The Big 4 à Poudlard
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Quatre apprentis sorciers sont convoqués à l'école de magie, Poudlard. Quatre jeunes gens au destin et à l'avenir liés. En parallèle avec l'histoire de Harry Potter, venez voir quel destin les attends et quels choix vont-ils faire! Rapunzel jeune fille naïve et joyeuse, Jack Frost garçon solitaire et froid, Mérida fille rebelle et intrépide et Harold garçon calme et solidaire.
1. (Année 1) Chp 1 - 4 chemins se croisent

**Hello chers lecteurs :)**

 **Voilà une Fanfic que j'écris depuis un long moment sur un autre site et que je tiens à partager ici aussi. Il y a actuellement 57 chapitres où j'en suis, à la fin de l'année 6. Je compte faire entre 70 et 80 chapitres en tout. Je pense publier un peu chaque semaine par paquet de 2 ou 3 chapitres ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plairas, bonne lecture!**

 **Chp 1 - Quand quatre chemins se croisent**

 _Le premier septembre de chaque année était un jour unique pour tous les jeunes sorciers âgés de 11 ans. C'était le jour où les apprentis sorciers allaient pour la première fois à la grande école de magie, Poudlard. Chacun accompagné de sa lettre d'admission, de sa famille, de ses bagages et de ses ambitions personnelles. Cette année là, quatre jeunes sorciers allaient à la rencontre de leur destin, tous désireux de rentrer dans l'école de magie et de prendre enfin leur vie en main après un passé si tortueux._

* Alors que le Poudlard Express crachait sa fumée, signalant qu'il fallait presser le pas, un jeune homme flânait sur le bord des quais. Celui-ci était venu accompagné de la famille qui l'avait recueilli, les Malefoy. Mais désirant toujours plus de solitude, il les avait laissés entre eux. Depuis la mort de ses parents et surtout de sa petite sœur, le jeune sorcier avait changé. Son cœur s'était noirci et ses cheveux bruns était devenus d'un argenté éclatant, souvenir de son malheureux passé. La solitude était devenue son amie, il était seul mais ne causait plus de mal autour de lui. Il s'appelait Jack Frost et du haut de ses onze ans avait déjà versé plus de larmes que la plupart des personnes de son âge... Son apparence était assez atypique avec ses yeux bleu profond , son corps frêle mais robuste et ses cheveux argentés. Issu d'une famille de sang-pur, sa seule fierté, il gardait en tête son but. Devenir puissant. C'est sur cette motivation qu'il entra dans le train regardant une dernière fois le ciel, pleurant intérieurement sur son passé.

° Pas très loin de là, une jeune sorcière aux très longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts arpentait le quai avec sa mère. La demoiselle était le centre des regards car celle-ci avait des cheveux si longs que même attachés en grosse natte fleurie , le bout traînait par terre. Cette apprentie sorcière s'appelait Raiponce Gothel et avait une particularité qu'aucun autre sorcier ne possédait. Ses cheveux pouvaient soigner les blessures et s'illuminer au gré de ses chansons voir même conférer une plus longue durée de vie. Bien sûr, cela restait un secret que sa mère, Madame Gothel, lui avait interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit. Au départ, sa mère avait été contre son admission mais Hagrid le gardien de Poudlard, était venu insister auprès d'elle qui avait cédé. Malheureusement pour Raiponce qui n'était jamais sortie de sa grande maison en forme de tour, le monde extérieur la rendait à la fois excitée et craintive. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était nouveau, inconnu... Le train ne la rassurait pas du tout. Depuis toute petite, sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait sortir car elle lui disait que les sorciers étaient mal vus auprès des moldus, les hommes sans pouvoir magique, si bien que Raiponce n'avait jamais connu la vie au-delà de son domaine. Elle ne connaissait pas le vrai passé qui entourait le mystère de ses cheveux. Quand le train siffla une nouvelle fois , la blondinette prit son courage à deux mains et fit un énorme câlin à sa mère, une grande femme aux yeux et cheveux noirs hérissés, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. La femme lui cria une dernière fois de faire attention et vit sa fille Raiponce partir dans le train, le regard bien trop inquiet.

# Au même instant une rouquine aux cheveux en bataille arriva en trombe. Elle courait de joie et pressa sa famille de la suivre. Sa mère vint cependant lui dire de cesser ses enfantillages et la calma sur le champ avec un regard furieux. La jeune fille se nommait Mérida Weasley. Elle avait des yeux ronds bleus et une attitude mal coiffée que sa mère Elinor aux longs cheveux noirs bien soignés avait en horreur. Malheureusement, depuis toute petite sa fille ne cessait de se rebeller. Mérida détestait sa mère qui voulait faire d'elle une petite fille modèle comme le côté de sa famille. Mais plus que tout elle restait une Weasley du côté de son père, une jeune fille rousse de grande famille avec peu d'argent mais une envie de découvrir le monde. Très forte et courageuse, Mérida était prête à affronter n'importe quelle situation et avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard. De plus elle voulait enfin quitter sa mère qui l'insupportait et ses trois petits frères qui la rendaient folle. Et puis elle savait que des cousins à elle se trouvaient à Poudlard , Mérida aimerait bien les connaître même si sa mère était encore une fois contre... C'est plein de ressentiment et d'envie qu'elle quitta sa famille avec un dernier câlin à son père. Montant dans le train d'un pas assuré, elle était prête à apprendre tout ce que Poudlard lui montrerait.

~ Alors que le train entrait dans son dernier sifflement, un jeune sorcier pressa le pas le regard à moitié plein de larmes. Il venait de dire au revoir à son meilleur ami de toujours, Krokmou. C'était un dragon qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance mais aussi son seul ami. Ce jeune garçon ce nommait Harold Haddock III et vivait uniquement avec son père, un grand sorcier possédant une île à lui, héritage de sa famille. Le père de Harold dirigeait un village entier sur cette île et il luttait aussi contre les dragons. Il ne les aimait pas du tout mais son fils lui avait foi en eux et les étudiait depuis tout jeune. Krokmou était le premier qu'il avait apprivoisé mais sans lui qu'allait devenir ce dragon surnommé le furie nocturne? Harold s'en voulait de partir mais il fallait qu'il devienne un vrai sorcier pour pouvoir faire plus de recherches sur les dragons et prouver à son village qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace mais plus un bienfait. Harold n'était pas trop respecté dans sur son île. Il était d'apparence faible avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts en amande. Le regard toujours embué, il se fit encourager par son père qui lui donna une tape dans le dos. Harold finit par sourire un peu et partit le cœur lourd. Jamais il n'avait quitté son île et ses dragons. Il ne supportait pas cette séparation forcée, il avait déjà hâte de rentrer chez lui... Il fit un dernier signe à son père alors que le Poudlard Express commençait à fermer ses portes. Quelle longue année cela allait être, pensait-il au fond de lui.

Le Poudlard Express se mit enfin en marche et les apprentis sorciers se collèrent aux fenêtres pour dire au revoir à leur famille. Mérida fit de grands signes à son père mais ignora totalement sa mère. Raiponce fit un au revoir, à moitié désespérée sur le visage, à sa mère qui lui courut après, anxieuse. Harold dit aussi au revoir à son père en agitant la main, les larmes ayant de nouveau prit forme dans ses yeux.

Dans les couloirs du train, Jack Frost ne prit pas la peine de saluer les Malefoy. De toute manière, il n'était pas de leur famille , c'est aussi pour cela qu'il ignora Drago et parti prendre seul un compartiment. Il se colla à la vitre, le regard dans le vague et fixa tout le troupeau d'adulte dire au revoir à leurs enfants. Cela le rendait encore plus triste. Collé contre la paroi glacée, il ne vit pas arrivé la jeune blondinette qui rentra dans le compartiment en tombant, poussée par les autres sorciers pressés. Jack fut surpris et la détailla un peu du regard. Celle-ci s'excusa:

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas où je dois aller... Pourriez-vous m'aidez... s'il vous plaît... Je suis perdue...

Raiponce se sentait très mal dans ce tout nouveau moyen de transport inconnu. Jack d'un naturel froid et distant fut radouci par l'attitude naïve et mignonne de la jeune sorcière.

\- Prend place dans ce compartiment si tu veux, le trajet va être encore long.

\- Merci beaucoup!

Raiponce se plaça en face de lui en souriant:

\- C'est aussi la première fois que vous sortez de chez vous? Demanda-t-elle le regard fuyant sur tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans le train.

Jack sourit, bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait:

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de train de ta vie ou je rêve? Pour répondre à ta question étrange non ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors de chez moi...

\- Oh... Oui je ne suis pas habituée au monde extérieur...

Raiponce se tripota les cheveux nerveuse. elle savait au fond qu'elle était la seule à avoir vécu de cette manière. A cause de ses cheveux...

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un homme aux yeux gonflés:

\- Bonjour... Je cherche une place car il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Je peux me joindre à vous deux?

\- Bien sûr installe-toi, lui sourit Raiponce, montrant la place à côté d'elle.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es triste toi aussi de quitter ton chez toi, lui demanda la blonde.

\- ... C'est rien de le dire. J'ai déjà le mal du pays, répondit Harold.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur de là où on va. Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde extérieur.

\- Moi à part mon île je ne suis pas très calé non plus.

Raiponce lui tendit alors un mouchoir et Harold la remercia. Jack était surpris de la gentillesse de la blondinette. Quelle étrange jeune femme, il n'y était pas habitué. Il pensa alors à sa sœur qui était si douce puis regarda dehors pour oublier.

Harold voulut en demander d'avantage quand la porte du compartiment claqua en s'ouvrant d'une force monumentale. Surpris, les trois sorciers fixèrent la jeune rouquine qui jura:

\- Il n'y a aucun Weasley ici je parie?

Les trois secouèrent la tête négativement et Mérida soupira:

\- Je ne trouve pas mon cousin Ron c'est énervant et je suis fatiguée de parcourir ce train.

Une fois dit, elle rentra sans rien demander pour s'asseoir:

\- Ce train est trop grand, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vous pourrez toujours le trouver lors de l'arrivée du train, suggéra Raiponce un brin nerveuse en face de cette jeune femme pleine d'assurance.

La rouquine sourit et enleva ses chaussures:

\- Ouais tu as raison. Et tutoie-moi je supporte pas le vouvoiement on dirait ma mère!

\- D'accord...

Le train continuait sa route vers Poudlard, laissant les quatre jeunes sorciers faire plus ample connaissance. Raiponce fut la plus curieuse de tous et se lança durant le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes:

\- Au fait... Vous vous appelez comment...? Moi c'est Raiponce Gothel!

Mérida s'assit en tailleur:

\- Je m'appelle Mérida Weasley et j'ai trop hâte d'arriver! Je vis en écosse pas trop loin.

\- Moi c'est Harold... Harold Haddock III. Je vis sur une île plus à l'ouest d'ici.

\- Oh enchantée alors! Moi je vivais dans une grande tour mais je ne sais pas trop où ça se situe par rapport à ici... Et vous? Euh je veux dire toi?

Tous se tournèrent vers Jack qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Je m'appelle Jack Frost.

\- Enchantée Jack! Souria Raiponce. Tu vis où? Désolée je suis indiscrète, je ne tiens plus en place à vrai dire! Depuis le temps que je voulais sortir de chez moi!

Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête vers la blondinette. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire à la jeune femme pleine d'énergie et de gentillesse:

\- Je vis dans un grand manoir mais ce n'est pas mon chez moi. Disons que je suis un électron libre.

\- Ah je vois. La liberté c'est bien aussi, lui répondit-elle.

\- Oh oui je suis totalement d'accord la liberté c'est le paradis, hurla Mérida en s'étirant. J'en peux plus moi de ma mère. Je suis trop contente de partir enfin de chez moi!

\- Au moins tu as une maman, moi elle est morte quand j'étais plus jeune, déclara Harold un peu triste.

\- Oh je suis désolée, répliqua la rousse.

\- C'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Jack ne dit rien mais son cœur se serra lui aussi. Raiponce quant à elle raconta tout ce que sa mère représentait pour elle. Elle fut bien vite coupée dans son monologue quand une vieille dame arriva, proposant des friandises.

\- Oh moi je vais prendre des chocogrenouilles et des fondants chaudrons! Ma maman m'en rapporte souvent du monde extérieur! Déclara Raiponce.

\- Hum, moi je vais prendre des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. J'adore voir les surprises, rigola la rouquine.

\- Pareil je vais prendre des dragées et des chocogrenouilles, dit Harold.

La vieille dame vendit ses marchandises et repartit en souriant. Raiponce commença à ouvrir son paquet en regardant Jack:

\- Tu ne voulais rien?

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

La blondinette le regardait alors qu'il fixait l'extérieur. Elle sentait qu'un mal le rongeait mais ne savait pas comment elle pouvait l'aider... Soudain Mérida recracha son bonbon:

\- Beurk c'était au goût limace!

Tout le monde se mit à rire hormis le jeune Frost qui tourna juste la tête en souriant un peu. Mérida fit la grimace:

\- Aller tentez d'en prendre tous un! C'est marrant.

Les jeunes se prirent au jeu et chacun prit un dragée surprise. Mérida en reprit un aussi:

\- Je commence. * mâche*. Ouf ce coup-ci c'est à la citrouille! A ton tour, Harold.

\- * mâche* J'ai connu pire, c'est au fromage... Au munster...

Raiponce rit et pris le dragée à son tour:

\- Hé c'est à la noisette! J'en ai de la chance!

\- On a une petite chanceuse avec nous , rit Mérida, vas-y Jack, à toi.

Le jeune homme le mangea et fit la grimace:

\- Je crois que c'est à la crotte de nez...

Tout le monde se mit à rire simplement et le petit jeu continua entre les quatre jeunes sorciers.

Le train arrivait bientôt à destination et les apprentis se mirent en tenue de sorcier sauf Raiponce qui y était déjà. Une fois que Mérida eut finit de mettre la sienne d'une façon désordonnée, elle s'étala contre la vitre attendant de voir un seul bout du château:

\- Dites, vous voulez être dans quelle maison vous? Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée

Personne ne répondit, réfléchissant et elle reprit:

\- Moi je veux être à tout sauf à Serpentard! Ils sont trop malsains d'après ma mère. Après si ça peut la rendre folle de rage, pourquoi pas.

\- Je pense pareil, Serpentard n'est pas fait pour moi , s'exprima la blondinette.

Jack sourit:

\- Oui, tu es trop gentille et naïve pour y aller. Moi peu m'importe du temps que je peux devenir puissant.

Raiponce fit la moue mais elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison , répondit-elle avec l'acquiescement de ses autres camarades.

Soudain, Mérida sursauta. Les trois autres pensaient que le château était enfin visible mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet un gros dragon noir était en train de survoler la locomotive. Harold se colla a la vitre en hurlant:

\- Krokmou! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! IDIOT!

Le dragon qui l'aperçut fit une pirouette et continua de suivre le train en hauteur.

\- C'est un dragon où je rêve? s'exprima Mérida

\- ... Oui c'est mon Dragon, c'est mon ami mais il ne devait pas me suivre...

\- Trop cool! s'écria-t-elle, tu me le présenteras?

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas comment faire si il vient à Poudlard...

Raiponce qui n'avait jamais vu de dragon de sa vie resta collée contre Jack qui regardait l'animal faire ses pirouettes. Par la suite, la pointe du château se fit enfin voir et les quatre sorciers regardèrent à travers la fenêtre les contours de Poudlard se dessiner peu à peu. Le train fit enfin son arrêt à la gare. Excitée, Mérida extirpa les trois autres au-dehors de la locomotive. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant Hagrid le géant et gardien de Poudlard. Raiponce eut extrêmement peur mais Jack la retint par le bras et la rassura. C'était un de ses premiers contacts depuis longtemps. Au loin, Harold vit Krokmou descendre dans une sorte de grosse forêt, il avait peur que son dragon se fasse capturer ou autre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment...

Par la suite, les élèves de premières années furent séparés des autres et amenés dans des barques lumineuses qui les dirigeraient vers Poudlard. C'était des barques de quatre places ce qui était pratique pour les quatre jeunes apprentis. Mérida se mit à l'avant avec Harold qui cherchait son dragon de vue. Jack se mit calmement à l'arrière avec Raiponce qui regardait avec un grand étonnement la taille imposante de cette école de sorcellerie. Les barques les conduisirent alors jusqu'au château tout en leur laissant le temps d'admirer la vue. Écarquillant les yeux, Raiponce regardait chaque détail de l'environnement bien que la nuit rendait les choses plus dures à percevoir. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu en livre était en face d'elle pour la première fois. C'était magique!

Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme, les premières années furent emmenés en rang dans le château. Ils furent conduits dans un grand dédale de couloirs où les jeunes sorciers se demandaient comment ils allaient s'y retrouver seuls... Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers qui bougeaient pour la plupart, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte et furent contraints d'attendre là. Ils entendaient par la porte beaucoup de bavardages. La sélection des maisons allait bientôt commencer. Les quatre jeunes apprentis sorciers allaient connaître la suite de leur destinée.


	2. (Année 1) Chp 2 - Telle sera ma maison

**Chp 2 - Telle sera ma maison**

La tension était palpable pour tout ces nouveaux apprentis sorciers. Quand un des professeurs arriva pour leurs parler, aucun d'entre eux n'osa bouger ne serait-ce que d'un battement de cils. C'est avec une grande attention que le professeur, Madame Minerva Mc Gonagall une vieille femme à grand chapeau, put leurs expliquer les faits.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard! Dans un instant vous franchirez ces portes, et vous vous joindrez aux autres. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom , Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Une fois le mot Serpentard annoncé Drago regarda ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que son frère adoptif Jack Frost qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Minerva continua:

\- Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison. Et toutes infractions au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons...

\- Trévor! Hurla soudainement un jeune garçon en prenant un crapaud au pied de Minerva.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant lui où la professeur le regarda de travers. Mérida fut celle qui pouffa la plus fort en tapant sur l'épaule de son voisin Harold. Le jeune homme s'excusa et Mc Gonagall put leurs annoncer que la cérémonie allait commencer. Elle partit préparer leur entrée et laissa les élèves seuls.

A peine fut elle partit que Drago Malefoy _le frère_ de Jack ouvrit la bouche:

\- C'était donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard. Voici mon frère Jack Frost, lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Ron le cousin que Mérida cherchait se mit alors à pouffer et Drago s'énerva:

\- Mon nom te fait rire! Inutile de te demander le tien! Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main , tu es forcément un Weasley! * il se tourna vers Harry Potter* Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Harry répondit du tac au tac sans serrer la main de Drago:

\- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux je n'ai pas besoin de conseil.

Mérida qui fulminait de rage poussa alors Harry pour se mettre face à Drago:

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait les Weasley, hein! Monsieur est trop beau , trop pur pour s'associer aux gens là c'est ça? J'ai envie de dire c'est réciproque, une amitié avec une telle personne que toi, pourrirait notre nom!

Parmi les autres élèves Raiponce susurra à Jack qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Harry Potter était célèbre car il avait réchappé à la mort quand il était bébé. C'était le seul survivant face à un grand mage noir appelé Voldemort. Puis il lui expliqua que depuis ce jour, les gens étaient divisés entre d'un côté, les sangs purs comme la famille de Drago qui prônaient leur supériorité, puis les autres, les fans de moldu comme la famille Weasley. Raiponce resta interdite face aux explications.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit Minerva revint et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il retourne dans le rang. Mérida fit de même lançant des regards mauvais à Drago puis à Jack. Ron regarda sa cousine avec étonnement et bonheur. Il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Par la suite, la grande porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde oublia la petite querelle. Ils purent tous entrer dans la grande salle sous les yeux des anciens élèves qui les regardaient avec attention. Le stress monta surtout pour Raiponce qui n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en une fois. Elle se colla contre Jack et Harold. Elle fut interloquée en voyant le plafond qui par la magie se changeait en ciel étoilé avec des bougies flottantes. Chaque élèves y allaient de son petit commentaire puis furent contraints de se placer autour d'un drôle de vieux chapeau miteux. Minerva reprit la parole:

\- Bien, avant que nous commencions, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux en demi-lune bleu se leva. Il était d'apparence âgé mais semblait en pleine santé avec ses lunettes sur son nez tordu. Il s'exprima chaleureusement:

\- Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt.

A ces mots Harold pâlit car il avait prévu d'aller dans la forêt pour retrouver Krokmou, son dragon... De toute manière, il devrait y aller coûte que coûte, mais il pensait déjà au fait que s'il était découvert il ferait perdre des points à sa maison... Ca commençait mal...

Le directeur continua:

\- D'autre part, monsieur Rusard le concierge m'a rappelé que l'accès au couloir du 3ème étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous teniez à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Merci.

Dumbledore se rassit et laissa la parole à Minerva qui annonça enfin le début des répartitions sous le regard toujours choqué des dires du vieux professeur. Le stress monta et était à son maximum:

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom , vous vous avancerez je placerai alors le choipeaux sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille mit alors le choipeaux et fut envoyée à Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Par la suite ce fut au tour de Drago Malefoy qui à peine eu t'il effleuré le chapeau fut envoyé à Serpentard. Chaque élève passa à son tour. Ron le cousin de Mérida alla à Gryffondor comme tout les Weasley de sa famille. Le célèbre Harry Potter fut aussi choisit dans cette maison.

Les noms continuaient de défiler et il ne restait à présent que très peu de sorciers. Les professeurs scrutaient quand à eux chaque élève de leur maison. La blondinette les détaillaient avec curiosité. Ils étaient tous habillés avec des tenues peu conventionnelles.

\- Raiponce Gothel.

Quand son nom fut donné la jeune demoiselle recula d'un pas. Elle fut alors poussée par ses trois nouvelles connaissances qui lui sourirent.

\- Vas y, leurs susurrèrent ils.

Elle monta alors les marches et se posa sur le tabouret anxieuse. Minerva lui posa ensuite le choipeaux sur la tête:

\- Oh intéressant. Je vois de très grandes connaissances dans ta tête et un désir de découvrir le monde. Je vois aussi une grande force en toi, une force inconnue. Voyons voir, où serais tu le mieux. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Hm... oui... une grande envie d'apprendre , un grand savoir. SERDAIGLE.

Une fois le choix fait Raiponce poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et c'est un peu étourdie qu'elle partit rejoindre la table de sa maison. Elle se plaça à côté d'un jeune homme nommé Michael Corner et fit un signe de main aux trois autres sorciers.

Minerva continua son appellation:

\- Mérida Weasley.

La jeune rouquine monta fièrement la marche qui la conduisait jusqu'au tabouret. En passant elle regarda chaque table et fixa longuement celle de Drago qui lui aussi la soutenait du regard. Un mépris total de chaque côté. Une fois le chapeau mit sur la tête il rigola:

\- Et encore une Weasley! C'est intéressant oui très intéressant. Un tel courage en toi , une telle force de vivre et de découvrir. Tout ce qui fait de toi une bonne GRYFFONDOR.

\- Yeah !

Mérida hurla sa joie devant toute la salle et partie heureusement rejoindre ses cousins Percy , Fred , George et Ron Weasley à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était contente de pouvoir rejoindre la maison où son père était allé et où tous les Weasley allaient. En plus cette maison lui convenait parfaitement. Les retrouvailles durent se calmer car Minerva toussota méchamment:

\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Merci. Harold Haddock trois.

Le jeune garçon un peu perdu monta jusqu'au tabouret sous le regard des autres. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le fixe ainsi! Il se plaça alors sous le choipeaux et se tordit les doigts en attendant le verdict:

\- Hum je vois en toi beaucoup de qualité. Une bonne intelligence, une bonne capacité intellectuelle mais aussi une grande loyauté. Une force pure et simple. Pour toi le mieux sera POUFSOUFFLE.

Tout le monde applaudit et Harold rejoignit sa table timidement. Il avait toujours été tout seul et séparé des seules connaissances qu'il avait eu dans le train il avait peur d'être seul toute l'année... Krokmou lui manquait... De plus, très peu de nouveaux premiers années avaient atterri à Poufsouffle.

La sélection continua et les deux avant-dernières personnes passèrent. Il ne resta plus qu'un sorcier:

\- Jack Frost.

De loin Drago lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il lui retourna. Il vit aussi Raiponce lui sourire. Mais du côté de Mérida la haine se lisait sur son visage. Harold lui, regardait sans regarder, tellement il se sentait invisible. Le choipeaux fut mis sur la tête de Jack:

\- Hum difficile , oui très difficile... Je vois beaucoup de choses en toi, deux désirs contradictoires. Une envie et du courage mais aussi beaucoup de subtilités et d'ambitions. Un grand , très grand désir de pouvoir... Comme tes parents.

A ses mots Jack sursauta. Le choipeaux se souvenait de ses parents? Ca devait bien être le seul...

\- Je vais écouter ton désir le plus profond. SERPENTARD.

Une fois dit Jack ferma les yeux et partit rejoindre sa table tranquillement. Raiponce fut triste car elle voulait ne pas être seule dans sa maison mais le destin en avait choisi autrement. Mérida fut bien contente de le voir aller dans l'autre maison, elle savait a présent qu'aucune amitié ne serait possible avec un être comme lui et comme Drago Malefoy.

Au final Mérida, Raiponce , Harold et Jack furent contraints d'être séparés par la force du destin et des ambitions. Chacun put donc apprendre à connaître un peu sa table. Le banquet apparut sous les yeux émerveillés de Raiponce et Mérida qui se firent plaisir à manger. Jack lui mangeait tranquillement avec Drago et Millicent Bulstrode qui lui faisait la conversation. De temps à autre, il épiait les trois autres sorciers. De son côté Harold n'avait pas faim du tout... Il pensait à Krokmou mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir... Il écoutait simplement la conversation de ses voisines de table Hannah Habbot et Susan Bones. Mérida quand à elle était en pleine effervescence. Elle faisait enfin connaissance avec ses cousins et elle adorait déjà Fred et George qui lui enseignait l'art de l'humour. Elle apprit aussi à connaitre Harry Potter et un peu Hermione Grangers bien que le style petite fille parfaite l'énervait au plus haut point. C'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu pour elle.

Une fois le repas terminé les préfets de chaque maison se levèrent et dirigèrent les élèves de premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune. Les quatre maisons se croisèrent dans la sortie puis les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle partirent par les escaliers en hauteur quand aux Serpentard et aux Poufsouffle ils descendirent aux sous-sols.

Les Gryffondor furent les premiers à bifurquer disant au revoir aux Serdaigle. Mérida fit un grand signe enjoué à Raiponce qui lui rendit. Elle monta ensuite avec les autres jusqu'au 7ème étages du château à la tour de Gryffondor. Entre-temps, elles s'amusaient avec ses cousins racontant un peu l'enfer qu'était sa mère. Sa mère Elinor qui avait empêché la rencontre avec eux justement. Par un moment elle croisa Sir Nicolas alias Nick quasi-sans tête qui les saluèrent. Une fois arrivé tout le monde se stoppa devant un portrait avec une grosse dame qui chantait. Le préfet Percy, un des cousins de Mérida, donna alors le mot de passe " _Capute Draconis_ " puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle. Il expliqua qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier le mot de passe qui changeait de temps en temps. Sinon la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Par la suite, Percy expliqua que la chambre des garçons étaient en haut à gauche et celle des filles en haut à droite. Mérida souhaita alors une bonne nuit aux garçons puis partit bien malheureusement avec Hermione qui il faut le dire l'insupportait de plus en plus. Une fois dans la chambre Mérida s'installa sur le lit éloignée de miss parfaite à côté de Parvati Patil. Elle déballa un peu ses affaires si bien pliées par sa mère. Elle pensa un instant à sa famille et à son cheval qui l'avait accompagné dans ses voyages d'autrefois, Angus. Cependant, elle dut bien vite aller se coucher, épuisée par tant de nouveautés.

Lorsque Serdaigle bifurqua les élèves partirent vers l'Ouest dans une tour opposée à Gryffondor. Raiponce Gothel admirait chaque chose qu'elle voyait devant elle, que se soit les tableaux qui parlent , les escaliers qui bougeaient ou les fantômes. Elle rencontra par ailleurs le fantôme de sa maison la dame grise qui se fit assez discrète. Pour répondre à toutes ses questions elle s'était trouvée un ami , Michael Corner. Celui-ci lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur Poudlard et Serdaigle. Raiponce était contente de trouver une personne charitable qui trouvait le courage de lui répondre malgré ses tonnes de questions. Ils arrivèrent par la suite dans la tour dédiée à Serdaigle puis devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Celle-ci était représentée par une grosse porte en forme d'aigle.

Le préfet de la maison expliqua que pour rentrer dans la salle il fallait répondre à une énigme. Il expliqua que c'était la force des Serdaigle , l'intelligence. Il leurs dit aussi que si une personne échouait il fallait attendre une autre personne de la maison pour avoir une nouvelle question. Cela pouvait sembler ardu mais Raiponce trouvait ça fascinant. L'aigle ouvrit alors le bec:

 _De vélo elle saute parfois_

 _Son travail n'est pas passionnant ,_

 _On la porte en or ou en argent autour du cou._

Le préfet se tourna vers les élèves et demanda à quelqu'un de répondre. Personne n'osa se lancer. Raiponce avait trouvé la solution mais se mordit la lèvre. Michael l'encouragea alors et elle s'avança timidement:

\- La chaîne?

L'aigle ferma le bec et la porte s'ouvrit. La blondinette fut alors félicitée par ses camarades de première année. Elle se mit à rougir mais fut contente elle avait fait sensation dès le premier jour. Une fois entrer, le préfet expliqua la même chose que tout les autres préfets, et les élèves montèrent dans leur chambre. Avant de rentrer, Raiponce, remercia Michael qui lui demanda de se mettre à côté d'elle en classe. Elle accepta et partit se préparer pour la nuit. Elle prit le lit entre Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin. Elle retrouva aussi son caméléon favori Pascal qui la suivait partout. Une fois prête, elle détailla la chambre depuis son lit et souria, s'amusant avec son ami. Au fond elle , elle était très heureuse d'avoir quitté sa tour. De plus, personne n'avait fait trop attention à ses cheveux pour le moment! Elle s'endormit dans de beau rêve magique.

Du côté des Serpentard, ils suivirent les Poufsouffle dans les sous-sols. Cependant ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps ensemble car ils prirent la porte des cachots. De loin Jack regarda Harold partir et le vit bien soucieux. Ils se regardèrent , se sourirent un peu et se séparèrent. Jack Frost suivit alors Drago et Millicent. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler car on le faisait pour lui. Drago répondait à toutes les questions que Millicent Crabe ou Goyle pouvait poser. Il regardait plutôt autour de lui et pensait à ses parents. Le choipeaux s'en souvenait... Ses parents dont personne ne parlait jamais... Les Malefoy n'aimaient pas trop en parler même s'ils étaient de sang pur leur avis avait divergé lors du règne de Voldemort. Lucius et Narcissa, les parents Malefoy, avaient cependant accepté de l'élever lors de l'incident qui avait tué sa famille...

Le chemin fut assez rapide jusqu'au dortoir où Jack put apercevoir le baron sanglant, le fantôme de sa maison. Il était marrant et flippant à la fois. Le préfet les fit ensuite se stopper devant un mur de pierre au fin fond des cachots après un grand labyrinthe de couloirs humides dont il était dur de se rappeler le chemin. Une fois en face du mur le préfet donna le mot de passe et expliqua qu'il ne fallait jamais l'oublier ni le donner, surtout aux Gryffondor. Durant le trajet tout un discours avait été fait sur eux. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas s'en approcher et si possible les enquiquiner. Après chaque sorcier avait sa propre vision des choses. Par la suite le mur s'ouvrit et donna dans leur salle commune sous le lac noir, bien loin du château en somme.

Le préfet leur dicta le lieu où ils dormiraient et expliqua qu'il fallait faire en sorte de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année par tous les moyens possibles où Drago acquiesça direct. Il leur expliqua que trainer avec les autres maisons était très mal vu à Serpentard. Puis il leur donna le champs libre. Jack Frost rentra dans sa chambre directement abandonnant Millicent. Il prit le lit le plus éloigné pour sa solitude personnelle. Drago se mit sur le lit adjacent:

\- Je sens que ça va être une bonne année! Il faut qu'on gagne par tous les moyens. On m'a raconté que Severus Rogue était notre professeur principal et qu'il nous aiderait , c'est cool non , commenta Drago.

Jack sauta sur son lit et s'étala:

\- Oui. Moi du temps que j'apprends à me servir de la magie.

\- ... Et au fait, je rêves où tu trainais avec une Weasley tout à l'heure?

\- Dans le train elle était là oui mais sans plus, tu sais que j'aime ma solitude.

\- Oui tu as intérêt car père serait vraiment honteux de l'apprendre! Et ça vaut aussi pour les autres que j'ai vus avec toi dans la barque.

-... Oui.

Jack Frost repensa à Raiponce Gothel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette femme commençait à obnubiler ses pensées. Si gentille, si douce, si belle... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette fille lui paraissait différente mais il avait envie de lui parler... de voir sa joie éternelle et ses découvertes... C'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit sous l'œil vigilant de Drago Malefoy.

Du côté des Poufsouffle, Harold n'était guère avec ceux de sa maison. Ses pensées étaient tournées uniquement vers Krokmou. Il fit cependant un sourire et un signe de main à Jack lorsqu'ils tournèrent plus loin dans les sous-sols. Il prit tout de même la peine de regarder les portraits, les soldats en fer et le fantôme de sa maison , le moine gras. Il était amusant avec sa chopine de bière. Il trouvait les fantômes plutôt fascinants bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Voyant qu'il était triste Ernie Macmillian et Justin Finch deux jeunes de première année vinrent lui tenir compagnie. Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il était triste et Harold bien que timide expliqua qu'il avait déjà le mal du pays et surtout de son ami dont il ne précisa pas la nature. Les deux jeunes sorciers lui remontèrent un peu le moral lui disant que c'était toujours comme cela au début mais qu'il allait s'y faire! Une fois la marche fini le préfet de Poufsouffle les stoppa devant des tonneaux de vins. Les élèves furent vraiment surpris. Plusieurs rangées de tonneaux étaient placées en ligne. Le préfet expliqua alors que pour entrer dans la salle commune il fallait choisir le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas de la deuxième rangée. Et qu'il fallait ensuite frapper au son de la mélodie de Helga Poufsouffle. Il dit aussi de faire très attention au tonneau choisi et de ne pas se tromper de musique sinon du vin se déverserait sur l'élève en question.

Les élèves eurent un peu peur mais trouvèrent cela amusant. Le préfet leur montra la mélodie et leur dit de bien l'apprendre par cœur. Par la suite il leur fit un discours sur la maison et leur montra les dortoirs. Harold ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver des fenêtres alors qu'il était au sous-sol mais il y en avait bel et bien, et même une qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. Il se plaça où était la vitre en question à côté de Justin et Ernie. Il passa un bon bout de temps à regarder par celle-ci adressant quelques paroles silencieuses à son dragon esseulé. Puis il s'endormit à bout de force en repensant à ses trois nouvelles connaissances.

Chaque jeune sorcier avait enfin sa maison et son but bien défini en tête. Le lendemain serait leur premier jour de cours à la grande école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.


	3. (Année 1) Chp 3 - Immersion au château

Chp 3 - Immersion et Découverte du château

Lorsque le soleil du matin vint se projeter sur les fenêtres de Poudlard, les élèves de première année étaient en train de se préparer pour leur première journée à l'école de sorcellerie. C'était un instant particulier car ils avaient tous rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour rencontrer les professeurs ainsi que ceux qui représentaient chaque maison. Les professeurs principaux. Ils recevaient également leurs emploi du temps ainsi que leur programme de l'année mais n'avaient pas d'option à choisir. Cela commençait en troisième année puis en sixième année.

Les jeunes apprentis sorciers se rendirent donc dans la grande salle , s'installant sur la table de leur maison. Du côté de Gryffondor, les deux Weasley s'étaient installés vers le milieu de la table avec Harry Potter. Mérida qui s'était préparée négligemment, riait en compagnie de Ron attendant de voir les cours qui serait dispensés à l'école. A la table des Poufsouffle, Harold n'avait toujours aucune motivation et attendait sur le fond de la table que la journée passe. Il regardait ses trois connaissances du train, leur adressant quelques sourires quand il croisait leur regard. Chez les Serdaigle, Raiponce ne tenait plus en place. Accompagnée de Michael Corner, ils s'étaient placés à l'avant discutant avec ferveur de Poudlard et des cours qu'ils allaient découvrir. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'était le regard de Jack qui était posé sur elle. Il sourirait doucement devant l'attitude toujours excitée de la jeune blondinette. Le Serpentard était tranquillement assis à côté de Drago en bout de table. Une fois le professeur Mac Gonagall arrivée, le silence régna.

Elle fut accompagnée de tous les professeurs que les élèves auraient en cours. Se plaçant au centre elle prit la parole:

\- Bonjour mes chers première année. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez sera une journée de découverte sur vos emplois du temps, vos professeurs et vos cours. Bien entendu, toute la semaine sera consacrée à une immersion dans Poudlard. Je vais donc commencer par vous présenter vos professeurs et à quel cours ils appartiennent.

La vieille femme désigna du doigt chaque personnes de gauche à droite en les présentant:

\- Nous avons donc Madame Pomona Chourave pour la botanique dans les serres du château également professeur principal des Poufsouffle.

\- Monsieur Cuthbert Binns pour l'histoire de la magie.

\- Monsieur Severus Rogue en Potion dans les salles du cachot également professeur principal de Serpentard.

\- Monsieur Brûlopot en soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Monsieur Filius Flitwick en sortilège également professeur principal de Serdaigle.

\- Madame Rolanda Bibine professeur de vol pour les premières années en extérieur.

\- Monsieur Quirinus Quirrell en défenses contre les forces du mal.

\- Madame Burbage Charity en étude des moldus.

\- Moi même en métamorphoses. Je suis également directrice de la maison Gryffondor et sous directrice de Poudlard.

\- Madame Septima Victor en Arithmancie.

\- Madame Aurora Sinistra en Astronomie.

\- Et enfin Monsieur Babbling Bathsheba pour l'étude des Runes.

Durant les présentations, de petits commentaires discrets fusaient entre les élèves examinant chaque professeur de loin. Les Serpentard avait forcement approuvé Severus Rogue lorsqu'il avait été présenté , or ils avaient craché sur Burbage en étude des moldus. Une fois fini, les professeurs partirent en cours laissant les principaux avec les premières années. Ils distribuèrent les programmes, la carte du château avec les salles et les emplois du temps. Chaque maison reçut aussi quelques conseils de leur professeur principal surtout pour le lieu des cours. Une fois fait, chacun eut quartier libre jusqu'aux premiers cours de l'après-midi.

A peine furent ils en quartier libre que Mérida courut jusqu'à Harold qui était dans la cour du château, marchant nonchalamment.

\- Harold!

Elle lui sauta dessus sous le regard interloqué du jeune homme qui ne pensait pas la revoir un jour.

\- M...Mérida! Tu n'es pas avec ta maison?

La rouquine l'entraîna dans un coin d'herbe où il serait seul:

\- Non j'ai déjà bien conversé avec mes cousins, t'inquiète pas! En fait je voudrais te parler de ton dragon!

Harold lui demanda de baisser d'un ton:

\- Doucement tu sais bien que si quelqu'un sait pour Krokmou je vais avoir des ennuis et lui aussi!

\- Oui je sais ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as promis de me le présenter! Alors on va le voir!

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça... Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Je dois prévoir d'y aller le soir je pense. Mais je ne veux pas entraîner des problèmes avec ta maison.

\- Ouais je me souviens c'est interdit mais on ira en cachette. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter c'est trop dangereux en plus...

\- Oh je t'en prie je ne suis pas une petite fille pleurnicharde! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît , s'il te plaît...!

Elle lui fit la moue et il finit par accepter:

\- Bon d'accord on ira demain soir alors.

\- Ouais! Génial! hurla la rouquine. Je vais enfin voir un vrai dragon de près! Tu sais j'en ai parlé un peu avec mes cousins, des dragons. Ils m'ont raconté que leur frère Charlie Weasley étudiait les dragons en Roumanie. Il parait qu'il connaît toutes les espèces vivantes et qu'il y en a des sacrés coriaces comme le magyar à pointes. Ils m'ont dit que Charlie avait écrit un livre à lui tout seul, je te le passerais quand je l'aurais.

Harold sourit et ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Oh c'est génial ça! Merci beaucoup! En plus ce Charlie fait exactement ce que je veux faire plus tard. Il faudra que je parle à tes cousins je veux trop le rencontrer!

\- Pas de problème si tu veux on va les voir là, ils sont en train de faire le tour du château pour Ron et Harry.

\- Ok allons-y.

Les deux amis partirent visiter le château ensemble cherchant également les cousins de Mérida:

\- Et là de ce que j'ai compris ça sera la salle de potion avec Severus Rogue. Il ne nous aime pas du tout je préfère te prévenir, dit la rouquine.

\- Oui j'ai compris ça aussi.

Alors qu'il regardait les salles du cachot ils rencontrèrent des Serpentard. Les regards fusèrent des deux côtés et Mérida tomba bien vite sur Jack et Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Tiens mais c'est la petite peste d'hier. On n'avait pas fini notre conversation si je me souviens bien, commença Drago se stoppant à son niveau.

\- Tout à fait mais moi je t'avais tout dit, répondit la Weasley

\- Oh, oh, mais elle mord. Je te préviens cette année je vais t'en faire baver. Tu ne vas rien comprendre à ce qu'il t'arrivera.

\- Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur nabot!

Le ton commençait à monter et un professeur arriva pour stopper la dispute. Drago donna alors un coup d'épaule à Mérida puis partit avec Crabbe et Goyle qui pouffaient. L'enseignant repartit dans sa classe et laissa seuls les trois sorciers, Mérida, Jack et Harold.

\- Et toi tu ne rejoins pas ton stupide frère, siffla Mérida les bras croisés.

Jack, les mains dans mes poches soupira:

\- Ce n'est pas mon vrai frère tu sais. Je n'ai pas de famille.

\- Oh c'est pareil tu es du côté qui prône les sang pur. Et surtout tu es un Serpentard.

\- ... Si tu le dis. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est d'être puissant. Mais bon passons. Tu n'aurais pas vu la jeune Gothel?

Mérida ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de demande et fut décontenancée:

\- Euh... non.

\- Dommage et toi Harold?

Le jeune homme s'était fait très discret durant la dispute, se sentant de trop:

\- Oui je l'ai vue monter dans les étages avec un autre Serdaigle. Ils se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie je crois.

\- D'accord merci.

Jack lui sourit et partit, laissant les deux jeunes à leur pensées. Mérida restait interdite. Au fond d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr, mais pourquoi?

Le Serpentard aux cheveux argentés laissa la rouquine pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle le détesterait parce qu'il était un _Malefoy_ et surtout un Serpentard mais il s'en fichait un peu. Ce qui l'importait, c'était de devenir fort et d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie imprécise. Cependant au fond de lui il ressentait une envie de revoir Raiponce Gothel. Qu'importe ce que lui disaient Drago et Millicent, de toute manière ils étaient trop obnubilés par les guerres contre les sangs impurs.

Arrivant sur place, il la trouva en train d'admirer la vue. Sa longue chevelure voletait au gré du vent, c'était magnifique à voir. Elle était seule et s'appuyait sur la rambarde pour voir le paysage. Jack arriva tranquillement à côté d'elle:

\- Alors on admire la vue, blondinette.

La jeune femme tourna la tête rapidement sous le choc de voir Jack Frost à côté d'elle. Puis elle sourit, contente qu'il soit venu lui reparler:

\- Oui c'est magnifique! Regarde là-bas c'est le lac noir et là c'est la forêt interdite! Il y a aussi une belle prairie à l'est.

Jack rit un peu, il adorait la voir s'extasier pour rien:

\- Tu savais que sous le lac noir se trouvait notre salle commune à Serpentard?

\- Oh c'est vrai? C'est dingue ça! C'est pas trop étroit et sombre?

\- Un peu humide je l'avoue mais on se sent en sécurité je trouve. Reculé du château sans bruit.

\- Oui la tranquillité et le calme ça fait du bien. J'aime beaucoup contempler les paysages. Du haut de ma tour je le faisais tout les jours.

\- Ah oui tu m'as dis vivre dans une tour sans connaître le monde extérieur. Je suis peut-être indiscret mais... pourquoi?

Raiponce recommença à se tortiller les cheveux, elle voulait tout lui dire mais sa mère lui avait interdit de parler de ses cheveux:

\- C'est ma mère qui... voulait me protéger des moldus en quelque sorte.

\- Je vois... Etonnant et radical comme méthode, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne lui en veux pas, elle ne pense qu'à mon bien!

Jack qui était accoudé à la rambarde toucha les cheveux de Raiponce. Une envie soudaine, ce qui fit rougir la blondinette. Elle avait aussi peur qu'il lui coupe ne serait ce qu'une mèche de cheveux... Il ne le fallait pas. Elle ne dit rien mais resta gênée.

Par la suite un homme arriva, un jeune Serdaigle. Il venait de ramener un gros chouchou:

\- Tiens Raiponce j'ai trouvé ça pour le bout de tes cheveux. Ca devrait tenir.

\- Oh merci beaucoup Michael! Sourit-elle.

\- Par contre je ne saurais pas le mettre... Dit le Serdaigle

\- Laisse-moi faire, intervint Jack.

Il prit le bout des cheveux qui traînait par terre et les attacha parfaitement pour que cela soit harmonieux avec sa tresse. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui demander pourquoi elle gardait ses cheveux aussi longs mais il n'osa rien dire. La blonde fut surprise de voir le résultat:

\- Oh! Tu es très doué, on ne le croirait pas comme ça!

\- Je sais je le faisais souvent par le passé.

\- Comment ça?

Jack allait lui dire quand son passé le rattrapa en pleine figure. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa petite sœur. Il lui faisait toujours des couettes ou des nattes...

\- ... Non rien... Bon je vais retourner avec ma maison, bonne fin de matinée.

Raiponce le vit partir assez rapidement. Elle le regarda s'éloigner un pincement au cœur... Pourquoi fuit-il comme ça? se demanda elle.

Une fois la matinée passée et les visites de Poudlard effectuées, les premiers cours de l'après-midi allaient commencer. Selon l'emploi du temps, le premier cours des apprentis était avec Minerva Mc Gonagall en métamorphose. Chaque première année se rendit donc à la salle de classe. La porte étant ouverte chacun prit la place qu'il voulait. Mérida, arrivée la première avec Harold après leur visite des salles du château, décida de se mettre au milieu. Ni trop loin ni trop près. La rouquine qui commençait à s'installer vit arriver Raiponce avec un ami. Elle lui fit de grands signes. La jeune blondinette ,toujours un peu perdue lui rendit son signe de main et vint s'asseoir devant elle, laissant Michael à côté d'elle , devant Harold.

Peu après, les Serpentard arrivèrent non-motivés d'aller à un cours où le professeur était de la maison Gryffondor. Raiponce qui scrutait la porte vit arriver Jack et lui fit un grand signe pour qu'il vienne se placer devant elle. Jack dirigea Drago vers la place mais celui-ci refusa d'être devant et se mit donc à l'arrière. Il fit un haussement d'épaule à Raiponce et partit avec son _frère_. Mérida soupira:

\- C'est à ce Jack Frost que tu fais des signes? Tu sais il déteste toutes les autres maisons et les gens comme nous.

Raiponce la regarda sans comprendre:

\- Ah bon? On a pourtant bien parlé tout à l'heure, je le trouve gentil moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est du genre distant.

\- Je serais toi je ne traînerais pas avec cette personne. Il t'attirera automatiquement des ennuis.

\- ...

Raiponce ne dit rien et se retourna sur sa table. Michael qui avait entendu la conversation confirma les dires de Mérida. Il ne fallait pas traîner avec un Serpentard. La blondinette ne dit plus rien et regarda tristement le tableau.

La professeur fit alors son entrée et le cours débuta. Elle expliqua ce qu'était la métamorphose et se changea en chat pour leur montrer. Une fois fait, elle demanda aux élèves d'écrire une feuille de présentation avec nom, prénom , forme de magie connue, etc... Au bout de quinze petites minutes cependant, Ron et Harry arrivèrent en courant, ils étaient en retard et se firent réprimander par Mc Gonagall. Elle fut cependant conciliante avec leur premier jour ici.

Une fois que la sonnerie se mit à retentir, les élèves se rendirent au prochain cours celui de potion avec Severus Rogue le directeur de Serpentard. Arrivée dans les cachots, Raiponce réussit à intercepter Jack qui marchait derrière Drago:

\- Jack...

\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je me demandais. C'est vrai que tu me détestes? Moi et les autres maisons?

Le jeune Serpentard fut choqué d'une telle question. Il lui sourit alors et ralentit le pas pour laisser de la distance avec Drago:

\- Les Serpentard détestent les autres maison oui. Et surtout ils sont fiers de leur sang pur , pour ceux qui y sont. Mais tous les sorciers sont différents et si je ne t'aimais pas du tout je ne me donnerais pas la peine de venir te voir. N'écoute jamais les rumeurs, n'écoute que ta propre raison, miss.

Sur ces belles paroles il rejoignit la bande Serpentard qui entrèrent en premier dans la classe et se mirent devant. La blondinette avait été satisfaite de sa réponse et rentra joyeusement en classe. Etant des tables de quatre, elle se mit avec Mérida, Harold et Michael derrière Jack, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle avait prit automatiquement la place derrière Jack, heureuse.

Une fois tout le monde installé devant un chaudron, le professeur de potions entra spectaculairement en claquant la porte. Il avait des cheveux noir graisseux dans une coupe au carré avec des yeux de la même teinte. Ses habits étaient sombres avec une longue cape noire. A peine entré, il croisa les bras et les regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Les élèves restèrent choqués hormis les Serpentard qui souriaient. Ils attendirent que le professeur continue mais il fixait Harry Potter méchamment qui lui écrivait insouciamment. Severus Rogue s'en prit alors à lui:

\- Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. Dites-moi qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise?

Hermione la miss parfaite leva la main directement pour répondre. Raiponce crut qu'il fallait le faire si on avait la solution donc elle en fit de même, car elle la savait.

\- Vous ne savez pas , navrant, reprit Rogue. Essayons encore, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un Bézoard?

Hermione et Raiponce levèrent encore la main.

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur...

\- Bien quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

Hermione leva la main si haut qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait atteindre le plafond. Raiponce agita la main frénétiquement, elle voulait répondre.

\- Navrant... La célébrité ne fait pas tout monsieur Potter. Quant à vous deux baisse donc vos mains , je ne vous interrogerais pas. On a compris que vous savez. Ne vous rendez pas plus intéressantes que vous ne l'êtes pas.

Hermione baissa la main renfrognée et Harry fit la tête. De son côté Raiponce baissa la tête avec une envie de pleurer mais fut un peu réconfortée par Mérida qui lui chuchota:

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce professeur nous détestera toujours. Ignore-le.

Le cours se poursuivit avec les habituelles fiches de présentation puis un rapide tour du programme pour l'année. Le professeur ne montra aucune empathie pour les autres maisons que Serpentard et il les libéra.

Le prochain cours était le dernier de la journée, c'était le cours contre les défenses du mal. Toujours triste, Raiponce s'installa devant avec Michael et laissa les autres prendre place derrière. Harry et Ron se mirent à leur droite. Jack et Drago se mirent à leur gauche. La défense contre les forces du mal les intéressait assez pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas tout au fond.

Quand le professeur arriva avec son turban violet sur la tête et ses mains tremblantes, il fixa un à un les élèves. Il plongea longuement son regard dans celui de Harry Potter puis se mit au tableau. A peine ouvrit-il la bouche qu'il bégaya fortement rendant difficile la compréhension pour les élèves. Il expliqua que leur première année n'allait servir que de découverte et que l'approfondissement de cette matière serait pour les autres années. Le cours se passa sans encombres et la cloche sonna enfin la fin de cette première journée d'immersion.

Quand les cours prirent fin, Harold , Mérida et Raiponce voulurent passer un peu de temps ensembles pour parler de ce premier jour. La jeune Gothel invita Jack qui refusa au regard de la rouquine. Il la salua et partit se reposer dans le dortoir. Les trois amis s'installèrent donc sous un grand arbre avec le soleil qui réchauffa leur peau instantanément. Raiponce soupira:

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas Monsieur Rogue...

Mérida sortit un paquet de bonbons et mangea:

\- Moi non plus, mais de toute façon il nous déteste , autant ne pas s'occuper de lui.

\- Mais... Moi j'aime les potions...

\- Fais ton boulot et ignore-le , enchérit Harold, il est comme il est. Par contre moi c'est le professeur Quirrell que je trouve bizarre.

Mérida pouffa:

\- Oh oui avec son bégaiement d'enfer! Il ferait un bon clown, en plus on dirait qu'il hésite sur tout ce qu'il fait!

\- Ha ha oui, rit Harold, mais il y a autre chose, j'ai senti une odeur bizarre sur lui.

\- Une odeur bizarre? questionna la blonde.

\- Je ne sais comment me l'expliquer... En fait pour tout vous dire j'ai un odorat sur développé depuis que je côtoie les dragons et j'ai senti deux odeurs sur une seule personne. Ca me déroute.

\- Peut-être une odeur d'animal ou d'une fille qui sait! rit Mérida. Tiens, en parlant de dragon demain soir tu n'oublies pas que l'on va voir Krokmou dans la forêt interdite!

Raiponce sursauta:

\- Vous allez dans la forêt? Vraiment?

\- Oui il faut que je le voie, je ne l'ai même pas vu voleter dans le ciel je me pose des questions, il devrait au moins être venu près de Poudlard... Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu viens avec nous, lui demanda Mérida

\- Moi? S'étonna Raiponce.

\- Oui tu es notre amie après tout, continua la rouquine, mais si tu as peur je ne te forcerais pas.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...

Mérida s'étira et s'allongea sur le sol:

\- En tout cas je trouve que Poudlard est un endroit chouette et plein de surprises j'ai hâte d'en découvrir plus!

\- Moi aussi , renchérirent Harold et Raiponce en même temps.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, chacun dut repartir dans sa maison. Avant de partir Mérida les interpella une dernière fois:

\- Hé pour demain soir on se donne rendez-vous près de la cabane du garde-chasse, Hagrid, d'accord? Et discrètement hein!

Harold acquiesça et Raiponce resta pensive. Allait-elle y aller... Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle voulait découvrir la forêt mais comme c'était interdit elle avait peur, surtout que sa mère ne voulait pas que Raiponce fasse de vagues à Poudlard.


	4. (Année 1) Chp 4 - Actes dangereux

Chp 4: Actes dangereux

Le matin du deuxième jour se fit sous une humeur plutôt joyeuse. Les première année étaient tous dans la grande salle, attendant le courrier. Chacun était dans la table de sa maison savourant quelques fruits et commençant à apprendre leur premier cours. Pour l'exercice de métamorphose, Seamus, un jeune Gryffondor, tenta de changer son eau en Rhum qui eut pour effet une grosse explosion. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Mérida eut du mal à s'en remettre. De loin, Raiponce avait réussi du premier coup, fière d'elle.

Une fois l'explosion oubliée, le courrier arriva avec des tonnes de hiboux qui vinrent délivrer les lettres et les paquets aux apprentis. A la table des Gryffondor, Mérida reçut une lettre de sa mère avec un paquet et le journal du jour. Son cousin Ron reçut également son journal et son courrier. A la table, seul Harry Potter ne reçut rien. Il se mit donc à lire le journal de son ami. Un jeune sorcier, Neville Londubat, reçut quant à lui un Rappeltout. Un objet qui faisait de la fumée rouge si l'on oubliait quelque chose, ce qui arrivait souvent à Neville. C'était le même jeune homme qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train et qui l'avait retrouvé aux pieds de Minerva.

La jeune rouquine qui s'amusa avec le Rappeltout de Neuville, ouvrit enfin sa lettre pour trouver un long récit de sa mère. Celle-ci lui dicta le comportement à avoir et les notes qu'elle devait fournir. Mérida n'en lut que la moitié et soupira devant sa missive. Elle lut enfin la fin où sa famille la félicitait pour son admission à Gryffondor. Son père était très fier d'elle. Cela la fit sourire. Elle s'occupa d'ouvrir son paquet et découvrir des livres sur la bonne éducation. Elle désespéra et se tapa la tête contre la table. Soudain, Harry Potter retient son attention et elle écouta la conversation d'à côté. Elle aimait les faits divers:

\- Il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque Gringotts. Ecoute. On pense que c'est l'œuvre de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire. Les gobelins tout en reconnaissant qu'il y a eu effraction répètent que rien n'a été volé. Le coffre en question numéro 713 avait été vidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'est bizarre, c'est le coffre où je suis allé avec Hagrid.

Mérida échangea un regard étonné avec Ron et Hermione:

\- Sérieux? La banque inviolable! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre?

\- Je ne sais pas... Hagrid m'a dit de ne pas en parler. C'était un objet très petit et important pour Poudlard apparemment. Une mission secrète, dit le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Un truc important pour l'école! Ca me rend curieuse...

Alors que Mérida continuait de poser des questions sur ce cambriolage, du côté des Serdaigle, Raiponce ouvrit la lettre de sa mère et lut avec les larmes au yeux ce qu'elle avait écrit. Une grande lettre qui lui disait combien la jeune blonde lui manquait et qu'elle avait hâte de la revoir pendant les vacances. Elle lui demanda si tout se passait bien et surtout lui rappela de se taire pour ses cheveux. Raiponce se promit de lui répondre. Elle ouvrit aussi son petit colis et reçut quelques nouvelles broches à cheveux qu'elle accrocha difficilement avec l'aide de Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin.

Du côté des Serpentard, Drago et Jack reçurent une lettre des Malefoy assez brève qui les félicitait pour leur entrée à Serpentard. Ils leurs disaient qu'ils étaient fiers, et leur ordonnaient de continuer ainsi. Drago était content. Il avait cependant toujours à l'œil la rouquine de la table des Gryffondor qui avait l'air en pleine conversation avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Et enfin du côté des Poufsouffle, Harold reçut un gros paquet de son père contenant plein de friandises. Il n'écrivait jamais de mot, mais par ce paquet, il lui envoyait toutes ses félicitations. Harold sourit et en partagea à sa table.

Une fois l'heure des cours arrivée, les premiers années allèrent à l'extérieur pour un cours de vol dispensé par Madame Bibine. Chaque apprenti prit donc son balai et se rendit à l'endroit prévu. Ils se mirent ensuite en ligne chacun d'un côté avec son balai en face de lui. A l'extérieur du rang, se trouvait Jack Frost en face de Mérida la mine boudeuse de s'être mise là , à côté de Harold. A côté de Jack se trouvait Raiponce puis Michael. Elle était entre les deux jeunes hommes, ravie. Bien que le balai était la seule matière où elle n'excellait pas du tout...

La professeur arriva, passant entre eux:

\- Bonjour, les enfants.

\- Bonjour, Madame Bibine.

L'institutrice mit ses gants en place et se plaça en bout de file:

\- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol! Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez. Tout le monde vient se placer à gauche de son balai, allez, dépêchez-vous.

Les apprentis s'exécutèrent:

\- Tendez la main et dîtes debout.

Une fois dit, les jeunes tentèrent l'expérience. Harry Potter fut le premier à réussir avec Drago. Par la suite ce fut Mérida et Jack qui réussirent en même temps, se regardant avec défi.

\- Avec foi, continua Bibine.

Les balais prenaient un peu de hauteur mais certains n'arrivaient pas du tout à les faire décoller. Celui de Raiponce bougeait au sol mais sans plus. Celui de Harold se levait un peu puis retombait tout comme celui de Hermione. Ron Weasley se le prit en pleine figure ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

Raiponce désespérait de réussir et Jack vint à son secours. Il lui prit la main:

\- Sois moins délicate. Parle plus fermement à ton balai et surtout donne lui l'envie de t'obéir.

\- D..D'accord, dit-elle nerveuse. Debout...

Le balai se leva un peu et retomba:

\- Donne lui un ordre... Là c'est limite si tu ne le supplies pas.

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à être ferme...

\- Allez, donne tout ce que tu as! Prête!

Raiponce inspira:

\- Debout!

Le balai se leva et se nicha dans la main de Raiponce toujours tenue par Jack. La jeune blonde s'extasia et le remercia un peu rougissante.

\- Pas de soucis.

Drago par contre le regarda de travers.

Une fois que tous les apprentis eurent leur balai en main, la prof continua son cours:

\- Maintenant que vous tenez votre balai, vous l'enfourchez. Cramponnez le bien si vous ne voulez pas glisser au bout. A mon coup de sifflet, vous frappez fort le sol du pied pour vous lancer. Vous tenez votre balai bien droit, vous vous élevez un moment, puis vous revenez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Au coup de sifflet, 3 , 2 ...

Bibine donna le coup de sifflet mais un jeune homme, le fameux Neville Londubat s'élança en l'air rapidement. Il monta de plus en plus haut et perdit le contrôle de son balai sous les cris de Madame Bibine:

\- Monsieur Londubat , veuillez redescendre!

Le jeune Londubat hurlait sa détresse et passa en trombe devant les élèves qui s'écartèrent. Harold secourut Mérida qui était en face du balai. Jack s'occupa de Raiponce dont les cheveux s'était détachés. Le pauvre apprenti sorcier finit par tomber de son balai, sa cape s'arrachant au passage. Les élèves s'attroupèrent autour de lui et la professeur les poussa:

\- Oh Oh Oh , le poignet est cassé. Mon pauvre garçon, allez... Tout le monde reste sagement sur la terre ferme pendant que j'amène monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie. Compris. Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Drago Malefoy qui était en retrait prit ce que Neville avait perdu, son Rappeltout:

\- Ah, vous avez vu sa tête. En se servant de ça, ce gros lourdaud se serait souvenu qu'il aurait mieux valu tomber sur ses grosses fesses.

Mérida et Harry fulminèrent de rage:

\- Donne moi ça Malefoy, dit le jeune binoclard.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus lourdaud des deux! répliqua la rouquine.

\- Ha ha tu me fais rire Weasley. Non je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve!

Drago monta sur son balai:

\- Sur le toit par exemple! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est hors de votre portée!

Il fit une mine triomphante, provoquant Harry et Mérida qui y répondirent tout de suite. Ils montèrent sur leur balai et le rejoignirent assez difficilement pour une première fois.

Hermione fuma de rage:

\- Non mais quels Idiots!

Jack s'avança:

\- Drago arrête un peu, tu va être renvoyé si ça continue! Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit d'accord.

Drago lui fit une mine de mépris:

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que MON ( il insista) père veut. Reste à ta place, Frost.

Jack lui fit un regard de haine et monta sur son balai lui aussi. Raiponce et Harold insistèrent mais il était trop tard.

La Battle continua son cours dans les airs:

\- Donne moi ça Malefoy ou je te fais tomber de ton balai! hurla Harry Potter.

\- Oh vraiment, dit le blond.

Il effectua une pirouette et évita Harry. Mérida se lança sur lui et déséquilibra Drago qui reprit vite pied alors que Mérida tourna en rond en l'air. Jack s'avança pour le prendre mais Drago recula rapidement:

\- Si vous le voulez, allez le chercher!

Par la suite Drago rit et le lança en l'air, d'une force inouïe.

Harry, Mérida et Jack partirent en trombe sous le regard amusé de Drago:

\- Tu es pathétique Frost! Hurla-t-il.

Les trois jeunes sorciers accélérèrent à la poursuite du Rappeltout. Mérida et Jack se lancèrent des regards plein de détermination. Ils se chevauchèrent en souriant sadiquement.

\- Ne rêve pas c'est moi qui l'aurais! cria la rouquine.

\- C'est cela oui! Laisse faire le pro, dit Jack.

Ceux-ci en pleine compétition se rentrèrent dedans, essayant de faire tomber l'autre. Finalement c'est Harry Potter qui la choppa et laissa les deux amis rentrer dans la vitre du bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall.

Harry qui vit la catastrophe partit aussi vite qu'il put laissant Mérida et Jack devant une Minerva rouge de colère. Quand Harry retourna sur place les élèves l'acclamèrent puis demandèrent où étaient passés les deux autres. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Minerva arriva en transplanant avec les deux élèves sous le bras. Ils étaient nauséeux d'avoir transplané:

\- Harry Potter, suivez-moi!

Le cours reprit avec le reste des élèves qui se demandaient bien comment allaient s'en sortir les trois jeunes sorciers. Minerva les avaient amenés dans le bureau pour les enguirlander. Ils reçurent même des heures de retenue mais elle fut conciliante quand Harry expliqua les faits. Par la suite elle les entraîna voir deux jeunes hommes, Olivier Dubois et un Serpentard de 6ème année. C'était les capitaines de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison à chacun. Les membres se faisant rare, elle proposa les trois jeunes années dans l'équipe ce qui était un exploit. Les deux capitaines dirent qu'ils allaient y réfléchir.

Harry put repartir voir Ron expliquant qu'il allait peut être devenir attrapeur et Mérida resta avec Jack dans les couloirs:

\- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien sur un balai, s'exprima la rouquine, mais si Harry n'avait pas été là je l'aurais eu.

Jack mit les main dans les poches et marcha tranquillement:

\- Même dans tes rêves les plus fous, tu ne me battras pas sur un balai. D'ailleurs, je compte bien intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant qu'attaquant.

Mérida ricana:

\- Je comptais faire la même chose si je suis prise! On se retrouvera sur le terrain alors!

Il se firent un regard de défi puis partirent chacun de leur côté ravis de cet échange.

Le suite de la journée suivit son cours. Mérida raconta à Harold et Raiponce ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal ce matin-là ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé précisément pendant le cours. C'était le centre de la conversation des jeunes sorciers. Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la présentation des autres cours comme celui sur l'étude des moldus ou le cours de botanique dans les serres du château. Le dernier cours fut celui de Flitwick , le cours de sortilège. Les jeunes sorciers purent voir ce que l'année leur réservait.

Une fois la journée terminée et le repas du soir fini, Mérida prit par l'épaule Raiponce qui était en compagnie de Padma Patil, et la tira dans un coin. Une fois seule à seule sur un banc la rouquine sourit:

\- Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Tu viens ce soir dans la forêt voir le dragon?

Raiponce se tortilla les cheveux et regarda le sol:

\- ... Je... Désolée, c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ma mère sois inquiète...

Mérida fit la moue:

\- Ah d'accord, c'est dommage...

\- Mais surtout faîtes bien attention et ne vous faîtes pas prendre! Surtout que tu es déjà en retenue pour le cours de vol de ce matin.

\- T'inquiète pas, Raiponce! Ma mère le fait assez pour toi! Allez va, moi je vais me préparer. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver!

Raiponce regarda Mérida partir, inquiète. Elle n'était pas tranquille de la savoir avec Harold en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Virés de Poudlard ou même tués en pleine forêt... Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Tout en cogitant, la blondinette dont la traîne était de nouveau mal attachée retourna vers sa salle commune. Une fois arrivée devant la grande salle, elle s'arrêta. A qui pourrait-elle demander de l'aide? Que faire? Les laisser partir? Venir avec eux? Après une longue réflexion, Raiponce entra dans la salle où il restait encore quelques sorciers à leur table. Elle repéra bien vite Jack Frost qui se prenait la tête avec Drago. Sûrement à cause de ce matin. Raiponce s'avança donc doucement vers lui et les autres Serpentard la dévisagèrent. Arrivée à sa hauteur, dans son dos , elle lui donna une petite tape. Jack et toute la bande se retournèrent sur elle. Millicent répliqua la première, jalouse:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une intello de Serdaigle vient faire à notre table. Dégage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais nous on en veut pas, s'exprima Drago le regard joueur, c'est la petite chouchoute à Jack, hein!

Jack lui fit un regard noir et Drago continua:

\- Jack dit lui de se tirer, elle nous pollue l'air. Je pourrais effacer ton erreur de ce matin et oublier d'en parler à père. C'est à toi de voir, Frost. Traîner avec une Serdaigle c'est lamentable. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas une Gryffondor, je serais mort de honte.

Raiponce qui commençait à se sentir mal se retourna pour partir mais Jack la retint par le poignet. Il se leva:

\- Désolé mais je me fiche de vos querelles stupides. Grandissez un peu.

Le jeune homme qui avait déjà atteint une grande maturité avec le décès de sa famille , regarda Drago de haut puis partit, suivi par la blonde. Elle regardait en arrière, voyant Drago se lever de rage. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, il allait écrire une lettre à son père.

Une fois seuls, dehors, Jack soupira:

\- Désolé pour tout ça, ne les écoute pas. Que me voulais-tu?

Raiponce regardait le sol, tristement:

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée je n'aurais pas du venir te voir comme ça...

\- Ca ne fait rien voyons! Allez ne pleure pas.

Les larmes arrivaient et Jack la consola comme il put. La jeune blonde se souvint alors du motif de sa visite:

\- Ah... Au fait, je venais... Je venais car je suis inquiète et que je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.

\- A quel sujet?

\- Mérida et Harold sont partis dans la forêt interdite! J'ai peur qu'ils ne courent un grave danger...

\- Mais! Que font ils là-bas? Oh le dragon c'est ça? s'étonna Jack.

\- Oui... Que dois-je faire? Je dois y aller?

-... C'est vrai que les laisser seuls à deux c'est de la folie, mais rien n'arrêtera Harold je pense. Ne t'en fais pas Raiponce, je vais y aller. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune je me charge de leur protection.

Raiponce le vit partir en direction de la forêt et elle le rattrapa:

\- Attend...!

\- Qu'y a t-il?

\- Je... Je viens avec toi. Ne me laisse pas seule dans l'angoisse!

\- Tu es sûre? C'est dangereux. Et si tu te fais prendre, tu en payeras les conséquences.

Raiponce regarda derrière elle le château, puis la forêt. Elle respira un bon coup:

\- Oui je suis sûre, emmène-moi avec toi!

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant:

\- D'accord alors sors ta baguette. Allons-y.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, les deux jeunes sorciers regardèrent derrière eux:

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils sont déjà dans la forêt, demanda Jack.

\- Oui , Mérida est partie il y a bien une demi-heure de cela...

Jack opina et pénétra dans l'épaisse touffe de feuille, suivi de Raiponce qui tenait la cape du Serpentard avec ferveur. La nuit était assez noire et on n'y voyait pas grand chose.:

\- Lumos, s'exprima Jack qui alluma sa baguette.

Raiponce l'imita et les deux avancèrent sous les bruits douteux de la forêt. Des craquements, des petits cris, des bruits de pas... Raiponce était en transe et se collait contre Jack qui tentait d'y voir quelque chose.

Les deux amis appelaient Mérida et Harold sans réponse. Sur le sol, Jack fut intrigué par une tâche de sang. Il s'accroupit pour la regarder de plus près , elle était énorme et mélangée à un autre liquide blanc. Raiponce trembla:

\- Tu crois que c'est...

\- Non ce n'est pas nos amis, c'est trop gros. Le liquide blanc je ne sais pas ce que c'est par contre.

Raiponce toucha le liquide:

\- C'est du sang de licorne... Enfin je crois avoir vu ça dans plusieurs manuels.

\- Possible... Reste près de moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Raiponce ne se fit pas prier et les deux amis suivirent les traces de sang qui grossissaient au fur et à mesure.

Au bout d'un moment, un bruit se fit entendre. Un grand bruit de succion. Au détour d'un arbre, Jack faillit hurler en voyant le spectacle horrible qui se passait. Il se ressaisit et mit sa main sur la bouche de Raiponce qui allait aussi hurler. Il se couchèrent dans un buisson tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Un homme était là, un humain drapé qui était en train de boire le sang d'une licorne fraîchement abattue. Juste à côté, un gros dragon noir était couché ayant du mal à respirer. Lorsque la chose eut finit de boire, il se releva et partit en voletant vers le château passant juste au-dessus des deux jeunes sorciers en sueur.

Une fois sûr d'être seuls, Jack relâcha son emprise sur Raiponce qui tremblait:

\- C-c-c-c-c'était quoi ça! Jack j'ai peur , je veux rentrer!

Jack était paniqué aussi mais tenta de garder son sang froid pour la blondinette:

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais maintenant qu'on a retrouvé le dragon il faut prévenir tes deux amis , surtout si la créature rôde près du château!

Raiponce commençait à faire une crise de panique, Jack dut la faire s'asseoir. Par la suite il lança un sort lumineux qui fit comme un flash:

\- Ils vont venir ne t'en fais pas. Mais... Ce dragon...Cette licorne... que s'est-il passé...

Raiponce reprit un peu ses esprits et se releva pour voir la licorne, se cachant la bouche:

\- Mon dieu, pauvre créature... Tu sais Jack, tuer une licorne c'est un crime impardonnable... Cet être doit être maudit.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui je connais nombre de légendes, de fables et de faits réels. Il doit être vraiment néfaste. On ne tue pas une créature aussi pure... A part offrir une plus longue vie ça ne sert à rien.

\- Ah je ne savais pas que ça offrait une plus longue vie. Tu en sais des choses!

\- ... Oui...

Raiponce sourit un peu quand elle entendit des bruits se rapprocher. Elle se colla derrière Jack qui brandit sa baguette.

C'est alors que Harold arriva en courant avec Mérida. Arrivés sur place ils ne comprirent pas la situation:

\- Jack...? hurla Mérida, Raiponce!? Que faites-vous là et... oh!

Elle remarqua la licorne puis le dragon.

\- Krokmou, hurla Harold en pleurs, que t'arrive-t-il? ça va? Pitié bouge!

Jack leur expliqua la situation sous le regard perplexe des deux sorciers:

\- Je sais que ma présence n'est pas désirée , finit-il par dire, mais ce qu'on a vu est véridique. Croyez au moins votre amie.

Mérida se pinça l'arrête du nez:

\- On vous croit. Mais pourquoi le dragon est blessé?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Krokmou a voulu protéger la licorne, déclara Harold le caressant sur la tête. Je le connais il est comme ça... Mais... Je ne pourrais pas le soigner, je n'en ai pas les capacités. Pitié je ne veut pas qu'il meure.

Harold s'effondra au sol en larmes, il hurlait son désarroi et les trois amis eurent aussi quelques larmes.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire, s'exprima Mérida qui s'efforçait de rester forte.

\- A moins de connaître un... un *renifle* puissant sort de guérison ou certains produits de soins, non...

Tout le monde savait qu'ils ne seraient pas assez puissants pour connaître un tel sort ou avoir de si rares produits. Krokmou hurla en un râle terrible sous les caresses d'Harold.

\- Pitié, sauvez mon dragon , sauvez Krokmou...

Harold était désespéré il ne savait pas quoi faire. Raiponce dont les larmes étaient si grosses qu'elle en perdait la vue, s'avança. Elle prit une grande respiration:

\- Je peux le sauver...

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers elle. Harold la regarda:

\- Vraiment...? pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas de sort que tu ne pourras contrôler, s'exclama Jack les yeux exorbités, j'en connais les conséquences! Ne le fais pas !

Raiponce hocha négativement de la tête:

\- Ce n'est pas un sort mais... S'il vous plaît, faites-moi une promesse...

\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui hurla le jeune dragonnier.

\- Ne dites à personne ce que vous allez voir... Pitié...

\- Je ne dirais rien promis, continua le sorcier au cheveux bruns.

\- Moi non plus ,s'exclama Mérida, sauve Krokmou je t'en prie.

\- Compte sur moi, dit le Serpentard sous le regard sceptique de Mérida qui ne dit rien cependant.

Raiponce soupira. Elle détacha ses cheveux tressés qui tombèrent en un gros tas blond.

\- Aidez moi à entourer les plaies de Krokmou.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement puis s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Une fois fait, Harold , Jack et Mérida s'écartèrent. Il regardèrent Raiponce se mettre à genoux, joignant les mains. Puis elle se mit à chanter en boucle.

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or,_

 _Répands ta magie._

 _Inverse le temps,_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _Guéris les blessures,_

 _Eloigne la pluie._

 _Ce destin impur,_

 _Rend moi ce qu'il m'a pris..._

Durant sa chanson ses cheveux s'illuminèrent d'une couleur or éclatante suivant le long de sa tresse jusqu'à Krokmou. Il fut entouré d'un bain de lumière et ses plaies se refermèrent peu à peu. Les trois amis ouvraient la bouche sans rien dire. Ebahis.

Ce destin impur,

 _Rend moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

 _La la la la la , ce qu'il m'a pris..._

Une fois la chanson terminée Raiponce tomba dans les pommes et ses trois amis accoururent pour la soutenir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça...pensèrent-ils.


	5. (Année 1) Chp 5 - Les ennuis continuent

Chp 5 : Les ennuis continuent

Dans la pénombre de la forêt interdite, sous un ciel sans étoile, Raiponce restait inerte sur le sol. Malgré toutes les tentatives de ses camarades pour la réveiller rien n'y fit. Même le dragon Krokmou, qui la léchait à grands coups de langue ne la réveilla pas. Celui-ci qui quelques minutes plus tôt était sur la ligne de la mort, était désormais en pleine forme. Harold s'accrochait à lui comme si Krokmou allait d'une minute à l'autre mourir.

Mérida qui claqua Raiponce une dernière fois , s'assit sur le sol moite:

\- Je crois que rien n'y fera, on ne la réveillera pas... C'est hallucinant ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire...

Jack à bonne distance de la rouquine acquiesça:

\- Oui. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un tel pouvoir se cachait dans sa longue chevelure. Bien que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle la garde si longue.

\- Il faudra lui demander quand elle se réveillera. Après tout elle vient de sauver une vie , ça ne doit pas être gratuit, son corps en paye le prix.

\- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, esquissa Jack.

Harold les rejoignit:

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, c'est un miracle! Cette fille est ma déesse!

Krokmou qui se remettait enfin complètement debout détacha ses ailes du sol. Il les fit monter tout en hauteur et battit un peu des ailes pour se les remettre à jour. Mérida était fascinée et vint voir le furie nocturne. Celui-ci la regarda avec ses grands yeux jaunes et noirs. Il se laissa toucher et caresser sans rien dire.

\- Il est docile ton dragon, dit-elle.

\- Disons que celui-ci est apprivoisé par moi, son maître. Mais s'il était seul tu n'aurais déjà plus de main. Ca m'étonne qu'un être puisse le blesser et s'en sortir indemne...

\- Il doit être puissant. En tout cas il n'y a pas à dire ton dragon est sublime! Majestueux!

Harold se gratta la tête:

\- Merci, c'est vrai qu'il est très gracieux en plus. Et puis aussi il...

Jack qui soulevait Raiponce sur son dos lui coupa la parole:

\- Désolé de te couper mais on devrait y aller. Les préfets vont venir vérifier si tout le monde est au lit dans quelques minutes à peine et je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis.

La rouquine s'offusqua:

\- Depuis quand les Serpentards respectent les règles ? C'est nouveau ça.

\- Je pourrais en dire de même à l'inverse. Une Gryffondor qui n'écoute pas le règlement, ce n'est pas digne de ta maison.

La rouquine ne sut quoi répondre et se détourna de lui en bougonnant.

Harold qui sentait l'orage arriver donna raison à Jack:

\- C'est vrai que l'on risque de gros ennuis et qu'en plus une créature rôde toujours dans les parages! Que faire si il nous retrouve ? Surtout avec une inconsciente avec nous.

Les trois amis se mirent d'accord et Harold donna l'ordre à son dragon de se coucher:

\- Venez ce sera plus rapide et sûr par la voie des airs.

\- C'est vrai on va monter sur le dragon, hurla Mérida joyeuse.

\- Oui il ne dira rien mais tenez-vous bien surtout.

Une fois dit Mérida monta avec l'aide d'Harold sur le cou de Krokmou. Jack suivit le mouvement en collant Raiponce contre Mérida et en la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Le dragonnier prit place et le furie nocturne battit enfin des ailes:

\- Vous avez de la chance mon dragon est un spécialiste des vols de nuit!

Celui-ci se mit à décoller et fendit l'air d'une rapidité ahurissante. Leur offrant une petite promenade gratuite, chacun put admirer le paysage vu d'en haut.

L'atterrissage juste à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid se fit en silence et les sorciers purent descendre. Harold dit un au revoir à son dragon qui devait rester dans l'orée de la forêt. Il lui ordonna de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin et surtout de ne plus défendre de licorne face à ce monstre. Krokmou avait l'air de le comprendre et rentra dans la forêt tristement. Le dragonnier lui fit un dernier câlin et lui dit qu'il viendrait le voir aussi souvent que possible.

Sur ce la course contre la montre était lancée. Chacun rejoignit sa salle commune à pas de course. En passant Jack déposa Raiponce à l'infirmerie expliquant que la jeune fille était tombée dans un coma inexpliqué. Madame Pomfresh le rassura et Jack put aller dans son dortoir où il retrouva Drago encore debout, sur son lit.

\- Tiens mais qui voilà. Le traître. Siffla-t-il.

Jack soupira lascivement:

\- Que tu me détestes je n'en ai que faire, Drago. Je suis libre. Et si je veux traîner avec une Serdaigle car je la trouve agréable à vivre, c'est mon choix.

\- Je vois, Monsieur se rebelle. Après si tu as envie d'être une pauvre tâche comme l'étaient tes parents, à ta guise.

Jack sauta sur lui avec sa baguette et le colla à terre:

\- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, tu ne les as même pas connus! Hurla-t-il sous le regard des autres Serpentards.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago était complètement apeuré et se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Jack le lâche. Le jeune Frost se mit au lit sans se retourner. En colère, Drago sortit la lettre qu'il avait écrit et rajouta quelques mots pour l'envoyer le lendemain à son père. Jack Frost devait être puni coûte que coûte.

Lorsque le lendemain montra le bout de son nez, Raiponce resta dans un coma profond. Madame Pomfresh ayant tenté tout et n'importe quoi ne réussit pas à la réveiller et alerta le soir même Monsieur Dumbledore. Il l'examina avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, le directeur de la maison Serdaigle Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Aucune plante, aucun sérum, ni aucune magie ne marcha. Les professeurs tentèrent alors d'interroger Jack qui l'avait soit disant trouvée inerte dans la cour. Il ne dit rien sur la soirée dans la forêt ni sur le miracle des cheveux de Raiponce. Il tiendrait son secret...

La première semaine à Poudlard était enfin passée. Les première année avait fini leur immersion et commençaient à s'habituer au rythme du château. Mérida et Jack qui étaient en heure de retenue finirent enfin tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire et partir de la salle de classe de Minerva. Il se rendirent à l'infirmerie auprès de Raiponce toujours endormie dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ils y trouvèrent Harold et Monsieur Dumbledore:

\- Aucune amélioration? demanda Mérida au directeur.

La veille homme mit la main sur la tête de Raiponce:

\- Je la sens revenir enfin parmi nous, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Mais son coma reste un mystère. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle?

Le directeur regarda chaque sorcier de ses yeux bleus, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les trois amis sentirent leur corps tendu au maximum mais ne dirent rien. On avait l'impression que Dumbledore savait quelque chose... Sur ce il se leva:

\- Bien, j'ai prévenu madame Gothel que sa fille était dans le coma depuis une semaine et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle non plus ne savait pas de quoi ça pouvait venir. En tout cas elle lui rendra visite dès que possible.

Une fois sa phrase terminée, il referma la porte laissant les trois amis songeurs:

\- Sa mère qui ne serait pas au courant? J'en doute fort, déclara Jack perplexe.

\- Oui c'est suspect, enchaîna Mérida, quoiqu'il en soit on ne peut rien faire de plus. Et Harold ne reste pas toute la journée à l'infirmerie, je sais qu'elle a sauvé Krokmou mais tu vas en perdre la santé à force.

Le jeune Dragonnier la rassura. Mérida lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis partit avec Jack sur un petit bout de chemin. Une fois séparés, chacun partit rencontrer le leader de son équipe de Quidditch.

La jeune Weasley accompagnée de Harry Potter rencontra Olivier Dubois pour les sélections au poste d'attaquant et attrapeur. De même à quelques pas de là, Jack Frost passait un test pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Harold lui, était à milles lieues de cela. Il était en train de lire un livre sur les dragon que Mérida lui avait donné. C'était le livre de Charlie Weasley. Captivé par le roman il ne vit pas la jeune blondinette ouvrir les yeux et se masser la tête avec douleur. Elle se releva doucement et regarda autour d'elle:

\- Où suis-je?

Harold lâcha son livre de stupeur:

\- Raiponce! Tu es réveillée! Je suis tellement content! Tu es à l'infirmerie, tu es dans le coma depuis une semaine. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait en dernier?

La jeune femme lui sourit un peu:

\- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié mais je n'ai jamais eu recours à ce pouvoir pour une aussi grosse personne... Il est vrai que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une nuit...

Elle se tortilla de nouveau les cheveux:

\- Dites-moi vous n'avez rien dit hein!?

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous sommes restés muets comme des carpes, les professeurs ne sont pas au courant. Ni ta mère.

\- Ma mère?

\- Oui Dumbledore l'a contactée, elle ne sait pas d'où vient ton étrange coma... Je pense qu'il ne chercheront pas plus loin si tu vas mieux maintenant!

Raiponce eut l'air paniquée:

\- Non! Il ne fallait pas que ma mère soit au courant...! Elle m'a interdit d'en parler et d'y avoir recours... Je suis finie...

Harold la vit se recroqueviller et tenta de la rassurer:

\- Tu n'as qu'à mentir! Je ne sais pas... Un sort de sommeil profond qui ne se soigne pas...

La jeune fille secoua la tête:

\- J'ai beau chercher je ne connais pas de tel sort...

Jack qui venait de faire son entrée s'exprima ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres:

\- Désolé j'ai écouté votre conversation. Moi je connais un tel sort. Je pourrais dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai jeté...!

La blondinette sourit en la présence de Jack:

\- Jack je suis si contente de te revoir! Mais si tu fais ça, tu sera sévèrement puni par les professeurs...

\- Tu crois que ça peut vraiment atteindre un Serpentard, s'exprima Mérida qui entra dans la pièce.

Jack la regarda avec défi:

\- Exactement, rien ne m'arrête. D'ailleurs, souhaitez toutes vos félicitations au nouvel attaquant de Serpentard!

\- Et à la nouvelle attaquante de Gryffondor, s'exprima la rouquine passant à côté de lui en le poussant un peu.

Raiponce et Harold applaudirent:

\- Bravo vous êtes sélectionnées dans l'équipe, s'excita la blonde, C'est ce qui s'appelle faire sensation dès la première année!

La Weasley sourit:

\- Je sais , je sais. Et Harry Potter est aussi choisi en tant qu'attrapeur! En plus c'est un exploit, cela fait plus d'un siècle d'après le professeur Mc Gonagall, que les premières années ne font pas partie d'une équipe de Quidditch.

\- Incroyable, encore toutes mes félicitations, dit Harold.

Les quatre amis enfin réunis purent discuter de cette grande nouvelle, ainsi que du pouvoir secret de Raiponce. La jeune blondinette dût rattraper les premiers cours mais n'eut aucun souci à se faire. Elle savait déjà tout. Lorsqu'elle fut rétablie, la jeune Serdaigle put retourner à l'exploration du château qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu voir en son intégralité. Jack restait assez présent ce qui ravit la jeune fille. De son côté Harold partait souvent voir Hagrid pour retrouver son Dragon dès que le demi-géant avait le dos tourné.

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée depuis le rétablissement de la jeune Raiponce Gothel. Les jeunes sorciers assis à la table de leur maison profitaient de la matinée pour préparer leur journée de cours. Le courrier arriva comme à son habitude. Cependant certains eurent de désagréables nouvelles.

Mérida qui était assise à côté d'Harry Potter parlant toujours de Quidditch reçut une Beuglante. Une lettre orale qu'il il était urgent d'ouvrir... Elle hésita un moment. Au même instant, Raiponce reçut une lettre de sa mère lui signifiant qu'elle passerait très bientôt à Poudlard et qu'elle exigerait des explications. Sa lettre était pleine de haine ce qui rendit la blonde affreusement triste... A la table adjacente, Jack Frost reçut une lettre de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci en plus d'avoir reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de son fils Drago, avait reçu un courrier de Poudlard lui signifiant que Jack Frost avait eu des heures de retenue en cours de vol et avait utilisé un sort de sommeil interdit sur une jeune Serdaigle. Ce qui était faux mais c'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour Raiponce. Dans la lettre, Lucius exprima son mépris pour lui et exigea qu'il retourne sur le droit chemin. En à peine deux semaines, Jack avait été trop loin pour le Malefoy et le prévint que si cela ne changeait pas il aurait une sacrée correction en revenant chez eux. Bien sûr qui disait correction disait torture.

Chacun sortit de ses songes et de ses lettres quand la beuglante de Mérida se mit en route:

\- Mérida Weasley! Je suis déçu de ton comportement puéril et infantile! A peine arrivée que tu obtiens des heures de retenue et que tes notes tournent autour d'un pauvre 10 de moyenne! Sans oublier le fait que tu veux faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch! Je suis totalement contre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et je t'interdis de participer à du Quidditch! Je te préviens, si tu ne changes pas je viendrais en personne te donner une bonne correction!

Une fois la lettre terminée elle se déchira en milles morceaux sous le regard terrifié de Mérida et de la table des Gryffondor:

\- J'aurais peut-être dû l'ouvrir dehors..., s'exprima Mérida sous le rire des Serpentards.

\- Je le pense aussi, déglutit Harry Potter.

Une fois le repas terminé et les cours de la matinée passée, Mérida Weasley, toujours en compagnie de ses cousins et de Harry, marchait tranquillement jusqu'au jardin. Fred un des jumeaux s'exprima:

\- Dubois nous a raconté pour votre admission à l'équipe de Quidditch!

\- Fred et George sont aussi dans l'équipe, déclara Ron Weasley, comme batteurs.

George enchaîna:

\- Notre rôle c'est de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas trop amochés. On ne peut rien vous promettre bien sûr, c'est un jeu dur le Quidditch, brutal.

\- Mais personne n'en est mort depuis des lustres. Certains joueurs disparaissent de temps en temps mais il refont surface au bout d'un ou deux mois! déclara Fred qui partit avec son frère en riant.

Mérida sourit les voyant partir:

\- Comme si on allait les croire!

\- Tu vas vraiment jouer au Quidditch contre l'avis de ta mère, s'exprima Ron.

\- Bien sûr. Je me fiche complètement de son avis, bien au contraire.

\- Quelle rebelle, dit Harry, moi ça me fait peur ce jeu.

\- Je te comprends c'est un jeu génial le Quidditch! Et vous serez de très grands joueurs!

\- Mais je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, dit le jeune Potter déprimé, et si je me rendais ridicule!

Hermione qui les écoutait arriva par derrière:

\- Non tu ne te rendras pas ridicule! Tu l'as dans le sang!

Surpris les jeunes sorciers suivirent Hermione jusqu'aux trophées de Quidditch retraçant les performances des Gryffondors. Là il y virent James Potter gravé comme étant un des meilleurs attrapeurs. C'était le père de Harry. Mérida vit aussi que plusieurs Weasley était à l'affiche et que son père avait été un bon attaquant! Elle était contente et ne changerait pas d'avis sur le Quidditch.

Sur ce elle suivit les trois Gryffondors qui rentraient dans leur salle commune. Le rouquin chuchota dans l'oreille de sa cousine et de Harry:

\- Elle est flippante cette fille, elle en sait plus sur Harry que lui-même.

\- Comme tout le monde, s'exprima le binoclard.

Soudain les escaliers se mirent à bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, déclara Harry

\- Les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, tu te souviens, dit Hermione sous le regard exaspéré de Mérida.

\- Peu importe où ils nous mènent, allons-y! S'exprima la rouquine.

Les quatre sorciers entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et pleine de poussière.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas être ici, dit Ron.

\- On ne devrait pas être ici c'est le troisième étage c'est interdit, répondit Hermione.

\- Ah mais oui c'est le fameux troisième étage de l'aile ouest! Je ne savais pas qu'il était ici!

Mérida était contente de s'y trouver et commençait à regarder les statues avec des toiles d'araignées. Soudain la chatte de Rusard le concierge apparut par la porte en miaulant. Les torches s'allumèrent:

\- Oh non c'est la chatte de Rusard, courez, hurla Harry Potter.

Mérida regarda l'animal qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges et suivit le trio jusqu'à la porte du fond où les lumières s'allumèrent sur leur passage :

\- Ah elle est verrouillée, hurla Harry

\- C'est fini on est fichu, dit Ron

\- Oh non j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ma mère, dit Mérida en donnant des coups de pieds sur la porte.

\- Oh mais poussez-vous, dit Hermione, Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit en un clin d'œil sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres et il entrèrent dans la pièce en soufflant:

\- Alohomora? Dit Ron

\- Livre des sorts et enchantements chapitre 7, répondit la jeune fille.

Mérida souffla:

\- En ce moment j'ai l'impression de ne faire que des choses interdites... C'est génial!

Elle rit un peu de la situation. Après tout elle avait été dans la forêt interdite puis dans le troisième étage interdit.

Rusard partit enfin. Hermione déglutit:

\- Rusard est parti.

\- Il a dû penser que la porte était verrouillée, dit Ron.

\- Elle était verrouillée.

\- On comprend pourquoi, déclara Harry les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Un gros chien noir avec trois têtes bailla et se releva tout doucement comme dérangé pendant sa sieste. Puis il regarda les quatre jeunes en grognant et aboya. Les sorciers se mirent à crier d'effroi et partirent de la pièce aussi vite que possible. Refermant bien les portes derrière eux. De retour dans leur salle commune Ron désespéra:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école!

\- Tu te sers de tes yeux quelques fois! Répliqua miss parfaite, tu n'a pas vu sur quoi il était?

\- Je ne regardais pas ses pattes j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder ses têtes, dit Ron toujours en panique. Au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué il y en avait trois!

\- Il était sur une trappe. Donc il n'était pas là par hasard. Il garde quelque chose.

\- Il garde quelque chose? s'étonnèrent Harry et Mérida de concert.

\- Exactement, maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas je vais me coucher avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer, ou même pire , nous faire expulser.

Hermione entra dans la chambre laissant Ron la critiquer:

\- Il faudrait qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités!

Sur ce les deux amis partirent eux aussi dans leur chambre. Ne voulant pas se retrouver avec Hermione. Mérida décida quant à elle de se rendre à la salle commune pour retrouver ses trois autres connaissances avec qui elle avait envie de partager son expérience! Elle les trouva finalement dans la cour. Harold revenait de la forêt interdite et parlait de Krokmou à Jack et Raiponce. La jeune blonde avait un livre à la main et étudiait un cours tandis que Jack jouait avec un sort de lumière. Mérida put leur parler du chien à trois têtes avec excitation:

\- Ca vous dirait d'aller le voir?

\- Ah non très peu pour moi, déglutit Raiponce, j'ai encore du mal de tenir debout...

\- Oh moi j'ai assez de mes tours à la forêt interdite, enchaîna Harold.

\- Quant à moi j'ai pas envie de me faire torturer par les Malefoy. Je ne joue pas avec le feu.

Mérida bougonna et s'assit en tailleur. Un jour elle se promit de le leur monter.

Les quatre nouveaux amis restèrent un petit moment ensembles commençant un peu à se connaître ou à se supporter pour le cas de Jack et Mérida. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et ils avaient affronté quelques dangers. Ce qu'ils ne savaient en revanche c'est que les ennuis n'étaient pas près de se finir.


	6. (Année 1) Chp 6 - Excursion interdite

Chp 6 : Entrainement et Excursion interdite

A Poudlard les études suivaient tranquillement leur cours. Le premier mois venait de passer et les premières années étaient maintenant familiarisés avec l'école. Raiponce Gothel qui attendait la visite de sa mère fut rassurée quand Dumbledore lui dicta d'attendre les prochaines vacances pour la voir. Le directeur n'aimait pas que les parents viennent à Poudlard et avait déjà refusé plusieurs fois la venue d'une femme dénommée Elinor Weasley, la mère de Mérida. C'était un lieu pour les élèves et uniquement pour eux. Leur maison. Mais la jeune blonde savait au fond d'elle que les prochaines vacances seraient signe d'un grand désespoir...

Essayant d'oublier ses problèmes la jeune sorcière passait son temps dans ses études et elle récoltait les meilleures notes de sa classe ainsi que de sa maison. Hermione Granger qui la regardait de loin et qui finissait toujours deuxième, entrait en compétition avec elle. C'était avec rage que les deux femmes se battaient la première place de la classe. Du côté de Mérida cependant les notes était aussi vagues que celles de son cousin Ron... Et elle se doutait d'avance que le retour chez elle serait la fin du monde avec les reproches de sa mère...

Mais ce jour là elle se fichait bien de sa famille ou de ses notes! Accompagnée de Harry Potter et Jack Frost , ils se rendaient au terrain de Quidditch. Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était chargé de leur enseigner la base du jeu car c'était des premières années. C'était exceptionnel! Au départ il était contre l'idée d'enseigner à Jack mais Mérida avait déclaré que ça ne faisait rien et il fut d'accord de faire une exception pour ce Serpentard.

Dubois arriva donc avec une énorme malle tenue d'un bout à l'autre par lui-même et Harry Potter. Mérida et Jack qui les suivaient, écoutaient les explications de Dubois:

\- Le Quidditch a des règles assez simples Chaque équipe a sept joueurs. Trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur soit donc toi Harry. Vous deux * il désigna Mérida et Jack* vous êtes des poursuiveurs ou aussi appelés attaquants.

Les trois jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et Dubois déposa la malle au sol. Il l'ouvrit ensuite pour sortir la balle du milieu. Une grosse balle marron avec des creux pour une meilleure pénétration de l'air. Il la lança à Harry qui la passa à Mérida et à Jack. Dubois s'expliqua:

\- Il y a trois sortes de balles. Celle-ci s'appelle le souaffle, les poursuiveurs se passent le souaffle et essayent de se le passer pour les mettre dans ces trois cercles. Mérida et Jack se sera votre but premier. Prendre le ballon de la maison adverse et marquer un but dans leur cercle. Bien sûr il y aura un gardien pour vous en empêcher. Le gardien de Gryffondor c'est moi et je garde les buts. Et surtout gardez bien en tête l'esprit d'équipe en faisant des passes!

\- Compris, s'exprima Mérida en regardant la balle dans la main de Jack.

\- C'est un jeu passionnant! J'ai hâte d'affronter Gryffondor!

\- Oh moi aussi , répliqua la rousse un regard en biais.

Jack repassa la balle à Harry qui la redonna à Dubois:

\- Vous me suivez?

\- Oui je crois, et les autres, elles servent à quoi, répliqua Harry curieux.

Dubois fit la grimace face aux deux balles qui bougeaient dans la malle. Il donna une batte aux trois apprentis.

\- Tenez, prenez ça.

Les trois sorciers regardèrent leur batte puis virent Dubois lâcher les deux balles bruyantes qui partirent en trombe dans les cieux. Ils furent choqués et les virent revenir sur eux:

\- Attention elles reviennent , déclara le capitaine de Gryffondor.

Les balles qui filaient à toute allure arrivèrent sur les jeunes sorciers. Harry Potter tint sa batte bien droite et donna un grand coup qui dévia une des balles dans une statue au loin. Jack qui vit la deuxième arriver la frappa de toute ses forces qui dévia sur Mérida. Celle-ci la relança encore plus fort au-dessus des toits du château.

\- Oh vous feriez de bon batteurs, déclara Dubois.

Par la suite, les balles revinrent et le capitaine dût les attraper difficilement pour les ranger. Il eut beaucoup de mal et fut aidé par Jack et Mérida qui en choppèrent une ensemble. C'était leur premier travail d'équipe bien que cela ne les enchanta pas du tout. Une fois bouclées, les jeunes sorciers demandèrent ce que c'était:

\- Ce sont des cognards, de vrais petites saletés, déclara Dubois exténué. Mais toi Harry tu es un attrapeur.

Il sortit une petit balle dorée:

\- La seule balle dont tu dois te soucier est celle-ci. Le vif d'or.

\- J'aime bien cette balle, lui répondit le binoclard.

\- Elle est trop belle , s'écria Mérida.

\- Ah vous l'aimez bien. Mais vous verrez elle va si vite qu'il est presque impossible de la voir!

\- Et je dois faire quoi avec? demanda Harry.

\- L'attraper! Avant l'attrapeur adverse! Si tu l'attrapes le match est fini, si tu l'attrapes Potter, on gagne.

La petite boule se mit alors à voler et à partir en trombe sans que personne ne sache où elle partait.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, s'exprima la rouquine, si Harry Potter l'attrape, Gryffondor gagne? Alors à quoi ça sert que nous les poursuiveurs, on se batte pour marquer des buts?

\- Oh vous savez, le vif d'or, il y a très peu de match où il est attrapé. En général le match se finit sur les points marqués par les équipes. Les attrapeurs sont comme un bonus! Ils se battent tout le long du match entre eux pour l'avoir mais ce n'est pas chose facile! Entre les cognards, l'autre attrapeur, la vitesse du vif d'or et les nombreux rebondissements d'un match! Ce qu'il faut c'est marquer le plus de points possibles en ayant foi en son attrapeur.

\- Ah je vois c'est très intéressant comme procédé , déclara Jack, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y jouer!

\- Moi aussi, répliqua la rousse, je vais d'ailleurs commencer un peu à m'entraîner, on peut?

Dubois acquiesça et les laissa partir, les deux sorciers Jack et Mérida étaient euphoriques et très combatifs.

Après plusieurs entraînements, Jack et Mérida étaient devenus de très bon joueurs de Quidditch. Parfois ils s'entrîinaient entre eux et parfois avec leur équipe. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir jouer leur premier match qui était pour bientôt! Mais pour le moment la fête était de mise à Poudlard! C'était Halloween, le dernier jour du mois d'octobre. Ce jour était particulier pour les sorciers car ils avaient le droit à des friandises pour le repas du soir et le château était décoré pour l'occasion. De plus, c'était le jour où l'on avait le droit de se faire des petites farces avec des pétards hurlants, des bonbons piégés et des petites frayeurs entre amis.

Autant dire que tout le monde s'y donnait à cœur joie. Surtout Peeves qui s'amusait à faire peur à tous les sorciers du château. C'était un fantôme farceur qui semait la terreur dans les couloirs et ce jour là il redoublait d'efforts! Raiponce qui devait se rendre en cours venait de se faire prendre par un de ces pétards à la peinture et était recouverte de liquide verdâtre. En passant, quelques Serpentards se moquaient de la Serdaigle. Elle dut retourner se changer et tomba bien vite sur Mérida et Harold qui rirent de bon cœur:

\- Ce n'est pas drôle je déteste cette fête...

\- Désolée Raiponce mais c'était trop tentant, déclara Mérida. Va te changer vite fait avant le cours de Flitwick!

\- On lui expliquera pourquoi tu es en retard ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Harold.

\- Merci les amis, je fais vite.

La jeune blonde courut et fonça tout droit dans Jack Frost qui traînait les pieds sur le chemin du cours. La tresse de Raiponce qui se défit vint peinturlurer encore plus le visage de Jack.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée Jack...

Raiponce s'extirpa rapidement et se colla contre le mur , rouge de honte. Le Serpentard s'examina puis rit:

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est un jour particulier je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, ma belle.

La Serdaigle encore plus rouge se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

\- Tes cheveux sont vraiment magnifiques Raiponce... Ne te cache pas pour si peu. Allons plutôt laver en vitesse nos habits!

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il en profita pour prendre ses cheveux et les mettre sur son épaule car ils traînaient sur le sol. En passant pour aller dans les toilettes ils croisèrent Drago qui ne put réprimer son dégoût avec Crabbe et Goyle:

\- Il me fait pitié, je vais lui faire payer ça un jour!

Enfin propres et changés les deux sorciers arrivèrent au cours de sortilège de Filius Flitwick. Ils s'excusèrent et partirent se choisir une place. Comme le cours avait commencé il ne restait que deux places vides au fond. Pour une fois Jack put se mettre à côté de Raiponce sous le regard étonné de certains et furieux des autres. La jeune blonde trouvait cette fête pas si mal finalement! Le cours put enfin débuter.

Le petit professeur monta sur une pile de livres sous le regard amusés de certains puis il se mit en place avec sa baguette:

\- L'une des aptitudes les plus élémentaires d'un sorcier est la lévitation, ou la capacité de faire voler des objets. Vous avez tous votre plume?

A ses dires Hermione et Raiponce levèrent leur plume joyeusement sous le regard sceptique des Serpentards et de Ron Weasley. Jack fit un sourire moqueur à la jeune Gothel qui baissa sa plume honteuse.

\- Bien. Souvenez-vous de ce délicat mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris. On tourne et on abaisse. Allez-y!

Les élèves firent le geste tous en cœur.

\- Bien, bien, et prononcez Wingardium Leviosa. Allez-y.

Chaque sorcier commença à faire le geste et à prononcer la formule sans succès. Au fond de la classe Jack et Raiponce n'avaient pas encore essayé et se regardaient:

\- Tu ne le fais pas? Questionna Jack Frost

\- Je sais déjà le faire. Et toi? Lui répondit-elle.

\- J'ai toujours peur de me servir de la magie... Elle m'a causé beaucoup de problèmes!

\- Oh... Bon je vais te montrer que tout se passera bien. Wingardium Leviosa.

La première plume de la classe se leva sous l'applaudissement du professeur. Hermione qui fulminait de rage au loin prit sa baguette. Elle regarda Ron s'acharner sur sa plume:

\- Non, Stop, stop, stop. Tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un et puis d'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas le prononcer c'est Leviosa pas leviosaaaaa-a-a-a-a !

\- Fais-le toi, puisque tu es si intelligente, lui renvoya-t-il dans la figure, vas-y!

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

La plume d'Hermione vint rejoindre celle de Raiponce au plafond. Flitwick était vraiment content de ses élèves! Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait avant qu'une plume n'explose sur la table voisine, à côté de Harry Potter. Il demanda par la suite une autre plume mais les autres élèves étaient pliés de rire.

Vers le milieu des tables Mérida était aussi en colère d'avoir vu miss parfaite faire son show. Cependant malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y arrivait pas et c'est Harold qui réussit en premier. Il la fit voleter autour d'elle ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

\- Tu es trop brute dans ton geste Mérida, sois plus calme.

\- Mais ça me soûle, ça marche pas!

\- Normal tu fais mal le geste et tu prononce en mâchant la formule. Fais-moi confiance tu veux.

Harold lui prit la main où la baguette était. Il se regardèrent un peu gênés puis il lui montra le geste à faire. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois le cœur battant. La plume se leva un peu puis retomba. Elle se concentra alors au maximum et sa plume décolla enfin de la table, elle était ravie!

Tout le monde avait réussi son exploit. Jack qui l'avait également fait, avait envoyé la plume dans le dos de son voisin sans le faire exprès où il s'excusa.

\- Tu vois je me contrôle mal... Déclara le Serpentard

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es stressé?

\- ... Non j'ai trop de puissance dans ma baguette ou en moi je ne sais pas... Mais je vais réussir à me contrôler tu verras!

Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule:

\- Oui je crois en toi Jack.

Les deux sorciers se sourirent puis la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Les quatre sorciers purent partir se promener en évitant Peeves. Ils croisèrent au passage Hermione qui partit pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Mérida en fut ravie mais Harold lui déclara que ce n'était pas bien de rire du malheur des autres.

Finalement la petite troupe se colla contre un arbre pour discuter avant le prochain cours:

\- Alors ça ne vous tente pas de voir le chien à trois têtes ce soir!? C'est Halloween! C'est le moment rêvé, déclara Mérida de but en blanc.

Les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux.

\- Non mais sérieux vous êtes des mauviettes! Allez quoi!

\- J'ai envie de dire pourquoi pas, mais... Si on se fait prendre tu prends toute la responsabilité, répondit Jack Frost qui jouait avec une plume tentant de bien la contrôler sous le regard de Raiponce.

\- Mais oui je dirais que je vous ai forcés ou que je vous ai ensorcelés peu importe la manière! Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire!

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être renvoyée? déclara Harold.

\- Non... On ne se fera pas prendre tu verras, ça va être marrant!

\- Tu aurais vraiment du être à Serpentard , rit Frost.

Mérida lui fit la grimace. Finalement tous acceptèrent la soirée "chien à trois têtes". Raiponce n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller mais elle voulait un peu s'endurcir.

Par la suite les sorciers passèrent leur journée de cours dans la bonne humeur. Il se firent quelques farces. Entre Jack et Mérida les coups pleuvaient! Ils évitaient tout de même de traîner ensembles car les Serpentards l'avaient à l'œil, et que même eux deux trouvaient ça bizarre de s'entendre avec tant de différences. En fin de journée, ils partirent rendre visite à Krokmou qui était toujours à l'orée de la forêt. Par chance Hagrid n'était pas là, ils purent donc le voir sans entrer dans la forêt. Le dragon faisait son fier à chaque fois et ils partirent faire une petite promenade au-dessus du lac noir. Krokmou était devenu très complice avec Raiponce qui lui avait sauvé la vie et Harold ne la remerciait jamais assez!

La nuit tomba bien assez vite et le repas du soir fit son arrivée. C'était un festin spécialement rempli de bonbons, de friandises en tout genre et de chocolat. Le ciel avait été recouvert pour l'occasion de citrouilles volantes et d'un faux orage. Les sorciers étaient ravis et mangeaient avec plein d'entrain. Chacun à sa propre table!

Raiponce était avec Michael Corner, ils rigolaient avec des bonbons qui changeaient de couleur. La jeune blonde était tout de même un peu stressée quand elle imaginait ce que Mérida avait prévu après le repas... Du côté de Jack Frost l'ambiance était glaciale. Millicent et Drago parlaient sur lui et il ne répondait à aucune critique, les ignorant. Il s'occupait plutôt du fait de ne pas se faire prendre au troisième étage. S'il était pris, c'était torture par Lucius obligatoire... Harold lui, se fichait un peu de la sortie, il avait vu Krokmou il était heureux! De plus, il aimait beaucoup les friandises et il profitait d'un bon repas en compagnie de Hannah Abbot.

A la table des Gryffondors, Mérida était assise à côté de ses cousins. Elle devait être en face d'Hermione mais la place était vide, et Harry s'inquiéta:

\- Où est Hermione?

\- Parvati Patil a dit qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, et qu'elle y avait passé tout l'après midi à pleurer, répondit Neville

\- Ah je l'ai vu passer en pleurant tout à l'heure moi aussi, déclara Mérida. C'était pas joli à voir.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Finalement alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement la grande porte s'ouvrit fortement laissant entrer le professeur Quirrell essoufflé:

\- Un troll! Un troll dans les cachots!

Les professeurs se levèrent et les élèves le regardèrent de travers.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir...

Quirrell s'évanouit en plein milieu de la salle. Aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol, les élèves hurlèrent de peur et partirent en courant. Dumbledore dût intervenir en hurlant d'une grosse voix qui résonna:

\- SILENCEEEE. Jeunes gens s'il vous plaît pas d'affolement. Les préfets vont ramener leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots.

Une fois dit les maisons se mirent à partir avec leurs préfets. Mérida qui était avec ses cousins vit Ron partir avec Harry Potter pour sauver Hermione. Elle eut alors une idée géniale. Elle sortit du rang pour rejoindre Harold et Jack avant qu'ils ne descendent. Elle les extirpa discrètement puis prit Raiponce au passage. Une fois les quatre jeunes gens réunis, Mérida les amena loin du rang se cachant contre un mur. Raiponce était en panique:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi on ne suit pas les autres! Il... Il y a un troll ici!

Jack la prit par les épaules:

\- Tu as raison c'est quoi ce cirque, Mérida!?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi un troll est ici! D'ailleurs, Raiponce m'a dit encore l'autre fois qu'ils étaient stupides comme créatures. Il n'y a rien à craindre on a déjà vu pire qu'un troll n'est-ce pas!

Ils pensèrent à la créature dans la forêt interdite.

\- C'est l'occasion rêvée pour aller voir le chien à trois têtes! Tout le monde est dans leur dortoir et les profs sont aux cachots! On ne croisera pas le troll là où on va! Alors allons-y! C'est maintenant ou jamais!

\- Tu es malade ! Hurla Harold.

La tension montait entre les quatre sorciers mais Jack les calma:

\- Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tord et puis une fois qu'on aura vu le chien, Mérida arrêtera de nous harceler avec ça! Ne vous en faites pas s'il se passe quoique ce soit je saurais vous protéger.

Mérida esquissa un sourire de victoire. Finalement seuls, les quatre amis montèrent au troisième étage interdit aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive! Même Peeves était absent! Une fois devant la porte Mérida l'ouvrit avec le sort d'Hermione car elle était scellée:

\- Où as-tu appris ce sort? demanda Harold ébahi.

\- C'est un sort facile, Dit Raiponce.

\- Hermione m'en a fait la démonstration, Répondit la rouquine fière d'elle.

Une fois à l'étage interdit les torches s'allumèrent une à une sur leur passage. Ce coup-ci Mérida prit le temps d'admirer le long couloir plein de poussière et de vieux soldats en fer. Il y avait aussi de vieux tableaux, puis ils débouchèrent enfin sur la porte du chien à trois têtes.

\- Je vous préviens ce chien est féroce! Nous ne resterons que quelques secondes! Et surtout regardez bien sur quoi il est, j'ai envie de voir la fameuse trappe dont Hermione m'a parlé, expliqua Mérida.

Chacun déglutit à ses dires et Mérida ouvrit la porte. Les quatre apprentis entrèrent doucement. Raiponce se colla à Jack qui brandit sa baguette. Harold avait aussi sorti la sienne derrière Mérida. Le chien dormait paisiblement sur ses pattes et aucun sorcier ne l'avait réveillé. Ils purent donc le voir dans toute sa splendeur. Trois énormes têtes brunes collées sur des pattes avec des griffes acérées. Mérida qui put le voir de plus près était impressionnée par la créature. Harold dut la retenir car elle avançait un peu de trop. Il vit aussi la trappe sous le chien. C'était une grosse planche de bois solide dont la patte du chien était fermement collée dessus. Il chuchota:

\- Que peut-il bien cacher là-dessous?

\- Je ne sais pas , lui répondit la rouquine, peut-être un trésor de l'école.

\- Comme celui que Hagrid a été chercher à Gringotts, si vous vous souvenez bien, répliqua Jack qui regardait la plaque avec questionnement.

Finalement Raiponce n'en pouvait plus et tira sur la cape du Serpentard:

\- On y va maintenant...

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la porte toujours aussi silencieusement. Des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté. Ils étaient piégés dans cette salle car quelqu'un était derrière la porte. Finalement elle s'ouvrit fortement réveillant le chien par la même occasion. Les quatre sorciers se collèrent au mur derrière un rideau rouge, en sueur. Quand Mérida regarda ce qu'il se passait, elle vit le professeur Rogue se faire mordre par le chien à trois têtes. Celui-ci ci jura et cria que trois têtes en même temps c'était trop. Puis il lança un puissant sort d'entrave et referma la porte. Une fois sûr qu'il soit loin, Mérida et les trois autres sortirent en trombe laissant le chien à ses chaînes temporaires. Quand Jack ferma la porte il vit le professeur Quirrell partir également du couloir. Il avait l'air énervé et dégoûté.

Une fois sorti dehors, dans la cour, les quatre apprentis s'étalèrent sur le sol, exténués.

\- Je rêve où je viens de voir le professeur Rogue tenter d'entrer sous la trappe? Et aussi le professeur Quirrell? S'exclama Harold toujours en panique!

Raiponce reprit un peu ses esprits:

\- Tu n'es pas fou je les ai vus aussi!

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas censés s'occuper du troll, râla Mérida.

\- Apparemment ils avaient autre chose à faire, dit Jack.

\- Et si...

Raiponce se stoppa un court instant:

\- Et si le troll était une diversion...?

\- Comment ça? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Ce que je vais dire est stupide. Mais un troll n'a aucune intelligence il ne devrait pas être dans l'école... Et là, alors que c'est la panique les seuls fous à être partis c'est nous. Vous êtes d'accord?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi deux professeurs iraient voir ce chien au lieu de s'occuper du troll? Et si au contraire ils occupaient tout le monde pour aller à l'étage interdit discrètement. C'est ce qu'on a fait après tout. Rogue s'est même fait mordre!

Sous cette explication ils restèrent bouche bée.

Mérida se gratta la tête:

\- Si c'est le cas. Que voulaient-ils faire là-bas?

\- Je suppose qu'ils veulent ce qu'ils y a sous la trappe, répliquèrent Harold et Jack en même temps.

\- Exactement , dit la blonde, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se cache en-dessous...

La rouquine frappa du poing au sol:

\- Donc en gros on nous fait croire que Poudlard est un lieu sûr et génial et à côté de cela, on voit des créatures flippantes dans la forêt, des secrets que certains profs ont l'air de vouloir avoir, des trolls qui se baladent et j'en passe... Sacrée fête d'Halloween...

Tous furent d'accord avec ses propos. Finalement chacun dut retourner discrètement dans son dortoir. Le choc restait entier pour eux.

Mérida qui retrouva ses cousins apprit la nouvelle. Ron et Harry avaient assommé le troll des montagnes pour sauver Hermione Granger. La rouquine fut surprise d'entendre que Rogue et Quirrell s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes des filles pour les sermonner. Ils étaient rapides et ils cachaient bien leur jeu ces deux là... Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ce château... Elle le découvrirait tôt au tard.


	7. (Année 1) Chp 7 - Quidditch & Miroir

Chp 7 : Du Quidditch, un Miroir et un triste retour

En ce début novembre, le temps était plutôt calme. Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud et le ciel était gris clair. Les premières années qui commençaient à bien connaître le château, étaient contents de pouvoir participer à un événement qui débutait dès la deuxième semaine du mois. C'était le premier match de Quidditch de l'année avec l'éternelle lutte entre Gryffondors et Serpentards!

Mérida était fin prête pour cet événement, elle s'était entraînée avec force. Assise à sa table avec Harry , Ron et Hermione, elle mangeait comme quatre. A ses côtés, se tenait Harold qui était stupéfait de la voir aussi confiante:

\- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien toi...

\- Je me suis entraînée, je ne vois pas le problème, dit la rouquine en avalant un morceau de pain.

En face d'elle, se trouvait Raiponce qui regardait Jack à la table des Serpentards:

\- Tu vas jouer contre Jack, est-ce que ça ira? Il est plutôt doué.

Mérida pouffa entre deux gorgées:

\- Ce match va déterminer qui de lui ou de moi est le plus fort. Tu seras surprise de me voir à la hauteur!

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que ta mère le prenne mal? continua la blonde.

\- Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ? Elle ne peut pas me retirer de Poudlard, je ne risque rien!

La rouquine qui avait fini son assiette regarda celle d'Harry Potter:

\- Eh, mais il faut que tu manges pour prendre des forces! Tu es notre attrapeur je compte sur toi!

\- Oui mange au moins un toast Harry, enchaîna son cousin.

\- Ils ont raison tu sais.

\- Mais je n'ai pas faim...

Tout en regardant son repas à peine touché, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Rogue le regarda de travers:

\- Bonne chance, Potter. Maintenant que vous avez fait vos preuves contre un troll, un match de Quidditch devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Même si vous affrontez Serpentard.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le professeur de potions partit en boitant.

Mérida se tourna alors vite fait vers Harold et Raiponce:

\- Vous avez vu il a encore mal de la morsure du chien à trois têtes!

\- Oui je vois ça... Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se cache sous la trappe, répondit le Poufsouffle.

\- Si Jack à raison, sûrement ce que Hagrid était parti chercher dans le coffre de Gringotts cambriolé, dit Raiponce.

\- Oui, Harry Potter en vient à la même conclusion.

La rouquine écoutait la conversation d'à côté ce qui confirma leurs soupçons.

\- Rogue voudrait le voler... Et Quirrell dans tout ça, continua la rouquine. On l'a vu aussi ce soir là...

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit la Serdaigle, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les professeurs de Poudlard ne sont pas cleans.

Sur cette vérité générale, Mérida se leva pour se rendre à son match, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui lui fit un regard joueur. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se rassembla sous les encouragements du professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires. Fred et Georges qui étaient batteurs racontaient à Mérida que le match serait super dangereux, ce qui raviva encore plus l'envie de la demoiselle. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, donna quelques directives en chemin:

\- Et surtout, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson , Mérida Weasley, vous vous faites de vraies passes comme à l'entraînement. Avec Serpentard, on ne doit pas hésiter un seul instant et surtout éviter tous leurs coups bas. Fred et Georges vous surveillez bien les cognards et la nouvelle. Quant à toi, Harry Potter donne-toi à fond sur le vif d'or et ne te concentre pas trop sur le match en lui-même! Attention aussi à l'autre attrapeur, Terence Higgs.

Du côté des Serpentards, le capitaine Marcus Flint expliqua lui aussi ses propres directives devant la grande porte fermée sous les gradins:

\- Et surtout Jack Frost, n'oublie pas qu'à Serpentard tous les coups sont permis mais ne te fais pas prendre par l'arbitre sinon tu sortiras. Comme tu es nouveau, je pense que tu devrais surtout te concentrer sur la nouvelle poursuivante.

\- Compris, je vais tout donner.

A ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit sous l'acclamation des spectateurs. Chaque joueur enfourcha son balai et fit son petit tour de vol. Un beau balai aérien eut lieu et les cris de joie ainsi que d'encouragements fusaient dans tout les sens. Raiponce et Harold se déboîtaient le cou pour regarder leur deux amis. Ils avaient acheté deux petits drapeaux d'encouragement, un avec Serpentard et l'autre Gryffondor. Ils ne pouvaient pas trancher...

Lee Jordan, le commentateur prit la parole dans son micro:

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au premier match de la saison! Qui va voir s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor!

Les joueurs qui voletaient un peu partout se rassemblèrent en cercle avec d'un côté chaque équipe. Au-dessus d'eux se tenait Harry Potter et en face Terence Higgs.

\- Les joueurs se mettent en position, tandis que Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi!

\- J'attends un grand fairplay durant ce match, s'écria la professeur de vol. De la part de tous.

Les joueurs se regardèrent et les Serpentards firent un petit sourire en coin. Mérida regarda Jack avec défi. Il sourit et passa son doigt sous sa gorge. La rouquine lui tira la langue. Madame Bibine ouvrit alors la malle d'où s'échappèrent certaines balles.

\- Les cognards sont lancés suivis par le vif d'or! Je vous rappelle que le vif d'or représente 150 points! L'attrapeur qui se saisit du vif d'or met fin au match! Le souaffle est libéré et le match commence!

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva à la hauteur des joueurs, la balle fut prise dans un torrent de couleur vert et rouge. Mérida qui n'avait rien vu venir arriva trop tard et la balle partit du côté Gryffondor avec Angelina Johnson qui marqua d'emblée les dix premiers points. Jack fut celui qui la récupéra de l'autre côté. Il avait anticipé le but. Avec le souaffle en main, il évita un cognard puis se dirigea vers son capitaine. Un batteur vint le protéger du deuxième cognard et il lança la balle à Marcus qui lui sourit puis fila aussi vite que le vent. Mérida se maudit d'avoir laissé passer ça et se lança sur le capitaine. Celui-ci l'évita à plusieurs reprises. Puis il lui donna un grand coup de pied qui la fit perdre l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant. Des cris mécontents des Gryffondors s'échappaient des gradins. Au même instant, un cognard s'approcha d'elle mais Fred vint à la rescousse sous le regard rassuré de Raiponce et Harold.

Lorsque le capitaine tenta de marquer, Dubois l'arrêta en plein vol, ce qui le frustra. La balle retourna du côté Gryffondor. Les trois poursuivantes Katie, Mérida et Angelina se faisaient des passes entre les gradins, évitant par la même occasion les Serpentards. Jack arriva en trombe lorsque Mérida eut la balle. Il tenta de la contrer sans succès, elle repassa la balle à Katie qui marqua le but. Mérida qui se retourna fonça alors dans Jack et les deux sorciers voltigèrent quelques secondes pour retrouver l'équilibre.

\- Tu es en travers de mon chemin, déclara le Serpentard.

\- Si tu savais voler correctement il n'y aurait pas eu d'accrochage, répliqua Mérida en partant fière d'elle.

Il sourit et reparti dans la bataille du Souaffle qui était tenu par un Serpentard. Dubois réussit encore un fois à stopper la balle sous le regard déçu de Jack. Le capitaine eut alors l'idée d'utiliser un cognard pour envoyer Dubois au sol. Le plan marcha à merveille mais Mérida et les autres Gryffondors hurlaient leur mécontentent. Jack ne redit rien et partit à la conquête du Souaffle.

La tendance se retourna et les Serpentards montèrent dans les points. Marcus donna ses ordres aux autres poursuivants que Jack suivait à la lettre. Angelina Jones tomba de son balai lors d'une poussée des deux poursuivants. Il ne restait plus que Mérida et Katie. Tout en restant dans les règles, le jeune Frost réussit à prendre la balle à la rouquine puis partit vers le but sans gardien. La Weasley passa à l'attaque et tenta d'envoyer Jack dans un gradin. Il réussit à l'esquiver et marqua le but. Elle jura sur son balai et laissa Katie reprendre la balle. Pendant que les poursuivants continuaient leur match, Harry Potter était le centre d'attention de tous car son balai était devenu incontrôlable. Raiponce et Harold regardèrent la scène sans comprendre. Ils avaient arrêté de crier les deux noms de leurs amis.

Finalement, le jeune Potter réussit à reprendre son balai en main. Au même instant, Mérida manqua un but car elle fut poussée par Marcus. Les Serpentards menaient largement la bataille et les Gryffondors restants commençaient à s'énerver du comportement de l'équipe verte. Mérida et Jack se lançaient dans une bataille personnelle. Ils s'amusaient plus que la plupart des autres joueurs. La rouquine fut contente car elle marqua enfin un but:

\- Ce coup-ci tu m'as raté, pauvre petit Serpentard!

\- Je te signale que moi j'ai mis deux buts de plus que toi, petite Weasley!

Jack rit et partit, suivi par Mérida. Ils s'approchèrent du Souaffle à nouveau qui se dirigeait avec Marcus vers les cercles. Mais ils furent dérangés par le son du commentateur:

\- Harry Potter reçoit 150 points pour avoir attrapé le vif d'or!

\- Gryffondor l'emporte, hurla Bibine.

Tous les joueurs rouges vinrent se rassembler au-dessus de Harry. Mérida exprima tout son bonheur et Jack vint à ses côtés:

\- Gagner grâce à Harry Potter, sinon on était en train de vous démolir.

\- Jaloux d'avoir un attrapeur pourri? Vous gagnez seulement par tricherie!

Jack lui dona un coup d'épaule:

\- Oui mais pas moi et j'ai quand même marqué des points!

Sur ce, ils se chamaillèrent un peu puis partirent dans les vestiaires.

Une fois changés et reposés, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent ensemble près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Raiponce exprima toute son excitation:

\- Quel match! Vous étiez extraordinaire! Je ne savais même pas qui encourager!

\- Oui mais les Serpentards n'arrêtent pas de tricher, bouda Mérida, sans ça on aurait marqué plus de points! Je me faisais limite harceler par ton capitaine quand je l'avais en main.

\- Oui je sais, c'est comme ça, dit Jack. C'était quand même un beau match et j'avoue que tu me donne du fil à retordre.

La rouquine sourit sincèrement:

\- Moi de même!

Raiponce félicita encore Jack et Mérida puis ils retrouvèrent Harold avec Krokmou. Ils passèrent un petit moment là quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Hagrid revenait accompagné de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- ...Vous dites des bêtises, pourquoi Rogue aurait jeté un sort au balai d'Harry?

\- Qui sait, pourquoi a-t-il voulu passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween? répondit ce qui semblait être Harry.

Les quatre amis se collèrent au sol et tendirent encore plus l'oreille:

\- Qui vous a parlé de Touffu?

\- Touffu?

\- Cette chose à un nom!?

\- Oui c'est mon chien, je l'ai gagné contre un irlandais dans un pub, je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour...

-Oui?

\- J'en ai trop dit... Ca suffit avec vos questions! Ne me posez plus de questions!

Les bruits de pas commençaient à s'éloigner et les sorciers tentèrent de se rapprocher discrètement. Il entendirent un peu mieux Hagrid qui s'était arrêté:

\- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les trois! Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. C'est dangereux. Ce que garde ce chien c'est une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

Hagrid qui sentait avoir fait une bêtise, partit dans sa cabane laissant les trois autre sorciers partir. Jack, Mérida, Harold, Raiponce et Krokmou purent se relever.

\- Nicolas Flamel? Qui c'est lui? Demanda Harold caressant son dragon.

\- Aucune idée, répliqua la Rouquine.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils:

\- Je crois savoir qui c'est mais je ne suis plus sûre...

\- Vraiment!?

Jack était très étonné du potentiel culturel de la blonde.

\- Oui mais il faudrait que je vérifie ça chez moi... C'est dans un livre que j'ai lu une fois sur une pierre spéciale. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je le lise... Du coup il est enfermé dans sa bibliothèque...

\- Intéressant, déclara la rouquine, et tu rentre bien chez toi pour noël, non?

La blonde déglutit:

\- Oui... Mais je ne vous promets rien je vais déjà me faire enguirlander pour le début de l'année...

\- Fais de ton mieux, sinon on cherchera ailleurs ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Jack.

Les quatre amis restèrent un peu ensemble tout en discutant du match et de Touffu. Il y avait tant de mystères à voir à Poudlard!

Le temps passa et les jeunes sorciers ne savaient toujours pas qui était Nicolas Flamel. Harry Potter , Ron et Hermione n'en savaient pas plus et les fêtes se rapprochaient. Leur seul espoir était que Raiponce trouve ce livre interdit chez sa mère. En ce qui concernait le Quidditch, un autre match avait eu lieu, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Le prochain serait en janvier avec Serdaigle contre Serpentard! Encore une fois, Raiponce ne saurait pas qui encourager... Finalement le premier trimestre s'acheva et les sorciers préparèrent leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Du moins pour ceux qui rentraient...

Un gros sapin trônait dans la grande salle qui paraissait vraiment vide sans tous les élèves. Ceux qui restaient était en train de s'occuper tranquillement. A la table des Gryffondors se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Raiponce, Mérida, Harold qui jouaient avec deux plateaux d'échecs. Hermione vint les rejoindre avec sa valise:

\- C'est affreusement barbare! Déclara-t-elle, en voyant les pièces s'entre tuer sur les plateaux.

\- C'est la version sorcier, répondit Ron, je vois que tu as fait tes bagages!

\- Je vois que tu ne les as pas fait.

Raiponce qui gagna la partie un peu plus loin sourit sous le regard déconfit de Mérida.

\- Tu es trop douée je ne peux pas gagner, gémit la rouquine.

\- Tu aura essayé au moins! Ca te tente, Harold?

\- Je passe mon tour...

La blonde rigola puis vit que Jack était seul à sa table. Elle l'invita à les rejoindre. Il hésita, puis s'assit à côté d'elle:

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus grand monde on est enfin tranquille.

\- C'est vrai... Tu rentres chez toi pour noël? demanda la blonde

\- Oui et non. Je rentre chez les Malefoy mais ce n'est pas mon chez moi. Je n'ai plus de maison, ni de famille.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai... Je suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est depuis que je suis petit, je m'y suis fait.

Un peu tendue, Raiponce baissa les yeux. Jack lui tapota l'épaule:

\- Et toi, tu rentres bientôt?

\- Oui je pars demain avec Mérida et Harold. Joins-toi à nous!

Jack se sentit étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que trois paires d'yeux le regardent avec attention. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce genre de choses. Il accepta en hochant de la tête.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de ce Serpentard , déclara Mérida, mais le pire m'attends chez moi et je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer...

Seul Harold sourit à la simple évocation du retour chez soi.

Finalement les sorciers décidèrent de se promener dans le château pour leur dernière journée. Ils avaient entendu que Harry et Ron iraient dans la bibliothèque interdite pour trouver des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Il décidèrent donc de voir cette bibliothèque de plus près sans y entrer. Marchant tranquillement, ils la trouvèrent enfin, bien cachée dans un coin.

\- Elle n'est même pas gardée, c'est étonnant, déclara Mérida

\- N'y compte même pas, répondit Harold.

\- Je n'allais pas y entrer!

\- Ouais on y croit...

Raiponce pouffa puis se retourna:

\- ... Où est jack!?

Les trois amis se regardèrent:

\- Il était là il n'y a pas cinq minutes, dit la rouquine, ah les Serpentards...

Raiponce l'appela sans succès. Ils commencèrent donc à la chercher et trouvèrent une porte entre-ouverte un peu plus loin. Elle venait à peine d'être descellée... En entrant ils trouvèrent une pièce complètement vide. Seul un grand miroir était là avec Jack devant.

Raiponce s'approcha et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il pleurait. Pour une fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments à cœur ouvert, Mérida fut choquée de le voir dans cet état:

\- Est... est-ce que ça va Jack? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier toucha la glace froide de sa main. Il resta silencieux un moment puis s'écroula à genoux devant le miroir:

\- Maman... Papa... Ma sœur...

Raiponce s'avança vers lui et se mit accroupie:

\- Que vois-tu dans ce miroir, Jack?

\- ... Ma famille... Ils sont là, ils me regardent en souriant... Je ne comprends pas... Je les ai entendu m'appeler depuis le couloir.

\- C'est étonnant, dit Harold, je vais voir ça de plus près!

Le jeune sorcier s'avança et écarquilla les yeux:

\- Incroyable! Je me vois moi, mais... Je suis avec Krokmou et pleins de dragons! Je viens de gagner un prix et une licence pour préserver les dragons! Et mon père est là à me féliciter... Il y a aussi Charlie Weasley à qui je signe un autographe!

Mérida le poussa:

\- Quoi? Laisse-moi voir ça!

Elle regarda profondément dans le miroir:

\- Euh... Moi je vois autre chose. Je suis capitaine d'une grande équipe de Quidditch et tout les Weasley sont là à me féliciter. Je tiens la coupe du monde! Et ma mère me soutient et me sourit! Ca c'est irréel...

Raiponce se releva en réfléchissant puis elle se plaça elle aussi devant:

\- Je sais ce que c'est. C'est le miroir du riséd. Je me souviens dans un des livres que ma mère me ramenait du monde extérieur. Il y parlait de nombreuses reliques du passé et ce miroir a rendu beaucoup de personnes folles voir dépressives...

\- Comment ça? s'exprima Harold.

\- Ce miroir nous montre nos désirs les plus profonds... Là, je me vois dehors avec vous tous. Je pars visiter le monde entier avec mon diplôme en poche. Et ma mère me regarde partir en souriant. Je vois pleins de paysages et je suis heureuse. Ca a toujours été mon rêve. Partir explorer le monde avec des amis et avoir des cheveux normaux...

\- C'est un très beau rêve, déclara le dragonnier.

\- Oh je comprend mieux! Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, dit Mérida, et comme Jack a perdu sa famille son désir est de les revoir...

\- ...

Le jeune Serpentard qui avait compris le pouvoir du miroir, partit de la pièce. Il retourna dans sa salle commune sans un mot, le cœur brisé. Raiponce et les deux sorciers regardèrent encore un peu la relique puis fermèrent la porte en la scellant à nouveau. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que de rester à contempler des rêves. Ils se préparèrent donc pour le lendemain.

Les quatre apprentis étaient presque de retour chez eux. Jack était toujours triste et il regardait par la fenêtre du train. Raiponce se souvenait du jour où elle avait mis les pieds dans ce train:

\- Vous vous souvenez de la rentrée, il y a déjà de cela quatre mois? On était dans ce train et je me souviens que j'avais peur de Poudlard!

Harold sourit:

\- Oui je m'en souviens très bien et moi j'attendais ce jour là avec impatience! Maintenant qu'il est là, je suis un peu confus car j'aime beaucoup Poudlard aussi et Krokmou m'a finalement suivi! Et il me suit encore!

Il regarda par la fenêtre, apercevant son dragon au loin.

\- Il m'avait vraiment surprise au début, dit Mérida, je suis contente de l'avoir rencontré et je suis contente que ce simple compartiment ait pu nous réunir. Car sans lui, jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à Jack.

Le principal intéressé lui fit un sourire sadique et se recolla à la fenêtre. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Sa tristesse était toujours là et elle y resterait.

Finalement, le train arriva à destination. Tous les parents étaient présents, cherchant leur progéniture. Les quatre amis descendirent ensemble du train, posant le pied dans la neige. Raiponce se mit soudainement à avoir les larmes aux yeux:

\- Vous allez me manquer pendant ces vacances...

Jack lui sourit:

\- Moi aussi. Mais on se revoit dans deux semaines, en janvier! D'ici là portez-vous bien.

Il leur fit un signe de main et partit rejoindre Drago qui parlait frénétiquement avec son père. Harold qui vit le sien se retourna vers les deux filles:

\- Je vous laisse aussi j'ai hâte de retrouver mon île! Avec Krokmou on va profiter de la neige! Amusez-vous bien et rendez-vous en janvier!

Les filles lui dirent au revoir et il partit retrouver son paternel. Raiponce trouva sa mère au loin. Elle soupira, prit une grande respiration:

\- Je vais aller retrouver celle qui va me donner une sacrée correction...

\- Pour moi aussi tu sais ça ne sera pas la joie. Regarde ma mère est là-bas avec mon père et mes frères... Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

\- Courage à nous deux alors, dit la blonde.

Elles se firent une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour chercher le livre dont je vous ai parlé, je te le promet!

La rouquine lui fit encore une accolade au bord des larmes:

\- Courage! On se reverra tous en pleine forme!

Les deux jeunes sorcières se séparèrent laissant un sentiment de tristesse dans leur cœur.

Jack qui avait rejoint le manoir des Malefoy fut amené dans une pièce sombre par Lucius:

\- Il va falloir que l'on parle de ton comportement à l'école, jeune homme.

Drago sourit à travers la porte. Il avait envoyé tellement de lettres à son père qu'il l'avait complètement remonté. Il se chuchota à lui-même:

\- Tu vas voir Frost ce que c'est de nous désobéir.

Harold qui retrouvait enfin son père lui fit une brève accolade. Il retrouva ensuite son île:

\- Rien n'a changé ici c'est toujours aussi beau, surtout en hiver!

\- Et oui mon fils, je veille sur le village quoiqu'il en coûte! Et les dragons nous fichent un peu la paix!

\- Oui...

A peine rentré, Harold sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre et rejoignit son ami qui lui fit la fête:

\- Le voyage n'a pas été trop long mon Krokmou? Tiens, j'ai de la bonne nourriture pour toi!

Mérida qui arriva à la hauteur de sa mère se prit une énorme gifle et tout le monde la regarda. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, vit le spectacle mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire... Elinor était la bête noire de la famille... Le femme aux cheveux noirs et lisses tira alors sa fille jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle lui fit un sermon qui dura une éternité. Privée de tout et son balai brisé en deux, Mérida partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dégoûtée. Par la porte on entendait encore sa mère hurler:

\- Tu verras Mérida! Si tu continue sur cette voie je viendrais en personne dans cette école et je ferais en sorte que tu obéisse enfin correctement! Petite insolente!

Raiponce était quant à elle enfin de retour dans sa tour. Sa mère n'avait pas décroché un seul mot durant tout le voyage. Son visage était fermé. Raiponce baissait la tête et se sentait mal. Alors qu'elle avait enfin quitté sa tour, elle y retournait pour se prendre une soufflante... De plus, elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, elle voulait retourner dehors, elle voulait être libre. Mais sa mère ne la laisserait pas faire.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, mécontente. Elle exigerait des explications.


	8. (Année 1) Chp 8 - Larmes & Révélation

Chp 8 : Larmes froides et Révélation inattendue

Une violente gifle vint s'écraser sur la joue de Raiponce qui devint rouge écarlate. Sa mère n'avait même pas prononcé une seule parole qu'elle la poussa sur la sol. Se plaçant bien au-dessus d'elle, Gothel lui lança un regard noir:

\- Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir dès le début de l'année! Hurla la femme, tu as désobéi à la seule condition que j'avais donnée pour que tu ailles à Poudlard! Tu prends ça pour un jeu peut-être? Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense!?

La blonde pleura , implorant de ses yeux la pitié de sa mère:

\- Mais maman... Je t'en prie tu dois me croire j'étais obligée de le faire...

\- Non je ne te crois pas! Rien ne doit t'y obliger! Et tu as bien fait de ne pas me mentir car l'excuse du jeune homme qui utilise un sortilège interdit, ça ne prend pas avec moi! Je connais les effets de tes cheveux!

Elle reprit son souffle:

\- Et si quelqu'un t'avais vue! J'espère que tu étais au moins seule , petite idiote!

\- ... Je... Bien sûr que j'étais seule maman! Je soignais un dragon blessé! Je n'ai pas pu le laisser mourir sous mes yeux... comprends-moi ... Maman...

Gothel grinça des dents:

\- Toi et ta bonté envers ces stupides animaux... Je suis vraiment furieuse! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser retourner à Poudlard!

Raiponce se mit à genou et croisa les doigts en implorant:

\- Je t'en prie je veux y retourner! J'ai des amis... Et surtout de très très bonnes notes...

Elle rampa jusqu'à sa valise et sortit son premier bulletin:

\- Regarde! Je suis la meilleure de toute l'école et de mon année! Et même que ma maison est fière de moi, je suis la représentante... Je veux encore apprendre , maman...

Gothel se mit à réfléchir un instant. Sa fille était la meilleure c'était plus que valorisant mais la peur de se la voir voler à cause de ses cheveux lui imposait un grand dilemme:

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, déballe tes affaires et fais le ménage. Je vais aller me promener pour me calmer. Et dire que je t'avais ramené de nouveaux livres à lire sur la magie. Tu me fais pitié, ma fille. Tu seras de corvée jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis.

Gothel prit son panier et sortit de la tour, en colère. Raiponce, enfin seule, s'écroula sur son lit en larmes. Elle avait eu si peur... Et elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire... Aucune chance qu'elle puisse envoyer des hiboux à ses amis... Une fois calmée, la blondinette rajusta sa tresse et se mit au travail. Les deux semaines seraient un calvaire.

Au loin, Mérida Weasley était dehors dans la neige fraîche. Elle était près de la poubelle extérieure et regardait son balai brisé en deux. Elle pleurait aussi car elle ne savait pas comment faire pour continuer le Quidditch sans balai... La rouquine avait imploré son père mais il n'avait pas pu dire oui car il ne s'opposait jamais à sa femme. La jeune Weasley partit donc se soulager un peu avec Angus, son cheval qu'elle aimait tant. C'était le seul plaisir que Mérida avait eu en revenant.

Une fois en forêt, elle s'amusa avec son arc à tirer des flèches dans des cibles. Elle était très douée pour tout ce qui touchait à la chasse et était agile. Elle fut cependant dérangée par un hibou qui heurta un arbre et se retrouva par terre, le bec dans la neige.

\- ...? Angus c'est quoi ce hibou à ton avis?

Elle s'approcha du volatile et saisit le courrier qui était dans la neige. Le hibou se releva alors et repartit difficilement. Il se cogna contre plusieurs saules et sapins. En regardant l'enveloppe, Mérida reconnut l'horrible écriture de Ron. Elle sourit et lut sa lettre. Dedans était évoquée la gifle en pleine gare ainsi que le comportement de Elinor.

La rouquine était contente d'avoir déjà des nouvelles. Elle rentra immédiatement pour lui répondre et lui expliqua la situation. Avec un peu de chance, Molly Weasley pourrait l'aider pour l'histoire de son balai...

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, Jack Frost venait de s'enfuir. Il avait reçu son châtiment par Lucius et était parti se consoler dans la neige. Il adorait cette poudreuse froide. Aussi froide que sa vie. Les paroles du père Malefoy restaient encore gravées dans sa tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer:

 _" - Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ta magie est dangereuse! Et toi tu l'utilise sur une pauvre fille sans intérêt. Ne te souviens-tu pas comment tes parents sont morts, par ta faute!?"_

Jack repensa au miroir du riséd. Avoir revu ses parents... Et sa jolie petite sœur adorée... S'ils n'étaient plus là , c'était entièrement de sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Une fois qu'il eut bien réfléchi, le jeune homme partit se promener au loin comme il le faisait toujours. Il rentrait souvent tard le soir et partait tôt le matin. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de croiser Drago. Il n'était pas assez mûr pour le comprendre. Finalement Jack prit une décision après ce que lui avait dit Lucius. Il ferait en sorte de toujours éviter les ennuis tel un bon Serpentard qu'il était, il deviendrait plus malin! Cependant il ne couperait pas les ponts avec ses trois nouveaux amis. Même si une Gryffondor en faisait partie, il s'en fichait un peu. Il irait à Poudlard juste pour sa magie... Et pour Raiponce peut-être aussi...

Bien que Harold était heureux d'être rentré chez lui, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors que les jours passaient tranquillement entre son père, les éternelles moqueries des villageois et Krokmou, un incident se produisit.

Harold était sorti chercher son hibou et son dragon pour une paisible journée à dessiner. Il envoya quelques courriers à ses amis. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Le dragonnier rejoignit ensuite son ami volant et commença à le nourrir avec du bon poisson. Il évita les anguilles que le dragon avait en horreur. Tout se passait comme à l'ordinaire. Et pourtant... Le père d'Harold avait décidé, en récompense aux résultats de son fils, de lui faire un cadeau. Un cadeau qu'il tenait de sa femme décédée il y a longtemps. Cela lui tenait à cœur.

Mais lorsqu'il trouva son fils, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il le vit entouré de dragons aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Au loin, il l'aperçut même à terre avec un dragon noir au-dessus de lui! Le chef de l'île sortit sa baguette de sorcier et lança des sorts destructeurs sur les dragons:

\- Vous n'aurez pas mon fils! Vous avez eu ma femme mais pas mon Harold! JAMAIS! Endoloris!

Certains dragons se firent toucher par le filet rouge et Krokmou fut mutilé en hurlant. Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Il paniqua et vit son père:

\- Arrête, je t'en prie arrête! CE SONT MES AMIS!

Une fois qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase le père de Harold vit rouge:

\- Tu te moque de moi! Ce sont des créatures prêtes à t'arracher un œil! Recule, fils!

Les dragons partirent se cacher sauf Krokmou qui resta fièrement au côté de son maître.

\- Non ils ne sont pas aussi cruel que tu le crois papa, et je te le prouverais quand je deviendrais chercheur! Je les côtoie depuis longtemps , ils ne sont pas tous méchants!

\- Quoi!? Cela fait longtemps que ça dure...? Non...

Son père était abasourdi. De la colère, il passa à la haine totale. Il allait sauver son fis de cette folie. Il leva sa baguette:

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, mais un jour tu me remercieras. Avada... Kedavra!

Un long filet vert sortit de la baguette et se dirigea vers le dragon. Harold hurla son désespoir et courut vers Krokmou. Les deux étant en danger, un petit dragon intervint se plaçant devant le dragonnier et son animal. Il mourut instantanément sous les yeux exorbités de Harold. Il eut tout de même le temps de pousser Krokmou:

\- Pars mon dragon ! Va ailleurs, PARS!

Krokmou hurla à la mort et partit avec le cadavre de l'autre petit dragon dans la gueule. Harold regarda son père avec terreur. Celui-ci lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui et l'enferma dans sa chambre. Sous les pleurs de son fils il ne céderait pas. Les dragons étaient trop dangereux.

Les vacances se passaient dans la peine mais aussi dans l'espoir. L'espoir de revoir bientôt leur amis et de choisir leur propre vie au détriment de leurs parents. Raiponce avait aussi fait son choix. Elle se tenait à carreaux pour que sa mère l'autorise à retourner à l'école. Mais par derrière, elle réfléchissait au moyen d'aller dans la bibliothèque interdite discrètement. Si la blonde se faisait prendre, c'était fini pour elle.

Raiponce attendit le jour de noël pour se lancer. Gothel devait partir pour les ingrédients du soir et la blonde serait seule toute l'après-midi. Une fois la femme aux cheveux noirs partie, la blonde allait mettre son plan a exécution:

\- Bon, ma chérie, je vais chercher la dinde et tout ça. Si tu es sage tu aura une surprise ce soir. Je te ferais d'ailleurs ton plat préféré. Je m'attends à ce que la tour soit propre à mon retour.

Raiponce sourit et la serra dans ses bras:

\- Oui maman ce sera fait! Aucun souci! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et partit. La blonde se mit alors au ménage. Elle le fit plus vite que jamais et finit le tout en une heure.

Lorsqu'elle posa son balai, elle respira un bon coup et regarda dehors:

\- Bon je pense que j'ai tout le temps de trouver le livre. Pascal où es-tu?

Le caméléon changea de couleur et Raiponce le trouva sur une commode.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon ami. Peux-tu aller me chercher la clef de la bibliothèque?

L'animal qui était magique et donc doué d'un semblant d'intelligence, comprit sa requête. Il partit dans la chambre de Gothel et se faufila dans un tout petit trou en hauteur. La cachette était protégée par un sort qui ne marchait que sur les humains. Pascal ressortit finalement avec et la lança sur le sol.

\- Merci mon ami! Je te revaudrais ça!

Raiponce mit des gants pour ne laisser aucune empreinte magique. Elle entra alors dans la grand pièce pleine de livres. Il y avait son coin à elle bien rempli, et celui de sa mère, fermé. Elle ouvrit la porte avec la clef magique. Elle s'assura aussi qu'aucun autre mécanisme n'était présent.

La blonde rechercha ensuite le livre. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son être était tendu. La plupart des ouvrages étaient vieux et ils contenaient des sorts noirs et puissants. Raiponce ne s'y intéressa pas et trouva enfin son bonheur. Un livre de description que Gothel avait depuis toujours. Il expliquait toutes les façons existantes de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, voir même de devenir éternel. La blonde ouvrit le livre en tremblant et chercha dans les N. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle le parcourut donc plus longuement et tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait:

\- La pierre philosophale! C'est ça! Je me souviens maintenant. Nicolas Flamel est son créateur!

La jeune fille lut la description de la pierre:

\- Elle peut changer n'importe quel métal en or et elle produit l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Il n'existe qu'une seule pierre au monde , appartenant au dénommé Nicolas Flamel qui fête son 665ème anniversaire.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle resta un moment dans ses pensées et tourna les autres pages, curieuse de voir d'autre chose.

\- Ce livre est fascinant et cette pierre aussi! J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée si mère me le permet...

La blonde tourna une nouvelle page et tomba sur quelque chose qui l'intrigua:

\- La fleur du soleil? C'est une fleur capable de soigner n'importe quelle maladie. Elle permet de rendre ce qui a été perdu comme le temps ou une partie du corps. Il n'en existe que très peu au monde et elles ont presque toutes été entièrement décimées pour leurs pouvoirs. Peu de recherches on été faites dessus si ce n'est qu'elles ont un éclat doré égal au soleil, d'où leur nom.

Raiponce se sentit absorbée par cette page et ses descriptions. Elle fut interrompue par Pascal qui lui fit le signal comme quoi Gothel revenait.

\- Déjà!

Elle ferma le livre et le rangea. Tout était à sa place et elle ferma l'armoire. La blonde rendit la clef à son caméléon qui la remit à sa place. Raiponce courut alors dans sa chambre pour faire semblant de lire un livre. Quand Gothel ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille frissonna de terreur mais sa mère lui fit un sourire:

\- Allons préparer le dîner!

Raiponce tenta de sourire:

\- O..Oui!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce qu'elle avait lu dans le livre la hantait déjà.

Finalement les vacances de noël touchèrent à leur fin. Les deux semaines étaient passées assez vite et les jeunes sorciers avaient hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Jack avait passé toutes ses vacances dehors. Mais il n'était pas tout seul! Un dragon était venu se réfugier près du manoir. Jack s'était donc occupé de Krokmou pour Harold, bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sur le quai de la gare il partit sans dire au revoir aux Malefoy qui le traitèrent d'ingrat. Il entra directement dans le train et attendit.

Il sourit aussitôt que Raiponce entra dans le compartiment avec un air radieux:

\- Jack! Je suis si contente de te revoir!

Il se donnèrent une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Oh moi aussi Raiponce. Deux semaines c'est long en fin de compte.

\- Oui, ça va encore, j'ai passé mon temps à faire du ménage... Mais j'ai eu chaud un peu plus et je ne retournais pas à Poudlard!

\- Ah bon pourquoi? demanda Mérida en arrivant avec Harold, désolée si je te coupe la parole...

Raiponce enlaça ses deux amis avec une petite larme de bonheur:

\- Parce que ma mère a su que j'avais utilisé mes cheveux, elle ne voulait pas que je revienne mais j'ai fait profil bas et je l'ai convaincue de me laisser une deuxième chance! Il faudra que je sois prudent...

\- Ah oui je vois, l'excuse n'a pas marché alors, déclara la dragonnier la mine triste.

\- Non... Mais à côté de ça je sais ce qu'il se cache à Poudlard!

Le train se mit en marche en même temps et les apprentis attendirent que le bruit s'arrête pour pouvoir parler:

\- Sérieux? Hurla la rouquine, dis-moi tout! Tu as pris des risques!

Raiponce leur répéta le résultat de ses recherches. Elle évoqua aussi l'histoire de la fleur du soleil.

\- Alors ce serait la pierre philosophale qui serait au troisième étage de l'aile ouest du château! En-dessous de Touffu! déclara Mérida

\- Oui! Si c'est ce que Hagrid a dit, ça ne peut être que cela!

\- Ca peut s'expliquer, dit Jack, une pierre qui offre l'immortalité et l'or illimité! Ca doit tenter Rogue et Quirrell!

\- Ouais et ils feraient tout pour l'avoir, enchaîna Harold.

La blonde glissa par la suite sa théorie:

\- Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais j'y ai réfléchi durant ses vacances...Vous savez la licorne morte qu'on avait vu en début d'année. Son sang donne les mêmes propriétés que la pierre... Je me demande si... Si Rogue ou Quirrell ne serait pas la personne qu'on a vu ce soir là dans la forêt...? Ou je vais peut-être trop loin...

Les amis y réfléchirent, cela semblait plausible:

\- Tu sais moi j'y crois... J'ai senti une odeur sur la créature de cette nuit là et je l'ai ressenti de nouveau dans le château mais je ne sais plus où, déclara Harold.

\- Je commence à avoir peur moi... Commenta Raiponce

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, dit Mérida, de toute façon pour pouvoir prendre la pierre à mon avis avec Touffu c'est peine perdue!

\- Je suis d'accord. Et puis cela concerne Dumbledore, pas nous.

\- Oui... J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment , répondit la blonde soucieuse.

Mérida lui tapa dans le dos:

\- Changeons un peu de sujet voulez-vous! Comment étaient vos vacances? Et votre noël?

La blonde sourit:

\- Moi ce n'était pas trop mal à part la grosse correction que je me suis prise! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et j'ai fait beaucoup de ménage. J'ai aussi pu lire de nouveaux livres que j'ai reçus à noël! Maman m'a acheté pleins de beaux ouvrages pour mes excellents résultats!

\- Ah bah ça va alors car je m'inquiétais vu que je n'ai pas eu de lettre, Répondit Mérida.

\- Oui je n'avais pas le droit d'en envoyer... Et toi?

La rouquine soupira en croquant dans un bonbon:

\- Imagine ta mère fois cent et tu as la mienne. Elle m'a mit un sacré savon... Et elle a cassé mon balai...

Les trois autres s'indignèrent, surtout Jack.

\- Mais bon elle ne se doute pas que j'ai reçu un autre balai en cachette par Molly Weasley! Je n'abandonnerai jamais le Quidditch! Sinon à Noel j'ai reçu des fournitures scolaires par ma mère , et un pull avec une épée par mon père! Je vous jure ma mère à fait une crise! Je vous la montrerais! Et sinon toi Jack? Ca va mieux?

Le jeune Frost se gratta la tête:

\- Un peu... Les Malefoy m'ont aussi fait la morale mais je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai juste du mal de ne pas penser à mes parents... Enfin bref au moins j'ai eu de la compagnie. Krokmou est resté avec moi durant toutes ces vacances.

Harold le regarda en pleurant:

\- Vraiment il était avec toi?

\- Oui. Comment ça se fait?

Harold raconta aussi son histoire sous le regard choqué des trois autres. Raiponce versa même des larmes pour le dragon mort.

\- C'est si triste... commenta la blonde

\- Pas de problème. Je commence à m'y faire , dit le dragonnier, je n'abandonnerai pas mon rêve. Et je prouverais à mon père qu'il se trompe , sur toute la ligne! En plus mon Krokmou est en vie et il retourne avec moi à Poudlard! Ca ne peut que me donner de l'espoir!

Le trajet passa extrêmement vite et les trois sorciers ne virent pas le temps passer. Arrivés à Poudlard ils sourirent face au château qui se dressa devant eux. Hagrid leur souhaita un bon retour et chaque sorcier retrouva son dortoir. C'était un moment plein de bonheur pour tous. Mérida retrouva bien vite Ron et Harry qui étaient restés au château pour les vacances. Elle en profitait pour prendre connaissance de leurs cadeaux et surtout de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. C'était incroyable! Elle l'essaya et ça marchait vraiment , elle disparaissait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de parler de Nicolas Flamel et alla se coucher pour la nouvelle nuit à Poudlard. Les quatre apprentis pensaient la même chose " qu'il est bon de retourner au château plutôt que d'être chez soi".

Les cours reprirent tranquillement leur rythme à Poudlard. Les élèves se remirent dans le bain. De nouvelles leçons, de nouveaux contrôles, d'autres matchs de Quidditch... Chaque sorcier profitaient de la vie au château qui était si calme par rapport à leur maison. C'était un lieu extraordinaire pour eux! De plus il s'y passait toujours des événements inattendus.

Il y eut un matin où Mérida courut dans tout le château à la recherche de ses amis. Elle était surexcitée. Encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle avait appris une nouvelle incroyable et elle voulait absolument la partager! Cela pourrait fortement intéresser ses amis. Après avoir déambulé un peu partout et avoir traversé la cour où toute trace de neige avait fondu pour laisser place à l'herbe du printemps, Mérida trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses amis étaient au même lieu que d'habitude. Près du lac sous un grand arbre plein de bourgeons, un lieu très peu fréquenté.

Lorsqu'elle les trouva, ils étaient en train de réviser leur cours de potions avec quelques ingrédients. A peine fut-elle arrivée que la rouquine se plaça devant eux:

\- Devinez quoi! Devinez quoi! J'ai un truc à vous raconter!

Ils levèrent les yeux sur elle et Raiponce pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- Quoi donc!?

\- Encore un fait divers sur ta mère!? dit Jack, elle a su que tu reprenais le Quidditch?

Elle lui fit la grimace:

\- Mais non! Ca concerne Harry Potter, Ron , Hermione et même Drago Malefoy!

\- Ah là tu vois tu m'intéresses pour une fois , répliqua le Serpentard en se moquant.

\- Vous n'allez jamais me croire mais ils ont été collés parce qu'ils sont sortis en pleine nuit sans permission! Drago a dénoncé les Gryffondors mais il s'est fait collé aussi, rit Mérida. C'est juste trop marrant. D'après Harry ils étaient partis parler avec Hagrid de la pierre philosophale et du fait que quelqu'un voulait la voler. Mais apparemment elle est surprotégée cette pierre. Enfin bref, Minerva les a choppés.

\- C'est bien fait pour Drago je suis content, répondit Jack

\- Incroyable! Krokmou a du voir toute la scène depuis l'orée de la forêt, enchaîna Harold, et c'est quoi comme heure de colle?

Mérida frappa dans ses mains en riant:

\- C'est là que ça devient encore plus intéressant! Hier soir ils ont été forcés à aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid pour une mission spéciale!

\- Non ! S'écria Raiponce la main devant la bouche, et il s'est passé quoi! Heureusement qu'il n'ont pas vu le dragon de Harold!

Le principal intéressé opina de la tête et Mérida reprit:

\- Alors en fait ils devaient enquêter sur la disparition de nombreuses licornes. Et il parait qu'il y en avait une justement qui venait d'être tuée!

\- Ne me dis pas que l'être bizarre était encore dans la forêt à manger de la licorne, s'étonna Harold

\- Et si! Ils l'ont vu et même que Drago à hurlé de peur! C'est ça que je voulais vous dire, cette chose se cache forcément à Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Elle vient manger de la licorne pour se redonner sûrement des forces puis elle retourne au château. Mais le pire dans toute ça, c'est que d'après Harry ce serait... Voldemort qui ferait ça...

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? s'étonna le dragonnier

Raiponce se décomposa:

\- C'est... C'est celui qui a tenté de tuer Harry Potter c'est ça?

\- Oui, il a même tué ses parents et de nombreuses autres personnes. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres, un sorcier qui a très mal tourné! Lui répondit la rouquine.

\- Mais... Attendez... Il n'est pas censé être mort?

Jack secoua la tête négativement:

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de preuve de sa mort, il a juste été diminué cette nuit là où il voulait tuer Harry. Les Malefoy m'en ont parlé. Et du coup il survit en buvant du sang de licorne, tout s'explique.

Mérida opina:

\- Ouais mais le pire n'est pas là. Que se cache-t-il à Poudlard en ce moment même sous le chien à trois têtes? La pierre philosophale! D'après Harry on est en danger car Voldemort pourrait redevenir puissant et remettre son règne de terreur en place si il l'avait. Il pourrait aussi le tuer à nouveau...

\- Quand je disais que l'école était dangereuse, trembla Raiponce. Mais attendez, Rogue et Quirrell, qu'ont-ils à avoir dans tout ça?

\- Je ne sais pas je n'en ai pas parlé mais ils pensent que Rogue voudrait voler la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort, répliqua la rouquine. Mais bon il est vrai que Hermione a soulevé un bon point. Elle m'a dit que tant que Dumbledore sera là, il n'y aurait aucun souci! C'est vrai que c'est un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde!

Les trois amis restèrent sous le choc. Mérida était contente car elle avait enfin trouvé un lien entre la chose dans la forêt et l'étrange histoire du chien à trois têtes. Raiponce n'était quant à elle pas du tout rassurée de cette révélation! Un terrible mage noir veut revenir à la vie... Quelle année... Finalement, la cloche sonna et ils durent tous aller en cours de potion. Les examens de fin de première année approchaient à grands pas , ils devaient au moins se concentrer sur ça. Bien qu'au fond d'eux, ils savaient que quelque chose se passerait en cette fin d'année. La pierre n'était plus en sécurité...


	9. (Année 1) Chp 9 Tragédie sous la trappe

Chp 9 : Tragédie sous la trappe...

A Poudlard le temps se réchauffait. Les fleurs s'étaient enfin ouvertes sous une douce brise chaude. C'était agréable de se promener dans la cour du château. Cependant peu de sorciers pouvaient se le permettre. Les deux derniers mois au château étaient les plus ardus pour chaque élève car des examens avaient lieu chaque année. Bien que les plus importants comme les BUSE ou les ASPIC étaient dans les dernières années.

Pour les premières années, les examens touchaient à leur fin. C'était les premiers à pouvoir profiter du beau temps. Lors des épreuves, les apprentis devaient soit passer de l'écrit soit de la pratique. Lors dès écrits ils étaient entassés dans la grande salle avec beaucoup de tables prévues à cet effet. Pour la pratique cela se passait dans les salles de cours équipées. Les potions furent donnés dans les cachots, la botanique dans les serres...

Quand la fin des épreuves eut lieu, tout le monde pouvait enfin faire retomber la pression et profiter de la chaleur arrivante. Le Big Four en profita pour se rejoindre discrètement sous l'arbre désormais en fleur. Les pétales de cerisier formaient un paysage des plus somptueux. Le sujet de conversation fut entièrement axé sur les examens. Mérida fut celle qui se plaignit le plus:

\- Non mais sérieusement j'ai tout raté, j'en suis sûre... La potion d'amnésie à faire était super difficile! Bon par contre je suis sûre d'avoir réussi le sort de Wingardium Leviosa , et je ne te remercierai jamais assez Harold.

\- Mais de rien. Je suis sûr que tu auras au moins des Acceptables (A) , ne désespère pas.

\- Ou peut-être que j'aurais des Piètres ( P) ou Désolant ( D).

Jack ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rictus:

\- Ou des Troll ( T) !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle! Désespéra la rouquine, et toi je parie que tu auras de mauvaises notes aussi comme toute ta maison à part en Potions!

\- La potion d'Amnésie n'était pas trop dure et le reste non plus je pense aller vers des Effort Exceptionnel ( E) mais pas Optimal ( O) non plus.

La Weasley se renfrogna et Harold en remit une couche:

\- Je pense pareil des E ou des A. Les examens de premières années sont les plus simples.

Raiponce ne dit rien mais sourit car elle savait au fond d'elle que les O orneraient son bulletin. Elle avait tous compris et tout réussi. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Par ce temps radieux, la jeune blonde s'étira de tout son long et se coucha en regardant les nuages. Un moment de détente et de bonheur emplit les apprentis. Le silence accentua la beauté du lieu où chacun s'allongea dans l'herbe pour contempler le ciel. Mais comme tout bon moment, celui-ci se finit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Harry Potter et ses deux amis arrivèrent en courant. En arrivant, ils s'étonnèrent de voir Jack Frost avec eux. Ils ne se voyaient tous les quatre que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne se doutait de leur amitié.

Harold qui les vit arriver en premier, les regarda avec interrogation. Ils étaient en sueur et avaient plutôt l'air paniqués:

\- Est ce que ça va!?

Harry reprit un peu son souffle avant de répondre:

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout on vient d'apprendre que Dumbledore était parti à Londres. Et de surcroît on pense que Rogue va voler la pierre ce soir!

\- Hein!? Qu'est -ce qu'il vous fait penser ça? Demanda Mérida se relevant.

\- Rogue sait comment passer devant le chien à trois têtes, répondit son cousin, il l'a appris par Hagrid qui s'est fait avoir. Et puis on l'a croisé tout à l'heure il a l'air louche! En plus vu que Dumbledore est parti, il va forcement sauter sur l'occasion! On doit agir ce soir!

Raiponce ne le sentait pas du tout:

\- Agir!? Que voulez-vous faire?

\- Descendre par la trappe pour protéger la pierre, commenta le binoclard.

\- Vous êtes fous! On risque de perdre des points si on se fait prendre ou pire, dit le dragonnier.

\- Je suis d'accord, je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper, enchaîna Jack.

Harry se massa la cicatrice qui le piqua:

\- Un danger nous menace je le ressens. Si Voldemort reprend ses forces, les points seront le cadet de nos soucis!

\- On a besoin de toi Mérida, tu es la plus forte ou tout du moins la plus folle d'entre nous, dit Ron.

La rouquine prit les mains de son cousin:

\- Je suis avec vous il n'y a pas de soucis! Ce soir on passe sous la trappe pour arrêter le professeur!

\- Pourquoi je me doutais de l'issue de la situation, se plaignit Harold. Bon, moi je viens aussi je ne laisse pas la miss toute seule.

Mérida lui sauta au cou pour le remercier ce qui déstabilisa le jeune homme. Jack et Raiponce se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Raiponce avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ses amis sans son aide. Finalement sa décision la surprit elle-même:

\- Je viens aussi je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrive malheur!

\- Bien on descendra tous les six ce soir alors! Dit Hermione.

\- Tous les sept, répliqua Jack contre l'arbre, je ne laisse pas Raiponce y aller avec des dangerosités comme vous.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent sceptiquement. Mais Mérida les rassura:

\- C'est bon on pourra toujours s'en servir comme bouclier s'il est gênant.

A sa manière, c'était sa façon de l'accepter parmi eux. Jack le comprit et il sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été accepté nulle part.

Le soir tomba bien rapidement sur le château. Une nuit qui allait être longue en rebondissements. Dans la tour de Gryffondors alors que tout le monde était endormi, quatre sorciers se relevèrent doucement. Ils s'habillèrent, prirent leurs baguettes et sortirent doucement du dortoir. Mérida prit également sa nouvelle épée, elle se dit que ça tombait vraiment bien que son père lui ait donné la sienne en cadeau de noël. Les apprentis rencontrèrent cependant un crapaud qui était assis sur les accoudoirs d'un fauteuil rouge.

\- Trevor!? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, commenta Ron avec la cape d'invisibilité sur l'épaule.

Ils furent surpris de voir Neuville se redresser pour leur faire face:

\- Et vous non plus! Vous allez encore sortir en douce. Et vous entraînez Mérida dans vos histoires maintenant...

\- Bon écoute Neville on allait... commença Harry.

\- Non! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire! Gryffondor va encore avoir des ennuis. J...Je suis prêt à me battre...

Hermione prit sa baguette:

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Neville mais il le faut. Petrificus Totalus.

Le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse, raide. Ron s'étonna de la façon de faire:

\- Tu es effrayante. Je t'assure. Brillante, mais effrayante...

\- Je suis d'accord, enchaîna sa cousine avec un sourire en coin, mais je te préfère comme ça! Allez on y va!

\- Oui allons-y , dit Harry.

Les quatre sorciers s'excusèrent auprès de Neville puis se rendirent au troisième étage. Ils attendirent les autres complices devant la porte.

Au niveau des cachots, Jack Frost venait de sortir de sa salle commune et déambulait dans le labyrinthe souterrain. Il pensa à la manière dont il se sortirait de cette situation si Lucius l'apprenait... Il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois _" Nous devons faire revivre le seigneur des ténèbres_ _"_. Alors s'il savait que son propre enfant adopté allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Jack se fichait bien de Voldemort et de toute cette histoire mais il avait choisi de suivre les autres quand même... Laisser Raiponce seule avec ses fous, ce n'était pas conseillé. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'enlever Lucius de sa tête:

 _" Plus tard toi et Drago vous serez des Mangemorts au service de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il reviendra, vous vous tiendrez prêts. Alors ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à votre devoir de sang pur et de partisan."_

Toujours dans ses pensées les plus secrètes il arriva à la tour de Serdaigle. Raiponce mit du temps à se décider mais sortit finalement rejoindre le Serpentard. Ensemblee, ils rejoignirent Harold au bas des escaliers mouvants. Pour les Gryffondors qui avaient la cape d'invisibilité c'était facile de se promener dans le château mais pour eux ils faillait rusé. Par ailleurs ils durent éviter Rusard qui traînait dans les couloirs avec Miss teigne. Une fois arrivé au troisième étage, Mérida bouda:

\- Vous en avez mis du temps!

\- Eh, on a fait au moins six détours, s'offusqua Harold.

\- Et encore sans Raiponce on aurait fait plus que ça, tes sorts sont remarquables , commenta Jack toujours sous le regard perplexe de Harry , Ron et Hermione.

La blonde sourit:

\- Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi!

Une fois prêt, tout le monde tenta de rentrer sous la cape puis ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir interdit. Les flammes s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée comme toujours.

\- Aie, tu me marche sur le pied, s'exprima Hermione

\- Désolé, dit Ron, Arrêtez de poussez derrière!

\- Mais on voit mes pieds , pleurnicha Harold.

\- Moi je ne respire plus , enchaîna Raiponce qui était collée entre Mérida et Jack au centre.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Hermione l'ouvrit avec son sort. En entrant dans la pièce une douce musique de harpe s'en échappa. Le chien, lui , dormait paisiblement.

Ron fut choqué:

\- Attendez... Il...

La cape s'envola au loin et Harry finit la phrase de son ami:

\- Il ronfle... Rogue à réussi à passer. Il a ensorcelé la Harpe.

\- C'est radical comme méthode, chuchota Mérida en s'approchant de Touffu.

\- Rogue est donc bien ici, dit Jack étonné.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien lui... Je sens comme une odeur différente de ce vieux professeur crasseux. Je dirais une double odeur, mais où l'ai-je senti pour la première fois? se questionna le dragonnier.

Sans trop savoir quoi répondre les sorciers s'approchèrent de la trappe.

\- Il faut déplacer ses pattes, dit Harry et Mérida en symbiose.

\- Quoi!? Dirent les autres

\- Allez!

Une fois la chose faite, ils ouvrirent la trappe et regardèrent le fond. Il était noir, on n'y voyait absolument rien. Harry fut le plus courageux:

\- J'y vais le premier , attendez mon signal pour descendre. S'il arrive quelque chose sortez d'ici immédiatement!

\- Je viens avec toi , renchérit Mérida prête à sauter.

\- D'accord. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est silencieux tout à coup?

La musique venait de se finir et le chien à trois têtes se réveilla. Il plaça ses têtes au-dessus des sorciers qui ne le remarquèrent qu'à la dernière minute. En hurlant, ils sautèrent tous dans le trou noir de la trappe. Raiponce fut poussée par Jack qui la sentait tétanisée.

En tombant, la blonde fut rassurée que le choc ne soit pas douloureux:

\- Hé, mais c'est confortable ici!

\- On a de la chance que cette plante soit là, Dit Ron.

\- Une drôle de plante j'ai envie de dire, commenta Jack perplexe.

Aussitôt dit, des lianes vinrent entourer les jeunes sorciers qui se débattirent:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Hurla Harold

\- Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas atteindre mon épée.

Jack tenta de se débattre sans succès. Il regarda Raiponce et fut choqué de la voir calme. Etait-elle morte de peur!? Finalement la plante avala Raiponce sous les cris de Jack:

\- Raiponce! Non RAIPONCE!

Hermione le rassura:

\- Ne bougez plus. C'est un filet du diable, il faut vous détendre, comme Raiponce. Si vous résistez elle vous tuera encore plus vite!

\- Elle vous tuera plus vite et maintenant je peux me détendre , hurla Ron en panique.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! trembla Harold.

La jeune Hermione se fit aspirer comme Raiponce et les autres furent de plus en plus anxieux:

\- Détendez-vous! Faite ce que je vous dis, ayez confiance, répliqua la Gryffondor.

\- Jack , Harold , Mérida, vous pouvez le faire, s'exprima la blondinette qui rajustait sa tresse détachée.

Finalement Harry réussit lui aussi à se détendre et tomba avec les filles. Jack qui avait le calme facile, le suivit sans problème. Mérida dut cependant faire de gros efforts pour ne plus se débattre. Harold l'aida un peu en parole puis les deux descendirent. Il ne restait que Ron qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Hermione se grattait la tête:

\- J'ai lu un truc la dessus en herbologie, euh, filet du diable , filet du diable à l'ombre et vivace...

\- Et au soleil grimace! répliqua la blonde.

\- Oui c'est ça! Cette plante déteste le soleil! Lumus Soleme!

Une fois dit, un grand jet de lumière vint emplir la pièce. La plante se rétracta et laissa Ron tomber.

\- Ouf une chance qu'on ait pas paniqué! répliqua celui-ci sous le regard sceptique des autres.

\- Une chance que les filles soient attentives aux cours d'herbologie, lui répondit le binoclard.

Une fois le calme revenu, le Big Four s'occupa d'arranger les cheveux de la Serdaigle. Par la suite, ils continuèrent leur route par des escaliers descendants. Un bruit vint leur titiller les oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Mérida tenant la hanse de son épée dans le dos.

\- On dirait... Des bruits d'ailes, commenta Harry.

\- Des bruits de plusieurs ailes même , enchaîna Jack.

Les sept sorciers pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce par une lourde porte en fer. Hermione fut un peu perdue, elle s'adressa à Raiponce:

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'oiseau... Et toi?

\- Moi non plus , c'est étonnant.

\- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, ce sont des clefs, dit Harry.

\- Des clefs volantes! Trop fort, répliqua la rouquine.

\- Et je parie que certaines d'entre elles ouvrent la porte du fond.

Harold s'approcha de la porte verrouillée avec Ron. Ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir, sans succès:

\- Elle est complètement verrouillée! Et regarde, il y a trois verrous.

\- Zut comment on fait, il y a des centaines de clefs, dit Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il faut trouver des grosses clefs à l'ancienne! Dit Ron en regardant les verrous.

\- Là j'en vois une, dit le binoclard

Mérida les contempla intensément:

\- Et là deux autres!

En regardant de plus près, des balais étaient présents dans la pièce, prêts à servir. Harry s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est trop facile...

Mérida sourit:

\- Je vois, on va les chopper! Pas de problème j'en prend une!

Elle s'approcha d'un autre balai et Jack la suivit:

\- Je ne te laisserais pas avoir la vedette. Puis tu serais bien capable de rater ta clef.

\- Parle pour toi!

Lorsque les trois sorciers attrapèrent leur balai, les clefs se mirent soudainement à voler de manière rapide. Elles se dirigèrent vers eux pour les attaquer:

\- Cool ça met du piquant au challenge, hurla Mérida dans la cohue. On fait le pari de celui qui l'a en premier!?

Jack accepta volontiers et les deux se mirent en vol suivit par Harry. La compétition était lancée et Mérida ne lâcherait rien. En plein vol, les clefs les poursuivirent dans tous les sens. Dans cette haute pièce les deux sorciers montèrent très haut pour suivre les deux clefs rouillées. En synchronisation d'un côté et de l'autre, ils se rentrèrent un peu dedans pour freiner son adversaire. Lorsque les clefs atteignirent le plafond, elles redescendirent en piqué. Jack et Mérida durent donc faire un rapide demi-tour et redescendirent rapidement. Le jeune Serpentard qui l'épiait en biais lui coupa alors la route ce qui la fit à moitié perdre l'équilibre. Il en profita pour prendre sa clef et la lancer à Hermione qui ouvrit le premier verrou. Vexée, la rouquine partit saisir la seconde clef avec force. Au même instant Harry Potter choppa la sienne aussi. La porte put s'ouvrir et les trois sorciers entrèrent dedans laissant les autres clefs se taper contre la porte.

Une fois descendue du balai, Mérida vint à la rencontre de Jack:

\- Tu as triché! Tu m'as fait tomber!

Le Serpentard sourit sadiquement en haussant les épaules:

\- Je pensais que tous les coups étaient permis.

\- Tssss

La rouquine fit la tête et partit devant tout le monde pour avancer dans le nouveau couloir. Jack était fier de son coup et reprit la marche les mains dans les poches. Harold partit lui parler un peu:

\- T'énerve pas pour ça voyons.

\- Oui ce n'est rien de plus qu'un minable Serpentard. En plus, ce dédale n'as pas de fin, il y a combien de pièges pour protéger ce satané caillou...

Harold resta sans voix et la suivit dans une nouvelle salle. La pièce était très sombre et divisée en deux parties. En s'approchant de plus près, Raiponce reconnut deux plateaux géants d'échecs. Elle repéra bien vite les tours, puis la reine et les cavaliers. Ron en vint à la même conclusion. Lorsque Mérida mit le pied sur les échiquiers, des flammes s'allumèrent de tous les côtés qui illuminèrent l'endroit. Les sept sorciers se dirigèrent alors vers le fond de la pièce où une grosse porte en fer les amènerait à la salle suivante. Cependant, les pièces blanches leurs barrèrent la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commenta Raiponce.

Mérida sortit son épée et frappa une pièce qui ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre:

\- ... Incassable...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, répliqua Hermione.

\- C'est évident non? Il faut jouer les parties pour passer de l'autre côté! Comment on se répartit?

\- Autant se mettre comme d'habitude! Vous trois et nous quatre, désigna Harold

Mérida s'offusqua:

\- Non je ne joue pas avec lui ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser!

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta mauvaise tête, répliqua le Serpentard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur et un sale Serpentard sans morale!

\- Mon dieu mais tu es encore sur ça , s'emporta le jeune Frost. Grandis un peu.

\- Pardon!? J'ai du mal entendre là!? Moi, grandir!? Tu t'es regardé au moins!

\- Oh oui je me suis regardé! Je ne passe pas mon temps à faire des choses interdites et à entraîner les autres avec moi!

La dispute s'envenima et Raiponce dut s'interposer au milieu:

\- Arrêtez! Ne vous disputez pas pour rien... On doit se dépêcher d'avancer! S'il vous plaît...

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis ils avancèrent vers l'autre échiquier. Le Big Four allait entamer la deuxième partie.

\- Bon moi je propose que Raiponce soit aux commandes, tenta Harold pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Moi...? Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es la plus intelligente de nous tous.

\- Vous êtes sûrs?

Tout le monde opina.

\- Bien... Alors laissez-moi regarder le plateau.

Elle se plaça au milieu:

\- Ok alors Harold tu sera un cavalier. Mérida prend la place de la reine. Jack tu seras un fou et moi je serais le Roi... Ca vous va comme ça!?

\- Oui je préfère te savoir en roi, commenta Jack se dirigeant à sa place.

\- Moi aussi, dit Harold montant sur le cheval, j'ai l'impression d'être sur mon dragon.

La petite pointe d'humour n'atteignit personne et le plateau s'alluma de plus belle.

\- Que fait-on maintenant, demanda Harold!?

\- On attend que les blancs jouent , répondit la blonde.

Quelques secondes à peine après sa phrase, un pion blanc se déplaça de deux cases en ligne droite. Raiponce commença à donner ses ordres en évitant d'utiliser ses amis. Les pièces noires se déplacèrent. Lorsqu'elle eut une occasion elle sortit un fou pour détruire un pion. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit le pion, celui-ci fut détruit de façon atrocement barbare.

\- C'est... La version sorcier? Blêmit Raiponce

\- On dirait bien... s'exprima Jack

\- N'aie pas peur et utilise-nous si tu en as besoin, nous sommes prêts, enchaîna Mérida bougeant dans sa case.

\- Oui nous sommes prêts, termina Harold avant que la partie ne reprenne.

Les pièces s'entrechoquèrent les unes après les autres. Les pions partirent bien vite. Raiponce fut obligée d'utiliser Mérida qui était la Reine et donc la pièce indispensable d'une partie d'échec. Elle utilisait son épée pour vaincre les pièces qui se détruisaient en un petit coup de vent pendant une partie.

\- Utilise-moi aussi tu sais, dit Harold sur son cheval.

Raiponce qui était réticente fit alors des mouvements plus audacieux. Si elle continuait ainsi elle perdrait... Elle envoya Jack, son fou, au devant de la scène. Et en deux coups elle réussit à prendre la Reine adverse. Une bonne chose de faite. Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Harold de prendre un cavalier. Il était content et évita de se faire prendre par un fou au tour suivant. Raiponce était à fond dans la partie. Elle était si concentrée que rien ne pouvait la déranger. Rien autour d'elle n'existait. Elle donnait des ordres avec précision et caractère. Les trois autres apprentis étaient impressionnés.

Tout se passait bien... Jusqu'à un certain point. Lorsque la partie commençait à toucher à sa fin, la reine fut en danger. Elle était au centre du plateau en face d'un fou, et si elle bougeait elle serait prise soit par la tour blanche restante soit par le roi lui-même qui avait avancé. Raiponce ne savait plus quoi faire et Mérida le vit immédiatement:

\- Vas-y Raiponce, tu peux le faire. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je suis solide...

\- Non je ne te sacrifierais pas... Je ne veux plus jouer...

Mérida la regarda au loin , elle perdait toute sa force en un instant.

\- Joue , miss, joue! S'écria Mérida pour lui donner du courage.

Rien n'y fit et les autres n'étaient de toute manière pas d'accord!

\- Tu peux m'utiliser pour me mettre devant la reine et tu pourrais même le mettre échec! Utilise-moi plutôt , dit Jack Frost.

\- Non Jack , non pas toi...

\- Utilise-moi alors , commenta Harold de l'autre côté sur le cheval, je peux aussi me mettre devant la reine! Vas-y je suis prêt!

Raiponce les regarda tous les trois. Ils lui demandaient de sacrifier un de ses amis pour gagner la partie... Et elle même ne pouvait pas bouger de sa case n'étant d'aucune utilité en tant que Roi. Mérida? Jack? Harold? C'était impossible...

\- Je ne peux pas...

Elle s'effondra sur le sol sous le regard de ses trois amis.

\- Raiponce... Tu peux le faire, quoi que tu décides nous sommes consentants, déclara Mérida.

Au fond d'elle la rouquine était choquée. Pourquoi Jack voulait la protéger... Son ennemi.. Et Harold le timide, le peureux! Comment pouvait-il être si courageux, pourquoi voulait-il aussi la protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas. Finalement Jack se décida pour lui même.

\- J'y vais.

\- Qu... NON ! Hurlèrent la blonde et la rouquine en même temps.

Libre de ses mouvements, il partit en diagonale et se plaça devant Mérida qui le regarda avec une larme à l'œil:

\- P...Pourquoi?

Jack se retourna:

\- Je ne sais pas, disons que c'est une excuse.

Il lui fit un dernier regard puis le fou blanc s'avança. Mérida lui donna alors son épée:

\- Protège-toi!

Jack la refusa et attendit la sentence. Pour lui c'était peut être une sorte de délivrance. De mourir enfin, de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus souffrir de son erreur passée. Il pensa à sa famille et à ses connaissances de l'année. Une belle fin qu'il se dit. Il écarta les bras et attendit. Mérida hurla son désespoir juste derrière lui. Raiponce et Harold pleurèrent ensemble. Des cris, des derniers cris se firent entendre de leur part puis la lame blanche et froide s'abattit dans le ventre de Jack qui s'écroula à terre. Le sang remplit la case blanche et se mélangea aux gravas. Mérida dans la case derrière put le toucher, elle pleurait:

\- Jack tu es stupide... Stupide! Stupide!Stupide!

Harold qui remit un peu les pieds sur terre ,cria sur Raiponce:

\- Continue le jeu! Ne laisse pas son sacrifice en vain! On les a en échecs.

La blonde se ressaisit. Elle se releva, et de colère hurla ses ordres. Mérida bougea dès qu'elle reçut ses ordres et s'écria:

\- Raiponce. Fais en sorte que je tue de moi même le Roi blanc!

Au loin Harry avait fini sa partie et regardait la seconde qui devait être finie pour déverrouiller le sort qui retenait les portes. Hermione tenait Ron dans ses bras et pleurait aussi pour Jack au loin qui ne bougeait plus sur le sol. Raiponce continua son raid sur les blancs et réussit à les détruire un à un. Elle se sentait faible face à ce qu'il s'était passée. Seule la colère, la tenait debout. Au finale, Mérida mit en échec le roi.

\- Harold va en E7!

Le cavalier bougea avec un Harold mortifié dessus. Il regardait juste devant lui attendant la victoire.

\- Echec blanc.

La dernière tour blanche bougea sur le côté pour prendre le Roi noir.

\- Echec noir, commentait toujours la blonde.

Finalement elle sourit. Un sourire triste et plein de désespoir. Mais un sourire de victoire:

\- La reine en E4 ! Hurla-t-elle, montrant du doigt l'endroit précis.

Mérida s'essuya les yeux. Elle prit son épée et détruisit le roi adverse d'une rage inexplicable:

\- ECHEC ET MAT ! Hurla-t-elle le regard en furie.

Le roi tomba à terre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry rejoignit le Big Four mais fut interrompu par Mérida:

\- Dépêche-toi Harry.

\- Quoi...!?

\- Va défier ton ennemi. Vs défier Rogue et Voldemort! C'est ton combat!

\- Mais et vous!? Et Jack? répliqua le binoclard.

Mérida le poussa vers les portes:

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, cours!

Harry poussé par la rouquine et par Hermione, partit en courant vers la dernière pièce où se cachait la pierre et son ennemi. Mérida rejoignit Raiponce et Harold qui tenaient Jack, en sang...

Elle se mit à terre et serra les poings:

\- IDIOT!


	10. (Année 1) Chp 10 Nous reverrons nous?

**Hello :) Je ne sais pas si il y a des lecteurs? Du coup je ne sais pas si je posterais la suite ici, si jamais il suffit de me le demander , sinon la fic est sur fanfic . fr j'en suis à l'année 7. Voilà voilà :)**

Chp 10: Nous reverrons-nous?

Dans les décombres des pièces d'échiquiers brisées, deux jeunes sorciers étaient inconscients. Alors que le sang se répandait sur les cases blanches et noires, de drôles de bruits s'échappaient de la dernière pièce où Harry combattait ses ennemis. Hermione qui s'était proposée, était partie chercher de l'aide en remontant à la surface. Elle espérait réussir pour pouvoir sauver Ron et même Jack.

En attendant les secours Harold s'inquiéta:

\- Jack est vraiment froid... Il va mourir avant que les secours n'arrivent... Raiponce tu devrais utiliser tes cheveux pour le sauver.

La jeune blonde qui le tenait toujours en larmes secoua la tête négativement:

\- Non je ne peux pas encore les utiliser...

\- Comment ça? la questionna-t-il.

\- Si je retombe dans le coma, ma mère sera au courant et je pourrais dire adieu à tout ce qui me tient à cœur. De plus, comment expliquer qu'un mourant s'en sorte sans une égratignure. Je serais envoyée dans un centre ou pire, je serais tuée pour découvrir ce qu'il se cache en moi...

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, dit le jeune dragonnier tristement.

\- S'il faut je les utiliserais mais ce serait mon dernier recours.

Mérida qui s'occupait de Ron se releva en serrant les poings:

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire je m'occupe de tout.

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent avec étonnement et la jeune rouquine partit en courant vers la porte arrière. Harold qui tenait la main de Jack , la lâcha pour se relever en vitesse:

\- Où vas-tu!?

\- Je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une chaleur inexpliquée s'échappait de la porte où était Harry, Mérida revint en volant. Elle avait pris un balai de la pièce avec les clefs. Elle se posa en douceur mais resta dessus:

\- Je vais amener Jack jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh, il ne tiendra jamais le choc sinon...

\- Très bonne idée, s'exclama Harold.

Alors qu'il allait soulever Jack Frost , un énorme bruit s'échappa de la pièce du fond. Soudain, une grosse fumée s'en échappa. Ressemblant à une sorte de tête de fumée, il passa entre eux en hurlant. Il murmura dans la tête de chaque sorcier _" Je reviendrai"_ . Lorsque la chose partit dans l'autre pièce ils reprirent leur souffle:

\- C'était quoi ça, cria Raiponce en panique.

Elle se serra contre Jack qui palissait à vu d'œil.

\- Aucune idée, trembla le dragonnier, sûrement un ennemi battu...?

\- Peu importe, il faut aider Jack! Et vite, je ne sens plus son pou! dit la blonde.

Harold l'attrapa assez rapidement et le plaça sur le balai de Mérida qui le tenait difficilement. Jack était plus grand qu'elle. Finalement avec toute la force qui lui restait, elle partit en volant laissant ses deux amis avec Ron Weasley au sol.

Comme rien de nouveau ne s'échappait de la pièce où était Harry, Harold et Raiponce se décidèrent à aller jeter un œil. Ils mirent Ron contre un mur bien à l'abri. Les deux sorciers qui avaient le cœur triste, pénétrèrent dans l'antre de flammes. Il y avait un escalier qui descendait plus bas. Des flammes étaient dispersées un peu partout mais n'avaient plus l'air de bloquer le chemin. Se tenant l'un à l'autre avec leurs baguettes, ils descendirent. Doucement mais sûrement, ils arrivèrent tout en bas. Là, avec grande surprise, se trouvait Harry Potter inconscient sur le sol. Raiponce se dirigea vers lui rapidement pour prendre son pou.

\- Il est vivant! Il .. On dirait qu'il dort paisiblement!

Harold soupira, rassuré. Il prit la pierre rouge scintillante qui était à côté de la main du jeune inconscient:

\- Regarde Raiponce! C'est... la pierre philosophale! Harry a réussi!

\- Oh, elle est plus belle qu'en livre. Mais, où est le professeur Rogue? Et Voldemort? Oh regarde là-bas il y a le miroir du riséd!

Harold garda la pierre avec lui et s'avança au centre de la pièce:

\- Alors c'est là qu'il a été rangé? Etrange endroit.

\- Je pense que s'il est là c'est pour une bonne raison. Sûrement une dernière épreuve qu'a dû traverser Harry.

\- Ah oui possible.

Le jeune dragonnier toucha le miroir toujours aussi fasciné par celui-ci. Raiponce qui scruta la pièce toujours anxieuse, tomba sur le turban de Quirrell:

\- Harold! Regarde ça! C'était le professeur Quirrell et non Rogue le coupable.

Le jeune garçon le renifla:

\- Mais voilà où j'avais senti cette satané odeur double! C'était Quirrell! Et je dirais que l'odeur que je ressentais c'était Voldemort. Sûrement qu'il était en étroit contact avec lui.

\- Ca explique beaucoup de choses. Après tout il était là le soir d'Halloween. Peut-être que Rogue voulait seulement protéger la pierre. Il devait avoir des soupçons sur Quirrell.

Une ombre noire passa derrière la blonde:

\- Exactement Mademoiselle Gothel. La protection de la pierre est un de mes rôles, s'exprima le froid professeur Rogue.

La blonde se retourna rapidement de peur et se colla contre Harold. Le directeur de Serpentard les regarda avec désapprobation puis souleva le jeune Harry Potter:

\- Suivez-moi.

Ils obéirent immédiatement, suivant le professeur de potions. Le professeur Mac Gonagall et Hagrid étaient là aussi et s'occupaient de Ron. Tous les sorciers purent remonter à la surface sans encombre, laissant derrière eux le goût amer de la demi-victoire. Hagrid qui avait rendormi Touffu, laissa les professeurs sceller de nouveau la trappe et la porte du troisième étage. Ils descendirent tous à l'infirmerie.

Le jour pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Le noir de la nuit dernière avait enfin fait place au soleil. Nuit plus que mouvementée pour les sept sorciers. L'infirmerie avait spécialement été fermée aux autres. Seule madame Pomfresh avait le droit d'y entrer comme bon lui semblait.

Raiponce, Harold et Mérida qui n'avaient rien de grave était déjà retournés dans leur salle commune pour se changer. Ils revinrent cependant pour un petit contrôle de sécurité. Quand rien de grave ne fut decelé, ils purent aller voir Jack qui était toujours dans un coma profond.

\- Ne vous en faites pas il n'est plus en danger, déclara la médicomage, mais à quelques minutes près je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortait. Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis dévoués comme vous.

La dame se mit à sourire et partit s'occuper de Harry.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas son geste, déclara Mérida de but en blanc.

\- Il voulait te protéger, lui répondit la blonde caressant le front de Jack.

\- ... Tu crois!? Moi j'avais plus l'impression qu'il voulait juste mourir.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai!? Seul Jack pourrait répondre à leur interrogation... Il était si mystérieux.

Les jours passant et se réchauffant avec l'air de l'été, Jack rouvrit enfin les yeux. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, un peu perdu il croisa le regard de trois paires d'yeux inquiets. Il vit aussi le jeune Harry Potter manger quelques bonbons au fond de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que ça va Jack? lui demanda la Serdaigle.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur.

\- Tu nous as inquiétés, on avait vraiment peur que tu sois mort, dit le dragonnier.

Mérida le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui parla sans ménagement sous le coup de la peur qu'elle avait eue:

\- Tu désirais mourir n'est-ce pas ? Et non, pas de chance, tu es en vie.

\- Mérida, hurla Harold le regard furieux.

\- Quoi? Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout.

Le jeune Serpentard se releva doucement et se massa la tête. Il toucha son bandage au ventre qui le démangeait. Il respira alors un bon coup:

\- Désirer mourir? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui. Je voulais simplement faire avancer le jeu.

Il regarda tristement ses mains moites:

\- Il s'est passé quoi après la partie d'échecs?

Les trois amis se regardèrent sans trop le comprendre puis Raiponce lui expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qui avait eu lieu.

\- Voldemort était accroché au corps de Quirrell. C'est un sacré scoop, dit le jeune Frost faiblement, et la pierre à été détruite par Dumbledore dès que vous lui avez donnée. Tout est bien qui finit bien alors.

Il ferma les yeux et se recoucha. Mérida le regarda avec fureur. Il dit qu'il voulait mourir mais ce soir là il avait dit vouloir s'excuser. Il n'est pas logique. Ou peut-être ne veut-il pas dire la vérité. Un Serpentard... Finalement elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla une gifle. Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda sans comprendre:

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais ne t'avise jamais plus de vouloir mourir. La vie est trop précieuse pour la gâcher ainsi! Tu es stupide Frost!

Quelques larmes discrètes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle partit. Jack se frotta la joue puis sourit:

\- Elle a raison cette folle.

Raiponce soulagée que tout se passe bien, laissa le jeune homme se reposer. Elle tira Harold pour rejoindre la rouquine. Il fallait bientôt préparer le retour à la maison.

Alors que la nuit tombait de nouveau sur Poudlard, le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie. Il passa voir Harry Potter encore une fois. Il devait sortir le lendemain. Pour le cas de Jack ce serait un peu plus long... Et il n'avait pas hâte de retrouver Drago qui devait bien être au courant de son _"exploit"_. Lorsque Dumbledore eut finit de voir le Gryffondor, il s'approcha de Jack.

\- Je vois que tu t'es enfin rétabli. Comment vas-tu jeune homme?

Jack se toucha le ventre:

\- J'ai extrêmement mal mais sinon j'ai vu pire...

Le vieil homme se posa sur son lit:

\- Pire que de voir la mort en face?

\- Oui... Voir la mort de ses proches devant soi... C'est pire...

Dumbledore acquiesça:

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est toujours difficile comme moment, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Une jeune rouquine est venue me voir aujourd'hui. As-tu décidé d'abandonner de vivre?

Jack se demanda si lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de proche pour comprendre sa peine. Il baissa la tête:

\- Non. J'y ai pensé c'est vrai mais je voulais surtout... Comment dire... Les protéger. Il fallait un sacrifice et je suis celui qui était le mieux placé pour ça.

Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit une carte où l'écriture de trois sorciers montrait leur bonheur qu'il soit en vie. Même Mérida avait fait un effort d'écriture.

\- Se sacrifier pour les autres est une noble tâche, surtout pour un jeune homme plein d'ambition comme toi. Mais n'oublie pas ce qui est important.

\- Ce qui est important?

Le vieil homme se leva et lui tourna le dos:

\- C'est à toi de trouver ce qui t'es important. Mais je ne pense pas que la mort en fasse partie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et partit tranquillement. Jack resta pensif toute la nuit. Ce qui était important...?

Juste avant la fête de fin d'année avec les résultats des points et des examens, Jack put sortir de l'infirmerie. Un peu boitant, il put prendre l'air frais qui lui avait manqué ses derniers jours. Il inspira fortement comme s'il voulait avaler tout l'air du ciel. Il laissa ses cheveux argentés voleter tranquillement. Une fois requinqué, le Serpentard rejoignit sa salle commune pour préparer ses affaires de retour. En entrant dans la chambre il perçut des tonnes de regard noirs sur lui. Drago accompagné de ses deux amis l'attendait sur son lit.

\- Bravo, Jack. Tu as atteint le summum de la stupidité.

Le jeune Frost ferma les yeux de fatigue et le blond reprit:

\- Il parait que tu aurais sauvé des Gryffondors cette nuit là. T'es sûr que tu as toute ta tête? Franchement tu déshonores toute ma famille et ils ont honte de toi. Tu as de la chance qu'ils te gardent car se serait moi, je t'aurais expulsé à grands coups de pied au cul.

Il se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Quand père saura ce que tu as fait contre le seigneur des ténèbres... Je ne t'assure pas que tu resteras en vie, crois-moi.

Finalement les Serpentards le laissèrent seul. Jack s'assit sur son lit, exténué. Il s'était promis d'être plus discret à noël. C'était raté... Allait-il mourir de la main de Lucius? Peut-être. Mais il aurait voulu trouver ce qui lui était important avant...

Une fois les résultats des examens donnés, tous les sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour la dernière soirée à Poudlard. Jack était resté très seul et renfermé depuis ce jour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la grande salle et se sentait oppressé. Les Serpentards le regardaient toujours de travers mais quand Jack tournait la tête vers eux d'un regard noir, ils baissaient la tête de terreur. Son regard était terrifiant quand il voulait.

Le repas se faisait attendre et tout le monde s'excitait. Raiponce en profitait pour montrer ses résultat à sa table. Des O de partout ornaient ses résultats. Chez les Serdaigles, le savoir était important et il était rare de trouver de mauvaises notes. Mais n'avoir que des O n'était pas si fréquent que cela et elle était contente. Mérida fut aussi ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à avoir des A et des E. A part en une matière où elle avait eut un P. Finalement elle était dans la moyenne comme ses cousins. De son coté Harold avait aussi de bonnes notes sauf en vol où il avait eu la pire note. Il était fier de ses deux O en soins aux créatures magiques et en botanique. Jack avait aussi eu de très bonnes notes. Des optimals et des efforts exceptionnels trônaient sur son papier. Cependant ce n'est pas cela qui allait le sauver de Lucius et Narcissa...

Alors que les conversations fusaient dans tous les coins Dumbledore se leva pour faire régner le silence. Il put s'exprimer quand le bruit s'estompa:

\- Une autre année s'achève. Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Le décompte des points donne le résultat suivant:

 _En quatrième place , Gryffondor avec un total de 312 points._

 _En troisième place Poufsouffle avec un total de 352 points._

 _En seconde place Serdaigle avec un total de 426 points._

 _Et en première place avec 472 points, Serpentard._

Les jeunes Serpentards se mirent à hurler leur joie et le professeur Rogue les applaudit avec ferveur. Mérida fit la moue surtout lorsque Drago lui tira la langue. Raiponce se retourna pour féliciter Jack mais elle le vit ailleurs. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait vraiment mal au cœur de le voir comme cela depuis son réveil... Dumbledore continua son discours:

\- Oui bravo Serpentard , bravo. Cependant... Certains événements récents doivent être pris en compte. J'ai donc quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer.

Tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre et attendirent la suite.

 _\- A miss Raiponce Gothel, pour son courage , son grand cœur, son intelligence face aux événements et à sa partie d'échecs mémorable. J'offre 50 points à Serdaigle._

La blondinette fut émue et Michael Corner lui donna un mouchoir.

 _\- A monsieur Harold Haddock trois, pour son audace, son aide précieuse et son amitié inébranlable, j'accorde 50 point à Poufsouffle._

Le principal intéressé n'en revenait pas et resta en état de choc un bon moment.

 _\- A monsieur Jack Frost, pour son courage face au danger, sa réactivité, son sacrifice pour la bonne cause et son sens de l'honneur, j'accorde 50 point à Serpentard._

Jack releva la tête un peu perdu et Drago l'applaudit sans grande conviction.

 _\- A Mérida Weasley, qui, avec témérité a su encourager ses amis au delà du danger pour vaincre la menace, qui avec force et courage a su sauver ceux qui comptait pour elle, j'offre 50 points à Gryffondor!_

La rouquine fut félicitée par sa table et elle sourit fortement au directeur.

 _\- A miss Hermione Granger, pour le calme et l'intelligence dont elle a fait preuve alors que ses camarades couraient un grave danger, j'offre 50 points à Gryffondor._

Les Serpentard la regardèrent méchamment et elle sourit.

 _\- Ensuite à monsieur Ronald Weasley pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait joué a Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, 50 points._

Ron fut impressionné, il n'en revenait pas. Ses amis lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos.

 _\- J'en viens maintenant à Monsieur Harry Potter! Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifesté. J'accorde à la maison Gryffondors 60 points!_

Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent de partout. Les Serpentards commençaient quant à eut à râler. Drago regardait les Weasley et Harry Potter avec colère et frustration. Hermione fit le calcul:

\- On est a égalité avec Serpentard! 522 pour Serpentard et nous, 402 pour Poufsouffle et 476 pour Serdaigle!

Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée:

 _\- Et pour finir, je dirais qu'il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. J'accorde donc 10 points, à Neville Londubat!_

Le principal intéressé n'en revenait pas. Son cœur ne faisait plus qu'un tour et tout le monde le félicita. Finalement, ce fut Gryffondor qui l'emporta et la salle changea de couleur. Elle passa du vert argenté au rouge sang et or.

\- Gryffondor gagne la coupe!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de joie retentit dans toute la grande salle. Seuls les Serpentards restèrent assis, frustrés. Drago fulminait et Jack se fit tout petit. Il regardait Mérida danser de joie avec ses cousins. Raiponce la félicita avec Harold. Tout le monde lança leur chapeau et la fête dura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, l'euphorie n'était toujours pas retombée. Tous les sorciers terminaient leur bagages et se rendaient sur le quai de la gare du Poudlard Express. Ils devaient dire au revoir au château pour cette année. Les premières années avaient vécus de nombreux bons moments à Poudlard. L'année était passée si vite que beaucoup avaient le cafard de devoir rentrer chez eux. L'école était un endroit unique, magnifique, et un vrai foyer pour les sorciers.

Raiponce qui était sur le quai avec Pascal dans sa cage, était en train de le mettre avec les autres animaux. Elle regardait les contours du château au loin avec une envie de pleurer. Elle attendit ses amis avant de monter dans le train. Mérida arriva toute excitée. Elle rangea sa valise et son épée dans le compartiment à bagages:

\- Et bien... Ce château va me manquer moi.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu rester, dit la blonde regardant au loin, J'avais si peur de partir au début mais maintenant je voudrais rester.

Elle rit un peu:

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma tour. Surtout que quand ma mère va apprendre que j'ai encore fait des folies, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais l'année prochaine...

Mérida fit la tête:

\- Oh non... Il faut que tu reviennes! Une année sans toi ça ne sera pas pareil! Tu... Tu es une de mes meilleures amies!

La blonde rougit et lui donna une accolade chaleureuse:

\- Moi aussi Mérida, je t'adore! Je vais tout faire pour revenir en seconde année!

\- Le train va partir les filles on y va, déclara Harold.

Il était accompagné de Jack qui tenta d'avoir l'air impassible mais tout son être ressentait la tristesse.

Ils prirent place dans le train et celui-ci quitta la gare. Chaque sorcier regarda le château s'éloigner et dirent au revoir a Hagrid. Une année forte en rebondissements. Krokmou qui voletait au-dessus du train fit quelques pirouettes heureuses sous le regard attentionné de son maître:

\- Jack... Tu crois que tu pourrais encore t'en occuper!?

Le jeune Serpentard répondit négativement de la tête:

\- Je pense que cet été je ne serais pas libre de mouvements, je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir l'année prochaine ou si ma vie est en danger.

Les autres le regardèrent affolés:

\- Mais pourquoi!? demanda la blonde

\- ... Disons que les Malefoy ont des principes, et que je les ai tous piétinés en une soirée. Mais ne vous en faites pas je vais m'en sortir comme toujours.

Il tenta de sourire, ce qui ne marcha pas. Raiponce vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tint la main:

\- Si tu as un problème ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part, ou à changer de maison. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par les Malefoy... Tu sais moi non plus je ne sais pas si je retournerais à Poudlard mais je ferais tout mon possible.

Le jeune Frost sourit vraiment et lui caressa la main:

\- Je t'inquiète je le sens bien. Mais je ne veux pas mourir contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Du moins plus maintenant.

Ses pensées continuèrent sa phrase dans sa tête _"je veux trouver ce qui est important, je veux oublier mon passé, je voudrais rester avec eux"._

\- Contente de l'entendre, siffla Mérida la tête tournée contre la vitre.

Etait-ce vraiment de l'amitié? Jack et Mérida n'en savaient rien mais ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils étaient prêt à se retrouver l'année prochaine.

Le train arriva à destination rendant enfin les enfants à leur parents. Un été bien long allait avoir lieu. Mais dès septembre la deuxième année commencerait. Une nouvelle année! Plus calme!? Ce n'était pas vraiment sûr...

Le Big Four sortit du train. Ils dirent au revoir à Harry qui rejoignit les Dursley. Par la suite Hermione retrouva ses parents moldus. Mérida dit au revoir à ses amis et leur donna une accolade:

\- On se retrouve en septembre hein! Raiponce! Et... Jack!

\- Espérons! lui répondit la blonde, bonne chance avec ta maman!

\- Oh... Ne m'en parle pas, déglutit-elle, au moins j'ai fait une bonne action je pense qu'elle ne dira rien... Je pense!

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ensembles pendant que les filles partirent avec Ron. Mérida alla voir discrètement Molly Weasley avant de retrouver sa mère. Elle la remercia pour le balai et les lettres!

Jack n'osait pas retourner chez les Malefoy:

\- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton père , Harold?

\- Euh... Non j'ai peur. Je voudrais savoir Krokmou en sécurité avant...

\- Je vais m'en charger, t'inquiète pas. Même s'il ferait mieux de rester dans les bois pour sa sécurité.

Harold le remercia:

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi.

Jack regarda devant lui apercevant Lucius qui le cherchait avec Drago:

\- Je ne sais pas mais... J'ai bien envie de revenir l'année prochaine.

Il lui tendit la main. Cela surprit Harold qui lui serra volontiers et le regarda partir. Il se parla pour lui-même:

\- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner Jack mais tu n'en reste pas moins... Mon ami.

Sur ses belles paroles il rejoignit son père qui lui caressa la tête gentiment.

Chaque sorcier retrouva sa famille, qu'ils les aime ou pas. L'été allait être long et chaud. Le Big Four se demandait vraiment s'ils allaient se revoir à la rentrée. Ils l'espéraient vraiment...


	11. (Année 2) Chp 1 Retrouvailles nocturnes

Chp 1 : Retrouvailles nocturnes

L'été. La fournaise du soleil se reflétait sur l'eau. L'air chaud étouffait chaque personne mettant le pied dehors. C'est la saison du bonheur pour les plus jeunes et la plus belle! Pas d'école, des sorties en famille ou entre amis. Qui n'aime pas l'été!? Mérida l'adore et le hait en même temps. Elle aime pouvoir parcourir toute la forêt et les montagnes avec Angus mais elle ne peut pas voir ses amis... Elle reste donc dehors le plus possible, profitant de bons bains dans la rivière.

Dans la maison de la rouquine la porte de la salle à manger claqua avec force:

\- Où est Mérida!? déclara Elinor méchamment.

Son mari leva les yeux de la gazette du sorcier:

\- Elle doit être en promenade avec son cheval comme tous les jours, chérie.

\- Encore, siffla-t-elle, même pas quelques révisions pour rehausser ses notes peu convaincante. Ah, ça pour jouer les héroïnes et fanfaronner sur un balai il n'y a pas de problème, mais pour étudier il n'y a plus personne!

\- Laisse la donc un peu, lui dit doucement Fergus, la rentrée est dans quelques jours. Il faut qu'elle profite encore un peu. Elle sera en forme comme ça.

\- Il y a intérêt en tout cas. De toute façon, tu sais bien que je m'en assurerais par moi même.

\- ... Oui... Tu es sûre de ton choix!?

Elinor sourit et s'assit telle une noble dame:

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler quand même... Elle risque d'encore plus se braquer.

\- Elle va encore me faire une scène, répondit-elle, je m'assure simplement de son avenir. Plus tard elle me remerciera.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Mérida fébrile:

\- Papa, maman! Dîtes... On peut aller faire les courses pour les fournitures au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui!?

Elinor haussa un sourcil et sourit:

\- Bien sûr mon ange, tu t'intéresses enfin à l'école ça me fais plaisir!

La jeune rouquine fit un grand sourire et partit se préparer. Dans sa main trônait une lettre de Harold qui disait l'attendre cette après-midi devant Gringotts. Elle était ravie de le revoir! Elle n'avait pu voir personne cet été.

Un peu plus loin, dans un manoir lugubre, un jeune homme tentait de dormir un peu. Jack Frost était allongé sur le sol froid, dans une pièce noire. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste une table pour manger, un seau pour les besoins, et un petit tapis pour la nuit. Le jeune homme avait extrêmement faim... Il désirait aller dehors, prendre l'air. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à fermer les yeux dans des rêves plus beaux, la porte de sa cellule souterraine s'ouvrit. Lucius Malefoy entra avec un plateau repas. Il le posa sur la table puis sortit sa baguette. A la vue de son arme Jack frémit. Il en avait marre de l'endoloris...

\- Jack. Tu as bien dormi j'espère.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et attendit. Lucius s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire:

\- Tu as été un mauvais garçon, Jack. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? As-tu compris la leçon!?

Le garçon opina de la tête sans bouger.

\- Bien. Je vais quand même te rappeler une nouvelle fois tes fautes. Tu as empêché le seigneur des ténèbres de revenir à la vie. En tant que partisan, c'est une trahison sans précédent. Même si ton but était d'arrêter les autres apprentis, tu as échoué et chez les Malefoy, on n'échoue pas ou l'on subit les conséquences de ses actes. Que tu fricotes avec des sangs-mêlés, je peux le concevoir, mais que tu sauves une Weasley, avec ta vie, c'est aussi impardonnable.

Le ton commença à monter:

\- Tu es un sang pur que diable! Tes parents se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils savaient cela! Et je ne te parle même pas de ta petite sœur! N'as-tu pas honte de toi! Ta vie est liée au seigneur des ténèbres et j'espère que cet été dans le noir t'auras fait réfléchir!

Quand il eut finit son discours, il reprit son souffle. Jack se pencha en avant:

\- Je suis encore sincèrement désolé, je me suis égaré.

Lucius fut satisfait. Il lui mit un pied sur la tête:

\- Tu veux retourner à Poudlard n'est-ce pas!?

La voix étouffée dans le sol il répondit:

\- Oui.

\- Je peux faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout.

Il enleva son pied et se pencha au dessus de Jack qui le regarda dans les yeux:

\- Je t'autorise à retourner à Poudlard. Cependant. Cette année il va se passer beaucoup de choses. Le seigneur des ténèbres va revenir à la vie. Il faut bien réparer ton erreur. La façon dont cela va se passer, tu n'en sauras rien. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi et je n'en ai pas parlé à mon fils. Mais je veux que tu n'interfère pas dans mes plans. Drago aura un œil sur toi alors ce sera ta dernière chance. Si tu ne veux pas retourner encore dans cette cellule l'été prochain à subir une punition, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Oui. J'ai compris la leçon. Je n'interférerai plus dans les projets du seigneur des ténèbres. Et je continuerai mon chemin sur le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu as tout compris. Je te libère pour le reste des jours à venir, on va d'ailleurs partir au chemin de traverse. Va te préparer et mange un peu, tu fais peur à voir.

Lucius partit en laissant la porte ouverte. Jack eut une drôle de sensation en regardant le couloir. Un air frais, une lumière vive! Enfin il retrouvait la liberté! Jack mangea en quatrième vitesse puis sortit de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa petite chambre verte. Il croisa Drago qui sourit sadiquement sans un mot. Tout en l'ignorant, Jack partit prendre une douche et se changea. A peine fut-il propre et rassasié qu'il sortit dehors. L'herbe et le vent qui le chatouillaient le rendaient euphorique.

\- Oh oui, la liberté!

Il fut cependant interrompu par un petit elfe de maison. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui apporta sa cape de sorcier , toute propre:

\- Tenez monsieur, je me suis occupé de vos affaires.

\- Oh merci Dobby. Tu as été le seul à me tenir compagnie durant cet été je te le revaudrais un jour.

Le jeune elfe de maison eut du mal à accepter le compliment. Jack tendit les mains pour prendre sa cape quand le jeune elfe fut un peu réticent:

\- Monsieur veut-il vraiment retourner à Poudlard...?

\- Bien sûr! Pourquoi tu me demandes cela!?

\- ...

Il se tordit les mains:

\- Il va se passer de mauvaises choses cette année...

Jack s'accroupit devant lui et prit la cape des mains de Dobby:

\- Je sais. Lucius m'en a vaguement parlé. Mais je ne risque rien, je suis partisan après tout.

\- Je n'en doute pas monsieur mais...

\- Dobby! Où sont mes vêtements? DOBBY!

Narcissa arriva en trombe et prit l'elfe par les oreilles:

\- Dépêche-toi de faire ton travail !

Elle se retourna sur Jack:

\- On t'attend près de la cheminée.

Le jeune homme se vêtit de sa cape et partit rejoindre les Malefoy habillés de leur plus belle tenue. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils partirent avec de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent directement au chemin de traverse.

Le chemin était bondé de monde ce jour-là. Tous les sorciers étaient venus acheter les fournitures pour l'école. Mais pas seulement. Ils étaient aussi venus voir Gilderoy Lockhart, un célèbre écrivain et sorcier connu de tous pour ses exploits héroïques. Beaucoup de femmes était expressément venues pour un autographe! Chaque boutique était remplie de monde. Du tailleur de costumes, au vendeur de baguettes en passant par le vendeur d'animaux.

Bien loin de l'agitation, Harold attendait sur les marches de Gringotts. Il scrutait les sorciers se rendre dans la boutique de livres pour voir le célèbre Lockhart. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ils étaient tous après cet auteur. Ce qu'il racontait n'avait souvent ni queue, ni tête... Il détestait ses livres. Tout en contemplant la boutique d'un air las, il remarqua une touffe orange en bataille s'approcher de la banque. Il sourit face à la venue de Mérida. Sa mère était juste derrière mais ne redit rien lorsqu'elle partit voir Harold.

Mérida lui fit une accolade chaleureuse:

\- Harold! Je suis si contente de pouvoir enfin te voir!

\- Moi aussi! C'est dommage que tu étais punie de visite cet été.

La rouquine acquiesça:

\- Et encore, j'ai eu le doit à tellement de sermons que mes oreilles n'en pouvaient plus.

\- Du style?

\- Et bien, dit-elle en changeant de ton, _Mérida Weasley tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Tu as repris le Quidditch contre mon avis et tu t'es mise en danger sans raison, bla bla bla._

\- Je vois... Elle est spéciale ta maman.

\- Oui... Au fait tu as eu des nouvelles de Raiponce et de Jack!?

Le jeune dragonnier soupira:

\- Non... Aucune lettre. Aucun contact et celles que j'ai envoyées m'ont toutes été retournées.

Mérida se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr elle savait que leur été devait être aussi pourri que le sien mais tout de même...

\- On devrait voir si on les trouve sur le chemin de traverse! C'est le jour où tous les sorciers font leurs achats, ils ne peuvent quand même pas rater cela.

\- Oui c'est vrai, allons voir dans la boutique de livres déjà.

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la boutique. Ils durent se frayer un chemin entre tous les sorciers entassés devant l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elinor était là aussi et était en train de parler avec Molly Weasley:

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, hurla la femme aux cheveux noirs, vous avez prêté un balai à ma fille sans mon accord! De plus c'est de la camelote. Pitoyable. Je vais devoir lui acheter un bon balai ou elle risquerait de se casser le cou avec votre dangerosité.

\- Si vous aviez commencé par là, je n'aurais pas eu à lui prêter de balai. C'était celui d'un de mes fils en plus.

\- Du recyclage comme toujours. Voilà pourquoi je déteste ma belle-famille, siffla Elinor, je ne cautionne pas le Quidditch mais je préfère la savoir en sécurité!

Mérida se fit toute petite. La dispute se stoppa quand Gilderoy fit son entrée. Il posa devant les sorciers et fit un clin d'œil à Molly qui oublia bien vite la dispute et se sentit défaillir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elinor le regarda sans être impressionnée et attendit que les livres soient distribués. Le célèbre Lockhart qui repéra Harry, le fit monter sur le devant de la scène. Au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait Drago qui fulminait de jalousie. Jack regardait les livres sans prêter attention jusqu'à ce que le nom de Harry soit prononcé. Il regarda alors en bas et aperçut ses amis. Mérida regardait Gilderoy avec des yeux ébahis. Elle aurait voulu devenir comme lui plus tard! Une grande aventurière partant pour l'étranger pour affronter milles et unes situations dangereuses. Harold avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer et regardait la rouquine avec désapprobation.

Quand le discours fut fini, il vint l'heure des dédicaces. Mérida qui était en première ligne vint chercher la sienne en première. Elle rejoignit ensuite Harold qui pouffa de rire:

\- Sérieux tu admire ce fanfaron!?

\- Ne te moque pas il a vécu des aventures extraordinaires!

\- Ouais... On va dire ça.

Mérida bouda et passa devant. Elle vit alors Drago et Lucius parler avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. L'altercation prit un peu d'ampleur quand le père Weasley arriva. Lucius fit tout un sermon sur les Moldus. Mérida avait le sang qui lui montait à la tête et voulait intervenir mais Harold l'en empêcha. Il en avait marre de faire des choses dangereuses... Finalement les Malefoy partirent dans une sortie des plus classes et élégantes. Mérida voulut les rejoindre pour parler de cet être odieux mais elle tomba sur Jack dans les escaliers qui leur faisait un petit sourire taquin, il prit une voix aiguë et imita Mérida:

 _\- Oh, monsieur Gilderoy, j'ai lu tous vos livres je suis fan! Signez mon livre de tout votre amour._

La rouquine soulagée de le voir mais énervée de son attitude tenta de lui coller une gifle qu'il évita:

\- Oh là, tu n'as pas perdu de ta fougue pendant l'été.

Jack rit mais perdit l'équilibre. Il se releva tant bien que mal sous l'œil effaré de ses deux amis:

\- Jack!? Tu te sens bien, déclara le dragonnier en le soulevant.

Il opina:

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Tu as l'air en mauvais état. Tu as maigri?

Jack dévia la conversation comme il savait si bien le faire:

\- Et au fait où est Raiponce?

Ils haussèrent les épaules:

\- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas vue et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre, dit la rouquine, je m'inquiète.

C'était en effet très étrange que Raiponce n'ait donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux mois. Jack en voyant les Malefoy, dût les rejoindre pour finir ses achats. Il fit au revoir à ses amis et leur dit qu'il leur écrirait pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Raiponce. Il boîtait un peu ce qui alerta Harold et Mérida qui reprirent leur recherches dans l'allée:

\- Jack avait l'air vraiment mal en point... Il aurait reçu une correction des Malefoy? dit Harold.

\- C'est fort probable. Tu as vu par toi même combien ils étaient désagréables.

\- Je me demande comment Jack fait pour vivre avec eux.

\- Il n'a pas trop le choix, déclara la rouquine sous le regard choqué de Harold.

\- Que penses-tu de Jack, Mérida?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant:

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est insondable mais je n'arrive pas à le mettre au même niveau que les Malefoy.

Le dragonnier acquiesça puis ils continuèrent leur achats et leur recherche. Finalement il n'y eut aucune trace de la jeune blondinette. De retour devant Gringotts, ils restèrent assis jusqu'à ce que leurs parents arrivent. Elinor détailla Harold:

\- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis la mère de Mérida, Elinor. Est ce que vous êtes l'un de ses amis dangereux qui l'a entraînée dans cette histoire l'année dernière!?

\- Maman!

Harold rougit sans oser répondre. Mérida dût tirer sa mère pour partir.

\- Allez je rentre moi. Je te dis a bientôt Harold! Je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu se voir et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi!

\- Ok je vais aller retrouver mon père au pub. Tout ne se passe pas trop bien non, mais je te raconterais plus tard. A septembre! Et écris-moi!

\- Pas de soucis!

Une dernière accolade et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau séparés. Cette brève rencontre leur avait quand même fait chaud au cœur. De plus ils étaient fin prêt pour la rentrée!

Alors que les derniers jours de vacances pointaient le bout de leur nez, aucune nouvelle de Raiponce se fit avoir. Mérida avait pourtant envoyé une tonne de lettres à celle-ci mais rien n'avait l'air de lui parvenir... Harold eut le même résultat. Jack eut alors une idée. Une folle idée... Une fin d'après midi où il était toujours libre sans horaire de rentrer, il en profita pour aller voir Krokmou, avec son plan en tête. Le jeune dragon qui chassait dans la forêt de la nourriture, vit arriver le garçon. Lui, qui n'avait pas eu de compagnie depuis des lustres, fut si heureux qu'il cracha du feu un peu partout! Enfin quelqu'un venait le voir! Enfin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait venait le sortir de sa solitude.

Le dragon alla à sa rencontre pour avoir quelques attentions. Jack lui sourit et s'en occupa un peu, attendant que le soleil se couche. Lorsque le noir et la fraîcheur envahit le ciel, il demanda à Krokmou pour monter sur son dos. Comme toute réponse, le dragon s'éloigna. C'était un refus... Jack se rapprocha de lui, il lui expliqua qu'il l'emmènerait voir Harold, Mérida et Raiponce! A l'évocation de son maître et de sa sauveuse il se coucha prêt à le recevoir sur son dos. Un peu hésitant Jack monta difficilement et se tint à ses écailles. Il n'était jamais monté seul et ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à le manier correctement. Il remercia Krokmou et lui demanda de le conduire à Harold. Il ne se fit pas prier et décolla en fanfare. Le jeune Frost eut du mal à tenir dessus...

\- Je préfère mon balai...

Pour toute réponse, le dragon, vexé, fila encore plus vite.

\- P...Pardon! Je ne dirais plus ça!

Le jeune homme avait la tête qui tournait. Et Krokmou fut fier de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack trouva une bonne position et s'habitua à ce style de vol. Il scruta le paysage et remarqua qu'il volait au dessus de l'océan Atlantique... Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber! Il est vrai que Jack se souvint qu'Harold habitait sur une île plus au nord. Il se laissa porter par un dragon calme et confiant dans ce qu'il faisait. Bien qu'il sentait quelques vibrations quand il tentait de tourner. C'est là qu'il remarqua que le bout de sa queue était cassée et avait été comme réparé par un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

L'île des dragons apparut dans le champ de vision de Jack. La brume se dissipait peu à peu pour laisser entrevoir un bout de paradis flottant. On apercevait déjà le village dirigé par le père d'Harold. Lumineux avec des lampes de feu partout. Des tours de guets et des murs en bois protégeaient le village de ... De quoi au juste? Jack allait l'apprendre bien vite! Une des lumières se dirigea sur lui et une alerte sonna dans le village. Krokmou connaissait ce son! Il allait être chassé et tué! L'animal contourna l'île pour se rendre plus au sud. Jack saisit le problème:

\- Ah oui ils chassent les dragons ici. J'aurais dû être plus discret Krokmou... Harold m'en avait pourtant parlé, je suis stupide.

A la vitesse de la lumière, ils arrivèrent tout au bout de l'île sur une plage de sable fin. Jack tomba à la renverse pendant l'atterrissage.

\- J'ai encore du boulot à faire.

Le dragon repartit dans les airs sans prévenir.

\- J'espère qu'il restera dans les parages pour repartir.

Finalement le jeune Frost se dépêcha et entra dans une forêt lugubre. Il n'avait pas peur mais voulait trouver Harold le plus rapidement possible! Tout devait se finir avant l'aube.

Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure de marche avant de trouver de la population. Il évita d'être remarqué et se cachait dans les fourrés. Au cas où, il tenait sa baguette dans la poche mais il ne devait pas s'en servir en dehors de Poudlard. Suivant les feux du village il arriva enfin à destination. Il se reposa un peu après la course de la forêt:

\- Je vois qu'ils n'aiment pas du tout les dragons ici, je n'en ai pas croisé un seul. Alors ,où peut bien se trouver ce Poufsouffle accro à ces bestioles ?

Il entra par la porte du village discrètement. Il se cachait derrière les maisons. Le soir le village devrait normalement être vide mais à la vue de Krokmou tous les hommes étaient partis à la chasse au dragon. Connaissant Harold il devait être enfermé dans sa chambre à triple tour.

Jack chercha la maison la plus classe du village et trouva un vrai chalet de luxe en haut de la plus grosse colline.

\- Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit en haut d'une colline... Ca ne pouvait pas être juste en face...

Il soupira et se mit en route pour la maison du chef. Il croisa quelques villageois qui le dévisagèrent. Qui était cet étranger? Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Quelques personnes partirent alerter le patriarche du village qui était à la chasse aux dragons. Arrivant à destination, le Serpentard regarda par la fenêtre ouverte. Rien. Le noir total. Il rentra dans le chalet en grimpant par le muret. Une fois à l'intérieur il utilisa Lumos pour se repérer. Ce genre de petit sort était autorisé. Il fouilla un peu partout:

\- Harold, chuchota-t-il.

Aucun réponse. Puis il entendit taper. Il se dirigea au dernier étage. Jack ouvrit la porte verrouillée de clapet à tirer et entra. Il trouva Harold rouge et en sueur en train de se débattre avec une corde et un bâillon. Celui-ci se stoppa instantanément et ouvrit les yeux grands comme des billes. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un spectre! Bien que voir Jack ici, c'était un peu pareil.

Le jeune Frost le détacha rapidement d'où Harold pu enfin respirer à pleins poumons:

\- Mon dieu, merci Jack! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Je ... Je rêve?

Jack pouffa:

\- Non je suis bien là mais j'ai fait une boulette, je suis venu avec Krokmou et comme les villageois l'on aperçu ils le cherchent partout.

Harold se releva:

\- Alors il faut le sauver!

\- Et bien en fait je suis venu car je voudrais qu'on aille voir si Raiponce va bien. Ca te tente? Il faudra faire un tour chez Mérida aussi, sinon elle nous en voudra, rit-il sadiquement.

Le jeune dragonnier fut abasourdi, et encaissa ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il serra les poings:

\- Très bonne initiative! Après tout, la rentrée est après-demain, on doit s'assurer qu'elle va bien! Je suis partant. En plus je vais revoir mon Krokmou adoré!

Jack soupira:

\- Oui, oui! Allez en route l'amoureux des dragons.

Se faufilant à l'extérieur, les apprentis passèrent par un chemin secret, seulement connu de Harold. Un chemin difficile et suicidaire mais pas fréquenté du tout.

\- Mon père va me tuer quand je ne serais plus dans ma chambre!

\- Tu seras de retour avant l'aube ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ouais mais... Mon père va venir me voir pour me libérer après sa chasse. Enfin, pas grave. Je veux voir Raiponce!

Jack sourit à cette réponse et ils se retrouvèrent dans une crique de pierre. Krokmou attendait là, au bord d'un petit lac. Harold descendit rapidement et le serra contre lui. Le dragon lui fit la fête. Jack eut bien du mal de ne pas s'étaler avec les pierres de la paroi mais réussit finalement à mettre pied à terre. Il avait mal partout...

\- Il a l'air vraiment heureux de te voir, dit le Serpentard.

\- Oui, moi aussi! Et ça va toi? Tu boîtes encore.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça , allons chercher Mérida. Il est déjà tard!

\- En effet.

Tout deux montèrent sur le dragon et partirent en trombe dans le ciel. Survolant l'île, Harold sourit et entraîna Krokmou vers l'écosse.

Au-dessus de l'eau, Jack se posait une question:

\- Dis moi, ton dragon c'est normal qu'il a le bout de la queue cassé!?

Harold tapota son ami pour le féliciter de son vol calme:

\- Oui. Quand je l'ai rencontré, mon père chassait des dragons et moi j'étais en entraînement pour le faire aussi. Mais quand j'ai réussi à capturer le furie nocturne en pleine nuit, il m'a fait de la peine. Je devais le tuer et le rapporter à mon père, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, je l'ai libéré. Le problème est que sa queue était en sale état, il ne pouvait plus voler. Du coup avec beaucoup de mal, je m'en suis occupé et je l'ai apprivoisé. Je l'ai soigné avec mon matériel.

\- C'est une belle histoire.

Le dragonnier sourit. Le reste du vol fut silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée des jeunes en écosse. Harold avait l'adresse et se repéra avec une carte magique qu'il avait dans un de ses sacs de voyages.

Lorsqu'ils furent au bon endroit Krokmou se posa dans l'énorme propriété des Weasley. En temps normal cette famille était réputée comme pauvre mais la mère de Mérida était issue d'une grande lignée et était très riche. Jack et Harold s'avancèrent doucement et trouvèrent le château où la rouquine vivait:

\- Et moi qui pensais que les Malefoy vivaient dans le luxe, déclara Jack

\- J'avoue que moi même en étant fils de chef, je n'ai pas autant de luxe.

\- On aura tout vu. Ca explique mieux pourquoi la mère de Mérida est toujours furax si c'est une noble, sa fille est plus une barbare.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, répondit Harold en souriant.

Des soldats trônant à l'entrée, les sorciers durent escalader un mur de pierre. Jack avait cependant beaucoup de mal. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleu et de sang. Arrivés de l'autre côté Jack tomba par terre.

\- Ce sont les Malefoy n'est-ce pas?

Jack se releva sans vouloir être aidé. Il avait sa fierté.

\- Tu sais la réponse alors ne m'embarrasse pas avec ça.

Harold ne redit rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour Jack.

Entrant dans le château, ils partirent discrètement à la recherche de Mérida. Ils croisèrent quelques servantes occupées dans leurs tâches et des cuisiniers qui commençaient le repas du petit-déjeuner à deux heures du matin. Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe et ils étaient perdus. En entendant la grosse voix de Fergus depuis l'un des salons, ils prirent peur et coururent vers un balcon. Là, ils rencontrèrent trois jeunes rouquins qui mangeaient des cookies dans leur pyjama de nuit. Les triplés cachèrent leur butin dans leur dos:

\- On a rien fait!

Jack et Harold se regardèrent.

\- Dîtes, vous êtes les petits-frères de Mérida n'est-ce pas? Vous ne sauriez pas où elle est? demanda le dragonnier.

\- Si tu nous donnes quelque chose de marrant on te le dira!

\- Oui on te le dira!

\- Mais on veut un truc marrant!

\- Oui marrant!

Les triplés parlaient les uns après les autres. Harold leur donna l'une de ses fabrications. De grosses toupies en bois, toujours sorties de son sac fétiche.

\- C'est rigolo! Mérida n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Oui c'est rigolo! Elle est dans l'étable!

\- Oui elle chante dans l'étable!

Une fois renseigné, ils redescendirent et la trouvèrent avec Angus. Elle chantait une chanson magnifique avec sa harpe. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle leur sauta au cou:

\- Mais que faites-vous là! En pleine nuit! Je suis si contente de vous voir! Enfin du moins Harold. Jack ça va!?

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que oui mais il était au final très diminué. Son opération de fin d'année à Poudlard, son été sous endoloris... Il n'avait pas encore pu récupérer correctement. Harold la tira à l'extérieur:

\- Viens on va voir si Raiponce va bien , on s'inquiète de trop! On part avec Krokmou!

La jeune rouquine piqua une crise de joie! Une aventure ! Que du bonheur!

\- Harold tu me surprend bien des fois!

\- C'est Jack qui a eu l'idée!

\- Vraiment! Pour une fois j'admets que tu as bien agi , dit-elle les bras croisés.

Jack lui tira la langue et ils partirent sur Krokmou.

\- Quelqu'un sait où elle habite au moins? déclara Harold

\- Euh... Non, répondit la rouquine.

\- Moi elle m'a fait une description du lieu et de l'endroit, on devrait s'en sortir, répondit Jack, je te dis, direction le sud à la forêt de l'enchantement.

\- C'est parti, hurla le dragonnier en changeant de direction.


	12. (Année 2) Chp 2 Sauvetage

Chp 2 : Un sauvetage pour une rentrée

La forêt enchantée était un endroit unique sur l'île britannique. C'était le seul endroit naturel où les moldus n'avaient pas accès. Portant bien son nom, cette foret était entourée d'un sort d'invisibilité permanent. Seuls les sorciers pouvaient la voir et y aller. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup de sorciers détestant les moldus allaient se réfugier là-bas. Il n'y avait que peu d'habitations mais quelques unes étaient bien cachées parmi les arbres et les montagnes. C'est en cet endroit que vivait Raiponce. Dans une tour, cachée dans une crique en pierre dont le seul accès était de passer par une grotte cachée par les feuillages.

Seul Jack savait où était cet endroit mais pas précisément. Le trio de sorciers s'était posé avec Krokmou depuis une bonne demi-heure et ils tournaient en rond dans les bois. Mérida était complètement euphorique de partir à l'aventure dans cette forêt inconnue mais les deux autres étaient exténués, surtout le jeune Serpentard.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où serait cette grotte feuillue? Demanda le dragonnier s'appuyant sur un arbre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de plan précis mais juste une explication.

\- Elle t'a donné quoi d'autre comme informations? Franchement se cacher dans une forêt comme ça, sa mère est plus cinglée que celle de Mérida.

La rouquine rit:

\- Ca reste à voir!

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça reste bizarre , enchaîna Jack, peut-être que sa mère est une anti-moldu?

\- Sûrement... répondit le dragonnier, Lumos.

Il alluma sa baguette s'enfonçant dans une partie plus profonde de la forêt. Mérida continuait sa recherche sur toutes les parois rocheuses. Krokmou, dans le ciel, cherchait une tour mais celle-ci devait être cachée par un sort.

Au bout d'un moment de marche, Mérida commençait à désespérer:

\- En fait c'est une forteresse son truc! Tellement cachée que personne ne peut la trouver...

Jack se gratta la tête:

\- Sa mère aurait un truc à cacher?

\- Elle veut sûrement protéger Raiponce de cette manière, à cause de ses étranges cheveux, dit le dragonnier.

Jack opina:

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon la pauvre. Enfermée.

Mérida hurla de rage:

\- Je crois qu'on tourne en rond! Regardez on est déjà passés par là!

En effet, un paquet de bonbon à Harold traînait sur le sol. Gêné, il le reprit. Il ne l'avait pas vu tomber de son sac.

Finalement Mérida voulut se reposer et chercha un endroit confortable. Elle trouva un petit coin mousseux et se colla contre lui. Cependant, elle bascula en arrière en criant. Les deux hommes accoururent en vitesse:

\- Mérida est-ce que ça va!? Hurla Harold

La jeune rouquine sortit la tête d'entre les buissons mousseux:

\- BOUH!

Les garçons tombèrent à la renverse de peur. La Weasley pouffa de rire:

\- Vous verriez vos têtes c'est trop marrant! Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'entrée!

\- Maudite Gryffondor, siffla Jack en se relevant difficilement.

\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas "feuillue" mais " mousseux", répliqua-t-elle sadiquement.

Jack grommela et passa à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

Le trio pénétra dans la crique cachée. L'endroit était plutôt agréable avec plein d'herbe partout , une petite cascade et pleins de petites cachettes en pierre. Il n'y avait cependant que deux arbres. Une fois près de la tour Harold fit les gros yeux:

\- Et...il n'y a pas de porte?

Il fit le tour sans succès. Mérida remarqua les fenêtres ouvertes en hauteur:

\- Il faut grimper jusqu'en haut je pense. On aurait dû prendre nos balais...

\- C'est clair, enchérit Harold.

En se frottant les mains, Mérida commença sa montée avec le lierre entourant la tour. Tel un chevalier à la conquête de sa belle, la rouquine grimpa facilement jusqu'en haut. Elle put atteindre la première fenêtre et regarda au travers. Il faisait nuit noire mais elle était ouverte pour laisser partir la chaleur de la journée. Mérida monta sur le bord de la fenêtre et reprit son souffle. Elle regarda Harold souffler comme un bœuf sur les lianes et Jack trembler des mains tellement il avait mal. _Les pauvres, et dire que ce sont des hommes..._ , se disait-elle.

Quand tout le monde put mettre pied à terre. Le silence fut de mise. Pas un bruit de souffle ni de pas. Jack se posa sur le sol doucement pour récupérer. Dans la pénombre Harold et Mérida ne virent pas que Jack souffrait le martyre. Au bord des larmes il retenait ses cris. La rouquine s'avança dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Une grande pièce ronde avec des étagères pleines de livres, de la peinture un peu partout, quelques armoires, des fauteuils et d'autres installation confortables. Harold pénétra doucement dans une autre pièce qui était la cuisine. Pleines d'ustensiles et de placards. La rouquine continua sa route dans un escalier. Il grinça un peu et elle dût monter comme un escargot.

Elle tomba alors sur de la lumière faible. Sur le sol, elle vit une douce luminosité au-dessous d'une porte au fond. Etait-ce Raiponce ou sa mère...? La rouquine fit signe à ses compagnons. Harold fut le seul à la suivre jusqu'au fond. Ils ne respiraient qu'à peine et tremblaient. _C'est encore une situation dangereuse,_ pensait le dragonnier. La lumière s'éteignit soudainement et un peu de bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les deux sorciers avaient le souffle coupé. De la sueur coulait dans leur cou. Mérida mit un œil dans le trou de la serrure et remarqua que c'était une chambre avec un grand lit rose/violet. Harold chuchota si peu fort que Mérida n'entendit pas tout de suite:

\- Tu vois quelque chose?

\- Un lit...

\- Tu crois que c'est la chambre de Raiponce ou de sa maman?

Mérida haussa les épaules. Elle avait beau regarder elle ne voyait pas tout ce qu'il y avait à sa droite. Finalement elle respira un bon coup et toqua doucement à la porte. Les deux se cachèrent ensuite derrière un pot de fleur et attendirent en panique.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Une main tremblante tenait la porte et un œil vert apparut:

\- Qu... qui est là? Maman?

Mérida sortit de sa cachette avec Harold en souriant et Raiponce lâcha la porte les yeux grands ouverts. Les larmes arrivèrent et elle s'écroula au sol, les mains sur son visage, ses cheveux se baladant dans la chambre. Mérida se pencha et la serra fort dans ses bras chauds. Elle lui caressa la tête doucement:

\- Mon dieu Raiponce, que se passe-t-il chez toi?

La blonde ne pouvait pas parler, elle hoquetait. Harold lui tendit un mouchoir et lui caressa le dos. Une fois toutes ses larmes sorties, Raiponce put retrouver la parole faiblement:

\- Je suis... Je suis enfermée ici. Ma mère ne veut pas que je retourne à Poudlard.

\- Mais pourquoi!? Cria Mérida

Harold lui donna un coup sur la tête pour qu'elle parle moins fort et elle s'excusa. Raiponce soupira et se releva jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre:

\- Ce qu'il s'est passée l'année dernière ne lui a pas plu. Déjà le coup des cheveux mais surtout que j'ai osé faire des actes si dangereux... Elle se fiche de mes études, elle a hurlé , encore et encore!

Les larmes revinrent:

\- Elle m'a attaché au début et après elle m'a utilisé pour faire le ménage. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de lettre, je n'ai pas pu acheter mes fournitures... Elle m'a privée de mes livres... Elle ne veut pas que je retourne à Poudlard mais moi je... veux y ... aller!

La rouquine s'assit à côté d'elle, une main sur l'épaule:

\- Tu y retourneras! Je te le promets! On va te ramener avec nous!

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Elle ne demanda même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Puis elle tourna le regard et scruta le ciel en souriant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi, tu nous as tellement manqué! enchérit la rouquine la serrant encore dans ses bras.

Raiponce retrouva la joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdue durant cet été. Elle enserra ses amies avec fougue.

Soudain, Mérida tiqua:

\- Mais.. où est Jack?

La blondinette se tapa dans les mains:

\- Il est venu avec vous!

\- Eh bien, à la base c'est lui qui est venu nous chercher pour cette expédition, c'était son idée.

Raiponce rougit dans la pénombre. Jack était venu pour elle! Juste pour elle. La blonde se sentait revivre. Ils descendirent tous les escaliers à pas de loup après que Raiponce eut fait sa valise pour Poudlard. Ils trouvèrent Jack au sol à moitié en larmes. La jeune Serdaigle lui sauta à moitié dessus:

\- Oh Jack! Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

Harold répondit pour lui:

\- Il a passé un été aussi dur que le tien , je crois que les Malefoy l'ont torturé.

\- Oh non! Le pauvre!

Raiponce le prit dans ses bras. Jack était à moitié inconscient. Elle prit alors sa décision:

\- Partons d'ici. Allons loin, très loin! Et je soignerais Jack! Avec MES ( _elle insista_ ) cheveux.

Une porte s'ouvrit en haut des escaliers. La panique gagna les sorciers. Mérida partit se cacher sous le canapé et Harold prit Jack dans un placard. Raiponce se trouva face à face avec sa mère, cachant sa valise derrière un rideau:

\- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci, jeune fille?

Raiponce respira un bon coup et rassembla tout son courage:

\- Je contemple les lumières du ciel comme tous les ans.

Gothel fut sceptique mais partit boire un verre d'eau. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et le calme revint. Les sorciers soufflèrent. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de partir par la fenêtre. Harold et Mérida descendirent. Raiponce entoura Jack de ses cheveux et le fit doucement descendre au sol. Une fois fait elle attacha ses cheveux à un crochet et se lança dans le vide pleine de joie. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour s'enfuir mais juste pour rester dans le jardin de la crique. La jeune Gothel retrouvait ses forces et sa joie. Il n'était plus question de subir cela! Même si elle aimait profondément sa mère, elle voulait sa liberté!

Une fois au sol, Harold prit le jeune Serpentard sur son dos et ils partirent de la crique. Ils retrouvèrent Krokmou et quittèrent une bonne fois pour toute la forêt enchantée.

Dans le ciel, Harold se demandait où aller:

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant?

Mérida se gratta la tête:

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est Jack qui avait prévu de rendre visite à Raiponce mais il ne nous as pas expliqué la suite.

\- Je... suis... toujours là hein.

Jack reprit connaissance plié en deux. Sa blessure s'était ré-ouverte pendant l'ascension de la tour. Raiponce le tenait fermement sous les soubresauts de Krokmou:

\- Est ce que ça va Jack!?

\- Raiponce! Heureux... de te ... revoir. J'espère que tu... vas bien.

\- Mieux que toi j'ai envie de dire, répliqua Mérida gentiment.

Jack lui fit une grimace.

\- On va aller chez moi, reprit Harold. Je pense que chez les Malefoy, Raiponce ne pourrait pas y vivre plus de deux secondes. Quant à Mérida, avec Elinor je suis sceptique.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Raiponce les remercia sincèrement.

L'arrivée sur l'île fut rapide. Krokmou savait retrouver son chemin facilement. Il déposa doucement les quatre sorciers sur la plage et partit boire un coup après tout ce chemin.

\- Krokmou vous ramènera chez vous, commenta Harold, et toi Raiponce tu veux rester chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée?

Elle opina de la tête, honteuse d'être un fardeau.

\- Merci d'être venus me chercher, de vous être inquiétés pour moi! Je n'aurais jamais assez de ma vie pour vous rembourser cette dette!

\- Mais non voyons! C'est normal entre amis, répliqua la rouquine, on se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose! Si tu es dans le besoin on est là c'est tout.

\- Merci quand même. Surtout toi Jack.

Elle lui sourit et il lui montra le pouce en signe d'approbation. La jeune Gothel s'approcha alors de lui et l'entoura de ses cheveux.

\- Tu vas encore tomber dans les pommes, miss, dit le Serpentard.

\- Ca va aller.

Elle s'assit devant lui et chanta. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent dans la nuit et allumèrent la forêt d'une douce couleur vive. Jack sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, la blondinette tomba dans les bras du Serpentard. Endormie. Il la serra affectueusement:

\- Merci, Miss.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Les trois sorciers regardaient la blonde si courageuse et si belle, dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Jack. Ils parlèrent de leur été un petit moment, et se mirent d'accord pour acheter un cadeau à Raiponce pour son grand retour parmi eux.

Au bout d'une heure le soleil commençait à pointer ses premiers rayons. Jack et Mérida durent donc repartir chez eux discrètement avec Krokmou. Harold dit au revoir à ses amis et prit la blonde sur son dos. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Le père de Harold qui était inquiet, serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Mais où étais-tu passé!

Harold posa Raiponce sur le canapé du salon, devant un père surpris:

\- Je suis partit voir une amie... Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur. Mais elle était en danger! Et du coup je l'ai ramenée avec moi... Tu veux bien qu'on la garde jusqu'à la rentrée? S'il te plaît, elle n'a nulle part où aller! Et elle n'a même pas pu acheter ses fournitures scolaires...

\- C'est une amie de Poudlard?

\- Oui... sa mère la martyrise... et l'empêche de retourner étudier... A cause tu sais, de ce qu'il s'est passé en fin d'année.

\- Je vois.

Le père se mit à réfléchir puis finalement il accepta sa requête. Il fallait aider cet ange blond. Elle était si belle et si paisible dans son sommeil. Il lui prêta une chambre et la laissa dormir. Harold lui expliqua qu'elle devait récupérer et il la laissèrent dormir. Le père d'Harold caressa la tête de son fils:

\- Je suis fier de toi. Tu sauves une amie et tu t'occupes enfin d'êtres humains plutôt que de dragons! Je t'aime fils.

Il lui donna une accolade et partit à la chasse. Harold sourit et partit manger un peu. Dans trois jours c'était déjà la rentrée.

Durant la dernière petite période de vacances, Harold s'occupa de Raiponce qui avait dormi une journée entière. Il lui expliqua ce qu'avait été son été à être bâillonné toutes les cinq minutes et elle lui avait parlé de son enfermement. Peu à peu la blonde retrouvait des couleurs et son sourire si particulier. Elle eut le droit d'aller au chemin de traverse avec le dragonnier pour acheter ce qu'il lui manquait. Le père d'Harold était assez riche ce n'était pas un problème sur ce point. Par la suite les deux amis envoyèrent des lettres à Jack et à Mérida pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Jack passait son temps à vagabonder avec Krokmou comme toujours. Et Mérida faisait ses valises ainsi que ses au revoir à sa terre natale une nouvelle fois. La rentrée les surexcitait. Bientôt ils seraient tous libres de leur famille.

Le 1er septembre. Le jour de la rentrée pour tous les Moldus et pour tous les sorciers. Sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4, les sorciers étaient très heureux. Seuls les premiers années étaient angoissés. Le Big Four qui scrutait par la vitre les premières années, se souvinrent de leur propre arrivée l'année dernière. Raiponce qui ne voulait pas quitter sa mère avait vraiment changé d'optique. Par ailleurs, Gothel rôdait dans les parages pour récupérer sa fille mais elle n'avait pas le droit de monter dans le train. Elle était furax. Elinor n'était pas là ce que Mérida trouvait suspect... Harold souriait à son père gentiment mais il n'en pensait pas moins pour le sujet des dragons, c'était encore pire que l'année dernière. Jack lui trouva étrange de voir Dobby sur les quais. Il était devant le mur à traverser à se taper la tête.

Le train partit pour une nouvelle année pleine de promesses et d'études magiques. Le Big Four enfin réuni put parler des vacances et de leurs mauvaises expériences. Jack resta un peu discret sur sa torture mais tout le monde avait compris le problème. En pleine conversation ils furent interrompus par Hermione:

\- Dites, euh, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry et Ron?

\- Non. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le quai, répondit Harold.

\- Ils ne sont pas dans le train c'est bizarre! J'ai pourtant vu Ginny et les frères de Ron.

Mérida rit un peu:

\- Ils doivent encore être fourrés dans une mauvaise histoire, c'est moi qui vous le dit!

Hermione approuva et partit retrouver Ginny Weasley qui voulait voir son frère et Harry, bien qu'elle était intimidée face à lui.

Haussant les épaules le Big Four reprit ses délires. Ils mangèrent quelques bonbons magiques et se refirent un tour de bonbon de Bertie Crochu. Mérida était maudite elle ne tombait que sur des goûts horribles ce qui faisait rire Raiponce. Elle voulait oublier cet été et oublier sa mère... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la revoie un jour. Par un moment, Krokmou passa devant la fenêtre et redescendit plus bas. Harold trouvait ça étrange et se colla à la vitre. Il vit alors ce qui semblait être une voiture bleue volante. Les quatre sorciers se collèrent contre la paroi et regardèrent un engin tournoyer dans le ciel. Soudain ils virent une personne pendue à la portière et ils s'exclamèrent. Ils ne reconnurent pas Harry mais furent vraiment sous le choc. Krokmou voulait aller les aider mais la personne remonta sur le siège sain et sauf. C'était quelque chose de particulier. Ils en parlèrent jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Posant le pied sur le sol, les quatre apprentis respirèrent l'air frais. Ils regardèrent le château avec bonheur:

\- Nous voilà de retour, dit Raiponce, jamais je pensais pouvoir y remettre les pied un jour. Vraiment... Merci les amis.

Ils se donnèrent une petite accolade chaleureuse. Seul Jack lui caressa un peu la tête:

\- Je suis content de te revoir ici, je n'aurais pas pu passer une année sans toi.

Il sourit et commença à se diriger vers la grande porte où les bagages étaient entreposés. Raiponce le suivit en rougissant. Un tel compliment ne pouvait que la ravir mais aussi la gêner. A la différence des premières années, les sorciers durent prendre une calèche.

\- Ces chevaux sont absolument magnifique et assez étranges!

\- Où vois-tu des chevaux toi? répliqua la rouquine sarcastique

\- Juste à côté de toi idiote!

\- Non mais il n'y a rien du tout...

Harold arriva part derrière:

\- Il te charrie et tu tombes dans le panneau!

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il y a des chevaux noirs à moitié squelette!

Raiponce ne vit rien elle non plus mais elle se doutait de ce que c'était:

\- Je pense que ce que tu vois ce sont des sombrals!

\- Des quoi?

\- Ce sont des chevaux que peu de personnes peuvent voir. Seul ceux qui ont vu la mort en face peuvent les apercevoir et comme je n'ai jamais vu mourir quelqu'un...

\- Ah.

Jack pensa à sa famille. Il avait vu la mort en face... Il comprit alors que seuls les plus malchanceux pouvaient les voir. Il était de nouveau triste et monta dans la voiturette. Raiponce se mit à côté de lui pour lui remonter le moral.

Les chevaux avancèrent et se dirigèrent au château. Ce nouveau moyen de locomotion intéressa les sorciers qui trouvèrent cela plus confortable que les barques humides de premières années. En arrivant au château, ils purent entrer directement dans la grande salle et prendre place. Ils se dirent un petit _"à plus"_ et allèrent à leur table. Mérida se mit avec Hermione et elles remarquèrent que Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas là. La cérémonie de répartition commença. Les premières années furent répartis dans leur nouvelle maison. Tant de nostalgie emplirent les membres du Big Four. Il y a un an jour pour jour ils étaient à leur place! Ils n'étaient même que connaissance entre eux quatre. C'était un moment des plus stressants et personne n'avait imaginé finir dans les quatre maisons différentes. Mais maintenant ils avaient leurs marques et leurs habitudes. Ils étaient tous simplement heureux à regarder cette répartition d'un autre point de vue.

A la fin de celle-ci, Dumbledore fit son éternel discours, bien que l'accès du troisième étage n'était plus interdit. En y repensant les sorciers sourirent. A la fin, il présenta le nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Gilderoy Lockhart. A sa présentation, Mérida hurla sa joie avec Hermione. Jack et Harold s'en fichaient éperdument et ne comprirent pas toute l'excitation des filles de la salle. Raiponce était complètement perdue, elle n'en avait même pas entendu parler. Ce n'était pas le genre de livre qu'elle lisait... Le directeur présenta ensuite un nouveau concierge à Poudlard. Cette personne serait présente pour remettre de l'ordre avec l'aide de Rusard et empêcher les jeunes de se relever en pleine nuit et autres interdictions du genre. La nouvelle concierge fit son entrée sous le regard médusé de Mérida. Sa mère , oui sa mère Elinor, était là. Elle monta toute droite devant les élèves et fit un petit discours de discipline. A la fin de son discours elle expliqua ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire et utilisa Mérida comme exemple. La jeune rouquine sentit ses joues partir dans le cramoisi et se cacha derrière son verre.

Quand le dîner finit enfin, Mérida n'avait rien mangé. Elle regarda les premières années partir avec les préfets. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui lui firent un air sceptique en ce qui concernait la nouvelle concierge. Ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade cette année... Ils purent tous rejoindre leur dortoir pour s'installer. Il n'y avait toujours eu aucun signe de Ron et Harry. Mérida hurla son mécontentement à Hermione:

\- Non mais je te jure, ma mère est ici! A Poudlard! Je la déteste! Elle ne m'a même pas mise au courant! Je vais lui faire comprendre son erreur crois-moi!

Elle déballa à peine ses affaires et de colère se mit au lit. Elle grommela:

\- Je vais me la faire, je vais me la faire! Je ne peux jamais être tranquille...

Dans la tour de Serdaigle, Raiponce s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle regarda les étoiles, les yeux dans le vague. Elle pensa à sa maman. Pourquoi la faisait-elle souffrir comme ça? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que la blonde prenne son indépendance? Ses cheveux n'étaient plus un problème pour elle, elle avait compris comment se protéger toute seule et puis elle avait des amis! Pourquoi Gothel ne la comprenait pas... Une petite mine triste passa sur son visage mais elle se ressaisit en pensant à ce que Jack et ses amis avaient fait pour elle. Raiponce se coucha doucement et repensa à une phrase particulière _" Je suis content de te revoir ici, je n'aurais pas pu passer une année sans toi."_ Elle sourit.

Chez les Poufsouffle, Harold prit la place sur son lit et s'étendit calmement. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'il s'endormit comme une masse. Rêvant d'un vol nocturne sur le dos de son ami. Alors qu'à Serpentard Jack était aux prises avec Drago:

\- La punition a été terrible mais tu l'as bien mérité, je t'avais pourtant averti un paquet de fois, rit sadiquement le blond, d'ailleurs, je te trouve encore bien en forme, tu aurais pu avoir pire.

\- Humm. Ca arrive à tous de faire des erreurs.

\- Ce n'est même plus une erreur c'est une honte Jack. J'aurais l'œil sur toi cette année!

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème. D'ailleurs tu as remarqué que Harry Potter n'était pas là?

Le blond se radoucit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sentit complice avec Jack:

\- Oh oui! Il a du avoir peur de revenir après ce qu'il s'est passé ici! C'est une mauviette! ha ha ha.

\- Sûrement ouais. Ca fera des vacances aux Serpentards!

\- Exactement mon petit Frost!

Sur ce, ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit, confiants pour la seconde année. Une année plus chaotique qu'il n'allait y paraître.


	13. (Année 2) Chp 3 Liens, Cours, Rencontres

Chp 3 : Des cours, Des liens et Des rencontres

Lors des premières journées de cours les sorciers de seconde années reprirent leurs marques dans le château. Ils retrouvèrent leurs professeurs, leurs salles de cours et leur rythme scolaire. Ils prirent également connaissance des petits nouveaux de cette année. Il y en avait beaucoup plus que dans leur propre période de rentrée. La première semaine était par ailleurs consacrée à la découverte de Poudlard par les seconde années. Chaque maison prenait ce moment à cœur.

Mérida en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Ginny sa cousine, la sœur de Ron Weasley. Elle fit donc visiter le château à la demoiselle et à ses nouvelles connaissances. A sa table Ginny avait rencontré trois nouveaux avec qui elle sympathisa rapidement. Elle pensait d'ailleurs partager les cours avec eux. Dans ce trio il y avait un beau jeune homme du nom de Li Chang. C'était le petit frère d'une certaine Cho Chang actuellement en troisième année à Serdaigle. Il était d'origine chinoise et était plutôt musclé pour son âge. On sentait sa force rien qu'en le regardant avec ses cheveux noirs attachés et ses yeux en amandes noirs. Il ressemblait à un pur Gryffondor. Il ne manquait que l'épée pour l'accompagner.

Avec ce jeune homme, il y avait une demoiselle qui s'appelait Mulan. Elle avait quitté sa famille avec Li pour s'installer sur le sol anglais. Ses parents avait voulu prévoir un mariage futur avec un inconnu. Une tradition chinoise pour les femmes qui ne devaient être utiles qu'à la maison. Certains villages vivaient encore ainsi. Cependant Mulan ne l'acceptait pas. Elle était partie avec ce jeune homme qui désirait vivre en Angleterre pour aller à Poudlard. Ainsi elle avait atterri dans la même école de magie et voulait prouver sa force en revenant diplômée chez ses parents. Celle-ci faisait un peu garçon manqué avec ses cheveux en chignon noirs. Elle possédait les même yeux que Li et le suivait partout.

Li Chang avait quand à lui fait ami-ami avec un autre garçon prénommé Philippe. Un jeune sorcier de bonne famille qui inspirait la confiance et la force. Il avait les cheveux bruns clairs et les yeux de la même teinte. Cet apprenti sorcier était doté d'une confiance sans faille ce qui plaisait à Li qui était pareil.

Chez les Serpentards, on ne respectait pas la règle de présentation du château. Si bien que les premières années partirent ensembles de leur propre chef. Jack les regardait se promener au loin. Pour une fois qu'il était seul et sans Drago, il flânait les pieds nus dans l'herbe. Marchant en regardant le ciel il ne vit pas arriver une jeune fille blonde claire aux yeux bleus. Il lui rentra dedans. La voyant au sol il la releva doucement et la dépoussiéra:

\- Désolé , est ce que ça va?

La jeune sorcière releva ses cheveux et regarda Jack dans les yeux. Un petit silence se passa:

\- Euh... Oui merci. Je n'ai rien.

\- Tant mieux alors. Oh je vois que tu es à Serpentard! Tu es nouvelle je présume.

\- En effet et comme personne ne daigne me montrer le chemin je me débrouille. Vous êtes de quelle année?

Jack sourit gentiment et lui indiqua de le suivre:

\- Je vais te montrer le château. Je suis en seconde année et j'étais aussi désemparé que toi il y a un an. Tu t'y feras. En tout cas c'est rare de voir une si jolie jeune fille entrer à Serpentard! Comment t'appelles-tu?

La blonde lui fit un sourire:

\- J'ai beaucoup d'ambition! Je m'appelle Elsa et je fais beaucoup de sorts de glace, c'est ma spécialité!

Jack sauta à pieds joints sur le chemin ce qui fit rire Elsa:

\- Moi aussi je suis spécialiste de la glace! Mais je la contrôle assez mal...

\- Vraiment!? S'écria Elsa, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à la contrôler! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir beaucoup de points communs.

Jack acquiesça joyeusement et il discutèrent de tout et de rien sur leur vie. Elsa apprit que Jack vivait seul et le jeune homme apprit qu'elle vivait uniquement avec sa sœur Anna, plus jeune de deux ans. Apparemment la Serpentard ne s'entendait plus très bien avec sa sœur depuis la mort de ses parents et depuis que ses pouvoirs étaient devenus bien trop puissants. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir partager leurs problèmes similaires.

Passant devant les cachots, les Serpentards croisèrent les Serdaigle. Jack se stoppa en voyant Raiponce avec des premières années. La blondinette était accompagnée de deux nouvelles sorcières. Il y avait deux femmes car Raiponce avait du mal de rester avec des garçons. Elle préférait beaucoup plus les filles. Une d'entre elle s'appelait Aurore. Elle était blonde également un peu bouclée au bout et d'une beauté sans égale. Ses yeux était d'un bleu éclatant et sa voix avait un doux son d'oiseau. Même Jack trouvait qu'Aurore était plus belle que Raiponce bien que ce n'était qu'au niveau du physique. Elle avait l'air plutôt douce et aimante, ce qui allait bien avec le caractère de Raiponce!

L'autre demoiselle avait des cheveux rouges bien coiffés et détachés. Sur le coup Jack se disait que Mérida devait lui ressembler si ses cheveux avaient été coiffés! Il pouffa tout seul. La sorcière s'appelait Ariel. Elle possédait elle aussi de beaux yeux bleus bien ronds et profonds. De ses yeux elle regardait tous les garçons qui passaient et en profita pour scruter Jack. La jeune fille qui était issue d'une grande famille avec beaucoup de sœurs ne cherchait pas à les imiter dans leur carrière. C'était elle la plus petite mais elle rêvait surtout d'amour. De ce fait elle cherchait déjà un petit ami potentiel. Par la suite, Le trio féminin de Serdaigle partit plus loin dans les explorations laissant Jack et Elsa inspecter l'endroit.

C'est dans les serres de botanique que se trouvaient actuellement tous les Poufsouffle. Il y avait souvent très peu de sorciers dans cette maison et peu de nouvelles années. Lors de celle-ci, il n'y avait que trois nouveaux élèves dont Harold se chargea de leur montrer un peu les lieux importants. C'était une jeune fille très timide et deux hommes intéressés par ce qui les entouraient. La jeune femme se nommait Blanche-Neige. Ce nom avait fait rire les Serpentards à son annonce ce qui avait rendu la fille très triste. Elle était très pâle, presque d'apparence malade et avait de beaux cheveux noirs en chignon. Elle était très passionnée par les animaux et la nature ce qui fit qu'elle s'entendit plutôt bien avec Harold. Ils parlèrent un peu de dragons et d'autres espèces d'animaux.

Un peu à part les deux garçons devenaient amis devant les plantes de la serre. L'un s'appelait Eric et l'autre Charmant. Eric avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Sa passion c'était les bateaux et les voiliers. Il était triste de ne pas avoir pu aller a l'école Durmstrang où ils faisaient des cours de Bateaux. Mais ils étaient aussi un peu trop sportifs pour lui... Quand à Charmant il aimait un peu de tout et adorait découvrir toutes les matières. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés avec des yeux de même teinte. Il était assez gentil et doux. Voilà pourquoi il avait atterri à Poufsouffle. En faisant le tour du château, ils avaient tout les trois trouvé leur bonheur.

Les premières semaines furent donc pleines de nouvelles rencontres et de découvertes. Bien entendu les cours reprirent eux aussi et les premiers devoirs ainsi que les premiers contrôles reprirent. Se remettre dans le rythme n'était pas simple mais le Big Four ne s'en plaignit pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de retourner à la maison. Raiponce pensait souvent à sa mère et déprimait à ses pensées. Qu'allait-il arriver quand elle rentrerait en fin d'année... La blonde ne préférait pas l'imaginer.

Elle s'isolait un peu et Mérida vint la réconforter en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en cours de Sortilège.

\- Raiponce... Pourquoi restes-tu toute seule tout le temps?

La jeune blonde leva les yeux la mine triste:

\- Je ne suis pas seule... Je suis sortie avec Michael Corner dans la cour du château et j'ai été aider deux premières années dans leur travail, murmura-t-elle.

La rouquine lui donna une tape avec un cahier:

\- Peu importe! Hier je t'ai cherché partout et l'on m'a dis que tu étais dans ta chambre enfermée! Avec Harold on s'inquiète...

Le dragonnier était derrière eux avec Hannah Abbot. Il sourit quand Raiponce se retourna. La blonde se concentra ensuite sur le cours, évitant de répondre à Mérida. Mais celle-ci insista:

\- Tu es triste parce que tu ne fais plus confiance à ta maman?

\- S'il te plaît je travaille sur mon sort là...

\- Je veux une réponse et je ne te lâcherais pas la grappe avant!

Le professeur se racla la gorge pour que Mérida se taise. Raiponce se cacha derrière ses cheveux et chuchota doucement:

\- Oui je suis choqué qu'elle m'ait traitée ainsi alors que je l'admirais tant. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle veut absolument me garder avec elle... Je suis perdue et je me sens seule , sans famille...

Mérida la réconforta un peu mais se fit reprendre encore une fois par Flitwick et dût changer de place pour se mettre au fin fond de la pièce, seule.

Une fois le cours fini, Raiponce se retira pour retourner dans sa salle commune et lire un peu. Mérida fulmina de ne rien pouvoir y faire et se dirigea vers Jack Frost. Lorsqu'il la vit il sourit sadiquement:

\- Oh non pas toi!

\- Oh c'est pas le moment! hurla la Rouquine vexée.

Jack la prit un peu à part pour que personne ne les voie ensembles. Il devait être exemplaire auprès de Drago.

\- Que me veux-tu?

\- J'ai un problème. Avec Harold on ne sait plus comment redonner le sourire à Raiponce... Elle déprime à cause de sa mère et je me suis dit que peut être tu pourrais aller la voir. Elle t'écoute toujours.

\- Hum... Désolé mais je dois rejoindre une amie là je n'ai pas le temps. J'irais la voir plus tard.

Mérida fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah parce que Raiponce n'est pas une de tes meilleures amies? Celle qui t'a, je te le rappelle , sauvé la vie il y a peu de temps de cela? Quelle gratitude.

Après ses mots elle tourna les talons, rouge comme une tomate et énervée. Elle rejoignit Ron et Ginny dans la grande salle.

Jack resta un moment interdit à ses mots. Il venait à peine de rencontrer Elsa et il voulait la faire passer avant Raiponce? Non il devait réagir. Il se claqua lui même intérieurement et courut rejoindre Elsa qui l'attendait sur un banc de l'école.

\- Ah Jack te voilà! J'ai fini mon premier cours de vol je me débrouille assez bien! Peut-être que l'année prochaine je serais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, lui sourit-elle.

Jack lui sourit à son tour:

\- Ce serait formidable, c'est un jeu tellement génial le Quidditch! Je vais d'ailleurs reprendre les entraînements la semaine prochaine, déclara le jeune homme. Par contre je suis désolé mais une amie a besoin de moi, on se reverra un peu plus tard.

Elsa eut de la peine mais se leva doucement:

\- D'accord, en tout cas je suis ravie de t'avoir parlé aujourd'hui. A plus tard Jack.

Elle partit en lui faisant signe de la main laissant le jeune homme rassuré. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Il accourut donc jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle et tomba sur la jeune fille aux cheveux lisses et rouges. Elle eut un peu peur du Serpentard mais elle vit que c'était un beau garçon. Il lui sourit pour engager la conversation:

\- Salut. Heu... Comment dire. Tu ne saurais pas où est Raiponce Gothel?

\- Oh Bonjour!

Les yeux d'Ariel pétillaient! Un beau jeune homme venait de lui dire Salut! Peu importe si c'était un Serpentard ou non, il était craquant! Elle se tourna les cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre:

\- Raiponce je l'ai vue dans notre salle commune, je peux aller la chercher si tu veux. Tu t'appelle comment?

\- Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Dis-lui que je l'attend sous notre arbre favori.

\- D'accord! Je vais lui dire. Ah et moi c'est Ariel!

Elle lui prit la main pour la serrer chaleureusement et partit chercher la blonde.

Attendant au pied de l'arbre, Jack soupira un instant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu parler à Raiponce depuis la rentrée. Il avait passé tout son temps avec sa maison, Drago et Elsa... Il devrait être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Quand il vit arriver la blondinette, il se leva instantanément et remarqua la mine triste qu'elle affichait.

\- Oh Raiponce je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venu te voir depuis la rentrée.

La sorcière lui fit un tout petit sourire:

\- Je ne te reproche rien Jack...! Je suis juste un peu perdue avec mes problèmes familiaux...

\- Je m'en doute bien miss. Mais pourquoi y repenses-tu encore et encore ? Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes études!

\- Mais je n'ai toujours eu que ma mère dans ma vie. Je n'aime pas lui faire de la peine mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça...

Raiponce était sur le point de pleurer et Jack se rapprocha. Il la prit dans ses bras. La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite, et se laissa aller contre le torse du Serpentard. Jack lui caressa un peu la tête:

\- Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serai là et Mérida aussi, ainsi que Harold. Tu es une fille formidable et tu as besoin d'indépendance. Ne doute jamais de toi et si tu doutes je serai là pour te rappeler ta force de vivre. Tu es douce, gentille, intelligente. Beaucoup de monde t'envie alors ne pense plus à ta maman. Oublie là le temps d'une année et prouve lui que seule tu t'en sors à merveille!

Raiponce se blottit encore plus contre Jack. Finalement elle sortit de ses bras et lui fit enfin un vrai sourire:

\- Merci Jack, tu as entièrement raison! Je vais me battre pour lui prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection pour survivre dans ce monde. Je vais être forte... Comme toi!

Jack se gratta la tête à ce compliment. La blonde essuya ses larmes et sortit sa baguette. Elle fit apparaître une joli fleur blanche qu'elle lui offrit:

\- Tiens je te donne ce cadeau pour te remercier!

Un peu gênée elle partie comme une voleuse en sautillant à moitié. Jack sentit la fleur qui avait un parfum aussi doux que celui de Raiponce. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour poser la fleur à côté de son lit. Il la contempla un bon moment. Il était si content d'avoir pu l'aider au moins une fois.

Les jours suivant Raiponce était redevenue aussi éclatante qu'avant. Cela faisait chaud au cœur à ses trois amis qui aimaient la voir si émerveillée et brillante de joie. Aujourd'hui ils avaient cours de botanique dans la serre numéro trois avec le professeur Chourave. C'était exceptionnel car en première année ils n'avaient pas eu accès à cette serre. De plus, ils allaient découvrir une nouvelle plante qui allait beaucoup leur servir cette année, bien que personne n'en avait encore conscience. C'était la Mandragore. Une plante dangereuse si on la déterre sans protection puisque son cri peut tuer mais elle est utile contre les gens pétrifiés.

Bien entendu, lorsque la professeur posa ses questions sur la Mandragore, Hermione et Raiponce savaient tout sur le bout des doigts ce qui n'étonna plus du tout les autres camarades. Chourave en fit alors la pratique et retira les jeunes pousses de Mandragore avec ferveur. Elle leur expliqua comment faire et ils purent passer à la pratique. La seule personne à s'évanouir fut le célèbre Neville Londubat, toujours prêt pour faire une bêtise.

Ils le laissèrent au sol et se mirent au travail.

Mérida arracha sa Mandragore avec force ce qui fit valser toute la terre sur Harold et Jack a ses côtés. Ils la regardèrent de travers et elle fit la moue. Jack la retira sans difficulté et examina cette chose qui hurlait sur lui. En face Drago tenta de caresser la plante mais se fit mordre le doigt ce qui fit rire la Weasley. Harold retira sa plante et resta stupéfait devant elle. Elle se mit à gigoter et il eut du mal de la contenir. De son côté Raiponce n'osait pas tirer dessus et la regardait avec dégoût. Le professeur insista pour qu'elle le fasse et la blonde tira doucement sur la plante qui résista. Elle dût y mettre toute sa force et réussit enfin son travail, heureuse. Chacun put rempoter sa plante et ils apprirent à connaître ses effets.

Quand le cours fut fini, le Big Four se retrouva un peu sous le cerisier fané avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Mon dieu cette Mandragore m'a donné une peur bleue, je la préfère en livre, s'exclama Raiponce.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle crie super fort, enchérit Harold, vous avez vu comment Neville est tombé dans les pommes!

Mérida rit:

\- Oh oui c'était trop drôle! Et Drago s'est fait mordre le doigt!

Jack rit aussi à cette remarque. Mérida reprit:

\- Je suis contente on va enfin avoir cours de défense contre les forces du mal! On va voir Lockhart! Ca nous changera de Quirrell et ses bégaiements!

Harold opina:

\- Surtout que c'était un allié de ce Voldemort. Mais franchement Lockhart je trouve que c'est un bouffon...

Mérida devint rouge de colère:

\- Mais pas du tout c'est un aventurier célèbre dans le monde!

\- Je pense qu'il enjolive ses histoires, déclara Jack contre l'arbre, il a l'air aussi dégourdi que Neville.

\- Ne l'insulte pas! Raiponce dis quelque chose enfin!

La blonde leva les yeux de son livre:

\- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Mérida se cogna la tête contre le cerisier:

\- Mais qui m'a fichu des amis pareils...

Le Big Four se mit à rire tous en cœur. Cela leur faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver tous les quatre de cette façon.

Une fois arrivée en salle de cours, Mérida se mit tout devant et Harold fila vers le fond. Elle bouda en le voyant partir mais Raiponce se mit à côté d'elle en souriant. Le soutien entre filles. En y regardant de plus prêt les filles étaient bien plus proche que tous les garçons qui s'étaient mis au fond. Pour une fois Jack s'était mis avec Harold et s'épanchait sur ce professeur qui semblait inutile. Drago n'y redit rien, il s'en fichait du temps que ce n'était pas la Weasley.

Le dénommé Gilderoy Lockhart fit une entré fracassante:

\- Permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Moi! Gilderoy Lockhart! Ordre de Merlin, 3éme classe. Membre honoraire de la ligue contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par sorcière hebdo!

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux et les filles soupirèrent de joie. Seule Raiponce le trouva très... Egocentrique. C'était incroyable comme cet homme était arrogant et aimait se sentir supérieur. Soudainement il devint plus sérieux et les avertit qu'il lâcherait des créatures terribles dans la classe. Chacun retint son souffle sauf Mérida qui trépignait d'impatience.

Le professeur souleva le drap qui cachait les créatures pour dévoiler des petits lutins bleus qui gigotaient dans la cage. C'était des lutins de Cornouailles, des créatures hyperactives très joueuses et sournoises. A la vue de ces petites bêtes, la classe se détendit bien que Raiponce fit les gros yeux. C'était dangereux en effet de les laisser faire n'importe quoi mais comme ils étaient en cage , ça ne risquait rien... Gilderoy fit alors tout un discours sur la dangerosité de ces créatures mais personne ne le crut. Il décida donc stupidement d'ouvrir la cage et les lutins s'envolèrent dans toute la salle de classe sous le hurlement des élèves. Le professeur se sentit vite dépassé par les événements et vit Neville se faire attraper par les oreilles. Il tenta de les arrêter avec un sort mais sa baguette fut volée par un lutin. Il désigna alors plusieurs élèves pour les ramener dans leur cage et fila aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Harold hurla son mécontentement à Mérida:

\- Et c'est ça ton grand génie aventurier! Il est pitoyable comme je te l'avais dit!

La rouquine se fit tirer les cheveux par un lutin:

\- Va t'en sale bestiole!

Elle lui donna un coup magistral en balançant la table sur lui. Raiponce restait collée derrière elle:

\- Ce professeur est stupide! Il ne fallait pas les lâcher en groupe, ce sont des créatures complètement folles!

Mérida la rassura un peu:

\- T'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir, mais... J'avoue que... Je suis un peu déçue de Gilderoy...

\- Ah bah je préfère ça, lui répondit Harold en détachant Neville.

Soudain toutes les créatures se stoppèrent. Hermione venait de les immobiliser et chacun put aider à les remettre en cage. Le cours se termina ainsi...

Mérida haussa la ton en plein dans le couloir:

\- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'aduler ce crétin!

\- On se le demande, commenta Jack.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si peu dégourdi et stupide... Je le voyais à travers ses livres comme un grand aventurier! Quelqu'un de brave et fort!

\- Ce n'est que des histoires, je parie qu'il n'a pas fait un dixième de ce qu'il raconte, répliqua Harold furieux.

\- En tout cas, son idée de libérer des lutins était des plus stupides , renchérit la blonde. Moi même je sais très bien que l'effet de groupe les rend euphoriques et ils sont très instables.

Mérida hurla:

\- Je ne l'aimerais plus jamais!

Soudain une femme aux cheveux noirs vint se planter devant elle, furieuse:

\- Pourrais-tu baisser d'un ton, jeune insolente! Dicta Elinor, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en cours? Tu sèche maintenant! J'ai bien fait de venir dans ce château pour te remettre dans le droit chemin avec tes petits camarades.

Mérida grinça des dents:

\- Maman je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonnée d'être venue m'espionner ici, je te déteste! Et non je n'ai pas cours il s'est fini par le professeur quittant la pièce comme un dératé!

\- Je suppose que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire? J'espère!

La rouquine se sentit tellement en colère qu'elle retenait ses cris:

\- Pourquoi ça serait ma faute! Hein! Tu n'as pas du tout confiance en moi!

\- Non pas le moins du monde, au vu de tes exploits de l'année dernière. En tout cas je te prie d'arrêter de crier, tu gènes les gens sérieux qui travaillent.

Mérida partit en courant laissant ses amis lui courir après. Elinor haussa un sourcil:

\- Une vrai gamine cette fille, elle a encore du travail devant elle.

La nouvelle concierge passa ensuite en revue les autres élèves qu'elle croisa.

Mérida retourna sous le cerisier et frappa sur l'arbre:

\- Pourquoi! Pourquoi ma mère est elle si cruelle avec moi! Je la déteste! J'ai beau l'éviter elle me retrouve toujours! J'en ai marre!

Ses amis la rejoignirent pour la calmer un peu. Harold tenta de la faire rire mais sans succès. Raiponce vint alors la prendre dans ses bras:

\- Je comprend ta colère. Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi ta mère fais ce genre de chose. On a le même problème mais ensemble ça ira tu verras.

Mérida se calma un peu:

\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais je sens qu'elle va nous faire vivre un véritable enfer cette année...

\- La meilleure chose à faire c'est l'ignorance, crois-moi, répondit Jack regardant le ciel.

\- Ouais peut-être...

Mérida soupira. Elle se demandait bien ce que sa mère pourrait encore lui faire pour l'empêcher de vivre. Elle espéra vraiment qu'elle la laisserait tranquille. Surtout qu'elle allait bientôt reprendre le Quidditch.


	14. (Année 2) Chp 4 Mystère au château

Chp 4: Mystère au château

Ce matin là, certains élèves étaient très matinaux. Dans la grande salle d'habitude silencieuse si tôt, se tenaient des apprentis prêts à reprendre la saison de Quidditch. A travers les vitres du château le soleil perçait seulement le ciel et invitait les jeunes à se remettre en forme. Comparé à l'année dernière aucun premier année n'était dans les équipes. Les plus jeunes étaient Mérida, Harry, Jack et un petit nouveau dont personne ne soupçonnait l'identité.

En effet, dans la grande salle à moitié vide Jack était en compagnie de son _frère_ Drago. Tout deux mangeaient tranquillement leur toast chaud:

\- Ah et je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais père nous a acheté de nouveaux balais pour cette saison, on va enfin pouvoir écraser ces Gryffondors de malheur.

\- Mieux que le nimbus 2000 ? commenta Jack se massant les yeux.

\- Oui c'est le tout dernier modèle , le Nimbus 2001! Et il a pensé à en donner à toute l'équipe. Je vais montrer à Potter qui est le meilleur au Quidditch , il va être ridicule!

Jack rit un peu:

\- Déjà l'année dernière il était ridicule. Tu te souviens quand son balai était incontrôlable?

Drago donna une tape dans le dos de Jack:

\- C'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie, Frost!

Le blondinet se leva et s'étira:

\- Je vais me préparer je t'attends à la salle commune. A toute.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Jack put terminer son repas seul et en silence.

Il fut cependant dérangé par une fougueuse rouquine déjà en tenue:

\- Oh Jack tu es à la traîne ce matin! Ne me dis pas que tu as eu du mal de te lever!

Le principal intéressé ne leva même pas les yeux de son bol:

\- Je prends mon temps pour te mettre une meilleure raclée après ça.

\- Hum! J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Mérida releva sa touffe de cheveux pour contempler la salle. Elle put s'asseoir tranquillement sans que personne ne la remarque:

\- Ca me fait bizarre d'être à cette table.

Jack leva enfin les yeux et la taquina:

\- Une future petite Serpentard à ma table, quel honneur!

\- Moque toi vas-y! Tu le regretteras quand tu mangeras des cognards en pleine tête!

\- On a de bons batteurs ça devrait aller. En tout cas il y a une nouveauté cette année et ça risque de ne pas te plaire...

\- Quoi donc? questionna la rouquine en train de se beurrer une tartine.

\- Drago va faire partie de l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur.

La tartine se brisa en deux:

\- HEIN! Sérieux?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il a payé l'équipe avec ses balais pour y entrer, ria le Serpentard, mais bien entendu tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je n'en reviens pas. C'est Harry qui va être content!

\- Exactement!

Les deux apprentis se sourirent un peu et terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Il était temps de se préparer pour les premiers entraînements.

Une fois prêts et en tenue les Gryffondors partirent pour le terrain. Leur capitaine, Dubois, leur fit un petit briefing de l'année. Mérida était arrivée en plein milieu de son discours, en retard. Elle avait du éviter Elinor qui lui aurait fait tout un foin de sa reprise du Quidditch. Elle s'excusa et ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent les Serpentards allant dans la même direction.

Mérida croisa le regard de Jack. Il semblait dire que quelque chose allait mal se passer. En effet les Serpentards avait un mot de Rogue pour utiliser le terrain pour entraîner leur nouvel attrapeur, Drago. La confrontation entre Drago et Harry ainsi que ses deux amis intervint aussitôt. Le blondinet fut vexé par une remarque d'Hermione et il la traita de Sang-de-bourbe. Ni une ni deux Ron répliqua avec sa baguette qui semblait cassée et son sort se retourna contre lui. Il se mit à vomir des limaces et fut amené chez Hagrid par ses amis. Les choses furent rapidement réglées et les Serpentards purent repartir. Mérida regarda de travers l'équipe verte. Jack lui envoya discrètement un petit mot magique:

 _" Je t'attendrai sur le terrain après l'entraînement."_

Respectant ce que disait le petit mot elle attendit la fin de leur entraînement. A côté des gradins, elle patienta en relisant un livre de Gilderoy. C'était incroyable comme ses livres étaient passionnants mais comme lui était stupide... Tant de déception. Elle se fit interrompre par une jeune blonde:

\- Que fait une Gryffondor ici?

Son ton était froid tout comme son uniforme vert et argenté. Mérida vit rouge:

\- Est ce que je t'en pose des questions. Occupe toi de tes jeunes fesses de première année.

Elsa la snoba violemment et monta les gradins pour aller voir l'entraînement. Elle regardait Jack et Drago faire leur ballet aérien. Ces deux là étaient fascinants et de sang pur comme elle.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, Jack évita de croiser Elsa qui lui aurait tenu la jambe alors que ce n'était pas le moment et retrouva Mérida par derrière.

\- Ah te voilà, je trouvais le temps long, déclara la rousse. En plus j'ai croisé plusieurs Serpentards et il ne m'ont pas accueillie à bras ouverts.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne savais pas que tu avait entraînement en même temps que moi.

\- Moi non plus mais bon il fallait bien entraîner ce petit frimeur sans aucun talent.

Jack ne releva pas la remarque sur Drago et la rouquine continua:

\- Traiter la jeune Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, non mais quel salaud. Ce n'est pas sa faute si ses parents sont moldus!

Le jeune Frost n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler et lui somma de le suivre:

\- Allons rejoindre Raiponce et Harold sous le cerisier. On pourra leur raconter comment Ron a vomi des limaces!

\- Mon pauvre cousin...

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le cerisier tentant d'éviter les autres sorciers au passage. Il était étrange pour eux de marcher ensemble comme ça mais ils ne se sentaient pas mal à l'aise. C'était une amitié inédite dans tous le château, bien que celle-ci était particulière.

Les entraînements et les cours donnaient beaucoup d'occupations aux jeunes sorciers qui se retrouvaient un peu tous les soirs sous leur arbre favori. Ce soir là, il faisait plutôt froid. Le vent glacé d'automne leur glaça le sang et Raiponce éternua:

\- Oh je crois que je m'enrhume...

Harold frissonna:

\- On devrait peut-être trouver un endroit dans le château pour l'hiver? Je me vois mal rester ici dans la neige.

Jack soupira:

\- Vous êtes des petites natures. Moi en hiver je serai ici, c'est ma saison favorite. Avec de la neige partout , purifiant le corps et l'esprit.

\- Ouais et bien ça attendra qu'on reçoive nos tenues pour le grand froid, répliqua Harold.

A contre cœur le Serpentard suivit ses amis à l'intérieur du château. Il commençait de toute manière à faire nuit et ils venaient de bien manger, il fallait faire une marche digestive. La blondinette se sentit revivre:

\- Il fait si bon ici! La nuit tombe de plus en plus tôt c'est incroyable!

\- C'est dommage que les heures de soleil se perdent si vite, lui répondit Mérida.

\- Mais c'est beau la nuit, commenta Jack à la traîne.

\- Ca fait surtout flipper.

Jack boudait un peu à l'arrière. Il aimait le froid, il aimait la nuit... Il devait bien être le seul à être comme ça. Soudain il entendit une voix. Une voix qui résonnait en lui de part en part.

 _" Viens, viens à moi. Que je te tue. Que je te déchire. Du sang... Du sang-de-bourbe... Laisse-moi te tuer! Il est temps de tuer. Tuer. "_

La voix s'éloignait un peu et il se mit à courir après cet écho, passant devant ses trois amis. Le trio se regarda stupéfait et coururent derrière lui:

\- Mais où vas-tu Jack, cria Raiponce.

Le jeune homme se concentrait sur cette voix. Il connaissait ce timbre mais ne se souvenait pas où il l'avait entendu. Le bruit se déplaçait, cela se répercutait contre les murs. Puis il s'étouffa en un murmure et il perdit sa trace. Jack se stoppa en plein dans un couloir humide. Il reprit son souffle après cette course et Raiponce vint à sa rencontre suivie des deux autres:

\- Jack mon dieu mais que se passe-t-il!? Hurla-t-elle inquiète.

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup:

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu?

\- Quoi? dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Cette voix! Cette voix perçante qui se déplaçait!

Voir Jack dans tout ses états était extrêmement rare. Ils furent tous surpris et Mérida fronça les sourcils:

\- Jack il n'y avait rien du tout... Tu te moque de nous ou tu deviens paranoïaque?

Le Serpentard ne comprit pas:

\- Mais... Pourquoi l'ai-je entendu et pas vous? Je ne mens pas j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler... Il voulait tuer.

Raiponce se mit à trembler et se colla contre le mur:

\- Tuer...? Quelqu'un veut nous tuer!?

Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là! Je pense qu'il.. cherchait à tuer des sang-de-bourbe si j'ai bien entendu... On n'a donc tous rien à craindre. Je suis un sang pur et vous êtes des sang mêlés.

L'atmosphère se radoucit un peu jusqu'à ce que Jack sente encore cette impression de murmure. Il suivit cette sensation de mouvement. Soudain il tomba sur un couloir rempli d'araignées et d'eau. Raiponce se colla contre Jack lui serrant la main. Mérida s'avança dans le couloir avec sa baguette:

\- S'il y a un danger, comptez sur moi! Si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon épée.

Harold la suivit:

\- Pourquoi il nous arrive toujours des ennuis...

\- Je me le demande aussi, Répliqua la blonde qui avançait avec Jack à ses côtés.

A leur arrivée les araignées partirent en courant par la fenêtre la plus proche. Jack regardait le sol avec curiosité:

\- Regardez toute cette eau et cette sorte de tracé, comme si quelqu'un s'était traîné ici.

Raiponce regarda avec lui:

\- Il y a des endroits très poisseux aussi, mais beaucoup de flaques. Je n'ai jamais vu de l'eau dans les couloirs à part dans celui de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Qui? demanda Harold interrogateur

\- Mimi Geignarde! C'est un fantôme qui à élu domicile dans les toilettes des filles. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois l'année dernière et je suis repartie toute trempée...

\- Ah d'accord je ne savais pas...

Soudain Mérida se stoppa et fit les gros yeux. Elle eut du mal de retrouver sa voix et Harold vint près d'elle pour la secouer. Elle montra le mur du doigt. Sur celui-ci une inscription toute fraîche était écrite avec du sang qui coulait encore dans l'eau et se mélangeait au ton gris du mur. Raiponce et Jack se stoppèrent devant ce graffitis. Mérida se mit à le déchiffrer lentement:

 _" La chambre des secrets à été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde"_

\- Ennemis de l'héritier? La chambre des secrets? Qu'est ce que ça signifie, demanda Harold sur les nerfs.

\- Aucune idée mais regardez ça! Murmura Mérida.

Elle désigna Miss Teigne la chatte de Rusard, complètement pétrifiée. Elle était accrochée et pendue sur une pique au mur. Raiponce se sentit défaillir mais se ressaisit et s'approcha de l'animal:

\- Elle est complètement figée... Comme de la pierre...

Jack ravala sa salive. Et Mérida le regarda de travers:

\- Tu as entendu une voix qui veut tuer et on trouve ce mot avec ce cadavre... Voldemort serait de retour ou?

\- Techniquement parlant ce n'est pas un cadavre, se défendit Jack.

Il se sentait seul à avoir entendu cette voix. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé et la preuve en était là!

Harold se mit à paniquer:

\- Des bruits de pas se rapprochent! Tirons nous d'ici je vous en prie!

Le Big Four blêmit et ils se sauvèrent comme des lapins. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une horde de Serdaigle qui se dirigeait vers leur dortoir. Le préfet les intercepta pour leur dire de rentrer dans le rang. Il était tard et c'était bientôt le couvre feu. Raiponce leur dicta de les suivre et ils se mirent avec les autres. Les autres Serdaigles regardèrent Jack de travers mais il les ignora. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite de nouveau sur le _lieu du crime_. Toutes les maisons étaient là avec leur préfet en train de regarder Harry , Ron et Hermione près de la chatte pétrifiée avec un Rusard en colère.

Les professeurs intervinrent pour calmer le jeu et le trio fut interrogé par les professeurs. Tous les élèves furent priés de se rendre dans leur salle commune et le Big Four ne se fit pas prier pour partir d'ici! Jack se faufila discrètement jusqu'à Drago:

\- Tiens tu avait disparu au dîner, où étais-tu?

Jack se gratta la tête:

\- J'étais... avec Elsa, tu sais la première année.

Drago ne se méfia pas du tout:

\- Ah oui la petite blonde. Elle ne cesse de nous suivre en ce moment. C'est une sang pur avec un grand rang, je la trouve fort sympathique. Tu as changé cette année. En mieux.

Jack se détendit un peu mais pensait toujours à cette voix:

\- Tu n'as rien entendu tout à l'heure Drago?

\- Entendu quoi?

\- Non rien j'ai du rêver...

Le blond claqua de la langue:

\- Les prochains seront les sangs-de-bourbe. L'intello des Gryffondors a du souci à se faire c'est moi qui te le dis! On sera vite tranquilles dans ce château!

\- Les sang-de-bourbe...

Jack avait entendu distinctement ce mot dans la voix qu'il avait suivi... Il ne savait plus quoi en penser et n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

Raiponce ne dormit pas non plus. Elle avait peur d'entendre une voix ou de voir un meurtrier arriver dans sa chambre pour la tuer... Elle n'était certes pas une sang-de-bourbe, puisque sa mère est une sorcière, mais elle avait beaucoup trop peur. Par chance une nouvelle année Aurore, ne dormit pas non plus et elles purent parler un bon moment pour s'endormir. Mérida de son côté trouvait Ginny très étrange. La jeune fille était toute retournée et se sentait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça la touchait autant et elle la consola toute la nuit. Pour ce qui est d'Harold il fit une soirée spéciale avec les autres Poufsouffles. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit de ce qu'il s'était passé et de _Pourquoi_ cela s'était passé. Tant de questions et peu de réponses.

Le lendemain matin, le Big Four était exténué. Marchant lascivement jusqu'à la salle de cours de Minerva McGonagall. Très peu de sorciers avaient de tout manière dormi cette nuit là. Les événements de la veille étaient dans toutes les bouches.

Tout en marchant Jack regardait les murs et tentait d'entendre à nouveau cette voix. C'était pourtant le silence radio... Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il été le seul à entendre cela. Et quelle était cette histoire de chambre des secrets. Trop de questions lui embrouillaient l'esprit... Il attendit Raiponce dans un coin et l'invita à le rejoindre.

\- Ca va tu as réussi à dormir après le coup d'hier?

La blonde montra son visage avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Jack se gratta la tête:

\- Ou pas...

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'ai tenu compagnie à Aurore puis Ariel donc...

Il lui donna une caresse joyeuse sur la tête ce qui lui redonna un petit coup de fouet.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas avoir peur , je te protégerai Raiponce!

Elle lui fit un sourire et ils purent aller en cours. Mérida était déjà rentrée en classe avec Harold. Ils étaient tout deux à l'avant, mais affichaient la même mine qu'eux deux. Mérida parlait de l'incident mais aussi de Ginny qui l'inquiétait un peu. Harold exprima toutes ses hypothèses au sujet de la chambre des secrets. Raiponce se mit alors tranquillement à côté de Jack, devant Drago. Celui-ci était avec Crabbe. Il haussa un petit sourcil interrogateur et vit que tous les Serpentards étaient en double. Drago ne redit donc rien.

Lorsque le cours commença, la professeur se mit à agir naturellement. Elle fit un cours sur une transformation de seconde année. C'était changer un animal en verre à pied. Après une démonstration ce fut aux élèves de le faire. Le premier était Ron mais avec sa baguette cassée il ne réussit pas du tout le tour. Mérida se mit à pouffer et elle dût le faire à la place de Ron. La rouquine réussit son tour mais du s'y reprendre à deux fois. Une fois fait Hermione leva la main et fit une demande inattendue. Elle voulait comprendre qu'est-ce qu'était la chambre des secrets.

Le silence tomba dans la classe aussi rapidement qu'un éclair dans le ciel. Tout le monde se regarda et attendit que Minerva se lance. Jack retenait son souffle en attendant l'explication.

\- Bien... Vous savez tous bien sûr, que Poudlard a été fondé il y a maintenant plus de 1000 ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque. Godric Gryffondor ,Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et ...Salazar Serpentard. Trois de ses fondateurs travaillaient ensembles dans une parfaite harmonie. Pas le quatrième. Salazard Serpentard voulait qu'on soit plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux seules familles de sorciers, autrement dit, les sangs-purs. N'ayant pu faire fléchir les autres, il décida de quitter l'école. Maintenant d'après la légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle dans ce château connue sous le nom de chambre des secrets. Après quoi, peu avant son départ, il aurait scellé l'entrée jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à Poudlard. Seul l'héritier aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la chambre et de lâcher... la chose horrible qu'elle contient. Ceci dans le but d'éliminer de l'école tout ceux qui... selon Serpentard... ne seraient pas digne d'étudier la magie. Les sang-de-bourbes.

Elle reprit son souffle:

\- L'école a été fouillée de très nombreuses fois bien évidemment. Aucune chambre de cette sorte n'a été découverte. Dans la chambre seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de contrôler le monstre...

Après cette explication le cours fut plus silencieux et chacun médita ses paroles et ses horribles révélations.

Une fois la cloche sonnée et les élèves partis tous le monde put s'épancher encore plus sur la chambre des secrets. Jack se retrouva aux prises de trois regards profonds. Raiponce, Mérida et Harold le regardaient de travers. La rouquine se lança:

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourra utiliser la chambre. Et comme de par hasard tu es le seul qui entend une voix...

Jack s'offusqua, il n'était pas au courant pour Harry:

\- Peut-être que je suis le seul à entendre une voix mais j'étais avec vous au moment de la pétrification! Je n'y peux rien moi!

\- Tu aurais pu demander au monstre de faire son travail pendant que toi tu jouais un rôle, continua Mérida.

Raiponce s'énerva:

\- Mérida! Tu n'as pas confiance en Jack!? Ne dis pas de telles horreurs!

Jack soupira:

\- Elle a raison de s'inquiéter mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais couru après un monstre que j'aurais moi même lâché. Réfléchis un peu.

\- Il a raison c'est stupide comme raisonnement et puis Jack ne ferait jamais ça , enchérit Harold.

Tout en parlant Krokmou qui était avec eux, se roula sur le sol joyeusement. Mérida bouda:

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Alors qui serait l'héritier? Moi je ne vois plus qu'une personne.

Harold opina:

\- Drago Malefoy.

Jack secoua la tête:

\- Non ce n'est pas lui. Hier il était aussi perdu que moi et il m'a demandé où j'étais au dîner. Donc il était dans la salle avec les autres.

\- Peut-être que l'héritier n'existe pas et que quelqu'un cherche à nous faire peur, tenta la blondinette.

Mérida ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille:

\- Drago ne te fait plus confiance, il ne te dit plus rien donc je ne peux pas croire tes paroles Jack. Quant à une farce, ça serait plausible mais très douteux.

\- Il me refait confiance car je fais bonne figure face à lui, s'exclama Jack, arrête de te croire que tu as toujours raison c'est insupportable!

Mérida vit rouge et décida de partir:

\- Je vais me calmer ailleurs! En tout cas si il y a un héritier ici qui tue des sang-de-bourbes , je le trouverai! Et si tu es au courant d'un truc , Jack, tu as intérêt à me prévenir.

Elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses cousins. Raiponce s'approcha du jeune homme:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'elle croit en toi et on saura bien un jour quelle était donc cette voix.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu qu'elle me fasse la tête. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à entendre des choses.

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons...

La blonde soupira et commença à étudier pour le prochain cours. Harold invita Jack à faire un petit tour de dragon et il partirent tranquillement dans les airs. La journée fut difficile et Raiponce s'endormit sur son livre, exténuée. Elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression que deux grand yeux la regardaient. Cela devait être un mauvais rêve... Peut-être...

La semaine suivante, Raiponce se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait souvent observée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être devenait elle paranoïaque à cause de cette histoire de chambre des secrets... Elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas être seule. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Pour se réconforter un peu elle partit sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Mérida et ses cousins. Elle les regardait voleter un peu partout. Ils étaient impressionnants alors qu'elle même avait du mal à tenir sur un balai. Pour lui tenir compagnie il y avait Ginny, Li et Mulan. Elle se sentait bien entourée bien que ce n'était que des premières années...

Ginny avait l'air dans les nuages:

\- Ginny regarde comme ta cousine est puissante, répliqua Mulan en souriant.

\- Hm... très.

Raiponce aurait voulu elle aussi la détendre un peu mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lança un sujet général:

\- Et sinon c'est leur dernier entraînement avant le match c'est ça?

Li opina:

\- Oui le premier match de la saison contre Serpentard est pour la semaine prochaine, ils doivent être au top. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas de nimbus 2001...

\- Oh tu sais ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le bon joueur, répliqua Raiponce.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

\- L'année dernière c'est les Gryffondors qui ont gagnés le match, je me demande qui gagnera cette année.

Li lui sourit:

\- Ce sera encore nous! Car la méchanceté des Serpentards aura toujours raison d'eux , tu verras!

\- Ils ne sont pas tous méchants...

\- Tellement pas méchants qu'il lâchent un monstre dans l'école! Cite moi un Serpentard gentil et je me tairais.

La blondinette soupira:

\- Cette histoire de chambre des secrets n'a pas encore été prouvée tu sais... Quant à un Serpentard gentil moi j'en connais un! Il s'appelle Jack Frost!

Li haussa un sourcil:

\- Le _frère_ de Drago? Tu plaisantes? Encore hier ces deux là ont poussés deux Poufsouffles dans les escaliers!

\- Ah bon...

Raiponce eut soudainement de la peine. Elle savait que Jack avait un bon fond mais suivre Drago ne lui allait pas du tout... Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui!

La blonde se leva et laissa Li Chang, Mulan Fa et Ginny Weasley regarder l'entraînement. Li lui demanda si c'était de sa faute qu'elle partait mais elle sourit gentiment en disant qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle trouva Jack sous l'arbre et cela la choqua de le voir ici, seul. Il regardait les branches mortes et jouait avec sa baguette. La blonde s'approcha doucement et elle le surprit:

\- Tu viens souvent seul ici?

\- Oh. Salut Raiponce. J'aime beaucoup venir contrôler ma magie instable ici. Ca me calme aussi quand je suis énervé ou pensif.

Raiponce s'assit à côté de lui:

\- Je vois. C'est vrai que c'est beau et calme ici.

Elle rangea un peu ses cheveux:

\- Jack... c'est vrai que tu martyrises les autres?

Le jeune homme posa sa baguette:

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Il parait que tu as poussé des Poufsouffles dans les escaliers... C'est très méchant...

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit:

\- Oui je l'ai fais et plein d'autres choses de la sorte. Je te l'ai dit je vais faire bonne figure auprès de Drago quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Si ça te gène... je peux m'éloigner...

\- Oh non ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Répondit-elle du tac au tac, mais... tu devrais éviter de traîner avec Drago...

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Et au moins je peux me mettre à côté de toi en classe sans problèmes. Mais je suis qui je suis, un Serpentard, et il faudra faire avec si tu veux que l'on reste amis.

Il se leva et prit sa baguette pour retourner au château. La blonde réfléchit un moment puis se leva aussi:

\- Jack, cria-t-elle, bonne chance pour ton prochain match contre Gryffondor! Je te soutiendrais dans les gradins!

Il lui sourit sincèrement et lui fit un signe de main amical:

\- Compte sur moi! Je vais tout donner!

Les deux amis se sourire gentiment. Peu importe ce que Jack faisait, son cœur restait bon et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.


	15. (Année 2) Chp 5 Tragédies

**Bien le bonjour à ceux qui passe sur ce chapitre, j'ai terminé cette fanfiction ( sur un autre site) du coup je vais publier la suite sur celui-ci maintenant que j'ai enfin compris comment me servir de mdr. J'espère que ça vous plairas :)**

...

Chp 5: Tragédies

Dans les gradins les spectateurs hurlaient leur joie. Ils agitaient leurs drapeaux aux couleurs Argent et Vert ou Rouge et Or. Le premier match de l'année était toujours le plus intéressant pour les sorciers. L'éternelle lutte contre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Que ce soit les apprentis ou les professeurs, chacun attendait le coup d'envoi du match.

Les joueurs étaient encore dans les vestiaires en train de se préparer. Ils entendaient les hurlements extérieurs ce qui leur donnait de la force mentale. Jack était surexcité. Il adorait vraiment le Quidditch ainsi que le vol en balai Son nimbus 2001 était déjà dans sa main et il tournait en rond d'impatience. Il était le premier Serpentard à être arrivé devant la grande porte. Son attention fut cependant interrompue par un elfe de maison qui passa discrètement sous les gradins:

\- Dobby? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard!?

\- Oh maître Jack! Déclara l'elfe surpris et confus. Je... Je viens voir le match de Quidditch...

\- Lucius t'a laissé quitter la maison pour ça? C'est étonnant.

\- Il... m'a demandé de surveiller le premier match de Drago, monsieur...

Jack haussa un sourcil:

\- Je ne le savais pas si protecteur. Enfin quand ça concerne Drago c'est toujours tout à l'extrême.

\- Ne dites pas à monsieur Drago que je suis ici... Ce sont les ordres du maître.

\- Bien je ne dirai rien. Profite bien du spectacle alors.

\- Merci monsieur mais c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur pour moi.

L'elfe parti gambader sous les gradins laissant Jack de nouveau seul. Il était vraiment surpris de le voir ici. D'ordinaire il servait Lucius ne le quittant pas d'une semelle car c'est ce que voulait son père adoptif. Bien entendu Lucius était dans les gradins mais jamais il n'aurait amené Dobby avec lui en temps général , il l'aurait laissé avec Narcissa.

Le sortant de ses pensées, Drago et les autres joueurs le rejoignirent pour attendre l'ouverture de la grande porte qui n'était pas prête de s'ouvrir. En effet du côté Gryffondor une jeune demoiselle n'était pas encore arrivée. Mérida Weasley était aux prises avec sa mère Elinor:

\- Mais maman je te dis que je ne risque rien! Surtout que tu m'as acheté un nouveau balai plus performant.

\- Je voudrais quand même que tu fasse plus attention que ce que j'ai vu lors des entraînements. Si tu avais arrêté le Quidditch comme je te l'avais conseillé on en serait pas là!

\- Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu retrouve à dire sur ce sport! En plus papa l'a pratiqué et il était très doué.

Elinor poussa un soupir las:

\- Ton père est tombé des milliers de fois lorsqu'on était ici. Je ne te dis même pas les soirées que j'ai du passer à l'infirmerie pour le voir crier car ses bras ou ses jambes repoussaient. Ce sport est un danger ambulant avec ces cognards. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la stupide idée de suivre cet attrait pour le Quidditch si bien revendiqué par le côté Weasley.

Mérida vit arriver Dubois en courant qui lui pria de venir immédiatement pour l'ouverture du match. Cela lui enlevait une épine du pied:

\- Ecoute moi maman, j'aime ce côté Weasley comme tu le dis si bien. Désolée de ne pas être une grande dame comme toi et ta famille de prétentieux. Je ne pète pas plus haut que mes fesses!

La rouquine planta sa mère qui virait au rouge. Décidément Elinor devrait refaire toute l'éducation de cette enfant. Fatiguée de ses prises de tête, elle prit place dans les gradins avec Rusard et quelques professeurs. Le coup d'envoi fut enfin donné et les joueurs firent leur tour dans le stade. Jack repéra Raiponce et Harold qui agitait leur drapeau. Il leur fit un signe de main en volant au dessus d'eux. Il passa aussi au-dessus de sa maison qui lui cria leurs encouragements. Drago en fit de même, se sentant extrêmement bien. Mérida profita de son petit tour pour donner un petit coup à Jack dans le dos. Elle passa comme une furie devant lui et Jack se sentit pousser des ailes. Il avait envie de la défier et de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Le match démarra sous le coup d'envoi de Madame Bibine et la cohue du souaffle recommença. Drago et Harry regardaient la scène tout au-dessus du match. Le blond remarqua que Jack était très agressif et gagnait souvent la balle. Il était plutôt fier de son _frère_. Mérida ne lâchait rien cependant. Le score des Serpentards étaient très élevés et Raiponce agitait son drapeau vert avec joie. Ils avaient 60 points d'avance sur Gryffondor.

Lors d'une confrontation entre les deux équipes Jack récupéra la balle et se lança entre les gradins avec. Mérida qui l'attendait de pied ferme lui reprit le souafle. Elle repartit dans le sens inverse mais Jack s'était déjà retourné et il lui fonça dessus. Avec toute sa hargne il la poussa ce qui la fit s'écraser contre un gradin. Elinor se leva inquiète mais Mérida ne tomba pas au sol. Elle survola tout en bas du stade se tenant la jambe. Drago approuva la manœuvre et Jack ne vit rien. Il lança le souaffle mais celui-ci fut stoppé par Dubois qui renvoya à son équipe. Alors qu'il allait repartir à l'attaque, un cognard passa devant lui en trombe et le fit basculer un court instant. Il vit la balle se diriger sur Harry Potter. Il regarda alors Harry se faire littéralement attaquer par le cognard. Quelle étrange réaction alors que ses balles attaquaient normalement aléatoirement.

Le cognard détruisit une partie du stade et les apprentis ne furent pas rassurés:

\- Raiponce baisse-toi, hurla Harold.

\- Mon dieu il est passé tout près ce cognard... Et Mérida qui ne peut à peine bouger avec son balai...

\- Jack y est allé beaucoup trop fort.

\- C'était dans le feu de l'action... défendit la blonde.

Ils se rebaissèrent de nouveau lorsqu'Harry passa à côté d'eux. Harold tendit sa baguette pour arrêter le cognard mais il fut bien trop lent pour l'atteindre.

\- Mince on ne peut pas faire grand chose à cette vitesse, maugréa-t-il, et Dumbledore qui ne fait rien.

Harry continua sa course avec Drago. Ils avaient repéré le vif d'or et le suivirent dans les combles du terrain. Arrivant au niveau de Mérida, le duo ne la calcula pas et passa au-dessus d'elle. La rouquine ne vit pas arriver le cognard et hurla sans pouvoir bouger. Harold fut alors très réactif, il lança rapidement un sort de déviation qui lança le cognard dans un gradin. La jeune Gryffondore fut aussi projetée au sol une bonne fois pour toute, la mettant hors course. Elle avait très mal à la jambe et se maudissait de se montrer ainsi devant sa mère qui allait faire tout son possible pour la retirer du Quidditch.

Dans les gradins Raiponce soupira de peur:

\- Elle l'a échappé belle! Bien joué Harold!

Le dragonnier lui sourit et partit des gradins pour aller attendre la rousse aux abords des sorties. Raiponce resta pour soutenir Jack qui avait reprit le match. Celui-ci ne put cependant pas marquer de nouveaux points puisqu'Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or. L'équipe de Gryffondor gagna une nouvelle fois grâce au binoclard.

Au sol, Harry fut rejoint par les élèves inquiets et le professeur Lockhart. De l'autre côté du stade, Mérida tenta de se lever en vain. Harold vint la soutenir lorsque celle-ci allait rechuter:

\- Ca va Mérida?

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air ... de aie...aller bien?

\- T'inquiète je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie!

Jack atterrit avec son balai pour courir vers Mérida. Drago était trop occupé avec sa partie intime douloureuse pour l'apercevoir. Jack blêmît et ne sut quoi dire. Mérida le regarda attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Euh... je crois que dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas vu que je t'avais fait mal. C'est les lois de ce sport après tout.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que bourriner sur les autres comme un minable Serpentard soit réglementaire.

\- C'est vrai que tu joue mal Jack, répliqua Harold. Franchement Mérida ne mérite même pas de te prêter attention.

Le jeune dragonnier lui fit un regard noir et transporta Mérida qui clopinait à l'infirmerie. Jack fut rejoint par Raiponce qui vit les deux autres partir:

\- Elle est furieuse je suppose...?

\- Oui... Je n'ai pourtant fait que de jouer c'est tout. Si elle n'est pas prête à se faire un peu tamponner c'est qu'elle doit arrêter ce sport.

La blonde le vit partir dans ses vestiaires mais le retint par sa cape:

\- Tu t'es excusé?

-... Non.

\- Jack... Va lui présenter tes excuses et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-...

Le jeune Serpentard partit la plantant là, seule.

A l'infirmerie il y avait trois personnes alitées. Drago , Harry et Mérida étaient accompagnés de leur amis pendant leur guérison. Harry devait se faire repousser un bras quant à Mérida elle devait se faire ressouder le tibia. Mérida en profita pour remercier Harold:

\- Au fait je ne t'ai pas encore remercié. Ce cognard m'aurait écrasé la tête si tu n'avais rien fait!

Raiponce et Harold sourirent. La blonde attendait de voir Jack arriver mais il n'apparut pas de la journée.

\- C'est normal je ne me serais jamais pardonné de te voir attaquée par ce cognard sans que je n'ai rien tenté. En tout cas je suis ravi que tu n'aies qu'une fêlure.

\- Ouais mais ma mère ne va pas apprécier...

\- En même temps elle n'apprécie jamais ce que tu fais, rit Harold.

Mérida opina de la tête désespérée. L'infirmière les rejoignit:

\- Désolée mais il se fait tard j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans vos maisons s'il vous plaît. Vous la retrouverez demain matin.

Les deux apprentis lui souhaitèrent de bien dormir et purent aller se reposer après tant d'émotions.

Le soir venait de tomber et Jack marchait en pleine nuit dans le château. C'était interdit mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les paroles de Raiponce résonnaient en lui. Devrait-il aller s'excuser? En passant près de l'infirmerie il prit sa décision et entra dans la pièce discrètement. Harry dormait profondément et Mérida lisait un livre avec sa baguette. Quand elle vit entrer le Serpentard elle fut surprise. Il s'approcha de son lit en silence:

\- Mérida...

\- Quoi? Tu viens me casser l'autre jambe pour finir le travail?

Jack soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de rire:

\- Non pas du tout. Je ... voulais... comment dire...

Il se gratta la tête gêné. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation.

\- Crache le morceau j'aimerais dormir un peu.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser.

\- Oh oh. Jack qui s'excuse auprès d'une Gryffondore. Ca sera dans les annales.

Elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

\- Disons que j'y suis allé un peu fort mais que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Quand je joue je suis une brute et il va falloir s'y faire voilà. Mais je ne comptais pas te faire intentionnellement du mal. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

La rouquine lui fit un sourire joueur:

\- Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas Jack. Enfin si quand même car tu restes un sale perfide et tricheur Serpentard mais... comme tu l'as dit c'est le jeu. La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte de te pousser si fort que tu finiras avec les jambes dans le plâtre, tu verras.

Jack acquiesça:

\- Sans rancune alors.

\- Sans rancune. Mais j'apprécie tes excuses. C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Jack lui tira la langue et repartit aussitôt les mains dans les poches. Encore une fois Raiponce avait eu raison. C'était comme son rayon de soleil et son ange gardien. Il sourit à cette pensée et comptait retourner dans son dortoir un peu plus soulagé. Mais il fit une nouvelle rencontre surprenante:

\- Dobby? Mais ma parole tu es partout en ce moment!

L'elfe fut surpris et se colla au mur comme pris sur le fait:

\- Que fait monsieur debout à cette heure tardive...?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais encore ici. Tu n'es pas au manoir c'est bizarre.

\- Je... Je suis venu pour surveiller Drago...

Jack le regarda sceptique puis il le prit par son vêtement et le colla au mur:

\- Dobby qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Je te ferais du mal si tu ne me réponds pas. Ou pire je le dirais à Lucius.

\- Non s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît monsieur... Ne le dites pas au maître.

\- Donc il n'est pas au courant. De mieux en mieux. Déballe ton sac.

L'elfe trembla sous le regard menaçant de Jack. Il ne pouvait rien dire il l'avait promis:

\- Je viens protéger Harry Potter... Il est en danger à Poudlard. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter à la gare et au match mais il s'obstine à rester...

Jack digéra l'information:

\- C'est vrai que tu étais à la gare le jour de la rentrée je me souviens maintenant. Et le cognard c'est toi aussi! Tu as mis en danger Mérida et les autres joueurs juste pour ce trou du cul de Harry Potter?

\- Je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé monsieur...

Jack le lâcha au sol lorsqu'il entendit une voix. De nouveau cette voix qui entrait dans sa tête comme un écho. _" Tuer. Je veux tuer. Déchirer. "_ Dobby en profita pour filer en claquant des doigts. Le Serpentard n'en prit pas compte et suivit la voix qui s'insinuait en lui. _" Détruire, Dépecer, Tuer. Eliminer la vermine."_. La voix se déplaçait de nouveau et il courut dans les couloirs sombres. Le timbre de son cœur palpitait au son de ses pas. Enfin il allait savoir. Enfin il allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait depuis la dernière fois où il avait été pris pour un fou. Soufflant pendant sa course la voix se perdit en un murmure et de nouveau elle disparut. Jack jura mais il continua à courir. Si c'était comme la dernière fois peut-être trouverait il quelqu'un en danger.

Après être arrivé près de la tour de Gryffondor il tomba sur de l'eau. De nouveau une eau et une sorte de tracé inexplicable. Il savait qu'il touchait au but... S'avançant un peu son regard se perdit sur l'horreur qu'il y trouva... Un jeune garçon de première année était pétrifié sur le sol avec son appareil photo en main.

\- Pas possible, souffla-t-il

Il le toucha un peu et sa peau était aussi dure que celle de Miss Teigne. Il se mit à chercher dans les environs son agresseur mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie. Il trouva quelques araignées au mur et se demanda si ce n'était pas une araignée qui faisait cela. Il retourna auprès du jeune homme et chercha un indice sans succès. Finalement il partit chercher Dumbledore et Minerva qui accoururent en pyjama. En voyant le corps Minerva lâcha un cri d'horreur:

\- C'est le jeune Colin Creevey... Le pauvre garçon! Je vais prévenir Pomona Chourave et Madame Pomfresh.

Albus se pencha sur le garçon la mine triste. Il retournait plusieurs années en arrière et cela lui faisait mal. Il regarda alors Jack le passant au rayon X de ses yeux bleus.

\- Comment as-tu découvert le corps jeune homme? Tu n'étais pas au lit?

Jack se mordit la lèvre. Lui dire? Ne pas lui dire?

\- Je suis aller m'excuser auprès de Mérida , une... amie. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ce premier année pétrifié.

Dumbeldore sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'insista pas. Il avait l'impression de voir Tom Jedusor il y a longtemps de cela... Lui jurant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne savait rien.

Minerva revint avec l'infirmière et un collègue. Avec l'aide de Jack ils transportèrent Colin sur un brancard. Etant pétrifié il n'était pas dur de le faire bouger. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils déposèrent le Gryffondor sur un lit. Mérida se releva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouva Jack avec eux et fut surprise.

\- Jeune fille , retourne dans ton lit, insista l'infirmière.

Mérida n'écouta rien et s'approcha:

\- Il a été pétrifié? Comme Miss Teigne?

Jack opina de la tête sous l'effarement de la rouquine. Alors l'histoire n'allait pas en rester là et c'était loin d'être une farce... Exaspéré Madame Pomfresh transporta Mérida dans son lit et obligea Jack à retourner dans sa salle commune , accompagné bien entendu d'un professeur, au cas où. La rouquine put tout de même entendre la conversation des professeurs et elle fut sous le choc d'entendre qu'il y avait danger et que la chambre des secrets avait été rouverte. Une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque Mérida retrouva la forme et sa jambe en bon état, elle fut enfin libre de tout mouvement. A peine eut-elle poussé la porte de l'infirmerie qu'elle courut à la grande salle. Juste avant d'entrer, elle trouva Raiponce et Jack qui parlaient dans un coin.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Enfin... encore.

Raiponce lui sourit:

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles beaucoup mieux.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sous le cerisier défeuillé. Harold les rejoignit avec Mérida. Ils partirent tous se promener au lac pendant le temps où ils n'avaient pas cours. La Weasley ne tenait plus en place:

\- Vous vous rendez compte! Une nouvelle personne s'est fait pétrifié! Et en plus un pauvre petit première année. C'est pire que nous l'année dernière.

Harold pouffa:

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse comparer puisque nous on a cherché les ennuis. Enfin surtout toi!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle lui tira la langue et rit. Jack en retrait se décida enfin à parler:

\- Vous savez ce soir là.

Tous les trois le regardèrent:

\- J'ai encore entendu cette voix... Une nouvelle fois j'ai couru après pour qu'elle se perde dans les murs et là plus tard j'ai trouvé Colin pétrifié. Il y avait de l'eau, des araignées, des traces... Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien signifier. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'un agresseur ou d'un monstre.

Raiponce trembla de nouveau et Harold fut sous le choc:

\- Une sorte de scène identique à Miss Teigne. Il est clair que c'est super bizarre mais au moins tu peux prévoir une attaque à l'avance avec ça.

\- Oui et non. Quand j'arrive il est trop tard. Soit je ne cours pas assez vite soit je ne suis pas du tout au bon endroit à chaque fois.

Mérida resta interdite:

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Encore cette voix que tu es le seul à entendre... Je ne trouve aucune raison à cela. A moins que ce soit un trait des Serpentards? Il n'y a que toi qui entend cette voix?

\- Oui, Drago et les autres n'y comprennent rien du tout.

\- Trop bizarre, déclara Harold, en plus Mérida m'a dit que la chambre avait déjà été ouverte par le passé d'après Dumbledore! Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien?

Le Serpentard réfléchit un instant:

\- Il se pourrait que le père ou le grand-père d'un actuel héritier ait pu le faire par le passé.

\- Bon raisonnement en effet, déclara la rouquine. Mais pourquoi l'ouvrir que cette année en particulier. Ce serait peut-être un premier année de Serpentard.

\- Possible, répondit le dragonnier, mais ça pourrait aussi être un 7ème année qui se lance enfin, on a aucune piste de ce côté là.

Le Big Four était dans une impasse. Jack qui réfléchissait se souvint d'un détail important:

\- Au fait je viens de penser à un truc! Oh mais oui c'est vrai !

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux et se stoppa. Il comprit enfin ce qui le titillait depuis un moment:

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier ça...

\- Crache le morceau, hurla la rouquine excitée.

Harold la calma un peu et Jack les regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- A la fin des vacances d'été, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, m'a dit un truc important. Je l'ai complètement oublié tellement j'étais heureux de revenir ici. Il m'a expliqué que cette année il devrait réparer mon erreur d'avoir empêché le seigneur des ténèbres de revenir à la vie. Il va donc faire en sorte de le faire revivre cette année et je ne dois surtout pas intervenir. Il m'a dit que même son propre fils ne serait pas au courant. Il y a forcément un lien avec cette histoire de chambre des secrets! De plus, j'ai vu mon elfe de maison , Dobby, venir à Poudlard pour protéger Harry de Lucius et ses plans, et le faire partir de Poudlard. Tout concorde, je ne vois pas d'autre explication!

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Voldemort... L'espèce de fumée noire qu'on a vu partir l'année dernière et qui a dit qu'il reviendrait? Mais il ne peut pas , et quel rapport avec des pétrifications...

Mérida tapa du poing:

\- Je vois. Tu aurais du nous le dire plus tôt Jack! On m'a toujours dit que Voldemort était contre les sang-de-bourbe. Peut-être que Lucius à échoué dans son entreprise de ressusciter cette chose mais qu'il a pu se racheter en ouvrant la chambre des secrets et en pétrifiant ceux que Voldemort déteste.

Harold se posa sur un rocher:

\- Pourquoi pétrifier des gens alors qu'on peut les soigner avec des mandragores? Désolé mais je ne vois toujours aucune logique.

Le silence revint jusqu'à ce que Jack avance son ultime argument:

\- Quand j'entends la voix elle dit qu'elle veut tuer. Peut-être que cette chose qui pétrifie les gens voulait les tuer mais qu'elle a raté son coup.

\- C'est effrayant comme hypothèse, commenta la rouquine. Je sais que tu ne veux pas contrarier ton Drago et sa famille mais il faudrait que tu te renseigne... Lucius , tu le revois à noël non? Il faudrait que tu trouve quelque chose.

Jack hésita:

\- J'ai promis de ne pas m'en mêler. Et puis il ne me dira rien et s'il me voit fouiller il me tuera...

Mérida bouda:

\- Dommage. Je suis sûre que Lucius à rouvert la chambre des secrets pour continuer le projet de celui qu'on appelait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'a sûrement fait dans la passé quand il était élève et recommence lorsqu'il vint voir le Quidditch. On ne peut même pas en parler à Dumbledore sans preuve. Mais restons sur nos gardes. Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et moi qui voulait être tranquille cette année...

Jack se retourna et trouva Raiponce qui regardait ailleurs:

\- Hé Raiponce... Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ca va?

Comme sortie de ses songes elle se raccrocha au monde réel:

\- Oh, euh , oui. J'ai un peu peur c'est tout.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu ne risque rien avec ton sang mêlé!

\- Oui je sais bien...

La blonde se tut. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cette impression bizarre qu'elle avait ses derniers temps. Elle devait sûrement être paranoïaque voilà tout... Une fois toutes les hypothèses exposées le Big Four se rendit en cours lorsque la cloche sonna. Raiponce resta à l'arrière sous le regard inquiet de Jack Frost.

Quelques jours plus tard, les professeurs prirent une initiative face à la menace de la chambre des secrets. Ils décidèrent sous la demande de Gilderoy Lockhart de créer un club de duel. Ce club était destiné à tous les élèves de Poudlard et serait organisé par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il permettrait aux apprentis d'apprendre à mieux se défendre face aux attaques et à mieux réagir. Ce club prendrait place la semaine suivante dans l'antichambre de la grande salle et ce une fois par jour après les cours. Une note étaient parvenue à tous les élèves.

Mérida était en train de la lire avec les autres Gryffondors dans leur salle commune. Percy trouvait que c'était une bonne initiative. Mérida acquiesça et partit dans la chambre des filles pour dicter la nouvelle:

\- Hey les filles, il va y avoir un club de défense pour s'armer contre l'attaque des pétrifications. C'est super non?

Hermione et Mulan opinèrent. Ginny restait cependant dans son coin le regard vide avec un livre noir dans les mains. La rouquine vint lui parler un peu:

\- Tu va y aller toi aussi , hein?

Ginny tourna la tête comme sortie de ses pensées:

\- Où ça?

\- ... Au club de duel! Il a été crée pour apprendre à se défendre vu la menace en ce moment.

La première année pâlit:

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Ces derniers temps tu agis vraiment bizarrement, est-ce que tout ces événements te remuent?

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Mérida qui ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Elle lui caressa la tête gentiment.

\- Du calme, ça va aller , je suis là cousine, je suis là.

Elle hoqueta et serra son cahier contre elle. Mérida passa son temps à la réconforter. De toute manière elle ne voulait pas sortir de la tour de Gryffondor. Sa mère était juste derrière la porte pour surveiller.

Jack Frost de son côté était avec Drago Malefoy et Elsa. Le blondinet s'esclaffait devant l'affiche et jouait au dur:

\- Un club pour les nuls. On n'a pas besoin de se défendre nous sommes des sang-purs.

Elsa opina:

\- Oui notre maison n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ce soit disant monstre. Mais ce club pourrait être assez marrant.

\- J'irais y faire un tour pour voir , déclara Jack assis sur un fauteuil, surtout que Rogue va y participer.

\- Ah je ne savais pas , dit le blond, ouais ça pourrait être marrant. On devrait y aller au premier de la semaine prochaine, tous les trois.

La jeune femme fut ravie:

\- Ca serait super.

\- Une vrai sortie de sang-pur , rit Jack avec les autres. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils nous réserve.

Harold et Raiponce furent aussi au courant en passant devant la grande salle. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs du quatrième étage , se rendant à la tour d'astronomie. Harold tentait d'apaiser Raiponce qui depuis quelques temps s'exilait ou ne parlait plus.

\- Ca va être sympa ce petit club de duel! On devrait y aller tous ensemble.

La blonde regarda derrière elle:

\- Oui. Mais que ce Gilderoy fasse ce club ça me fait un peu peur!

\- *rire* Ah ça je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Imagine qu'il nous libère des lutins de Cornouailles en pleine salle.

\- Il en serait bien capable!

Les deux amis palabrèrent sur ce professeur quand soudain Harold se figea. Raiponce le regarda en biais:

\- Qu..Quoi?

\- Non rien...

\- Si, dis-moi!

Le dragonnier ferma les yeux et renifla:

\- Ca sent une odeur bizarre dans le coin. Une odeur de poisson je dirais. Et ça vient de cette pièce.

\- Les toilettes des filles? Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer?

\- J'ai envie de voir pourquoi je sens du poisson...

Harold pénétra dans les toilettes où le fantôme de Mimi Géniarde flânait dans une cabine. Quand elle les vit, elle partit dans une cuvette en balançant de l'eau partout.

\- Tu lui as fait peur on dirait, déclara la blonde. Elle m'avait envoyé balader moi aussi une fois.

\- Ah oui tu me l'avais dit. Drôle de fantôme...

Harold se mit à renifler de nouveau et il se stoppa devant le lavabo. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il sentait une odeur aussi forte comme une cinquantaine de poisson de Krokmou. Raiponce lui fit un regard interrogateur:

\- Alors?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mon odorat doit être défaillant. Peut être que les toilettes sont si sales que ça me fait sentir le poisson.

\- Pourtant ils ne sont jamais utilisés!

Sur ce mystère les deux amis repartirent à la tour d'astronomie. Mystère après mystère le château rendait les apprentis sur les nerfs.


	16. (Année 2) Chp 6 Duels Surprenants

**La suite avec deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Je pense publié assez souvent car il y a beauuuuuucoup de chapitres sur cette fanfiction xD ( 90 * tousse *)**

Chp 6 : Duels surprenants et Menace persistante

Le premier club de duel ouvrit ses portes dans l'antichambre de la grande salle. Les apprentis, surtout les plus jeunes s'y précipitèrent. Un grand promontoire en bois avait été installé en travers de la pièce en préparation aux futurs duels. La salle était ornée des couleurs des maisons avec leur emblème pendue au plafond. Au mur pendait des lampes de feu réchauffant la pièce froide.

Les premiers arrivés sur place furent Harold et Raiponce. Le jeune homme était partit chercher la blondinette pour être les premiers à assister à l'événement. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle et contemplaient les arrivants:

\- Tu crois que l'on va se battre contre des monstres? demanda la blonde

\- Je ne pense pas que les professeurs iraient jusque là!

\- Je te signale que c'est Lockhart qui anime le cours...

-... Ouais.. Ben peut-être alors.

Raiponce eut un frisson dans le dos. Harold lui sourit pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise lui aussi.

\- Dis-moi tu ne trouve pas qu'une drôle d'atmosphère plane depuis cette histoire de chambre des secrets, dit-il les yeux fermés. Personnellement beaucoup de choses me dérangent.

\- ... Oui je me sens un peu observée à vrai dire...

\- Ah bon? Je ne sais pas comment me l'expliquer mais pour ma part je sens des odeurs de poissons un peu partout et c'est énervant pour quelqu'un qui a un flair comme moi. Et puis j'entends des bruits que je ne m'explique pas.

La blonde se raidit:

\- Des bruits de quelle sorte?

\- Comment expliquer ça. Disons comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à gratter des murs ou à ramper sur le sol.

\- Effrayant ton explication!

\- Désolé...

Une rouquine survoltée arriva pour leur sauter dessus:

\- Qui rampe sur le sol!?

Harold lui donna une pichenette sur le front:

\- Personne , c'est juste une idée que je me fais!

\- Il se passe tellement de choses étranges en ce moment que rien ne m'étonnerais, lui répondit-elle. Viens rejoignons Harry et les autres!

Les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la salle attendant l'arrivée de Gilderoy.

Au même instant Jack pénétra dans la pièce avec Drago, Elsa et Rogue. Ils parlèrent un peu de la chambre des secrets et du club. Rogue n'était pas du tout motivé pour faire assistance au professeur Lockhart mais Dumbledore avait insisté sur ce point. Le directeur savait bien que c'était un danger ambulant. Le dit professeur Lockhart fit aussitôt une entrée triomphale et les élèves se collèrent contre le promontoire en bois. Au loin Dumbledore et Minerva regardaient la scène avec attention.

Mérida ne le regardait plus comme avant et elle le trouvait de plus en plus prétentieux ce qui rassura Harold et Raiponce. Ces deux là le détestaient depuis le premier jour de cours avec les lutins de Cornouailles. Quand ce fut au tour de Rogue de faire une démonstration Jack et les autres Serpentards sourirent et l'encouragèrent. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de Gilderoy qui voltigea au loin avec un simple Expelliarmus. Décontenancé, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit monter des élèves à sa place d'où Rogue proposa Drago contre Harry.

Le duel ne dura que quelques secondes où Harry voltigea par fourberie du Serpentard et inversement par la suite. Soudain, Drago fit apparaître un serpent sous le regard médusé de tout le monde. Mais le pire restait à venir car Harry se mit à parler au serpent en question. Jack le regarda effaré. Lui seul comprenait ce qu'Harry était en train de dire:

 _" N'attaque pas Justin, non ne l'attaque pas! Arrête toi"_

Rogue intervint aussitôt pour détruire le serpent mais tout le monde regardait Harry de travers car pour eux il avait parlé une langue inconnue. Harry partit avec Ron et Hermione sur un coup de tête et ils laissèrent les autres dans l'effarement total. Jack était perdu:

\- Incroyable il parle le Fourchelangue!

\- Je croyais que c'était super rare et souvent héréditaire, répliqua Elsa. Et puis c'est plus répandu chez les sorciers noirs que les soit disant héros de Gryffondor. Après tout Salazar Serpentard parlait Fourchelangue, et c'est ce pourquoi notre emblème est un serpent.

Jack sursauta:

\- Il parlait Fourchelangue Salazar?

Drago soupira:

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il parlait Fourchelangue, tu débarque ou quoi? Je n'ai jamais vu une personne parler cette langue et Potter en serait capable? Ca me met les nerfs à vif! Pourquoi je ne parle pas Fourchelangue moi!

Jack ne redit rien. Il erra dans ses pensées. Sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de révéler qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Quand il était plus jeune un jour, il avait parlé à un serpent au bord de la rivière. Sa mère qui l'avait entendu avait paniqué et lui avait interdit de recommencer. Ou tout du moins de n'en parler à personne, c'était très dangereux bien qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Sa mère lui avait apprit qu'elle le parlait également mais n'en avait même pas informé son mari. C'était héréditaire mais c'était aussi le grand secret de sa famille du côté de sa mère. Le côté Frost n'en savait rien. Le jeune garçon avait donc décidé de ne pas en parler au Malefoy.

Finalement le club de duel reprit quand Dumbledore fit revenir le silence. Harold n'en revenait toujours pas et n'écouta pas les professeurs, il parlait avec Mérida:

\- Non mais tu le crois ça, il parle la langue des serpents! Même moi j'ai essayé et je n'y arrive pas... La langue des serpents est proche de celle des dragons donc je peux la déchiffrer avec de gros efforts mais c'est plus simple de comprendre leurs mimiques que leurs sifflements. Là je n'ai rien compris...

\- Moi j'ai juste entendu SSSSSSSSSSSS, dit la rouquine en imitant le serpent.

Raiponce fit la moue:

\- Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas répandu de parler Fourchelangue! Le plus connu était Salazar Serpentard. Et comme c'est héréditaire... N'oubliez pas l'histoire de la chambre des secrets et de son héritier potentiel!

Harold parla plus fort que voulu:

\- Quoi!? Harry Potter serait l'héritier qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets!

Les autres élèves le regardèrent choqués et Rogue arriva devant eux:

\- Ce que vous dites là n'a aucun rapport avec le cours monsieur Haddock.

Il le prit par le col et le fit monter sur la scène:

\- A vous l'honneur de vous battre.

Il désigna Elsa qui monta immédiatement devant Harold.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec tension. Elsa n'était pas du tout en confiance:

\- Tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne, crois-moi, déclara-t-elle comme une information.

Harold le prit pour une menace:

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'une première année! Ne te crois pas invincible car tu es de Serpentard!

\- On verra bien. De toute façon les Poufsouffles ne sont pas réputés pour leur force.

\- Levez votre baguette, déclara le professeur.

\- Petite insolente, grinça Harold.

Jack regardait la scène avec amusement. Elsa qui faisait face à Harold, c'était vraiment énorme. Mérida de son côté désapprouvait encore plus la jeune femme.

\- A trois vous allez attaquer votre adversaire qui tentera de se défendre. Un, deux, trois.

Harold fut le plus rapide et il lança un sort d'expulsion. Elsa ne put le bloquer et bascula jusqu'à Severus qui la releva rapidement. Elle lança alors un sort d'explosion que Harold bloqua avec un sort de repousse. Il lui fit un rictus mauvais comme en réponse à son insolence. Elle vit alors rouge et perdit son sang froid habituel:

\- Expedimenta !

De la baguette de la jeune fille jaillit soudain une énorme lumière blanche. Harold ne put esquiver cette bourrasque et fut plaqué au plafond. Par la même occasion de la glace et de la neige remplit la salle entière sous les cris affolés des sorciers. Rogue protégea les Serpentards mais laissa les autres sorciers sous l'emprise du froid. Mérida et Raiponce ne sentaient déjà plus leurs pieds et leurs doigts. Harold retomba dans un énorme tas de neige et Elsa se retrouva sur le sol assise et stupéfaite. Si instable était sa magie... Jack monta aussitôt sur l'estrade pour la rejoindre:

\- Ca va Elsa?

\- Je... Oui...

\- Ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que c'est.

Il la réconforta sous les yeux effarés de Raiponce, Harold et Mérida.

Dumbledore intervint pour faire disparaître la neige et la glace, puis il remit les flammes en route pour réchauffer la pièce. Les professeurs n'en revenaient pas d'avoir de si étonnants élèves cette année. Severus Rogue n'y prit même pas attention:

\- Reprenons. Jack puisque tu es là, à toi l'honneur pour la suite.

\- Bien.

Jack raccompagna Elsa jusqu'à Drago en la rassurant et il prit place sur la scène. Raiponce le voyant si attentionné envers une autre demoiselle, se sentit toute bizarre. Elle ne sentait plus ce privilège qui lui était accordé et cela la gênait fortement... Son regard triste se perdit sur le sol. Mérida la remarqua et se mordit la lèvre. Jack qui soutenait une sale petite insolente! Cela se payerai.

\- Qui veut bien affronter Jack Frost? Demanda Gilderoy.

Aussitôt dit , Mérida monta sur l'estrade en bois le regard dur. Jack sourit car il se doutait à cent pour cent que ce serait elle qui viendrait le défier. Il se retrouvèrent face à face:

\- Tu es trop prévisible Weasley.

\- Levez vos baguettes.

\- Et toi tu es trop vaniteux, je dois te remettre en place à chaque fois, déclara la rouquine. Et puis c'est nouveau cette amitié avec la petite peste blonde?

\- Elle s'appelle Elsa. Elle a un prénom tu sais.

\- Foutaise. Tu fais de la peine à Raiponce.

\- Ah bon?

Jack fut surprit. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Raiponce pouvait être triste de cette situation. Les deux apprentis se séparèrent et se mirent en position.

\- 1 , 2 , 3!

Mérida fut la première à lancer un sort d'expulsion que Jack évita d'emblée. Il répliqua avec une explosion que Mérida repoussa tant bien que mal et se retrouva au bord de l'estrade de justesse. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard et lança un sort de mutisme. Jack eut du mal de s'en défaire et la rouquine put enchaîner avec un sort de repousse. Le garçon se protégea avec ses bras et atterrit les fesses au sol. Il se releva sur le champ et put retrouver sa voix grâce à un contre sort. Il en profita pour jeter un sort de grossissement sur Mérida ce qui fit rire les Serpentards. Elle ressemblait à un gros ballon et roula sur elle même. Au loin Harold la fit dégonfler. Mérida sur les nerfs lui lança un puissant sort de dévastation. Jack se protégea avec un sort de bouclier. Au vu de la puissance il se déplaça de quelques mètres. Il répliqua une nouvelle fois, s'amusant, et lança un énorme sort de glace. Mérida se protégea avec un sort de feu mais fut cependant collée au sol. Quant à Jack un bout de sa cape s'enflamma qu'il dut éteindre rapidement. Ils allèrent reprendre quand Dumbledore intervint. Il se mit à applaudir:

\- Ceci était un véritable combat et une véritable bonne défense. Je vous accorde à tous les deux 20 points pour vos maisons respectives. Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de venir à ce club de duel.

Les autres élèves applaudirent de concert et Mérida se sentit pousser des ailes. Au loin Elinor fut assez fière de sa fille pour la première fois. Jack fit un grand sourire au Serpentard et à Elsa. Il défia alors Mérida du regard qui lui rendit son sourire espiègle. Le duel put continuer et la suite fut plus calme. A la fin du cours le Big Four se retrouva ensemble sous le froid du vent.

\- Quel sacré duel, commenta Harold. Vous étiez vraiment dans le truc.

\- Quand on a un véritable ennemi en face de soi c'est plus facile, dit Mérida en regardant Jack.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il en la regardant aussi, il n'empêche que j'ai du mal de me remettre du Fourchelangue de Harry Potter.

\- Moi j'ai du mal de me remettre du froid que m'a jeté ta nouvelle copine, maugréa Harold.

\- Elle ne contrôle pas bien ses pouvoirs, c'est comme ça.

Harold bougonna dans son coin. Raiponce se grattait la tête:

\- Si Harry est l'héritier de Salazar vous pensez qu'il aurait pu ouvrir la chambre? Ca ne lui ressemble pas et puis l'on avait convenu que c'était Lucius Malefoy...

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le style de Harry à moins qu'il soit manipulé, déclara Mérida.

Jack se mit à réfléchir un instant. Est ce qu'il devait parler lui aussi? Raiponce leur avait avoué son secret l'année dernière alors pourquoi pas lui? Il prit son courage à deux mains:

\- Vous savez, il se peut que plusieurs personnes parlent le Fourchelangue et ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un héritier de Serpentard. Enfin je pense...

\- Je ne connais personne qui parle le Fourchelangue à part le célèbre Salazar, affirma la rouquine. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

\- Si tu en connais un, lui répondit-il.

\- Harry oui, mais à part lui non.

\- Moi.

Les trois amis le regardèrent abasourdis. Ils durent s'asseoir sur un banc pour enregistrer la nouvelle. Raiponce bégaya:

\- Tu parle le Fourchelangue?

Le jeune homme se massa l'arrête du nez:

\- Oui. Mais il ne faut en parler à personne je veux garder ça secret... Ma mère parlait elle aussi le Fourchelangue c'est un trait héréditaire.

Mérida cogita:

\- Alors je n'ai rien dit, il existe d'autres personnes parlant Fourchelangue et n'étant pas un héritier. Enfin et si tu étais l'héritier?

\- Tu ne va pas recommencer, dit Harold. On ne se soupçonne pas entre nous , on l'a convenu!

La blonde approuve Harold et remit en place les éléments:

\- Au final nous avons un héritier qui veut tuer des sang-de-bourbes mais qui les pétrifie à chaque fois. C'est ce que l'on avait dit. Cela doit sûrement être Lucius Malefoy qui veut entreprendre sa mission auprès de ce Voldemort et qui a ouvert la chambre. On est tous d'accord.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous avons aussi Harry, un potentiel héritier de Salazar, mais puisque Jack parle aussi le Fourchelangue on ne peut pas l'affirmer. D'un autre côté Harry pourrait être manipulé par Lucius pour ouvrir la chambre à sa place quand il n'est pas là!

\- J'approuve ses hypothèses, déclara Harold, ce qui nous fait mystère sur mystère... Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous retrouver l'année dernière à la même époque?

Les apprentis soupirèrent à cette remarque. En effet cela ressemblait fortement aux ennuis qu'ils avaient eu l'année dernière et les mystères omniprésents. La cloche sonna et il durent aller manger. Mérida leur lança une dernière phrase avant d'aller rejoindre sa table :

\- Une pierre philosophale, Des pièges mortels, une forêt dangereuse, un mage noir, un héritier, une chambre des secrets, des monstres, des pétrifications... Vive Poudlard...

Les trois amis se mirent à rire en rejoignant leur place.

Après cet incident il n'y eut pas un jour où les élèves ne regardèrent pas Harry Potter de travers. Mérida se dit qu'en effet garder le secret de Jack était une vraie sécurité pour lui. Il y avait maintenant deux secrets à garder. Jack et son Fourchelangue, Raiponce et ses cheveux aux propriétés uniques.

La jeune demoiselle blonde passait d'ailleurs tout son temps à cogiter. L'approche des beaux jours de noël la rendirent d'ailleurs encore plus maussade... Allait-elle rentrer chez sa mère ou lui faire faux bond jusqu'à juillet? Gothel lui avait envoyé des tonnes de lettres qui passaient de la haine à l'imploration. Devait-elle céder à ses demandes? Au pire, elle pourrait toujours se rebeller une nouvelle fois si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. Elle avait ses amis avec elle, ça devrait aller. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et la neige n'allait pas tarder.

Gelée jusqu'aux oreilles, Raiponce sortit de ses songes et rentra au château pour se réchauffer. Elle aimait beaucoup se promener seule pour réfléchir. Il faisait déjà nuit et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller déranger ses amis en études du soir. Elle même n'en avait pas du tout besoin. C'était Mérida qui était surtout aidé par Harold. Jack, elle ne savait pas vraiment où il était, mais elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec Drago ou Elsa. Ils avaient trop de mauvaise influence sur lui. Tout en baillant la jeune fille pensait qu'il était vraiment temps de rentrer au dortoir. Elle commença à longer les couloirs vide du château.

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. La présence était revenue. Cette menace inexplicable. La blonde regarda de tous les côtés mais elle ne vit rien du tout. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Elle se colla au mur et sortit sa baguette. Avançant prudemment, Raiponce regardait à chaque centimètre carré devant et derrière elle. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression! Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle qui ressentait ça! Harold, Mérida et Jack ne se sentaient pas épiés... Enfin Jack entendait des voix ce n'était guère mieux, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en compagnie de lui, en cet instant précis.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, un bruit, un énorme bruit résonna dans les murs. Un frottement constant comme Harold l'entendait. Mais si elle l'entendait c'est qu'il était vraiment proche d'elle! En panique elle hurla et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle entendait de drôles de bruits , elle se sentait suivit, elle se sentait épiée! La peur lui lancina le corps et elle courut encore et encore. Au détour d'un mur elle tomba sur quelqu'un et lui rentra dedans. Les deux personnes crièrent de peur et se regardèrent. Un Poufsouffle était là devant elle, en panique. Ils se relevèrent en tremblant:

\- Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal? demanda la blonde.

\- Non ça va... Je suis désolé.

\- Non c'est ma faute je courais sans regarder devant moi... Comment t'appelles-tu?

Le jeune homme se détendit un peu:

\- Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley et toi?

Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement:

\- Raiponce Gothel. Enchantée! Où vas tu comme ça?

\- Je... je cherchais de la compagnie... tu voudrais bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque s'il te plaît?

\- Ca tombe bien j'en cherchais aussi... allons-y.

Prudemment les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en regardant de tous les côtés. Plus aucun bruit mais toujours une présence désagréable. A deux cela faisait beaucoup moins peur.

Après s'être un peu détendus à la bibliothèque et avoir fait connaissance les deux sorciers purent reprendre confiance. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle pour aller manger. Raiponce sentit une petite envie présente:

\- Désolé je dois aller au toilettes, tu m'attends hein!

\- Bien sûr je ne bougerais pas d'ici! Dit le jeune homme sûr de lui.

Le blondinette rentra vite fait dans une cabine et se pressa. Alors qu'elle réajusta sa jupe, un gros bruit se fit entendre. Mimi Geignarde? Non... rien de cela. Une ombre énorme passa devant sa cabine. Raiponce voulut crier mais se retint les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'arrêta même se respirer de peur qu'on l'entende. L'ombre mit du temps à passer devant elle. Les minutes durèrent une éternité pour la jeune fille. Une fois l'ombre partie elle s'assit sur sa cuvette en larmes. _Etait-ce le meurtrier de la chambre des secrets?_ se répétait-elle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle osa ouvrir la porte et regarda partout où elle le pouvait. Rien d'anormal n'était présent, juste de l'eau un peu partout. Elle courut pour rejoindre Justin à l'extérieur.

A sa grand stupeur elle le trouva pétrifié sur le sol. Devant lui se tenait Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui devait sûrement lui tenir compagnie durant ce court moment aux toilettes. Nick était lui aussi comme mort, bien que ce terme ne lui allait pas puisque c'était un fantôme... Il flottait dans l'air la tête pendante. Raiponce n'en pouvait plus, elle se laissa glisser au sol les mains dans la tête. C'était trop pour elle. Voilà quatre mois qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard , et c'était insoutenable cette situation.

Dans les couloirs du château plus au loin Jack courait dans tout les sens depuis une heure. Cette voix était revenue encore une fois! Mais elle s'était perdue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée! En sueur il tenta de la retrouver, de retrouver sa cause. Il pourrait même sauver une vie! Lucius lui avait dit de ne pas intervenir dans ses projets mais Jack ne pouvait pas résister, une vie était une vie pour lui. Et il voulait surtout comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire! Cette fichue voix. Soudain il la ré entendit une nouvelle fois et beaucoup plus distinctement:

 _" Du sang, je veux du sang. Tuer! "_

Le Serpentard n'hésita pas un seul instant et il sortit sa baguette en courant sur le lieu de cet écho. Il passa devant la bibliothèque et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. La scène qu'il trouva lui fendit le cœur. Raiponce était au sol en larmes et en pleine crise de panique. A côté se tenait un Poufsouffle pétrifié et un fantôme flottant... De l'eau, des araignées, un tracé...

\- C'est pas vrai, Putain! J'arrive encore trop tard!

Raiponce leva les yeux, sa lèvre tremblante. Elle cherchait sa respiration perdue. Jack, son sauveur était là! Il regardait la blonde avec pitié:

\- Tu étais avec lui quand c'est arrivé? Tu as tout vu?

Elle n'arriva pas à parler et le Serpentard courut à sa rencontre. Il la prit fortement dans ses bras et la serra fort pour la réconforter. Raiponce se laissa bercer par son corps jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements s'arrêtent. Elle serra fort l'habit de Jack:

\- Je...J'étais aux toilettes quand c'est arrivé... Mais Jack...Jack... il me veut, il me veut moi aussi, je le sens , je le sais, Jack... aide-moi... je ne veux pas finir comme ça...

Abasourdi le garçon lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Il était aussi après toi, ou alors il était après lui et tu es tombée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Raiponce réfléchit un instant, son esprit était embrouillé:

-Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qu'il voulait ou moi... Mais cette présence qui me suit, qui me regarde... Oh Jack, je n'en peux plus...

Elle fondit en larmes. Jack ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une larme discrète et se mordit la lèvre de rage, une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant! Et si le monstre s'en était pris à elle et non à ce Poufsouffle! Il allait désormais la suivre chaque heure et chaque minute du jour. Jamais il ne la laisserait à ce monstre bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il la voulait tant depuis ses derniers mois...

Jack respira un bon coup pour se reprendre lui aussi. Harry débarqua au même instant sur _la scène du crime._ Ils se regardèrent un instant et Harry resta interdit. Le jeune Gryffondor s'approcha de Justin et le toucha comme pour vérifier ce qu'il voyait. Rusard arriva au même instant et hurla sa victoire sur Potter qu'il croyait être l'héritier. Cependant pour Jack, s'il avait vraiment été l'héritier il ne serait pas là avec la bouche grande ouverte devant ce corps inerte. Non il en était sûr, Harry n'était pas l'héritier. Cela ne pouvait être que Lucius Malefoy, aucun autre doute n'était permis. Après cette scène surréaliste Minerva arriva et trouva les quatre sorciers. Douteuse et perdue elle amena Harry voir Dumbledore. Elle appela aussi des renforts. Madame Pomfresh , Madame Chourave et Severus Rogue amenèrent le corps en cachette à l'infirmerie. Jack et Raiponce s'y retrouvèrent aussi pour un examen plus approfondit.

Quand les deux professeurs et l'infirmière eurent fini de scruter le corps livide, ils rejoignirent les deux sorciers. Raiponce était enfin calmée mais toujours dans les bras rassurants de Jack Frost. Rogue croisa les bras de sa cape noire:

\- Alors dites-moi, que faisiez-vous là-bas?

Jack dût parler pour Raiponce:

\- Et bien Raiponce était avec le Poufsouffle et alors qu'elle était dans les toilettes, il s'est fait attaquer. De ce que j'ai compris Raiponce a vu une ombre passer devant ses toilettes avant l'attaque et a sentit une grande présence...

\- Je vois. C'est de plus en plus, surprenant. Et toi?

\- Moi je... je n'étais pas trop loin et j'ai entendu Raiponce crier et pleurer alors je suis allé voir et j'ai trouvé cette scène macabre.

Le sombre professeur ferma les yeux.

\- Monsieur , est-ce que l'on est tous en danger? demanda le Serpentard. Déjà trois personnes on été pétrifiées et combien d'autres sont suivies ou épiées. Le château est un endroit dangereux je trouve...

\- Il est vrai que cette histoire de chambre des secrets devient de plus en plus contraignante. Moi même et les professeurs travaillons sur ce problème. Dumbledore saura régler la situation. En attendant vous devriez respecter les horaires de repas et de couvre feu ça aiderait déjà beaucoup. Il faudrait aussi éviter d'être seul.

Rogue se retourna sa cape voletant dans l'infirmerie:

\- Profitez des futures fêtes de fin d'année pour vous changer les idées.

Il partit aussitôt laissant les deux jeunes entre eux.

Raiponce releva enfin la tête , regardant le Serpentard:

\- Jack... Est-ce que tu restes ici à noël? Ou est-ce que tu va rentrer chez les Malefoy?

\- Je pense rentrer pour tenter d'enquêter sur Lucius. Surtout que Drago reste ici donc je n'aurais pas ce fourbe dans mes pattes. Et toi? Si tu veux rester je peux rester avec toi!

Raiponce fit non de la tête:

\- Je pense rentrer aussi mais j'aurais juste besoin d'être sûre que si je ne réponds pas à vos lettres vous viendrez... pour m'aider. Enfin si vous en avez envie bien sûr.

Jack lui tapota la tête:

\- Bien sûr j'attendrais chaque réponse de tes lettres avec impatience et au moindre signe d'inquiétude je viendrais te chercher avec Krokmou, d'accord?

\- Merci... Jack.

Elle se lova contre lui et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain Mérida et Harold vinrent les rejoindre pour apprendre les faits de la veille. Ils furent vraiment choqués et Mérida s'inquiétait pour Raiponce et Hermione. Harold détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Il leur promit d'en apprendre plus sur la chambre des secrets. Les quatre amis se promirent d'enquêter pendant ses vacances et de s'envoyer pleins de lettres.


	17. (Année 2) Chp 7 Des lettres et Un livre

Chp 7: Des lettres et Un livre

Les vacances arrivèrent à point nommé au château. Les sorciers pour la plupart pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux pour décompresser et oublier les soucis du château. Le Big Four avait eux aussi décidé de rentrer. Raiponce voulait en découdre avec sa mère mais aussi échapper à la tension de Poudlard avec cette présence inexplicable.

Quand elle rentra chez elle en balai, elle fit la surprise à sa mère qui pensait ne pas la revoir et qui avait déjà prévu une infiltration dans le château. Quand la blonde arriva, elle trouva Gothel sous une cape noire, avachie:

\- Maman est ce que ça va? Tu as l'air toute pâle... C'est ta maladie de la peau qui revient?

La femme à l'allure vieillissante hocha de la tête.

\- Oh non, si j'avais su je serai passée plus tôt...

La Blondinette s'approcha de sa mère et l'entoura de ses cheveux. Elle chanta de toutes ses forces. Gothel retrouva ses beaux cheveux noirs et sa peau douce comme une enfant.

\- Merci ma chérie, lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, cette maladie est très persistante mais grâce à toi je suis guérie.

Raiponce lui sourit. Puis elle se tortura les mains gênée:

\- Maman... Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je retourne à Poudlard? Tu sais je peux me défendre toute seule et je n'ai aucun problème au château... Je ne te comprends pas et je te fuirai à nouveau si tu me prives d'y aller.

La jeune Serdaigle lui avait menti à propos des problèmes au château, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter. Et puis Dumbledore faisait tout pour étouffer l'affaire, ce n'était pas le moment de la propager.

Le femme aux cheveux noirs frisés resta interdite. Elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait arrêter sa fille dans son désir de Poudlard. Elle changea alors de tactique, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la perde.

\- Je comprend ma chérie, viens par là.

Elle la serra contre elle:

\- J'ai été trop dure avec toi et je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu étais courageuse. Tu m'as fait très peur l'année dernière c'est pour ça que je voulais te protéger mais si tu te sens apte à continuer tes études je ne m'y opposerai plus. Du temps que tu fais attention et que tu caches bien ton secret. Tu le caches bien n'est-ce pas!?

\- Bien sûr. Personne n'est au courant.

Gothel sourit. Son secret restait intact. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle avait vraiment hâte que cette histoire d'études se termine pour récupérer sa fille en bonne et due forme.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue pour les fêtes de fin d'année! Je vais te faire un bon repas tu vas voir et de jolis cadeaux.

\- Oh merci maman c'est trop gentil!

La blonde dansa sur place et partit déballer ses affaires. Restant seule, la mère Gothel partit ranger son plan d'intrusion à Poudlard. Elle rangea aussi les chaînes en fer qu'elle avait sorties. Elle prit son livre fétiche que Raiponce avait lu l'année dernière sur la pierre philosophale et le rangea à sa place. Il fallait la jouer détendue.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand noël pointa le bout de son nez, Raiponce reçu de jolies lettres de ses amis. Elles parlaient de la chambre des secrets et se demanda ce que Gothel savait sur ce point. Elle décida d'aller lui demander et la trouva en train de faire une dinde farcie:

\- Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant!?

\- Voilà... Euh... Nos professeurs nous ont parlé d'un sujet à l'école et j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus. Est-ce que tu as connu l'histoire de la chambre des secrets?

Gothel appuya trop fort sur la farce qui s'éclata en mille morceaux sur sa table de travail.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende ma chérie...

Elle essuya son erreur mais Raiponce insista:

\- D'après McGonagall la chambre aurait été ouverte une fois par le passé! Ce n'est pas une légende si elle le dit...

La mère Gothel baragouina une insulte:

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vont vous raconter cela. C'est du passé.

\- Oui mais... On est curieux de savoir qui l'a ouverte dans le passé car quelqu'un parle Fourchelangue au château et ils pensent tous que c'est le nouvel héritier de Serpentard.

La femme fut vraiment surprise de cette nouvelle:

\- Qui est ce jeune homme?

\- Harry Potter.

Gothel rit:

\- Ce n'est que ce petit Potter. Non, l'héritier de Serpentard ne pourra jamais être lui. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la chambre des secrets ma chérie. Je te connais par cœur , le professeur t'en a parlé alors tu as peur que quelqu'un l'ouvre et lâche le monstre. Il n'y a aucun souci là-dessus, son héritier n'est plus apte à l'ouvrir.

\- Comment ça? Explique-moi...

Le femme soupira. Elle détestait quand sa fille insistait:

\- A l'époque où la chambre a été ouverte tout le monde pensaient que c'était Hagrid le garde chasse. Mais moi je savais bien que ce n'était pas lui. C'était le jeune Voldemort, je m'en souviens très bien car il était paniqué à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et qu'il m'a confié que les meurtres devaient se stopper. Bizarrement ils se sont arrêtés après l'unique victime. Et puis c'est forcement lui l'héritier puisqu'il parle Fourchelangue et qu'il a repris les idéaux de son ancêtre. Enfin de toute façon je l'ai su un peu plus tard.

Elle se stoppa pour mettre la viande au four mais Raiponce fit les gros yeux:

\- Mais... Cela c'est passé il y a plus de 50 ans... Comment tu peux avoir connu ça à ton âge?

Gothel cessa de respirer un instant. Une erreur. Elle avait commis une grosse erreur. Il fallait rattraper cela et vite fait. Elle se retourna avec un faux sourire crispé:

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté... J'ai l'habitude de le redire à sa manière c'est tout. Allez cesse de m'importuner ma puce et va faire le ménage.

Elle la poussa jusqu'au balai et repartit dans la cuisine. Elle se colla contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu et sa fille était vraiment trop intelligente.

La blonde commença à balayer dans son coin. Elle était pensive et parlait toute seule:

\- Si Voldemort est l'héritier, aujourd'hui il est diminué ou même mort donc il ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Mais... C'est vrai que Lucius ce n'est pas son époque non plus si la chambre a été ouverte à l'époque de Voldemort étant à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas... Peut-être que Harry est envoûté par l'ombre qui c'est enfui du château lors du combat pour la pierre philosophale. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il parle Fourchelangue.

Elle soupira:

\- Je dois en parler à mes amis. Mais quand même, je reste perturbée de ce que maman m'a dit... Et de comment elle me l'a dit.

Elle se dépêcha de finir le ménage et partit écrire quelques lettres. Le mystère s'éclaircissait un peu.

Recevant une jolie lettre de Raiponce, Jack sourit. Il était content qu'elle s'en sorte bien avec sa mère et qu'elle aie réussi à calmer le jeu. Mais il fut choqué par les révélations finales de sa lettre. Alors qu'il était bien tranquille assis dans la neige , il se releva rapidement. Voldemort était l'héritier qui avait ouvert la chambre il y a plus de 50 ans... Ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy mais il a forcement dû trouver un moyen pour reproduire ce fait aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait vraiment pas Harry se faire manipuler par le Voldemort mourant de l'année dernière. C'était donc ça son plan de cette année. Il fallait qu'il lui parle! Tant pis pour sa promesse.

Il se dirigea vers le manoir Malefoy. Il trouva Lucius avec sa canne dans le salon en train de lire la gazette des sorciers. Il aimait se tenir au courant de tout. En voyant arriver le jeune Frost il fronça les sourcils. Cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon quand ce jeune garçon venait en face de lui pour lui parler. Jack s'éclaircit la voix:

\- C'est vous qui avez lâché le monstre de la chambre des secrets dans Poudlard n'est-ce pas?

Lucius referma son journal. Il se leva bien en face de Jack et d'un coup de canne il le poussa contre le mur. Jack s'étala au sol en souffrant:

\- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te taire, jeune effronté. Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu es un sang-pur de tes parents, tu ne crains rien. Et tu es aussi un partisan. Reste à l'écart et surtout tais-toi!

Lucius lui lança un endoloris pour lui faire comprendre son erreur. Jack hurla de douleur. Dobby assista à la scène de loin et ferma les yeux. Quand le père Malefoy en eut fini il le prit par le col:

\- Surtout n'en parle pas à Drago, ni à ce Potter, est-ce bien clair!?

\- ... L-Limpide, étouffa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha Jack s'enfuit à toutes jambes à l'extérieur. Terrorisé, il retrouva Krokmou pour se calmer. Il aurait pu y passer c'était sûr. Il se demandait pourquoi Lucius avait toujours l'air de se retenir contre lui. Alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas de sa famille, il aurait pu le tuer sans problème... Etrange. Finalement, Jack répondit à la lettre de Raiponce et en envoya aux deux autres. Il devait confirmer leur thèse. Que Lucius était bien à l'origine de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets cette année et que par le passé c'était sûrement Voldemort qui l'avait fait.

Ce fut au tour d'Harold de recevoir les lettres de ses deux amis. Il lut celle de Raiponce en premier, puis ce fut celle de Jack. Tant de nouvelles informations lui parvinrent. Il était content d'en apprendre plus au sujet de ces mystères. Il était assis sur son lit et tenta d'y réfléchir à son tour. Après avoir retourné la question plusieurs fois il alla trouver son père qui cuisait la viande consciencieusement. Il préparait un repas pour tout le village , cela devait être consistant. Il était aidé par les femmes du village. Quand Harold débarqua il lui fit un grand sourire:

\- Tu veux m'aider fils?

\- Oui ça serait super. Je peux te poser quelques questions avant?

Son père se crispa:

\- Si c'est à propos des dragons, non. Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet avec toi.

\- Non mais je sais que tu détestes les dragons depuis qu'ils ont tué ma mère... Je voudrais te parler d'autre chose! Ca concerne Poudlard.

\- Ah. Alors je suis tout ouïe.

Il coupa une grosse pièce de bœuf en deux avec une hache ce qui déstabilisa son fils.

\- Euh... Tu sais à Poudlard il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment. Dumbledore ne veut pas l'ébruiter mais j'aimerais te mettre au courant. En fait la chambre des secrets à été ouverte par un soit disant héritier... et des gens se font pétrifier , il y a déjà trois nés moldus qui y sont passés.

Le père Haddock le regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha son instrument de torture:

\- Quoi?

\- Oui je sais c'est surprenant... Je voudrais juste savoir si tu savais quelque chose à propos de cette chambre des secrets.

\- Mais c'est intolérable! Il ne faut pas que tu retournes à Poudlard!

\- Papa! hurla Harold, je ne te demande pas ça , en plus je suis de sang mêlé je ne risque rien.

Son père reprit sa hache et coupa la viande avec énervement:

\- Je me souviens de cette histoire de chambre des secrets. A l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard on en parlait mais ce n'était qu'une légende. Une histoire pour effrayer les nés moldus et les plus craintifs. Ce n'est pas une farce ce que tu me dis là?

\- Non... Il y a bien des gens pétrifiés et quelqu'un qui prétend avoir ouvert la chambre... Tu n'as pas idée de qui pourrait être l'héritier? Comme Lucius Malefoy par exemple?

\- De mon époque je te répète qu'aucune chambre n'a été ouverte. Quand à Lucius Malefoy, à part s'occuper, en tant que préfet, de sa maison et dénigrer tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à un sang impur, il n'y a rien à signaler. J'espère au moins que Dumbledore va faire quelque chose! Sinon tu rentreras immédiatement.

Harold lui sourit sincèrement. Il aimait sentir que son père voulait le protéger. C'était rare les marques d'affections avec lui:

\- D'accord papa, je ferai attention et je resterai bien avec les professeurs. Bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

Son père était perturbé et il lui donna des légumes à couper. De son côté Harold fut rassuré que l'histoire de ses amis concorde. C'était bien Voldemort qui avait du l'ouvrir par le passé et pas Lucius. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui Lucius a trouvé le moyen de la faire rouvrir comme il a promis de réparer les erreurs de Jack. Il avait finalement hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour en parler à ses amis et peut-être aussi aux professeurs. Mais il fallait des preuves...

Du coté de Mérida Weasley, lorsqu'elle reçut les deux lettres de Raiponce et Jack elle fut toute excitée. Elle courut dans tout son château pour retrouver ses parents préparant la soirée de noël entre tous les royaumes voisins:

\- Maman , Papa!

\- Ne t'excite pas comme ça ma chérie, une grande dame doit bien se tenir.

Mérida bougonna puis se reprit:

\- Tu sais l'histoire de la chambre des secrets! Il parait que ce serait Voldemort qui l'aurait ouverte par la passé! C'est pour ça que vous ne croyez que ce n'était qu'une légende.

Sa mère vit rouge:

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer son nom! C'est dangereux.

Son père soupira voyant la crise arriver:

\- C'est fort probable que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit derrière tout ça il y a des années. Mais aujourd'hui je ne vois pas comment il ferait.

Elinor ferma les yeux:

\- Tu sais chéri, si Tu-Sais-Qui veut quelque chose il arrive toujours à l'avoir.

\- Oui je sais... Je sais, dit son père la mine triste.

Mérida ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle fut envoyée chercher un grand arbre de noël dans la forêt.

Elle partit donc avec Angus. Elle se sentit submergée d'euphorie:

\- Angus tu te rends compte, cette année encore il y a pleins de dangers à Poudlard. Je savais qu'en y allant j'allais vivre une grande épopée. Il faut d'ailleurs que je prenne l'épée de mon père en repartant au château. Et peut-être mon arc aussi! Ah j'ai hâte d'y retourner. Je veux voir s'il y a vraiment un monstre à l'école qui pétrifie les gens!

Son cheval lui répondit en hennissant. Tous en s'amusant elle partit couper un grand sapin avec pleins d'épines. Puis elle rentra avec pour le décorer. Une fois en place et le repas terminé , Mérida put faire la fête avec tous ceux de la région dont le père Weasley était leur chef. Elle reçut de beaux cadeaux et s'amusa comme une folle.

Après une belle fête de noël et un nouvel an chargé, la rentrée des sorciers montra le bout de son nez. Le Big Four put se retrouver à nouveau avec une belle étreinte chaleureuse. Ils étaient contents de se revoir et de pouvoir partager leurs informations de vive voix. Pour être plus tranquilles durant une journée sans cours, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite aux pétrifiés. Il n'y avait personne ce matin là et ils purent tous s'installer sans problème. Raiponce changea les fleurs de Justin:

\- Ca me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça...

\- Oui moi aussi, répliqua Harold, on s'entendait plutôt bien en plus. Je me demande quel monstre est capable de pétrifier une personne d'un coup et de disparaître la seconde d'après.

Mérida claqua de la langue:

\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve la chambre des secrets pour le savoir.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent de travers:

\- Mais je suis sérieuse! Regardez le coup de la pierre philosophale j'avais raison! Il faut aller de l'avant si l'on ne veut pas qu'un danger nous rattrape. Surtout que Raiponce est apparemment suivie.

La blonde hocha de la tête et Mérida continua

\- Si l'on attend après les professeurs, la moitié de l'école finira pétrifiée avant la fin de l'année.

\- C'est vrai que Dumbeldore ne fait pas grand chose, répliqua Jack, que se soit Lucius , Harry ou Voldemort, peu importe la personne, il y a danger. Au lieu de stopper l'héritier on pourrait trouver la chambre et stopper la chose.

Mérida tapa dans les mains:

\- Même Jack a compris la situation! Alors où est-ce qu'on pourrait chercher!? Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir après quoi on court, dit Raiponce, chercher quel genre de créature peut pétrifier un sorcier et comment a-t-elle fait pour vivre plus de 50 ans dans la chambre. Puis trouver comment elle se déplace dans ce château sans être vue, c'est important.

\- Oui c'est vrai, s'exclama la rouquine, allons à la bibliothèque alors!

Jack et Harold pouffèrent. Le dragonnier répondit à son regard interrogateur:

\- Toi qui va à la bibliothèque... C'était juste impensable!

\- Oh ça va hein, dit-elle en boudant.

En passant devant la bibliothèque, Raiponce eut le cœur serré. Elle repensa à Justin et à sa pétrification. Jack le remarqua et lui tapota la dos:

\- Allez ça va aller tu verras. Les pousses de Mandragore seront à maturité ce printemps. Tu pourras lui reparler. Et puis je te rassure je n'entends aucune voix à cette heure-ci.

\- Je sais Jack, merci.

Elle lui sourit et ils se mirent au travail. Epluchant plus de centaines de livres à propos de monstres dangereux ils y passèrent l'après-midi. Mérida ne tint pas le choc et elle s'endormit sur un livre. Ses cheveux roux sur la table remplissaient complètement le livre qu'elle lisait. Ils se soulevaient au gré de ses ronflements. A côté d'elle, Harold avait dérivé sur un livre de dragons dangereux. Il reconnut un Magyard à pointes et se rappela de ne jamais approcher une telle créature. Jack qui était en face avait lui aussi dérivé. Il lisait un livre sur les sorts dangereux et un certain retint son attention. Un grand sort de glace dévastateur. S'il avait lu ce livre à l'époque tout aurait pu être évité...

Seule, Raiponce était à fond dans ses recherches. Elle trouva nombre de créatures dangereuses et notait ses pistes sur un calepin. La recherche ne fut cependant que peu fructueuse.

Les sorciers s'y remirent à plusieurs fois. Tous les soirs il se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Mérida ne tenait jamais le choc, elle détestait tellement lire. Harold avait beau la rouer de coups de livre cela ne changeait absolument rien. Un soir où elle n'en pouvait plus elle décida de rentrer à sa salle commune. Elle laissa Jack , Raiponce et Harold lire leur livre et faire leurs petites recherches. Apparemment la blonde avait trouvé une bonne piste, Mérida ne pourrait pas en faire plus. Elle s'occuperait de l'action et peut-être devrait-elle commencer à chercher où pourrait se trouver la chambre des secrets.

En arrivant devant la grosse dame, Elinor l'attendait:

\- Que fais-tu donc tous les soirs? Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle après les cours, c'est dangereux!

\- Maman je te l'ai dit je ne risque rien je suis une sang pure ou mêlée comme ça te chante de le dire. Je veux juste voir mes amis à la bibliothèque tu ne vas pas me le reprocher!

\- ... Non, bien sûr que non... Mais fais plus attention.

\- Oui , oui...

La jeune Gryffondor roula des yeux et rentra dans sa salle. Elle y trouva Harry, seul en train de regarder un livre noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry? C'est quoi ça?

Le binoclard tourna le regard surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver:

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé dans les toilettes des filles. Il aurait été lancé sur Mimi Geignarde.

\- Dans les toilettes des filles!? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? Pervers!

Harry se mit à rougir:

\- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'ai suivi l'eau dans le couloir...et ...

\- Je te taquine idiot. Mais il est vide ton livre!

\- Oui je sais, mais quand j'écris dedans un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor me répond. C'est étrange, il m'a montré ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 50 ans avec la chambre des secrets. J'ai du mal de m'en remettre...

\- Oh...! s'exclama-t-elle, tu pourrais me le prêter s'il te plaît? Je te le rendrai demain soir, promis.

Harry hésita, puis il acquiesça:

\- D'accord mais ne le perds pas , hein!

\- Pas de soucis.

Une fois le livre entre les mains elle partit retrouver ses camarades à la bibliothèque le lendemain soir. Elle les tira dans un coin vide. Harold fut surpris:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé la chambre des secrets c'est ça? Et tu veux qu'on y aille...

\- Mais non, arrête d'avoir toujours si peur! Et puis si c'était vrai j'y serais déjà, rit-elle sadiquement. En fait, Harry a trouvé un livre hier soir appartenant à Tom Elvis Jedusor et...

\- Jedusor? répondit Jack

\- Oui Jedusor. Tu le connais?

\- Euh... Ca me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où.

\- Bon alors ne m'interromps pas, maugréa la rouquine.

Elle se racla la gorge en montrant le livre:

\- Et un fait surprenant , cet homme nous répond si on lui écrit dans ce livre. Il peut même nous montrer des choses s'il le veut bien. Hier, je l'ai testé et il m'a répondu savoir plein de choses sur la chambre des secrets! J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce soir pour vous le montrer. On le teste ensemble!?

Raiponce ouvrit grands les yeux et inspecta le livre:

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort...

\- Peut-être un sort noir et ancien, s'exprima Jack, mais quelque chose me perturbe avec ce Jedusor...

\- On le teste alors? implora la rouquine

\- On ne pourra pas t'arrêter de toute façon, dit le dragonnier à côté d'elle. On va dire quoi dedans?

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle survoltée.

 _" Bonjour Tom, Je suis Mérida Weasley, tu te souviens de moi?"_

 _" Oui "_

 _" Je suis avec mes amis, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Peux-tu nous parler de la chambre des secrets? "_

 _" Qui sont tes amis? "_

 _" Il y a Raiponce Gothel, Harold Haddock 3 et Jack Frost"_

 _" Gothel et Frost. D'accord, je vais vous montrer une partie de mes souvenirs"._

Plus rien n'apparut et les sorciers regardèrent le livre. Jack fit un regard interrogateur:

\- Pourquoi il a insisté sur mon nom et sur celui de Raiponce?

\- Aucune idée, répliqua Harold.

Le livre s'agita enfin et une lumière vive les entraîna à l'intérieur. Tout en criant, ils atterrirent dans un coin du château. _Un cadavre passa devant eux sous une bâche blanche et ils trouvèrent un beau jeune homme de Serpentard assis à regarder le brancard partir. Il avait la mine triste. Une jeune femme de Serpentard également, et aux cheveux noirs frisés vint s'asseoir à côté de lui_.

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- C'est... C'est ma grand-mère? Elle ressemble trait pour trait à ma mère...

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que ta famille passait tous par Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, demanda Jack.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit...

 _La jeune femme releva ses cheveux pour montrer ses yeux noirs et indescriptibles:_

 _\- Tom, tu en fais une tête. Tu as peur de mourir toi aussi?_

 _\- Gothel... Encore toi. Tu me suis ma parole._

 _\- Oui je te l'ai dit, je cherche toujours à savoir comment atteindre les sorts dont on a parlé la dernière fois!_

 _\- Demande au professeur Slugohrn, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair avec ce que je voulais savoir. Ou sinon va à la bibliothèque interdite , il y a de superbes livres sur la magie noire._

 _Gothel soupira et le titilla:_

 _\- Dis-moi, que sais-tu à propos de la chambre des secrets et de la fille au sang de bourbe morte?_

 _Tom sourit discrètement:_

 _\- Pleins de choses que je ne te dirais pas. Tu as pourtant dû apprendre que c'était Hagrid le coupable. Il a tué une sang de bourbe avec son Araignée Aragog et il va finir à Azkaban._

 _\- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant et je sais que tu me caches des choses. Je pourrais tout dire tu sais._

\- Hagrid le coupable? N'importe quoi, s'exprima Mérida, c'est Voldemort! Tu fais bien de ne pas y croire , Mamie de Raiponce!

La blonde eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Elle parle comme ma maman...

\- C'est peut-être de famille , dit Harold.

 _Tom se leva:_

 _\- Tu es vraiment gênante Gothel. Allez je vais te faire une fleur vu que l'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes et que tu désires la même chose que moi._

 _\- Tu vas enfin me dévoiler ton secret!_

 _\- Non. Je ne te dirai pas ce que j'ai trouvé mais je te conseille un livre qui le contient. Ce sera à toi de voir ce que tu peux en faire. C'est un livre sur des sorts très noirs et des objets très rares. Il se trouve à la bibliothèque. Livre numéro 1853-B487-MN. Maintenant je dois retourner à la salle commune. J'espère qu'avec Hagrid arrêté, je pourrais rester à Poudlard. C'est ma maison._

 _Il partit et laissa la femme seule qui rit sadiquement._

De retour dans le présent ils furent projetés du livre et une étagère leur tomba dessus. Une bibliothécaire vint pour les enguirlander et ils durent tout remettre en ordre. Mérida fut déçue:

\- On a pas appris grand-chose... Tout ce qu'il nous a montré c'est quand la fille tuée dans le passé est partie à la morgue. Ils ont tous cru que c'était Hagrid comme ta mère nous l'a dit Raiponce. Alors qu'au final ça devait être Voldemort.

\- On a quand même une piste pour une Araignée, répliqua Harold. C'est peut-être elle qui d'une piqûre les paralyse! C'est une piste de recherche à voir.

Jack et Mérida acquiescèrent.

\- Après tout sur les lieux des crimes ils y a toujours pleins de petites araignées. Je pense que l'on touche au but, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Oui on est d'accord, répliqua la Rouquine.

Raiponce soupira ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis. Elle s'excusa et leur répliqua qu'elle était fatiguée. Accompagnée de Jack qui ne la lâchait plus elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit et Ariel vint la rejoindre:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi perdue? Tu as encore peur du monstre de la chambre des secrets?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose sur ma famille dont je ne soupçonne même pas l'horreur.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est trop dur à expliquer, j'ai besoin de sommeil...

\- D'accord je te laisse alors...

La blonde se cacha sous les couvertures. Ce livre, Ce code, elle avait l'impression que c'était celui qu'elle avait lu l'année dernière... Non elle devait rêver... Et que faisait sa grand-mère à Serpentard? Elle avait l'air si froide et cruelle. Elle ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à sa mère, c'était perturbant. Au final, Raiponce réussit à s'endormir mais elle fit d'horribles cauchemars.

Du côté de Mérida elle rendit le livre à Harry, elle le remercia et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas appris grand chose mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle laisserait Harold , Jack et Raiponce chercher une araignée mortelle ou paralysante. Quant à elle , il fallait qu'elle se mette en route pour la recherche d'une chambre des secrets cachée à Poudlard.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que les Gryffondors rentraient des cours, ils furent alertés par Neville. La chambre des hommes avait été dévastée et complètement retournée. Mérida avait accouru sur les lieux et Harry la regarda de travers:

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça?

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça!?

\- Le livre de Jedusor a disparu.

\- Quoi, cria la Weasley. C'est peut-être son propriétaire qui est venu le rechercher...

\- Sûrement mais c'est bizarre...

Mérida fut sous le choc et elle partit prévenir ses amis sous le cerisier neigeux. Elle leur raconta tout.

\- C'est peut-être l'héritier qui est venu voler le livre? Dit Harold. Du genre Lucius , Harry contrôlé par Voldemort ou le monstre!

Raiponce frissonna et Jack fut sceptique:

\- Une araignée géante qui retourne une chambre pour reprendre ce livre. Et pourquoi ce livre est si important d'ailleurs?

\- Parce qu'il parle de la chambre pardi, répliqua Mérida.

\- On ne sait pas encore si c'est une araignée je précise... Dit Raiponce. Il faut que l'on fasse encore plus de recherches!

\- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Mérida. Moi, et Harold avec son flair détonnant, on va chercher la chambre des secrets. Et vous deux vous allez à la bibliothèque pour trouver l'identité du monstre.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord avec un signe de main et partirent au travail. Le compte à rebours vers la vérité était proche.


	18. (Année 2) Chp 8 La chambre des secrets

Chp 8 : La chambre des secrets

Les recherches continuèrent les jours suivants à Poudlard. Le Big Four se réunissait tous les soirs après les cours à la bibliothèque. La plupart du temps ils s'amusèrent sur divers sujets et oublièrent leur but premier. Mérida allait cependant souvent se promener dans le château avec Harold qui commençait à avoir mal au nez. Ils finissaient toujours par aller dans les toilettes des filles où Harold se sentait mal à l'aise. C'est là qu'il sentait le plus de poisson bien qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette odeur. Du côté de Raiponce elle fit beaucoup de recherches dans son coin. Jack était à ses côtés mais il se perdait souvent dans des livres sur la magie noire.

Pour couper dans toute cette tension, un match de Quidditch arriva. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Mérida attendait ce jour avec impatience! Elle était prête avant tout le monde et avait atteint le stade bien avant que sa mère ne puisse l'intercepter. Elle voulait se défouler et adorait tellement ce sport. Dans les gradins, Jack était même venu pour l'encourager. Silencieusement bien sûr. Raiponce et Harold étaient tout aussi euphoriques et commençaient déjà à agiter leur drapeau rouge et or. Cependant... Ils furent bien vite déçus... Le professeur McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore arrivèrent pour annuler l'événement. Ils avaient la mine triste et soucieuse. Malgré les protestations des apprentis, les professeurs ne s'expliquèrent pas sur la situation et s'excusèrent énormément. Le match fut donc reporté et tous les élèves durent partir pour leur salle commune.

Mérida remarqua un problème et elle vit bien vite Minerva arriver. Elle expliqua l'annulation du match d'un ton très ferme aux protestations de Dubois. Par la suite, elle demanda à Harry de la suivre avec Ron Weasley. Curieuse, Mérida s'invita à les suivre. Elle fut effarée de voir qu'Hermione avait été pétrifiée à son tour... Les menaces de Drago avaient finalement eu lieu. Devant ce corps inerte, la Weasley sentit son cœur se serrer. Finalement, les Gryffondors durent retourner à leur tour et recevoir de nouvelles règles. Toutes les maisons furent au courant pour Hermione, et les professeurs les alertèrent sur les nouvelles directives à suivre. Le couvre feu changea et fut à 18 heures, puis en dehors des cours les professeurs devaient accompagner leurs élèves aux salles. Pour finir, Minerva et les professeurs déclarèrent que si les agressions continuaient, l'école fermerait... A cette annonce Mérida, Raiponce, Harold et Jack furent déconfits. Ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de rentrer...

Les jours qui suivirent furent très encadrés et le Big Four dut se retrouver dans des toilettes pour pouvoir enfin parler tranquillement. Mérida frappa sa consternation dans une porte de cabinet:

\- Non mais sérieusement! Si ça continue on devrait retourner chez nous... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de stopper Poudlard!

Raiponce acquiesça:

\- Oui, devoir retourner à son petit chez soi à ne rien faire et à devoir obéir à ses parents... Ne plus pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses et apprendre encore plus sur la magie... Je me sentirai vraiment déprimée!

\- On n'y retournera pas ne vous en faîtes pas, déclara Jack, on va s'occuper de ce problème, ensembles.

La rouquine approuva:

\- Oui ça c'est clair! Mais regardez hier Hagrid à été arrêté car ils pensent que c'est encore lui l'auteur... N'importe quoi...

Harold fulmina:

\- C'est clair, il n'avait absolument rien à ce reprocher, ça me met les nerfs à vif!

La blonde soupira lascivement:

\- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je pense avoir découvert ce qui se cache dans la chambre des secrets. Je voulais vous en parler un peu plus tard quand je serai sûre de moi mais vu que les événements prennent une tournure tragique...

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent, curieux.

\- C'est un Serpent...

\- C'est tout? déprima Mérida

\- Non mais je ne sais pas encore quelle sorte de Serpent. En fait comme Jack est le seul à entendre une voix je me suis dit qu'il devait l'entendre parler! Le Fourchelangue souvenez-vous! De plus l'emblème de Serpentard est un serpent et c'est l'animal préféré de Salazar donc...

\- Le poisson! Hurla Harold.

Les apprentis le regardèrent avec interrogation.

\- Voilà pourquoi je sens du poisson partout! Certains serpents en mangent comme les dragons et je suppose que celui-ci doit en engloutir des quantités pour avoir survécu si longtemps.

Mérida et Jack furent contents de leur nouvelle piste. La cloche sonna au même instant pour les cours de soutien:

\- Oh non pas déjà... On ne peut plus ce voir ces derniers temps c'est vraiment fatiguant, soupira Harold.

\- Ouais..., répondit Mérida, je voudrais quand même qu'on agisse maintenant. Il est temps de trouver la chambre des secrets. Harold, dès demain on se remet à la recherche et si on retombe dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde, c'est qu'il y a forcement une raison.

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux , pensive. Elle murmura:

\- Mimi Geignarde...

\- Allez, allons à la grande salle, s'exprima Harold.

Tout le monde le suivit sauf Raiponce. Ils se retournèrent sur elle qui partit dans l'autre sens:

\- Où vas-tu? demanda Jack inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de soutien je vais à la bibliothèque et peut-être aussi au toilette des filles.

\- Attends je t'accompagne!

\- Non ça ira ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rejoindre Michael Corner , Aurore et Ariel pour avoir de la compagnie, je ne serai pas seule.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas! Je ne ressens aucune présence à cette heure-ci! Le monstre doit être rassasié d'Hermione, rit-elle tristement.

Jack lui sourit et lui tapota la tête:

\- On se retrouve juste après dans deux heures!

\- Oui bien sûr.

Les quatre amis se sourirent gentiment et Raiponce les quitta.

Raiponce s'installa à la bibliothèque avec ses trois amis de Serdaigle. Elle lisait un livre sur les serpents légendaires. Elle était très concentrée et fut consternée de voir qu'une page avait été arrachée dans le livre.

\- C'est interdit d'arracher une page, qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se rendit auprès d'une bibliothécaire qui se gratta la tête:

\- La dernière personne à l'avoir eu est Hermione Granger, je suis désolés qu'elle aie fait une telle chose.

\- Je comprend... Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Ce livre est par ordre Alphabétique vous savez. Je suppose que ce que vous cherchez commence par un B.

\- D'accord merci.

La jeune Serdaigle alla ranger son livre. Elle nota trois noms de serpent avec un B qu'elle se souvenait. Puis elle tiqua:

\- Mais oui c'est le Basilic! Il peut vivre plus longtemps que les autres et il peut tuer d'un regard! Mais je pense que si on ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux il peut pétrifier. Enfin! Après tant de recherches je suis sûre de moi il faudra que je le dise aux autres.

Elle le nota sur son calepin puis s'empressa de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle courut vers la grande salle mais les heures de soutien et de permanence n'étaient pas encore finies.

Impatiente, elle décida de ce rendre dans les toilettes des filles et y trouva Mimi Geignarde qui tournait en rond:

\- Mimi Geignarde?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Tu connais plusieurs fantômes ici!?

Raiponce déglutit sur ce ton froid. Elle lui souria:

\- Non en effet... Dis-moi Mimi, tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne mais... Comment es-tu morte?

Mimi Geignarde se mit à gémir:

\- On ne me l'a jamais demandé. Je suis morte ici même dans cette cabine! Il y a de cela 50 ans.

\- Bien sûr, les toilettes des filles où Harold sentait toujours la plus forte odeur. Mérida va être contente d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la chambre des secrets! Je suis vraiment géniale, sourit-elle.

Un bruit de pas la déconcentra et elle se trouva nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley.

\- Oh ... Ginny... Tu m'a fais vraiment peur!

Elle ne parla pas. Raiponce se gratta la tête:

\- Ca va? Tu fais une tête étrange?

Ginny acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux alors... Bon je vais retrouver mes amis maintenant.

Sortant son calepin, Raiponce allait partir quand Ginny la retint par le bras.

\- Attends.

\- Oui?

\- Qui es-tu Raiponce?

\- Pardon?

La Serdaigle fut décontenancée. C'était quoi cette question bizarre? Ginny reprit:

\- Qui es-tu Raiponce Gothel? Une sang mêlée?

\- Euh... Eh bien... oui...

Ginny rit avec force. Un rire qui fit peur à la blonde. Un rire malsain. La première année fit fuir Mimi et colla Raiponce au mur avec une force incroyable tout droit sortie de sa baguette. Par la suite elle s'approcha du lavabo et s'exprima en Fourchelangue.

\- Comment!?

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et de peur. Le lavabo s'ouvrit! Alors c'était bien là l'entrée de la chambre!

\- Ginny pourquoi fais-tu tout cela? N'était-ce pas Lucius le coupable?

La rouquine se retourna en souriant d'une manière très sadique avec les yeux à moitié ouverts:

\- Tu es à Serdaigle et tu n'es pas fichue de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez? Enfin je n'attend rien d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils:

\- Je n'en suis pas une!

La rouquine rit de nouveau à s'en tordre le ventre:

\- Pitié as tu au moins une cervelle? Gothel me surprendra toujours remarque. Je suis plutôt fière de ce qu'elle a accompli.

\- Je ne comprend pas... dit la jeune en pleurant.

Un énorme bruit de glissade retentit dans le trou ouvert du lavabo. Un énorme Serpent apparut devant les deux filles. Il avait les yeux fermés. Ginny lui ordonna de la pétrifier mais de ne surtout pas la tuer. Le serpent regarda alors le sol de ses yeux rouges où l'eau les reflétaient. Raiponce n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut pétrifiée lâchant son calepin sur le carrelage humide. S'avançant vers la blonde, Ginny lui ouvrit le bras de quelques petits centimètres. Du sang s'en échappa. Elle en récupéra dans un bocal machinalement. Puis elle ordonna au Serpent de la prendre avec elle dans son antre.

Discrètement, la Weasley sortit des toilettes comme si de rien n'était. Elle trouva un mur pas trop loin avec personne dans les parages. Elle se mit à écrire avec le sang de Raiponce:

 _" Leurs squelettes reposeront à tout jamais dans la chambre. "_

Sortant enfin de deux longues heures d'études les trois amis se mirent en route pour la bibliothèque. Jack pressa la pas pour retrouver Raiponce. Il trouva Michael , Ariel et Aurore en pleine lecture.

\- Raiponce n'est pas avec vous, demanda le Serpentard sous le regard sceptique des deux autres.

\- Que lui veux -tu?

Mérida passa devant Jack:

\- On cherche notre amie, pas besoin d'en faire tout un foin.

Les Serdaigles voyant une Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle avec le Serpentard furent plus détendus:

\- Elle est partie il y a un petit bout de temps déjà. Elles nous as dit faire des recherches dans les toilettes des filles puis rejoindre ses amis.

\- Pour ce qui est de rejoindre ses amis ça n'est jamais arrivé, dicta Harold. Elle a sûrement voulut enquêter sur l'endroit où je ressens le plus d'odeur.

\- Mais c'est de la folie! paniqua Jack, elle est toute seule!

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse sous les yeux étonnés de Harold et Mérida. Ils se mirent à le suivre.

A bout de souffle ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Jack se mit à fouiller dans les cabines sans succès. Harold les interpella:

\- Regardez sur le sol! Du sang...

\- Non... s'inquiéta Jack. Non!

Mérida se pencha pour prendre la calepin qui était baigné dans l'eau et le sang.

\- C'est le... Le carnet de Raiponce...

Les trois amis se regardèrent effarés! Mérida ouvrit le petit livret et lut ce qui était écrit sur la dernière page:

\- C'est un basilic. Le monstre est un Basilic, c'est un Serpent qui peut vivre des centaines d'années et qui se déplace dans des endroits très humides. Il n'a qu'un seul maître d'après mes souvenirs et il mange beaucoup de poisson. Il est mortel. Pétrification? Sûrement car il ne croisa pas les sorciers dans les yeux. Mimi Geignarde? Fille morte il y a 50 ans? Toilettes égal endroit où Harold sent du poisson donc entrée de la chambre?

Harold regarda le sol se mordant la lèvre et Jack prit son visage entre ses mains. La rouquine donna un coup de poing dans le mur ce qui lui fit extrêmement mal mais elle ne ressentit pas vraiment la douleur:

\- Peut-être qu'on la ratée dans les couloirs. Allons voir au lieu de penser au pire... Peut-être que c'est le sang d'une autre élève...

La Weasley partit avec ses deux camarades pour rechercher la blonde. Ils tombèrent bien vite sur le message écrit avec du sang. Le doute n'était plus permis:

\- Leurs squelettes reposeront à tous jamais dans la chambre... s'exprima le Poufsouffle. Raiponce aurait été amenée dans la chambre des secrets car elle avait découvert la vérité? Et qui d'autre?

\- Peu importe , râla Jack. Je savais que j'aurais dû l'accompagner... Je le savais!

\- Calme toi Jack, lui Hurla Mérida. S'énerver ou pleurer n'y changera rien. Et l'on est même pas sûrs qu'elle soit morte. Peut-être a-t-elle survécu et pour ça on doit le vérifier par nous même! Il est temps d'entrer dans cette satanée chambre!

\- Oui, dirent les deux autres en cœur.

Jack toucha le mur avec le sang frais:

\- Si je découvre qu'elle est morte... Je tuerai l'héritier de mes propres mains.

Mérida et Harold se regardèrent. Ils avaient un peu peur de sa réaction mais ne redirent rien. Après tout, eux aussi était dévastés. Après un échange de regard entre les trois sorciers ils accoururent jusqu'aux toilettes. L'heure était enfin venue.

Jack se précipita à l'intérieur de chacune des cabines et tenta tout et n'importe quoi pour trouver comment ouvrir la chambre. Mérida le regarda de travers quand il tira toutes les chasses d'eaux:

\- Si c'était aussi simple Jack, tout le monde aurait pu ouvrir la chambre en faisant leurs besoins.

\- Je n'écarte aucune piste, répliqua le Serpentard avec amertume.

Harold de son flair infaillible se dirigea vers le lavabo. Mérida de son côté opta pour une tout autre tactique:

\- Mimi Geignarde! MIMI ! hurla-t-elle une bonne dizaine de fois.

Au bout d'un petit moment le fantôme se montra toute tremblotante derrière une porte de cabine. Elle avait l'air complètement apeurée.

\- Ah te voilà! Est ce que tu étais là quand Raiponce était ici tout à l'heure? As-tu vu quelque chose de suspect? On a besoin de tes lumières.

La jeune fantôme sortit doucement en regardant de droite et gauche et fut rassurée en n'apercevant que trois apprentis amicaux.

\- Oui j'étais là. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds m'a posé des questions sur ma mort mais elle a été interrompue par une autre fille de Gryffondor. Une fille au cheveux roux, elle l'appelait Ginny. Mais en fait elle était très dangereuse... Elle a plaqué votre amie contre le mur et à appelé un horrible monstre de ce lavabo. Je me suis enfuie quand j'ai ressenti les même sensations qu'autrefois... Vous devriez fuir aussi.

Mimi Geignarde hurla et partit dans une cuvette qui lança de l'eau partout. Mérida avait les yeux grands ouverts:

\- Ginny!? C'est... Ginny l'héritière? Non... je ne comprend plus rien. C'est pas Lucius qui entreprend son plan avec Voldemort?

\- Je suis perdu, lança Harold devant le lavabo. De toute manière nous allons le découvrir par nous-mêmes et nous serons fixé.

\- En effet, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer les méninges pour rien, approuva Jack. Allons-y, Raiponce est sûrement encore en vie!

Rapidement il s'approcha des lavabos. Il trouva bien vite un des robinets qui ne donnait pas d'eau du tout. Il vit aussi un serpent incrusté dans le métal du robinet.

\- Un Serpent, Serpentard, Le basilic. On aurait dû le voir plus tôt.

\- On ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, et puis sans Raiponce ainsi que le flair d'Harold on n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de venir ici, répliqua la rousse.

\- Raiponce... murmura Jack tristement.

Harold lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos pour le réconforter.

\- C'est bien d'avoir trouver l'entrée mais comment on l'ouvre?

\- J'aurais dû demander à Mimi, dit Mérida qui sortit son épée de son sac.

Jack se mit à sourire:

\- Logiquement il faut parler Fourchelangue puisque seul l'héritier peut ouvrir la chambre et que c'est un langage qu'on utilise pas donc on ne risque pas de trouver le lieu.

\- C'est là que je suis contente d'avoir une connaissance de Serpentard , déclara Mérida en croisant les bras souriante.

\- Mais pas n'importe quel Serpentard, répliqua le jeune Frost.

Par la suite, il parla la langue des Serpents " _Ouvre-toi_ ". Et le mécanisme s'enclencha.

Les lavabos se poussèrent pour laisser entrevoir un énorme trou noir sans fond. Le lavabo avec le Serpent se referma et descendit plus bas pour laisser un espace de passage. Les trois amis qui s'étaient poussés regardèrent l'entrée avec béatitude:

\- C'est... pas croyable, déclara Harold.

\- Magnifique, pleura presque Mérida de joie.

\- Il faut sauter je pense, dit Jack. Mérida, à toi l'honneur!

\- Que tu es galant. Tu as de la chance que je sois d'accord.

Harold la retint par le bras:

\- Attend on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a au fond... Sauter sans se préparer c'est de la folie!

Mérida pouffa:

\- On verra bien quand on sera en bas mais je pense que si Ginny est passée par là c'est que ce n'est pas si dangereux. N'empêche, je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle était toujours si triste...

Harold fut sceptique:

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller en balai?

Mérida soupira lascivement et voulut se dégager. Cependant elle bougea si rapidement qu'Harold bascula en avant et tomba dans le trou en hurlant. Mérida paniqua et sauta à son tour en criant:

\- Harold ! Espèce! D'imbécile!

Les mots résonnèrent dans le trou sans fond et Jack se lança à son tour.

Finalement ce fut un long toboggan en pierre qui dura un bon moment et s'enfonça de plus en plus. Harold fut le premier à déboucher sur la sortie. Il tomba sur des tonnes de cadavres de poissons pourris. Mérida qui arriva juste derrière, lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Jack arriva tout en finesse à côté d'eux, retombant sur ses pieds.

\- Ah ça pue ici, mon dieu, s'écria Harold. J'ai mal au nez! Et Mérida tu n'es pas si légère que ça...

\- Tu as qu'à dire que je suis grosse tant que tu y es, bougonna-t-elle.

\- On va dire que tu n'es pas une plume quoi...

Mérida se releva en prenant bien son temps pour l'embêter. Jack était déjà en train d'étudier les lieux. Il sortit directement sa baguette:

\- Faites attention à vous, si Raiponce dit juste, le serpent peut tuer d'un regard donc au moindre bruit suspect il faut regarder le sol.

Mérida prit plutôt son épée en main:

\- Mais il y a de l'eau au sol donc on risque d'être pétrifié si on croise son regard en reflet.

Jack se stoppa pensif:

\- Pas faux... Evitez donc de le regarder que ce soit en l'air ou au sol. Je n'ai pas envie que vous finissiez comme des nains de jardins immobiles!

Harold leva un sourcil:

\- Te ferais-tu du soucis pour nous Jack?

\- ...

Il tourna la tête rouge comme une tomate. Faisant semblant de rien il partit dans un des longs tunnels humides.

Harold le suivit se bouchant le nez. Il n'était d'aucune utilité à l'état actuel. Mérida se dépêcha de les rejoindre et se mit en avant cherchant le moindre son. Les tunnels débouchèrent sur d'autres tunnels et ainsi de suite. C'était un vrai labyrinthe dans lequel le Big Four se sentit perdu.

\- Je pense que c'est comme ça que le Basilic fait pour se déplacer. Ces tunnels qui montent doivent aller dans différents endroits du château, déclara le dragonnier pour briser le silence.

Mérida regarda tous les débouchées d'un simple tuyau:

\- Ouais... Et c'est en se déplaçant que tu entendais comme des glissades dans le mur.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'entendais une voix dans les murs qui se répercutait avec l'écho du tunnel et que je n'arrivais jamais à temps... Dit Jack la baguette en l'air.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel réseau sous le château c'est superbe, dit Mérida heureuse.

Harold soupira en la voyant ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'elle au monde qui pouvait aimer autant le danger... N'avait-elle donc pas peur de mourir?

Au détour d'un couloir apparût enfin une grotte toujours aussi humide. Harold se sentit revivre:

\- Ah ça sent l'air frais! Je dirais même que ça sent l'eau.

\- L'eau? demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Oui... peut-être qu'on est sous le lac?

Jack ne fut pas surpris et continua sa route. Il se stoppa devant une énorme mue blanche.

\- Regardez. La mue du Basilic. Il est vraiment long.

Mérida la toucha en contemplant cette peau blanchâtre, admirative. Harold fut aussi très captivé:

\- Ca ressemble vraiment à de la peau de dragon! Le serpent doit être d'une pure merveille!

\- Et surtout dangereux mais bon, s'exprima Jack dubitatif devant eux.

En se retournant il vit au loin une grosse porte sale en acier. Dessus étaient gravé plusieurs serpents.

\- Je crois qu'on touche au but les amis.

Mérida se releva tenant son épée fermement dans la main. Elle sentit une pointe d'euphorie mais aussi de panique qui l'envahit. Harold déglutit et sortit sa baguette en tremblant:

\- Vous croyez... Que le monstre se cache derrière cette porte?

Mérida s'approcha doucement:

\- Je dirais que oui. C'est la véritable entrée de la chambre... Les Serpents ça ne trompe pas.

Harold respira un bon coup. L'angoisse était en train de le paralyser, il sentait la crise de nerfs arriver.

\- Jack quand le serpent sera là, tu devrais lui parler pour le contrôler.

\- Je ne pense pas le pouvoir. Raiponce a bien précisé qu'il n'avait qu'un seul maître. Et je pense que seul l'héritier le peut. Quelqu'un du sang de Salazar...

\- Mais Ginny le peut sans être l'héritière. Il faut tenter!

\- ... On verra, soupira Jack.

Au fond de lui il se doutait que ça ne marcherait pas. Ce serait trop simple. Il se mit à toucher les serpents gravés et resta pensif devant. Toute sa vie avait toujours été liée aux serpents et cela ne changeait pas.

Les trois amis regardèrent la porte un moment ayant une peur bleue de l'ouvrir et de découvrir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Mérida poussa tout de même les garçons:

\- Allez. La vie de Raiponce en dépend il faut y aller.

Jack prit une grande respiration et se mit à parler en Fourchelangue à nouveau " _Ouvre toi_ ".

Un long serpent en acier sortit des gonds et tourna autour de la porte en déverrouillant les sécurités. L'énorme porte en fer s'ouvrit tout doucement sous le coup des battements de cœur des apprentis. Mérida s'en approcha et la tira jusqu'au bout dévoilant enfin la chambre. Comme ils étaient en hauteur ils ne virent pas très loin si ce n'est une énorme tête au fond de la pièce et beaucoup d'eau. Prenant leur courage à deux mains , le trio descendit l'échelle qui amenait jusqu'au sol mouillé. Une fois le pied au sol ils regardèrent en biais pour éviter de croiser des yeux rouges. Mérida tenait fermement son épée prête à l'utiliser. Les deux garçons avaient leur baguettes bien en main.

Ne sentant aucun danger, la rouquine tenta un regard dans la pièce. Elle donna son feu vert et les trois regardèrent enfin la chambre des secrets. C'était une longue pièce en pierre. Une sorte de long couloir orné de chaque côté de tête de serpent et d'eau. Au fond se trouvait une tête représentant Salazar Serpentard avec un énorme bassin d'eau. L'humidité ne manquait pas dans cette pièce. Il pendait aussi un peu partout de la saleté montrant l'ancienneté de l'endroit.

Avançant prudemment le trio longea le couloir gris. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un monstre ce qui les rassura. Soudain, ils aperçurent au loin deux jeunes filles couchées sur le sol, leur cheveux et leur vêtement dans l'eau. Jack courut en voyant Raiponce au bord du bassin, avec sa blondeur de cheveux flottant au dessus de l'eau. Cela offrait un spectacle magnifique si seulement la situation était autre... Le jeune Serpentard accourut et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il la toucha. Sa main était froide, ses yeux exorbités par la peur et son bras ouvert d'une plaie s'infectant par l'eau sale. Jack ne put retenir ses larmes:

\- Mon dieu que t'as-t-on fait... Si j'étais resté avec toi comme je l'avais promis. Je suis un incapable. Incapable de protéger sa famille ou ses amis...

Harold ne dit rien mais lui tapota le dos. C'était sa façon à lui de compatir à la situation bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Jack n'avait su protéger sa famille. Il ne voulait jamais en parler. Mérida quant à elle, était avec Ginny et touchait son pouls.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Ginny est au bord de la mort... Pourquoi? Elle ne devait pas être celle qui utilisait la chambre des secrets bien que je n'y croie toujours pas...

Mérida prit la tête de sa cousine dans les bras:

\- Je suis dévastée... Si j'avais su tout ce qui te tourmentais j'aurais été plus présente. Tu aurais dût me parler... Idiote.

Elle la serra contre elle. Harold fut là pour les rassurer:

\- Raiponce n'est que pétrifiée c'est un bon point. La mandragore nous la ramènera saine et sauve. Elle est vivante Jack! Quant à Ginny elle a sûrement ses raisons et nous le saurons lorsque nous l'amènerons à l'infirmerie.

Les trois amis se regardèrent pour se redonner de l'espoir. Soudain Jack percuta:

\- Mais regardez, Raiponce a une toute petite mèche de cheveux bruns. C'est étonnant.

Il la sortit à moitié de l'eau et l'allongea plus décemment sur le sol. Il toucha cette petite mèche de cheveux brune et contempla ce visage apeuré. Il aurait tellement voulu juste la voir dormir. Absorbé dans leur chagrin le trio ne vit pas arriver un homme derrière eux. Lorsque le bruit de pas leur parvint, ils saisirent aussitôt leur arme. Le jeune homme qui se présenta devant eux était Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il avait la même apparence que dans le livre qu'il tenait par ailleurs dans sa main. Il était toujours habillé comme un Serpentard avec les cheveux noirs bien coiffés et un regard perçant.

\- Tom Jedusor? Dit Mérida perdue, qu'est-ce que cela signifie...

Le jeune homme les regarda de haut:

\- Je n'attends pas d'une simple Weasley de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cette famille si proche des moldus c'est répugnant.

\- Je te trouve bien grossier mais tu es un Serpentard ça ne m'étonne pas! Dit Mérida hors d'elle. Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas dans ton stupide journal!

Elle le défia du regard méchamment. Il ne se sentit pas vexé par la provocation et continua de parler calmement et froidement:

\- Je suis un souvenir, il est vrai mais je serai bientôt de retour pour reprendre mon travail d'antan. Ce journal m'aura été très utile et ta cousine m'aura été d'une aide précieuse. Cela nous fera deux Weasley en moins. Quelle grande satisfaction.

Jedusor tourna la tête vers Jack Frost et s'avança. Le Serpentard tendit sa baguette.

\- Tu oses me défier? Allons bon , Lucius Malefoy t'as vraiment mal éduqué mon enfant.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment à la fin? Ne me dis pas que... Tu es Voldemort!

Jedusor sourit:

\- Et voilà toute l'intelligence et la beauté d'un vrai sang-pur. Je vois tant de potentiel en toi mais c'est normal après tout.

Jack tomba des nues:

\- Je comprend enfin le plan de Lucius. Ce journal je l'ai déjà vu chez moi et ce nom, Jedusor, c'était votre ancien nom! On l'avait déjà évoqué au domaine Malefoy , comment ai-je pu l'oublier... Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose.

\- Exactement mon jeune ami, Jedusor était l'affreux nom de mon moldu de père mais je l'ai changé pour devenir enfin un sorcier digne de nettoyer ce monde des sangs-de-bourbe!

\- Les sorciers nés de parents moldus n'ont pas choisis de l'être, hurla Mérida soutenue par Harold, d'ailleurs pourquoi s'en prendre à Raiponce? Ce n'est même pas logique!

Voldemort ferma les yeux désapprobateur:

\- Aussi stupide que ton amie et que ta cousine. Le basilic n'attaque que des sang-de-bourbe. Cette fille n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe infâme qui mérite de mourir. Seulement, elle possède des cheveux aux propriétés intéressantes et je me doute bien que ça doit venir de Astoria Gothel. Je ne peux pas la tuer du temps que je ne sais pas comment les extraire. Si on lui coupe ils deviennent inutiles. J'ai pourtant passé un bon bout de temps à tenter de l'avoir à travers Ginny. Efforts enfin presque récompensés.

Mérida grinçait des dents:

\- Utiliser Ginny à travers ce journal c'est répugnant! Ramène-la à son état normal ou je te ferais souffrir!

Jack et Harold étaient restés sur le cas de Raiponce. Une sang-de-bourbe? Comment était-ce possible... Sa mère ...N'était donc pas sa vraie mère? Jedusor fut las de parler dans le vide:

\- Sachez que la mort de Ginny me ramènera à la vie et que l'utiliser a été d'une facilité déconcertante. Une fois le journal entre ses mains cette sotte naïve s'est offerte à moi comme une idiote. La manipuler fut un jeu d'enfant.

Jack se sentit mal et se murmura pour lui même:

\- Tout cela à cause de Lucius... Il a dû lui donner le livre quand il l'a croisée dans la boutique de livres...

\- Non mon enfant, tout ceci grâce à Lucius. Mais tu es encore un peu jeune tu comprendras bien vite où est ta vraie place. Je te montrerai la voie à laquelle tu es destiné depuis toujours. J'ai tellement d'espoirs et de projets pour toi! Ton sang est si parfait!

Jack recula d'un pas, se sentant oppressé. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça? Il ne comprenait pas ce que Voldemort lui voulait...

Soudain Tom Jedusor coupa court à la discussion:

\- Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Pour avoir osé me défier je vous condamne tous les deux à la mort.

Il désigna Mérida et Harold du doigt.

\- Vous rejoindrez bien vite Ginny et la sang-de-bourbe dans la mort, rit-il. Admire le spectacle, Jack Frost!

Jedusor parla le Fourchelangue et la bouche de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit. Un grand sifflement rauque sortit de celle-ci. Mérida empoigna bien vite son épée en regardant le sol tandis qu'Harold ferma les yeux de frayeur sans bouger. Dans son coin Jack sentait que son corps était paralysé. Jedusor le bloqua de tout mouvement en souriant.

\- Je t'ordonne Basilic, Tue-les!


	19. (Année 2) Chp 9 Combat acharné

Chp 9 : Combat acharné

Le long Basilic ondula et sortit doucement de la bouche du visage en pierre de Salazar Serpentard. Son sifflement fit frémir les apprentis. Le serpent mesurait une bonne quinzaine de mètres avec des écailles vertes éclatantes et d'énormes yeux jaunes. Mérida ne put voir que son corps , évitant de regarder sa tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait de grandes dents pointues remplies de venin mortel. Quand le Basilic se redressa de tout son long il touchait presque le plafond de la chambre des secrets.

Pour que Jack ne risque rien, Jedusor l'emmena avec lui dans une petite pièce à part de la salle principale de la chambre. Il ne fallait courir aucun risque.

\- Ramenez moi là-bas je dois les aider! Dit-il en se débattant.

Voldemort le regarda de haut:

\- Tu es bien trop digne pour avoir ce genre de relations Jack. Il est vrai que ce sont des sangs plus nobles que celui de la blonde aux cheveux dorés mais ils ne comprendront jamais notre manière de penser. Bientôt je mettrais la main sur Harry Potter et pourrais reprendre les idéologies de Salazar. Nous créerons un monde de sorciers, de purs sorciers.

Jack voyait de la folie à travers les yeux de Tom Jedusor. Il n'osa rien lui redire. Tant de charisme et de dangerosité s'échappait de ce mage noir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit aussi imposant bien qu'étant encore qu'un simple fantôme du passé.

\- Bientôt je pourrais te marquer du sceau des Mangemorts et ensembles nous commencerons par prendre Poudlard, notre future maison. Par la suite, nous prendrons le ministère de la magie. Il nous faudra aussi retrouver les anciens Mangemorts à Azkaban.

\- Je... Je ne vous suivrai jamais dans votre folie. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

Jedusor sourit et s'approcha de Jack. Il ouvrit grand les bras:

\- Tu me suivras, tu comprendra où est ta place. Tu verras à quel point nous autres sommes faits pour guider ce monde. Mais je te laisserais du temps. Du temps pour t'y faire et venir à moi. Mon petit Jack , j'espère vraiment que tu ne feras pas la même erreur que tes grands-parents et que ta mère.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents mais il se doutait bien qu'à l'époque ceux-ci avaient du connaître Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jack le défia du regard. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le Basilic se mit à pousser un grand cri aiguë ce qui fit basculer Harold en arrière. Mérida s'était bouché les oreilles. Le Serpent en profita pour fondre sur le dragonnier qui roula sur le côté pour esquiver. Il avait rouvert les yeux mais tentait de fixer au maximum le bas du serpent. Sa queue ondulait assez rapidement ce qui faisait qu'il était dur de se concentrer dessus. La rouquine profita de la concentration de l'animal pour agripper fermement son épée et lui donner des coups. La peau du serpent était si dure que l'épée s'y cognait comme un rocher et se vit repoussée. Le reptile se retourna sur elle et tenta de la tuer en se baissant à ras du sol.

Mérida ne se démonta pas et regarda sur le côté tout en fonçant sur lui. Le basilic donna de grands coups de mâchoire sur Mérida que celle-ci évita de justesse et repoussa avec des coups d'épée. A force de reculer la rouquine tomba dans le grand bassin d'eau et commença à couler. Le dragonnier prit par la peur, se releva et courut se battre lui aussi. Il brandit sa baguette:

\- Flipendo!

Un court instant le reptile se figea hébété. Harold en profita pour sortir Mérida de l'eau qui avait bu la tasse et crachait ce qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Les deux amis tentèrent de fuir vers l'entrée de la chambre. Le Serpent reprit son état normal et commença à s'énerver. Il ne permit pas aux sorciers de partir et d'une grande rapidité il les rattrapa et se plaça devant la porte ouverte. Il cracha une sorte de venin violet par ses crocs. Mérida roula vers la droite et Harold de l'autre côté. D'un grand coup de queue, le dragonnier fut projeté contre une statue de serpent en pierre et tomba dans les pommes.

-Harold! Hurla son amie.

Elle courut à sa rencontre mais la queue s'abattit aussi sur elle.

\- Protego!

Avec la force de l'animal, Mérida tomba à la renverse et se retrouva à sa merci. Elle saisit alors son épée et donna des coups au hasard pour repousser les coups de mâchoire du Basilic.

Avec agilité elle réussit à se dégager de sa mauvaise posture. Elle fit léviter un morceau de statue brisé et l'envoya dans la bouche du Serpent. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi mais s'éloigna le plus possible de lui en retournant près de la tête de Salazar. Harold, inconscient, fut hors de danger quand le serpent suivit la Weasley. Le combat continua un bon moment entre Mérida et le reptile. Elle tenta de donner de grand coup d'épée mais celle-ci l'égratignait à peine. Elle visait d'ailleurs totalement au hasard. Le Serpent, voyant qu'il ne pouvait la tuer ou la mordre, la prit avec sa queue par derrière. Il la lança contre le fond droit de la pièce. En retombant, la rouquine sentit le sang couler depuis sa tête et dans sa bouche. Elle en recracha:

\- Je... Suis trop faible. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait...Si F..Fort. Maudit Voldemort. Un lâche qui se cache derrière un serpent.

A bout de souffle elle vit le Serpent fondre sur elle. Mérida voulut esquiver mais sa jambe et son dos la faisaient souffrir. Au moment où le reptile allait atteindre sa proie un énorme jet d'eau puissant le repoussa contre la tête de Salazar.

\- Harold!

Le jeune homme se tenait la tête d'une main et la baguette de l'autre. Le Serpent fermant les yeux un moment il put permettre à Harold de le voir en son entier et de viser correctement.

\- Ne jamais me sous-estimer, hurla-t-il désespéré. Mérida est-ce que ça va?

La rouquine se releva en clopinant et hocha de la tête:

\- Bien joué Harold, tu m'as sauvé la vie!

\- Ne sois pas si hâtive il se relève...

\- Ne regarde pas sa tête idiot!

\- Ah zut c'est vrai, dit-il en baissant les yeux, on y arrivera jamais il est invincible...

Le reptile ressortit de nouveau un son aiguë. Les deux apprentis durent se boucher les oreilles. Par la suite le Basilic sortit du bassin en passant au-dessus du corps de Raiponce.

Mérida voyait rouge et donna tout ce qui lui restait comme force dans un grand coup d'épée sur la queue de l'animal. Celui-ci hurla de douleur quand la froideur de l'épée pénétra sa chair. Mérida fut ravie de l'avoir enfin touché mais elle ne put retirer l'arme de la peau. Elle resta coincé et Mérida fut de nouveau poussée contre le sol. Harold attira son attention avec des cailloux. L'un d'eux atterrit sur la tête du Basilic qui se retourna sur lui et commença à lui asséner de grands coups de mâchoire. Du venin réussit à l'atteindre et Harold sentit son bras gauche brûler d'une chaleur indescriptible. Il hurla de douleur. N'étant pas doué du bras droit il visait le plafond de ses sorts ce qui fit ébouler de lourde pierre dans la pièce. Mérida les évita tout en protégeant Raiponce et Ginny. Quant au Serpent il fut assommé par un bloc de rochers.

Harold put reprendre ses esprits mais il hurlait toujours. Son bras commençait à prendre une teinte violette et se désagrégeait. Le repos fut de courte durée car le Serpent sortit des décombres. Il était déjà plus lent et faible. Harold qui était coincé dans un coin ne se sentait plus la force de se battre. Il vit Mérida en train de déplacer Raiponce en sécurité et commençait à voir double. Le serpent apparut en deux et il ne savait plus où viser. D'un coup de queue, le reptile en profita pour lui arracher son arme. La baguette d'Harold voltigea dans les airs et retomba dans une flaque un peu plus loin. Le dragonnier sentit une larme sur sa joue:

\- Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir... Au moins, je ne mourrais pas en lâche.

Il ferma les yeux et se colla contre le mur en tremblant. Mérida qui posa Raiponce, sortit alors sa dernière tactique. Elle prit un arc et des flèches qu'elle gardait dans son petit sac en peau. Ses flèches étaient empoissonnées ou ardentes. Spécialement conçues par la magie de son père.

Le temps de pouvoir correctement viser, le Reptile se jeta sur Harold. Par chance, le serpent rata son action et poussa Harold de sa tête contre un mur. Le dragonnier avait les yeux strictement fermés alors que le Serpent le fixait avec ardeur tentant de le tuer pour de bon.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une masse noire s'abattit sur le Serpent. Un grand grognement retentit en même temps. Un nouveau combat s'engagea et du feu entoura la pièce. Harold ouvrit un œil pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Il fut sous le choc de voir Krokmou en train de se battre contre le Basilic. La dragon avait entendu les cris de son maître et avait accouru par le lac pour le protéger de sa vie. Mérida elle même ne sut comment réagir face à cet arrivant. Le dragon donna de grands coups de dents dans la peau du reptile qui eut extrêmement mal. Ses crocs parvinrent à traverser la dureté des écailles. Le Serpent tenta de se dégager ou de mordre Krokmou de son venin mais le dragon ne lâchait pas prise. Par chance il n'avait toujours pas croisé ses yeux. Mérida profita de ce duel de titan pour tirer ses flèches. Le serpent sentit son corps douloureux se faire traverser par les flèches et les crocs. Il faiblit et ne bougeait presque plus.

\- Bien joué Krokmou, cria Mérida. Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici mais tu nous sauves la vie!

Harold avait les larmes aux yeux:

\- Il risquerait sa vie pour ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille... Oh mon Krokmou, comme je t'aime. Mais pitié fais attention...

Krokmou avait entendu son appel et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le serpent profita de ce petit écart pour se retourner sur lui-même et forcer Krokmou à tomber au sol. Il l'entoura de toute sa longueur tentant de l'étouffer et le mordit. Krokmou grogna sa douleur mais continua de se battre avec ses griffes. Les deux animaux restèrent un moment dans cette position tentant de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Krokmou avait beaucoup endommagé le Serpent qui faiblissait de minute en minute. Il décida alors de prendre la fuite. Il se déroula et glissa jusqu'à la tête de Salazar. Le dragon retomba sur le sol à bout de forces. Il avait en lui du venin de Basilic qui lui piquait la peau. Le Basilic réussit à retourner dans son antre toujours avec l'épée de Mérida sur lui et la bouche se referma. Grâce à la magie de Salazar il put se reposer un peu.

Enfin saufs mais mal en point Mérida et Harold purent souffler. Harold retrouva son dragon et le serra contre lui:

\- Tu es fou... Krokmou...

L'animal au sol lui donna de grands coups de tête amicaux. Il se laissa caresser gentiment et lécha son maître. Il était si heureux que son Harold soit en vie et inversement pour le sorcier. Mérida s'assit à côté de Raiponce. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et si le serpent devait revenir elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à lui lancer une flèche correctement. La rouquine se rassura comme elle put:

\- Au moins on est encore vivants et on a pu se battre sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Harold approuva:

\- J'espère qu'il existe un antidote au venin de basilic...

Il voyait son bras complètement décrépi et son dragon baisser ses ailes de souffrance.

\- Mais oui, lui répondit-elle, Raiponce pourra nous aider une fois réveillée.

\- C'est vrai, se rassura la jeune homme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, hurla Harry Potter en arrivant en courant.

Celui-ci était couvert de saleté et de poussière. Il regardait à travers ses lunettes la scène surréaliste qu'il avait en face de lui. Harold était avec un dragon en train de souffrir le martyre, Mérida avait la tête en sang avec Raiponce pétrifiée et enfin Ginny était au sol inerte. Harold le regarda sans trop le voir et Harry paniqua:

\- Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny et aux filles? Et qui est ce dragon!? Le monstre est censé être un basilic non?

Harold avait horriblement mal à la tête, il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait sur elle-même:

\- Il y a eu... Un combat avec... Basilic.. Et ... Dragon mon ami...

Harry lui dit de ne plus parler et se dirigea vers Ginny. Il toucha son pouls qui était à peine perceptible.

Du côté de Jack, un combat psychologique avait eu lieu. Jedusor ne lâchait rien et il lui répéta maintes fois qu'il deviendrait son acolyte pour un nouveau monde de sorciers. Lorsque les bruits cessèrent dans la grande salle de la chambre ils se stoppèrent.

\- On entend plus rien , s'inquiéta Jack qui voulait toujours se libérer.

Jedusor sourit:

\- Ils doivent enfin être morts, ce fut long. Des rats qui se débattirent pour une existante minable.

Tom ouvrit la porte où il se trouvait et Jack le suivit difficilement, toujours ligoté par des liens noirs quasiment invisibles. A sa grande stupeur il vit Harry Potter au sol avec Ginny. Il chercha ses amis au loin et sautilla pour avancer. Jedusor ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'occupa d'Harry Potter, ravi l'avoir de nouveau en face de lui. Le jeune Serpentard trouva Mérida dans le fond droit de la pièce avec Raiponce. Il vit qu'elle était encore en vie mais bien mal en point. En tournant la tête plus au fond de la salle il ouvrit grand les yeux en trouvant Harold et Krokmou ensembles. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment souffrir. Il remarqua la couleur de Harold qui virait au violet. Jack comprit qu'ils avaient été empoisonnés par le serpent.. Et par ailleurs où était donc le basilic!? Ses amis avaient l'air de s'être vraiment bien battus pour leur vie.

Ce re-concentrant sur Voldemort, Jack remarqua qu'il avait pris la baguette d'Harry et l'avait trompé. Décidément ce Jedusor était doué pour berner tout le monde... Si seulement il avait compris le plan de Lucius plus tôt. Harry et Tom parlèrent un petit moment ce qui permit à Jack d'aller retrouver Raiponce et Mérida:

\- Est-ce que ça va?

La rouquine grogna:

\- Toi tu as l'air de bien aller en tout cas.

\- ... Jedusor m'a gardé enfermé dans l'autre pièce je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais que s'est-il passé, où est le Basilic?

Mérida ferma des yeux sentant sa tête partir dans un autre monde:

\- On s'est battus contre lui... Krokmou est même venu nous sauver. Le Serpent est...

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un beau phénix rouge et du choixpeau. Ceci était un cadeau de Dumbledore pour Harry Potter ce qui amusa Jedusor. Jack ne voyait pas du tout en quoi le choixpeau lui serait utile... Soudain, Jedusor parla en Fourchelangue et la bouche se rouvrit. Jack comprit que le Serpent avait du retourner dedans.

A peine reposé le Serpent sortit avec des blessures un peu partout. Le croyant intouchable, Voldemort pensa que ce n'était que de simples petites blessures superficielles. Harry qui vit la créature se mit à courir comme un dératé mais trébucha à cause de l'eau et se retrouva au sol. Harold et Mérida évitèrent automatiquement de le regarder et le dragonnier cacha les yeux de son animal qui hurlait à la mort de douleur. De manière inattendue le phœnix de Dumbledore intervint pour arracher les yeux du reptile qui ne put se défendre à cause de la faiblesse. Enfin pour la première fois depuis le début du combat les sorciers purent regarder le Serpent en son entier. Harold le détailla trouvant vraiment qu'il ressemblait à un dragon sans ailes ni pattes. Mais sa tête était vraiment effrayante avec des pointes vertes acérées et une bouche aussi large que Krokmou. Mérida et Jack le contemplèrent aussi avec stupéfaction.

Aveugle mais toujours aussi dangereux, le Basilic se mit à poursuivre Harry Potter qui tentait de lui échapper. Grâce au son il le suivit dans les tuyaux. Jedusor était empressé et s'approcha de Ginny:

\- Le temps est presque venu, encore quelques minutes et je reviendrai enfin dans toute ma splendeur!

Il aperçut une flèche qui tomba à côte de lui. En se relevant il regarda Mérida tenant à peine debout avec son arc à la main. Elle tentait de mettre une autre flèche malgré la douleur de son corps.

\- Quelle obstination c'est remarquable.

Jack était aussi en train de défaire ses liens invisible avec toute la force qu'il possédait en lui. Par la suite, Harry revint rapidement. Le Basilic réapparut aussitôt par le grand bassin. Jedusor sourit sentant la finale approcher. Il n'avait plus besoin de garder Jack avec lui puisque le Basilic ne pouvait plus tuer d'un regard. Il s'écarta alors de la scène contemplant Harry Potter prendre l'épée de Gryffondor dans le Choixpeau.

Harry la brandit en face du serpent et Mérida le rejoignit avec son arc. Harold qui clopinait reprit sa baguette et laissa Krokmou se reposer près de l'eau. A trois ils lui firent face. Jack qui venait de se défaire des liens put saisir sa baguette mais Jedusor le repoussa une nouvelle fois contre le mur, là où était Raiponce. Le pauvre ne résistait pas face à la force du mage noir. Mérida tira sur la corde de son arc et prépara son avant-dernière flèche:

\- Harry, il est grandement affaibli tu peux lui porter le coup de grâce! Vas-y!

Harry approuva et fit beaucoup de bruit pour attirer le Serpent. Celui-ci le suivit au son. Le binoclard grimpa sur la tête de Salazar pour lui faire face pleinement. Difficilement il put atteindre le sommet du crâne de la statue. Il se débâtit corps et âme avec son épée contre le serpent.

\- Il n'y arrivera jamais comme ça, murmura Jack.

Le Serpent entendit Krokmou qui s'approcha pour se battre aussi mais Harold le repoussa de tout son poids:

\- Non arrête. Krokmou retourne te..Reposer!

Le Serpent d'une rapidité déconcertante se retourna et attaqua. Mérida et Harold qui ne pouvaient quasiment plus bouger virent simplement arriver une grande mâchoire sur eux.

\- Non ne fais pas ça! Hurla Jack en Fourchelangue.

Le Serpent se stoppa net. Chacun resta choqué, même Jack n'en revenait pas que ça aie marché. Finalement Harold avait raison il pouvait lui aussi le contrôler! Il allait le refaire quand Jedusor lui banda la bouche:

\- Malin, Intrépide, Fourbe, Acharné! Tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon Serpentard et un bon Mangemort, s'amusa Jedusor. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer. Tu ne me désobéiras pas plus longtemps.

Frost qui était collé au mur tenta de baragouiner quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Il commençait vraiment à être en colère. Harry en profita pour faire du bruit avec ses pieds et attira le reptile.

Mérida et Harold purent souffler un bon coup. Ils échappaient de peu à la mort! Harry reprit son combat mais l'épée ne rentrait pas dans les écailles. Par chance le serpent était si faible qu'il ne donnait que de petits coups de mâchoire. Jack voulut enfin exprimer sa colère et surtout pouvoir se battre. Il leva sa baguette bien en direction du monstre. Sans aucune parole mais avec toute la force de sa baguette magique, il fit jaillir un énorme sort de glace qui givra le bas du corps du serpent et l'immobilisa. Jedusor ne put qu'admirer cette force unique au monde. Harry en profita pour lui donner un grand coup dans la mâchoire ce qui rendit le serpent furieux. Mérida voulait en profiter pour lancer une flèche de feu mais son bras ne tenait plus en place. Harold vint alors par derrière elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et tint l'arc à sa place. La rouquine lui sourit sincèrement et leva son bras valide pour tirer sur la corde et placer la flèche. A deux ils y mirent toute leur puissance et la flèche partit d'un seul coup dans le point faible du basilic. Ce point faible que Raiponce avait noté dans son petit carnet en tout petit caractère. Le cou, en dessous de la tête du basilic. La flèche atteignant sa cible le Basilic hurla de douleur et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Le feu empli l'intérieur de la créature et la douleur lui devint insoutenable. Il brisa la glace au passage et s'écroula à la renverse, battu. Enfin la bête gisait au sol. Après un combat acharné, les sorciers vainquirent. Pour Jedusor c'était une perte intolérable mais cela lui avait fait gagner du temps et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Mérida sentit que sa tête tournait et Harold la retint avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Il la soutint du mieux qu'il le put. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre pour lui, quelques minutes tout au plus comme Harry Potter qui avait été blessé par un croc de basilic. Le binoclard se rapprocha du livre et sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Harold sentit son corps se paralyser peu à peu, le venin de basilic était d'une force incroyable.

\- Harry, dit le dragonnier à genoux, le venin... Utilise le venin du basilic...

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda la croc dans sa main et fit face à Jedusor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Arrête , hurla ce dernier.

Harry frappa le livre avec le croc plusieurs fois:

\- Ca c'est pour mes amis!

Jedusor commençait à disparaître en hurlant:

\- Nonnnn!

Dans son dernier instant il regarda Jack et tendit la main. Le jeune Serpentard qui était enfin libre de tout mouvement recula d'un pas. Voldemort était en train de lui dire simplement qu'il reviendrait... Et qu'il viendrait le chercher lui aussi.

Le calme revint enfin dans la chambre des secrets. Après ce long combat les dégâts étaient visibles un peu partout. Une statue de Serpent traînait au milieu de la pièce, brisée. La tête de Salazar avait aussi reçu un bon paquet de coups du Basilic. Un peu partout se trouvaient des trous, mais aussi au plafond qui s'était un peu éboulé. Des gravas traînaient sur le sol ainsi que de l'encre noire avec le journal troué. Ginny reprit vie aussitôt et s'excusa auprès de tous. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement quand elle vit les blessés. Harry, Harold et Mérida au bord de la mort... Raiponce pétrifiée et Jack la tenant dans ses bras...

\- Oh je suis tellement désolée! Pleura-t-elle, je me souviens avoir pétrifié Raiponce et écrit les messages... J'ai lâché le monstre et...

Harry se senti mal pour elle mais ne redit rien. Il souffrait de son bras et vit Harold, qui tenait Mérida, plié sous la force de son corps. Soudain, un oiseau arriva. De nouveau le phœnix Fumeseck intervint auprès d'eux et se colla près d' Harry qui le remercia pour tout. D'une larme la plaie du jeune Gryffondor se referma et le venin disparut. Ginny fit les gros yeux.

L'oiseau se dirigea ensuite au-dessus d'Harold qui était sur le ventre sur Mérida. Le dragonnier ouvrit un peu les yeux et le vit devant lui. D'un geste faiblard il lui caressa la tête. Il adorait toutes sortes d'oiseaux, de dragons ou d'espèces d'animaux. Fumeseck apprécia la caresse et se laissa chouchouter. Harold perdit ses forces et son bras tomba sur le sol humide. L'oiseau se dirigea sur son autre bras violet et noir. Il pleura quatre larmes sur lui avant que la plaie se referme enfin. Le dragonnier sentit de nouveau son corps et il roula pour que le phœnix s'occupe Mérida. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour se lever il avait touché à la mort. L'oiseau soigna la tête de la rouquine ainsi que sa jambe. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux dans les bras d'Harold qui ne dit rien. Il affichait juste un sourire simplet. Elle lui redonna son sourire. Mérida se releva un peu mais resta accrochée à Harold:

\- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

\- Moi aussi, rit-il soulagé que la situation ne soit plus dangereuse.

Jack qui tenait Raiponce dans ses bras s'approcha du volatile et lui demanda de la soigner. Il secoua cependant de la tête négativement sous le regard peiné du Serpentard.

\- S'il pouvait soigner les pétrifications, Jack, il l'aurait déjà fait pour les autres, répondit Mérida triste.

\- Elle va guérir ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harold. Mais Fumeseck peut-tu soigner Krokmou, mon dragon, s'il te plaît?

L'oiseau redit de nouveau non avec la tête.

\- Mais... Pourquoi?

Harold paniqua. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le soigner?

\- Je t'en prie , je t'en prie!

L'oiseau voleta jusqu'au dragon et pleura le reste de ses larmes. Il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait mais rien n'y fit. Il partit alors les laissant tous dans la chambre.

\- Je ne comprend pas, dit le dragonnier. Quelle différence entre un dragon et un humain? L'oiseau est censé pouvoir quasiment tout guérir!

Harold se mit à genoux et enserra son ami. Mérida lui tint compagnie:

\- Je pense qu'il est trop gros pour pouvoir exterminer tout le poison de son corps... Oh pauvre Krokmou...

Les deux amis le câlinèrent, mais le dragon souffrait le martyre. Cela déchirait le cœur. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent tristement. Ginny regarda Raiponce:

\- Tous ça c'est de ma faute...

Jack ne redit rien puisqu'il trouvait que c'était vrai. Il lui fit un regard mauvais. La jeune fille se colla contre Harry qui vit le malaise:

\- Nous devrions remonter maintenant. Ron doit nous avoir ouvert le passage.

Harold secoua la tête:

\- Non je ne part pas sans mon dragon. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien...

\- Moi aussi, dit Mérida, remontez sans nous.

Harry se gratta la tête:

\- Il a l'air très précieux pour vous ce dragon... Mais je ne peux rien faire... Peut-être aller chercher une infirmière?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça servira à grand chose, dit Jack durement.

Le silence tomba avec un grand malaise. Personne ne savait quoi faire et Krokmou hurlait à la mort. Combien de temps allait-il résister au poison? Le Poufsouffle se sentait vraiment mal:

\- Et dire que l'année dernière déjà il a failli mourir... Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec lui?

Mérida lui fit un câlin:

\- C'est vraiment injuste.

Alors que la fin de Krokmou approchait, Fumeseck revint avec un petit paquet. Dumbledore venait sûrement de lui donner à apporter. L'oiseau s'approcha de Jack et lui lança le colis. Le Serpentard , sceptique, posa la blonde contre le mur où il y avait l'échelle. Il prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une mixture étrange.

 _" Contre la pétrification. AD "_

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux et prit la potion fébrilement. Il fut très consciencieux et ouvrit le bouchon. Une horrible odeur s'en échappa et le liquide verdâtre ne donnait vraiment pas envie à boire. Dumbledore avait du savoir et se douter que Raiponce était pétrifiée ou Ginny. Il savait tellement de choses cet homme...

Jack respira un grand coup et versa un peu de liquide sur sa bouche. Malheureusement le liquide coula sur les côté et ne pénétra pas dans la gorge.

\- Elle ne pourra pas l'avaler, dit Harry à côté de lui.

\- ... Elle va le prendre c'est moi qui te le dis, répliqua le Serpentard.

Jack but tous le liquide verdâtre et odorant. Il le gardât dans ses joues puis s'approcha des lèvres de la blonde. Rougissant un peu il ouvrit la bouche et l'apposa sur la sienne. Le liquide coula dans la gorge de Raiponce lui redonnant peu à peu de la couleur. Sa rigidité commençait à se briser et ses doigts bougèrent. Sa peau se réchauffa et petit à petit son corps devint plus souple d'où Jack se colla à elle. Alors qu'elle avala la dernière gorgée ses beaux yeux verts se rouvrirent. Instantanément sa peau qui était blanche, devint rouge cramoisie. Jack ouvrit également les yeux en entendant un petit son et se détacha de la blonde rapidement. Il était plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se paralysa un moment devant le regard rouge et interrogateur de la Serdaigle. Il se gratta la tête:

\- Je suis... Si content de te revoir Raiponce. Que tu ne sois... Plus pétrifiée.

La blonde reprit un peu ses esprits, sentant dans sa gorge le goût amer de la potion. Puis elle sourit à Jack et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh Jack merci! Je me souviens , j'ai été pétrifiée par cet énorme serpent. Tu m'as sauvé j'en suis sûre!

Il lui caressa la tête en soupirant de joie. Raiponce était elle-même , oui toujours comme ça. C'était si bon de la revoir ainsi et non morte ou pétrifiée.

\- Si tu parle du Serpent il est là-bas, lui montra-t-il. Quant au fait de te sauver je m'en veux que tu aies été pétrifiée, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant...

\- Mais non, pleura-t-elle de joie, c'est moi qui suis trop têtue et qui n'ai pas pu vous attendre pour parler du Basilic.

Elle regarda le reptile mort avec étonnement:

\- C'est vous qui l'avez tué?

\- C'est assez long à expliquer , on verra ça plus tard, dit le Serpentard fatigué.

Soudain la blonde tourna la tête et vit Krokmou au bord de la mort avec Harold et Mérida en état de détresse totale.

\- Que...?

Jack lui mit un doigt devant la bouche:

\- Krokmou a été blessé par le Basilic comme Harold mais le phénix ne peut pas soigner un si gros animal. Je pense que peut-être tu...

La blonde sourit gentiment.

\- Oui je vais le faire. Mais s'il te plaît quand je me réveillerai, tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il sait passé ici. Tout.

Elle regarda un peu partout s'imprégnant de la chambre des secrets. Jack l'aida à se relever:

\- Tu sauras le moindre détail.

La Serdaigle prit la main de Jack pour le remercier encore une fois. Jack était vraiment gêné, il n'aimait déjà pas les remerciements en temps général mais là. Par la suite, Raiponce s'approcha de Krokmou. Harold et Mérida l'aperçurent et ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ils allaient lui parler mais elle commença à emballer Krokmou de ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il va vivre Harold. Je vous attends à mon réveil, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil droit.

\- On sera la, dirent-ils en cœur.

Jack avait demandé à Harry et à Ginny de rejoindre Ron et de remonter avec Fumeseck. Maintenant ils s'en sortiraient sans problème. Raiponce les regarda tous les trois en souriant et il lui rendit. Elle se mit alors à chanter entourée de ses amis. Ses cheveux blonds s'illuminèrent d'une couleur or étincelante. Les plaies de Krokmou se refermèrent doucement et le venin disparut de son corps. La peau reprit une teinte plus noire. La magie de Raiponce était une des plus puissantes au monde.

A peine fut-elle réveillée de son sommeil pétrifié qu'elle retomba dans un sommeil profond. Krokmou qui récupéra un peu, bougea son aile pour la mettre sur la blonde. C'était sa petite protégée. Sa sauveuse.


	20. (Année 2) Chp 10: Retour au calme

**Fin d'année! Je l'adorais celle-là, RDV pour la prochaine ;)**

 **...**

Chp 10 : Retour au calme

Dans la chambre des secrets un silence de plomb remplit la pièce. La fatigue des événements et la fin du Basilic redonna le calme à la pièce humide. Chacun put contempler cette chambre qu'ils avaient cherchée une bonne partie de l'année et qui faisait l'objet, il y a peu, d'un mythe. Et dire que c'était Salazar qui l'avait construite et que son héritier n'était autre que Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort. Tellement de choses incroyables s'étaient passées dans cette chambre des secrets.

Il fallait pourtant enfin retourner à l'air libre pour se reposer. Mérida tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas.

\- Je ne peux plus bouger, soupira-t-elle, moi qui voulais aller récupérer l'épée de mon père.

Harold la regarda et haussa les épaules:

\- Moi de même tu sais.

Le Serpentard qui caressait les cheveux de Raiponce les regarda avec un sourire énigmatique. Il se dirigea par la suite vers le Basilic et retira l'épée de la chair du reptile. Il la lança à côté de Mérida en la regardant sadiquement:

\- C'est pourtant si simple d'aller la décrocher.

\- Tu peux dire, tu ne t'es même pas battu, siffla-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai et vous avez combattu comme des bêtes, un grand bravo.

Jack tourna la tête gêné. Mérida et Harold se regardèrent surpris puis sourirent. La rouquine put serrer son arme contre elle avec bonheur bien qu'elle était pleine de sang.

\- On devrait remonter maintenant, dit Jack.

\- Euh oui mais comment , répliqua la Gryffondor. Personne n'est valide à part toi. Tu nous portes?

\- Tu es en plein rêve là!

\- C'est bon Krokmou va s'en charger il a l'air partant , répondit le Poufsouffle.

Le dragon se releva avec peine. Il détendit ses ailes, ses pattes et sa mâchoire. L'animal s'étira et fit bouger ses muscles endoloris. En faisant ses exercices de réhabilitation, il retrouva sa mobilité. Une fois prêt, il se coucha au sol prêt à être monté. Harold prit Mérida par la taille et la souleva pour la mettre sur le devant de Krokmou. Il se colla derrière elle, tentant de garder l'équilibre. Jack prit Raiponce avec lui et se plaça au bout de l'animal. Une fois le Big Four prêt, ils regardèrent une dernière fois la chambre. Plus aucune trace de Jedusor dans les environs. Le cahier avait été récupéré par Harry qui l'amènerait à Dumbledore. Krokmou fit alors un petit cri de signal et tout le monde se tint fortement. Il courut sur quelques mètres et se souleva de tout son poids. Il souffrait mais s'envola gracieusement. Le corps mort du reptile et sa mue furent la dernière chose que les sorciers virent avant de partir.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur par le lac et respirèrent le bon air frais. Après tant d'excitation ça faisait du bien. Krokmou se sentait plutôt bien dans les airs et se laissa un bon moment porter par le vent. Il fut rejoint par Fumeseck et les deux volatiles s'amusèrent ensembles sous la lune blanche. Le phœnix les amena à la tour d'astronomie où Dumbledore les attendait. Il venait d'en finir avec Lucius et les deux Gryffondors. Il se mit à sourire quand le dragon se posa devant lui, faisant le beau. Krokmou sentait que ce sorcier était imposant et il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi avait du charisme. Il se coucha pour laisser les sorciers descendre. Les apprentis ne surent quoi dire devant le directeur qui les regarda avec intensité:

\- J'espère que vos blessures ne sont pas trop graves.

Le trio fit non de la tête.

\- Bien, bien. Et la jeune Raiponce Gothel?

\- Elle est endormie pour un petit moment mais elle est en bonne santé, dit Jack.

\- Je suis content. Vous savez, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Je suis responsable de la sécurité de Poudlard et j'ai failli à ma tâche. Harry Potter m'a tout raconté et ce que vous avez fait est exceptionnel. Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre bravoure. Affronter un Basilic et Lord Voldemort n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

Mérida bomba le torse :

\- Oh ce n'est rien! Après une partie d'échec mortel et un chien à trois têtes on est rôdés!

Harold et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, la tension redescendant.

\- On peut dire que les ennuis vous poursuivent depuis deux ans, continua le directeur. L'année prochaine faites plus attention à vous.

Il fit un clin d'œil.

\- Sur ce je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie pour panser vos blessures.

Harold se mordit la lèvre et Dumbledore l'invita à parler:

\- Monsieur... Euh... Pour mon dragon vous n'allez rien lui faire hein? Il vit dans les abords de la forêt interdite et il ne fait de mal à personne... Il ... Enfin je ne veux pas que mon père soit au courant, s'il vous plaît!

Le directeur s'approcha du Poufsouffle et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule tout en allant vers Krokmou pour le contempler:

\- C'est un très bel animal que tu as mon petit. Ne t'en fais pas je sais très bien qu'un dragon vivait dans la forêt et je confirme qu'il n'a jamais embêté personne. Il peut y rester sans problème.

\- Comment... Comment le savez-vous? répondit l'apprenti choqué.

\- Hagrid va souvent dans la forêt pour diverses tâches quotidiennes, il l'a repéré dès le début de l'année dernière mais il aime tellement les dragons qu'il m'a supplié de le garder. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il appartenait à un élève mais c'est encore mieux ainsi.

\- Il sait toujours tout Dumbledore, dit Mérida à voix haute.

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, un rire de malice. Il se retourna ensuite vers les escaliers:

\- Je vous laisse aux soins de madame Pomfresh. J'aimerais que vous veniez un par un me rendre une petite visite lorsque vous serez guéris. Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau.

Le Big Four regardèrent avec respect le grand homme partir avec sa cape bleue voletant au rythme de ses pas. Il était vraiment incroyable. Fumeseck le suivit en faisant des cabrioles aériennes. Krokmou repartit lui aussi en disant au revoir aux sorciers et en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Les infirmières s'occupèrent d'amener les sorciers à l'infirmerie où ils purent enfin se reposer.

Jack Frost n'était quasiment pas blessé et il put sortir dès le lendemain. Il laissa ses amis se la couler douce et partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Il passa par la cour extérieur et trouva l'endroit très calme avec le soleil réchauffant l'air matinal. Le Serpentard se surprit à contempler le ciel avec bonheur. Lui qui se sentait toujours si triste. Poudlard l'avait rendu différent. Soudain il aperçut Dobby qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'elfe de maison se torturait les mains devant son ancien maître:

\- Monsieur... Je viens vous dire au revoir...

Jack haussa un sourcil:

\- Pourquoi donc? Je t'ai un peu trop secoué au château?

\- Non pas du tout Monsieur, vous avez toujours été si bon pour moi par rapport aux autres. Mais... Dobby est libre à présent et il va rester au château...

\- Tu es libre!? Lucius t'a libéré? hurla le sorcier choqué.

\- C'est Harry Potter qui m'a libéré grâce à une chaussette. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant.

\- Oh... Tu vas me manquer au manoir. Mais tu seras à Poudlard c'est déjà ça, on se reverra toujours.

L'elfe sentit les larmes monter au yeux et se moucha dans sa tunique:

\- Monsieur est si gentil...

Jack soupira en souriant.

\- Irrécupérable mon cher Dobby. Profite bien de ta nouvelle liberté. Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Il lui fit un signe de main et reprit son chemin pour le bureau du directeur. Dobby resta un moment dans la cour en pleurant, il était heureux.

En arrivant au bureau, il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. Il y trouva le directeur sur sa chaise de bureau en train de regarder le journal noir, pensif. Dumbledore avait l'air comme aspiré par le carnet et ne vit Jack que lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Oh. Jack Frost, je suis content que tu sois venu me voir.

Le Serpentard s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau:

\- Vous vouliez me voir seul à seul?

Le directeur posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts:

\- Je suis assez curieux de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre des secrets. Comment avez-vous fait pour y entrer et comment avoir su où elle était? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort vous a dit? Ce genre de questions. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je ne te force pas. Et si tu as d'autres choses que tu voudrais savoir je suis prêt à répondre à n'importe quelle question.

Jack réfléchit un petit moment. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou ne pas dire. Il prit son temps et Dumbledore attendit sagement que le Serpentard se décide. Jack faisait plutôt confiance à cet homme qui était la sagesse incarnée:

\- J'aurais bien une question Monsieur. En fait... J'ai un secret dans ma famille, je parle le Fourchelangue et c'est ce qui m'a permis d'entendre le Basilic, ainsi que de trouver la chambre et d'y entrer. J'ai aussi pu contrôler le Basilic, comment est-ce possible? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je sais que ma mère parlait le Fourchelangue mais c'est tout.

\- Intéressant tout ça. Il est vrai que le Fourchelangue est très rare chez les sorciers mais il n'est pas impossible de le parler si des parents le pouvaient. C'est héréditaire donc si ta mère le parlait c'est qu'elle te l'a transmis tout simplement. J'ai connu anciennement des sorciers capables de parler cette langue bien que c'est extrêmement rare en effet. Et ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre.

Le jeune sorcier fut rassuré:

\- J'aime beaucoup pouvoir parler aux serpents mais je préfère le garder secret. Le seigneur des ténèbres en était capable aussi donc ce n'est pas de bon augure.

\- Et c'est ton choix, c'est honorable.

Dumbledore le sonda avec ses yeux bleus clairs:

\- Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

Jack se demandait s'il fallait qu'il parle de ce que lui avait dit Jedusor. Il n'osa pas entrer dans ce sujet et lui expliqua juste ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre avec Harold , Mérida et Raiponce. Il avait fini son récit et décida de conclure avec une dernière question:

\- Je me demande... Pourquoi Jedusor assurait que Raiponce était une "sang-de-bourbe"?

Le directeur posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, pensif:

\- S'il assurait que c'était une née de parents moldus alors c'est que c'était le cas. Mais ceci ne relève pas de nos problèmes jeune homme. Miss Gothel va devoir trouver ses propres réponses.

Jack approuva et soupira. Il décida alors de partir et se leva.

\- Merci pour tout professeur, je suis content d'avoir pu parler du Fourchelangue à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes amis.

\- Il est rare de voir un Serpentard se lier d'amitié avec les autres maisons, lui répondit le vieil homme. Je suis très fier de voir ce genre choses à Poudlard et je te souhaite bonne chance Jack Frost. Bonne chance pour les futures années à venir.

Le Serpentard ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il lui disait cela. Etait-il encore au courant de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas? Ce qu'il pouvait être perturbant ce directeur... Finalement Jack retourna dans sa salle commune et put profiter un peu du calme de sa chambre.

Après ces événements, une bonne semaine passa. Hermione Granger put retrouver la santé ainsi que tout les autres pétrifiés. Le jeune Justin une fois remis alla directement rejoindre Raiponce pour lui offrir des fleurs. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était occupée de lui pendant sa pétrification et en fit de même pendant qu'elle dormait. Par la même occasion, Hagrid fut libéré d'Azkaban et une grande fête eut lieue pour le retour du demi-géant. Mérida et Harold avaient pu y participer malgré leur faiblesse. Ils avaient aussi été voir Dumbledore dans son bureau pour parler de cette soirée dans la chambre.

Finalement ils purent enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et profitèrent de l'air chaud extérieur. Seule Raiponce resta endormie deux semaines avant de revenir à elle. Tous le monde se demandait pourquoi elle restait dans cet état mais Dumbledore ne s'exprima pas sur le sujet. Il n'en savait pas plus lui non plus, mais il savait qu'elle était soutenue pas ses amis et qu'ils n'étaient pas inquiets. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le trio était là pour l'accueillir. Elle était comblée et attendait les détails croustillants de l'affaire. Jack , Harold et Mérida lui racontèrent tout sans rien oublier. Que ce soit les faits ou leurs impressions, ce qu'avait dit Jedusor et ce qu'avait fait Harry, tout y passait. La blonde apprit bien vite l'histoire qu'elle était une née de parents moldus et que Jedusor s'intéressait à elle et ses cheveux . Elle resta interdite un petit moment:

\- Je ne comprends pas... Ca voudrait dire que ma mère, n'est pas ma maman? Et comment Jedusor a su pour mes cheveux.

Elle soupira, c'était dur à digérer. Jack s'assit à côté d'elle:

\- Il suffit d'avoir une discussion avec ta maman et je suis sûr qu'elle t'expliquera tout. Tu as peut être été adoptée en secret? Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu as des cheveux magiques et pas ta mère. Puis pour Jedusor il ne faut pas oublier qu'il sait tout comme Dumbledore...

Elle lui sourit

\- Oui c'est vrai je vais... Je vais voir ça avec ma mère plus tard. Pour le moment profitons de la vie à Poudlard! Après tout, il reste les examens de deuxième année à passer!

Mérida déglutit:

\- Pitié ne me rappelle pas ça... Avec cette histoire de chambre des secrets j'ai oublié de réviser!

Harold pouffa:

\- C'est une bonne excuse mais même sans ça je me demande si tu aurais révisé.

\- Mais! Hurla-t-elle en bougonnant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Harold, tu aurais bien trouvé autre chose de dangereux à faire, répliqua Jack les bras croisés.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, dit-elle en les frappant joyeusement.

Raiponce les regarda en riant. Tout était redevenu normal et même encore mieux. Les beaux jours arrivaient c'était enfin un moment parfait. Regardant le soleil par les fenêtres elle pensa tout de même à la révélation de son sang. Quand sa mère allait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait été adoptée? Si c'était bien le cas...

La fin d'année était déjà là et Mérida fut ravie d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait annulé tous les examens non importants de l'année, donc sauf les BUSES et les ASPICS. Elle mit au moins deux semaines à s'en remettre et Raiponce fut attristée de ne pas avoir pu les passer. Elle aurait voulu voir si ses connaissances étaient intactes! Harold et Jack se fichaient un peu des examens surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas très importants en cette seconde année. Ils en sourirent et purent profiter du beau temps sous le cerisier fleuri. Le Big Four était si content de se retrouver là-bas et de flâner sous les pétales roses voletantes. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour se baigner dans le lac ensembles. Ils avaient leur maillot de bain et s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils prirent même quelques couleurs sauf Jack qui restait à l'ombre. Il n'aimait pas trop la chaleur étouffante. A un moment donné, Raiponce se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais ne lui parla pas de ses cheveux ni de sa sieste de deux semaines. Il attendrait qu'elle en parle d'elle-même. Elle avait donné ses impressions sur la peur du Basilic et il l'avait rassurée. Elle avait parlé de son sang et il lui avait dit la même chose qu'à Jack. Elle repartit du bureau plus confiante.

Quand le jour des bagages arriva, Harold se rendit avec ses amis à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils le trouvèrent en train de préparer la terre pour de futurs plans de citrouille:

\- Bonjour Hagrid, appela Harold.

\- Oh bonjour vous quatre. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de préparer votre retour?

\- On a déjà fini, dit le dragonnier. Je voulais surtout vous remercier de prendre soin de Krokmou quand je ne suis pas là depuis l'année dernière. Si j'avais su je me serais fait moins de soucis.

\- Ah oui ton dragon! Il est d'une gentillesse incroyable avec ceux qu'il apprécie. Lorsque je suis venu le voir au début il se méfiait puis il a vu que je lui apportais toujours de bonnes choses à manger et il s'est détendu. J'aime beaucoup aller le voir avant mon tour du château.

Harold sourit:

\- Il sait reconnaître les amoureux des animaux comme nous. En tout cas il sera là tout les ans alors j'espère que vous pourrez toujours vous en occuper.

\- Aucun souci j'en suis ravi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un dragon mais le seul que j'ai eu , Norbert, à du partir pour la Norvège.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux et le quatuor lui rendirent le sourire. Le garde-chasse en profita pour dire au revoir au dragon qui allait partir le soir même avec son maître.

Finalement le temps des au revoir eut lieu et le Big Four regarda de nouveau le château disparaître des vitres du train.

\- Hé bien, encore une année riche en rebondissements, déclara Harold s'affaissant sur son siège.

\- Mais c'était formidable, rit Mérida en mangeant des bonbons.

Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de soupirer:

\- Tu es imperturbable Mérida, moi j'ai eu si peur que je vais encore en faire des cauchemars... Les yeux de ce serpent m'ont traumatisée! Et ce sifflement... brrrr

Elle trembla un peu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment impressionnant, dit la rouquine. Et au fait vous avez appris la nouvelle? Gilderoy Lockhart est devenu amnésique!

\- Ah oui j'ai vu ça, dit Jack. Il parait qu'il s'est lui même infligé un sort d'amnésie avec la baguette cassé de Ron. Et qu'il avait peur là-bas. Il est vraiment pitoyable.

Harold approuva:

\- Complètement pitoyable! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu pouvais l'admirer Mérida.

La rouquine haussa les épaules:

\- C'était surtout ses livres que j'aimais bien et plus tard je serai comme dans ses œuvres!

\- Tu es déjà bien partie j'ai envie de dire, répliqua la blonde en tirant la langue.

\- Oui et j'en suis fière.

Une fois le train arrivé à destination le Big Four eut du mal de se quitter. Raiponce fit un câlins aux trois sorciers:

\- Bon j'ai quelques comptes à rendre avec ma mère... Enfin la personne qui m'a élevée. Alors on se dit à bientôt par lettre?

\- Pas de problème, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Je penserais fort à vous cet été et Jack j'espère que ça ira avec Lucius... Il va ... être vraiment en colère...

Le Serpentard lui rangea un peu ses cheveux traînants:

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai un plan génial. Et si Jedusor me veut tant que cela, je pense que Lucius ne pourra pas me tuer donc je ne risque pas grand-chose. Allez, je vous laisse aussi. Rendez-vous la rentrée prochaine. Je prendrais soin de Krokmou pour toi Harold.

Le dragonnier lui serra la main:

\- Merci beaucoup pour ça!

Mérida vit Raiponce et Jack retrouver leur famille avec maladresse et tension:

\- Bon, je vais retrouver ma mère aussi. Enfin au moins avec cette histoire je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue cette fin d'année. Elle était trop occupée avec les pétrifiés, ria elle.

\- Attends l'année prochaine, elle sera sûrement toujours là, dit Harold en la taquinant.

\- Je sais... Je sais.

Elle fit semblant de pleurer puis le regarda dans les yeux:

\- Harold... Je voulais te remercier pour ta bravoure contre le Basilic, tu as été exceptionnel. Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

Elle rougit un peu en souriant et Harold lui donna un câlin furtif:

\- Toi aussi tu as été si courageuse et forte. Tu peux être fière de ta force et de ton adresse à l'épée et à l'arc.

Ils se tinrent un peu la main et se dirent au revoir pour de bon. Chacun retrouva sa famille avec chaleur.

Jack qui rentra tout juste chez lui se fit plaquer contre le mur par Lucius devant Drago et Narcissa. Il était fou de rage:

\- Toi! Tu t'es encore mêlé de ce qu'il ne te regardait pas! Et en plus dans tout ça j'ai perdu mon esclave! Tu nous fait honte!

Jack ne respirait presque plus et Lucius le lâcha au sol. Il eut du mal de retrouver son air:

\- Je... J'ai vu le seigneur des ténèbres parce qu'il... M'a... *tousse* appelé.

\- Pardon? Lui demanda le blond sceptique.

Jack prit le temps de reprendre son souffle:

\- Tom Jedusor m'a contacté une fois par le biais de son vieux journal et après il m'a dit de venir le retrouver dans la chambre pour me parler. J'ai appris que c'était le seigneur des ténèbres quand il était jeune et on a pu parler. Je n'ai rien à voir avec Harry Potter ou les autres.

\- Il t'a demandé de venir pour parler? Que t'a-t'il dit?

Lucius devint soudain très intéressé et excité. Jack savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, c'était du tout cuit:

\- Il m'a dit que plus tard je serais un Mangemort confirmé et son acolyte pour son nouveau monde de sorciers aux sangs purs. Il attend beaucoup de moi.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et prit Jack par les épaules:

\- Félicitations Jack! Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a reconnu comme futur Mangemort! Je suis enfin fier de toi. Il sait que tu es dans son camp comme il l'espérait. Enfin je vais être reconnu moi aussi. Et plus tard Drago te rejoindra aussi. C'est déjà une grande victoire.

Du tout au tout , l'humeur de Lucius changea. Pour une fois dans sa vie il reconnut Jack comme quelqu'un de la famille et le félicita. Drago qui n'était pas habitué fut jaloux de ce revirement de situation. Jack joua son rôle à la perfection et aucun Malefoy ne se doutait qu'il avait tenu tête à Voldemort dans l'antichambre de la pièce de Salazar en refusant sa proposition à maintes reprises. Il espérait ne pas revoir Jedusor sinon il serait vite grillé. Finalement Lucius organisa un fête avec tous ses amis aux sangs purs d'où Jack en fut l'invité principal. Il reçut même de beaux habits pour la première fois de sa vie. Il profita de l'instant présent et de son mensonge. Après tout ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de se sentir apprécié, surtout par les Malefoy. Seul Drago n'était pas prêt à lui faire des courbettes.

Raiponce quant à elle, rentra silencieusement chez elle avec Gothel. La femme se demandait pourquoi la blonde lui faisait la tête. Une fois de retour dans la tour en pierre, Gothel ne supportait plus cette ambiance:

\- Raiponce que t'arrive-t-il donc!? Vas-tu enfin me décrocher un mot!

La blonde retrouva Pascal qui était resté dans sa cage après noël et le libéra. Elle se posa ensuite sur la fenêtre centrale de la pièce en regardant sa mère:

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important.

Gothel sentit le danger et s'assit sur une chaise du salon:

\- Quoi?

La blonde inspira un bon coup et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé cette année à Poudlard. Elle ne mentionna pas Jack et son Fourchelangue bien entendu ni le fait qu'elle avait utilisé ses cheveux pour sauver Krokmou. La mère Gothel maîtrisa ses tremblements de rage et de stupeur:

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger cette année! Tu t'es moquée de moi!

\- Si je t'avais dit la vérité tu ne m'aurait pas autorisée à revenir et c'était hors de question.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aurais interdit d'y aller! Je suis ta mère je m'inquiète pour toi!

Raiponce se mordit la lèvre:

\- Mais êtes vous vraiment ma mère?

\- Pardon?

\- Je... Je suis une " sang-de-bourbe" , une née de parents moldus! Ca a été confirmé par Jedusor et par le Basilic! Comment peux-tu encore me mentir alors que tu es une sorcière!

La femme aux cheveux noirs se sentit défaillir. Elle était piégée. Elle savait que la laisser aller à Poudlard était dangereux. Astoria Gothel réfléchit un instant. Le temps d'enclencher son prochain plan. Raiponce insista:

\- Dis-moi la vérité! Qui es-tu pour moi!?

La ténébreuse se leva et tourna en rond un moment. Elle se décida enfin:

\- Ecoute mon enfant. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas ta mère à proprement parler mais je reste de ta famille ma chérie car je t'ai élevé moi même et toute seule.

\- Alors... Qui est...

\- Ecoute , la coupa-t-elle. Quand tu étais bébé tu as été abandonnée par ta famille dans cette forêt et quand je t'ai trouvée je t'ai recueillie. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter et je ne connais pas du tout la famille à laquelle tu appartenais avant. Ils ont sûrement découvert que tu n'était pas normale et en voyant tes pouvoirs ils ont décidés de se débarrasser de toi. Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses tu me fais beaucoup de peine.

Gothel fit mine de s'évanouir et s'écroula sur le canapé. Raiponce s'inquiéta et lui chanta une petite chanson avec ses cheveux. Par la même occasion Gothel retrouva sa belle peau lisse. Elle veilla un peu sur elle et décida de lui faire à manger. Elle rumina dans son coin:

\- J'aurais été abandonnée car mes parents ne connaissaient rien à la magie et auraient eu peur... Je ne sais quoi en penser... Mais bon... Au moins ici je suis avec quelqu'un qui veut être ma mère comme si elle m'avait mis au monde, je pense que c'est suffisant. Oui c'est suffisant.

Elle tentait de se convaincre elle même et fit la cuisine.

De son côté Gothel était folle de rage. Elle voudrait vraiment en finir avec cette histoire de Poudlard qui lui avait engendré tant de problèmes. Mais elle se doutait que Raiponce n'en démordrait pas. C'était plus simple de berner une fille de quatre ou cinq ans qu'une fille de douze, treize ans. Cette fille était si curieuse et intelligente. Il faudrait qu'elle soit dix fois plus prudente , surtout si Tom Jedusor revenait un jour. Elle devrait à coup sûr l'éloigner de lui. Jamais elle ne laisserait Raiponce partir ou se faire voler. Jamais.

La jeune fille apporta un repas chaud à sa mère non biologique et elles purent passer un moment ensembles. Le climat entre elle restait tout de même plutôt tendu.

Du côté de Mérida et Harold, ils retrouvèrent leur famille avec bonheur. Mérida fit un énorme câlin à son père et à ses petits triplés de frères. Elle leur raconta son aventure épique dans les combles du château avec l'épée du patriarche. Ils étaient tous très excités sauf Elinor qui roulait des yeux. Quelle petite fille hyperactive... Quant à Harold il retrouva avec joie son père. Quand il fut au courant de son épopée, le père Haddock raconta toute l'histoire à toute l'île qui furent fière d'Harold. Les jeunes du villages qui avaient à peu près le même âge que lui mais qui ne l'avait jamais respecté vinrent à sa rencontre:

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Varek, un gros enfant aux cheveux blonds. Tu as vraiment tué un Basilic , tu es super fort en fait.

\- Et super courageux, dit Astrid arrivant dans la mêlée. Qui l'eut cru.

La jeune femme était la chouchoute du village. Elle tuait des dragons avec force et était plus courageuse que n'importe qui. Elle respectait beaucoup les gens forts mais ne s'était jamais intéressée à Harold auparavant qui lui la trouvait vraiment extraordinaire. Astrid avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus en amande et des habits toujours très barbares mais sexys en même temps. Quand Harold la vit lui adresser la parole comme ça il en rougit. Il était triste de ne pas être dans la même école que la demoiselle qui allait dans une école beaucoup plus dure et physique que Poudlard.

Un petit homme, appelé Rustick fut cependant très jaloux qu'Astrid ne l'adule plus:

\- Je suis sûr que c'est les autres qui ont tout fait.

\- Oh tu es jaloux Rustick?

\- Oui il est très jaloux on dirait!

Les deux personnes qui venaient de parler étaient des faux jumeaux appelés Kognedur et Kranedur. Deux jeunes blonds très énergique qui ne vivaient que pour la compétition entre eux. Tout le contraire des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Même s'il était aidé un basilic ce n'est pas n'importe quel animal! Dit Valek, c'est une des plus dangereuses créature au monde!

Valek était plutôt intelligent et aimait étaler sa science à tout bout de champ. Harold fut choqué d'avoir tant d'attention et les regarda se battre entre eux avec leurs hypothèses et leur surprise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut invité à une soirée avec eux et accepta avec joie. Il passa un bon moment avec Astrid à parler du Basilic. Il était si content qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder, depuis le temps qu'il voulait engager la conversation avec elle. Il était enfin reconnu.

Jack et Harold furent enfin reconnus par leur famille ou leurs amis bien malgré eux. Raiponce découvrit un morceau de sa vie qui était vrai ou non par sa mère et Mérida retrouva avec joie sa famille pour l'été.

 _L'année suivante promettait de beaux moments à Poudlard,_ pensaient les quatre sorciers. Mais ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui leur attendait vraiment.


	21. (Année 3) Chp 1 Préparation et Passé

Chp 1 : Préparation, Panique et Passé

A la fin de l'été 1993, une lourde vague de chaleur assomma les vacanciers. Tout le mois de juillet et août avait été une véritable fournaise et le temps n'en resterait pas là. Il faisait si chaud qu'un plongeon dans une piscine n'y changerait rien. Quant aux routes on y ressentait une vieille odeur de goudron s'échapper. Malgré cela, Jack Frost n'avait pas le choix que d'être forcé à rester dehors alors qu'il détestait ce temps et ce soleil. Il aurait voulu rester bien au frais dans sa chambre avec un bon ventilateur et les volets fermés.

Habillé d'un costume trois pièces blanc qui lui collait à la peau, Jack laissait son père adoptif parler. Il était une nouvelle fois en train de le présenter à quelqu'un de son cercle très fermé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait l'ennuyer... Il ne retenait que la moitié des têtes qu'il rencontrait. Pourtant les personnes qu'il rencontrait étaient très heureux de le voir. Il avait été très caché depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir Malefoy. C'était la première fois pour la plupart des amis de Lucius qu'ils le voyaient. Jack était tout de même assez tendu quand ceux-ci le dévisageaient avec avidité, voyant en lui probablement un futur Mangemort reconnu par Voldemort lui-même. A cet instant précis, un employé du ministère de la magie le contemplait de haut en bas. Il s'appelait Travers et était un proche ami de Lucius qui lui arrangeait souvent beaucoup de choses. C'était un homme aux cheveux gris en broussaille avec un long nez pointu.

Travers et Lucius partirent dans un débat sur la pureté du sang qui mit très vite Jack encore plus mal à l'aise. Il pensait à Raiponce qui ne conviendrait pas du tout à leurss critère. Il se tut cependant attendant qu'on lui pose une question. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour se mettre à nu. Il avait si chaud dans ses chaussures et son costard blanc, un peu plus et on y voyait la sueur couler dans son dos. Il fit tout de même un grand effort de contrôle et patienta. Bientôt il pourrait enfin retourner à Poudlard et oublier toutes ces soirées mondaines sans intérêt. Il pourrait aussi redevenir lui-même et libre.

Quand Travers dût partir pour affaire il s'approcha de nouveau de Jack pour lui dire au revoir de sa main moite:

\- J'ai hâte que l'on se revoie jeune homme, je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même Monsieur, j'espère pouvoir garder contact avec vous.

\- Bien entendu, il va de soi que je vous rendrai visite de temps à autre.

Il lui fit un signe de tête poli et parti fier de lui. Jack le regarda se pavaner jusqu'aux grilles du Manoir. Lucius lui tint l'épaule d'une main et le colla contre lui:

\- Cet homme est très important tu sais. Je suis content qu'il t'aie accepté parmi nous. Et surtout n'oublie pas que les Carrow vont revenir demain pour nous rendre une visite. Puis le jour avant la rentrée, il y aura aussi Yaxley que je dois te présenter. Tu pourras aussi réinviter Elsa d'Arendelle si tu veux.

\- D'accord je serais prêt.

Lucius lui sourit:

\- Bon garçon, je suis si fier de toi.

Jack lui sourit faussement et partit vers le manoir Malefoy. Il croisa Drago sur le chemin qui lui fit un regard cruel et jaloux. Jack en profita pour faire un sourire taquin et put aller dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla vite fait et prit une douche glacée. Une fois propre et refroidi il rentra dans sa chambre qui s'était agrandie cet été pour un vrai palace. Il ouvrit discrètement une latte de plancher et en sortit les lettres de ses amis. Il les relut pour se donner du courage avant le 1er septembre. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir et il les retrouverait avec joie. Au fond de lui il se demandait ce qui était le pire. La torture ou les courbettes...

Sur une île plus au Nord, Harold fêtait son dernier jour à la maison avec ses nouveaux amis. Avec cette chaleur toujours omniprésente, les jeunes sorciers allèrent se baigner à la plage. Tout le monde était là, même Rustick le jaloux qui tentait d'accaparer Astrid. Malheureusement pour lui, la blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour Harold. Le dragonnier était un peu gêné d'autant d'attention mais il s'amusait tellement avec eux. Valek, le puits de science, se lança le premier à l'eau prêt à étudier les poissons environnants. Les jumeaux le suivirent en se battant:

\- Le dernier à l'eau est un gros tocard!

\- Tu vas voir c'est toi le tocard!

Ils se battirent et remuèrent l'eau jusqu'à tomber à la renverse. Harold s'en amusa et se mit en maillot. Astrid en fit de même avec un sexy maillot deux pièces en fourrure d'animal. Harold vira au rouge devant ce corps de déesse et se retourna. Il entendit un petit rire de la blonde qui l'invita à aller nager. Le dragonnier la suivit très complexé. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se mettre un peu à la musculation... Son corps était si frêle.

La blonde plongea dans l'eau et ressortit avec un geste théâtral. Harold en resta bouche bée.

\- J'adore la cicatrice sur ton bras, elle est si classe!

Harold regarda l'ancienne blessure du Basilic avec un contour encore un peu coloré.

\- Elle me rappelle de sacrés souvenirs en tout cas...

Rustick montra son dos:

\- Et regarde, le mois dernier depuis que j'ai battu ce dragon, j'ai encore une longue cicatrice de ma blessure.

Astrid détourna le regard pour aller nager. Pour elle des blessures de dragons c'était simple à se faire , elle en avait elle même quelques-unes par-ci par là. Les deux hommes la suivirent et elle se mit sur le dos montrant ses attributs féminins plus développés que certaines jeunes filles de son âge:

\- Alors tu es prêt à retourner à Poudlard?

\- Oui oui je suis pressé de retrouver mes amis de classe et de pouvoir enfin passer une année tranquille à étudier.

Astrid le regarda en biais:

\- Tu as qui comme amis là-bas?

\- Et bien une Gryffondor appelée Mérida Weasley, elle est complètement folle et adore le danger, rit-il joyeusement. Aussi Raiponce Gothel une jeune fille très belle et très intelligente. Et Jack Frost un homme à part mais sur qui je peux toujours compter. Il me fait souvent de la peine avec son regard triste.

La blonde ne redit rien mais regarda Harold sourire niaisement à la pensée de ses amis. Elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse qu'il côtoie deux jeunes filles intéressantes.

\- J'aimerais venir à Poudlard moi aussi...

\- Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner Durmstrang en cours de route, dit Harold choqué.

\- Oui je sais, et j'aime beaucoup les enseignements dans cette école mais j'aurais voulu que tu viennes avec moi. Ca ne te tenterait pas?

Le dragonnier dit non de la tête fermement:

\- Désolé je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis et puis je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec l'école où tu es... Ils ne prennent pas de né de parents moldus , je vois déjà un peu de racisme là-dedans. Et puis c'est trop physique j'ai besoin aussi d'étudier d'autre chose.

\- Je vois...

Astrid soupira tristement et sortit de l'eau, frustrée. Rustick l'accompagna, lui qui était aussi à Durmstrang il la consolerait.

Harold resta un moment dans l'eau. Il était un peu perplexe quant à ses deux derniers mois. Il avait été la superstar de son village pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais malgré tout, la perspective de retourner à Poudlard le rendait impatient. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir le château qui était pour lui comme une seconde famille. Par bonheur, il était maintenant, autant accepté chez lui qu'à l'école. Il avait enfin trouvé ses marques.

Plus au loin dans les Terres nordiques, Mérida était déjà prête pour sa rentrée. Ses bagages avaient été faits, son épée et son arc bien lustrés et emballés. Son été avait été plutôt tranquille entre les balades en forêt et les soirées organisées pas son père. Histoire de conclure en beauté elle décida d'aller nager dans la rivière avec Angus. Elle s'amusa à attraper des poissons et voulut grimper sur une cascade quand sa mère arriva pour l'arrêter. Mérida fut surprise de la voir là:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Toi qui ne mets jamais le pied en-dehors du domaine.

Elinor s'assit sur un rocher regardant à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y ai aucun danger.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler et comme tu fuis toujours ici, je pensais bien t'y trouver. Tu n'as vraiment pas peur qu'un ours vienne te faire du mal.

Mérida roula des yeux. Sa mère était aussi obsédée par les ours que le père d'Harold par les dragons. Quand elle était plus jeune Elinor s'était fait attaquée par un ours et son actuel mari l'avait sauvée mais y avait perdu une jambe. C'était à ce moment qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui mais c'est aussi un traumatisme qui ne se referma jamais. Autant pour elle que pour son mari.

La rouquine s'éclaircit la voix:

\- Et que me veux-tu?

\- J'ai besoin qu'on parle un peu de cette année qui arrive à Poudlard. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière et aussi à ta première année, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

\- Oh maman... Je t'en prie on en est pas morts.

\- Mais ça aurait pu! Te rends-tu compte du danger que tu as fais courir à tes amis? Harold , je crois que c'est ça, a failli perdre la vie.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais... On voulait juste sauver Raiponce!

\- Non tu te mens à toi-même jeune fille. Raiponce n'aurait pas eu à chercher cette chambre des secrets si tu ne lui avait pas mis en tête. De plus, si vous étiez restés dans les règles le monstre n'aurait pas eu à vous toucher.

Mérida avala durement les paroles qui étaient assez véridiques dans le fond:

\- ... Mais sans nous peut-être que Poudlard aurait été détruit par Jedusor et son Basilic.

Elinor soupira:

\- Que tu es têtue. C'était l'affaire des professeurs ou de Harry Potter. Ne cherche pas d'excuse tu mets tout le monde en danger et j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne plus le faire. Surtout que...

Elinor se mordit la lèvre et se tut. Mérida se sentit assez mal en pensant qu'elle avait entraîne Harold , Jack et Raiponce au-delà du danger. Mais la fin de la phrase de sa mère la titilla:

\- Surtout que quoi?

La femme aux cheveux noirs se leva et repartit. La rouquine sortit de l'eau pour la poursuivre pieds nus:

\- Dis-moi!

Elinor se massa l'arrête du nez:

\- Promets-moi que tu seras sage et je te le dirais.

\- Promis! De toute façon tu seras là pour me surveiller!

\- Oui... Bon, soupira-t-elle. Hier ils ont annoncé un fait important à la télévision... Sirius Black un prisonnier d'Azkaban à réussi à s'échapper.

\- Non! Hurla la rouquine, je croyais qu'il était impossible d'en sortir!

\- Apparemment lui a réussi.

Mérida sourit sous le choc, s'imaginant un grand sorcier sortir avec élégance d'une prison pleine de monstres et de barreaux en fer forgé. Puis elle retomba sur terre:

\- Mais quel rapport avec Poudlard en fait?

Elinor se mordit la lèvre:

\- Disons que je l'ai connu à l'époque. Il était ami avec James Potter, le père d'Harry. J'ai peur qu'il vienne à Poudlard.

\- Pour voir le fils de son ami?

\- Hm... Le voir ou le tuer car si j'ai bien compris il aurait trahi les Potter et aurait tué un de ses anciens amis Peter Pettigrow plus douze Moldus. C'est ce pour quoi il était à Azkaban. Quoiqu'il en soit si jamais il lui prend l'idée de venir à Poudlard, je veux que ce coup-ci tu fasses bien attention et que tu protèges tes amis au lieu de les envoyer à la mort.

Mérida allait riposter quand elle se ravisa. Après tout ce n'était pas faux. Il fallait qu'elle pense un peu aux autres. Au pire elle ferait des petites cachotteries toutes seule.

\- D'accord, je serai sage.

Elinor eut un vrai sourire de mère et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La rouquine profita de ce si rare instant avec sa mère et se laissa dorloter.

Le matin juste avant la rentrée, Astoria Gothel était sur les nerfs. Elle n'avait pas dormi repensant au jour où Raiponce lui avait dit "qu'elle n'était pas sa mère". Bien sûr cela était vrai mais elle ne voulait pas que la blonde le sache. A partir de cet instant, Astoria dut redoubler de vigilance dans chacun de ses propos et dans chaque question de Raiponce. Elle devint aussi plus stressée et ne voulait vraiment pas que la jeune fille retourne à Poudlard. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre de nouveau là-bas, et si jamais Jedusor revenait une nouvelle fois au château par on ne sait quel moyen. Et s'il lui disait la vérité à son sujet. Et si il la lui volait.

Astoria rumina et essaya d'enlever les " si" de sa tête. Elle regarda Raiponce prendre son petit-déjeuner, surexcitée de retourner au château. Au fond elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction vu qu'étant plus jeune elle-même adorait aussi y aller. C'était son ancien foyer. Elle chassa vite ses pensées nostalgiques de sa tête et s'approcha de sa prétendue fille:

\- Ma chérie, tu es sûre de vouloir retourner au château? En deux ans il y a eu plus de danger qu'il en existe dans le monde...

Raiponce engloutit sa tartine et s'étouffa un peu:

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi! C'était des faits exceptionnels car Harry Potter est poursuivi par Tu-sais-qui, mais là, cette année sera tranquille. Jedusor n'est plus et le château a retrouvé sa tranquillité. J'ai trop envie de revoir Jack , Mérida et Harold!

Gothel fronça les sourcils en entendant Jack. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle soupira:

\- Rien n'y fera donc... Mais n'oublie pas de revenir pour noël et fais très attention surtout, bien qu'avec toi j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vent.

\- ... Je vais simplement y étudier il n'y a rien de dangereux.

\- Oui comme l'année dernière où tu as fini pétrifiée et où Jedusor a tenté de te couper tes cheveux. Rien de dangereux hein.

Raiponce termina son lait et se leva pour chercher ses bagages:

\- Je suis presque prête on va y aller!

Gothel rumina dans son coin en grognant. Décidément cette fille était têtue! Pourvu que tout se passe bien cette année. Raiponce s'approcha de sa prétendue mère et l'entoura de ses cheveux blonds:

\- Allez je vais te soigner de ta maladie de la peau avant de partir , espérons que ça parte une bonne fois pour toutes!

Gothel lui sourit et Raiponce chanta. Astoria se sentit vite beaucoup mieux et se prépara mentalement au départ de sa fille adoptive qui était si heureuse de partir qu'elle ne s'inquiétait absolument de rien.

Le train siffla pour le départ laissant les parents sur le quai de la gare. Alors que le train démarrait, tout le monde regarda la mère de Ron courir après lui pour lui donner son rat qu'il avait oublié. Astoria fit de grands signes à Raiponce qui agita sa main avec ferveur par une fenêtre. La père de Mérida et de Harold étaient côte à côte pour un au revoir furtif mais chaleureux à leur progéniture. Quant à Lucius il regarda Jack avec fierté et fit un petit signe de main à _ses deux fils._ Quand le train s'éloigna de la voie neuf trois quart, le Big Four se chercha un compartiment vide. Ils eurent dû mal et en dénichèrent un vers le fond du train.

Mérida s'affala sur le siège droit au bord de la fenêtre en soupirant:

\- Un peu plus et on se retrouvait avec je ne sais pas qui. Il y a de plus en plus de sorciers ou quoi?

Jack se mit en fasse d'elle :

\- Il y a beaucoup de premières années j'ai remarqué. Plus qu'à notre époque.

\- Et que l'année dernière aussi, déclara Harold qui s'assit à côté de la rouquine.

Raiponce prit place aussi, à côté de Jack.

\- Pourtant avec les événements du Basilic, ils devraient tous avoir voulu aller dans une autre école, dit le Serpentard.

\- Poudlard est trop réputé pour ça, répliqua la blonde en souriant.

Mérida qui ne tenait plus en place attendit que tout le monde se taise. Puis elle lança sa bombe orale de but en blanc:

\- Vous savez quoi? Sirius Black un prisonnier d'Azkaban s'est échappé de la prison et va peut-être venir à Poudlard pour tuer Harry Potter!

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le compartiment et trois paires d'yeux se plantèrent sur Mérida qui savoura l'instant avec bonheur. Elle se délecta de leur curiosité et attendit. Harold se lança en premier:

\- Attends, attends. Tu veux dire qu'un sorcier a réussi à s'échapper de la plus célèbre prison d'où personne n'est jamais sorti?

\- Oui, hurla-t-elle joyeuse. Il parait que Sirius Black aurait trahi les Potter, tué Peter Pettimachinchose et tué douze moldus durant le règne de Voldemort!

\- Ah oui je vois c'est qui , déclara Jack Frost. Je l'ai vu sur une affiche du ministère de la magie qui relatait les plus vils tueurs.

\- Tu as été au ministère toi? demanda la blonde surprise

\- Ouais cet été à été fort en... rencontres et Lucius m'a amené plusieurs fois au ministère de la magie.

La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche en "o":

\- Et c'est bien le ministère?

\- Ca grouille de personnes et c'est très grand mais ouais j'ai bien aimé. Sinon pour en revenir à Sirius Black il veut tuer Harry Potter? D'où tu nous sort ça?

Mérida sautilla sur son siège:

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté, il aurait trahi les Potter et c'est pour ça qu'ils seraient morts! Là il s'est échappé d'Azkaban probablement pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec le dernier Potter et éliminer le dernier obstacle de Voldemort.

Harold qui n'était au courant de rien se plaignit:

\- C'est pas vrai, encore un problème qui s'invite à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas trop au courant dans ma petit île bien tranquille mais je suppose que ce Sirius Black est un fou furieux et un tueur né à la Voldemort?

\- Je ne sais pas , avoua la rouquine. Tout ce que je sais c'est que s'il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban il doit être très puissant.

Raiponce ferma les yeux :

\- Si ma mère est au courant de ça elle va me faire tout un cinéma pour que je revienne. Mais bon, rien ne dit que ce Sirius Black viendra au château et avec Dumbledore, normalement , on a rien à craindre.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Jack. Puis c'est pas comme si...

Soudain le train se stoppa violemment et tira sur les freins. La panique gagna le Big Four:

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête? dit la blonde. Sirius... C'est Sirius qui vient tous nous tuer!

\- Du calme, dit Jack. C'est peut-être quelque chose qui gène la voie.

Mérida tenta de regarder par la fenêtre mais de la buée glacée recouvrit les vitres. La glace pénétra dans le wagon qui prit les sorciers par le froid. Seul Jack ne sentait rien. La glace c'était son rayon. La pluie froide rendait les choses encore plus difficiles et Mérida colla son nez pour tenter de voir quelque chose:

\- J'ai froid, dirent Harold et Raiponce en synchro.

\- Dehors je ... On dirait des fantômes noirs.

\- Des fantômes!? Hurla la blonde se collant contre Jack.

Pour ne rien arranger toutes les lumières du train s'éteignirent une à une. Harold tourna la tête de tous les côtés et se colla aussi à la vitre. Sa main se colla sur la paroi et il la retira difficilement. La rouquine fit les gros yeux:

\- Ils... Ces choses montent dans le train.

La blonde trembla de tout son corps à cause du froid et de la peur.

\- C'est Sirius vous croyez? Il serait venu ici avec ces choses? demanda le dragonnier.

Jack qui ne ressentait pas le froid colla sa tête sur la vitre:

\- J'ai dû mal à y croire.

Le train se fit remuer et la panique grandit. Une , deux , trois fois.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est, déclara Mérida piquée au vif. Tout est gelé! Même mon épée!

Une grande buée froide arriva du couloir. La buée gela les vitres intérieures d'où Mérida lâcha enfin celle extérieure. Harold et la rouquine se collèrent au fond du siège voyant arriver un bout de tissu noir. Les sorciers prirent leur baguette mais restèrent scotchés à leur siège. La forme noire flottante avança de plus en plus vers le compartiment, lentement. Plus il approchait plus la peau des sorciers se hérissa. Jack s'était un peu avancé et protégeait Raiponce qui regardait d'un œil par-dessus son épaule.

La chose sortit une grande main noire et squelettique. En s'approchant de la poignée, il gela la porte et son souffle rauque se fit entendre. D'un petit mouvement il déloqueta le verrou. Mérida en une fraction de seconde pensa à tous les sorts possibles et utilisables mais aucun n'avait l'air bien utile contre cette chose. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'énorme silhouette noire Raiponce hurla:

\- Un détraqueur , c'est un détraqueur d'Azkaban!

Jack tourna la tête vers elle histoire d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire et la chose en profita pour s'avancer vers lui. Le Serpentard tourna à peine la tête qu'il se sentit partir. Le trio regarda le détraqueur en train d'aspirer Jack. Mérida n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lança deux trois sorts de repousse sans succès. La chose ne bougea pas d'un iota et Jack commença à perdre pied. Les trois amis paniquèrent et regardèrent Jack devenir plus blanc que la neige elle-même.

 _" Jack était dehors dans la neige. Il était tout petit avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et parlait à son ami le serpent. Il entendit alors une dispute à l'intérieur de sa maison en bois et se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La neige collait à ses bottes et il mit du temps à atteindre la chaumière. Quand il ouvrit la porte boisée il trouva sa mère qui se disputait avec un grand homme dont il ne vit pas le visage._

 _\- Laissez-nous tranquilles je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Laissez-les en paix!_

 _\- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Tôt au tard je viendrai les chercher, moi ou un autre._

 _L'homme tapa de sa canne au sol et claqua la femme au visage. Il menaça ensuite la petite fille de trois ans puis il partit en claquant la porte. Une fois fait sa mère alla serrer sa fille contre elle puis Jack vint pour un câlin général."_

 _" Alors que le petit Jack de cinq ans se tenait dans sa chambre, il parcourut un livre interdit. Il voulait protéger sa maman et surtout sa sœur des méchants hommes qui venaient toujours les harceler! Il apprenait déjà des sorts très puissants. Un sort de glace attira son attention, il adorait la glace. Il commençait à l'apprendre mais son sort faisait toujours de grands dégâts partout où il l'utilisait. Il ne le contrôlait pas du tout. Trop de puissance sortait de sa toute première baguette._

 _Il s'entraîna secrètement au bord du lac gelé à côté de sa maison avec sa petite sœur, mais ses parents le trouvèrent bien vite:_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Je t'ai interdit d'utiliser la magie, hurla son père méchamment. Surtout que la tienne est particulière._

 _Il était rouge de colère mais Jack se rebella:_

 _\- Je veux savoir utiliser la magie! Je veux être fort. Plus fort que vous. Vous êtes vraiment faible et je protégerai ma petite Elena moi même!_

 _\- Ne sois pas arrogant, dit sa mère en le claquant. Tu ne sais même pas le danger qui nous menace chaque jour._

 _\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute je suis sûr! On est en danger à cause de votre faiblesse et de votre stupidité! Je suis sûr que vous allez nous vendre à ces gens qui viennent pour nous prendre, vous êtes trop nuls , je vous déteste! Pleura-t-il._

 _Jack se sentait si mal, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui ce passait en ce moment. Mais il aimait tellement Elena que jamais il ne la laisserait se faire prendre. Il allait la rassurer tous les soirs dans son lit et égoïstement il croyait tout savoir._

 _\- Je vais vous prouver que je suis le plus fort et que moi je peux faire fuir ces gens!_

 _\- Arrête , hurla sa mère d'une forte voix paniquée! Je t'en prie arrête!_

 _Jack n'écouta pas et lança son sort de glace. Il visait un arbre mais son tir fut incertain. Un énorme jet de glace sortit de sa baguette. Si grand qu'il couvrit un hectare de surface. Ce jet repoussa complètement ses parents et sa petite sœur qui retombèrent plus loin. Jack fut repoussé en arrière sur le lac, complètement perdu, et sentit ses cheveux le picoter. Il resta là un moment et vit sa famille se relever difficilement. Son père tenait Elena dans ses bras et sa mère s'avança doucement vers Jack en tenant son habit au niveau du cœur._

 _\- J..Jack, souffla-t-elle avec de la buée glacé. Je... Je... Comprend... Je suis tellement... désolée... J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger... Et m'enfuir comme ma mère... Je t'..._

 _La peau de sa mère se glaça et tout son sang se figea. Sa peau devint blanche et bleue. Puis d'un dernier souffle, d'une dernière larme elle se gela complètement. Son cœur s'arrêta._

 _Le jeune garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, les larmes tombant sur la glace qui se fissurait peu à peu sous son poids. Il regarda son père s'écrouler et Elena lui sourire pour la dernière fois en murmurant " grand frère". Puis elle se figea elle aussi et mourut._

 _\- Non , non... NON!_

 _Jack hurla de toutes ses forces et pleura. Qu'il avait été stupide de se sentir supérieur. Qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas vouloir comprendre la situation... Qu'il était stupide d'avoir utilisé un soir interdit et défier ses parents. La glace se brisa sous son poids et Jack se laissa aller. Il n'avait plus aucune force en lui. Ses cheveux devinrent d'un blanc , gris éclatant. Le contre coup de son sort, et il coula dans l'eau gelée. Il sentit lui aussi son cœur se serrer. Etait-ce la tristesse ou le froid qui l'envahit? Non il ne sentait même plus le froid. C'était son cœur mort qui se serrait pour la dernière fois._

 _Il ferma les yeux. Se laissa couler. Pour mourir._

 _Mais malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un le repêcha. Un homme au cheveux blonds platine. Sous la lune blanche il grogna et l'amena chez lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il meure. Jack revit en boucle la mort de ses parents, le sourire de sœur... La fin de son bonheur. Il avait voulu les protéger de ses gens mais finalement il les avait tués contre son gré."_

\- Expecto Patronum, hurla un professeur.

\- Elena , Elena! Pardonne-moi! hurla Jack avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et le train se remit en marche sous la pluie glacée. Le détraqueur avait fui grâce au professeur qui repartit quelques minutes dans un autre compartiment. Apparemment un autre détraqueur avait agi sur Harry Potter avant que le professeur n'intervienne ici et fasse fuir les autres du train une bonne fois pour toutes. Jack était étendu sur un siège sous le regard de ses trois amis en panique.

\- Il va se réveiller hein? demanda Raiponce tristement.

\- Oui le professeur a dit qu'il allait bien maintenant et qu'il repassera , déclara Harold.

\- Mais que sais-tu sur les détraqueurs Raiponce? s'exprima la rouquine. Tu les as reconnus comme ça d'un coup?

\- Je les ai vus dans un livre sur Azkaban... Ce sont les protecteurs du lieu et de farouches gardiens. D'un baiser ils peuvent aspirer votre âme et ils noient tout ceux qui les croisent dans un désespoir profond et un froid glacé. Ils peuvent nous faire rappeler nos plus horribles cauchemars.

\- Jack a donc vu ou revu quelque chose d'horrible. Je me demande qui est Elena, reprit la rouquine.

Seulement au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Jack se réveilla avec un mal de crane carabiné. Il sentit tout son corps endolori et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il avait pleuré? Il se massa la tête et croisa le regarda du trio à moitié désespéré.

\- Je... Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Tu as quasiment reçu un baiser d'un détraqueur, déclara Harold. Un espèce de gardien d'Azkaban.

Il reprit ses esprits:

\- Ah oui le machin volant noir. Il m'a one shoot pour le coup...

\- Tu..., tenta la blonde. Qu'as-tu vu quand il a tenté d'aspirer ton âme?

Jack se sentit soudainement très vide à l'intérieur:

\- Comment ça?

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler.

\- Tu criais Elena à tout bout de champ et tu voulais être pardonné...

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux sentant qu'ils lui piquaient de nouveau. Il toucha ses cheveux:

\- J'ai revu mon passé c'est tout. Rien de bien important.

\- Tu pleurais quand même, signifia Mérida.

\- Car c'est un moment très triste. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il se ferma comme une huître. Raiponce, Harold et Mérida le regardèrent en pitié. La curiosité les rendait impatient mais ils n'osèrent pas en dire plus.

Le professeur entra dans le compartiment, remarquant la tension:

\- N'ayez crainte il n'y a plus de danger, dit-il. Tenez Jack un peu de chocolat. Vous devez manger pour vous sentir mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Pourtant il faut manger, faite un effort.

Le sourire du professeur l'incita à le faire mais il ne redit rien de plus. L'adulte se tourna alors vers les trois autres:

\- Au fait je ne me suis pas encore présenté je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis nouveau comme professeur à Poudlard et je dois dire qu'une attaque de détraqueur n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne arrivée.

Il rit un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Monsieur Lupin, dit la blonde, pourquoi des détraqueurs sont-ils venus dans le train. Y a-t-il un rapport avec Sirius Black?

Remus se figea un peu au nom de Sirius Black. Puis il continua de sourire:

\- En effet ils étaient à sa recherche au cas où. Mais je trouve que leur façon de faire était trop poussée et je vais aller en parler au chef du train. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je vous reverrais au château alors d'ici là portez-vous bien. Surtout toi Jack. Et ne t'en fais pas, la tristesse s'en ira tôt au tard.

Lupin allait partit quand le Serpentard l'interpella:

\- La tristesse que j'ai ne partira jamais car tout est de ma faute. Merci de me réconforter mais ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas un chocolat qui m'aidera à m'en sortir.

Le professeur eut de la peine pour le jeune sorcier et partit sans rien dire de plus. Il pouvait comprendre sa tristesse, c'était toujours difficile d'oublier son passé, ses amis. Finalement le reste du voyage fut plus calme et même trop calme. Jack ne dit plus rien du voyage et resta dans son coin comme lors de son premier voyage. Le trio tenta de parler un peu mais l'atmosphère s'était bien trop refroidie. La début d'année s'annonçait plus froid que ce qu'ils avaient espéré après leur aventure de l'année dernière.


	22. (Année 3) Chp 2 Perte de contrôle

Chp 2 : Pendentif et perte de contrôle

En cette soirée pluvieuse , sous le chant des choristes sorciers, la rentrée commença. Le retour tant attendu à Poudlard pour tous les apprentis. Exceptionnellement cette année, le professeur Flitwick avait monté une petite chorale express avec des sorciers volontaires. Cela réchauffa le cœur gelé des sorciers qui avaient connus pour la première fois la sensation des détraqueurs. Raiponce en faisait partie et avait choisi de chanter avec le crapaud de Neville Londubat. Il lui avait gentiment prêté lorsqu'elle était descendu de la calèche et s'était proposé pour chanter. Elle adorait le chant! Ses mélodies préférées étaient toutes dédiées au printemps ou aux fleurs mais sa préférée était une chanson peu connue parlant de rêve pour l'avenir. Bien sûr ce jour là c'était plus une chanson sur une ode aux sorcières.

Durant ce petit entracte, Jack se réveilla un peu de son cauchemar. Il regarda la blonde sourire et chanter de tout son cœur. Il aurait aimer l'entendre en solo, sa voix semblait magnifique! Quand enfin ils mirent un point final à la chansonnette chaque apprenti retourna à sa table. Dumbledore put alors leur annoncer la bienvenue au château. Il leur présenta Remus Lupin leur nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. A son annonce tout le monde applaudit car ils l'avaient connu dans le train. Seul Rogue le regarda complètement de travers. Mérida en profita pour rire avec Ron Weasley:

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenir une année? Avec Quirrell et Gilderoy on a pas vraiment été servis!

\- Bonne question mais il a l'air au moins normal lui!

\- C'est vrai et il était utile dans le train.

Les rouquins se sourirent et durent se taire pour la suite du discours. Ce fut alors Hagrid qui fut appelé pour occuper le poste de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Harold fut surpris et se leva un peu pour l'applaudir à tout rompre. Il était heureux pour lui et allait vraiment adorer les cours. Surtout que l'ancien professeur était apparemment d'un ennui incroyable... Du côté des Serpentards , aucun ne daigna lui laisser sa chance. Jack n'écoutait pour sa part que d'une oreille distraite. Hagrid? Lupin? Ce qu'il pouvait s'en ficher. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il leva uniquement la tête lorsque le directeur parla des détraqueurs. Ces choses qui allaient s'inviter autour de Poudlard pour la protection du lieu. Tout ceci car le ministère de la magie avait trouvé cela plus logique avec la menace de Sirius Black en liberté. Dumbledore tenta de les rassurer mais Jack se raidit:

\- Des détraqueurs qui ne causeront pas de problèmes? Je n'y crois pas au vu de ce qu'ils ont fait dans le train.

Drago haussa un sourcil rieur:

\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu es tombé dans les pommes, mon pauvre petit chou.

Frost serra les dents. Il savait bien que Drago se vengeait de cet été mais cela faisait mal à entendre. Elsa lui tapota le dos gentiment:

\- Dumbledore vient de dire que les détraqueurs se nourrissent des peurs les plus secrètes et des moments les plus tristes. Tu as simplement du avoir une vie moins facile que certain.

Sur cette phrase elle regarda Drago qui tourna la tête en les snobant.

\- Merci Elsa. C'est vrai, mon passé ne m'a pas rendu service. En tout cas si je vois un détraqueur me pourchasser à nouveau je porte plainte contre l'école.

\- Tu fais bien, je t'appuierais, dit-elle en souriant.

Le directeur marqua une courte pause pour finir:

\- Mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il se suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière, termina Dumbledore avec un regard pour Jack.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête se mordant la lèvre:

\- N'importe quoi.

Après ça le repas fut enfin servi. Avec la nouvelle des détraqueurs au château Raiponce eut du mal de manger à sa faim et regarda Jack en biais parlant avec Elsa. Il avait l'air toujours aussi déprimé, le pauvre... Raiponce se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui. Mérida de son côté ne se laissa pas surprendre et engloutit une tonne de nourriture sous le regard honteux de sa mère. La rouquine mangeait salement mais joyeusement avec Ron. Une nouvelle année chargée d'aventures, tant mieux , s'était-elle dit. Pour le dragonnier, il regardait Hagrid en lui adressant quelques signes de reconnaissance que le garde-chasse prit avec les larmes aux yeux.

La reprise ne fut pas de tout repos pour cette troisième année. A peine les élèves mirent-ils le pied aux premières heures de cours que Minerva Mc Gonagall les harcela avec les options à prendre. Cela devait être fait impérativement dans la semaine. Elle avait distribué les prospectus d'inscriptions aux cours et insistait pour que les sorciers en choisissent au moins deux. Les papiers en mains chacun commença à cogiter. Mérida regarda sa feuille avec dégout.

 _Listes des options de troisième année. Formulaire à remplir avant le 14 septembre dernier délai._

 _* Arithmancie - Professeur Septima Vector._

 _* Arts et musique magiques - Divers Professeurs_

 _* Astronomie - Professeur Aurora Sinistra._

 _* Divination - Professeur Sibylle Trelawney._

 _* Etudes des moldus - Professeur Charity Burbage._

 _* Etudes des Runes - Professeur Bathsheda Babbling._

 _* Soins aux créatures magique - Professeur Rubeus Hagrid._

 _Choisir 2 options minimum dont elles seront présentes aux BUSES._

 _Nom:__

 _Prénom:__

 _Maison:__

 _Choix:__

 _Motivations des choix envisagés:_

 _Autres:__

Harold regarda sa collègue de table s'effondrer de désespoir. Il attendit la fin des cours avant de pouvoir lui parler des options. Le Big Four se rendit donc sous le cerisier en fleurs fanées et Harold laissa éclater son rire:

\- On dirait que tu galères à choisir une matière! Pourtant il y a de très bonnes options, glandeuse.

\- Non non non! Bouda-t-elle. On avait déjà assez de cours comme ça! Pourquoi nous en donner plus, je suis contre!

Elle allait broyer sa feuille mais se souvint qu'elle allait devoir la rendre. Elle lâcha une insulte et se coucha au sol. Le dragonnier s'assit à côté elle , regardant son prospectus:

\- Moi je prends soin aux créatures magiques c'est obligé. Avec Hagrid en plus, tu viendras avec moi hein?

Mérida ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers les deux autres silencieux.

\- Et vous vous prenez quoi?

Aucune réponse.

\- Je vous parle ! Hurla-t-elle en gigotant.

Jack haussa les épaules:

\- Peu m'importe. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

\- Tu n'as aucune ambition, tu es mou, railla-t-elle méchamment.

\- Peut-être mais quoi que je prenne, Moi * il insista sur ce mot*, j'aurai de bonnes notes.

Mérida allait répondre quand Raiponce soupira. Son regard dans le vide elle regarda un point imaginaire. Le trio la regarda.

\- Ca va? demanda la rouquine.

La blonde fit la moue:

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout! Regarder les horaires des cours au dos de la feuille!

\- Et? Dit le dragonnier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il y en a qui sont à la même heure! Comment je vais faire?

\- Tu prends les cours qui ne sont pas aux mêmes horaires , dit Mérida en haussant les épaules, rien de bien grave. Au moins tu as le choix...

\- Mais je veux aller à tous les cours, lâcha-t-elle.

La rouquine la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds:

\- Tu es complètement malade! Tu veux te ruiner la santé ou quoi? On a déjà trop de cours je trouve et puis imagine arrivée aux BUSES, tu vas faire comment pour réviser tout ça...

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, répliqua-t-elle gentiment. J'ai envie de découvrir toutes ces matières... Comment je vais faire pour choisir c'est impossible.

Harold se remit à pouffer:

\- On a une fille qui ne veut rien faire et une autre tout faire! Jack il va falloir trancher là !

Le Serpentard afficha un petit sourire en coin:

\- Que les filles sont compliquées.

\- J'approuve!

Les deux sorcières boudèrent sous le rire des deux garçons. Jack se détendit enfin un peu:

\- Allez moi je prends Etudes des Runes qui m'a l'air fort intéressant, Divination qui m'a toujours fasciné et Astronomie peut-être.

\- Et soin au créatures magiques aussi, insista Harold.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

\- Oui! Beaucoup! Je vais prendre les même matières que toi sauf les runes. Je vais prendre plutôt les études des moldus. Il n'y en a pas sur mon île, j'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne prendrais pas Arithmancie, dit le Serpentard. Ca a l'air d'un ennui.

Harold approuva.

La rouquine se résigna au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes:

\- Bon... Tout m'a l'air ennuyeux à moi mais je vais prendre soins aux créatures magiques pour être avec vous. Et puis Divination ça peut être marrant de lire l'avenir bien que j'ai du mal à y croire. Comme ça on sera tous ensembles et voilà.

Elle gribouilla son choix et rangea sa feuille:

\- C'est fait! Il ne manque plus que toi Raiponce.

La blonde regarda encore sa feuille puis elle poussa un grand cri désespéré:

\- Je ne peux pas choisir! C'est trop dur de devoir me séparer d'une matière.

Jack se pencha au-dessus d'elle:

\- Il va pourtant falloir. Déjà choisis entre les Runes ou les Moldus.

\- Non... Je veux en apprendre plus sur les moldus qui sont d'ailleurs la nature de mes parents biologiques... Et Les runes... Je veux pouvoir déchiffrer d'anciens manuscrits que je n'arrive pas à lire!

Le dragonnier lui donna une petite tape amicale:

\- Regarde c'est simple soit tu es avec moi avec les moldus soit avec Jack aux Runes! Je suis sûr de ta réponse maintenant.

Le Poufsouffle savait que la petite Serdaigle aimerait être avec Jack. Pourtant elle se releva en secouant la tête négativement. Elle allait partir pour se vider la tête quand Mérida l'interpella:

\- Au pire va voir Hermione. Tout à l'heure elle s'est vantée auprès de moi de pouvoir assister à tous les cours quand je lui ai dit que je n'en prendrais aucun. Je l'ai snobée elle l'a mal pris. Enfin peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas pour les horaires mais tente ta chance.

Raiponce réfléchit un instant puis sourit:

\- C'est vrai qu'Hermione à du faire un choix elle aussi. Ou peut-être a-t-elle eu un aménagement spécial de professeur pour pouvoir aller à tous les cours. Je vais aller la voir sur le champ! Merci.

Le trio la regarda partir en trombe. Et Jack ne pût s'empêcher de rire:

\- Quelle tête de mule.

La blonde trouva Hermione dans la grande salle en train de manger des petits gâteaux avec ses deux amis. La Serdaigle courut à sa rencontre et se colla derrière Harry et Ron:

\- Hermione! Je peux te parler?

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre ouvert et posa son gâteau:

\- Oui, que me veux-tu? Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de moi pour un cours.

Les deux amies rirent un peu sous le regard mauvais de Ron. Elles étaient si intelligentes par rapport à lui. La blonde se pencha vers elle:

\- En fait, Mérida m'a dit que tu avais accès à tous les cours de cette année et moi aussi j'aimerais bien tous les faire car je ne veux pas devoir choisir telle ou telle option. As tu eu un aménagement?

Hermione se leva , raide comme un piquet et entraîna Raiponce plus loin en la tirant par le bras. Harry et Ron les regardèrent partir en haussant les épaules. La blonde reprit son souffle.

\- Je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi s'il te plaît...

\- Hein mais pourquoi?

La jeune Gryffondore soupira:

\- En fait... C'est un peu compliqué mais je ne devrais pas avoir accès à toutes les options c'est exceptionnel.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait?

La Gryffondore se tut en se mordant la lèvre. Raiponce insista:

\- S'il te plaît dis-le moi! J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à tous les cours... Je sais que c'est stupide mais je voudrais agrandir encore plus ma culture et connaître tout ce que le château peut m'apporter. Tu sais mes amis sont très forts, très courageux mais moi à côté je suis très faible et peureuse... Ma seule qualité c'est mon intelligence et je ne veux pas la perdre. Puis mon but dans la vie c'est de tout connaître, de tout découvrir! Ca serait si génial...

Hermione comprit ce que son amie venait de dire et ne put résister à son regard de chien battu.

\- Ok ok... Je sais ce que tu ressens je me sent pareil alors je vais te le dire mais je t'en prie garde ça pour toi!

\- D'accord! Promis, je serai une tombe!

\- En fait...En rendant ma fiche en première, après le cours de métamorphose, Mc Gonagall m'a expliqué en long en large et en travers que c'était impossible. J'ai insisté comme toi et finalement elle a demander son avis au directeur. Dumbledore m'a alors accordé une faveur et m'a donner ceci provenant du ministère de la magie.

Elle sortie un pendentif en or avec un sablier au centre et un petit rouage sur le côté. Raiponce le regarda avec curiosité.

\- C'est un retourneur de temps, continua la Gryffondore. Lorsque je tourne d'un tour je peux revenir d'une heure en arrière. Je l'ai testé il n'y a pas quelques minutes de cela et ça marche vraiment. Du coup pour certains cours je pourrais retourner en arrière et suivre deux cours en même temps. Mais je dois être discrète et je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler...

\- Oh je comprends, répondit la blonde à la fois impressionnée et triste. Tu en as de la chance...

\- Si tu veux je peux te le prêter. Ou alors à chaque fin de cours on part ensemble pour les autres cours. Le collier est assez long pour deux!

La Serdaigle sourit à cette proposition et réfléchit un instant. Elle déclina cependant l'invitation:

\- Je suis désolée mais... Je pense que je ne pourrais pas me servir de toi comme ça... Je ne voudrais pas toujours être collée à tes pieds juste pour me servir de ton retourneur de temps et puis les autres se demanderaient ce que je fais. S'ils l'apprennent ton secret, ce ne serait... et bien, plus un secret.

\- Tu es sûre de toi? Ca me ferait plaisir tu sais, tu ne me dérangerais pas.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...

\- Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour une fille aussi intelligente et gentille que toi!

Elle lui donna un petit câlin et repartit à la grande salle. La blonde se mit alors à marcher dans les couloirs, incertaine. Que faire à présent?

Fallait-il qu'elle accepte la proposition d'Hermione ou qu'elle oublie l'idée de prendre tous les cours? Marchant sans but elle se rendit bien vite compte d'un problème de taille:

\- Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas aller à tous les cours sans que Mc Gonagall soit au courant... Puisque je dois rendre ce papier.

Elle regarda avec attention sa feuille blanche. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se rendit devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Elle hésita un instant et repartit. Elle se rappela alors de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit l'année dernière " _Si un jour tu as des questions, je serai ravi de pouvoir y répondre. A Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le désirent_ ". La blonde serra ses poings et se rendit au bureau du directeur.

Elle aspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte doucement. Le directeur lui autorisa l'entrée. Lorsque la blonde entra dans la pièce, elle trouva le vieil homme en train de donner à manger à Fumeseck, le phœnix. L'oiseau avait l'air plus petit que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il devait avoir ressuscite de ses cendres durant l'été. Dumbledore se retourna en souriant face à la venue gênée de la petite Serdaigle. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et prit place derrière son grand bureau en bois de chêne. Raiponce regarda les affaires qui traînaient par-ci par-la et trouvait que son bureau était un vrai fouillis. Elle repéra aussi dans un coin le journal de Jedusor troué. Le directeur le rangea rapidement et croisa les doigts sous son menton:

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider jeune fille?

Raiponce se tritura les mains:

\- J'aimerais vous parler du problème que je rencontre cette année... J'aimerais participer à tous les cours et les options proposées mais malheureusement certains sont aux mêmes horaires...

\- Hm, oui je vois c'est problématique.

\- Oui... Et en fait j'ai parlé un peu avec Hermione Granger qui m'a dit que vous lui avez fourni un objet pour régler ce problème. Surtout ne lui en voulez pas de m'en avoir parlé, c'est moi qui aie insisté et elle m'a bien prévenue des enjeux... C'est juste que... Je suis jalouse car j'aimerais en faire pareil... C'est un peu égoïste de ma part je sais.

Elle marqua une courte pause:

\- Vous m'aviez dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide je pourrais venir alors voilà... Je m'excuse si je suis impolie...

Le directeur sourit et leva la main pour l'arrêter dans son monologue.

\- Je comprends parfaitement la situation et dans un souci d'égalité il est normal que vous aussi ayez la possibilité de prendre tous les cours si votre cœur vous l'impose. Je serai d'ailleurs vraiment ravi de pouvoir vous confier à vous aussi un retourneur de temps.

Il sortit l'objet en question et le posa devant elle:

\- Pour les services que vous nous avez rendu ces deux dernières années, je vous l'offre de bon cœur. Je dois simplement vous mettre en garde.

La blonde regarda le pendentif avec extase et attendit la suite.

\- Cet objet est un secret entre moi et le ministère de la magie, donc comme pour la miss Granger je voudrais que vous gardiez le secret. Mais surtout il ne faut pas utiliser ce retourneur de temps à tord et à travers. Si vous changez un élément du passé c'est tout le présent qui pourrait être altéré. Si quelqu'un vous voit et vous revoit la seconde d'après il pourrait en ressortir de grave problème psychologique. On pourrait appeler ça le paradoxe temporel. La prudence est absolument nécessaire pour l'emploi de ce pendentif.

Il le toucha doucement du doigt et le poussa vers la blonde:

\- Je vous fais confiance mademoiselle Gothel. Faites en bon usage. Utilisez-le uniquement en cas de nécessité et je dois encore vous prévenir d'une dernière chose. Cet objet n'est pas fait pour retourner loin dans le passé et personne n'a tenté de le faire. Retourner plus d'une semaine en arrière pourrait provoquer déjà bien trop de désastres.

La Serdaigle prit le pendentif dans ses mains:

\- J'en prendrai soin Monsieur, vous pouvez me faire confiance! J'ai juste à tourner d'un tour pour repartir une heure en arrière c'est ça?

\- Exactement. Chaque tour correspond à une heure et les quarts à des quarts d'heure.

Raiponce le mit autour de son cou fébrilement. Et le tint un moment dans ma main droite:

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demandez une dernière faveur?

\- Qu'en est-il?

\- J'aimerais en parler à mes amis, Jack, Mérida et Harold... Je n'aime pas leur cacher quelque chose et puis ils savent garder un secret pour sûr.

Le directeur de Poudlard tritura sa barbe grise.

\- Ce sera à vos risques et périls jeune demoiselle. Si le secret est découvert je devrais reprendre votre retourneur de temps ainsi que celui de mademoiselle Granger. A vous d'être sûre de vos choix.

Raiponce se leva et se pencha en avant, ses cheveux tombant sur le bureau de Dumbledore:

\- Merci infiniment pour tout.

\- C'est amplement mérité, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

De part ses lunettes en demi lune, il regarda la blondinette partir toute excitée. Il avait hâte de voir si les amis de Raiponce étaient digne de confiance. Une fois la porte fermée Raiponce regarda son pendentif un long moment puis le rangea sous sa chemise blanche. Elle courut comme une folle pour retrouver ses amis. Ils étaient cependant déjà tous retournés à leur salle commune. Elle était déçue mais décida d'attendre le bon moment pour leur en parler.

Au moment de rendre les copies, quelques jours plus tard, Raiponce trouva qu'il était temps de leur dire. Mérida fut d'ailleurs décontenancée quand elle vit sa feuille:

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre toutes les matières... Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire semblant de ne pas être au courant?

\- Mc Gonagall est déjà au courant et je pourrais assister à tous les cours, dit-elle fièrement.

Elle leur parla du retourneur de temps et des mises en garde de Dumbeldore. Harold et Mérida furent vraiment choqués mais à la fois ravis que Raiponce aie enfin sa solution. La rouquine ne cessa de toucher l'objet avec intérêt. Jack fut le seul à regarder le pendentif avec une envie non dissimulée.

\- Tu pourrais me le prêter? Demanda-t-il calmement.

La blonde fut très gênée:

\- Désolé mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore que je le garderais secrètement et que j'en prendrais soin alors...

\- Je ne te l'abîmerais pas tu sais. Je veux juste...Le tester une fois.

\- Pourquoi faire?

Jack ne dit rien mais Mérida sentait la colère monter:

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux l'utiliser pour changer ce qui te chagrine tant depuis une semaine? Tu ne serais pas assez inconscient pour ça, si?

Le Serpentard sortit de ses gonds. Elle avait touché son point sensible:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi pour me parler comme ça! Sache que je sais très bien ce que je fais et ce que je veux alors Raiponce donne-moi ce pendentif immédiatement!

Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le Serpentard, Raiponce recula de frayeur. Son regard était plein de haine et de désir. Il ressemblait à Jedusor trait pour trait.

\- Non je ne peux pas , dit-elle en retenant l'objet dans sa main. Tu ne dois pas changer ton passé!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je change mon passé hein? Je dois sauver ma famille et c'est le seul moyen! Avec ça je pourrai retrouver le bonheur et sortir de la vie de ces Malefoy à tout jamais! Vous ne savez rien de moi!

Mérida se plaça devant Raiponce, la protégeant:

\- Forcement tu ne nous dis jamais rien! Déjà Elena on ne sait même pas qui c'est! Tu es d'un égoïsme sans nom!

\- Tais-toi sale tarée!

Jack sortit sa baguette ce qui fit reculer Harold et Raiponce en synchronisation. Mérida sortit aussi sa baguette:

\- Bah vas-y viens te battre! Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Pitié tu n'es rien de plus qu'un égoïste inconscient!

Jack sortit instantanément un grand sort de glace de sa baguette que Mérida repoussa avec difficulté. Raiponce décida d'intervenir et se mit au milieu , ses cheveux faisant rempart avec la magie.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre je vous en prie.

A ses mots la rouquine baissa sa baguette, mais Jack prit le bras de la Serdaigle:

\- Donne-moi ton pendentif et je te le rendrais aussi vite que tu n'auras rien vu.

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même Jack... Dit la blonde en larmes. Reviens parmi nous je t'en prie...

\- Je veux juste rectifier mon erreur il n'y a rien de mal là dedans.

Il serra fortement le bras de Raiponce qui commença à prendre des couleurs.

\- Mais Jack... Si tu changes ton passé... On ne se sera jamais rencontrés... Tout changera... Veux -tu tellement te débarrasser de nous?

Le Serpentard la lâcha un peu sous le choc. Il recula ensuite, effaré. Que lui avait-il prit? La perspective de sauver sa famille et surtout sa petite Elena l'avaient rendu fou? Il se sentit très bizarre et décida de fuir.

\- Jack attends , hurla Raiponce sans succès.

\- Laisse-le partir, cracha Mérida. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

\- Mais...

La blonde s'écroula au sol dépitée. Harold vint lui donner un petit câlin:

\- Je ne sais pas qui était cette personne mais pour moi ce n'était pas Jack, répliqua-t-il. Il était si différent.

\- J'ai mal au cœur...

Raiponce se détacha de lui et partit pour sa salle commune. Elle s'y enferma tous le reste de la journée avec Luna Lovegood, une connaissance de Serdaigle qui savait apaiser les âmes torturées.

Le lendemain après les cours, Jack n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de sa rage et de sa tristesse. Il se sentit aussi très minable de son comportement de la veille... Mais à la vue de cet objet il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. Et il ne savait pas s'il y résisterait une fois en face de Raiponce une nouvelle fois. Il pensait que s'il l'avait il pourrait retourner dans son passé. Oui il pourrait se sermonner lui même et se priver de sa propre baguette. Ou peut-être expliquer à son ancien lui la situation avec Voldemort ou ce qu'il fera s'il continue à vouloir utiliser ces sorts interdits. Oui il irait se parler pour se dire de ne jamais utiliser la magie avant d'être capable de la contrôler. De protéger sa sœur et ses parents d'une autre manière...

Alors qu'il marchait sans but et avec rapidité, il tomba sur le professeur Lupin dans la forêt. Celui-ci regardait le ciel s'assombrir un peu avec une expression étrange sur le visage. En voyant Jack il se radoucit:

\- Je suis content de te revoir jeune homme. Tu devrais cependant te détendre un peu tu es en train de geler tout ce qui se tient autour de toi...

Le Serpentard tourna la tête et regarda les fleurs mourir derrière lui. Une grande traînée de glace suivait son parcours depuis le château. Il tenta de se calmer sans succès.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous et respirez.

\- Ca ne changera rien, hurla-t-il hors de contrôle.

Remus ne se laissa pas une seule seconde impressionner et le prit par les épaules pour le diriger sur la petite souche en bois:

\- Allez ne soyez pas timide.

Jack avait les dents serrées et s'assit sans s'en rendre compte:

\- Laissez-moi ou je vais vous tuer sans le faire exprès , je le sens!

\- Oh, je vous souhaite bonne chance je suis solide. Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous pensez encore aux détraqueurs?

\- Oui , enfin non. Je ... Je...

Jack trembla de tout son corps et la neige s'intensifia au-dessus de lui.

\- Je veux sauver ma famille.

Lupin grelota un peu et tenta de faire parler le jeune sorcier:

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à ta famille? Et comment tu veux la sauver?

Jack respira rapidement et chercha sa voix:

\- Ils sont morts... Par ma faute ils sont morts! Je veux retourner dans le passé! Oui je veux changer le passé! Je vais les sauver , c'est ma faute. C'est moi le meurtrier...

Le jeune sorcier ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Remus lui tendit un petit bout de chocolat:

\- Mangez un petit morceau. Ca vous aidera à vous concentrer sur autre chose.

Le Serpentard agrippa la bout de chocolat et croqua dedans avec force. Remus Lupin regarda encore une fois le ciel:

\- Tu sais. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Non je devrais plutôt dire on ne doit pas la changer, il est comme il est.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous mais moi je ne peux pas. J'ai le choix d'aller les sauver alors je le ferai!

\- Jack, l'appela-t-il avec gentillesse, j'ai moi aussi eu mon lot de tristesse tu sais. J'ai perdu des amis dans le passé. Alors que j'aurai pu les sauver je les ai laissés mourir sans ne rien pouvoir faire et si je le pouvais je me disais que ce serait bien de retourner dans le passé. Je pourrais tuer celui qui a vendu mes amis ou son meurtrier, et ainsi ils vivraient aujourd'hui avec leur fils, heureux.

Remus prit une pause en remarquant que la glace rétrécissait:

\- Mais tu sais... Après avoir réfléchi je me disais que c'était stupide et égoïste pour moi d'y avoir songé. Si j'avais fais ça alors un grand malheur aurait empli le monde car la personne qui les avaient tués n'aurait pas été stoppée. Puis tellement de choses aurait changées alors que la paix est enfin revenue. Non ce n'est pas bien de changer ce qui est déjà écrit. Par contre toi et toi seul peut écrire une suite à ton histoire. Choisir ton futur et vivre avec ton passé, ton péché.

Jack Frost regarda le sol les yeux mi-clos:

\- Peut-être oui... Mais c'est tentant de vouloir changer les choses...

\- Oh oui je suis d'accord. Mais il ne faut pas céder à la tentation. Si tu voulais changer le passé, qu'en serait-il des liens tissés aujourd'hui?

Le Serpentard serra les poings:

\- Jamais je ne connaîtrais Raiponce, Harold et... Mérida.

\- Tout à fait, continua le professeur. Tu as aussi dû avoir des moments heureux au château non? Tu voudrais les supprimer?

\- Non...

Lupin sourit en voyant la glace disparaître. Il lâcha enfin les épaules du jeune homme et attendit que le Serpentard réagisse. Sans succès, il resta dans le silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

Remus lui donna un autre bout de chocolat et en mangea lui aussi un morceau. Il fallait qu'il arrête lui aussi de penser aux Potter.

\- Tu es un bon garçon Jack, déclara-t-il soudainement. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. Tu dois simplement apprendre à vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux:

\- Mais j'ai été si égoïste, j'ai utilisé un sort noir et interdit. Sans le vouloir j'ai tué ma petite sœur Elena et ma mère et mon père... Je voulais juste les protéger de certaines personnes.

\- C'est sûr que c'est un lourd fardeau pour commencer sa vie. Et ça peut expliquer pourquoi le détraqueur t'a pris pour cible.

\- Oui c'est sûr.

Jack se détendit et pencha sa tête en arrière:

\- J'ai fait du mal à mes amis hier à cause de ça. Je me sent... Minable... Au fond du trou, comme on dit.

Le professeur se leva quand il vit le soleil se coucher de plus en plus:

\- Si tu leur as fait du mal alors tu dois leur demander pardon. Si ce sont vraiment tes amis ils comprendront. Tu devrait leur parler de tes problèmes tu te sentirais beaucoup mieux.

\- Je vais... Y réfléchir, dit-il en se levant aussi.

Jack regarda Remus avec un regard proche du sourire:

\- Merci monsieur... Sans vous je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais été.

\- Lorsque tout va mal il suffit de parler tu sais. Et si tu a besoin de parler je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin. N'hésite pas a venir dans mon bureau si tu te sens mal.

\- Oui. Merci.

Jack vit Remus lui sourire et retourner au château. Le Serpentard eut un grand regain de gratitude envers le professeur et se sentit enfin plus clair. Pourquoi avait-il agi impulsivement comme ça? Il se faisait peur lui-même. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille parler à Raiponce pour s'excuser. Si elle voulait encore le voir...


	23. (Année 3) Chp 3 Relations compliquées

Chp 3: Relations compliquées et Options

Quand Jack arriva en cours de botanique ce matin là, il chercha ses amis. Il évita Drago, Crabe, Goyle et Millicent qui rentrèrent dans la serre. Le jeune Serpentard attendit devant les grandes portes en verre Le soleil donnait encore fortement malgré l'approche de l'automne. L'apprenti décida donc de se mettre dans un coin d'ombre et patienta.

Sans le voir, Mérida , Harold et Raiponce passèrent devant lui et il dût les interpeller. Le trio se retourna , leur regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Salut... Heu... On pourrait parler un peu?

\- Non.

Mérida tira ses deux compagnons par le bras, furax. Harold et Raiponce ne surent quoi dire et suivirent le mouvement. Ils auraient bien voulu lui parler mais n'en avaient pas la force. Ils prirent donc le choix de se coller avec Mérida laissant Jack seul. Le garçon se mit à côté de Drago pour ce cours. Le blondinet lui fit la conversation durant l'heure ce que Jack apprécia fortement.

A la sortie ce fut le même refrain, il se retrouva seul et décida de retrouver Elsa dans la cour. Ils décidèrent d'aller se balader en tête à tête dans le parc du château. Il savourait cet instant où pour une fois il pouvait se montrer avec une amie sans avoir peur des regards désapprobateurs:

\- Perdre le contrôle de soi ce n'est pas facile, déclara la sorcière. Je pense que sur ce point je suis la pire.

\- C'est vrai que pendant le club de duel tu avais fait sensation, rit Jack.

\- Oh ne me rappelle pas ça voyons. De toute manière ici tu n'a rien à craindre on est bien encadrés.

\- Tu trouves?

Jack haussa un sourcil et Elsa sourit en riant:

\- Mais oui. Quand j'étais chez moi j'étais seule et j'avais si peur de faire mal à ma sœur que je restais enfermée tous les jours dans ma chambre... Surtout quand mes parents ont disparus un jour, je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur avec ma petite Anna. J'ai failli la tuer une fois et elle en porte la marque sur ses cheveux... Si je n'avais pas ces gants magiques aujourd'hui je ne serais même pas venue à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux :

\- Incroyable on a vécu une expérience assez similaire en outre. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler donc ne me pose pas de question là dessus s'il te plaît...

\- Si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas Jack.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas peur de moi. Et je suis content de pouvoir te parler en toute franchise.

Elsa rougit un peu:

\- Quoi qu'il t'arrive je serais à tes côtés pour t'aider car nous sommes dans le même bateau!

\- Oui.

Jack lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et ils décidèrent de partir ensembles. Drago se joignit à une en soirée à la table de leur maison. Jack se sentit si bien qu'il en oublia son problème premier.

Raiponce se sentit plutôt mal d'avoir repoussé Jack. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il traînait avec Elsa et Drago... Elle ressentait une grande pointe de jalousie mais aussi de tristesse. Allait-il s'éloigner d'elle à présent? Non c'était intolérable. Ce coup-ci elle allait faire le premier pas, contre l'avis de Mérida. Harold approuva son choix et accepta de l'accompagner voir le jeune homme. Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent pas un seul instant pour lui parler seul à seul. Le jour suivant fut le même échec.

Harold qui était avec la blonde à la table des Poufsouffle soupira lascivement.

\- Impossible de lui parler. Il est collé avec Drago, Elsa et Millicent en permanence...

\- Oui...

Raiponce regarda Elsa qui tenait le bras de Jack en riant. Pourquoi son cœur la faisait-il autant souffrir?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait abandonner, dit le dragonnier. S'il a choisit de passer à autre chose aussi rapidement, c'est qu'on ne compte pas pour lui.

\- Je n'y crois pas! Dit-elle fortement. Il est simplement... Disons plus solitaire que nous et moi je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Raiponce se leva avec courage sous le regard interloqué d'Harold. Elle se dirigea vers Jack. Arrivée devant lui et derrière Drago, les regards furent encore plus méprisants qu'en première année. Elle connaissait la chanson.

\- Jack. J'ai besoin de te parler...

Drago se retourna:

\- Beurk une sang-de-bourbe à notre table. Tu es persistante toi. Jack t'a jetée l'année dernière alors dégage maintenant.

Elsa regarda la fille hautainement quand elle apprit la nature de son sang. Millicent en fit de même en riant.

\- C'est important, bafouilla la blonde perdant sa conviction.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frost qui se sentait comme pris au piège.

Il prit rapidement sa décision:

\- Désolé mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une fille dans ton genre. Laisse moi tranquille. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Bien dit Jack, s'exprima Drago. Maintenant de l'air.

La blonde voulut répondre mais le regard de Jack la dissuada. Elle partit cachant ses larmes suivie par Harold qui la tint par l'épaule. Le dragonnier tourna la tête vers Jack avec un regard noir mais celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Il n'y comprenait plus rien...

Le Serpentard prit congé de ses amis et se dépêcha d'aller près du cerisier. Il trouva le trio en train de baver sur lui , ce qui ne le surprit pas. Mérida se releva rouge de colère:

\- Oh mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas le salaud qui se prend pour le parfait petit Serpentard.

Jack s'approcha:

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis un con. Change de disque.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer Harold la retint et laissa Raiponce s'avancer vers lui:

\- Jack... Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure? Tu vas faire une croix sur notre amitié juste à cause de mon sang et de mon refus?

Le Serpentard la regarda un petit moment avant de répondre. Elle était si fragile et si forte à la fois. Il était impressionné:

\- Raiponce... Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit au repas et la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Je voulais vous en parler mais vous avez décidé de me zapper. Je n'allais pas vous courir après. De plus, j'ai toujours besoin de faire bonne figure devant les autres , tu aurais dût le savoir.

La blonde se radoucit un peu mais elle regarda le sol.

\- Ecoutez. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté la dernière fois. Oui j'ai dépassé les bornes, j'avoue. Mais si vous voulez m'éviter tant pis...

Raiponce trembla de la lèvre puis courut vers Jack. Elle le serra contre lui:

\- Non je ne veux pas qu'on s'évite s'il te plaît. On t'excuse bien sûr ce n'était rien!

Le Serpentard resta choqué mais serra la blonde contre lui maladroitement. Mérida regardait sur le côté furieuse:

\- Je t'aurais quand même à l'œil avec le retourneur de temps.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Harold sentit que la tension retombait:

\- Et ben voilà c'est bien mieux comme ça. Maintenant un câlin , un bisou et hop revoilà notre quatuor formé. Après tout, deux ans d'amitié ce n'est pas rien.

\- Un câlin et un bisou, s'écria Mérida. Tu as trop pris de poudre hallucinante ce matin!

Harold rit:

\- Je passe aussi mon tour pour le bisou en fait!

Raiponce cependant releva la tête et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en rougissant. Elle se détacha ensuite de lui et lui tourna le dos:

\- Je l'ai fait pour vous c'est pas grave.

L'apprenti sorcier se tint la joue. Puis s'approcha de la blonde pour lui tapoter la tête:

\- Merci ma blonde. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Raiponce haussa les épaules en souriant et le Big Four put partager un petit moment ensembles. Leur lien se refit très vite et même Mérida lui adressa la parole. Malgré tout... Jack ne cessait de penser au pendentif. Il se rappela les paroles de Lupin pour ne pas craquer. Il ne fallait pas.

La semaine suivant la réconciliation c'était enfin les options qui commençaient. Le premier cours était le cours d'Etude des moldus et des Runes. Pour commencer Raiponce prit celui des Runes et alla en cours avec Jack. Par chance Drago et les autres n'allèrent pas dans cette option. Ils furent donc bien tranquilles durant cette heure. Ils n'étaient pas souvent en cours à la même table comme aujourd'hui. Dans un calme et un moment de douceur ils partagèrent cet instant. Le professeur leur présenta le cours et commença déjà à leur montrer l'alphabet des runes. L'heure passa plus vite que jamais et en sortant Raiponce se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle et Jack seul à seul à la même table à tous les cours de Runes! Elle était plus que comblée et le Serpentard aussi. Il la laissa pour la retrouver de nouveau au cours suivant de divination.

La blonde alla donc aux toilettes et symboliquement elle prit celles de Mimi Geignarde. Elle les aimait bien finalement ces toilettes. D'un tour de pendentif elle vit le décor reculer. Raiponce ne remarqua qu'une seule personne qui était venue pour écrire une antisèche. Une fille de 5ème année. Avaient-ils déjà des contrôles? Et elle arriva une heure plus tôt. Elle rangea son pendentif et se rendit discrètement en cours d'Etude sur les Moldus avec Harold. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard à ce cours. Aucune surprise pour sa part. Les deux amis se collèrent ensemble à la première table et passèrent un bon moment. Pour ce premier cours le professeur leur expliqua le programme et leur distribua de premiers documents relatant le train de vie d'un moldu normal. Il fallait qu'ils commencent à apprendre leur style de vie, leurs habitudes et leurs goûts.

La cloche sonna aussi vite que la première. C'était si rare le calme à Poudlard. Le duo se rendit donc en Divination rejoindre Jack devant la porte:

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait à peine deux minutes qu'on s'est quittés, dit-il.

La blonde rit de bon cœur:

\- A moi ça fait une heure!

Ils furent rejoints par Mérida et prient place à ce cours sur le sol à côté de tables rondes. La rouquine se mit avec Harold ,derrière Harry et Ron et Jack se colla derrière eux deux avec Millicent. Raiponce décida de se mettre avec Michael Corner, son ami Serdaigle. Lorsque le cours débuta une femme aux cheveux gris en balai non coiffés arriva lentement. Elle avait de grosses lunettes et un air loufoque avec des colliers et des bagues un peu partout. Mérida n'arriva pas à garder son rire et pouffa dans la tunique d'Harold qui dut aussi se retenir. Les élèves furent contraints de boire du thé pendant la préparation de Trelawney.

Le professeur prit son temps pour s'asseoir et se perdit dans ses pensées avant enfin d'expliquer ce qu'était l'art de la divination et le don de double vue. Elle commença d'entrée de jeu par le thème du premier semestre qui était l'art de lire dans des feuilles de thé. Chacun prit donc la tasse de son voisin pour lire ce que l'avenir réservait à son compagnon de table. Le professeur passa dans les rangs en criant d'ouvrir son esprit ce qui provoqua chez Mérida un fou rire incontrôlé. Trelawney s'approcha d'elle:

\- Votre aura est si perturbée ma jeune amie , il faut vous ressaisir. Vous n'avez pas l'âme faite pour la divination... Trop terre à terre, trop dissipée.

La rouquine se sentit contrariée:

\- Bien sûr que j'ai aussi un don pour lire l'avenir. Harold file-moi ta tasse.

Elle choppa l'objet dans sa main et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit son livre de divination et chercha à interpréter ce qu'elle voyait:

\- Alors. On dirait une sorte de coupe... Il aurait donc une quête à faire? Et un trèfle? Il aura donc de la chance dans sa quête. Rien de plus simple vous voyez.

La rouquine bomba la torse fièrement et Sibylle prit la tasse pour vérifier. Elle regarda l'objet de travers:

\- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça.

\- Hein? Mais ça y ressemble!

\- Sa forme représente une faux surmontée d'une croix...

Elle trembla un peu et posa la tasse sur son socle. Mérida ouvra son livre à la bonne page:

\- Moi je ne voyais pas ça mais bon. Alors la faux, Harold tu es destiné à perdre des proches, des choses précieuse. Et la croix... Tu es destiné à souffrir, à te faire trahir et à changer. Et bien j'ai connu mieux comme prophétie. Sornette.

Trelawney ne redit rien et Harold pâlit. Il saisit alors la tasse de Mérida pour y lire son avenir et oublier ce présage funeste:

\- A mon tour... Moi je vois euh... C'est brouillon. On dirait un bâton. Ah non une arme! Ca te correspond bien.

La professeur approuva:

\- C'est la forme d'une dague. Et cela signifie ma fille que vous aurez plus d'épreuves à passer que quiconque. De moments très difficiles.

Comme si de rien n'était elle laissa le duo pour une autre table. Ses prophéties rendirent les élèves nerveux.

\- Je vais perdre des choses précieuses, des proches... Souffrir, être trahi et changer...,murmura Harold. Je ne veux pas ça moi!

\- Oh tu sais la divination c'est complètement foireux. Laisse tomber les présages à deux balles. Moi je crois plutôt que tu auras de la chance et c'est tout. Puis n'aie pas peur moi et les autres on ne mourra pas!

\- J'espère bien, dit-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

Le duo tourna la tête pour voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait à la table de Raiponce. Elle venait de lire dans la tasse de Michael avec perfection dont un destin plutôt triste aussi. A l'inverse le jeune homme n'y arrivait pas et la blonde finit par lire sa propre tasse.

\- Je me demande s'il existe un domaine où Raiponce serait nulle... Dit Mérida.

\- Et bien en vol elle n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est vrai ça, se rassura la rouquine en écoutant la suite.

La Serdaigle ouvrit son livre pour lire ses symboles devant une professeur aux anges:

\- Alors la corde signifie la séparation de quelque chose d'important. Et cet espèce d'hibou serait l'incarnation de la sagesse? Ou de la vérité? Qu'en pensez-vous professeur?

\- Chaque interprétation doit se faire personnellement. A toi de le découvrir. Mais très bien pour la lecture.

La blonde regarda sa tasse avec interrogation. Au moins personne près d'elle n'avait de présage de mort hormis Harry Potter qui s'était fait lire dans sa tasse par Ron. Mais rien ne pouvait vraiment écrire le destin après tout. C'est ce qu'elle se disait sans trop grande conviction. Alors que le cours allait bientôt finir Trelawney décida enfin d'aller voir les deux Serpentards. Elle ne les aimait pas de trop et avait hésité à y aller. Jack et Millicent piétinaient complètement sur leur tasse. Millicent tendit la tasse de son compagnon de table au professeur qui la reposa instantanément en tremblant:

\- Oh mon pauvre enfant...

\- Quoi? dit Millicent choquée.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vais souffrir c'est déjà fait , s'exprima Jack au bord de l'ennui.

Le professeur avala sa salive:

\- La lecture des tasses est inéluctable . Un chat noir croisé avec une croix... Souffrance, changement, trahison et malheur autour de toi. Une fin tragique.

\- ...

\- Et je n'ose même pas vous citer la couleur de votre aura. Si sombre..

Jack regarda l'intérieur de sa tasse surpris mais peu convaincu.

\- Hum... Attention à vous.

Elle repartit sans rien dire de plus laissant la classe dans le silence total. La cloche sonna peu de temps après et tout le monde partit complètement retourné. Il y avait eu beaucoup de mauvais présages en ce jour. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Quand le cours prit fin, Raiponce se rendit seule en Arithmancie en retournant le temps. Elle rejoignit donc ses amis juste avant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Alors comment c'était l'Arithmancie? Ennuyeux? Demanda Harold.

\- C'était génial! J'ai vraiment envie de manier tous ses chiffres!

La blonde sautillait de joie et regarda ses trois amis aux mines sombres:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je te signale que pour nous on sort seulement de Divination et c'était... Plutôt de mauvaises prophéties, déclara Mérida. Bien que j'y crois pas de trop.

\- D'après le professeur quasiment tout le monde va souffrir c'est n'importe quoi , dit Jack la tête en l'air.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé... Répondit la Serdaigle.

\- Et sinon toi ça va tu n'est pas fatiguée? Tu as quand même fait quatre cours ce matin, demanda la Rouquine.

\- Pas de problème je suis en pleine forme et j'ai la soif de plus de découverte!

\- Tu es vraiment folle, rit son amie.

\- Moi je suis pressé d'aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques! s'exprima gaiement le dragonnier.

Chacun repensa à son soi disant avenir puis ils se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid calmement. Jack se sépara d'eux en arrivant et se faufila jusqu'à Drago qui l'attendait. Le trio resta ensemble et rejoignirent l'autre trio bien connu de Poudlard. Quand Hagrid arriva il demanda l'attention de tous puis les emmena dans un de ses enclos , un petit coin de forêt tranquille. En passant Jack vit Krokmou et lui fit un grand signe joyeux discrètement. Hagrid continua sa route et demanda d'ouvrir le manuel page 49. Le livre avait une forme et une texture en poil telle une araignée fermée sur elle-même et ne voulant pas s'ouvrir. Apparemment il fallait lui caresser le dos pour la faire obéir. Tout le monde hésita.

Raiponce tenait son livre du bout de son doigt avec horreur ce qui fit rire Harold:

\- Regarde c'est simple.

Le livre s'ouvrit rapidement à ses caresses:

\- Il doit sentir que tu l'aimes bien sinon il ne voudra rien savoir. Les bêtes sentent la peur.

\- Non mais je ne pourrais jamais...

\- Pas grave on regardera le mien ensembles alors.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire. Et ils regardèrent Hagrid partir un petit moment. Un petit duel eut lieu entre Drago et Harry. Quand le blond parla des détraqueurs Jack était parti dans son coin sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur un rebord en pierre et attendit que le cours débute. La rouquine voulut intervenir contre ce petit prétentieux mais elle fut encore une fois retenue par Harold. Sans lui elle aurait maintes fois fini par se battre.

Finalement Hagrid revint avec des furets morts sur lui et une créature sublime apparu devant eux. Un animal mi-aigle, mi-cheval. Raiponce devint livide:

\- C'est un hippogriffe, susurra-t-elle à ses amis. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai!

\- Moi non plus , répliqua Mérida joyeuse. Magnifique!

\- Une merveille, dit Harold. J'ai toujours voulu en voir un de près! Il y en avait une fois pas loin de mon île mais ils sont partis trop vite à cause des dragons.

Hagrid présenta son animal , Buck, et invita les sorciers à l'approcher. Harold fut le premier à se désigner en sautillant sur place tel un petit enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Les autres reculèrent tous sauf Harry qui n'avait pas vu qu'il fallait reculer.

\- Bien, c'est bien les garçons. J'étais sûr que ça te plairait Harold.

Harry pâlit alors que le Poufsouffle se mit déjà en position. Il savait comment faire. Un animal fier , Krokmou était pareil. Hagrid vit qu'Harold avait de la technique et le laissa faire.

Le dragonnier sous le regard médusé de ses amis mais aussi de son dragon, qui dans les fourrés attendait le moindre signe d'attaque, s'approcha doucement la main un peu tendue. L'hippogriffe s'intéressa à lui et s'approcha. Il dût sentir quelque chose de spécial chez Harold car il ne montra aucun signe d'animosité. Au contraire il semblait joyeux et curieux. Harold fit alors une courbette à laquelle l'animal répondit d'emblée. Il l'avait accepté. Il put donc s'approcher plus près bien que l'animal vint de lui même. Harold tendit le bras et ferma les yeux. Il attendit. Et soudain il sentit la sensation du bec chaud dans sa main, il sentit le souffle court de l'animal qui en osmose avec lui ne faisait qu'un. En ce court instant Harold se souvint de la première fois où Krokmou avait approché la tête de sa main et s'était laissé faire. Un moment unique au monde qui lui donnait des frissons. Hagrid applaudit à tout rompre:

\- Bravo Harold , bravo! On voit que les animaux t'aiment et te respectent. Tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de t'y prendre avec eux, tu feras un grand sorcier!

\- Merci, répondit-il en rougissant.

Buck le mi-oiseau , mi-cheval prit Harold en affection et commença à se coller à lui. Raiponce et Mérida sourire:

\- Pas étonnant , dirent-elle en cœur.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry sous les encouragements et les explications d'Hagrid qu'il parvint à réussir. Cependant l'animal ne resta collé qu'à Harold qui commençait à le trouver un peu envahissant. Autant que Krokmou en manque d'affection tout compte fait...

\- Buck arrête, dit-il en le dégageant.

Rien n'y fit et l'aigle-cheval lui donna un coup de bec amical. Au loin le furie nocturne était jaloux et se retourna pour bouder.

Les spectateurs furent impressionnés de leur performances et Hagrid n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le fit monter sur Buck sans qu'il s'y attende. Harold qui ne voulait pas rater cette occasion, monta devant Harry comme il savait le faire. L'aigle avait totalement confiance en son porteur et ce fut Harold qui le fit décoller avec un petit coup de pied. D'abord paniqué, Harry se détendit et s'accrocha au Poufsouffle. Le dragonnier qui avait l'habitude se laissa porter et guida l'animal au-dessus de Poudlard. Il passa au-dessus des tours, des cours , du lac et même de son cerisier préféré. Il se sentait si bien à chaque fois qu'il était dans les airs et était ravi de partager ça avec Harry qui hurlait sa joie. Il aurait quand même préféré être sur son dragon qui était plus malléable. Après ce long vol Hagrid rappela l'hippogriffe qui revint à la forêt joyeusement en posant les deux élèves au sol.

Ce moment avait vraiment plu à Harry mais ce fut de courte durée. Drago qui se sentait inférieur et vexé que Potter aie réussi cet exploit, décida d'insulter l'animal qui lui donna un grand coup de griffe au bras. Les élèvent paniquèrent et Hagrid tenta de calmer Buck avec Harold. Vexé, l'hippogriffe leur tourna le dos. Hagrid dut donc stopper le cours et amener Drago à l'infirmerie. Millicent le suivit avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils étaient inquiets. Peu rassurés les autres retournèrent au château. Seul Harold resta là avec ses trois amis:

\- Bah alors tu viens on y va, dit Mérida. Le cours ne peut pas durer vu que ce débile de Malefoy s'est cru invincible.

\- Je veux bien mais... Il veut pas me lâcher...

Les deux filles pouffèrent sous le regard bougon d'Harold. Jack arriva les mains dans les poches:

\- Tu as fais un jaloux.

\- Hein?

\- Regarde là bas.

Krokmou leur tournait toujours le dos en montrant bien son indignation. Le dragonnier voulut se rapprocher mais Buck le suivit et Krokmou fit encore plus la tête en grognant.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils peuvent devenir amis, déclara Raiponce. Les dragons et les Hippogriffes ne s'entendent généralement pas.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, vous devriez occuper Buck pendant que je vais voir Krokmou.

\- Mais il ne nous as pas acceptés , dit la rouquine au loin.

\- Faites comme moi et vous verrez il vous aimera. Allez Mérida tu es folle et courageuse non?

\- Oui !

La Weasley commença à s'approcher de l'animal qui donna des coups de tête nerveux:

\- Pas si vite!

\- Ah pardon...

La rouquine ralentit la cadence et se pencha. L'aigle-cheval s'approcha un peu. Il la regarda attentivement et se courba aussi. Jack en profita pour s'approcher en tenant la main de Raiponce qui n'osait pas venir. Ils se penchèrent et l'animal les accepta aussi, bien qu'il regardait Jack avec un drôle d'air. Finalement Harold fit approcher l'oiseau près de ses amis qui purent le toucher. Le dragonnier en profita pour filer voir Krokmou qu'il eut du mal d'avoir:

\- Allez fais pas la tête, je t'aime bien plus que j'aime cet animal! Tu es mon seul ami!

Il s'y prit à plusieurs reprises avant que le dragon se retourne enfin et lui donne une léchouille baveuse:

\- Arrête! Tu sais bien que ça part pas au lavage, rit-il.

Restant encore une demi heure sans rien faire le quatuor s'occupa des deux animaux. Quand Hagrid revint ils purent partir pour les derniers cours de la journée dont il n'était plus question d'option. C'était un cours de potions et de sortilège.

Après cet incident mineur, Drago resta à l'infirmerie un petit moment. Jack lui rendait visite avec Elsa et il en profita pour se plaindre encore et encore. Harold quant à lui allait retrouver Hagrid pour voir Krokmou et Buck. Ils s'occupaient ensemble des animaux et le garde-chasse lui donnait des cours gratuit sur pleins de choses. Raiponce quant à elle traînait avec Mérida un peu partout tout en devant réviser ses trois tonnes de cours et en aidant le rouquine avec les siens. Chacun vaquait donc tranquillement à ses occupations.

Jack qui en avait assez d'entendre Drago se plaindre décida d'aller s'aérer un peu. Il le laissa avec Elsa et Millicent, en bonne compagnie. Il partit se promener plus loin du château pour se vider l'esprit. Il se mentirait à lui même s'il croyait avoir oublié le retourneur de temps. Au contraire c'était de plus en plus prenant quand il voyait Raiponce partir pour aller à un cours. Heureusement que les paroles de Lupin le rappelaient toujours à l'ordre. Se rappelant le professeur il décida d'aller le voir après sa balade. Il avait envie de lui parler, ce qui était rare pour Jack de vouloir parler. Il était d'autant plus convaincu lorsqu'un détraqueur loin dans le ciel descendit vers lui.

\- Je savais que ces saloperies me colleraient!

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour lui échapper. Cela frustra la créature qui repartit au ciel. Jack entendit sa sœur parler " Grand frère...". Non! Il ne voulait plus entendre ces deux mots!

Avec ferveur il courut jusqu'au bureau de Lupin qui lisait la gazette du sorcier. Jack était essoufflé sur le pas de la porte, presque en sueur.

\- Oh Jack Frost! Que vous est-il arrivé? Une angoisse encore?

\- ... Oui et non...

\- Ah vous aimez bien cette réponse, rit Lupin en fermant son journal.

Jack sourit. C'était vrai il le disait souvent.

\- Venez vous asseoir j'ai du thé si vous voulez?

\- Oh non pitié pas de thé ça va me faire penser à la divination...

Remus rit et servit un chocolat chaud. Il se servit un café pour lui même et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Jack le remercia. Le professeur attendit que le Serpentard se lance tout seul.

\- En fait... J'ai croisé un détraqueur à l'instant et je crois qu'il m'en voulait encore. Je me suis aussi souvenu de ma sœur et ça me fait mal au cœur. Et puis je n'arrête pas de penser à ce retourneur de temps , j'en deviens fou. Et des fois je perds le contrôle de moi même...Jamais ça ne m'étais autant arrivé.

Lupin but une gorgée de café:

\- Les détraqueurs vous poursuivront toujours il va falloir s'y habituer. Pour ce qui est du contrôle ça s'apprend.

\- Si seulement je pouvais me contrôler et me débarrasser des détraqueurs. Et aussi oublier mon passé.

\- Pour votre passé vous devriez vous confesser à vos amis déjà. Leur avez-vous parlé au fait? êtes vous réconciliés?

Jack opina de la tête:

\- Oui ça va à part Mérida qui me surveille tout le temps mais ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à leur parler. C'est trop dur.

\- Si vous voulez m'en parler ça vous ferait peut-être du bien. D'ailleurs si vous le faites peut-être que je pourrais vous aider pour vos deux problèmes.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers ceux de Lupin qui étaient très taquins. Il serra les pans de sa cape noire et sans trop comprendre pourquoi il lui parla de son souvenir enfoui sur le fait qu'il avait tué sa famille sans faire exprès. Lupin ne le jugea pas un seul instant et donna même quelques petites tapes amicales de réconfort:

\- Je comprend mieux votre souffrance. Bien que pour moi ce n'est qu'un accident pour vous ça doit être un lourd fardeau. Courage, il faut que vous pensiez au fait que vous ne le vouliez pas et que vous vous rachèterez en devenant un bon sorcier. Par ailleurs je me demande qui était autant à votre poursuite par le passé? Vous vous en souvenez?

L'apprenti se sentait beaucoup mieux et but un peu de chocolat:

\- Je ne me souviens pas des visages mais... Je sais que certains dégageaient une aura très noire. Il y en a un particulièrement qui me faisait peur et qui avait de grandes dents. Il avait des cheveux noirs , des habits noirs dont on ne voyait quasiment pas le bout. Et il avait une peau gris clair c'était effrayant. Il parlait froidement. C'est celui qui m'a le plus marqué... Il y avait aussi un type avec une canne et un avec un manteau en fourrure... Oh je ne sais plus trop c'est vague...

Lupin acquiesça et n'en demanda pas plus. Il sourit alors à son élève:

\- Bien vous sentez vous mieux?

\- ... Un peu oui... C'est vrai.

\- Je suis content alors. Je vais vous aider avec les détraqueurs et votre contrôle. Si vous êtes prêt à faire des efforts je vous donnerai des cours personnels. Vu votre potentiel je n'ai pas de souci à me faire.

\- Des cours? s'étonna Jack. De quelle sorte?

\- Ce sera une surprise. Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment que vous en parliez à vos amis. Etre avec des gens qui vous comprennent serait un grand pas en avant pour nos futurs cours contre les détraqueurs. J'aurais aussi besoin que vous travailliez sur un point. Ce sont mes deux conditions.

\- Sur quel point?

\- J'ai besoin que vous trouviez le souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez et que vous le visualisiez le plus souvent possible.

\- Un souvenir heureux... En parler à mes amis... Vous me demandez des choses impossibles vous savez!?

Lupin fit un clin d'œil:

\- Je crois en vous! Rendez- vous pour notre prochain cours normal.

Le professeur prit les tasses vides et partit les laver. Jack sortit de la salle un peu perdu. Qu'allait-il trouver comme souvenir...?

Le lendemain matin durant le petit déjeuner, Jack y réfléchissait encore, perdu dans le vide. Il fut tout de même interpellé quand il entendit la nouvelle:

\- Sirius Black a été vu! Sirius Black a été vu près d'ici!

Il regarda un Gryffondor avec le journal à la main. Jack fut choqué et prit un exemplaire en indiquant au loin à Mérida et aux autres de venir. Ils ne se firent pas prier et coururent au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Non de dieu, hurla Mérida, je vous avais dit qu'il viendrait à Poudlard!

Harold la calma:

\- Doucement il est tout près d'ici mais pas ici.

\- C'est tout comme, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Avec les détraqueurs on ne risque rien, répliqua Raiponce confiante. Mais tout de même il doit vraiment en avoir après Harry Potter.

\- En effet, répondit Jack. Vous avez vu sa tête de fou.

Sur le journal la photo montrait Sirius Black, un homme aux cheveux frisottants qui hurlait de folie avec les yeux exorbités.

\- Il fait peur, répliqua la blonde. Soyons sur nos gardes on ne sait jamais.

Harold rit:

\- Comme d'Habitude.

\- Oui c'est vrai, rit-elle aussi.

Mérida se frotta les mains en silence.

\- Intéressant, se murmura-t-elle.

Fermant le journal une bonne fois pour toutes la cloche sonna de nouveau. Les cours les rappelaient à la réalité. Ils se rendirent en potion où Severus Rogue n'attendrait aucun retard. Sur le chemin, ils pensèrent à Sirius Black. Qui pouvait bien être réellement ce fou et viendrait-il vraiment à Poudlard? Malgré tous les avertissements de sa mère, Mérida l'espérait.


	24. (Année 3) Chp 4 Une sortie secrète

Chp 4 : Une sortie pour un secret

Malgré la proche menace de Sirius Black, aucun élève ne s'en inquiéta. L'automne arriva avec ses feuilles mortes et son air frisquet. Enfin la chaleur s'en alla laissant place aux tons bruns sombre de saison. Les cours de troisième année furent plus intéressants qu'aux premières années et ils purent approfondir leurs connaissances.

Le cours que les sorciers préféraient était celui de Remus Lupin qui l'animait d'une façon amusante et ludique. A chaque leçon il y mettait de la pratique et des petites touches d'humour détendant l'atmosphère. Pour que même les Serpentards l'apprécient , il avait fait fort. Lors de l'un de ses cours Lupin décida de leur enseigner un nouveau sort contre la peur. Il pensait que ça enlèverait les quelques tensions arrivantes à cause de Sirius et de certaines mauvaises prophéties de Trelawney. Pour ce faire il invita tous les apprentis à se mettre en ligne et à tenter le sort de _Ridiculus_. Il avait enfermé un épouvantard dans une armoire pour l'entraînement car en effet cet être prenait la forme de ce qui faisait le plus peur à une personne. Lupin invita Neville en premier à tenter ce sort. Quand l'armoire s'ouvrit ce fut Rogue qui en sortit dont le jeune garçon en avait une peur bleue. Il le transforma avec les habits de sa grand-mère sous le rire hystérique des sorciers.

Mérida trouvait le concept génial. Elle riait de bon cœur regardant Rogue en habits de vieille femme avec son sac rouge à la main.

\- J'en garderais un souvenir permanent , s'égosilla-t-elle en se tordant de rire.

Harold pouffa à son tour se demandant s'il allait tenir au prochain cours de potion. Après Neville ce fut au tour de Ron qui mit des patins à roulettes à une araignée géante. Quelques sorciers passèrent à leur tour puis ce fut au tour de Raiponce. A la base elle ne voulait pas le faire mais fut poussée par la rouquine. L'épouvantard prit alors la forme du Basilic. Ses grands yeux jaunes/rouges la scrutaient en ouvrant sa bouche pleine de crocs. La blonde sentit son cœur sortir sa poitrine.

\- Aller courage jeune demoiselle, surmontez votre peur! Imaginez quelque chose de drôle , quelque chose que vous aimez.

Sous les encouragements du professeur, la blonde réfléchit et réussit à trouver ce qu'elle voulait:

\- Ridiculus!

De toute sa force, elle se concentra sur le sort. Le serpent se métamorphosa en une grande plante fleurie très lumineuse.

\- Magnifique, splendide. Vous voyez vous en êtes capable.

Raiponce sourit de son exploit et laissa la place à la rouquine.

L'épouvantard devint incertain. Il se changea alors en une ombre noire fantomatique indescriptible. Sans visage, sans explication logique. Mérida eut la lèvre qui tressauta et lança son sort.

\- Ridiculus!

L'ombre prit de la couleur et ressembla à un banal bout de chiffon coloré. La force psychologique de Mérida impressionna le professeur. Par la suite Harold arriva et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme sombre, balafré. Il avait une grande hache de sang dans la main et une envie de tuer dans les yeux. C'était un chasseur. Le dragonnier recula d'un pas puis lança son sort avec conviction. La hache et le bouclier devinrent en plastique et le chasseur se retrouva en sous-vêtement rose. Une nouvelle hilarité arriva dans la classe que Lupin dut calmer. Il fallait de la concentration!

Ce fut donc au tour de Jack. L'épouvantard se changea en plusieurs formes en un instant. Il prit l'apparence d'un détraqueur, puis il devint glacé comme un lac gelé et enfin il se stabilisa. Sa forme était incertaine une nouvelle fois mais son corps était noir. Sa peau grisâtre et ses dents blanches pointues, acérées. C'était l'homme de ses souvenirs mais même devant lui il ne pouvait lui mettre un visage ou une forme parfaite. Une perle de sueur coula dans son cou sous le regard fasciné de Lupin. Qu'allait faire son futur apprenti?

\- Jack.

Il interpella son élève qui était parti dans une sorte de transe. Le Serpentard repensait au passé quand il se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'être noir et qu'il tenait sa sœur par le bras. Revenant à lui il balaya son passé d'un coup de tête et lança son Ridiculus. Le noir devint d'un blanc immaculé, c'était un bonhomme de neige aux dents de bois. Après son passage Jack souffla un peu mais se retrouva presque en face d'un détraqueur quand ce fut au tour d'Harry Potter. Lupin s'interposa et l'épouvantard prit la forme d'une lune. Le professeur le changea en ballon. Avec le froid revenu en classe Lupin décida d'interrompre son cours.

\- Merci à tous vous avez été de très bons élèves. J'aimerais que vous vous entraîniez encore à ce sort. Au prochain cours nous traiterons des Animagus! Bonne soirée.

Les élèves partirent avec euphorie. Jack voulut s'isoler mais le trio le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir:

\- Bah alors c'était quoi cette chose Jack? On est curieux nous.

\- Et toi Mérida c'était quoi cette ombre noire bizarre?

La rouquine soupira:

\- J'ai peur de ce qui ne s'explique pas... Des êtres inexistants, sans forme, sans visage... Des sortes de fantômes sans forme, je ne sais pas comment le dire... Regarde j'en ai le poil qui se hérisse.

Raiponce approuva:

\- C'est vrai que ça faisait très peur! Moi j'ai repensé au Basilic quand il m'avait pétrifiée c'était affreux... Je ne veux plus jamais voir une chose pareille de ma vie!

Jack pensait avoir bouclé la conversation mais Mérida reprit:

\- Et toi Jack c'était quoi alors?

\- ... Que tu es chiante quand tu t'y mets.

La rouquine le regarda de travers.

\- C'était quelqu'un de mon passé dont je tente de me rappeler l'existence, c'est tout. Il me faisait vraiment peur avant.

\- Je vois, lui répondit-elle sans plus.

Soudain sans s'y attendre Jack se stoppa. Il regarda par delà les fenêtres:

\- Si l'on vous demandait de penser à un souvenir heureux. A quoi penseriez-vous?

Le trio se retourna surprit.

\- Pourquoi tu nous demande ça? dit le dragonnier.

\- ... C'est long à expliquer.

\- On a toute la soirée, encouragea la blonde.

\- C'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'a demandé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour certaines choses et surtout pour me débarrasser des détraqueurs. Encore hier il y en a un qui m'a couru après.

\- C'est sympa de sa part, fit remarquer Raiponce. J'aimerais bien pouvoir les garder à distance moi aussi, je les vois souvent tenter de s'approcher quand je vais voir Krokmou avec Harold...

\- Oui c'est vrai, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Vous avez qu'à venir avec moi. Ce sera pour le trimestre prochain qu'il m'a dit mais je dois trouver un souvenir heureux.

\- Cool, s'excita Mérida. Moi je penserais à la première fois où je suis arrivée à Poudlard. C'était si génial !

\- Oh moi aussi, dit Raiponce. Quand j'ai enfin découvert le monde extérieur!

Harold approuva et Jack y réfléchit. Etait-ce un souvenir assez fort? Il en doutait...

Au cours suivant de Lupin. Le Big Four l'interpella avant d'entrer en classe pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- Oh je vois que Jack arrive un peu à se délier la langue.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête, gêné.

\- Ca ne me gène pas de vous l'apprendre mais vous devez être conscient que c'est un sort difficile qu'on utilise contre les détraqueurs. On ne l'enseigne qu'en cinquième année. Vous vous en sentez la force?

Le quatuor réfléchit et Remus rentra dans la classe en les laissant le suivre.

\- Vous avez tout le temps d'y penser, on verra cela après les fêtes, déclara-t-il avant de partir pour son bureau.

Chacun prit sa place habituelle et le cours put commencer. Lupin avait accroché plein de photos au mur et attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de son public.

Il y avait toutes sortes de photos et certaines représentaient des animaux:

\- Alors dites moi, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'est un sorcier qui se change en animal?

La blonde leva la main et se fit interroger:

\- Un animagus, monsieur. C'est l'art de se changer en animal intentionnellement. Certains le peuvent d'instinct, d'autres l'apprennent et certains ne le pourront jamais.

Elle parla d'un ton sérieux d'où Lupin la félicita , encore et toujours.

\- Exactement mademoiselle Gothel. Ce que vous voyez ici ce sont des personnes capables de le faire. Cette fille par exemple est la même personne que sur cette photo. Et oui elle peut se changer en renard selon son humeur ou son envie. Cela peut être très pratique mais aussi très dangereux.

Il marqua une courte pause pour montrer d'autres photos.

\- Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui peuvent en faire une transformation parfaite et surtout d'instinct. C'est un don rare mais précieux. Mais il faut y faire attention. Ce jeune homme par exemple se changeait souvent en lion et en perdit la raison en dévorant des moldus. Triste chose que de ne plus pouvoir se sentir soi même. Voilà sur quoi portera le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Harold regardait les affiches avec admiration. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Son cœur s'emballa tout seul et eut du mal à se calmer. Mérida soupira quand elle le vit, il était vraiment fan d'animaux ça en devenait une obsession. Quand le cours prit fin Harold en tremblait encore et eut du mal à se calmer.

\- Aller reprends-toi, tu as vu deux trois animaux tu ne te sens plus, dit Jack sadiquement.

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux en marchant. Raiponce tenta de lui changer les idées:

\- Au fait vous avez vos autorisations signées pour la première sortie à pré-au-lard!?

Elle était toute excitée et Mérida la rejoignit dans sa joie:

\- Oh oui ma mère l'a signée ce matin même! J'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller, il paraît qu'il y a pleins de supers boutiques et une maison hantée!

Harold revint un peu sur terre:

\- Ouais mon père l'a signé avant que je parte.

\- Pareil, déclara Jack les mains dans les poches.

Lorsque le jour de la sortie arriva , le quatuor était fin prêt. Le froid étant de mise ils s'habillèrent chaudement. Ils donnèrent leur autorisation à Minerva McGonagall qui les avertit des règles à suivre et de l'heure de rentrée. Ils prirent ensuite la dernière calèche pour ne pas être vu des autres et arrivèrent dans le village le plus prisé du coin.

A peine Raiponce mit le pied au sol qu'elle sauta sur place:

\- Regardez toutes ces boutiques! Et cette belle place là bas! Oh et là des confiseries!

\- Du calme Raiponce, tu n'auras plus de voix ce soir, répliqua le Serpentard en riant.

\- Mais c'est si beau!

Harold resta un peu en retrait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours il devait couver une bonne grippe. Il avait mit une bonne grosse écharpe en laine pour ne pas attraper encore plus froid. Mérida le tira par le bras pour qu'il suive la cadence:

\- En premier on va aller chez Honeydukes, j'ai envie de bonbons! Ensuite on ira chez Zonko , j'ai des farces à faire avant la fin de ma scolarité! Puis pourquoi pas aller voir la cabane hurlante? Et il y aussi un salon de thé pas loin!

La rouquine s'exprimait joyeusement. Raiponce n'avait pas trop aimé l'évocation de la cabane hurlante mais ne redit rien au programme. Ils se rendirent donc dans la confiserie où des multitudes de bonbons ornaient les étalages. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Des rouges, des jaunes, des bleus, des à la menthe...

Le quatuor ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Raiponce avait un petit budget avec Astoria Gothel, elle fut donc aidée par ses amis qui étaient bien plus riches qu'elle. Les Malefoy avaient une sacrée fortune, Le père d'Harold était le chef de son village et le père de Mérida était le dirigeant de plusieurs contrées. La blondinette se sentait un peu seule sur ce point. Dans cette boutique ils dépensèrent beaucoup d'argent. Même Jack était émerveillé et tenta de se décider entre toutes ces sortes appétissantes et luisantes de sucre. Harold acheta aussi son lot de sucrerie. Il prit un peu de tout sans trop regarder. Il devait avoir de la fièvre car de la sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Il avait une envie soudaine de tomber et lâcha sans faire exprès son sachet au sol. Il le récupéra rapidement pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Il irait à l'infirmerie en rentrant.

Après cette boutique, le Big Four alla à l'établissement suivant. Le magasin de farces et attrapes. Mérida s'y sentit comme chez elle, comme une enfant qui aurait le droit de se salir dans des flaques d'eau. Elle y mit du budget et acheta de tout. Ca pouvait toujours servir, qu'elle répétait à Raiponce sceptique. La blonde ne prit rien mais regarda avec amusement tout ce qui existait. Jack fit quelques petites folies aussi en prenant quelques farces inédites. Il pourrait embêter Mérida avec. Toujours dans son coin Harold se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il prétexta une envie pressante pour s'asseoir dans les toilettes. Sa peau le grattait de plus en plus à cause de la sueur et il se donna un petit coup au visage avant de ressortir.

Après une longue balade dans le village et dans les échoppes, les sorciers se rendirent à la cabane hurlante. La blonde traîna des pieds. Jack dut la tirer par le bras:

\- Aller viens ce n'est qu'une baraque abandonnée.

\- Et hantée, dit-elle bougonne.

\- Ce sont des légendes , dit Mérida. Mais je veux voir si c'est vrai.

\- Comment ça voir? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

La rouquine sourit et ne dit rien. Ils s'approchèrent alors du lieu, silencieux. Pas un bruit ne les dérangea si ce n'est celui du vent froid. Ils la regardèrent un moment.

\- Pas de quoi flipper tu vois, déclara le Serpentard.

\- Ouais...

Harold commença à voir double et ferma les yeux. Mérida allait abandonner son idée de visiter quand un bruit se fit entendre. Depuis la cabane un grand son de bois attira l'attention du Big Four. Ce bruit n'était pas très distinct mais il leur semblait réel.

Raiponce vit Mérida rentrer sur le domaine interdit:

\- Où tu vas encore...?

\- J'ai envie de voir de plus près cette maison. En plus elle semble vraiment hantée! Mais restez là si vous voulez. Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas vous impliquer dans mes histoires alors.

La rouquine sautilla et commença à s'approcher de la demeure. Jack fut curieux et la suivit en tirant Raiponce avec lui:

\- N'oublie pas que tu ne risques rien. N'es-tu pas curieuse de tout?

\- J'ai des limites...

La blonde le suivit d'un pas lent et Harold les escorta sans voir où il allait vraiment. L'air frais lui donnait de la force. Il rattrapa Mérida et entendit également le bruit:

\- C'est plus fort que tout à l'heure, on dirait que quelqu'un est en train de bouger dans la demeure.

\- Ouais, lui répondit-elle. Mais plus je m'approche plus je ne vois aucune entrée...

D'un pas lent, Jack et Raiponce les rejoignirent devant la bâtisse hantée.

\- Il...Il n'y a rien? demanda la blonde dans le bras de Jack.

\- Non rien du tout. Ouvre les yeux.

Levant la tête, elle vit la maison en piteuse état. C'était une sorte de vieux chalet en bois qui bougeait selon l'orientation du vent. Les volets étaient fermés et aucune entrée n'était visible. Mérida toucha la maison avec des frissons dans les bras:

\- Pas mal comme truc flippant!

Elle sourit quand soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre, ce qui fit reculer la blonde d'au moins un mètre. Par une des fenêtres sortit un grand truc noir qui s'écrasa au sol. Sous la peur et la surprise Jack, Raiponce et Mérida hurlèrent en cœur et se mirent à courir dans le sens inverse. Harold n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il avait atteint ses limites et tout son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il regarda au loin le bout de bois noir qui avait effrayé ses amis. _Les idiots_ , s'était-il dit avant de se sentir partir. Il était tombé dans les pommes.

Le trio qui courrait arriva jusqu'au barbelé et passèrent par-dessous pour retrouver leur souffle. Raiponce se colla au sol en tremblant:

\- Je vous l'avais dit! Oui je vous l'avais dit que c'était hanté cette maison!

Jack se tint par les genoux:

\- C'était quand même marrant.

\- Ouais , répliqua Mérida en riant.

La respiration saccadée , la rouquine regarda derrière elle. Elle entendit hurler à la mort et paniqua:

\- Où est Harold!?

\- Il n'est pas avec toi! S'écria Raiponce

\- Non il était... Il était... Je ne sais plus , il était très silencieux aujourd'hui...

\- C'est vrai, Dit Jack. Je le trouvais très distant et bizarre. Allons le chercher!

Le trio avec tout leur courage repartit du côté de la cabane. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et même Raiponce se sentit d'attaque.

\- Dommage que je n'aie pas mon épée, pleurnicha la rouquine. On ne sait jamais.

\- Si c'est un fantôme tu passerais au travers, rit Jack méchamment.

\- Peut être que c'est un détraqueur , tenta la blonde.

\- Possible oui.

Arrivée devant la cabane, Mérida pointa sa baguette de tous les côtés. Elle ne vit qu'un gros tas de bois noir au sol.

\- C'est de ça que l'on a eu peur... J'ai honte.

Raiponce s'approcha du tas:

\- Oui et non parce que ce tas il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul... Regardez on dirait des coups de griffes.

Jack regarda les nervures des trous et trouva quelques touffes de poils noirs:

\- C'est vrai. Une bestiole aux poils noirs...

\- Oh non pas encore, pria Raiponce. Je vais connaître toutes les créatures du monde grâce à Poudlard...

\- Hum on est à pré-au-lard pour le coup ça change, dit Mérida en souriant. Oh regardez!

Elle s'approcha de traces sur le sol qui partaient vers la forêt.

\- Suivons-les!

Le trio se lança à la poursuite des tracés. Pénétrant dans la forêt adjacente, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux:

\- Harold! Hurlèrent-ils chacun leur tour.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans l'espace feuillu qui était de plus en plus condensé. La blondinette sentit sa tresse s'accrocher un peu partout et dut ralentir le pas. Marchant dans les ronces et les tas de feuilles mortes, les trois apprentis ne savaient même plus où aller et les traces n'étaient plus présentes. Dans une grosse branche Raiponce resta coincée:

\- Ah...! Mes cheveux...

\- Attends je vais t'aider, dit le jeune garçon. Tu n'a pas de chance de devoir les garder longs à cause de ton pouvoir.

\- Oui... Mais tu as vu j'ai perdu une mèche quand Jedusor a tenté de me les couper et pareil pour ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans mes cheveux...

\- Je comprends.

Jack la décrocha et refit la tresse plus serrée.

\- Tu es toujours aussi doué en coiffure.

\- Merci...

Jack refoula un souvenir imminent de sa sœur et regarda la rouquine farfouiller un peu partout en hurlant le prénom de son ami. Ils eurent beau chercher il n'y avait aucun trace de leur camarade. L'heure de rentrer approchait ce qui inquiéta la petite troupe.

Marchant sans but ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Mince alors.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dit Mérida nerveuse.

\- Parlons-en aux professeurs, déclara la blonde, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, tu as vu l'heure...

Les deux amis approuvèrent et ils s'éloignèrent de cette horrible bâtisse en bois. La blonde fut cependant interpellée par des traces de pas d'animal dans la boue un peu partout autour de la maison. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention au début mais elles avaient l'air anciennes Des plus fraîches semblaient se diriger vers pré-au-lard. C'était étrange, un animal avait du forcement embarquer Harold... Il fallait vite prévenir Minerva.

Rapidement, le trio repartit vers le village. Ils coururent plus vite que jamais et se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous des calèches. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà repartis et Minerva attendait en tapant du pied au sol. Elle avait l'air énervée d'attendre les derniers sorciers. Quand elle les vit arriver elle les regarda méchamment:

\- Vous êtes en retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Un peu plus et je lançais des recherches dans le village. Si vous recommencez je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous priver de sortie. Prenez donc exemple sur Harold qui est arrivé à l'heure.

Le trio accusa le coup et regardèrent par derrière la vieille femme. Harold était là, dans la calèche. Il regardait le château et leur tournait le dos.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, déclara Mérida choquée.

\- Allez en calèche on rentre, insista la professeur.

Obéissant les apprentis montèrent dans le véhicule. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler à Harold devant elle. Le voyage fut donc silencieux.

Arrivés à Poudlard Minerva leur donna un dernier avertissement et repartit toujours aussi contrariée. Se retrouvant seuls, le trio se tourna vers le dragonnier.

\- Harold, hurla la rouquine, où étais-tu passé , on t'a cherché partout dans la forêt! On t'a entendu crier!

Le dragonnier resta un moment interdit.

\- Harold? Demanda la blonde inquiète.

\- Je... Je suis juste parti dans une autre direction et j'ai eu si peur que je n'ai pas osé revenir vous voir c'est tout. J'ai honte.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais on t'a entendu crier après.

\- ... Ouais j'ai... Eu tellement peur que j'ai pas arrêté de crier.

\- Ah bon? dit Raiponce. Enfin le principe c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Oui... Par contre je suis un peu fatigué je rentre à mon dortoir. A plus tard.

Il partit rapidement en les plantant là. Le trio resta un moment dehors à marcher. Puis ils rentrèrent se promener dans le château à cause du froid.

\- Il était vraiment bizarre Harold aujourd'hui. Très distant, dit Jack.

La rouquine approuva:

\- Ouais et il nous a carrément snobés. Je veux bien qu'il ai eut peur mais c'est bon on ne s'est pas moqués de lui.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de la sortie à pré-au-lard, un attroupement les interpella. Mérida fronça les sourcils.

\- Regardez, on dirait que ça vient de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

Jack n'osa pas s'approcher et resta dans le fond. Raiponce suivit la rouquine qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Au loin elles entendaient les tableaux parler fortement et s'exciter. Arrivées un peu plus près, elles virent Albus Dumbledore en train de regarder le portrait vide de la grosse dame. Des griffures sur le tableau pendouillaient. Des énormes griffures. Raiponce recula d'un pas:

\- Mérida, chuchota-t-elle, on dirait les même traces de griffes que celles qu'on a vues sur le bois à la cabane hurlante.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux et regarda le directeur parler avec la grosse dame dans un autre tableau.

\- Chère madame qui a osé vous faire ça?

\- Il a les yeux du démon, atroce. Une âme aussi noire que le nom qu'il porte! C'est lui professeur, celui dont tout le monde parle. Il est ici quelque part dans le château! C'est Sirius Black!

Paniquée, la grosse dame retourna se cacher et Albus intervint. Il décida de fermer les portes du château et de réunir tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour la nuit. Les filles retrouvèrent Jack pour lui raconter. Il eut du mal à assimiler:

\- Sirius Black serait au château? Et ce serait les mêmes traces qu'à pré-au-lard?

\- Il a du passer par là pour venir au château c'est sûr, dit la rouquine. Restons sur nos gardes et allons rejoindre Harold.

D'un mouvement de tête ils suivirent les élèves jusqu'à la grande salle pleine de monde et de bruits. Jack se glissa cependant dans le coin des Serpentard avec un petit salut aux filles qui comprirent.

Le Serpentard trouva Elsa tremblante:

\- Que vient-il faire au château ce Sirius Black?

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il est là pour Harry Potter et c'est quelqu'un qui se fiche bien de nous. Reposons-nous ensembles.

\- D'accord, dit-elle soulagés.

Ils se trouvèrent un petit coin et rejoignirent Drago avec Millicent.

Mérida de son côté se mit à côté d'Harry Potter. Avec un peu de chance elle verrait Sirius. Pour Raiponce elle tenta d'approcher Harold mais il était déjà couché, dormant profondément. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite! Elle rejoignit alors un petit clan avec des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et quelques Gryffondors. La blonde se mit entre Luna et une certaine Mulan mais ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Pourtant les professeurs faisaient leur rondes dans le château avec les fantômes mais rien ne pouvait la rassurer si ce n'est Jack dans le coin opposé.

Albus Dumbledore hésita un moment. Il avait failli renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Cependant, la menace de Sirius Black était passée. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe au château et chaque professeur en avait fait le tour de fond en comble avec les portraits. Comment était rentré Black? Où était-il à présent? Personne n'en avait aucune idée. Du côté de la grosse dame, elle eut le droit à un nouveau tableau tout neuf mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

Lorsque le directeur fut sûr que la sécurité du château soit de nouveau en place il oublia l'idée de faire rentrer les sorciers. Heureusement pour certains qui n'avaient pas du tout envie de rentrer. Mérida pour sa part, faisait ses propres recherches sur un lieu où pourrait se cacher Sirius Black mais elle ne trouva rien de concret. Elle fouillait de fond en comble le château avec Raiponce. Puis elles s'attaquèrent aux extérieurs sans plus de succès. Elles furent cependant surprise de voir Harold, seul, regarder le ciel avec une expression bizarre.

\- Harold? Je croyais que tu étais encore dans ta salle commune, dit la rouquine.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers les filles. Il sourit un peu:

\- Non j'avais envie de prendre l'air.

\- Ca va? Depuis cette sortie on ne s'est pas revus.

\- Oui ça va merci. En ce moment je suis un peu fatigué je pense que ça vient du temps qui se rafraîchit.

\- Au fait, tu en penses quoi de la menace de Sirius Black? Dit la blonde. Je suis un peu inquiète moi...

\- Pas grand-chose... Après tout il en a après Harry Potter, on ne risque rien. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit entré dans le château. C'est pourtant censé être impossible, surtout avec les détraqueurs.

Mérida approuva puis frissonna:

\- Bon moi je rentre, on a bientôt cours. Enfin du moins vous avez vos options.

La rouquine se retourna et fut suivie par Raiponce. Harold regarda un moment le saule cogneur sans feuille puis se retourna vers ses amies. Il fallait aller en cours d'étude sur les moldus. Il adorait ce cours.

Il fut un soir où Harold se promena dehors. Cela était interdit mais il se fichait bien du règlement dans sa situation actuelle. Personne ne le saurait. Il décida d'aller près de la rivière sous le cerisier fané. Malgré le froid nocturne il se sentait bien, très bien. Il regardait la lune avec bonheur. Son souffle se formait en buée dans le froid de l'air. Harold décida de continuer sa route, histoire de se changer les idées jusqu'au petit matin. Il partit aux alentours du château tentant d'éviter les détraqueurs qui survolaient le lac en le gelant.

Harold se mit à courir, il adorait ça. Il voulait retrouver Krokmou mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il irait plus tard. Il bifurqua près de la cabane d'Hagrid et emboîta le pas vers le saule cogneur. Il se sentit alors observé. Deux grands yeux dorés le fixaient méchamment. Un grognement parvint de la créature qui bavait sur le sol humide.

Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent un moment, puis l'animal aux yeux d'or décida d'attaquer. Harold dût alors courir dans le sens inverse et partir se réfugier dans la forêt. Il fut coursé un bon moment mais réussit à le semer. Dans sa course il se prit quelques branches sur la joue qu'il ne sentit qu'à peine. A bout de souffle, Harold se stoppa pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se déplaça jusqu'à un petit coin et se coucha un moment. Malheureusement la créature revint et Harold décida de l'intimider. Contre toute attente la créature ne s'approcha pas mais renifla, curieux. Finalement après un bon moment elle repartit dans les bois, désintéressée. Harold put se coucher et vit l'aube se lever. Il devait rentrer au château avant qu'on ne voie son absence. Il rentra, fatigué, et se coucha pour une heure. Son réveil sonnant il avait perdu toute motivation. Mais malgré tout il devait se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal...

Il se leva, les yeux cernés. Sa joue saignait. Il se soigna et partit pour les cours, son secret bien gardé.


	25. (Année 3) Chp 5 Se confier ou s'éloigner

Chp 5: Se confier ou s'éloigner

Arrivé le premier en classe de défense contre les forces du mal, Harold s'assit dans son coin au fond de la salle. Il bailla une dizaine de fois avant de s'étaler sur sa table. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Un livre vint alors s'écraser brutalement sur sa tête. Mérida le regarda avec un sourire vainqueur:

\- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui t'endors et pas moi! Mais tu aurais au moins pu attendre que le cours démarre.

Harold baragouina avant de retrouver sa voix perdue:

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

\- Ah bon? Tu pensais à Sirius Black ou quoi?

\- Non pas du tout mais je ne sais pas , la pleine lune ça doit me rendre insomniaque.

\- Ah oui ma mère est pareille.

Mérida s'installa à côté de lui et s'étira. Le premier cours de la journée était le plus dur pour elle. Il fallait émerger. Au loin elle repéra Raiponce qui prit place au premier rang avec Padma Patil. D'un geste de la main , les filles se saluèrent gentiment. Elle vit ensuite Jack se mettre devant elle avec un sourire taquin. Il s'était mit seul pour une fois.

Quand le cours commença la porte claqua avec force. D'ordinaire c'était un Lupin calme qui entrait mais par surprise ce fut Rogue qui arriva en trombe. A peine ferma-t-il la porte avec sa baguette qu'il en profita pour tirer les rideaux et allumer le projecteur magique. Il était la depuis trente secondes qu'il avait déjà préparé la classe pour l'heure.

\- Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre et écouta le sévère professeur de potions. Harry posa la question que chacun se posait:

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, Où est le professeur Lupin?

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires Potter. Je dirais que votre professeur est dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours aujourd'hui.

\- Il est malade? Insista Mérida sans y voir le danger.

Rogue la fixa avec son fidèle regard noir:

\- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Encore une question de ce genre et je double la mise.

La rouquine se renfonça dans son siège et ouvrit la page de son livre au bon endroit. C'était un chapitre sur les loups-garous. Hermione s'indigna et se fit aussitôt remballer. Bien qu'ils travaillaient sur les animagus, les strangulots et les pitiponques, Severus avait décidé de changer un peu le programme.

\- Bien qui peut me dire la différence entre un animagus et un loup garou?

Harold leva le nez de son livre, intéressé. Il regarda Hermione lever la main avec ferveur. Raiponce dans son coin avait abandonné à répondre aux questions de Rogue depuis la seconde année. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas interrogée. Hermione insista quand même et répondit sans y être interrogée:

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur. Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en animal. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. A chaque pleine lune quand il se transforme, il ne se souvient plus qui il est, il tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. De plus, le loup garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables.

La pauvre Gryffondore se fit aussitôt incendier par Severus Rogue qui lui enleva des points et leur donna à tous un devoir sur les loups-garous à faire. Le dragonnier n'y prêtait que peu d'attention et regarda la photo d'une de ces créatures sur l'écran projetée. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à la bête aux yeux dorés d'hier soir. Il pensa ensuite que ça avait été la pleine lune et fit très vite le rapprochement. Un loup-garou traînait donc dans les parages en ce moment à Poudlard. Il avait une petite idée sur la personne et se reprit quand Rogue l'interrogea sans prévenir. Le cours continua jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Mérida n'en pouvait déjà plu:

\- Un cours avec Rogue et ça a fait ma journée!

\- Il était intéressant je trouve, Répliqua Harold.

\- Bof, le jour où je croise un loup-garou je me barre direct.

\- Ouais...

Harold tourna la tête vers la prochaine salle de classe quand la rouquine l'interpella:

\- Hé tu t'es fait quoi à la joue? Tu es bien griffé!

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers hier soir.

\- Tu t'es pas loupé alors. Oh tiens regarde qui arrive.

Jack se colla derrière elle en toute rapidité et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

\- Demain je t'attends pour notre match de Quidditch. Je vais encore gagner, rit-il avant de fuir.

\- Ce salaud il s'y croit! Attends que je lui mette la raclée du siècle!

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Harold rit un peu et toucha sa blessure. Il rentra ensuite en cours de métamorphose avec la rouquine. La fatigue le reprit encore et il s'endormit en plein cours. Minerva lui donna un grand coup de baguette. Le Poufsouffle passa une bien fatigante journée.

Le lendemain la pluie faisait rage au château. Les éclairs éclataient avec ferveur sous les coups de tonnerre. Malgré le temps catastrophique, Minerva et Albus n'annulèrent pas le match de Quidditch et Mérida en fut ravie. Elle jaugea Jack dans les vestiaires et enfourcha son balai rapidement. Elinor qui était dans les gradins désapprouvait totalement ce match. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient du l'annuler pour cause de mauvais temps.

Mais le match eut bien lieu et après le premier coup de sifflet un éternel duel entre Mérida et Jack commença. Le temps exécrable rendit le challenge plus ardu et donc encore plus intéressant. Le Serpentard sentit que sa rivale se donnait à fond et en fit de même. Il joua avec le Souafle et marqua plusieurs fois. La rouquine n'en resta pas là et marqua son premier but en milieu de match. Passant entre les tours de bois et de tissu, ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Oubliant tout le reste. Vers la fin du match les cognards qui passaient inaperçus dans la mêlée de la pluie avaient assommé la plupart des joueurs. En poursuiveurs il ne restait que deux Serpentards dont Jack, et Mérida de l'autre côté. A trois ils se battaient durement, évitant de tomber de leurs balais. Ils étaient à égalité. Cependant alors que le match allait toucher à sa fin, les spectateurs hurlèrent leur surprise.

Harry Potter était en train de tomber sur une sacrée hauteur et des détraqueurs arrivèrent en masse depuis les nuages. Les cris fusaient de partout. Les sombres créatures arrivèrent derrière Jack sans qu'il ne les voie et il ne comprit pas pourquoi Mérida lui faisait des signes affolés. Quand il se retourna, il fut paralysé. Un grand détraqueur s'était approché de lui et commença à l'aspirer. Il ne ressentit pas le froid mais son corps trembla une nouvelle fois. Il jura intérieurement avant de se sentir de nouveau partir. D'un dernier coup d'œil il vit la rouquine foncer sur lui.

 _" Revoilà le jeune garçon, oui le jeune Jack qui avec ses cheveux encore bruns, tremblait dans un coin de sa maison. Il tenait dans ses bras Elena. Sa mère était au sol en larmes et inconsciente. Son père ne devait sûrement pas être là car seules deux personnes inconnues étaient là. Ils s'en prenaient à la femme et riait. Un rire rauque et profond. Jack regardait le sol, trop craintif pour regarder leur visage._

 _Après qu'ils se soit occupés de Madame Frost, les deux personnages en habits noirs s'approchèrent des enfants. L'un des deux s'accroupit et tint le menton de Jack._

 _\- Regarde-moi, Jack. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu sais que vous êtes nés pour être avec nous et je m'occuperais bien de vous. Alors viens. Oublie ta traîtresse de mère._

 _Le petit bonhomme ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda avec horreur le visage de son assaillant. Des cheveux noirs en pics, des yeux gris clairs qui s'accordaient avec la couleur grise de sa peau. Jack repoussa sa main de colère:_

 _\- Laissez-nous tranquille, je ne viendrais pas avec vous! Je ne vous aime pas , vous me faîtes peur! Je ne vous connais pas !_

 _L'homme sourit et plongea ses yeux dans celui du garçon:_

 _\- Je m'appelle Pitch où appelle-moi Noirceur si je te fais si peur. Tu sais un jour je suis sûr que tu viendras à moi, tu auras besoin de moi pour tes pouvoirs et ton destin, alors je t'attendrais._

 _Un rire sinistre parvint de Pitch et il se releva pour rejoindre son camarade:_

 _\- Allons-y Shan Yu, il est loin d'être prêt._

 _D'un grommellement les deux hommes claquèrent la porte, laissant Jack serrer sa petite sœur avec force._

 _\- Jamais... Jamais je ne viendrais!_

Un mal de tête horrible réveilla le Serpentard alité. En rouvrant les yeux il poussa un grognement de douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie en présence de ses amis.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda la blonde inquiète.

\- Laisse-le reprendre son souffle, dit Harold le nez dans son livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- J'ai ... Encore été...?

Mérida opina:

\- Oui pendant le match les détraqueurs ont débarqués en masse et ils se sont tous rués sur toi. Avant de tomber au sol j'ai réussi à te rattraper in extremis. Albus Dumbledore a sauvé Harry Potter de son côté, car il s'est fait attaquer dans le ciel. Et toi tu as encore parlé dans ton délire. Mais ce coup-ci ce n'était pas Elena, c'était Pitch. Te connaissant tu vas encore rien nous dire et pourtant je suis ta sauveuse donc je veux savoir!

La blonde lui donna un petit coup sur la tête:

\- Mérida, je t'ai dit de ne pas l'agresser dès son réveil!

\- Tu peux dire toi! Rit son amie.

\- C'est pas pareil...

Jack sourit et remarqua qu'il avait encore pleuré. Il se massa les yeux et se releva:

\- Il est vraiment temps que j'aille prendre des cours avec Lupin contre les détraqueurs... Ca va être long d'attendre le trimestre prochain.

\- Ca se rapproche quand même, dit Harold en fermant son livre. Et on viendra avec toi, on est encore une fois en insécurité ici...

Jack fut content de ne pas y aller seul et se souvint des conditions pour que Lupin accepte de lui donner ses cours.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de souvenir heureux cependant, c'est même de pire en pire...

\- Même si tu pense à ton arrivée à Poudlard? demanda la blonde.

Jack secoua négativement de la tête:

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit assez fort vu mon passé.

Il soupira et regarda tour à tour ses trois amis. Mérida s'assit à côté de lui:

\- Jack. S'il te plaît, parle-nous de ton passé.

\- ... Je n'en ai pas la force. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé au fait.

\- Mais de rien. Allez Jack tu as l'air d'avoir vu un mort là, tu es plus blanc que tu ne l'as jamais été. Si tu gardes tout pour toi , de un on ne pourra pas t'aider et de deux tu va encore plus souffrir.

Raiponce s'assit de l'autre côté et lui tint la main:

\- Elle a raison, tu va finir tous seul dans ton coin, ce n'est pas la solution. Qui est Pitch? Qui est Elena? On est prêts à tout entendre tu sais...

Harold approuva et Jack prit une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux. Il serra fortement les doigts de Raiponce:

\- Je... Je suis un meurtrier, je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez ainsi.

Les filles se regardèrent:

\- Allez on ne te jugera pas, dit Raiponce. Après tout tu gardes mon secret alors je garderai le tiens.

Se plongeant dans le regard de la blonde aux grand yeux verts il se mordit la lèvre:

\- Bien, bien... Vous avez gagné mais je vous aurais prévenu... Ce n'est pas joli.

Jack regarda les couvertures blanches et les serra de ses poings:

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, des personnes venaient pour que moi et ma petite sœur Elena on se joigne à eux. Je ne sais plus dans quel but d'ailleurs. Je viens tout juste de me souvenir de Pitch qui était souvent là à s'en prendre à ma mère. Ils venaient tous quand mon père n'était pas là. Pitch c'est... La forme bizarre qui est apparue lors du cours avec l'épouvantard... Bref ils nous harcelaient jour après jour. J'en avais marre et je trouvais que mes parents étaient faibles alors j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie. Mais c'était de la magie noire je ne l'ai su qu'après. J'ai voulu utiliser un grand sort de glace et ainsi protéger ma sœur et ma famille de ses harceleurs. J'avais peur qu'un jour ils m'emmènent avec Elena... Elle était d'ailleurs terrorisée tous les jours et se collait à moi. Le soir elle me rejoignait dans mon lit. J'avais vraiment la haine et j'ai tenté d'apprendre ce sort interdit. Malencontreusement ce jour là... Le sort était trop puissant pour moi et j'étais apparemment doté d'un pouvoir incontrôlable... J'ai tué ma famille sur le coup. Et je suis tombé dans un lac gelé. Je me serais bien laissé mourir mais Lucius Malefoy qui devait être dans le coin m'a sauvé et m'a adopté ensuite, sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre famille alors voilà... J'ai ... J'ai tué mes parents et ma sœur sous mes yeux, par mon orgueil, mon égoïsme... Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Jack pleura sincèrement devant ses amis qui se collèrent à lui. Raiponce le rassura:

\- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Jack, tu as juste fait une erreur...

\- Je suis quand même celui qui les as tués et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

Il se laissa allez un moment et le Big Four n'insista pas. Mérida, Harold et Raiponce le laissèrent se reposer. Ce qu'il venait de dire était très difficile mais ils furent vraiment ravis de savoir enfin la vérité sur Jack et contre toute attente ils ne le jugèrent pas un seul instant.

Une fois remis sur pied et le moral revenu, Jack décida de retourner voir Lupin. Il le trouva à son bureau. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez me revoir.

\- Vous avez l'air malade monsieur?

\- Oui je ne suis pas trop en forme mais je vais reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine. Oh je vois que vous êtes avec vos amis.

Jack se retourna et le trio tenta de se cacher derrière une statue, sans succès car Mérida se prit les pieds dans les cheveux de Raiponce et s'étala au sol. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de rire:

\- Que me vaut votre visite?

Jack soupira et il entra avec les trois autres.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas être discrets, dit-il à ses camarades. En fait monsieur je voudrais vous demander si l'on pouvait enfin commencer les cours contres les détraqueurs et pour mon contrôle. Je me suis fait harceler pendant un match...

\- J'en ai ouïe dire en effet, répliqua-t-il, et bientôt ne vous en faites pas nous les ferons. Une fois que je serais totalement rétabli. Avez-vous remplit les conditions au moins?

Il le regarda en biais et Jack approuva:

\- J'en ai en effet parlé à mes amis et j'ai peut-être un souvenir heureux.

Le trio approuva une nouvelle fois.

\- Il a été dur à convaincre, dit Mérida taquine. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir insisté monsieur car c'est une vrais tombe celui là.

Le Serpentard grogna dans son coin et Lupin rit à nouveau.

\- Vous voulez aussi apprendre tous les trois à lutter contre les Détraqueurs alors?

Raiponce sourit:

\- J'y ai réfléchi et oui je voudrais pouvoir me protéger ou protéger Jack comme durant le match!

\- Pareil, dirent les deux autres en cœur.

Lupin rangea ses affaires dans son sac:

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous l'enseigner. Albus porte une grande confiance en vous alors j'en ferais de même. J'ai appris pour vos exploits des dernières années. Vous êtes courageux vous quatre. Sur ce je dois me reposer encore un peu.

Le quatuor sortit de classe et lui dirent au revoir. Harold leur dit cependant qu'il avait à faire et courut rejoindre le professeur.

Raiponce de son côté sautilla:

\- Je vais encore apprendre de nouvelles choses!

\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, dit son amie, mais ça semble passionnant! Et Jack comment te sens-tu?

Le Serpentard regarda par la fenêtre:

\- Mieux... Oui mieux. Même si mon passé me ronge j'ai l'impression de l'évacuer un peu et d'apprendre toujours de nouvelles choses à son sujet.

\- C'est mieux que rien, répliqua la blonde.

Il soupira:

\- Bon si on changeait de sujet maintenant?

Les trois amis partirent rejoindre le cerisier sans feuille pour se détendre et parler des cours à venir. Ils discutèrent aussi de leur ami qui était de plus en plus distant.

Et justement le jeune garçon avait rejoint Lupin dans le couloir. Le professeur fronça les sourcils:

\- Avez-vous autre chose à me dire Monsieur Haddock?

\- Oui en effet. Mais vous devez vous en douter n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Oh ne me la faîtes pas , je vous ai croisé il y a peu de temps dehors, un soir de pleine lune.

Lupin sentit une perle de sueur couler dans son dos. Il fit mine de rien mais Harold insista:

\- Vous êtes un loup-garou j'en suis presque sûr. C'est pour ça que vous avez peur de la lune n'est-ce pas professeur?

Remus emmena son élève dans un petit coin reculé avant de parler:

\- Jeune homme vous êtes très...Intelligent. En effet je suis bien un loup garou mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous m'ayez vu en pleine nuit. Que faisiez-vous dehors? Savez-vous que Sirius Black rôde dans les parages?

\- Oh oui je le sais très bien , répliqua le Poufsouffle en s'asseyant. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Comment faîtes-vous pour que personne ne connaisse votre nature?

Remus se frotta les yeux, fatigué:

\- Albus Dumbledore est au courant ainsi que Severus Rogue. Je n'ai donc pas grand besoin de le cacher si ce n'est quand je m'enferme dans la cabane hurlante lors des pleines lunes, ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose je l'avoue.

Harold se replia sur lui et tint ses genoux:

\- Je vois...

\- Ma nature de loup-garou est-ce un problème ou il y a autre chose qui vous chiffonne? Vous pouvez tout me dire, je garderais le secret.

\- Et bien en fait...

Les vacances approchèrent à grand pas et le prochain semestre débuterait juste après. Pour l'occasion une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard était organisée par Minerva. Mérida était heureuse car elle pourrait refaire son stock de farces et attrapes. Raiponce quant à elle se préparait à refaire une fournée de toutes nouvelles friandises pas encore goûtées.

Cependant alors que Jack, Mérida et Raiponce attendaient, la dernière calèche arriva et Harold fut introuvable. Minerva monta dedans et les interpella:

\- Montez ou vous ne viendrez pas.

\- On attend Harold madame, dit Mérida.

\- Il est déjà parti avec d'autres Poufsouffles. En route.

Le trio se regarda puis monta, empli de tristesse. Le voyage fut calme et à leur arrivée chacun n'osa dire un mot. Mérida se lança alors qu'ils se rendaient à Honeydukes:

\- Vous savez... Je trouve qu'Harold est de moins en moins présent avec nous. Il nous fuit depuis notre dernière sortie. Je pense qu'il cache quelque chose...

Jack hocha de la tête:

\- Je le pense aussi. J'ai passé ma vie entière à fuir les autres et ses actes le prouvent. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi et je n'ai pas de réponse.

La blonde fit la moue:

\- Moi non plus je ne vois pas où est le problème. Essayons de le trouver et de lui parler. On résoudra rapidement le problème.

Le trio se mit d'accord et commencèrent leurs recherches à chaque boutique. Ils passèrent le village de fond en comble mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Arrivés de nouveau à la cabane hurlante ils la regardèrent avec dédain.

Mérida s'assit sur un rocher:

\- Introuvable... Si seulement la dernière fois on était restés avec lui...

\- Oui je me fais du souci, continua Raiponce. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer ce jour là...

Jack tiqua:

\- Utilise le retourneur de temps! Recule de quelques semaines et on saura tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mérida le regarda de travers:

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le veux pas pour autre chose.

\- Mais non. Si c'était le cas je l'aurais déjà pris.

\- Mouais, dit-elle peu convaincue.

La blonde secoua la tête:

\- Non c'est bien trop loin, le directeur m'a dit que se serait trop dangereux. Imaginez on devrait passer des semaines ici à attendre que le jour d'aujourd'hui revienne à nouveau.

\- Bon alors utilise-le juste pour une heure, juste pour voir Harold descendre de la calèche?

Raiponce réfléchit un moment:

\- Bon ça c'est faisable. Je suis d'accord.

Mérida sautilla:

\- C'est la première fois que je vais utiliser le retourneur de temps je suis toute excitée!

\- Ca se voit , répliqua Jack.

Le Serpentard tenta de contenir son envie de prendre le pendentif. Il sentit le collier autour de son cou. Raiponce le passa autour de Mérida également et tourna d'un tour. Le temps défila à l'envers. Ils virent beaucoup de monde passer devant la cabane pour la contempler. Cependant personne ne tenta d'y pénétrer; puis le temps s'arrêta. A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils durent sauter dans les fourrés car Harold arriva. Mérida chuchota:

\- Nom de dieu, il est à peine sorti de la calèche qu'il a couru ici ou quoi?

\- Il revient sur le lieu d'où son comportement bizarre à commencé, dit Raiponce. Il y aura forcément une explication.

Le trio regarda le jeune dragonnier. Celui-ci pénétra par les barbelés et se lança vers la bâtisse. Ils le suivirent le plus discrètement possible. Harold se dirigea vers le bord de la maison en bois et attendit. Il tapa fortement sur un bout de bois, trois fois, et une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Une main lui donna le feu vert et Harold sauta d'un bond jusqu'à la fenêtre qui se referma aussitôt. Raiponce ouvrit grand ses yeux:

\- Je rêve ou Harold vient de faire un bond de cinq mètres!?

\- Tu ne rêves pas , répliqua la Rouquine effarée, et que fait-il dans la cabane...? On ne peut même pas entrer en plus.

\- Avec qui il peut bien être , réfléchit Jack. Attendons qu'il revienne pour lui parler.

\- Oui, approuvèrent les filles qui s'assirent au sol dans la neige fraîche.

Et le temps passa longuement. Des bruits provenaient de la cabane mais personne n'en sortit. Au loin le trio se regardèrent partir une heure plus tôt. Jack soupira:

\- Ton pendentif est vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Tu le veux toujours? Demanda la rouquine

\- ... Oui et non. J'en ai toujours envie mais moins qu'avant et puis je ne veux plus changer le passé de cette manière, ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Sage décision.

Raiponce se frottait les mains, gelée. Elle regarda la cabane et vit enfin la fenêtre bouger. Harold en descendit comme si de rien n'était:

\- Merci pour tout , je le promets, je le chercherais pour vous!

A peine se retourna-t-il qu'il tomba sur ses trois amis au regard furieux. Le fenêtre se referma et Harold recula.

\- Que faites-vous là?

\- On aimerait savoir pourquoi tu nous fuis depuis plusieurs semaines, et je vois que tu nous fais des petites cachotteries, l'accabla Mérida.

Le dragonnier serra les poings:

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité de temps à autres.

\- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, répliqua Jack. Je me suis confié à toi sur mon passé alors tu me dois bien une explication sur ton comportement bizarre d'en ce moment.

\- Désolé mais il n'y a rien à dire... Je me suis juste promené ici pour me vider l'esprit comme j'aime le faire et voilà.

\- Et qui était cette personne dans la cabane? demanda Raiponce. Je ne te comprends pas Harold...

Le Poufsouffle soupira:

\- Ce n'était rien d'important juste un ami de mon île qui est venu ici mais qui veut rester cacher là. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille un peu... On va pas se coller toutes les cinq minutes...

Harold sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux et il partit en courant. Jack et Mérida fumèrent de colère et ne comprirent pas du tout ce qui lui prenait. Du côté de Raiponce elle regarda la fenêtre fermée, elle se sentait observer par une paire d'yeux intense. Etait-ce vraiment un ami d'Harold? Elle ressentait une drôle d'aura.

Après cette brève dispute la tension ne retomba pas. Le trio se rendit au trois balais, un bar réputé, pour boire un coup. Une fois servie Mérida frappa du poing sur la table:

\- Harold nous ignore complètement, nous rejette et nous ment. S'il ne s'excuse pas de son comportement il peut bien aller se faire voir! Pour une fois que je déteste quelqu'un plus que Jack!

Le Serpentard ne releva pas la remarque. Raiponce se tritura les mains devant sa boisson chaude:

\- Il avait l'air très triste quand il est parti... Peut-être que l'on aurait dû attendre qu'il vienne vers nous pour lui parler.

\- Attendre ou non il nous aurait ignoré, répliqua son amie, je sens qu'il veut s'éloigner et même pas une seule explication. Vraiment je suis très énervée. C'est... C'est notre ami et la il...

Mérida but une grande gorgée et se brûla la langue. Jack soupira de ce comportement:

\- Tu es trop impulsive Mérida. Comme tu le dis c'est notre ami et si c'est vraiment le cas pour lui, il reviendra nous parler tôt ou tard. Quelque fois on a envie d'être seul, j'en sais quelque chose.

La blonde repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'Harold avait en ce moment mais elle préférait écouter la version de Jack. Le trio resta un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que l'heure de retour pointe le bout de son nez. Quand ils arrivèrent à temps Minerva en fut ravie et leur pardonna leur ancien retard. Malgré tout en les voyant dans la calèche elle les trouva plutôt tristes, c'était étrange de leur part.

Les jours suivants la neige tomba de plus belle donnant au décor un côté angélique. Par chance c'était bientôt les fêtes ce qui ferait un noël sous la neige cette année. Le contraste entre l'été et l'hiver avait vraiment été fort entre chaleur et froideur. Mais les sorciers n'avaient cure du temps car c'était les vacances qui allaient débuter! Les vacances tant attendues par tous pour se reposer. Comme à l'ordinaire certains restaient aux château et d'autres rentraient chez eux. Les quatre membres du Big Four avait décidé, pour ne pas changer, de rentrer chez eux. Malgré tout Harold resta un jour de plus que les autres qui durent partir sans lui et surtout sans aucune explication de sa part depuis l'entrevue. C'était triste mais ils le laissèrent faire son choix.

Harold profita de ce jour où il n'y avait que peu de personnes pour faire des recherches. Il cherchait un petit animal poilu et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Prétextant une envie de découvrir la salle, Harry Potter le laissa entrer. Harold put donc visiter leur salle de repos et les chambres qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec Ron il put utiliser son flair infaillible pour tenter de trouver l'animal mais par malchance il ne se trouvait pas la où il devrait être. Déçu, il remercia les deux Gryffondors et ressortit de la tour.

Le Poufsouffle entreprit donc sa quête dans tout le château. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes il ressentit enfin une piste. L'odeur de cet être pestilentiel. Il suivit sa trace qui descendait jusqu'à la cour et fut bien surpris de perdre son odeur dans la neige fraîche. Il regarda de tous les côtés et ne trouva que le chat d'Hermione qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose aussi. Il le prit dans ses bras:

\- Et bien mon vieux on dirait qu'on a pas trouvé ce que l'on cherche...

Le chat se reposa sur ses genoux.

\- Mais tôt au tard je l'aurais ce fichu rat. Et je suis sûr qu'il le sait très bien.

Las de tourner en rond Harold décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de ce dé-paysager un peu. Et surtout d'un endroit calme ou pouvoir se reposer et même faire de petites folies nocturnes.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires, un larme s'écrasa sur sa joue. Il pensa à ses trois amis qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses la semaine passée. Il n'y pouvait rien , il avait trop besoin d'être seul en ce moment et surtout avec ce qui lui arrivait. Il espérait du plus profond de son petit cœur qu'un jour ils lui pardonneraient pour son comportement. Une fois qu'il se sentirait sûr de lui.


	26. (Année 3) Chp 6 L'amitié est notre force

Chp 6 : L'amitié est notre force

Pour les vacances de Noël, Mérida avait prévu une petite visite improvisée. Elle avait ruminé durant quelques jours et décidé de rejoindre Harold pour quelques explications. La rouquine avait demandé à Jack et à Raiponce de venir mais tous deux avait décliné. Apparemment Jack avait une soirée mondaine avec sa famille et la mère de Raiponce n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle parte... _C'était vraiment deux lâcheurs_ , pensait-elle.

Pour se rendre jusqu'à l'île d'Harold elle abandonna l'idée de prendre Angus et enfourcha son balai en pleine nuit. Depuis le jour où elle était partie chercher Raiponce en début de seconde année elle avait eu envie de repartir pour une nouvelle aventure nocturne. Surtout que sa mère préparait la fête de fin d'année et qu'elle était encore plus stricte qu'à l'ordinaire. Toute la journée par exemple, Elinor avait forcé Mérida à enfiler des tonnes et des tonnes de robes plus moches les unes que les autres. Trop de froufrous , trop de chichis et surtout trop serré! Au final, la rouquine avait choisi un compromis sur une robe ample de couleur bleu ciel et un maudit voile blanc accroché au cheveux. Bien sûr, elle l'enlèverait dès minuit sonné pour danser.

Mais pour le moment elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées et prit son sac, sa cape et son balai. Ses trois petits frères lui dirent au revoir par la vitre. Elle les avait corrompu avec des cookies, la maline. Sans plus attendre elle survola son domaine puis partit vers la mer. A fond, elle perça les nuages et hurla sa joie par-dessus l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait sous son balai. Elle virevolta plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter pour cause de tournis. S'amusant comme une folle, la rouquine perdit son chemin. La jeune fille avait pourtant prit la carte qu'Harold lui avait fait. Le Poufsouffle aimait beaucoup voyager avec Krokmou et faire des cartes des environs, c'était un de ses passe-temps. Malgré tout se repérer sur l'eau n'était pas si simple. Ce n'est qu'après trois reprises qu'elle se repéra grâce à un rocher en forme de tête de mort. Elle retrouva l'île de Beurk comme dans son souvenir quand ils étaient revenus avec la blondinette.

Elle se posa sur la seule plage qu'elle connaissait. Au loin on voyait le village encore actif en pleine nuit avec des lumières de feu partout. Apparemment ils savaient faire la fête par ici. Relevant un peu sa cape, Mérida enjamba les premiers fourrés et s'enfonça dans la forêt. L'île en était recouverte en grande partie. Il n'y avait cependant pas de neige ici bas alors que chez elle on y mettait pas un pied dehors sans s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mérida avança par delà les bois quand un gros craquement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et sortit son épée du dos. Un geste à gauche, un geste à droite, rien. Elle avait peut-être rêvé. La rouquine reprit son chemin un peu plus rapidement qu'avant.

Elle se retourna de nouveau quand une branche craqua tout près d'elle:

\- Qui est là? Hurla-t-elle avec son épée.

Le son d'un souffle lui parvint:

\- Je vous entends alors répondez-moi ou je vous tranche en deux!

Pour toute réponse elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle pensa d'abord que ce devait être un dragon quand elle se souvint qu'ils avaient fui l'île l'année d'avant...

\- Allez montre toi!

Soudain deux grands yeux verts lumineux sortirent d'un buisson. La rouquine remarqua que ceux-ci n'était pas emplis de haine et abaissa son arme. La chose n'osa pas s'approcher de plus près.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air menaçant toi... Montre-toi.

D'un abord hésitant la créature s'avança et se montra sous l'éclairage de la lune. C'était un grand loup noir aux yeux verts émeraude. Son pelage était impressionnant ainsi que ses crocs acérés. De ses pattes ils pouvait probablement courir rapidement et efficacement. En outre s'il avait été menaçant, Mérida aurait compris sa souffrance. La rouquine n'était pas à l'aise devant cet animal si imposant. Celui-ci la dépassa et partit en ligne droite, il grogna une fois invitant Mérida à le suivre. C'était de toute manière la direction du village... La rouquine garda son épée en main, au cas où , et se rendit au village.

Arrivant à la première cabane en bois, elle se sentit plus en sécurité. Elle se retourna pour regarder encore une fois la créature mais celle-ci avait disparue. Effrayant. La jeune Gryffondore souffla et se dirigea vers la hutte du chef. Les villageois la regardaient de travers. Une étrangère. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander sa route et monta la grande colline jusqu'au chalet majestueux des Haddock. En frappant à la porte ce fut le père du garçon qui lui ouvrit:

\- Tiens, qui es-tu toi?

\- Je m'appelle Mérida Weasley Monsieur et j'aimerais voir votre fils, Harold, s'il vous plaît.

Elinor serait impressionnée de la voir si polie.

\- Ah oui je me souviens de toi! Si tu cherches mon fils il se promène dans le village. Bonne chance pour le trouver ce galopin. Surtout qu'en ce moment je le trouve changé. Mais dis-moi comment es tu arrivée jusqu'ici?

\- Oh je suis venu en balai, mes parents sont au courant bien sûr, ils ont l'habitude de mes sorties aussi. Comment ça changé?

Stoick Haddock se gratta la barbe, pensif:

\- Je ne sais pas il est très fuyant et ça m'étonne qu'il se soit laissé pousser les cheveux comme ça. Enfin il grandit et j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Espérons qu'il veuille bien prendre ma succession plus tard.

Il fit la moue et Mérida se sentit de trop:

\- Je comprends. Bon, et bien merci je vais le chercher alors.

D'un signe de main elle repartit dans le sens inverse sous le regard bienveillant du chef:

\- Elle ira loin cette petite! Je l'aime bien. Harold devrait en prendre de la graine.

Il referma la porte en riant.

En pleine recherche dans le village, Mérida rencontra un petit groupe d'adolescents. Avec un peu de chance Harold était avec eux.

\- Bonjour, je cherche Harold, il ne serait pas dans le coin? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant comme une folle.

Les cinq sorciers se retournèrent avec curiosité. Astrid, la belle blonde, s'approcha:

\- Il n'est pas ici non. Mais on peut savoir qui le recherche au moins?

La rouquine n'aimait pas trop le ton employé par la blonde:

\- Je m'appelle Mérida Weasley et je suis la meilleure amie d'Harold.

Astrid ce souvint de son prénom évoqué par Harold. Elle releva sa mèche et s'assit avec grâce:

\- Il ne nous a pas parlé de toi désolée. Tu ferais bien de rentrer à la maison avant de te prendre un vent de sa part. Il n'a que faire des autres personnes en-dehors de l'île.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais la blonde! Je te signale qu'il doit passer bien plus de temps avec moi qu'avec vous en deux mois.

Astrid se sentit piquée au vif, jalouse.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux la carotte mais il va venir à Durmstrang l'année prochaine alors tu peux d'ores et déjà l'oublier.

\- Pardon!? Fulmina-t-elle par l'insulte et la révélation.

\- Oh tu n'étais pas au courant, je ne comprend pas, je croyais que tu étais proche de lui?

Les sorciers regardèrent la dispute avec amusement pendant que les deux filles se lançaient des éclairs. Chacune jalouse l'une de l'autre.

Astrid allait sortir sa baguette quand une main se posa sur la sienne:

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Déclara un Harold moqueur.

La blonde fut surprise et rougit un peu:

\- Harold! On parlait justement de toi.

\- Ah bon? Quel honneur. Mais je suis surpris de te voir ici Mérida.

La rouquine ne sut si il fallait qu'elle soit contente ou énervée.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler seul à seul?

\- Bien sûr. Viens on va au poste de garde, on sera tranquilles.

Ils montèrent dans la grande tour en bois et Mérida s'assit sur le rebord. Elle ne pipa mot.

\- Je vois que tu t'es fait une amie ici, dit le garçon en riant.

\- Cette blondasse? Ne te moque pas de moi elle pète plus haut que ses fesses, grogna-t-elle. Mais bon je m'en fiche bien. C'est plutôt ce qu'elle m'a dit qui m'énerve! Alors comme ça tu pars à Durmstrang l'année prochaine? Sans prévenir!

Le dragonnier baissa la tête et regarda le sol:

\- Ce n'est pas encore décidé, j'y réfléchis c'est tout...

\- Mais pourquoi! Hurla-t-elle excédée, tu n'es pas bien avec nous à Poudlard!? Mais bon sang il s'est passé quoi durant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ton comportement!

Elle reprit son souffle pour se calmer. Harold sourit tristement:

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Mérida... J'avoue j'agis en idiot depuis un moment mais j'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de temps avant de le régler...

\- Parle-moi en alors.

Il leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent un instant:

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît.

La rouquine se releva:

\- Je te laisse du temps, ok. Mais en échange tu restes à Poudlard. Et tu t'excuseras aussi auprès de notre blonde à nous et de son ami le Serpentard.

Harold se sentit un peu plus léger:

\- D'accord je vais leur envoyer un hibou dès demain. Tu...

Il hésita:

\- Tu veux bien passer la nuit chez moi?

Mérida fut surprise et sautilla:

\- Oh oui ! Et fais-moi visiter l'île! Mais je ne veux pas de cette blonde dans mes pattes hein. Et il faut aussi que je rentre avant l'aube... Ma mère n'est pas au courant, tu penses.

La dragonnier eut un fou rire incontrôlable:

\- Oh ça ne m'étonne même plus! Allez viens je vais te montrer un de mes endroits préférés.

Mérida le suivit dans les escaliers boisés, de bonne humeur. Enfin elle retrouvait son bon vieux Harold. Mais il lui sembla en effet changé, ses cheveux était plus longs et son corps plus robuste. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Lorsque les fêtes furent passées et que la neige redoubla d'ardeur, les sorciers entamèrent le second semestre. De retour au château, les vacances leur avait fait du bien. Harold avait pu faire un peu le tri et s'excuser proprement à ses amis. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de son problème mais le trio lui avait promis d'attendre s'il restait à Poudlard. Raiponce et Jack avaient pu se reposer aussi malgré leurs parents qui étaient collés à leur basques. Quant à Mérida après sa visite elle avait été punie par sa mère qui était tombée sur un lit vide à six heures du matin alors qu'elle venait pour lui choisir une coiffure de nouvel an... Mais cela ne changea pas la bonne humeur de la rouquine qui malgré sa rencontre avec Astrid avait pu enfin décoincer Harold.

Le quatuor n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre dans le bain qu'il eurent beaucoup de test de troisième année. Il fallait qu'ils ne perdent rien pendant les vacances. Ils n'eurent donc pas trop le temps de parler de Sirius qui était sur toutes les lèvres depuis l'attaque dans le château. Discrètement, Harold continuait aussi ses recherches du rat mais la fatigue toujours omniprésente l'empêchait de mener sa tâche secrète à bien. De plus il sortait le soir en cachette. Par chance il n'avait jamais été pris par un professeur.

Le temps changea plus rapidement que prévu en cet hiver. Après la grande bourrasque de nouvel an, il y eut une période de redoux vers fin janvier. La neige fondit un peu laissant place à un petit air chaud. C'était un temps magnifique où l'on pouvait se promener dehors sans grelotter et apprécier le paysage encore à moitié neigeux.

C'est à cette période que Remus Lupin choisit d'offrir ses cours à Jack et ses amis. Il décida de leur donner tous les quatre ensembles. Durant une après-midi de libre le professeur les attendait avec du chocolat chaud. Le quatuor ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir et prendre une tasse avec quelques petits biscuits. Ce professeur savait recevoir. Celui-ci prit place entre les garçons en face des filles.

\- Alors, vous avez pu vous détendre durant ces fêtes de noël? Et surtout trouver un souvenir heureux.

Mérida posa sa tasse fortement en souriant:

\- Oh oui moi je suis contente! Bon j'ai été punie et forcée à faire une fête dans une robe trop serrée mais j'ai pu me réconcilier avec Harold! Et puis je me suis bien amusée à noël avec mes petits frères ah ah. Pour ce qui est du souvenir heureux j'ai déjà choisi mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Harold se renfonça dans son siège un peu rougissant. Jack prit à son tour la parole:

\- Se détendre? Pas vraiment avec Lucius Malefoy. Et je n'ai pas de souvenir précis mais je pense comme Mérida. Mais mes petites journées à flâner dans la neige en-dehors du manoir m'ont fait du bien.

Lupin approuva. Raiponce se lança à son tour:

\- Je me suis sentie un peu seule cet hiver mais je me suis amusée avec mes peintures et mes livres. J'ai aussi pu en apprendre plus sur les humains grâce à un livre que ma mère m'a acheté. Enfin que je l'ai forcée à me l'acheter , rit-elle. Oh et ta lettre Harold, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'espère vraiment que tu ne partiras pas à Durmstrang...

Le dragonnier ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre:

\- Ce n'est qu'une réflexion ne vous en faites pas... Et je tiens toujours à vous.

Lupin se leva en souriant:

\- Vous faites une sacrée bande d'amis, c'est amusant à voir alors que vous n'êtes même pas dans les mêmes maisons.

Les quatre apprentis se regardèrent gênés mais se sourirent sincèrement.

\- J'aime cet esprit et je pense que le Patronus ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problèmes. Enfin n'oubliez pas que c'est un cours de cinquième année donc ne vous en voulez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas.

\- Le Patronus? Demanda Jack en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui c'est un sort contre les détraqueurs, répondit la blonde avant le professeur, je l'ai lu durant ces vacances j'étais curieuse. J'ai fais quelques recherches.

\- Désolé professeur mais avec Raiponce vous êtes hors du coup, rit la rouquine.

Il rit aussi en s'adossant à une barrière:

\- Au moins vous vous intéressez à tout , c'est prometteur miss. En effet le Patronus sert à éloigner les Détraqueurs mais vous savez au moins pourquoi?

\- Car il dégage une force positive, répondit brillamment la Serdaigle.

\- Tout à fait. Cela forme un bouclier que le détraqueur ne peut franchir avec ses ondes négatives et sa froideur. Entre autre c'est lutter contre de la tristesse avec de la joie et plus précisément un souvenir heureux.

\- C'est ingénieux, répliquèrent les garçons ensembles.

Le professeur sourit et s'approcha d'une malle. Il donna une petite tape dessus:

\- Dans cette malle se trouve un Détraqueur dont j'ai eu le droit de contrôle par Dumbledore. Il m'a explicitement demandé de ne l'utiliser qu'avec vous et uniquement vous. Apparemment il a une grande confiance en vos capacités. Cependant, avant d'entamer un essai , j'aimerais que vous testiez le Patronus dans cette salle.

\- Comment doit-on faire alors? Demanda la Rouquine avec sa baguette de prête.

\- Que de motivation mademoiselle Weasley, apprécia Remus. J'aimerais pour commencer que vous fermiez tous les yeux.

Le quatuor se plaça en ligne et s'exécuta.

\- Vous allez vous détendre. Ensuite vous imaginez un souvenir heureux et vous le visualisez le plus possible. Qu'il soit net et joyeux.

Jack eut du mal de visualiser quoique ce soit. Il sentit son passé vouloir refaire surface, qu'il calma en respirant. Il chercha son admission à Serpentard et son arrivée dans le train. ce n'était pas spécialement joyeux mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Les trois autres se cherchaient aussi. Tantôt ils pensaient à leur arrivée dans leur maison, tantôt à de petits moments fugaces. Raiponce se surprit même à penser à sa mère et aux examens. Les visions étaient floues.

\- Etes-vous prêts?

Il y eut de petit _oui_ peu convaincants.

\- Lorsque vous le serez, vous ouvrirez les yeux. Il suffira ensuite de prononcer la formule, _Expecto Patronum_. D'accord ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils.

Mérida se lança la première. Elle se souvint de son excitation sur le quai neuf trois quart:

\- Expecto Patronum.

La rouquine l'avait dit fermement mais un faible petit ramassis de lumière jaillit pour retomber au sol et disparaître.

\- Oh non...

\- C'est déjà très bien pour un premier essai! Continuez.

Raiponce ouvrit à son tour les yeux, pensant à une soirée au calme avec ses amis. Elle prononça la formule maladroitement. Le sort sorti comme un petit éclair et disparut.

\- Joli, les filles sont douées ici , attention à vous les garçons, rit Lupin. Par contre Mademoiselle Gothel essayez de le dire avec plus de conviction.

\- Oui...

\- De la conviction j'ai dit!

\- Oui!

La blonde se reboosta. Les filles s'entraînaient dans leur coin. Lupin attendait avec impatience les deux hommes en qui il savait leurs secrets et leur problèmes. Harold et Jack se sentirent enfin prêts et pointèrent leur baguette. De concert ils lancèrent le sort de Patronus. Et comme prévu rien n'apparut. Lupin n'était pas le moins du monde surpris:

\- Ce n'est rien, ils vous suffit de vous entraîner. Voilà pourquoi je préfère attendre pour le détraqueur.

Au bout d'une heure, Lupin stoppa le cours:

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal, les filles vous commencez presque à réussir alors persévérez. Quant à vous les garçons, il va falloir changer de souvenir ou oublier ceux qui vous préoccupent sinon ça ne marchera pas. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Bonne chance.

Le quatuor partit tristement sous le cerisier gelé. La blonde soupira:

\- Je suis nulle, nulle , nulle! Comment puis-je régresser à ce point...

\- Hey c'est un sort de cinquième année, s'offusqua Harold, estime-toi heureuse de produire un truc. Moi que du vent...

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Moi je l'ai mais pourtant ce n'est pas agréable, déclara la rouquine les bras sur sa tête.

\- Vous pensez que nos souvenirs sont trop faibles? demanda le Serpentard. Je n'ai déjà pas grand-chose...

\- Peut-être, dit Harold, mais ce n'est pas simple comme chose à faire. Entraînons-nous encore!

Tout sourire le Big Four se remit au travail sous les yeux protecteurs de Lupin, qui au loin, approuvait le choix de Dumbledore.

La semaine suivante les résultats ne furent pas bien différents. Les filles réussirent presque un semblant de Patronus. Harold réussit tout de même , en pensant a Krokmou, à faire jaillir un jet de lumière blanche. Lupin approuva leur travail mais Jack pédalait dans la semoule. A la fin du cours il resta avec son professeur préféré.

\- Monsieur... Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais c'était couru d'avance...

\- C'est justement parce que vous êtes trop négatif que vous n'y arrivez pas. Ne savez-vous pas vous détendre? Vous êtes toujours tout crispé.

Jack bouda:

\- C'est vrai mais je suis comme ça.

Lupin lui fit un regard compréhensif:

\- Votre passé n'est pas simple je le conçois mais vous vous faites du mal tout seul. Pourtant je sent qu'il y a encore autre chose que vous me cachez, non?

Jack se mordit la lèvre:

\- J'ai peur...

Lupin haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle avec ce sort... Je ne me sens pas de taille.

Le professeur hocha de la tête:

\- Problème radical de confiance en soit. Mais si ça peut vous aider, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aller.

Il sortit de son bureau une ficelle avec deux petites boules noires en acier. Il s'approcha de Jack et lui accrocha au poignet:

\- Ceci m'a été donné quand j'étais plus jeune à Poudlard pour mon contrôle également. Ce sont des aimants qui permettent de prendre le contrôle de soi plus facilement. Si vous êtes stressé vous pouvez même jouer avec.

Jack toucha l'objet et sourit sincèrement:

\- Merci professeur, c'est vraiment trop...

\- Ca me fait plaisir, sur ce point vous me faites vraiment penser à mon ancien moi. Pour ce qui est d'un souvenir heureux ne cherchez pas midi à quatorze heure. Pensez au plus simple et vous verrez, avec votre force vous y arriverez sans problème.

Jack regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux. Il réfléchit à sa phrase durant le cours normal suivant.

Le troisième cours contre les détraqueurs débuta. Le quatuor semblait de plus en plus motivé à réussir car il y a peu des détraqueurs avaient franchi une zone proche du château et s'était automatiquement approché d'eux sous leur arbre fétiche. Il était temps de pouvoir se protéger correctement et de ne plus vivre dans la peur.

Dans son coin, Jack chercha un souvenir avant de se lancer. Il tournait les paroles de Lupin en boucle essayant d'y voir de l'aide. Il s'amusa aussi avec les petites boules aimantées qui l'apaisaient vraiment. Au fond, le Serpentard avait vraiment envie de réussir ce sort pour se prouver à lui-même et au professeur ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il parcourut la salle du regard, pensif. Il vit Mérida s'acharner sur la formule dont sortaient des lignes de lumières blanches. Lignes qui tombaient sur le sol comme un tas de neige fondu. Il retint un rire. Son regard passa ensuite sur Raiponce qui tenait sa baguette droit devant elle et qui tentait de parler avec conviction. Ca se ressentait qu'elle forçait, la pauvre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Harold qui, il le savait , pensait à Krokmou. Son sort n'était pas mal du tout il avait vraiment progressé depuis le dernier cours. Jack sourit devant les efforts de ses amis et regarda la professeur donner des conseils avec foi.

Il eut enfin le déclic.

\- Mais c'est bien sûr.

Jack se releva d'un bond sous le regard des autres. Il tendit sa baguette droit devant lui et dicta la formule avec conviction. Il y eut comme un flash dont tout le monde s'émerveilla. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Il visualisa un souvenir et rouvrit instantanément les yeux:

\- Expecto Patronum !

La baguette noire et blanche du sorcier trembla dans sa main et un énorme jet de lumière jaillit devant les yeux obstinés du Serpentard. Cela formait comme un bouclier réconfortant, comme une neige inexplicablement chaude. Son Patronus prit forme devant un Lupin aux anges qui dut s'asseoir pour admirer le résultat. Un énorme loup blanc entouré de neige apparut. Le loup parcourut la salle, s'approcha du trio et leur tourna autour pour enfin disparaître comme il étai venu en hurlant à la lune.

Par la force du sort Jack recula et se sentit tourner. Il dut reprendre sa respiration et s'asseoir. Lupin applaudit à tout rompre avec le trio:

\- Bravo Jack, un grand bravo! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous avez pensez mais c'était efficace! Je vous l'avais dit , vous avez de la force en vous. Je suis vraiment fier.

Le Serpentard sourit et mangea un bout de chocolat que lui tendit le professeur. Raiponce ne cessa de taper dans ses mains:

\- A quoi as-tu donc pensé , c'était merveilleux Jack. Oh oui merveilleux!

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers la sol avec un petit sourire inexplicable:

\- C'est tout bête mais quand vous m'avez dit Monsieur que je devais ne pas chercher très loin, j'ai vraiment pas cherché loin. C'était sous mon nez. J'ai simplement pensé à ce moment. Et à des autres sous notre cerisier... Vous , moi , Krokmou... Des sorties... C'est peut-être un peu bizarre mais en pensant à notre amitié, j'ai... Réussi...

Jack rougit comme une tomate et n'osa pas croiser le regard du trio qui semblait avoir une révélation. Le professeur dans son coin approuva d'un hochement de tête:

\- L'amitié. C'est le lien le plus fort que je connaisse avec celui de la famille.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent. Puis ils se sourirent. Pour la première fois le Big Four s'acceptèrent comme tel, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde et pour rien au monde il ne se sépareraient. Mérida acceptait pleinement Jack et inversement. Ce moment intense et cette prise de conscience les aida.

Quelques minutes après, chacun réussit à sortir son Patronus. C'était tellement simple à présent qu'ils en rirent. Mérida fut la seconde à réussir avec un énorme ours qui fit trois fois la taille des sorciers. Lupin était impressionné, il n'avait jamais vu un Patronus si imposant. L'ironie de la situation fit rire Mérida puisque ses parents détestaient les ours. Elle pourrait leur faire peur, se dit-elle. Puis ce fut au tour de Raiponce et Harold qui de concert sortirent leur Patronus. Celui d'Harold ressembla sans surprise à un Dragon. Il ressemblait cependant plus à un Magyard à pointes qu'au gentil Krokmou... Effrayant de beauté! Le dragon s'entoura autour de celui de Raiponce qui arriva comme une bouffée de lumière reposante. C'était un phœnix. Un beau phœnix lumineux qui emplit la pièce de bonheur. Jamais un Patronus n'avait été aussi beau, l'oiseau libre qui voulait sortir de sa cage. Voilà ce que pensait Raiponce en le regardant.

Remus Lupin ne cessa d'applaudir les yeux grand ouverts:

\- Incroyable! En à peine trois séances vous nous sortez de superbes Patronus et cela grâce à Jack. Je suis très fier de vous. Je pense que vous êtes fin prêts pour le détraqueur.

\- C'est grâce à vos précieux conseils Monsieur.

Il regarda joyeusement son bracelet aimanté. Lupin leur sourit et s'approcha de la fameuse malle gelée:

-Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous en sentez-vous capables à vous quatre?

Ils se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils se mirent en position avec leur baguette bien tendue. Harold, Mérida, Jack et Raiponce dans cet ordre se préparaient au Patronus comme une barrière infranchissable. Lupin ouvrit la boite en fer et rapidement la créature sortit dans un froid glacial et un souffle rauque. A peine sortie la créature s'approcha de Jack et voulut l'embrasser.

\- Expecto Patronum, hurlèrent les quatre amis ensembles.

Le loup, L'ours et Le dragon arrivèrent pour faire bloc. Raiponce se sentit trop mal pour réussir et paniqua. Jack lui prit la main et l'incita à les suivre.

\- Tu ne crains rien.

La blonde le regarda puis serra fort sur sa main. Elle recommença son sort d'où le phœnix vint entourer les trois autres. Un vrai tableau d'un beauté indescriptible. La chaleur repoussa le Détraqueur qui s'acharnait contre la barrière. Le Big Four avança ensembles et repoussa la créature jusque dans sa malle. Lupin referma tout de suite le crochet et ne put contenir sa joie:

\- C'est incroyable, vraiment incroyable! Je n'ai plus rien à vous enseigner!

Les amis se félicitèrent et se prirent dans les bras en formant un cercle soudé. Lupin eut une petite larme de joie et repensa à son ancien cercle d'amis. Il espérait vraiment que ceux-ci allaient rester ensemble, pas comme les maraudeurs... Pour fêter ça Remus Lupin les invita à prendre un bon chocolat et à manger des gâteaux. Ils purent donc enfin se détendre pleinement ne se doutant pas qu'ils allaient bientôt affronter plus de détraqueurs qu'on ne pouvait en compter.

L'exploit qu'ils avaient fourni les rendit euphoriques. Ils en parlèrent des jours durant. Jack se sentit enfin apte à pouvoir se contrôler et avec le bracelet de Lupin, il se sentait invincible. Plus jamais la tragédie de son passé ne recommencerait, tout du moins il l'espérait. Les cours normaux reprirent leurs bons droits et Raiponce était surbookée de devoirs. Tous les soirs elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Quand elle en avait fini elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver le trio qui traînait par ci par la discrètement dans le château.

Malgré toute cette bonne humeur, Raiponce qui venait de rejoindre ses amis, apprit une triste nouvelle.

\- Comment ça? Buck va être exécuté!

Harold approuva la mine sombre:

\- Lucius Malefoy à fait en sorte qu'il soit condamné à mort comme étant une créature trop dangereuse... Le pauvre hippogriffe et tout ça c'est de la faute de Drago. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mérida s'accroupit pour lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos. Jack regarda le ciel nuageux tristement:

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Tout ce que Drago veut , il l'obtient et Lucius a trop de poids pour qu'Hagrid y fasse quoique ce soit. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec eux, déclara la rouquine. Ils sont mesquins et fiers comme pas possible.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix je te le rappelle.

\- Je sais.

Harold essuya quelques larmes:

\- J'imagine pas si Krokmou devait être exécuté. Je préfère encore qu'il puisse vivre libre et loin d'ici que de devoir le voir mort. Je déteste vraiment les Malefoy.

Mérida le serra contre elle:

\- Ca nous fait un point commun.

Raiponce regarda Jack:

\- Ne t'en fais pas on ne te considère pas comme un Malefoy mais comme un Frost.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Le Big Four passa voir l'hippogriffe un peu puis ils partirent voir Krokmou. Harold espérait que Dumbledore et Hagrid allaient garder le secret de son dragon, il ne voulait pas que les Malefoy l'apprennent! Et son père aussi...

Harold retomba un peu dans la tristesse après ça. Il décida d'oublier Buck et les Malefoy pour un temps. Il se souvint alors de sa promesse. Avec tout ça il en avait oublié ce rat... Il fallait s'y remettre une bonne fois pour toutes et le trouver pour son nouvel ami. Cette personne qui l'avait tant aidé. Le soir venu il passerait à l'action. L'heure était venue de payer sa dette!


	27. (Année 3) Chp 7 Le cas d'Harold et Co'

Chp 7: Le cas de Peter, Harold, Lupin et Sirius

Lors d'une nuit claire et sans nuages, les sorciers dormaient tous paisiblement dans leur lit. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles dans leur belle tour. Les Serpentards dans leur sombre cachot. Et les Poufsouffles dans leur sous-sol douillet. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux se leva sans un bruit.

Harold marchait sur la pointe des pieds enfilant un pantalon et un sweet de jogging. Il tentait de ne pas réveiller Justin Finch-Fletchley et Eric qui dormaient juste à côté de lui. Après être prêt, le jeune sorcier prit sa baguette. Il sortit par la porte de leur dortoir et se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Il tomba sur Blanche-neige qui dormait sur le canapé avec une lettre à la main. Il dut donc redoubler d'efforts pour partir sans être vu. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce il reprit son souffle. La sortie avait été réussie avec succès, il était de plus en plus doué pour ça.

\- Lumos.

Il alluma les couloirs de sa faible lumière. Le dragonnier monta les marches qui le conduisirent vers le hall principal du château. Comme à son habitude Rusard faisait sa ronde avec Miss Teigne. Il attendit cinq minutes et put prendre les escaliers pour les étages supérieurs. Le Poufsouffle s'arrêta au premier pour se poser dans un coin. Il renifla de tout son flair légendaire.

\- Il n'est pas très loin, se choqua-t-il. Quelle chance j'ai ce soir! Il va arrêter de courir partout car je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chien.

Harold sourit, fier de lui et continua à monter les étages.

Lorsque l'odeur devint plus forte il se précipita dans le couloir et éteignit sa lumière. Ses yeux arrivaient à peu près à voir dans le noir ce qui le rendait plus efficace. Il se sentit soudain très euphorique comme un animal traquant sa proie. Il était proche , de plus en plus proche. Il le repéra bien vite. Ce rat miteux courait dans sa direction. Harold se précipita sur lui un peu trop brusquement ce qui alerta la petite créature qui fit demi-tour.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Peter! Et tu le sais!

Harold courut très vite la tête baissée pour voir où le rat allait. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche c'est que trois hommes étaient en train de parler en plein milieu du couloir. Le Poufsouffle était trop excité pour sentir d'autres présences, son corps entier était poussé vers le rat qui courrait pour sa vie. Harold fonça alors dans Severus Rogue qui s'étala de tout son long sur Harry. Lupin s'était écarté juste à temps ayant senti la présence se rapprocher.

Le rat fila dans l'ombre de la nuit lui échappant de nouveau. Harold jura avant de se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur le professeur Rogue dont le regard laissait présager un meurtre imminent. Il se releva si vite qu'il se cogna contre Lupin qui le retint par les épaules. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal retenait un fou rire maladif. Il eut du mal de se contenir. Severus Rogue se leva et prit Harry par le col pour le relever. Il se dirigea alors vers Harold. Le professeur pointa sa baguette sous le menton du Poufsouffle:

\- Vous venez de perdre 50 points Monsieur Haddock et croyez-moi que la punition à venir risque d'être atroce!

Il appuya sa baguette sur sa gorge ce que Lupin n'apprécia pas. Lui qui tenait toujours le dragonnier par les épaules, repoussa la baguette noire de son collègue:

\- Voyons Severus, un peu de calme. Ce jeune homme ne voulait sûrement pas en arriver là. Tout comme Harry il devait avoir une bonne raison de se promener en pleine nuit.

\- Peu importe les raisons, cracha-t-il noir de haine. Le règlement c'est le règlement. Je leur enlève à tous deux 50 points que vous le vouliez ou non. Quant à vous Haddock vous me ferez le plaisir de venir tous les soirs pour nettoyer la salle de potions de fond en comble. Après tous vous aimez vous promener la nuit.

Le jeune apprenti approuva faiblement. Il eut la frousse de sa vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lupin il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas fini en bouillie. Sur ce, Remus invita les deux sorciers à le suivre dans son bureau. Severus se retrouva seul, prêt à exploser.

A peine les deux apprentis furent-ils entrés dans la salle que Lupin exprima son mécontentement. Il parla surtout à Harry Potter et du danger qu'il y avait de se promener avec une telle carte en sa possession. Harold ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais apparemment cette carte avait la capacité de donner la position de tout le monde dans le château. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait une telle chose avec lui. Par la suite Remus parla du danger de Sirius Black ce dont Harold se fichait complètement au vu de sa situation. Après les remontrances il renvoya les élèves dans leur lit mais Harry expliqua un fait qui décontenança Remus. Le Gryffondor expliqua que la carte mentait et montrait quelqu'un de mort, Peter Pettigrow. Harold fit les gros yeux et s'étrangla ce qui n'échappa pas à Lupin.

\- C'est impossible, répliqua-t-il pour la troisième fois. Harry retournez dans votre chambre s'il vous plaît. Harold, veuillez restez là.

Le dragonnier se retrouva seul à seul avec un Lupin dérangé et plus froid que d'ordinaire.

\- Peter Pettigrow. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose on dirait. Que faisiez-vous en plein milieu de la nuit au même endroit que Potter?

Harold déglutit:

\- Je voulais me promener comme vous le savez j'ai besoin d'espace en ce moment. Peter... Ca ne me dit rien.

\- Ne mentez pas, hurla-t-il.

Harold se colla au mur:

\- Je ne... Mens pas.

Lupin s'approcha de lui et le tint par les épaules:

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance. J'ai gardé votre secret aussi bien que vous gardez le mien. Si vous étiez dans ce couloir c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Pour Harry il a suivi un mort sur la carte mais vous. Dites-moi la vérité. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre ce que signifie ce Peter Pettigrow sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il se sentit dépassé et lâcha l'apprenti. Il s'assit sur la table, déconfit.

\- Il est mort par la main de Sirius Black, cela n'a aucun sens.

Harold posa les yeux sur l'homme en face de lui. Un homme dévasté par son passé. D'un regard empli de tristesse. Le Poufsouffle posa la main sur son épaule:

\- Monsieur, Sirius Black n'est pas un meurtrier. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui a rompu le secret de fidelitas...

\- Comment!?

Lupin releva la tête en face des yeux verts émeraude du jeune garçon.

\- Que me dites-vous là? Que savez-vous sur...

\- Ecoutez... J'ai promis de ne pas en parler, surtout avec vous. Sirius tient beaucoup à vous et il ne veut pas vous embrigader dans sa vengeance...

Le professeur regarda son élève avec une intensité incroyable:

\- Vous avez rencontré Sirius Black? C'est de la folie.

\- ... Oui, c'est lui la personne qui m'a aidé ce jour là. Il m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire, ce qui allait m'arriver. Il m'a sauvé pendant que je perdais pied avec la réalité... On a même fini par se voir souvent, il semblait au bord de la folie. Et il m'a expliqué son histoire.

Le dragonnier fit une courte pause. Ce qu'il allait faire était une entorse à sa promesse mais il le fallait.

\- Monsieur... Il m'a dit que Peter Pettigrow avait vendu ses amis à Voldemort par lâcheté. C'était lui le gardien du secret ce que quasiment seul Sirius savait. Et quand il a appris ce que Pettigrow avait fait, cela l'a mis fou de rage. Il l'a traqué et a tenté de le tuer. Mais ce lâche aurait fait semblant de mourir en faisant exploser les alentours ce qui tua treize moldus .Dans un même temps il hurla que c'était Sirius le coupable et se coupa un doigt pour se faire passer pour mort. Je n'ai jamais vu un lâche pareil! Mais de ce que j'ai compris Black ne lâchera pas l'affaire jusqu'à sa mort.

Remus emmagasina les informations. Il eut du mal de retrouver la parole:

\- C'est un mensonge...

\- Non. J'ai poursuivi Peter maintes et maintes fois dans le château et il m'a encore échappé ce soir. Il a compris que j'étais à sa poursuite, il se cache comme le lâche qu'il est.

\- En rat n'est-ce pas, susurra Lupin. Non, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que...

Remus sentit ses larmes monter. Harold décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il le laisserait digérer ce qu'il n'avait jamais su.

\- Vous savez, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vrai. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais dans les yeux de Sirius on y voit de la franchise... Et je pense que le coup de cette carte bizarre confirme sa véracité.

Harold se dirigea vers la sortie et regarda une nouvelle fois le professeur assis sur une chaise d'écolier. La peine semblait lui ronger le visage.

Le dragonnier hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il décida alors de sortir pour retrouver Sirius Black. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il avait fauté ce soir... Harold se rendit au saule cogneur, il prit rapidement le passage sous l'arbre en prenant une forme plus rapide. Une fois dans la cabane hurlante il reprit sa normalité et retrouva Sirius en train de manger un animal mort. Il venait sûrement de le chasser. Sous l'apparence du Sinistros il leva la tête. Il devint humain en une fraction de seconde. Il était plus souvent en forme de chien que d'humain... Ses habits et tout son corps étaient vraiment sales mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

\- Harold, mon ami, tu l'as eu, tu m'as ramené Peter!

Le Poufsouffle baissa la tête. Il se tripota les mains:

\- Non... J'allais l'avoir ce soir mais quand j'ai foncé sur le rat je suis tombé sur Rogue. Je l'ai d'ailleurs écrasé au passage et j'ai pris une sacré soufflante. Il était en train de chercher des poux à Harry.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette histoire:

\- Tant mieux pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas.

\- Ouais il m'a fait peur... Mais j'ai rompu une de mes promesses et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

\- Comment ça? Tu as parlé à Rogue? s'exclama Sirius.

\- Mais non pas à lui! En fait, Harry avait une carte, c'était la carte des Maraudeurs. Il a vu que Peter Pettigrow était vivant. Remus, votre ami, l'a donc appris. Et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il regarde sur la carte où Peter se pavane dans le château comme un lâche qu'il est. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne rien lui dire, il avait le cœur en miettes et... J'aime beaucoup Monsieur Lupin...

Sirius Black sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule droite d'Harold:

\- Tu as bien fait, si tu penses que c'était le bon moment. Lupin a lui aussi le droit de connaître la vérité. Il y a cru?

\- Il a eu du mal alors je l'ai laissé seul avec cette vérité. Vous pensez qu'il serait bon que je l'amène ici?

\- ...Je ne sais pas. Je serai content de le revoir même dans cette tenue. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ma vendetta.

\- Pourtant avec des amis tout est plus facile. C'est même lui qui me l'a appris.

Sirius réfléchit à ses paroles. Tout son être était dirigé vers Peter, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé faire ça aux Potter et de ne pas l'avoir eu par le passé. Il avait presque peur de revoir Remus...

\- On verra, répondit-il. Pour Peter, n'hésite pas à reprendre tes patrouilles de nuit. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Severus. Mais si vraiment tu ne veux plus je prendrais le relais.

\- Non surtout pas, s'indigna Harold. Vous ne devez plus vous montrer au château! Et je vous dois tellement, laissez-moi au moins faire ça, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais Harold. D'accord, je te laisse faire mais dépêche-toi, la fin de l'année arrive si vite. Et une fois le rat chez Weasley, il pourrait fuir à tout jamais dans la nature.

\- Oui. La prochaine fois sera la bonne!

Harold serra les poings qui devinrent blancs par la frustration.

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur le lit couvert de poussière de la cabane hurlante:

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire. Depuis le temps que j'attends.

Harold s'assit au sol en face de lui:

\- C'est normal après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais... Vous allez faire quoi après ça? Vous parlerez à Harry? C'est votre filleul quand même et il commence à chercher la vérité dans le château.

\- Non je ne peux pas lui parler. Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien de tout ça. Je vais sûrement aller flâner plus loin et y finir mes pauvres jours de chien errant.

\- C'est triste quand même... Si vous voulez vous pourrez venir sur mon île. Personne ne vous connaît la bas! On est vraiment hors contexte à Beurk!

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Allez, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, on va se promener.

Harold se releva, joyeusement:

\- Oh oui j'ai bien envie.

Sirius rit et se changea en Animagus. Le chien noir déboula par la fenêtre et se mit à courir vers la forêt. Il aboya à l'intention de son ami. Harold sourit et son corps se changea. Les poils poussèrent sur sa chair qui grandit à une vitesse folle. Ses bras et ses jambes se changèrent en pattes robustes et acérées. Sa tête s'allongea d'un grand museau noir. Une queue poussa dans le bas de son dos. Ses yeux verts restèrent aussi profonds qu'à l'ordinaire mais s'agrandirent un peu.

Le loup noir Harold sauta de plusieurs mètres par la fenêtre et retomba aussi facilement qu'un chat sur le sol. Il était deux fois plus impressionnant que Sirius. Il le dépassait de deux bonnes tailles. D'un hurlement il se précipita vers la forêt avec son compatriote Animagus. Il profitèrent de la brise fraîche pour courir aussi vite que possible et s'amuser avec les bois environnants. Harold adorait ces sorties le soir. Il aimait se sentir vivant, puissant et changé. En Animagus, plus rien ne le perturbait, il était un animal libre.

Mais les lendemains étaient durs pour le loup solitaire. A chaque cours il s'endormait au moins une fois et se faisait reprendre par Mérida. Ce qui la choqua de plus en plus, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le fatiguer à ce point? Harold dut aussi faire face à ses punitions avec Severus qui le harcelait de corvées tous les soirs. Il sentait bien que le professeur se délectait de sa souffrance. Mais il avait aussi l'impression que Rogue était perturbé et que c'était pour ça qu'il était encore plus sadique qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin peu lui importait les états d'âmes de ce professeur.

Un matin comme un autre, Harold s'endormit de nouveau sur une des tables de la classe de Divination. Après une longue punition dans les cachots, une soirée à chercher Peter dehors et un réveil en fanfare par une rouquine en forme, il n'en pouvait plus. Mérida n'osa même pas le réveiller et se retourna sur Raiponce et Jack qui s'étaient mis discrètement dans le fond. Par chance Millicent avait abandonné cette matière.

\- Regardez il s'endort encore... Vous croyez qu'il dort la nuit?

Jack haussa des épaules:

\- Au vu de son état je dirais que non. Il est préoccupé par son problème. Il aurait mieux fait de nous en parler.

\- Je suis d'accord c'est vraiment pas croyable qu'il veuille garder ça pour lui.

\- Peut-être parce que son secret concerne quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Raiponce qui s'appliquait à lire dans la boule de cristal.

Le Serpentard joua avec la nappe de la table:

\- Comment ça?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais Harold est du genre loyal et si on y regarde de plus prêt pourquoi garderait-il ça pour lui? Il a sûrement des soucis qui vont au delà de sa petite personne.

La rouquine se gratta les cheveux:

\- Possible. Vous avez pas des idées concernant son secret car la je planche complètement...

D'un geste de la main la blonde sortit son carnet de notes. Il y avait toujours les notes prises sur le Basilic lors de l'année précédente. Elle tourna la page:

\- Essayons de le deviner pendant sa sieste. Ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il a l'air de ne pas dormir la nuit donc soit il est préoccupé soit il fait des sorties nocturnes. Ensuite il a peut-être un problème avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je dirais aussi qu'il a changé dernièrement, s'est-il mis au sport?

Les sorciers planchèrent sur la question sans vraiment y trouver de réponse concrète. Mérida soupira lorsque le cours approchait à sa fin:

\- Moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il suffit de le suivre une de ces nuits si jamais il sort de son dortoir. Je ne tiens plus de savoir ce qu'il nous cache. Et puis on est ses amis on est là pour l'aider.

Jack approuva et Raiponce sentit sa boule de cristal bouger:

\- Oh regardez, à force de me concentrer sur la boule et sur Harold je commence à y voir quelque chose.

Le trio planta sa tête à moitié sur la boule , cherchant à y voir quelque chose.

\- C'est censé lire l'avenir proche c'est ça, dit Jack sceptique. Je n'y vois rien du tout.

\- On distingue quand même des formes, répondit la blondinette. Là, il y a des tâches sombres et là une grosse tâche noire foncée.

Mérida s'approcha de plus prêt:

\- La tâche du milieu elle me fait penser à un loup, pas vous?

Raiponce força sur ses yeux:

\- On dirait oui, mais un gros loup alors... Et les autres ce ne serait pas des détraqueurs?

Soudain un grand bruit fit perdre la concentration de Raiponce qui lâcha la boule de cristal, la fumée disparut en même temps. Harold se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Hermione partir en furie. Elle venait de jeter sa boule de cristal sur le sol, vexée qu'on l'ai insultée sur ses compétences.

\- Oh zut j'ai perdu la vision, dit la Serdaigle frustrée.

Harold se retourna. Il avait encore la tête dans le gaz:

\- J'ai raté quelque chose?

\- Non rien de spécial, dirent en cœur les sorciers.

Harold haussa un sourcil devant cette réponse. Le cours prit fin avec cet incident.

Mérida convia le Serpentard et la Serdaigle, à la rejoindre après manger. Laissant Harold à ses occupations, ils sortirent se promener à côté du lac.

\- Ecoutez, déclara la Weasley de but en blanc. Je propose qu'en début de soirée on se retrouve tous près de la sortie du dortoir des Poufsouffles. Il est temps de bouger si l'on veut comprendre et aider Harold qui semble plus fatigué qu'un bébé d'un mois.

\- Ce soir? répondit Raiponce, c'est du rapide avec toi. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre.

\- Et si Harold ne sort pas de sa salle commune on fait quoi? Siffla Jack. On va s'ennuyer comme des rats morts.

Mérida roula des yeux:

\- Pauvre chou. On fera un jeu. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on était tous seuls.

Raiponce s'arrêta. Les deux autres se retournèrent sur elle:

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda le garçon.

\- J'ai beau réfléchir encore et encore j'ai peur d'une chose...

Elle marqua une pause:

\- Le jour où il a changé nous étions à la cabane hurlante. Un endroit où personne ne peut rentrer et qui fait plutôt peur. Je me demande... Si Sirius Black ne s'y cache pas et s'il ne serait pas rentré en contact avec Harold. La planche pleine de griffures et les traces de pattes autour de la cabane m'interpelle encore... Le jour ou Sirius à pénétré a Poudlard il a griffé le portrait de la grosse dame avec des empreintes similaires. Puis depuis c'est le silence radio. S'il voulait tellement Harry, pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-il plus? Il doit encore être dans le coin. Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé ces derniers jours.

Jack et Mérida firent les gros yeux.

\- Ce que tu dis a du sens! s'exprima la rouquine. Il se pourrait qu'Harold soit entré en contact avec lui et que le soir il aille le retrouver! Mais... Quel intérêt de faire ça? Il ne va quand même pas tuer Harry, impossible.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête:

\- Raiponce tu es vraiment incroyable d'avoir pensé à ça. Jamais je n'aurais fait le lien avec Sirius qui pourtant est évident si on y regarde de plus près. Il est vraiment temps qu'on découvre la vérité ce soir. Ou les autres soirs s'il ne sort pas de sa salle commune.

Le trio se tapa dans les mains. Mérida en sautilla de joie:

\- Ca fait si longtemps que l'on a pas fait une sortie nocturne ensemble!

Jack et Raiponce soupirèrent en riant.

\- Tous les ans j'ai l'impression qu'on aura le droit à une sortie nocturne, va-t-on enfin avoir une année tranquille? Dit Jack

\- C'est vrai ça! C'est de la faute d'Harry Potter si on y regarde de plus près, répondit la Weasley.

\- J'avoue, répliqua la blonde. Bon le prochain cours va commencer, allons rejoindre Harold.

\- Ouais et n'oubliez pas ce soir c'est la fête! On se retrouve prêt du Hall , rit Mérida.

Le trio se rendit en cours de sortilège avec leur petit plan en tête ne sachant pas qu'ils n'allèrent pas pouvoir le mettre en pratique.

A la fin du dernier cours de la journée, le quatuor apprit la nouvelle. Buck allait être exécuté devant le ministre de la magie et Dumbledore. Harold sentit ses larmes monter et il décida d'aller voir son exécution.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller? répliqua Mérida. Tu ne vas pas le supporter...

\- Oui je suis sûr. Je veux être là pour son dernier instant.

Il s'essuya ses yeux et le Big Four se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid, assez près de l'exécution sans non plus voir l'animal se faire tuer. Ce serait trop triste à voir. Le dragonnier se demandait si Krokmou n'était pas là aussi à regarder. Ils virent alors le bourreau s'approcher de sa proie. Cependant, Harold tourna la tête vers sa gauche, il sentit l'odeur de ce rat puant. Croûtard était à quelques mètres de lui dans les bras de Ron. Harold se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour chopper le rat et l'amener à Sirius. Il ne pensait déjà plus à Buck et sentit son pouls s'accélérer d'excitation. Sa proie était là. Il se recula laissant Raiponce, Jack et Mérida se tenir la main devant le bourreau qui levait sa hache.

Discrètement, Harold prit la forme d'un loup noir. Ca serait mieux que Ron ne sache pas que c'était lui qui voulait tuer son rat depuis tout ce temps. Le rouquin pensait que c'était le chat d'Hermione qui en voulait à la vie de son animal. Harold partit discrètement en direction du rat qui s'agita dans les mains de Ron. Le loup allait fondre sur sa prise quand celui-ci mordit le doigt de son propriétaire , paniqué. Il partit vers le saule cogneur. Au même instant , le trio déboula voyant qu'Harold avait disparu.

La scène prit une tournure surréaliste. Sirius venait d'arriver au côté d'Harold ayant senti l'odeur de son compatriote. D'un coup de tête les deux s'entendirent sur la marche à suivre. Ron hurla de peur quand il vit le chien et le loup surgir des fourrées pour foncer sur lui. Par derrière Jack , Mérida et Raiponce se bloquèrent d'incompréhension. Le loup et le chien sautèrent sur Ron en synchronisation. Chacun s'accrocha à une jambe de Ron et le tirèrent sous le saule cogneur. Le rouquin hurla de douleur sous les crocs puissants des deux animaux. Ron disparut aussi vite que possible sous l'arbre alors qu'Harry et Hermione tentèrent de l'attraper. L'arbre les repoussa rapidement.

Mérida courut en leur direction:

\- C'est Harold, non je ne peut pas y croire c'est Harold qui a fait ça!

\- Quoi! hurlèrent le Serpentard et la Serdaigle.

\- Le jour où je suis allée le voir sur son île j'ai croisé un loup avec des yeux verts, c'était...C'était lui! Je le reconnais maintenant!

\- Oh non, hurla Raiponce en panique, le loup dans la boule de cristal.

\- Mon dieu, dit Jack, tout se recolle! Et alors le chien c'était... Sirius Black!

Harry tenta de passer en force sous l'arbre. La rouquine perdit pied:

\- Si Harry y va il court à sa perte! Et Harold est de mèche... Non je ne veux pas qu'il finisse à Azkaban pour meurtre!

\- Soyons réaliste, répliqua Raiponce en se calmant. S'ils avaient voulu tuer Harry ils l'auraient fait maintenant. Pourquoi avoir pris Ron? Allons-y et exigeons des explications!

Jack approuva:

\- Mais n'y allons pas seuls ce coup-ci, dit il en repensant aux autres années. Allons chercher le professeur Lupin! C'est le seul professeur en qui j'ai confiance.

Les filles acquiescèrent et ils coururent vers le château. Par chance ils trouvèrent le professeur dans le couloir du Hall avec une potion à la main:

\- Monsieur, hurla Jack, on a un gros problème, je vous en prie suivez-nous!

Lupin rangea furtivement sa potion dans la poche:

\- Que se passe-t-il!?

Mérida reprit son souffle:

\- Harold... Sirius... Ils vont peut être tuer Harry Potter ce soir!

\- Non , répliqua Raiponce, ils ne vont pas tuer Harry mais sûrement faire quelque chose de dangereux oui! Ils ont tiré Ron sous le Saule cogneur et Harry est parti à leur poursuite! C'était incroyable, Harold si c'est bien lui était changé en loup!

Lupin digéra les informations:

\- Est-ce que Ron avait son rat avec lui?

La question décontenança les sorciers:

\- Euh, oui je crois , dit Jack, Pourquoi? Vous savez quelque chose?

\- ... Ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout compris, allons-y.

\- Expliquez nous en route quand même, répondit la blonde curieusement.

\- Bien sûr. Harold vous expliquera de lui même pour sa transformation mais en ce qui concerne Sirius Black il est venu pour tuer Peter Pettigrow. Harry n'a rien à craindre. Harold et Sirius se sont apparemment liés d'amitié ces derniers temps et ils auraient cherché le rat ensembles. Ce rat qui s'avère être Peter , celui qui a véritablement vendu les Potter et tué les treize moldus.

\- Non! Hurla Mérida, ma mère ne m'avait pas dit ça!

\- Seul Sirius le savait et Harold ne m'en a fait part que récemment. Je veux être là lorsqu'ils le tueront. Je suis concerné aussi, dit Lupin. Vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher!

\- Comme quoi tout concorde ce soir, dit la blonde.

Celle-ci se sentit épiée et se retourna un instant. Une ombre noire se cacha derrière les pierres jonchant le haut de la colline. Etrange.

\- Dépêche-toi blondie! Dit Mérida qui lui trouva ce surnom sur le coup.

Ils se rendirent bien vite au Saule qui cognait de toutes parts.

\- Comment fait-on pour entrer, râla la rouquine.

Lupin sourit:

\- Pas de soucis il faut juste toucher le nœud de l'arbre là bas. Je connais cet endroit par cœur.

Remus courut entre les branches folles et réussit à l'arrêter pour un court instant:

\- Venez.

Le professeur aida les sorciers à se glisser par le trou noir de l'arbre. Il aida Jack puis Mérida et enfin tint Raiponce pour glisser avec elle qui n'osait pas avancer.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Pas de quoi, allons retrouver Harold et Sirius Black. Mais si c'est trop dur attendez-moi là.

Ils firent non de la tête et le suivirent. Lupin le savait qu'ils allaient faire ça. C'était comme de nouveaux Maraudeurs. Eux trois et Harold ne formaient qu'un , ils voulaient savoir la vérité.

Dans cet étrange endroit, les quatre sorciers suivirent les petites galeries et tombèrent sur des murs de bois:

\- La cabane hurlante de l'intérieur, s'excita Mérida.

Un bruit de combat et des cris retentirent plus haut. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marche et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Lupin réagit en une fraction de seconde voyant Harry pointer sa baguette sur Sirius:

\- Expelliarmus.

Harry se releva et partit rejoindre ses amis. Le trio resta sur le pas de la porte. Ils virent Harold sous forme humaine pointer sa baguette vers Ron. Lupin s'approcha de Sirius:

\- Tiens tiens Sirius on est dans un piteux état. Ton corps a fini par refléter la folie qui se cache en toi.

\- Tu connais ça la folie qui se cache en quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Remus!

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout ce temps leur amitié restait intacte.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé , il est là , il est ici! Harold m'a aidé! Hurla le prisonnier comme un fou.

\- Je sais Sirius, je sais tout.

Lupin regarda Harold qui lui rendit son regard entendu.

\- Tu avais raison Harold, merci.

Le dragonnier sourit et regarda le trio sur le pas de la porte. Mérida voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione hurla:

\- Non! J'avais confiance en vous et vous étiez de mèche avec lui! Harry c'est un loup-garou! C'est pour ça qu'il a manqué certains cours.

Mérida s'étouffa:

\- Un loup-garou! Sérieux!?

Harold s'approcha de ses amis toujours en gardant sa baguette vers Ron.

\- Oui c'est bel et bien un loup garou mais ça ne change rien. Lupin est quelqu'un de bien.

Le professeur sentit une bouffé de chaleur devant ses mots. Il demanda des précisions à Hermione qui avait tout deviné grâce au cours de Rogue.

Sirius s'impatienta:

\- Assez parlé, tuons-le !

\- Attends Sirius, Harry et les autres ont le droit de savoir pourquoi.

Harold approuva:

\- Oui il faut tout leur dire, j'en ai assez des secrets qui me rongent.

\- Nous aussi on en a assez d'être mis à l'écart, dit Jack froidement.

Sirius hurla:

\- J'ai suffisamment attendu! Douze ans! Enfermé à Azkaban!

Lupin et Harold se regardèrent indécis. Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal donna une baguette à Sirius et lui dicta qu'il avait le droit de le tuer. Il parla aussi de Peter Pettigrow et de l'histoire passée. Du fait de la méprise entre Sirius et Peter et du véritable fautif de l'histoire.

Tout en écoutant l'histoire Mérida, Jack et Raiponce se sentirent hors contexte. Alors c'était ça le secret de Harold! Il se changeait en Animagus et il aidait Sirius Black à la capture de Peter Pettigrow. Inimaginable. Ils ne surent comment réagir et se collèrent près d'Harold qui n'osa pas regarder ses amis en face. Bientôt il devrait tout leur expliquer.


	28. (Année 3) Chp 8 Une nuit de combat

Chp 8 : Une nuit de combat

Alors que la lune se levait doucement pour signaler l'arrivée de la nuit, la discussion continuait entre les sorciers et Sirius Black. Hermione tenait Harry qui était toujours prêt à foncer sur Sirius en pleine crise de folie.

\- Sors vite , sors vite Peter!

Harold regardait son nouvel ami en train de perdre la raison. Il pouvait le comprendre après autant de temps à attendre ce jour fatidique. Les trois autres apprentis ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

\- Sors vite, sors vite jouer!

\- Expelliarmus!

Le Big Four se retourna sur Severus Rogue qui arriva comme un fou. Il était juste à côté des quatre membres dont Raiponce susurra:

\- C'était Rogue que j'ai vu dehors... Ca va chauffer...

Le professeur de Potions savoura cet instant :

\- Ah, quelle douce vengeance. J'espérais être celui qui t'attraperais.

Le sombre professeur s'en prit à Lupin et Sirius en pointant sa baguette sous le menton du prisonnier en fuite. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait le livrer aux détraqueurs. Harold pointa sa baguette sur Severus:

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! hurla Raiponce en panique. On ne menace pas un professeur!

Jack leva aussi sa baguette:

\- Je suis d'accord avec Harold, laissez-les tranquilles, on veut connaître la fin de l'histoire. Je suis sûr que le professeur Lupin a une bonne raison.

Mérida ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait mais sortit aussi sa baguette.

\- Arrêtez je vous en prie, implora la blonde.

Rogue les regarda de travers:

\- Laissez les grandes personnes se charger de cette affaire et retournez donc au château. Je me chargerais de vos punitions plus tard.

Lupin s'interposa aussi:

\- Ne vous mettez pas dans le pétrin nous allons régler ça, baissez vos baguettes...

\- Mais c'est tout vu, siffla Rogue, je vais amener Sirius aux détraqueurs pour un baiser bien mérité! Maintenant dehors vous tous.

Il désigna les apprentis. Harry prit discrètement la baguette d'Hermione. Cependant personne n'abaissa sa baguette.

Harold tenta un plaidoyer:

\- Vous vous méprenez sur la situation, vous allez faire une énorme erreur! Je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher la dernière chance de Sirius! Flipendo!

Le dragonnier lança un sort qui se fit automatiquement éjecter par Severus.

\- J'aurais mieux fais de vous punir plus que ça Haddock. Vous venez de signer votre expulsion de Poudlard. En attendant, vous trois, êtes priés de vous tenir tranquilles.

Severus fit voler leurs baguettes jusqu'à lui. Il pointa de nouveau la sienne sur Sirius et fit un signe de tête à Harry Potter pour qu'il le suive mais le sorcier écouta les supplications d'Harold. Il voulait lui aussi connaître la vérité:

\- Expelliarmus!

Rogue vola au loin dans le lit poussiéreux. Raiponce sursauta et se colla dans la tunique de Jack qui recula d'un pas. Un peu plus et Rogue lui tombait dessus à la renverse. Harold sourit. Harry exigea de savoir la suite ce qu'expliquèrent Sirius et Lupin. Ils parlèrent de leur ancien ami et du fait qu'il s'était changé en rat pendant 12 ans.

Par la suite Sirius arracha le rat des mains de Ron. Il le posa sur le piano en miettes et tenta de lui redonner une apparence normale avec Lupin. Harold aurait voulu les aider mais sa baguette était avec Rogue. Mérida tenta d'attraper le rat en fuite pour aider à sa capture. Une fois qu'elle le tint en main, Sirius lança un sort pour que Peter retrouve son apparence d'origine. Le rat grandit et se retrouva au sol avec une rouquine accrochée à sa taille.

\- Il est plus gros que je ne le pensais ce Peter...

Elle le lâcha pour que Sirius et Lupin l'empoignent. Harold vint aider la rouquine:

\- Merci Mérida.

\- Pas de soucis Harold, mais n'oublie pas que des explications s'imposent.

\- Oui...

Peter Pettigrow était un lâche incontestable. Pendant le court instant où il reprit forme humaine il tenta de fuir et de rallier les autres sorciers à sa cause, sans succès. Il évita cependant d'approcher Harold qui mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses crocs depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'approcha de Raiponce:

\- Intelligente et belle jeune fille, ayez pitié, je suis une bonne personne, je...

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle!

Jack lui fit un regard digne de Voldemort ce qui terrassa complètement Peter qui recula. Raiponce fixa son regard avec appréhension. Elle le tint par le bras:

\- Tout va bien Jack.

Il approuva et se détendit. Peter tenta de fuir mais Harry le retint au même instant. Au lieu de le tuer il insista pour le livrer aux détraqueurs et blanchir Sirius. Harold ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle:

\- Bonne idée. Sirius vous pourrez être libre!

L'homme se radoucit un peu.

\- D'accord livrons-le au château.

Après ce court moment d'explication, la décision avait été prise. Sirius s'approcha de Ron pour s'excuser de l'avoir mordu. Lupin s'occupa de Peter. Quant au Big Four, ils cherchèrent leur baguettes sur Rogue:

\- Mais où les a-t-il planquées? râla Mérida.

\- Cherche dans son pantalon, rit Harold.

\- Très marrant , vraiment.

Raiponce n'osa pas s'approcher de Severus et resta en retrait avec Jack:

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait avec Harold et Mérida... Vous allez être exclus de Poudlard c'est sûr...

Le Serpentard toucha les cheveux de la blonde en la caressant:

\- Ne t'en fais pas , Harold nous a prouvé que nous avions raison avec cette histoire de Peter changé en rat. Dumbledore sera conciliant j'en suis sûr. Du moins je l'espère car si on a des ennuis alors je n'imagine même pas le professeur Lupin.

\- Peut-être mais quand même.

\- Je sais on a osé pointer nos baguettes sur un professeur mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Dans ses yeux il voulait vraiment tuer Lupin et son ami le prisonnier...Si Harold dit que Sirius est une bonne personne et que son histoire tient debout il fallait lui laisser une chance.

La blonde soupira et se colla contre Jack:

\- Toute cette histoire est vraiment incroyable.

Le garçon approuva et fut rejoint pas l'autre duo:

\- Voilà ta baguette Jack, dit le dragonnier, il les avait planquées dans le fond de sa tunique. Je propose maintenant qu'on se barre avant qu'il ne se réveille.

\- Solution approuvée, dit Mérida qui ne vit pas une ombre menaçante la prendre par le col.

Rogue se tenait derrière eux:

\- Trop tard. Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort.

Le professeur avait un regard si noir que personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Où sont Sirius et Lupin? Menaça-t-il

La rouquine qui était nez à nez avec lui, sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos:

\- Ils S...S...Sont dehors.

Rogue tira sur Mérida et la fit passer devant. Il poussa ensuite les trois autres:

\- Allons-y.

Le quatuor marcha en première ligne, désemparé. Harold baissa la tête:

\- Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, dit-il à ses amis. Si je m'étais confié peut-être que tout aurait été différent... On aurait cherché le rat ensembles et ...

\- Silence.

Rogue appuya de sa baguette dans le dos du dragonnier qui fit la grimace.

Soudain un cri retentit à l'extérieur:

 _\- Harry!_

 _\- Remus mon ami! Tu as pris ta potion ce soir?_

\- Oh non , hurla Raiponce qui se rua vers l'extérieur. C'est la pleine lune ce soir! Et le professeur Lupin n'a pas pu prendre sa potion à cause de nous!

\- Revenez ici!

Les quatre sorciers coururent vers le trou de lumière. Ils sortirent rapidement de là et regardèrent le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci avait des yeux ronds comme des billes et son corps se tordait de douleur. Sirius tentait de le serrer contre lui mais rien n'y fit, il se changeait en loup-garou. Au même instant, Peter Pettigrow profita de l'agitation pour se changer en rat. Harold hurla:

\- Reviens ici, sale lâche!

Il regarda Sirius et Remus puis opta pour la meilleure option. Il se changea en loup noir sous les yeux de ses amis. Son corps se métamorphosa, ses poils se hérissèrent et son nez s'allongea. Harold regarda le trio et grogna pour filer vers le rat en fuite.

\- Harold attends! hurlèrent-ils.

Raiponce se colla contre Jack:

\- Le loup-garou, on ne peut pas rester là il va nous tuer!

\- Oui, dit Mérida, occupons-nous d'Harold et laissons Potter se charger d'eux.

Ils regardèrent Rogue arriver pour protéger le trio et Sirius commencer à se battre contre son ami.

Avant de partir Jack regarda Lupin:

\- On ne peut rien faire pour lui?

\- Non je ne pense pas, répondit Raiponce en lui tirant le bras.

\- Rejoignons plutôt Harold, on ne sait pas dans quoi il va encore se fourrer, dit Mérida en courant vers les bois

La rouquine partit en avant, suivie de la blondinette qui tirait toujours sur Jack. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite à la poursuite d'Harold qui avait l'air d'être déjà loin. La lune offrait au moins une bonne visibilité dans cette course poursuite. Ils croisèrent au passage Buck ce qui les choqua:

\- Il n'était pas censé être mort lui? Dit Mérida en s'arrêtant.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que l'on a vu le bourreau, il a sûrement pu y réchapper, s'exprima le Serpentard.

La rouquine reprit sa route dans les fourrés. Ils passèrent par des ronces et des lierres qui s'accrochèrent à leur tenue.

Au détour d'un chemin, Jack trouva des touffes de poils, il était passé par là. Raiponce trembla de froid alors qu'elle courrait en sueur. Elle remarqua que les plantes commençaient à faner:

\- Les détraqueurs sont proches... Vite!

Jack accéléra la cadence et suivit la rouquine qui passait d'arbre en arbre.

\- Et dire que je n'ai pas pris mon épée...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, répliqua son amie. On était censés aller voir l'exécution de Buck à la base... Qui est vivant d'ailleurs.

\- C'est Harold qui sera content, s'exprima le Serpentard qui regardait le ciel.

\- Là-bas , hurla la rouquine.

Elle désigna du doigt Harold qui courrait en grognant. S'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt le Big Four rencontra de drôles de créatures. Il y avait des centaures, des animaux dangereux, et même des licornes en panique. Les détraqueurs étaient en train de geler tout aux alentours.

Le loup noir suivait le rat de son odeur mais tout à coup il ne sentit plus rien. Il eut beau forcer sur son nez le goût était parti. _Pourquoi_!? hurlait-il intérieurement en grognant. Il fut rejoint par ses amis. Il se retourna et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mérida regarda son museau et ses yeux verts lumineux. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant:

\- C'était toi sur l'île n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais pu me le dire à ce moment là...

Le loup baissa la tête, coupable. Mérida lui toucha le poil de la tête:

\- Tu es sacrément touffu mais j'adore. Tu es magnifique comme ça Harold.

\- Et impressionnant aussi, dit Jack.

La blonde sourit:

\- Tu aurais vraiment pu nous le dire on allait pas te rejeter pour ça!

Le loup sortit un petit jappement de culpabilité puis se changea. Harold reprit forme humaine.

\- Excusez-moi... Ca s'est passé si vite et tout s'est enchaîné... Je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Puis en plus j'ai perdu la trace de Peter.

\- On verra ça plus tard, pressa le Serpentard. Pour ce qui est de Peter, comment tu as fait pour perdre sa trace? Tu n'as pas un flair infaillible? Oh tiens d'ailleurs ça explique beaucoup de choses pour ton odorat.

Le dragonnier reprit un peu sa respiration:

\- Je ne sais pas mais il y a deux ou trois trucs qui peuvent me faire perdre sa trace et il connaît toutes les ficelles de la chasse... Vu le temps que j'ai couru dans le château après lui. Je le hais.

\- Je vois ça, répondit la rouquine, mais après l'histoire que l'on a appris je suis d'accord, c'est pire qu'un lâche et la façon dont il a soudoyé Raiponce c'est du n'importe quoi.

La blonde approuva:

\- Oui, il est pitoyable.

Harold chercha du regard ce qui avait pu causer sa perte et il descendit une pente:

\- C'est ça... Il y a de l'eau là. Il a dû se mouiller dedans et partir.

\- L'eau élimine l'odeur? Demanda la Weasley

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que quand il pleut je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Euh je rêve où le lac se gèle?

\- Oh non les détraqueurs arrivent! Filons! dit Raiponce.

Harold se mordit la lèvre:

\- Mais Peter...

\- C'est trop tard Harold, s'exprima le Serpentard, tu ne pourras pas le retrouver dans toute cette forêt, il a peut être même transplané en dehors du domaine entre temps. Essayons plutôt de retrouver les autres.

\- D'accord... Mais je suis triste, Sirius me faisait confiance...

Mérida lui redonna une tape amicale dans le dos:

\- Allez tu as fait de ton mieux et à la base c'est son problème hein. Même si c'est un salaud de première, on le retrouvera bien un jour ce Peter.

Le Poufsouffle approuva et ils partirent de l'endroit où les détraqueurs affluaient. Ceux-ci étaient toujours fortement attirés par Jack.

Après une bonne course dans les bois, le Big Four sema un peu les créatures. Mais par malchance ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre. Une masse brune déboula des buissons en grognant.

\- Lupin! Hurla Mérida en s'arrêtant avec les autres.

Le loup-garou hurla de toute sa puissance.

\- On est mal barrés, Dit la blonde en sortant sa baguette. Un loup-garou tue tout ce qui bouge à part ses semblables.

\- On a un loup noir avec nous, ça ne marche pas? Demanda Mérida.

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais il m'attaque quand même, répondit le Loup en question, j'ai déjà réussi à lui faire peur et à l'intimider mais là je ne suis pas trop en forme après ces deux transformations...

\- Pas grave.

La rouquine sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'animal qui grognait. Jack regarda derrière lui:

\- Et Krokmou il n'est pas dans le coin?

Harold renifla:

\- Non je pense qu'il a suivi Buck que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, cet idiot l'a pris en affection finalement et inversement.

\- Etonnant, s'exclama Raiponce qui tomba à la renverse quand Lupin donna un grand coup de patte.

\- Désolé professeur...

Jack lança un sort de ligotage qui attacha le loup-garou comme un saucisson. Le Serpentard releva la blonde et tenta de fuir mais en une seconde Remus brisa les cordages et courut sur lui. Il lui donna coup de griffe dans le dos qui arracha sa cape au passage.

\- Jack! hurla la blondinette.

Elle le releva difficilement pendant que Mérida lançait des Expelliarmus. Le loup-garou fut projeté sur un arbre et se rattrapa sur ses pattes. Il grogna et voulut mordre Mérida qui recula d'un pas. Harold se changea ensuite en loup mais souffrait de devoir le faire une troisième fois d'affilée. C'était l'extrême limite de son corps...

Faiblement Harold se lança sur Lupin et donna des coup de crocs. Ses coups étaient plus que violents mais la peau d'un loup-garou était vraiment solide. Mérida tentait en passant de viser Remus mais elle avait peur de toucher Harold. Raiponce se mit en avant:

\- Harold il faut faire front ensemble! Laisse-nous le repousser et tu l'attaqueras par la suite!

Le loup comprit rapidement la stratégie et se retira. Jack approuva en reprenant ses forces. Son dos le brûlait:

\- Notre chef stratégique est de retour, bientôt on va se refaire une partie d'échecs.

La rouquine se mit à rire et regarda Harold revenir vers eux. Le loup-garou se lança à sa poursuite. Elle lança deux ou trois Expelliarmus mais le sort le rata tant il était rapide. Elle décida d'y aller plus fort:

\- Wingardium leviosa!

Un rocher se souleva et elle le lança sur Lupin.

\- Amplificatum!

Jack agrandit le rocher qui balança Lupin plus loin que prévu. Harold regarda le pauvre Remus au sol et courut pour lui sauter dessus. Il le mordit au cou et repartit aussitôt. Le loup garou se releva et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

\- Profitons-en pour le faire fuir! Dit la blonde, Harold en avant et nous avec un bouclier.

\- Ok.

Harold grogna en signe d'approbation et il se mit en position. Il grogna et s'avança doucement devant le loup-garou qui hésitait à se lancer. Le pauvre avait une balafre au visage et du sang qui coulait de son cou. Jack , Mérida et Raiponce sortirent un sort de bouclier de leur baguette et s'approchèrent de lui en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

Le loup-garou tenta d'approcher en tournant autour d'eux mais Harold tournait aussi. Il était très impressionnant en loup noir. Il donna quelque coups de gueule dans le vide. Après un moment Lupin abdiqua enfin et partit dans un signe de soumission. Harold put reprendre sa forme normale et s'écroula dans les bras de son amie Gryffondor:

\- Tu es incroyable , bravo!

\- Merci Mérida mais Raiponce et ses plans sont géniaux aussi!

\- J'approuve, dit Jack qui prenait sa cape au sol, je suis bon pour en racheter une...

\- Les Malefoy sont riches tu ne vas pas faire ta fine bouche, lui répliqua Mérida.

\- Ouais mais Lucius me tueras quand même.

Une fois la menace Lupin écartée, le Big Four voulut se reposer. Malheureusement pour eux, la forêt n'était pas le lieu idéal car d'autres créatures avaient été attirées par le combat. Il y avait de tout et même des araignées d'une taille incommensurable. Raiponce faillit défaillir. Mérida se colla contre son amie:

\- Tout va bien! Dis-moi ce que l'on peut faire car on est encerclés... Je crois comprendre pourquoi cette forêt est interdite aux élèves.

La blonde déglutit:

\- Je pense que l'on devrait faire une percée dans l'endroit où il y a le moins de créatures.

Dos contre dos les quatre sorciers brandissaient leur baguette dans tous les sens. Harold était vraiment fatigué et se soutint sur Jack. Le Serpentard serra fortement sa baguette:

\- Je peux vous sortir un sort de glace puissant mais dites-moi où je dois viser.

\- Le feu aurait fait plus d'effet, nota la Serdaigle, mais ça fera l'affaire. Hum...

Elle regarda de tous les côtés pendant que les dangereuses créatures s'approchaient. Elle remarqua un coin où seules trois bêtes grognaient.

\- Là bas ça serait le mieux, en plus le château est par là.

Jack approuva et pointa sa baguette mais Harold le retint:

\- Non tu ne dois pas leur faire de mal...

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Dépêchez-vous ,hurla Merida en lançant des Flipendo.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, on est sur leur territoire c'est normal qu'ils nous attaquent.

\- Harold lâche-moi le bras!

Alors qu'ils se disputaient et lançaient des sorts, les créatures partirent. Ils prirent peur et s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes. Le silence revint en quelques secondes.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Mérida.

\- Lupin serait dans le coin?

Jack se retourna mais ne vit rien.

Soudain la terre se gela et les détraqueurs sortirent des arbres.

\- Les revoilà!

Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

\- On est de nouveau encerclés! Dit Mérida rouge de colère, ce coup-ci Harold, laisse-le faire son sort.

\- Désolé...

Jack soupira:

\- Un sort de glace sur des êtres de glace! Mais tu réfléchis des fois ou quoi?

\- Oh ça va hein! Je n'y ai pas pensé ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser!

Raiponce les sépara une nouvelle fois:

\- Ca suffit vous deux! Ils se rapprochent!

Harold paniqua:

\- Ils sont... Ils sont combien au juste!

Plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs arrivèrent ensembles tout autour d'eux. Ceux du château et ceux des environs se regroupèrent ensembles. Jack jura:

\- Bordel mais ils nous prennent pour Sirius ou quoi!

La blonde trembla:

\- On peut contrôler un détraqueur mais loin du ministère ils sont libres de s'approcher de quiconque les intéresse... Je ne veux pas avoir un baiser pitié...

De nouveau collés dos à dos ils paniquèrent plus que d'ordinaire. Le froid les envahit et de sombres pensées ressurgirent. Mérida prit la main de Raiponce:

\- Il est temps de sortir nos Patronus. On ne s'est pas entrainés d'arrache pied pour rien!

Raiponce regarda rouquine avec les larmes aux yeux puis prit la main de Jack. Celui-ci approuva et prit celle d'Harold qui fit de même avec Mérida. Tous les quatre se serrèrent un petit moment ainsi pour se donner force et courage.

Les détraqueurs n'étaient qu'à deux pas d'eux. Ils fermèrent leur yeux et respirèrent un bon coup. Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold tendirent leur baguette. Jack se sentit secoué de l'intérieur à l'approche des détraqueurs.

 _"- Bonjour Jack, alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Pitch ! Encore vous! Laissez-moi tranquille!_

 _\- Mais je ne fais rien de mal je me promenais simplement dans les environs et je me demandais ce que devenait mon futur petit apprenti. Ta sœur va bien?_

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle! Je ne serai pas votre apprenti._

 _\- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Oh quel beau visage tu as , on y ressent déjà de la puissance, tu es digne de ton rang."_

Jack serra les dents.

\- Expecto Patronum!

Le sort ne donna rien. Raiponce eut le même souci avec les tremblements de son corps. Harold était si faible qu'il ne tenait pas sa baguette droite. Quant à Mérida, elle se retourna sur eux les voyant impuissant.

\- Courage les amis, ensembles nous y arriverons!

Elle aida Harold en le soutenant pas les épaules.

 _"- Ne touchez pas à mes enfants , hurla une femme. Protego!_

 _\- Vous ne leur enseignez pas les bonnes valeurs. Mes camarades n'arrêtent pas de passer pour rien ici, alors ça suffit, je pars avec eux, dit Lucius d'une voix sombre. C'est un ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres. S'il est mal éduqué à la magie, c'est à moi de reprendre ce rôle._

 _\- Il n'a aucun droit de décider, ni lui ni personne d'autre!_

 _\- S'il n'y avait pas ce charme sur la maison ça ferait longtemps que je serais parti avec, dit Pitch en riant. Peut importe, ils ne resteront pas éternellement ici, liés à cette maison._

 _Lucius tapa de sa canne:_

 _\- J'attendrais le bon moment. Ne croyez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement._

 _Jack et Elena se tenaient l'un contre l'autre dans la maison, épiant une nouvelle fois ces deux regards sombres et pénétrants les dévisager avec envie._

 _\- Ils seront à nous, déclara Pitch avant de se retourner."_

Le noir envahit le regard de Jack qui s'écroula à genoux. Il avait les yeux exorbités et parlait les dents serrées:

\- Lucius. Lucius. Tu étais déjà là.

Raiponce l'entoura et le secoua. Il releva la tête et regarda son amie, inquiète. Il vit autour de lui un ours et un dragon tourner en rond. La barrière n'était pas assez forte avec tous ces détraqueurs, il n'en fallait que de peu pour qu'elle se brise. Jack regarda ses deux amis qui tenaient à peine debout avec leur baguette en main. Il tint la main de Raiponce et lui donna un baiser sur le front:

\- Merci ma belle, j'étais en train de partir dans mes noirs souvenirs.

\- ... Oh , répliqua-t-elle en rougissant, je suis heureuse que tu ne te sois pas évanoui!

\- Aidons Harold et Mérida.

\- Oui!

La conviction avec laquelle Gothel avait répondu redonna foi au Serpentard. Ils se prirent la main:

\- Expecto Patronum!

Un énorme jet de lumière vint rejoindre les autres et le loup blanc apparut. Avec lui survola le phœnix qui s'occupa du haut du dôme de lumière.

Les quatre sorciers pointaient leur baguette en hauteur avec toute leur force.

\- N'abandonnons pas! Dit Mérida avec foi.

La danse des animaux offrait un vrai réconfort au Big Four. L'ours grognait et repoussait les détraqueurs avec une force incroyable. Le loup blanc fit le tour du Dôme en hurlant à la lune offrant une vrai protection. Par dessus se trouvait le dangereux dragon qui crachait des ondes de lumières et le phœnix qui consolidait le tout. Les sombres créatures froides insistèrent un bon moment.

 _"La mère de Jack s'avança doucement vers lui en tenant son habit au niveau du cœur._

 _\- J..Jack, souffla-t-elle avec de la buée glacé. Je... Je... Comprends... Je suis tellement... désolée... J'aurais dû mieux vous protéger... Et m'enfuir comme ma mère... Je t'..._

 _La peau de sa mère se glaça et tout son sang se figea. Sa peau devint blanche et bleue. Puis d'un dernier souffle, d'une dernière larme elle se gela complètement. Son cœur s'arrêta."_

 _"- Grand frère, murmura Elena avant de tomber dans un sommeil éternel. "_

Jack hurla en serrant les boules d'aimants dans sa main:

\- Jamais plus! Jamais plus je ne me laisserais dominer par mon passé! Tout est de ma faute , oui, mais je vais vivre avec!

Les trois amis se retournèrent sur lui et sourirent. Ils virent le loup blanc qui d'une puissance phénoménale repoussa tous les détraqueurs qui crièrent dans leur fuite. Une fois les créatures parties, la lumière des baguettes s'éteignit doucement. Les quatre sorciers savourèrent ce moment de réussite puis s'étalèrent sur le dos, formant un cercle uni. Ils étaient à bout de force et reprirent leur souffle.

Mérida se mit à rire, un énorme fou rire qui entraîna les trois autres.

\- Et dire qu'il y a un an de ça on était en train de se battre contre le basilic, puis un an plus tôt on faisait une partie d'échecs de la mort qui tue! Ca dépasse l'entendement!

\- Mais c'est tellement ça, rit Raiponce en se détendant. Ma mère va encore me tuer.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua son amie. Et je n'imagine même pas Jack!

Le Serpentard riait aussi, la tension retombait:

\- Il ne saura rien je vais arranger le tout à ma sauce comme l'année dernière! Attends je suis devenu presque un dieu pour lui.

Jack repensa à son souvenir. Il aurait des questions à poser à son père adoptif en rentrant. Mérida reprit:

\- Ma mère m'avait dit de faire attention cette année... Je crois que c'est raté, elle va aussi me détruire comme la tienne blondie. Elle a passé tellement de temps à tourner dans le château que je l'ai à peine vu remarque, c'était bien ça.

\- Blondie? C'est mon nouveau surnom ça?

\- Tu n'aimes pas?

\- J'adore, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Alors c'est adopté! Trouve-moi en un aussi!

Harold s'éclaffa:

\- La folle! La tarée! Oh je sais la rebelle!

\- Ce n'est pas un surnom ça, bougonna elle en riant.

\- J'aime bien Rebelle , répliqua le Serpentard.

\- Et toi on va t'appeler le glaçon! lui répliqua la rousse.

Raiponce pouffa la main devant sa bouche:

\- Non moi j'aurais plutôt dit le gardien, car il nous protège toujours!

Le Serpentard se sentit tout bizarre mais ne redit rien.

La fatigue les prirent après ce fou rire. Harold tourna la tête de gauche à droite vers ses amis:

\- J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire... Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce jour où je suis tombé dans les pommes près de la cabane hurlante. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ma mise à l'écart. Mais là je n'ai pas la force d'entamer un monologue...

Raiponce leva la main et la laissa retomber derrière elle pour toucher la tête d'Harold:

\- On a compris ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu avais de bonnes raisons même si tu as peut-être fait les mauvais choix.

Mérida approuva:

\- Ouais , on verras ça plus tard hein. J'ai même pas la force de me lever alors j'imagine même pas toi avec tes transformations en Animagus.

Le Poufsouffle se sentit plus léger. Il regarda de l'autre côté

\- Tu es vraiment fort Jack, ton sort les a expulsés. Et je suis content que tu dépasses ton passé.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux en souriant mystérieusement:

\- Je l'accepte oui. Je le redis mais c'est grâce au professeur Lupin, et à son bracelet qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Je me sens plus fort. Mais... Vous aussi vous m'avez bien aidé.

Le Serpentard ne redit plus rien. Il avait fait un effort considérable devant l'emploi de ces mots.

Le silence retomba laissant à l'instant présent un petit air de douceur. Alors que le moment était propice à la sieste, une ombre arriva. Doucement la personne s'approcha. Mérida releva la tête:

\- Oh non , quoi encore... Je n'ai plus la force là.

Sous la lumière de la lune ronde, un homme sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'avança doucement vers le quatuor. Mérida reposa sa tête en souriant.

\- Monsieur, on est désolés mais on va encore devoir finir à l'infirmerie.

Le vieil homme rit dans sa barbe blanche:

\- J'ai déjà prévenu madame Pomfresh qui s'occupe actuellement de Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Il marqua une petite pause:

\- Je suppose que la lumière que j'ai vue était vos Patronus? J'ai bien fait de confier à Lupin la tâche de vous apprendre ce sort, dit Dumbledore avec tendresse. Vous êtes vraiment très forts et soudés. Je suis fier de mes élèves.

Les quatre amis sourirent. Le directeur regarda la lune:

\- Je suis désolé que le professeur Lupin aie voulu vous tuer, en tant que directeur j'ai failli à ma tâche.

\- Ce sont des circonstances particulières, dit Jack. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre sa potion.

Harold se retourna sur le ventre:

\- Monsieur, qu'est-il advenu des autres?

L'homme se caressa la barbe:

\- Sirius Black a été arrêté et mis en quarantaine dans une tour du château. Lupin court dans la nature et les autres sont à l'infirmerie. Severus Rogue m'a dit que vous étiez dans la forêt et il m'a aussi confié que vous l'aviez attaqué. Il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça au calme. Maintenant reposez-vous.

D'un coup de baguette Dumbledore les endormit dans un sommeil profond. Avant de perdre connaissance Mérida leva le doigt:

\- On est prêt à tous, ensembles.

Son bras retomba et elle sourit dans sa touffe de cheveux orange. Dumbledore sourit aussi:

\- J'ai une grande confiance en vous, je suis sûr que vous aurez un grand avenir. Bonne chance jeunes sorciers.

Il les regarda avec affection puis se retourna. Il laissa le soin aux infirmières de les amener à l'infirmerie.


	29. (Année 3) Chp 9 Explications et Fête

**Voilà la fin de l'année 3 qui a été la plus difficile à introduire avec le Big Four. J'espère que ça vous a plu, rendez-vous pour la 4ème :)**

Chp 9 : Explications et fête de fin d'année

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le silence était omniprésent et seule la variation des lumières du feu offrait de la luminosité à la pièce. C'était un endroit très douillet et réconfortant où on pouvait s'y reposer sans peine. Surtout la nuit où les étoiles venaient se montrer aux vitraux du château pour une vue spectaculaire.

Cette nuit-là, il y avait cinq alités dans l'infirmerie. Ron Weasley dormait tout à côté de la porte dans un sommeil profond et rêveur. Dans le total opposé de la pièce, séparés par un drap blanc, se trouvait le Big Four qui dormait pour récupérer. Ils n'avaient toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Avec eux se trouvait le professeur Lupin le nez dans un livre et Dumbledore regardant le ciel d'une nuit claire.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit qu'ils ouvrirent enfin leurs prunelles, libérés du sort du directeur. Les filles purent se redresser sans peine, elles n'avaient que quelques écorchures bénignes qui étaient bandées avec soin. Pour les garçons c'était tout autre. Jack Frost avait un énorme pansement dans le dos avec une attelle. Après la griffure profonde de Lupin il avait fallu le guérir rapidement. Pour Harold, son corps était si douloureux qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses multiples transformations lui tendaient tous ses muscles et tiraient dessus. C'était le contrecoup de si intenses et nombreuses transformations en Animagus.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux avec les mains croisées dans le dos:

\- Bon réveil. Comment vous sentez-vous?

Pour toute réponse il y eut quelques sons plaintifs. Il s'en amusa.

\- Il est normal que ce soit difficile vous avez dormi une journée entière mais je suis heureux de vous revoir sur pied.

Mérida se frotta les yeux:

\- Ca fait une sacré sieste. Mais... Que s'est-il passé pendant notre sommeil?

Les quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent le directeur qui de son sourire énigmatique, prit une chaise pour s'asseoir:

\- Je comprends que vous vous posiez des questions et je suis là pour ça. Mais je me demande aussi ce que faisaient quatre de mes élèves dans la forêt interdite au beau milieu de la nuit. J'aimerais entendre votre histoire.

Les apprentis échangèrent un regard et laissèrent l'honneur à Harold d'expliquer cette folle soirée depuis son changement en loup noir jusqu'à la bataille contre les détraqueurs.

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête, pensif, à la fin de son explication:

\- Cela corrobore avec le récit de Harry Potter et de ses deux amis. Je ne vous en demanderais pas plus quant à votre relation avec Sirius Black, Harold Haddock, mais faites plus attention à vous prochainement.

\- Sirius Black est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, défendit-il, cet homme m'a aidé et j'ai voulu en faire de même en retour! Ce n'est pas lui qui...

Dumbledore leva la main pour le stopper:

\- Je sais Monsieur Haddock, je le crois aussi innocent que vous, même si cela n'est plus de mon ressort pour le sauver d'Azkaban.

\- Alors il va retourner en prison? Demanda la blonde peinée. Je me demande ce qu'est devenu cet être abject de Peter Pettigrow.

L'homme rit dans sa barbe:

\- Normalement il devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, mais il s'est étrangement échappé de sa prison dans la tour noire de Poudlard il y a quelques heures de cela. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

Il fit un clin d'œil entendu ce qui fit sourire les apprentis.

\- Quant à Peter Pettigrow, ce que m'a également évoqué Harry. Il a disparu dans la nature et il n'est plus dans le domaine.

Harold serra les poings:

\- Si seulement j'avais pu le rattraper et innocenter Sirius.

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher jeune sorcier. Je pense par ailleurs que Sirius Black reprendra ses recherches de son côté, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en préoccuper. Vous en avez fait bien assez, bien que j'aurais aimé être au courant de cette histoire.

Par dessus ces lunettes il fixa Harold qui devint rouge de honte. Jack qui était à sa droite le taquina:

\- Il n'en a même pas parlé à ses amis ce n'est pas pour en parler à un professeur!

Mérida approuva en riant puis elle regarda vers le plafond:

\- Alors tout est fini n'est ce pas? Plus de Sirius Black au château? Plus de Détraqueurs et de menace? Ce sera d'un ennui cette fin d'année.

\- Parles pour toi, répliqua la blonde un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, les détraqueurs retournent au ministère demain. Il ne feront plus de dégâts ici. Encore une fois vous avez rendu un grand service à l'école et je vous en remercie.

Il marqua une pause puis se releva en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit le retourneur de temps de Raiponce et lui montra:

\- Ceci, Miss Gothel est un objet très précieux. Voulez-vous que je vous le restitue ou comme votre amie Granger, voulez-vous que je le reprenne.

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle n'y pensait même plus à ce retourneur de temps. Harold sursauta:

\- Mais avec ça on pourrait arrêter Peter! On retourne dans le temps et on l'attrape dans la forêt!

Le vieil homme regarda intensément le Poufsouffle:

\- Je vous le déconseille fortement. Il ne faut pas changer le cours des choses de cette manière. De plus à l'endroit où se trouvait Peter, c'est bien trop dangereux pour y retourner.

\- Mais on pourrait l'avoir avant... Genre quand il est dans les bras de Ron...

Aussi surprenant soit il ce fut Jack qui prit la parole à son tour:

\- Il n'est pas bon de changer le passé, aussi proche soit-il. N'est ce pas vous qui me l'aviez dit quelques mois plus tôt? Je comprends les paroles du directeur, il ne faut pas changer les choses. Peter n'est plus une menace pour personne et il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que Sirius est libre, ce serait idiot de changer ça. Tu ne crois pas?

Le dragonnier réfléchit à ces paroles et approuva de la tête:

\- Désolé, je m'emporte, vous avez raison. J'abandonne pour l'instant. Je le retrouverais plus tard, avec Sirius.

Ses amis sourirent et Raiponce se leva de son lit. Sa guérison était bien plus rapide que tout le monde:

\- J'ai bien réfléchi Monsieur, et je voudrais vraiment ce retourneur de temps. J'en ai toujours besoin pour mes cours des prochaines années et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour il me servira alors que je ne m'y attends pas, mais toujours raisonnablement bien sûr.

Le directeur lui donna l'objet en fermant sa main dans la sienne:

\- Je vous fais confiance, vous êtes la plus raisonnable dans cette pièce. C'est avec plaisir que je vous remets une nouvelle fois ce retourneur de temps. Sur ce, je dois encore régler quelques détails avec le ministère et avec le professeur Rogue, je vous laisse vous reposer.

L'homme se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de l'infirmerie laissant sa cape voleter à chacun de ses pas.

Lupin prit le relais en fermant son livre ce qui attira l'attention des sorciers qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Il se leva en souriant, très fatigué d'après ses traits au visage. Il avait aussi une grosse balafre près de l'œil et le cou en piteux état:

\- Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, j'ai dû être très cruel, surtout avec vous Jack. J'aimerais que l'on discute lorsque vous serrez tous rétablis, je vous attendrais dans mon bureau. D'ici là, portez-vous bien.

Il leur sourit et partit également. Jack le regarda au loin avec une mine triste.

\- Le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua la rouquine.

Fatigués de cette entrevue, les sorciers se recouchèrent un peu. Il n'y avait plus de menace en vue après tout. Harold pensa à Sirius et à Peter, il avait tellement envie de parler à son ami... Qui devait être déjà loin maintenant. Jack pensa à Lupin et à son propre passé, il désirait vraiment parler au professeur et à Lucius. Raiponce quant à elle, rêva de la nuit dernière où elle repensa aux quatre Patronus. Et enfin Mérida, la Gryffondore, se mit à rêver d'Harold en loup, elle le trouvait vraiment superbe.

Une fois sur pied, les quatre sorciers s'organisèrent une sortie tous ensemble sous le doux vent du printemps. Leur cerisier commençait déjà à bourgeonner mais ce n'était pas pour l'instant qu'ils auraient de belles fleurs roses. Harold s'était enfin décidé à tout leur dire. Il s'installa devant eux trois qui le regardaient avec impatiente. C'est avec une certaine honte qu'il commença ses explications:

\- Alors voilà, en fait si je devais en parler depuis le commencement je dirais que le déclencheur aura été le cours du professeur Lupin sur les Animagus. J'avais été comme captivé par sa leçon dessus et je me suis même documenté sur le sujet. J'étais très intrigué et j'avais l'impression que mon corps en tremblait d'excitation, c'était très bizarre comme sensation... Pendant plusieurs jours je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser mais plus j'y pensais plus je me sentais, comment dire... Malade... Fiévreux. Et alors est arrivé le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

\- Oh oui cette fameuse sortie où tu as disparu et réapparu sans un mot, l'interrompit Mérida toute excitée.

\- C'est ça... En fait vous avez dû le constater j'étais très malade ce jour là. Je n'ai compris que plus tard, que mon corps se changeait. C'est ce que l'on appelle un changement par l'instinct. C'est un don que j'ai reçu, sûrement, et qui m'a permis de me changer en Animagus.

\- C'est incroyable, dit Raiponce émerveillée, un don rare!

Harold rougit et se gratta le nez:

\- Oui il parait que ce genre de changement est rare surtout pour un jeune sorcier. Mais voilà c'est arrivé quand on était à la cabane hurlante, je n'en pouvais plus et je me suis évanoui dans la neige. C'est à cet instant que j'ai vu débouler un chien noir. La planche qui était tombée peu avant c'était lui qui l'avait lancée pour faire fuir les éventuels curieux. Après tout Sirius ne voulait pas se faire prendre, rit le jeune Poufsouffle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a aidé à me transformer car c'était du n'importe quoi et j'avais très mal, j'ai hurlé comme un fou.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, Dit Jack pensif.

\- C'est vrai que c'est peu commun... Du coup je suis parti avec lui dans la forêt pour apprendre à me changer correctement et à courir en loup... Il n'avait pas repris apparence humaine et je ne savais pas du tout qui c'était. Bref, quand je suis revenu sur mes pas vous n'étiez plus dans le coin. J'ai décidé de retourner à la calèche quand j'ai vu l'heure. Mais je me sentais très bizarre et je ne voulais pas parler de cette étrange chose qui m'arrivait. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en parler.

\- C'est bien dommage, ça nous aurait évité de nous disputer et de nous créer d'autres problèmes , dit la rouquine boudeuse.

\- C'est vrai... Vraiment , désolé...

Harold se fit bien vite pardonner et reprit son histoire:

\- Donc plus tard j'ai voulu revoir ce chien et je suis tombé de nouveau sur lui à la cabane hurlante. C'était un soir où je me suis transformé seul pour la première fois. Et finalement, il a repris forme humaine pour me parler. Je ne savais toujours pas que c'était Sirius... Il m'a appris d'autres choses puis il m'a tenu compagnie les soirs où j'avais envie de présence Animagus... Il était si gentil, et si fou aussi...

Le dragonnier rit un peu. Ses amis le regardèrent avec plein d'attention:

\- Puis un jour, je l'ai soupçonné , surtout vu ce qu'il avait fait dans le château, je n'avais plus de doute. Je l'ai alors mis sur le fait et ... Il n'a même pas protesté. Il m'a dit la vérité, qu'il était bien Sirius Black. J'ai pris peur un instant mais au vu du temps passé ensemble et de l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée je lui ai laissé une chance. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était venu faire là exactement et si c'était un tueur. Il m'a donc raconté son histoire.

Raiponce tapa dans les mains:

\- Il t'a donc tout dit à propos de Peter, du secret de Fidelitas et de sa vengeance?

\- Oui exactement. En regardant ses yeux je l'ai tout de suite cru et aussi surprenant soit-il je ne me suis pas enfui. J'ai continué de le voir en sachant tout mais c'était du coup encore plus impossible pour moi de vous en parler et j'ai préféré fuir... C'est aussi lâche que Peter tiens...

\- Non pas autant quand même , s'exclama la rouquine outrée. C'est juste un mauvais choix qui t'a donné une bonne leçon!

Harold approuva:

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je l'ai bien retenue et je ne vous cacherai plus rien maintenant.

Les quatre amis sourirent. Qu'il était bon de faire tomber les barrières. Le Poufsouffle entama la fin de son récit:

\- Tout ça a continué jusqu'à la nouvelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, avant noël. J'ai revu Sirius, seul bien sûr, et j'étais parti sans vous pour être sûr. Encore pardon d'ailleurs.

\- Tu peux oui, dirent ses amis boudeurs.

Harold se gratta la tête:

\- Je suis un cachottier je sais. C'est là qu'il m'a parlé de retourner au château pour Peter! Je lui ai dit que non c'était trop dangereux, surtout avec les détraqueurs de partout et la ronde des profs. Alors j'ai dit que j'irais à sa place et qu'avec mon flair je le débusquerais! On s'est fait une promesse et j'ai senti qu'il me considérait comme son ami. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Mais l'instant d'après en vous voyant j'ai pris encore plus peur, je me suis dit que vous aviez tout découvert... Enfin je me suis barré comme un voleur et comme un imbécile. Si tu n'étais pas venue sur l'île Mérida , je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait...

La rouquine opina:

\- C'est à ce moment là que tu aurais dû me parler de ta transformation. Quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas voulu te tuer! Enfin si un peu mais je t'ai laissé en vie quoi!

Tout le monde rit en cœur. Le dragonnier ferma les yeux:

\- C'est vrai, je vous ai dit que j'étais timide? En voilà la preuve alors. Enfin voilà. Après de retour au château il s'est passé plein de choses avec plein de recherches, et Lupin en loup-garou que j'ai découvert une nuit aussi! Comment j'avais eu peur! J'avais par chance réussi à l'intimider. Et avec le cours de Rogue je l'ai grillé, il l'a fait exprès je suis sûr le prof de potions. Enfin je lui en ai parlé, et en même temps je lui ai dit mon secret pour ma transformation, il a été très conciliant et m'a aidé aussi, j'étais content. Après ça je n'ai plus eu aucun problème pour mes transformations et je flânais souvent la nuit.

Cette incroyable histoire laissa le trio abasourdi mais aussi très enthousiaste:

\- C'est un pouvoir incroyable, dit la blonde, c'est pour ça que tes cheveux ont poussés et que ton corps a prit en muscle?

\- Oui je pense, surtout que ça s'est développé au fur et à mesure. Même Krokmou a eu du mal à me reconnaître, rit-il. Enfin bon que dire de plus si ce n'est que quand j'ai vu Peter dehors, avec Ron, j'ai choisi de le chopper une bonne fois pour toutes avec mon nouvel ami et vous connaissez la suite.

Mérida, Jack et Raiponce approuvèrent son récit. C'était quelque chose à la foi d'inouï mais de très intense.

\- En tout cas merci de nous avoir tout raconté, dit Jack. On comprend mieux maintenant! Une transformation en loup, une amitié avec un prisonnier en cavale et une recherche nocturne d'un rat... Espèce de fou!

Mérida tapa dans le dos de Jack:

\- J'approuve! Il est taré!

\- Oh oui jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça , Dit la blonde en tirant la langue, mais la découverte de ton nouveau corps a dû être fantastique, je suis jalouse!

\- Pareil! répliqua la rouquine.

\- Ca m'aura quand même valu quelques soucis!

Harold se sentit léger comme une plume. Il était ravi de tout avoir dit.

\- Donc voilà, plus aucun secret entre nous, s'exprima la Gryffondore. Raiponce a des cheveux magiques qui soignent quand elle chante sa chanson, Jack a un passé douloureux dont il tente toujours de faire face et notre ami Harold est un Animagus loup qui cache un dragon! Epiques mes amis, vous êtes épiques!

Ils rirent de bon cœur une nouvelle fois.

\- Et toi Mérida, quel secret nous caches-tu? la taquina Raiponce.

\- Hm, réfléchit-elle, je suis folle!

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

La rouquine tira la langue et ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi. Parlant de tout et de rien. L'année avait été forte en rebondissements et en secrets mais plus que jamais leur amitié était de nouveau renforcée. Plus solide qu'un diamant.

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur Lupin invita les quatre sorciers à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il se sentait enfin remis sur pied. C'est avec bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent là bas pour discuter avec lui. Ils furent cependant tristes de voir des valises sur le pas de sa porte de classe. Les apprentis se regardèrent tristement. Jack déboula le premier dans l'arrière salle où Lupin attendait avec du chocolat chaud et des petits gâteaux:

\- Pile à l'heure pour le goûter, asseyez-vous.

\- On peut dire que vous savez toujours aussi bien recevoir, répliqua Mérida dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Ils prirent place tranquillement. Raiponce en profita pour goûter aux gâteaux tout chauds. C'était un délice. Le Serpentard ne toucha à rien:

\- Monsieur, pourquoi vos valises sont prêtes? Vous partez du château? Il reste encore un bon mois et demi de cours...

Le professeur posa sa tasse de thé avec une mine triste:

\- J'ai démissionné de mes fonctions donc je ne pourrais plus vous assurer de cours mais le professeur Rogue sera ravi de reprendre le poste pendant ce temps là.

\- Pourquoi avoir démissionné? s'inquiéta la dragonnier, vous vous en voulez pour la soirée où l'on s'est battus? Vous savez on s'en fiche nous et Jack s'en est déjà remis.

\- Oui je n'ai même plus mal au dos, c'est cicatrisé maintenant.

\- Hormis ce fait dont je m'en veux aussi, c'était mieux que je parte maintenant. Quelqu'un a révélé ma véritable nature et je n'ai pas envie de me faire incendier par les parents en colère. Je pense aussi que Dumbledore a déjà été bien assez conciliant avec ça.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute d'être un loup-garou, déclara la blonde, vous êtes un très bon professeur et le meilleur qu'on est eu en trois ans ici avec cette matière maudite...

Remus se sentit honoré de ces paroles. Il adorait vraiment ces petits moments fugaces avec le quatuor fou:

\- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment mademoiselle Gothel. Mais j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remontrances vis à vis de ma nature et je n'ai pas envie que les élèves me regardent différemment à part vous bien sûr. J'ai fait mon temps. Je suis sûr que vous aurez un bon professeur l'année prochaine.

\- Il ne sera jamais aussi bon que vous, déclara Jack bougon, vous m'avez tellement aidé je ne sais pas comment vous remercier et comment je vais m'en sortir si vous n'êtes plus là... Je n'ai même plus envie de prendre ce pendentif au jour d'aujourd'hui... Et si ça changeait l'année prochaine?

\- Jack, voyons, vous êtes bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial si ce n'est vous montrer le chemin à suivre, il vous suffit d'y rester, sourit le professeur. Je n'ai aucune crainte quant à votre avenir à vous quatre. Même Dumbledore a confiance en vous.

Il termina son thé d'une traite et se leva:

\- Je suis encore désolé pour l'attaque de la nuit de pleine lune. Je suis content que vous ayez riposté. S'il vous était arrivé quoique ce soit je ne m'en serais pas remis.

Le Big Four se sourit. Mérida pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- On ne se laisse pas faire comme ça vous savez! Mais on ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde.

\- J'en suis ravi. Je vous dis donc au revoir...

\- Quand vous reverra-t-on? Demanda Jack en touchant son bracelet.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas , l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Puis-je au moins vous écrire?

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais plus que ravi, mon adresse est sur le bureau. Bonne chance pour la suite, mes amis.

Harold, Jack, Raiponce et Mérida le regardèrent partir par la porte avec un sourire au visage. Les quatre amis ne purent qu'espérer le revoir le plus tôt possible. C'était vraiment une personne formidable. Et jamais aucun professeur ne l'égalerait dans leur cœur. Il avait la gentillesse en lui et de très bons conseils. Il savait aussi si bien enseigner. En un an jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches d'un enseignant et il fallait que celui-ci s'en aille. C'était si triste mais ils le comprenaient. Après tout ce n'était qu'un au-revoir, pas un adieu.

Par la suite, Le Big Four pensait en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. Malheureusement pour eux, Severus Rogue n'en resta pas là et avait eu l'autorisation par Dumbledore pour leur donner une bonne punition. Il l'avaient quand même menacé et limite touché avec un de leur sort. Le professeur de potions s'en donna à cœur joie pour les punir. Tous les jours ils durent aller en salle de potions pour tout nettoyer de fond en comble mais pas seulement. Ils durent aussi faire des tonnes et des tonnes de parchemins sur le bon comportement d'un élève au sein de Poudlard.

Mérida avait relativisé la situation en hurlant qu'au moins ils n'étaient pas exclus... C'était mieux que rien! Avec l'arrivée de la chaleur, ils étaient plutôt heureux de pouvoir finir leur année en paix. De plus, ils étaient de vraies stars dans le château pour avoir battu une centaine de détraqueurs et s'être battus contre un loup-garou. La célébrité leur montait presque à la tête.

Un matin comme un autre, ou le calme était revenu, le courrier arriva comme à l'ordinaire. Les hiboux déposèrent leurs colis et leurs lettres. Mais en ce jour, vers la toute fin de l'année, les sorciers eurent une grande surprise. La plus grande fut celle d'Harry Potter qui reçut un nouveau balai, un éclair de feu! Ce colis venait de Sirius mais seuls les principaux concernés le savaient. Avec toute cette excitation, les sorciers se rendirent dehors pour le voir voler!

Les quatuor pût donc se retrouver à la même table sans problème. Drago, Elsa et Millicent étaient allés voir jalousement comment volait ce balai. C'est là que le Big Four reçut lui aussi son propre courrier. Raiponce avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. Mérida une de son père puisque sa mère lui avait déjà fais trois tonnes de sermons à l'infirmerie. Toujours le même discours mais elle avait réussit à la couper court en lui annonçant que son Patronus était un Ours. Jamais Elinor n'avait été aussi pâle! Du côté des garçons, Harold reçut un courrier anonyme et Jack une lettre du professeur Lupin. Ils les ouvrirent de bon cœur.

Raiponce soupira devant le récit inquiet de sa mère qui lui parlait encore et toujours des dangers de Poudlard avec des _" tu m'avais promis de ne plus te mettre dans les ennuis et que l'endroit était sûr"._ La blonde n'en prit pas compte car de toute manière elle retournerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine! Et tout le monde sera là, même Harold qui avait abandonné son idée d'aller à Durmstrang. Il voulait y aller pour tester sa nouvelle force d'Animagus mais cette idée ne l'avait pas autant enchanté que ça. Il s'excuserait auprès d'Astrid en rentrant. Il en profita plutôt pour ouvrir le courrier en question qu'ils lurent ensembles:

 _Cher Harold,_

 _Je suis triste que l'on aie pas eu la possibilité de se revoir avant mon départ. Je sais tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour moi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Tout ce temps passé ensemble m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la folie et à me sentir de nouveau vivant. Merci pour tout ça._

 _Pour ce qui est de Peter Pettigrow je suis sûr que tu t'en veux mais il ne faut surtout pas. Il nous a échappé mais en contre partie on a fait bouger les choses et j'ai Dumbledore comme allié maintenant. Ainsi que vous, Harry mon propre filleul et Remus. La vérité enfin révélée aux personnes qui comptent , ça me suffit pour être heureux. Sans toi ça n'aurait pas été possible! Alors encore merci. Tu es le plus courageux et le plus compréhensif jeune homme que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps._

 _Profite bien de ta nouvelle faculté, c'est tellement bon de pouvoir se transformer à volonté et de courir un peu partout. Oh et j'ai oublié. Tu passeras le bonjour à tes amis qui étaient là. Ils m'ont l'air fort charmants comme tu m'en as parlé et surtout très soudés, ça me plaît bien. Ca me rappelle les anciens Maraudeurs._

 _Je te réserve une surprise pour les vacances , j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. D'ici là, bonne fin d'année._

 _Sirius_

Après la lecture de cette lettre Harold lâcha quelques larmes de joies. Il se sentait comme vidé de culpabilité. Sirius lui avait écrit une si belle lettre qu'il la garderait toujours avec lui. Il espérait que la surprise était sa venue sur l'île de Beurk comme il lui avait promis! Si c'était le cas il inviterait aussi ses amis pour de supers moments ensembles! Son père ne dirait rien au contraire, voir son fils populaire et entouré c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis toujours.

Pour ce qui est des autres lettres Mérida lut celle de son père avec enthousiasme. Il la félicitait pour sa bravoure. Dans le dos de sa propre femme mais bon... La rouquine était ravie qu'au moins lui la reconnaisse pour ce qu'elle était! Il parla aussi des triplés qui grandissaient de plus en plus. Ils seraient bientôt en âge de rejoindre Poudlard. Elle en avait presque de la peine pour les directeurs et le reste du corps enseignants... Dans un sens ils ressemblaient tellement aux jumeaux Weasley! Mais avec un en plus dans leur team. C'était mal barré. A la fin de sa lettre, son père l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'année, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être aux anges.

La dernière lettre à lire était celle de Lupin qui demandait des nouvelles avec Rogue et tout le reste. Il leur dit qu'il leur rendrait peut-être visite cet été. C'était une très bonne annonce! Après tout ce courrier , ils partirent pour leur répondre. Dans celle de Lupin il expliquèrent surtout que Rogue était invivable avec qui que ce soit en cours ou en punition mais ils allaient s'y faire... Quand ils envoyèrent leur courrier, ils partirent pour les derniers cours de l'année. Elle avait passé si vite...

Les examens de fin de troisième année eurent lieu. Ils n'étaient pas très importants mais tout de même utiles pour la prochaine année. Raiponce, malgré ses tonnes de matières, s'en était sortie à merveille. Elle pourrait mettre le bulletin bien en vue devant sa mère pour se disculper de toute remarque. Mérida s'en était pas trop mal sortie non plus, elle avait à peu près la moyenne en tout et excellait en défenses contre les forces du mal. Une logique implacable. D'ailleurs aucun des quatre amis n'échoua dans cette matière bien que Rogue aurait voulu le contraire. Tous s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir participer à la fête de fin d'année. Une fête organisée entre les troisièmes années par Mérida pour célébrer les bonnes notes obtenues. C'était si rare, surtout que sa mère l'avait félicitée .

Le jour de la fête, le 30 juin, un paquet de sorciers étaient venus que ce soit des troisièmes année ou non. C'était aussi un peu la fête de départ après tout. Et puis après ce stress concernant Sirius Black ça faisait du bien de rester sur une note positive.

Pendant cette petite fête d'extérieur même les professeurs s'étaient pris au jeu. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Jack trouvait cependant qu'une jeune demoiselle faisait un peu trop la tête:

\- Elsa est ce que ça va bien?

\- ... J'ai le cafard.

\- Ah bon pourquoi?

Il lui tendit un verre de jus. Elle le prit et le tourna dans ses mains:

\- C'était ma dernière année de tranquillité. Après, ma sœur Anna va venir au château.

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas ta sœur?

\- Si je l'adore énormément! Mais... Depuis que j'ai failli lui faire du mal je ne veux plus que ça recommence. Le truc c'est qu'elle me court toujours après. Chez nous je peux me dérober mais au château ça va être dur. Surtout si elle est dans la même maison que moi.

\- Je vois, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, mais peut-être pourras-tu lui expliquer ton problème plus facilement ici. Je serais là en plus donc ça ira.

Elle serra les pans de sa cape:

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne veux pas la perdre mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'elle coure le moindre risque. Tout ira mieux quand je serais diplômée et apte à contenir mes pouvoirs...

\- Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que ça ira, profite donc de la fête un peu!

\- Oui, je vais aller manger quelques gâteaux, sourit-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir danser?

\- Désolée je ne danse pas...

\- Dommage... Allons manger alors.

Ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous en souriant. Il était content de pouvoir l'aider un peu vu ce qu'elle traversait c'était compréhensible.

Ils s'accoudèrent tous les deux au petit bar lunch pour manger et croisèrent d'autre jeunes sorciers qui s'amusaient. Il regarda Raiponce au loin qui dansait et chantait comme une déesse. Il était vraiment captivé par la blonde dont la tresse tournait en même temps que ses pas. Ses pieds étaient pourtant nus mais elle avait la grâce d'un phœnix. Avec elle se trouvait deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas de trop. Il se sentit soudainement jaloux de la voir danser avec eux. C'était Eric et Charmant qui la faisaient tourner de gauche à droite en la faisait rire aux éclats. Il remarqua aussi dernière eux une fille pâle, Blanche Neige, qui regardait l'homme nommé Charmant avec un regard de totale admiration...

Pas trop loin se trouvaient Aurore et Ariel qui applaudirent la blonde. Elles adoraient la voir danser comme ça. Et puis Ariel pouvait scruter tranquillement les beaux garçons de la piste de danse. Eric lui plaisait plutôt bien d'ailleurs , c'était un charmant jeune homme au cheveux noirs très soyeux.

Les Gryffondors étaient un peu à part pour cette fête. Ils s'amusaient avec le balai d'Harry et filaient dans les airs. Mérida venait tout juste de l'essayer avec Harold c'était énorme! Mais le Poufsouffle préférait vraiment voler sur Krokmou... Avec eux se trouvait Li Chang et sa sœur Cho Chang. Il y avait aussi un homme fort , Philippe, qui montait à cheval pas trop loin d'eux.

Finalement Jack se retourna enfin vers Elsa qui parlait avec Drago. Ces deux la s'entendaient de plus en plus mais il trouvait que Drago lui mettait trop de mauvaises idées en tête. Soudain son regard se porta sur une fille dont la ressemblance avec le Shan Yu de son rêve était frappante. Il l'interpella en courant après:

\- Hey toi!

La Gryffondore se retourna en lui faisant un signe de dédain:

\- Que me veux-tu, Serpentard.

Jack la regarda de plus près:

\- Tu... Comment t'appelles tu?

\- Je me nomme Mulan, Fa Mulan, pourquoi?

\- Tu, comment dire ça. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans le passé. Shan Yu. Ca te dit quelque chose?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux:

\- Oh lui... Il a mis la terre de mes ancêtres à feu et à sang sous le règne de Voldemort. C'était un Mangemort venu de mon pays, la Chine. Mais il est à Azkaban désormais. Il a été arrêté un peu après les autres grâce à moi.

\- Oh je vois il est en prison alors.

Il soupira et pût retrouver son sourire:

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu lui ressemblais beaucoup , je me suis dit que peut-être tu étais de parenté.

La Gryffondore fit la grimace:

\- Les chinois ont tendance à tous se ressembler mais non il n'est pas de ma famille. Encore heureux. Bon je retourne voir Li. Bye.

Elle partit un peu vexée de s'être vue comparée à son pire ennemi.

Jack fut ravi de cette nouvelle. Apparemment la plupart des salauds qui venaient chez lui par le passé devaient être à Azkaban pour toujours. C'était un poids en moins pour lui. Il pût donc retourner à la fête et reprendre un nouveau vers de jus glacé. Il adorait le glacé!

Après cette grande fête, il fut temps des aux-revoir. Une nouvelle année se finissait pleine d'aventures et de secrets. Le Big Four se demandait bien ce qui allait pouvoir leur arriver l'année prochaine vu que tout était possible avec eux et surtout avec la présence d'Harry. Ils se dirent que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ces trois années passées à combattre toutes sortes de créatures uniques. Et pourtant, l'année prochaine allait être pleine de surprises et d'action.

Sur le quai de la gare, les quatre sorciers s'enlacèrent chaleureusement. Cette année les aura au moins rapprochée, tel qu'ils ne formaient enfin plus qu'un. Les nouveaux Maraudeurs se surnommaient-ils maintenant en riant. Sur une promesse de lettres et de visites, ils se quittèrent pour leur foyer bien douillet. Deux mois de vacances chaudes bien méritées.


	30. (Année 4) Chp 1 Sortie Quidditch

**Voilà l'année 4 :) Une année pleine de rebondissement, d'action et de Voldemort héhé. Une année sombre qui ne feras qu'empirer de chapitre en chapitre! Bonne lecture :)**

Chp 1: Sortie à la coupe du monde

En grande Bretagne , dans une maison en bois de Little Hangleton, Peter Pettigrow se rongeait les ongles. Il tremblait de peur face à ce que venait de lui dire Voldemort. C'était pourtant lui qui était parti le chercher en Albanie pour le ramener ici... Mais c'était surtout pour s'assurer que Sirius , Lupin ou Harold ne viendraient pas pour le tuer. Une sorte de protection comme toujours. C'était plus fort que Peter mais il lui fallait toujours une assurance pour sa vie. Déjà par le passé il pensait que Voldemort gagnerait, il était donc passé dans son camp. Certain le traitaient de lâche mais pour lui c'était sa manière de vivre.

Malheureusement, le corps décrépi de Voldemort qu'il trouva et ramena dans son ancienne maison faisait peur à voir. Il n'était en rien utile pour une protection. Trop faible, presque mort. Bien sûr Jedusor avait un plan pour revenir une bonne fois pour toutes mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos. Après s'être enfui l'année dernière, Peter n'avait pas du tout envie de les revoir... Ces apprentis dont Voldemort avait besoin pour sa résurrection. Le rat avait insisté pour faire le rituel sans, mais son maître avait signalé méchamment:

\- J'en ai besoin, sinon le rituel ne se serait pas complet. J'ai besoin d'eux, absolument, et vous allez m'aider. Commencez déjà par rappeler les Mangemorts. Il est temps de se rassembler.

Quedever et son associé Croupton junior allaient mettre leur plan à bien. Dès la rentrée à Poudlard ils feraient en sorte de ramener _ces_ sorciers auprès de leur maître et de ressusciter une bonne fois pour toutes, Lord Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps là, plus loin dans les terres de Grande Bretagne, un jeune sorcier faisait face à son père adoptif:

\- Pardon? Dit Lucius en fermant la porte derrière Jack.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est vous alors dîtes-moi la vérité, ces souvenirs me hantent.

Jack venait de lui raconter les quelques visions qu'il avait eues avec les détraqueurs. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il tentait de lui en faire part sans y réussir. Lucius se sentit déstabilisé, il ne pensait pas que Jack se souviendrait de ce genre de choses alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant.

\- Je vois, il est normal que tu recherches un peu plus de ton passé.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question... Est-il vrai que vous harceliez ma famille avec un certain Pitch et Shan Yu?

Lucius soupira devant l'insolence de Jack. Il avait vraiment la chance d'être spécial celui-là. Finalement il décida de jouer carte sur table:

\- En effet, les personnes que tu cites sont tous des Mangemorts et j'en suis un aussi, tu le sais. Et encore tu en as oublié d'autre que tu connaîtras sûrement plus tard.

Jack dût s'asseoir pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Ceux qui harcelaient sa famille... Et Lucius en faisait partie... Sans eux, jamais Jack n'aurait eut l'idée d'apprendre ce sort et sa famille serait encore...

\- Ecoute mon garçon, je sais ce que tu dois penser mais c'était un ordre du seigneur des ténèbres et ses ordres sont absolus. Il nous a demandé de vous surveiller et de vous éduquer si nécessaire. J'ai d'ailleurs été choisi pour être celui qui devait t'adopter s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes parents.

\- Mais pourquoi, s'énerva Jack. Pourquoi est ce qu'il en avait tant après nous!

\- ... C'est toi Jack, et Elena qui l'intéressiez. Mais bon j'ai failli à ma tâche avec la demoiselle décédée, ce qui n'est pas si grave puisque le petit garçon était plus important.

Jack était effaré. Comment osait-il parler de lui et de sa sœur ainsi... Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande dont la valeur était plus chère qu'Elena. De la viande qui était pré commandée pour que Jedusor la mange quand elle serait à point... Il en avait assez:

\- Vous n'avez aucune morale.

Il se leva et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lucius fit la grimace mais n'en prit pas compte. Du temps qu'il s'occupait de Jack, il serait bien vu par le seigneur des ténèbres et ferait son travail de Mangemort.

Jack se sentait vraiment trahi. Il n'avait jamais considéré Malefoy comme sa famille mais tout de même, il les remerciait de s'être occupé de lui alors qu'il était orphelin. Bien que maintenant il les voyait comme les instigateurs de ce malheureux accident. Plus il y pensait plus la rancœur s'installait dans son cœur. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il reçut un hibou le lendemain matin. C'était une lettre de Mérida:

 _Salut Jack le perfide! * rire*_

 _Comment ça va chez toi? Moi pas trop mal j'en ai juste marre car ma mère me parle de futurs prétendants pour un mariage. Elle me fait rire. Comme si j'allais accepter. Oh d'ailleurs je lui ai fait peur avec mon Patronus la semaine dernière! Mais ... J'ai été punie * rage*. Enfin pas grave... Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! J'ai prévenu les autres aussi alors tu as intérêt à venir! Je t'envoie avec cette lettre une place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch! Je suis sûr que tu étais déjà au courant de l'événement, ça va être grandiose avec Victor Krum et son adversaire Flynn Rider. Alors tu me redis ça avant la semaine prochaine et si c'est bon on se retrouve là-bas une heure avant le match._

 _Bye Bye Gardien * ou pas * *rire*_

 _Rebelle._

Jack eut un fou-rire devant le message de Mérida. Elle arrivait toujours à lui redonner le moral avec sa folie. Malheureusement il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre car les Malefoy avaient prévu d'assister à la coupe dans les hauts gradins... Comment faire pour rejoindre le trio qui devait être sûrement dans le bas du public. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse. Il répondit à son amie qu'il viendrait à coup sûr. Il n'allait sûrement pas rater ça avec eux.

Dans la grande tour de la blondinette, celle-ci cherchait un moyen de parler à sa mère qui n'écoutait pas.

\- Mais maman écoute moi...

\- Désolée chérie mais je n'ai pas le temps pour tes discussions sur le monde extérieur, je suis épuisée après cette longue marche. Va plutôt me faire à manger.

Raiponce serra des dents et partit dans la cuisine pour faire un plat rapide. Elle voulait lui demander d'aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch mais comment la faire accepter? Surtout que les champions de cette année étaient apparemment très forts et impressionnants. Elle qui voulait tout découvrir n'allait sûrement pas rater cet événement.

Une fois qu'elle servit Astoria , Raiponce s'installa à côté en sautillant:

\- Maman, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose!

Gothel soupira. Encore un caprice de sa fille. Si elle avait su que c'était si dur d'élever un enfant...

\- Que veux-tu encore?

\- Mérida, mon amie, m'a envoyé un billet pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch! Je peux y aller ? Il y aura sa famille pour nous surveiller! Et sa mère est très stricte tu sais.

\- Voir des gens voler sur des balais. C'est vraiment sans intérêt. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de chose pour tes études et ton futur. Tu ne sais même pas voler correctement.

La blonde eut un regain de frustration qu'elle refoula:

\- Moi ça m'intéresse. Tu peux venir si tu veux.

La mère Gothel rit devant cette demande. Comme si elle pouvait sortir et se montrer au grand jour.

\- Non mais franchement c'est du n'importe quoi. Plutôt me faire torturer par un Endoloris que de devoir aller à du Quidditch. Je t'interdis d'y aller. Ce n'est pas pour toi ce genre de chose et la discussion est close.

Astoria reprit son repas en silence laissant Raiponce monter dans sa chambre en colère.

Une fois sur son lit elle prit Pascal sur elle en le caressant un peu:

\- J'en était sûre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant à ce que je reste enfermée ici mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je veux voir ce match qui ne se reproduiras peut-être jamais. Et puis Jack sera là aussi...

Elle se surprit à rougir. Elle se reprit en secouant la tête puis écrivit la réponse à Mérida. Elle la pria de venir la chercher en cachette la veille avec son balai. Espérons qu'elle le puisse.

Sur Beurk, Harold demanda à son père qui accepta avec joie. Il était fier de voir son rejeton si épanoui depuis quelque temps et si sûr de lui. Il avait tant changé depuis trois ans. Il lui avait même reparlé pour que plus tard il reprenne le poste de chef du village. Mais Harold n'avait pas donné de réponse. Ca n'avait pas l'air de l'emballer...

Le jeune garçon préférait plutôt traîner avec ses amis de l'île.

\- Je viens aussi, répliqua Astrid en s'accrochant au bras du garçon, j'ai déjà pris une place avec les autres.

\- Ah c'est super on se verra là-bas alors! Tu es pour qui?

\- Pour Krum forcément! Il est à Durmstrang et dans ma classe je te rappelle, on va tous l'encourager! Toi aussi hein?

\- Ouais j'adore Victor Krum, il est puissant c'est fou. Encourageons-le de tout notre cœur.

Astrid approuva joyeusement. Elle était très proche d'Harold depuis son retour et elle le trouvait moins timide, plus ouvert.

\- Tu viens on va aller se promener un peu, le village me donne le cafard.

\- Si tu veux, rit-il. Je connais un coin fantastique que tu ne connais pas je suis sûr! Ca te tente? Avec notre balai ça doit être à une heure d'ici.

\- Parfait!

Astrid appela son balai avec un Accio et ils partirent pour une grande promenade dans les airs. Harold avait vraiment une vie sans nuages depuis son retour sur l'île. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir une année difficile à Poudlard.

Quand Mérida reçut les réponses, elle savait déjà leur contenu. Raiponce ne pouvait pas et allait s'enfuir en pleine nuit. Classique. Jack serait avec les Malefoy mais il lui promit de venir quand même. Il était malicieux, il y arriverait bien. Et Harold approuva avec joie. Elle était contente qu'ils acceptent tous et que Elinor ait bien voulu qu'elle y aille. Mais pour le coup la rouquine aurait sa mère dans les basques. Du temps qu'elle voyait le match épique entre Krum et Flynn, peu importait les conditions.

La vieille du match elle partit chercher la blonde jusqu'à chez elle dont elle connaissait enfin l'itinéraire par cœur. La rouquine avait pour une fois prévenu sa mère qui était d'accord pour accueillir Raiponce pour une nuit. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que c'était une fugueuse... C'était un détail qu'elle avait omis de dire. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva un véritable mur de protection et sa mère qui faisait le pied de grue devant la fenêtre. Par chance, Raiponce avait eu l'ingéniosité de verser un somnifère dans le repas de sa chère maman qui s'endormit sur le sol. Raiponce était forcée de faire le repas il fallait bien que ça serve! Avec un contre-sort elle sortit rejoindre Mérida au sol. Avec ses cheveux elle s'accrocha au pic de la fenêtre et se fit descendre en riant. Elle adorait ça. Une fois au sol elle se roula dans l'herbe sous le regard amusé de la Gryffondor:

\- Tu es en manque ou quoi?

\- Oui! Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas marché dehors!

Raiponce se releva toute énergique et monta derrière son amie:

\- Pas de folie hein, je tiens pas bien sur un balai.

\- Je sais , je sais! J'éviterais les loopings, dit Mérida en tirant la langue.

\- Encore heureux! Ah ce que j'ai hâte d'aller voir ce match!

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, d'ailleurs qui vas-tu encourager? Krum ou Flynn?

Elle décolla au même instant. La blonde réfléchit en plein dans les airs. Survolant sa forêt.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas du tout... On verras quand j'y serais et que je verrais leurs prouesses! Et toi?

\- Moi j'adore Krum, il est super fort mais Flynn se démarque beaucoup cette année. Comme tu dis on verra au match.

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'elles se rendirent pour une soirée entre filles. Elles eurent même quelques discussions sur l'amour d'où Raiponce fut mal à l'aise.

\- Allez je suis sûre que tu craque pour quelqu'un! Dit Mérida en riant. Jack ? Ou Michael Corner?

\- Mais non voyons, répliqua-t-elle rouge de honte en agitant les mains. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce genre de chose... Et toi alors! Tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour un homme à Poudlard? Tu es super proche de Harold et de Harry aussi! Sans parler de ce gars de Gryffondor qui te colle pendant les repas. Li Chang je crois.

Elle lui fit un regard taquin mais la rouquine rit en se basculant sur elle même:

\- Qui sait. Je dois encore réfléchir à tout ça. Mais j'ai vu un magazine hier qui parlait des couples et qui disait que l'amour se présentait toujours quand on ne l'attendait pas. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la chance de le trouver...

\- Ah bon pourquoi?

\- Ma mère prévoit de me marier dans deux ans... Elle a plein de prétendants à me présenter. Elle veut du sang pur. Pfff...

\- Les mères sont... Collantes, répondit la blonde.

Elle imita Elinor puis sa propre mère en exagérant le réaction ce qui fit rire son amie qui avait mal au côtes.

Soudain les triplés surgirent de la porte avec Elinor derrière:

\- Allez au lit tout le monde. On se lèvre tôt demain. Vous trois j'ai dit d'aller dans vos chambres, hurla-t-elle à l'intention des garçons. Quant à toi Raiponce je t'ai installé un lit à côté de celui de Mérida. Ne veillez pas trop tard.

\- Ok, répliqua sa fille le bras en l'air.

\- Merci Madame, dit poliment la Serdaigle.

Elinor lui sourit sincèrement et referma la porte. Cette petite était très bien élevée, sa fille devrait en prendre de la graine. Elle espérait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas de mauvaise influence sur cette Raiponce à l'air si innocent.

Le lendemain matin, Mérida se leva avant le soleil lui même. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir avec la journée qui l'attendait. Elle laissa un peu dormir la blonde qui avait l'air de faire de beaux rêves. Se précipitant dans la cuisine elle trouva les triplés dans le placard.

\- On a rien fait.

\- C'est pas nous.

\- On est innocents.

Mérida eut un fou rire matinal.

\- Ce n'est que moi, continuez votre farce. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça va donner avec vous au château l'année prochaine...

Elle prit un bol de céréales et les laissa expérimenter leur nouvelle blague. Et dire que bientôt ses frères viendraient à Poudlard. Elle avait du mal de les imaginer là bas mais ils avaient quand même bien grandi depuis quatre ans. Bientôt onze ans, ça passait si vite, elle avait l'impression de les voir encore en train de gambader à quatre pattes sous la table pour manger des gâteaux alors que c'était interdit. Elinor était tellement concentrée sur Mérida aussi...

Un peu plus tard, Raiponce se leva en s'étirant. Elle rejoignit son amie avec un grand sourire au visage. Elles étaient pressées. Alors qu'elle entamait son bol de lait, la blondinette se tourna vers Mérida:

\- Au fait, Jack nous rejoint ou pas?

\- Apparemment il va essayer de venir sans se faire voir par Lucius. Je lui souhaite bonne chance.

\- Le pauvre... Au pire il nous rejoindra après le match.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit en lui renvoyant un hibou. On verra.

Raiponce fut un peu déçue mais cela fut de courte durée:

\- J'espère que ce match sera aussi grandiose que ce que l'on me dit!

\- Il sera épique c'est sûr!

Mérida parla la bouche pleine et fut réprimandée par sa mère qui tenait son café en face. La rouquine répliqua et Raiponce se fit toute petite. Elle se sentait de trop pendant cette dispute familiale... Quelle horreur de devoir assister à une engueulade chez quelqu'un d'autre.

L'aube se leva en même temps que le départ de la famille Weasley. Après un effort considérable pour faire obéir les triplés, Elinor les fit sortir en premier. Ils couraient dans le jardin pour se dépenser avant le match. C'était dur de les faire se tenir tranquilles longtemps. Les pauvres étaient hyperactifs depuis leur naissance et aucun cachet ni sort n'en venaient à bout. Elinor espérait qu'avec l'âge ils se calmeraient.

\- Harris, Hubert, Hamish ! Arrêtez de détruire le champs de citrouille!

Raiponce qui venait de sortir retint un rire devant la scène marrante qui se présentait devant elle. Mérida lui donna une tape dans le dos:

\- C'est toujours comme ça, mais je ne m'en lasse pas!

\- Ils sont vraiment fous tes petits frères!

\- Oh oui, leur hyperactivité tue peu à peu ma mère mais ça l'empêche d'être tout le temps à mes basques.

Derrière les filles sortit Fergus, le patriarche de la famille, qui poussa sa fille:

\- Ne sois pas médisante avec ta mère, elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

\- Je sais, dit Mérida en roulant des yeux.

\- Allez, allons au portoloin. Sois contente c'est la première fois que tu as le droit d'en utiliser un, s'exprima Fergus à l'attention de sa fille.

\- Ouiii, depuis le temps que je voulais et plus tard je transplanerais aussi! J'en ai marre du réseau de cheminette.

Raiponce fit la moue:

\- Moi je n'utilise ni l'un ni l'autre...

Son père fit un regard expressif d'outrance:

\- Comment!? Mais comment fais-tu pour te déplacer?

\- ... Je ne me déplace pas...

Il fut vraiment choqué et Mérida lui dit de se taire. Fergus s'empourpra et ils rejoignirent Elinor avec les trois fous. Une fois devant le portoloin, Raiponce leva un sourcil:

\- C'est... Une chaussure? C'est ça un portoloin?

Mérida pouffa:

\- Mais oui, un portoloin peut être n'importe quel objet du temps qu'il est enchanté pour. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de recherche dessus, avoua la blonde, mais je me rattraperais dès la rentrée.

Elles se firent un clin d'œil joyeux puis fut l'heure de prendre le portoloin. Dans une spirale inconfortable ils tournèrent sur eux même jusqu'au stade de la coupe du monde. Le décor changea pour se dématérialiser et se reformer. Un sol verdoyant. Voilà ce que virent les filles et les triplés qui s'étalèrent la tête la première dessus. Fergus rit de sa grosse voix en les relevant:

\- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de bien atterrir! Il vous faudra de l'entraînement.

Raiponce tournait sur elle même pendant quelque minutes, elle chercha son équilibre. Mérida hurla qu'elle voulait refaire un tour avec les triplés qui sautaient sur place. Elinor se caressa l'arrête du nez , désespérée.

\- Pour l'instant allons nous installer dans notre tente.

Elinor attacha les triplés avec une corde magique qui les empêchaient de se perdre dans l'énorme foule qui se trouvait devant eux. Raiponce se sentit mal. Elle se fit pousser de gauche à droite et frôler de peu par un homme sur un balai... Mérida la tint par les épaules:

\- Ca doit te faire bizarre de voir autant de monde d'un coup.

\- Oui mais... C'est merveilleux, hurla-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

Malgré l'oppressante foule elle détailla de ses yeux verts le moindre centimètre carré de la place. Elle était si curieuse que son regard se perdait un peu partout sur les tentes et les personnes en train de se préparer à la fête.

\- Mérida, regarde là! Oh et là c'est! Oh fantastique!

Elle eut du mal à finir ses phrases et la rouquine s'enthousiasma avec elle ,lui expliquant diverses choses sur un match officiel de Quidditch. Elle en avait déjà vu plusieurs avec son père.

\- D'ailleurs il faudra te faire un petit maquillage aux couleurs des équipes, ça sera marrant!

\- Avec grand plaisir, rit-elle.

Ah les pensées sur sa mère, Astoria, étaient bien loin de sa préoccupation. Elle fut encore plus euphorique en voyant la tente dans lequel ils s'installaient:

\- Oh je connais ce genre de tente! Petite à l'extérieur et spacieuse à l'intérieur!

\- Exact, répondit Fergus, je nous ai pris une bonne villa en plus. Elle te plaira. Ouhla tu es toute rouge, tu es sûre que ça va?

\- Oui , c'est... L'excitation!

Elle reprit son souffle et rit de bon cœur.

En rentrant sous la toile tendue elle admira l'énorme propriété que la famille Weasley s'était offerte. Un salon gigantesque dont on n'en voyait pas le bout, trois chambres somptueuses avec plusieurs lits, une cuisine et même une salle d'eau. Mérida lui avait dit que sa mère venait d'une famille riche mais à ce point elle en était bouche-bée! Alors que Fergus son père était pauvre avant de connaître Elinor. C'était assez amusant comme contraste. La blonde s'installa dans une chambre à deux lits avec Mérida. Elle regardait un peu tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La rouquine en profita pour se peinturlurer aux couleurs des deux équipes. Elle en fit de même sur Raiponce qui riait tellement, que c'était dur d'appliquer des dessins sur son visage. Elinor regarda les deux demoiselles avec réconfort. C'était si beau et attendrissant comme scène.

Un peu plus tard, Mérida reçut un hibou express d'Harold.

\- Il est arrivé et il nous cherche, dit-elle à l'intention de sa famille. Je vais aller le chercher!

\- Mérida il est hors de question que tu sortes dans cette foule. Donne-lui un plan.

La rouquine bouda et partit dans sa chambre. Rapidement elle enfila son balai et sortit en trombe de la tente sous les hurlements de sa mère.

\- Mérida! Reviens ici tout de suite!

Elle était rouge de colère et Raiponce écarquilla les yeux. Elle était impressionnée de la voir défier sa mère ainsi. Il faudrait qu'elle en prenne de la graine. Elle décida donc de s'amuser avec les triplés qui lui firent des tours.

Cependant au bout d'un petit moment, Elinor s'inquiéta. Mérida n'était toujours pas de retour. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure. Faisant les cent pas elle décida d'aller la chercher avec Fergus. Raiponce resta seule dans la tente avec les triplés mais sous aucun prétexte elle ne serait sortie dans cette foule:

\- On te confie la tente, jeune fille, dit le père de Mérida. Protège la bien.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en riant puis partit rejoindre sa chère et tendre. La blonde s'occupa des triplés qui jouaient avec de la vaisselle:

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez le droit de faire ça...

\- Mais si!

\- Regarde on sait bien jongler!

\- Maman n'en saura rien.

Raiponce fit la moue et s'assit sur un sofa.

\- Mon dieu, je me demande comment fait la maman de Mérida. Je suis épuisée.

La vaisselle se brisa et les trois garçons paniquèrent. Ils partirent dans leur chambre pour sauter sur leur lit. Raiponce soupira et dût ramasser les débris de verres.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit dans le côté salon. Elle paniqua et remarqua que ce n'était pas un rouquin ni Elinor qui était là. C'était un homme qui tenait une sacoche dans la main. Paniquée, la blonde prit une poêle qui traînait sur la table. Etait-ce quelqu'un de mal intentionné? Un homme prêt à tout pour violer une femme seule et sans défense!? Raiponce serra son arme quand il pénétra dans la pièce où elle était. Elle lui donna un grand coup en criant et il s'étala au sol. Complètement assommé il gisait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le détailla. Il avait des cheveux bruns bien coiffés, une belle tête et une petite barbiche plutôt craquante. Habillé d'une sacoche, d'un haut bleu et d'un pantalon brun, il était plutôt simplet. Ne sachant quoi faire avec l'absence des Weasley et les triplés qui jouaient dans la chambre elle décida de l'attacher. Il n'y avait aucune corde alors elle l'enroula de ses cheveux sur une chaise. Une fois ligoté elle le réveilla avec un sort d'aguamenti.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux surpris et tourna la tête dans tous les sens:

\- Hein , quoi? Que ...?

Il regarda son corps complètement attaché par un étrange fil doré.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là!

\- Ne bougez pas, hurla la blonde dans l'ombre d'une armoire.

Il plissa les yeux pour la voir et elle approcha bien en vue se dévoilant à ses yeux. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Mais il trouva bizarre qu'elle tenait une poêle à frire...

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda t-il abasourdi par cet ange blond.

\- Je me pose la même question.

Elle le menaça de la poêle. Il rit un instant puis sorti son plus beau sourire de charmeur:

\- Je suis Flynn Rider ma jolie. Grand favori de la coupe du monde de Quidditch! Et grand séducteur de ces dames. Cela m'étonne que vous ne me connaissiez pas.

Raiponce ouvrit grand la bouche puis la referma:

\- Comment puis-je savoir que c'est bien vous! Vous pourriez être un imposteur venu pour semer la zizanie dans les tentes!

\- Mais enfin tout le monde connaît mon visage!

Il refit une grimace de dragueur dont Raiponce ne se sentit pas du tout affectée. Il fut surpris:

\- Je suis étonné de voir une fille qui ne me connaisse pas...

\- Admettons que vous êtes Flynn Rider, dit-elle en tournant autour de lui. Que faisiez-vous dans ma tente à retourner les tiroirs.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer que c'était un voleur professionnel qui passait son temps à piller les tentes entre chaque match... De plus il venait tout juste de voler une couronne à une famille royale de Moldus dans les contrées voisines, mais certains gardes étaient des sorciers et le poursuivaient jusqu'ici. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu son visage d'ailleurs. Il se racla la gorge:

\- Je croyais être dans ma tente quand je me suis aperçu bien trop tard que j'étais chez quelqu'un d'autre. S'il te plaît veux-tu bien me libérer j'ai un match à jouer... Tu verras que je suis bien Flynn.

Elle réfléchit puis tira sur la chaise avec ses cheveux le contemplant de ses yeux verts:

\- Bon je vais vous croire mais sachez que j'ai votre sacoche et que j'ai trouvé de drôles d'objets à l'intérieur. Vous ne seriez pas un voleur par hasard?

\- Pas du tout , paniqua Flynn.

Si on apprenait sa vraie nature il serait disqualifié de l'équipe et surtout il irait faire un séjour devant les juges du ministère de la magie... La blonde haussa un sourcil et le lâcha. Elle se choqua elle même d'avoir agi si courageusement. L'homme se recoiffa puis se courba:

\- Merci ma belle demoiselle. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Sur ce un match m'attend. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il se dépêcha de filer laissant Raiponce rougissante. Elle remarqua qu'en reprenant sa sacoche il avait fait tomber une couronne. Celle-ci brillait d'une lumière incroyable. Quand elle la toucha, elle se sentit toute bizarre.

 _" Comme elle est belle, c'est notre petite princesse adorée! "_

Elle entendit une voix de femme. Une voix très jolie et pleine d'amour. Elle lâcha la couronne quand son cœur s'emballa. Puis la porte de la tente s'ouvrit en grand sur une Mérida rouge de colère.

\- Et bien j'irais voir le match sans lui je m'en fiche!

\- Mérida se battre comme ça en public c'est vraiment une honte! Enguirlanda Elinor. J'espère que tu te tiendras mieux la prochaine fois.

Raiponce reprit ses esprits. La rouquine s'avança vers elle:

\- Incroyable, tu ne me croiras jamais mais Harold était avec Astrid! Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait après le match car il allait le voir avec cette blondasse. Enfin ne le prend pas contre toi car toi tu es une belle blonde mais elle, elle m'horripile!

Du poing elle tapa sur son autre main. Elle regarda ensuite la blonde qui était complètement perdue.

\- Raiponce? Ca va? C'est quoi cette couronne?

La Serdaigle retourna sur terre et lui sourit. Elle avait plein de choses à lui dire... Elle se retrouvèrent dans la chambre puis elle raconta sa rencontre avec le dénommé Flynn Rider.

\- Non sérieux! Vu comme tu me le décris c'était trop lui! Tu crois qu'il volait?

\- Ben en tout cas il s'intéressait à l'argenterie de la table basse... Et puis je ne pense pas que cette couronne soit à lui.

Mérida pouffa de rire. C'était en effet impossible. La couronne qui brillait d'une lumière vive intéressa la rouquine.

\- Je peux la prendre! Elle est belle! Peut-être que j'entendrais une voix aussi.

Elle s'en saisit et la couronne baissa de son intensité. Elle devint terne.

\- Oh. Pourquoi moi elle brille pas quand je la prend. C'est nul.

Raiponce regarda le phénomène avec curiosité quand Elinor débarqua dans leur chambre:

\- Allez en route, le match va bientôt commencer.

\- Youpi!

Mérida sauta de joie et oublia sa dispute avec Harold et Astrid. Elle fut rejoint par Raiponce qui garda la couronne dans une de ses poches. Elle brillait de nouveau.


	31. (Année 4) Chp 2 L'arrivée des Mangemorts

Chp 2 : L'arrivée des Mangemorts

Le stade de la coupe du monde de Quidditch était rempli à ras-bord de sorciers. Dans les gradins les plus côtés étaient calmement installées les familles nobles et riches de tous horizons. Pour les autres, d'énormes gradins étaient empilés où les sorciers agitaient déjà leur drapeau. Ils étaient totalement à l'air libre mais cela leur convenait parfaitement. Les Weasley s'y rendaient avec Raiponce toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Entre Flynn , la couronne lumineuse et toute cette effervescence, c'était beaucoup à encaisser. Elle croisa de vue Jack, qui avec Drago, se rendaient dans les quartiers du ministre de la magie. La blonde aurait bien voulu lui parler un peu mais cela attendrait la fin du match.

Lorsque les Weasleys prirent place dans un trou qu'ils avaient percé pour être sur les hautes barrières, Harold se colla à côté d'eux avec Astrid. Il sourit à Mérida mais celle-ci détourna le regard en le snobant. Astrid fut ravie de sa réaction et regarda le stade avec attention. Le match allait enfin commencer. Des ballons furent lâchés de partout et Raiponce en attrapa un. Elle aurait bien voulu commenter ses impressions avec la rouquine mais le tohu-bohu l'empêchait d'être entendue. Le bruit était presque assourdissant.

Soudain les joueurs firent leur entrée. Les irlandais furent les premiers à arriver en lâchant une fumée verte et blanche juste au-dessus de la blondinette. Celle-ci avait les yeux plus gros qu'une bille. Elle regarda le show avec excitation. Les irlandais dansaient sur leurs balais et firent éclater un grand feu d'artifice. Au milieu apparut Flynn Rider qui dansa avec le bonhomme irlandais en feu d'artifice. Son show excita les fans girls qui hurlèrent leur joie et criaient son nom. " _Flynn , Flynn, Flynn_ " ! Raiponce se choqua à en faire de même en tapant des mains. C'était bel et bien lui qu'elle avait assommé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le voyait bien différemment de toutes ces autres filles en chaleur. Le grand champion irlandais descendit ensuite en piqué pour faire un tour de stade devant les filles qui lui lançaient tout et n'importe quoi. Il reçut même une petite culotte en dentelle sur le nez. C'était le contre coup de la gloire... Il repéra Raiponce en hauteur dont il lui fit un regard séducteur et sûr de lui. Elle lui répondit par un regard de provocation ce qui le fit rire. Mérida fut choquée mais lui donna un coup de coude en chuchotant: " _Tu as une touche_ ". La blonde pouffa.

Puis les bulgares apparurent. Ils détruisirent le bonhomme irlandais et des couleurs rouges couvrirent le stade. Rapidement ils rentrèrent dans l'équipe adverse qui dût se pousser. Krum arriva en trombe pour faire lui aussi son show avec des acrobaties dignes de son rang de professionnel. Astrid et Harold agitèrent leur drapeau et hurlèrent leur joie à son arrivé. Les deux amis encouragèrent Krum dans ses figures et crièrent son nom. Astrid agita même un gros drapeau à l'effigie de son ami. Car oui, Krum était tout de même un ami de sa classe même s'ils se parlaient peu au vu de sa célébrité. Au loin Jack resta sobre et applaudit les deux équipes calmement avec Lucius et le ministre. Leur gradin était moins euphorique que les autres, ce qui l'ennuyait un peu. Il remarqua cependant un fait étrange, Flynn Rider ne cessait de faire son beau devant les plus haut gradins du stade. Même son équipe l'appelait pour qu'il revienne.

Une fois les parades terminées, le ministre de la magie lança le match. Aussi rapidement que possible les joueurs entamèrent leur danse endiablée avec le Souafle, sous les yeux émerveillées des spectateurs. Durant le match, les cris passèrent de Flynn à Krum sans discontinuer. Il y eut même quelques fans qui se battirent dans les gradins entre les deux teams. Le match était très serré dans la première partie. Mérida et Raiponce soutenaient les irlandais et quand ils marquaient, elles faisaient un regard sadique à Harold. Inversement quand les bulgares gagnaient c'était lui qui faisait son regard taquin avec Astrid qui tirait la langue. Jack de son côté regarda avec attention les mouvements des joueurs. S'il voulait faire gagner son équipe de Serpentard il fallait qu'il devienne encore meilleur. Il en parlait avec Drago sous le regard bienveillant de Lucius.

Lors de la deuxième partie du match , Flynn enchaînait les buts et fit prendre une énorme avance à son équipe. A chaque but, les deux amies ne cessaient de l'applaudir et de hurler. Les Bulgares peinaient au score. Krum se mit ensuite en chasse du vif d'or sous les encouragements de toute une partie du stade. Astrid n'avait plus de voix à force d'hurler son nom. Le match prit fin lorsque Krum attrapa enfin le vif d'or avec une rapidité et une force déconcertante. Cependant, après décompte des points ce fut l'Irlande qui gagna. Ils avaient marqué bien plus de points que les bulgares grâce à Flynn, et même le vif d'or n'y changea rien. Harold et Astrid rageaient malgré la belle performance de Krum. Les filles quant à elles , ne purent s'empêcher de s'extasier. Flynn refit un tour de stade en s'arrêtant au-dessus de la blondinette et de la rouquine. Il leur tira la langue en montrant son poing en l'air. Il était fier de lui et Raiponce applaudit sincèrement. C'est vrai que c'était un des meilleurs poursuiveurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu! Jamais un joueur n'avait marqué autant de points à lui tout seul. Il avait la classe.

Après la compétition, le stade se vida. Quelques combats eurent lieu entre les fans dépités des bulgares et les fans irlandais. Sortirent en derniers les Weasley qui prirent bien leur temps. Ils parlèrent du match avec ferveur. Harold et Astrid tentaient d'expliquer que Krum restait excellent mais que l'équipe ne suivait pas son génie. La mère de Mérida n'en pouvait plus de toute cette agitation:

\- Bon moi je rentre avec les enfants. Mérida tu rentres le plus tôt possible d'accord?

\- Oui maman!

\- Je compte sur ton sérieux. Fergus veux-tu bien m'aider , Hamish a disparu.

Les deux parents coururent après les triplés et laissèrent les jeunes entre eux. Jack Frost les retrouva dans la mêlée.

\- Alors ce match vous a plu? Dit-il en arrivant et en regardant une inconnue aux cheveux blonds tenir le bras d'Harold.

\- C'était génial! Hurla Raiponce, jamais je ne m'en remettrais! JAMAIS! Flynn était vraiment trop classe, il a fait gagner son équipe à lui tout seul!

\- Grave, je veux trop jouer comme lui, répliqua la rouquine avec son drapeau d'Irlande. Il a d'ailleurs l'air de t'apprécier Raiponce. Tu as vu tous les tours qu'il faisait au-dessus de nous!

Jack fronça les sourcils. Comment ça Flynn s'intéressait à Raiponce? D'où il la connaissait?

La blonde rougit:

\- Mais non , c'est juste qu'il voulait me montrer que c'était bien lui Flynn! Après tout je l'ai assommé...

\- Tu l'as assommé? Demanda Jack perplexe.

\- C'est une longue histoire, commenta Mérida.

\- Mais de toute façon Krum reste un dieu du stade, dit Astrid. Son équipe est juste moisie. Il a attraper le vif d'une façon si magistrale.

\- Mouais, mais ça ne vaut pas les actions de Flynn, répondit farouchement Mérida.

\- Ne commencez pas s'il vous plaît, dit Harold en se mettant au milieu. J'aimerais plutôt savoir c'est quoi cette histoire d'assommage!

Les filles se tournèrent vers Raiponce qui raconta son histoire avec Flynn. Jack était perplexe mais cela ne lui plaisait pas de trop. Il était dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu regarder la coupe avec ses amis. Et Astrid aussi qu'il apprenait tout juste à connaître. Il la trouvait plutôt sympathique.

Le temps passa et l'euphorie ne s'arrêtait pas. Les discussions tournaient toujours sur le match et sur les deux grands champions qui avaient fait sensation. Raiponce et Mérida vantaient les talents de Flynn contre l'avis de Jack, Harold et Astrid. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il se passait, ils furent surpris de voir débouler un homme en capuchon noir. Celui-ci allait faire feu sur eux quand il repéra Jack. Il tourna les talons et s'en prit à une tente. Astrid fit les gros yeux derrière Harold:

\- Que se passe-t-il!?

\- Courez! Hurla un passant, ce sont des Mangemorts!

\- Des Mangemorts? Demanda Mérida.

\- Les Serviteurs de Voldemort, paniqua Jack.

Mais que font-il là? Pensa-t-il. Ils ne venaient quand même pas pour lui!? Lucius ne lui avait rien dit... Mais peut-être que c'était pour montrer qu'ils étaient toujours présents. Il remarqua la marque du seigneur des ténèbres dans le ciel.

\- Filons! Dit le Serpentard en poussant ses amis.

Les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens. C'était une véritable foule dangereuse dans laquelle se retrouva coincé le Big Four et Astrid. Ils furent bien vite séparés par des tonnes de gens qui poussaient à droite et à gauche. Jack chercha Raiponce des yeux mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle était étalée au sol après qu'un homme aie marché sur ses cheveux. Elle les tenait contre elle sans pouvoir bouger. Harold tenait quant à lui Mérida et Astrid et tenta de fuir vers le nord. Le trio se fit intercepter par deux Mangemorts en capuchons. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent en les pointant du doigt. Ils sortirent leur baguette et partirent dans l'autre sens en hurlant. La course poursuite commença entre le trio et leur ennemi encapuchonné. Raiponce fut aussi repérée par deux Mangemorts qui s'approchèrent rapidement. Ils allaient la prendre par les cheveux quand un sort les propulsa au loin. Flynn Rider déboula pour la soutenir:

\- Est-ce que ça va? Décidément on se rencontre encore dans des circonstances douteuses.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup! Dit-elle à bout de souffle. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure avait sonnée.

\- Pas encore petite fleur. Ils se relèvent, suis-moi.

Elle hocha la tête en panique et suivit le joueur de Quidditch qui lui prit la main. Elle se tint les cheveux décoiffés comme elle put et courut de toutes ses forces suivie des ennemis.

Jack Frost se retrouva seul en hurlant le nom de son amie. Il fut rejoint par des Mangemorts qui avaient l'air de vouloir l'embarquer. Il courut en sens inverse dans les débris de feu. Soudain un autre encapuchonné le saisit par le bras et dit aux autres de s'occuper des autres cibles. Jack se débattit mais reconnut la voix de Lucius:

\- Arrête de te débattre je viens de te sauver la mise petit insolent.

\- Quoi?

\- On dirait que le seigneur des ténèbres en a de nouveau après toi. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre précis à ton sujet mais ça ne devrait pas tarder alors mets ça et suis-moi.

Lucius lui donna une cape noir et un masque.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Mangemort et je ne le serais pas , se plaignit Jack.

Lucius le poussa au sol en lui lançant l'habit:

\- Tu as promis d'être fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres, n'était-ce que du vent? Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça si tu ne veux pas que je te livre aux autres adeptes.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux devant son père adoptif. Pourquoi ne le livrait-il pas aux autres? Avait-il... finalement des sentiments pour lui? Même minces? Jack enfila la tenue et suivit Lucius. En mettant le masque il se sentit très mal. En faisant ce geste il se rapprochait un peu plus des Mangemorts... Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout puisque c'étaient eux qui avaient harcelé sa famille par le passé.

Le feu brûlait ardemment sur ce qui était encore il y a peu les tentes des supporters. Les Aurors se déplaçaient en nombre pour arrêter cette attaque nocturne. Bien loin de là , Harold se battait avec Astrid et Mérida contre les ennemis qui affluaient de plus en plus.

\- Stupefix, Hurla Astrid à bout de souffle.

Le sort rata sa cible et les hommes répliquèrent d'une manière plus cruelle. L'un des ennemis toucha Mérida avec un faisceau rouge. C'était un Endoloris ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.

\- On en a une. Il nous faut encore le garçon.

\- Endoloris!

Astrid poussa Harold et reçut le jet de plein fouet qui la projeta à côté de la rouquine. Elle souffrait énormément et se tortillait au sol. Harold eut un accès de rage. Il se changea en Animagus en une fraction de seconde ce qui décontenança les Mangemorts. Le puissant loup se jeta sur ses cibles et griffa comme il le put. Il les mordit , les poussa, les écorcha. Si bien qu'ils durent reculer.

\- C'est un Animagus, siffla l'un des ennemis.

\- Les Aurors arrivent, on a fait notre part du boulot.

Les ennemis battirent en retraite et Harold put reprendre forme humaine. Il rejoignit les filles qui étaient inconscientes. Les pauvres... Quand les alliés arrivèrent , ils les évacuèrent loin du stade.

Quand ils furent en sécurité, Harold retrouva Raiponce qui s'attachait les cheveux en tremblant dans son coin. Il ne trouva pas une trace de Jack:

\- Est ce que ça va!? Hurla-t-il paniqué de la voir ainsi.

Elle leva sa petite mine triste en souriant:

\- Oui maintenant ça va! Mais où est Jack? Je l'ai cherché partout il n'y a pas une trace de lui! Je m'inquiète!

Il la prit pas les épaules pour la calmer:

\- Ne t'en fais pas il est fort, il doit être en sécurité quelque part. Mais... Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici toi? Personnellement je me suis fais attaquer par pas mal de *chuchote* Mangemorts.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Oh c'est Flynn Rider qui m'a sauvé la mise. Je l'ai tout juste remercié mais il a du partir pour rejoindre son équipe...

Harold haussa un sourcil à l'évocation de Flynn. Cependant Raiponce retrouva sa mine sombre:

\- Oh non qu'est-il arrivé à Mérida et Astrid!?

\- Elles ont été touchées par un sort assez violent. Endoloris je crois.

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne redit rien. Le sort de torture... Les pauvres... Les deux amis restèrent à leur chevet pendant leur repos. Ils parlèrent du récent événement et du fait que bizarrement ils se sentaient tous deux visés par les Mangemorts.

Il faisait déjà presque jour quand Jack arriva au manoir Malefoy avec Lucius. Fatigué d'avoir autant marché il se reposa sur les marches du perron et retira son masque. Il était en sueur. Lucius en fit de même. Il allait entrer dans son domaine quand le jeune Serpentard l'interpella:

\- Lucius...

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

Le père se retourna avec un regard dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livré aux autres partisans s'ils en avaient après moi?

\- ...

Lucius resta interdit et chercha ses mots.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quand ils auront besoin de toi tu seras présent de toute façon, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais c'était un ordre du seigneur des ténèbres je suppose? Vous venez de lui désobéir non?

Jack eut un regain d'espoir quand aux intentions de Lucius. L'homme se retourna de dos et prit la poignée de la porte:

\- Va te coucher, tu en as besoin. La rentrée approche.

Il rentra rapidement et claqua la porte.

Jack se sentit tout bizarre. Il resta là un moment sous la brise fraîche de la nuit qu'il aimait tant. Il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Lucius, ni celles de Voldemort par ailleurs. Que lui voulait-il, il n'était d'ailleurs pas censé être à moitié mort, voir même mort? Il n'y comprenait rien à rien. Las de réfléchir il décida de monter se coucher. Il cacha sa tunique de pseudo Mangemort sous son lit puis s'endormit dans un sommeil agité. Il rêva de Raiponce. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus et soudain quelqu'un le retenait par les épaules. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il sentait un masque se refermer sur lui. Lentement et irrémédiablement, il se sentait prisonnier.

Alors que Jack dormait paisiblement, Lucius fila en douce. Il était nerveux. Lui qui avait tout prévu ce soir là... Il devait aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec ses fils puis il les renverrait au manoir dès le match terminé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Jack avait disparu en une fraction de seconde. Il avait du renvoyer Drago seul chez lui et chercher Jack. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Ce petit insolent était parti on ne sait où et avait bien failli se retrouver chez le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était trop tôt pour Jack , il le savait parfaitement et puis... Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser entre les mains de Voldemort. S'il pouvait le laisser encore un peu, oui encore un peu dans l'innocence de Poudlard.

Lucius rejoignit les autres partisans et ils purent parler de la soirée. L'un deux s'extasia:

\- Enfin le retour des Mangemorts et bientôt le retour de notre maître à tous. Même si nous n'avons pas eu les enfants, nous avons aux moins montré à tous que nous sommes là et que notre retour est proche!

Croupton Junior approuva de sa langue de vipère:

\- Oui nous nous occuperons des finalités cette année. Le sssseigneur des ténèbres m'a laissé carte blanche pour notre plan. Une fois revenu parmi nous, nous reprendrons notre conquête du monde des sssssorciers. J'espère que Jack sssse joindra à nous?

Il regarda Lucius sadiquement. Celui-ci leva le nez toujours aussi snob:

\- Bien sûr. Il est déjà préparé à devenir l'un des nôtres lorsqu'il sera plus apte. Tout comme Drago...* il susurra la fin de sa phrase*

\- Excellent. Cette soirée aura été mémorable et le maître ssssera fier de nous. Les troupes sont enfin rasssssemblées.

D'un comme un accord ils se quittèrent sur leur triomphe. Lucius put rentrer chez lui pour une sieste bien méritée. Il se demandait bien quel était exactement le plan du seigneur des ténèbres pour revenir et ce qu'il avait prévu pour Jack ou Drago.

Après ce houleux événements, les choses se calmèrent. Le ministère de la magie étouffa l'affaire le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas que le retour de Mangemorts s'ébruite. Du côté du Big Four ce fut plus complexe d'oublier cette fin de soirée tragique.

Mérida sentait encore la douleur de l'Endoloris lui lanciner le corps. Elinor ne l'avait même pas grondée de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt. Elle l'avait chouchouté durant plusieurs jours pour qu'elle se remette d'aplomb. Les triplés étaient même aux petits soins pour elle. Mais Mérida regrettait de ne rien avoir pu faire ce jour là. Si seulement elle avait été plus forte... C'était pathétique. Même Astrid avait mieux agi qu'elle. Non il faudrait vraiment que ça change, elle allait tout déchirer cette année. Et surtout elle allait se rapprocher d'Harold qui semblait s'intéresser un peu trop à cette blonde! Même si elle l'avouait, son acte avait été courageux.

Pour Raiponce sa mère avait été au courant de l'attaque nocturne et du match de Quidditch. Quand la blonde était rentrée une énorme gifle couvrait sa joue rougissante. Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Gothel passa ses nerfs sur sa fille mais surtout elle se maudissait. Les Mangemorts revenaient c'était dangereux. Voldemort s'intéresserait forcement à Raiponce et à son pouvoir! Il fallait redoubler de vigilance. Elle devrait s'infiltrer à Poudlard cette année. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche c'est que la Serdaigle était bien loin de toutes ses pensées. Elle regardait la couronne lumineuse avec attention et se posait mille et une questions. Pourquoi elle ne brillait qu'avec elle? Pourquoi une attaque nocturne de Mangemorts en ce moment? Pourquoi Flynn volait des objets? Pourquoi...? Tant de questions et aucune solution. Elle avait le cerveau en miettes.

Jack quant à lui écrivit à ses amis pour leur assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il était rentré avec Lucius et Drago. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir pût les protéger mais ses amis ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Il ne fut cependant pas content d'apprendre que Flynn avait sauvé Raiponce. Heureusement que plus jamais ils ne se reverraient ces deux là. Non, c'était son travail d'être le gardien et surtout de s'occuper de son petit rayon de soleil.

Harold lui, s'occupa d'Astrid qui récupérait après son Endoloris. Il purent reparler de la coupe du monde et des étranges amis qu'avait Harold. Au final la blonde les appréciait plutôt bien. Hormis cette rouquine sulfureuse qui lui prenait la tête pour rien. Mais elle était contente car cette année elle pourrait jouer franc jeu avec elle. D'après ce que son école venait de lui envoyer , elle était sûre de pouvoir la revoir à Poudlard. Elle en riait d'avance. Le dragonnier ne se doutant de rien, il profita de ses derniers jours de vacances. Il parla à son père pour l'attaque nocturne et il le rassura un peu. Mais au fond Harold était fier de lui. Grâce à sa force d'Animagus il pourrait toujours protéger ses amis. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Sirius Black pour son aide, qui par ailleurs était venu lui rendre visite cet été.

La rentrée tant attendue en quatrième année débuta. Se retrouvant dans le train, le Big Four put s'enlacer calmement. Ils racontèrent leurs dernières nouvelles sans oublier de mentionner l'attaque de la coupe du monde. Mérida s'offusqua le journal à la main:

\- Ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas qui a fait ça. C'est du n'importe quoi, on a tous compris que c'était des Mangemorts. Et ils ne savent même pas comment c'est arrivé. C'est un comble.

Jack regarda le journal par-dessus les cheveux de la rouquine:

\- Ils étouffent l'affaire c'est tout. Ils ne veulent surtout pas effrayer la population.

\- Avec la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, ils sont marrants eux. Je déteste la presse.

Raiponce croqua dans un bonbon en souriant:

\- Ils ne diront jamais la vérité dans ces torchons. Il vaut mieux un bon livre historique.

Harold piqua dans le paquet de son amie:

\- Il n'empêche que ce jour là... Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir après nous. C'est plutôt... un mauvais présage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on était jamais dans les ennuis. Soit on était clairement visés, soit c'était juste pour dire " _on a fait du mal à des sorciers_ ".

Elle reposa le journal.

Raiponce se colla contre la fenêtre:

\- J'espère que ce n'était pas la première solution. Il ne manquerait plus que les Mangemorts débarquent à Poudlard. Comme on a jamais une année tranquille...

\- J'avoue, répliqua Jack. Mais avec Dumbledore ça devrait aller.

Il pensa au fait que Lucius ne lui avait rien dit. Si Voldemort avait prévu un truc il lui en aurait parlé... Peut-être... Soudain Mérida tapa dans les mains:

\- Bon et si on changeait de sujet! Vous avez appris la grande nouvelle! Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres!

\- Ah oui j'ai vu ça, Dit Harold tous sourires. Il parait qu'il y aura un tournoi très célèbre pour la coupe de feu. Et qu'on va accueillir d'autres écoles.

\- Ah bon, sursauta Raiponce, je ne savais pas! C'est quoi ce tournoi?

Mérida sautilla sur place:

\- C'est un tournoi qui récompense le plus valeureux des sorciers dans diverses épreuves plus dangereuses les unes que les autres! Et je compte bien y participer! Qui me suit?

Le trio sifflota en tournant la tête et la rouquine bouda:

\- Bande de poules mouillées!

Cela n'emballa pas du tout ces amis et surtout Raiponce qui se renfonça sur son siège. Jack sourit devant cette réaction et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

Arrivés à la gare, les sorciers se rendirent à Poudlard dans les fidèles calèches dont Jack était le seul à voir les sombrals. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du château et durent attendre que Minerva ouvre les portes. Durant cette attente ils purent apercevoir l'arrivée des deux autres écoles participant au tournoi des sorciers. Avec excitation Raiponce se colla contre la barrière pour voir arriver une jolie calèche volante tirée par de magnifiques pégases. Mérida fit un grand "o" de la bouche et tira Harold pour voir le spectacle. Jack s'appuya sur la blonde pour regarder la suite. Ils rirent tous en cœur quand Hagrid se fit renverser par la calèche en train d'atterrir.

\- Le pauvre, susurra Raiponce en riant.

\- C'est quelle école au fait? demanda Harold curieux.

\- Beauxbâtons je crois, répondit Jack. Et là je pense que tu connais.

Harold sourit et regarda un grand bateau émerger de l'eau dans une impeccable entrée en scène.

\- Durmstrang!?

Jack opina de la tête et Harold sourit comme cela n'était pas permis. Il ne savait pas qu'ils viendraient à Poudlard! Astrid était une vrai cachottière! Faisait-elle partie du convoi? Il avait hâte de le savoir!

Après ce beau spectacle, Minerva arriva pour remettre de l'ordre et fit rentrer les sorciers dans la grande salle. Chacun retrouva sa table en laissant de côté leur petit quatuor. Raiponce retrouva Michael , Ariel et Aurore avec bonheur. Mérida s'étala sur la table pour saluer Harry et toute la clique des Gryffondors. Harold put rejoindre Hanna Abbot et Justin Finch. Quand à Jack, il se rendit calmement entre Drago et Elsa qui faisait une tête de dépressive.

\- Ca ne va pas Elsa?

Elle leva le nez de la table pour soupirer:

\- Pas du tout...

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Un problème avec ta sœur Anna?

\- Dans le mille. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'on ne se croise pas pour ne pas que je la blesse si jamais je perd le contrôle de moi. Et là elle n'a pas arrêté de me courir après durant tout le voyage en train. Je suis déjà fatiguée.

\- ... Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas la blesser avec tes pouvoirs incontrôlables?

\- Si je lui ai dit! Mais elle ne veux rien savoir! Et elle est si insouciante, si irresponsable... J'aimerais qu'elle grandisse un peu.

\- Elle n'a que onze ans, laisse-lui le temps. Et concentre-toi sur ton diplôme.

\- Tu as raison je m'en fais peut-être pour rien. Ce jour où je l'ai blessée est resté gravé dans mon cœur et je n'ai jamais réussi à la soigner... Depuis elle tombe souvent malade... Je ne veux plus la blesser mais elle ne comprend pas.

\- Je vois , dit le Serpentard en hochant la tête. J'ai hâte de la voir. Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler ta sœur.

Quand le calme arriva les premières années firent leur entrée avec Minerva. La professeur dirigea les apprentis jusqu'au choixpeau pour qu'ils soient répartis dans leur maison. Jack ne trouva pas Anna... Il avait beau chercher il ne trouva aucune belle blonde dans le lot qui pouvait lui ressembler. Elsa eut un long soupir:

\- Ne cherche pas une blonde ma sœur est châtain clair. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait aussi une mèche blanche par ma faute. Quand je l'ai blessé. Mais ne lui dit rien elle ne s'en souvient pas et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle croit que c'est depuis sa naissance.

\- Ah. Je vois.

Jack trouva immédiatement la petite Anna. La petite demoiselle était pleine de vie et sautillait sur place. En y regardant de plus prêt on aurait dit une petite Mérida comme son amie quatre ans plus tôt. C'était incroyable et elle avait bel et bien une mèche blanche sur le côté droit. Il repensa à ses propres cheveux, bruns à l'origine puis sourit:

\- Une sacrée pile ta sœur.

\- Oh je sais...

Jack pensa qu'elle était même l'antithèse d'Elsa mais n'osa pas le dire. Quand elle fut appelée le cœur de la Serpentard se serra. Où allait donc être sa sœur? Si elle venait à Serpentard, comment l'éviter? Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle.

Quand le verdict tomba, la blonde faillit tomber de sa chaise. Jack la retint mais il vit un regard plein de tristesse envahir les deux sœurs. Elles se regardaient avec une envie non dissimulée de pleurer. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait, Anna finit à Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien... Au moins tu n'auras pas à l'éviter dans notre salle commune, tenta Jack.

\- Oui...

Elsa retint une larme et se referma sur elle-même. Pourquoi Gryffondor? Pourquoi cette maison infâme et pleine de stupides sorciers. Elle voulait tout sauf cette maison en particulier! C'était un déshonneur pour elle, et pour le sang qu'elles représentaient. Elsa se mordit la lèvre et resta muette. Jack ne savait trop quoi faire et regarda Anna se rendre à la table des courageux. Celle-ci se fit déjà accaparer par les Weasley qui la saluèrent de bon cœur, lui rendant le sourire.

La suite se déroula sans encombre et chacun trouva sa maison. Il y avait encore beaucoup de premières années et cela faisait chaud au cœur de les voir si épanouis dans Poudlard. Ils furent bien accueillis dans leurs maisons. Après cette petite cérémonie vint le temps de la grande réjouissance. Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour commencer à présenter les futurs concurrents aux tournois des sorciers, les écoles, et surtout les nouvelles règles de cette année. Il avait aussi hâte de montrer la coupe à tout le monde. Sur ce, il demanda le calme et le silence. Toutes les maisons se turent et regardèrent attentivement le directeur de Poudlard. Il était temps de lancer les festivités.


	32. (Année 4) Chp 3 Le nouveau tournoi

Chp 3: Le nouveau tournoi des trois sorciers

Dans la grande salle en effervescence, Dumbledore commença son discours sur le tournoi. Il fut interrompu une fois par Rusard, qui repartit aussitôt sa commission faite. Le Directeur reprit donc comme si de rien n'était , toujours regardé par des centaines de yeux curieux:

\- Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un événement légendaire. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le tournoi des trois sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractère magique. Que les choses soient claires. Une fois choisi, vous serez seuls. Et je vous prie de me croire ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs.

Mérida ouvrit grand ses yeux d'impatience, le directeur disait des choses fort intéressantes! Au loin Elinor se mordait la lèvre. Il ne manquait plus que sa fille participe à ce tournoi et elle ferait un malaise. Elle la voyait bien, sur la table des Gryffondors, en train de comploter avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle allait sûrement vouloir y participer avec eux, c'était hors de question. Harold , Raiponce et Jack, eux, n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'y participer. Durant trois ans ils avaient déjà eu assez d'épreuves comme ça. Sur ce le directeur continua:

\- Mais vous saurez tout plus tard. Pour l'instant veuillez accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles et les charmants jeunes hommes de l'académie française de Beauxbâtons et leur directrice, Madame Olympe Maxime.

La grande porte s'ouvrit doucement sur des sorcières habillées de bleu. Les étudiantes de cette école française rentrèrent en dansant. Une petite danse mignonne qui faisait voleter leur cape bleue et leur robe soyeuse. Il était clair que ces jeunes filles étaient bien éduquées et de bonnes familles au vu de leur maintien. Elles en profitèrent pour lâcher quelque petits oiseaux bleus. Jack et Harold ne purent s'empêcher de regarder le spectacle avec des yeux dévorants. Elsa bouda quand elle vit Jack regarder les fesses des jeunes femmes. C'était un homme après tout. Harold ne s'en pria pas non plus.

Mais cela fut de courte durée car à leur suite entrèrent les garçons habillés eux aussi d'une tenue bleue en soie et d'une cape sur le côté droit. Ils avaient l'air très classes et ils étaient tous d'une beauté incroyable. A croire que cette école ne prenait que de belles et beaux sorciers. Accrochées à leur tenue pendaient quelques petites décorations avec un col bien serré et entouré par l'emblème de Beauxbâtons. Ce fut au tour des filles de baver sur leur table. Ariel la plus coquine de toutes émit même un petit sifflement que les garçons prirent avec jubilation. Mérida s'en moquait un peu et elle trouvait ça ridicule que des hommes dansent ainsi comme des femmelettes. Ils en profitaient pour lancer des fleurs sur les tables de Poudlard avec un bâton bleu qu'ils tenaient en main.

Le choc fut grand quand Raiponce vit arriver le dernier homme de l'école. Celui-ci leur fit un show digne de ce nom avec son bâton dont toutes les filles tombèrent radicalement amoureuses. La majorité des sorcières connaissaient de toute manière cet homme si imprévisible et si classe. Et oui, Flynn Rider était là, tout près de la table des Serdaigles de surcroît. Il repéra bien vite la blonde et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle s'empourpra dans sa cape de sorcière. C'était incroyable! Jamais elle n'avait pensé le revoir et surtout de cette manière! A la table des Serpentards Jack fulminait. Il se croyait maudit pour que tant de choses négatives lui arrivent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ce séducteur dans les parages. Il le fit bien comprendre à Harold qui haussa les épaules. Lui il attendait l'arrivée de Durmstrang. Mérida pouffa en regardant Raiponce et elle se firent un regard entendu. Une bonne surprise que voilà.

Une fois les hommes arrivés il se placèrent derrière les femmes et firent une belle pose. C'était une école qui dégageait de la grande classe. Arriva par la suite et fermant la marche, la directrice. Elle fut saluée d'un baisemain par Dumbledore qui se sentit tout petit. Cette femme était gigantesquement grande! On peut dire que la salle était comblée! A la fois pour les hommes et les femmes qui avaient de quoi profiter de la vue. De belles filles en robe soyeuse et de beaux hommes bien habillés.

L'atmosphère était calme et douce jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'autre école. Les élèves de Durmstrang entrèrent en claquant des bâtons sur le sol. Ils étaient habillés dans des tenues chaudes dignes de leur pays du Nord. Avec leur bâton ils firent des figures impressionnantes. Mérida préférait tout de suite ces hommes là à ceux de Beauxbâtons. Ils faisaient plus virils. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre quand l'un d'eux fit une figure acrobatique devant son siège. Elle imaginait bien Harold faire ce genre de choses en Animagus par ailleurs. Celui-ci se levait presque pour apercevoir le fond. Il attendait les filles. Jack et Raiponce étaient quant à eux restés sur les élèves de Beauxbâtons et sur un jeune homme en particulier.

Comparé à l'école précédente, les filles arrivèrent quasiment en même temps que les hommes. Elles étaient habillées de tenues sombres plutôt barbares mais qui leur allaient si bien. Il y en avait très peu dans le lot, seulement trois. Astrid, plus deux autres jeunes filles du nom de Pocahontas a l'air un peu indienne ainsi que Mavis une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux dents étrangement pointues. Quand elles arrivèrent, les filles firent des figures au sol puis sautèrent jusqu'aux hommes qui les soulevèrent. Ceux-ci les reposèrent et ensembles ils rejoignirent les autres en quelques loopings. Tout en force et en fermeté cette école laissa les sorciers éblouis. Harold ne cessa d'applaudir si bien que ses mains étaient rouges. Mérida était si surprise qu'elle ne pût rien faire d'autre que de grogner:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle la!

Son cousin la regarda avec terreur. Elle était rouge de colère. Cela fait deux surprises étonnantes que le Big Four ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir à Poudlard. Seul Harold avait l'air vraiment content de tout ça! Il y avait Astrid et aussi un autre membre de son île Rustick ici. C'était génial.

Calmant les ardeurs de tous, le Directeur Igor Karkaroff et Victor Krum pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ils faisaient vraiment peur ces deux là à être si sérieux. Seul Dumbledore semblait heureux de les voir en serrant le directeur dans ses bras amicalement. Une fois la cérémonie de présentation terminée, le vieil homme annonça le repas et détendit l'atmosphère. Les écoles purent donc se placer en bout de table. Seuls quelques uns rejoignirent des sorciers comme Astrid qui accourut avec Rustick à la table des Poufsouffle. Elle se colla à côté d'Harold , poussant une certaine Blanche-Neige au passage:

\- Alors surpris de me voir ici?

\- Carrément! Hurla-t-il de joie. C'est trop génial tu vas peut-être participer au tournoi!

Rustick toussa fortement pour montrer sa présence à côté de la blonde:

\- Ce sera peut-être moi qui participerais! Je suis un des meilleurs sorciers de l'école.

Astrid le fit redescendre de son nuage:

\- Victor Krum est le grand favori et le meilleur de notre école, nuance.

Le jeune homme se tassa sur la table et la blonde se retourna vers son ami:

\- Tu vas y participer toi aussi hein!? Vu comme tu es fort tu n'auras aucun souci! Tu as battu un Basilic après tout !

Harold se sentit très mal à l'aise mais hocha de la tête:

\- Oui bien sûr je participe... Je n'attends que ça...

Astrid lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en souriant:

\- Génial! Il faut trop qu'on soit ensembles pour ce Tournoi!

\- Oh il y a peu de chance que ça soit possible au vu des probabilités...

Harold se soulagea tout seul. Même s'il mettait son nom dans la coupe, il ne serait sûrement pas choisi vu le monde qu'il y aurait. Et il passerait pour quelqu'un de courageux auprès de ses amis.

Il sourit et commença à manger. Il ne sentait probablement pas la rage provenir de la table voisine. Mérida regardait par derrière et croquait dans la nourriture pour se calmer. Elle grommelait et répétait sans cesse la même phrase:

\- Je vais participer au tournoi vous verrez, et je serais la gagnante. Je serais si fabuleuse qu'Harold ne s'occupera même plus de l'autre fille.

Fred et George se regardèrent de concert:

\- Tu es jalouse?

Mérida s'offusqua:

\- Ca n'a aucun rapport!

\- Tu es toute rouge.

\- Une vrai tomate.

\- Taisez-vous, répondit-elle en lançant un bout de poulet.

Elle bouda dans son coin. C'était vraiment pas son jour. En se retournant elle croisa le regard de Jack qui était perçant et planté sur Raiponce. Elle fit volte face pour regarder la blonde qui était rouge de tomate avec un Flynn Rider aux anges. Elle avait l'air de bien comprendre la situation.

La blonde n'arrivait pas à manger correctement. Flynn se collait contre elle:

\- Et tu verras je gagnerais la coupe pour toi ma belle! Tu m'as vu au stade , rien ne m'est impossible.

Les autres filles la jalousaient mais Raiponce se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'elle pensait toujours à la couronne qu'il avait fait tomber et qu'elle gardait dans sa valise. Elle avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Mais avant elle avait autre chose à lui dire:

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié mais je vous dois une fière chandelle au stade de la coupe du monde! Je vous remercie encore une fois.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête:

\- Ne me remercie pas voyons c'est tout naturel. Mais surtout tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Flynn , je préfère!

\- B..Bien. Flynn? Alors dis-moi tout, tu es le grand champion de Beauxbâtons c'est ça? Je croyais que c'était une école purement féminine.

Le sorcier fit une mine déconcertée mais rit de la remarque. Il commença à parler de son école et Raiponce en fit de même. Une fois la conversation enclenchée le climat devint plus doux.

Après ce repas, Dumbledore fit amener la coupe de feu. Il monta alors sur l'estrade et demanda l'attention de tous. Chacun arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait. Le vieil homme toucha avec sérieux la coupe dissimulée:

\- Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le tournoi. Mais pour cela cet élève doit survivre à trois tâches. Trois taches extrêmement dangereuses. Pour que tout le monde ait sa chance et que le tournoi soit plus sûr , Barty Croupton ici présent va vous énoncer le nouveau règlement.

A cet instant précis un nouvel arrivant fit son entrée. Le ciel de la grande salle s'emballa et l'homme mystérieux le calma à coup de baguette. Il s'appelait Alastor Maugrey et était un Auror réputé. Arrivant dans la salle sous le regard incrédule de tout le monde , il fixa la table des Serpentards. Il regarda Jack un long moment ce qui déstabilisa celui-ci. Dumbledore le salua, le présenta comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il reprit son affaire avec la coupe. Jack ne savait plus ou regarder. D'un côté Alastor le fixait et de l'autre il voyait Raiponce en train de flirter avec ce pseudo joueur de Quidditch. Sans parler que Mérida lui faisait des signes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Vivement que le repas ce termine, pensait-il. Heureusement pour lui Maugrey regarda Elsa et il pût enfin écouter la suite des explications.

Croupton fixa les règles:

\- Après mure réflexion le ministère à décidé que pour leur propre sécurité, aucun élève de moins de dix-sept ans, ne sera autorisé à soumettre son nom pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

L'indignation se leva dans la salle et Mérida jura si fort que sa mère l'entendit. Avec les jumeaux ils protestèrent. Cette histoire arrangeait plutôt bien Harold. Pour calmer les tensions, Croupton leva les mains:

\- S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas fini. Pour palier à cette règle nous offrons une nouvelle possibilité. Chaque école aura le droit à deux représentants cette année. Le tournoi des trois sorciers, sera un tournoi double pour permettre à plus de monde d'avoir la chance de gagner. Mais il n'y aura tout de même qu'un seul et unique vainqueur.

Les élèves ne se calmèrent pas, cela ne changea rien à la règle précédente. Dumbledore dût faire revenir le calme avec sa grosse voix.

Il décida alors de montrer la coupe pour calmer les ardeurs. Celle-ci se dévoila aux yeux de tous avec sa grande flamme bleue. La coupe était très captivante et tous les sorciers la fixaient avec admiration, si bien qu'ils en oublièrent temporairement les règles énoncées.

\- La coupe de feu! Quiconque voudra participer au tournoi, devra écrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin, et le lancer dans la flamme avant cette heure-ci, jeudi soir. Les groupes de deux sont acceptés. Mais n'agissez pas à la légère. Une fois choisi on ne revient pas en arrière. A partir de ce moment là , le tournoi des trois duo de sorciers aura commencé. Il est impossible d'annuler une candidature une fois que la coupe aura choisi ses champions. Soyez donc sûr de vous.

Quand Dumbledore finit son discours la tension était palpable. Certains étaient impatients, d'autres écœurés des nouvelles règles et certains se fichaient éperdument de cet événement. Lorsque la cérémonie se termina enfin, il fut temps de retrouver les dortoirs du château pour la première nuit de la nouvelle année. Une année plus que prometteuse.

Jack Frost se dirigea, toujours furieux, vers les cachots en compagnie de Drago et Elsa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir Jack? Tu es bizarre. Tu voulais toi aussi participer au nouveau tournoi? S'exprima Drago.

Jack serra du poing dans sa poche:

\- Ce tournoi n'a aucun intérêt pour moi et il m'embête plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ca peut être intéressant à voir, répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Mouais*haussement d'épaule* , ça n'avancera à rien dans nos études, c'est nul.

Un homme se planta devant eux:

\- Oh pourtant c'est une vraie chance de pouvoir tester ses pouvoirs. N'est-ce pas ce que tout sorcier ambitieux voudrait?

Le trio se stoppa face à Alastor Maugrey. L'homme bût une gorgée de sa fiole:

\- Cela ne vous intéresserait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu? De devenir le meilleur de tous.

Il fixa les apprentis avec une envie non dissimulée. Jack prit un air dédaigneux et dépassa le professeur:

\- Peu importe on a pas l'âge de toute façon, et maintenant je me contrôle parfaitement bien. De plus je me considère déjà comme le meilleur. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Elsa le suivit avec un Drago perplexe. Alastor rit dans son manteau:

\- On verra ça.

Jack se retourna à ces mots mais le professeur était déjà parti. Il avait trouvé ça suspect mais décida de l'oublier. Il ne le connaissait même pas ce vieux fou.

Chez les Gryffondors, Mérida fulminait aussi. Elle avait voulu parler à Harold mais celui-ci était directement parti dans son dortoir accompagné par ses amis. Et voilà elle n'existait déjà plus à ses yeux. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle. Ron tenta de la détendre, en vain. Il parlait de la coupe, c'était encore pire.

\- Mais moi je voulais y participer, ragea la Weasley. Ca avait l'air tellement puissant! Du courage, probablement des combats et tout, c'est mon rêve. Personne ne peut me comprendre, mais mon rêve c'est de devenir encore plus forte, de faire un métier puissant et de voyager partout dans le monde! Je rêve d'aventures moi...

Elle frappa dans un mur pour se calmer. Ses compatriotes ne surent quoi dire mais les jumeaux n'en resteraient pas là eux non plus:

\- Si tu veux on peut tenter un truc, Dit Fred.

Mérida releva la tête, de ses cheveux touffus:

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut déjouer cette règle?

\- Tout nom qui est dans la coupe sera validé une fois sorti de celle-ci. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, tu as entendu Dumbledore. Si on arrive à mettre notre nom dans la coupe. On pourra participer au tournoi sans que personne ni puisse quoi que ce soit, répliqua George.

\- Ce serait énorme, pouffa Mérida les yeux grands ouverts! Je vais demander à Raiponce ce qu'elle en pense! Je vous tiens au courant!

\- Pas de soucis.

\- On va chercher nous aussi.

La rouquine se sentit un peu plus légère et commença déjà à réfléchir à un moyen d'atteindre la coupe.

Du côté d'Harold et Raiponce, ils parlèrent un peu ensembles accompagnés d'Astrid et Flynn. La blonde de Durmstrang se sentit pousser des ailes:

\- Avec Krum on participe ensembles! On va vous lapider les Beauxbâtons!

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore choisis, répliqua le beau dragueur, mais je laisserais volontiers ma place à une lady. Enfin une vrai lady parce que toi , tu fais très garçon.

\- Pardon? S'offusqua-t-elle sous le rire d'Harold.

\- En tout cas moi je ne pourrais pas participer, dit le dragonnier.

Raiponce approuva:

\- Moi je n'aurais jamais participé... J'imagine même pas la réaction de ma mère si je l'avais fait en plus.

\- Tu pourras m'encourager, dit Flynn tous sourires.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Astrid leva le poing:

\- Moi c'est Harold qui m'encouragera.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis, on sera tous derrière vous. Je me demande qui gagnera entre les trois écoles.

\- De même, répliqua la Serdaigle en baillant. Bon moi je vais me coucher, je vous laisse. A la prochaine!

\- J'y vais aussi, dit le dragonnier en s'étirant, ça aura été une sacré soirée. Bonne chance à vous deux.

\- Merci, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces au revoir. Raiponce et Harold firent un petit bout de chemin ensembles et croisèrent Maugrey qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il les regarda en souriant. Un sourire assez malsain. Une fois dans le couloir suivant Raiponce se tint les cheveux:

\- Il est flippant ce nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Comparé à Lupin il n'y a pas photo , il me manque déjà.

\- Ouais et tu as vu comment il nous fixait? Déjà pendant le repas il m'a regardé plusieurs fois. Jack doit être dégoûté.

\- C'est vrai, il adorait Lupin. Au moins on l'a revu pendant ces vacances. Et il est toujours aussi adorable ce professeur, enfin cet homme. Sirius lui il est plutôt marrant. Il m'a fait rire le jour où on l'a vu chez toi. Il est resté longtemps?

\- Deux semaines, après il est parti pour retrouver son ancienne maison ou je ne sais plus quoi. Bon me voilà arrivé.

Devant les escaliers, ils se firent une bise de bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Harold descendit dans les cachots et Raiponce monta à sa tour. C'était une année plutôt intéressante qui commençait mais au fond d'elle , un mauvais présage la tourmentait. Depuis que les Mangemorts l'avait prise pour cible le soir de la coupe et qu'elle avait aussi trouvé cette couronne bizarre, la blonde se sentait perdue. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle parle plus sérieusement avec Flynn Rider.

Le lendemain matin, les sorciers étaient encore sous l'euphorie de la veille. Malgré tous les efforts des professeurs pour faire écouter les élèves, c'était vain. Ils ne pensaient qu'au tournoi et à ceux qui allaient y participer. Ce qui était bien c'est que les premiers jours n'était pas les plus importants. Ils donnaient juste le programme de l'année.

Raiponce venait tout juste de sortir de son dernier cours de la journée. Avec son retourneur de temps elle avait encore eu plus de cours que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école. Elle rejoignit ses trois amis dans la grande salle. Ils s'étaient installés discrètement dans le fond pour admirer la coupe de feu qui illuminait toute la pièce. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient venus pour la regarder. Certains étaient même déjà là pour mettre leurs noms dans la coupe. Des septième année de Poudlard venaient de mettre leurs noms ensemble sous les applaudissements des autres.

La blonde s'installa à côté de Jack. Elle soupira:

\- Ce tournoi est en train de chambouler toute l'école... Personne n'écoutait ce que disait Septima Vector, du coup je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'on allait apprendre en Arithmancie cette année.

Le Serpentard leva le nez de son programme:

\- Et ce sera encore pire jeudi prochain. Je me serais bien passé du tournoi également. Au fait, c'est quand qu'on a cours de défenses contre les forces du mal?

Mérida leur envoya des boules de papiers:

\- Moi je voulais participer à ce tournoi alors ne vous plaignez pas!

Harold pouffa:

\- On sait que tu aimes les trucs suicidaires rebelles mais tu devras trouver autre chose! Sinon pour le cours c'est demain... Vous avez vraiment envie d'avoir cours avec ce... Drôle de personnage?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Jack. Je n'aime pas comment il me fixe, et justement je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

\- Il est pire que Severus Rogue, s'exprima Raiponce qui ouvrit son livre d'Arithmancie.

\- Le professeur Lupin va beaucoup me manquer, avoua le Serpentard. Je vais lui écrire une lettre quand j'aurais rencontré le nouveau professeur.

Il toucha le bracelet aimanté que lui avait offert Remus. Soudain il sauta en arrière et se cacha derrière le banc.

Mérida partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Drago venait d'entrer avec Crabbe et Goyle et ils s'installèrent dans l'autre partie de la salle, en face. Le pauvre Jack, il devait toujours se cacher des autres Serpentards. Harold se retourna:

\- Ton frère adoré regarde dans notre direction, je sens que tu vas rester un moment ici.

\- Roh... Si j'avais su. On aurait dû aller sous notre cerisier.

Raiponce approuva.

Peu après une jeune fille arriva et se précipita vers Mérida, toute souriante:

\- Salut! Ca va? La coupe est trop belle vu de près!

\- Ah salut Anna! Oh ne m'en parle pas, je voulais tellement y participer... Ca va tu t'intègre bien dans ta classe?

\- Oui ça va. Pour l'instant j'ai surtout visité le château avec les secondes années. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir montré les alentours ce matin.

\- Mais de rien, les Weasley sont toujours là pour les Gryffondors. Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais te présenter mes amis. Voilà Harold un Poufsouffle fan des animaux, Raiponce une Serdaigle qui ne pense qu'à ses études et là derrière c'est Jack Frost... Un Serpentard.

Anna sourit et dit bonjour à tout le monde sans distinction entre les maisons. Jack leva la main pour saluer. Anna lui tapota la tête ce qui surprit le Serpentard:

\- Tu joues à cache-cache?

\- Euh non , je me cache de certaines personnes c'est tout.

\- C'est amusant!

Elle s'assit à côté des deux filles, là où Jack était auparavant. Quelle drôle de personnalité. La petite Anna sifflota sur son siège. Jack décida de profiter de cette occasion:

\- Au fait Anna, ça va avec ta sœur?

La petite brunette fit la moue puis eut un regain de peps:

\- Tu connais Elsa! Mais oui tu es à Serpentard ! Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander d'arrêter de me fuir? A chaque fois que je l'approche elle s'en va... Même là elle ne me regarde pas... En plus elle m'a clairement montré qu'elle n'aimait pas ma maison...

Mérida tomba de son banc:

\- Tu es la sœur de cette... Cette ...

Elle se retint de dire une insulte. C'était impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas être la sœur d'Elsa l'hautaine, qui passait son temps à snober les autres et à rendre jalouse Raiponce. Par ailleurs la blonde faillit s'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Oui c'est ma grande sœur! Mais elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Elle a changé en grandissant , je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et la mort de nos parents n'a rien arrangé. En tout cas s'il te plaît, passe-lui le message.

Jack accepta mais il savait pertinemment ce que dirait Elsa. Les deux sœurs n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Passant leur soirée ainsi, le Big Four resta tranquillement à discuter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils furent rejoint par Astrid et Rustick lors du dîner. Un repas qui était un peu éparpillé avec les deux nouvelles écoles. La coupe était magnifique à voir. La seule ombre dans ce beau tableau était le nouveau professeur qui ne cessait de regarder les sorciers avec son œil valide. Son regard était perçant.

A la toute fin de cette première journée, Raiponce délaissa ses amis et fila en douce. Elle chercha Flynn Rider. Elle retourna le château avant enfin de l'apercevoir avec un groupe de filles. En s'approchant sous la lueur de la lune il lui fit un grand sourire et congédia les autres demoiselles. Raiponce fit un regarde de provocation:

\- Et bien, et bien, le grand Flynn Rider ne perd pas son temps avec les filles de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme rit et s'assit sur un banc en incitant Raiponce à le faire.

\- Je fais juste connaissance, rien de plus. Alors que me vaut ta venue?

La Serdaigle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille:

\- Je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment et je cherche des réponses, tu pourrais m'aider?

\- Raiponce cherche des réponses, rit-il.

Elle soupira en riant puis il continua:

\- Je plaisante. En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

\- Alors voilà, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Es-tu un voleur?

Flynn s'étouffa sur place.

\- Pardon?

\- Je ne te ferais pas la morale car je me fiche un peu de tes... Activités annexes. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, lors du match, tu volais dans les tentes.

Le sorcier se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda ailleurs:

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu as volé une couronne en or et en diamant. Et je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais sur cet objet?

\- Ah !

Flynn hurla et la pointa du doigt:

\- C'est toi qui a ma couronne! Je l'ai cherchée partout!

Il se mit à rougir car il venait de se dénoncer tout seul. Puis il soupira et se frotta les yeux:

\- Oui en effet je vole entre les matchs. Je ne suis pas riche à millions moi et j'ai besoin de trouver de l'argent où je le peux. Surtout que l'équipement de Quidditch est très cher. Et que je n'ai pas de famille pour m'aider. Je suis un orphelin et j'ai toujours vécu comme ça.

Raiponce fit la moue.

\- Ne me regarde pas ainsi je vais très bien, je suis très heureux. Enfin passons. Cette couronne a l'air de valoir très cher, c'est pourquoi j'ai organisé un coup avec deux gros voleurs de la région. Ce sont deux frères mais je suis parti avec la couronne. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin.

\- ... Ce n'est pas gentil ça!

Flynn claqua des doigts:

\- Ils ne sont pas gentils! Pour ce qui est de cette couronne, elle appartenait à une famille royale de Moldus. C'était un grand coup! Mais le problème c'est que des gardes sorciers étaient là. Ils m'ont poursuivi jusqu'au stade, imagine! Quand je les ai semés, j'allais me mettre en tenue de Quidditch mais cette couronne a brillé de milles feux et j'ai commencé à suivre le rayon de lumière. C'est là que je suis tombé sur ta tente. Je voulais en profiter pour prendre des trucs dans cette tente de riche mais tu m'es tomber dessus.

Raiponce y voyait plus clair.

\- Je vois. Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je me demande pourquoi cette couronne brille en ma présence. Serait-ce en lien avec mon sang-de-bourbe? Ou peut être mes cheveux.

\- Tes cheveux?

La blonde se leva précipitamment:

\- Oh non rien, rien d'important.

\- Ok... Tu as d'autres questions?

Elle se détendit et sourit:

\- Non pas spécialement, mais je tenais à te dire que je ne dirais rien pour ton passe temps répréhensible. J'espère juste que tu arrêteras... Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Flynn ouvrit grand les yeux et la regarda partir. C'était très étrange mais c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui disait ce genre de choses. En même temps il n'avait jamais parlé de ses vols. En y repensant il n'avait même pas redemandé la couronne. Après tout c'était pas grave, il lui laisserait si elle la voulait.

La blonde était ravie de cet échange et décida d'aller se coucher pour la deuxième journée de cours. En marchant dans le couloir sombre elle aperçut un œil brillant. Maugrey marchait en boitant vers elle et il la regardait avec attention. Raiponce détourna le regard et passa à côté de lui. A cet instant il sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à la Serdaigle. Une fois hors de portée, elle se colla au mur en soufflant. C'est encore un mystère sur lequel elle devrait se pencher. Son mauvais pressentiment n'arrêtait pas de la tarauder. Encore plus que les années précédentes. En rentrant dans son dortoir, elle s'assit collée contre la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Une nouvelle fois elle tint la couronne dans ses mains et fut envahie d'un sentiment agréable. Elle s'endormit ici, et fut recouchée par son amie Ariel. La couronne toujours dans sa main.


	33. (Année 4) Chp 4 Sélection surprise

Chp 4 : Traumatisme et Sélection Surprise

En cette deuxième journée de cours, les quatrièmes années traînaient les pieds. Ils avaient cours avec l'étrange nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait un air tellement terrifiant que personne n'était emballé à la perspective de passer une heure dans sa salle de classe. Ils auraient préféré aller voir la coupe flamboyante et les futurs candidats mettre leur nom dedans.

La moins enthousiaste était Raiponce. En premier lieu parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens aussi bizarres et d'autre part parce qu'elle sentait quelque chose de malsain chez ce professeur. Quelque chose qui la dérangeait et dont elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Elle n'osait pas en parler histoire de ne pas passer pour une folle mais elle tiendrait ce drôle d'énergumène à l'œil. Après tout , tous les profs de défenses contre les forces du mal avaient caché un truc, alors pourquoi pas aussi celui-ci? En pleine réflexion elle tomba sur une rouquine excitée. Mérida lui montra un parchemin avec son écriture:

\- Regarde ça! Tu en pense quoi?

La blonde parcourut le bout de papier:

\- C'est une formule pour vieillir? Elle est un peu bancale...

\- Oui! C'est pour pouvoir mettre mon nom dans la coupe de feu! Avec les jumeaux on a été voir la coupe ce matin, il y avait un enchantement au sol. Si on arrive à se faire vieillir on contrecarrera ce sort.

Raiponce resta sceptique et haussa un sourcil:

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher? Quelque chose d'aussi simple.

\- Il suffit d'essayer! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

La blonde sourit devant tant de motivation et prit le parchemin des mains de Mérida:

\- Je vois, donne-moi ça. Je vais te la refaire pour ce soir.

\- Oh merci beaucoup! Tu es géniale!

Elle la serra dans ces bras et la blonde rougit un peu. Harold qui arriva avec Jack par les sous sols, regarda cette scène attendrissante. Elles étaient vraiment très proches ces deux là. Quand ils se réunirent, ils partirent enfin pour le cours, sans trop de précipitation.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers et se placèrent sur les deux tables qui restaient. Mérida se mit sur le bureau vide de devant avec Harold. Comme de par hasard personne n'avait osé se mettre en première place. N'ayant plus qu'un bureau sur la deuxième rangée droite Jack et Raiponce durent se mettre ensembles. Cela les arrangeait mais Drago veillait au grain, si bien que Jack fit une fausse tête de dégoût en sa direction. Il était doué pour mener _son frère_ par le bout du nez ces derniers temps. Soudain tout le monde se tut à l'arrivée du dit professeur. Celui-ci boita doucement vers le tableau puis se retourna devant les élèves. Ils scruta chaque apprentis en s'attardant sur certains:

\- Alastor Maugrey. Ex Auror, ministère mécontent et nouveau professeur contre les défenses du mal. Je suis la parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, fin de l'histoire, au revoir, rideau.

Les sorciers n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil lorsqu'il avait parlé. Sa façon de s'exprimer donnait froid dans le dos. Mérida et Harold se lancèrent un petit regard sceptique. Raiponce quant à elle se renfonça sur son siège, alors que Jack attendait que le cours passe en jouant à faire des cercles de son doigt sur son bureau. Alastor avait remarqué le désintérêt du Serpentard et décida de pimenter les choses pour le réveiller. Il demanda qui connaissait les sorts impardonnables. Cela intéressa la salle entière qui ne pipa mot. Raiponce les savait tous par cœur, ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné depuis toute petite. Mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit:

\- Il y en a trois monsieur * bégaya-t-elle te terreur*.

\- Ils sont ainsi nommés?

\- Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables. L'utilisation de l'un deux...

\- Vous fera gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban. Exact.

Le psychopathe de professeur écrivit sur le tableau tout en expliquant qu'il allait leur montrer ces sorts comme travaux pratique. Il péta un câble lorsqu'il surprit un élève coller son chewing-gum sous le bureau. Il lança sa craie au loin ce qui amusa Jack et Mérida.

\- Oh vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être? Voudriez-vous devenir mes cobayes pour les trois sorts impardonnables?

Il rit sadiquement quand la rouquine se referma sur elle-même et que Jack baissa le regard.

Le professeur s'approcha ensuite de Ron pour lui demander le premier sort. Il lui sortit celui de l'impérium, le sort de contrôle. Il alla ensuite chercher une araignée mortelle et la grossit avec un sortilège. Puis il lui lança le fameux Imperium. Il décida de jeter l'araignée sur les sorciers en la contrôlant. Il s'amusa comme un fou. Cette arachnide, qui d'une piqûre pouvait tuer, se baladait sur les sorciers. Alastor décida de la mettre sur Raiponce qui avait l'air un peu trop curieuse envers lui. La blonde hurla de terreur en s'agitant et Jack tenta de lui enlever la créature qui finit sur sa propre tête. Le Serpentard fit un regard noir au professeur et n'eut pas peur de l'animal, ce qui n'amusa pas Maugrey. Il décida de la mettre sur Drago qui hurla comme une fillette. Jack profita de cet instant de répit pour tenir Raiponce dans ses bras qui était au bord de la crise de panique.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est rien, je suis là!

\- M...Merci Gardien.

Elle respira un bon coup entre les mains du Serpentard.

L'araignée continua sa course sur le bureau de Mérida et Harold qui regardèrent la créature à la fois avec peur et curiosité. Puis Alastor se stoppa. Il avait une envie irrépressible de torturer ses élèves:

\- Et si je la jetais par la fenêtre? Et si je la noyais?

\- Non, s'écria Harold qui se leva d'un bond. Elle n'a rien demandé!

Le Poufsouffle se rassit quand il vit le regard fou de Maugrey. Le professeur ramena l'araignée dans sa main et s'approcha du garçon:

\- Ce sont les personnes avec ce genre d'âme sensible qui meurent les premiers dans les combats, souviens-toi en bien.

Maugrey le regarda de son faux œil qui tournait dans son orbite puis hurla:

\- Allez un autre! Un autre sort!

Londubat fut interrogé et parla du sortilège de Doloris, le sortilège de torture. Maugrey se lécha la lèvre et lança son sortilège devant tout le monde:

\- Endoloris!

L'araignée se tordit soudainement de douleur. Elle hurla de son petit cri strident. La classe fut choquée.

Mais le pire fut pour Mérida. En regardant la créature elle sentit sa peau la picoter. Soudain ses membres se contractèrent et elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle se souvint de la douleur provoquée par Endoloris. Une douleur affreuse et inexplicable. Une douleur qui paralyse et détruit chaque partie d'un corps comme si un millier d'aiguilles pénétraient dans la chair. Mérida se souvint de ses membres qui se tordaient sous les lancinations de sa souffrance. Elle avait eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui donner des coups de couteaux, au moins une cinquantaine de coups.

Elle partit en crise d'angoisse qui la paralysa et elle s'écroula. Harold la retint avant qu'elle tombe et la serra contre lui:

\- Mérida! Mérida! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?

La rouquine trembla et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Cependant, son cœur se calma. Une chaleur indescriptible la parcourut et elle se détendit. Elle respira rapidement, les yeux fermés dans le torse d'Harold. Alastor était fier de sa prouesse, il avait traumatisé Londubat et Mérida. Il s'arrêta quand Hermione lui hurla de le faire. La rouquine qui était sur la table à côté n'entendit même pas son cri de supplication. Elle commença à reprendre conscience tout doucement et sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Le dragonnier était en train de l'apaiser. C'était la première fois que la Weasley se sentait aussi bien. C'était étrange comme sensation mais elle se sentait presque sereine. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le dernier sort, Avada Kedavra. L'araignée mourut au même instant et elle s'agrippa à la cape d'Harold qui ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher une larme pour l'arachnide morte. Ce sort. C'était la première fois pour tous qu'ils le voyaient. Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant un Jack perplexe. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour ce sortilège, et surtout en cours à Poudlard.

Quand la cloche sonna, la classe ressortit à moitié traumatisée. Neville Londubat était le pire de tous et il regardait la vitre sans pouvoir bouger. Alastor se demandait ce que les sorciers pensaient de tout ça. Il arrêta le Big Four qui allait sortir en dernier:

\- Ca va?

\- Comment ça pourrait aller, hurla à moitié Harold. Vous ne saviez pas que Mérida avait été touchée par un Endoloris et que les parents de Neville on été torturés? Puis faire ça à un animal sans défense, c'est une honte! J'en parlerais à Dumbledore!

Alastor se lécha de nouveau la lèvre:

\- Oh cette araignée était loin d'être sans défense, si elle vous avait piqué monsieur Haddock, elle vous aurait tué sur place. Ils faut vous endurcir jeune sorcier ou vous ne tiendrez jamais le rythme cette année.

Raiponce se cacha derrière Jack. Il était vraiment en colère lui aussi:

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que montrer ces sorts était stupide. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que vous. Moi ça me va mais mon amie n'aurait jamais du avoir à assister à ça.

\- Vous me remercierez tôt au tard.

Le professeur rit de son mauvais tour et partit rejoindre Neville. Il avait un plan en tête pour lui. Il laissa le Big Four se rendre sous le cerisier. Ils n'avaient pas la force d'aller voir la coupe de feu dans cet état.

Une fois au sol Mérida s'assit et se tint les jambes , recroquevillée contre l'arbre:

\- Il est plus fou que je ne l'avais cru. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

\- Ca va mieux? lui dit Harold en lui frottant le dos.

\- Oui un peu... Un Endoloris... Ca fait si mal. Si vous saviez...

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et c'est de ma faute...

\- Mais non pas du tout, tu avais fais de ton mieux ce jour là. Au contraire, merci d'être à mes côtés, tu m'as bien aidé en cours.

Elle se tourna vers Raiponce qui regardait dans le vide:

\- Et toi blondie, ça va? Il faut pas t'inquiéter hein, ce n'est rien.

Jack avait beau lui caresser les cheveux et la prendre dans ses bras, rien n'y fit. Elle reprit un peu conscience quand une feuille de cerisier tomba sur elle.

\- J'ai froid...

\- Oh désolé ça doit être moi, dit Jack rouge de honte.

Le Serpentard avait une température corporelle inférieure à la moyenne depuis son ancien sortilège de glace. Raiponce se colla contre lui et secoua la tête:

\- Non, j'ai froid à l'intérieur.

Le trio se regarda et se collèrent tous contre elle:

\- Ma pauvre Raiponce, dit Mérida. Tout va bien, on est là. Allez. Sans ton sourire et ta joie de vivre on est plus rien.

Elle eut un faible sourire et ils restèrent là un moment, pour évacuer. La nuit fut tout aussi agitée. La seule façon de s'endormir pour la Serdaigle fut de serrer la couronne contre son cœur, elle était si chaude et si réconfortante, tout comme l'amour d'une mère.

Les jours qui suivirent, Raiponce reprit un peu de couleurs. Elle tenta d'oublier la vision des sorts impardonnables et de la créature en souffrance. Elle n'y pouvait rien c'était dans sa nature. Elle était si douce et si naïve que ce genre de choses la perturbaient bien plus que quiconque. Au fond elle en voulait surtout à sa mère Astoria, qui l'avait enfermée dans sa tour pendant onze ans et qui ne lui avait jamais appris la vraie vie. Elle décida qu'il était temps de s'endurcir, comme Mérida qui avait déjà oublié sa crise de nerfs. Elle essayerait en tout cas...

Pour se changer les idées , elle pensa au tournoi. Elle écrivit plein de formules pour son amie Rebelle. Elle se rendait aussi souvent dans la grande salle pour admirer la coupe avec ses amis! Bien que Jack finissait toujours par sauter derrière leur banc. A cet instant précis c'était ce qu'il faisait. Harold et Raiponce ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer avec Anna qui squattait leur siège. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir là car les grands favoris allaient enfin mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Seule Mérida manquait à l'appel mais ses amis savaient pourquoi. Ils se mirent à regarder les personnes voter. Le premier à faire son show était Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle, acclamé par pas mal de monde. Harold, Anna et Raiponce applaudissaient à chaque fois. Il fallait du courage pour faire ça! Jack se fichait un peu de ce genre de choses mais il regardait quand même par dessus le banc. En même temps il en profitait pour lire quelques nouveaux sorts qui l'intéressait dont un de glace qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.

Le Serpentard fut déconcentré quand Mérida entra en trombe avec les jumeaux. Ils avaient l'air fiers de leur plan. Et oui, la rouquine avait bel et bien prévu de mettre son nom dans la coupe, coûte que coûte. Raiponce lui avait écrit la formule et fourni les ingrédients. Elle se demandait si ça allait marcher. Ses amis fermèrent donc leur livres et regardèrent le spectacle.

\- Prêt Fred, Prête Merida?

\- Et toi tu es prêt? lui lança la Gryffondore pétillante.

\- Plus qu'il est possible de l'être!

Ils burent leur mixture cul sec. Une fois fait ils sautèrent dans le cercle sous les applaudissements de tous. Harold hurla son soutien:

\- Bien joué!

\- Ils sont inconscients, lança Anna perplexe.

\- C'est Mérida, il ne faut pas chercher , dit Jack en riant.

Raiponce approuva et regarda la rouquine mettre son nom dans la coupe. Elle hurla:

\- Ouais , je suis trop forte! Je vais participer au tournoi!

Elle dansa sur place avec les jumeaux. Raiponce était heureuse pour son amie jusqu'à ce que la coupe s'emballe.

La flamme bleue repoussa les trois sorciers et relança leur nom. Par la suite, leurs corps et leurs cheveux se mirent à vieillir sous les yeux exorbités des sorciers qui rirent de bon cœur. Jack se roula au sol tellement le rire lui tiraillait le ventre. Jamais il n'avait eu un fou rire pareil. D'un côté c'était beau à voir mais d'un autre c'était très sadique! Raiponce, Harold et Anna eurent eux aussi un rictus maladif. Quand Mérida les rejoignit elle bouda. Elle frappa Jack au moins trois fois:

\- Mais arrête c'est pas drôle! Dit-elle d'une vieille voix tremblotante.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire repartir Jack qui se plia en deux avec Anna. C'était trop pour lui!

Raiponce tourna la tête pour ne pas être vue en train de rire.

\- Allez-y moquez-vous! Mais j'y arriverais, je n'en ai pas fini , j'ai encore deux jours avant le tirage au sort!

Elle bougonna furieuse dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Elle sortit les autres sorts que Raiponce lui avait préparé et relut les parchemins avec rage. Au même instant, le silence revint en salle. Quand la rouquine leva les yeux elle aperçut Victor Krum et Astrid qui arrivèrent avec leur papier. Ils étaient escortés par Igor Karkaroff. Sérieusement et fièrement ils s'approchèrent de la coupe. A deux ils tinrent le papier de leur duo et le placèrent dans la coupe. Les sorciers regardèrent la scène avec respect. Une fois fait Krum fit de l'œil à Hermione, et Astrid se retourna vers Harold en souriant. Il l'applaudit et approuva de la tête. A leur suite entra Rustick qui mit son nom seul. Il fit un regard de provocation à Harold qui n'en eut cure.

Astrid en profita pour les rejoindre. Une fois qu'elle aperçut Mérida elle la pointa du doigt en riant méchamment:

\- Mais c'est quoi ce visage et ces cheveux de mamie! Mon dieu c'est trop marrant!

\- Tais-toi sale blondasse!

\- Je ne peux même plus t'appeler carotte ce n'est pas drôle!

Harold et Raiponce se poussèrent sachant ce qui allait arriver. En effet Mérida se jeta sur Astrid et elle se prirent les cheveux en hurlant comme des harpies. Le dragonnier n'osa même pas intervenir et soupira:

\- Je me demande pourquoi elles se détestent tant, elles ont pourtant le même caractère.

\- Sérieusement tu ne sais pas pourquoi? Dit Raiponce en levant un sourcil.

\- Non... Dis-moi?

La blonde rit dans son livre de runes. Elle ne redit rien sur la jalousie entre les deux femmes. Ce n'était pas à elle de le dire, surtout que Mérida ne le savait pas elle même. Elle lui laisserait le temps de le découvrir. Tout comme elle se laissait du temps pour comprendre ses propres sentiments perdus. Elle se surprit à fixer Jack qui haussa un sourcil:

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

Elle s'empourpra et se retourna dans son livre. Il était clair que Jack avait un petit quelque chose qui ne la laissait pas insensible. Etait-ce de l'amour? Elle se le demandait. Et lui que pensait-il d'elle? La Serdaigle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne laissait souvent rien transparaître.

Elle pût se changer les idées lorsque d'autres champions vinrent mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Mavis et Pocahontas, deux amies d'Astrid, vinrent ensemble placer leur duo dans la coupe. Elles étaient fières et heureuses d'y participer. Une fois fait elles furent applaudies à tout rompre. C'était si rare les femmes à la coupe! Les deux amies rejoignirent Astrid qui se traînait au sol:

\- Euh? Est-ce vraiment toi Astrid? Demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs.

La blonde de Durmstrang remarqua qu'elle se donnait en spectacle et se releva en s'époussetant. Si Krum l'avait vue... Il aurait eu honte. Elle se racla la gorge:

\- Je me suis emportée. Alors prête pour la coupe les filles?

Mérida commençait à perdre ses cheveux et se releva en les laissant au sols. Elle rejoignit Raiponce rouge de colère et de honte. La blonde lui fit un câlin:

\- Allez, laisse passer.

\- Ouais... J'ai d'autres sorts à faire après tout. Pas de temps à perdre en connerie.

Mavis sautilla devant eux:

\- Je suis plus que prête! Mon père m'a interdit d'y participer , soit disant que c'est trop dangereux, bla bla bla! Mais moi je voulais vraiment participer à cette nouvelle aventure! Il me couve trop je ne peux jamais rien faire et jamais sortir! Pour une fois je vais lui désobéir.

Raiponce sorti un grand " Waouh" qui fit se retourner la fille à l'apparence de vampire:

\- Un souci petite demoiselle?

\- Non non, bégaya-t-elle, c'est juste que je comprend ce que tu viens de dire et je me sens moins seule. Ma mère me couve aussi et je n'ai pas pût sortir de ma tour pendant onze ans... Et encore maintenant c'est tendu.

Mavis courut vers la blonde et lui prit les mains:

\- Sérieux? Oh là là comme je compatis! Mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'extérieur, il a peur des Moldus. Il dit que ce sont des monstres. Du coup je suis restée dans mon hôtel de sorciers, c'était si triste. Quand je suis partie à Durmstrang, il a détesté mon choix.

Les deux filles partirent dans une grande conversation sur les parents protecteurs et Raiponce se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elles chassa toutes ses sombres pensées.

Pocahontas était plus réservée. Elle resta assise sur un banc et regarda les autres participants mettre leur nom. Elle regarda attentivement quand un charmant jeune homme de Beauxbâtons mit son nom dans la coupe. Il était blond platine et plein de vigueur. Harold et elle entamèrent tout de même une conversation sur les animaux, elle était aussi fan que lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa façon de parler, si calme et si poétique.

Vint ensuite la magnifique entrée des champions, Fleur et Flynn. Les " _Fley_ " comme les appelaient les autres , mirent leur nom dans la coupe, tout en délicatesse et en beauté. Le garçon voulut faire un clin d'œil à Raiponce mais celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec Mavis. Il avait raté sa chance de venir entamer la conversation. Il décida donc de repartir avec sa collègue, Fleur Delacour.

Le grande salle commençait à se vider. La dernière personne à mettre son nom dans la coupe était une belle jeune femme qui avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains. C'était une fille de Beauxbâtons appelée Fiona. Une belle rouquine noble et svelte. A la base elle ne voulait pas participer au tournoi mais Flynn avait insisté pour qu'elle y aille. Il l'avait trouvée un jour dans un château alors qu'il voulait voler ce qu'il y trouverait. Elle était seule et malheureuse et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait pas tout compris à son histoire mais il avait insisté pour l'inscrire à son école et l'avait aidée à s'épanouir. Depuis ils étaient de bons amis, ce pourquoi Fiona suivait tout ce que pouvait lui dire Flynn. Elle mit donc son petit bout de parchemin et contempla la coupe avec inquiétude. En quittant la salle elle remarqua qu'il ne restait que peu de sorciers dans un coin. Ils étaient regroupés autour d'une blonde et d'une rouquine à parler de tout et de rien. Le Big Four resta un bon moment là avec leurs connaissances jusqu'à ce que Minerva aille les renvoyer dans leur dortoir. Il était tard.

Le jour suivant Mérida mit au point de nouveaux plans pour mettre son nom dans la coupe. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pendant quand il n'y avait personne, pour être sûre que les sorciers ne se moqueraient pas à nouveau. Elle se rendit là-bas avec ses trois amis et ses fioles.

\- Allez , c'est mon dernier jour car demain soir il y aura la sélection. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

Harold soupira:

\- Tu es folle, vraiment folle.

\- Je le sais déjà ça.

Jack s'assit au sol:

\- Vas-y, j'ai encore envie de rire moi!

Mérida lui donna un coup de livre sur la tête:

\- Tu te moqueras moins quand j'aurais réussi.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Mais c'est tout vu, hein Raiponce?

La blonde qui était un peu dans la lune, redescendit sur terre:

\- Et bien en tout cas les potions marchent , c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Parfait. Personne en vue? Bon j'attaque.

Mérida but la première potion. Son bras s'agrandit en une fraction de seconde et elle le lança jusqu'à la coupe. Elle déposa le papier et attendit un peu. La coupe relança une nouvelle fois son papier et brûla son long bras au passage.

\- Ah ça brûle!

Elle s'agita dans tout les sens devant un Jack qui se retint de rire.

\- Même si tu ne mets pas les pieds dans le cercle, il peut voir que ton bras appartient à une jeune fille, dit Raiponce en pleine réflexion. Avec Dumbledore je ne pense pas que tu réussiras.

\- Mais si , mais si!

La rouquine tenta d'autres potions. Au bout de la quatrième elle jura. Elle ne savait plus quoi tenter et son corps était en piteux état à chaque contre coup de la coupe. Elle dut de toute façon s'interrompre quand un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Le boiteux s'avança:

\- Ce n'est pas bien de tricher, Mademoiselle Weasley.

La Big Four regarda Alastor qui but une gorgée de sa fiole en riant.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à participer au tournoi?

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- C'est bien dommage. Tu aurais, j'en suis sûr, fais des merveilles.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Mérida bougonna et allait repartir quand l'homme lui tint l'épaule. Il s'approcha de son oreille:

\- Les surprises que l'on attend pas , sont toujours les meilleures.

Il la lâcha et partit contempler la coupe. Mérida resta interdite. Elle suivit ses amis à l'extérieur. Elle leur parla de ses dires et Raiponce fronça les sourcils. Ce professeur n'était décidément pas net.

Le lendemain, le jour de la sélection, Mérida retenta une nouvelle fois de passer dans le cercle avec les jumeaux. Malheureusement, le sortilège de Dumbledore était inviolable. Malgré toutes les compétences de Raiponce rien n'y avait fait. Elle abandonna quand elle vit le soleil descendre. Bientôt la nuit serait là et il serait trop tard. Elle bouda sous le cerisier et fut rejoint par le trio qui finissait les cours d'option.

\- Tu ne viens pas à la grande salle? Demanda la blonde qui se pencha au-dessus de Mérida.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, bougonna-t-elle.

Jack soupira en se plaçant devant elle:

\- Tu es vraiment une mauvaise perdante! Tu y participeras dans trois ans.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre trois ans.

Harold la tira par le bras:

\- Allez ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu ne peux rien y faire alors profite au moins du spectacle! Comme ça tu seras prête pour plus tard.

Mérida gonfla sa joue et racla le sol de son pied. Harold la tira par le bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle aimait bien qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Finalement ils entrèrent dans la salle désordonnée et bondée de monde.

Les professeurs eurent du mal de se frayer un chemin entre les sorciers et ne purent en aucun cas rétablir l'ordre. Tous le monde était mélangé. Jack en profita donc pour une fois, il resta avec le trio à leur place au fond à droite. Raiponce se colla à côté de lui et de Mavis qui elle même était placée à côté de ses deux amies de Durmstrang. Mérida se mit en-dessous avec Harold. Flynn était tout juste en face et sourit à Raiponce quand elle croisa son regard. Elle leva le pouce pour lui donner tout son soutien ce qui le ravit. Il était entouré par Fleur et Fiona. Krum était quant à lui juste à côté d'Astrid. Les derniers à entrer étaient les premières années dont Anna qui se faufila jusqu'à Mérida. Elle remarqua Elsa bien plus loin qui discutait avec Drago. Une fois installés , Dumbledore arriva pour réclamer le silence total, qu'il eut du mal à avoir.

Il attendit un peu.

\- Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous! La section des champions!

Il baissa les lampes de feu pour mettre tous le monde dans l'ambiance. Les sorciers ressentirent une excitation soudaine. Seule Mérida se sentit frustrée. La rouquine regarda Alastor au loin. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur et la fixait en souriant. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi? C'était vraiment un sadique. Sur ce Dumbledore s'approcha de la coupe. Il la regarda et attendit que la flamme rouge arrive. Celle-ci crépita fortement et lança un bout de papier carré et noirci. Il lut le papier de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Et les champions de Durmstrang... Sont Victor Krum et Astrid Hofferson.

Krum et Astrid se donnèrent un coup de main symbolique et hurlèrent leur joie. Harold applaudit à tout rompre ce qu'elle approuva. Tout le monde semblait ravi de ce duo. Ils se levèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et rejoignirent le directeur. Dumbledore serra la main des champions et les deux se placèrent sur l'estrade. La coupe reprit sa flamme rouge pour l'école suivante.

Le vieil homme reçut un beau papier rond et fleuri. Il le lut et sourit toujours fier d'administrer ce tournoi:

\- Les champions de Beauxbâtons... Sont Flynn Rider et Fleur Delacour. Une vrai mixité dans ce tournoi!

Flynn se releva en levant les deux poings. Toutes les filles hurlèrent leur joie et acclamèrent son nom. Il était trop content. Fiona aussi était ravie pour son ami, ainsi que Raiponce. Mavis et Pocahontas étaient cependant déçues mais applaudirent de bonne foi. Raiponce lui dit que c'était mieux ainsi car ce tournoi semblait dangereux. Fleur se leva également sous les applaudissements. Gracieusement elle rejoignit le directeur avec Flynn qui dansait sur place. Ils s'installèrent à côté des champions de Durmstrang dont Flynn fit un regard plus que ravi. La coupe crépita encore pour l'ultime école de Poudlard. Tout le monde regardait avec attention le petit bout de papier qui voleta jusqu'à la main de Dumbledore.

L'homme souffla dessus pour bien lire le nom:

\- Et le premier champion de Poudlard... Est Cédric Diggory. Le prochain sera-t-il une femme pour un nouveau duo mixte?

Le nouveau champion rejoignit les autres tout content sous les hurlement de joie de tout Poudlard. Le directeur attendit la suite un bon moment avant que la flamme explose à moitié. Il recula choqué et attendit que le papier sorte. Celui-ci voleta lentement jusqu'au professeur. Dumbledore le tint et le déplia. Il y eut alors un silence. Ce silence qui dura une éternité pour les sorciers. Dumbledore rajusta plusieurs fois ses lunettes. Barty Croupton vint voir le problème. Il regarda le papier et fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Il faut annuler ça, susurra la directeur. C'est de la folie.

\- On ne peut pas... La coupe est reliée aux papiers ainsi qu'aux sorciers...Je ne comprend pas non plus comment cela est possible... Il n'aurait même pas dû être validé il n'est pas conforme avec le nombre... Mais la coupe... L'a accepté...

Dumbledore paniqua. Il ferma les yeux. Maugrey au loin se délecta de cet instant. C'est limite s'il ne jouissait pas sur place. Le directeur s'avança alors devant les sorciers. Il parla d'une voix plus froide et triste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

\- Avec Cédric Diggory, nommé pour le titre de champion pour le tournoi des sorciers, j'appelle...

Il émit une pause. Son cœur était brisé en deux. Il savait bien la souffrance que cela allait donner et il ne voulait pas ça pour eux, non il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Mais la loi de la coupe et son sort étaient immuables:

\- ... Harry Potter, Jack Frost, Mérida Weasley, Harold Haddock et Raiponce Gothel.

A cette annonce la salle devint perplexe. Tout le monde commença à chuchoter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folie? Six champions pour l'école de Poudlard? Des jeunes en plus! C'était n'importe quoi! Comment avaient-ils pu mettre leur nom dans la coupe? Et surtout comment un papier à cinq noms avait pu être accepté? C'était incroyable et inacceptable mais aussi irrévocable.


	34. (Année 4) Chp 5 Réactions et Préparation

Chp 5 : Réactions et Préparations

Jamais dans toutes ces années de directeur, Albus Dumbledore ne s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Il voyait ses élèves hurler leur indignation pour certains et pour d'autres rester consternés face à la révélation. Mais encore pire le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ni annuler la chose. Oui, pour le nouveau tournoi des trois sorciers, cinq personnes non désirées allaient devoir y participer. Ces sorciers qui n'en revenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas et qui fixaient un Dumbledore dépité.

Tous le monde s'était tourné vers le fond de la salle. Ils regardaient Harry se cacher sous Hermione, et le Big Four tenter de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Soudain, coupant court à cet instant si pénible et si étrange, Mérida leva le poing en l'air en hurlant:

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais Yahoo ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Elle sauta sur place comme une gamine. Les autres apprentis ne savaient comment réagir mais certains explosèrent de rire dont les jumeaux qui se mirent à applaudir. Ils ne furent pas rejoints pas les autres mais cela suffisait à Mérida qui se dirigea vers Dumbledore fièrement. Plusieurs sorciers la regardèrent de travers, jaloux et consternés, surtout les Serpentards. Drago en profita même pour la huer avec Elsa. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'Astrid lui sourit en applaudissant un peu.

Pendant que Mérida attirait les regards, les autres restaient tout aussi indécis. Harry fut poussé par Hermione pour qu'il rejoigne le directeur. Harold et Jack ne savaient pas quoi en penser mais ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. Harold emboîta le pas à Harry regardant de droite à gauche. Il tremblait un peu, jamais il n'avait voulu participer au tournoi, pour rien au monde! Et il s'y retrouvait propulsé contre son gré, devant Mérida et Astrid qui semblaient en pleine forme... La seule à ne pas vouloir y aller fut Raiponce qui se colla contre Mavis:

\- Vas-y à ma place! S'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas participer à ça!

\- Il faut que tu y ailles... C'est obligatoire et crois-moi que j'aimerais prendre ta place.

Elle la décrocha de son épaule et la donna à Jack qui tendait les bras.

\- Non je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça...!

Jack la retint contre lui, l'empêchant de fuir ou de tomber dans les pommes. Il la tira avec lui jusqu'à l'estrade.

\- Jack, lâche-moi, Jack! Arrête.

Il garda fermement prise et la blonde dût avancer. Malgré le fait que tout le monde regardait elle voulait toujours fuir, loin , très loin. Une fois arrivés devant Dumbledore , le directeur dut serrer la main à tout le monde. Il commença par Mérida qui serra fermement sa main et se plaça à côté de Cédric. Harry et Harold en firent de même avec moins de conviction. Par la suite Jack laissa Raiponce qui retenait ses larmes, sa dernière fierté. Il fit comme les autres. Dumbeldore prit la main de la blonde et s'approcha d'elle en murmurant:

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, gardez espoir et courage. Je serai à vos côtés.

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux puis baissa la tête en se dirigeant jusqu'à Jack. Elle entendait quelques sorciers hurler des " _tricheurs_ " à leur intention.

Le vieil homme présenta une nouvelle fois les champions dans un silence religieux et presque haineux. Minerva se colla contre Raiponce pour la soutenir durant ce douloureux moment. Rogue les regarda perplexe tout en fixant Harry. Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, Minerva renvoya tout le monde dans les dortoirs et invita les champions dans la salle annexe. Ils laissèrent un temps au Big Four pour qu'ils se remettent.

Seul dans la grande salle le Big Four resta assis en silence sur la grande table des Gryffondors. Mérida tentait de les motiver:

\- Mais ne faites pas cette tête! C'est génial, on va faire ce tournoi tous ensembles!

Raiponce prit sa tête dans ses bras et hurla:

\- On le sait que toi tu voulait tant y participer mais pas nous! Pas moi! J'en ai rien à faire de ce tournoi, je veux ma tranquillité. Je ne sais même pas ce qui nous attend et surtout qui as mis notre nom dans la coupe!

Sa façon de parler choqua ses amis mais Jack approuva ses dires:

\- C'est vrai que là ça sent pas bon du tout. On m'a conté que ce tournoi était suicidaire et qu'on n'en revenait pas indemne. Il y a déjà eu des morts. Je suis content pour toi Mérida mais personnellement je ne voulais pas y participer même si j'avais eu l'âge.

\- Moi non plus , enchaîna Harold, mais maintenant que c'est fait... Il va bien falloir y participer quoiqu'on en dise. Autant s'y faire maintenant.

Le silence revint.

Mérida ne supportait pas cette atmosphère. Elle se leva en montant sur la table:

\- Arrêtez de déprimer pour rien. On a toujours réussi à se sortir de situations critiques alors pourquoi pas encore maintenant? Peu importe qui nous a joué un mauvais tour on va survivre à ces trois tâches et triompher comme toujours! * elle leva le poing* Que ce soit une partie d'échecs de la mort, un Basilic, un mage noir, des détraqueurs ou un tournoi rien ne nous résiste! Nous sommes... Nous sommes... hmmm.

Elle réfléchit à une façon de les nommer:

\- Nous sommes Le Big Four! Les quatre élèves les plus soudés de Poudlard! Lupin nous l'a dit, alors nous y arriverons et nous donnerons le meilleur de nous même! On se protégera les uns et les autres! Il n'y a pas à avoir de craintes tant que nous restons ensembles!

Une fois son discours de motivation fini le trio se releva. Ils levèrent le poing.

\- Je suis le Gardien, je vous protégerais tous!

\- Sous ma forme d'Animagus je saurais vous défendre quoi qu'il m'en coûte!

\- Je ferais tout pour résoudre n'importe quelle énigme!

Le quatuor se prirent dans les bras et hurlèrent leur détermination. Une fois fait, avec courage, ils partirent rejoindre les autres. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle Mérida se stoppa:

\- Au fait, vous avez une idée de qui a mis nos noms dans la coupe?

Raiponce remit sa matière grise en route:

\- Je pense que ça à un rapport avec l'attaque au stade de Quidditch.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Jack qui tenait la poignée de la porte.

\- Oui... Comme de par hasard, Harry Potter participe à la coupe aussi. Sachant que les Mangemorts ont clairement des vues sur nous et sur lui, sans parler qu'ils ont fait toute cette cohue pour montrer leur retour. J'essaye de relier les problèmes...

\- Oui mais dans ce cas, quelle serait la raison d'avoir mis nos noms dans la coupe et qui? Ce n'est pas logique sur ce point, Répliqua Harold.

\- C'est vrai je vais encore y réfléchir.

Mérida poussa la porte de la pièce et chuchota:

\- Moi je pense à Maugrey mais je n'ai pas d'argument si ce n'est la phrase qu'il m'a sortie la dernière fois. Elle était bizarre, et hop, une surprise nous tombe dessus.

\- C'est possible aussi, termina Raiponce qui entra en dernière et referma la porte.

En entrant dans la pièce où un air de déprime se dégageait, le Big Four se fit assassiner par des tonnes de paires d'yeux. D'un côté se tenaient les champions avec un Harry perdu et de l'autre les professeurs dont ceux des autres écoles qui parlaient de leur cas. Apparemment Harry avait déjà eu le droit à son savon car il fut congédié avec les autres. Dumbledore s'approcha des quatre sorciers avec un regard de douleur:

\- Avez-vous mis votre nom dans la coupe de feu!? Savez-vous que vous allez devoir participer au tournoi quoiqu'il arrive? Savez-vous la folie que ça représente?

Il avait serré le poing au même instant. Mérida décida de parler pour eux:

\- Non Monsieur, nous n'avons pas mis ce papier dans la coupe de feu, ni aucun de nos noms. Sachez pourtant que j'ai tenté de le faire avec les jumeaux Weasley durant toute la session de participation. En outre, si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais aucune honte de le dire, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'y aurais impliqué mes amis! Et encore moins ma Raiponce adorée.

La blonde lui fit un sourire affectueux. Severus croisa les bras:

\- Quels sortilèges avez vous utilisés? Peut-être a-t-elle embrouillé la coupe avec toutes ses bêtises.

Minerva intervint avant la rouquine:

\- Severus voyons! Comment le sortilège d'Albus aurait pût être déjoué par de simples essais de quatrième année.

\- De plus la coupe est d'un niveau bien plus puissant. Le sortilège utilisé doit vraiment être d'un niveau très noir, loin de ce que peuvent faire des enfants, répliqua Barty Croupton.

Dumbledore leva les mains pour calmer les ardeurs:

\- Je vous en prie. On ne peut de toute manière rien y changer n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis formel. Au moment où le papier est sorti, leur contrat était fait. Ils sont liés à la coupe jusqu'à la fin...

Le directeur se retourna vers le Big Four.

\- Sachez que ces épreuves seront extrêmement dangereuses, sachez aussi que malgré tout vous serez seul chacun de votre côté. Il ne peut y avoir quatre champions. Etes-vous prêts à subir tout cela?

Jack s'avança:

\- Moi je suis prêt à tout , je n'ai peur de rien et je pense que pour Mérida ça ne posera pas un problème étant donné qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

La rouquine approuva. Harold enchaîna:

\- Pour ma part je me donnerais à fond et je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je resterais amis avec vous.

La blonde lui sourit et se tritura les mains:

\- Je ne sais quoi dire mais Harold a raison. Même si on se bat seul, on sera quand même ensembles dans nos cœurs et puis Mérida nous a bien encouragés. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout.

Minerva ferma les yeux et posa la main sur son cœur. Ils avaient vraiment du courage mais Lupin l'avait déjà prévenue. Ils étaient liés par une amitié exceptionnellement forte. Severus Rogue regarda avec attention ces quatre sorciers ainsi que les autres directeurs qui approuvèrent leur réaction bien qu'ils étaient toujours choqués. Le directeur fit sortir tout le monde hormis Minerva pour pouvoir être tranquille avec le Big Four. Les deux professeurs les encouragèrent et leur donnèrent tout leur soutien. Minerva rassura Raiponce qui reprit des couleurs. McGonagall était vraiment inquiète mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Après cette longue soirée, les sorciers retournèrent à leur dortoir. Tout le monde dormait déjà ce qui leur laissa encore une nuit de tranquillité.

Les jours qui suivirent cette grande révélation, les cinq sorciers non majeurs furent harcelés de toutes parts. Les autres apprentis passaient leur temps à tenter de comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour participer. Seulement certains passaient aussi leur temps à les insulter de tricheurs et de menteurs. Ils portaient même des badges anti-eux. Raiponce et Harold avaient du mal à le supporter.

Ce que Jack n'arrivait pas à supporter c'était les reproches de Drago. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'enfoncer:

\- Et moi qui te prenais enfin pour un frère digne de ce nom. Mais tu préfère participer à la coupe avec cette sang-de-bourbe, cette Weasley et ce Potter.

\- Je te le répète pour la centième fois, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe et je ne veux pas participer. Je l'ai pourtant dit devant Maugrey, toi et Elsa.

\- C'est quand même bizarre. A croire que le destin veut que tu sois toujours lié à ces sangs impurs et indignes. Toujours les mêmes.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu aurais quand même pût m'encourager comme Elsa.

\- On verra déjà si tu ne meurs pas à la première épreuve, ce qui me donnera plus de faveurs par rapport à père.

Il ricana et laissa le Serpentard seul. Celui-ci soupira sur son lit. Pourquoi, oh non de dieu, pourquoi il devait toujours se farcir ce genre de choses? Il devait être maudit. Lucius ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qu'il pensait de tout ça mais Jack se doutait que temps qu'il ferait honneur à son rang, il aurait ses faveurs. Bizarrement il avait envie de rendre fier Lucius. C'était étrange comme sentiment.

Mérida et Raiponce de leur côté étaient dans une position désastreuse. Elinor ainsi qu'Astoria venaient de rentrer dans le bureau du Directeur pour les retirer de Poudlard. Malgré toutes leurs supplications les mères n'en démordaient pas. Cependant, Albus en faisait de même:

\- Je suis désolé mais le choix des enfants ont plus de poids que ceux des parents. Si Mademoiselle Weasley et Mademoiselle Gothel veulent rester, elles y resteront. Au contraire si elles veulent partir, je les laisseraient volontiers choisir une autre école.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi , hurla Elinor rouge de colère, elles ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour elles. Mérida est inconsciente et ce depuis la première année. Je ne la laisserais pas une minute de plus ici si c'est pour la voir participer à sa propre décadence.

\- Exactement, enchaîna Astoria, elles sont irresponsables et je n'accepterais jamais que ma fille participe à ce tournoi. De plus je sens qu'une aura noire plane autour de ce festival.

Il y eut un bref silence d'où le directeur porta son regard sur la mère Gothel:

\- Une aura noire? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela? Par ailleurs, je suis content de vous revoir depuis tout ce temps. Je me demandais si vous étiez restée auprès de Voldemort ou non.

La femme se renfrogna. Albus la connaissait trop bien de son enfance ici. Et il devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas clean:

\- C'est une intuition c'est tout. Je prend ma fille et je pars d'ici.

\- Du temps qu'elle sera à Poudlard je vous interdis de vous mêler de nos affaires. Vous pourrez l'enlever l'année prochaine mais du temps qu'elle est ici, elle restera ici.

Elinor et Astoria continuèrent d'argumenter mais Albus n'en démordit pas. Quand elles sortirent du bureau Raiponce et Mérida attendaient le verdict. Elinor prit sa fille par les épaules:

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pour mettre ton nom mais tu me déçois beaucoup. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, que tu perdes un membre, que tu perdes la vue ou je ne sais quoi qu'autre , tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi même.

Elle la gifla et repartit dans la salle des professeurs. Elle était trop en colère pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui dire de faire attention. Mérida avait tout de même les larmes aux yeux. Jamais sa mère ne la comprendrait et le pire c'était que ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Astoria Gothel quant à elle, voulut prendre Raiponce pour partir d'ici mais un sort la retenait à Poudlard. Un sort lancé par Albus. Gothel regarda sa fille avec dégoût et haine:

\- Ne te crois pas être sortie d'affaire jeune fille. Je viendrais te chercher. Et plus jamais tu ne remettras les pieds ici.

Elle la pointa du doigt et disparut en une fraction de seconde. La pauvre Raiponce put reprendre son souffle et se coller contre la rouquine. Elle vit Dumbledore lui faire un sourire encourageant. Il avait un regard bizarre au fond de lui, savait-il quelque chose à son sujet?

Le temps continua à passer. Les tensions se calmèrent un peu. Harold reçut une lettre de son père. Une lettre à la fois fière et paniquée. Le Poufsouffle lui redit que tout allait bien et qu'avec Astrid, Mérida ainsi que Rustick, ils s'en sortiraient. Il espérait avoir calmé l'inquiétude de son patriarche. Lucius envoya aussi un courrier qui semblait extrêmement calme et plus affectueux que d'ordinaire. Jack eut chaud au cœur de se faire encourager et pour la première fois de sa vie lui répondit. Il se demandait ce que pensait réellement Lucius. Il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci avait déjà compris que le seigneur des ténèbres était derrière tout ça.

Du côté des cours il n'y eut pas beaucoup de changements. Les cours d'Alastor étaient cependant plus calmes après les plaintes que reçut le directeur. Il n'y eut plus de pratique. Le Big Four put donc se remettre dans le bain de la normalité ne serait-ce qu'un temps. Raiponce en profita pour plancher sur tout ses cours avec l'aide de son retourneur de temps. Finalement la coupe semblait presque oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'une journaliste vienne faire une interview des champions qui raviva toute la folie et la surprise de ce tournoi. Elle en profita pour prendre une belle photo de tous les champions qui s'étaient habillés impeccablement. Seule Mérida faisait _tâche_ avec ses cheveux touffus.

Par chance les amis du Big Four étaient là pour les soutenir. Elsa était à fond pour Jack et l'encourageait chaque jour. Anna en fit de même pour les autres. Il y avait aussi Mavis, Flynn, Astrid, Ariel, Aurore et pleins d'autres amis. Si bien que quand le journal avec l'interview sortit, ils le traitèrent de tous les noms. Dessus Mérida passait pour une folle psychotique. Jack était un asocial en manque d'attention par sa famille adoptive. Harold un pauvre garçon qui voulait impressionner son entourage se sentant trop inférieur. Et Raiponce une fille qui se croyait supérieure en intelligence par rapport aux autres. C'était un vrai torchon que chaque membre du Big Four ne cessa d'insulter.

Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de parler du tournoi.

\- Cette interview me fait vraiment pitié, commenta Harold toujours en rogne. Depuis quand je me sens inférieur? Même Astrid m'a dit que j'étais fort.

Mérida s'indigna:

\- Et moi aussi je te trouve fort. Mais bon cette interview ne reflète que le mensonge. Depuis quand on a tous douze ans? Elle a trop bu de bièreaubeurre la Rita Skeeter.

\- C'est clair, répliqua Jack. Enfin le fait que tu sois une folle psychotique... Ce n'est pas totalement faux.

La rouquine lui lança pour une énième fois un livre au visage que le Serpentard esquiva en riant. Harold trouva cependant Raiponce bien silencieuse dans son coin:

\- Ca va blondie? Encore stressée? Il est vrai que la première tâche approche. C'est la semaine prochaine...

La Serdaigle soupira:

\- Je serais toujours stressée... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gène. Je sens une présence autour de moi et j'ai peur que ça soit ma mère qui tente de me ramener chez moi... Je préfère encore rester ici à faire ce tournoi que rester enfermée dans ma tour.

Jack leva un sourcil et regarda autour de lui:

\- C'est vrai que j'ai senti une présence encore ce matin. Entre Elinor qui passe nous faire un sermon tous les jours et ta maman, on est mal entourés.

\- Ce n'est plus ma maison quand ma mère est ici, répliqua Mérida en jouant avec un caillou. Je préfère qu'elle me laisse vivre. Même si là je comprends sa réaction.

Au même instant une ombre arriva rapidement devant eux. Raiponce faillit défaillir. Mais ce n'était pas Astoria. C'était Astrid. La blonde de Beurk fit un sourire énigmatique:

\- Prêts pour la première tâche?

\- On va dire ça oui, répliqua la rouquine en levant le nez.

Elle regarda Harold et lui tira la langue:

\- Tu sais quoi? Je sais quelle sera la première tâche moi!

\- Vraiment!? hurlèrent le Big Four en même temps.

\- Hé oui! Un ami à nous est ici dans la forêt et il m'a invité à voir ce que donnerait la première épreuve. Etant donné qu'on est amis je te partage l'information. Tu as une dette envers moi mon petit Harold!

La rouquine bougonna devant ce "petit Harold" mais elle était surprise qu'Astrid partage une information. Harold se releva précipitamment:

\- Tu es sérieuse? On peut y aller là?

\- Hum je ne sais pas... Vas-y plutôt quand il fait nuit car moi j'ai presque failli me faire prendre par Igor et Dumbledore... J'en suis encore toute retournée!

Elle les regarda tous les quatre un par un puis se retourna:

\- Bonne chance. Ils nous en faudra à tous.

Elle partit aussitôt laissant le Big Four choqué mais ravi. Jack se leva aussitôt:

\- On en doit une a Astrid je crois. Ce soir allons voir de quoi elle parle, non?

\- Bien sûr! Sautilla Mérida. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus et comme ça on pourra se préparer!

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, sourit Raiponce.

Harold approuva et fut ravi qu'Astrid commence à s'entendre avec ses amis. Les quatre sorciers décidèrent d'aller manger puis ils se retrouveraient la nuit tombée.

Le repas fut vite avalé tellement l'impatience les guettait. Lorsque la lune pointa son rayon de lumière, les apprentis se retrouvèrent près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ne pas se faire prendre avait été une tâche difficile entre les professeurs et les élèves de tous horizons. Une fois sûrs d'être seuls, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt et suivirent le flair d'Harold. Mérida ne cessait se cogiter:

\- Ou alors peut-être que ça sera des duels contres des êtres du genre des épouvantards. Dans ce cas on aura une longueur d'avance sur les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le ministère autorise ça , répondit la blonde. Enfin on s'attend à tout de leur part.

Jack écarta une branche devant la blonde qui se faufila plus bas. Il la suivit calmement:

\- Moi je pencherais pour des épreuves avec plus de sortilèges et peut-être aussi de la logique. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela se passe.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop de logique et plus de combat , répliqua la rouquine d'où la blonde lui dit l'inverse.

\- Oh vous n'êtes jamais contentes.

Le Serpentard se moqua puis se stoppa quand Harold tendit le bras:

\- Je sens une odeur que je connais plus que bien! On est tous proches!

Les sorciers se turent mais ressentirent une excitation prenante. Que se cachait-il donc derrière cette première épreuve?

La réponse arriva aussitôt quand un énorme jet de flammes passa au-dessus des sorciers qui durent sauter au sol.

\- C'est quoi ça !? Paniqua Raiponce les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Impossible! Dit Harold avec les yeux brillants.

Mérida se releva et regarda en face d'elle la où un buisson venait de disparaître en fumée. Elle eut les yeux plus grands que des billes. Elle parla avec lenteur, impressionnée:

\- Des dragons. On va affronter des dragons!

Harold et Mérida n'en revinrent pas. Jack resta plutôt sceptique face à cette nouvelle et il remarqua que Raiponce s'était reculée.

\- Ca ne sera pas simple, avoua-t-il.

Un homme arriva pour retenir un dragon pointu. Harold sortit des buissons en faisant des signes:

\- Gueulfor! Je suis content de te voir ici et... Avec des dragons! Père a accepté ça!?

L'homme boitant aux cheveux blonds et à la longue moustache le salua chaleureusement d'une accolade. C'était un grand ami d'Harold au village et celui qui s'occupait de forger des armes ou de s'occuper des tâches que le chef lui donnait:

\- Harold! Mon dieu quel plaisir de te revoir! J'ai déjà prévenu Astrid, je suis content qu'elle aie passé l'information. Quand on a appris que tu étais au tournoi, on a décidé ton père et moi de t'aider comme on le pouvait. C'est interdit mais bon... Et comme tu le vois on avait des dragons en réserve alors on en a profité pour les amener avec ceux qui viennent de Roumanie. En plus ils n'en avaient pas assez, vu que cette année il y a plus de sorciers que prévu.

Le trio rejoignit le boiteux et le saluèrent. Mérida tremblait d'excitation:

\- Ils sont magnifique en plus! Oh regardez celui là il a deux têtes!

\- Exact, c'est un Braguettaure à deux têtes. On le surnomme aussi prout et pète en rapport avec leurs attaques...

Harold expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Il était vraiment heureux! Enfin il pouvait sortir sa science sur les dragons.

Mais Jack le coupa lorsqu'il aperçut un énorme dragon bleu, ressemblant à un dinosaure:

\- Celui-là il est énorme, hurla-t-il la bouche grande ouverte. C'est quoi!? Je ne voudrais vraiment pas me battre contre celui-là...

Harold remarqua la cage du fond qui faisait cinq mètres de plus que les autres et dont l'hostilité était extrêmement flippante. Harold tomba des nues:

\- Je ne le connais pas celui-là! C'est... C'est quoi ce dragon?

Raiponce et Mérida reculèrent. Elle se cognèrent contre Krokmou qui était là depuis le début avec Gueulfor.

\- Oh Krokmou, ca va? demanda la blonde en le caressant.

Celui-ci se coucha apeuré. Le boiteux s'avança vers lui:

\- Le pauvre est comme ça depuis l'arrivée de ce dragon là. En même temps ça se comprend. Je me demande d'ailleurs à qui appartient ce furie nocturne *regard furtif vers le dragonnier* Et c'est aussi normal que tu ne le connaisse pas Harold.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il est très rare. Si on enlève les Alpha qui sont légendaires, il existe une sorte de dragon que l'on ne trouve pas partout. Ces dragons sont considérés comme les rois de l'espèce. Il commandent les autres et s'installent dans les profondeurs d'une grotte pour y vivre jusqu'à leur mort... C'est un Green Death aussi appelé Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Je ne voulais pas l'amener mais le ministère a insisté... Il a été capturé un jour sur une île voisine et j'ai été chargé de le transférer jusqu'ici. J'espère vraiment que jamais vous n'aurez à l'affronter...

Le Big Four ne redit rien. Ils restèrent sous le choc , collés contre un Krokmou soumis. La pauvre furie nocturne ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il n'en avait pas la force. Harold eut du mal à le calmer. Il regarda le Green Death avec horreur:

\- Je prierais pour que jamais nous quatre tombions sur lui...

\- J'avoue que là, moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment envie, dit la rouquine faiblement.

Ils passèrent en revue les autres dragons puis durent partir avant de se faire prendre par on ne sait qui. En retournant dans leur dortoir, ils ne purent s'endormir. Impossible de fermer l'œil avec la vision du Green Death qui hantait leur esprit. Ainsi qu'un certain Magyard à pointes qui semblait bien rebelle.

Durant la dernière semaine qui restait avant la première tâche, chaque champion réfléchissait à son plan d'attaque pour les dragons. Ils avaient tous réussi à être au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour le duo de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff organisait tout un plan d'attaque pour Astrid et Krum. Astrid allait pouvoir user de sa hache et de son bouclier comme l'autorisait le tournoi mais elle prendrait aussi sa baguette avec des sorts très puissants. Pour ce qui est de Beauxbâtons, Flynn et Fleur prévoyaient un plan beaucoup plus subtil avec des sortilèges d'illusions, de sommeil et de confusion. Rider avait aussi prévu d'utiliser son balai en cas d'urgence grâce à un sort tout simple. Pour ce qui est des champions de Poudlard, Harry Potter utiliserait son balai grâce à Accio. Cédric quant à lui utiliserait sa palette de sort d'attaque et sa facilité à se déplacer pour vaincre le dragon.

Quant au Big Four, ils s'entretenaient ensemble. Maugrey venait de leur souffler quelques idées comme à Harry. Mérida restait tout de même distante. Tout comme la blonde qui n'avait aucune confiance en ce nouveau professeur. La veille de l'événement, les amis se retrouvèrent avec Krokmou à l'orée de la forêt. Ils paniquaient un peu et le stress montait en trombe.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je me change en Animagus? Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien de le montrer aux yeux de tous... Je veux garder ça secret.

Harold se collait contre son dragon en le caressant. Jack répondit en relisant ces notes:

\- Tu ne le devrais pas en effet. Enfin si vraiment tu es en danger de mort, fais-le.

\- Oui je vais garder ça comme carte maîtresse mais je compte bien ne pas l'utiliser. Le problème c'est que j'ai un bon feeling avec les dragons alors je n'ai pas envie de leur faire du mal...

\- Si tu tombes sur le Green Death je peux te dire que tu devras lui faire du mal si tu veux vivre, insista Raiponce. Moi même je ne supporte pas la violence mais je préfère vivre.

Mérida polissait son épée:

\- Moi c'est simple j'y vais avec l'épée de mon père! Il sera fier de moi. J'utiliserais aussi mon arc comme Maugrey me l'a conseillé! Car niveau sorts je n'en connais pas d'assez fort... Je ne connais même pas encore le Stupefix...

Harold lui sourit:

\- Tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûr! Regarde contre le Basilic tu as été extraordinaire. Tu m'avais beaucoup impressionné.

La rouquine rougit un peu et baissa la tête en souriant. Le dragonnier passa ensuite à Raiponce:

\- Et toi Blondie... Tu as prévu quelque chose? Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi...

\- Il a raison, il faut bien que tu te prépares et que tu utilises toute ton intelligence, enchaîna Jack.

La Serdaigle avait une petite mine et tenait la couronne contre son cœur. Elle sortit de son songe en entendant la voix de Jack:

\- J'ai répertorié pas mal de sorts que je connais et de tactiques que je pourrais utiliser. Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux , je ne sais même pas contre quel dragon je vais devoir me battre... Au moins je connais leur point faible. Et toi Jack, tu es fin prêt?

Le Serpentard caressa les cheveux de son amie en souriant:

\- Oui , j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en sort de glace. Enfin j'espère les réussir correctement.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira, répondit son ami.

Harold regarda le Serpentard jouer avec ses aimants puis se coucha contre Krokmou. L'animal n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Ni les quatre sorciers.

Et le jour tant attendu arriva. Le jour du tournoi des trois duos de sorciers. Un jour maudit pour certains et épiques pour d'autres. Quand bien même certains étaient stressés, l'événement aurait lieu. Sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements et de la musique d'ambiance il allait être temps de se battre et de survivre.


	35. (Année 4) Chp 6 Combats à mort

Chp 6 : Combats à mort

La joie, l'excitation, l'euphorie. Les sorciers s'étaient entassés dans les gradins pour pouvoir admirer la première tâche dans toute sa splendeur. Il étaient tous si impatients! De plus il y avait non seulement les autres élèves mais aussi les parents et nombre de sorciers extérieurs venus assister à l'événement. C'était toujours très animé comme tournoi mais avec l'annonce de Potter et du Big Four, c'était encore plus déchaîné.

Les jumeaux Weasley lançaient même des paris dont eux avaient misé sur Mérida. Anna n'osait pas parier mais elle enviait Mavis de le faire avec autant d'argent. Elle misa le tout sur Raiponce, elle avait la foi. Pocahontas de son côté décida de mettre sur Harold. Et Elsa sur Jack. Le Big Four était bien soutenu mais il était surtout à mille lieues de tout cela... Pourtant leurs parents étaient tous venus pour les encourager. Enfin presque tous. Gothel n'était bizarrement pas là. Elinor par contre, se tenait en première ligne et priait le bon dieu de toutes ses forces. Elle avait les mains jointes et le cœur serré. Son mari s'occupait des triplés qui encore une fois ne tenaient pas en place et gênaient les autres spectateurs. Dans la tribune voisine se tenait Stoick et Gueulfor qui s'impatientaient. Au fond le père d'Harold était impatient de voir son fils devenir un homme et il n'avait pas si peur que ça. Gueulfor était déjà plus inquiet, sachant que le jeune garçon avait une âme très sensible. Et enfin dans un coin plus gradé que les autres se tenait fièrement Lucius et Drago qui attendaient de voir ce que la suite allait donner. Lucius avait confiance en Jack et il savait au fond qu'il s'en sortirait, il était robuste cet enfant.

Loin de l'agitation, le Big Four se rongeait les sangs. Raiponce n'arrivait même pas à se lever et restait assise à se balancer sur ses pieds. Elle tremblait en entendant le bruit des spectateurs et rien ne pouvait la rassurer. Harold tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Un peu plus et il entamait le sol de ses deux bottes en cuir. Même Jack ne tenait pas en place. Il agitait sa baguette pour se concentrer mais au final il cachait ses tremblements. La rouquine le voyait bien mais elle ne redit rien. Son cœur faisait déjà assez de loopings comme ça dans sa poitrine. Elle astiquait son arc sans vraiment le faire.

Lorsque Dumbledore vint voir les champions, les quatre sorciers durent donc rejoindre les autres. Ils s'étaient isolés. Flynn et Fleur semblaient prêt à en découdre ainsi qu'Astrid et Krum qui tenaient une forme olympique. Seuls Cédric et Harry paraissaient plus crispés et nerveux. Le directeur ne prit pas le temps de réconforter les champions car l'heure n'était plus à la parole. Il fit se réunir les participants autour de lui et demanda à Barty Croupton de faire piocher un mini dragon à chacun. C'était des petites répliques qui par tirage au sort , déciderait de qui va affronter quelle créature.

* La pioche commença par Beauxbâtons. Fleur attrapa un vert Galois, un dragon plutôt paisible mais évitant les humains. Puis Flynn eut le droit à un Dragon-vipère alias Tempétard. C'était un animal plutôt brut et qui lançait des épines de poison. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en inquiéta pas un instant.

* Puis ce fut le tour de Durmstrang. Krum piocha un boutefeu chinois et se ravit de battre un dragon agressif. Ca mettait du challenge. Astrid eut la même surprise avec un croche-fer, un dragon au tempérament de feu dont la colère faisait frémir les plus valeureux.

* Cédric prit la suite en tombant sur un suédois à museau court, un animal dont la flamme bleue était un symbole de beauté. Il fut content d'être sauf car quand Harry mit à son tour la main dans le sac, il tomba sur le Magyard à pointes. Un dragon extrêmement dangereux dont le feu était puissant et la peau dure comme du cristal. Mais cela n'était rien comparé au Green Death...

* Le Big Four ne sut comment réagir quand ils virent que l'un d'entre eux, l'aurait.

En avalant sa salive par trois fois, Jack tendit les mains pour chopper un Dragon. Son souffle s'accéléra et il ferma les yeux en le sortant du sac. En les rouvrant il remarqua avec soulagement que c'en était un autre. Le Noir des Hébrides. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est que ce Dragon était très dangereux quand on rentrait dans son territoire et qu'il crachait de terribles flammes noires. Le Serpentard trouvait tout de même qu'il avait une beauté à couper le souffle.

La suivante fut Blondie qui tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entrer sa main dans la besace. Elle s'y reprit plusieurs fois puis attrapa le premier Dragon qu'elle trouva. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front quand elle sortie l'animal. Elle souffla de soulagement, ce n'était pas l'horrible Green Death. C'était un Braguettaure à deux têtes. Au moins celui-ci elle le connaissait et savait ses capacités. Elle se sentit soudain plus confiante et put reprendre son souffle.

Harold et Mérida se regardèrent. Il ne restait plus que deux dragons... Le dragonnier se lança en priant. Il mit la main dans le sac et prit le dragon du fond. Sa main tremblante il le sortit et faillit tomber à la renverse. C'était lui. Oui, lui qui aurait le Green Death... L'énorme réplique était aussi grosse qu'un rat et il brûlait ardemment la main du pauvre Poufsouffle. Croupton et Dumbledore firent une tête déconcertée.

\- J'espère que la chance sera de votre côté, dit Barty apeuré.

La tête d'Harold devint livide. C'était sûrement le pire moment de toute son existence.

Mérida voulut le réconforter mais elle dut prendre le dernier Dragon, plus rassurée. Elle fut très surprise quand elle tira un petit dragon. C'était un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, un des dragons les plus rapides et les plus vivaces de tous. Ces crochets venimeux et ses petits flammes concentrées donnaient bien du fil à retordre au ministère de la magie. Il était vert avec des longues marques noires sur le côté. Il semblait bien excité rien qu'en miniature.

Barty s'épongea le front quand tout le monde eut enfin fini. Il expliqua ensuite les règles. C'était simple et sans appel:

\- Ils leur a été confié un authentique œuf d'or à défendre. Votre objectif est simple. Prendre l'œuf. Vous devez réussir car chaque œuf contient un indice sans lequel vous ne pouvez espérez participer à la seconde tâche! Des questions?

Harold s'avança, toujours en panique:

\- Donc on n'a pas besoin de le tuer pour réussir? Ni de forcement s'en approcher?

\- En effet Monsieur Haddock. Mais cela... Ne sera sûrement pas aussi simple.

\- Et de quoi a-t-on le droit en dehors de nos baguettes? demanda Mérida. Juste pour être sûre car j'ai un arc et une épée avec moi.

Croupton se frotta les mains:

\- Les armes sont autorisées même si au minimum un sort doit être jeté dans ce duel. Une intervention humaine extérieure est interdite, ce pour quoi nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que la tâche ne sera pas remplie...

\- Rien d'autre d'important dans le règlement à savoir? Enchaîna Jack.

Barty fut ravit de les voir si intéressés et réfléchit un instant:

\- Hum rien qui ne me vienne à l'esprit. A part l'interdiction d'emmener un balai avant le début du match.

\- Donc pendant c'est bon? Intervint Flynn

Barty sourit:

\- C'est bien possible, à vous de voir.

Sur ce plus personne ne posa de question. Le silence revint et Dumbledore leur souhaita à tous bonne chance. En particulier à Harry, Harold et Raiponce dont les combats seraient les plus compliqués. Il demanda au premier candidat de se préparer mais le canon retentit en avance ce qui frustra le directeur qui partit dans les gradins. C'était au tour de Cédric Diggory d'entrer en scène.

Durant les premiers combats, les autres champions étaient encore plus stressés qu'auparavant. Harold avait reprit sa marche des cents pas, en plus accélérée:

\- Pitié, pourquoi moi!? Pourquoi le Green Death... Je vais y passer...

\- Ne dis pas ça... s'exprima la rouquine tristement. Il faut que tu t'organises pour prendre son œuf sans avoir à l'approcher.

\- Facile à dire!

\- Je sais...

Mérida tenait fermement son arc. Elle était aussi soucieuse d'être tombée sur un si petit dragon. C'était sûrement un piège, elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal avec lui. Plus c'est petit plus c'est dur à viser ou à approcher. La Weasley se tourna vers Raiponce qui écrivait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu notes?

Le bruit du dragon de Krum les perturba et Raiponce paniqua. Puis elle reprit son écriture en tremblotant:

\- Je planche sur mes tactiques. Je ne doit rien laisser au hasard avec ses deux têtes ils seront bien organisés. Ce sera un duel sans merci.

Jack approuva, jouant avec sa baguette nerveusement. Il regardait un livre de magie plutôt sombre:

\- Je crois que ça sera un duel plus épique que tout ce que l'on a connu. Hormis peut-être le Basilic. Il faut être prêt, surtout qu'on passe en dernier avec Harry comme on est des indésirables. On ne doit pas se démonter, sinon c'est mort.

\- Comment ne pas avoir peur... On sera seul, devant tout le monde et personne ne pourra nous aider, répliqua la blonde les dents serrées.

\- Si tu paniques, tu baisses ta garde et tu te fais avoir, répondit le Serpentard sûr de lui.

Flynn s'incrusta:

\- Il n'a pas tord mais le mieux c'est d'avoir confiance en tes capacités. Tu es plus douée que n'importe qui, alors tu vas y arriver. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose que personne n'a.

\- On ne t'as pas sonné le gay, dit Jack.

Sous le coup de la nervosité il avait parlé sans réfléchir. La tension montait:

\- Pardon? Je ne suis pas gay! J'aime les belles jeunes femmes, comme Raiponce d'ailleurs, qui est un ange blond tombé du ciel!

La Serdaigle s'étrangla et devint rouge cramoisie. Jack se leva et s'approcha:

\- Sauf qu'elle se fiche bien de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais le pâlot!? Aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et avec des cheveux de vieux, tu veux vraiment la draguer avec cette tête?

Jack le prit par le col:

\- Le vieux il va te congeler jusqu'au os!

\- Ca suffit! Hurla Raiponce rouge de colère. Vous me faites pitié les gars...

Elle partie se réfugier seule. En plus du stress elle voyait ses amis se battre, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mérida la rejoignit:

\- Ce ne sont que des hommes oublie-les.

Krum revint avec l'œuf en triomphant. Après Cédric et Fleur , il avait lui aussi réussi haut la main et plus rapidement que les autres. Les autres sorciers retombèrent dans un silence de plomb entre colère, stress et frustration. Personne n'osait parler sous peine de perdre la raison. Ce fut alors au tour d'Astrid d'entrer en scène.

* _Astrid, croche-fer_ *

Arrivant dans l'arène avec son bouclier et sa hache, elle décortiqua les lieux faits de roche lisse. Elle tenait sa baguette avec son bouclier de sorte de pouvoir utiliser un sort en urgence en laissant tomber celui-ci. Igor avait pensé à tout.

\- Astrid , Astrid, Astrid!

Les gens et plus particulièrement les élèves de Durmstrang clamaient son nom. Elle remarqua aussi le père d'Harold et Gueulfor se lever pour l'encourager. Elle se sentit reboostée et avança à pas de loup. Elle fixa l'œuf doré mis en exposition. Mais où était le dragon? Elle remarqua des chaînes près d'elle et poursuivit son regard tout le long du métal. Elle trouva bien vite le Dragon qui arriva d'un trou pour la repousser d'où elle venait.

La blonde ne se démonta pas. Elle tomba au sol de surprise et roula sur le côté. Elle brandit son bouclier pour parer au feu violent que le croche-fer lui envoyait. Il avait l'air déjà énervé ce qui fit sourire Astrid:

\- Approche si tu l'oses, hideuse créature de feu!

Elle se releva sous les cris de joie de tous et se mit à courir droit devant elle. Le dragon si impulsif et rapide la rejoignit par les airs , lui bloquant le passage de l'œuf. Il cracha un brasier gigantesque. Astrid tenait bon avec son pur bouclier en fer forgé qui commençait à surchauffer. Quand l'animal approcha, elle en profita pour lui envoyer des coups de hache et de fer chauds sur le nez. Cela l'énerva encore plus, il se mit donc à donner de grands coups de queue. Par chance Astrid était agile même si elle se prit un énorme coup qui la lança au loin sur un rocher:

\- Toi, tu me cherches vraiment!

\- Astrid , Astrid, Astrid!

La blonde se cacha derrière une roche et attendit. Le Dragon se rapprocha. Elle allait mettre en place sa tactique. Avec son bouclier et sa hache elle déboula devant lui, le surprenant. Vu son impulsivité elle se doutait qu'il viendrait la chopper rapidement. Elle lâcha alors son bouclier:

\- Flipendo!

Le dragon de taille moyenne se sentit tourner l'espace d'un instant.

\- Elasticus!

Ce sort envoya la blonde dans les airs qui brandit sa hache telle une barbare. De son arme, elle donna un coup sec sur la tête du dragon qui lui valut une entaille à l'œil droit. Il hurla et cracha du feu de partout.

Pendant ce temps Astrid récupéra son bouclier et fit échange avec son arme. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à l'œuf. Elle sauta de pierre en pierre suivie du Dragon qui glissait sur la roche. Il crachait son feu sans viser donc la blonde se protégeait par delà son bouclier. Ses habits commençaient à prendre feu mais elle s'en fichait et retira son haut en laine ainsi que sa ceinture. Sous les cris d'euphorie elle sauta dans le nid du Dragon qui arriva du ciel. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se jaugeant. Astrid lui sourit:

\- C'est moi qui vais gagner.

Le dragon hurla d'un cri de haine et se dirigea vers elle qui en fit de même. Le duel fut acclamé par tous. Le courage d'Astrid fut admiré.

\- Accio Hache!

Son arme au sol arriva en trombe. Elle atterrit dans le ventre du Dragon qui bascula juste devant elle. La championne leva le poing puis prit l'œuf devant les yeux exorbités de l'animal en souffrance. Elle lui cracha dessus:

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Le dragon énervé voulut lui jeter une bourrasque de feu dans la figure mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un sort:

\- Astrid passe la première épreuve en huit minutes cinquante deux. Nous lui attribuons la note de quarante points.

Les tonnerres d'applaudissement fusèrent d'où la blonde brandit l'œuf fièrement. Elle laissa ensuite sa place à Flynn Rider d'un coup de main amical.

* _Flynn, Dragon-vipère alias Tempétard_ *

L'homme arriva dans l'arène aussi détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Il tenait uniquement sa baguette à la main et une sacoche brune. Il s'inclina devant la foule et leur fit des sourires triomphants. La majorité applaudirent et les filles hurlèrent.

\- Flynn tu es le meilleur!

\- Flynn le grand vainqueur de cette année!

\- Go Flynn , Go!

Il leur fit un signe de la main puis se concentra. Il repéra bien vite l'œuf qui trônait en plein milieu. C'était trop simple. Il chercha le Tempétard. L'animal bleu aux piques acérées se tenait en hauteur sur un rocher au-dessus de lui. Quand Flynn se retourna il fut assailli par les flammes et par des crochets empoisonnés.

\- Protego!

Flynn se retrouva au sol rapidement se protégeant des flammes et du venin. Il rampa pour se cacher derrière une pierre.

\- C'est une rapide celle-là! Je lui plais on dirait!

Il fit rire l'assemblée qui entendait tout ce que pouvaient dire les candidats grâce à un sort d'amplification. Il se reprit bien vite et courut entre les roches. La dragonne vipère se mit à voler et à cracher son venin dans l'arène.

Flynn ne put tout esquiver et fut touché par ce poison violet mortel. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en faire et continua sa route. Le volatile décida donc de plonger sur lui avec sa grosse tête. Le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons avait déjà remarqué que son point faible se situait sur son grand nez où il ne voyait pas bien devant lui. Le dragon voulut lui donner un coup de boule mais il fonça dans une pierre que Flynn fit voler à la dernière minute grâce au Wingardium Leviosa. L'animal n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Flynn le pointa dans une pose des plus frimeuses:

\- Stupefix!

Le puissant jet projeta l'animal dans un état second. Il tourna sur lui même complètement perdu.

\- Accio balai!

Son balai dernière génération arriva en trombe et Flynn l'empoigna rapidement. Il fit même une figure de mise en scène comme il savait le faire. Il en profita pour sortir un élixir de sa poche. Un remède contre le poison qu'il but cul sec. Elle était pratique cette besace.

Par la suite, le dragon stupéfixé tenta de voler jusqu'à lui mais fini par foncer dans les gradins qui furent protégés par Albus. Flynn fonça alors jusqu'à l'œuf et l'emporta avec lui dans les airs. Il le brandit en signe de victoire:

\- Il est à moi! Yeah !

\- Flynn Rider passe la première épreuve en cinq minutes quarante quatre . Nous lui attribuons la note de trente-six points.

Les applaudissement et les cris montèrent en puissance. Le jeune homme fit son habituel tour de stade puis redescendit devant le portillon d'entrée. Les cris des Beauxbâtons et des filles ne cessèrent même pas quand Jack Frost entra à son tour. Le Serpentard lui tira un regard si noir que Flynn en eut des frissons. Il faisait plus peur que son Tempétard...

* _Jack Frost - Le Noir des Hébrides_ *

Jack entra en scène sous le regard attentionné des sorciers. C'était le premier indésirable et jeune sorcier à passer. Habillé d'une tenue verte et argent de combat il renfila ses gants correctement. Son regard faisait trembler les spectateurs. Il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux. Oui de la haine pour avoir été forcé à participer à ce tournoi de la mort, pour avoir du revoir ce Flynn en le voyant gagner de surcroît et pour devoir mettre sa vie en jeu. Il avait les nerfs contre cette malchance qui le collait à la peau et qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais il comptait bien passer outre. Il vaincrait le dragon, repousserait Flynn et montrerait son potentiel à tous.

Dumbledore frémit l'espace d'un instant. Il avait l'impression de voir Jedusor. Ce jeune enfant qui le regardait toujours tristement et dont la noirceur se percevait d'un regard. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour cet apprenti. Un jeune homme déjà rongé par des problèmes d'adultes.

Jack fut enfin prêt. De son unique baguette il s'avança dans l'arène sous l'encouragement des Serpentards en particulier. Le jeune garçon fixa Lucius dans les gradins qui lui fit un grand sourire de fierté. Jack lui répondit par la même chose ce qui choqua Drago et même son patriarche. Elsa en profita pour lui faire des signes de joie. Le Serpentard sourit puis se concentra et se plaqua contre les rochers. Il s'avança et remarqua où l'œuf était. Ce qu'il ne risquait pas de rater. Le dragon n'était pas très loin de celui-ci, attaché et prêt à bondir sur n'importe quoi s'approchant de son nouveau territoire. Le jeune Frost trottina doucement sans faire de bruit. Malheureusement l'ouïe d'un Dragon était bien supérieure à la normal et celui-ci se leva d'un bond. Il montra grand ses ailes noires et intimida le sorcier.

S'il pensait pouvoir faire fuir Jack de cette façon, il se trompait lourdement. Le Serpentard serra les poings et se mit à courir sur les bords, contournant le dragon. Celui-ci le suivait de près de ses yeux rouges sangs. Son corps noir le rendait impressionnant et cruel. Quand Jack se stoppa pour lancer un sort , l'animal sauta en l'air et vola jusqu'à lui d'une traite. Le Serpentard hurla et tomba à la renverse, dégringolant la paroi rocheuse. Le Noir des Hébrides lança ses flammes noires sur le garçon:

\- Protego!

Il s'entoura d'un bouclier mais le dragon qui en avait clairement après lui sauta sur son sort et donna des coups de griffes. Jack se sentit étouffé et impuissant. Il serra les dents et repensa à ceux qui le regardaient. Il repensa aussi à Lupin, à ses conseils et à son merveilleux bracelet en aimant. Animé d'une nouvelle flamme dans les yeux Jack hurla sous la consternation de tous:

\- Glacius Maxima!

Une explosion retentit sur le dragon qui s'écrasa contre un gradin. Un bloc de glace se forma autour de lui provenant d'un jet bleu et blanc. Le Serpentard reprit son souffle l'espace d'une minute et se releva en boîtant. Il retrouva son équilibre et sans perdre une minute se dirigea vers l'œuf qui brillait de toutes flammes.

Le dragon n'en resterait pas là. Avec ses flammes il fit fondre la couche de glace mais ne put plus voler. Il courut donc derrière le garçon qui n'avançait pas très vite. Sa vie était clairement en danger et Jack avait le cœur qui battait plus vite qu'une batterie dans un concert de Rock. Il savait que certain mouraient durant ce tournoi. Il savait que rien ne le sauverait. S'accrochant à sa baguette il se retourna sur le dragon:

\- J'espère vraiment que tu aimes le froid.

Jack repensa à sa famille. Il n'osait pas lancer ce sort mais il le fallait. C'était le plus puissant de son répertoire et peu importe s'il ne le contrôlait pas. Les gradins étaient en sûreté. Le dragon lui envoya des flammes noires en plein sur lui. Jack dut s'y résoudre, il lâcha une larme intérieure:

\- Deus Carpe Black Glacius Giganta!

Dumbledore et Severus ouvrirent grand les yeux devant ce sort de Mangemort. Jack de ses yeux pétillants lança une énorme bourrasque de glace qui explosa de partout. L'arène entière se refroidit et se remplit d'une couche glacée profonde. Pire que l'arrivée d'un détraqueur. Le dragon hurla de souffrance pendant que son cœur se refroidissait. Peu à peu tout le corps du dragon ce gela malgré les flammes que lançaient celui-ci. Les spectateurs étaient horrifiés. Elinor cacha même les yeux de ses trois enfants innocents. Tout comme un Endoloris le dragon souffrit le martyr. Jack respira rapidement en revoyant sa famille mourir. Son cœur se tordit. Il attrapa sa poitrine et baissa la tête.

\- C'était toi ou moi, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Dumbledore intervint pour sauver le Dragon. Il avait le droit de sauver la vie de l'animal s'il était déjà condamné. Jack ne le vit pas. Il courut vers l'œuf de son corps se tortillant dans tous les sens. Il s'écroula sur l'œuf en le tenant fermement contre son cœur. _Je suis en vie_ , pensa-t-il.

Le silence intervint dans l'arène. Personne n'osait applaudir. Dumbledore se leva:

\- Jack passe la première épreuve en onze minutes vingt . Nous lui attribuons la note de vingt-neuf point. Le sort utilisé était discutable.

Jack releva la tête devant un Dumbledore triste. Il remarqua alors le Dragon en vie qui dégelait un peu. Comment avait-il fait pour lui sauver la vie après ce sort? C'était impossible! Il devrait aller parler au directeur. Mais pour le moment, les infirmiers vinrent à lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'appuya sur eux. Au loin Lucius eut un grand sourire et des yeux ouverts à leur maximum. Elsa quant à elle, comprit la situation et pria pour Jack. Le Serpentard passa devant Raiponce qui semblait fin prête.

* _Raiponce - Braguettaure à deux têtes_ *

La blonde fut décontenancée en voyant Jack plein d'écorchures et le regard vide. Elle paniqua:

\- Que s'est-il passé, Jack!?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, à moitié inconscient. Il leva sa main pour lui toucher la joue. Elle était gelée. Aussi froide qu'un esquimau:

\- Tu vas gagner ma blonde à moi. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai réussi de mon côté.

Il laissa retomber sa main et avança avec les infirmières. Raiponce regarda son ami partir dont les cheveux devinrent encore plus blancs qu'avant. Elle eut la larme à l'œil mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ca attendrait.

Elle eut tout de même du mal à avancer dans l'arène. Si Jack avait eu du mal alors elle qu'est-ce que ce serait? Elle ne voulait pas mourir... Mais elle avait des plans... Et surtout le soutien de son entourage. Sous les applaudissements revenus des sorciers et de tous ses amis dont une Mavis survoltée, la blonde ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'imprégna de tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle. Elle prit une grande bouffée et s'avança enfin totalement, avec sa baguette fermement employée dans sa main. Ses yeux montraient une détermination sans borne qui choqua Gothel. Car oui Astoria était dans les parages même si elle se cachait de tous. Même si elle n'attendait qu'une occasion pour l'embarquer avec elle. Qui sait quand le seigneur des ténèbres viendrait la chercher. La Serdaigle ne se doutant de rien inspecta les lieux. Elle vit que c'était des pierres empilées et glacées. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si la glace ne venait pas de Jack.

Elle décida alors de retirer ses chaussures pour ne pas glisser. Pieds nus elle se lança à tout vitesse vers l'œuf en exposition. Le Braguettaure à deux têtes arriva par le sol derrière la blonde qui se retourna en glissant telle une patineuse de hockey. L'animal lui cria au visage et la blonde recula. Elle avait une tonne d'idées en tête mais tout se bousculait à la vue de l'animal. Elle paniqua et courut se réfugier derrière un rocher. Elle se plaqua contre:

\- Mon dieu mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée!? Allez courage Raiponce , courage. Tu as étudié ce dragon, ça va aller.

Les sorciers écoutaient son monologue avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elinor priait pour cette pauvre âme lancée en pâture aux dragons. Mavis hurla tout son encouragement. Tout le monde était derrière Raiponce.

Le dragon arriva où était la blonde et lança de l'huile et du gaz vers elle. L'autre tête fit brûler la substance que Raiponce avait évité de justesse. Par chance elle était très agile. La Serdaigle continua son parcours du combattant vers l'œuf en grimpant sur les pierres. Malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa sur l'un deux dont sa tresse s'accrocha sur un coin pointu et se défit. Le Dragon en profita pour lui projeter de l'huile sur elle. Il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle et il en était fini d'elle.

\- Petrificus Totalus!

Elle hurla son sort fermement ce qui bloqua l'animal un court instant. Pendant ce laps de temps elle se décrocha et courut avec ses longs cheveux la suivant par l'arrière. Elle se stoppa devant un grand vide entre le centre et le reste de l'arène.

\- Je ne peux pas sauter jusque là-bas...

Le dragon reprit ses mouvements et secoua ses têtes.

\- Ventus!

Un grand vent se leva pour déstabiliser la créature qui ne put toujours pas créer d'étincelles. La blonde courut autour du grand trou qui la séparait du centre.

\- Protego.

Elle dut sortir son bouclier quand arriva Braguettaure à deux têtes au-dessus d'elle. Il cracha encore plus de Gaz puis donna enfin l'étincelle de la brûlure. Mais Raiponce avait trouvé une tactique. Pendant que les têtes étaient occupées elle était passée par en-dessous et s'était dirigée vers le fossé. Après l'avoir examiné, elle trouva une parade.

Ni une ni deux elle recula puis courut en glissant vers le précipice de pierre. Le dragon la rejoignit au même instant voulant la mordre au passage. Mais héroïquement, Raiponce lança ses cheveux sur une pierre en hauteur faisant ainsi poulie. Elle sortie une poêle à frire de son sac. La même qu'utilisée contre Flynn et qu'elle trouvait pratique. Elle n'aimait pas les armes tranchantes. Pendant qu'elle basculait en l'air une tête de dragon ouvrit grand sa bouche. Raiponce hurla et lui donna un grand coup qui assomma la tête qui créait l'étincelle. Elle atterrit la tête la première au sol juste devant l'œuf qui lui faisait de l'œil. Elle avait extrêmement mal aux côtes et se demandait si elle ne se les était pas brisées.

Raiponce ne pouvait plus se lever alors que l'œuf était à deux pas d'elle. Une larme arriva et elle tira sur son bras pour l'attraper. Trop loin. Le dragon revint avec une tête valide et une autre assommée. La tête penchante traînait au sol et ralentissait l'autre ce qui laissa encore une chance à Raiponce. La blonde se retourna , toujours au sol et brandit sa baguette avec un regard déterminé. _Je ne veux pas mourir!_ pensait-elle.

\- Repulso! Repulso!

Elle dicta le sort plusieurs fois repoussant l'animal qui crachait son gaz noir et son huile. Et attendit un moment bien précis et recommença. Son Repulso envoya l'huile jetée sur les yeux de l'animal, son point faible, qui le fit reculer. Le dragon tomba en arrière dans le trou de pierre.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Raiponce se leva sur ses coudes et rampa. De toutes ses dernières forces elle se traîna au sol. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'effondra à un mètre de lui. De rage elle prit ses cheveux et les balança jusqu'à l'œuf pour le rapatrier. La tactique fonctionna et l'objet doré roula jusqu'à elle. Elle le serra fort sous les hurlements des spectateurs en folie. Mavis et Anna s'égosillaient dans le public devant tant de volonté de survie. Dumbledore applaudit fortement la performance:

\- Bravo, Raiponce Gothel passe la première épreuve en dix minutes quarante-deux . Nous lui attribuons la note de quarante huit points pour l'ingéniosité des cheveux.

La blonde se lâcha et pleura à chaudes larmes toujours collée contre sa récompense dorée. Les infirmiers vinrent pour elle en la soulevant sur un brancard. Elle sourit enfin rassurée et regarda Mérida se précipiter dans l'arène.

* _Mérida, Dent-de-vipère du Pérou_ *

La rouquine n'osa pas regarder la blonde, histoire de ne pas se perturber. Elle venait d'ailleurs de prendre la place d'Harold qui faisait une crise d'angoisse dans les vestiaires. Armée de son arc et de son épée, elle comptait bien péter les scores. Elle avait aussi sa baguette dans la poche à utiliser au moins une fois. A son entrée Elinor eut les larmes aux yeux de frayeur. Mais les triplés hurlèrent leurs encouragements avec la plupart des Gryffondors et des Weasley présents. Elle leva le poing en l'air:

\- Je vaincrais!

\- Mérida, Mérida!

Les Weasley faisaient leur tour d'honneur et avait hâte de voir leur pari aboutir. La rouquine n'avait pas peur d'un petit dragon. Elle n'avait pas eu le Green Death et ça la soulageait beaucoup. Mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait du mal à l'avoir.

Une fois les deux pieds sur la roche glissante elle regarda autour d'elle avec attention, comme une chasseuse. La glace venait probablement de Jack. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et avança entre les rochers pour chercher le dragon. La Weasley se gratta la tête quand elle n'aperçut que l'œuf en plein milieu. Elle haussa les épaules et courut vers lui. Soudain un projectif de feu vint la déséquilibrer et la faire tomber au sol. C'était une boule de feu concentrée qui commençait déjà à brûler sa tunique de combat. Elle sortit sa baguette:

\- Aguamentis.

L'eau arrêta les flammes mais Mérida ne voyait toujours pas son adversaire. Celui-ci reprit ses projectiles et elle dut fuir vers les rebords. Harcelée par des tonnes de boules de feu Mérida s'arrêta, furieuse, et les coupa de son épée. Son arme fumait mais elle avait vu d'où venait les tirs. Elle s'y précipita. Mérida repéra le Dent-de-vipère du Pérou caché derrière une pierre.

Une fois découvert l'animal qui avait la taille d'un berger allemand, s'envola dans les cieux. Il bombarda l'arène de feu.

\- Protego!

La rouquine se cacha derrière son bouclier magique et fut projetée contre un gros rocher. Elle eu un filet de sang qui sortit de sa bouche où elle jura. Elle regarda la créature qui volait plus rapidement que l'éclair de feu et n'arrivait pas à le suivre du regard:

\- Espèce de sale volatile!

Elle sortit son arc et une flèche. Elle tenta de viser le dragon à l'arrêt mais il continua de voleter un peu partout. Le rouquine tira plusieurs fois dans le vide sans succès. C'était pourtant la meilleure tireuse des environs.

\- Je vois. On va prendre la manière forte.

Mérida se baissa, se mit en position puis courut à fond de blinde vers l'œuf sans se préoccuper du Dragon. L'animal la vit prête à sauter au dessus du vide et la stoppa en la bousculant. Il lui avait donné un grand coup de tête pointue dans le dos d'où Mérida hurla de douleur. Elinor se leva et se colla contre la barrière, voyant sa fille au sol.

Le dragon lança une deuxième attaque mais Mérida se retourna en donnant un grand coup d'épée qu'il évita de justesse, perdant une corne au passage.

\- Ne me touche pas!

Rapidement elle sauta sur ses pieds même si son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle cracha une giclée de sang puis reprit sa course. Le Dent-de-vipère la suivit en crachant ses éternelles boules de feu. Avec force elle les évita toutes comme si elle dansait sur place. Puis elle prit son élan pour sauter jusqu'à la plate-forme centrale en pierre. En arrivant , La Gryffondor mit un genou au sol en reprenant son souffle. Le dragon en profita pour venir vers elle et la repoussa contre le gouffre.

\- Mais tu veux vraiment ma mort toi! Retiens bien cette leçon. On ne se frotte pas à Mérida Weasley sans conséquence!

Hurlant cette phrase elle empoigna son épée et repoussa le dragon vers l'œuf. Une fois fait elle se mit à genou, prit son arc et une flèche empoisonnée créee par son père.

\- Prends ça, microbe!

Elle se concentra et tira avec la précision d'un faucon. Sa flèche partit à une vitesse affolante et pénétra dans le flanc gauche de l'animal qui s'écrasa totalement au sol.

Crachant une nouvelle fois du sang, Mérida se leva et courut prendre l'œuf. Fièrement elle s'empara de l'objet en hurlant sa joie. Elle fut accompagnée de tous ses camarades.

\- Mérida passe la première épreuve en six minutes trente-quatre . Nous lui attribuons la note de quarante-deux points.

Sa mère Elinor put enfin s'écrouler sur son siège. Un peu plus et ça aurait été la crise cardiaque. Malgré la douleur, la rouquine se rendit seule jusqu'à l'infirmerie, fièrement. Elle était contente, c'était une aventure unique! Avant de partir elle croisa Harold qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Il avait les yeux rouges et le teint pâle.

* _Harold , Green Death_ *

L'avant dernier combat tant attendu commença. Les sorciers étaient tous impatients de voir le terrible Green Death dans toute sa splendeur! Un animal si rare et si puissant de charisme! Harold mourrait de peur en arrivant dans l'arène et en voyant que tous ses amis avaient plus ou moins réussi. Il regarda les spectateurs hurler tout et n'importe quoi. Il vit Gueulfor et son père inquiets et cela ne l'aida pas du tout.

Harold n'avait pas besoin de chercher le dragon. Le Green Death était collé derrière l'œuf, prêt à dévorer n'importe quoi. Dragons? Humains? Animaux? Il mangeait tout et aimait le sang. C'était un sanguinaire qui n'attendait que ça. Avalant sa salive, il fut poussé par Astrid qui était tout juste sortie des soins de sécurité. Il tremblait mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans cette situation? Il se fit tout petit et avança vers un rocher. Il se colla derrière et regarda l'animal qui faisait la hauteur de tous les gradins à lui tout seul. Armé d'un bouclier prêté par son amie de Beurk et de sa baguette, il avança prudemment entre les rochers.

Certain le huèrent de se faire discret et lent mais il n'allait pas se suicider pour leur faire plaisir. Non mais oh. Le dragonnier inspira doucement et rampa entre les rochers. Il avançait de plus en plus mais malheureusement pour lui, un morceau de roche glacée tomba sur un autre et fit un bruit. Un simple son qui fit briller le Green Death de terreur. Le dragon hurla si fort , qu'Harold fut propulsé en arrière par le souffle de celui-ci. Il arriva lentement jusqu'à lui en faisant trembler la terre. Harold pria pour sa vie puis il se souvint que le point faible des dragons étaient les yeux mais aussi les oreilles. Ils se repéraient beaucoup au son, ils avaient une ouïe très développée. Intérieurement le dragonnier se félicita de sa culture sur les dragons.

Il prit alors une pierre glacée au sol et courut vers l'animal. Des cris de surprises parvinrent depuis les gradins. Stoick resta bouche bée devant cette initiative. Le dragon en profita pour préparer ses flammes qu'il lança d'une puissance colossale. Harold s'était vite réfugié sous une pierre glacée qu'il vit fondre comme neige au soleil. En se relevant, le Poufsouffle vit que le désert de glace était devenu un désert de fumée. Au moins il ne glisserait plus.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Il se mit à hurler, puis il fit du bruit en tapant de la pierre à son bouclier. Le vacarme perturba le géant qui crachait des flammes un peu partout. L'animal tournait la tête dans tous les sens car il n'arrivait plus à repérer sa proie. Harold voulut en profiter pour courir jusqu'à la place centrale et prendre l'œuf, mais à peine passa-t-il près du dragon que celui-ci fit trembler la terre. Le jeune Haddock tomba à la renverse tellement la secousse était forte, digne d'un tremblement de terre venu du Japon. En tombant le garçon se fracassa la tête contre une pierre. Il hurla de douleur et toucha le sang qui coulait de ses cheveux.

Le bruit s'étant stoppé , le Green Death dirigea sa grande patte au-dessus d'Harold. Celui-ci hurla de terreur et réussit à s'enfuir de justesse. Lorsque la patte de l'animal retomba, le dragonnier fut propulsé dans les airs. Les spectateurs tremblaient de peur et de surprise. Beaucoup d'entre eux priaient dont Dumbledore qui croisa les mains devant cette fatalité.

Harold rampa pour échapper à la créature qui se rapprocha doucement de lui. C'était donc la fin? Il avait l'impression que son combat contre le basilic ne l'avait pas fait évoluer... Soudain il repensa à sa forme d'Animagus. Sa carte maîtresse. Il allait se changer en loup puissant et le vaincre! Cependant, la douleur l'empêcha de se concentrer. Lorsque le Green Death se stoppa, il baissa la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents pointues. Sadiquement il prépara ses flammes. Le Poufsouffle eut la larme à l'œil et se dirigea vers lui, prêt à se changer en loup et à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Mais quelqu'un ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Poussé par le cri de son maître Krokmou déboula et tira sur le géant dont les flammes se dévièrent. Harold ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Krokmou! Je croyais que tu avais peur de lui!

L'animal avait prit tout son courage pour intervenir et se plaça devant son maître en danger puis grogna. L'incompréhension parvint des gradins. Un autre dragon qui protégeait ce sorcier? D'où sortait-il? Dumbledore se félicita d'avoir prévenu Hagrid de l'amener près du stade et se rassit doucement. La donne allait peut-être changer.

Heureux mais blessé , Harold sauta au cou de son ami en pleurant.

\- Mon ami, merci!

Stoick serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade!? Il se souvenait bien de lui sur l'île et il était encore accroché à son fils! Gueulfor décida cependant d'encourager son précieux Harold. Quand le Green Death replaça sa gueule ouverte devant Harold, celui-ci avait changé de regard. Il le défia avec un grand sourire au lèvres:

\- Tu veux ma mort n'est-ce pas? Tu veux nous manger Krokmou et moi ? Alors je vais te montrer qui est le plus fort!

Il embrassa son furie nocturne et monta sur son dos. Reboosté, il s'accrocha à sa petite installation pour aider Krokmou à voler et partit en trombe dans le ciel. L'animal s'en donna à cœur joie et fila dans les airs sous les directives de son maître.

\- Allez mon ami, je sais qu'il est impressionnant mais à deux nous l'aurons. Fais bien ce que je te dis!

Krokmou approuva et prépara ses boules de feu bleu.

Le Green Death eut du mal à suivre le duo. Il était lent par rapport à eux. Il cracha ses flammes un peu partout et tenta , en se levant sur ses pattes, de donner des coups de griffes. Mais la maîtrise incontestable d'Harold le fit passer entre les collisions. Il tourna sur lui-même et valsa avec son dragon dans une danse endiablée. Les spectateurs n'en revenaient pas, c'était d'une beauté incroyable! Soudain Harold trouva un plan. Après plusieurs tours de stade il fixa la gueule ouverte de l'animal:

\- Krokmou, il faut que tu vises sa bouche! Fais-lui ravaler ses flammes mon mignon! Allez go!

Le furie nocturne ne semblait pas emballé et refusa.

\- C'est le seul moyen! Il est assis sur l'œuf... Fais-moi confiance.

Il accepta la tâche de son maître après hésitation. Il monta donc en piqué. Cependant, le géant avait aussi de grosses ailes bleues qu'il déploya pour les suivre dans les airs.

\- Zut!

Ils montèrent tous les trois ensembles. Krokmou volait en hauteur encore et encore, en attendant qu'Harold lui fasse signe. Il s'inquiétait. Pourquoi son maître ne disait encore rien?

-Attends. Attends encore un peu.

Les spectateurs ne voyaient plus le combat. Ils regardaient dans le ciel mais ne virent que des nuages. Pendant ce temps le géant ailé prépara son attaque de flammes bien en vue. C'est alors qu'Harold tira sur le côté de Krokmou:

\- Maintenant!

Krokmou prépara son attaque. Puis le duel prit fin. Dans les gradins , ils hurlèrent quand une lumière bleue arriva. La boule lancée par Krokmou atteignit la bouche du Green Death qui explosa littéralement de l'intérieur, recrachant de la fumée et hurlant de douleur. Le géant n'était cependant pas mort. Dans une derrière tentative de haine il se lança sur Krokmou et Harold, puis les mordit.

Le géant s'effondra de souffrance sur le sol en faisant se soulever les gradins de bois. Il s'enfonça dans la pierre et l'œuf doré fut propulsé en l'air. Puis descendit Krokmou en piqué. Il était quasi inconscient et replié sur lui-même. Du sang s'échappait de lui.

Quand l'œuf retomba, le furie nocturne s'étala par-dessus. En face des spectateurs se tenaient deux dragons à moitié morts. Il y eut un grand silence puis des cris d'affolement. Où était Harold? Stoick hurla son désespoir devant les sorciers choqués.

\- Ha... Harold!

Il pleura et son corps se tordit de douleur. Devant cette scène touchante Dumbledore retira la barrière et permit au père d'entrer dans l'arène avec Gueulfor.

\- Mon fils! Mon fils!

Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne voyait pas bien devant lui. Puis il rejoignit Krokmou qui respirait encore mais souffrait le martyr.

\- Toi! C'est toi le responsable hein! Tu l'as tué pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné avec ce monstre!

Le furie nocturne releva la tête en hurlant à la mort. Des larmes tombant de ses yeux. Stoick se stoppa et fut ému par sa réaction. Puis il ouvrit ses ailes noires. Stupéfait mais au bord de la crise de joie, Stoick vit son fils, encore en vie qui malgré sa demi-inconscience tenait fermement l'œuf doré et son ami contre lui. Stoick s'agenouilla:

\- Tu l'as sauvé...? Je...

Krokmou lui donna un coup de langue faiblement puis reposa sa tête de douleur.

Stoick vint prendre l'animal dans ses bras sous le regard choqué de Gueulfor. Impensable de la part du chef... Soudain son attention ce posa sur Harold et sur ses jambes. Il était en train de mourir et de se vider de son sang, sa jambe gauche ayant disparue dans la gueule du Green Death.


	36. (Année 4) Chp 7 Premiers sentiments

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture :D**

Chp 7 : Repos, danse et premiers sentiments

Après ce coup de théâtre bouleversant, la foule était déconcentrée. Ils parlaient et hurlaient dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Pendant ce temps, Harold fut amené en urgence à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh. Il était accompagné par son père, impuissant face à la situation. Dans l'arène le Green Death agonisant fut retiré par Stoick qui une fois seul le tua froidement et cruellement. Il avait osé toucher à son précieux Harold, c'était intolérable. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement des dragons entre le furie nocturne sauveur et ce monstre bleu mangeur de jambe. Krokmou était entre de bonnes mains lui. Il se faisait soigner avec attention et amour par d'Hagrid.

Dumbledore eut du mal à rétablir l'ordre pour le dernier combat. Après tout ces événements Harry arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Personne ne le regardait vraiment et il sentait une atmosphère particulière. Il y avait même quelques sorciers qui étaient partis, soit par peur et dégoût soit pour retrouver les champions à l'infirmerie.

Elinor faisait partie de ceux là. Elle rejoignit son mari qui avait déguerpi avec les triplés pendant le combat d'Harold. Si elle avait su elle ne les aurait pas amenés mais personne ne voulait les garder... En arrivant elle croisa le regard froid et fier de Lucius Malefoy qui patientait dans le Hall. Elle le snoba et se rendit là où était sa fille. En entrant Elinor repéra sa progéniture alitée. La pauvre rouquine avait une attelle dans le dos et ne pouvait que bouger le cou. Hormis cet état déplorable, elle n'en perdait pas de sa vivacité:

\- Infirmière! Infirmière! Mais que quelqu'un me réponde nom d'un dragon!

Elinor ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement puis elle vint donner un coup sur la tête de sa fille:

\- Veux-tu bien te comporter correctement! On est dans un centre de soins pas dans une foire!

\- Mais maman... bouda Mérida. Personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il advient des autres. Et je n'arrive pas à bouger!

Elle s'agita mais son attelle lui bloquait le dos. Elinor la cala sur le lit et épousseta son oreiller:

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien... Repose-toi un peu. J'ai eu si peur pour toi ma chérie.

La rouquine soupira:

\- Je vais très bien. C'était un combat fort intéressant et je ne le regrette pas. Enfin j'ai du mal à imaginer les deux prochaines tâches...

Elle regarda son œuf doré posé sur la table de chevet. Elinor enlaça sa fille:

\- Cesse de dire des sottises. Et ne me fais plus peur comme ça!

\- Maman...

Elle se firent un gros câlin.

Au même instant une jeune fille passa devant elles. Mérida relâcha sa matriarche:

\- Mavis! Hé Mavis comment vont les autres!? Mavis?

La jeune fille la regarda de travers et continua sa route sans un mot. Décidément, la rouquine se mordit la lèvre de colère. La demoiselle de Durmstrang chercha Raiponce. Elle tomba sur Jack Frost qui venait tout juste de recevoir son père.

\- Jack. Quelle force tu nous as montré. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Le jeune garçon pâlot ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Puis il se reprit:

\- Merci. Mais je dois avouer qu'utiliser une nouvelle fois ce sort m'a fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai encore plus froid qu'avant.

Le blond posa sa canne.

\- C'est normal. Dumbledore va bien arranger cela. Mais je suis curieux. Que sais-tu de ce sort et où l'as-tu appris? C'est celui qui à tué ta famille non?

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux un instant:

\- Je l'ai appris dans un livre que j'ai trouvé chez moi. Pour me protéger de... De vous, les Mangemorts.

\- Je vois.

Lucius ne redit rien mais comprit enfin certaines choses. Jack avait été manipulé jusqu'au bout. Sur ce, il se leva et croisa le regard de Mavis qui fila aussi vite que possible. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà rencontré cette aura.

\- Bon je te laisse te remettre. J'en attends beaucoup de toi pour la suite. Bonne chance.

\- ... Merci. Mais j'aurais une question Lucius. Est-ce que part hasard vous sauriez qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu?

Le blond se stoppa. Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais il haussa les épaules:

\- On ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas. Soit un mal intentionné, soit un Mangemort.

Il lui donna un indice puis fila aussi vite que possible en reprenant sa fidèle canne noire. Jack se mit à réfléchir.

Par chance il n'avait que des égratignures et le contre coup de son sort avait été maîtrisé. D'ici peu il reprendrait son investigation sur ce mystère des noms. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il parle à Dumbledore. Il y tenait.

De son côté, Mavis avait repris sa route. Elle atteignit enfin la chambre de la blonde qui semblait profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle en avait besoin au vu de son état. Celui-ci n'était pas critique mais elle avait des bandages partout et plus particulièrement au niveau des côtés. Ses cheveux n'avaient même pas été attachés. Sur ce la jeune fille s'approcha et tenta de soulever Raiponce qui se réveilla de douleur. Elle hurla puis ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Mavis? Que fais-tu là?

Mavis lui sourit puis tira sur son bras, ce qui fit hurler de nouveau blondie:

\- Je suis venue te chercher pardi. Il est temps de rentrer. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as eu assez? Ton état est pitoyable. Tu es pitoyable.

\- Qui es...

La Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux et fut tirée de son lit au sol:

\- Rentrons.

Elle l'enchaîna en la tirant. Celle-ci n'arrivait même plus à se débattre sous la douleur. Les larmes de souffrance arrivèrent mais Mavis ne lâcha pas prise et l'amena dehors. Raiponce fronça les sourcils en se retenant par les pieds:

\- Lâche-moi maman! Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas rentrer! Je suis très bien ici et je participerais à la coupe jusqu'au bout! C'est mon épreuve, c'est ma vie!

Astoria Gothel qui sous polynectar avait pris l'apparence de Mavis, lui donna une gifle:

\- Je m'en contrefous de ta vie mais à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Tu vas m'obéir car je te suis supérieure et si tu ne le veux pas, je t'attacherais jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas.

Raiponce avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie , sa mère montrait un tout autre visage, cruel et froid. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose mais quoi? La blonde se débattait toujours se faisant traîner sur la pelouse fraîche. Bientôt Gothel atteindrait la sortie de la barrière et elle pourrait se transplanter. Malheureusement pour elle, la Serdaigle ne lâchait rien et elle réussit en balançant sa tête à coincer ses cheveux sur une branche. Elle continuait aussi à pousser sur ses pieds:

\- J'en ai assez! Je veux vivre libre!

\- Petite insolente!

Raiponce hurla. Elle hurla de tout son cœur en appelant à l'aide. Par chance, Hagrid était dans les parages avec Krokmou qui leva l'oreille avant le garde chasse. Il avait entendu sa sauveuse! En souffrance il se releva et rampa jusqu'au hurlement.

Quand le garde chasse arriva sur les lieux en suivant l'animal, il tomba sur Raiponce, seule. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes au sol. Astoria s'était réfugié derrière un arbre. Elle aurait bien voulu tuer Hagrid pour partir avec Raiponce mais la vue du monstre ailé ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle déclara forfait pour cette fois. Mais elle reviendrait.

Lorsque la première tâche prit fin, le calme revint aux alentours de Poudlard. Les champions étaient félicités par les autres. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient indésirables, leurs camarades avaient enfin compris que ce tournoi était suicidaire et qu'il fallait du courage pour y participer. C'est pourquoi les apprentis allèrent voir les champions qui étaient à l'infirmerie avec des cadeaux et des paroles réconfortantes. Ce n'était pas si mal d'être une star finalement!

Jack était le premier à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Il se rendit donc directement dans la chambrette de Raiponce qui lui raconta sa mésaventure avec Gothel. Encore une fois Jack jura de ne pas avoir pût l'aider. Puis elle conta son combat et il en fit de même. Ils se comprirent facilement et se réconfortèrent. Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Mérida d'être rejoint par le duo. La rouquine fut choquée d'apprendre que Jack avait utilisé son sort mais elle fut ravie que Dumbledore eut sauvé l'animal. Sinon Harold , pour sûr , le tuerait sur place. En parlant de lui, personne ne sut ce qu'il se passait. Le trio n'avait pas accès à sa chambre, ainsi que personne d'autre.

Le jeune garçon resta seul avec son père et Gueulfor pendant plus d'une semaine. Il souffrait le martyr. Le reste de sa jambe gauche le lancinait de douleur. Souvent Madame Pomfresh devait lui donner un calmant ou un somnifère. Elle ne pouvait pas faire repousser sa jambe, pas de cette façon. Mais elle avait une idée que Gueulfor avait apporté avec lui. Finalement le jour J arriva où Harold allait enfin connaître son sort:

\- Ca va bien mon petit? demanda une infirmière.

\- Non... j'ai extrêmement mal... La douleur ne veut pas partir.

\- C'est normal les nerfs sont encore à vif mais ça passera d'ici un mois. En attendant Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de t'annoncer que tu pourrais bientôt réapprendre à marcher. Nous avons une prothèse en fer qui t'irait à merveille. Bien sûr tout dépend de si tu l'acceptes ou pas.

Harold fut choqué. Et oui, plus jamais il ne reverrait sa jambe. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Avec les larmes au yeux il accepta en opinant de la tête.

L'infirmière repartit et laissa le Poufsouffle avec son père.

\- Tu verras, Gueulfor m'a dit qu'on s'habitue vite aux prothèses.

\- Mais... Ma jambe... J'ai perdu ma jambe...

\- C'est vrai mais tu as encore ta vie! N'oublie pas ce qui est vraiment important bonhomme.

\- ... Je le savais. Dès que j'ai vu le Green Death je me doutais que j'aurais des problèmes. Sans Krokmou je serais mort.

Stoick se gratta la barbe puis prit la main de son fils:

\- Ce dragon... Est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Encore aujourd'hui je suis passé le voir il voulait te retrouver. Il va déjà mieux. Tu.. Tu voudrais le voir?

Harold faillit tomber de son lit devant les paroles de son patriarche:

\- Papa! Tu...tu as changé d'avis sur les dragons?

\- Non. Enfin, disons que j'entrevois que certains soient domptables, comme ce furie nocturne. Mais de ce que j'ai vu dans l'arène, je les ai toujours en horreur. Après tout, ils ont pris la vie de ta mère.

\- .. Je sais papa. Je te remercie au moins de reconsidérer la question. Tu acceptes Krokmou hein? Il.. C'est mon ami! Oui mon ami depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés dans la forêt alors que je voulais le tuer pour te prouver ma force.

\- Comment ne pas l'accepter alors qu'il t'a sauvé la vie! Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Et je suis fier de toi, oui si fier de toi.

Il l'enlaça pour la première fois de sa vie, avec chaleur et tendresse. Jamais Stoick n'avait montré autant d'affection. Harold en profita pour pleurer dans le dos de son patriarche. Finalement, tout n'était pas si noir.

Les semaines suivantes, le trio apprit pour leur ami Poufsouffle. Ils en tombèrent à la renversent et s'inquiétèrent. Anna avait tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, avec son excitation habituelle. Elle en profita car le trio sortait enfin de l'infirmerie. Mérida avait tenté d'aller le voir, mais Pomfresh l'avait envoyée sur les roses. Plusieurs fois. C'était intolérable. De son côté Jack avait parlé au directeur qui l'avait même invité dans son bureau.

" - Monsieur, dites-moi comment avez-vous fait pour sauver ce dragon? C'est impossible!

\- Assieds-toi mon enfant. Je suis content que tu viennes me voir. Je me demande par ailleurs où as tu appris ce sortilège de glace?

\- Je l'ai appris dans un livre de chez moi.

\- ... Etrange. Sais-tu que c'est un sort inventé et utilisé uniquement par les Mangemorts. Le seul contre sort que je connaisse n'est pas à la portée de tous. Seul son créateur et moi pouvons le faire.

\- Quoi? Hurla le jeune garçon. Un sort de Mangemort! Mais... Mes parents n'étaient pas...

\- Ce livre vient de tes parents?

\- ... Je n'en sais rien , il était dans ma bibliothèque...

Dumbledore hocha la tête pensif. Puis il eut une mine plus grave.

\- Jack. Tu ne devras plus utiliser ce sort, ni aucun autre de ton livre. Pour ton propre bien et celui de tes proches. Tu ne dois pas laisser la haine t'envahir.

Le Serpentard serra les poings:

\- C'est facile à dire ça. Ma vie est un malheur total. Mais ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser ces sorts. Je ne le ferais plus.

\- Bien. N'oublie jamais de rester dans la lumière mon enfant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais dans l'ombre.

Jack se releva et remercia son interlocuteur qui ferma les yeux. L'avenir de Jack était incertain. Allait-il pouvoir le sauver de sa haine ou échouerait t-il comme avec Tom? Rien était sûr, hormis le fait que Jack pouvait compter sur ses amis"

Après cet entretien, Jack avait cherché un indice dans son livre mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Raiponce l'aida et ne trouva qu'une signature sous la couverture surmontée d'un grand P. Ca ne les avançait pas du tout. Raiponce restait beaucoup collée à son gardien ces derniers temps. Elle évitait tous les autres, sauf Mérida, histoire que Gothel ne revienne pas à la charge. Tous les soirs elle en profitait pour serrer la couronne lumineuse contre son cœur oubliant ses sombres pensées. Elle entendait des chansons. Des chansons pour enfants, contées par une douce voix féminine. C'était si agréable.

Peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Harold eut enfin sa prothèse. Il tentait de marcher dans l'infirmerie devant Gueulfor:

\- Lève donc la jambe!

\- Mais elle ne répond pas...

\- Il faut que tu forces tes nerfs à réagir avec la connexion du métal.

Harold tenta et s'étala la tête la première. Au même instant le trio déboula dans la chambre poursuivi par Pomfresh. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en souriant:

\- Harold!

En face d'eux le dragonnier se mit à avoir un fou rire mémorable. Tous les quatre étalés au sol se lâchèrent. L'infirmière soupira et abandonna.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse une demi-heure ensemble. Mais après il aura encore du repos.

Le Big Four approuva et ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

Raiponce pleura de joie:

\- Mon dieu Harold tu nous as fais si peur!

\- Mais trop, tu es un grand fou! Enchaîna Mérida. Mais tu l'as défoncé ce Green Death! On est fiers de toi!

Harold eut la larme à l'œil et s'assit en tailleur:

\- Merci les filles. J'ai appris aussi pour vos combats c'était quelque chose! Jack ça m'a surpris d'apprendre que tu as réutilisé ce sort.

\- Dans le feu de l'action on ne réfléchit pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. En tout cas ta blessure de guerre ça te donne un sacré genre.

\- Ha ha ma pauvre jambe me manque déjà. Mais dans un sens je ressemble un peu à Krokmou comme ça. Il a perdu l'équilibre et un morceau d'aileron depuis notre rencontre.

\- C'est mignon, dit Raiponce souriante.

Mérida lui donna une tape dans le dos:

\- Tu es vraiment classe comme ça alors surtout ne nous fais pas une déprime hein! Quoique , imaginer que tu deviennes comme Maugrey avec ta jambe en moins , ça doit être triste! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Avec vous, impossible de déprimer!

Les quatre amis rirent ensembles et parlèrent de l'œuf doré. Chacun avait tenté de l'ouvrir mais avait fini par le refermer instantanément. Des cris perçants s'échappaient de l'objet. Pour l'instant même Raiponce ne sût comment déchiffrer l'indice. Ils plancheraient sur le sujet un peu plus tard. Pour le moment ils se retrouvèrent joyeusement. Un peu de repos bien mérité.

Pendant que Poudlard reprenait un rythme d'étude quasi normal. Un nouvel événement était sur toutes les lèvres. C'était le bal de Noël, une tradition dans chaque tournoi des sorciers. Ce bal effaçait peu à peu la première tâche et laissait place à une bonne soirée de joie en perspective. Seul Harold bouda à son annonce, avec une béquille sous le bras:

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas y participer dans mon état moi...

\- Tu danseras avec ta béquille, rit Mérida taquine.

Harold donna un petit coup dans le bras de Mérida:

\- C'est ça oui! Je préfère encore rester au lit!

\- Tu ne viendras pas du tout? demanda Astrid par derrière.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ca ne me tente pas.

Mérida bouda:

\- Mais allez viens avec nous! Pas besoin de danser...

\- On verra...

La rouquine partit bouder devant un Harold perplexe. Mérida était de plus en plus étrange en ce moment dans ses réactions. Mais le pire fut qu'Astrid fit pareil. Les filles étaient trop compliquées.

La malchance poursuivant la rouquine, elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'un nouveau malheur s'abattait sur elle. Se traînant jusqu'à celui-ci, avec ces deux amis, Jack et Raiponce ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça! S'étrangla Raiponce.

\- Ah mais non laissez-moi mourir, hurla Mérida en entrant dans la salle.

\- Je parie qu'elle va s'adresser à toi! Dit Jack joueur.

\- Sans blague, fulmina la rouquine.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de cours, Elinor repoussa toutes les tables et se tint bien droite devant les élèves:

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, de par la tradition, aura lieu le célèbre bal de Noël du tournoi. Et pour se faire, Poudlard doit représenter avec grâce cet instant. N'oubliez jamais que vous représentez votre école et qu'il ne faut faire aucun faux pas. Cette soirée devra être distinguée et sans accrocs. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières et l'art de la danse. Je parle bien sûr de la vraie danse et non de singeries.

Les élèves, droit comme des i, écoutaient attentivement Elinor. Le bal intéressant semblait soudain devenir bien ennuyeux.

\- Tels de grandes dames et de vrais gentlemans, vous allez montrer le meilleur de vous même.

Elle se plaça devant tout le monde puis se pencha tout en distinction.

\- La salutation est une chose importante. Elle se fait comme ceci et non par une sale poignée de main. N'oubliez pas aussi de vous tenir droits et de ne pas agiter votre tête dans tous les sens quand vous parlez. Sur ce nous passons à la danse. Je pense par ailleurs qu'une jeune fille ici en a grandement besoin. Mérida. Viens par là.

\- ... Tu ne veux pas danser avec un homme? Regarde il y a Jack là!

\- Ne me réponds pas ainsi, ce n'est pas digne d'une lady. Allez.

La rouquine roula des yeux et se leva sous les rires des autres élèves. Sa mère la prit par la taille et la remit droite. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et commença à tourner.

\- Vos pas doivent être sveltes et coordonnés. Pas comme ceci par exemple.

Mérida rougit de honte et tentait de suivre sa mère. Elle n'était pas très gracieuse dans ses actions la pauvre.

\- Il faut bien suivre le son de la musique, allez un , deux trois , un, deux...

Mérida lui marcha sur le pied et Elinor se crispa.

Jack avait si mal au ventre de se retenir de rire qu'il explosa sous le regard furieux de Mérida. Il fut alors invité par Elinor:

\- A vous petit malin.

\- Que...

Les Serpentards présent se moquèrent de lui lorsqu'il prit Elinor par la taille et se mit à danser en rougissant. La femme fut cependant surprise de voir un vrai gentleman agile et doué. Lorsqu'ils finirent elle l'applaudit:

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle de la grâce. Bravo jeune homme, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre.

Le garçon sourit et fit un clin d'œil sadique à Mérida qui fulmina, rouge de colère. Et oui, les soirées de Lucius lui servaient enfin. Raiponce était impressionnée. Elle rougit en le regardant danser et se demandait ce qu'elle ça donnerait. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ça n'était pas gagné. Finalement Elinor les relâcha et chacun allait devoir s'entraîner dans son coin. Le bal semblait plus difficile que prévu.

Raiponce s'entraîna avec Ariel qui dansait vraiment bien pour sa part.

\- Allez c'est pas trop mal, continue Raiponce.

\- M..Merci, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même avec difficulté.

\- Tu sais qui tu vas inviter?

\- ... J'hésite. Et toi?

\- J'ai demandé à Eric, un Gryffondor. Depuis la fête de l'année dernière j'avais vraiment envie de danser avec lui. Allez ton corps doit être plus gracieux!

La blonde s'empourpra et continua son cours privé. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle se rendit près du cerisier où elle trouva ses amis.

Il venait de neiger et les sorciers avaient sorti leur belles écharpes. Elle était rouge à cause du froid et se frotta les mains gantées.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rentrer à l'intérieur?

\- Il n'y a plus de place où être tranquille , répliqua Jack. Il fait bon pourtant.

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua Mérida. Il fait un froid de canard!

Harold approuva:

\- Ma jambe de fer est si gelée que je ne peux plus me lever. Heureusement que j'ai ma béquille...

\- Petites natures.

Le silence revint un moment pendant que Raiponce se torturait les mains. Jack le regarda alors qu'elle le fixait.

\- Un problème?

\- ... Non, enfin... Non mais je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Oui?

Les trois paires d'yeux fixaient la blonde complètement cramoisie. Après réflexion elle avait choisi Jack comme partenaire:

\- Est ce que... Tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal?

Mérida sourit et donna un coup de coude taquin à Harold. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux puis baissa la tête:

\- Ah désolé mais j'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre... Elsa m'a demandé hier et j'ai accepté... Je ne sais pas si on peut y aller entre champions en plus.

Raiponce eut la main qui tremblait:

\- Mais il n'y a aucune règle qui l'interdit...

\- Désolé... Il fallait me le demander avant.

Raiponce serra les poings:

\- Comment faire quand tu passes tout ton temps collé à Elsa et Drago? On est pas des Serpentards nous... Oh et puis zut fais ce que tu veux, Elsa passe avant tout de toute façon. Le sang pur comme Lucius te l'enseigne tant.

Furieuse et triste elle partit en trombe au château. Jack resta interdit et fut fixé par deux regards noirs derrière lui.

\- Quoi j'y peux rien! Je fais encore ce que je veux.

Jack partit dans son coin, les mains dans les poches.

Mérida comprit Raiponce et se retourna vers le dragonnier:

\- Et toi... Tu viens au bal ou pas alors?

\- Non... Je n'ai pas envie d'être le seul à rester en plan.

\- Je vois. Aussi con que ton pote quoi.

Elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit ses cousins. Décidément les hommes étaient très cons. Et inversement les hommes trouvaient vraiment les femmes susceptibles. Le Big Four se sépara pour les trois prochains jours. Jusqu'à ce que le bal arrive enfin.

La tant attendue soirée dansante arriva. N'ayant plus eut de contact entre eux , le Big Four ne savait pas qui serait cavalier avec qui. Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir.

Pour cette soirée, Jack avait revêtit une belle chemise bleue ciel avec un flocon de neige sur le col. Il décida de garder ses couleurs de Serpentard avec sa cravate et ses mouchoirs de poches verts et argentés. Avec il mit un pantalon bleu foncé et des bottes blanches. Il se coiffa simplement et resta sobre. Il était si classe tout en restant naturel qu'Elsa se mit à rougir en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle. Pour sa part, elle avait revêti une robe bleue pailletée et un voile blanc transparent. Elle s'était aussi fait une belle tresse blonde claire avec des flocons dessus.

En arrivant dans l'entrée, Jack ne put s'empêcher de chercher Raiponce. Il voulait la voir. Elsa remarqua la chose mais ne redit rien et resta souriante. Elle en profita pour regarder Anna s'exciter sur les chocolats. Soudain elle apparut. Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Jack eut la bouche grande ouverte quand elle descendit fièrement les marches dans sa robe rose-violette. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait totalement détaché ses cheveux qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'ils la suivent sans toucher le sol. Les longs cheveux blonds ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos, c'était une vrai beauté. Elle s'était même mis une fleur colorée de la même teinte que sa robe dans les cheveux. Avec le tout étaient apprêtés des ballerines roses, des bracelets pâles et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de soleil.

Quand elle arriva en bas des marches , Jack voulut aller la rejoindre pour lui exprimer toute la beauté qu'elle dégageait mais celle-ci prit le bras de Flynn qui était habillé d'un beau costume trois pièces brun et blanc. Jack serra les poings quand ils les rejoignirent. Flynn lui fit un sourire victorieux:

\- Amuse-toi bien à ce bal.

\- Je vois que Madame a choisi le gay pour sa soirée.

Raiponce tourna la tête en le snobant:

\- Lui au moins il sait ce qu'il veut.

Elle partit avec Flynn qui était sur un petit nuage. Elsa voulut réconforter Jack mais il gardait les dents serrés. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal juste pour ça? Qu'est ce qui se passait donc dans son cœur? Il avait presque envie de pleurer. De son côté la blonde faisait la tête. elle n'arrivait pas à sourire. Décidément, Jack ne comprenait rien à rien. Déjà qu'elle seule était perdue.

La dernière arrivante, Mérida, marchait nonchalamment jusqu'à son cavalier. Pour une fois elle avait écouté sa mère et enfilé une belle robe bleue-verte. Une robe ample qui voletait au gré de ses pas. Elle avait tout de même tenu à garder les couleurs de sa maison avec un collier et un bandeau pour cheveux rouge doré. Arborant fièrement la ceinture de son clan, elle avait aussi pensé à s'attacher un peu les cheveux. Elinor avait mis plus de deux heures pour dompter sa crinière. Sa mère lui avait fait des macarons sur le haut de la tête et une natte sur l'intérieur des cheveux. Lasse , elle prit le bras du fils McIntosh. S'étant retrouvée seule , sa mère lui avait trouvé un jeune garçon de leur clan qui était venu avec Beauxbâtons. Il était à moitié hystérique avec sa mèche noire dans les cheveux et son regard de fou mais au moins Mérida n'était pas seule. Il n'était pas très beau de surcroît. Elle ferait avec.

Dans l'antre des Poufsouffle, Harold avait déjà prévenu Minerva qu'il ne ferait pas acte de présence malgré que ce soit un champion. Elle avait accepté et compris sa situation même si la directrice avait insisté. Sur son lit il regardait la tenue de bal que son père lui avait envoyé. Un vrai costume de prince. Il était brun et gardait les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il se sentait si seul tout à coup. Il voulut se lever pour voir son état mais au bout de deux pas il retomba au sol. Une larme s'écrasa sur sa joue. Il avait pourtant envie d'y aller mais à quoi bon? La réaction de Mérida lui avait fait peur. Et si elle ne voulait plus lui parler à causer de ça? Cela semblait lui tenir à cœur à la Gryffondore. Que faire?

Le bal débuta sur l'ouverture des champions. Les sorciers se mirent en rang devant l'arrivée des duos. Ils défilèrent les uns derrière les autres. Jack était juste derrière la blonde. Il regardait ses cheveux en désirant tant les toucher. Il était si captivé qu'il en oublia Elsa à son bras. La pauvre femme stressait comme cela n'était pas permis. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se sentait oppressée. Si oppressée. Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle d'elle , surtout qu'Anna semblait prête à lui fondre dessus. Sa sœur était étrangement accompagnée par ailleurs. L'homme en question était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Etrange. Il la fixa bizarrement et elle se referma comme une huître. Derrière eux se tenait Mérida, ennuyée et triste. Son partenaire la rebutait de plus en plus. Il n'avait rien pour lui le pauvre homme.

Sur ce, la première danse commença. Le ciel neigeux de la grande salle se mit en marche en même temps que la douce musique classique. Flynn et Raiponce se prirent par la taille et dansèrent doucement. Raiponce s'était bien entraînée et Flynn ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Il lui fit de grand sourire et elle lui répondit timidement. Malheureusement le cœur n'y était pas. Jack obnubilait ses pensées. Le voir avec Elsa était encore pire. Quand leur regards se croisèrent les deux apprentis tournèrent la tête, rouges de honte. Mérida n'était pas au mieux de sa forme non plus car elle n'était pas douée en danse et son partenaire semblait bien nul lui aussi. Elinor ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir. Sa fille n'avait aucune grâce... Même Astrid la barbare dansait beaucoup mieux bien que Rustick, son cavalier, qui avait deux pieds gauches.

La valse était envoûtante pour tous les autres qui se prirent au jeu. Une fois fini, les apprentis et professeurs vinrent à leur tour sur la piste. Ariel arriva au bras d'Eric et dansa de tout son cœur. C'était magique. Aurore une autre Serdaigle, dansa avec Philippe , c'était comme dans un rêve. Sa belle robe rose et bleue fit mouche tout comme celle de Raiponce dont les cheveux suivaient le rythme. Pas très loin d'eux, Li Chang dansait avec Mulan Fa, plus timidement. Les Gryffondors se sentaient mal à l'aise mais le cœur de la chinoise faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Du côté des Poufsouffles, Blanche-Neige était accoudée à Charmant, un beau jeune homme qui lui écrivait des lettres depuis un an. Leur rêve semblait se concrétiser. Tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Au bout de quelques danses, Raiponce se fatigua. Elle lâcha les bras de Flynn pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin. Elle lui avait dit que la danse n'était pas pour elle et le pauvre garçon avait fini seul au centre de la piste. Il fut donc rejoint par Astrid qui en avait assez de la danse nullissime de Rustick:

\- Hey toi! On danse?

\- Hmmm, allez, je ne refuserais jamais la proposition d'une si belle jeune femme!

\- Je croyais que je ressemblais à un homme?

\- Ha ha je plaisantais , tu es ravissante, surtout en robe.

\- Merci bien!

Ils se mirent à danser tranquillement suivis même par Dumbledore et Minerva.

Elsa se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Jack ne la fixait pas en dansant, il regardait au loin, dans le vague. Et Anna se rapprochait avec son cavalier. Elle décida de prétendre une envie pressante pour se précipiter aux toilettes. Se retrouvant seul, Jack fixa Raiponce. Elle jouait avec sa robe, triste. Il se donna une gifle intérieure puis décida de la rejoindre. Son cœur se mit à jouer le tango et il se stoppa. Le Serpentard se retourna pour fuir avant de revenir sur ses pas. Sans s'y attendre, Mérida le poussa vers elle tout en retournant à sa malheureuse danse.

Jack arriva devant la blonde qui ne leva pas la tête:

\- Raiponce, ça va?

\- Hmmm

Il se gratta la tête. Il se sentait très nerveux et sa main tremblait.

\- Euh, dis-moi, tu veux bien me pardonner?

\- De quoi? Dit-elle en levant le nez. Tu as choisi d'aller au bal avec Elsa, je n'ai rien à redire.

Elle sourit tristement et rebaissa la tête. Jack serra les poings puis s'accroupit devant elle, ce qui l'étonna:

\- J'ai choisi d'y aller avec Elsa pour ne pas que Drago me fasse des remontrances. Je ne pensais pas... Te faire du mal.

\- Puisque je te dis que ça va... Puis je comprend oui, il ne faut pas qu'on se montre ensembles et tout ça.

Le Serpentard se sentit mal, puis il prit la main de Raiponce et lui donna un court baiser:

\- Viens danser avec moi.

\- Pardon!?

Elle rougit comme une tomate et le fixa avec ahurissement.

\- Je me fiche bien de Drago. Je me fiche des autres. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Et puis j'ai envie de danser avec toi.

\- Tu tu tu tu... Es sûr de toi?

La blonde se sentit ravivée d'une flamme inconnue. Il allait braver ses propres interdits pour elle. C'était donc qu'elle était importante! Il lui sourit et l'attrapa par le bras. Il la tira jusqu'à la piste:

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon.

Ils se stoppèrent en plein milieu de la piste et Jack la serra contre lui. Malgré sa peau blanche des couleurs rouges arrivèrent sur sa peau. Nez contre nez ils se mirent à danser. La valse étaient bien différente des précédentes. Leurs têtes tournaient de même que leurs cœurs. Il lui prit la main droite et leurs regards se posèrent l'un dans l'autre. C'était un instant magique. Inoubliable. Plus rien autour n'existait, seulement leur danse. Jack et Raiponce comprirent enfin une chose. Leurs sentiments n'avaient rien d'amicaux. Plus maintenant.

Pas très loin de là. Mérida regardait la scène avec ravissement. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se mit à regarder son cavalier. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'y aller si c'était pour ça? Franchement... Il lui marchait sur les pieds et elle ne savait plus comment se mettre pour que la danse ressemble à quelque chose. Elle soupira quand il s'étala tout seul au sol comme un idiot. Il se releva rapidement en riant comme un hystérique et voulut reprendre la danse. Cependant, une ombre arriva derrière lui et lui prit l'épaule:

\- Désolé mais c'est moi qui danse avec la demoiselle maintenant.

\- Euh t'es qui toi pour me voler ma danseuse à moi?

Harold le regarda méchamment et le jeune homme se souvint du combat que le Poufsouffle avait donné. Il fila à tout allure devant une Mérida au bord de la crise de rire:

\- Mon dieu Harold, c'est trop fort ça! Que fais-tu là!? Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas...

Harold la fit taire avec son doigt.

\- C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de venir jusqu'ici... Mais... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule avec cet idiot.

Mérida lui fit un grand sourire. Elle détailla son beau costume puis sa jambe.

\- Oh on ne voit pas ta jambe en acier! Tu l'as cachée dans ta botte, bonne idée. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir... Merci d'être là.

Harold eut un sourire en coin. Il lui prit la taille et sa main gauche.

\- Je te préviens je marche aussi bien qu'un canard, donc ma danse...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là!

Harold prit quelques couleurs puis se mit tout doucement à bouger. Il bougeait plus son bassin qu'autre chose mais Mérida s'éclatait à tourner dans tous les sens. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et profitèrent de cet instant si particulier. Pour une fois, la rouquine se sentit libre et sans soucis. Elle oubliait Elinor qui la fixait. Elle oubliait les cours qui l'ennuyaient. Tout était vide, il n'y avait plus que la danse et Harold. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

Finalement le Big Four s'était retrouvé d'une manière inattendue. Ils dansèrent leur cœur à l'unisson, profitant joyeusement de ce bal de noël. Oubliant complètement le tournoi des trois duos sorciers et le malheur qui les attendrait en fin d'année.


	37. (Année 4) Chp 8 Entremêlement

Chp 8 : Entremêlement de sentiments

Emportés par la danse, les sorciers profitèrent de leur partenaire sous la neige magique. Au centre se tenait Neuville avec Ginny qui montraient ce qu'était vraiment l'art de la valse. Les autres duos se tenaient toujours par la taille à virevolter par ci par là, dont Jack et Raiponce qui maintenaient le rythme depuis un bon moment. Pris par la folie de la valse, le Serpentard et la Serdaigle se sentaient pousser des ailes. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et leurs joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse.

Au même instant, les bouscula Anna qui dansait au bras de son cavalier. La petite brunette s'excusa en riant et reprit le rythme. Elle était toute excitée! Jamais de toute sa vie, Anna n'avait autant pu profiter de la vie et enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait tant. De l'amour. L'homme en question lui sourit en la serrant contre lui:

\- Dites-moi vous dansez vraiment à merveille Anna! J'aime beaucoup votre valse.

La Gryffondor rit aux éclats:

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien mieux que moi Hans. On a vraiment beaucoup de goûts en commun! C'est comme si...

\- On était coordonnés, continua Hans.

Anna s'empourpra:

\- On finit nos propres phrases, c'est dingue! Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous!

\- Vous avez au moins votre sœur , vous devez être proches?

Hans derrière son sourire de façade fit fondre Anna.

\- Oh ma sœur je ne lui parle quasiment jamais... Un jour elle a décidé de m'éviter et depuis je n'arrive plus à l'approcher. Même lorsque nos parents sont morts elle n'a pas daigné venir me voir, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

\- Je compatis. J'ai douze frères tous prétendants pour succéder au poste très convoité de mon père au ministère de la magie. Comme je suis le petit dernier je n'aurais jamais accès à ces places en haute société. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tant que je trouve une personne comme vous , j'en suis ravi.

La cœur d'Anna sortit de sa poitrine et elle se colla contre Hans. Cet homme était venu accompagné de son père , un des dirigeants du département de la justice magique avec Croupton Senior. Hans n'était pas là par hasard, il avait un plan en tête. Un plan offert sur un plateau d'argent par Croupton Junior. Malgré qu'Hans avait quasiment la majorité, Anna n'en avait cure. L'amour désespéré qu'elle cherchait la tirait vers lui. Elle se sentait si seule d'ordinaire, pour une fois elle revivait. Hans marchait facilement sur ce cœur naïf.

Alors que la valse faisait tourner la tête de la jeune apprentie, elle se stoppa en voyant sa sœur sortir des toilettes. Elsa venait tout juste de se redonner du courage en ayant mit ses gants bleus magiques. En respirant un bon coup elle décida de retourner auprès de Jack. Elle le chercha du regard. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur une scène qui lui brisa le cœur. Jack d'un naturel froid et distant, était au bras de Raiponce et souriait comme un bien heureux. Il était noyé dans les yeux de la blonde et il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait ça pour elle? Après tout les efforts qu'Elsa avait fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Depuis que la Serpentard l'avait rencontré en première année elle avait sentit un feeling. Un lien qui les retenaient ensemble de par leur passé et leur vécu. Et au fur et à mesure l'amour était arrivé. Elsa avait comprit que son cœur avait été volé par Jack qui s'occupait toujours d'elle et qu'elle soutenait tout le temps. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais souri ainsi. Jamais il n'avait porté un tel regard dans ses yeux et sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que Raiponce, cette sale sang-de-bourbe, avait de plus qu'elle?

Elsa était si obnubilée par sa tristesse qu'elle ne vit pas arriver Anna. Celle-ci lui donna une tape dans le dos:

\- Elsa... Euh ma sœur. Est-ce que je peux vous parler?

Le blonde claire ravala ses larmes:

\- Anna... Qu'y-a t-il? Je n'aime pas trop fréquenter les Gryffondors et... Qui êtes-vous?

Elle regarda Hans. L'homme la fixait avec un sourire enjôleur et une mine sûr de lui. Il se courba:

\- Je m'appelle Hans , je suis le fils d'un prestigieux ministre. Un sang-pur par ailleurs, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Elsa se crispa, elle remarqua que sa chère petite sœur adorée était en train de fréquenter un vieux. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans au moins alors qu'Anna n'en avait que douze bientôt. Celle-ci n'en avait cure:

\- Ma sœur, je voulais te demander ta bénédiction. Je voudrais te demander d'accepter Hans parmi nous. On... Sort ensembles.

\- Pardon? Lui répondit Elsa choquée. Depuis quand connais-tu cet homme?

\- On s'est rencontrés à la fête et on est vraiment synchros. Je... Je l'aime...

Elle rougit devant Hans qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elsa était horrifiée.

\- On ne sort pas avec un homme qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- ... Quoi?

\- Tu me demandes ma bénédiction, alors je te réponds que tu ne l'auras pas. Je ne veux pas voir cet homme chez nous ni à ton bras. Je l'interdis même de t'approcher. Tu n'as que onze ans! Tu n'es qu'une enfant et lui c'est un vieux pervers. Je suis contre et c'est sans appel.

Elle se retourna prête à rentrer dans son dortoir quand Anna la retint, en larmes:

\- Pourquoi!? hurla-t-elle, pourquoi veux-tu toujours mon malheur! Tu ne veux pas me donner l'amour d'une sœur , tu es froide et distante et maintenant que je trouve l'amour d'un homme tu veux m'en priver!

Elsa prit peur et tenta de dégager son bras devant la foule qui commençait à s'amasser devant eux:

\- Il est trop vieux pour toi et tu es trop naïve! Tu ne le connais même pas!

\- Lui au moins il me porte de l'attention et il ne passe pas son temps à m'éviter! As-tu seulement un cœur!?

Elsa serra les dents et réussit à se reculer en perdant son gant. Anna le tenait de sa main:

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes hein? Demanda-t-elle en larmes.

Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se retournèrent sur la scène et stoppèrent leur danse. Même les professeurs regardaient cette crise. Jack aurait du la rejoindre mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter les bras de Raiponce qui se collait toujours contre lui. Elsa ce colla contre une table en tremblant:

\- Rends-moi mon gants!

\- Réponds-moi d'abord! Réponds à ma question!

Elsa prit peur en fixant la foule de personne qui la regardait et s'enfuit vers les portes. Anna la suivit et réussit a la retenir par sa robe. Hans savourait cet instant. Il ne pensait pas qu'une telle opportunité allait arriver si vite. De sa baguette il donna un petit coup pour que le sortilège atteigne Elsa. Celle-ci sentit sa tête tourner. Elle perdit totalement le contrôle d'elle-même:

\- Laisse-moi tranquille je ne veux plus te voir Anna!

En hurlant une énorme bourrasque de glace remplit la pièce. Tout le monde présent hurla. Jack protégea la blonde de son corps. Pour lui ce n'était pas un problème. Mérida et Harold durent quant à eux se coller à une colonne de pierre pour se protéger.

Quand le calme revint tout le monde regarda Elsa comme un monstre. Celle-ci pleura à chaudes larmes et partit en trombe à l'extérieur, glaçant sur son passage le sol. Dumbledore remit rapidement la salle en place avec un puissant sortilège. Anna voulut courir auprès de sa sœur mais Hans la retint:

\- Ce n'est pas le moment je pense que tu en as assez fait.

\- Mais... Je ne voulais pas...

\- Laisse-moi m'en charger.

Anna regarda son chevalier partir à la poursuite d'Elsa. La joie ressentie à l'instant, repartit aussitôt.

La bal reprit comme si de rien n'était, ou presque, car les sorciers ne parlaient que de cette dispute. Mérida s'occupait d'Anna sur les bancs de la salle qui pleurait dans ses bras. Harold ne pouvait de toute façon plus danser avec sa jambe en fer gelée. Jack aurait pût rejoindre Elsa mais le regard tendre de Raiponce lui dicta de rester. Il la verrait plus tard. De toute façon Drago le regardait de travers depuis qu'il dansait avec Raiponce, autant profiter de cet instant. La danse devint d'ailleurs moins gracieuse. Le classique laissa place au Rock où ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Se joignirent à eux Ariel, Eric, Aurore, Mavis et pleins d'autres sorciers qui formaient un cercle soudé. Après l'incident , cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir ça, c'est ce que ressentait Minerva.

Loin de là, près du lac noir, Elsa pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée, entre Jack et sa sœur naïve. Quand Hans arriva, la blonde prit peur et courut sur le lac en le gelant de sa magie. Mais le garçon était bien plus rapide et il la suivit jusqu'au centre du bassin:

\- Allons, Elsa, reprenez-vous! Anna ne vous voulait pas de mal, ni moi d'ailleurs.

\- Allez-vous en, hurla-t-elle en se retournant. De toute façon je ne vous laisserais pas Anna!

Hans se stoppa et leva les mains:

\- D'accord j'ai compris, je laisserais votre sœur tranquille mais par pitié, je ne veux pas vous voir ainsi. Vous êtes si jolie ça serait dommage.

Elsa respirait rapidement mais se calma un peu. Il s'approcha doucement avec son gant à la main:

\- Tenez je vous rends ce gant. Est-ce que ça va?

Elsa s'accroupit sur la glace.

\- Vous savez je sais ce que c'est de ne pas contrôler ses pouvoirs. J'étais pareil avant. Laissez-moi donc vous aider. S'il vous plaît, Elsa.

La blonde le regarda sans pouvoir bouger. Il lui tendit son gant qu'elle prit rapidement et l'enfila. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Donnez-moi votre main et retournons au château. Je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre.

\- Je ne peux pas y retourner je ne me contrôle pas...

\- Alors je serais votre garde fou. Je resterais à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que votre magie se stabilise, d'accord?

Elsa se sentit un peu mieux. Elle saisit la main que Hans lui tendit avec un demi sourire:

\- Si vous en avez la patience... Mais que cela ne vous donne pas des idées pour rester avec Anna.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je serais à vos côtés, uniquement.

Elsa rougit l'espace d'un instant puis la glace se brisa sous la douceur de son cœur et elle tomba à l'eau avec Hans. Celui-ci qui nageait comme un dieu la remonta rapidement et ils sortirent de l'eau en tremblant.

\- Je c-c-c-c-crois qu'on devrait aller devant un bon feu de c-c-c-cheminée, Dit Hans en serrant la blonde contre lui.

Elle approuva et ils partirent au dortoir des Serpentards. Hans s'était rapproché de sa cible. Sa soirée était un franc succès.

Le bal se termina par des slows. Mérida qui n'avait pas beaucoup dansé en profita pour inviter Harold, histoire de terminer sur une bonne note. Il boita jusqu'à la piste, en se serrant l'un contre l'autre ils bougèrent doucement au rythme de la douce musique. Ce furent les derniers à rester avec l'autre duo du Big Four ainsi que Flynn qui occupait sa soirée avec Astrid. Voyant Raiponce dans les bras de son rival il avait abandonné, pour l'instant, le fait de conquérir son cœur. Il décida donc de s'amuser avec Astrid qui était une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient fini par danser jusqu'au slow et de rester ainsi. Au fond de la salle, Ariel et Eric semblaient profondément inspirés aussi. Au bord du baiser. Ainsi qu'un Neville à fond dans sa valse. Une douce soirée qui se terminait calmement.

Dumbledore ferma la grande salle et clôtura la fête lorsque les derniers partirent. Ce n'était autre que le Big Four. Mérida ramena son cavalier unijambiste dans sa chambre. Et Jack raccompagna la blonde. Devant la tour des Serdaigles, ils se stoppèrent pour se dire au revoir:

\- Cette soirée aura été merveilleuse, commenta Raiponce. Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu danser avec moi malgré ton statut de Serpentard.

Jack se rapprocha:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris une chose ce soir. Peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres je vais enfin me montrer au grand jour avec vous trois. J'expliquerais à Lucius s'il faut, que vous êtes mes amis. S'il est contre, tant pis... Je trouvais bien un moyen de le rendre fier de moi.

\- Tu es si fort Jack.

La Serdaigle lui sourit et Jack lui prit la main.

\- Je ne suis pas fort. Je suis juste bien entouré, c'est tout.

Il lui rangea une mèche de cheveux et s'approcha de son visage.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Blondie.

D'un baiser sur la joue il la serra contre lui et la quitta sur le pas de la porte. Raiponce, rougissante, s'écroula sur le sol. Elle était aux anges. Son cœur ne put se calmer même lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit. Quand Ariel la rejoignit ses palpitations repartirent de plus belle:

\- Il t'a embrassée sur la joue? C'est nul! Moi j'ai eu le droit à un vrai baiser d'amour, commenta son amie Serdaigle. Il est si parfait, je suis raide dingue de lui!

\- Et bien tu ne perds pas de temps avec Eric! Mais je suis contente pour toi! Pouvoir trouver l'amour de sa vie et que cela soit réciproque, c'est le rêve de toute jeune femme.

\- Oui! Et toi, tu aimes Jack?

\- ... Je...

Elle rougit et s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

\- Je dirais que oui, enchaîna Ariel. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Ariel bailla et se coucha, morte de fatigue. La blonde réfléchit à ce que son cœur lui disait. Jamais plus elle ne verrait Jack pareil à présent mais comment faire changer leur relation amicale? Etait-elle prête à franchir le pas? Ce ne serait pas simple.

Son amie, Mérida, dit également ses au revoir au dragonnier qui s'appuya sur la porte.

\- Encore merci Harold, d'être venu.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est plutôt moi qui suis ravi que tu m'aies poussé là bas. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ma piètre danse.

La rouquine rit:

\- Mais non pas du tout, je danse aussi mal que toi avec mes jambes valides, c'est pour te dire. Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux avec ta jambe tu sais. Et quoi qu'il arrive je serais là.

Harold se gratta le nez , gêné:

\- Grande folle va.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains en souriant:

\- Amusons-nous encore comme ça, ensembles.

Harold soupira et la tira contre lui ce qui la choqua:

\- Pas de problème, je serais également toujours là.

Elle resta un petit moment dans ses bras puis le quitta tout sourire. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte des Poufsouffles, Mérida porta la main à son cœur. Il battait si fort en cet instant.

Après cet événement, les sorciers purent passer les fêtes au calme. Le Big Four , champions du tournoi, restèrent aux château comme le voulait la règle. Ils passèrent donc noël et nouvel an ensemble. Ils y eut de grosses soirées, des photos, des danses et de grands repas. Autant dire que la première tâche avait totalement disparue pour eux. Jack et Raiponce eurent du mal à vraiment communiquer mais ils profitèrent des soirées ensembles. Ils dansèrent beaucoup et Jack en oublia complètement Elsa et Drago qui étaient repartis chez eux. Mérida profita beaucoup des soirées pour se rapprocher encore plus d'Harold et pour virer Astrid de son champ de vision. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas de la voir tourner comme ça autour de lui. Pour ce qui était de Flynn il passa son temps avec Fiona et autres élèves de Beauxbâtons. Il n'osait pas approcher Raiponce qui se collait à Jack.

Du côté d'Anna , celle-ci était restée au château, triste. Elle venait de perdre son amour précoce qui lui avait dit ne plus vouloir la revoir à cause d'Elsa. Elle restait donc dans sa chambre à déprimer avec d'autres filles de son âge. Elsa pour sa part devait se coltiner Hans qui la suivait partout. Son garde fou était un peu trop présent à son goût et occupait même son château. Au moins cela lui faisait une présence bien qu'elle eut du mal à lire en lui. Il était très mystérieux et fermé sur lui-même. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était les histoires sur sa famille. Mais pour une fois elle passa noël et nouvel an en bonne compagnie. Il lui apprit même à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Le temps passa plus vite que prévu. Le Big Four s'amusait tellement au château qu'il en oublièrent l'indice de l'œuf. Alors que la seconde tâche approchait à grand pas, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Raiponce rejoignit ses trois amis à la bibliothèque en soupirant:

\- Rien, rien du tout! Il n'y a pas un seul indice dans ses livres. J'ai pourtant cherché toute la nuit et j'ai utilisé mon retourneur de temps pour rester plus longtemps et lire plus.

Jack lui donna un coup de livre sur la tête:

\- Ca va pas non! Tu aurais du aller au lit au lieu de t'acharner!

\- Mais... La suite du tournoi est dans quatre jours et on n'a aucune idée de ce que ce sera!

\- C'est vrai qu'on est mal barrés, commenta Harold qui se massait le reste de sa jambe gauche. Surtout pour moi, je suis foutu.

Mérida l'aida à mettre sa jambe de fer en place:

\- Mais non! Ca ira tu verras! Tu réapprends peu à peu à retrouver l'équilibre. Enfin ça ira si ce n'est pas une course...

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le dragonnier.

\- Mais fais-toi plaisir vas-y, je suis un coussin!

\- Merci!

Elle rit et se colla contre lui. Harold soupira en souriant et la tint par la taille. Décidément la rouquine était très tactile récemment.

Jack tenta de rouvrir l'œuf qui cria de plusieurs hurlement. La bibliothécaire le regarda de travers:

\- Désolé...

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, chuchota la blonde. Mais évite de l'ouvrir ici...

Jack sourit bêtement devant la Serdaigle. Il était de plus en plus ouvert. Soudain sans s'y attendre une feuille arriva devant Raiponce. Celle-ci le regarda de travers:

\- Je rêve où cet avion en papier vient d'atterrir tout seul sur la table?

Mérida le regarda avec curiosité:

\- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus! Ouvre-le!

La blonde le saisit et l'ouvrit:

\- C'est écrit. _Si tu veux vraiment comprendre ces cris, tu te devras de les noyer. Ensembles dans l'eau tout te sera révélé._

Jack haussa un sourcil et regarda partout autour de lui:

\- Qui nous a envoyé ça? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Harold se coucha sur la table pour regarder le mot:

\- C'est en rapport avec l'œuf non? Les cris.

Raiponce frappa son front:

\- Mais bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé! Pour entendre quelque chose, il faut trouver un moyen d'atténuer le son et l'eau doit pouvoir faire ça! Il faut essayer et vite, avant de se faire distancer!

Le Big Four approuva et ils se levèrent. Reboosté par cette piste ils coururent vers les salles de bains sous le regard sadique de Maugrey. Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent. Mérida et Raiponce se rendirent dans la première salle d'eau et firent couler l'eau avec la mousse dans le grand bassin. La rouquine commença à se déshabiller devant Raiponce. Elle se stoppa:

\- Quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu une fille nue?

\- Bah...Euh... Non. Tu, tu te retournes pendant que je me...Enfin tu vois.

\- Oh! Elle est pudique la petite blondie!

Mérida rit sadiquement puis continua d'enlever ses vêtements sans gène. La blonde tourna un œil vers l'arrière et regarda son amie. Son corps était tout blanc avec quelques tâches de rousseurs. La blonde se rassura quand elle vit que sa poitrine n'était pas très grosse. La sienne était probablement de la même taille. Soupirant, elle retira tous ses vêtements puis courut jusqu'au bain. La rouquine pouffa de bon cœur. Elle s'approcha de son amie, rougissante de honte.

\- Tu aurais dû attacher des cheveux, regarde-moi ça! Il y en a la moitié dehors!

Elle les prit pour les mettre dans le bain:

\- Ca doit être compliqué de devoir les garder longs.

\- Oui... Mais je m'y fais et je les aime bien. Au moins je peux sauver mes amis!

La Serdaigle se détendit et relâcha sa poitrine qui coula dans la mousse.

Heureusement que la mousse était là d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un bain commun. Mérida avait l'habitude avec sa mère et ses frères. Quand elle était petite elle courrait toute nue dans la rivière. Finalement elle saisit l'œuf doré et l'approcha de Raiponce:

\- Et donc on doit faire quoi maintenant? Le mettre dedans?

Alors que son amie allait répondre la porte s'ouvrit et les hommes nus entrèrent. Ils parlèrent en tenant les œufs aux bras. Raiponce hurla et se réfugia contre le bord du bassin. Mérida rougit et se cacha la bouche de stupeur.

Soudain Harold et Jack repérèrent les filles. Ils lâchèrent leur œuf en cachant leurs attributs. Rouge de honte ils se cachèrent derrière une colonne:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous n'êtes pas aux bains des filles!?

Mérida ne gardait que la tête à l'extérieur de l'eau sous la mousse:

\- On est dans le bain des filles, bande d'idiots! En passant, très jolis corps virils.

Harold était si rouge qu'il voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris. Jack regarda par l'arrière pour vérifier la porte. Un petit homme était collé dessus:

\- Non c'est bien notre bain...

\- Oups, répliqua Mérida. J'ai mal regardé... Bon bah tant pis, rejoignez-nous.

\- Quoi!? hurlèrent Raiponce et Harold de concert.

\- Oh ça va , il y a de la mousse partout. Vous êtes vraiment pudiques! Restez à deux mètres de nous et c'est bon. Je ne vais pas changer de bain maintenant.

\- Mais... Enfin... C'est interdit, et puis ce n'est pas moral, susurra Harold au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mérida pouffa et prit Raiponce pour se retourner:

\- On ne vous regarde pas, allez.

Jack soupira puis courut jusqu'au bain. Il se cacha avec la mousse et empoigna l'œuf avec lui. A contre cœur, Harold suivit la cadence. Il en profita pour enlever sa prothèse avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Les quatre amis se firent face dans l'eau bouillonnante et mousseuse. C'était un moment très délicat où personne n'osa parler. Mérida fut la seule à l'aise:

\- Alors , on l'ouvre cet œuf où on attend la seconde tâche?

\- Ouvrons-le, répondit Jack. On le met dans l'eau?

La blonde détailla le haut du corps de Jack avec plaisir puis se reprit:

\- Oui je pense qu'on entendra mieux dedans.

\- Bon... Allons-y, commenta Harold.

Ensembles ils plongèrent leur œuf sous l'eau puis ils l'ouvrirent. D'un commun accord ils passèrent la tête sous l'eau et écoutèrent les paroles féeriques qui se dégageaient de l'objet doré.

 _Descends-nous voir, entend nos paroles. Nous ne chantons qu'en-dessous du sol._

 _Durant une heure tu devras chercher, ce que l'on t'a arraché._

En revenant à la surface, chacun se regarda avec de gros yeux. Puis le trio se tourna vers Raiponce pour décrypter le message. Elle se mit à rire devant ce comportement:

\- Vous n'avez pas compris?

\- J'ai peur d'avoir compris justement, susurra Harold.

\- Est-ce qu'on va devoir rester sous l'eau pendant une heure? S'étrangla Mérida.

La Serdaigle hocha de la tête:

\- Descends-nous voir, nous qui chantons en-dessous du sol... Je dirais que ça sera au lac noir, sous l'eau et sûrement avec des créatures marines pas très sympathiques... Puis on va devoir chercher ce qu'on nous a volé... Voilà ce que sera la seconde tâche!

Jack soupira. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière devant une Raiponce aux anges. Il se colla contre le bord du bassin:

\- Rester sous l'eau pendant une heure. Ca va être complexe là. Se préparer contre un dragon ok mais là c'est au delà des limites du corps humain.

\- Non pas tellement, répliqua Raiponce, il existe nombre de sortilèges et de potions qui permettent de respirer sous l'eau.

\- Intéressant, nota Jack, je pense qu'à ce niveau, on va faire nos recherches seuls. Tout comme nos tactiques contre les dragons.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Mérida en fronçant les sourcils, on est une équipe.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que non? Nous sommes rivaux et je compte bien gagner ce tournoi maintenant que je suis dedans.

Jack sortit de l'eau se cachant avec son œuf. Il partit rapidement à la recherche d'une solution. Mérida fulmina:

\- Il se la joue solo, quel salaud! Notre but est de survivre pas de gagner.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas tord, répliqua la blonde dans son coin. Après tout, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. Et les épreuves se doivent d'être faites en individuel. Imagine qu'on arrive tous avec la même solution, on serait peut-être même disqualifiés.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Je n'y connais rien moi aux potions et tout ça!

Harold et la blonde se regardèrent. Le dragonnier prit la parole:

\- Mérida... Ils ont raisons. Nous serons seuls pour ces tâches, tout comme la première. On est rivaux et il ne faut pas l'oublier.

\- Je n'aime pas cette idée de se battre entre nous, avoua la rouquine. Mais s'il faut vraiment, je donnerais le maximum de moi.

Raiponce lui sourit:

\- On peut être rivaux et amis! Ca peut aller de pair. En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne chance les amis! Allons trouver notre solution!

\- D'accord, tâchons de nous dépêcher alors! Dit Mérida en se relevant.

Harold rougit et se retourna, de même que la blonde. La Weasley n'en prit cure et sortit du bain avec son œuf. Elle se donnerait à fond.

Harold et Raiponce se regardèrent, rougissant. Ils n'osaient pas sortir. Finalement Harold fut le plus galant et se retourna:

\- Vas-y, tu peux y aller.

\- M..Merci Harold.

La Serdaigle sortit de l'eau en courant comme une dératée. Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire puis il sortit à son tour. Il fallait réfléchir à un moyen de tenir une heure sous l'eau. Il devrait faire marcher ses propres méninges.

Les jours suivants, chaque champion chercha sa solution, chacun de son côté. Ils avaient enfin tous compris que ce championnat serait dangereux mais aussi individuel. Chacun au fond de son cœur espérait gagner. Peu avant le tournoi, Elinor fit des remontrances et donna des conseils aux indésirables. Elle espérait que ce coup-ci cela se passerait sans accrocs et sans perte. De son côté, Raiponce était partie demander de l'aide à Dumbledore pour empêcher Astoria Gothel d'entrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère la ramener au beau milieu du tournoi. Il lui assura sa sécurité.

Le dernier jour avant la rencontre, personne n'arrivait à dormir. Au vu de la première tâche, la seconde les rendaient nerveux. Jack chez les Serpentards cogitait avec sa baguette à la main. Il regardait le clair de lune, son livre maudit posé à côté de lui. P. Qui cela pouvait bien être? Et qui avait mis son nom dans le coupe? Qui avait donné un indice pour l'œuf doré? Trop de questions se posaient à lui en dépit de la seconde tâche. Drago et Elsa n'étaient même pas là pour le rassurer. Son frère adoptif avait par ailleurs décidé de l'éviter depuis sa danse avec Raiponce. De toute manière il était ravi de ce faux pas qui rendrait dingue Lucius. Mais bizarrement son patriarche ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Pour s'occuper , Jack décida de geler la vitre et de la dégeler avec son pouvoir. Il se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux. Pour lui c'était grâce au bracelet de Lupin. Son esprit dériva puis il pensa à Raiponce et s'endormit contre la paroi fraîche du mur.

Chez les Gryffondors, Mérida se préparait avec son épée. Elle frappait dans le vide pour se donner du courage sous les yeux impressionnés d'Anna. Celle-ci ne se remettait toujours pas de sa dispute avec Elsa et de la perte rapide de Hans. Celui-ci serait présent à la tâche en plus. Elle aurait du mal à y aller mais elle ne manquerait jamais la performance de ses amis.

Dans la cave des Poufsouffles, Harold remit une dernière fois sa jambe en place. Il soupirait dans son coin. Jamais il n'arriverait à nager avec ça, ce pourquoi Gueulfor lui avait donné un renforcement spécial pour la nage. Il la placerait demain mais il se demandait s'il y arriverait. Enfin c'était mieux que de devoir marcher ou courir car il n'aurait pas réussi ça c'était sûr. Il ne tenait toujours pas debout sans une canne ou une béquille. Finalement l'eau allait peut-être l'aider.

Dans la tour des Serdaigles, Raiponce tentait de dormir. Malheureusement elle n'y arrivait pas et se retournait de tous les côtés. Le stress revenait. Et ce n'est pas à la pensée d'Astoria que ça s'arrangerait. Plus elle pensait à sa mère plus elle doutait de ses intentions envers elle. Voulait-elle vraiment la protéger? Si elle se foutait de sa vie... C'était contradictoire. Puis sa façon de la traiter, surtout depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Quelque chose clochait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, elle était trop obnubilée par le tournoi. Lasse de se retourner, elle sortit discrètement de son lit et se rendit à la salle commune avec sa couronne. La serrant contre son cœur elle ferma les yeux:

\- J'ai si peur... Je voudrais tant être plus forte.

La couronne se mit à luire contre sa poitrine et elle réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil. Elle se mit à rêver. Dans son rêve elle vit un bébé. Une petite blonde qui rigolait avec sa couronne sur la tête. Une femme adulte vint la retrouver pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une belle et grande femme aux cheveux bruns. Une grande dame qui la serra fort contre elle. Un homme intervint, un peu plus âgé. De ses cheveux bruns également il portait une énorme tiare sur la tête et de beaux yeux verts. Il lui fit un baiser sur la tête.

Raiponce se releva rapidement. Elle regarda les autres Serdaigles qui la dévisageaient. Elle se gratta la tête honteuse en remarquant qu'elle dormait sur le canapé de la salle commune. En plus de ça c'était enfin le grand jour du tournoi... Sa maison allait la soutenir jusqu'au bout.

A l'orée des premières lueurs du jours, sur la surface plane du lac noir se préparait la seconde tâche. Les gradins étaient placés avec soin et les préparatifs tout juste terminés. Bientôt la lutte acharnée commencerait sous les yeux excités des sorciers.


	38. (Année 4) Chp 9 Bataille Aquatique

Chp 9 : Battle aquatique

L'ouverture de la seconde tâche commença très tôt ce matin là. A peine le soleil se levait-il que les sorciers s'attroupaient en masse sur les gradins en bois au-dessus de l'eau glacée. Le lac était si froid qu'il était enveloppé d'un fin brouillard matinal. Tout comme la première épreuve, les spectateurs étaient euphoriques et impatients. Les jumeaux remirent leur paris en route qui pour une fois tournèrent complètement en la faveur des indésirables. Au vu de leur récent exploit c'était logique. Même Harold le boiteux était toujours en pleine course dans les paris.

Chacun prit donc place en avant. La famille Malefoy pénétra à sa belle place cotée, les Weasley montèrent sur les bas quartiers quant au père d'Harold ainsi que Gueulfor, ils se rongèrent les sangs avec Elinor. Dans le cas d'Astoria Gothel, celle-ci se doutait bien de la barrière de Dumbledore, mais elle avait prit ses précautions. Cette-fois-ci serait la bonne. Elle récupérerait cette petite insolente puis l'enfermerait en haut de la tour avec de belle chaînes magiques. Il n'était plus question d'aller à Poudlard, avec Jedusor et les Mangemorts dans les parages, il fallait faire vite!

L'arrivée des champions par barques eut le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les encouragements fusèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Chacun sourit à sa manière et salua la foule dans leur tenue de combat aquatique. Jack et Harry dans la même barque, firent des signes en direction de leur propre maison. Jack bomba le torse face à Lucius qui leva le nez avec fierté en claquant de sa canne au sol. Cédric et Harold firent signe aux Poufsouffles mais le dragonnier ne se sentait pas du tout sûr de lui. Son père l'encouragea d'un signe de tête dont Harold lui fit la grimace. Gueulfor pour sa part, leva la pouce et montra sa propre jambe de bois en signe de soutien. Puis dans la barque des filles Mérida prenait toute l'attention en s'agitant follement sur l'eau. Elle fit de grands signes à sa famille , sa maison et ses amis. Raiponce dut retenir la barque de chavirer sous les impulsions de la rouquine mais elle fit quand même quelques signes hâtifs à la foule. Flynn la regarda avec un sourire triste car elle ne se retournait même plus vers lui depuis ce fameux bal. Avait-il perdu d'avance? Il secoua la tête avec force pour oublier ses sentiments et fit de grands clins d'œil à ses fans. Astrid en fit de même avec Krum même si c'était plus réservé et mature.

Une fois à bon port, chaque chaloupe déposa leurs deux sorciers sur une basse estrade. Le calme arriva très vite avec la voix de Dumbledore en fond sonore. Le directeur expliqua qu'il avait dérobé une chose précieuse à chaque champion durant la nuit et qu'ils devaient donc tous aller les chercher au fond du lac noir. Il expliqua que c'était une sorte de trésor dont ils avaient une heure maximum pour les remonter sans quoi ils finiraient seuls, au fond de l'eau. A cette évocation Raiponce serra les dents et trembla tout comme Fleur Delacour à ses côtés. Flynn voulut la rassurer mais un coup de canon partit sans prévenir. Dumbledore râla encore une fois contre ce coup raté mais les champions prirent le signal au mot. Ils se lancèrent dans la seconde épreuve.

Jack fut le premier à partir avec le duo de Durmstrang. Krum se changea en requin et partit en trombe sous la surface. Pour le Serpentard il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans son livre de magie noire. Il avait promis de ne plus y avoir recours mais il était tellement déprimé de ne pas trouver qu'il avait décidé de l'utiliser, une dernière fois. Ce sort se combinait avec une potion qu'il but juste avant de monter dans les barques. Il sortit donc sa baguette et prononça la formule sous l'eau:

\- Notothénioïdes Incantatem

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que son corps se tordit dans tous les sens. En une fraction de seconde la glace recouvrit son corps, le protégeant de la température. Puis des branchies apparurent sur son cou, des palmes couvrirent ses doigts et un grand aileron sortit de son dos. Il se changea en une sorte de poisson aquatique des glaces et put enfin retrouver ses facultés de mouvement. Plus rapide qu'un éclair il testa sa vitesse et se retrouva en profondeur avant d'avoir pu le réaliser. Il se sentait si vivace! Dans un même temps il gelait tous les alentours et regarda de la glace se former autour de lui. Il devait éviter de faire du surplace où il finirait en iceberg. Fin prêt à en découdre il fila à toute allure entre les coraux.

A sa suite se tenait Astrid. La barbare avait choisi un sort égal à son compère de Durmstrang. Malgré tout, elle ne prit pas l'apparence d'un requin mais d'un poisson plus svelte et rapide. Son nez s'allongea de plusieurs mètres pour embrocher ses ennemis. Elle devient une mi-femme mi poisson-voilier. Avec une grande dorsale dans le dos elle fila aussi vite que Jack. Avec grâce elle fusa entre les étendues d'herbes des fond marins.

Mérida ne resta pas en arrière et arriva comme une boule dans un jeu de quilles. Elle éclaboussa les alentours et mangea son herbe spéciale. Cette herbe provenait d'Elinor qui avait étudié beaucoup de choses pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Cette herbe pouvait faire tenir une personne plus de vingt quatre heures sous l'eau mais procurait en échange une incapacité de manger pendant trois jours et donc une faiblesse croissante pendant une bonne semaine. N'en eut-elle cure, la rouquine avait pris cette solution, la seule qu'elle avait. Cette herbe magique transforma ses poumons pour qu'il puissent puiser de l'air contenu dans l'eau. La sensation fut désagréable mais la rouquine s'habitua rapidement et avec sa superbe tenue de combat elle nagea vers les profondeurs noirs du lac. Elle avait pensé à prendre son épée et son arc dans le dos. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec une baguette.

Au même moment que la Weasley, les concurrents de Beauxbâtons sautèrent à sa suite. Fleur partit de son côté laissant Flynn avec sa potion qu'il but d'une traite pendant le saut. Celui-ci avait eu beaucoup l'occasion de voler des potions par delà le monde pour les revendre. Il en connaissait donc un rayon et sut laquelle lui serait la plus favorable. Celle-ci procurait un engourdissement dans tout le corps et annulait le besoin de respiration. La potion procurait les besoins nécessaires pour deux heures. Par la même occasion le reste de son corps devenait plus malléable tout comme une pieuvre maniant ses tentacules. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette pour se propulser au fond du lac. Avec sa forme actuelle il y arriva en quelques secondes à peine. Il espérait quand même que son corps redeviendrait normal après tout ça...

Les derniers à sauter furent Harry, poussé par Maugrey. Ainsi que le duo Harold et Raiponce, plus hésitant. Harold arriva dans l'eau avec sa potion spéciale concoctée par Gueulfor. C'était une mixture inventée par lui même au sein du village. Il avait toujours tout prévu pour ce qui concernait la protection du village et autre utilité pour celui-ci. Si bien qu'il avait déjà testé une potion capable de faire survivre quelqu'un sous l'eau pendant quelques heures en échange d'une perte de mobilité des jambes et des bras. Cela arrangeait Harold. Avec quatre armatures en fer de sa composition qu'il faisait basculer comme une nageoire, il réussit à avancer après quelques tentatives. Une fois habitué il se déplaça comme un poisson standard dans l'eau et croisa Harry par la même occasion. Il se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et partirent à la recherche de leur trésor.

La petite Raiponce qui rentra en même temps que les deux autres avait choisi la méthode qui lui semblait la plus appropriée. Parmi les cinq qu'elle avait notées, elle prit la potion et le sort de changement corporel. Elle avait déjà lancé son sort de préparation pendant le trajet jusqu'au lac. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à boire sa mixture au goût de fraise des bois. Une fois fait, le jeune Serdaigle se changea en une grande sirène. Elle avait choisi ce sort plus pour sa beauté que pour son utilité mais la blonde s'y sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'en poisson poisseux. Avec ses cheveux détachés elle pût profiter pour une fois de la liberté de mouvement. Elle ne risquait pas de marcher dessus. Elle n'avait cependant qu'une heure quinze précise avant la disparition du sort. La blonde se dépêcha donc d'avancer en se tordant. Pour y voir plus clair dans ses fonds marins elle chanta un peu et illumina ses cheveux. Tout le monde était enfin dans la course.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais tous les champions étaient enfin en lice. La seconde épreuve était lancée, sous les yeux ébahis des sorciers. Les pauvres ne voyaient finalement pas grand chose, sauf le départ et le résultat. Ils purent donc discuter et continuer leur pari pendant ce laps de temps.

Dans les profondeurs du lac, la pénombre empêchait la bonne marche de l'épreuve et seule Raiponce arrivait à nager où il fallait. Malgré leur vitesse, Jack et Astrid finissaient souvent entortillés dans les grandes herbes marines. Au début cela ressemblait simplement à de la recherche mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, une atmosphère sombre entoura les champions. Des bruits étranges, des sensations d'être suivis commençaient à leur faire peur. Il y avait sous l'eau des choses qui ne semblaient pas accueillantes du tout.

Mérida fut la première à en croiser. Arrivée dans une profonde crique herbeuse elle suivit le long de la paroi en pierre. Elle entendit de drôles de mouvements dans son dos et se retourna plusieurs fois. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle repéra sur la roche lisse un reflet sombre derrière elle. Tout doucement elle se saisit de son arme puis fit volte face. Le temps de se retourner la créature fila dans les algues. La rouquine s'approcha en nageant doucement avec son épée quand brusquement, une nuée de Strangulots la repoussa contre les rochers, lui cognant la tête au passage. C'était des démons des eaux agressifs avec des doigts très longs et des dents pointues. Ceux-ci hurlèrent comme des fous et Mérida se débattit comme elle le put. Ils s'accrochèrent à la Gryffondor puis la tirèrent vers le fond. En colère la rousse serra fermement la poignet de son arme et fit de grands cercles autour de son corps en hurlant. Cela en toucha quelques-uns et effraya les autres. Ceux qui tenaient son pied droit ne la lâchèrent pas. Elle donna des coups avec son autre pied en continuant d'agiter son arme. Une fois libre, Mérida se colla contre la roche. Elle donna un grand coup de ses deux jambes et se propulsa en hauteur.

Elle sortit de la crique rapidement mais toujours suivie par ces créatures qui voulaient continuer à lui mordre les jambes et les bras. Elle n'arriva pas à s'en débarrasser. Nageant toujours plus elle croisa Harold qui avec ses prothèses en fer , ressemblait à une machine sous marine. Quand il vit la rouquine il voulut aller l'aider mais celle-ci tourna dans l'autre sens pour affronter seule ses ennemis. Il avait vraiment peur pour elle mais la moitié des Strangulots l'avaient repéré. Il dut donc faire demi-tour et fuir. Cependant, il était extrêmement lent avec ses nageoires en métal. Il fut vite rattrapé et les créatures voulurent s'en prendre à ses jambes. C'était leur attaque de prédilection. Ils ne purent mordre dedans mais ne cessèrent quand même de le tirer. Certes il était lent mais aussi très lourd, ce pourquoi les Strangulots n'arrivèrent pas à le faire flancher.

\- Aguamentis!

Un énorme jet d'eau propulsa le champion en arrière tout en plaquant les créatures vers le fond. Il adorait vraiment ce sort qui lui avait été également utile contre le basilic. Dans un grand soupir il reprit ses recherches en se propulsant avec sa baguette.

Pas très loin de là, Jack et Flynn s'étaient rejoint sous l'eau. Ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de recherche, se jaugeant. Si Jack allait devenir précieux pour Raiponce il fallait qu'il en soit digne et Flynn s'en assurerait avant la fin de l'année. Le Serpentard, ne se doutait de rien et de son gel il glaça les algues pour avancer plus facilement entre les roches et le sable. Il n'avançait pas très rapidement car dans ces moments là il ne voyait plus rien et se cognait dans le paysage. Flynn en profitait pour le suivre de ses membres flasques et de son œil de lynx. Au bout d'un moment les inévitables Strangulots déboulèrent de sous un gros rocher pour les attaquer. Ils ne purent pas approcher Jack sous peine de finir congelé et s'attaquèrent à Flynn. Le Serpentard en rit méchamment et s'enfuit sous le regard noir de son rival. Flynn jura et sentit ses membres tirés vers le fond. Mais il en profita pour s'enrouler autour d'eux en les étouffant. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, de précieuses minutes où il perdit Jack de vue. Il se relança à sa poursuite.

Pendant ce temps le Serpentard riait toujours de l'avoir laissé derrière. Il se demanda ensuite où était passé ce fameux trésor à trouver et si Raiponce s'en sortait bien. Dans ses pensées il en oublia de contrôler sa vitesse et finit contre une immense planche de bois. Celle-ci se gela pendant que le jeune garçon se relevait en jurant à son tour. Il venait de se faire rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Soudain, il sentit une présence. Il leva le nez et croisa une créature étrange. On aurait dit une sirène mais sa peau était quelque peu flétrie et ses cheveux était passés. Etait-ce une créature marine dangereuse? Celle-ci le remarqua et il se regardèrent dans les yeux. Jack pointa sa baguette mais la pseudo sirène lui fit une grimace méchante et partit dans son coin. Etrange comportement mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il reprit sa route.

Raiponce, dans son coin, croisa plusieurs de ses amis qui ne la virent pas. Elle nageait en hauteur pour éviter les Strangulots qu'elle voyait tourner dans le fond du lac. Les spectateurs pouvaient même l'entrapercevoir. Elle vit Mérida se battre à l'épée contre ses créatures. Elle y allait avec force c'était bien sa petite Rebelle ça. Elle avait quasiment réussi à tous les neutraliser. La blonde fut ravie et continua sa route. Elle vit Harold plus loin rejoint par Astrid et Harry. Tous les trois se croisèrent mais repartirent aussitôt dans leur coin. C'était une bataille individuelle après tout. Harold leur fit quand même un grand signe d'encouragement et fila dans les profondeurs avec son jet d'eau. Raiponce fureta toujours plus loin et tomba sur des ruines de pierres et de bois. Elle trouva Flynn en plein contact avec des êtes de l'eau. Ces créatures sirènes doués d'intelligence mais pas spécialement hostiles. Il essayait de les draguer ou quoi? Le pauvre c'était plutôt lui qui était attiré par leur chant et Raiponce se boucha les oreilles. Elle voulut aller l'aider mais ce n'était pas son combat...

Après hésitation elle lança un sort furtif pour repousser les sirènes puis fila. Flynn la repéra, de ses longs cheveux blonds et sa belle nageoire verte émeraude. Son cœur se serra un instant. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie plus tard. En soupirant il regarda un instant les flots de l'eau et la lumière qui transparaissaient du ciel. Il se laissa distraire par son affection. Raiponce qui avait repris sa route trouvait que les ruines étaient de plus en plus chaotiques et profondes. C'était forcement dans le coin que se trouvaient les trésors. Sûre d'elle, la blonde fila à toute allure vers les ruines, dans ces passages tortueux. Cela la choqua quand elle repéra de la glace au sol. Jack était passé par là! C'était sûr! Sa motivation remontée en flèche, elle entreprit de le retrouver. A peine quelques mètres plus loin elle distingua une forme. Naïvement elle se dirigea vers elle mais déglutit quand elle aperçut la créature.

La pseudo sirène à la peau plissée et aux cheveux passés n'était autre que Gothel qui la captura en une fraction de seconde. D'un grand sourire de victoire elle l'avait entourée d'un filet noir magique et la tira plus loin. Raiponce se débattit mais sa baguette était coincée entre sa nageoire et son ventre. Elle voulut parler mais la férocité avec laquelle sa fausse mère la tira lui empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche. Rageusement elle utilisa son dernier recours et chanta de toutes ses forces. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent avec un grand éclat redonnant par la même occasion la force à sa mère qui reprit une apparence de femme sirène sexy. Elle espérait que quelqu'un verrait sa lumière.

Quarante minutes venaient de passer depuis le début de l'épreuve. La plupart se battaient contre les Strangulots et d'autres contre de féroces poissons à moitié préhistoriques. Personne n'avait encore trouvé leur trésor si bien caché. Seules deux personnes en étaient proches. Jack et Flynn. Jack était à deux pas du but et il le sentait bien. Tout en contrôlant sa vitesse et sa vision il avançait en gelant les ennemis, tout ce froid utilisé vidait son corps de force mais bientôt il en verrait le bout. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il arriva enfin dans un renfoncement de pierre où se tenait une arche dissimulée. Celle- ci était au-dessus de plusieurs personnes attachées par une ficelle. C'était donc ça les trésors! Des personnes importantes pour les champions! Il sourit à ce tour joué par Dumbledore et s'approcha des trésors. Il les regarda tour à tour et sut qui était la sienne. Elsa. Qui pouvait bien être proche de la petite Serpentard à part lui et Drago? Il en sourit et s'apprêta à la détacher quand il repéra quelque chose.

Au loin, une grand lumière vive s'éloignait peu à peu. Il fronça les sourcils et hésita. N'était-ce pas la lumière si particulière de Raiponce? Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle? Se retournant il vit arriver Flynn qui était toujours poursuivi par le chants des sirènes. Ils se regardèrent. Si jamais Jack choisissait d'aller voir, il perdrait sa première place surtout si cette lumière était un piège. Son inquiétude prit le pas sur son jugement et il fila en vitesse vers la faible lueur. Flynn fut étonné de ce comportement. Il haussa les épaules pensant à un piège et fixa les personnes immergées. Qui était la plus précieuse pour lui ici? Ce n'était certainement pas la chose toute à droite, ni les autres inconnus. Non ce ne pouvait être que Fiona, son amie de Beauxbâtons et confidente. D'un coup de baguette il coupa la corde et entoura son amie pour remonter à la surface. Il arriva le premier sous les cris et hurlements des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Il était fin heureux d'être le premier! Mais il déchanta vite quand il vit que Fleur avait abandonné. La pauvre. Il sortit de l'eau avec son amie en grelottant et on lui apporta de quoi se réchauffer. Dumbledore le félicita:

\- Premier arrivé , Flynn Rider avec quarante-deux points!

Le jeune homme ne reprit pas de suite son apparence et tenta d'amuser Fiona avec ses pseudos membres tentaculaires. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Jack faisait, il aurait dû être premier.

Harold continua sa quête houleuse, loin de se douter que le premier était arrivé et que deux de ses amis étaient en danger. Il s'approchait enfin des premiers signes des ruines , suivi de près par Krum le requin qui lui passa devant fièrement. Harold ne le calcula pas et stoppa un peu ses aguamentis. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pareil pour son physique, devoir supporter ses armatures en fer pesait du poids et sa jambe commençait à le lancer. Il la laissait traîner derrière lui. Il espérait vraiment être proche du but, il ne restait que quinze bonne minutes. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand il entendit les Strangulots se rapprocher en criant. Jamais ils ne lâchaient l'affaire eux... Arrivant devant lui il les pointa de sa baguette mais sans prévenir ils fuirent aussitôt. Avaient-ils eu peur de sa baguette?

Harold se retourna et rougit de stupeur. Il recula et se colla contre une pierre en mousse. Devant lui se tenait Mérida, nue, qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle s'approcha doucement et tendit les bras:

\- Harold, viens avec moi, ensembles. Je t'aime tant Harold.

Le dragonnier ne pouvait pas bouger tellement il était subjugué par Mérida et rouge de gêne. Les cheveux de la rouquine commencèrent à chatouiller le visage d'Harold qui se laissa charmer. Celle-ci lui prit le bras et le tira vers le fond. Harold la suivit en balbutiant. Son regard se perdit sur le bas du dos de son amie. Celle-ci tourna la tête, tout sourire et chanta une chanson inconnue mais si envoûtante. Harold se laissa aller et s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la crique. D'une pulsion, il la tira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Mérida... Je t'...

Un éclair bleu intervint et repoussa Mérida sur le sol. Harold ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur et hurla:

\- Mérida! Qui !?

Il se retourna et vit Astrid rouge de colère. Harold fronça les sourcils comme jamais:

\- Astrid! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait!

Il la visa de sa baguette mais Astrid baissa la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à cause de son nez et de sa bouche de poisson mais elle repartit avec les larmes aux yeux. Harold se retourna sur la rouquine qui se retransforma en une chimère des profondeurs. Une sirène qui attire les hommes à leur perte en les noyant dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Il ne savait pas du tout que ça existait et se colla au mur, honteux. Il allait finir dans les bras de ce monstre pour l'éternité si Astrid n'était pas venue. Mais... Mérida était si... Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et remonta plus en surface. Son corps était en feu, il avait envie, là toute de suite, d'embrasser la vraie Mérida.

Pendant ce temps Cédric et Krum arrivèrent quasiment en même temps qu'Astrid dans les ruines. Harry était là également et le temps pressait. Il ne restait que neuf minutes. Cédric détacha Cho Chang, la grande sœur de Li Chang et repartit à la surface en insistant sur le temps qui pressait. Krum arriva en trombe pour détacher Hermione Granger et Mavis, l'amie la plus proche d'Astrid. La blonde le remercia et ils montèrent en même temps à la surface. Dumbledore applaudit:

\- Cédric Diggory arrive troisième avec quarante-sept points. A leur suite ex aequo à la quatrième place, Krum et Astrid, les champions de Durmstrang avec chacun quarante et un points.

Le garçon n'était vraiment pas heureux d'arriver aussi loin sur le podium mais il sortit quand même fièrement sous les applaudissements. Astrid cependant ne cessa d'avoir les larmes aux yeux devant une Mavis déconfite:

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Parce que tu es troisième? En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir été ton trésor!

Astrid sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Ne pas lui révéler que le cœur d'Harold avait fait son choix. Ses créatures ne pouvaient mentir, elles prenaient l'apparence de la personne aimée du plus profond d'un cœur...

Alors qu'il ne restait que peu de temps, Mérida était à la traîne. Elle s'était tellement éprise de ses combats épiques qu'elle en avait oublié son but premier. La recherche... Elle dut donc se dépêcher à la dernière minute. Par chance rien ne lui barra la route à la vue du sang sur son épée et son arc, plus personne n'osa l'approcher. Elle nagea comme une championne jusqu'à apercevoir des personnes remonter. C'était probablement par là. Elle fila à toute allure. Alors qu'elle était toute proche, des algues sauvages vinrent la coincer sur son avancée. Elle repéra Harold au passage qui était assis sur un rocher, déconfit. Mais que faisait-il là à cinq minutes de la fin? A grands coups de lame elle coupa les plantes ainsi qu'un Strangulot entreprenant pour rejoindre son ami. Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête ce qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Il rougit de nouveau et s'éloigna.

\- Harold! Qu'est-ce que tu fous!? Dépêche-toi bon sang!

Le dragonnier se stoppa et regarda sa montre. Il paniqua et regarda Mérida qui rit au éclats. Elle était si belle quand elle riait. La rouquine lui tira la langue et se dépêcha de nager jusqu'à la crique de pierre. Il la suivit et contempla ce petit bout de femme robuste. Il se souvint du bal, de la danse et de tout les moments passés avec elle, comme lorsqu'elle était venue sur Beurk. Ou toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux sous le cerisier à parler de tout et de rien, à aller voir Krokmou. Son cœur s'emballa mais il ne dit rien, il garda le sourire devant son amie en pleine concentration.

Ils arrivèrent enfin la où il ne se tenait que peu de personnes. Harold fit les gros yeux quand il vit Krokmou sous l'eau! Son trésor! Dumbledore n'y avait pas été de main morte sur ce coup là... Heureusement que tout le monde avait vu son dragon à la première tâche et qu'ils avaient su que c'était le sien. Sinon ça aurait été la panique générale! Mérida repéra pour sa part les triplés. Elle fut choquée de les voir sous l'eau alors qu'Elinor avait dit qu'ils ne viendraient pas à la seconde tâche. Au fond elle se doutait que sa mère ne devait vraiment pas être au courant. Elle rit un moment quand elle imagina Dumbledore en train de tenter de les ensorceler. Il n'avait même pas pu en choisir un, il avait pris les trois. Les deux amis se regardèrent alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Harold lui fit signe de remonter. Mérida fit la moue puis accepta la galanterie. Elle monta avec ses frères sous les remous de l'eau fraîche. Harold attendit une minute et remonta à son tour avec son lourd Dragon. Il dut utiliser cinq Aguamentis avant de réussir à remonter pleinement jusqu'en haut. Les cris de surprise et de joie retentirent dans tous les gradins.

\- Mérida Weasley arrive en cinquième place avec quarante-trois points, puis Harold arrive en sixième position avec un total de trente-neuf points.

Elinor hurla quand elle vit les triplés sortir de l'eau en riant avec leur sœur. Elle accourut pour les prendre dans ses bras et les essuyer correctement. Mérida passait totalement inaperçue... Elle rejoignit Harold et Krokmou qui prirent toute la place sur la plateforme. Hagrid vint prendre soin de l'animal devant un Harold déconfit:

\- Non mais sérieusement, vous avez réussi à immerger Krokmou!

\- Ce n'était pas très simple mais c'est lui qui l'a voulu , assura Hagrid tout sourire.

Harold soupira devant son ami volant et lui donna un grand câlin. Puis il se retourna sur Mérida. Il ne sut que dire et resta bêtement à rougir devant elle. Celle-ci lui montra le pouce et s'assit de fatigue. Il en fit de même et retira ses armatures. Il se sentait déjà plus léger mais sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Juste après que le gong final ait sonné la fin, Harry déboula avec Ron et la sœur de Fleur. C'était juste à temps mais Dumbledore ainsi que Croupton senior acceptèrent sa victoire et le mirent même ex aequo avec Cédric en troisième position , grâce à son courage. Il put reprendre ses esprits auprès d'Hermione qui le secoua dans tous les sens.

Sous l'eau restaient encore deux personnes, Jack et Raiponce. En effet, après avoir rejoint la vive lumière Jack tomba sur la blonde et sur Astoria qui ne lâchait pas prise. Elle utilisa sa vitesse pour fuir mais Jack la suivait en évitant les obstacles comme il le put. Raiponce fut ballottée dans tout les sens mais continuait de chanter pour donner sa position. Jack gela les alentours mais avança de plus belle et visa la mère Gothel en lui fonçant dedans. Il la rata mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette:

\- Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu mourras , Jack Frost!

Le valeureux Serpentard sortit sa propre baguette et la tint avec ses doigts palmés:

\- Lâchez Raiponce immédiatement! Vous n'agissez pas comme une mère avec elle, ce n'est pas votre chose!

Astoria se mit à rire sadiquement:

\- Cela ne te regarde pas le sans-famille.

Jack fronça fortement les sourcils à cette remarque sans cœur.

\- Ca me regarde car Raiponce est en danger avec vous! Malgré le fait que je dois toujours la protéger et que je n'y arrive jamais, ce coup-ci je tiendrais mes promesses!

La blonde le regarda avec joie et tentait de se débattre, cependant, le sort de sirène commençait à disparaître et son souffle devenait de plus en plus dur. Elle agonisait lentement devant Jack qui ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Libérez-la bon sang! Elle va se noyer!

\- Inutile jusqu'au bout celle-là. Je la ramènerai quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Raiponce est à moi.

Astoria se retourna et fila de plus belle. Jack hurla:

\- Ce n'est pas votre propriété! Vous n'êtes même pas sa vraie mère!

En rage il la poursuivit, le regard mauvais. Astoria le visa en se stoppant:

\- Avada Kedavra!

Jack surpris, évita le sort de justesse. L'adrénaline le rendit encore plus puissant et il pointa sa baguette sur Astoria:

\- Endoloris!

Le filet rouge transcenda avec le filet vert. La mère Gothel ne s'y attendait pas de la part d'un gamin et le félicita en l'évitant:

\- Je vois que tu es de la même trempe que Tom. Mais serais-tu vraiment capable de me viser avec ça!

Il serra les dents en regardant Raiponce agoniser et se tenir la gorge. Il ferma son cœur à double tour et continua de balancer des Endoloris sur Astoria qui en fit de même. Les filets s'entrechoquèrent. Soudain, Jack fila sans prévenir sur la mère Gothel qui ne le vit pas arriver aussi vite. La force de sa potion était remarquable d'où il la repoussa de plusieurs mètres en la gelant. Elle se retrouva au bas d'une crique. Il la visa de nouveau, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres:

\- J'ai gagné. Endoloris!

Astoria fut assénée de plein fouet par le filet rouge qui la paralysa et la fit hurler de douleur. Son visage fut déconfit et Jack put enfin récupérer la blonde qui était choquée de la réaction du Serpentard. Souffrant du manque d'oxygène elle ne redit rien mais laissa son ami la tenir dans ses bras.

\- On va sortir ne t'inquiète pas.

Raiponce prit sa baguette:

\- Tête-en-bulle.

Un fin filet d'air lui donna un court moment de respiration. Elle se colla contre Jack toujours en moitié de sirène. Ses cheveux entourèrent son prince charmant qui la serra fort contre son cœur.

\- Merci! Merci infiniment Jack! J'ai eu si peur!

Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête longuement:

\- J'ai eu peur aussi ma princesse! Cette femme est un monstre! Comment as-tu fais pour vivre avec elle si longtemps... Même si elle t'a recueillie ça ne lui donne pas tout les droits. Fuyons avant qu'elle revienne.

\- Oui retournons vers les gradins. De toute manière c'est terminé... Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir...

\- Encore heureux! lui hurla Jack.

Ils se prirent la main ensembles et partirent à toute vitesse vers les gradins. Il était une heure et vingt minutes de passées depuis la fin de la seconde épreuve.

Jack soupira en arrivant près du stade qui avait l'air de se vider.

\- On a radicalement perdu je crois... Et dire que je devais être premier! Ce Flynn m'a soufflé la place.

\- Désolée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas! Je serais venu cinquante fois à ton secours au lieu de prendre une première place!

\- Jack... Tu es si gentil...

Elle rougit et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Tu es si belle en sirène. Ca te va très bien tu sais. Je...

A cet instant précis, il sentit que son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

\- Oui?

\- Non rien... Il faut que l'on sorte avant que ta mère n'arrive.

Jack se dirigea vers les hauteurs mais Raiponce le retint:

\- Attends. J'ai une idée, on peut gagner.

\- Pardon?

Jack écarquilla grand les yeux devant la malice que lui affichait la blonde. Celle-ci avait vraiment honte d'avoir fait perdre Jack comme ça:

\- Et si on trichait un peu?

\- Toi, tricher? Mais que t'arrive-t-il blondie! Tu es méconnaissable!

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. La blonde fouilla sous son haut aquatique et sortit son retourneur de temps:

\- Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière.

\- Mais, tu m'as toujours dit de l'utiliser avec parcimonie non?

Il lui fit un regard taquin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape sur le ventre:

\- On ne fait rien de mal! Dumbledore devait tenir éloigné Astoria et il ne l'a pas fait. Alors, je ne l'écouterais pas pour une fois.

\- La vilaine petite rebelle. Tu traînes trop avec Mérida toi.

Raiponce sourit de bon cœur dans sa petite bulle d'air. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de garder ce retourneur de temps. Se collant contre son prince elle mit le collier autour de leurs cous. Ensembles ils repartirent de quelques tours en arrière.

Une fois fait, Raiponce rangea son pendentif et ensembles ils se dirigèrent à l'arche de pierre toute proche:

\- Ni vu ni connu, rit Jack qui changea d'humeur par rapport au combat précédent.

\- Exact. Allons délivrer nos trésors!

Toujours main dans la main ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit désigné. Jack repéra Elsa qu'il détacha et empoigna. Puis Raiponce repéra Ariel qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras. Juste avant de remonter, la blonde interpella Jack:

\- Dis-moi...

\- Oui?

\- Tu... Tu aimes Elsa? Vu que tu dois la sauver, je suppose que oui.

Jack se sentit très bizarre. Il fit de grands signes négatifs :

\- N...Non! Enfin si c'est une amie mais c'est tout ! Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'Elsa! Ah non pas du tout! Mais alors pas du tout !

Jack se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avant de se rendre compte qu'il voulait briser tout le malentendu sur Elsa. Ses sentiments... Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui avoue, à Raiponce. Celle-ci lui répondit en un sourire et remonta à la surface en lui tendant la main:

\- Allons-y!

Il la serra et remonta avec elle.

Ensemble ils sortirent de l'eau sous les applaudissements. Elsa reprit des couleurs ainsi qu'Ariel. Les quatre sorciers rejoignirent la rive. Elsa fut remorquée par Hans qui était toujours dans les parages, ainsi qu'Anna qui s'inquiétait depuis qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue avec Drago. Ariel fut remontée par Aurore et voulut aider Raiponce. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle et Jack se tenaient la main et ne la lâchèrent pas.

Puis Dumbledore annonça leurs résultats:

\- Jack Frost et Raiponce Gothel arrivent en seconde place avec quarante-huit points chacun. Mes félicitations.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis rirent devant les autres choqués de cette réaction. Ils avaient remonté le temps un peu plus loin que prévu.


	39. (Année 4) Chp 10 Menace Imminente

**Voilà la suite ! La menace de Voldemort pèse lourd et la fin d'année sent mauvais pour tout le monde. Malheureusement pour le Big Four leur destin ne sera pas de tout repos ;) Bonne lecture!**

Chp 10 : Menace imminente

Frigorifiés et tremblotants, les champions se réchauffèrent sous les couvertures chaudes délivrées par leurs amis. Ils se remirent de leur émotion avec leurs proches pendant que Dumbledore clôturait la seconde tâche.

Sur la terre ferme, Harold soupira de bonheur:

\- On a enfin fini la seconde épreuve. Plus qu'une et on sera délivrés de ce fardeau pour reprendre enfin nos études standards. Et j'ai gardé le reste de mes membres!

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Stoick lui prit les épaules pour le serrer contre lui:

\- Fiston, je suis fier de toi! Même si tu es sixième, tu as au moins fini en un seul morceau et avec gloire. Celui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe doit s'en mordre les doigts.

Le dragonnier se mit à rougir en souriant et Mérida lui prit l'autre épaule:

\- Exactement, celui qui a osé nous faire participer doit être choqué de nous voir vainqueurs et en vie! On peut se la jouer cool comme des stars maintenant.

Elinor soupira par derrière mais sourit. Elle serrait les triplés contre son cœur toujours sous le coup de la panique de les voir revenir du lac. Ceux-ci pour une fois étaient fatigués et s'endormirent dans les bras de leur mère. C'était une scène rare et attendrissante.

Plus loin de là, Raiponce et Jack se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore qui venait de dire au revoir à Croupton senior, à Maugrey et à Hans. Il allait rejoindre son bureau pour un petit bilan des tâches quand il les vit arriver. Il leur sourit en croisant ses bras dans le dos:

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer après tant d'émotion. Je suis content que vous ayez si bien réussi cette épreuve.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Jack s'avança:

\- Monsieur. Comment dire? Vous aviez promis de protéger Raiponce de sa mère. Et pourtant madame Gothel était sous l'eau et a tenté de l'emmener de force. Elle a aussi essayé de me tuer avec un Avada Kedavra.

Son regard était grave et profond ce qui fit bien vite changer le sourire du directeur. Il se mit à triturer sa barbe.

\- C'est grave en effet. J'avais mis en place une barrière extrêmement complexe. Et de là à lancer ce genre de sort... Je vais aller en prévenir le ministère de la magie, il ne faut pas laisser passer ça.

Raiponce baissa les yeux:

\- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça? Je ne la comprends plus depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Elle devient si froide et si cruelle... De là à imaginer qu'elle aurait pût tuer Jack...

Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Le directeur eut le cœur serré. Il savait une part de la vérité et avait promis de ne rien lui dire. Cependant, au vu du danger il ne fallait pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

Albus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule:

\- Vous savez, Astoria Gothel, votre mère adoptive, est quelqu'un de très sombre. Lors de ses études à Poudlard, elle était à Serpentard et était proche d'un élève tout aussi sombre qu'elle. Elle était vraiment brillante mais utilisait aussi la magie noire. Lors du règne de Voldemort, Astoria a disparu de Poudlard et on ne l'a jamais revue. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle a fait pendant ce temps là mais il me semble que ce n'était pas du côté de la lumière. Honnêtement jeune enfant, vous devriez vous éloigner de votre mère. Quoiqu'il en soit je compte bien prévenir le ministre de la magie, vous serez en sécurité , je vous le promet.

La blonde assimila ses paroles avec un coup au cœur mais arrêta ses larmes. Elle prit la main de Jack et la serra fort. Il en fit de même et soupira:

\- Vous auriez quand même pût l'en informer plus tôt. Savoir que sa mère est quelqu'un qui utilise la magie noire, c'est une information capitale.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler des histoires de famille, répondit le vieil homme en regardant le ciel. Astoria a été trop loin aujourd'hui, et pour ce sortilège impardonnable elle doit être punie, cela va donc au delà de la famille, ce pourquoi j'interviens.

Il regarda la Serdaigle toujours mouillée de l'eau du lac noire.

\- Miss Gothel, je pense que pendant un moment vous devriez aller vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre. Si l'on attrape Astoria Gothel elle devra passer devant le Magenmagot. Ce serait le moment pour vous de vous libérer un peu de son emprise. Réfléchissez bien à tout cela pendant le reste de l'année.

Il lui donna une petite tape de réconfort et partit contacter Fudge, le ministre de la magie.

Jack prit la blonde dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Si j'avais pu je t'aurais fait venir chez moi mais tu connais ma famille... Tu devrais aller vivre chez Mérida ou Harold.

\- ... Oui je pense que ça serait le mieux... Ce qu'elle a failli te faire, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, jamais.

Elle serra la veste humide de Jack avec colère. Dans son épaule il lui sourit et profita de cet instant de chaleur. Son rôle de gardien n'était pas près de se finir.

Au même instant, Flynn avait entendu la conversation et regardait la scène à travers les fourrés. Il sourit tristement, adossé contre son arbre. Astrid arriva lorsque le duo fila vers le château.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu espionnes encore ce Jack?

\- ... Si malheureusement, je suis incapable de me contrôler. Je... J'aime Raiponce. Elle est si douce et si soucieuse du monde. Si drôle. C'est une vrai bouffée d'air frais que jamais je n'avais encore vu chez une femme. Elle est d'ailleurs différente des autres et ne me court pas après. C'est plus moi qui lui cours après en fait.

Astrid se colla contre l'arbre. Elle regarda les feuilles bouger par la force du vent:

\- Je te comprends. Tu es amoureux d'une fille qui en aime un autre. Moi aussi je connais ce sentiment..., de solitude...

\- Vraiment? Tu aimes quelqu'un qui en aime une autre?

\- Oui... J'en ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureuse d'Harold Haddock. Et ce depuis deux ans déjà, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le lui faire comprendre et cette distance ne s'est jamais comblée. J'aurais du venir à Poudlard, j'aurais eu mes chances. Toi aussi je suis sûr.

\- Oui peut-être. Qui sait.

\- Enfin, je crois que je vais abandonner. Je l'ai vu devant une sirène, une créature qui prend l'apparence de l'être aimé et je ne suis pas de taille si le cœur est déjà pris.

Il voulut la réconforter mais elle lui sourit:

\- Du temps qu'il est heureux... Je l'accepte. Et si un jour cette Mérida lui en fait baver je serais là pour récupérer les pots cassés!

Flynn se mit à rire devant tant de franchise et de force intérieure. Ce petit bout de femme était bien plus fort qu'il ne le serait jamais.

\- Tu as raison. Allez, retournons au château, on va attraper une pneumonie!

\- Je suis d'accord. Consolons-nous dans notre victoire, en plus tu es premier! Sale rival!

\- Bonne chance pour me battre je gagnerais la dernière épreuve!

\- On verra ça, je vais tout donner!

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux champions partirent bien au chaud. Chacun put se reposer après cette épreuve éreintante.

Les jours qui suivirent furent remués d'une affreuse nouvelle. Barty Croupton Senior avait été retrouvé mort en pleine forêt, et ce, le jour même ou Fudge était venu voir Dumbledore pour l'affaire Astoria. Profitant de cette histoire Dumbledore avait tenté de faire annuler le tournoi mais rien n'y fit, Fudge décida qu'il devait continuer jusqu'au bout et toujours avec les indésirables. Raiponce apprit par ailleurs que sa mère était recherchée par tous les Aurors du continent pour utilisation d'un sort impardonnable. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'Astoria pouvait faire en ce moment même et pourquoi elle avait tant changé.

Elle se posa beaucoup de questions, seule. Elle s'isola car ses amis étaient loin de tout ça. Harold passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de nouvelles prothèses pour la troisième future épreuve. Le pauvre garçon avait tenté de se changer en Animagus et en avait perdu son armature qui de surcroît avait rouvert la plaie. Avec Gueulfor et Stoick, ils travaillaient sur une prothèse unique permettant à Harold de pouvoir se transformer si nécessaire. Il avait dû tout leur avouer à son sujet ce qui rendit leur lien encore plus solide. Ils acceptèrent d'ailleurs sans problème son don d'Animagus. Quant au jeune garçon il retrouva peu à peu son équilibre même si ce n'était pas fameux. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de béquille. La perte de mobilité de son corps pendant l'épreuve lui avait donné une bonne rééducation par la suite, et il se sentait presque revivre même si la perte de sa jambe le rendait toujours aussi déprimé.

Mérida venait l'aider de temps à autre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal de la regarder en face depuis cette fameuse sirène l'attirant avec l'image de celle qu'il aime du fond de son cœur. De plus celle-ci semblait de plus en plus proche et collante. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait vraiment? Il en avait bien trop peur pour l'instant. Il se contentait de venir la voir tous les jours avec de petites attentions. Ce qui la ravissait. Mérida n'était pas en reste de son côté puisqu'elle ne ratait pas une occasion de voir Harold avec ses nouvelles prothèses. Elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La rouquine était vraiment heureuse de ce tout nouveau sentiment. Sa seule pensée était de le voir et cela lui suffisait pour son bonheur. Elle en profita longuement durant ce nouveau mois de préparation.

Loin de tout ça, Jack relisait une nouvelle fois son livre en se demandant de qui il venait. Ce n'était sûrement pas à ses parents. Entre temps il croisait Elsa et Drago qui ne lui adressaient plus la moindre parole. Déjà parce que Jack traînait avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et la Gryffondore mais en plus parce qu'il n'était même pas venu voir Elsa pour sa déprime. Elle lui en voulait et le snobait au possible. Cela attrista Jack, qui se sentait séparé d'une de ses bonnes amies mais en même temps il la comprenait. Depuis le bal il l'avait complètement lâchée pour Raiponce. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, maintenant qu'il comprenait son cœur et son amour pour la blonde, il ferait toujours en sorte de rester avec elle. De plus elle était en danger avec Astoria, c'était une raison de plus pour la protéger. Mais au fond il avait peur. Peur de lui même car il faisait de plus en plus de sombres rêves. Des rêves où il se voyait relancer des Doloris en tenue de Mangemort. Où il se voyait tuer Astoria. Il ne savait sur quel pied danser.

Finalement la blonde choisit de parler à Flynn qui se faisait très distant depuis la seconde épreuve. Elle le trouva avec Astrid, à parler de tout et de rien sur un banc extérieur. Profitant du redoux.

\- Salut vous deux! Ca va?

\- Impeccable, lui dit le jeune homme tout sourire. Et toi? Tu profites de ton temps libre pour préparer la dernière épreuve?

Raiponce s'assit à côté de lui:

\- Je révise plus qu'autre chose car j'ai beaucoup de cours et que je ne sais pas ce que sera la dernière épreuve. Enfin je cogite aussi sur pas mal de choses.

\- Comme quoi? Lui demanda Astrid curieusement.

\- Ma mère entre autre qui est en cavale. Surtout que j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de mes vrais parents car j'ai été adoptée.

\- C'est dur comme situation, lui répondit-elle. Courage!

\- Merci. Mais j'ai une question Flynn... Pour l'histoire de la couronne...

\- Oh je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-ci, rit le jeune homme. Tu peux en parler t'inquiète, j'en ai parlé à Astrid pour mon passe temps spécial et j'ai promis de m'arrêter.

La blonde de Durmstrang approuva. Flynn se souvenait encore de la phrase de Raiponce qui lui avait atteint le cœur " _Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Tu vaux mieux que ça_ " et avait choisi de changer. Pour elle et pour Astrid aussi.

La blonde soupira de joie:

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre! C'est tellement mieux ainsi. Mais pour ce qui est de la couronne, où l'as-tu volée exactement? J'ai besoin de précision, je pense qu'elle m'est liée vu qu'elle ne brille qu'avec moi. Et qu'elle t'a conduit à moi aussi.

Flynn réfléchit un instant. C'était déjà loin pour lui.

\- C'était une famille de noble, dans un grand château en Angleterre. Je me demande même si ce n'était pas chez la Reine d'Angleterre. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien, mais je me souviens d'avoir vu de grands remparts et un énorme domaine privé. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas t'en dire plus , je passe vite fait dans les maisons sans trop regarder. Enfin, passait je veux dire!

Raiponce se mura dans le silence en cogitant. Il aurait carrément été dans le palais de la Reine? En même temps une couronne, ce n'était pas chez n'importe qui qu'on en trouvait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le remercia pour ses réponses. Quand elle repartit vers son dortoir, Raiponce resta interdite. Entre Astoria et cette couronne, c'en était beaucoup trop. Soudain elle se cogna dans Maugrey qui la fixa avec son éternel sourire sadique.

\- Vous devriez vous préparer pour la troisième tâche, miss Gothel, le temps se presse. Dans quelques semaines, il vous faudra du courage.

\- ... Je sais...

Elle fronça les sourcils:

\- C'est du polynectar que vous buvez?

Plusieurs fois elle s'était fait cette remarque mais cela lui avait échappé. Il lui sourit:

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Toi et tes amis.

Il rit avec sa langue fugace devant une blonde effarée. Elle cogitait tellement qu'elle en avait oublié une chose primordiale.

\- C'est vous! Vous qui avez mis nos noms dans la coupe de feu!

Elle se colla contre le mur de peur. Maugrey lui fit un clin d'œil et fila doucement dans les couloirs du château. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Voilà ce que Raiponce n'arrivait pas à comprendre en revenant sur son lit. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle aux autres dès que possible. Maintenant qu'elle en avait la certitude.

Alors que les cours continuaient et que la troisième tâche était à deux pas de commencer. Le Big Four se retrouva sous leur cerisier plein de bourgeon. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés ensembles comme ça. Avec les cours et les épreuves plus les problèmes personnels, leur temps était diminué par deux surtout pour la blonde. C'est justement elle qui les avait convoqués.

Ravis de se revoir ensemble à cet endroit ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Chacun prit ses aises et Harold arriva en bombant le torse. Il lâcha sa canne et marcha devant eux sans problème. Ils applaudirent tous:

\- Enfin te revoilà sur pied, si on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Jack en levant le pouce. Depuis la première épreuve ça fait du bien de te revoir marcher normalement!

\- Et ouais, en plus j'ai ma toute nouvelle prothèse. Je suis fin prêt moi. N'empêche quatre mois et demi de convalescence ça m'auras suffi!

\- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua la rouquine fière de lui. On va pouvoir se re-promener tranquillement tous les deux.

Harold approuva en rougissant. Il avait vraiment du mal en regardant Mérida. Soudain la rouquine se tourna vers Raiponce:

\- Alors, que voulais-tu nous dire de si important? C'est à propos de ta mère? Elle a été arrêté?

Raiponce pencha sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack qui fut ravi de ce geste:

\- Non elle est toujours en cavale... Apparemment elle aurait quitté la tour et je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle mais c'est tant mieux. J'en ai assez d'être la petite fille à sa maman. En fait je suis venue vous parler du tournoi.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, répliqua son amie.

La Serdaigle sourit en se calant confortablement sur le Serpentard qui faisait des nattes avec les cheveux de Raiponce:

\- Vous vous souvenez du jour de notre sélection surprise. Mérida avait soulevé un point important. Qui as donc mis nos noms dans la coupe et pourquoi? Et bien je pense au moins savoir qui. Comme tu nous l'avait dis et je le confirme, je suis sûre que c'est Maugrey.

\- Je suis trop forte! approuva Mérida le bras en l'air. Il est juste trop bizarre ce type et sadique en plus.

\- Oui mais pas que, continua la blonde. Il m'a parlé de façon à me laisser comprendre qu'il attendait de nous voir à l'œuvre ,et ce, même avant le tournoi. Récemment il m'a encore fait le coup. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il boit du polynectar en cachette. J'ai reconnu la texture du liquide.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça? S'inquiéta Harold.

Jack continua ses nattes:

\- Ca veut dire qu'en plus d'avoir encore un prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui cache un secret, on a un imposteur au château. Par contre je ne vois toujours pas le but de nous y faire participer.

La Serdaigle fit la moue:

\- Non moi non plus je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse... A moins que ce type ait pour but de nous voir morts durant le tournoi mais, par malchance, on est toujours en vie.

\- Pourquoi vouloir notre mort? Répliqua Harold. Je saisis pas. On a rien fait.

\- On cogite pour rien, répliqua le Serpentard. Quoiqu'il arrive , ce Maugrey ne pourra rien faire pendant la troisième tâche. Pour ce qui est de ses intentions, on le saura bien tôt au tard. Mais d'ici là il faut se concentrer.

La rouquine se coucha au sol:

\- Oui je suis d'accord. On se monte le bourrichon. Préparons-nous plutôt à devenir de vrais champions!

\- Faut-il encore que tu sois première, piqua Jack sadiquement. C'est moi qui serais le vainqueur.

\- Pfff, on verra ça.

Harold et Raiponce se regardèrent sans trop de motivation puis profitèrent de cet instant. C'était un des derniers avant que le tournoi ne se termine une bonne fois pour toutes. Les libérant du fardeau de la terreur, des combats et du danger.

Les dernières semaines de stress passèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement... Les champions n'avaient pas vu le temps passer que la troisième tâche était déjà là. Raiponce avait été tellement à fond dans ses cours et sa couronne qu'elle en avait oublié de se préparer mentalement. Jack, Mérida et Harold avec leur lot de problèmes n'avaient pas vu passer ce dernier mois de cours avant le tournoi. Surtout que certains cours devenaient enfin passionnants même pour la rouquine. Comme les nouveaux sortilèges à apprendre et les matchs de Quidditch qui continuaient avec toujours autant d'ardeur. Mérida et Jack s'en donnaient à cœur joie durant ces événements.

Mais finalement la normalité n'avait pas sa place cette année et la dernière épreuve arriva pour mettre un terme au tournoi. Personne n'avait idée de ce que serait cette tâche et chacun avait plus qu'envie de finir tout ça. En plus avec Croupton senior mort, l'ambiance du tournoi était encore plus sombre qu'avant. Tant d'événements bizarres et aucune explication. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

Le jour J, le Big Four se retrouva un peu avant tout le monde dans les vestiaires avec Flynn et Astrid. Ils stressaient tellement qu'il fallait évacuer tout ça. Ils se parlèrent donc amicalement évoquant tout et rien. Astrid et Flynn s'entendirent vraiment bien avec le Big Four ce qui donna chaud au cœur à tout le monde.

Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Maugrey intervint dans le chapiteau de tissu pour chercher les champions:

\- Alors vous êtes prêts? Il va être temps. Enfin temps de finir ce tournoi.

Il eut de faibles réponses qu'il prit tout sourire. Il s'approcha de Mérida:

\- Vous avez pris votre épée au moins? Vu le danger qui court ce ne sera pas de trop, croyez-moi.

La rouquine lui montra son arme:

\- Elle est toujours à mes côtés. Toujours.

\- Bien, parfait.

Il se lécha plusieurs fois la langue et contempla le Big Four. Ils les invita ensuite à sortir de la tente.

Sous la musique et les applaudissement des spectateurs, chaque champion arriva dans l'ordre, accompagné de parents ou autre. Le premier à entrer fut Flynn dont les fangirls se lancèrent dans un concours de cris de joie. Puis entrèrent Jack et Raiponce ensemble. Lucius n'était pas présent et avait dit à Jack qu'il ne serait là qu'en fin de tournoi. Il se remémora sa conversation bizarre avec lui. Chose qui commençait à l'angoisser:

 _" - Jack, je ne peux pas venir pour te voir dans la troisième et dernière manche, mais je serais là à la toute fin._

 _Lucius ne le regardait pas en face et cachait sa mine triste dans son café._

 _\- Pourquoi? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..._

 _\- Une affaire urgente à régler._

 _\- Un dimanche soir?_

 _\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas je serais là quand il le faudra. Je... Te soutiendrais._

 _\- ... Merci._

 _Jack se leva pour se préparer quand Lucius le retint par l'épaule:_

 _\- Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir là. Tu devras être fort et surtout ouvert d'esprit. Ne te laisse pas démonter et subis les épreuves qui te seront imposées. Ce sera te seule chance de surmonter ce dur moment._

 _Lucius se retourna et partit rapidement en claquant la porte. Jack était resté les yeux grands ouverts, perdu"_

Il ressassait cette conversation en y voyant vraiment un message caché. Lucius ne parlerait pas comme ça pour une simple épreuve, il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi? Raiponce le vit tendu et lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Il se détendit donc sous les encouragements des spectateurs.

Par la suite entra Cédric Diggory avec son père. Il était fin prêt pour la dernière tâche. A leur suite sortirent Harry Potter et Dumbledore qui était dans tout ses états lui aussi. Il semblait soucieux et ne cessait de regarder les indésirables en se triturant la barbe. Derrière eux arrivèrent en trombe Astrid et Krum avec leur directeur Igor. Ils étaient fiers et serraient les poings avec ferveur. Puis ce fut au tour de Mérida d'entrer en scène avec Elinor à son bras. Elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner ce qui ne la ravissait pas. Elle retenait sa fille dans ses élans de joie sous le regard amusés des jumeaux et des triplés. Le père de Mérida n'était pas en reste non plus et sourit avec ses fils. Harold entra à sa suite avec Stoick qui était fier de son rejeton. Il salua la foule devant un Gueulfor à la fois anxieux et ravi. Harold marchait bien fièrement avec sa nouvelle armature. Il arrivait enfin à tenir debout sans problème , c'était un régal et il avait presque envie de courir pour fêter ça mais il avait peur de rouvrir la plaie. On ne sait jamais. Puis fermant la marche arrivait Fleur Delacour avec sa directrice. Ils se placèrent tous au centre devant les gradins agités.

Au loin de tout ça, Astoria était aux abords de la forêt. Malgré toutes ses forces elle n'arrivait pas à percer la nouvelle barrière de Dumbledore, pleine de lumière. Celle-ci était faite exprès contre elle et sa magie noire. Elle jura car Astoria sentait que quelque chose allait se produire ce soir. Si Tom, son ancien ami, avait décidé d'intervenir dans ce tournoi, il était sûr que ce serait dans la dernière manche. La pauvre femme tenta le tout pour le tout mais ne réussit en rien à passer. De surcroît quelques Aurors patrouillaient dans le coin et elle dut les éviter. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'inquiétait. Sa fleur de jouvence était en grand danger, surtout aux côtés de ce Jack Frost.

Dumbeldore sentit sa barrière se faire attaquer mais il ne redit rien, il était déjà assez soucieux pour cette dernière manche. Il fit faire le silence à tous pour pouvoir énoncer les règles de cette dernière épreuve.

\- Cette après-midi, le professeur Maugrey a placé le trophée des trois sorciers au centre du labyrinthe. Lui seul connaît l'endroit exact. Au vu des résultats , l'entrée dans le labyrinthe se fera par ordre d'arrivée de la dernière manche. Le premier à entrer sera donc Flynn Rider et ainsi de suite. Le premier qui touchera le trophée aura gagné! J'ai demandé aux professeurs de patrouiller autour du périmètre. Si à un moment quelconque, un concurrent souhaite abandonner, il ou elle n'aura qu'a envoyer des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette.

Cette dernière règle avait été établie en compromis avec Fudge pour s'assurer de la sécurité des sorciers pour ce tournoi plus que surprenant. Entre un mort, des indésirables et une perte de jambe, il le fallait.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il fit un cercle avec tous les champions pour prodiguer ses derniers et ultimes conseils.

\- Dans le labyrinthe vous ne verrez ni dragons ni créatures des profondeurs mais vous devrez affronter une chose encore plus redoutable. Les gens voyez-vous changent dans le labyrinthe. Trouvez le trophée si vous le pouvez mais méfiez-vous, vous pourriez vous perdre vous-même en chemin.

Il leur fit une petite accolade et les libéra avant de prononcer le début de l'épreuve.

Massés devant les ouvertures du labyrinthe, les champions se sentirent encore plus anxieux après les paroles d'Albus. Ils se regardaient à la fois pour se soutenir mais aussi pour s'affronter. Dans le dédale ils seront seuls et surtout prêts à tout pour devenir le grand champion. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ce serait un juste retour des choses. Finalement le coup de canon partit encore trop tôt sous la rage de Dumbledore. Décidément, Rusard manquait toujours son coup. Le directeur en profita pour aller voir un Auror et prévenir qu'Astoria était dans le coin. De loin il regarda les champions partir les uns après les autres, avec une inquiétude sans limite.

Flynn pénétra le premier, il dit au revoir à Fiona, à ses collègues de Beauxbâtons et à ses fans. Il fit un regard assuré bien qu'au fond il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait dans ce dédale qui se referma peu à peu sous ses aux revoirs. En se retournant il ne vit qu'un long couloir de feuilles avec une brume inexplicable. Avalant sa salive il se lança dans la course. Les deux suivants se tenaient la main. Avant d'entrer ils se sourirent et se donnèrent une accolade un peu trop chaleureuse pour être amicale:

\- Sois forte ma blondie, on se retrouvera en pleine forme à la sortie. Je... Je te dirais un truc qui me tient à cœur d'ailleurs. Alors reviens-moi saine et sauve.

La blonde rougit et le serra encore plus fort:

\- Oui je reviendrais pour sûre et j'écouterais avec joie ce que tu as à me dire. Bonne chance, Jack.

Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans un dernier regard d'amour. Drago soupira devant ça et les hua. Mais Anna et les autres amis applaudirent à tout rompre pendant que le sapin se refermait sur eux deux, chacun sur un chemin différent. Elsa regarda avec tristesse. Elle ne redit rien de plus et regarda vaguement le tournoi, accompagnée de Hans. Une fois les deux entrés, Jack serra fortement sa baguette et se mit directement à affronter ce labyrinthe. Du côté de la blonde elle prit une grande respiration et inspecta les alentours. Elle ne voulait pas foncer tête baissé!

Au même moment, ce fut au tour de Cédric et Harry d'entrer sous les applaudissements de Poudlard. Le père de Cédric et Maugrey leur souhaitèrent bonne chance. Chacun ne sachant pas le malheur qui découlerait de leur retour. Quand le sapin se referma sur eux, Krum et Astrid se firent une forte accolade. Igor leur donna de derniers conseils avant de les laisser partir devant le déchaînement des élèves de Durmstrang. Astrid se sentait sûre d'elle mais elle trouva que son compatriote était bizarre. Il ne lui adressa pas un sourire et partit comme un zombie dans le dédale de feuilles. Elle haussa les épaules et s'y rendit également avec sa baguette et sa hache. Elle ne se sentait pas d'y aller sans. Une fois seule elle prit une grand bouffée d'air frais et se mit à courir en direction de la première intersection. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour être LA championne.

Mérida et Harold se regardèrent alors quand leur tour arriva. La rouquine fut serrée si fortement par sa mère qu'elle étouffa à moitié.

\- Tout va bien maman.

\- Mais tu dois faire attention hein! Promets-moi de ne pas trop en faire et si tout va mal tu sors ta baguette et tu fais des étincelles rouges! Je serais dans le coin pour la ronde!

\- Mais oui. T'inquiète.

Mérida roula des yeux et se détacha d'Elinor qui se rongea les ongles. La rouquine sous les encouragements d'Anna et des Gryffondors se dirigea vers Harold. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main:

\- Bonne chance, n'en fais pas de trop avec ta patte.

Harold lui prit la main tendue et la tira vers lui. Elle fut choquée mais se laissa faire:

\- Je sais me défendre ne t'inquiète donc pas. Fais plutôt attention à toi, je sens une ambiance étrange autour de nous.

\- Tu me connais, je vais tout défoncer.

Elle rit dans l'épaule d'Harold qui la relâcha pour qu'elle parte. Mérida lui fit un grand sourire rougissant puis partit à son tour dans le dédale infernal.

Dès que la porte en sapin se referma sur elle, Harold ferma les yeux et pria pour son salut. Ce serait triste qu'elle perde une jambe aussi ou autre chose. Le dragonnier se retourna sur son père qui lui sourit:

\- Bonne chance, fils. On est tous avec toi, même Krokmou.

Harold fut ravi de voir son père parler ainsi de son ami qui n'était pas si loin que ça avec Hagrid. Ce dragon avait su sympathiser avec tout le monde. Le jeune Poufsouffle serra les poings:

\- Je vais tenter de gagner, tu seras encore plus fier de moi.

Une fois dit, il partit dans le labyrinthe avec force. Le fait de retrouver sa mobilité le rendait sûr de lui et il partit sans se retourner. Son père eut les larmes aux yeux de voir son fiston si fort et si courageux. Lui qui n'était qu'un faible enfant adorateur de la nature et pacifique! Poudlard l'avait bien changé. Sur ce la dernière à entrer fut Fleur Delacour. Elle entra peu confiante devant ses amis de Beauxbâtons. Un dernier regard à sa directrice l'encouragea à avancer.

Quand le sapin se referma, il n'y eut plus aucun champion. Les sorciers étaient plus qu'euphoriques et les paris allaient bon train. Anna s'excita sur les indésirables et parla de tout et de rien. Son humeur avait vraiment changé après sa déprime mais elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Hans et Elsa sans être triste. Surtout que celle-ci était plus distante que jamais. Pas très loin d'eux Dumbledore était de plus en plus soucieux. Astoria était toujours introuvable et l'épreuve était d'une atmosphère étrange. Il pria de tout son cœur.

La dernière épreuve était belle et bien lancée. Chaque champion rentra dans ce labyrinthe froid et lugubre pour tenter de gagner la coupe qui fera de l'un d'entre eux le champion. Malheureusement, il n'y aurait aucun vainqueur. Personne ne se doutait encore que plus jamais la lumière de l'enfance ne ressortirait de leur yeux. Et que le destin auquel certains étaient liés, se mettrait enfin en marche.


	40. (Année 4) Chp 11 Trophée et Résurrection

Chp 11 : Trophée et Résurrection

Entre les haies de six mètres de long, dans ce labyrinthe brumeux, les champions cherchèrent la coupe de feu. A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans le dédale de feuilles qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Plus d'acclamations de spectateur, plus d'encouragements et de tambour. Le silence, le néant.

Ce calme était plus angoissant que tout et chaque bruissement de feuille rendait nerveux les sorciers. Même les plus valeureux sentaient leur corps engourdi par la peur. Mérida et Astrid en furent choquées. Les deux femmes avaient empoigné leur arme avançant prudemment à chaque détour d'un angle de feuille. Elles se sentaient à la fois épiées et suivies. Jack n'en était pas en reste, se retournant une bonne dizaine de fois. Il brandissait sa baguette à tout va, prêt à lancer des Stupefix ou des sorts de glace. Pas très loin Harold et Flynn marchaient subtilement avec un sort de Lumos. Les deux filles restantes, les plus anxieuses, prenaient de grandes respirations pour avancer. Quant à Krum, sous le sortilège de l'imperium, il avança vers les autres champions.

Le premier obstacle déboula devant Harold, au détour d'un angle droit. Il tomba sur des Scroutts à pétard. De dangereuses créatures élevées par Hagrid sous le contrôle du ministère. Les Scroutts enfants n'étaient pas très grands et moins agressifs. Malencontreusement, Harold tomba sur des adultes de plus de trois mètres de haut qui se battaient entre eux. A peine fut-il repéré que les quatre créatures se stoppèrent pour lui foncer dessous avec leur dards. Ces énormes bêtes ressemblaient à des scorpions mais avec deux dards à l'avant et à l'arrière , ainsi que des ventouses pour les femelles. Agiles avec leurs nombreuses pattes, les Scroutts se lancèrent à la poursuite de dragonnier qui fila de l'autre côté de labyrinthe.

\- Mon dieu je n'ai jamais vu ça, hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horribles créatures!?

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais sentit sa jambe se tendre. Passant en trombe devant Flynn, deux des Scroutts se lancèrent sur lui. Le sorcier de Beauxbâtons paniqua et se retourna sans sommation:

\- Non d'une baguette cassée, je ne pensais jamais croiser de Scroutt ici bas! En plus comme de par hasard ce sont des femelles...

Il rit de l'ironie de la situation et continua sa course entre les sapins, poursuivi par deux femelles impulsives. Celles-ci l'assénèrent de coup de dards et de ventouses. Flynn se stoppa dans un coin pour les viser.

\- Repulso!

Il envoya balader les créatures qui se retournèrent sur le sol. Il en profita pour fuir à toute vitesse.

Quand les Scroutt femelles se relevèrent, celles-ci tombèrent sur Mérida qui brandissait son épée en souriant:

\- Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là!

Les énormes bêtes poussèrent un petit cri d'attaque et se lancèrent sur la rouquine qui esquiva rapidement les coups:

\- Sérieusement, j'ai vu pire avec le Basilic! Vous êtes lentes.

L'adrénaline monta durant ce combat, ce qui la rendit encore plus farouche. Malheureusement, les créatures étaient dotées de puissantes carapaces. Mérida n'arrivait même pas à les entailler. Et dut reculer quand l'une des femelles la repoussa avec sa longue ventouse. La Gryffondore se releva rapidement, toujours en brandissant son épée. Elle remarqua alors qu'une Scroutt se dirigea ailleurs et soupira de soulagement:

\- Ca en fais déjà une de moins.

Celle qui partit se dirigea vers Astrid qui de sa hache tentait d'intimider la créature.

Pas très loin Harold se débattait avec ses deux propres Scroutts mâles. Sa jambe le faisant atrocement souffrir par cette course effrénée:

\- Quand est-ce que je serais de nouveau libre de tout mouvement... J'en ai assez...

Il jura et brandit sa baguette. Il tenta de les stupéfixer. L'un d'entre eux se stoppa, assommé, mais l'autre surgit sur lui comme un fou furieux. Harold dut s'étaler au sol en roulant vers la gauche pour éviter l'animal. Il regarda sa jambe en métal.

\- On va faire un bout de chemin ensembles alors ne me lâche pas maintenant.

Aussitôt dit, Harold utilisa le plan prévu et se changea en Animagus. Le grand loup aux yeux verts, grogna et tenta d'avancer. La prothèse marchait à merveille, elle s'était repliée pour épouser la forme d'une jambe du loup. Il put donc en profiter pour sauter sur la créature et lui arracher un de ses dards avec ses crocs. Une fois fait il fila rapidement entre les buissons, sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre de telles choses.

Le mâle stupéfixé reprit conscience et fila vers Harold en fuite. Juste à côté de la scène Raiponce regardait le mâle au sol. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas passer par là. Détournant les talons elle fila plus loin dans la direction inverse. Elle tomba bien vite sur Fleur Delacour qui fuyait un Scroutt. En voyant débouler l'animal, Raiponce tressaillit de peur et suivit Fleur dans un long couloir en feuilles. Etrangement, l'animal tomba au sol raide mort. Raiponce se retourna pour comprendre mais elle ne vit aucune présence. Fleur continua sa course sans se retourner en semant la blonde. Mais la pauvre femme tomba sur Victor Krum à sa droite, toujours contrôlé sous l'imperium. Celui-ci la stupéfixa et la laissa se faire attraper par des lianes rampantes. Il vit Raiponce tourner de l'autre côté de la haie mais la laissa. Ce n'était pas sa cible.

A l'extrémité de cette scène, Jack Frost remarqua les combats engagés par Astrid et Mérida qui se battaient comme des lionnes. Il fit en sorte d'éviter le tout et se colla aux extrémités du labyrinthe. S'ils étaient tous occupés par des combats, il aurait le champ libre pour trouver la coupe. Soudain, sorti de nulle part, un homme déboula des buissons. Jack pointa sa baguette avant de trembler de peur. Devant lui se tenait Pitch, le Mangemort qui avait prit le soin de venir traumatiser sa famille et lui même dans son enfance. Cet homme plein de noirceur , aux grandes dents pointues qui voulait recueillir Jack comme son élève. Il n'arriva pas à parler mais Pitch, au regard sombre et à la peau grisâtre, s'approcha de lui. Il rit méchamment et tendit les bras. Jack hurla. Il plaça une main devant lui :

\- N'approchez pas! Je sais qui vous êtes mais jamais de ma vie je ne me joindrais à vous!

Il déglutit car l'homme ne lui répondit rien:

\- Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer! Sans vous ma famille serait sûrement en vie et j'aurais eu une enfance heureuse!

Jack recula d'un pas , horrifié. L'être le frôla en riant et l'attrapa lui faisant perdre la raison.

Au même instant, Raiponce qui fuyait toujours plus loin se sentait de plus en plus suivie. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois et aperçut une ombre qui se cachait. Qui était-ce donc? Au bord de la crise de panique, la blonde courut vers le fond du labyrinthe. Mais elle eut une agréable surprise. En fonçant aussi rapidement elle ne vit pas l'énorme créature lui rentrer dedans en sifflant. En levant la tête, Raiponce hurla de frayeur face au serpent qui se redressait devant elle. Un basilic. La Serdaigle faillit s'évanouir mais se retint en rampa sur le sol. Elle se leva rapidement et se colla dans un coin de feuille. La sueur dégoulinait de son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir!

En panique elle brandit sa baguette et sortit un panel de sort qui n'affecta pas la créature. Elle le stupéfixa plusieurs fois sans succès:

\- C'est impossible... Pourquoi?

L'animal se redressa devant elle et lui asséna plusieurs coups dont la blonde se protégea avec son sort de bouclier. La créature la regarda droit dans les yeux avec ses billes rouges et jaunes. Raiponce frémit en croisant son regard, c'était la fin.

Plus en avant Mérida réussit enfin à ce débarrasser de sa Scroutt femelle. Son épée avait réussi à trancher l'épaisse carapace après plusieurs coups et un sort de puissance. La rouquine put reprendre ses esprits et remarquer que Cédric filait en douce pour éviter qui que ce soit. Il était bien malin lui. La rouquine eut peur de se faire devancer et le suivit rapidement en scrutant d'éventuels nouveaux ennemis. Elle tomba bien vite dans un nouveau piège. Le piège ultime du labyrinthe. C'était de la brume dorée qui pénétra à travers ses poumons et lui monta au cerveau. Cette étrange fumée, qui en plus de bloquer la vue, faisait tourner la tête. Elle rendait quiconque la sentait en transe. Mérida eut la pupille qui se dilata et elle vit sa mère devant elle. Sa mère qui l'insulta de tout les noms et la traita de bonne à rien, de paria de la famille. Mérida devint folle de rage et se mit à courir dans tout les sens en hurlant:

\- J'aurais la coupe, je serais vainqueur et plus jamais tu ne me rabaisseras.

Astrid entendit la rouquine tout en courant toujours plus loin de sa Scroutt blessée. Elle avait réussi à l'assommer et à lui donner de grands coups de hache dans le ventre avant de reprendre sa route. La blonde se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant de pénétrer également dans la brume dorée. Sa pupille grossit à vue d'œil et elle vit Mérida devant elle en train de rire de sa nullité. Ce n'était qu'un mirage mais sa tête la prit en vérité. Elle vit aussi les gens de l'île se moquer de son incompétence et de sa féminité qu'elle n'avait pas. En rage, Astrid avança les dents serrées et le regard prêt à tuer.

Flynn eut de la chance, il évita la plupart des pièges avec Cédric et Harry. Il poursuivait sa route dans son coin à la recherche de la coupe. Il tomba tout à coup sur un loup, sur Harold, qui grogna pour l'intimider. Flynn voulut l'attaquer mais il remarqua la patte en fer. Il eut peur de comprendre et laissa son adversaire filer. Le loup pénétra par ailleurs dans la brume dorée qui le ralentit dans sa course. Perdu et assommé, Harold se sentit rejeté et revit les habitants se moquer de lui sur Beurk. _" Tu es faible ", " Tu ne sera jamais un guerrier ni un bon sorcier", " Non mais regardez-moi ce maigrelet.. Et le pire c'est que c'est le fils du chef.", " Aucun intérêt ce gosse"_. Harold grogna et serra les crocs. Il fallait qu'il gagne, absolument. Il aurait la coupe et Stoick serait fier de lui.

En difficulté depuis un bon moment, Raiponce et Jack se débattaient contre leur ennemi. Pitch et le Basilic les brusquaient avec force. La blonde ne put que se protéger en tentant de comprendre pourquoi ses sorts étaient inefficaces. Jack se laissa attraper par Pitch qui le traîna au sol. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas répondre? Il était terrorisé. Il fallait qu'il dépasse son passé, qu'il dépasse sa peur.

\- Retournez auprès de votre maître, laissez-moi partir!

Jack s'égosilla mais toujours aucun réponse ne sortit de son opposant. Il était froid et lui tirait les cheveux avec plaisir en plongeant son horrible regard dans le sien.

Soudain, les sorciers comprirent une chose importante. La blonde avait regardé le Basilic dans les yeux, mais elle était toujours en vie. Pourquoi? Impossible en temps normal. Aucun sort ne marchait par ailleurs. Mais c'était bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Jack en fit la même constatation. Pourquoi Pitch ne parlait pas? Pourquoi il restait de marbre comme dans ses souvenirs? C'était pourtant logique. Oui très logique! Il fallait simplement dépasser sa peur. La blonde se releva fièrement. Elle déglutit et tendit sa baguette:

\- Ridiculus!

La créature s'arrêta puis se métamorphosa. Elle prit l'aspect d'une fleur dansante et chantante avant de fuir aussi vite que possible. L'épouvantard était vaincu et Raiponce se félicita. Sa peur du basilic la hantait donc toujours mais aujourd'hui elle avait fait preuve d'un courage hors norme. C'était sa propre victoire. Jack en fit de même quelque minutes après. Pitch n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar qu'il renvoya dans la profondeur de la nuit. Il vainquit son épouvantard, le changeant avec des habits de femme, se jurant de ne plus jamais avoir peur d'un être aussi détestable. Il avait surmonté une de ses grandes peur et courut de nouveau vers la coupe. Pas question de perdre maintenant.

Les champions venaient de passer un grand cap. Balayant avec courage les Scroutts et les Epouvantards, chacun se dirigeait vers le centre où la coupe attendait fièrement sur son étal de pierre. Ils étaient tous proches à leur manière et couraient vers leur but. Tous entourés d'une légère brume dorée, leurs cœurs se sentirent plus en confiance et leur envie de gagner bien plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le faux Maugrey suivait Raiponce en filature depuis le début de l'épreuve. Il continuait de tenir Krum sous imperium et tenait en sa main une plaque très importante. Il était censé patrouiller pour Dumbledore, mais il était simplement en train de finir son plan. Oui enfin, tout allait se terminer là. Après une longue année à Poudlard, le plan touchait à son terme. De sa langue fugace il se protégea de la brume et suivit la blonde qui s'approchait de la coupe. Grâce à Hans qui patrouillait de l'autre côté en ayant abandonné Elsa sur son siège, il savait qu'Harry était entre de bonnes mains. Le but de Hans pour ce soir là , était de pousser Harry à prendre la coupe qui n'était autre qu'un portoloin. Maugrey se chargeait des autres cibles.

Les dites cibles tombèrent par ailleurs sur la dernière et unique épreuve de ce labyrinthe. Près de la coupe se tenait des Sphinx. Des créatures mythiques mentionnées dans le livre des monstres. Hans fit en sorte de faire passer Harry rapidement mais Cédric était également dans le coin ce qui n'arrangea pas son affaire. Pour ceux tombant sur le Sphinx soit Flynn, Astrid en rage, Mérida prête à tout pour gagner, Harold reprenant sa forme humaine, Raiponce pleine de courage et Jack dans le même état, la créature posa une énigme. Il s'exprima avec sagesse:

" _Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée. Voici l'énigme :_

 _Si nous ne sommes pas le lendemain de lundi ou le jour avant jeudi, que demain n'est pas dimanche, que ce n'était pas dimanche hier et que le jour d'après-demain n'est pas samedi, et que le jour avant hier n'était pas mercredi._

 _Quel jour sommes-nous ?"_

Les six sorciers cogitèrent. Flynn allait répondre à la question, en ayant bien réfléchi quand Maugrey arriva par derrière:

\- La réponse est Lundi, dit-il en riant.

Flynn se retourna sur le professeur en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Et ce n'est pas la...

La créature se pencha au même moment:

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Flynn n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le Sphinx l'attaqua. Un violent combat s'engagea car la créature était aussi dangereuse qu'un Basilic. Au même instant Astrid eut la même surprise avec Krum qui en profita pour filer rejoindre Cédric, le seul à être dans le chemin. Astrid hurla:

\- Espèce de salaud! Je te croyais mon partenaire!

Elle regarda son collègue partir sans se retourner et jura en sortant sa hache.

Pour le Big Four, chacun y allait de ses réflexions. Raiponce trouva rapidement la solution grâce à la façon d'entrer dans sa tour. Elle avait l'habitude des énigmes.

\- Le dimanche.

\- Tu peux passer.

Le Sphinx rit et disparut. Raiponce put reprendre son souffle et avec foi elle partit en direction du centre, tout proche. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack et Harold trouvèrent, peu sûrs d'eux. Par chance il eurent raison et le Sphinx leur céda le passage. Harold souffla car c'était presque un pur hasard qu'il ait trouvé. Seule Mérida s'embourba:

\- Quoi? Je comprend rien... On n'est pas le lendemain de lundi... Donc pas mardi... Le jour avant jeudi... Euh mercredi et... Euh tu peux répéter la question?

Le sphinx recommença son énigme devant la cerveau en feu de la rouquine.

\- Bon dieu, si j'avais su... Rah mais je ne peux pas laisser les autres gagner! Surtout Raiponce qui doit déjà être passée! Alors pas mardi, pas mercredi, heum... Pas lundi non pas le... Roh...

Après avoir cogité à fond elle ferma les yeux et cria:

\- Dimanche...!

Ouvrant un œil, pas convaincue, elle vit le sphinx sourire et partir.

\- Nom d'un dragon! J'ai réussi! J'ai vaincu une énigme!

La rouquine dansa sur place et fut vraiment heureuse. Elle avait vaincu sa propre faiblesse.

Sur ce elle se rendit vers la grande lumière du centre. Malgré l'atmosphère sombre et tendue, le Big Four resta à fond dans la course et prêt à tout pour gagner. Cela faisait exactement vingt deux minutes qu'ils étaient dans le labyrinthe et chacun avait affronté ses propres épreuves, ses propres faiblesses. Fleur avait abandonné. Krum était hors course depuis le début. Flynn et Astrid étaient en plein désespoir face à cette horrible créature. Quant à Harry et Cédric, ils venaient tout juste de disparaître avec la coupe, ne sachant pas où ils allaient atterrir.

Resta donc le Big Four, persuadé d'être encore en lice et potentiellement champion. Malgré les attaques étranges de la haie qui se refermait et lançait des lianes, les quatre sorciers se donnaient à fond. Si proches du but, si proches de la victoire! Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens:

\- Aguamentis!

\- Deprimo !

\- Protego !

\- Incendio!

Les jets volaient de toutes les couleurs. Du feu, de l'eau , un effondrement , un bouclier. Ils y mirent le paquet et sous la couche dorée de la brume enivrante, le Big Four se retrouva. Les quatre sorciers déboulèrent de nulle part pour se rentrer à moitié dedans. Ils étaient si différents de l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans le dédale de feuilles. Le labyrinthe les avaient changés. Dumbledore les avaient pourtant prévenus, en vain.

Maugrey alias Barty Croupton Junior, en profita pour poser une plaque sur l'étal en pierre où se tenait peu avant la coupe de feu. Il fila vite fait et admira la scène. Il regarda les quatre sorciers se jauger avec ferveur. Chacun avait les sourcils froncés. Surtout lorsqu'ils aperçurent la plaque, si belle et si scintillante. C'était pour eux la délivrance mais aussi la gloire. A portée de main, au fin fond du couloir en lierre. Mérida commença à s'avancer quand Jack la gela:

\- Cette plaque est à moi! Je serai le vainqueur que tout le monde respectera! Lucius sera fier de moi!

Il sourit sadiquement quand Harold le repoussa contre la haie:

\- Non elle ne sera jamais tienne! C'est moi qui la ramènerai devant tout le monde sur Beurk et face à mon père, je suis le plus fort !

Leurs pupilles étaient énormes et Raiponce se mit à rire sans raison:

\- Vous êtes trop bêtes pour gagner! Je serais la championne, et je prouverais à ma mère que je suis plus forte qu'elle ne le croit.

Mérida sortit de son glaçon et se releva. Elle avait le regard mauvais. Elle sortit son épée:

\- Aucune chance que vous gagniez contre moi. Retournez donc sur le banc de l'école!

\- Toi tu vas te calmer ou je te fais ta fête , répliqua Jack la baguette tendue.

\- Ferme-là ! Hurla Mérida en rage.

Les deux se battirent et Harold en profita pour se changer en Animagus. Il fila vers la plaque mais Raiponce le poursuivit. Elle regarda les lianes attraper son ami pour le dépasser.

Mais l'autre duo ne resta pas à l'arrière. Rapidement, Mérida courut avec son arme et repoussa Raiponce d'un sort. Celle-ci voltigea et retomba en souffrance sur la terre froide. Pendant ce temps, Jack sauta sur Harold qui grognait et mordait les lianes. Jack bousilla complètement sa prothèse en riant et courut vers la plaque à son tour. Le loup hurla de colère et se dégagea. Il courut en boitillant pour suivre le rythme. Raiponce se releva au même instant et lança deux sortilèges de Stupefixion sur Jack et Mérida qui avait parcouru la moitié du passage.

Soudain le couloir commença à se refermer. Raiponce en profita pour enlever ses chaussures qui la gênaient et courut plus vite que le vent. Elle dépassa Jack et Mérida qui commençaient à bouger leurs doigts. Harold regarda la haie se refermer et cavala aussi vite qu'il le put. La haie se rapprochait de plus en plus alors qu'il dépassait les deux autres champions. Ceux-ci reprirent vie, et se mirent à galoper jusqu'à la plaque. En même temps Jack et Mérida s'envoyèrent des sorts qu'ils évitèrent le plus possible. Raiponce continua sa course alors que la brume brouillait complètement sa vision des choses. Elle sauta jusqu'à la plaque mais Jack la colla avec son sort de glace au sol.

\- Même pas en rêve la blonde!

Mérida réussit à passer devant Jack mais celui-ci lui fit un énorme croche pied qui la fit s'étaler sur la terre. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche. Harold put tout juste la dépasser derrière Jack qui touchait au but. Le loup perdit l'équilibre à cause de sa patte en moins. Jack se mit à rire et sortit du couloir en passant par dessus Raiponce. Mérida se rehaussa pour se remettre sur pied malgré le sang sur ses lèvres. Elle jura et envoya un énorme sort de repousse sur Jack qui passa par-dessus la plaque pour finir de l'autre côté du cercle central. Elle rit et courut alors que le couloir se refermait presque sur elle. Elle marcha sur Harold puis le regarda se faire absorber par la haie.

Elle se retourna quand elle le vit se faire engloutir. Son cœur lui dicta d'aller le sauver mais la brume l'attirait vers la plaque. Avec toute la force qu'elle trouva en elle pour résister, la rouquine lança un énorme sort d'explosion sur la haie d'où Harold en sortit apeuré. Elle reprit sa route alors qu'il la suivait en clopinant le plus vite possible. Arrivé enfin au centre elle reprit son souffle. Ses pupilles commencèrent à se réduire. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le poison de la brume. Harold arriva l'instant d'après et s'écroula faiblement au sol en reprenant forme humaine. Il hurla de douleur en tenant sa jambe dont la prothèse s'était littéralement retournée sur elle même.

Mérida leva la tête pour regarder le massacre. Raiponce était gelée sur le sol, presque mourante de froid. Jack avait la tête, dont un filet de sang s'échappait sur son front, contre le mur à moitié inconscient. Harold se tordait de douleur au sol. Les aider ou gagner? Mérida se torturait l'esprit sous la douleur du choix. Soudain la brume se dissipa comme par enchantement. Hans et Maugrey venaient d'enlever l'épais brouillard. Le plan touchait à sa fin même si le brouillard provenait de l'épreuve et non d'eux deux. La rouquine mit un genou à terre en jurant:

\- Putain... Je ne comprend plus rien...

Jack reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de la plaque lentement. Il allait la toucher quand il remarqua Raiponce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se précipita sur elle.

\- Raiponce! Reprends-toi , Raiponce! Je t'en prie ne meurs pas !

Il revit sa petite sœur à la place de la Serdaigle. Il la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer alors que les larmes montèrent.

\- Ne meurs pas , balbutia-t-il. Je ne veux plus perdre d'êtres chers, je ne veux plus être un meurtrier...

Il se mordit la lèvre si fort quelle saigna. Mérida reprit également ses esprits et s'approcha d'Harold pour lui retirer sa prothèse. Il hurla de douleur quand les nerf se déconnectèrent de l'armature en fer. Du sang coula du trou béant de sa jambe et Mérida prit la tête d'Harold dans ses bras:

\- Pardonne-moi... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Le dragonnier eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits sous la douleur infernale de son ancienne blessure rouverte. Il serra la main de Mérida:

\- J'ai mal! J'ai mal! Pitié, tue-moi, achève-moi!

La rouquine était effarée:

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Harold...

\- Tue-moi je t'en prie, je souffre, haaaaaa !

Il se tordit de douleur sous les larmes de la rouquine.

\- Arrête... Ne dis pas ça!

Raiponce se réveilla au même instant en tremblotant.

\- Je crois... que la brume nous as eus, dit-elle en souriant.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Oui...

Il la lâcha pour qu'elle retrouve sa mobilité et le duo tourna la tête vers Harold. Jack se souvint que c'était de sa faute et jura. Il avait vraiment été con. Le dragonnier ne cessa de geindre. Mérida se releva alors avec force et s'approcha de la plaque:

\- Il faut ramener Harold auprès des infirmiers! Je lui offre ma victoire...

Jack regarda son ami puis la rouquine. Il soupira:

\- Non... J'ai été jusque là je ne veux pas perdre maintenant.

Il s'approcha de la plaque et regarda Mérida avec affront. Soudain il prit la plaque et la serra contre lui. Mérida fut choquée:

\- Tu n'as aucune morale! C'est toi qui a bousillé la blessure refermée d'Harold!

\- ...

Raiponce entoura ses cheveux sur la blessure et chanta. Les deux se retournèrent sur elle. Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé. Mérida et Jack fermèrent leur yeux.

\- Ok, gagne si tu veux mais tu perdras mon amitié, dit-elle de colère.

\- Mais tu le sais pourtant que nous sommes rivaux. Bon là on a été loin car on était ensorcelés mais je compte bien devenir le champion.

La blonde termina sa chanson et regarda Harold se radoucir. La plaie était refermée même si toujours douloureuse. La fatigue la prit et elle s'assit sur le sol en respirant fortement. Harold la remercia.

Mérida les rejoignit suivie de Jack qui capitula devant les yeux tendres que lui lançait Raiponce:

\- Ok... Gagnons ensemble... Mais... Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore acceptera cette victoire.

\- On a assez lutté jusqu'ici, on a tous le droit de gagner puisqu'on à tous atteint le trophée en même temps.

Mérida était ferme, elle remit Jack à sa place et il ne redit rien. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse les mauvais choix... Harold donna une tape amicale à Jack qui venait de se pencher pour d'excuser:

\- Je suis sûr qu'on s'est tous donnés à fond dans ce labyrinthe et contre cette brume on n'y pouvait rien alors je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Quand même quelque chose me chiffonne, déclara la blonde. Où sont les autres? Pourquoi on se retrouve tout juste tous les quatre alors que les probabilités étaient infimes...? Pourquoi alors qu'on a touché le trophée on est toujours ici?

Le quatuor se regarda et réfléchit. Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. La plaque s'illumina d'une énorme lumière blanche. Elle entraîna Jack, qui la tenait toujours, par dedans. Tous les environs furent engloutis dans la plaque qui disparut avec eux, ne laissant aucune trace.

Hans et Maugrey se félicitèrent et retournèrent en vitesse vers les gradins. Après trente minutes de lutte acharnée, la boucle était bouclée. La mascarade du tournoi prit fin. Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Astoria Gothel se laissa capturer au même instant, insultant les Aurors pour prévenir Dumbledore qu'un grand danger guettait les sorciers. Qu'il fallait sauver Raiponce.

La lumière vive s'estompa peu à peu. Le quatuor de sorciers fut projeté contre le sol terreux et moite d'un cimetière. La plaque resta fièrement posée au sol à deux pas du Big Four qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Mérida se massa la nuque en jurant. Elle regarda Jack se dresser sur ses jambes en crachant un peu de sang. En tournant la tête elle vit Harold toujours souffrant et Raiponce ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait encore la peau à moitié gelée. La rouquine avala sa salive:

\- ... Où sommes nous? Pourquoi... Pourquoi on à été amenés dans un cimetière?

Jack leva la tête et regarda les environs:

\- Aucune idée. Je pensais qu'on avait sûrement gagné tous ensemble mais... Il n'y a... Personne.

Raiponce qui tremblait de froid, se releva pour scruter les environs. Son regard se perdit sur un chaudron qui bouillait dans un feu ardent:

\- Peut-être que c'est une dernière épreuve pour nous départager.

Jack sourit à cette supposition et commença à se diriger vers celui-ci. Mérida lui courut après:

\- Hey, ne crois pas que tu va gagner aussi fa...

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle trembla et ses jambes la lâchèrent d'où elle s'écroula au sol. Elle hurla en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Jack se retourna puis se colla de stupéfaction contre une statut:

\- C'est... C'est Cédric Diggory! Le champion de Poufsouffle!

La rouquine lâcha des larmes alors que Raiponce la rejoignit pour hurler à son tour. Harold leva la tête en rampa:

\- Quoi? Quoi!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mérida hoqueta en touchant le corps de Cédric.

\- Il... Est mort! Cédric est mort!

Les quatre sorciers paniquèrent puis se retournèrent sur des gémissements. Ils furent effarés de voir Harry à moitié étranglé sur une statue de tombe. Harold hurla de colère quand un intervenant arriva la baguette à la main:

\- Toi! Espèce de pourriture, Peter Pettigrow! J'ai promis à Sirius que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il tenta de se relever. Au même instant le peureux Queudver lança un puissant sort d'entrave qui colla les sorciers sur place. Jack tressaillit quand il repéra la créature dans les bras du rat:

\- Non... Impossible!

L'hideuse chose à moitié vivante s'égosilla:

\- Fais-le! Tout de suite! Ils sont tous là!

Queudver approuva et il lâcha la chose dans la marmite bouillonnante.

Mérida tenta de bouger et se débattit:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! Que fait ce traître ici et...

Peter la fit taire avec un sort de mutisme. Il devait faire vite, c'était maintenant ou jamais, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y avoir comme interruption. Peter commença le rituel de résurrection sous les yeux perdus des sorciers.

\- L'os du père, donné en toute ignorance.

Il prit un os de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior pour le lancer dans la marmite qui crépitait de tous les feux.

\- La chair du serviteur, volontairement sacrifiée.

Queudver se coupa la main dont le sang gicla partout dans le chaudron. Peter hurla de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas avant la fin.

\- Le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force.

Le rat entailla le bras d'Harry qui cria de tout son cœur et regarda la marmite bouillir férocement sous les gouttes de son sang. Peter s'avança ensuite vers Mérida, muette:

\- L'épée magique contenant le sang du Basilic, serpent majestueux, subtilisée à l'ennemi.

Dérobant l'arme solennelle transmise par la famille d'Elinor depuis des générations, elle fut jetée dans le chaudron et réduite en charpie. Le sang que l'épée avait absorbé se déversa dans la marmite qui crépita et dont une forme brunâtre commença à apparaître. Peter reprit son couteau:

\- Le sang d'un puissant Animagus d'instinct, pris furtivement.

Harold regarda Peter lui prendre du sang de sa plaie de jambe pour qu'il le déverse à la suite dans la mixture brûlante. Mixture qui prit peu à peu forme.

Jack sourcilla quand Peter se tourna vers lui. Avec une grande cérémonie il s'agenouilla face à lui en lui baisant la main:

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse et ma barbarie.

De son couteau il coupa un grand bout de chair sur la longueur du bras alors que Jack résistait à l'envie d'hurler de douleur. Il serra les dents avec un regard noir dont Peter tremblait de tout son corps sale.

\- Et enfin, la chair de la famille, pris avec soin.

Jack Frost écarquilla les yeux et regarda son petit morceau de bras tomber dans la mixture qui l'avala d'un coup. La chose étrange prit enfin forme en hurlant et se tordant sous les assauts de la chaleur. Une horrible créature à moitié humaine apparut dans le chaudron qui disparut en devenant flamme. Peter prit alors Raiponce pour la tirer vers la chose immonde et poisseuse qui tournait sur elle même. Le rat défit sa tresse et lança les cheveux sur le corps humide:

\- Chante! Chante la résurrection du seigneur!

Raiponce en pleine crise de nerfs et de terreur ne put dire mot. Elle ne savait que faire et tout tournait dans sa tête.

Croûtard serra les dents et pointa les amis de la blonde de sa baguette:

\- Si tu ne chante pas , je les tue!

Raiponce trembla et regarda l'horrible chose lui faire face de ses yeux globuleux. Si elle chantait elle ferait revivre Voldemort, le grand seigneur des ténèbres, il en était hors de question. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix.

\- Avada Ke...

\- Arrêtez ! Je vais chanter, dit-elle en pleurant. Fleur au pétale d'or, répands ta magie. Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a prit. Guéris les blessures , éloignes la pluie. Ce destin impur , rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce qu'il ma pris...

Les cheveux s'illuminèrent pour entourer le corps visqueux de Voldemort. Dans un cri de plénitude, Tom Jedusor se sentit revivre. Son corps devint enfin humain, entouré d'une fumée noire qui se changea en cape pour le couvrir.

Posant les pieds au sol, Voldemort toucha son nouveau corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et toucha son crâne chauve ainsi que son nez de serpent. Il sourit et rit doucement en commençant à marcher vers son serviteur:

\- Ma baguette Queudver.

A ses mots et ses premières paroles, les cinq jeunes sorciers frissonnèrent. Raiponce, au sol, était effarée d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle avait probablement sacrifié la sûreté du monde des sorciers pour protéger ses amis. Etait-ce le bon choix? Elle n'en savait rien mais restait ainsi, alors que ses cheveux la recouvraient d'un voile protecteur. Jack resta interdit aux derniers paroles de Peter, qui lui, fut ravi de voir le seigneur des ténèbres lui donner un nouveau bras et lui réassigner la marque des ténèbres. Voldemort savait que Peter avait agi avec peur et lâcheté mais il n'en avait cure. Il était de retour. Une fois la marque touchée, celle-ci apparut dans le ciel et appela les Mangemort à se rassembler devant leur maître.

Des tonnes de fumées noires apparurent pour se changer en homme et entourer le nouveau corps du seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort en profita pour se pavaner devant eux et devant les sorciers qui entre peur et rage , contemplaient le désastre à venir. Personne n'avait pût le prédire, personne n'avait compris le piège qui s'était refermé sur eux. Harry, Jack, Harold, Mérida et Raiponce étaient au bord du gouffre. Le son de leur future mort résonnait en eux.


	41. (Année 4) Chp 12 Révélations

**Terrible fin d'année pour le Big four. Rendez-vous pour l'année suivante ;)**

Chp 12: Révélations

Voldemort, fraîchement de retour, commença son monologue envers ses fidèles Mangemorts. Il parla calmement mais il était furax car durant treize bonnes années, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment tenté de le retrouver. Il les dévisagea un à un en enlevant leur masque. Il se stoppa sur la personne qui l'avait le plus déçu. Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci tenta de se défendre en faisant bonne figure mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas dupe:

\- Tu n'es qu'un fuyard Lucius. Il y a eu des signes, il y a eu des murmures à mon sujet. De plus je t'avais confié une seule et unique tâche et tu ne l'a même pas respectée.

\- Mais... Maître, j'ai élevé et pris soin de Jack Frost durant toutes ces années!

\- Et où est la fille? Pourquoi Jack semble ne rien connaître de ce qu'il doit être dans le futur? Tu as bâclé le travail, pensant que je n'allais pas revenir.

Lucius blêmit:

\- Il est encore jeune et influençable c'est pourquoi il a dévié quelque peu du chemin... Mais il est en pleine santé et d'une puissance incroyable! Il a même réussi à contrôler le Basilic, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous servir mon maître.

Tom ferma son visage sachant pertinemment que Lucius avait peur de lui et que c'était l'unique raison de sa présence et de ses actes jusqu'à présent. Mais il constata qu'il avait raison. En se retournant sur Jack, il vit un garçon au regard sombre et défiant. Le seul à oser regarder Voldemort dans les yeux sans sourciller d'un poil. Le mage noir sourit un peu:

\- Il est vrai que je constate un agréable potentiel, bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Lucius put reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda son seigneur s'avancer vers Jack. Il contourna Raiponce sans un regard pour celle-ci qui se recroquevillait au sol, fatiguée et traumatisée de son choix. Mérida était toujours sous le sort de mutisme et se débattait contre son emprise tout en contemplant un Harold énervé. Il voyait son regard plongé sur Peter qui se cachait derrière les autres fidèles.

Voldemort arriva à la hauteur de Jack qui était collé droit sur une colonne en pierre. Du sang jaillissait de son bras. Le mage noir tendit sa baguette fraîchement de retour dans sa main et soigna le jeune garçon. Celui-ci serra les dents:

\- Pourquoi me soignez-vous? C'est déjà intolérable de perdre mais en plus de se faire soigner par son ennemi, c'est le déshonneur à vie.

Le rire de Tom fit trembler les autres sorciers.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, Jack. Je ne pense qu'au bien être des sangs-purs, des sorciers, de personnes comme nous qui souhaiteraient vivre en paix dans ce monde envahi de sales moldus pleurnicheurs. Un monde où l'on aurait plus à se cacher et ou notre vrai place nous serait rendue. Tout en haut de l'échelon.

\- ... Encore ces idéologies sans intérêt. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire partie des vôtres? Après ce que vous avez fait à ma famille?

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ta famille mon pauvre enfant, répliqua Voldemort qui contempla Jack de haut en bas. Toi seul l'a tuée.

\- Et le harcèlement, ce n'était rien peut-être? Vous nous avez tous poussés à bout!

\- Ah Jack, Jack... Tu ne connais rien à l'histoire, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es, comment peux-tu juger ainsi mes actes? L'ordre que j'ai donné était pour ton bien et celui de ta précieuse sœur, mais tes parents en avaient décidés autrement , ce sont les seuls et uniques fautifs dans l'histoire. Encore une tare dans la famille.

Le jeune Serpentard réfléchit à ses paroles lourdes de sens et se souvint de la phrase de Peter pour le rituel. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- La famille... Je suis de votre famille!?

Il s'exclama plus qu'il ne parla alors que Voldemort tourna devant ses fidèles en parlant calmement:

\- L'ignorance est si cruelle dans ce monde. Jack, est-ce que ta mère t'a déjà donné son nom de famille? Crois-tu qu'elle s'appelait Frost avant le mariage?

\- Je...

Jack réfléchit. Jamais sa mère n'en avait parlé pour le peu qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Tom tapa dans ses mains:

\- C'est si simple de cacher la vérité à un enfant.

\- Alors dites-le moi! Elle s'appelait donc Jedusor!?

\- Non, répliqua le mage noir fermement. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le nom de ce sale moldu que j'ai eu pour père. Quelle disgrâce. C'était une Gaunt. Une pure et dure de la descendance si précieuse de Salazard Serpentard! Elle-même fille d'une autre femme étant l'enfant de Morfin Gaunt, un homme écervelé je dois dire. Lui-même frère de ma mère, Merope Gaunt. Eux-mêmes enfants de Elvis Marvollo Gaunt.

Le cerveau de Jack fuma en réfléchissant à l'arbre familial que venait de lui dicter Voldemort. Celui-ci le vit immédiatement:

\- Pour grossir le tableau ton arrière grand-père Morfin est mon oncle et ta grand-mère est ma cousine directe.

Chaque sorcier écouta le récit avec incompréhension. Jack n'était autre qu'un cousin de Voldemort, bien que l'écart du temps aie allongé la lignée. Il n'en revenait pas de cette révélation qui lui cloua les lèvres. Il ne savait que dire et Tom continua tout en s'approchant de Raiponce:

\- Bien sûr, tout aurait pu être plus simple si ton père n'était jamais arrivé dans la vie de ta traîtresse de mère. Ce sale Frost qui lui retourna le cerveau. Il a même tué ta grand-mère lors de la guerre contre l'ordre du phœnix. N'est-ce pas tragique? Au moins tu nous auras débarrassé des traîtres, c'est juste dommage pour Elena qui aurait fait une grande sorcière et qui aurait pu agrandir la lignée avec d'autres enfants purs.

Raiponce sentit le pied de Voldemort près de ses yeux et n'osa lever la tête en sa direction. Le mage noir, lui prit une mèche de cheveux:

\- C'est fantastique à quel point cette fleur de soleil est miraculeuse. Je comprends qu'Astoria veuille la garder rien que pour elle. Jack tu as déjà l'art de t'approprier de fantastiques armes.

Jack déglutit:

\- Raiponce n'est pas un objet, ni une arme! C'est... C'est la femme la plus précieuse à mes yeux!

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée de cette réaction. Son esprit se tourna cependant vers cette " fleur du soleil". Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu? Elle l'avait lu quelque part mais où et quand? Elle réfléchit pendant que Voldemort sentait le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

\- Une sang-de-bourbe? Précieuse? Si elle n'avait pas ses cheveux magiques je l'aurais déjà tuée de mes mains. Mais passons. Je referais toute ton éducation quand tu nous auras rejoints. Pour le moment je vais me débarrasser des gêneurs. Qui m'auront quand même servis je l'avoue. Quelle joie pour moi d'avoir pu allier mon besoin d'ingrédients et les importuns qui on voulu me stopper dans mes actes.

Tom se tourna vers Mérida et Harold au sol:

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de constater que toi, une simple Weasley sans intérêt, ai eu en ta possession l'importante relique d'une famille de sang pur. Mais tout m'a été éclairci quand j'ai su que ta mère ,Elinor, était la fille d'une ancienne camarade de Serpentard. Il reste tellement peu de familles au sang pur, comment peut-on vouloir la souiller avec ces pauvre Weasleys fascinés par les Moldus. Pitoyable. Si je pouvais convaincre Elinor de refaire un enfant avec un des mes compères je pourrais de nouveau la reconnaître comme une vraie femme de sang-pur. Mais au moins, cela m'aura permis de mettre la main sur du sang frais de basilic mélangé à d'autres sangs intéressants que ton épée m'a apportés. De plus, cela m'a donné une apparence de serpent, animal si noble et éternel. Tu mourras donc utile.

Mérida voulut répondre en jurant mais elle avait toujours la bouche liée. Il se tourna sur Harold qui grognait envers Peter:

\- Et voilà le fameux sorcier Animagus qui aura donné du fil à retordre à Peter l'année dernière. Plus pitoyable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Avec une jambe en moins, c'est à mourir de rire. Rassure-toi au moins que ton sang a de grandes propriétés de régénération et de transformation. Je ne peux qu'approuver son utilité qui parcourt à présent mon corps en le rendant si puissant. Encore une perte bien triste mais nécessaire pour la suite. Et puis, je ne peux laisser en vie le rejeton de Valga qui m'a fait perdre tant de membres durant la guerre.

Il tourna les talons alors qu'Harold repliait sa jambe sur lui. Voldemort trouva Cédric, mort lamentablement au sol et lui marcha dessus ce qui indigna Harry Potter:

\- Harry! Oh j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là. Au-dessus des restes de mon père. Le garçon qui a survécu.

Il continua de parler du soir de sa perte de pouvoir en tête à tête avec Potter. Durant ce petit laps de temps, Jack resta perdu entre ce qu'on venait de lui dire et le fait que Raiponce était au sol sans bouger. Il ne savait pas que celle-ci venait de ce souvenir d'un fait très important. En première année, en cherchant ce qu'était la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, elle avait lu le livre parlant des potions et sorts d'éternités. Et dans ce livre, la fleur du Soleil avait été évoquée. Elle se souvint maintenant, de son éclat, de sa forme et de ses propriétés curatives.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur la question car Voldemort les délivra tous sauf Jack:

\- Allez prenez votre baguette! Faites-moi face , que je vous tue fièrement de mes mains! Vous avez déjà fait des duels n'est-ce pas? Alors inclinez-vous! Allez on s'incline!

Sous le regard des Mangemorts et de Lucius qui fixait Jack avec attention, les sorciers luttèrent. Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui. Lucius s'approcha discrètement pendant que Voldemort fit s'incliner les sorciers de force. Mérida, Raiponce et Harry firent une courbette en souffrance pendant qu'Harold resta au sol derrière eux. Il tenait sa baguette lui aussi qu'il sortit de sa poche jaune. Voldemort rit pendant que les Mangemorts applaudirent la scène. Lucius en profita pour donner sa baguette à Jack et lui dire un mot à l'oreille. Le jeune Serpentard fut choqué mais il ne redit rien. Il comprit plusieurs chose ce soir là.

Une fois les révérences faites, Voldemort passa à l'attaque à coup d'Endoloris. Jack écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Les quatre sorciers hurlèrent de douleur au sol. Mérida qui connaissait la sensation la ressentit avec encore plus de peur et vit Raiponce se tordre comme jamais la blonde n'avait pu connaître ça. Les larmes ne sortaient même pas de ses yeux exorbités. Harold qui était souffrant ne ressentit que peu de douleur face à ce qu'il avait déjà subi avec sa jambe. Il se contenta de rouler vers la tombe pour fuir. Chaque sorcier le savait . La mort était à leur porte. Il suffisait d'un Avada Kedavra de la part de Tom et c'était la fin.

Le mage noir applaudit:

\- Bravo, vous endurez bien la souffrance. Vos parents seraient si fiers de vous.

Mérida tenta un Stupefix qui fut repoussé d'une facilité déconcertante. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Raiponce qui dans ses dernières forces lança un réducto tout aussi inutile. Puis Harry se mit à lancer un Expelliarmus. Aucun des sorts n'eut de succès et Voldemort les traîna au sol comme des chiffons.

\- Je vais vous tuer. Harry Potter le survivant, Raiponce dont le nom de famille pur Gothel est entaché par ta propre existence, Mérida dont la mère a déshonoré les sangs-purs par bien des fois et enfin Harold dont les parents m'ont rendu fou de rage. Après ce soir, plus personne ne doutera de moi, j'instaurerais enfin les vraies valeurs de Salazard Serpentard et plus aucune famille n'échappera à mon courroux. Je me demande si je ne ferais tout de même pas mieux de garder la fleur de soleil en captivité. Elle nous serait des plus utiles. Faisons ça.

Il rit sadiquement et regarda Harry fuir derrière une tombe pendant que Mérida et Raiponce sortirent un Protego au-dessus d'elles et d'Harold. Il fallait le protéger coûte que coûte. La blonde déglutit en imaginant finir dans un cachot froid et humide le restant de sa vie.

\- Ne soyez pas si lâches, osez m'affronter, que je puisse voir la mort et la souffrance passer dans vos yeux!

Mérida abaissa sa baguette et s'avança en même temps qu'Harry vers le mage noir. Harold se releva avec peine en s'appuyant sur Raiponce. Les deux gardèrent leur baguette bien en main derrière le duo Harry-Mérida. Le duel s'engagea rapidement sous les yeux impressionnés de Jack qui vit Mérida ne pas faillir d'un sourcil.

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Stupefix!

\- Avada Kedavra!

Les trois sorts furent lancés de concert. Celui d'Harry et de Mérida fusionnèrent rencontrant celui verdâtre du mage noir, prêt à tuer. Raiponce et Harold, derrière eux, lancèrent un sort de puissance, augmentant la portée magique d'Harry et de Mérida. Ensemble ils virent le faisceau du duo vaciller entre eux et Voldemort. La puissance de Voldemort était considérable pendant que les sorciers luttaient de leurs propres forces combinées. Bientôt le faisceau vert prit de l'ampleur et la fin de leur vie était proche.

\- C'est à moi de les tuer! A moi!

Voldemort hurla sur les Mangemorts qui s'approchaient. Il était à fond dans son combat et riait de plus en plus alors qu'il gagnait du terrain.

Il y eut soudain un miracle. Le contact entre les deux baguettes jumelles d'Harry et de Tom fit apparaître une bulle de lumière d'où en sortit des fantômes du passé tels que les parents d'Harry Potter. Il y eut aussi Cédric Diggory qui implora pour son corps. Et oh surprise les parents de Jack sortirent également épaulant les jeunes sorciers. Le Serpentard sentit ses larmes monter quand il vit la scène. Son père et sa mère lui sourirent:

\- Jack, dit la femme. On ne t'en veut pas pour le passé, et pour les erreurs qu'on a tous commis! Je t'en prie, sois fort mon chéri et garde ce qui est important au fond de ton cœur. Mon pauvre garçon...

L'homme se mit en avant devant un Voldemort énervé:

\- Suis ton propre chemin, n'écoute pas les autres, ni ce que représente cette histoire de lignée. Sois digne de ce que tu veux devenir!

Jack tendit sa main vers eux:

\- Je suis tellement désolé! Tellement désolé! Maman ! Papa! Pardonnez mon égoïsme et mon ignorance!

Ses parents lui sourirent pendant qu'Harry finit de discuter avec les siens. Ils avaient pour tâche de rompre le lien et de repartir avec le portoloin de la coupe de feu. Il voulut leur parler encore mais le lien fut rompu et les fantômes s'évaporèrent en une grand barrière bleue.

En quelques secondes à peine, Harry, Mérida et Harold soutenu par celle-ci, partirent pour la coupe. La rouquine se retourna quand elle vit Raiponce rester sur place:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Dépêche-toi! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Je reste. Partez sans moi.

\- Quoi!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises vite, répliqua Harold à sa suite.

\- Jack. Je n'abandonnerais pas Jack. Même si Voldemort me garde prisonnière.

\- Qu...

Mérida fut perdue alors que la blonde lança la coupe en leur direction avec un sort. Harry attrapa celle-ci ainsi que le corps de Diggory et la cape de Mérida. Ils partirent sous un éclair et laissèrent Raiponce fermer les poings alors que Voldemort venait de briser la barrière.

\- Non! NON! Hurla celui-ci de colère.

Lucius donna ensuite le signal à Jack et rejoignit Tom pour faire bonne figure. Le Serpentard qui avait tout entendu sur les intentions de Raiponce, essuya ses larmes. L'amour de la blonde le rendit plus fort et sûr de lui. Voldemort regarda la Serdaigle courir vers Jack alors que celui-ci lui souriait.

\- C'est pathétique, dit-il en rage. Rahhhhhh!

Il hurla et lança des sorts à tout va dont les Mangemorts durent se protéger. Jack profita de cette inattention pour se libérer de l'entrave puissante de Voldemort. Il prit Raiponce dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête avec ferveur. La blonde serra fortement la cape de son prince. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Reste bien accrochée à ton gardien. Ce cauchemar va prendre fin, je te le promets.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Mon cher et tendre Jack.

Il rougit de cette appellation mais lui sourit. Il regarda alors Voldemort qui se tourna enfin vers lui. Jack lui fit un regard noir et lui sourit de tout le sadisme qu'il eut en lui:

\- Cher oncle, si je puis vous appeler ainsi. Je vous tire ma révérence, on se retrouvera. Et soyez sûr que j'aurais enfin ma réponse claire et nette à votre sujet. Surveillez vos arrières. Accio trophée.

Tom se courba alors que la plaque passait au-dessus de sa tête pour se diriger dans la main du couple. D'un dernier regard entre eux, Jack le défia mais contre tout attente Voldemort le regarda en souriant à moitié. Il était à la fois heureux de le voir si fort, si défiant mais énervé de le voir partir. Et de nouveau un craquement jaillit. Ils repartirent pour le stade de la coupe.

De retour dans les environs de Poudlard, ils constatèrent que l'anarchie régnait. Dumbledore était surbooké d'un débordement de sorciers qui, soit fuyaient, soit se rapprochaient pour voir le corps mort de Cédric Diggory. Harry venait tout juste d'être emmené ailleurs par Maugrey et le reste des professeurs tentaient de discipliner les rangs. Le pauvre père de Cédric pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant qu'il tenait l'enveloppe charnelle sans vie de son fils. Le duo vit également Elinor serrer Mérida dans ses bras en pleurant. Son père et les triplés étaient partis. Elinor sanglotait alors que Mérida semblait traumatisée de ce qu'elle avait vu et ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper. Harold était dans le même état alors que des infirmières venaient l'aider mais celui-ci s'accrochait avec ferveur à son père. Stoick ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette réaction inattendue.

Jack et Raiponce n'eurent aucun parent qui coururent vers eux, forcément. Mais la blonde repéra sa mère entouré d'Aurors. Elle était attachée et cherchait sa fleur de tous les côtés. Jack fixa son amie et tenta de parler à travers ce chaos:

\- Tu ne vas pas la voir pour lui parler?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, déclara la Serdaigle accrochée fortement à Jack. Je cherche Maugrey, où est-il?

\- Je l'ai vu partir avec Harry tout à l'heure. Pourquoi?

\- C'est lui qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve devant le mage noir. J'en suis sûre et comme de par hasard il s'enfuit avec Harry! On a été trop négligents...

Elle serra si fort le bras de Jack que celui-ci vira au rouge:

\- Si on en avait parlé aux professeurs plutôt que de garder nos petites déductions en secret, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit... Il faut au moins prévenir Dumbledore!

Jack baissa la tête et approuva. Ils avaient été stupides de ce croire invincibles à quatre. De croire que rien ne pouvait leur résister et les tuer. L'amitié ne faisait pas tout. C'était une grande claque qu'ils venaient tous de prendre.

Jack et Raiponce se rendirent donc vers le pauvre directeur perdu et lui dirent que Maugrey était un Mangemort à coup sûr. Ils lui parlèrent rapidement du polynectar et du fait qu'il avait probablement mis leurs noms dans la coupe. Que Harry était en danger de mort. Le vieil homme comprit la situation et emmena Rogue ainsi que Minerva avec lui. Le duo les suivit jusqu'à la salle du faux Maugrey. Quand ils arrivèrent celui-ci avait tenté de tuer Harry. Dumbledore avait agi avec rapidité pour l'en empêcher. C'est alors que la vérité fut une nouvelle fois révélée aux yeux de tous. Maugrey se changea en ce qu'il était vraiment, Barty Croupton Junior. Le serviteur de Voldemort qui avec Peter avait tout organisé dans les moindres détails.

Il avoua avoir aidé les sorciers dans leur tâche, en faisant en sorte qu'ils apprennent pour les dragons. Croupton Junior avait incité Hagrid et Gueulfor à prévenir les champions. Il avait aussi envoyé des indications pour l'œuf à Cédric et au Big Four par lettre volante. Il avait bien entendu mit le papier dans la coupe de feu en trafiquant celle-ci de sa plus sombre magie. Et enfin, il avait fait en sorte qu'Harry et le Big Four touchent le trophée et la coupe pour arriver jusqu'au cimetière. Tout avait été calculé , ou presque avec Cédric en plus. Une fois dit et le vrai Maugrey retrouvé , le duo partit pour l'infirmerie, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette histoire.

Quand il arrivèrent là bas, Raiponce s'affala contre un mur en se recroquevillant sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Flynn et Astrid bandés de la tête aux pieds n'ayant pu vaincre la force des Sphinx. La blonde vit aussi Harold en train d'être pris en charge pendant que dans le lit d'à côté Mérida parlait vivement des événements avec sa mère. Elle expliqua pour l'épée de famille qui avait été absorbée par Voldemort et l'histoire comme quoi la mère d'Elinor avait été une alliée de celui-ci. La femme lui confirma ses dires en expliquant que sa mère avait tourné Mangemort et qu'elle-même avait dû lutter pour survivre sous la pression du mage noir. Elle lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave pour l'épée même si au fond, Elinor en avait le cœur brisé.

Jack s'assit à côté de Raiponce pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda ses yeux vides:

\- Si tu t'en veux pour avoir fait en sorte que le seigneur des ténèbres revive, tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, ni la mienne, ni à personne d'autre. Ou alors on peut dire que c'est celle de ce Croupton Junior et des autres Mangemorts.

\- Je sais... Dit-elle vaguement et tristement. Mais il n'empêche qu'il est bel et bien de retour car j'ai choisi de...

\- De nous sauver oui. Et je l'aurais fais aussi, ainsi qu'Harold et Mérida. Tu as agi comme il le fallait. Puis quand on y pense je suis très mal loti pour ma part... Apprendre que Tom Jedusor est de ma famille ça ne le fait pas trop tu vois...

Raiponce eut un faible sourire:

\- Pour moi tu restes et resteras Jack Frost. Je me fiche de ta lignée... Je me sens si bien quand tu es là. Encore maintenant, sans toi , je me serais écroulée. Surtout que je crois comprendre que ma mère ne me voulais simplement que pour mon pouvoir... J'en suis intimement convaincue après ce qu'il m'a dit...

Jack tourna sa tête vers elle:

\- C'est possible oui, de toute façon maintenant elle va en prison. Tu auras le temps d'aller la voir à Azkaban pour comprendre.

Il marqua une pause en contemplant le visage tendre de la blonde:

\- Raiponce... Ce que tu as fait ce soir en restant à mes côtés était héroïque. Tu étais prête à finir enfermée juste pour rester avec moi. Tu es... Fantastique...

Peu à peu il rapprocha son visage du sien. Celle-ci rougit et ferma à demi les yeux:

\- Jack... susurra-t-elle.

Puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un tendre baiser. Les yeux clos et les joues rosissant, ils s'embrassèrent se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser se prolongea quelques minutes pendant que Jack passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Raiponce. Celle-ci en fit de même dans la touffe froide et argentée du Serpentard. Quand ils rompirent leur étreinte, Jack regarda au sol:

\- Je voulais te le dire depuis le bal mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire... Et encore ce soir, j'ai hésité. Sans ce coup du sort qui nous as réduit à néant, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais eu le courage de te dire à quel point... A quel point je t'aime et je tiens à toi! Je ne peux plus me le cacher et surtout je ne peux plus laisser passer ma chance. Qui sait si demain on ne va pas mourir d'un Avada Kedavra. Non je ne veux plus fuir mes sentiments. Je t'aime Raiponce, je t'aime à la folie!

Il la regarda dans les yeux alors que celle-ci lui sourit en pleurant de joie. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle mit sa main chaude sur sa joue glacée:

\- Je l'ai toujours su au fond. J'ai toujours ressenti que mon cœur t'appartenait Jack. Et je te le donne avec tout mon amour. Prends-en soin car je n'ai jamais eu personne qui le fasse vraiment!

Le Serpentard sourit à son tour, profitant de la caresse chaude de la blonde. Il prit sa main pour la baiser tendrement. Puis il se rapprocha de nouveau de la Serdaigle qui se tendit vers lui pour recevoir un nouveau baiser, plus passionné et fougueux.

Mérida vit la scène alors que sa mère la lâcha enfin pour aller rejoindre Stoick et tout lui raconter. Elle sourit. C'était beau à voir, depuis tant d'années qu'ils se côtoyaient et se cherchaient un peu. L'amour leur allait si bien. Elle soupira lascivement et se coucha pour se reposer enfin. Elle réfléchit à tout ça. A Jack surtout, et s'endormit rapidement. Jack et Raiponce en firent de même en prenant un lit côte à côte et en se tenant la main. Ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire mais se contemplèrent un moment, essayant d'oublier l'affreuse nuit du cimetière.

Au même instant, Hans se dirigea vers les Aurors et les prisonniers. Il venait de raccompagner Elsa dans sa chambre, tel un gentleman. Il partit pour un petit entretien discret avec Croupton Junior:

\- Alors, il est bien de retour?

\- Oui! dit le Mangemort à la langue fugace, je ressens ma marque comme jamais. Et ils l'ont tous rencontré! Tu as bien fait ton travail Hans. Je peux t'assurer que tu es désormais un Mangemort accompli. Va voir Frollo qui t'amènera au seigneur des ténèbres, il te marquera. Tu fais désormais partit de la maison, bienvenue.

Il rit et Hans l'accompagna en souriant:

\- Enfin! Je vais devenir quelqu'un de puissant et de reconnu. Mes frères vont s'en mordre les doigts dans leur pauvre bureau du ministère! Surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a promis une place là-bas plus tard!

\- Oui avec le Juge Frollo, vous ferez la paire. Mais dis-moi plutôt où en est le façonnage d'Elsa?

\- C'est sur la bonne voie, répliqua sadiquement Hans. Elle s'est éloignée de toute interférence hormis Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius. Puis elle a si peur pour ses pouvoirs que ce sera simple de l'amener parmi nous. Elle est si puissante, ce sera une arme parfaite pour notre maître.

\- Exactement.

Un Auror s'approcha pour amener Croupton Junior. Hans s'écarta. Il regarda Junior partir en sachant pertinemment que la mort l'attendait mais qu'il avait fait son devoir. En effet celui-ci devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ce qui lui serait probablement fatal. Mais le jeune nouveau Mangemort s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait enfin réussi à être accepté et il allait rencontrer son mentor Frollo puis le mage noir pour avoir enfin une vraie place dans ce monde. Il regarda Astoria Gothel et lui fit un signe de la main. Un signe que seule elle comprit. Elle lui sourit puis partit pour être jugée par le Magenmagot.

Après ce tragique événement, Dumbledore s'entretient avec le Big Four et Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Ils expliquèrent tout dans les moindre détails même au sujet de Jack et de sa situation. Le vieil homme le savait déjà car il avait eu ses grands-parents et ses parents à Poudlard. Il connaissait à peu près leur lien de parenté mais n'en redit rien. Jack avait au moins choisi de rester près de ses amis. Pour l'instant.

Finalement le directeur fit une grande cérémonie pour parler de cette histoire et de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il lui rendit hommage avec tout son respect. Tout Poudlard et les invités des autres écoles y assistèrent , en deuil. Harold venait d'ailleurs tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie avec de nouveau une béquille au bras et un goût amer dans la bouche. Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de sa mère Valga cela lui avait fait un choc car il croyait que sa mère avait été une moldue... De plus, son père ne voulait rien lui dire, c'était si frustrant. A côté du béquilleux, se tenait assise, Mérida. Elle était avec sa mère et priait pour le pauvre Diggory. Plus loin se tenait Raiponce avec Ariel et Aurore, toutes les trois le cœur serré. Derrière elles se tenait Jack avec Drago, Elsa et Hans qui ne redirent rien mais regardaient beaucoup en sa direction. Tout au fond il y avait Flynn, Astrid, Fiona, Pocahontas, Mavis et tous les autres sorciers hors de Poudlard. Chacun prit à cœur cet instant, ce retour de Voldemort et ce deuil de Cédric.

Malgré qu'il restait encore quelques semaines de travail, Dumbledore annula la fin des cours pour toutes les années hormis pour ceux des BUSES et des ASPICS. Il devait au moins faire passer les examens. Pour tous les autres c'étaient le temps des au revoir et du repos. Sous la chaleur de juin, les sorciers préparaient leur futur valise. Ils étaient un peu moroses mais en même temps heureux de pouvoir retourner bientôt à la maison.

Dans la cour de Poudlard, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons firent leur accolade de départ. Ils partaient les premiers pour leur propre école. Flynn et Astrid venaient pour dire au revoir au Big Four qui se tenait à l'écart, dans l'ombre.

\- Alors, on ne dit pas au revoir? Dit Astrid tout sourire avec ses bandages. C'est impoli!

Mérida soupira sur un muret de pierre:

\- La flemme... On se sent trop à part...

\- C'est normal, intervint Flynn, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette année et ce tournoi. Au final je me demande bien qui aurait gagné d'ailleurs. En tout cas on tenait à vous dire qu'on croit en vous. J'ai entendu quelques sorciers qui mettaient en doute votre histoire mais moi j'y crois et Astrid aussi.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-elle, on est à fond derrière vous et on espère garder le contact. Bien que moi je verrais Harold sur Beurk.

Elle s'approcha de la rouquine et lui tendit la main sans trop la regarder:

\- J'en suis venue à réfléchir et je pense qu'on devrait faire la paix. Le futur est loin d'être sûr alors autant ne pas se chamailler pour un rien.

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette main tendue puis sourit en la prenant:

\- Tu as raison.

Astrid s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra un mot à l'oreille.

\- Harold t'aime, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais, car je ne serais jamais loin.

La jeune femme de Durmstrang laissa la rouquine , la bouche grande ouverte, et dit au revoir aux autres. Flynn en fit de même. Il serra la main de Jack avec plus de répulsion cependant. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui en secret, il le garderait trois fois plus à l'œil car il tenait vraiment à Raiponce du fond de son cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde mais la main de Jack se colla à celle de Raiponce pour le défier. Flynn ferma les yeux en colère et repartit sans rien dire de plus. La blonde l'interpella tout de même:

\- Flynn! Si tu veux m'écrire, tu enverras les lettres chez Mérida hein! Je vais t'écrire pour te dire ce que j'apprendrais sur ma mère cet été.

Il lui sourit:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié. Rentre bien, ma petite blonde.

La Serdaigle lui fit un signe la main et sentit Jack se coller contre elle. Elle rougit et profita de la froideur de sa joue. C'était si agréable en pleine chaleur.

Les écoles partirent sous le regard du Big Four qui virent voler le carrosse blanc et couler le bateau de Durmstrang. Harold soupira une fois qu'ils furent seuls:

\- Quelle année... Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être pire que les trois autres et pourtant... J'en ai perdu ma jambe... J'ai peur pour la suivante.

Raiponce caressa la tête de Jack:

\- Oui c'est vraiment affreux ce qui nous est arrivés. Entre le tournoi et la résurrection de... Enfin vous voyez.

Elle n'osa pas prononcer son nom. Mérida bascula sa tête en arrière:

\- C'est triste tout ça oui, surtout que maintenant, on est tous en danger. Heureusement que des Aurors on été assignés pour notre protection. Mais... Zu fond je suis contente d'avoir vaincu cette épreuve. Je me sens plus forte. Plus mature. Et aussi j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur vous. Cela n'aura pas été inutile vous ne croyez pas?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai appris qui j'étais et ce qui faisait mon passé, dit Jack les yeux fermés contre son âme sœur. J'ai aussi... Trouvé le courage et l'amour au fond de moi. Tout n'est pas si noir.

La blonde rougit fortement surtout que le regard de Mérida se fit très taquin:

\- Et bien alors, on s'est enfin déclarés hein. Jack et Raiponce, le petit couple inédit de Poudlard, c'est tellement mignon!

La blonde fourra sa tête derrière ses mains alors que Jack rit de bon cœur:

\- Merci pour ton approbation Mérida!

Harold gratta le sol de sa fausse jambe en métal:

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez ensembles. J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux entre vous et aussi entre nous pour l'année prochaine.

\- On va faire au mieux, lui répondit le Serpentard. Pour l'instant, profitons de cette accalmie.

\- Exact, dit Mérida en se levant de son muret. Allons nous promener un peu près du cerisier! Avant de rentrer la semaine prochaine on devrait profiter des beaux jours!

Le Big Four se fit une grande accolade et partit faire une promenade au calme. Harold étant un peu soutenu par Mérida. Jack prit la main de Raiponce dans la sienne et ils se sourirent. Furtivement il lui donna un baiser sur la joue qui la fit rougir de nouveau. Elle se serra contre lui et les quatre amis marchèrent sous le soleil brûlant de mi-juin. Ils parlèrent du cimetière mais aussi de l'avenir et de l'été. Jack avait prévu d'aller parler à Lucius et Raiponce à Gothel. Mais avant ça, ils profitèrent de leur vie qu'ils avaient failli perdre récemment. Se doutant que l'année suivante serait plus sombre que jamais. Leur enfance ayant volé en éclats.


	42. (Année 5) Chp 1 Lien et Manipulation

**Yop voilà l'arrivée de l'année 5 ! J'adore cette année car Ombrage est une vraie sadique sans coeur comme on aime détester xD Le Big four va comprendre leur douleur mais pas qu'avec elle. Il y aura un autre soucis du nom de Frollo 3:) Bonne lecture! Et merci pour les reviews khalice ca me fais très plaisir :)**

Chp 1: Lien Familial et Manipulation

Durant l'été caniculaire de 1995, les sorciers furent remués par la sortie du Sorcier Hebdo. Le journal faisait part de la rumeur sur Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ne parlait pas de son retour bien au contraire, Rita Skeeter avec la complicité du ministère de la magie avait écrit des articles expliquant la folie de Dumbledore. Le directeur qui clamait haut et fort le retour du mage noir fut démenti en quelques pages à peine, ce que malheureusement, la majorité de sorciers crurent. Sur les pages suivantes étaient nommés Harry Potter et les membres du Big Four comme des jeunes personnes en manque d'attention et d'amour. Cherchant à tout prix la célébrité. Le retour de Voldemort fut caché et désavoué au monde entier.

Le ministre de la magie s'en frottait les mains. Il avait réussi à tasser cette histoire aberrante sur Voldemort. Il était fier de son plus fidèle conseiller qui le regardait avec un sourire non dissimulé:

\- Vous voyez, il ne fallait pas autant s'inquiéter monsieur Fudge. Un petit article dans le journal et la rumeur sans fondement a été enrayée. On dirait vraiment que Dumbledore veut prendre votre place, vous devriez faire attention.

Le ministre de la magie s'essuya le front avec un petit mouchoir et regarda son interlocuteur boire son thé chaud.

\- Vous avez raison Frollo, je ne dois pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce vieux fou et ses délires séniles. Comme si le mage noir pouvait être de retour c'est de la folie!

Le juge Claude Frollo sourit dans sa tasse:

\- En effet, ce n'est que stupidité. Je l'ai toujours dit ce vieil homme est dangereux et la célébrité autour de Monsieur Potter ainsi que ses amis les rendent bien trop présomptueux.

Il posa sa tasse et croisa les doigts sur ses genoux:

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire taire ces jeunes sorciers. Sinon ils vont répandre la rumeur dans tout Poudlard lors de leur prochaine année d'école.

Fudge se tritura les mains nerveusement. Il regarda par la fenêtre:

\- Ces pauvres enfants sont sous la coupe de Dumbledore, ils n'y peuvent rien. Laissons-les parler, les adultes savent la vérité eux. Et tôt ou tard leur récit changera. Ce n'est pas comme si un danger nous menaçait de toute façon.

Le ministre sourit enfin, fier de son raisonnement. Il laissa le juge Frollo terminer son thé. Se retrouvant seul, Claude serra les dents. Il avait réussi à manipuler le ministre pour qu'il s'occupe de faire répandre un démenti sur Voldemort dans les journaux mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à éloigner les sorciers de Dumbledore et de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Voldemort puisse récupérer son _petit cousin,_ et qu'il se débarrasse des autres. Le juge devait aussi faire en sorte que son retour reste secret pour que son maître puisse agir en toute liberté. Il avait également un autre travail à faire à Azkaban. Pour que le monde devienne enfin plus propre, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Dolorès Ombrage et le jeune Hans. L'employée du ministère, Ombrage, était une proche de Frollo et suivait ses préceptes de purification moldue à la lettre. Elle adorait cet homme, elle l'admirait même. Ne se doutant pas un seul instant que c'était un Mangemort et qu'il ne travaillait que dans le but de détruire le ministère et le monde actuel. La femme vêtue de rose bonbon, entra donc, avec son air guindé:

\- Monsieur Frollo, ce jeune homme vous demandait dans le hall, je l'ai donc amené jusqu'à vous.

Toute excuse était bonne pour le voir. Le juge sourit et pria aux deux sorciers de s'asseoir.

\- Je te remercie Dolorès, j'avais justement un rendez-vous avec lui.

Il fit mine de se masser la tempe, ayant enfin trouvé la personne idéale à son problème.

\- Un problème Monsieur?

\- Ah c'est ces jeunes sorciers qui racontent un peu partout que ce mage noir serait de retour. C'est intolérable, et certaines personnes y croient. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'ils se taisent. Bientôt ils engrèneront tout Poudlard puis iront jusqu'au ministère.

Dolorès serra les dents et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Oui c'est vraiment insupportable. Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose contre ça.

Hans regarda avec ravissement son mentor manipuler Dolorès:

\- J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois vous savez. Comme faire en sorte qu'ils n'aillent pas à Poudlard cette année pour les isoler et peut-être même les amener à Azkaban pour qu'ils se repentissent de leur stupidités.

Ombrage fut surprise un moment puis regarda la tasse vide sur la table. Elle joua avec un de ses pompons roses sur sa robe:

\- C'est une idée fantastique mais infaisable malheureusement, dit-elle tristement.

Frollo posa sa main sur celle de son admiratrice qui rougit un peu sur ses joues rondes:

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, ce n'est que pure folie d'avoir pensé à envoyer des détraqueurs à leurs trousses pour les pousser à utiliser un sort et à devoir se faire réprimander pour cela. Je n'oserais pas utiliser une telle sournoiserie au vu de mon statut.

Dolorès ouvrit un peu la bouche puis la referma. Elle réfléchit. Frollo se remit dans son siège:

\- Laissons-les donc colporter cette affreuse rumeur et voir le monde des sorciers tomber sous la panique, nous n'avons aucune autre option.

Il sourit dans sa tunique et laissa Ombrage froncer les sourcils. C'était trop facile, bien trop facile pour être amusant. Hans se frotta les mains.

A Azkaban, loin de se douter de toutes ces manigances, Raiponce pénétra dans une énorme salle en pierre gardée par dix détraqueurs. La salle était tenue par des Aurors qui veillaient sur les détenus qui recevaient de la visite. La blondinette se tortillait les mains sur un banc en attendant qu'Astoria arrive. Celle-ci apparut calmement les mains liées par un sort magique et tenue par deux Aurors. Elle s'assit en face de sa prétendue fille. La Serdaigle la détailla et remarqua que sa peau commençait de nouveau à se flétrir. Elle faillit se faire attendrir par cette vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants quand sa mère fronça les sourcils d'un regard froid.

\- Tiens, qui viens me rendre visite, ma traîtresse de fille.

Raiponce se raidit et serra les pans de sa robe violette:

\- Je ne vous ai pas trahie c'est vous qui avez tenté de m'enfermer et de tuer mon... mon petit ami.

Gothel eut un fou rire:

\- Petit ami? Ce Frost? Mon dieu comme tu vas en baver ma pauvre fille. Il se chargera lui-même de te tuer et toi tu ne verras rien venir. Toujours aussi naïve, c'est pathétique. Je ne faisais que de te sauver la vie mais tu persistes à vouloir être en danger.

La blonde serra les dents:

\- Vous ne dites que des sornettes comme toujours! Votre but a donc été uniquement de me garder enfermée dans la tour!? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez recueillie!?

Elle haussa le ton et remarqua que les Aurors la dévisageaient. Elle se tut et regarda Astoria sourire. Elle avait un air vraiment sadique qui donnait froid dans le dos:

\- Je vais t'avouer un petit secret. Je ne t'aime pas Raiponce, je te déteste même. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ta chevelure dorée qu'on ne peut pas couper. Si j'avais pu les sectionner, tu serais morte dès que je t'avais en ma possession en bébé. En fait, je te hais tellement que j'ai envie de te frapper à mort. Si tu n'avais pas existé je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me coltiner une jeune sang-de-bourbe dans les pattes. Te nourrir, te changer, te soigner, c'était un réel supplice mais cela a été pire quand mademoiselle faisait ses caprices. Une vraie pleurnicheuse. Oh oui, j'aurais voulu que jamais tu ne voies le jour et que ma fleur reste intacte.

La blonde écouta ces paroles alors que son cœur fondit en miettes. Les larmes ne purent que couler sur ses joues pendant que ses mains tremblaient de rage:

\- Comment ai-je pu... Etre si naïve à votre sujet... Jamais vous n'avez voulu être ma mère.

\- Bien sûr que non, continua Astoria méchamment, et ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Elle se rapprocha de sa _fille_ , puis la fixa les yeux dans les yeux:

\- Je ne serais pas ici éternellement, et lorsque je serais dehors, mon seul et unique but sera de te retrouver pour t'enfermer à jamais dans une tour. Mais je ne jouerais plus à la maman, oh ça non, je te torturerais tous les jours, juste pour mon bon plaisir. Je prendrais mon pied à te voir pleurer à genoux, toi qui tenais tant à me défier! Je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar et ce parce que tu as fait l'erreur de t'opposer à moi. Personne, oui personne ne me résiste, c'est clair!?

La blonde recula sur son siège et se leva précipitamment. Les Aurors arrivèrent pour retenir Astoria qui avait envie d'étrangler Raiponce. L'un d'entre eux prit la jeune fille dans ses bras qui ne tenait plus debout. Elle se murmura à elle même:

\- Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'en ai jamais eu... Tout n'est que mensonge, je suis seule au monde...

Elle se laissa aller contre le jeune sorcier qui soupira et ordonna le renvoi de Gothel dans sa cellule. Celle-ci se mit à hurler:

\- Un jour je reviendrais te chercher ! Je te torturais ! Haha haha! Tes cheveux sont à moi!

Quand Astoria fut maîtrisée et remise en prison, Raiponce partit à toute vitesse dehors. Elle passa devant la cour extérieure en larmes. Son corps se mit à frémir lorsqu'un homme la fixa avec attention. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part et il montra ses grandes dents pointues. C'était Pitch qui semblait fort ravi derrière l'épaisse clôture magique. La Serdaigle fila à toute allure, cela avait été une mauvaise idée d'y aller... Dès sa sortie elle fonça dans les bras de Mérida qui paniqua:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Elle t'a dit quoi cette sale...

\- Mérida surveille ton langage! La coupa Elinor. Allez rentrons...

Elinor caressa les cheveux de la pauvre enfant et soupira tristement. La mère Weasley n'avait pas connu Astoria Gothel mais de par l'expérience avec sa mère Mangemort et Serpentard, elle se doutait bien de la cruauté que pouvait donner ce genre de personne. Elle y songea longuement lors du trajet retour et pensa que Voldemort était de nouveau là. Que sa fille et elle même étaient en danger. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle contacte Dumbledore sur ce point. Elle allait le faire dès son retour.

Dans la même optique d'obtenir des réponses de ses parents adoptifs et surtout du patriarche, Jack Frost décida de s'entretenir avec Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci s'en doutait et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau bien au frais dans les sous-sols. Loin de Drago et de Narcissa. Quand Jack pénétra dans cette pièce sombre mais confortable, il n'osa dire mot et s'assit sur un siège en cuir vert. Lucius en face de son bureau, posa son livre et sa canne. Il soupira et regarda le plafond alors que le silence s'installait.

\- Je sais que tu aimes le froid, je pense que cette pièce doit te convenir, Jack.

\- Oui.

Ils n'osèrent pas entamer la conversation fatidique. Lucius dut se résigner alors que le jeune garçon le fixait méchamment.

\- ... Tu voulais me parler et là tu ne dis rien. Sors donc tout ce qui te tracasse qu'on en finisse.

Le Serpentard serra les poings puis se détendit un peu:

\- Je suis en colère. Trop en colère...

Jack respira un bon coup et leva la tête vers Lucius:

\- Je vous ai toujours détesté quand j'étais petit. Vous n'avez donné d'amour qu'à Drago et moi je n'étais qu'un fantôme à vos yeux. Pourtant récemment, enfin vous avez posé vos yeux sur moi et m'avez félicité! Depuis la seconde année à Poudlard je commençais à me sentir revivre. Avoir un pseudo père qui pense à moi c'était tout ce que je demandais. Mais finalement tout n'était que mensonge, tout ça n'était que pour votre seigneur des ténèbres et rien d'autre! Bien sûr me prévenir de son retour était hors de question, je ne suis pas si précieux que Drago. J'en ai assez de chercher à vous comprendre et de finir par me faire blesser. Puis après ce que j'ai appris, je n'ai plus de confiance à accorder à personne. Je ne suis qu'un parent de Voldemort après tout.

Lucius Malefoy écouta tranquillement ses paroles lourdes de ressentiment. Il comprit. Une fois que Jack se tut, le blond releva une mèche de cheveux et servit un thé glacé pour deux. Il prit une tasse mais la reposa le regard perdu:

\- Je n'ai jamais su quoi penser de tout ça, finit-il par avouer. La mission que m'avait confié le seigneur des ténèbres, toi, la mort de ta famille, les autres Mangemorts dont Pitch. J'ai voulu garder mes distances. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi.

Il but une gorgée de thé glacé sous le regard perplexe de Jack.

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de notre maître il est vrai. Mais à côté de ça, je me suis attaché à toi. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu au début.

Il se tut dans sa gène. Jack sourit faiblement:

\- Est-ce que vous me considérez comme votre fils? Suis-je vraiment important? Le soir où il est revenu vous m'avez prêté votre baguette et m'avez aidé à fuir. Pourquoi? J'ai besoin de le savoir pour faire mes futurs choix.

Lucius laissa ses doigts taper sur la table d'un air nerveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de discussion.

\- Tu es bien loquace sur tes sentiments depuis que tu es allé à Poudlard. Tu as beaucoup changé en quatre années.

Le jeune Frost sourit:

\- C'est grâce à mes amis c'est tout.

\- Je vois. Même si ces amis reste discutable à mes yeux.

\- Je sais bien. Mais j'aimerais en revenir à mes questions précédentes. Alors?

Lucius se leva de son siège. Il n'osait pas regarder Jack en face. Il lui tourna le dos et regarda un portrait de famille dont Bellatrix Lestrange apparaissait au côté de Narcissa:

\- Si je t'ai sauvé ce soir là c'est parce que tu ne méritais pas un tel sort. Même si de toute façon ton destin ira dans ce sens. Est ce que je te considère comme mon fils?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Oui. Je t'ai élevé et vu grandir avec ta peine toutes ses années. Et tous les efforts que tu as fait depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. Mais tu devrais t'en rendre compte sans avoir besoin de me le demander. Si je devais choisir entre sauver Drago ou toi. Je ne saurais pas le faire.

Avouant ceci il se mura dans un silence profond, toujours de dos. Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était rare mais il se laissa aller. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva. Il se pencha en avant quand Lucius se retourna:

\- Merci. Je suis plus serein désormais. Je peux vous assurer que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, ni Drago. Je ferais tout pour sauver la seule famille qui me reste des terribles moment à venir.

Quand il se releva Lucius lui sourit. Pendant un rare moment il se fixèrent et se sourirent. Ils n'eurent plus besoin de mot. Jack ferma les yeux puis partit tranquillement dehors. Il passa aider Narcissa avec ses fleurs ce qui choqua la blonde. Elle accepta, choquée, mais laissa faire. Drago vint pour se moquer de lui mais Jack sourit à son commentaire agressif ce que le blond ne comprit pas.

Pendant ses vacances, Harold eut aussi son lot de nouveautés. Krokmou avait eu le droit de revenir sur l'île ainsi que d'autres dragons qui restèrent tranquillement sur la plage à l'écart de la population. Stoick avait expliqué au village la prouesse que le furie nocturne avait fait pour son fils et avait décidé de redonner une petite chance aux dragons. Ce pourquoi il sortit la loi d'interdiction de tuer des Dragons sur Beurk. Astrid avait appuyé cette demande ainsi que Gueulfor. Les villageois eurent du mal à comprendre mais s'y firent bien vite. Harold en avait profité pour faire découvrir l'univers de ses dragons adorés à ses amis de l'île et à son père. Celui-ci était cependant toujours en retrait. Son fils avait donc décidé de le prendre à part un jour où la chaleur rendit Stoick calme et vulnérable.

Harold s'approcha de son père qui se reposait sur un promontoire en bois, à l'ombre.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que travaille le chef de village?

Le père de famille sourit et regarda Krokmou courir dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir:

\- Ton dragon semble avoir chaud lui aussi.

\- Oui c'est toujours caniculaire ici en été.

Harold se motiva puis s'assit à côté de Stoick:

\- Papa. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les dragons?

\- Je te l'ai dit une centaine de fois mon fils. Ils ont pris la vie de ta mère et ont détruit le village.

\- ... Oui mais ton histoire me pose un problème. Quand j'ai été face à... Tu-Sais-Qui, il m'a parlé de ma mère. Il a mentionné Valga. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait lutté contre lui pendant l'ancienne guerre... Pourtant tu m'as toujours dit que Maman était une Moldue. Je ne comprend rien.

Le chef de village se renfonça dans son siège. Il regarda le ciel et les dragons voler toujours loin d'eux:

\- Ta mère n'a jamais eu de pouvoirs magiques. C'est bel et bien une Moldue, non, une Cracmole plutôt. Ses parents, tes grands-parents, étaient des sorciers remarquables mais la pauvre enfant n'a jamais hérité de leurs pouvoirs. Cependant, par le passé elle a lutté contre le mage noir avec moi dans l'ordre du phœnix.

\- Vraiment!? Dit Harold impressionné. Comment... Elle faisait?

Le chef eut un instant de nostalgie et son sourire devint triste:

\- Ta mère était quelqu'un de très fort et de très courageux. Quand nous nous sommes mis ensembles elle était fascinée par les dragons. Comme toi. Je pense que c'est un trait héréditaire. Et ils l'acceptaient parmi eux, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru. Elle chevauchait des dragons elle aussi... Et quand il fallait se battre elle usait de leur force pour vaincre les sorciers. Je dois dire qu'elle devait être bien plus forte que moi sur ce point et elle ne lâchait jamais rien. Mais...

Il serra les poings:

\- Un jour les dragons se sont tous retournés contre elle et l'ont avalé devant mes yeux. La pauvre Valga a été trahie par ses créatures... Je... Je ne peux pas leur pardonner ça!

Harold donna une tape dans le dos de son père.

\- Je comprend ton point de vue... Oui c'est tout à fais logique mais tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à imaginer que les dragons se soient retournés contre elle...

\- Ce sont des créatures sauvages Harold. Tu ne dois pas leur faire entièrement confiance, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Oui.

Le jeune dragonnier ne savait que dire de plus. Il faudrait qu'il étudie plus consciencieusement ce problème sur les dragons. Il regarda son père se lever prêt à reprendre son travail:

\- Bon, je vais faire le tour du village. Si ça peut te rassurer, expliqua-t-il dans sa barbe, Krokmou je lui fais confiance mais c'est le seul. Et ça restera le seul.

Harold le regarda partir:

\- Pas de problème Papa. Ca me suffit amplement.

Le jeune homme retrouva Astrid qui avait apprivoisé un dragon également. Ils restèrent un moment ensembles à parler de ces créatures mais aussi de Lord Voldemort.

La rentrée à Poudlard approcha ce qui sonna bientôt la fin du repos. Le Big Four avait profité de l'été comme jamais avec cette quatrième année si dangereuse et oppressante qu'ils avaient vécue. Mérida et Raiponce s'étaient amusées comme des folles avec la famille Weasley. Recueillant avec ravissement la jeune blonde, Elinor s'était conduit comme une vraie mère poule avec elle. La femme regardait joyeusement sa fille et son amie, s'amuser dans le lac et dans les prairies alentours. Par moment les filles jouaient même avec les triplés. Un vrai moment de détente. De plus, elles correspondaient avec leurs deux autres camarades, Jack et Harold par hibou. Ils racontaient leur petits tracas comme leur grande tristesse. Raiponce avait fait une longue lettre sur sa mère mais Jack n'avait pas parlé de Lucius. Elle trouvait cela étrange mais sans plus.

Finalement, Mérida décida de rassembler toute la troupe pour une virée dans un parc d'attractions Moldu. Elinor avait reçu des billets par hibou, bien qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de qui cela venait. Apparemment elle avait gagné ces billets dans un jeu, sûrement une erreur. Elle ne sut qui remercier mais pensa que ça ferait du bien à ce quatuor. Ils furent tous favorables en cette après-midi de fin août. Harold vint donc le jour J sur Krokmou qu'il laissa pour profiter des forêts environnantes avec Angus le cheval. Jack arriva peu après en balai. En arrivant il se dirigea directement vers Raiponce pour la serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait vue, c'était bien long pour le petit couple tout frais. Mérida et Harold gloussèrent devant cette attitude ce qui amusa la blonde rougissante. D'un petit baiser taquin, Jack relâcha sa promise pour saluer les autres sorciers. Elinor restait un peu distante avec le Serpentard mais ne redit rien.

Ils partirent donc pour ce grand parc appelé _Chessington World of Adventures_ , un endroit réputé dans toute l'Angleterre. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place les sorciers furent émerveillés par cette technologie Moldue. Raiponce n'en revenait vraiment pas mais elle n'était pas la seule. Le trio n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses auparavant. Harold s'égosilla de stupeur quand il vit un grand dragon noir en plastique collé au-dessus de l'entrée. Apparemment les Moldus aimaient la légende des dragons. Mérida fut toute excitée quand elle vit les énormes montagnes russes dont les trains dévalaient à la puissance extrême les railles en pentes. Raiponce fut plus réservée sur ce point.

Elinor et Fergus laissèrent les jeunes s'amuser alors qu'ils gardaient un œil sur les triplés:

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise par pitié! Et ne vous éloignez pas de trop! Si vous êtes perdus attendez-nous à l'entrée! Mérida!

La mère Weasley hurla le nom de sa fille qui courrait en tirant Harold par la main qui lui même traîna Jack puis Raiponce. Complètement rieurs et joueurs les amis passèrent un bon moment dans les attractions. Ils tentèrent plusieurs manèges au grand désespoir de Raiponce et Harold qui n'étaient pas fans de sensations fortes. Jack et Mérida firent plusieurs manèges ensembles regardés par leur deux amis. Ces deux là tentèrent tous les manèges possibles et inimaginables dont un où la plupart en ressortaient blancs comme des fantômes. Mérida et Jack ne furent pas plus beaux à voir mais ils s'amusaient tout de même.

Après ce grand manège Jack voulut se reposer mais la rouquine était toujours aussi excitée:

\- Allez viens on va tenter celui-là!

Il regarda la grande tour et déglutit:

\- Non ça ira j'ai assez donné dans cette boule bizarre qui va dans tous les sens. Je pense me reposer un peu avec Raiponce.

La blonde sourit et lui prit la main joyeusement. Mérida fit la moue et prit Harold par le bras:

\- Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, viens on va essayer autre chose.

\- Euh... D'accord, répliqua Harold désespéré.

Jack les regarda partir en collant la blonde contre lui:

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils feraient un beau petit couple eux aussi?

Raiponce tira la langue:

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire mais Harold ne supportera pas longtemps Mérida si elle continue de le torturer dans les manèges!

Jack rit de bon cœur:

\- En effet, c'est mauvais pour sa santé!

Le couple partit se prendre une glace et marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc. La jeune Serdaigle se sentait extrêmement bien et chantonnait joyeusement alors que son petit ami la fixait avec amour. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit une attraction sur le thème de l'amour. Elle regarda le sol et rougit:

\- Jack... On peut faire ce manège là?

Le Serpentard fixa le panneau avec écrit " ballade de l'amour". Il rougit et tourna la tête gêné.

\- Bien sûr, avec joie.

Raiponce sautilla et ils se dirigèrent dans les barques en forme de cygne. Jack sentit soudain un picotement dans les épaules. Il se retourna rapidement alors que sa dulcinée montait dans le bateau. Il ne repéra rien mais ressentit une drôle d'impression. Il sentait un danger et il se sentait aussi épié. Voldemort n'était quand même pas dans le coin? Il paniqua mais suivit Raiponce sans rien dire.

Celle-ci le vit se raidir alors qu'il la serra bien trop fortement contre lui:

\- Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui tout va bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se laissa porter par la ballade. Jack n'arriva plus à se détendre malgré les sourires de la blonde sur chaque petite attention autour d'eux. Mais sa bonne humeur se perdit bien vite. Elle trembla.

\- Jack... Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Le pauvre garçon ne sentait pas les changements de température. Il ne pouvait par ailleurs pas réchauffer sa chère et tendre. Elle se décolla de lui en se frottant les mains:

\- Il fait super chaud dehors alors pourquoi il fait soudain si froid...?

Le Serpentard se sentit de plus en plus mal.

\- Je ne le sens pas là.

Il fixa l'eau qui semblait se rafraîchir et former de la glace. Par chance il avait sa baguette qu'il sortit. La Serdaigle en fit de même alors que le bateau continuait sa route dans le couloir devenu sombre. Ils attendirent un petit moment.

Puis au détour d'un pot de roses, la barque arriva dans un grande dôme en verre où deux autres barques s'étaient arrêtées alors que deux détraqueurs aspiraient l'âme des passagers. Raiponce mit une main devant la bouche de stupeur:

\- Mon dieu, ils attaquent des Moldus! Il faut les aider!

Un détraqueur sentit Jack arriver. Il se retourna aussitôt sur lui. Le Serpentard serra les dents:

\- Non pas cette fois! Expect...

\- Arrête! On ne peut pas utiliser la magie en-dehors de l'école!

\- Mais c'est un cas d'urgence, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant. Expecto Patronum!

Un grand loup blanc sortit pour repousser la créature qui ne s'enfuyait pas pour autant.

\- Je suis trop tendu, dit-il la main tremblante.

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux puis mit sa main sur la sienne. De l'autre elle se retourna sur les deux créatures et lança son Patronus. Le phœnix doré entoura le loup de chaleur et les deux puissants sorts repoussèrent enfin les détraqueurs qui partirent en brisant le verre du dôme.

Le temps se radoucit aussitôt et la lumière du soleil dégela le lac. Malheureusement les quatre Moldus présents étaient en état de choc. Ils étaient amorphes et paniquant. Le flux de la balade reprit son court pendant que le couple se rassit avec leur baguette fermement armée dans la main. A la sortie Jack tira Raiponce et laissa les Moldus gérer ça entre eux. Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent quand ils virent sortir les pauvres humains vomissant de peur. Le manège fut aussitôt arrêté.

Au même moment, Mérida et Harold connurent le même problème. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un labyrinthe, histoire de se rappeler la dernière tâche mais de façon amusante, deux détraqueurs surgirent. Ils ne purent que se défendre alors que les horribles créatures s'en prenaient à une mère et à sa petite fille. Le dragon et l'ours firent bloc avec réussite. Mais il fut trop tard pour la famille dont l'enfant tomba dans les pommes en tremblant, livide. Les deux sorciers durent fuir avant que quelqu'un ne croie que c'était eux les coupables.

Mérida reprit son souffle une fois sortie. Harold paniqua:

\- Pourquoi on nous attaque toujours dans un labyrinthe? Pourquoi!?

La rouquine serra les poings:

\- Mais surtout que font deux détraqueurs loin d'Azkaban à s'en prendre à des Moldus innocents!

Harold allait répondre quand une étincelle rouge éclata dans le ciel. Les "sans pouvoir magique" prirent cela pour un explosif standard mais le duo comprit que c'était de la magie. Ils se dirigèrent vers là bas et retrouvèrent le couple ainsi que la famille Weasley en panique. Elinor accourut:

\- Mérida! Harold! Est-ce que vous allez bien?

\- ... A part une attaque de détraqueur... ça va, dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Vous aussi? hurla Raiponce. On vient d'être attaqués dans ce manège!

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? ragea Fergus mécontent.

\- Je ne sais pas mais... Je le sens très mal, répondit Jack en croisant les bras.

Il n'eut pas tord car à la seconde où ils sortirent du parc, une missive arriva en quatre exemplaires. Celles-ci fusionnèrent en une et s'ouvrit à l'écart des Moldus.

" _Mes chers Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles Harold Haddock III, Raiponce Gothel, Mérida Weasley et Jack Frost Malefoy. Le ministère a reçu des informations selon lesquelles à 16h36 cette après-midi, vous avez exécuté le sortilège de Patronus en présence de Moldus tout en étant mineur. S'agissant d'une violation du décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, vous êtes par la présente renvoyés de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un conseil se tiendra pour vous juger dans quelques jours. Mes sincères sentiments, Mafalda Hopkrik_. "

La lettre se brisa en milles morceaux devant des sorciers abasourdis. Mérida s'écroula au sol:

\- Je suis renvoyée de Poudlard! Mais... Pour une fois je n'ai rien fait de mal!

Jack approuva en se collant contre un arbre:

\- Oui pour une fois que tu n'avais pas agi stupidement et dangereusement. C'est honteux!

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, bouda la rouquine.

Harold et Raiponce regardèrent le sol tristement. Elinor soupira et se massa la tempe.

\- C'est une honte tout ça, un scandale! Je vais de ce pas retourner voir Dumbledore et les autres. Heureusement qu'on a tous repris contact cet été.

Elle se tourna vers son mari:

\- Fergus. Ramène les enfants à la maison et assure-toi qu'il ne manque aucun des trois petits monstres.

Les triplés rirent et tinrent leur ballon volant avec joie. La femme aux cheveux noirs se retourna fermement mais gracieusement vers le quatuor:

\- Je vais régler cette histoire ne vous en faites pas. Attendez à la maison pendant ce temps là et ... Laissez Fergus vous protéger.

Elle partit en furie pendant que les autres se dirigèrent vers un portoloin.

Hans les regarda se séparer et sourit. Il envoya un hibou à son maître puis décida d'aller retrouver Elsa qui fuyait toujours sa sœur au château d'Arendelle. Quand le hibou arriva chez Frollo, celui-ci retint un rire de sadisme.

" _Dolorès Ombrage a agi comme prévu. Vous allez bientôt avoir du travail."_


	43. (Année 5) Chp 2 L'audience inégale

Chp 2: L'audience inégale

Pendant que les sorciers se reposaient au château des Weasley, Elinor arriva dans le nouveau QG de l'ordre du phénix. Cet ancien groupe créé par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort lors de la première guerre des sorciers. Le vieil homme avait décidé de remettre cet ordre sur pied dès lors qu'il avait appris le retour du mage noir. Cet été, il avait organisé plusieurs rencontres entre les anciens membres et de nouveaux plus jeunes. Il avait par ailleurs décidé d'utiliser un QG inédit et offert par Sirius. L'ancienne maison des Black, la famille de Sirius, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Bien entendu le Big Four n'était pas encore au courant, ce pourquoi Elinor avait tenu à y aller seule.

En arrivant devant la grande porte, elle l'ouvrit avec un mot de passe prédéfini par Sirius. Dès qu'elle arriva elle sentit la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison. La grande dame fut accueillie par Stoick qui avait justement prévu de se rendre là-bas durant l'absence de son fils:

\- Madame Weasley? Que faites-vous ici, n'êtes-vous pas au parc d'attractions avec les enfants?

\- Justement, dit-elle les yeux emplis de rage, on a eu un petit souci dont j'ai besoin d'en parler avec l'ordre.

\- Un problème!? Ils vont bien?

\- Mais oui, ils sont sains et saufs. Des détraqueurs les ont attaqués pendant leur balade dans le parc et ils ont dû les repousser à l'aide d'un Patronus. Cependant c'est interdit, ce qui fait qu'ils sont renvoyés de Poudlard et doivent avoir une audience au ministère.

Stoick poussa un grand cri de stupeur. Molly Weasley arriva avec Sirius Black et Lupin au même moment. Ils avaient entendu la conversation. Molly n'aimait pas du tout Elinor mais elle y fit abstraction:

\- Harry Potter a eut le même problème hier soir... Les Mangemorts sont sûrement déjà à l'affût sur ces pauvres enfants. Leurs destins sont si tragiques.

Elle secoua la tête de désespoir. Lupin lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule:

\- Tout va bien, ils sont robustes et soudés. Je pense que ça ira, une fois qu'ils auront pû s'expliquer devant le ministère...

Sirius râla dans son coin et coupa son ami. Il leva les mains au ciel:

\- Il faut agir que je dis , agir! Même s'ils retournent à Poudlard on a toujours ce problème de prophétie. Le danger est permanent, sans parler de Jack Frost qui me semble plus que problématique.

Severus arriva aussi discrètement qu'un fantôme et se plaça derrière Sirius:

\- Jack n'a pas choisi d'être dans la famille qu'il est. Je ne vois pas où en est le problème. A moins que tous les Serpentards te fassent peur.

\- Et bien imaginons qu'il suive la même trace que ses ancêtres. Ah les Serpentards, sans commentaire. Surtout avec un directeur pareil.

Severus fit une grimace mauvaise alors qu'Elinor s'éloigna à part avec Stoick. Elle se colla contre une rambarde d'escalier en les laissant se battre dans leur coin:

\- Je savais que Voldemort agirait mais je ne pensais pas si tôt. On a bien fait de retourner dans l'ordre du phénix.

\- ... Je ne suis pas à l'aise ici...

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna la femme distinguée.

\- Ca me fait penser à Valga... Quand ensemble on se tenait contre Voldemort. Et que l'accident tragique est arrivé, je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ça et surtout avec mon unique fils.

Son regard était si triste qu'Elinor sentit son cœur se briser.

\- Je comprend, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma famille. Surtout que cette année les triplés font leur entrée à Poudlard. Je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance, enfin, si Mérida peut réintégrer l'école mais je ne me fais pas de soucis avec Dumbledore à nos côtés.

Le chef de Beurk se massa l'arrière de la tête:

\- Oui je pense que ça ira, avec l'ordre ils ne risquent pas grand chose mais ils ne faut pas les lâcher d'un pouce. Seulement... ce Jack Frost... Il est digne de confiance?

Stoick avait longuement hésité mais avait osé parler de son ressenti. Elinor ferma les yeux en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine:

\- Honnêtement, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais il reste un ami de ma fille alors je lui laisse une chance. On ne peut pas le catégoriser fou furieux juste parce qu'il vit chez les Malefoy et a un lien de parenté avec notre ennemi. Après tout, sa mère et son père étaient de notre côté lors de la guerre même si on ne les a quasiment pas croisés vu qu'ils se cachaient. Bref...

Elle sortit un bout de papier:

\- Je vais faire venir les enfants ici, on va les mettre au courant pour l'ordre et on va les soutenir pour leur procès.

\- D'accord, je vais prévenir les autres.

D'un commun accord ils se quittèrent. Elinor envoya un hibou express en espérant que tout se passe bien au château.

Après réception de la missive, Fergus amena le Big Four et les triplés au QG. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix vu que personne ne pouvait garder les petits. Une fois sur place, Elinor expliqua rapidement la situation sur l'ordre du phénix et le but de l'organisation à savoir la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle expliqua aussi que ce groupe allait les aider à réintégrer Poudlard ce qui les rassura. Une fois tous au courant , ils purent entrer dans la salle à manger.

L'émotion fut grande pour les retrouvailles. Cela faisait longtemps que certains ne s'étaient pas vus. Sirius ouvrit grand les bras devant son ami Animagus qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Et bien dis-moi il s'en est passé des choses depuis mon dernier passage sur Beurk! Tu as même perdu une jambe, j'ai appris pour le tournoi! J'aurais vraiment voulu être présent mais...

\- Oui je sais tu es en cavale, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là bas de toute façon. Puis je commence à m'y faire à cette jambe de fer. Moi je vois que tu t'entretiens enfin un tant soi peu!

Sirius rit aux éclats:

\- C'est pour ça que je préfère être un chien! Au moins je ne me soucie pas de mon apparence.

Juste à côté Jack serra la main de Lupin avec Raiponce et Mérida. L'homme haussa un sourcil devant la main tenue entre le duo de Serpentard-Serdaigle.

\- Et bien je suis ravi de voir que les choses évoluent entre votre quatuor. Et surtout que vous soyez toujours amis après tant d'épreuves l'année passé.

Raiponce rougit à ses mots et Mérida tira la langue:

\- On est pas n'importe qui, nous sommes les champions de Poudlard! Normal que notre amitié tienne bon, enfin on ne peut plus vraiment appelé ça une amitié entre ces deux là.

Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie. Jack voulut enchérir mais Severus Rogue lui fit signe.

Il s'éclipsa doucement. Le professeur de potions se retourna sur le jeune garçon avec sa grâce habituelle:

\- Monsieur Frost. J'aimerais vous mettre en garde.

\- En garde? Qu'ai-je fait?

\- Vous êtes en train de jouer entre deux feux et je sais de quoi je parle. Votre père adoptif m'a dit de garder un œil sur vous surtout après votre déclaration sur la famille Malefoy.

Jack s'empourpra un peu. Il se retourna sur ses amis et les vit occupés. Il revint vers Severus:

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse à part essayer de survivre à Poudlard normalement? Je ne veux pas rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Severus eut un rictus perplexe:

\- Vous y serez contraint si vous voulez tant rester auprès des Malefoy. Sans oublier que le seigneur des ténèbres restera toujours après vous ce qui met vos amis en danger. Il faudra faire un choix tôt au tard et à mon noble avis, vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner de ces trois là.

\- ... Mais ce sont mes amis. Je n'ai pas prévu de les abandonner après tout ça!

\- Réfléchissez bien. Ou un malheur s'abattra sur vous, voir sur eux.

Jack resta désorienté alors que l'homme en noir partit calmement vers la sortie. Il trouva d'ailleurs cela bizarre de le voir dans l'ordre vu qu'il était proche de Lucius et des Mangemorts selon les dire de son _père_ , mais il ne dit rien. Il resta pensif le reste du temps. Il envoya tout de même un hibou pour prévenir Lucius de la situation et resta sans réponse.

Le quatuor demeura les quelques jours suivants là bas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur prochaine audience au ministère. Ils n'aimaient pas trop rester avec les adultes car les guerres faisaient rage entre eux. Molly et Elinor n'arrivaient pas à faire entendre leur point de vue entre elles. Sirius en venait toujours à s'énerver quand Rogue passait pour transmettre les message de Dumbledore qui semblait très occupé. Et Stoick ne faisait que de pleurer sur son triste sort devant un Lupin compréhensif mais impuissant.

De plus, Jack et Raiponce ne pouvaient pas se tenir la main tranquillement sans que Molly les interrompe. Elle n'était vraiment pas pour leur couple. Du coup les deux amoureux se retrouvaient souvent dans la chambre en compagnie des autres jeunes sorciers et malheureusement aussi des triplés. Le temps passa plus lentement que prévu. Mérida n'en pouvait plus d'être sur la sellette. La veille du jour J, elle râlait encore sur un lit moelleux:

\- Je veux retourner chez moi! Je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. Ou alors aller à Poudlard.

Harold s'assit à côté elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente on aura le verdict demain. Au moins on est en sécurité ici.

Elle lui sourit et se colla contre son épaule:

\- Oui c'est sûr mais je sens que le ministère nous en veut. On va quand même passer devant le Magenmagot. On est pas des criminels que je sache!

Raiponce qui se faisait cajoler par Jack prit part à la conversation:

\- C'est louche. Je sais que le ministère nous en veut de clamer haut et fort le retour de Voldemort mais à ce point là... C'est aberrant.

\- Ils sont cons, dit la rouquine. Ils vont se faire avoir par les Mangemorts si ça continue. Ce Fudge est un crétin pas fini.

\- Comme tous les ministres de mon point de vue, répliqua Jack qui connaissait le ministère par Lucius.

Molly vint pour couper court à cette discussion et les pria de dormir. Ils soupirèrent en râlant mais finirent par écouter la mère de famille. Le lendemain allait être chargé avec cette audience qui semblait par ailleurs n'avoir que pour but de les empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Harold et Jack se couchèrent dans le lit de droite et les filles prirent le lit de gauche. Ils s'endormirent aussi vite que possible.

Le jour suivant, dès l'aurore, les sorciers furent levés et prêts à affronter les stricts mages du ministère. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ils étaient reboostés. Pour les accompagner là-bas, on désigna Arthur Weasley qui y travaillait ainsi qu'Elinor qui ne pouvait attendre sans rien faire. Sirius, Lupin et les autres leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour expliquer leur cas. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple surtout si les détraqueurs venaient de Voldemort dont le ministère lui-même réfutait le retour.

Pour y aller, Arthur les conduisit par une entrée visiteur. C'était une cabine téléphonique rouge et banale d'apparence mais qui conduisait au ministère par les sous-sols. Comme la cabine était trop petite Arthur partit avec Harry en premier et laissa le Big Four entre les mains d'Elinor. Celle-ci en profita pour les recoiffer proprement au grand damn de Mérida. Elle remit alors sa robe en place et alluma le téléphone pour descendre avec eux. Ils étaient serrés comme des sardines.

Quand la cabine arriva au sol carrelé, Raiponce ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il y avait des sorciers partout, ça grouillait de tous les côtés arrivant par les cheminées et marchant vers l'entre principale où se tenait une grande statue représentant la justice. Le hall était énorme avec des vitres partout bien qu'elle ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur mais sur des bureaux de ministres. Tout en haut se tenait une pancarte magique avec un Fudge en grandeur nature. En face d'eux il y avait un grand couloir en pierre noire dont les cheminées se tenaient tout le long des côtés. Harold, Mérida et Raiponce contemplèrent les lieux de leur yeux avides de connaissance. Jack expliqua un peu tout ce qu'il savait sur le ministère et sur les différents étages qui le composaient. Il était calé sur le sujet car Lucius adorait l'y amener pendant les grandes vacances. Surtout que certains Mangemorts en faisaient partie même s'il n'avait pas encore vu tout le monde. Elinor prit en compte les informations du jeune Serpentard et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Au même instant déboula une foule de sorciers et de notes de services en papier qui empêchèrent tous le monde d'entrer. Ils durent attendre le prochain.

Ils patientèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'un jeune homme arriva derrière eux. Il regardait Jack avec attention ce qui commença à l'énerver:

\- Peux-tu arrêter de me fixer?

Hans lui sourit et lui tendit la main:

\- Oh désolé je ne savais pas comment m'annoncer, je m'appelle Hans. J'étais présent lors du tournoi à Poudlard l'année dernière, vous avez bien dû m'apercevoir.

Jack se souvint du garçon qui collait Elsa dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il lui serra donc la main:

\- Vaguement en effet. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Oh je suis le fils d'un ministre donc je travaille un peu dans les recoins du ministère et j'aimerais vous amener à la salle d'audience. Je peux?

\- Pas de problème...

Il regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Elinor avait un drôle de pressentiment sur cet homme dont le sourire semblait factice. Elle dut se résigner à prendre le même ascenseur. Pendant la balade où l'appareil partit de tous les côtés, Hans se colla contre le Serpentard:

\- Alors , que cela fait-il d'être devenu un champion du tournoi des trois sorciers?

\- Je ne suis pas devenu un champion à part entière tu sais.

\- Oui mais c'est tout comme. J'ai vu tous tes exploits et je dois dire que je suis impressionné.

\- Merci.

Jack prit le compliment avec joie quand enfin il furent débarqués au bon endroit.

Arrivés au département du Magenmagot. Hans les conduisit vers la salle d'audience en prévenant que leur horaire venait d'être avancé et que le procès commencerait sous peu. Elinor sourit en pensant que Dumbledore avait pensé à tout en leur disant d'y aller des heures à l'avance. Le ministère en voulait vraiment à ces enfants. Quelle justice... Alors que tout le monde avançait, Jack disparut. Il venait d'apercevoir Lucius qui marchandait avec Fudge.

\- Lucius, l'appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui. Je suis content de vous voir ici... Je comptais revenir au manoir rapidement mais j'ai dû rester avec les autres.

Fudge sourit au garçon et s'éclipsa tout doucement. Le grand blond se cala sur sa canne:

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ton procès vient de couper court, tu es déclaré non coupable et tu peux rentrer à Poudlard dès la semaine prochaine

\- Vraiment? Sourit le jeune Frost. Comment ça se fait?

\- J'ai fait en sorte que tu n'aies pas de problème, je me suis arrangé avec Fudge et le juge Frollo. Maintenant nous pouvons rentrer.

\- Euh... Oui mais... J'aimerais rester encore un peu.

Lucius se doutait pourquoi. Il s'approcha de Jack et posa sa main sur l'épaule:

\- Severus t'a transmis mon message? Il va falloir que tu t'éloignes de tes amis. Si tu continue sur cette voie...

\- Oui je sais, dit Jack le regard en biais. Mais pour l'instant je veux m'assurer qu'ils s'en sortent.

Lucius soupira devant ce naïf enfant. Il partit dans la direction opposée:

\- Je t'attendrais à la sortie, dépêche-toi de revenir sinon je te laisse ici.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Jack se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il était tiraillé de tous les côtés mais pour l'instant il choisit d'aller voir le procès vu qu'il n'en faisait plus partie.

Elinor remarqua son absence juste devant la porte:

\- Mais où est-il passé celui là?

Hans tint la poignée de la porte:

\- Il est parti avec Lucius Malefoy je crois. En tout cas l'heure est arrivée, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Nous vous autorisons à être jugés ensemble bien qu'Harry Potter est déjà dans l'autre salle pour être entendu.

Raiponce se retourna:

\- Mais si Jack ne vient pas, il sera...

\- Ne vous en faites pas il est déjà disculpé. Sur ce.

Il ouvrit la porte avant que l'un des trois enfants ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elinor pensa que Jack était vraiment un être à part et commençait à mal le sentir. Elle regarda ensuite les sorciers entrer et elle prit elle-même place dans un gradin pour les témoins.

La tension était palpable dans ce Magenmagot où tous les ministres juges regardaient les enfants comme déjà jugés coupables. Le trio se sentait tout petit, même Mérida était impressionnée par le charisme des adultes. Ils prirent place sur les chaises mises à leur disposition en se serrant le plus possible. Harold avait pris la chaise de gauche, Mérida celle du milieu et Raiponce la dernière à droite. Ils patientèrent que le juge arrive. Quand il entra dans la salle par sa porte personnelle, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Le silence de plomb fit stresser les pauvres accusés. Le trio put détailler cet homme d'apparence froide qui portait une longue tunique noire parée de violet aux extrémités. Ainsi que d'un gros chapeau de même teinte dont pendait un bandeau rouge sang. Avec sa collerette blanche et ses cheveux grisonnants, il avait un air très solennel. Mais son regard froid et pénétrant le rendit hostile ce qui expliqua le silence des autres jurés.

Il s'assit en douceur et prit son marteau en main pour frapper le début de la séance. Tout en parlant il fixa les sorciers d'un regard avide:

\- Audience disciplinaire du 23 août ayant pour objet les infractions commises par Mérida Weasley , Raiponce Gothel et Harold Haddock 3ème du nom dans un parc d'attractions Moldu de Grande Bretagne. Interrogateur, le juge Claude Frollo et seule témoin à l'affaire madame Elinor Weasley. Les charges retenues contre les prévenus sont l'utilisation en connaissance de cause d'un Patronus en présence de moldus dont certains ont subi des dommages collatéraux. Niez-vous avoir utilisé vos Patronus?

Quand il eut posé sa question aucun des trois n'osa se lancer tant la peur les tenait collés aux sièges. Harold avala sa salive:

\- Oui on les a utilisés mais...

\- Et saviez-vous que c'était interdit de faire usage de la magie en-dehors de l'école avant dix-sept ans?

\- Oui mais ... Continua Harold

\- Saviez-vous que les Moldus vous verraient faire ces sorts?

\- Mais oui , c'est parce que...

\- Donc vous avouez avoir usé de magie en connaissance de cause et sachant la sentence qui vous attendrait?

Harold allait répondre quand Mérida se leva d'un bond en hurlant:

\- Mais vous allez nous laisser parler oui!

Les jurés poussèrent un cri stupéfait et outré alors qu'Elinor mit sa main devant les yeux. Frollo frappa de son marteau:

\- Silence jeune effrontée ou je vous condamne pour outrage à magistrat!

Raiponce se leva pour faire s'asseoir son amie qui grinçait des dents.

Au même instant entra une femme rose bonbon qui venait de quitter l'autre procès. Elle s'assit sur une chaise vide près du Juge et poussa un petit cri outré de la situation. Ombrage semblait ravie de la tournure du procès tout comme Frollo. Par delà une vitre, Jack regardait la scène avec désespoir, il se doutait que Mérida n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Hans était là également dans les jurés à sourire comme un idiot. Une fois le silence de retour, Frollo leva son marteau vers Elinor:

\- Elinor Weasley, seule témoin de parti prit de l'affaire nous vous écoutons.

Le mot parti prit l'avait énervée mais la grande dame ne moufta pas. Elle se leva sur toute sa hauteur et bomba le torse:

\- J'étais présente lors des faits. J'ai aperçu quatre détraqueurs dans le ciel qui fuyaient après avoir été repoussés par les Patronus des enfants. Ils ont par ailleurs sauvé la vie de ces pauvres Moldus dont une petite fillette âgée d'à peine cinq ans.

Frollo tapa du doigt sur son pupitre avec un air sadique:

\- Vous dites que vous avez vu des détraqueurs en plein chez les moldus? Vous croyez vraiment que votre histoire va tenir debout? Avouez donc que vous êtes ici pour sauver votre enfant ce sera plus rapide.

Mérida voulut se relever mais la blonde tint bon en la serrant contre elle. Elinor ne se démonta pas:

\- Je suis en effet de parti pris mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Comment expliquez-vous donc les effets secondaires sur ces Moldus!? Et surtout pourquoi diable Jack Frost est-il épargné du procès alors qu'il a fait la même chose que ces trois enfants?

Elle fut fière de sa répartie et regarda le juge avec ardeur.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas affecté le moins du monde:

\- Certains Patronus peuvent provoquer les même effets que l'attaque d'un détraqueur si ils sont mal utilisés, et comme ce ne sont que des apprentis, qui sait comment ils l'ont crée. Pour le cas de Jack Frost, il a été disculpé car Lucius Malefoy était présent lors de l'utilisation du Patronus et s'excuse pour avoir poussé son fils à le tester en-dehors de l'école. Il endosse la peine encourue. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas je crois.

Jack serra le poing derrière la vitre à se voir ainsi privilégié. Mérida leva la main ayant compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler sans être interrogée. Claude Frollo se donna la peine de lui accorder la parole.

\- C'est faux, railla-t-elle une fois qu'elle le put, Jack était en compagnie de Raiponce Gothel dans le manège de l'amour et il était avec nous pour l'utilisation de son Patronus, donc si il n'est pas jugé, nous non plus on ne devrait pas l'être!

Frollo dirigea son regarda vers Raiponce dont il connaissait les sentiments:

\- Est-ce vrai mademoiselle?

La blonde regarda d'abord ses pieds. Puis elle leva la tête en se mordant la lèvre:

\- Et bien... Il y a un moment où je l'ai perdu de vue, il a peut-être rejoint son père adoptif à ce moment là...

\- Raiponce! Hurla son amie outrée.

La blonde tourna la tête dans l'autre sens pour ne pas la regarder. Frollo en profita pour frapper de son marteau histoire que Mérida se taise de nouveau. La rouquine regarda méchamment la Serdaigle qui se fit toute petite. Elle voulait sauver son petit copain, quoi de plus normal. Jack en était à la fois heureux et triste.

Sur ce, le juge reprit:

\- Vous savez je trouve cela amusant que vous ayez choisi de nous faire croire que des détraqueurs étaient là bas. Déjà parce que c'est impossible vu qu'ils sont tous sous le contrôle du ministère et aussi parce que, comme de part hasard, ils sont invisibles aux yeux des Moldus. Je trouve ça si simple comme ruse.

Les jurés approuvèrent dans un hochement de tête significatif. Le procès était quasiment plié. Elinor serra les poings puis se reprit:

\- Il se peut que les détraqueurs aient été détournés par Lord Voldemort qui je le rappelle est de retour parmi nous bien que le ministère ait l'air de ne pas vouloir l'entendre.

Le rose bonbon toussota devant cette réaction et se leva:

\- Vous osez prétendre qu'il est de retour, mais où sont vos preuves? Je ne vois rien qui ne nous le prouve, de plus aucun détraqueur ne manque à l'appel ici.

\- Et bien la mort de Cédric Diggory par exemple, insista la mère Weasley sous le regard perdu des enfants soumis.

\- Ceci est un tragique accident, continua Ombrage. En rien cela ne prouve que ce mage noir en est responsable, vous mettez les fautes de ses enfants sur ce qui vous arrange entre les détraqueurs qu'on ne voit pas et un mage invisible. Cessez de cacher l'inévitable. Ces jeunes sorciers qui ont participé à un tournoi sans y être invités ont par le passé déjà foulé les règles du ministère et ils continuent à se croire tout permis. Ils doivent être punis pour leur faute et remis dans le droit chemin. Tous les sorciers sont soumis aux mêmes lois, on ne peut plus laisser passer leur révolte.

Claude Frollo approuva ainsi que les autres jurés. Il donna un petit coup de baguette:

\- Bien je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus si ce n'est que ces enfants ont désobéi aux règles en toute connaissance de cause. Je pense que le verdict sera sans appel. Sans preuve vous ne pouvez rien avancer.

\- Mais où est la justice!? S'emporta Elinor, ces enfants n'ont fait que se défendre! Je ne sais pas pourquoi des détraqueurs étaient là mais c'est un fait! Vous ne pouvez pas les condamner pour ça et surtout alors qu'ils ne sont même pas majeurs.

Frollo eut un rictus sadique:

\- Ils ne sont pas majeurs justement, et ils usent de leur pouvoir à tout va. J'ai leur dossier et je vois qu'ils ne respectent jamais les règles. Sorties tard le soir dans Poudlard alors que c'est interdit. Virée dans les étages interdits en première et seconde année ainsi que dans la forêt interdite. Implication dans d'étranges histoires avec Sirius Black en troisième et enfin implication dans un tournoi où les mineurs étaient interdits. Il est temps que vous ouvriez les yeux chère madame. Votre fille et ses amis sont des délinquants.

Elinor ne sut que répondre face à tous les faits véridiques que venait d'énumérer Frollo. Le juge sourit et leva son marteau:

\- Nous allons donc rendre notre jugement, nous pensons à l'unanimité que...

Le juge n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit sur une employée du ministère. Claude perdit son sourire:

\- Pourquoi cette interruption soudaine dans un procès?

Il avait le regard mauvais dont l'employée en perdit son entrée. Elle s'avança doucement en tremblotant et ouvrit un parchemin:

\- D...Désolée de vous interrompre Monsieur le juge mais une nouvelle vient de nous parvenir. Il semblerait que trois témoins sont arrivés pour ce procès et doivent être impérativement entendus.

\- Pardon? Dit-il déstabilisé, mais d'où sortent ces témoins? Je n'en ai pas été informé.

\- Apparemment c'est Albus Dumbeldore qui les a ramenés je n'en sais pas plus.

Claude jura intérieurement sur ce vieux fou. Il dut se plier aux règles et les fit venir.

Il fut encore plus désemparé quand ils les vit arriver.

\- C'est une blague?

Le trio se retourna pour regarder qui était présent. Ils furent choqués de voir arriver trois petites filles dont la plus âgée semblait avoir tout juste onze ans. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un adulte au nez crochu et habillé de noir. Il avait un regard impassible et se tenait accompagné de deux créatures jaunes inconnues qui regardaient la salle avec de grands "ohhh". Frollo y perdit son assurance mais il fut contraint d'accepter l'interrogation puisque c'était la loi. Il fit s'asseoir les petites filles à la place du trio qui s'assit avec Elinor.

\- Bon... Déclinez vos identités, demanda le juge impatient.

La plus grande des filles se leva:

\- Je m'appelle Margo , j'ai onze ans et je vis avec Monsieur Gru là bas, dit-elle en désignant l'homme assis sur un banc. Je vis également avec Edith huit ans et Agnès cinq ans.

\- Bonjour, dit la plus jeune en levant la main joyeusement.

La cadette serra sa grosse peluche licorne contre elle ce qui attendrit les jurés hormis Ombrage et Hans. Margo se rassit et le juge tendit sa baguette pour les impressionner mais les filles semblaient loin d'y voir un quelconque danger.

\- Et qu'avez-vous vu en rapport avec ce procès?

Un grand bruit interrompit le juge qui fixa une des créatures jaunes au sol. La chose venait de casser un banc et de s'étaler sur la pierre froide. Gru soupira et parla d'un accent russe:

\- Désolé, mes minions sont un peu stupides.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces créatures? Demande Frollo au bord du désespoir.

\- Une création de ma part. Ca fait des années que je travaille dessus avec ma baguette mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai eu l'autorisation du ministère.

Gru venait de mentir effrontément sur son autorisation mais Claude ne chercha pas plus loin. Il reprit le court du procès en interrogeant Margo.

\- Il y a quelque jours, commença la jeune fille, nous avons décidé. Non, nous avons insisté auprès de Monsieur Gru, notre père adoptif, de nous amener dans un parc d'attractions. On a donc été au Chessington. Comme on est des sorcières, Gru ne voulait pas nous y amener mais à force d'insister on a réussi à le convaincre.

\- Venez en au fait s'il vous plaît. Le temps est compté ici.

Margo fronça les sourcils et continua:

\- Oui donc on était là-bas le jour de l'incident. Gru venait tout juste de gagner une licorne en peluche pour notre chère Agnès qui la tient contre elle, quand on a vu surgir quatre détraqueurs dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais Gru nous l'a expliqué lorsqu'on lui a demandé et c'était des détraqueurs. Voilà.

Elle se rassit. Claude Frollo était en train de fumer de rage devant ce témoignage inattendu. Il y avait un chance sur un million que des sorciers se trouvent dans ce parc réputé cent pour cent Moldu et qu'ils voient les détraqueurs fuir. La chance l'avait abandonné alors qu'il y a peu il allait rendre son verdict:

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que sont des détraqueurs alors comment vous croire?

\- On peut vous les décrire si vous voulez, râla Edith qui s'ennuyait sur sa chaise.

Les jurés approuvèrent. Edith releva son bonnet pour parler:

\- Moi j'ai vu un énorme monstre avec une cape et une grosse bouche ouverte. C'était trop cool à voir. Mais j'avais super froid quand ils sont passés c'était flippant. D'ailleurs Agnès s'est fait pipi dessus.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas le dire, chigna Agnès innocemment.

Margo enchaîna:

\- C'est exact j'ai vu et ressenti la même chose. Moi qui n'en avait jamais vu j'ai ressenti tout le désespoir que pouvait dégager cet être froid et sombre. En l'espace d'un instant j'ai revu mon ancienne triste vie à l'orphelinat. C'était affreux.

Agnès eut les larmes aux yeux ce qui attendrit encore plus le jury.

Elinor vit tourner le procès en leur faveur et se leva. Jack regardait toujours la scène avec attention. Il remarqua que Raiponce et Mérida se faisaient la tête chacune de leur côté et qu'Harold ne savait plus quoi faire au milieu. La grande dame aux cheveux noirs prit alors la parole:

\- Voilà une preuve inattendue et neutre que vous ne pouvez ignorer. J'espère que vous le prendrez en considération pour le jugement.

Elle se rassit fière d'elle alors que Frollo l'assassinait du regard. Les jurés parlèrent entre eux, indécis. Frollo frappa de son marteau avec ferveur:

\- Silence! Procédons aux votes. Ce procès n'a plus lieu de s'éterniser. Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de ces rebelles.

Il leva haut la main avec à sa suite Ombrage, Hans et quelques autres magistrats. Jack fut choqué de voir Hans lever la main et il commença à se douter qu'il n'était pas net non plus.

\- Ceux qui sont pour l'abandon de toutes les charges.

Tous les autres levèrent la main ce qui en fit plus de la moitié. Frollo ne s'attendait pas du tout à perdre ce procès et maudit Dumbledore pour avoir trouvé des témoins malgré les milliers de personnes présentes ce jour là au parc. Il avait vraiment du y passer ses journées. Claude Frollo frappa une dernière fois de son maillet:

\- Les charges sont abandonnées. Mais je tiens tout de même à vous mettre en garde de ne plus défier le règlement, la prochaine fois sera sûrement différente.

Les jurés furent ravis du résultat final mais pas autant que le trio qui put souffler. Cependant, Frollo les regarda de travers. Il n'en avait pas fini avec eux, loin de là. Il se retira en colère et claqua la porte derrière lui avec Ombrage et Hans à sa suite.

A l'extérieur de la salle, le trio reprit vie et Harold se colla au mur pour déstresser.

\- Mon dieu j'ai cru mourir là bas, ce Frollo est flippant! Et au final on aura rien pu dire. Sans vous Elinor et ces témoins nous serions déjà condamnés.

La mère Weasley lui sourit:

\- C'est normal ils ne comptaient pas vous laisser parler ni vous justifier. Ce juge voulait vous voir coupable sûrement parce que vous clamez le retour de Voldemort. Mais peu importe je vous soutiendrais jusqu'au bout et comme vous l'avez vu Dumbledore ne vous laisse pas tomber. Il a fait un travail de recherche remarquable.

\- Oui c'est vraiment un grand homme, approuva la rouquine.

Raiponce ne redit rien. Elle regarda Jack arriver et courut en sa direction:

\- Jack! Je suis si contente que tu sois resté!

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer ce procès même si j'ai eu un coup de pouce de mon père... Je suis content de vous voir libre et de retour pour Poudlard. Par contre je ne peux pas rester donc on se revoit à la rentrée.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi ma belle, et merci pour ton soutien pendant le procès.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un grand câlin. D'un petit baiser sur la joue il partit rejoindre Lucius pour rentrer au manoir. De son côté Raiponce retourna avec les autres. Mérida soupira et s'assit sur un banc en pierre:

\- Je suis vraiment outrée que tu aies défendu ce blanc-bec de cette manière en nous enfonçant encore plus mais... Bon... Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Même si je n'approuve vraiment pas.

\- Désolée...

La blonde fit la moue en regardant au sol. Harold donna un coup sur la tête de Mérida:

\- Allez ne sois pas rancunière, tout s'est bien passé et que Jack soit là ou non ça n'aurait rien changé à la tournure de ce procès avec ce juge injuste.

\- C'est vrai.

Les deux filles se sourirent un peu puis Elinor les interpella:

\- Allez, on va rentrer mais avant allons remercier ces enfants qui nous ont vraiment bien sauvé la mise.

Ils se levèrent tous et accompagnèrent la grande dame jusqu'à la salle des témoins. Ils furent vraiment ravis d'y réchapper mais Raiponce resta sceptique. Au fond d'elle, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas des détraqueurs envoyés par le ministère plutôt que de par Lord Voldemort. Son idée ne la lâcha pas de toute la journée.


	44. (Année 5) Chp 3 Rentrée surveillée

Chp 3 : Rentrée sous surveillance

Après ce dur procès, le calme revint pour tout le monde. Elinor et le trio avaient même préparé une fête en l'honneur de leur réussite. Ils y avaient invité Gru et ses filles en guise de remerciement. Cela avait été une longue et belle soirée donnée dans le château des Weasley sous la surveillance accrue d'Elinor. Raiponce, Mérida et Harold avaient pu se détendre une dernière fois avant la rentrée toute proche qui annonçait encore de sombres moments. Jack Frost n'avait malheureusement pas pu être présent. Lucius n'aurait de toute manière pas accepté. Du côté des deux filles la tension était palpable. Mérida n'oubliait pas le coup de Raiponce pour privilégier Jack et la blonde ne savait comme lui expliquer que son choix avait été logique et normal. Harold dût faire son possible pour que tout se passe bien.

La fête fut un grand succès et les invités dont l'ordre du phénix en avait vraiment eut besoin. Sirius avait pu profiter d'une journée hors de sa cachette avec Harry et Harold. Il était heureux de pouvoir les côtoyer ainsi avant leur départ. Harold ne cachait pas son admiration pour le chien noir qu'il voyait comme un grand frère. Lui qui était enfant unique c'était son petit plaisir. Raiponce et Mérida quant à elles, s'occupèrent des petites filles qui leur avaient sauvé la mise. Elles apprirent à les connaitre et tentèrent de cerner Gru. Cet homme était très mystérieux malgré son attachement visible aux petites. Finalement tous les sorciers y trouvèrent leur compte. Les minions, ces drôles de créatures, mirent de l'ambiance sans problème et la nuit fut agréable.

Quand le jour de la rentrée sonna, le Big Four fut ravi de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart. Il semblait tout de même y régner une drôle d'atmosphère. Les parents s'écartaient d'eux et il semblait y avoir moins de sorciers qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était moins animé que dans leurs précédentes années. Mérida n'y prêta pas attention et salua sa mère pour rejoindre Harold et Jack qui avaient déjà pris un compartiment. Raiponce la suivit calmement. Depuis le jour où la blonde avait fait revenir Voldemort à son état d'antan, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne cessait de cogiter sur leur avenir.

Jack le remarqua immédiatement quand elle se posa à côté de lui, sans un regard:

\- Raiponce, tu es dans la lune? Youhou!

Il agita sa main devant ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle émergea enfin et lui sourit tendrement:

\- Je ne suis pas bien réveillée. Oh je suis si contente de te revoir Jack.

Elle le serra contre lui et il en profita pour l'embrasser sur les cheveux. Mérida et Harold se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, gênés. La rouquine prit une petite teinte rouge de colère et ne pût s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur:

\- Alors comme ça , Monsieur a été gracié de procès alors que ses amis triment pour s'en sortir! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira:

\- Je me doutais bien que tu allais prendre la mouche mais au risque de me répéter c'est Lucius qui a fait ça dans son coin. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je suis désolé mais je n'y peux rien, alors fais avec.

\- Trop facile comme excuse.

\- Oh Mérida, ne sois pas comme ça... Déclara Raiponce.

La rouquine se sentit encore plus énervée:

\- Non mais toi tu n'es là que pour le défendre, tes paroles sont sans valeur quand ça le concerne.

\- Eh! Hurla Jack, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle. Si tu as un problème c'est avec moi.

\- Oui j'ai un problème! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, une différentiation, un monde de nobles, des critères, des obligations, des...

Harold donna un grand coup de cahier sur la jeune fille qui hurla de douleur:

\- Arrête un peu... On est tous en bonne santé et de retour à Poudlard. N'oublie pas ce que Lupin et Sirius nous ont appris sur l'importance d'être soudés dans les durs moments. Et vu le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne faut pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour ça. Comme tu l'as dit, Jack est comme il est et il n'a pas choisi sa vie actuelle. Je suis déjà fort heureux qu'il soit resté à nos côtés, tu ne trouves pas?

Mérida se calma et relativisa. Les paroles de son ami Poufsouffle avaient toujours un grand impact sur elle, comme des paroles d'évangiles. Elle souleva sa crinière de cheveux et se massa la tête:

\- Désolé, je m'emporte toujours trop vite. Ce n'est pas que je vous en veux mais... Je n'aime pas cette situation...

\- J'imagine oui mais s'il te plaît...Fais avec, demanda Jack doucement.

La rouquine approuva doucement de la tête en regardant dehors. Elle devrait s'y faire. Jack était un être à part et Raiponce le suivrait aveuglement. Mais c'était tout de même son ami et il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Rien qu'à la première année. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Le dragonnier profita du silence de plomb pour sortir une photographie:

\- Au fait, regardez ce que m'a donné Sirius avant de partir! C'est l'ancien Ordre du Phoenix!

Les sorciers furent piqués de curiosité et se collèrent contre Harold. Celui-ci montra son père en plus jeune sur la photo et une femme brune collée à lui, tout sourire. Elle avait une longue tresse et un sourire charmant au visage. Rien que sur l'image on ressentait son impressionnant charisme mais aussi une sorte de folie qui se cachait derrière ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Regardez, c'est Valka, ma maman. Et là c'est Stoick, il avait déjà une sacrée barbe même pour l'époque.

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur. Raiponce toucha Valka du doigt:

\- Elle était très jolie ta maman. Pour une Cracmole, elle a un petit quelque chose de très puissant dans le regard. Elle semblait courageuse.

\- Oui mon père m'a dit qu'elle se battait avec des dragons contre les mages noirs. Je suis tellement fière qu'elle ait été ma maman.

\- Tu as ses yeux en tout cas, déclara Mérida en le fixant du regard.

Il rougit et s'empourpra. Jack lâcha une larme qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

Il s'accroupit devant l'image et pointa un couple qui se tenait dans le fond. Ils étaient à l'écart et semblaient même peu désireux d'être là. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages ainsi qu'une envie de fuir le plus loin possible du monde.

\- C'est mes parents... Les revoir comme ça... C'est trop...

La blonde l'entoura de sa chaleur et lui caressa un peu les cheveux. Mérida regarda de plus près sur l'image:

\- Monsieur Frost et Madame Gaunt dans toute leur splendeur. Ils formaient un beau couple en tout cas... Ta mère était très jolie avec sa crinière brune à moitié bouclée. On sent qu'ils avaient de la classe et du style, des nobles purs sangs.

Elle dit ça gentiment et Jack lui sourit:

\- Ils avaient l'air nobles mais ma mère était très simple et on vivait dans un petit chalet loin de tout. Ils étaient loin de ce que leur apparence peut en dire.

\- Je vois, c'était une femme bien alors!

Harold rit quand il pointa Elinor du doigt:

\- Ta mère était toujours aussi droite, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce!

\- Ah je sais c'est ma mère quoi... Inchangeable!

\- Et où est ton père? demanda la blonde curieusement.

\- Oh je pense qu'il n'était pas encore dans l'ordre à ce moment là, répliqua-t-elle. De ce que j'ai compris, ils se sont rencontrés pendant la première guerre et quand Fergus l'a sauvée d'un ours fou furieux, ils ont commencé à avoir une relation. Mais apparemment mon père recherche toujours cet ours car il a disparu. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas osé dire à ma mère que c'était un Animagus et donc un homme qui avait tenté de les tuer. Surement un fidèle de l'autre tordu.

Raiponce hocha la tête, admirative, puis retourna à sa place. Elle , elle n'avait personne à présenter sur la photo. Gothel, sa fausse mère, était sûrement du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre et ses vraies parents... soit ils étaient morts soit ils étaient loin d'ici. Dans un lieu inconnu. Jack qui avait besoin de réconfort prit la blonde dans ses bras pour le reste du voyage. Elle en avait également besoin. Mérida et Harold s'occupèrent en regardant la photo et en commentant les couples et les sorciers. Il y avait le jeune Sirius, Lupin, les parents de Harry et même certains parents à leur amis. Ils remarquèrent un homme barbu et une magnifique femme rousse. Mérida se souvint qu'Ariel, la proche amie de Raiponce avait perdu sa mère lors de cette guerre et que son père avait gardé un coquillage de musique comme souvenir. Elle le repéra tout de suite sur la photo, au cou de la femme.

Elle en repéra d'autres qui semblaient lui parler. Comme les défunts parents d'Anna et d'Elsa. La petite rouquine lui avait montré un portrait de sa famille et ils ressemblaient fortement à ceux de la photo. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls qui se tenaient à côté des Frost, mis également à l'écart. Surement à cause de leur sang noble et de leur proximité avec Voldemort. Ils en retrouvèrent d'autres quand le sifflement de la gare les arrêta. Poudlard était en vue.

Quand Mérida descendit du train elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les premières années partir. Elle repéra ses frères qui couraient dans tous les sens au grand damn de Rusard. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs s'être faits un ami. Un petit garçon rondouillard qui les suivait en riant. C'était déjà bien pour eux, qu'ils se soient trouvée un camarade de jeu. Raiponce fit quant à elle de grands signes à Margo. La petite fille entrait elle aussi pour sa première année et se languissait déjà d'Edith et Agnès qui ne viendraient pas maintenant.

Les filles rejoignirent les garçons puis prirent la carriole dont seul Jack pouvait voir le sombral. Comme à l'ordinaire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, trouvant que cela faisait du bien de retourner à Poudlard, rien qu'entre eux, sans adulte et sans différenciation.

Le banquet de rentrée fut toujours aussi animé avec un grand repas de fête. Les premières années venaient d'être répartis dans leur maison. C'était toujours un beau moment à voir dont les plus vieux repensaient déjà à leurs jeunes années. Depuis combien de temps déjà le Big Four avait-il commencé à parcourir leur destin et leur avenir ici ? C'était d'une grande nostalgie qu'ils y repensèrent tous les quatre, chacun à leur table. Pendant ce temps, les triplés furent tous envoyés à Gryffondor comme le veut la coutume Weasley. Quand ils rejoignirent Mérida et les jumeaux, les profs eurent un pincement au cœur. Bientôt avec cette famille, ça serait l'anarchie... Le petit rondouillard quant à lui, finit à Poufsouffle. C'était un joyeux luron nommé Russel. Puis les deux dernières petites filles furent envoyées à Serdaigle. C'était Margo et une autre nommée Vanellope. Cette petite dernière avait l'air très espiègle avec sa queue de cheval noire et sa mine joueuse.

Une fois fini et le repas bien entamé, il fut l'heure du discours de Dumbeldore. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience de savoir qui serait cette année, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce poste maudit. Le directeur expliqua brièvement qu'Hagrid n'était pas là pendant un moment et serait donc remplacé. Harold et ses amis en étaient attristés mais il avait sûrement des choses à faire de son côté. Puis vint le moment tant attendu de la présentation du nouveau professeur. Ce fut un véritable choc quand Albus prononça le nom de Dolorès Ombrage et de son assistant Hans. La rose bonbon se leva avec son allié pour prendre la parole auprès des jeunes. Raiponce se souvint très bien d'eux au ministère et comprit une bonne fois pour toutes qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour enseigner. Ils étaient là pour les surveiller et les mater. Le ministère était contre eux et ce ne serait pas étonnant que les détraqueurs viennent bien de là. Pendant que le bonbon parlait de sa discipline ministériel et du laisser aller au château, la Serdaigle écrivit ce qu'elle venait de penser et l'envoya discrètement à ses trois amis.

Les petits bouts de papiers longèrent le sol et atteignirent les cibles. Mérida le lut d'une traitre et se retourna pour approuver. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente surtout que Frollo se tenait à quelque mètres d'eux, collé contre un mur. Il fit acte de présence et représentant du ministère sous la demande de Fudge et Ombrage. Harold soupira lascivement en pensant que ces deux là allaient être de sacrés casses pieds, surtout si Mérida s'obstinait à faire un truc dangereux. Jack se dit la même chose que les autres. Ils gela le papier et regarda Frollo. Il avait un air bien trop sadique. Etait-il vraiment un employé du ministère? Après tout il avait vu pas mal de Mangemorts là bas avec son père adoptif. Il se tourna vers Elsa pour lui parler mais celle-ci le snoba royalement et parla avec Drago. Le jeune garçon se gratta la tête. Il devrait peut-être commencer par s'excuser...

La grosse nouvelle de l'arrivée d'Ombrage et d'Hans au château fit jaser dans les couloirs. Le soir de la rentrée, Mérida retrouva les membres de sa famille pour discuter du futur de cette professeur. Les jumeaux et les triplés ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Mais leur futures farces allaient-elle tenir face à leur nouvelle discipline...? Mérida pensa qu'Elinor recevrait beaucoup plus de lettres qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu. En entrant dans leur chambre commune, la rouquine remarqua qu'Harry Potter se prenait la tête avec les autres. Ceux-ci l'insultaient de menteur. Elle devint rouge de colère:

\- Bien sûr qu'il dit la vérité! Voldemort est de retour et ce n'est pas en comptant sur le ministère ou sur la gazette de sorcier que vous saurez la vérité!

Elle hurla si fort que tout le monde se tut. Rien que le nom Voldemort les fit frémir, qu'elle ose le dire comme ça... Mais malheureusement pour elle, Frollo était juste derrière. Il l'avait suivie se doutant de ce qu'il se passerait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et les autres reculèrent.

\- Quoi? Vous avez peur de la vérité! Moi je l'ai vu! Et je peux vous dire qu'il est très violent!

Les jumeaux lui firent signe de se taire mais c'était trop tard. Frollo lui attrapa l'épaule gauche et la serra fortement:

\- Jeune fille. Veuillez me suivre à l'extérieur s'il vous plaît.

Elle se raidit et sentit la pression qu'il exerçait sur son dos:

\- Vous...

Elle le suivit sans rien dire de plus.

Il se posta dans une salle vide et la poussa contre un meuble:

\- Alors on viens raconter des mensonges un peu partout dans l'école? Cette audience ne vous aura donc servie à rien? J'ai bien fait de vous mettre sous surveillance cette année.

\- Sous surveillance? Vous allez en rater des procès par notre faute.

Elle le défia du regard. Il sourit méchamment:

\- Je ne serais pas toujours présent mais Hans et Ombrage s'occuperont de mes jours d'absence. Croyez-moi, votre vie de rebelle est terminée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre à ce rustre. Il prit alors son bras. Elle se débattit mais il la colla contre le mur:

\- On ne bouge pas petite. Tu dois avoir une punition pour ton premier méfait. J'en ai des tonnes en réserve.

\- Non, lâchez-moi!

Elle hurla de douleur quand la baguette de Frollo brûla sa peau. Il écrivit "Menteuse" sur son bras. Il prit bien son temps pour la torturer et voir son visage se défaire au fur et à mesure. Elle pleura et il la laissa tomber au sol. D'un regard fou et amer elle serra les dents:

\- Quand je le dirais à Dumbledore vous n'aurez plus le droit de mettre les pieds ici!

\- Dumbledore? Ce vieux fou? Ah ah ah.

Son rire était perçant:

\- Il n'a plus l'autorité ici, c'est Fudge et le ministère qui commande. Si tu as un problème va voir le ministre, il sera ravi de t'écouter. Toi, une rebelle. Maintenant file de là et rentre dans le droit chemin, sinon la prochaine fois sera bien plus dure.

Elle obéit et claqua la porte en partant. Elle était furax et tenait son bras de douleur. Un jour elle lui ferait payer cet affront ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Quant à cette année, elle allait devoir protéger ses petits frères à tout prix.

Non loin de là, Raiponce et Harold se sentaient suivis. Ils constatèrent qu'Ombrage était dans les parages. La blonde s'en doutait et ne redit rien. Elle parla un peu avec Harold jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour les cachots et qu'elle prenne l'escalier. La blonde oublia un peu sa suiveuse qui l'avait prise en chasse plutôt que son ami. Elle prit Ariel dans les bras en entrant dans sa salle commune:

\- Comment ça va ma chérie!?

Son amie la serra fortement contre elle:

\- Trop contente de te revoir ma petite blonde adorée! Alors ces vacances et cette histoire de procès? Ca a été?

\- Bof je m'en suis sortie comme j'ai pu mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Elle se tortilla les cheveux. Ariel lui sourit:

\- En tout cas tu as bonne mine. Et avec Jack comment ça se passe?

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Super pour le moment! Il est très câlin, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part au début mais il est vraiment adorable. Toujours très proche et gentil. C'est mon Jack quoi!

Elle rougit. Ariel rit et s'assit sur un fauteuil:

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérites ce beau gosse! Moi avec Eric ça commence à devenir du sérieux. Il veut... Qu'on passe une étape supérieure dans notre relation.

\- ... Une étape supérieure? Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense? Dit la blonde en rougissant.

\- Tout à fait... Mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça.

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est un pas important dans la vie d'une femme! Réfléchis-y bien.

Ariel s'approcha d'elle avec un regard coquin:

\- Et toi, tu penses le faire un jour avec Jack?

\- Qu... Qu...

La blonde n'osa même pas y penser et piqua un fard. Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains:

\- Je n'oserais jamais...

\- C'est l'avenir de tous les couples alors pense-y! Toi, dans les bras de ton amoureux, nu et...

Aurore arriva et soupira:

\- Tu es encore en train d'embêter notre pauvre et innocente Raiponce! C'est pas bien ça.

\- Mais non je lui apprends juste la vie.

Les trois filles rirent en cœur puis Aurore tendit une lettre à Raiponce:

\- Mes félicitations!

Le duo se regarda puis ouvrit la fameuse enveloppe.

Raiponce s'étala au sol de joie:

\- Je suis préfète! Je ne sais pas quoi dire!

Ariel lui sauta au cou:

\- Ah je suis contente pour toi! Tu es la meilleure des Serdaigle c'est normal ma puce!

\- Mais je n'ai aucune autorité et je suis... Je fais beaucoup de bêtises...

\- Dumbledore a du te juger apte pour ce rôle. Allez sois contente!

Le trio se prirent dans les bras et d'autres Serdaigles vinrent l'applaudir dont Margo et Vanellope, les deux nouvelles. Raiponce se chargea d'ailleurs immédiatement de leur montrer les lieux.

Harold n'eut pas l'honneur d'être choisi comme préfet mais il fut quand même ravi de montrer à Russell ainsi que d'autres nouveaux, le dortoir des Poufsouffles et ses environs. Il remarqua que Rusard semblait l'épier mais ne dit rien. Il évita de parler de Voldemort et les autres n'en avaient pas envie non plus. Il préféra plutôt passer sa première soirée au calme avec la photo de ses parents dans l'ordre du phénix. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour se souvenir de sa mère et la revoir en vie. Il ne se souvint que de quelques bribes et d'une odeur de lilas. Il maudit cette fameuse guerre et cette histoire de dragons traitres. Il comptait bien comprendre comment cela était possible. Krokmou n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à titre d'exemple. C'était impensable.

Pendant qu'Harold cogitait, que Mérida souffrait auprès des triplés et que Raiponce fêtait sa promotion, Jack se rendit auprès d'Elsa qui était en compagnie de Hans. Il l'approcha et lui demanda un petit tête à tête supplicatif. Elle accepta difficilement et les deux se rendirent dehors sous la lune à peine arrivée. Elsa était très en colère et s'assit sur le puits central de la cour:

\- Que me veux-tu? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une personne de ton genre.

Jack baissa la tête puis s'agenouilla:

\- Je viens pour m'excuser de mon comportement grossier de l'année dernière... J'ai été distant et je t'ai laissée alors que tu avais des ennuis avec ta magie. Je suis terriblement désolé. Crois-moi!

La blonde serra les pans de sa cape avec ses gants:

\- Qu'étais-je pour toi? Un objet en attendant de pouvoir avoir Raiponce c'est ça? Si j'ai bien compris vous sortez ensemble maintenant? Tu as froissé mes sentiments et tu m'as laissé tomber. Si Hans n'avait pas été là, je serais bien plus mal.

Le principal intéressé écoutait la conversation en cachette, tout sourire.

\- Non tu es une amie! Une amie très précieuse et qui partage les même souffrance que moi... Mais... J'aime Raiponce et je ne peux pas renoncer à elle. Par contre, je suis vraiment un lâche pour ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas reparlé depuis le bal! Si j'étais vraiment une amie tu serais venu me voir! Je t'aimais mais je me suis lourdement trompée sur ton compte...!

\- Mais comprends-moi, j'étais en plein dans ce tournoi de la mort. Je n'avais pas le temps pour autre chose et avec Raiponce ça ne s'est fait qu'après... Mais je pense toujours à toi Elsa. Je t'adore tellement.

La blonde respira un bon coup. Un petit silence passa avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler:

\- Je peux comprendre que tu n'avais pas le temps avec tout ça. Mais quand même... Je t'ai attendu. Et même si tu m'adores en amie et non en amour, je ne sais pas si je dois te croire.

\- Laisse-moi une chance...

\- Je veux bien te pardonner mais laisse-moi encore du temps. D'accord?

Jack se releva tout sourire:

\- Oui! Promis je t'attendrais alors!

Il allait partir et la laisser cogiter quand il repensa à un truc:

\- Au fait... Hans, c'est un gars bien au moins?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais il est fort charmant et attentionné. Pourquoi?

\- Non comme ça... Je le trouve bizarre depuis que je l'ai vu au ministère. Fais attention à toi.

\- ... Oui. Je suis une femme forte, tu le sais.

Jack lui accorda un dernier sourire en biais et partit pour son lit. Il était content que les choses se soient tassées avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et que Hans lui tourne autour. Il trouvait ça suspect. Tout comme le fait que lui et Ombrage venaient pour discipliner Poudlard...

De retour dans sa chambre il eut la surprise de se voir promu préfet avec Drago. Celui-ci était en pleine euphorie:

\- Regarde, nous voilà préfets de Serpentard. Cela nous va à merveille.

Drago qui jalousait Jack était content d'être préfet comme lui. Le jeune Frost avait réussi à calmer un peu les tensions et avait passé plus de temps avec son frère adoptif durant l'été. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne prendrait pas sa place de fils adoré auprès de ses parents. Qu'ils devaient une bonne fois pour toute réussir à se comprendre pour avancer. Surtout au vu de ce qui arrivait. Lucius commençait à parler à Drago de Voldemort. C'étaient de durs moments entre eux trois qu'ils partageaient ensembles.

Il voyait Drago différemment depuis le premier jour. Au début il ne supportait pas ses crises de snobisme et de supériorité. Mais en apprenant à le connaitre Jack comprenait que ce pauvre garçon cherchait simplement sa place dans ce monde et la reconnaissance de Lucius. Tout comme lui. Ils devenaient un peu plus proches à chaque moment.

\- C'est génial ça, répliqua Jack, on va pouvoir faire respecter l'ordre avec sadisme.

Il rit avec son frère.

\- Oh oui je vais bien en profiter avec Potter et compagnie, s'enquit Drago.

\- Les Gryffondors dont des proies de choix!

\- Ouais. Enfin toi tu fréquentes Mérida.

Il dit cela froidement mais Jack lui donna un coup amical dans le dos:

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui mettre la misère dès que je le peux.

\- J'espère bien!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés regarda de plus près son insigne:

\- Mais j'y pense, normalement c'est un garçon et une fille qui deviennent préfets non? Comment se fait-il que l'on y soit ensemble?

Drago lui montra une petit lettre écrite de la part de Dumbledore:

\- Il semblerait qu'aucunes des filles de cinquième année n'étaient faite pour ce rôle et qu'il voulait absolument te voir comme préfet avec moi. Toujours aussi cinglé ce vieux.

Jack resta pensif devant ce petit paragraphe écrit avec la plus belle des façons qui soit. Il se demanda si le directeur n'avait pas envie de le tester. Il était le petit neveu de Voldemort après tout, et il était dangereux pour l'école. Etait-ce une façon pour le directeur d'avoir un œil sur lui? Ou de le protéger? Jack n'eut pas ses réponses mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça entre ses amis de la lumière et le reste du côté sombre.

\- Arrête de froncer les sourcils on dirait un Serdaigle, taquina Drago qui sauta sur son lit. Allez, demain on commence de nouveau les cours. Autant être frais et disponible pour se taper les autres maisons derrière nos basques.

\- Tu as raison, je me tracasse pour rien.

Le jeune Frost posa l'insigne et rejoignit son frère adoptif. Il se coucha calmement et s'endormit comme un Loire. L'année commençait sous d'étranges pressentiments.

Le lendemain matin, les sorciers se levèrent avec motivation pour cette première journée de cinquième année. Malheureusement après les premiers cours se déroulerait celui de Dolorès Ombrage qui semblait prête à les remettre dans le droit chemin, comme elle le disait si bien. Après la mise en route des premières heures et le repas de midi, Mérida invita ses amis à la suivre discrètement aux cerisiers feuillus. Ils s'assurèrent de ne pas être vus par les professeurs et se rejoignirent.

Une fois réunis Mérida montra son bras brûlé avec le mot menteuse. Le trio poussa des cris de choc. Harold toucha le bras de la rouquine qui grimaça:

\- Qui t'as fait ça!? Je vais le tuer ce salaud! Dis-moi qui c'est!

Mérida sourit doucement:

\- Merci Harold mais tu ne pourras rien y faire... C'est ce satané juge, Frollo... Hier il m'a entendue parler de Voldemort et il m'a prévenue de ne plus le faire en me brûlant la peau. Il... Est flippant ce type...

Harold serra des poings:

\- Le fils de lâche! J'ai une soudaine envie de le brûler vif!

\- Du calme, commenta Raiponce, ne dis pas de telles choses... Je m'en doutais quand je les ai vus arriver. Ce Juge, Ombrage, et Hans. Ils sont là pour notre surveillance et je dirais que Rusard aussi est dans le coup. Ce matin il m'a filé au train jusqu'aux toilettes des filles... Le ministère est loin d'en avoir fini avec nous.

\- Je me disais aussi, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'Hans me colle aujourd'hui, dit Jack perplexe. Il n'est pas net de toute façon.

Mérida retint son cri de colère:

\- Ils n'en on pas eu assez avec l'audience ils nous en veulent encore. Ces idiots seront les premiers à mourir face à Voldemort!

\- Pas si fort, répliqua Raiponce en lui mettant la main sur la bouche, ils peuvent très bien être dans le coin et crier ce nom n'est pas le bienvenu ici.

\- Tu as raison, je m'emporte encore... Mais en tout cas je voulais vous prévenir. Ne faites pas d'imprudence avec eux. Ce sont des fous.

Ils approuvèrent tous ensemble. Harold se colla contre l'arbre:

\- En plus d'avoir des ennemis en dehors de Poudlard on en a en dedans. Le mage noir, Le ministère... Et puis quoi encore? Le monde nous en veut.

\- Je dois dire qu'on est vraiment maudits, déclara Jack. Mais ça vient aussi de concours de circonstance. Rien que moi, si je n'étais pas là vous auriez moins d'ennuis avec mon _Oncle_.

\- Oh je ne crois pas, rit la blonde, Mérida aurait bien réussi à se faire avoir même seule.

La rouquine tira la langue:

\- C'est vrai c'est aussi de ma faute. Enfin, si c'est notre destin on doit l'accepter et le combattre. Puis on a vu pire avec le tournoi. Ca ira.

\- Oui, ça ira, termina la blonde sceptiquement.

Jack n'osa rien redire. Il savait qu'il serait un poids pour eux si Voldemort venait à s'en prendre à Poudlard. Mais il ne leur dirait pas. Il ne dirait rien à propos de son attachement aux Malefoy et à son projet fou de les protéger et de les suivre.

La cloche sonna ce qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. D'un las soupir il se dirigea avec ses amis pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il toucha un instant le bracelet en aimant de Lupin et sourit. Quoiqu'il arrive il croyait en ses propres choix et en sa propre force, c'était suffisant. Mérida se tint le bras et se dirigea avec ferveur vers la salle de classe. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire une nouvelle fois. Harold et Raiponce suivirent la cadence. Et sans s'en rendre compte Hans les suivait doucement dans les couloirs. Le fidèle apprenti de Frollo, faisait bien son travail.


	45. (Année 5) Chp 4 Confrontation houleuse

**Voilà la suite :) Bonne lecture!**

Chp 4 : Confrontation houleuse

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de classe, Raiponce et Jack furent félicités par leur amis pour leur rôle de préfet. Mérida n'était pas jalouse car elle savait pertinemment que Dumbledore ne lui donnerait pas ce rôle au vu de ses exploits. C'est elle qui entraînait les autres dans le danger et le directeur n'en doutait pas une seconde. De tout manière ce n'était pas un rôle pour elle et la rouquine préférait le laisser à Ron et Hermione. Beaucoup plus qualifiés. Harold se fichait un peu de ce poste lui aussi. Il préférait vivre simplement sans soucis supplémentaires mais il était heureux que ses deux amis soit promus cette année. Surtout que Raiponce était très fière d'y être. Jack l'en félicita jusqu'à son arrivée dans la salle où ils durent se séparer.

Jack retrouva Drago pour ce cours et les autres se placèrent plus en avant. Mérida décida de se mettre avec Raiponce pour que celle-ci puisse la contrôler en cas d'énervement. Calmement Harold se mit derrière avec Hannah Abbot qui devint de plus en plus belle avec sa chevelure blonde vénitien. C'était une amie plutôt sympathique que le dragonnier aimait côtoyer.

Les sorciers chahutaient par-ci par-là quand Ombrage déboula comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle brûla un oiseau en papier pour faire cesser l'amusement et tout le monde se tourna sur elle. Son sourire était malsain mais elle continua de se tenir droite et fière. Le rose bonbon était arrivé par derrière et enchaîna immédiatement sur les BUSE. Un examen très important qui avait lieu en cinquième année et qui déciderait de leur avenir professionnel. Elle y mit tout son cœur dans la fermeté et la rigueur que devraient avoir ses élèves. La professeur fit ensuite tourner les nouveaux livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qui semblaient complètement rénovés. Hermione s'indigna quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège de défense.

Raiponce tourna les pages en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un ramassis d'inutilités en cas d'attaque contre un mage noir ou un ennemi... Elle en fit part discrètement à Mérida qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à Dolorès. La blonde soupira:

\- Ce n'est pas cette année qu'on en apprendra plus sur la défense...

Le bonbon se retourna immédiatement sur elle:

\- Un problème Mademoiselle Gothel? Ce programme est-il au dessus de vos capacités de brillante Serdaigle?

Raiponce baissa la tête sans oser regarder son interlocutrice. Mérida ne tint pas plus longtemps mais elle parla calmement:

\- Rien n'est au dessus des capacités de Raiponce, Madame. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Mais sans pratique c'est une aberration de suivre ce cours.

Harry enchaîna devant elles:

\- Si quelqu'un nous attaque on ne pourra pas se défendre correctement.

\- Dans ma classe on lève la main avant de parler! S'énerva Ombrage sur les deux Gryffondors. Le ministère veut garantir votre sécurité. Et la pratique vous suffira pour vos examens.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on se prépare à ce qu'il y a dehors! Insista Harry avant que Mérida puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Mais rien ne vous attend dehors très cher. Qui à votre avis voudrait pouvoir attaquer des enfants comme vous?

\- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être , Lord Voldemort!

La classe se tut complètement, choquée de ce que redit le binoclard. Ombrage et Harry se firent face mais aucune des deux parties ne lâcha prise si bien que le jeune garçon finit en retenue. Mérida voulut intervenir mais Raiponce lui tint le bras. La blonde avait un regard noir dans les yeux, si bien que ses amis ne la reconnurent pas. Elle se leva. Ce que venait de dire Dolorès à Harry sur la mort accidentelle de Cédric et le fait que c'était des menteurs, qu'ils avaient tout inventé la rendit folle. Ombrage la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'y-a t-il encore?

\- Madame. Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver au bord de la mort face à lui. Vous êtes inconsciente de nous priver de l'importance de la défense, et si ceux de cette école meurent à l'avenir ce sera de votre faute. Vous serez responsable de leur échec et jamais plus vous pourrez vous regarder dans une glace quand vous saurez que Voldemort a torturé ces sorciers sous L'endoloris!

\- Assez! Hurla la professeur rouge de colère.

Elle perdirent toutes les deux leur sang-froid.

\- Avez-vous donc si peur de lui pour réfuter son existence!? C'est pathétique!

Mérida se leva pour la retenir mais la blonde ne bougea pas d'un poil. Dolorès s'approcha:

\- Vous méritez vous aussi une retenue jeune effrontée! Je ne pensais pas vous voir agir ainsi mademoiselle Gothel, je suis très déçue.

\- Et moi je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici!

Furtivement la blonde pensa à son face à face contre Voldemort. Les images défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle repensa à son acte, à la froideur de cet être et à la douleur d'un Endoloris.

La Serdaigle prit ses affaires et fila dehors en larmes. Jack se leva à son tour ainsi qu'Harold. Ombrage donna une grande tape sur la table:

\- Restez assis où je vous mets tous en retenue ce soir!

Elle était rouge de colère et ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. Elle perdait le fil de la situation. Mais le trio n'écouta pas et sortit à son tour, solidaire avec la blonde. Ombrage envoya immédiatement un hibou à Frollo laissant la classe seule un moment. Quand elle revint le silence était pesant et froid. Elle put reprendre son cours mais la colère ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle.

Raiponce fut rejoint à l'extérieur par ses amis. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes se tenant fermement les bras contre son corps. Jack accourut tel un chevalier servant et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fortement pendant qu'elle se laissait aller. Mérida arriva par derrière avec Harold. Elle reprit son souffle:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris, bon sang!? C'est toi qui devais me retenir pas l'inverse! Je ne sais pas faire ça moi!

La blonde enfonça sa tête dans le torse de Jack mais ne dit rien. Mérida attendit une réponse en vain. La rouquine se gratta les cheveux puis s'assit au sol. Elle abdiqua:

\- Enfin, cela dit, c'était ce que je pensais au plus profond de moi alors... Autant lui dire la vérité à cette horrible bonne femme.

Jack tourna la tête vers la Gryffondore:

\- Tu pourrais nous laisser seul un moment, s'il te plaît? Je vais lui parler.

La rouquine s'indigna mais Harold la prit par le bras:

\- N'insistons pas. Raiponce est celle qui a le plus souffert de cette rencontre. Et je comprends sa réaction, ça devait sortir. Maintenant on va tous se calmer et... On fera mieux la prochaine fois.

Mérida se sentit exclue l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit. Elle suivit Harold en regardant par derrière son épaule. Elle vit Jack caresser les cheveux de son amie et lui chuchoter des paroles de réconfort. Pourquoi son cœur la pinçait-il ainsi? Etait-ce de la jalousie? Probablement...

Après un long moment de détente, la blonde se calma enfin. Elle s'assit sur un banc pendant que Jack lui faisait un petit massage. Elle baissa le regard, ses cheveux passant devant son visage.

\- Je suis désolée Jack... Je vous ai tous mis en retenue par ma faute. J'ai...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude, et Ombrage n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

\- Oui mais quand même. Je donne toujours de belles paroles mais je n'applique pas mes propres conseils, je suis pitoyable.

\- Oh mais ne sois pas si dure envers toi même! Tu as craqué, c'est humain. La prochaine fois je me mettrais à côté de toi et si tu n'écoutes pas je te priverais de bisou!

La blonde releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire:

\- Ah non... Tu es méchant!

\- C'est ta punition. Pas de bisou à chaque bêtise.

Elle rit et relâcha toute la pression:

\- Ca marche aussi dans le sens inverse alors! Parce que ce n'est pas moi la pire.

\- Zut, tu m'as eu là...

Les yeux dans les yeux ils rirent et se regardèrent. Jack la dévora du regard. Il lui toucha la joue en essuyant ses dernières larmes:

\- J'aime ton sourire. Il est si lumineux que j'ai l'impression de me faire engloutir par un océan de bonheur. Tu es mon soleil Raiponce alors continue de sourire, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer... Ca me déchire le cœur...

La Serdaigle rougit instantanément. Elle lui donna un des plus beau sourire et il s'approcha de ses lèvres:

\- Voilà, je préfère ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement avec passion et elle se laissa faire. Elle y répondit volontiers mais plus timidement. Le baiser se prolongea sous le soleil doré qui illuminait la scène de sa chaleur. Raiponce oublia tout en un instant. Voldemort, Ombrage, le ministère, L'endoloris. Tout passa à la trappe et tout son être se focalisa sur Jack. En cet instant rien ne comptait plus que lui alors que ses lèvres l'embrassaient fougueusement. Ce doux sentiment sucré la submergea. Quand il se stoppa, Raiponce lui sourit et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ils purent profiter encore un peu de leur tête à tête. Au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la prochaine sentence.

Le soir venu le Big Four et Harry se retrouvèrent contraints d'aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Dès le premier jour ça faisait mal vu... Raiponce s'excusa encore pour son débordement mais ses amis ne lui redirent rien. Ils frappèrent à la porte de rose bonbon qui leur dicta d'entrer. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, le Big Four repéra la professeur collée derrière sa chaise et Frollo assis en face avec un thé chaud. La pièce était remplie de chats qui miaulaient dans des assiettes et d'une couleur rose violant les yeux. Les cinq sorciers déglutirent face à ce côté petite fille qui allait si mal à cette vieille femme au regard perçant. Une fois entrés, Frollo se leva et invita le Big Four à le suivre. Il laissa Harry aux bons soins d'Ombrage. Il voulait, depuis le procès, s'occuper personnellement de ces quatre là.

Dans une pièce adjacente, le juge les invita à entrer. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson d'appréhension lorsqu'il ferma la porte à double tour de sa magie. La pièce était plutôt petite et comportait une salle de rangement collée derrière. C'était une salle pour les réunions qui ne comportait qu'une grande table en bois et des chaises tout autour. Claude se frotta les mains:

\- Bien. J'ai reçu une lettre de votre professeur et je constate que les mots que j'ai échangés au ministère et à votre amie Weasley ne sont toujours pas entrés dans votre petit esprit limité. Je vais donc devoir sévir à nouveau. Je me demande quand vous apprendrez à vous tenir tranquille.

Personne ne répondit. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de le faire. Frollo approuva leur comportement puis ouvrit la petite porte du rangement:

\- Commençons par Mademoiselle Gothel. Une punition pour outrage à un professeur pendant un cours, à insolence et à déblatération d'ignominie. Veuillez entrer.

Jack s'avança:

\- On ne se fait pas punir tous ensembles? Pourquoi seul à seul!?

Frollo le détailla et lui sourit méchamment:

\- Parce que. Allez mademoiselle, on se dépêche. Vous sembliez bien plus hargneuse tout à l'heure.

La blonde déglutit et le suivit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en bloquant les sons d'un coup de baguette. Jack serra les poings laissant sa petite amie se faire châtier sans pouvoir agir. Mérida se sentait nerveuse et se colla contre Harold de peur de débouler derrière la porte pour délivrer Raiponce. Le jeune Poufsouffle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il leur réservait.

Une fois seul à seule dans ce petit placard de rangement, Frollo s'approcha de Raiponce comme un chasseur. Il lui prit des mèches blondes et les sentit:

\- Vous avez vraiment de beau cheveux. Et ils sentent les fleurs en plus.

Elle se colla contre une bibliothèque alors que l'homme s'approcha doucement. Elle posa une main quand il se colla contre elle:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites...!? Vous ne me torturez pas sous endoloris?

Il rit doucement:

\- Je ne vais pas utiliser un sort impardonnable alors que je viens du ministère. Je pense que j'ai d'autres domaines de persuasion pour que plus jamais vous ne parliez de Vous-Savez-Qui ici.

Il approcha son visage de la Serdaigle qui trembla de peur. Dans la pénombre elle distingua une envie non dissimulée sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Le juge fit balader sa main sur le haut du corps de la blonde qui paniqua. Il monta doucement sur sa chemise et s'arrêta à sa poitrine.

\- Oh, elle est encore toute jeune. Il y a de quoi faire avant que vous finissiez de pousser.

Elle voulut se débattre mais il lui prit les mains en la collant au mur:

\- Si innocente. C'est beau à voir! Laissez-moi donc vous pervertir un peu pour que plus jamais vous n'osiez redire quoi que ce soit.

Frollo embrassa le cou de Raiponce alors que celle-ci hurla pour s'enfuir. Personne n'entendit rien. Aucun son ne sorti de la pièce et le trio attendit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Raiponce avait le regard dans le vide. Elle ne dit rien et marcha comme un robot. Les trois apprentis se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Jack s'approcha et voulut la prendre par les épaules mais elle recula en hurlant.

\- Ne me touche pas!

\- Qu...!?

Jack recula d'un pas, choqué. Jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé comme ça. Frollo se frotta de nouveau les mains:

\- Miss Weasley c'est à vous.

Il se lécha la lèvre alors que Mérida s'avança vers le placard. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quand il ferma la porte, Raiponce se colla au fond de la classe et s'accroupit. Jack et Harold accoururent mais elle resta murée dans un silence profond. Rien n'y fit, elle ne dit rien. Les deux garçons n'osaient même pas s'approcher.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mérida en colère. Elle s'étala au sol et se tint les côtes. Frollo resta étrangement dans le placard. Harold fronça les sourcils et l'aida à se relever:

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc dans ce placard!?

\- Il... Il a...

Un sort de mutisme la retint. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et ça la frustra encore plus. C'était un sortilège qui bloquait la parole en cas de révélation sur certains événements. Frollo sortit peu après en en se tenant douloureusement l'entre-jambe. Il était en colère et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

\- La garce! J'en ai vraiment marre de vous!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais? Hurla Harold prêt à se changer en animagus.

\- Pareil pour Raiponce! Si vous avez osé les toucher, vous aurez affaire à moi!

Jack sortit sa baguette et pointa Frollo méchamment. Son regard fit immédiatement penser à Voldemort. Claude y perdit de sa vigueur. Il avait vraiment peur de ce regard. Le tortionnaire sortit sa baguette et fit voler celle de Jack:

\- Toi, ne fais pas le malin!

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de mal mais il pensa que Voldemort ne serait pas contre une petite correction de son _neveu_. Dans un dernier regard de folie il plaqua les garçons au sol. Par la suite il lança un sort de brûlure sur leur dos. Comme marqués au fer rouge ils hurlèrent leur douleur. Une grosse plaque s'imprima sur leur corps dont la rougeur transparaissait avec la blancheur du corps de Jack. Le feu était radical pour lui.

Quand Frollo eut enfin fini, il replaça ses cheveux correctement et reprit son souffle:

\- A chaque fois que vous ferez une bêtise, que vous parlerez de vos mensonges, vous aurez le droit à cette punition alors souvenez-vous en. Je ne serais jamais très loin.

Sans un regard il fila, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Il claqua la porte ce qui surprit Ombrage qui venait d'en finir avec Harry. Il ne la regarda même pas et partit de Poudlard sans un mot. Il laissa le Big Four se remettre de ses émotions. Raiponce décida de retourner à sa salle commune en laissant les autres sur place. Jack ne put la retenir. La blonde courut se réfugier dans son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes alors qu'Ariel tenta de la consoler.

\- Parle moi! Qu'est-ce que ce Frollo t'a fait?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler! Je ne le peux même pas d'ailleurs... Je t'en prie laisse-moi seule!

\- Non. Même pas en rêve que je te laisse dans cet état. Allez laisse-toi aller, je suis là.

\- Je veux... Partir d'ici!

\- Toi qui aime tant Poudlard, répliqua tristement Ariel. Ce serais du gâchis, ça va aller tu verras... Tu devrais parler à Jack.

\- Surtout pas! Je ne pourrais même plus le regarder en face maintenant...

Ariel ouvrit grand les yeux puis les fronça violemment:

\- Non... Il ne t'a quand même pas.. Violée!?

Elle hurla si fort que son cris retentit dans toute la chambre. Elle baissa d'un ton en se cachant la bouche. Raiponce leva la tête vers elle:

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là mais... Il m'a... Ah non!

Elle cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller de honte. Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler c'était trop douloureux et ce sortilège la bloquait. Ariel était en colère. Il lui avait volé une part d'innocence et c'était impardonnable.

Dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, Mérida venait de quitter les garçons. Elle savait ce que Raiponce avait du endurer. Par chance elle avait pu répliquer de sa force et donner un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes de ce juge pervers. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Elle se demandait quand même jusqu'où il avait pu aller avec sa blonde. Mais elle eut beau tenter de l'approcher, la Serdaigle ne daigna pas se montrer. Mérida ne savait plus comment réagir si ce n'est que de retourner dans sa propre salle commune pour ruminer. Frollo ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, un jour, elle lui ferait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Les garçons pensaient la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que de se reposer après cette violente brûlure. Ils s'allongèrent dehors.

\- Jack. J'ai bien peur que ce Frollo n'ait tenté d'abuser de nos amies. Je... Je me sens tellement en colère.

\- Oh tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer.

Harold tourna la tête vers Jack. Il avait vraiment le regard de quelqu'un prêt à lancer un Avada Kedavra.

\- Ca ne résoudrait rien de le tuer...

\- Ca me ferait du bien.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Jack n'en démordit pas. Il comprit à la réaction de Raiponce que Frollo l'avait sûrement touchée un peu partout et que jamais plus elle n'oserait qu'on l'approche. Harold comprit la même chose mais que Mérida avait riposté. Il regarda le ciel avec rage:

\- Il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère cette année. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse attention. Et surtout qu'on protège celles qui nous sont chères. Coûte que coûte.

\- Oui. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais l'approcher.

Harold approuva. Il pensa à Mérida et se laissa submerger par un doute. Il était tellement en colère que Frollo ait osé la toucher. Etait-ce un sentiment amical ce genre de réaction ou bien...? Il y pensa longuement. Sa rouquine. Oui sa rouquine à lui toucher par cet odieux personnage. Cela le rendait fou.

Les jours suivants, l'histoire se tassa. Raiponce ressortit de nouveau sous l'inquiétude grandissante de ses amis et des professeurs qui la trouvaient bien pâle. Minerva commençait à s'interroger sur les nouveaux venus de Poudlard et décida de mener son enquête pour Dumbledore. Mérida et Ariel passaient tout leur temps à maudire sur Frollo en aidant la blonde à aller mieux. Malheureusement la pauvre demoiselle n'arrivait plus à s'approcher de Jack qui se sentit soudainement délaissé. Il passa son temps soit avec Harold soit avec les Serpentards et son frère. Il ne voulait pas aggraver sa détresse... Frollo ne passa plus à Poudlard depuis, ce qui était déjà bien. Mais Ombrage veillait au grain dans les couloirs. C'était si frustrant.

Les Weasley commencèrent quant à eux leur contre-attaque. Les jumeaux et les triplés lancèrent un marché de bonbon aux divers pouvoirs pour lutter contre la professeur. Ils avaient été au courant par Mérida que les punitions étaient de la torture pure et simple ou autres actes innommables. Ils tentèrent donc d'aider au maximum leurs camarades. Russel les aidait également en occupant Ombrage de ses questions sans queue ni tête. Il lançait des pourquoi à tout va qui commençaient furieusement à énerver le bonbon. Les triplés choisirent aussi de voler quelques objets à Ombrage pour la rendre folle. Ils commencèrent par un crayon puis s'attaquèrent à ses tasses à thé. Mérida les enguirlandait tous les soirs car elle avait vraiment peur qu'ils se fassent prendre. Par chance, ils étaient malins.

Les cours d'Ombrage furent depuis d'un calme olympien. Le Big Four se plaçait au fond sans dire un mot. La professeur se demandait bien comment Frollo avait réussi un tel miracle et en était encore plus admirative. Harry était lui aussi très calme avec ses amis. Il semblait ne plus avoir envie de se faire brûler la main. Mais au fond ils réfléchissaient tous à un moyen de résister. Et surtout de se venger. Ils furent déçus quand Minerva intervint enfin auprès d'Ombrage en se faisant rembarrer. Elle avait découvert le pot aux roses grâce à certaines langues qui se déliaient. Mais Dolorès insista sur les méthodes préconçues par le ministère et donna ordre à McGonagall de rester à sa place. Les sorciers regardaient la scène avec dégoût car ils aimaient beaucoup leur professeur de métamorphose. Mais le pire restait à venir. Dolorès déclara haut et fort qu'elle prendrait de nouvelle mesure disciplinaire au vu du laisser aller de Poudlard. Elle se sentait comme une reine sur son royaume et se nomma Grande Inquisitrice. Elle en profita pour nommer Hans comme son second en charge du maintien des couloirs. Il approuva avec joie. Hans vivait dans le dortoir des Serpentards depuis son arrivée et trouvait bon d'avoir de si grands pouvoirs. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait montrer à Frollo qu'il avait lui aussi de grandes qualités de persuasion. Que ce soit avec Jack, les Serpentards ou Elsa.

Une fois le panneau affiché, Raiponce fila dehors sans un mot suivie du trio. Ils longèrent calmement le lac noir. Harold tenta de briser le silence:

\- Ombrage grande inquisitrice. On aura tout vu à Poudlard. Enfin au moins Frollo ne passe plus depuis la dernière fois, c'est une épine en moins.

Mérida mit les mains derrière la tête tout en marchant:

\- Il reviendra c'est sûr. Mais pour l'instant j'ai surtout envie de protéger mes frères.

\- Oui c'est normal.

Jack regarda Raiponce qui marchait devant, bouche close. Il avait le cœur qui le pinçait. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Basculer du bonheur ultime à un désespoir sans nom... Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne le supporterait pas. Il s'approcha tout de même doucement:

\- Tu sais, je te protégerais de lui la prochaine fois. Il ne pourra plus profiter de toi à sa guise. Et s'il le faut, je le tuerais.

La blonde daigna le scruter et admira le regard froid qu'il dégageait. En temps normal elle lui aurait reproché son attitude mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle lui sourit un peu:

\- Merci.

Il approcha sa main d'elle qui s'écarta un peu.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer que tout va bien, s'il te plaît... Je ne suis pas un sadique pervers qui te veut du mal...

\- Désolée...

Elle baissa la tête. D'un soupir il reposa sa main dans sa poche bleue ventrale.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra. Je me languis de revoir ton sourire de la dernière fois.

Raiponce sourit faiblement et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Elle lui prit doucement la main qu'il avait mis dans la poche sans vraiment le regarder. Ils purent ainsi marcher main dans la main le reste du trajet.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle éclata dans les journaux. Fudge déclara léguer toute sa confiance au duo pour qu'il remanie Poudlard. Mérida fulminait en lisant le journal en compagnie des Weasley. Elle n'arrivait même plus à manger.

\- Tout tourne mal cette année! C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Les jumeaux rirent:

\- Ce n'est pas si différent de d'habitude pour nous. On continuera nos farces.

\- Qui plus est on a récolté de bons acolytes avec Russel et tes frères!

La rouquine lâcha son torchon de journal:

\- Vous dites ça mais j'ai vu sur vos mains des traces de brûlure. N'embarquez pas mes frères là-dedans!

\- Ils sont indétectables.

\- Complètement transparents. Ombrage n'y voit que du feu.

Les jumeaux étaient butés sur leur idée. Mérida eut un grand soupir et s'étala sur la table:

\- Quand bien même je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent ce que j'ai connu.

Harold arriva en trombe à leur table:

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle? Ombrage est en train de créer de nouvelles lois pour l'école et compte les accrocher sur le mur devant la grande salle!

\- Quoi? Mais il faut l'enfermer celle là!

Mérida frappa du poing sur la table. Harold sourit de cette attitude de rebelle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle:

\- Alors, quoi de prévu, chef des rebelles?

Son amie haussa un sourcil:

\- Tu me pousses à agir maintenant? Il va neiger ma parole.

\- J'ai juste pris conscience du danger de ses ministres ici... Je ne veux pas qu'il te refasse du mal...

Il se gratta la joue en rougissant devant une Mérida choquée. C'était rare qu'il parle ainsi. Elle colla sa tête contre son épaule:

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais faible tu sais, je m'inquiète plus pour les premières années et Raiponce.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va veiller sur eux et Jack s'occupera de sa chérie.

Mérida approuva. Elle se laissa un peu chouchouter par Harold puis décida d'aller surveiller un peu ses frères. En passant elle remarqua Raiponce qui était à fond dans ses révisions pour les futures BUSE. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à la réalité. Elle croisa également Jack et Drago qui s'amusaient à donner des ordres grâce à leur statut de préfets. La Weasley le snoba royalement. Ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois, se disait-elle.

Après l'écriture de ses nouvelles lois, Dolorès Ombrage retourna au ministère pour l'approbation de ses écrits par Frollo. Elle le trouva tranquillement en train de lire un dossier qu'il posa à son arrivée. Hans était déjà là et se tut quand elle entra. Une fois que Frollo eut accepté ses lois, il purent prendre un café tranquillement. La professeur était aux anges:

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais ces enfants sont devenus de véritables anges! Ce quatuor n'a plus moufté depuis votre punition et Harry se tient à carreau. Nous formons une bonne équipe et bientôt cette histoire de mage noir ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir!

Frollo sourit:

\- La peur est le seul moyen d'instaurer la vraie discipline et de remettre les brebis égarées dans le droit chemin. Maintenant Poudlard est un modèle d'exemple pour les autres écoles.

Le bonbon approuva de son petit air guindé et retourna à ses affaires. Elle laissa Frollo et Hans seul à seul. Frollo reprit donc sa conversation antérieure:

\- Je disais donc avant que cette stupide femme nous interrompe, comment cela se passe t-il avec Elsa et Jack?

Hans sortit de ses songes:

\- Ca avance tranquillement. Jack ne semble pas me faire confiance mais Elsa je l'ai bien en main. Elle est de plus en plus froide et j'ai réussi à lui faire définitivement couper les ponds avec sa sœur Anna. C'était un grand obstacle.

\- Excellent. Il faut qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs plus tard. Sa magie est exceptionnelle sans parler du fait qu'elle vient d'une lignée aussi pure que celle de notre maître. Mais Jack m'inquiète.

\- Oui moi aussi. Il se méfie de moi et il a l'air de vous détester au plus haut point. Il ne nous rejoindra pas dans ces conditions et le seigneur des ténèbres nous en voudra.

Il prit peur l'espace d'une pensée mais Frollo le calma:

\- On a encore du temps avant que le maître ne soit définitivement prêt. Par ailleurs il va falloir penser à libérer les autres Mangemorts. Je pense qu'un de mes précieux amis pourra retourner la situation. J'ai appris un fait incroyable de sa part en lui rendant visite à Azkaban. La balance vient de tourner en notre faveur. Jack sera contraint de nous rejoindre et de son plein gré.

\- Vraiment? J'ai peine à le croire, déclara le nouveau Mangemort.

Frollo eut un air si sadique que Hans resta collé à son siège. Le juge joua avec ses doigts:

\- Pitch à un moyen imparable de s'approprier le jeune garçon et j'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. Le seul obstacle est son attachement à Raiponce Gothel. Mais vu son dilemme, il choisira vite le bon côté.

Il rit de tout son cœur. Puis il se leva et posa une main sur Hans qui eut un frisson de peur:

\- Continue de rester proche d'Elsa d'Arendelle. Approche-toi de Jack et surtout surveille bien sur ces enfants pour moi. Le maître sera ravie de ton travail et t'octroiera toute sa confiance.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et fit une courbette:

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour combler ses attentes.

\- Bien. La prochaine guerre n'est pas pour maintenant mais les préparatifs avancent. Les obstacles tombent. Bientôt nous serons libérés du poids de ces moldus et de ces stupides sorciers sans valeur. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive enfin.

Le juge enfila sa veste et son chapeau. Il laissa Hans dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Avait-il fait le bon choix? C'était son seul moyen d'avoir du pouvoir et d'être reconnu par ses frères... Après tout maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Regardant par la fenêtre il contempla le ciel. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Elsa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en cet instant il avait envie de la voir. Il décida donc de rentrer au château et de la retrouver dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et elle était bel et bien là, habillée de sa plus belle tenue bleue, à rire avec Drago et Jack sur leurs méfaits de la journée. C'était un endroit plutôt reposant finalement. Dommage que tout ne soit qu'éphémère.

Dès le lendemain, Ombrage sortit ses pancartes et demanda à Rusard d'aller les accrocher. Elle regarda fièrement ses missives, prête à en découdre avec les élèves récalcitrants. Les sorciers fixaient les nouvelles règles avec dégoût. Si même Minerva et Dumbledore ne pouvaient rien faire contre le ministère, l'année promettait d'être longue. Le Big Four fixa également les panneaux. Avec les jumeaux, les triplés et Harry. Mais leur regard n'était pas désespéré, bien au contraire, ils étaient en colère et préparaient déjà leur résistance. Plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient faire. Jack en était encore plus convaincu. Il tenait la main de Raiponce dans la sienne en défiant Ombrage du regard. La blonde reprenait également du poil de la bête. En compagnie de Mérida qui croisait les bras et d'Harold qui grognait, la vengeance promettait d'être terrible.


	46. (Année 5) Chp 5 Révolte à Poudlard

Chp 5 : Révolte à Poudlard

Le règne de Dolorès Ombrage prit de l'ampleur à chaque nouveau jour passé dans le château. Avec Hans, celle-ci patrouilla dans les couloirs et afficha ses nouveaux idéaux sans se soucier de Dumbledore et des sorciers. A chaque nouvelle semaine le Big Four désespérait de la voir fouiner près de leur coin habituel. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire et se sentaient autant privés de liberté que s'ils étaient sous la tutelle d'Elinor. Celle-ci soit dit en passant, ne put redire quoi que ce soit et se plia aux nouvelles règles. Certaines étaient fort plaisantes mais d'autres complètement ridicules de son point de vue.

Pour la première fois depuis leur insertion à Poudlard, le Big Four et leurs amis ne se sentirent pas chez eux. Ils avaient vraiment envie de rentrer. Cela empira quand Dolorès décida de faire une étude auprès des professeurs et que Hans patrouilla la nuit près des dortoirs. Harold se maudissait de ne plus pouvoir sortir courir un peu la nuit en animagus. Le pire pour Jack était de ne plus pouvoir s'approcher de Raiponce sans qu'Ombrage les décolle. Il avait déjà du mal à la récupérer mais en plus il ne pouvait plus l'approcher tranquillement... La blonde était aussi très énervée de ne plus pouvoir écouter de musique, se promener pieds nus, laisser ses cheveux détachés ou rire de bon cœur avec ses amis. Dolorès passait toujours pour la réprimander et la faire taire. Raiponce détestait cette professeur autant qu'Ombrage la voyait comme une menace depuis le premier cours. Mais bien entendu ce fut Mérida la plus affectée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire du tout. Elle passa d'autres moments en retenue à se faire brûler les mains de menteuse, ce qui commença à la rendre furieuse. De plus elle couvrait souvent les triplés et prenait à leur place. C'était un véritable chaos, une dictature.

Durant ce règne infâme, le Big Four tenta tant bien que mal de s'en sortir. Autant dans les cours que dans la vie de tous les jours. Par chance les BUSES étaient un enjeu qui les occupaient et les déviaient de leur haine. De plus, ils arrivaient toujours à se voir comme en cette froide après-midi de fin novembre, ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande salle. Mérida n'en pouvait plus:

\- Sérieusement, il y en a encore de nouveaux. Il faut faire quelque chose je ne tiens plus! Pas de musique, pas de produits Weasley, tenue correcte... On dirait ma mère... En pire!

\- Ca devient barbant oui, râla Jack. Hier soir j'étais tranquillement avec Raiponce, on se tenait la main sur le banc et elle a utilisé un sort pour nous envoyer valser.

La blonde fronça les sourcils:

\- Sans parler de la fois où elle a faillit me couper les cheveux car cela faisait sale au château! Sans Minerva... J'aurais perdu ma précieuse chevelure.

Harold ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction:

\- Horrible! Krokmou lui ferait sa fête si ça avait été le cas. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas découvert.

\- Ne le dis pas trop fort alors, répliqua Mérida en chuchotant. On ne sait jamais, les murs ont des oreilles ici. Sérieusement, j'ai atteint un stade d'intériorisation qui va me faire virer au rouge. On doit trouver quelque chose...

Des cris fusèrent de l'extérieur. Le Big Four se retourna et ils se rendirent sur le lieu du drame.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Mérida à la petite Anna.

\- Regarde, Ombrage tente de virer le professeur Trelawney !

\- Non! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Et si, déclara Ariel, regardez ça me fend le cœur.

Eric la tenait par la main pour la réconforter. Raiponce en fit de même avec Jack, profitant qu'Ombrage n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur elle. Comme toujours Mérida voulut intervenir mais Harold la retint d'avance:

\- N'y pense même pas. Tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses.

\- Je n'aime pas ce professeur non plus mais... Elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Je sais...

Il la prit par les épaules et la colla contre son torse pour la détendre. Celle-ci fixa Hans avec haine qui amenait les bagages de la dite professeurs accompagné de Rusard.

Le dévoué serviteur apporta la lettre du ministère signé par Frollo et la donna à Ombrage qui la tendit à sa victime. Tout le monde s'indigna silencieusement. C'était intolérable. Par chance Minerva intervint pour calmer la professeur en larmes et s'en prit à Ombrage. Anna se retourna sur son amie Gryffondore:

\- Moi je suis d'accord avec toi je veux agir aussi! Défier cette Ombrage et la faire quitter le château! Quant à Hans je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de sa part, c'est abominable. Je comprend pourquoi Elsa m'avait mise en garde.

Mérida lui sourit:

\- On trouvera bien un moyen, ne t'en fais pas. Poudlard doit redevenir ce qu'il était avant que le ministère vienne fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

\- Bien d'accord, répliquèrent les autres.

Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une entrée fracassante de Dumbledore. Celui-ci coupa court à la scène et emmena Trelawney à l'intérieur. Il était vraiment énervé lui aussi mais Ombrage ne lâcha rien, elle promit coûte que coûte qu'elle allait la virer du château.

\- On ne te laissera pas faire.

\- Vieille peau.

\- Retourne dans ta maison de poupée!

\- On va te faire partir! Rose bonbon!

\- Qui a dit ça!? Hurla Ombrage en se retournant alors que tout le monde riait. Les triplés et Russel se cachèrent derrière le Big Four après avoir parlé. Pour les soutenir tout le monde se mit à partir dans tous les sens évitant ainsi aux fauteurs de troubles de se faire repérer.

Une fois seuls, Mérida donna un coup à ses frères:

\- Vous êtes fous! Et si vous vous étiez fait prendre!?

\- Il le fallait, personne ne disait rien.

\- Mais oui vous avez trop peur.

\- Nous on agit! Bande de poules mouillées!

D'un rire ils partirent en courant laissant le Big Four ensembles. La rouquine soupira:

\- Ils n'ont pas tord...

Harold en profita pour sortir son journal:

\- Le ministère de la magie est véritablement corrompu de toute façon, regardez ils mettent les disparitions et les crimes récents sur le dos de Sirius Black. Voldemort est pénard de son côté.

\- Ils sont paranoïaques en fait, conclut Raiponce en se tenant le menton. Ils croient que l'on veut prendre le pouvoir du ministère à cause de notre influence et pareil pour Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'il se font un film car ils ne veulent en aucun cas admettre qu' _IL_ est de retour. Et ce que je vois dans le journal m'inquiète. Disparitions, meurtres, violence... Je pense que ce mage noir est en train de préparer son retour.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Jack. Entre Voldemort et le ministère.

\- On passe à l'action, dit Mérida. On se rebelle. Frollo n'est pas là et il ne vient plus. Il suffira d'être discrets. Pour Voldemort il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se défendre et d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Et pour Ombrage, on va la rendre folle!

Les quatre amis se fixèrent. Ils réfléchirent. Harold passa son bras autour de Mérida:

\- D'accord, moi j'approuve. Je vais en parler avec mes amis de ma maison. Plus on sera, plus on aura de l'efficacité.

Le tonnerre gronda. Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à arriver.

\- Je vais en parler aussi avec mes amies de Serdaigle, je vous en toucherais un mot, déclara Raiponce qui se cacha dans son écharpe.

\- Euh moi je vais éviter d'en parler aux Serpentards, s'exprima Jack confus. Mais, tenez-moi au courant de vos projets. Sur ce, je vais rentrer l'orage arrive.

Ils se séparèrent aux premières gouttes de pluies et chacun retourna dans sa salle commune.

Jack se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait rien faire de spécial vu sa position et depuis peu Drago et Elsa semblaient vouloir être avec lui en permanence. C'était une situation bien trop complexe à suivre. Severus Rogue avait raison ainsi que Lucius. Mais le pire n'était pas là. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours, il trouvait une lettre adressée à son nom. Celle-ci n'avait pas de nom d'expéditeur. Dedans se trouvait toujours une formule de magie noire avec la phrase " _Apprends-bien, j'arrive bientôt_ ". Il ne savait pas quoi en penser et avait peur que ces lettres soient de Voldemort lui même. Il était autant en danger que son entourage mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça? Il n'en parla à personne et rangea sa dite lettre dans un tiroir fermé. Mais discrètement, le soir venu, il s'entraînait à ses sorts. C'était peut-être son seul moyen de protéger Raiponce ou autres de Voldemort. Il n'apprenait rien en défense contre les forces du mal alors il s'occuperait lui même de sa formation. Il sourit et s'entreprit à contrôler ce nouveau sort. En silence.

Les jours suivants, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce avaient réunis une vraie petite armée contre la dictature d'Ombrage ainsi que la formation contre Voldemort. Ils s'étaient tous réunis discrètement aux abords de la foret interdite d'où Krokmou fit connaissance de tout le monde. Mérida tapa du pied en frissonnant de froid:

\- Bon alors Jack il vient ou pas? Dit-elle furieuse.

Raiponce arriva en courant:

\- Non désolée, il ne pourra pas s'éclipser... Il était d'ailleurs plutôt contre l'idée de venir vu que ce serait le seul Serpentard ici. Mais je le tiendrais au courant de nos projets comme promis.

\- Pfff, le lâche. Enfin bref, vous savez tous ce que vous faites ici n'est-ce pas!?

Chacun hocha de la tête. La rouquine regarda fièrement son armée.

Il y avait de tout. De son côté elle avait amené les triplés, Les jumeaux, Anna d'Arendelle, Fa Mulan, Li Chang, Philipe et Russel. Raiponce quant à elle, avait convaincu Ariel, Eric, Aurore, Margot et Vanellope. Pour Harold ce fut plus difficile car les Poufsouffles semblaient peu enclins à se battre. Il dénicha tout de même le tout nouveau couple de sa maison, Blanche Neige et Charmant. A eux seuls ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Mérida se proposa en leader et chacun écouta attentivement son discours:

\- Alors voilà, en ce début décembre, on en a assez de l'oppression que nous fait subir Ombrage ces derniers mois. On a donc décidé avec mes amis de monter un petit groupe d'entraide pour lutter contre le ministère qui nous oppresse mais également de commencer à se préparer à la venue de Vous-Savez-Qui. Des questions?

Ariel leva la main et fut interrogée:

\- J'aimerais bien vous suivre mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement? Ombrage est tellement partout.

\- Et bien on va en discuter, dit la chef. Mais bien sûr, ceux qui sont présents ici doivent savoir une chose. Les punitions tomberont et on doit y être préparés. De plus on peut avoir de gros ennuis. Mais pour moi c'est ça ou une vie d'enfer et de peur.

Blanche hésita. Les punitions lui faisaient vraiment peur. Charmant la prit par la main:

\- Moi je veux résister. Pour ma bien aimée.

Mulan sourit:

\- Je pense qu'il est dans nos cordes de prendre les devants et de faire bouger Poudlard.

Chacun exprima son point de vue en étant à peu près d'accord sur la question. Mérida bomba alors le torse et montra le poing:

\- C'est parfait je déclare officiellement le groupe des Rebelles ouvert! Groupe luttant contre l'oppression et le danger! Yeah!

Elle donna un cri de guerre que tout le monde suivit en riant. Elle savait motiver des troupes.

\- Pour commencer je vais vous donner votre premier objectif. Contredire Ombrage sur chaque parole. En cours ou dans les couloirs. Il faut lui montrer notre désaccord. Ensuite je me charge avec mes frères de préparer une farce de mauvais goût rien que pour elle. Ce sera tout pour l'instant.

Mulan intervint:

\- Et pour Vous-savez-qui. On fait quoi?

\- Il est vraiment de retour? Paniqua Aurore.

\- Si Raiponce le dit alors j'y crois moi, répliqua Ariel.

\- Que ce soit vrai ou non on a besoin de savoir se défendre, renchérit Eric en tenant sa chérie contre son épaule.

\- Exactement, déclara Harold en se levant. Mais pour l'instant... Utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer semble du domaine du miracle. On va y réfléchir.

\- D'accord, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous, on est doués dans ce domaine, s'exprima Li Chang.

Ils se mirent d'accord et s'éclipsèrent deux par deux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le trio resta ensemble à cajoler Krokmou.

\- Je pense qu'on à fait le bon choix, déclara Mérida. A la fin du premier trimestre on doit absolument trouver une solution pour définitivement aboutir à nos projets.

\- Ensembles, rien ne nous est impossible, répliqua le dragonnier tout sourire.

Raiponce approuva. Elle regarda un peu dans le vague en pensant à Jack. Elle se demandait ce qui le tracassait autre qu'Ombrage. Il semblait bien perdu depuis quelques jours.

Le Serpentard était par ailleurs en train de marcher en compagnie d'Elsa Drago et Hans. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Jack se demanda comment la réunion s'était passée mais il se douta que ça avait du être un franc succès. Il sourit dans son coin et décida de se détendre un peu. Avec les sorts qu'il venait d'apprendre, rien ne lui serait impossible à lui non plus.

A l'arrivée de la première poudreuse, le groupe des Rebelles se mit enfin en marche. Affublé de leur tenue hivernale et de leur écharpe, ils commencèrent à se révolter. Dans les cours d'Ombrage ce fut une véritable bataille de mots qui commença entre les élèves de tous niveaux. Tantôt le Big Four entama une philosophie de ce qu'était la vraie défense tantôt Ariel, Eric et Aurore rentrèrent dans le jeu de l'explication de chaque mot du livre en levant la main toutes les cinq minutes. Mulan, Li et Charmant enchérissaient avec des explications complètement fausses qui rendaient Dolorès rouge de colère. Et pour couronner le tout Anna s'y mettait avec quelques amies en demandant pourquoi telle ou telle chose était possible ainsi que Russel et les triplés au cours suivant. La professeur ne put avoir la paix et même la menace des punitions ne marchait pas.

Au début elle les rendit plus coriace pour effrayer les sorciers mais ensembles ils se tenaient la main fièrement et entraient dans son bureau sans broncher. Lors du premier châtiment des triplés, Mérida resta à leurs côtés ainsi que les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que leur douleur s'évapore. Ombrage ne comprenait pas ce brusque mouvement qui passait, de problèmes en cours, à des rencontres dans les couloirs de jeux interdits, en passant même par des couples qui se donnaient rendez-vous pour s'embrasser près de son bureau. Elle se sentit vite dépassée et sortit de nouvelles règles abracadabrantesques devant les yeux moqueurs de Minerva et compagnie. Pensant pouvoir compter sur Hans elle fut bien vite délaissée quand celui-ci disparaissait chez les Serpentards pour s'amuser avec eux.

Dolorès se douta du fond du problème et convoqua rapidement le Big Four dans son bureau. Ils entrèrent le soir venu alors que leurs amis du groupe se tenaient juste derrière eux le regard rivé sur le bureau. La professeur craqua son crayon de papier:

\- Retournez dans vos dortoirs immédiatement!

Aucun ne bougea.

\- Si je vous retrouve devant cette porte tout à l'heure vous serez en retenue demain!

Elle claqua la porte alors que personne ne broncha et attendit. Mérida, Harold, Raiponce et Jack sourirent de leur rébellion. Ils s'assirent devant elle. L'inquisitrice rangea un bout de feuille qui dépassait de son bureau et les regarda durement:

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, vous et vos amis mais je suis sûre que vous êtes ceux qui avez lancé ce nouveau mouvement de contestation. Et moi qui pensais que vous vous étiez assagis. Je vais devoir prévenir Monsieur Frollo.

Raiponce frémit à cette évocation. Elle se souvint de son corps exploré par une main malintentionnée. Jack et Mérida postés à côté d'elle, lui prirent les mains pour la calmer. Ce fut immédiat et elle reprit du poil de la bête. Jack leva le doigt par la suite:

\- Mais sachez que le ministère est surbooké en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'il aura le temps de venir. De plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve que l'on fait quoique ce soit, vous êtes paranoïaque Madame l'inquisitrice.

\- Cessez de jouer les idiots! Hurla Ombrage hors d'elle, je sais que c'est vous! Les seuls rebelles ici c'est vous quatre!

Mérida regarda le plafond en baillant. Dolorès prit sa baguette:

\- Insolente.

Elle lança un sort pour la remettre droite et la rhabiller correctement:

\- Votre mère doit être morte de honte de vous avoir comme fille.

\- Oh ça oui, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Le trio rit à sa suite.

Ombrage comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le dessus et que le ministère était en danger. Elle sourit méchamment:

\- Vous préparez une attaque contre le ministère n'est-ce pas? C'est Dumbledore qui vous a dit de faire ça? Je ne vous laisserai pas porter préjudice à notre bien aimé ministre Fudge.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils:

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt le ministère qui nous en veut? En nous envoyant un détraqueur pour commencer.

La professeur blêmit. Comment avait elle pu le deviner? Celle-ci était bien trop dangereuse. D'un coup de baguette elle releva les manches des apprentis. Ils étaient criblés de brûlures qui les faisaient encore souffrir.

\- Je ne peux plus rien faire sur votre peau on dirait.

L'inquisitrice décida de les envoyer en corvée de nettoyage de tous les cachots. Elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative pour l'instant. Puis elle envoya une lettre salée à Claude Frollo, le priant de venir au plus vite.

Se retrouvant ensembles dans le débarras le Big Four fut rejoint par le groupe des rebelles et ils s'y mirent tous en cœur. Jack se sentait mal à l'aise devant le regard des autres maisons mais ils ne redirent rien quant à sa présence. La rouquine exprima sa joie:

\- Vous voyez, Ombrage ne peut pas éternellement nous retenir, il faut tenir le plus longtemps possible et l'avoir à l'usure! Le second trimestre va être sûrement le plus dur mais on ne lâchera rien.

Ils approuvèrent tous ensembles. Mulan resta cependant toujours sceptique:

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on n'apprend toujours rien pour se défendre contre la menace. J'ai combattu contre un Mangemort autrefois et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de la rigolade.

\- C'est bien vrai, enchérit Li.

Harold réfléchit un instant:

\- Le problème c'est qu'on a personne pour nous enseigner correctement de nouveaux sortilèges. Qu'on ne peut rien faire sans se faire prendre et que niveau punition on en a déjà assez sur le dos... Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire.

\- Oui c'est compliqué, répliqua Raiponce. J'y réfléchis de mon côté également.

Margo intervint timidement:

\- Mon père adoptif m'a expliqué qu'il fallait s'y donner à fond si on voulait vraiment être méchant et réussir ce que l'on entreprend. Alors n'abandonnons pas avant d'avoir une solution.

\- C'est bien vrai, répondit Mérida, on va trouver une solution, c'est sûr.

Le rangement se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Alors que minuit sonnait, ils finirent enfin leur corvée et purent aller se coucher. Comme à son habitude Jack rentra dans sa salle commune pour y trouver une lettre noire. Il sourit et trouva un nouveau sort de haut niveau. Mais Drago ne dormait toujours pas:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te vois avec des lettres comme ça.

Jack sursauta dans le noir alors que son frère s'approcha les sourcils froncés:

\- D'ailleurs tu étais en retenue non? Encore à faire des stupidités avec ce trio de maison?

Le jeune Frost, pris la main dans le sac, soupira et s'assit:

\- J'ai juste décidé de m'amuser sur Ombrage et de l'embêter. Je n'aime pas cette prof. C'est tout. Je fais de sacrées farces qui te feraient pâlir de jalousie.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Drago en croisant les bras. Enfin si ça t'éclate de jouer au bon samaritain.

\- Non je ne fais rien de noble je teste juste ma magie. Regarde dans cette lettre sont écrites des formules à apprendre et à tester. C'est tout.

Son frère s'assit à côté de lui pour regarder la page griffonnée. Il approuva:

\- Ca semble être de sacrées formules ça. Qui te les envoie?

\- Aucune idée. Et je m'en fiche. Au moins c'est plus utile que le cours d'Ombrage.

\- Ah ça, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Mais au moins elle nous aura débarrassé des cours de divination. Ce que c'était naze ça.

\- ... C'est clair.

Jack rangea sa lettre avec les autres. Son frère adoptif alla se coucher:

\- En tout cas pour un préfet tu es vraiment nul, moi au moins je me démène pour notre maison.

Jack lui sourit:

\- C'est vrai. Dumbledore ne sait pas choisir ses préfets.

Ils rirent un instant puis le sommeil les rattrapa. Depuis son lit, Hans les fixa avec attention. Il sourit.

Claude Frollo reçut la lettre le soir même alors qu'il traînait dans Azkaban. Il soupira en lisant son contenu. Ca semblait être une révolte contre la dictature d'Ombrage. Ce n'était pas problématique tant qu'ils en oubliaient Voldemort, c'était même encore mieux. Il lui renvoya une lettre expliquant son impossibilité de venir. Il fit également son rapport à son maître sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Qu'il pouvait continuer à faire son grand retour, aucun sorcier ni Dumbledore ne semblait agir contre ça. Il termina par le fait que la bataille entre les sorciers et le ministère serait un atout pour qu'ils puissent agir dans l'ombre.

Une fois envoyée, Frollo retourna à son repérage des lieux. Il devait bientôt faire évader les Mangemorts prisonniers pour son maître. Pour ce faire il devrait personnellement s'occuper de la sécurité qui traînait dans le coin dont les détraqueurs qu'il contrôlerait. Il regarda également quelles cellules il devrait faire éclater. Il y en avait beaucoup. Ce serait une vraie nuit de folie. Mais cela rendit Claude Frollo encore plus joyeux.

La neige continua de plus belle en ce mois de décembre. La révolte du groupe de Rebelles commença à se propager dans tout le château. Cela redonna espoir aux sorciers soumis. Harry Potter, Hermione et Ron l'apprirent également par Fred et George Weasley. Après un entretien avec Sirius Black ils décidèrent eux aussi de se rebeller contre Ombrage mais d'une manière différente. Ils avaient appris que le Big Four cherchait un professeur et un moyen d'apprendre à se défendre contre la menace de Voldemort qu'ils savaient tous véridique. Hermione lança alors son projet de " _Harry en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_ ". Le trio profita d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour organiser une réunion secrète à la tête-de-sanglier.

Elle propagea la nouvelle en espérant que du monde viendrait à cette réunion. Mérida l'apprit par les jumeaux. Elle incita donc l'armée des Rebelles à se joindre à l'entrevue. Le groupe arriva un peu en retard et débarqua dans la pièce déjà pleine de sorciers. Hermione sourit en les voyant arriver aussi nombreux. Mérida s'avança:

\- Désolés de débarquer si tard mais certains Serdaigles on pris leur temps pour venir.

Elle regarda Raiponce Ariel et Aurore qui traînassaient quelques minutes plus tôt dans un magasin de bonbons. Elle se racla la gorge:

\- Nous sommes donc les membres d'un petit groupe qui vouons notre scolarité à faire virer Ombrage et à nous protéger contre toute menace externe et interne.

\- Ainsi que de continuer à apprendre et à réussir nos BUSE, insista Raiponce le regard taquin.

Harold pouffa devant la réaction blasée de Mérida à l'évocation de l'examen. Hermione les invita à s'asseoir où ils le pouvaient. Cependant, Ron s'indigna:

\- On peut savoir pourquoi il y a un Serpentard parmi vous? Même si je sais que vous êtes assez proches, j'ai peur que ça soit une taupe. En plus un préfet.

Jack prit place comme si de rien n'était et sourit:

\- Je suis juste là pour soutenir mes amis, le reste m'importe peu. Je ne viendrais d'ailleurs sûrement pas à ces cours de défense, je suis trop fort comparé à ce qu'Harry pourrait m'apprendre.

Ils firent tous un regard déconfit et sceptique. Raiponce fut déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas apprendre avec eux mais elle le défendit:

\- Je me porte garante de Jack, je sais qu'il n'est pas un espion pour le compte des Serpentards ou d'Ombrage. Ne soyez donc pas si racistes.

\- C'est dur de ne pas l'être quand on sait de quelle famille il vient, répliqua amèrement Harry.

Il était un des seuls au courant de cette affaire avec Ron et Hermione mais Jack ne se défila pas:

\- Et alors? Sirius Black est-il un Mangemort malgré sa famille de psychopathe? Non. Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi sans réfléchir et fais donc ta réunion. Je ne suis que de passage avec ma chère et tendre.

Raiponce rougit un peu à ses mots et les autres ne comprirent pas totalement la situation entre Jack et sa famille, Sirius et Harry. Hermione décida donc de reprendre la réunion comme si de rien n'était.

La conversation dériva sur Voldemort dont les avis divergeaient. Cependant Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle, lança une question qui fit changer le cours des choses. Tout le monde apprit qu'Harry était capable de lancer de puissants sortilèges de défense ce qui les intéressa. Mérida intervint pour expliquer qu'elle était également capable de faire apparaître un Patronus d'Ours. Harold indiqua à son tour qu'il savait se changer en Animagus bien que cela devait rester secret. Quant à Raiponce elle expliqua savoir théoriquement tous les sorts contenus dans le programme de cette année. Tout ceci conclut l'affaire en quelques secondes. Harry et ce trio semblaient bien plus appropriés qu'Ombrage en tant que prof. Mais seul un problème demeurait. Où aller apprendre ces sorts sans être vus par Dolorès?

Pour le moment chacun signa de son nom pour l'Armée rebelle de Dumbledore. Hermione et Raiponce trouvèrent sympa de mixer leur deux noms de groupe en un. Jack choisit de ne pas signer vu qu'il ne serait pas toujours présent. Il n'avait pas besoin de cours vu ce qu'il apprenait avec ces lettres anonymes. Puis il avait aussi envie de passer un peu de temps avec Drago et Elsa pour changer. Sur ce, l'armée fut crée en une fraction de secondes. La révolte et le besoin de défense aurait bel et bien lieux. Pour les cours ce serait Harry qui déciderait du lieu et de l'heure ainsi que des sortilèges à faire apprendre. Le trio du Big Four l'aiderait dans sa tâche , surtout Raiponce qui avait pleins de projets dans son sac. Pour ce qui était d'Ombrage c'était Mérida qui prenait les rênes. Avec ses deux amis elle allait continuer de mener la danse en s'occupant d'éloigner Ombrage des cours et de la faire tourner en bourrique avec Rusard et Hans. Tout était enfin fixé. Poudlard entrait dans une guerre silencieuse.

" _Toute association d'élève sera désormais dissoute. Tout élève qui ne se soumet pas sera renvoyé._ "

Mérida relut l'écriteau plusieurs fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu. Harold se mordit la lèvre:

\- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour nous griller celle-là...

Raiponce se tourna vers lui tout sourire:

\- Ombrage ne sait rien du tout. Elle panique c'est tout. Mais ça ne change rien à notre armée, on continuera de contester quoiqu'il arrive.

Mérida s'avança et la fixa longuement:

\- Es tu vraiment Raiponce ou es-tu un imposteur?

\- Qu..Quoi?

Elle la secoua:

\- Depuis quand tu aimes contredire le règlement Blondie!

La Serdaigle rit de bon cœur:

\- Tu sais une fois que tu te fais avoir par des êtres sans une once de morale, tu relativises... Puis je reste fidèle aux professeurs de Poudlard pas au ministère, c'est différent.

\- Poudlard t'as vraiment changée, conclut son amie.

Harold approuva. Il se tourna vers les écriteaux:

\- Maintenant on risque de se faire renvoyer, ce n'est plus la même. Les punitions ne marchent plus alors elle passe à l'extrême il faudra être vigilant.

\- En effet, mais j'ai pleins de plans en tête, dit la blonde joyeusement.

Depuis peu elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que désobéir pouvait être si marrant. Furtivement elle se remémora sa fausse mère Gothel en prison puis repoussa cette pensée. Il fallait rester positif.

Non loin de là, Jack était en compagnie de ses amis Serpentards qui spéculaient sur l'avenir de Poudlard. Le jeune Frost décida d'aborder un nouveau sujet tabou avec Elsa:

\- Au fait, j'ai croisé ta sœur il y a peu. Elle ne cesse d'implorer que tu ailles lui parler et que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu ne veux plus la voir.

\- ... Encore avec ça. Ne peut-elle donc pas passer à autre chose?

Elsa se maudissait de faire souffrir Anna mais depuis sa perte de contrôle l'année passée elle ne se sentait plus de la regarder en face ni même de l'approcher. Hans s'en ravit et en rajouta une couche:

\- Le temps que tu sois diplômée tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours collée à ta sœur. Elle s'en remettra une fois que tu seras apte à la revoir. Elle est trop impulsive et impatiente il faut qu'elle se calme de son côté aussi.

\- Oui elle va s'assagir un jour, répliqua la blonde d'un faible sourire.

Jack regarda les deux Serpentards en biais. Il se tourna vers Drago:

\- Dis-moi ils ne sont pas un peu trop proches ces deux là?

Le blond pouffa:

\- Il faut dire qu'Hans a passé la moitié de l'année dernière et celle-ci à la coller. Mais il est bien sympa de toute façon alors je ne vois pas le mal. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux? Elsa serait un bon parti, plus que cette Raiponce.

Jack se massa les tempes:

\- N'entamons pas ce sujet délicat. Je trouve juste qu'Hans est bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Faire son travail de fils de ministre je suppose.

\- En parlant de ça il ne fait pas grand chose à part rester dans notre dortoir.

\- C'est vrai, rit Drago, au moins il n'est pas chiant.

Jack cogita un instant. Il rassembla certains morceaux qui le perturbaient. Hans, Frollo, Ombrage. Le ministère. Voldemort. Ces lettres anonymes. Quel lien pouvait réunir tout ça? Il sentait au fond que sous ces jours plutôt paisible se cachait un véritable orage, prêt à éclater sur lui.

Par chance, le désespoir de l'Armée rebelle de Dumbledore ne dura pas longtemps. Les jours qui suivirent la réunion, Neville Londubat trouva par hasard le lieu idéal pour faire des cours en toute discrétion. La salle sur demande avait répondu à l'appel désespéré des apprentis sorciers. Elle s'ouvrit pour eux et montra une grande salle introuvable sauf pour les membres de l'armée. C'était le lieu idéal. Raiponce en sauta de joie quant elle découvrit le lieu. Sa tête débordait d'idées.

Le soir venu elle nota le tout dans un carnet. Les cours qu'Harry et les autres pourraient apprendre. Les sorts qui seraient important. Ariel et Aurore étaient impressionnées par la rapidité de tout ce que la blonde écrivait. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Le premier cours risquait d'être explosif.

Mérida et Harold profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour aller se promener ensembles. Jack et Raiponce étaient bien occupés de leur côté. Ils se retrouvaient souvent ainsi le soir tombant. Cela ne les gênait pas, au contraire, c'était reposant de ne pas voir un couple passer son temps à se faire des bisous et des mots d'amour. Les deux Rebelles s'amusèrent sous la neige et se coursèrent en se lançant des boules de neiges. Ils se sentaient libres en cet instant et profitèrent de cette accalmie pour aller voir Krokmou. Il leur fit la fête. Harold regarda Mérida jouer avec Krokmou et se faire écraser par son poids en riant. Accoudé à un arbre il se sentit heureux. La rouquine était une personne forte, agréable et qui n'avait peur de rien. Autant dire qu'avec un fan de dragon c'était important d'être de cette trempe. Il sourit et se sentit toute chose lorsqu'il regarda la Gryffondore faire tirer la langue à Krokmou. Peut-être devrait-il faire plus de tête à tête avec sa rouquine. Celle-ci se retourna sur lui, tout sourire et lui hurla:

\- Viens jouer avec nous, ton dragon est vraiment génial!

\- J'arrive! s'exprima-t-il alors que la neige tombait de nouveau dans ce décor enchanté.

Il accourut vers elle et ne la laissa pas lui lancer de boule de neige. Il eut une pulsion soudaine et sauta sur elle. S'étalant dans la neige, ils rirent de bon cœur, joue contre joue. Un instant ils se regardèrent avant que la cloche ne sonne l'heure du tout nouveau couvre-feu d'Ombrage. Un peu rougissant le dragonnier s'écarta pour la relever.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir pour la nuit. Il avait encore envie de rester avec elle et d'aller sortir ensembles. Il lui proposa un autre rendez-vous dans les sous-bois que la Gryffondor accepta volontiers. Il en était ravi. Mais avant cela, le lendemain, un tout premier vrai cours de défense contre les forces du mal les attendait. Ils en étaient tous impatients.


	47. (Année 5) Chp 6 Complications

Chp 6 : Complications

A l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore entama son propre cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou plus concrètement leur défense contre le retour de Lord Voldemort. Au début, personne ne sut exactement comment cela se passerait surtout avec autant de monde dans le groupe. Raiponce eut donc l'idée de couper les sorciers en plusieurs catégories. La blonde mit les plus jeunes et les plus inexpérimentés d'un côté, les niveaux moyens de l'autre et les experts en support ou en professeur comme Harold et Mérida. Cela était plus simple pour commencer l'apprentissage des premiers sortilèges.

Le groupe le plus faible eut le droit à un cours d'Expelliarmus par Harry Potter dont Neville en eut grand besoin ainsi que Margot, Anna, Russel et Vanellope qui apprenaient tout juste ce sort. Les triplés étaient déjà doués grâce à Mérida ce qui leur valut un applaudissement de la part des grands. Pour les autres sorciers Raiponce et Harold se proposèrent de leur apprendre le Stupéfix, un sort de haut niveau prévu pour cette année si Ombrage n'avait pas été là. La blonde savait déjà s'en servir et Harold avait emboîté le pas. Il ne restait donc qu'à l'apprendre aux plus grands même si certains n'étaient qu'en troisième ou quatrième année.

L'apprentissage commença contre des poupées de bois mais les plus doués comme Ariel et Aurore réussirent déjà à s'attaquer aux cibles mouvantes. Les Serdaigles faisaient honneur à leur maison. Raiponce était plutôt fière de ce premier cours qui passa trop vite à son goût. Et à la sortie de la salle elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devait se rendre dans le cours d'Ombrage. Ca n'avait pas du tout la même allure.

Euphoriques, les sorciers se rendaient bien trop heureux dans le cours de Rose Bonbon qui se demanda ce qui clochait dans l'attitude de ses élèves. Ceux-ci chuchotaient sur leur tout premier cours de Stupéfix. La blonde en profita pour se mettre à côté de Jack qui lui sourit tendrement:

\- Alors ce premier cours, ça s'est bien passé?

\- Impeccable, répondit-elle en sautillant sur son siège, on a commencé à apprendre l'Expelliarmus aux plus jeunes et nous on s'est contentés du Stupéfix de cette année! Tu aurais du venir c'était super.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le Stupéfix est un sort que je vais maîtriser rapidement aussi. Et puis j'avais rendez-vous avec Drago dans les cachots.

La blonde perdit quelque peu son sourire:

\- Tu as l'air de t'être rapproché de ton frère adoptif depuis cette année.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je pense qu'on a réussi à mieux se comprendre depuis le retour de Voldemort. Au moins je suis plus tranquille depuis.

\- C'est vrai et c'est tant mieux. Je me souviens au début quand on devait tous se cacher c'était très contraignant.

Jack se souvint de ces moments difficiles où il devait se cacher derrière les bancs en bois:

\- C'était pour moi le plus dur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Lucius et Drago j'en fais mon affaire maintenant.

La Serdaigle allait lui répondre quand Ombrage s'approcha en la regardant de travers. Elle mima le silence puis entama son cours où les sorciers durent copier des lignes et des lignes de sortilèges inutiles.

A la fin de la leçon, Jack et Raiponce se retrouvèrent en tête à tête après qu'Harold et Mérida partent ensemble dans les sous-bois. Le couple décida donc d'aller ce promener sous la neige fraîche. Le Serpentard qui vit la blonde trembler de froid la colla contre son uniforme ce qui la réchauffa un peu:

\- Merci, il fait de plus en plus froid depuis l'arrivée de la poudreuse.

\- Sûrement, je ne sais pas , rit-il. En tout cas on dirait qu'Harold et Mérida sortent souvent ensembles ces derniers temps. Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple eux aussi?

Raiponce prit l'écharpe de son petit copain et se colla dedans. Ils rougirent ensembles mais la blonde fut ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait de nouveau se rapprocher de son chevalier servant.

\- Mérida ne m'a rien dit en tout cas, reprit-elle en soufflant de l'air froid. Ce serait sympa qu'on forme deux paires de couples!

\- Oui. Mais Mérida est si insouciante que je me demande si elle remarque comment Harold la dévore du regard.

Raiponce haussa un sourcil:

\- Ah bon? Je n'ai pas remarqué non plus...

\- Sois plus attentive la prochaine fois, moi je ne remarque que ça depuis leur retour contre Voldemort.

La blonde rit doucement et regarda le ciel blanc:

\- Laissons-les s'en rendre compte alors. Nous on a au moins réussi à franchir... ce pas.

Jack sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Il la couvrit un peu plus de son écharpe et se colla contre ses mèches blondes. Son sourire s'évapora quand il pensa à Voldemort et aux Malefoy. Oui ils avaient réussi à franchir ce pas mais... Cela durerait-il toujours dans ce contexte tendu? Mais au fond il se promit que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, c'était son rayon de soleil après tout. D'une pulsion inattendue Jack se stoppa et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Celle-ci paniqua quand il approcha son visage de ses lèvres. D'un geste elle le repoussa sans s'en rendre compte puis passa sa main devant sa bouche:

\- Je... Je suis désolée... J'ai été salie par... Et je ne veux pas que... Je n'y arrive pas...

Une larme arriva que Jack essuya sur le champ.

\- Je veux justement que tu ne sois plus sale. Crois en moi.

Son regard était d'une intensité incroyable. La blonde se sentit embarquée dans le tourbillon de ses yeux bleus. Elle ferma ses prunelles en tremblant puis sentit les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Le contact fut timide mais il devint plus langoureux au second assaut. Le Serpentard repoussa sa petite amie contre un arbre puis la serra fortement pendant qu'il mangeait sensuellement les lèvres de sa compagne. Celle-ci se sentit soudain plus légère. Les images de Frollo commencèrent à s'en aller et elle osa enfin entourer de ses bras son cher et tendre. Le baiser se prolongea alors que la neige retombait de nouveau sur Poudlard.

A quelques mètres de là, Harold et Mérida mangeaient des pâtisseries en compagnie de Krokmou qui se remplissait le ventre de poissons amenés par son maître. La rouquine restait un peu trop pensive, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami:

\- A quoi penses-tu depuis tout à l'heure?

\- ... Je pense à Jack.

Harold fit un regard désapprobateur mais tourna la tête pour enlever ce sentiment de jalousie:

\- Pourquoi? Tu es secrètement amoureuse de lui?

La rouquine pouffa et lui donna un coup de coude:

\- Tu es trop marrant quand tu t'y mets toi! Non mais quelque chose me gène.

Harold croqua dans un chou à la crème et attendit la suite. Mérida regarda au loin:

\- Tu sais, je le trouve distant depuis cette année. Je sais qu'il aime passer du temps avec sa stupide maison, son idiot de frère et cette blondasse hautaine mais, je pense que si Raiponce n'était pas là il nous aurait déjà abandonné pour ces cons.

\- Ne sois pas si négative. Il passe pas mal de temps avec nous aussi.

\- Ah oui? Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas été tous les quatre voir ensemble mais sans Raiponce!?

Harold se mit à réfléchir. Il tiqua enfin:

\- Oh c'est vrai ça... A part pour être avec sa petite amie il ne nous rejoint plus. J'avais oublié comme on s'amusait bien tous les deux avant. Mais je pense que c'est une passade. Surtout qu'avec Ombrage et tout ça, on a plus trop le temps pour se voir, sans parler que nous on a monté une armée.

Mérida termina son gâteau et se colla contre une écorce:

\- Justement. Il ne vient pas dans notre armée... Je le sens s'éloigner encore un peu plus. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En fait je plains surtout Raiponce si un jour il décide de couper les ponts avec nous.

Harold eut un sourire tendre sur le visage. Mérida s'inquiétait vraiment pour ses amis, c'était si beau à voir. Le dragonnier rangea ses paquets de friandises et vint se coller contre sa rouquine. Il s'amusa un peu avec ses cheveux:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Nous somme les quatre meilleurs amis de tout Poudlard après tout ! Rien ne nous séparera, nous nous le sommes promis lors de l'affrontement contre les détraqueurs, avec Lupin aussi et quand nous étions dans les épreuves de la coupe de feu. Soyons optimistes.

\- Oui...

La Gryffondore fit la moue et se laissa couler sur les jambes du dragonnier. Celui-ci rougit un peu mais continua de s'amuser avec les boucles entortillées de son amie. En parlant des épreuves de la coupe celui-ci repensa à Mérida nue qui l'attirait dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Il en rougit de plus belle alors que Krokmou se moquait de lui. Harold le repoussa en grognant et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui.

\- M...Mérida?

Il sourit en se disant qu'elle pouvait vraiment dormir n'importe où. Pourtant la neige tombait de plus en plus fort et le froid était prenant mais Mérida ne ressentait rien. Elle dormait calmement sur les genoux du Poufsouffle pendant que Krokmou se moquait de son maître. Celui-ci regarda le visage calme de la Gryffondore. Il passa son doigt sur ses joues rondes et profita de cet instant. Il s'endormit à son tour laissant ses doigts coller dans les cheveux roux de Mérida. Le silence était si reposant.

Le temps continua de défiler dans le château, et le froid n'empêcha pas les sorciers de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Les cours suivants étaient tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Harry et Raiponce étaient de très bon instructeurs ce qui rendait les apprentis de plus en plus forts à chaque instant passé dans cette pièce. L'apprentissage était marrant entre amis mais surtout quand les triplés et Russel se mettaient à faire les phénomènes de foires. Ils s'amusaient énormément. Mérida n'en oublia pas non plus sa lutte contre Ombrage et elle continua de donner des directives à ses troupes Rebelles.

Récemment elle profita d'un cours d'Ombrage pour ensorceler le tableau qui écrivit n'importe quoi, ce qui rendit folle le Rose Bonbon. Solidaires entre eux, la professeure ne sut pas d'où cela venait et punit la moitié de la classe en recopiage. Cela ne changea rien qu'au cours suivant une nouvelle farce eut lieu. Mérida maîtrisait très bien les choses, elle en était fort heureuse.

Harold pour sa part se contenta de suivre le mouvement, entre les cours à la salle sur demande et les farces à faire pour énerver l'hystérique du ministère. Il était heureux car il passait beaucoup de temps avec les autres maisons et apprit à connaître plus de sorciers. Ariel, Aurore, Mulan et compagnie devinrent de bon amis pour lui. C'est ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout, être entouré et pouvoir compter sur les autres. Il profitait donc des cours pour se rapprocher de tout le monde mais aussi de la rouquine.

Du côté de Jack, celui-ci continuait son entraînement nocturne dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il profitait du calme de la nuit et du bruit de l'eau du lac pour apprendre le Stupéfix mais aussi un nouveau sort de magie noire. Il avait entassé plus de sept lettres et apprit déjà cinq sortilèges d'une efficacité remarquable. Il se sentait en confiance depuis lors. Il profitait également de son temps libre pour découvrir ce qu'Hans tramait au château même si cela ne donna rien de concret. Le reste du temps, après les cours ardus pour les BUSES, fut partagé entre Raiponce et les Serpentards. C'était devenu son petit quotidien.

Ombrage commençait à désespérer depuis ce mois de Décembre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le juge Frollo ne voulait pas revenir au château pour l'aider à mater les Rebelles. Il ne donnait plus signe de vie. Quant à Hans, son bras droit, il était si absent qu'on se demandait s'il était encore au château. Celui-ci passait son temps à s'amuser avec les Serpentards en oubliant sa tâche de second inquisiteur. Le bonbon explosait de rage et chaque soir elle écrasait un de ses crayons de ses mains rugueuses.

Elle décida donc d'agir pour le bien de Fudge et de Frollo. Voyant qu'on se moquait d'elle, la professeur redoubla d'ardeur dans les couloirs. Elle employa également Rusard pour surveiller le Big Four. Celui-ci les suivait à la trace tous les jours mais les perdait toujours de vue lorsque ceux-ci entraient dans la salle sur demande. Il y allait pourtant avec ardeur mais se faisait avoir par tout et n'importe quoi. Sa dernière défaite à ce jour fut l'absorption de bonbons qui lui donnèrent des boutons purulents. Ombrage fulminait de rage de se voir tourner ainsi en bourrique alors qu'elle sentait bien ce qu'il se tramait.

Elle opta pour un nouveau plan. Le bonbon interrogea chaque élève seule à seul pour trouver la faille mais ceux-ci restèrent toujours aussi soudés. Elle sentait bien que ceux-ci malgré la torture des brûlures sur les mains, ne disaient pas la vérité. Elle surveilla pourtant de près le Big Four, mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient assez malins pour lui filer entre les doigts.

Dans son désespoir, celle-ci fut enfin délivrée par une lettre de son juge adoré. Celui-ci, las de recevoir des complaintes, avait décidé de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper à jouer les policiers pour des petits tours de passe-passe à Poudlard.

 _" Chère Dolorès Ombrage,_

 _Je comprends votre problème et je vois que vous perdez la main sur les sorciers de Poudlard. En tant que grande inquisitrice il vous faut remettre de l'ordre au plus vite. Pour ce faire je vous conseille un nouvel angle d'approche. Allez voir Hans de ma part et dîtes lui de créer une brigade inquisitoriale. Mais surtout, dîtes lui de prendre Jack Frost dedans. Une fois qu'il sera entre vos mains, il y aura une dissolution qui à mon humble avis portera ses fruits au sein de cette rébellion._

 _Bonne chance pour la suite._

 _Claude Frollo, juge et ministre. "_

La professeure pleura de joie à cette missive et décida de mettre ce nouveau plan en marche. Elle convoqua son bras droit et lui tendit cette lettre. Il sourit face à la demande puis fila chez les Serpentards. Pendant ce temps, Rusard placarda le nouvel arrêté du château sur la brigade inquisitoriale. Ombrage comptait bien reprendre le pouvoir dans son règne de Poudlard!

Hans réunit donc les Serpentards dans la salle commune qui attendaient de comprendre ce qui se passait soudainement. Celui-ci leur sourit:

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis ici pour lutter contre le laisser aller à Poudlard mais surtout pour lutter contre les révoltes des sorciers qui se prennent pour des stars. Vous voyez bien sûr de qui je parle et quelles maisons sont concernées?

Les Serpentards rirent de bon cœur et approuvèrent.

\- Ces saletés de Gryffondor!

\- Potter! Harry Potter!

\- Les soi disant survivants de la coupe!

\- Les trois autres stupides maisons!

Ils y allèrent tous de leur commentaires. Jack n'écouta que d'une oreille en jouant avec les petits aimant que Lupin lui avait donné.

Hans continua son discours:

\- En effet tous ces gens préparent une rébellion stupide qui met en péril la bonne marche de cette école. Ce pourquoi, Ombrage et moi même allons créer la brigade inquisitoriale pour lutter contre un groupe de Rebelles qui semble de plus en plus actif ces derniers temps. J'aimerais que vous les Serpentards, au sang noble et à l'âme pure, preniez part à cette brigade. Pour le bien de tous et aussi pour avoir du pouvoir sur les autres maisons, je vous serais gré d'y réfléchir.

Drago se leva tout sourire:

\- Mais c'est parfait tout ça! En tant que préfet de Serpentard je me charge du recrutement pour la brigade et je serai ravi d'en faire parti. N'est-ce pas les amis?

Il se retourna sur Jack, Elsa et les autres. Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent approuvèrent immédiatement ainsi que d'autres qui avaient envie de prendre du galon et de bien se faire voir.

Elsa se tourna vers Jack pour savoir quoi faire mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait de se faire prendre au piège par Hans et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. S'il refusait cela poserait un problème avec sa maison et Drago. Mais en même temps, il trouva l'idée intéressante. Cela pourra le rapprocher d'Hans, le faire garder son statut de bon Serpentard et en même temps il pourrait prévenir Raiponce des faits et gestes de la brigade. C'était un bon plan. Il se leva:

\- Je vais t'aider à remplir cette brigade Drago, n'oublie pas que je suis également préfet. On va bien s'amuser.

Son frère fut ravi de ce comportement et ils se serrèrent la main pour partir recruter des membres. Elsa les rejoignit pouvant aussi surveiller Anna de loin. La brigade fut ainsi créée et Ombrage passa les décorer d'une plaque digne de la police.

Elle s'arrêta devant Jack:

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez dans la brigade, jeune rebelle. Etes-vous enfin sur la voie de la rédemption?

Jack lui fit un mauvais regard:

\- Dites-moi plutôt, pourquoi on ne voit plus Frollo ces derniers temps? J'ai bien envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Le Rose Bonbon haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Elle le défia du regard mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Je vous aurais à l'œil, Jack Frost.

\- Moi aussi, Madame Dolorès Ombrage.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un instant. La professeure fut celle qui dériva du regard en premier et Jack se félicita de son coup. Après cet instant il partit aussitôt envoyer un mot à Raiponce. Et la retrouva avec ses amis, au cerisier gelé.

Il arriva calmement dans sa dégaine habituelle. Mais son entrée fit mouche. Il remarqua immédiatement une Mérida rouge de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, si tu commence comme ça, ça va encore dégénérer, implora Harold qui la retint.

Jack soupira les mains dans les poches:

\- Je m'y attendais. Et oui je rejoins la brigade inquisitoriale, je suis déjà sympa de vous prévenir. Je ne compte pas vous dénoncer si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Raiponce se plaça devant Mérida qui était prête à exploser.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu vas dans cette brigade? Tu vas devoir nous traquer tu sais, même si c'est pour de faux...

\- Parce que je serai infiltré chez l'ennemi, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

\- Est-ce vraiment que pour ça? Dit Mérida tentant de ce calmer. Ca fait un moment que je remarque que tu aimes passer du temps avec les autres. Et nous on est devenus quoi dans ta vie? Des anciens amis qui t'ont aidé à retrouver le sourire et maintenant que ça va mieux tu nous jette comme des vieilles chaussettes? Egoïste.

Jack fronça les sourcils:

\- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Tu te monte un film.

\- Sans Raiponce, tu ne nous verrais même plus. Tu n'en as rien à faire!

La blonde lui prit la main:

\- Jack... C'est vrai que tu t'éloignes ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne pas venir s'amuser avec nous dans l'Armée des Rebelles de Dumbledore ? On se fiche que tu sois un Serpentard nous et je te jure c'est super, on apprend , on rigole et tout.

Jack reprit sa main et se colla contre le muret en pierre:

\- Vous êtes bien gentils mais à toujours vouloir imposer vos avis, ça commence à me prendre la tête. J'ai envie d'aller dans cette brigade, je vais pouvoir m'en prendre à Hans, Ombrage et même cette enflure de Frollo. Chacun son approche, moi je choisis celle-ci. Quant à cette armée... Je la trouve assez pathétique.

\- Pardon? s'emporta Harold. Qu'est-ce qui est pathétique?

\- Vous faites des farces à Ombrage comme des gamins de dix ans. Et vos cours, je suis déjà bien supérieur à ce que vous apprenez. Je sais utiliser le Stupéfix, le Réducto, le Patronus et j'en passe. Je connais même des sorts bien plus puissants que ça. Donc voilà je ne suis pas intéressé.

Mérida poussa un grand soupir puis se retourna:

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Je suis fatiguée moi aussi, d'essayer de te comprendre Jack. Un coup blanc un coup noir. Du temps que tu ne nous dénonce pas ça ira mais si j'apprends que tu as vendu la mèche. Ce sera moi ton pire cauchemar.

Son regard était assassin dont Jack y répondit par un haussement de sourcil. La rouquine partit sans se retourner. Harold se massa la tempe:

\- Bon je vais la rejoindre... Mais elle n'a pas tord dans ce qu'elle dit.

Raiponce resta seule avec Jack. Un silence pesant s'installa. La Serdaigle leva le nez vers son amoureux:

\- Dis... Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner hein?

\- Mais non, s'énerva le Serpentard. Ils se montent un film c'est tout. Je fais encore bien ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas collés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre qu'on est plus amis! Ou alors c'est que cette amitié était bancale. Vraiment, vous m'énervez.

Il se leva et serra les poings. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui de s'éloigner et ainsi d'éloigner le danger de Voldemort sur ses amis.

Raiponce se leva à son tour:

\- Désolée... Je pense que tu vas pouvoir bien t'occuper de nos ennemis vu que tu a infiltré leur bande. Je... Te souhaite bonne chance Jack.

Elle lui sourit et partit rejoindre la colérique Mérida. Le Serpentard jura et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir quand il tomba sur un Hans amusé:

\- On dirait que la célèbre team quatre est en train de se briser en morceau.

\- Toi!

De colère il leva le poing:

\- Qu'as-tu entendu!?

Hans rit:

\- Tout voyons, je suis censé te suivre à la trace mais je pense que tu l'auras remarqué!

Jack le prit par le col et le planta contre le mur:

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit aux autres , je t'en collerais une si fort que tu n'oseras plus jamais remettre les pieds ici!

\- Ah ah mais je ne compte rien dire Jack. Pas tant que Frollo ne m'en donne pas l'ordre.

\- Tu es son toutou à Frollo c'est ça?

\- Son élève je dirais. Au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Hans sortit une lettre noire:

\- Cadeau.

Jack le lâcha directement et il s'effondra au sol.

\- C'est... C'est de toi ces lettres! Explosa-t-il.

Hans, fier de lui, se releva et s'épousseta le costume. Il sourit toujours sadiquement:

\- Non je ne suis qu'un postier mais il n'empêche que tu as l'air de les aimer ces cours de magie noire. Je te vois le soir avec ta baguette.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux argentés se recula. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis sortit sa baguette:

\- Tu veux voir à quel point j'aime ses cours de magie noire. Dis-moi ce que tu trames ici Hans!

Le rouquin toucha du doigt la baguette de son assaillant:

\- Tu es intelligent Jack, tu as du comprendre qui je suis et ce que Frollo trame réellement. Mais je suis également là pour transmettre ces lettres et j'ai aussi un message pour toi. Bientôt tu auras un grand dilemme à avoir. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

Le jeune Frost baissa sa baguette et regarda Hans partir calmement dans le château. Un dilemme? S'il croyait qu'il allait abandonner Raiponce et les autres, il devait vraiment rêver. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se montrait distant qu'il ne les aimait plus. Au contraire, il leur épargnait sa présence et ses problèmes avec les Serpentards ainsi que Voldemort. Il savait au fond que Mérida ne lui en voulait pas à ce point là. Elle avait juste peur, ce qui était normal mais tout irait bien, il en était persuadé. Tout se calmerait un jour.

Après cet accrochage, Jack prit ses distances avec ses trois amis. Il resta également collé à Hans qui connaissait son secret. Qui savait qu'il était toujours allié aux trois autres et qu'il connaissait leur planque. Il le gardait à l'œil tel un prédateur. Celui-ci avait amplement réussi son coup car en face, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce pensaient vraiment que Jack leur en voulait. C'était un grand quiproquo qui créait un fossé. Le fossé que Frollo fut ravi d'avoir réussi à mettre en place sans avoir eu à intervenir en personne. Il s'en félicita.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent juste après les premiers pas de la brigade inquisitoriale. Tout le monde put retourner chez soi et prendre un repos bien mérité après cette rébellion. Toujours en froid cependant, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce ne purent rejoindre Jack qui partit avec les Malefoy sans se retourner. Le trio décida de passer leurs vacances ensembles sur Beurk. Elinor était de toute façon très occupée avec le retour de Voldemort et la protection d'une chose que personne n'avait compris ce que c'était. Sur l'île Mérida retrouva sa bonne humeur et fut ravie de voir plein de dragons voler de tout les côtés alors qu'avant ils étaient bannis. Stoick avait vraiment bien fait son travail de chef depuis cette année. Harold en était ravi également et il adorait passer ses soirées avec Mérida, Astrid et les autres de l'île. Il fut d'ailleurs choqué de voir Astrid et Mérida amies, comme si un traité de paix avait été signé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Cependant... Raiponce resta plus seule que jamais. Elle faisait semblant de rire, semblant de s'amuser mais tout son esprit était collé à Jack. Elle lui envoya des hiboux. Mais les réponses n'étaient que brèves et juste amicales. Il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait et ne lui disait pas de mots d'amour. Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête? Raiponce cogita, à chaque instant. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais s'il ne lui parlait pas... Jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre à nouveau.

Et en effet, Jack de son côté parlait avec Lucius Malefoy. Ils étaient dans son bureau dont les serpents ornaient les murs avec les tableaux de famille:

\- Mais quel peut bien être ce dilemme. Lucius, tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien? Demanda le jeune garçon inquiet.

Le père adoptif fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant:

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela peut être. Je savais que Frollo était un Mangemort mais je ne vois pas ce qu'Hans vient faire là dedans. Quant à ces lettres, ce n'est pas moi qui te les ai fait envoyer.

\- J'aurais quand même aimé être au courant plus tôt pour Frollo, râla Jack. Surtout que j'ai toujours envie de le tuer depuis qu'il a osé me brûler le dos.

Il ne parla pas de sa haine par rapport à Raiponce et Lucius ni vit que du feu. Le père de famille serra sa canne:

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec les autres Mangemorts. Surtout que je sens qu'ils sont en activité en ce moment. J'ai été convié à une réunion par ailleurs, je t'en redirais plus d'ici là. Dis-moi plutôt, comment se porte Drago au château?

Jack reprit son calme:

\- Oh il va bien, on fait notre boulot de préfets et on est même rentrés dans la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage.

\- Bien. Toujours être en bons termes avec le ministère pour pouvoir mieux le manipuler. Mais je te mets en garde, ces lettres me semblent suspectes, fais attention.

\- Ok... Et pour Hans et Frollo, je suis censé faire quoi? Je ne supporte plus de les savoir dans les parages.

\- Rien. Si Hans est un nouveau Mangemort, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres, ce que tu feras aussi tôt ou tard. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu en début d'année, tu veux les deux côtés mais tu ne le pourras pas. Réfléchis-y bien pendant tes vacances.

Lucius se leva pour aller voir un peu son fils biologique. Jack serra les pans de son pantalon sans bouger. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué?

Un matin Mérida fut réveillée en trombe par Harold en panique. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, alors que c'était la veille de noël, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si important...? Harold la regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Ta mère! Elinor à été... Elle est gravement blessée!

\- Quoi!?

La rouquine se leva en hurlant. Raiponce se réveilla au même instant et apprit également la nouvelle. Harold leur expliqua ce que Stoick venait de lui dire:

\- C'est Voldemort il vient de passer à l'action! Il cherche apparemment quelque chose au ministère de la magie! Ce pourquoi Elinor et Arthur Weasley étaient de garde dans une chambre spéciale. Ils les as attaqués avant de prendre la fuite dès l'arrivée des renforts... Ce serait Harry qui les aurait prévenus mais je n'ai pas tout compris à ce sujet. Mais ta mère est...Elle est vraiment mal en point...

Mérida eut les larmes aux yeux:

\- Saleté de Voldemort! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait une telle menace, mais forcément, nous on est à l'abri à Poudlard mais pas les membres de l'ordre du phénix...

\- Oui, répliqua son ami. Allons la voir.

Le trio partit rendre visite à Elinor. Celle-ci était pleine de bandages et inconsciente dans un lit du 4 square Grimmaurd. Mérida et les triplés veillaient sur elle pendant que les autres parlaient de fêter noël là-bas. Harold fut ravi de retrouver une nouvelle fois Sirius. Mais Lupin tomba des nues quand Raiponce parla de Jack.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il devienne si distant malgré la menace, répliqua le loup garou. Il ne veut vraiment rien te dire sur ce qu'il a en tête?

\- Non, déprima la blonde. Depuis qu'on s'est pris la tête il est encore plus froid avec nous. Je me demande si au fond, il ne veut pas s'éloigner par peur de nous apporter des ennuis.

Lupin resta pensif. Les nouveaux maraudeurs allaient-ils finirent comme les anciens? Ce serait une si triste fatalité...

\- Mais quoi qu'il arrive, continua-t-elle, je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Je... Je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Cet aveu la rendit rouge de honte mais Lupin lui donna un petit câlin de réconfort:

\- Je suis fier de toi Miss Gothel. Je suis sûr que tes sentiments l'atteindront et qu'il viendra te parler de ses problèmes. En attendant, il faut que tu restes forte, tout ira bien.

En parler lui avait fait du bien. Harold en avait fait de même avec Sirius ce qui le rendit plus sûr de lui.

Finalement noël put avoir lieu même si la menace planait toujours. Elinor resta allongée mais participa à la fête depuis le canapé. Mérida pour la première fois de sa vie prit soin de sa mère avec joie et les triplés l'aidèrent. Ceci réchauffa la cœur de la grande dame qui n'avait jamais vu sa fille ainsi. Harold et Raiponce tentèrent d'oublier un instant Jack et le problème de Poudlard ainsi que de Voldemort. Ils profitèrent de cette journée avec Lupin et Sirius leurs fidèles amis et conseillers. Mais aussi avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres membres de l'ordre. Dans ce chaos régnait toujours une lumière et une accalmie qui rendaient les sorciers fort heureux en ces temps troubles.

Mais Jack n'eut pas la joie de prendre part à cette lumière. Il avait fait des choix, des actes qui l'avaient condamné à vivre dans un côté plus sombre. Il regarda un peu les lettres de Raiponce dont le rayon de soleil l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il sourit. Puis il rangea ces écrits et partit rejoindre les Malefoy dans leur soirée mondaine. Il accompagna Drago et Lucius à la table puis profita de la soirée, sans vraiment y participer. Son esprit vagabondait, perdu. Un dilemme... Mais quel dilemme? Que faire maintenant? Que choisir? Il fronça les sourcils et mangea sans parler. Soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux et resta figé.

 _"Jack, Bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis toi et moi. Ton dilemme n'en sera pas un car je sais ce que tu choisiras. Tu sauras quoi faire. Alors sois patient. Attends-moi! "_

Jack s'étouffa et regarda de droite à gauche. Lucius le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Drago se leva:

\- Un problème?

\- Non...Non ça va... Je, je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes...

Le Serpentard se précipita et se regarda dans la glace en sueur. Il tremblait. Cette voix... Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle alors qu'il vit son visage livide. Il serra les poings.

\- Pourquoi le monde s'acharne-t-il toujours sur moi!?

Il se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller. Seul dans son monde de glace.


	48. (Année 5) Chp 7 Nouveaux Alliés-Ennemis

**Voilà la suite avec les chapitres jusqu'à la fin de l'année 5 ! Le combat du ministère va être déterminant pour la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chp 7 : Nouveaux alliés, Nouveaux ennemis

Après avoir passé les fêtes de fin d'année tendus, le Big Four retrouva le chemin de Poudlard sous la froideur de Janvier. Chaque sorcier avait repris des forces pour ce second semestre et était prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois avec Ombrage, la grande inquisitrice. Celle-ci était également de retour plus obstinée que jamais. Elle avait pu s'entretenir avec le ministre ce qui l'avait comblée de joie. Cependant, Frollo resta introuvable et même Fudge ne sut ce qu'il devenait depuis deux semaines. Il avait posé des congés et ne reprenait que la semaine prochaine. Le ministre ne se douta pas un seul instant du danger que représentaient ses petites vacances. Seul Hans le savait et il en riait d'avance. Il avait hâte de voir son père et ses frères décontenancés par la nouvelle.

Mais pour le moment, Hans profitait d'un doux retour dans la chambre des Serpentards. Il retrouva immédiatement Elsa dont il connaissait toutes les habitudes. Les autres sorciers reprenaient eux aussi tranquillement leurs marques. Seuls quatre d'entre eux, ne se sentaient pas en forme pour la reprise.

Mérida était par ailleurs en train de monter les grande marches qui la conduisait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait s'affairer à de la réflexion quand elle poussa la porte avec ferveur. Le vieil homme songeur leva la tête à sa venue et lui sourit gentiment:

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley. Il est rare de vous voir venir dans mon bureau.

La rouquine se pencha pour le saluer et prit place sur un siège fortement moelleux:

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. Il est vrai qu'à part quand je fais des bêtises je ne viens jamais ici!

Elle tira la langue malicieusement puis reprit un air plus triste. Elle sortit alors une lettre de sa poche et lui tendit:

\- Tenez, c'est de la part de ma maman... C'est une lettre d'excuse car elle ne pourra pas revenir au château avant d'être entièrement guérie et elle pense même ne pas revenir avant l'année prochaine car elle voudrait s'occuper de l'ordre du phénix avec Stoick Haddock, le père de mon ami.

Le directeur ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Il la déposa délicatement sur le bureau en bois.

\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas Miss Weasley, je suis bien au courant de la situation et je comptais justement la mettre au repos pour le reste de l'année. Ce qu'elle a vécu avec Monsieur Weasley était une épreuve tant physique que morale. Par ailleurs je ne comprend pas son refus de vouloir aller à Sainte Mangouste pour des soins plus poussés...

\- Elle ne veut pas attirer les Mangemorts là bas de ce que j'ai compris. Et elle voudrait pouvoir continuer à être avec l'ordre au QG. Ma maman est très obstinée!

\- Vous tenez de votre mère alors, rit le vieil homme dans sa barbe.

La rouquine fit une fausse moue outrée puis rit de bon cœur.

Elle se sentait un peu plus légère. Le directeur avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère et aider les sorciers perdus. Sur ce, elle se leva en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Elle allait partir quand celui-ci l'interpella:

\- Miss Weasley.

La Gryffondore se retourna.

\- Si d'aventure il vous arrivait malheur... Si vous aviez à affronter de lourdes épreuves... Ne soyez pas aussi obstinée que votre mère. Réfléchissez toujours avant d'agir et restez près de vos amis. Je pense que c'est important de toujours le garder à l'esprit.

Mérida cligna des yeux à cette remarque:

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas. Même si... Ce n'est pas toujours simple de garder le contact avec ses amis...

\- Vous parlez de Monsieur Frost je suppose?

Elle fut choquée de le voir au courant de ce genre de chose puis se souvint que c'était l'un des plus grands sorciers de cette planète. Elle approuva de la tête et il soupira:

\- Vous savez, ce jeune garçon a beaucoup de problèmes. Il se cherche encore et doit affronter plus d'épreuves que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Et ce depuis son enfance. Il n'a pas eu de chance, il est tombé dans une famille compliquée, dans un endroit plus sombre que le vôtre. Le reste de son avenir ne dépendra à mon humble avis que de vous. Il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, avec Miss Gothel et Monsieur Haddock. J'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez tous la voie qui vous conviendra. Surtout pour ce pauvre Jack Frost.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Il se souvint l'avoir nommé préfet pour voir ce qu'il ferait cette année. Pour voir quel camp semblait plus le tenter. Pour l'instant il semblait toujours hésiter mais Albus le surveillait. Il s'assurerait de le garder dans la lumière avant que Voldemort ne lui mette la main dessus, c'était son propre défi.

Mérida prit ses paroles avec grand intérêt et continua de cogiter dans les couloirs de l'école. Toute cette sagesse lui tournait la tête. Bien qu'elle le savait au fond, qu'elle ne voudrait pas abandonner Jack même si celui-ci avait vraiment décidé de s'éloigner. Que faire? Tout en restant dans ses pensées elle retrouva Harold et Raiponce qui l'attendaient depuis une demi-heure:

\- Madame a pris son temps, répliqua Harold en tapant du pied.

Mérida ressurgit de son esprit:

\- J'avais beaucoup de choses à dire au directeur! Dit-elle en croisant les bras. On a même parlé de Jack!

Raiponce tiqua et voulut en savoir plus. La rouquine lui retranscrit les paroles d'Albus et elle sourit de bon cœur:

\- Il a totalement raison! Pour que notre avenir en soit meilleur il faut rester soudés. Comme l'ordre du phénix.

Harold approuva. Puis il changea de sujet en sautillant:

\- Au fait, vous savez quoi! Hagrid est enfin revenu! J'ai bien cru qu'on ne le reverrait pas cette année. Il nous a donné rendez-vous dans la forêt avec Krokmou, ça vous tente d'y aller?

\- Oh oui, allons le revoir, sourirent les filles.

D'un pas décidé le trio se rendit dans la forêt interdite. Ils évitèrent Ombrage et Rusard de peu et coururent pour ne pas se faire voir. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être punis dès les premiers jours de la rentrée. Entrant sous les bois nus de l'hiver, Harold accourut vers le demi-géant qui donnait du poisson à son dragon. En le voyant il ouvrit les bras et se donnèrent une grand accolade.

\- Que je suis content de tous vous revoir les enfants! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité!

Les filles vinrent également pour une accolade pendant qu'Harold alla caresser son furie nocturne:

\- C'est vrai qu'un semestre sans vous c'est dur et vos cours nous manquent aussi. Notre nouveau prof est d'un ennui mortel.

Hagrid lui sourit puis il regarda de tous côtés:

\- Jack n'est pas avec vous?

Un silence pesant arriva que Mérida brisa rapidement:

\- A vrai dire depuis le début de cette année on se voit un peu moins à cause de beaucoup de choses et puis depuis la rentrée on ne l'a même pas encore revu. Mais ce n'est qu'une passade ne vous en faîtes pas Hagrid.

\- Je vois, c'est assez dommage de ne vous voir que tous les trois. Surtout que je voulais vous montrer quelque chose...

\- Quoi donc!? demanda le dragonnier piqué au vif.

Les trois regards se plantèrent sur Hagrid qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement:

\- Suivez-moi, je préfère vous le montrer.

Le garde chasse les conduisit dans le centre de la forêt. Mérida se sentit quelque peu nostalgique en passant à certains endroits. Elle repensa notamment à la première année où Krokmou avait failli mourir. Mais aussi à la première épreuve de la quatrième année ou Astrid leur avait appris pour les dragons. Cette forêt avait toujours un air mystérieux pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle y vit à cet instant la bloqua sur place:

\- Qu'est-ce que...!

Raiponce eut des frissons et se planta derrière son amie. Harold se plaça devant les filles en sortant sa baguette. Hagrid l'arrêta:

\- Non, repose-la tu vas leur faire peur!

Krokmou qui les avait suivis grogna également aux côtés de son maître. Le garde chasse eut du mal à tous les calmer.

Finalement chacun se recula et regardèrent avec stupéfaction les deux énormes personnes qui se tenaient devant eux. L'un deux semblait plutôt petit mais l'autre faisait presque la taille d'un arbre centenaire. Hagrid les désigna du doigt:

\- Voilà ce que je tenais à vous monter. Harold, toi qui adore toutes sortes de créatures je tenais à te présenter en personne, Graup et Ralph.

Le dragonnier déglutit:

\- Ce sont... Des géants n'est-ce pas?

Raiponce resta plantée derrière Mérida:

\- J'ai entendu dire que les géants étaient de dangereuses créatures! Qu'on ne devait surtout pas s'en approcher!

\- J'avoue Hagrid que je suis également surprise de vous voir avec des géants, dit Mérida curieuse. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de vous en fait.

Reprenant courage elle s'approcha un peu d'eux. Raiponce tendit la main:

\- N'y vas pas tu vas te faire attaquer!

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répliqua Hagrid, ils ne sont pas méchants du tout! Je les ai ramenés d'une lointaine contrée avec Maxime...

Harold haussa un sourcil:

\- Je sais que vous aimez les créatures dangereuses mais là vous ne pensez pas y être allé un peu fort? Surtout avec Ombrage dans le coin vous risquez très gros!

\- Je sais bien mais je me devais de le faire. Vous savez que Voldemort doit être en train de se préparer pour un nouvel assaut. Il faut donc bien nous préparer de notre côté aussi.

Raiponce se fit toute petite en se souvenant que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait entièrement ressuscité. Hagrid le vit et lui donna une caresse sur la tête:

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en veux, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait!

\- Excusez-moi mais, en quoi ramener deux géants va nous préparer à lutter contre le mage noir? Questionna Harold perdu.

\- Mais c'est trop cool, balança Mérida aux anges.

Le garde chasse se gratta l'arrière de la tête et prit une mine sérieuse:

\- J'avais pour mission d'aller rencontrer le clan des géants. Je me devais de créer une alliance qui renforcerait nos rangs. Cependant... Nous sommes arrivés trop tard et un Mangemort les avait déjà convaincus de virer de leur côté... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai quelques séquelles au visage. C'est un échec total. Mais j'ai au moins pu ramener ces deux là. Graup c'est mon demi-frère et il se faisait persécuter par les autres j'ai donc décidé de l'amener ici... Quant à Ralph il s'est mis en tête de devenir un héros et de ne plus passer pour un monstre auprès des sorciers. Je voudrais également l'aider dans sa tâche.

Le trio regarda de plus près les géants qui remarquèrent enfin leur présence. Hagrid les invita près de Ralph:

\- Faîtes attention à Graup c'est encore un enfant et il ne comprend rien à rien. Mais il est quand même gentil.

Raiponce remarqua les chaînes autour de Graup. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça mais s'il était dangereux... Elle se tourna alors vers Ralph qui eut l'air légèrement nerveux.

\- Et bien que t'arrive-t-il Ralph? Tu as peur d'eux?

Le géant regarda ses grosses mains et baissa la tête:

\- Je leur fais peur... Comme toujours...

Mérida se plaça droit devant lui:

\- Mais non moi je n'ai pas du tout peur de toi! Au contraire, j'adore les créatures extraordinaires dans ton genre!

\- Oui on en a vu d'autres avec le Basilic, les détraqueurs, un hippogriffe, un loup-garou, le Green Death... Franchement on s'y fait, déclara Harold en riant.

Ralph sourit et redressa la tête:

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi? Alors il y a d'autres personnes comme ces petites sorcières!

Hagrid fronça les sourcils:

\- De qui parles-tu? Tu n'as quand même pas approché le château, je t'en avais interdit!

-... Mais... J'ai voulu voir les sorciers de près...

Le garde chasse paniqua:

\- T'ont-ils vu?

\- Juste deux fillettes... Mais elles étaient gentilles et elles n'avaient pas peur de moi!

Le demi-géant soupira:

\- Tu ne dois plus recommencer tu m'entends Ralph! Et qui était-ce donc?

\- Elles s'appelaient Margot et Vanellope... L'une d'elle m'a fait tourner en bourrique mais elle m'a bien fait rire.

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Oh je les connais, ce sont des premières années à Serdaigle! Margot nous a même aidé lors de notre audience au ministère.

Mérida approuva:

\- Elles sont aussi dans l'armée Rebelle de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir Hagrid.

Une fois rassuré le garde chasse put se détendre à nouveau. Il présenta une nouvelle fois les deux géants. Graup semblait désintéressé mais Ralph leur tenait la conversation. Il était vraiment gentil et son intention de les aider pour devenir un héros était beau à voir. Raiponce se détendit à son tour. Le trio passa un bon moment avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'heure des premiers cours de l'après midi commence.

\- On reviendra te voir Ralph! Promit la rouquine enjouée. Avec Krokmou et peut-être même un autre ami... Si on y arrive.

Raiponce lui fit de grands signes d'au-revoir:

\- Oui on reviendra et j'amènerais Vanellope et Margot avec moi si elles le veulent.

Ralph sourit de tout son cœur. Il était content d'avoir trouvé des sorciers qui n'avaient pas peur de lui et qui acceptait son aide. Il était aux anges et Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir à son tour. C'était une magnifique rencontre entre deux espèces.

Claude Frollo regarda le ciel gris. Il entendit le tonnerre et regarda les éclairs s'écraser violemment entre les nuages. Il vit également la belle lune ronde qui rendait sur Azkaban une lumière sinistre. Derrière lui arriva calmement Hans qui semblait fort nerveux.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Frollo? On est vraiment prêts pour ça?

Le juge continua de fixer la prison avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il se retourna sur son apprenti:

\- Aurais-tu peur? C'est mon dernier jour de congé, j'ai tout prévu à la seconde près. Ce soir est un grand soir! Notre seigneur sera fier de nous!

Hans sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Une fois passé ce cap il serait un vrai Mangemort avec la marque sur son bras. Et il ne pourrait plus jamais faire demi-tour. En cet instant précis il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fuir. Mais il se souvint de pourquoi il faisait ça. De la haine qu'il avait envers sa famille et surtout son père qui l'avait abandonné pour ses aînés.

Le futur Mangemort accompli serra les dents à ses idées noires:

\- Je suis un peu angoissé oui mais on doit le faire. C'est notre devoir.

Claude s'avança vers la prison en riant:

\- Tout à fait. Pour notre maître et pour un monde meilleur.

Les pans de sa cape volèrent au gré des secousses venteuses. Hans le suivit jusqu'à la prison de pierre qui se dressait tel un pilier infranchissable. Les détraqueurs surgirent aussitôt. Hans et Frollo sortirent leur baguette.

\- Expecto Patronum.

Leurs baguettes à l'unisson sortirent leur plus puissant Patronus. Hans fit apparaître un renard blanc des neiges aussi malicieux que son propriétaire. Le renard fit un ballet aérien des plus magnifiques. Il fut rejoint par une fourbe Hyène tachetée qui repoussa les détraqueurs d'une violence inouïe. Frollo ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats:

\- C'est vraiment trop facile. Après avoir passé les trois premiers postes il n'y a plus de gardes. Pour pénétrer ici il n'y a rien de plus simple quand on est du ministère.

Son rire sonna comme un écho quand il entra dans le bâtiment monumental. Le Patronus d'Hans se dissipa aussitôt qu'il se sentit paniquer à l'idée de suivre Frollo à l'intérieur. En avalant sa salive il avança la tête haute à sa suite.

Dotés de leur Patronus ils passèrent tranquillement les premiers étages. Frollo s'arrêta à mi chemin:

\- Nous voilà dans les premiers quartiers pour criminels dangereux. Il est temps de nous séparer. Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

\- Bonne chance, jeune apprenti.

Claude le planta là sans se retourner. Hans se sentit dépassé. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour fuir d'ici.

\- Courage que diable, tu as choisi ta voie!

Il se rassura puis ressortit son Renard blanc des neiges et avança de plus en plus haut. Il monta la tour sans aucun obstacle apparent. Il entendit ça et là les prisonniers hurler de folie. Cela ne rendait l'atmosphère que plus lourde et traumatisante. Deux par deux il sautait les marches pour aller de plus en plus haut. Les détraqueurs n'osaient même plus l'approcher.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut, Hans dut se retenir pour ne pas s'envoler sous la pression du vent et de l'orage. C'était la dernière ligne droite. S'approchant du bord, Hans regarda les points de repère que Frollo avait fait ses dernières semaines. Il y en avait beaucoup et les détraqueurs s'entassaient autour de lui. L'apprenti Mangemort leva haut sa baguette et repoussa une bonne fois pour toutes ces ignobles créatures volantes. Puis il resta le bras en l'air. Il respira, souffla, respira et souffla une bonne dizaine de fois. Et enfin, il lança son sort de foudre. D'une rage inexplicable il fit s'abattre les éclairs qu'il prit du ciel sur les cibles données.

\- Lightning Maxima !

Les murs se brisèrent en mille morceaux. La poussière s'agglutina dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronda. Sous le regard de folie du pauvre garçon perdu, les éclairs firent s'effondrer des pans entiers de mur dévoilant ainsi des prisonniers Mangemorts. Ceux-ci rirent de folie, ils hurlèrent leur joie et montrèrent leur marque au ciel.

Claude Frollo arriva dans un même temps pour repousser tous les détraqueurs et redonner leur baguette à leur propriétaire. De cellule en cellule ouverte, il ouvrit la danse et entraîna les mages noirs à le suivre. Tous étaient ravis de l'accompagner, lui le juge sadique, le juge impartial et fanatique de leur cause. Tous montèrent sur le toit rejoindre Hans qui après autant de magie reprit son souffle sur le sol. Quand il leva la tête, la peur lui déchira les entrailles. Tous les Mangemorts les plus dangereux se tenaient devant lui à le regarder avec leur rire si terrifiant.

\- Tiens mais c'est notre nouveau membre, s'avança une ombre noire aux yeux d'une profondeur sans égale. Tu es celui qui a donné mes lettres à Jack et qui a pris soin de le surveiller?

\- Oui... C'est moi, déglutit Hans en se relevant.

\- Hm. Ravi de faire ta connaissance alors. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Il lui sourit en montrant toutes ses dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa lueur noire. Ils se serrèrent la main. Claude Frollo s'avança:

\- Il a été parfait Pitch. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de te voir à l'œuvre sur ce que tu m'as montré.

L'ombre rit de tout son être:

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu mon ami. J'ai également hâte de revoir ce bon vieux Lucius. Il se fait si discret depuis la fin de la première guerre.

\- Je trouve aussi, intervint une femme aux cheveux en bataille, on va aller leur rendre une petite visite amicale pour les bouger. Ha Ha Ha.

Bellatrix Lestrange partit dans un rire de folie qui fit froid dans le dos.

Claude Frollo regarda par-dessus son épaule:

\- Ils sont longs à venir ces Aurors. Par ailleurs, il va être temps que je change d'apparence.

D'un coup de baguette il se donna l'aspect de Sirius Black dont Bellatrix approuva totalement. Il énuméra ensuite ses fidèles amis pour être sûr d'avoir tout le monde:

\- J'espère que tout le monde est là. Maléfique, Ursula, Shan Yu, Cruella, Pitch, Drago point sanglant, Mor'du, Izma, Hadès, Les Lestrange, Dolohov, Rookwood et...

Le juge se tourna vers la vieille femme décharnée qui se tenait contre une pierre pour ne pas s'envoler.

\- Madame Astoria Gothel, vous faîtes de la peine à voir. Vraiment. Vous ne seriez pas sur le point de mourir?

Astoria grinça des dents. Claude déguisé en Sirius sortit une mixture de sa sacoche.

\- Une question se pose désormais. Allez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes rejoindre nos rangs ou continuer de nous fuir pour rester dans votre coin? Pendant la première guerre vous avez préféré fuir avec votre fleur du soleil plutôt que de partager ce potentiel avec notre maître. C'était pourtant votre meilleur ami et vous l'avez abandonné dès la guerre. C'est impardonnable mais pourtant il conçoit à vous laisser une chance. Et il réitère sa demande. Voulez-vous devenir une Mangemort à ses côtés? La carrière solo ne vous aura vraiment pas réussit. En plus de perdre votre fleur vous avez perdu son nouveau réceptacle. Et bientôt vous y perdrez la vie.

Gothel jura.

\- De toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix? Et puis... Revoir mon vieil ami ne pourra me faire que de bien. Tom aura le mérite d'être obstiné.

Les Mangemorts furent outrés de la voir appeler leur maître, Tom. Claude n'en eut cure puisqu'il savait que leur relation était plus intime à l'époque.

\- Parfait, alors bienvenue enfin, chez les Mangemorts. Il était temps.

Il sortit sa baguette et planta le symbole du serpent sur son bras en miette. Puis il lui offrit la fiole remplie de sang de licorne.

\- Buvez. Le temps que l'on retrouve et capture votre fleur, vous en aurez besoin. J'en ai tout un tas.

Gothel se précipita sur la fiole et but tout son soûl alors que sa peau reprenait un aspect un peu plus convenable. Elle n'eut cependant plus sa belle apparence d'antan et se jura une bonne fois pour toutes d'aller capturer et retenir à jamais cette sale blonde de Raiponce.

Sur ce, Claude Frollo en profita pour ancrer le symbole des Mangemorts sur le bras de Hans. Les Mangemorts approuvèrent dont Pitch qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Puis arrivèrent enfin les Aurors sur leurs balais.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Le faux Sirius, leur lança un sort en première ligne pour bien se montrer puis il se téléportèrent tous ensemble loin d'ici grâce à un portoloin prévu depuis le début. Les Mangemorts atterrirent tous devant un grand château. Le seigneur des ténèbres les attendait, il était derrière la porte, prêt à les recevoir. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Hans comprit qu'il y était enfin et qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

La grande nouvelle éclata dès la fin de la première semaine, au château de Poudlard. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. L'évasion de quinze prisonniers par Sirius Black. La peur prenait les sorciers mais surtout ceux au courant que c'était des Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis. Quand Mérida arriva avec son journal dans les mains elle vit Raiponce filer à toute vitesse en larmes. La rouquine prit donc Harold par le cou à la table des Poufsouffles et ils se mirent à courir derrière la blonde.

La Serdaigle courut si vite qu'elle se prit les pieds dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle resta au sol, impuissante. Mérida l'aida à se relever.

\- Je sais , j'ai vu... Astoria Gothel s'est échappée avec les autres... Je suis désolée ma puce...

Raiponce était à la fois triste et folle de rage:

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'avait eu aucun lien avec les Mangemorts, au final s'en était une aussi. Elle aurait du être en prison bien plus tôt, je suis si bête d'avoir eu un espoir la concernant! Tu peux être sûre que désormais je serais en danger...

Harold lui caressa la tête:

\- Ne t'en fais pas on sera là. Et puis... Jack aussi j'en suis sûr. Il n'empêche que faire porter le chapeau à Sirius me rend fou de rage aussi!

Mérida jura et frappa dans un banc:

\- Tu m'étonnes , ils n'ont encore rien compris au ministère. Et puis ce n'est pas tout, l'un des évadés, je le connais.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harold les dents serrées.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- Ah bon? Qui ça?

\- Je connais Mor'du, répliqua la Gryffondore en colère. Tu sais, je vous ai parlé d'un ours qui a attaqué ma mère et mon père lors de la première guerre. Et que c'est là qu'il a perdu une jambe et que ma mère est tombée amoureuse de lui. Je vous ai aussi dit que c'était un Animagus mais que ma mère n'était pas au courant.

\- Je me souviens oui, répliqua son amie.

\- Et bien c'est lui. Ce monstre passe sa vie en ours en oubliant son humanité. Ce Mangemort est l'un des plus féroces que je connaisse et si on le croise... On devra vraiment faire gaffe, un coup de dent et on est plus.

Harold se colla sur le banc avec ses amis:

\- Si ça arrive je me changerais en loup et je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée!

\- Je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras mais bon...

\- La confiance règne, rit son ami. Mais moi je me méfie surtout de ce Drago au poing sanglant. Il vient d'une île près de Beurk. Mon père m'a compté son histoire et il parait qu'il est extrêmement violent. Il est même fou surtout quand il a un objectif en vue. Ce drago utilise lui aussi les dragons comme ma mère le faisait pour se battre mais je ne me souviens plus de comment il fait. Enfin en tout cas ceux qui se sont échappés... Ne sont pas tendres.

Mérida tiqua:

\- Oui on est encore plus en danger qu'avant mais... Bellatrix , Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange ce n'est pas de la famille à Sirius ça?

\- Si si , répondit Harold sûr de lui. Sirius m'en a parlé c'est une tarée cette Bellatrix. Ils sont aussi parents avec les Malefoy.

Raiponce soupira:

\- Je le sens encore moins là... Je me demande ce que Jack pense de tout ça...

\- Ouais... Répliquèrent les deux autres en cœur.

Jack se tenait justement contre un mur. Drago et Elsa le regardaient sans comprendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive donc? Demanda son frère adoptif.

\- Ca va aller tu es tout tremblant...?

Elsa s'inquiétait de le voir comme ça. Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration en tentant de se calmer:

\- Pitch... C'est... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit en liberté!

\- Tu le connais?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répliqua Jack en serrant les dents.

Sans plus de discussion il partit en courant pour s'enfermer dans la chambre des Serpentards. Il relut encore une fois le nom de Pitch sur la feuille blanche. Son cauchemar revenait à nouveau! Il était de nouveau présent dans sa vie comme quand il était jeune! Cet homme si terrifiant, si sombre... Le Serpentard comprit à cet instant que le dilemme viendrait bien assez tôt et que bientôt il viendrait de nouveau vers lui. Oui il le savait, ses belles années à Poudlard allaient s'envoler en fumée.

Après ses sombres nouvelles qui déprimèrent une bonne partie du château, l'armée Rebelle de Dumbledore reprit du service plus intensivement qu'avant. Il fallait impérativement apprendre à se défendre contre la menace qui planait entre Voldemort et ses disciples. Les cours furent donc plus dures et il fut temps d'apprendre le Patronus! L'ours, Le dragon , Le phénix et le Cerf en firent la démonstration. Chacun fut choqué de voir ça , c'était magnifique! Dans un autre temps il y eut d'autres sorts compliqués que Raiponce fut la seule à faire étudier aux autres. Elle avait réussi à les mettre en pratique telle une autodidacte. De plus, elle était encore plus motivée de savoir sa fausse mère à l'extérieur et autres menaces. La motivation était de retour.

De son côté, Jack luttait contre la voix qui persécutait ses nuits. Il se battait également contre la pression entre les BUSES, les Mangemorts et Lucius qui devenait insistant quant à sa future entrée dans le camp des mages noirs. Chaque matin lorsqu'il se levait il regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait peur de voir Pitch débouler devant lui. Il avait si peur de lui. Heureusement Drago et Elsa étaient là pour le soutenir et ils lui libéraient un peu l'esprit. Quant à Hans, il disparut totalement de Poudlard. Personne ne sut ce qu'il faisait mais il n'était en tout cas plus présent.

Le temps continua de défiler depuis la houleuse nouvelle des Mangemorts en fuite. Le trio s'entretenait souvent avec l'ordre du phénix pour avoir des nouvelles et Elinor semblait enfin se rétablir. Elle put marcher sans l'aide de béquille. Mérida en était ravie et se demandait si son père lui avait dit pour Mor'du. Elle en doutait fortement.

Du côté de Raiponce celle-ci tenta un rapprochement avec Jack mais celui-ci l'évita et la fuyait dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour lui de la mettre dans ses problèmes. Il continuait par ailleurs de poursuivre ses actes pour la brigade et de préfets même si au fond Drago était bien plus assidu que lui. Le trio passa également du temps en compagnie de Ralph et de Graup qui s'ennuyaient dans la forêt. Raiponce était venue comme prévu avec Vanellope et Margot. La petite Serdaigle à la queue de cheval semblait d'ailleurs bien s'entendre avec Ralph ce qui était mignon à voir.

Cependant, les sorciers avaient commis une grave erreur. Ils se concentraient tellement sur la défense contre les Mangemorts et leur seigneur qu'ils en avaient oublié Ombrage. Le rose bonbon avait donc pu avancer dans son enquête. Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait elle convoqua la brigade dans son bureau:

\- Chère brigade, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Grâce à vos efforts et surtout à l'aide de mon intellect, nous avons enfin réussi à toucher notre but! Et oui, nous savons où ce cache cette armée de rebelles. Nous allons donc nous y rendre immédiatement. Allons à la salle sur demande de Poudlard.

D'un pas décidé Ombrage monta le menton en l'air et passa devant les Serpentards qui la suivirent tous plus euphoriques les uns que les autres. Seul Jack resta en arrière, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle, il resta planté là puis courut après Ombrage. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose!


	49. (Année 5) Chp 8 L'orage éclate

Chp 8 : L'orage s'abat sur Poudlard

Dolorès Ombrage, fière de son coup, partit en compagnie de sa brigade. Elle parada fièrement en bombant le torse devant les sorciers qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Chacun retenait son souffle, voyant la victorieuse inquisitrice se diriger vers la salle sur demande. Drago et Elsa étaient à sa suite, s'amusant de la situation. C'était le moment fatidique d'aller coincer les Rebelles.

Jack n'avait pas choisi de suivre le chemin emprunté par la brigade. Il fit un détour plus court et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de Poudlard. La panique le submergea en imaginant ses trois amis se faire prendre et virer du château à tout jamais. C'était impensable! En sueur et soufflant, il continua sa course montant les étages plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait aller les prévenir de fuir! Arrivant au bon palier, Jack ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et continua sa course folle devant les portraits qui le regardaient d'un air curieux.

C'est alors que le Serpentard tomba nez à nez avec Hans qui lui barra la route de son plus victorieux sourire. Celui-ci n'était pas en tenue de Poudlard mais en habit de noble venu tout droit de son riche pays. Jack passa de la panique à la colère en une fraction de seconde. Il se stoppa martelant le sol de ses pieds et sortit sa baguette crochue:

\- Je le savais! C'est toi qui a vendu la mèche! Tu vas me le payer!

Hans prit également son arme avec élégance:

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je viens tout juste de revenir du ministère. Mais il est vrai que cette situation me ravit et que je ne compte pas te laisser tout gâcher.

\- La ferme! Hurla Jack avec ferveur. Je ne vois pas comment cette stupide bonne femme aurait pu être au courant sans ton intervention! Et comme de par hasard ça arrive dès que tu reviens! Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien t'apporter sale Mangemort à la manque!

Le jeune mage noir haussa un sourcil devant cette affirmation. Jack avait enfin compris son rôle auprès de Voldemort, il était temps.

\- Ce que ça m'apporte? Juste le plaisir de voir ceux de la lumière se faire écraser par leurs semblables du ministère. Ils sont tous si pathétiques.

Le Serpentard serra les dents. Il devait faire vite:

\- Le plus pathétique ici c'est toi! A te mettre à genoux pour lécher les pieds de Frollo et de son maître. Mais peu m'importe, pousse toi de là ou je te réduis en charpie!

\- Essaye pour voir.

\- Black Thunder!

Jack lança un sort de foudre noir qu'Hans évita de justesse. Le Mangemort frissonna à la vue d'un sortilège aussi puissant et condensé. Il devait faire attention, Jack était devenu très fort:

\- Et bien on voit que ces cours de magie noire auront portés leur fruit... Endoloris!

Le sortilège de couleur rouge passa au-dessus de la tête de Jack quand celui-ci se baissa. Son regard noir se planta dans les yeux de son ennemi:

\- Tu veux vraiment la jouer comme ça mon salaud. Endoloris!

\- Endoloris!

Les deux filets rouges se joignirent et explosèrent à leur contact les propulsant l'un et l'autre de leur côté contre les murs froids du château. Quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés se releva il vit que son ennemi se tenait le bras du côté de sa marque. Hans souffrait de son récent marquage. Il saisit sa chance:

\- Ice Storming !

En une fraction de seconde la glace recouvrit le couloir et colla Hans au sol. Celui-ci sentit le froid lui démanger la peau et attaquer son corps. Jack se faufila jusqu'à lui en pointant sa baguette sur le nez d'Hans:

\- Echec et Mat. Ressens la douleur de ce sort qui consume son adversaire petit à petit.

Le nouveau Mangemort serra les dents puis se mit à rire. Jack haussa un sourcil et regarda où son opposant planta son regard.

\- Trop tard cher Jack, trop tard.

Le Serpentard eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il vit Ombrage avec sa baguette faire face au mur cachant l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

\- Non!

Jack se releva d'une traite et accourut jusqu'à la scène. Toujours sa baguette fumante de froid en main il regarda le jet de lumière exploser le mur alors qu'il arrivait tout juste à sa hauteur. Les gravas lui firent fermer les yeux un instant puis il resta figé sur place.

\- Expecto Patronum!

Les applaudissement fusèrent des membres de l'armée quand Mulan réussit enfin à invoquer son Patronus. C'était un petit dragon de style chinois qui s'accouplait très bien avec celui de Li Chang qui était son égal mais en plus grand et à l'allure d'un chien-dragon mythologique. Raiponce eut sa petite larme:

\- Tout le monde aura réussi ce sort je suis tellement contente!

Par dessus son épaule elle fixa les autres Patronus avec émerveillement. Ariel avait un joli poisson qui sautait par dessus les têtes des sorciers. Aurore avait crée un petit oiseau d'une beauté incomparable. Blanche Neige venait elle aussi de réussir à créer un lapin des bois qui accompagnait le beau cheval de son amoureux. Mais la plus heureuse de toutes était Mérida qui voyait ses frères avec des petits ours en Patronus. Ils étaient quand même en première année! Et réussir un tel exploit c'était les seuls de leur génération. Enfin il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore connu la peur...

La rouquine prit son amie par les épaules et s'étala sur elle:

\- Bientôt on aura réussi à siffler tous les cours de cette année sans avoir eu besoin de prof! Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu arrives si bien à mettre en pratique un sort que tu n'as jamais vu.

\- Disons que si j'arrive à en connaître les moindres détails je peux facilement imaginer comment le créer.

Harold prit la rouquine par derrière et se colla à son tour faisant s'effondrer le trio au sol.

\- Idiot, rit Mérida.

\- Moi aussi je voulais faire un câlin collectif! Surtout après avoir fini d'apprendre le Stupefix aux plus jeunes. Ils sont forts cette année ma parole.

Raiponce se releva grâce à Ariel qui la tira vers l'avant. Harold quant à lui s'occupa de la Weasley qui trébucha sur lui. Pendant un court instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Harold se sentit rougir quand soudain, un bruit de tremblement fit bouger le chandelier.

Les sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux alors que les bruits s'intensifièrent. Tous les Patronus et autres sortilèges disparurent pendant que le grondement fissura le mur. Les miroirs de la salle se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Harold s'approcha pour comprendre mais il se douta de la suite:

\- A couvert!

Il sauta en arrière et prit Mérida dans sa chute pour la protéger. Ariel, Raiponce et Aurore en firent de même et s'occupèrent d'Anna pendant que les autres protégeaient les plus jeunes. La cloison explosa provoquant un énorme trou béant dans la salle.

Une fois la poussière retombée, l'Armée de Dumbledore se leva. Mérida croisa le regard de Jack. En une fraction de seconde elle pointa sa baguette sur lui:

\- Stupéfix!

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vola par dessus la brigade et se planta en arrière à côté d'une Ombrage aux anges. Raiponce mit une main devant sa bouche sans savoir quoi faire alors que la rouquine tremblait de rage. Dolorès sourit et toute la brigade sortit leur baguette. Le bonbon se planta devant les trois sorciers du Big Four:

\- Merci à Jack Frost pour ses informations. Sur ce, Emmenez-les!

Dès ces mots prononcés les Serpentards entrèrent par l'ouverture et s'emparèrent de l'Armée. Elsa s'occupa de sa sœur pour ne pas qu'un autre la blesse.

\- Elsa! Arrête, lâche-moi!

\- Laisse-toi faire. C'est ta punition pour avoir désobéi aux règles.

Le regard suppliant d'Anna se planta dans les yeux bleus de la Serpentard:

\- On ne faisait que d'apprendre rien de plus, aide-nous, s'il te plaît!

\- Tais-toi donc!

Elsa n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses yeux pleins de tendresse et regarda ailleurs pendant qu'elle tirait sa sœur en dehors de la salle.

Drago s'en donna à cœur joie en s'emparant de Raiponce. Il la prit par les cheveux et lui fit mal en la tirant. Mérida et Harold furent attrapés par Crabbe et Goyle qui pouffaient comme des gorilles. Une fois tout le monde empoigné ils furent conduits dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps là, Jack se remit sur pied. Il avait la tête qui tournait en s'étant cogné contre le sol. Il planta alors ses yeux dans celui de ses ennemis jurés. Frollo, Fudge et un Hans bien mal en point lui sourire. Ils passèrent devant lui et partirent pour le bureau du directeur. Il les suivit en boitillant.

Dans le bureau se tenait Albus Dumbledore assis sur son pupitre, Ombrage qui déblatérait toutes sortes de stupidités sur la prise du ministère, Harry et le trio retenus par Drago et compagnie ainsi que les arrivants du ministère qui écoutaient le discours du bonbon. Ombrage était hystérique et folle de joie.

\- Vous voyez je vous l'avais bien dit, ils fomentaient un coup d'état contre le ministère pour le compte de Dumbledore!

Fudge approuva peu ravi de la nouvelle pendant que Frollo se délecta de voir la scène. Il contempla Raiponce, Mérida et Harold se faire tirer par les cheveux. Non loin de là, derrière la porte, se tenait les autres membres de l'armée Rebelle en prise avec la brigade. Seule une personne resta dans l'ombre sous le regard perplexe de son frère Li Chang. En effet, Cho Chang était silencieusement en train de pleurer contre une paroi renfoncée du couloir. Elle ne disait rien et personne ne la regardait. Pourquoi était-elle si triste? Son frère n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car son assaillant ne cessait de s'amuser à lui planter sa baguette sur le visage.

Une fois qu'Ombrage eut fini de s'épancher sur l'armée, Dumbledore commença à approuver les faits:

\- Oui tout à fait, c'est bien écrit l'armée Rebelle de Dumbledore sur le parchemin, c'est donc bien mon armée.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est moi qui..., commença Harry.

\- Non c'est nous qui l'avons créée! Hurla Mérida toujours en colère.

\- Oh c'est noble de vouloir me protéger mais cela ne sert à rien, le ministère a très bien compris que je voulais m'emparer du pouvoir.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Harold dont Crabbe lui tirait violemment la tête pour qu'il se taise. Si on continue comme ça Voldemort et ses adeptes vont tous nous tuer!

\- Silence, hurla Ombrage. Il suffit de ses bêtises!

Albus rit un instant en se triturant la barbe:

\- J'ai chargé Harry Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley de créer une Armée pour mon compte. Moi et moi seul est responsable de leur acte.

\- Non professeur..., supplia Raiponce les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le directeur se tourna vers la blonde et lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret. Fudge décida de mettre la presse au courant et d'envoyer Dumbledore à Azkaban mais celui-ci se leva de toute sa hauteur.

\- Oh, vous semblez caresser l'illusion que je vais obéir, comment c'est déjà? Sans opposer de résistance. Et bien sachez que, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à Azkaban.

Albus s'approcha de son bureau et sourit aux apprentis:

\- Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis, et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Je compte sur vous.

Il refit un clin d'œil vers Mérida et Harry puis s'enfuit avec son phénix dans une énorme explosion de fumée. Les personnes présentes firent les gros yeux et même Frollo grinça des dents d'avoir vu s'échapper une si belle opportunité de voir le plus grand ennemi de son maître en prison, à portée de sa main, sans défense. Peut-être avait-il vu le coup venir pour s'enfuir ainsi?

Finalement l'Armée fut libérée et reconduite dans leur quartier. Jack eut tout juste le temps de s'approcher mais Mérida et Harold le snobèrent de manière magistrale. Seule Raiponce accourut dans ses bras en pleurant:

\- Jack! Pourquoi! Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

Elle le frappa de ses petits poings sur son torse froid et il la laissa faire. Il attendit qu'elle se calme.

\- Tu nous as trahis! Tu as détruit notre seule arme et fait fuir le directeur! On est tous en danger par ta faute!

Raiponce continua de hurler jusqu'à ce que les forces lui manquent. Jack leva alors les bras et la tint fermement par les épaules. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Ce n'est pas moi! C'est vrai que ça peut prêter à confusion mais j'ai tenté de vous prévenir, bien trop tard! Je ne sais pas si c'est Hans ou un autre qui lui as dit mais tu dois me croire je ne suis pas un cafteur! Crois-moi je t'en supplie!

Raiponce se mordit la lèvre inférieure:

\- Je ne sais plus que croire Jack... tu t'éloignes, tu pars chez l'ennemi, tu m'oublies, tu m'évites... Et là Ombrage affirme que tu nous as vendus, comment je pourrais être sûre de la vérité! Je t'aime tellement que je ne vois pas ce qui est juste...

\- Mais c'est un mensonge de sa part pour vous monter contre moi et dissoudre l'alliance qu'on a formé. Moi aussi je t'aime du fond du cœur et je... j'ai des problèmes qui m'empêchent...

Elsa arriva par derrière et les décrocha:

\- Jack, aurais-tu oublié que c'est une Rebelle et notre ennemie?

\- Elsa ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît!

Raiponce se colla au mur et regarda les deux sorciers se coller l'un devant l'autre.

\- Je dois te remettre dans le droit chemin. Drago et Hans m'ont demandé de prendre soin de toi et c'est ce que je fais même si tu n'en veux pas.

\- Je suis ravi de compter pour toi mais je suis dans une histoire compliquée et qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de Rebelle!

Les Serpentards se fixèrent indécis puis tournèrent la tête vers la Serdaigle, qui, avait déjà disparu. La blonde accourut dans la tour des Serdaigles et partit se blottir dans les bras d'Ariel dont le regard était plus déprimé que jamais.

\- Alors ça y est... Notre aventure, nos supers moments dans l'armée se terminent comme ça? C'était tellement génial...

\- Je sais oui, dit la blonde lasse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Ariel... J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe plus mon monde s'écroule.

La rouquine soupira:

\- Je comprends, moi aussi je trouve que les temps sont de plus en plus troubles au fil des années. Espérons qu'un malheur de plus ne va pas nous tomber dessus...

" ... _Albus Dumbledore a crée une armée de sorciers pour pouvoir renverser le Ministère. L'inquisitrice Dolorès Ombrage grâce à l'aide de ses assistants est parvenue à percer à jour cet horrible acte envers le Ministre. Avouant les faits et ayant démenti le retour de Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore fuira ses responsabilités. Sa fuite, aussi significative que dangereuse nous montre bien la folie de cet homme âgé. Ainsi ses élèves seront sévèrement punis et remis dans le droit chemin. Dolorès Ombrage est promue Directrice de Poudlard_."

La presse étala la nouvelle au grand jour. Elle relaya l'information dans le monde entier et les élèves de Poudlard se sentirent plus seuls que jamais. Mérida avait relu l'article plusieurs fois mais n'en croyait toujours pas son contenu. Adossée à la table avec ses amis et sa famille, elle balança le Sorcerer sur la table:

\- Dolorès Ombrage, directrice de Poudlard... Raiponce tu avais raison, son arrivée ici était de mauvaise augure depuis le début. Par ailleurs ce détraqueur et ce procès... Le ministère est parvenu à ses fins!

Harold, assis à côté d'elle, prit un morceau de pain qu'il reposa sans manger:

\- Ce n'est pas ça le pire Mérida... Imagine que l'école est sans protection maintenant. J'ai prévenu l'ordre du phénix hier et Sirius pense que Voldemort va en profiter pour passer à l'action. Ses fidèles n'attendent que ça.

Raiponce eut un frisson de terreur en pensant à Astoria.

\- Mon dieu, comment en est-on arrivés là?

La voix d'Ombrage arriva des hauts parleurs et la brigade intervint dans la grande salle. Drago les sépara d'un coup de baguette pendant que la voix tonnait l'interdiction des filles et des garçons de se tenir à si proche distance. Mérida se leva aussitôt:

\- Ca te plaît hein, de voir ça Drago Malefoy. Ton frère à fait un grand coup! Bravo!

Elle applaudit faussement. Drago se rapprocha tout sourire:

\- Je me délecte de ta souffrance Weasley. D'ailleurs les réunions entre élèves sont interdites. Barrez-vous où je vous envoie chez la directrice!

Harold se leva et fit signe aux filles d'aller dans la forêt. Ceux-ci si retrouvèrent bien difficilement. Ils spéculèrent sur le futur et surtout ils s'en prirent à Jack qui de son côté, se retrouvait seul, sous le cerisier...

Le Serpentard avait le cœur serré. Il s'était fait avoir par un acte stupide et n'avait pu s'expliquer. Après tout il s'était éloigné c'est normal que le trio ne lui fasse plus confiance. Par dessus son épaule il fixa Anna qui courrait derrière Elsa:

\- Ne t'en vas pas! Il faut qu'on parle!

\- Je t'ai dit de te tenir loin de moi tu n'écoutes jamais rien! Souviens-toi de la soirée du bal, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Mais tu ne me feras pas de mal, on est sœurs et je crois en toi.

\- Tu es trop naïve!

\- Non je suis sûre que tout ira bien Elsa. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe pour que tu changes à ce point. Que tu rentres dans cette brigade et que tu t'amuses à nous faire du mal. Elsa tu souffres!

La Serpentard regarda la Gryffondore. Elle serra ses mains sur sa baguette puis lui lança un sort de glace pour l'éloigner. Anna ferma les yeux un instant. En les rouvrant, sa sœur avait disparu.

Jack ferma les yeux devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait lui et elle à tant s'éloigner des êtres aimés? Le Serpentard pensa que ça venait sûrement des circonstances, de mauvaises choses qui tournaient autour d'eux et les poussaient à rester seul. En fixant le cerisier, il se souvint des beaux jours avec le Big Four. Cela lui manquait énormément...

Les jours suivant, dans ce contexte froid et tendu, les sorciers subirent les foudres les plus noires d'Ombrage. Les soirs, l'armée Rebelle eut le droit à une heure de punition torture et les portes du château furent condamnées dès la fin des cours. Les plus à en souffrir furent les premières années de l'armée qui comprirent que le temps de la révolte était bel et bien fini. Plus aucun sorcier n'osa broncher. Ombrage avait repris les rênes ainsi que Hans et les Serpentards. Jack avait du rendre son badge de préfet, tout comme Raiponce. Ensembles ils l'avaient rendu mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et finalement s'était séparés sans un mot. L'un comme l'autre tournèrent dans le couloir opposé, une main sur le cœur. Jack rentrait dans son dortoir et luttait contre la voix qui le harcelait de ce dilemme. Raiponce retourna dans la tour, se blottissant contre la fenêtre en pensant à Astoria Gothel. Du côté de Mérida elle s'occupait des triplés blessés sous le regard attendri et furieux des jumeaux. Quant à Harold, il regardait par la lucarne et pensait à Krokmou qu'il ne pouvait plus aller voir. C'était un temps plus qu'orageux qui s'abattait sur Poudlard.

Un mois entier passa sans que rien ne change. Le silence entre les sorciers et la déprime envahissait le château. Le Big Four ne se réunissait même plus, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Et Jack s'enferma avec Elsa dans un mur de solitude. Vint alors le temps des BUSES. Ces examens que tout le monde avaient oubliés jusqu'au changement de directeur.

Chacun s'était préparé de son côté et par chance Raiponce put continuer à utiliser son retourneur de temps en cachette pour continuer à faire toutes ses matières. Les révisions étaient le seul moteur des cinquièmes années qui stressaient à l'approche des épreuves. Le jour J, la grande salle fut préparée sous la surveillance du tyran Ombrage. En silence comme toujours, les sorciers prirent place. Etonnamment, Raiponce se sentait bien. Travailler lui faisait oublier et les examens lui rendaient le sourire comparé à la plupart des sorciers qui pleuraient sur leur sort. Pour Mérida c'était surtout un cauchemar qui continuait. Elle avait toujours pensé passer ses examens sous le dur regard de sa mère, mais jamais dans une telle atmosphère avec Dolorès. Quand elle retourna sa feuille et vit les questions elle en gémit de tristesse.

Harold et Jack se fichaient un peu de tout ça et se sentaient de toute manière prêts pour les avoir. Mais dans leur esprit les garçons ne pensaient qu'aux filles. Jack fixait Raiponce d'un regard dévorant de tristesse pendant que celle-ci partait dans son challenge de BUSE. Harold regardait Mérida avec un petit air amusé puis il fixa Jack méchamment pour finir par se concentrer à nouveau. Le froid était toujours là et rien ne laissait présager à une éclaircie.

Pourtant, devant la porte de la grande salle, l'armée Rebelle était là. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de BUSES à passer. Les jumeaux avaient prévu un grand coup et l'aide des autres étaient la bienvenue. Les paroles d'Harry et de Mérida résonnaient encore en eux. Mulan et Li avaient pris l'initiative pour rassembler du monde. Après s'être entretenu avec sa soeur Li savait qu'elle avait été abusée par du Véritaserum. La colère le rendait dingue et Mulan avait proposé un grand retour de la lutte contre Ombrage. Elle avait décidé de prendre les paroles du Big Four à la lettre et de continuer, quoiqu'il arrive, à lutter. Jusqu'à la fin. Sur ce, Mulan amena les filles à combattre et Li les hommes. Ils s'en prirent à la brigade inquisitoriale qui gardait les portes. Ariel, Vanellope, Aurore, Anna et même Blanche était venues pour mettre le boxon. Li prit Philipe, Charmant et Eric à ses côtés ainsi que les triplés qui s'occupèrent de Rusard. Ensembles ils laissèrent les jumeaux passer et regardèrent le spectacle avec ravissement.

La porte de la grande salle tonna. Cela dérangea les sorciers qui se retournèrent. Ombrage serra les dents quand cela devint plus insistant. Elle commença à se déplacer sous le regard de tous. Raiponce décolla ses yeux de sa feuille pour planter son regard sur le Bonbon guindé. Chacun en fit de même. Cependant les yeux de la blonde croisèrent ceux de son amour dont la tristesse lui dévorait le visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche et baissa les yeux. Puis soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit et le rose bonbon remarqua la brigade au sol ainsi que l'armée Rebelle devant. Elle allait hurler son mécontentement quand une petite flammèche arriva sur son visage.

Elle voulut demander ce qu'il se passait à Hans quand elle le trouva au sol. Il avait le nez rouge et Anna montra le poing. Elle lui avait administré un coup de poing magistral pour passer sa colère. Dolorès fut alors assaillie par l'arrivée des jumeaux sur leur balai qui hurlèrent leur joie et lancèrent leur feux d'artifice. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la salle et firent voler les feuilles sous les cris joyeux des sorciers. Mérida se leva de bonheur et regarda l'armée qui se tenait devant la porte. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mit alors à danser sous les feux d'artifice rejointe par Harold. Raiponce soupira puis se leva à son tour. Ils regardèrent les feux crépiter et une Ombrage rouge de colère.

Puis eut lieu le grand final! Crée par Li Chang et donné aux jumeaux, un énorme dragon chinois en feu d'artifice explosa au-dessus de tout le monde. La créature en feu s'avança alors vers le bonbon qui tremblota et hurla en fuyant. Mérida n'avait jamais autant ri. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en eut mal aux côtes. Quand l'animal explosa tous les écriteaux furent détruits en un coup. Les jumeaux et le reste de l'armée décidèrent alors d'amener tout le monde dehors pour hurler leur rébellion et leur soutien à Dumbledore. Ils suivirent tous le mouvement, ou presque. Seules deux personnes restèrent en arrière ainsi que d'autres Serpentards. Jack et Raiponce se firent face. Alors que les explosifs détonaient dehors, le couple se fixa.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers la Serdaigle qui baissa le regard. Jack se stoppa à quelque mètres:

\- Raiponce... Dis-moi quelque chose... Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas entendu ta douce voix d'été... Tu me manque plus que tout!

La blonde rougit. Elle releva la tête:

\- Désolée. Je me suis concentrée sur les BUSES et je n'avais plus envie de penser à la brigade, à l'armée...

\- Tu ne me crois toujours pas?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'y croire.

Jack se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

\- Réfléchis mon soleil. Tu crois que je t'aurais mise en danger d'expulsion? Toi et aussi Mérida et Harold. Je vous adore. Je t'aime! Et ça tu dois le voir dans mes yeux.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux dans les siens. Elle sourit un peu:

\- Je sais oui mais ça n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi tu nous fuis? Pourquoi tu semble souffrir à chaque instant? Comment la brigade a été au courant? Explique-le moi! Maintenant!

Les yeux fugaces et profonds de Raiponce firent défaillir le cœur de Jack. Celui-ci eut un fou rire inexplicable et nerveux:

\- Tu as raison je fais tous les choix les plus stupides de la terre. Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de mes soucis plutôt que de rester tout seul mais ça doit être moi, oui c'est toujours moi le problème. En fait je...

" _Jack, si tu ne te dépêche pas, je tuerais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ainsi que tous les autres. Oui Jack, viens à moi! Viens me voir que je t'offre enfin une chance d'être sauvé de tes problèmes. Tu te sentiras tellement mieux. Viens! Je t'attends au ministère! On aura une belle entrevue toi et moi!_ "

Le Serpentard posa un genou au sol, le regard exorbité. Raiponce accourut et s'agenouilla:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? Tu as besoin de mes cheveux? Tu es malade?

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui! J'en ai marre de toi!

Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle allait se reculer quand il l'attrapa par le bras:

\- Non ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais... C'est... Ma tête qui...

" _Hmmm je prend plaisir à torturer Lupin. Tu l'adores n'est-ce pas? Ca n'en est que meilleur de le voir souffrir sous mes Endoloris! "_

\- Je ne comprend rien... Paniqua La Serdaigle.

\- Lupin! Sirius! Ils sont en danger au ministère! Comme Elinor!

Jack se tint la tête. Raiponce appela Mérida et Harold mais ils étaient en train de faire la fête sous l'au revoir des Weasley. Jack semblait tellement souffrir. Raiponce prit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa fortement pour qu'il réagisse. Celui-ci ressurgit de ses pensées et la voix se tût. Il se sentit porté par le baiser et y répondit. Quand la blonde le relâcha il resta choqué. Elle le fixa longuement:

\- Lupin et Sirius sont en danger? Est-ce vrai?

\- Que... Je... Oui! Une voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis des mois. Et là elle s'en prend à ce qui m'est cher! Il faut prévenir Harold!

\- Compris!

Raiponce ce leva et aida Jack à se mettre debout. Elle lui tint la main pour qu'il ne vacille pas puis le tira dehors. Il la suivit sans trop comprendre puis sourit. Il regarda sa main dans la sienne et se laissa porter.

Arrivant dehors, Raiponce se fraya un passage entre les sorciers qui regardait le W affiché dans le ciel. Elle agrippa Harold qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle insistait comme ça. Il se retourna et croisa le regard paniqué de la blonde ainsi que mal en point de son ami. Il tira Mérida qui chantait et ils se retrouvèrent à l'écart. La rouquine croisa les bras:

\- Quoi, il veut quoi le paria?

\- Attend, l'arrêta Harold. Ca va vous deux? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme...

\- Il semble que Lupin et Sirius soit en danger!

\- Comment!? répliqua Harold furieux. D'où ça sort ça? Où est Sirius?

Mérida mit un pied en avant:

\- C'est sérieux ça?

Jack appuya fortement sur la main de Raiponce pour se tenir droit:

\- Oui! Une voix me harcèle depuis un moment et elle va s'en prendre à eux au ministère. Que vous me croyez ou non pour l'affaire de la brigade je m'en fiche mais Lupin! Et Sirius, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Hermione, Harry et Ron déboulèrent de la foule. Les regards se croisèrent. Mérida comprit la dangerosité de l'instant:

\- Sirius et Lupin sont en danger! Dit-elle alors qu'Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oui! J'ai vu Sirius se faire torturer par Voldemort!

Jack soupira:

\- Je ne suis pas fou alors. C'est rassurant là!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Déclarèrent Hermione et Raiponce en symbiose.

Mérida réfléchit un instant:

\- Il faut appeler l'ordre!

\- Oui, continua Raiponce, je vais aller chercher les autres de l'armée, plus on sera, mieux ce sera pour prendre des décisions!

\- Ok... Nous on va prendre le réseau de cheminée d'Ombrage, déclara Harry sur de lui.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Le Big Four partit chercher les autres dans la foule. Raiponce et Jack se tinrent la main sans la lâcher. Harold et Mérida en firent de même coincés au beau milieu de cette densité de sorciers en transe. Appeler tout le monde fut long mais ils réussirent à réunir les membres des Rebelles. Une fois ensemble ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Là, ils tombèrent sur une inquisitrice en colère et un trio pris sur le fait.

\- Et merde, lâcha Mérida de but en blanc.

Harold sortit sa baguette pour défier Ombrage. Il voulait sauver Sirius coûte que coûte mais Anna l'en empêcha:

\- Ca ne va pas ! Tu risque trop gros!

\- Mais...

La brigade arriva au même moment et tout le petit monde se retrouva coincé dans la pièce rose flashy.

Drago demanda à Jack de l'aider mais celui-ci lui asséna un énorme _Non_ qui surprit Mérida. Ombrage plaça alors Harry et le Big Four sur des chaises. Elle était en colère, une furie rouge qui ne cessait d'hurler. Elle commença à donner des gifles:

\- Vous alliez voir Dumbledore n'est-ce pas?

\- Vous êtes parano, lui envoya Harold qui se prit une claque monumentale.

\- Occupez-vous de vos oignons sale folle, enchérit Mérida.

\- On a autre chose à faire que de subir votre règne sans valeur, dit Jack en fixant Mérida d'un sourire.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Raiponce se mordit la lèvre:

\- En fait on s'en fiche d'être virés mais laissez-nous partir!

\- Jamais, hurla Dolorès en transe.

Au même moment arriva Severus:

\- Vous vouliez me voir madame?

\- Rogue oui! J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses! Donnez-moi du Véritaserum!

\- Je crains malheureusement que vous ayez épuisé ma réserve avec Miss Cho Chang pour trouver la salle sur demande.

Il insista sur ce point en regardant Jack. Severus était au courant? Oui forcément, il le surveillait pour le compte de Lucius.

Un poids s'envola tout à coup et le trio se retourna sur Jack. Li serra les dents de colère. Mulan lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. En cet instant critique, Raiponce se tourna vers son bien aimé. Harold et Mérida gêné baissèrent les yeux puis le fixèrent d'un regard entendu. Jack sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ses lèvres n'avaient pas été aussi ravies de se relever. Oui, en cet instant le Big Four comprit son erreur. Ce gros quiproquo qui avait amené à de telles situations. Dumbeldore avait vu juste il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et il fallait surtout ne pas oublier qui était vraiment l'ennemi. Raiponce prit la main du Serpentard. Puis Mérida prit l'autre, Harold serra la main de sa rouquine et ensembles ils se comprirent. Seule Raiponce lâcha un rire devant une Dolorès perdue:

\- On est tellement stupides.

Le Big Four sourit. L'armée sourit. Harry sourit. L'orage commençait à s'en aller mais un autre plus menaçant et noir approchait au ministère. Il fallait faire vite. Très vite.


	50. (Année 5) Chp 9 Excursion Tragique

Chp 9 : Excursion tragique et Destin immuable

Dolorès Ombrage eut un vague frémissement de la lèvre. Elle était tellement en colère que le teint de son visage accompagnait la couleur des murs saumons. Ses yeux fixaient avec ardeur la poignée de main entendue qu'entretenaient le Big Four ensembles. De son regard perçant elle fixa Jack puis passa sur Harry. Les deux la regardèrent avec dédain. Le bonbon prit une grande respiration pour ne pas exploser:

\- Bien, puisque vous semblez vouloir continuer votre entêtement contre le ministère, je vais devoir vous délier la langue d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le sortilège de Doloris devrait être efficace.

Hermione s'offusqua mais Dolorès ne laissa pas planer l'ombre d'un doute. Elle reposa à l'envers le cadre avec Fudge et Frollo:

\- Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peuvent pas leur porter de tord. Le ministère doit maintenir l'ordre coûte que coûte.

Jack eut un long soupir.

\- Décidément, vous ne comprenez rien à rien. Bientôt vous saisirez vos erreurs et j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ombrage passa sa baguette près du nez du garçon:

\- Jack Frost, tu es le pire d'entre tous. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore t'a nommé préfet juste pour son armée. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais!

La directrice eut la main qui trembla sous la nervosité et se prépara à lancer le sort quand Harry intervint:

\- Ce n'est pas lui mais moi qui ai tout créé. Il n'y est pour rien et j'ai encore honte d'avoir osé lui reprocher ce qu'il était. De lui avoir dit des horreurs simplement parce qu'il était un Serpentard et un parent de Tom.

Le jeune Frost haussa les sourcils, surpris. Se faire défendre par Harry, ce devait être un rêve. Dolorès passa sa baguette sur le survivant:

\- Tom, qui est Tom? Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit vous l'instigateur. Vous usez de votre célébrité avec Dumbledore pour prendre le pouvoir. C'est vain et inutile!

Le Big Four regarda bravement le Gryffondor qui s'apprêta à recevoir le sortilège de Doloris. Hermione ne put le supporter:

\- Dis-lui Harry, dis-lui!

\- Qu'il me dise quoi!?

La bonbon eut de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience nerveuse face à son incompréhension du moment.

\- L'arme secrète de Dumbledore!

Ombrage eut un sourire inexplicable mélangé entre excitation, rage et folie.

Les regards se tournèrent tous sur Hermione, Harry et Ombrage qui partirent en direction de la forêt. Mérida se pencha vers Harold en chuchotant:

\- De quelle arme parle-t-elle? Tu es au courant?

\- Absolument pas, je suis perdu!

\- Silence, tonna le préfet de Serpentard Drago Malefoy.

Il sourit en plantant sa baguette vers le dragonnier:

\- Ce n'est pas un simple lâche et pathétique Poufsouffle qui va faire la loi ici. Alors on se tait bien gentiment comme un chien qui obéit à son maître.

Son rire fut accompagné des autres Serpentards présents. Harold prit la mouche. Il détestait qu'on insulte sa maison. Il avait horreur des préjugés totalement injustifiés sur ce qu'étaient réellement les élèves de Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait pas plus loyal gentil et aimant qu'eux voire même courageux juste quand il le fallait.

Le dragonnier se leva de tout son long pour se planter juste devant Drago. Nez à nez:

\- Lâche et Pathétique? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais donner ta si triste description en publique.

Toutes les baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. Mérida pouffa alors que Drago devint livide de rage:

\- Tu es si stupide que tu confonds les termes de caractère entre eux, j'ai pitié de toi. Je suis plus intelligent et courageux que tu ne le seras jamais, Haddock.

\- Vraiment? Veux-tu venir voir mon dragon avec moi? Es-tu capable de l'approcher sans fuir comme tu l'as fait avec Buck, un simple hippogriffe de bas étage?

Harold n'oubliait pas, jamais. Il se souvint de la haine envers Drago lorsque celui-ci avait fait le malin. Malefoy enfonça sa baguette dans le cou du Poufsouffle. Raiponce et Jack fixèrent la scène avec attention sans rien dire. Ils se tenaient toujours la main comme si la lâcher signifiait de perdre leur amour.

Mérida décida de sauver Harold d'un futur sortilège du Serpentard. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsque celle-ci hurla:

\- Ron, tu as encore des bonbons? J'ai super faim et je m'ennuie face à cette pseudo menace.

La rouquin resta bloqué un moment avant de comprendre la signification de cette demande. Il sourit:

\- J'ai pleins de bonbons si tu veux, des rouges, des noirs, des verts!

Il lui lança un paquet que Drago attrapa au vol.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser vous amuser? Je vous signale que vous allez être virés de Poudlard. C'est plutôt la fête pour nous. Merci pour le cadeau!

La brigade rit salement en repoussant les sorciers contre le mur hormis le Big Four qui restèrent sur leur chaise dont Harold reprit place. Ils se partagèrent les bonbons montrant fièrement leur bonheur face aux futurs bannis.

Cependant, la joie tourna à l'enfer quant Crabbe fonça dans la poubelle d'Ombrage pour vomir tout son soul. La moitié de la brigade vira au vert. Raiponce qui détestait ça, se blottit contre Jack qui lui boucha les yeux et les oreilles tel le gentleman qu'il était. La rouquine se releva fièrement en admirant le spectacle des pastilles de gerbe. Elle prit le bras d'Harold et se colla contre lui pour profiter de ce carnage. Un peu surpris il lui sourit en regardant ce rire si franc et adorable de son amie. Décidément, elle le faisait complètement craquer en ce moment. Du côté des Serpentards, Drago se mit à s'effondrer à moitié dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour se soulager. L'armée rebelle regarda la pièce se changer en un véritable ras de marrée dont les affaires de la directrice furent bousillées. Même les assiettes à chats eurent la malchance de connaître la noyade.

Sur ce, Mulan tira tous ses amis à l'extérieur. Les Rebelles suivirent le mouvement n'ayant même pas besoin de se battre pour fuir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Harold se plaça devant eux:

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut sauver les membres de l'ordre du phénix, des personnes luttant contre Voldemort qui sont en train de souffrir au ministère!

Li Chang prit sa sœur dans les bras avant de la laisser partir:

\- Allons retrouver Harry Potter qui est dans la forêt! Puis allons ensembles au ministère. Que cette armée fasse ce qu'elle a à faire n'est-ce pas?

\- Exactement! Approuva Mérida le poing en l'air.

\- Mais comment on va se rendre à Londres? demanda Raiponce sceptique.

Luna qui se tenait derrière elle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos:

\- J'ai mon idée là-dessus, je pense utiliser les sombrals. Nous pourrons voler jusque là-bas.

\- Des sombrals? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la rouquine incrédule.

\- Ce sont des créatures que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent apercevoir, répondit la blonde sûre d'elle.

\- En effet, confirma Jack, moi je les vois, ils tirent les calèches.

\- Oh je vois!

Mérida fut impressionnée de la chose.

Finalement les groupes se séparèrent en deux. Le Big Four voulut partir avec Krokmou, ils se rendirent donc dans la forêt interdite même après avoir croisé Harry sur le pont suspendu de Poudlard. Ils partirent directement dans la forêt en courant à en perdre haleine. Une fois sur place celui-ci ne se trouvait pas là. Harold hurla son nom dont on sentait la peur dans sa voix. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule:

\- Ne t'en fais pas il doit être dans le coin. Quand je le gardais avant il partait toujours un moment et revenait après.

\- Ouais je sais mais là, avec tout ce qu'il se passe...

Le dragonnier paniqua. Les quatre amis s'enfoncèrent alors encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Ils tombèrent bien vite sur une bataille entre les centaures et Ralph le géant. Celui-ci tenait Dolorès Ombrage dans sa main qui hurlait de terreur, complètement traumatisée.

\- Allez-vous en, hurla le géant en colère.

Il frappa du poing au sol faisant se retourner plusieurs centaures. Mérida se précipita vers lui en hurlant:

\- Ralph! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!?

\- Une sorcière se fait attaquer par des centaures... Alors je l'aide!

Les sorciers contemplèrent l'allure détruite d'Ombrage. La rouquine reprit:

\- C'est tout à ton honneur mais honnêtement elle n'en vaut pas la peine! Laisse-la tomber!

\- Non, répondit le gentil Ralph qui ne comprit pas la situation.

La Gryffondore se donna une tape sur le visage exaspérée par la naïveté de son grand ami.

Pendant cet échange Jack avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction et Raiponce dut lui expliquer les grandes lignes entre le voyage Hagrid, la race des géants et la future guerre contre Voldemort. Il eut du mal à avaler la pilule car il n'en avait jamais vu. Alors que Ralph ne lâchait rien, Harold abdiqua:

\- Bon c'est pas grave... Dis-moi est-ce que tu as vu Krokmou? Tu sais le dragon noir qui te tiens compagnie!?

Le géant continuait de taper du poing au sol, faisant fuir les centaures. La terre se détruisait à chaque coup et le Big Four se retrouva les fesses à terre lorsqu'il donna son dernier coup. Ralph reposa la sorcière au sol qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Voilà ma petite dame vous êtes sauvée!

La directrice hurla et se dirigea vers le quatuor:

\- Sauvez-moi! Ce monstre et ces centaures veulent ma peau! Je n'ai plus de baguette!

Elle se mit à genoux devant eux et soudainement les apprentis se sentirent extrêmement bien. Un instant de supériorité les fit sourire et frémir de joie. En cette minute la sadique dictatrice se retrouvait à supplier. Jack s'approcha ce qui fit reculer le bonbon qui se traîna sur le sol moite:

\- Pourquoi on vous sauverait? Vous avez fait croire à mes amis que je les avait dénoncés et les avez forcé, avec Frollo, à m'éloigner d'eux. Franchement j'ai plus envie de vous tuer qu'autre chose.

Prise entre les sorciers et le géant, le bonbon se mit à pleurer avec hystérie. Raiponce s'avança à son tour:

\- Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de peine et de souffrance cette année. Vous vous en êtes beaucoup prise à moi et m'avez fait perdre foi en mon bien aimé. Franchement je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais au diable votre salut. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de notre première rencontre en classe? Alors là je suis ravie de vous voir ainsi. La méchanceté se paye toujours.

Mérida et Harold la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Jamais Raiponce n'avait parue si rancunière et menaçante. Jack lui prit la main, ravi et elle lui sourit. Un franc sourire radieux.

Mérida voulut y donner de sa haine aussi mais Krokmou arriva sur ces entrefaites se plantant tout juste devant Ombrage qui, à force de frayeur, tomba littéralement dans les pommes. Celui-ci rentrait tranquillement de sa promenade et fit la fête à son maître. Le Poufsouffle lui fit un grand câlin mais lui expliqua l'importance de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le furie nocturne se coucha tout de suite pour laisser monter le quatuor. Une fois en place, Ralph les interpella:

\- Et la dame vous ne la prenez pas avec vous?

\- Euh... Non, expliqua Mérida, en fait c'est quelqu'un de très méchant qui nous veut du mal alors laisse-la à son sort s'il te plaît! Par contre si tu pouvais veiller de loin sur le château nous t'en serions très reconnaissants.

Le géant regarda Ombrage avec curiosité:

\- D'accord je vais aller près de la lisière. Revenez-vite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous!

La rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil et Krokmou s'éleva dans le ciel. Elle s'accrocha à Harold qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir de la proximité.

La rapidité de Krokmou n'était plus à prouver alors que le dragon filait dans les sombres cieux. Il était clairement dans son élément alors que les sorciers s'accrochaient de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas tomber! Raiponce était collée entre Mérida et Jack qui la maintenait fermement. La Serdaigle ne sentait plus son corps tellement la pression était forte. Les sons étaient même étouffés par le vent qui faisait voler les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ils arrivèrent si vite au ministère que ceux partis en sombrals n'étaient pas encore là. Le Big Four les attendit en se plantant à côté du bâtiment souterrain. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes et tenaient fermement leur baguette dos à dos.

Profitant de ce petit instant de répit, Raiponce se plaça en face de Jack. Ses amis la regardèrent alors qu'elle se courba en avant:

\- Jack! Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir rejeté pendant tout ce mois et de ne pas t'avoir cru sur le champ! J'espère que tu pardonneras ma naïveté et mon égoïsme...

\- Moi aussi, enchaîna Mérida qui tourna la tête vers le ciel. Je t'ai jeté un sort sans réfléchir et t'ai agréablement fait passer pour un monstre auprès de tous. Je pense être allée trop loin.

Le Serpentard sourit sincèrement et se colla contre un mur:

\- Tous les tords ne vous reviennent pas et je ne vous en veut pas le moins du monde... Ce quiproquo j'aurais pû y croire aussi et surtout j'ai été très distant cette année. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.

Harold se colla à côté de lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres:

\- Exact. Tu nous as vraiment lâché pour le coup, j'espère au moins que tu auras compris que la solitude ne payait pas et que si tu as des problèmes on est là pour toi! Tu n'es pas obligé de porter seul ce fardeau sur tes épaules. On sait bien que ton lien de parenté avec ce Voldemort n'est pas simple ainsi que d'avoir les Malefoy dans les parages. Mais tu peux toujours compter sur nous.

Jack eut une montée de larmes inattendues qu'il refoula discrètement en penchant la tête vers le sol.

\- Merci...

Le trio lui sourit. Il était enfin temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. Même si il restait encore très mystérieux sur ses problèmes. La blondinette s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras avec chaleur. Il en fallait pour se donner du courage avant de partir dans le ministère. Mérida se retourna pour ne pas gêner et tenir la chandelle. Elle fut surprise de sentir des bras chauds entourer son corps. Harold la tint fermement contre lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons n'en sortit alors que celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Ne fais rien d'insensé dans le ministère d'accord? Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

Contrastant avec sa peau pâle, la rougeur s'installa sur ses joues qui recouvrirent ses tâches de rousseur. Elle ne put dire mot et se laissa dorloter en le serrant également contre elle. En face Jack et Raiponce ne purent que sourire et s'attendrirent devant leur étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva enfin l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore qui furent surpris de les voir déjà là. Harold fit fièrement l'éloge de son dragon pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'intérieur du ministère. Le furie nocturne partit se cacher sur les toits dans l'attente de son maitre. Au beau milieu de la nuit, les apprentis entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment qui était totalement vide. Autant la journée on ne voyait pas devant soi autant la nuit, pas un bout de papier ne traînait au sol. Le silence était angoissant alors qu'ils passaient devant les cheminées sans vie. Les pas résonnaient dans ce hall vide dont la statue de Fudge trônait de son air lugubre à demi dans l'ombre. Jack ne reconnaissait plus du tout l'endroit:

\- J'ai passé des heures ici avec Lucius et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs c'est affolant la nuit.

\- C'est vrai que quand on est venus pour l'audience on n'arrivait même pas à prendre l'ascenseur, répliqua Harold.

\- Pas de temps à perdre, asséna Harry qui commençait à courir. On admirera la vue plus tard.

\- C'est vrai.

Le dragonnier suivit le mouvement et tous se mirent à trottiner dans les couloirs pour atteindre le premier ascenseur.

Bien entendu, certains n'étaient pas venus avec eux étant une sortie trop dangereuse. Anna était restée avec sa sœur qui s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles. Les triplés et Russel se chargeaient d'amuser la galerie et de détendre l'atmosphère, les sorciers ne se doutant de rien. Et bien d'autres jeunes années comme Margot ou Vanellope qui n'étaient pas prêts pour cela. Pour le reste de L'Armée, Aurore et Blanche n'étaient pas du tout rassurées d'être ici. Elles suivaient à l'arrière uniquement apaisées par la présence de deux hommes dont elles avaient grandement confiance, Philipe et Charmant. Au milieu du groupe se tenait Ariel avec Eric, Luna, Raiponce, Neville et Ginny. Plus en avant Mulan et Li semblaient prêts à tout pour en découdre avec la menace. De même pour les deux trio, Harry, Ron, Hermione, ainsi que Mérida, Harold et Jack.

Se tassant comme des hiboux dans une petite cage, les apprentis se collèrent les uns aux autres ayant presque perdu la possibilité de respirer. Mérida, écrasée entre Harold et Neville, avait la bouche en canard.

\- Che crois qu'on aurait du faire deux voyaches.

Le dragonnier eut un fou rire tellement inexplicable que tout le monde le regarda de travers. Cela ne collait tellement pas avec l'atmosphère du moment... Finalement l'élévateur fit monter l'armée au fin fond du ministère dans le département des mystères. Une fois que la porte s'ouvrit la plupart des sorciers s'étalèrent en sortant tous en même temps. Au sol, Li tendit la main à Mulan qui lui sourit gentiment. Devant ce geste tendre Raiponce ne put que sourire et faire un clin d'œil amoureux à Jack qui lui répondit. Ariel l'avait vu et se colla contre Eric, ravie d'avoir elle aussi un petit ami attentionné.

Le long couloir noir qui s'étalait devant eux fit frémir les moins téméraires qui regardèrent la porte unique avec anxiété. Ariel serra fortement la main d'Eric:

\- Et... Au final, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici en fait? Pourquoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vient torturer des gens là?

\- C'est vrai ça, enchaina Mulan, au final on est au courant de rien. L'histoire de cet ordre et tout ça.

Harry se stoppa devant la porte. Mérida se retourna sur ce fait et commença à expliquer ce qu'ils savaient sur l'ordre du phénix ainsi que les motivations du mage noir. Jack enchaîna avec la salle qui se trouvait devant eux:

\- D'après Lucius Malefoy, ce département des mystères se trouve au niveau neuf du ministère. Ce sont des salles qui regroupent toutes les recherches confidentielles de ce monde magique. D'après mes souvenirs il m'a raconté y avoir environ six pièces mais je ne suis plus sûr de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit si on se trompe de salle une fois dans la principale il faudra revenir en arrière. Après je me demande vraiment ce que veut Voldemort ici.

\- Il cherche quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, expliqua Harry. Pour l'instant on s'occupe de trouver Sirius.

\- Et Lupin, enchaîna Jack qui regardait son bracelet en aimant.

\- Il est ici aussi? Demanda le binoclard en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui apparemment. Enfin on verra.

Raiponce et Hermione échangèrent un regard fort sceptique à leur échange. Le piège semblait tellement évident. Et pourtant, les hommes ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent sans sourciller. Tous le monde dut donc suivre et une fois à l'intérieur la pièce tourna sur elle même qui désorienta les sorciers. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry et Harold se lancèrent sur la première porte. Raiponce et Mérida se relevèrent seulement:

\- On devrait faire plus attention, répliqua la blonde, on ne sait même pas où on va.

\- On va faire toutes les salles, dit Harold sur de lui. On va les sauver coûte que coûte!

\- Et si c'était un piège? tenta tout de même la Serdaigle.

Le peloton de tête ne l'écouta pas et avança dans une salle sombre pleine de petites planètes réduites. Ils s'envolèrent un peu dans le ciel ce qui amusèrent Mérida et Luna.

\- Restez quand même sur vos gardes, insista Aurore troublée.

Jack Frost admira l'endroit:

\- C'est la salle de L'espace.

\- C'est un drôle d'endroit, s'exprima la silencieuse Luna les yeux dans le vague.

Les sorciers se mirent à chercher d'éventuels ennemis. Personne. Pas un bruit.

\- Si il n'y a pas un chat retournons à la porte, dit Harold pressé.

De retour dans la pièce principale celle-ci repartit pour un tour. Hermione eut l'intelligence de coller une croix de feu sur la porte d'où ils venaient pour ne pas se tromper. Blanche Neige se sentit mal et dut s'asseoir pour retrouver son équilibre. La pauvre demoiselle avait la tête qui tournait et les autres sorciers ne se sentaient pas plus en forme. Finalement, au grand hasard la chance, le dragonnier se précipita sur une autre porte mais elle resta verrouillée.

\- Alohomora!

Le sort d'Hermione fut un échec total. Raiponce tenta un autre sort à son tour, plus complexe mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Harold s'énerva:

\- Ils doivent être derrière c'est sur! Bombarnum !

L'explosion repoussa Harold qui se cogna la tête plus loin. Mérida se précipita vers lui:

\- Est-ce que ça va!?

Le Dragonnier se frotta la tête en faisant la grimace. Mérida lui caressa un peu le cou.

\- C'est à moi que tu as dit de faire attention je te signale!

Le Poufsouffle lui sourit et baissa la tête:

\- Tu as raison je m'emporte...

Jack s'avança et se colla contre la porte. Il ferma les yeux:

\- Je crois que c'est une des salles inviolable du ministère. Elle est si dangereuse qu'à part le ministre ou Dumbledore c'est impossible d'y entrer. La salle de l'amour si mes souvenirs sont bons. Bon testons en une autre, le temps presse là.

Jack tendit le bras sur la pièce d'à côté.

" _Non pas ici Jack, elle est à trois portes de toi._ "

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant la troisième porte depuis la sienne. Harry le dévisagea:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Maintenant qu'il lui faisait un tant soit peu confiance, Harry s'inquiéta de cette réaction. Jack se massa la tête:

\- Je pense que c'est la porte là bas mais... je pense aussi que c'est un piège. Il ne faudrait peut-être pas y aller.

\- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je dis, dit Raiponce en tapant du pied au sol.

" _Je t'attends, dépêche-toi!_ "

\- La voix je l'entends à nouveau Raiponce, je ne le sens pas du tout , faisons demi-tour!

\- N'importe quoi, hurla Harry. Sirius se trouve peut-être derrière cette porte, allons-y ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas on sera fixés.

Le Gryffondor et son ami le rouquin ouvrirent la porte. Hermione resta avec Raiponce et Ariel qui semblaient peu enclines à y aller. Li et Mulan décidèrent de passer la tête par la porte.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ennemis en vue, répliqua la chinoise. Juste pleins d'étagères remplies de boule bleues. Allons-y tous ensembles, jusqu'au bout.

D'un las soupir, tout le monde entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière eux. Raiponce paniqua et se colla à Jack:

\- Et là on est où?

\- Et bien... Il reste la salle du temps mais je ne vois pas de retourneur ici donc c'est pas ça. Je dirais la salle du futur. On dirait des prophéties non?

\- N'y touche pas ! Hurla Raiponce à Mérida qui se crispa sur place.

\- Qu...Qu... Pourquoi? Bégaya-t-elle en panique.

\- Si tu touches une prophétie qui n'est pas la tienne tu deviendras folle! Je l'ai lu dans beaucoup de livres!

\- Abstiens ta curiosité alors, rit Harold qui vis son amie se mordre la lèvre de désir.

La recherche de Sirius et Lupin continua dans cette énorme dédale de boules bleues. Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour plus de sécurité et en groupe il passèrent de rangée en rangée. Ils semblait y avoir des milliers de milliards de prophéties concernant au moins la moitié des sorciers voir plus de ce monde.

" _Mérida Weasley Dunbroch, Jack Frost Malefoy, Raiponce Gothel Tangled , Harold Haddock trois_ "

Au détour d'un chemin, le Big Four entendit une voix. Seuls les quatre du groupe eurent son écho. Ils se regardèrent:

\- Tangled? S'étonna Raiponce

\- Tu as entendu? Mon nom en entier... Demanda Mérida à Harold.

\- Oui et vous?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ariel les regarda bizarrement:

\- Je n'ai rien entendu du tout moi.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Pareil.

\- Nope.

Le quatuor se regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis Raiponce se mordit la lèvre:

\- Nos destins sont liés depuis notre première rencontre à Poudlard. Il se pourrait... Qu'une prophétie nous concerne.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas la vie d'étudiant normal, tout comme Harry, peut être sommes-nous destinés à plus grand qu'on ne le croit, répliqua Mérida joyeuse. Une quête épique!

\- Ouais mais moi j'en veux pas, soupira Harold.

Jack approuva:

\- J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça! Marre des emmerdes...

Mérida remarqua des petites flammes bleues au sol:

\- Des feux follets, dit-elle mélancolique. J'en ai vu quand j'étais petite!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harold qui se tourna vers Raiponce.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- J'en ai entendu parler, ce ne sont pas des sortes de petites entités magiques qui t'amènent à ton destin?

\- Oui ma mère m'a expliqué un truc comme ça , sautilla Mérida. Allons voir!

La rouquine s'approcha d'une flamme qui s'éteignit dès qu'elle voulut la toucher. D'autres apparurent le long des étagères. Le Big Four se sépara du reste du groupe et suivit les feux follets. En y regardant de plus près la Gryffondore trouva que cela ressemblait à de petits êtres bleus plus qu'à des flammes mais celles-ci partaient trop vite pour les voir. Les quatre sorciers se sentaient de plus en plus attirés par un son inconnu. Arrivés dans l'allée quatre vingt-huit, le Big Four se stoppa car le dernier feu follet venait de disparaître comme un songe.

Une boule devint alors d'une luminosité sans égale. Elle les appelaient. Encore et encore. Mérida osa s'approcher et tendit la main. Elle se retourna sur la blonde:

\- Tu crois que je peux la prendre où je deviendrais folle?

\- ... Si nous en sommes les propriétaires on le peut. Normalement.

\- Nos noms sont dessus, remarqua le dragonnier de plus près. Nos quatre noms!

\- Et bien, paniqua Jack, je ne le sens pas du tout !

La Gryffondore avala sa salive alors qu'une goutte de frayeur perla sur son front. Elle planta sa main au-dessus de la boule. Hésitante, puis la saisit brutalement et ferma les yeux. Rien de dangereux ne se passa et les quatre têtes regardèrent la boule qui tournait sur elle même.

Une sombre voix de femme murmura.

" _Ceux qui, de caractères et de monde différents s'assemblent, formeront le dernier espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une quête substantielle attendra ceux dont le monde est lié à la tragédie. D'épreuves en épreuves le chemin sera long et le but ne sera atteint que si le pouvoir des quatre est à l'unisson. L'un devras pleurer plus que de raison, l'autre devra trouver son chemin dans les noirs tréfonds du monde, un autre encore devra vaincre la malédiction et la haine quand le dernier surmontera la douleur de la solitude et de la trahison... La mort attendra, de son sombre chemin, quiconque se perdra sur la route du destin..._ "

La boule bleue s'assombrit et se tut dans un silence oppressant.

Les quatre se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jack se racla la gorge:

\- J'avais raison... Si ça parle bien de nous quatre, j'ai envie de dire on a touché le jackpot là. Tragédie, pleurer, haine, douleur , solitude, trahison et j'en passe... Ca donne vraiment envie comme destin. Je ne l'échangerais contre rien au monde.

Le sarcasme de la situation rendit le quatuor nerveux. Selon a prophétie il n'y avait aucune lumière qui émanerait de leur chemin. Cela signifiait-il qu'au bout du sentier ils allaient mourir en ayant accompli leur devoir? Ou même pire en ayant raté leur destinée? Pourquoi tant de tragédie et de ténèbres? C'est ce qu'ils se demandaient en cet instant juste avant qu'une énorme explosion parvienne du coin gauche de la pièce.

\- D'où ça vient? Hurla Mérida en sortant son arc fétiche. Rah mon épée me manque...

Harold pointa de la fumée et d'autres explosions qui arrivaient près d'eux:

\- Là ! On y va ou on fuit?

\- Mais quelle question on y va c'est sûrement Harry ou même Sirius, lança Mérida.

\- Tu as raison, répliqua le dragonnier un peu perdu après tant de nouvelles.

Le Big Four n'eut pas besoin de courir très loin quand Ariel déboula avec Eric dont le visage avait reçu une entaille à la joue.

\- Courrez, les Mangemorts sont là, c'était un piège pour voler la prophétie d'Harry! Hurla la sulfureuse Serdaigle aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je le savais, railla Jack qui prit Raiponce par la main.

Celle-ci se fit entraîner sans comprendre et courut le plus vite possible. Harold réagit de la même manière avec Mérida en prenant la mauvaise main ce qui détruisit la prophétie en mille morceaux.

\- Harold! Idiot!

\- Tu te plaindras plus tard!

Celui ci de sa jambe métallique se précipita en tirant violemment la Weasley. Ils furent rejoints par Mulan et Li qui luttaient avec des épées plutôt qu'avec leurs baguettes.

\- Décidément vous êtes tous comme Godric Gryffondor! Soupira Harold.

La panique totale régnait et tout le monde était éparpillé un peu partout. Raiponce ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement Jack courrait vite mais par chance un Mangemort se plaça devant eux pour les stopper. Ils tournèrent sur la droite et se retrouvèrent coincés entre quatre Mangemorts de chaque côté des allées. Ensemble chaque sorcier se colla dos à dos puis sortirent des sorts puissants tel que le Stupefix ou le sort de glace unique à Jack. Les masques tombèrent devant l'assaut et les sorciers restèrent collés sur place. Ils faillirent tous s'évanouir sous la pression. Devant eux se tenait quatre personnes bien connues.

Gothel s'avança vers sa fille d'un regard empli d'avidité et de désir. Sa peau flétrie lui donnait un aspect monstrueux digne d'une sorcière millénaire.

\- Contente de te revoir ma chère petite fleur. Je vais une bonne fois pour toutes pouvoir te cueillir et te garder sous un cercueil de verre.

Raiponce prit peur et se colla contre Jack en cherchant de l'aide. Or, celui-ci était plus blême et plus en panique qu'elle. Il regarda l'ombre noire s'approcher malicieusement:

\- Comme on se retrouve enfin Jack Frost. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai pensé à toi toutes ces années, mon futur disciple.

\- Jamais! Hurla ce dernier totalement désorienté.

\- Toujours cette même fougue, j'aime ça!

Ariel et Eric se tenaient par la main également, ils regardaient les deux sœurs de la mer qui avaient détruit leur ancien royaume d'Atlantis ainsi que produit la mort de la mère de la Serdaigle. Encore aujourd'hui son père ne désirait que se venger de Ursula et Morgana.

De l'autre côté Mérida courrait toujours avec Harold ainsi qu'Harry et Neville. Ils venaient de se croiser et étaient suivis par le duo Lucius/Bellatrix. Après quelques sorts échangés et des étagères écroulées détruisant une partie des prophéties, le duo du Big four se retrouva nez à nez avec deux arrivants qui semblaient les avoir cherchés. Enlevant leur masque pour les présentations, Mérida maugréa:

\- Je les reconnais, ils étaient sur la photo.

\- Oui... Drago poing sanglant et il semble que c'est Mordu c'est cela?

\- Exactement... COURS!

Mérida hurla si fort que la salle résonna de son mot. Suivi par un féroce ours à cicatrice Harold se métamorphosa en loup pour courir plus vite. Sa jambe métallique se plissa pour prendre la forme d'une patte d'animal. Puis il invita Mérida sur son dos qui fut surprise de se retrouver ainsi. Celle-ci tira de son arc en arrière pour viser les deux Mangemorts. Elle s'en sortait bien et ralentissait leur course. En passant elle remarqua Raiponce et compagnie en difficulté.

\- Revoilà Gothel Harold, tourne!

Le loup obéit sans problème et accéléra. L'ours ne lâchait rien dans les rayons et bousillait tout sur son passage.

La courageuse Gryffondore, brandit son arme et lança une flèche juste entre Raiponce et Jack qui repoussa les deux Mangemorts proches de leur but:

\- N'abandonnez pas , courrez!

Une fois dit les deux couples présents suivirent la course du loup. Se tenant main dans la main ils lancèrent des Petrificus et des Stupéfix à tout va. Jack eut le dernier mot en lançant un sort noir qui poussa les ennemis à se changer en fumée et à se dégager. Pitch regardait la scène avec envie et détermination. Il était si fier de son élève.

A force de cavaler l'armée de Dumbledore se retrouva au centre des allées. Les fidèles de Voldemort revenaient à la charge dans une ligne droite. Ginny et Aurore décidèrent donc d'agir avec un Réducto qui éclata tout sur son passage. Mais le sort étant mal géré les étagères tombèrent une à une et le verre se brisa en des paillettes piquantes recouvrant le sol et l'air.

\- Ne restons pas là, hurla Raiponce.

Le loup poussa un cri qui fit retourner tout le monde. Celui-ci avait trouvé une porte et courait vers celle-ci avec Mérida sur le dos. Le troupeau suivit, regardant les boules tomber les unes après les autres dans un fracas assourdissant. Les amoureux se tenaient fermement la main ainsi que les plus proches amis. A bout de souffle ils réussirent enfin à franchir la porte et se jetèrent littéralement dans le vide. Les hurlements remplirent la salle de pierre quasiment vide.

La porte se referma avec un sort de Raiponce. Par chance la chute ne fut pas trop grave et les blessures minimales. Le silence, en contraste avec le bruit précédent, sonna comme le glas d'une peur sans nom. Il y avait dans cette pièce une atmosphère lourde et chargée d'émotions négatives. Un à un les sorciers se relevèrent et aidèrent leurs proches. Encore une fois, Jack , Harry et Luna furent les seuls à entendre les sons provenant de la porte de la mort. Le jeune Serpentard reconnut tout de suite dans quel endroit il avait atterri:

\- C'est la chambre de la mort, je ne peux pas me tromper là...

Jack entendit la voix des ses parents et fit semblant de ne pas écouter pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Raiponce lui prit la main en comprenant la situation. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue qui lui rendit sa force et son envie de vivre.

\- On dirait le Magenmagot, déclara Mérida un peu sonnée de la chute.

\- Ca y ressemble pas mal ouais, répliqua Harold qui la soutenait ayant repris forme humaine.

\- Toujours aussi fort en loup toi, quelle classe!

\- M..Merci!

Il rougit de plus belle et sourit comme un simplet.

Ce sourire qui sera le dernier avant que la tempête ne gronde vraiment. Un typhon de colère et de tristesse. Car oui les Mangemorts avaient réussi à briser la porte. Ils les rejoignirent sous forme de fumée noire. Tous ensembles ils volèrent jusqu'aux apprentis qui se débattirent avec fougue. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient bien trop forts et trop nombreux pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit dans cette petite pièce. Une fois la marrée noire estompée chaque Mangemort avait attrapé un allié de la lumière. Seul Harry demeura en plein milieu. Seul avec sa prophétie.

C'est alors que Lucius arriva devant les sorciers. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour même si au fond il se doutait bien qu'il était dans le coin... Quand le Serpentard tourna les yeux il croisa ceux de Pitch qui le fixait avec sadisme. Il trembla et regarda devant lui pour oublier cette image lui rappelant tant son enfance. Raiponce se tenait à côté avec Gothel qui la tenait par les cheveux. Elle les respira un long moment et ordonna à Raiponce de chanter. Celle-ci refusa d'un première abord comme pour Voldemort mais dut se résoudre à le faire quand sa fausse mère pointa Jack de la baguette et prononça la moitié de formule de la mort. Mérida se tenait en face d'eux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Allongée et piétinée par un Ours qui l'écrasait de son poids. Harold se débattit pour l'aider mais Drago poing sanglant l'empoigna avec ferveur si bien qu'il ne sentit plus ses poignets. En le regardant le dragonnier se souvint vaguement de l'histoire de son père et de la façon dont cet homme torturait les dragons. C'était impardonnable! Du côté des autres Aurore et son Philippe furent tenus par Maléfique et son corbeau qui les fixaient méchamment. Ariel et Eric retrouvèrent les sœurs de la mer pendant que Blanche et Charmant étaient en prise avec Cruella et Izma, deux folles à l'allure dégénérée. Quant à Mulan et Shang ils retrouvèrent leur très vieil ennemi de la chine, Shan Yu.

Lucius Malefoy était imperturbable. Il demanda la prophétie pour la cinquantième fois à Harry Potter qui fut contraint d'obéir pour la sûreté de ses amis. Quand le blond l'eut dans les mains il fut aux anges. Jack se fichait un peu de cette histoire de prophétie et si son père l'avait ce n'était pas son problème. Ce pourquoi quand Lucius se tourna vers lui Jack ne lui fit pas la grimace. Au contraire il était content car le seigneur des ténèbres ne le tuerait pas à cause d'un échec. Du côté du blond platine il regarda la lueur de folie s'échappant de son camarade Mangemort Pitch. Il fallait vite en finir et renter ensemble.

Le regard entre Jack et Lucius fut sur la même longueur d'onde mais rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Une lumière éblouissante remplit la pièce de chaleur. Lucius chercha d'où cela provenait et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black. Harold ne put s'empêcher d'hurler à la joie. Le coup de poing que lui asséna Sirius fut d'une violence sans égale, Lucius tomba à la renverse et la bulle de verre se brisa à son tour laissant s'échapper avec lui une part de vérité cachée. Jack le regarda au sol et tenta de se dégager. Il n'était ni d'un côté ni de l'autre mais ne voulait voir mourir personne sous ses yeux. Que ce soit son père adoptif ou ses proches amis. Les fesses entre deux chaises. Son lot quotidien. Pitch le laissa partir pour admirer le spectacle.

De nombreuses lumières arrivèrent et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se rassemblèrent en masse pour libérer les jeunes. Mérida fut sauvée par Elinor qui ne semblait pas en forme à cent pour cent.

\- Maman! Tu es folle! Tu es encore en convalescence!

\- Ca va je vais bien chérie!

Elles la protégea d'un sort de mort puis Fergus arriva pour les aider. Harold fut dégagé à son tour par Stoick et Gueulfor. Il était ravi de revoir tout le monde et fit une grande accolade à son patriarche. Arriva également le père d'Ariel qui libéra toutes les filles. Raiponce, Aurore et Ariel purent se retrouver toutes les trois ensembles protégées par lui mais également par Lupin qui arriva sur ces entrefaites.

Tout l'ordre du phénix était là, réuni avec les membres de l'armée Rebelle de Dumbledore. Le combat de la lumière et des ténèbres commença avec ferveur. Les sorts se lançaient de tous les côtés sans arrêt. Les jeunes se mettaient derrière leur mentor pendant que Jack, perdu, courrait vers Lucius mais se fit intercepter par Lupin.

\- N'y va pas ! Tu n'es pas un Mangemort Jack, il a choisi sa propre voie!

\- Mais c'est... C'est mon père maintenant! Ne le tuez pas je vous en prie!

Il hurla si fort que les personnes autour l'entendirent. Lucius ne dit rien mais se releva sur ses paroles réconfortantes. Sirius décida donc de le neutraliser. Il n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de le tuer, pas du côté de la lumière. C'était un tabou que seuls les Mangemorts utilisaient.

Gothel arriva au même instant et visa Jack d'un sortilège de mort. Lupin le repoussa de justesse d'où le Serpentard tomba à la renverse derrière lui. Il fit les gros yeux devant son sauveur, encore et toujours lui. Il lui devait tellement. Lupin lui sourit et l'aida à sa relever. Les deux se mirent à se battre ensembles repoussant les attaques incessantes de la mère Gothel qui de colère en voulait à celui qui avait monté sa fleur contre elle. Surtout qu'elle venait de récupérer toutes ses forces et comptait bien reprendre son dû tout en éliminant la menace que représentait Jack. Elle se fichait bien des désirs de Tom Jedusor. C'était son meilleur ami certes mais s'il lui barrait la route ce n'était plus qu'un importun. Sa folie de jeunesse éternelle avait toujours déchiré son âme.

Les combat s'envenimèrent. Mérida avec ses parents, Harold aussi, Raiponce avec ses amies et Jack avec son mentor. Les sorts détruisirent une partie de la salle de la mort et certains se répercutaient sur les murs. Lucius continuait également son combat contre Harry et Sirius. L'issue semblait malheureuse pour un côté et Jack jetait un coup d'œil régulier pour s'assurer du combat. Si seulement Lucius pouvait s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toutes! Son cas devint tendu lorsqu'un compagnon Mangemort se fit avoir par Sirius. Harry utilisa alors son fidèle Expelliarmus contre Lucius. Désarmé, le blond recula d'un pas. Sirius l'envoya alors voler contre le mur du fond.

Tout se passa très vite. Jack accourut et attrapa son père en plein vol pour lui éviter une chute fatale sur la tête. Lupin l'avait suivi et regarda la scène. Un filet vert passa au-dessus de lui qui se dirigea droit vers Harry. Quand le fidèle maraudeur tourna les yeux dans sa course au ralenti, il eut à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que le sort atteignit celui de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Il s'arrêta net et se redirigea vers Harry. Celui-ci resta droit comme un i.

Le silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes sembla durer des heures.

La respiration d'Harry et de Lupin commencèrent à se saccader.

Bellatrix admira son œuvre.

Et Harold Hurla. Pleura. S'effondra.

Sirius était mort.


	51. (Année 5) Chp 10 Entre Haine et Amour

**Fin d'année toujours aussi tendu depuis l'année précédente. Jack est mal barré! Rendez- vous pour la 6ème :)**

Chp 10 : Entre Haine et Amour

Une bataille assourdissante avait eu lieue. Et pourtant. Un silence de plomb envahit la salle de la mort. Seul un cri parvint aux oreilles de tous, celui d'Harold qui posa les genoux au sol, en larmes. Bellatrix Lestrange eut un fou rire inattendu qui accompagna le hurlement de souffrance du sorcier.

Sirius Black venait d'être touché par le sortilège vert du meurtre. Son âme quitta son corps sous les yeux de tous qui purent enfin admirer la porte de la mort sous son plus triste jour. Juste avant que l'âme ne soit aspirée, Sirius adressa un dernier sourire à son filleul, à son ami Lupin et à son cher Harold. Puis il disparut dans le tourbillon de complainte qui l'amena dans l'autre monde, à jamais. La douleur que ressentirent Harry et Harold devint incomparable. Lupin dut intervenir car Harry hurla après Bellatrix et pleura Sirius. Le dragonnier était toujours au sol, mortifié. Les larmes se changèrent en colère. La tristesse passa à la haine lorsque la sorcière hurla en chantonnant:

 _" J'ai tué Sirius Black, ha ha ha "_

Le sang du Poufsouffle ne fit qu'un tour. Mérida allait l'attraper pour l'aider mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment d'un coup de bras. La rouquine se cogna brutalement la tête au sol regardant son cher ami partir en furie avec Harry sur ses talons.

\- Harold reviens!

Raiponce accourut auprès de son amie pour la relever. Le sang coulait de sa tête.

\- Mon dieu Mérida, il faut qu'on te soigne , c'est grave!

\- Pas le temps pour ça, hurla la rouquine. On doit retrouver Harold je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise!

\- Mais...

La Gryffondore n'écouta pas. Malgré la tête qui lui tournait elle s'avança et courut vers un couloir sombre. Elinor l'arrêta en se plaçant devant elle:

\- Non Mérida! Tu ne dois pas y aller! Je te l'interdis!

\- Laisse-moi passer!

\- Jamais! C'est trop dangereux, rentre!

Les yeux de Mérida devinrent noirs de haine. Elle bomba le torse et fixa sa mère droit dans les prunelles:

\- Si tu ne bouges pas je t'envoie valser et je forcerais le passage jusqu'à mon ami!

\- Quelle petite fille bornée tu fais! Je vais le rejoindre mais toi tu restes ici, tu vas...

Soudain, l'ours Mordu s'interposa dans la conversation. Il arriva en trombe et sauta sur Mérida pour la mordre. Elinor la repoussa et sentit des crocs parcourir la chair de son bras qui se retourna complètement sur lui même. La pauvre femme hurla alors que Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. Les batailles continuaient toujours et la grande dame pleura en son for intérieur d'avoir osé baisser sa garde. Cet ours en plus. Elle se souvint de ce jour là ou son mari avait perdu sa jambe. Il arriva par ailleurs plein de rage pour faire fuir l'animal. Un nouveau combat commença alors qu'Elinor se traînait au sol. Mérida s'avança pour lui parler mais Raiponce lui prit le bras. Elle la regarda avec ferveur:

\- Va!

\- Pardon?

\- Va retrouver Harold, je me charge de ta maman.

\- Mais... Tu es sûre?

\- Oui!

La blonde poussa son amie qui courut sans se retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

Au loin de ce champ de bataille, Jack venait d'être transplané dans une salle fort étrange. Il y avait des cerveaux partout. Il se souvint que c'était la salle du savoir renfermant l'étude sur la pensée humaine. Le jeune garçon tenait toujours Lucius dans les bras qui reprit conscience. Pitch était là ainsi que Frollo. C'était le sombre homme noir qui venait de les transplaner ici.

Frollo regardait les cerveaux avec intérêt quand il se retourna enfin pour admirer le spectacle des deux hommes à terre. Pitch lui sourit:

\- J'ai amené notre bon vieux Jack comme promis. Je suis tellement ravi de le revoir surtout qu'il semble avoir choisi une famille de Mangemorts. Pour une fois il sera plus enclin à entrer dans nos rangs n'est-ce pas?

Il fixa le jeune garçon avec attention. Celui-ci ne redit rien. Lucius lui tint le bras et se releva doucement dans la douleur. Frollo s'approcha d'eux:

\- Hm, ton regard, mon cher Frost, semble toujours me haïr.

\- Vous avez peloté ma copine! Hurla-t-il furieux. Je vous détesterais jusqu'à votre mort!

\- Ta copine? Demanda Pitch curieux. Il a une petite amie?

\- Une sang de bourbe... Répliqua Frollo.

\- Ecœurant. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'en présenterais des meilleures.

\- Je m'en contre fiche, Dit Jack qui piqua une crise de colère. J'aime Raiponce et ça ne changera pas! Elle est parfaite, belle, intelligente, joyeuse et me remonte toujours le moral quand je la vois! Ma femme parfaite!

Pitch et Frollo échangèrent un regard comique. Puis l'homme en noir leva les sourcils:

\- Si c'est si grave que ça de toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre que cette Raiponce allait être ramenée par Astoria Gothel. Tu pourras la surveiller autant que tu veux quand elle sera prisonnière.

Jack ne leur répondit rien. C'était horrible à imaginer. Lucius se racla la gorge:

\- Pour le moment, le seigneur des ténèbres n'a rien prévu en ce qui concerne un mariage. Ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler.

\- Ah Lucius, soupira Pitch, j'ai oublié de te dire mais à partir du moment où j'ai été libéré c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est bon pour Jack ou non. Entre autres, merci pour ton travail, tu l'as bien élevé, enfin à peu près, mais c'est à moi de prendre le relais.

\- Jamais!

Jack se plaça devant Lucius. Il écarta les bras comme pour protéger son père adoptif. Pitch eut un fou rire sadique.

\- Mon dieu on dirait toi par le passé protégeant ta petite sœur ou ta mère! Tu n'as pas changé, c'est délicieux!

Le Mangemort fixa Jack en se léchant la lèvre avec ferveur. Le jeune garçon recula de frayeur jusqu'à sentir le corps de Lucius et le mur.

Il pensa à Raiponce et à la mort de Sirius puis serra le poing:

\- Vous pensiez m'intimider pour que je vous rejoigne n'est-ce pas? Ce Voldemort me veut toujours dans ses rangs et pensait que j'allais devenir l'un d'entre vous? Laissez-moi rire. J'ai décidé. Jamais je ne vous rejoindrais. Je resterais avec mes amis jusqu'à la fin! Tout en m'assurant que la famille Malefoy va bien. C'est tout.

\- Naïf enfant, soupira Frollo. Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu viens de dire? J'ai hâte de te voir dire le contraire dans quelques minutes. Par ailleurs tu viens de me donner un axe intéressant. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas... Je tue Lucius et sa famille.

\- Je vous tuerais avant, grogna Jack pointant sa baguette sur son ennemi.

Pitch rit et s'avança de sa fumée noire qui entourait son corps et surtout ses pieds. Il se mit entre les deux sorciers:

\- J'ai bien mieux pour que tu deviennes mon apprenti cher Jack. Déjà je te remercie d'avoir suivit mes cours de magie noire.

\- C'était donc toi.

Le Serpentard serra si fort les dents que sa mâchoire le fit horriblement souffrir. Il s'en doutait un peu mais se l'entendre dire fut un choc monstrueux. Pitch continua comme si de rien n'était:

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement Jack. Je vais t'imposer un dilemme. Je te l'avais promis après tout , rit ce dernier. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Je suis sûr que ça t'intéressera. Une fois que tu l'auras vu tu comprendras ma requête. Et alors tu devras choisir le camp des Mangemorts.

Le jeune Frost fut sceptique. Finalement il accepta. D'un geste élégant de la main, Pitch sortit donc une photo magique. Avec deux de ses doigts il lui tendit en souriant.

\- Regarde donc. Et répond moi. Répond à ton dilemme, cher Jack Frost.

Le Serpentard avala sa salive avec tension. Il attrapa l'image sans la regarder. C'est avec un soupçon de peur qu'il baissa les yeux et les posa sur la photographie.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol devant un Lucius déconfit. Celui-ci n'était pas au courant. Le père adoptif s'avança puis fixa l'image. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à son tour.

\- Comment?

\- C'est un secret, dit l'homme en noir en tirant la langue.

\- Impossible...

Lucius se mit une main sur la bouche. Jack trembla et n'arrivait même plus à regarder l'image. Il la broya à moitié alors que sa volonté partait en fumée. Frollo regarda le spectacle avec un délice non caché. Pitch lui tendit la main:

\- Alors? Que vas-tu faire?

Jack eut la respiration saccadée. La transpiration lui coulait dans le dos. Il paniquait.

\- Laissez-moi...

\- Quoi?

\- Laissez-moi au moins une année pour réfléchir...

Les deux Mangemorts ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse. Pitch fit la moue:

\- Tu crois nous avoir si facilement, si je n'ai pas de réponse tout de suite. Bye bye ce qu'il y a sur la photo.

L'homme en noir se pencha:

\- Ecoute tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses Jack. Avec moi et notre maître nous allons purifier le monde pour que plus personne n'ait à souffrir par la suite et que les sorciers dominent. Rien de plus. Alors rejoins-nous, pour le salut de nos âmes.

Jack le regarda en face pour la première fois. Les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda encore la photo. Puis il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang:

\- C'est d'accord... Oui je serais Mangemort... Mais a deux conditions seulement.

Pitch s'accroupit:

\- Quoi donc?

\- Laissez Raiponce Gothel, Mérida Weasley et Harold Haddock tranquille. Ne les tuez pas. Et surtout laissez-moi retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin... Sinon je refuserais toujours de vous suivre. Toujours.

Frollo réfléchit à cette éventualité. Lucius intervint:

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a encore rien prévu. Je pense que les laisser aller à Poudlard, lui et mon fils, serait bien.

\- Je pense oui que ça ne gênerait pas, dit le juge pensif. De toute manière c'est à _LUI_ de nous le dire, nous ne sommes que des serviteurs.

Pitch lui donna sa parole:

\- Je promets de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveu de tes amis.

Jack le regarda intensément et lui serra la main:

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Faîtes donc de moi un Mangemort. Je me fiche de mon sort.

Le rire de Pitch résonna dans toute la pièce. Son but fut enfin atteint. Il lui lâcha la main puis se retourna:

\- On se reverra au manoir alors. Tu me manque déjà mon cher et tendre apprenti. Continue d'apprendre les sorts noirs surtout. C'est capital. Oh et pour ce qu'il y a sur cette photo ne t'en fais pas je te le montrerais dès cet été et j'en prendrais soin.

D'un rire pesant l'homme se fondit en ombre et entra dans les ténèbres de la pièce pour disparaître.

Jack se lâcha et pleura tout son soul. Frollo s'avança vers Lucius sans se soucier de l'apprenti. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui:

\- Il ne reste plus que toi qui nous gène. Ca te dirais de faire un petit tour à Azkaban?

\- Comment? Mais pourquoi? Implora le blond.

\- Voldemort n'a plus confiance en toi et moi non plus. Jack n'a pas besoin d'une nuisance dans les parages. Puis surtout les Aurors vont arriver et j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour m'en sortir et rester admirer le spectacle. Ha ha.

Lucius serra les dents. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans baguette. Jack n'était d'ailleurs pas en état de l'aider. Paralysé et en pleurs sur le sol. Il fixait la photo qu'il serra contre lui.

Les Aurors arrivèrent peu de temps après. Trouvant Jack en larmes et Frollo en justicier, le doute ne fut pas permis. Lucius Malefoy fut arrêté en tant que Mangemort au service de Voldemort.

Dans un autre temps, à la sortie de la salle de la mort. Mérida courut à en perdre haleine. Elle chercha Harold qui avait fui derrière Bellatrix. La jeune fille pria pour que Raiponce s'en sorte avec l'ordre contre le reste des Mangemorts. Sans s'en rendre compte la Weasley se retrouva de nouveau devant les cheminées de l'entrée puis près de la statue où elle repéra enfin les deux sorciers en fuite. Elle se pétrifia sur place lorsqu'elle regarda Harold:

\- Endoloris!

Elle crut avoir rêvé mais non il le répéta encore et encore si bien que Bellatrix se tordit de douleur au sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Harry pointait également sa baguette mais n'osa rien dire.

La rouquine qui perdait pied avec le sang qui lui coulait sur le front, courut jusqu'au dragonnier. Elle l'agrippa avec force alors que celui-ci continuait sa torture:

\- Arrête, je t'en prie ce n'est pas toi, arrête!

Harold trembla de la main et tenta de ce dégager:

\- Laisse-moi! Avada K...

\- Stop! hurla-t-elle dans ses oreilles en larmes.

Elle lui bloqua la respiration par le cou, si bien qu'il s'étouffa. Une fois calmé la rouquine relâcha son étreinte et regarda son ami reprendre son souffle altéré. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harold remarqua le filet de sang qui arrivait jusqu'à ses joues. Il s'avança alors que Voldemort arriva entre les deux.

\- Trop faible.

Il repoussa la baguette d'Harry et les deux autres sorciers. Mérida accusa le choc en hurlant de douleur. Harold se releva immédiatement en tenant sa baguette. Sa rage lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et voilà dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Et surtout dans laquelle il avait mis sa si précieuse amie. Il jura et lança un Stupéfix que Voldemort écarta avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Je suis triste. Déjà que vous m'avez échappé dans la chambre des secrets et au cimetière, voilà que maintenant vous brisez une des prophéties qui m'intéressais. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que le destin vous réservait. Déjà que je viens de perdre celle qui me liait à ce faiblard de Potter.

Harold déglutit devant l'imposant charisme de Voldemort. Sa baguette tremblait, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à viser. Il voulut se changer en loup mais il n'en avait même plus la force au vu de ses idées embrouillées. Tom Jedusor éclata de rire en voyant le spectacle.

\- Tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Harry Potter le faible et ses trois amis les enquiquineurs. Il va être temps d'y mettre fin. Je m'occuperais bien de Jack en votre absence, promis.

Le mage noir voulut jeter un sort mais Albus Dumbledore arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Tom pâlit.

\- C'était idiot de ta part de venir ici Tom. Les Aurors sont en route.

\- Oh mais quand ils seront là je serais déjà parti. Et toi, tu seras mort.

Aussi vite que leur statut de légendes le préconisaient, un combat épique s'engagea entre les deux sorciers. Harold en profita pour rejoindre Mérida qui gémissait au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras:

\- Mérida, Mérida ça va!? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît! Je suis tellement désolé!

La rouquine tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit alors qu'une larme roulait toujours sur sa joue se mêlant au sang frais. Harold balbutia puis la serra contre lui alors que des éclats de verre tombaient comme de la pluie.

Au même instant, Raiponce prenait part à la rébellion de l'ordre contre les Mangemorts. Alors que ses cheveux recouvraient le bras d'Elinor en chantant. Elle donna entre deux paroles des directives. La blonde avait mis une stratégie en place que chacun respecta avec surprise. L'âme d'un commandant sommeillait en elle depuis la première année, elle n'en doutait plus désormais. Son intelligence était la clef de voûte de cette bataille.

Elle répartit les équipes et chacun eut sa cible. Gothel ne put même pas l'approcher et la trouvait bien trop sûre d'elle. Cela la rendit furax. Malgré tout, le duo Lupin/Raiponce fit mouche. Car en plus de donner des directive celle-ci aidait son professeur alors que sa fausse mère tentait de s'approcher pour l'embarquer. L'admiration des sorciers présents pour Raiponce fut un étonnement général. Elle se battait, soignait et donnait des ordres sans faillir. Elle avait une force plus impressionnante que ce qu'on pensait d'elle en la regardant. De plus, Raiponce avait fermement l'intention de retrouver son Jack disparu après les affrontements. Elle avait également pensé à utiliser son retourneur de temps. Mais avec cette foule c'était impossible de ne pas se faire voir et un doublon aurait rendu l'axe temporel bien trop dangereux. Elle se résigna à ne pas sauver Sirius. Et continua la bataille.

Celle-ci se passa agréablement bien. Eric, Ariel et son père réussirent à mettre à terre Morgana et Ursula. Peu après, Maléfique fut repoussée par Aurore et Philipe qui se trouvèrent plus proches que jamais. Shan Yu tomba en difficulté face à Mulan et Shang. La femme venait de lui enlever son arme avec un éventail et le retourna contre lui. D'un coup d'explosif elle l'envoya valser contre le mur sous les yeux ébahis de Shang. Jamais il n'avait vu une fille aussi forte. Mordu fut presque maîtrisé par Fergus et Gueulfor qui luttait avec force contre la puissance de cet ours infâme. Fergus avait la haine contre lui et cela lui faisait du bien de le combattre nouveau. Stoick s'occupa seul de Drago poing sanglant dont ils se livrèrent un duel épique. Ne resta que Cruella et Izma qui de leur folle attitude échappaient complètement au reste des sorciers. Izma grâce à ses potions, arrivait à changer ses ennemis en animaux ce qui fut compliqué à déjouer comme sortilège.

Raiponce arrivait de temps à autre à faire redevenir humain un sorcier ensorcelé mais ses forces commençaient à la quitter. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bras de Madame Weasley ne voulait pas se refermer malgré sa chanson. Gothel réussit à immobiliser Lupin au même instant:

\- Bon dieu, ce que je déteste ces sorciers de la lumière.

Elle s'approcha en reprenant son souffle. Raiponce brandit sa baguette:

\- Si vous approchez, mère, je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau. Je ne compte pas devenir votre esclave ni votre jouet. Et je compte aussi retrouver ma vraie famille ainsi que d'en fonder une nouvelle. Avec Jack Frost comme mari!

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce presque silencieuse désormais. Ses amis la regardèrent avec encore plus d'étonnement sauf Ariel qui lui montra le pouce. Raiponce n'hésiterait plus. Non c'était fini la gentille petite fille naïve et innocente. Elle avait vu et subi bien trop de choses. La mort de Sirius et la disparition de Jack étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Gothel s'arracha à moitié les cheveux hystérique:

\- Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser aller à Poudlard. Tu es devenue tout ce que je craignais!

\- Et oui, je ne suis plus malléable.

\- Tu fais la fière ma chère Raiponce, mais sache que ton Jack ne sera jamais ton mari et que ton monde finira par s'écrouler avec l'avènement de Tom Jedusor. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Viens avec moi et ensembles nous vivrons paisiblement avec Jack et Tom du côté des ténèbres. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi comme pour moi.

Raiponce baissa la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant de son regard sombre. Elle pensa aux mots de Jack, de Mérida et d'Harold. Leur gentillesse. Leur attention. Elle sourit et leva le menton.

\- Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à devenir aussi pitoyable que vous mère. Stupefix!

La rapidité du sort dérouta la vieille femme qui fut propulsée de l'autre côté de la pièce et paralysée. Gothel grogna de douleur et regarda d'un œil mauvais sa fleur.

\- Tu me le payeras Raiponce!

La bataille devint une vraie tempête entre Albus Dumbledore le plus fort des sorciers de la lumière et le mage noir. L'eau, le feu, le vent, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Le ministère se détruisait au fur et à mesure. Les verres se brisèrent de plus en plus puis se changèrent en poussière quand Dumbledore protégea Harry, Mérida et Harold. Le mage noir sembla contrarié et disparut. Il entra dans l'esprit d'Harry et le tortura.

Harold en profita pour s'occuper du sang qui coulait en masse de Mérida. Celle-ci fermait les yeux dangereusement:

\- Reste avec moi! Allez sois forte Mérida. Parle-moi!

\- ... Je...

\- Oui c'est bien continue!

\- Je suis... Contente... Que tu sois redevenu... Toi...

Harold la regarda longuement et hocha de la tête en se retenant de pleurer d'avantage:

\- Oui merci Mérida, merci mille fois! Mais j'ai une requête pour toi!

\- ...?

\- Ne meurs pas! Ne meurs pas avant que je t'ai dit quelque chose de très important, je t'en prie...

Mérida sourit et approuva tout en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Harold appuya sur la blessure à la tête pour arrêter le sang.

Harold remarqua que Bellatrix s'était enfuie par une cheminée. Il avait très envie de la tuer si bien que de la voir partir le rassura. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'user de son sort de mort. Pas encore, car s'il la revoyait, il n'hésiterait pas. Celui-ci fut choqué de voir arriver ses amis dont une Raiponce endormie dans les bras réconfortants de Lupin. Elle avait sûrement usé de son pouvoir de guérison... Et ne pourrait pas l'utiliser sur Mérida. Il jura mais continua de tenir la blessure. Il vit alors les Aurors et le ministre arriver par les cheminées. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Voldemort fixa l'assemblée. Il tourna les yeux vers Harold dont le dragonnier lui fit un regard noir. Tom avait bien pressenti qu'une prophétie concernait le Big Four et il se jura en cet instant de les arrêter coûte que coûte. Eux, Albus et surtout Harry Potter. Il fila en une fraction de seconde alors que le ministre beuglait sur place:

\- Il est revenu... IL EST REVENU!

Frollo fit une mine faussement outrée:

\- C'est incroyable! Impensable!

Chacun resta bouche bée. Harold se leva précipitamment avec Mérida dans les bras:

\- Un médicomage! Vite j'ai besoin d'un médicomage, mon amie a perdu beaucoup de sang!

L'assemblée se retourna sur lui et deux personnes s'y précipitèrent. Harold était en pleine crise de larmes. Ses amis vinrent le rejoindre pour le soutenir dans ce dur moment. Puis vint le tour des Aurors d'aller chercher les Mangemorts mis à terre. Seule Izma avait réussi à fuir en se changeant en chat et Maléfique en dragon. Les autres furent tous reconduits à Azkaban n'ayant pu profiter que d'une demi année de libre. Le reste des sorciers durent passer à Sainte Mangouste. Quant au ministre, il resta éberlué et posa un genou à terre devant Dumbledore qui derrière sa mine triste, eut l'air extrêmement ravi.

Le destin. C'est une chose immuable, intouchable et indéfinie. Il frappe quand on ne l'attend pas et l'on ne s'en détourne que très rarement. Tôt ou tard on doit l'affronter même si cela signifie de la tristesse, des morts, de la haine et d'autres maux bien plus terribles encore. Depuis leur première rencontre, le Big Four doit y faire face. Quatre chemins se croisent, un destin se forme. Malgré eux. Après cette prophétie et cette attaque au ministère, ils en furent totalement sûrs. Les prochaines années seraient terribles.

Harold planchait sur la question alors qu'il veillait sur une Mérida endormie. La plupart des sorciers étaient retournés au château hormis les blessés. Harold n'avait quasiment rien, il avait juste voulu tenir compagnie à sa rouquine qui avait survécu de justesse. Deux fois la tête cognée au sol et une de part sa faute, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Elinor ne lui en avait même pas voulu. C'était encore plus dur ainsi. Par ailleurs la mère Weasley était également à Sainte Mangouste. Son bras ne voulait pas se refermer. Elle n'était pas en danger de mort mais aucun sorcier ne comprit pourquoi sa blessure restait ainsi malgré le pouvoir de guérison que Raiponce avait proscrit. Son pouvoir qui de par ailleurs était enfin connu de tous.

Jack Frost était là également. Mais il était dans la section psychiatrie. Il semblait perdu comme dans le néant. Tout le monde pensait que c'était du à l'arrestation de Lucius, son père, mais cela était bien plus profond. Jack ne s'en remettait toujours pas et Lupin n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Harold et Raiponce non plus par ailleurs. Ils avaient décidé de l'aider mais Jack ne faisait que pleurer ou de se perdre dans le vide. Par chance il restait conscient pour manger et dormir mais il était d'un froid glacial.

Mérida se rétablit quelques jours plus tard. Bandée à la tête, elle se releva bien difficilement pour trouver son Poufsouffle endormi. D'un sourire tendre, la Weasley souleva sa main la plus proche et la posa dans les cheveux du dragonnier. Elle commença à le caresser en fermant les yeux avec bonheur. Celui-ci se réveilla les yeux dans le vague puis croisa les prunelles bleues de Mérida. Il se tendit aussitôt. De nouveau il balbutia. La rouquine eut un fou rire.

\- Harold, tu es perdu on dirait. C'est pourtant moi qui me réveille après plusieurs jours d'absence.

\- Oui je...

Le dragonnier baissa les yeux. La Gryffondore pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu me sembles... Si triste...

Le dragonnier sourit tristement puis il prit la main posée de Mérida:

\- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour? C'est de ma faute si tu as failli mourir... J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi même et j'osais donner des leçons de morale à Jack... Vraiment... J'ai honte...

Son amie ferma sa main sur la sienne:

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harold, ça arrive à tout le monde de devenir fou de rage. Regarde, moi je suis mal placée pour te faire un sermon, rit-elle.

\- Je ne sais quoi dire, Répliqua son ami, entre toi et ta mère... Personne ne m'en veut mais je me sens coupable...

\- Ma mère va bien?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Raiponce s'est bien occupée d'elle. Elle a toujours une blessure au bras mais rien d'alarmant.

\- Oh je suis soulagée! Où sont les autres?

Harold se détendit.

\- Jack est en soins de psychiatrie. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a vu mais il semble sous état de choc. Il se remet un peu là. Raiponce veille sur lui, ça ira. Les autres sont retournés au château, il reste deux semaines de pseudo cours quand même. Tiens d'ailleurs Dumbledore a retrouvé son bureau et Ombrage à décidé de partir. Elle était encore plus traumatisée et furieuse que Jack, rit-il.

Mérida rit également. Puis un petit silence revint. La rouquine lui fit un regard taquin:

\- Et sinon, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu n'avais pas un truc important à me dire?

Harold se figea comme une pierre et paniqua. Il avait oublié ses propres mots. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il prit une longue respiration. D'un regard triste il fixa son amie:

\- Oui c'est vrai... En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose que j'ai réalisé il y a un moment. Mais je suis trop timide pour en parler, surtout à toi et à ta fougue naturelle...

Mérida haussa un sourcil naïvement.

\- Tu sais, la mort de Sirius... La perte de ma jambe, le retour de Voldemort et la façon dont tu as failli mourir me traumatise encore. C'est justement pour ça que je sais que je n'ai plus une minute à perdre. Cette prophétie nous promet bien des malheurs. Ce pourquoi je tiens à te le dire, là et maintenant.

Il lui serra la main et la regarda avec force:

\- Oui je dois te le dire! Depuis au moins la quatrième année que je le ressens totalement. Je t'aime Mérida! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre! Ta mort aurait été la plus triste chose qui aurait pût m'arriver. Je sais que j'ai mal agi avec toi dans le ministère mais je sais aussi que je pourrais te protéger et t'aider dans notre futur. Alors je t'en prie, accepte mon amour et même si tu n'en veux pas laisse-moi te protéger et te tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin.

Le dragonnier avait parlé si vite qu'il dut reprendre son souffle. Il fixa une Mérida rouge tomate. Celle-ci beuga un moment et le silence devint pesant. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce si épique discours!? Elle déglutit et baissa le regard:

\- Je ... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

\- Je comprend c'est inattendu... Mais je te laisserais le temps de réfléchir.

\- Non je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, sourit Mérida en détournant le regard gênée. Je sais déjà ce que je veux vraiment c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le formuler correctement...

\- Et bien je t'ai connue plus courageuse, Taquina Harold.

En une fraction de seconde la pression retomba et ils rirent ensemble. Mérida tenta de se lever.

\- Non tu n'es pas rétablie!

Il la retint par les épaules. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et tendit ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. L'action était la seule manière dont elle savait s'exprimer clairement. Le Poufsouffle rougit plus fort que jamais et approcha sa tête. D'un geste de la main il caressa les cheveux rebelles de Mérida. Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre et doux baiser. Mérida l'accompagnât avec plus de force. Leur baiser se prolongea plus intensément que prévu. Ils se câlinèrent et profitèrent de l'instant présent.

Raiponce et Jack regardèrent la scène avec tendresse. Ils se tenaient derrière la porte en se tenant la main.

\- Je pense qu'on va les laisser tranquilles, dit la blonde ravie.

\- Oui. Pas besoin de les embêter.

Jack reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête. L'aide de Raiponce était radicale. La jeune femme était un rayon de soleil qui illuminait les tréfonds de son âme pour le remonter à la surface.

\- Raiponce... J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi.

\- Je t'écoute Jack.

Elle lui sourit. Jack se sentait mal, si mal.

\- J'ai rencontré Pitch au ministère, la personne qui me traumatisait dans mon enfance... Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.

\- Si si, continue. Je suis prête à tout entendre.

\- Et bien... Je...

Jack n'arrivait pas à lui parler de son choix d'être Mangemort. Il balbutia puis changea de direction:

\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait un jour me chercher... Enfin on a beaucoup parlé et je suis mal barré pour les prochaines années. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que je ferais tout pour te protéger. Jusqu'à la fin ma princesse du soleil.

La blonde rougit. Elle était contente que Jack lui parle enfin un tant soit peu de ses problèmes. Joyeuse elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et comme Mérida elle tendit les lèvres. Jack sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la serra contre lui avec amour. Quand il relâcha ses lèvres, il caressa ses cheveux doucement. La blonde se colla contre son torse froid:

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi. Mon prince des glaces.

Le couple roucoula dans les couloirs devant les infirmières qui passaient de chambre en chambre. Malgré la souffrance, le Big Four tenait bon. Le destin ne les aurait pas si facilement.

La fin de l'année arriva avec son lot de beau temps et de détente. C'était déjà le moment de faire les bagages et de rentrer chez soi malgré la menace pesante de Voldemort qui enfin était relayée dans le sorcerer. Plus personne ne se moquait d'eux, au contraire ils s'excusaient de ne pas les avoir crus. Cela faisait du bien.

Le cerisier plein de fruits, accueillit le Big Four pour la dernière journée. Ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs valises. Mérida était en train de consoler Harold qui pensait à Sirius pendant que Jack arriva main dans la main avec sa blondinette. Ils se posèrent tranquillement.

\- Alors ses BUSES, vous avez eu vos notes? Demanda le Serpentard.

Mérida s'écoula au sol:

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as que des mauvaises? Déclara la blonde faussement furieuse et maternelle.

La rouquine rit:

\- Je dirais que ça va mais ma mère va me faire une crise... Allez montrez tous vos bulletins! Je veux savoir si on s'en sort bien malgré... Nos soucis récents.

\- Un, deux, trois!

Jack Malefoy Frost:

 _Général:_

* Botanique = Effort Exceptionnel

* Défense contre les forces du mal = Optimal

* Métamorphose = Effort Exceptionnel

* Potions = Effort Exceptionnel

* Sortilèges = Optimal

* Histoire de la magie = Effort Exceptionnel

 _Options:_

* Soins aux créatures magiques = Acceptable

* Etude des Runes = Acceptable

* Divination = Piètre

* Astronomie = Effort Exceptionnel

Mérida Weasley Dunbroch:

 _Général_ :

* Botanique = Acceptable

* Défense contre les forces du mal = Optimal

* Métamorphose = Acceptable

* Potions = Acceptable

* Sortilèges = Effort Exceptionnel

* Histoire de la magie = Piètre

 _Options_ :

* Soins aux créatures magiques = Acceptable

* Divination = Troll

Harold Haddock trois:

 _Général:_

* Botanique = Optimal

* Défense contre les forces du mal = Optimal

* Métamorphose = Optimal

* Potions = Acceptable

* Sortilèges = Effort Exceptionnel

* Histoire de la magie = Acceptable

 _Options:_

* Soins aux créatures magiques = Optimal

* Etude des Moldus = Piètre

* Divination = Désolant

* Astronomie = Acceptable

Raiponce Gothel:

 _Général:_

* Botanique = Optimal

* Défense contre les forces du mal = Optimal

* Métamorphose = Optimal

* Potions = Effort Exceptionnel

* Sortilèges = Optimal

* Histoire de la magie = Optimal

 _Options:_

* Soins aux créatures magiques = Effort Exceptionnel

* Etude des Runes = Optimal

* Etude des Moldus = Optimal

* Divination = Acceptable

* Astronomie = Effort Exceptionnel

* Arithmancie = Effort Exceptionnel

* Arts et musique magiques = Optimal

\- Wouha , Hurla Mérida les yeux grands ouverts, sérieux Raiponce tu as eu toutes tes buses! Même les options! Je suis choquée là, même si tu es intelligente c'est fou!

\- Oh tu sais j'ai eu le temps de bosser mes cours pendant un mois sans arrêt alors... Et puis Hermione n'a eu aucun Acceptable, moi j'en ai un... Et beaucoup d'Effort Exceptionnel alors bon.

\- Et elle est modeste en plus, rit Harold choqué. Je me suis pas mal raté sur les options moi...

\- Ne te plains pas j'ai eu un Troll en divination. Mais je suis contente grâce à toi Raiponce j'ai eu un optimal en DCFDM! Vraiment merci!

Elle lui fit un grand câlin joyeux. Jack posa sa feuille avec joie:

\- Que du bon chez moi. De toute façon je comptais arrêter la divination. Je vais pouvoir choisir une bonne future carrière. Enfin si on est encore en vie d'ici là...

Raiponce changea le ton de la conversation qui allait devenir déprimante:

\- Moi aussi j'ai plein d'ambition en plus! Mais je continuerais la divination, je vais tenter d'améliorer ma note pour les ASPIC.

\- Ma folle va! répliqua Mérida qui rangea sa feuille.

Une grande cloche sonna. Il était temps de partir. Le Big Four se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour une petite discussion sur leur état et purent partir sans soucis. Albus leur faisait énormément confiance et les laissa repartir chez eux. Il garda un œil attentif sur Jack mais ne dit rien de plus. Sur ce, le quatuor prit le Poudlard express dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harold put parler de Sirius avec eux pour se détendre, il avait besoin d'évacuer et les autres aussi.

Par surprise, l'armée rebelle fit une petite fête dans le train, ce que le Big Four prit avec plaisir. Tout le monde était la sans exception et ça faisait du bien. Ils charrièrent tous Harold qui tenait Mérida par le bas du dos. Ils n'étaient pas totalement fixés sur leur relation mais ils voulaient montrer leur rapprochement. Jack et Raiponce n'avaient pas besoin de les embêter avec ça, ils en étaient contents. La fête fut un véritable succès et à l'arrivée du train, la joie resplendissait sur les visages des sorciers. Malgré l'annonce du retour de Voldemort et de la bataille au ministère, les parents étaient choqués de voir leur progéniture aux anges. Ils se dirent que la force de la jeunesse était avec eux.

Sur le quai de la gare. Les filles firent un tendre baiser à leur petit ami. Puis elles partirent rejoindre Fergus avec les triplés qui courraient partout leur valise en main. Elinor se reposait à la maison pour le moment. Jack et Harold s'échangèrent une poignée de main et une accolade amicale. Jack avait prévenu le trio qu'il serait absent pendant l'été et que les Mangemorts seraient sûrement souvent autour de lui. Ses amis comprirent et ils étaient content que Jack leur parle un peu. Même s'il n'avait pas précisé qu'il avait accepté de les rejoindre pour une raison particulière. Le coup d'Ombrage l'aura au moins fait réfléchir. Par la suite, Jack rejoignit Narcissa qui serrait Drago dans les bras. Ils parlaient de Lucius. Narcissa regarda Jack qui faisait la moue. Elle lui tendit les bras et il vint également se serrer avec elle. Drago ne redit rien. Il était si triste. Jack sourit un instant en pensant que malgré tout, il se rapprochait de sa nouvelle famille. Au loin, Harold regarda la scène avec un micro sourire. Au moins Jack était content. Le dragonnier retrouva son père qui lui fit un grand accueil. Il lui précisa que Krokmou l'attendait sur l'île avec Astrid déjà revenue. Le Poufsouffle était satisfait.

Chaque sorcier retourna chez lui plein de mauvais comme de bons souvenirs en tête. Les BUSES en poche et Voldemort près d'eux. Ils allaient profiter d'un été presque reposant. Avant que la sixième année ne commence dont personne ne douta du terrible instant qui s'y passerait. Le destin était plus que jamais en marche.


	52. (Année 6) Chp 1 Prises de têtes

**Yop, voilà l'année 6 qui commence plus tendue que jamais :3 Avec quatre chapitres d'un coup! Bonne lecture!**

Chp 1: Prises de têtes et Amères retrouvailles

Été 1996, un vent de désespoir et de peur souffla sur les sorciers ainsi que sur les Moldus. Les Mangemorts passèrent à l'action, plus resplendissants que jamais. Maintenant démasqués au grand jour, ils usèrent de leur sombre magie pour parvenir à leurs fins. Ainsi, deux sorciers furent enlevés et relayés dans le Sorcerer, Garrick Ollivander et Cathy Cerda.

Mérida et Raiponce lurent l'article avec attention, le cœur serré.

" _Garrick Ollivander connu comme étant le plus grand vendeur de baguette de Grande-Bretagne fut enlevé hier après que trois Mangemorts capuchonnés viennent détruire sa boutique au chemin de traverse. Dans un même temps, une vieille sorcière du nom de Cathy Cerda fut également enlevée alors qu'elle préparait des potions en pleine forêt. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur cette sorcière si ce n'est que sa pratique des potions est sans égale. Ainsi que son don pour la création de figurine en bois. Elle aurait, d'après enquête, fourni à plusieurs sorciers de quoi changer leur avenir à tout jamais..._ "

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent retenir un gémissement de terreur. Elles fixèrent les photos présentes avec l'article. Ollivander était toujours le même. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, en bataille. Il portait son éternel costume avec une cravate digne des temps anciens. Il se tenait droit comme un i. A contrario, Cathy Cerda était une femme trapue qui se tenait le dos voûté. Elle avait un air de folie sur le visage et n'était recouverte que d'une énorme cape verte et d'une robe grise de sorcière. Ses yeux jaunes, sa peau râpeuse et ses cheveux gris la rendaient plutôt effrayante.

La rouquine déposa le journal sur son lit et regarda son amie avec fermeté:

\- C'est de pire en pire... Tout le monde est en danger. Heureusement que nous possédons un sort de protection sur notre maison. Sinon je pense qu'on serait déjà tous morts et enterrés.

\- Les Mangemorts peuvent faire ce qu'il veulent maintenant que le ministre a enfin accepté leur retour et qu'il a laissé sa place à un autre...

\- Cet idiot de Fudge nous aura vraiment compliqué la vie l'année dernière. Tout comme cette Ombrage et ce Frollo. J'espère ne pas les revoir cette année à Poudlard.

\- On va y retourner? Questionna la blonde peu rassurée.

\- Bien sûr! Pas que les études m'intéressent vraiment mais on sera plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore que n'importe où ailleurs.

\- Tu as raison, sourit la Serdaigle. En tout cas j'espère qu'Ollivander et cette Cathy vont bien...

\- Qui sait, conclut la rouquine tristement.

La Gryffondore s'étira de tout son long et fixa son amie qui tenait la couronne dorée contre son cœur. Elle haussa un sourcil:

\- Tiens ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue cette couronne.

\- Oui je ne l'ai pas prise pour aller à Poudlard l'année dernière. Elle m'obsédait beaucoup trop et j'en avais assez de me poser trois tonnes de questions à son sujet. Mais plus j'y pense... Plus je me dis que cette couronne a un lien avec moi et peut-être même avec ma vraie famille que je compte bien retrouver.

\- C'est possible oui, vu qu'elle ne brille qu'avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Au fait, maintenant que j'y songe, tu as des nouvelles de Jack?

Raiponce se renfrogna:

\- Non... Il nous avait prévenus de toute façon.

\- Je sais mais quand même... Cette histoire de Mangemorts qui lui tournent autour ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire l'erreur de les suivre.

La blonde se leva, rouge de colère:

\- Arrête un peu ta paranoïa. Jack sait ce qu'il a à faire, il ne nous laissera jamais tomber! J'ai confiance en lui!

La rouquine fit la moue:

\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça je n'ai rien dis de mal... Ta confiance aveugle en lui va te faire du mal un jour, alors essaye d'envisager toutes les perspectives et...

La blonde partit sans un mot et claqua la porte. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à son petit ami. Mérida râla et s'étala sur son lit pour se parler à voix haute:

\- Vraiment Raiponce il faut que tu cesses d'être aussi confiante... Jack n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait ce qu'on attend toujours de lui. Si un jour il déraille... Tu vas vraiment souffrir...

Harold Haddock relut plusieurs fois la lettre de sa nouvelle petite amie avec inquiétude. Allongé sur la plage de son île, également protégée par le sortilège de son père, il caressa Krokmou avec affection. Celui-ci se faisait tendrement chouchouter. Le sorcier soupira par trois fois avant qu'Astrid vienne le rejoindre:

\- Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé aujourd'hui!

Harold tourna la tête, surpris:

\- Hm... Disons que les nouvelles ne sont pas spécialement bonnes.

\- C'est Mérida qui t'écris?

Astrid prononça son nom froidement. Elle avait appris que la Gryffondore lui avait enfin mis le grappin dessus. Bien sûr, ceci était récent et à peine construit mais Astrid avait bel et bien comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait toucher le cœur d'Harold. Celui-ci se massa la tempe et se redressa aux côtés de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie:

\- Oui. Elle m'explique pour ce qu'on a vu ce matin dans le Sorcerer avec Ollivander et Cathy Cerda.

\- C'est tragique... Je me souviens encore de la première fois où j'ai senti une baguette entre mes doigts alors qu'Ollivander me regardait fièrement...

Le dragonnier approuva. Tous les jeunes étaient passés par lui après tout. Il soupira à nouveau:

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Mérida s'inquiète car Jack ne donne aucun signe de vie et que Raiponce semble un peu trop confiante à son sujet. Puis il y a aussi le fait que le monde sombre dans la magie noire. Enfin tu vois le genre.

Astrid lui donna une tape sur l'épaule:

\- On va s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas. Les sorciers de la lumière ne se font pas avoir si facilement hein. Le sacrifice de Sirius devrait même te pousser en avant. Puis ton Jack Frost il me semble quand même plutôt robuste et il sait ce qu'il veut alors il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir. Tu le reverras à la rentrée.

\- J'espère... Déjà que je suis perdu avec Mérida...

\- Comment ça? Demanda la blonde avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Et bien... On a cinq années de solide amitié derrière nous et la changer comme ça en amour... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Harold rougit comme un phare devant une Astrid blasée. Elle se releva, un peu furieuse, mais n'en montra rien:

\- Ca se fera tranquillement avec le temps. Pas la peine de précipiter les choses. Elle doit être aussi perdue que toi de toute façon, la connaissant. Bon je te laisse j'ai un rendez-vous moi.

Harold tiqua:

\- Un rendez-vous?

\- Ouais, ton père a fait une réunion à Londres pour savoir qui voudrait rejoindre le nouvel ordre du phénix. Et j'ai convaincu Flynn Rider de nous rejoindre, plutôt que d'être un voleur sans intérêt tu vois. Il a accepté donc je dois lui expliquer un peu tout en détails.

\- Ah c'est super ça! Un allié de plus avec nous! Surtout que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la coupe. Puis-je t'accompagner?

\- Pas de problème.

Les deux sorciers de Beurk partir bras dessus bras dessous à la rencontre de leur ami. Malgré la tension, Harold était content de voir les sorciers si soudés. Il fut de nouveau requinqué.

Les deux mois de vacances passèrent rapidement , si bien que plus la rentrée approchait plus les sorciers semblaient tendus. Après tout depuis leur arrivée ils n'étaient pas servis à Poudlard même si c'était leur deuxième maison. Le reste du mois d'août, Raiponce le passa à cogiter et à éviter les querelles avec sa meilleure amie qui voulait lui faire entendre raison. La blonde préférait donc se retrouver seule avec sa couronne et ses pensées. Mérida de son côté, chercha surtout un moyen de décompresser depuis la mort de Sirius et partit faire plusieurs balades au grande dam de sa mère qui avait peur que les Mangemorts ne rappliquent en forêt.

Lors d'une énième sortie, Mérida rentra sous le regard mauvais de sa mère. La rouquine remit donc Angus dans son enclos pour se retrouver en face d'une Elinor bras croisés.

\- Ne t'ai-je donc pas dit de ne plus sortir, Mérida Weasley Dunbroch !

Le rouquine regarda sur le côté, ennuyée:

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin d'affûter mon arc et mes réflexes.

\- Et si les Mangemorts ou cet ours infâme venaient pour te faire du mal! Tu dois rester à la maison!

Le soupir de la Gryffondore rendit sa mère encore plus furax. Elinor tenta de reprendre son calme:

\- Bon passons pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur ce sujet. Viens plutôt au salon j'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important concernant ton avenir proche.

Sa fille se bloqua sur place, surprise. Elle suivit la grande dame à une longue table de banquet. Assises face à face, Elinor croisa le regard inquiet de sa fille et lui tendit une lettre.

\- Lis donc ceci.

La Gryffondore parcourut le parchemin avec attention, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils à mesure que ses yeux descendaient. A la fin elle frappa du poing sur la table:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage arrangé? Hurla-t-elle.

Elinor resta sérieuse et concentrée.

\- Comme il en va de la tradition de ma famille, les Dunbroch, un mariage doit avoir lieu à la majorité de l'aîné. Sachant que la majorité de tes pouvoirs arrivent l'année prochaine, il faut donc y penser maintenant. Surtout que sans leur aide contre les Mangemorts, nous ne ferons pas long feu. Et puis tu as déjà rencontré le fils MacIntosh, cela devrait t'éclairer sur ton choix.

La Gryffondore se leva d'un bond en tendant ses bras sur la table.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi ce genre de tradition! On croirait entendre les Malefoy tiens.

\- Mérida ne soit pas impolie!

\- N'as-tu donc pas réfléchit que les temps avaient changés depuis ce genre de tradition stupide ? Et puis surtout... J'aime déjà quelqu'un! Je ne peux donc pas sortir avec un fils des villes voisines que l'on gouverne.

Elinor se massa le front.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Mérida, je sais bien que tu ne sors avec personne. De plus, on a besoin de cette alliance pour la future guerre qui se prépare contre le mage noir. Arrête donc de faire l'enfant et assume tes responsabilités. Tu vas être majeure que diable!

La rouquine grogna et fixa sa mère avec une rage qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps:

\- Et si! Je suis amoureuse d'Harold Haddock et je viens tout juste de le choisir comme petit ami! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein! Quoiqu'il en soit je refuse de me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Que ce soit MacIntosh le maladroit, Dingwall le simplet ou ce McGuffin le grassouillet.

La grande dame croisa les doigts, toujours calme et sérieuse:

\- Alors il va falloir que tu expliques à ton ami qu'il sera impossible de continuer votre histoire. Il est compréhensif comme garçon ça ira. S'il faut je lui expliquerais la situation et...

\- Non ! Hurla sa fille en colère. Jamais je ne me marierais avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Ca suffit maintenant! Répondit Elinor qui se leva en renversant sa chaise.

\- Je me fiche des traditions ou des alliances! Et je me fiche de ta famille de prétentieux!

Mérida cria de plus en plus fort, rouge, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurs.

Raiponce avait tout entendu et partit la consoler. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant que celle-ci pleura à chaudes larmes dans son oreiller.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec elle, j'en ai assez! Je croyais qu'elle avait changée mais en fait non! Je la déteste!

Raiponce ne redit rien et ferma les yeux tout en continuant à consoler son amie. Mérida serra fortement les pans de son lit:

\- Je voudrais qu'elle soit différente! J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus la voir, qu'elle aille au diable!

La colère que ressentit Mérida à cet instant devint palpable. Elle lui en voulait du plus profond de son cœur et ce jusqu'au restant des vacances dont elle pria vite l'arrivée de la rentrée.

Cette rentrée était toute proche. Il ne restait qu'une semaine d'août avant que Septembre ne pointe le bout de son nez. Jack Frost avait pour le moment d'autres priorités que de penser à Poudlard. Il venait enfin d'avoir une entrevue avec Pitch et l'attendit en tournant en rond dans le manoir. Cet été avait été extrêmement long. Les Mangemorts vaquaient à leurs occupations si bien que Jack ne vit quasiment personne à part quelque visite de Frollo pour lui accorder le droit de visite à Lucius. Il avait donc passé le plus clair de son temps avec Drago et Narcissa qui ne cessaient de ressasser le fait que Lucius soit en prison.

Ce ne fut que cette semaine là que Narcissa reçut un lettre des Mangemorts la priant de bien vouloir assister à leur prochaine réunion pour l'avenir de Drago et Jack en tant que leurs nouveaux membres. La mère de famille était désespérée. Seule avec ses fils et Bellatrix qui lui tournait autour pour introniser les enfants dans leurs rangs. Jack lui tint compagnie du mieux qu'il le put pour la soutenir dans ce dur moment. Il était surtout content que Voldemort n'ait pas encore réclamé sa présence devant lui.

A l'arrivée des Mangemorts au manoir. Narcissa eut une grande appréhension qui se trahissait sur son visage. Drago lui tint la main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Jack de son côté, s'avança vers Pitch qui affichait un sourire ravi.

\- Heureux de te revoir mon cher Jack. Es-tu prêt?

\- Oui. Plus que prêt.

\- Parfait alors suis-moi. Je laisse Bellatrix se charger de sa sœur et de son fils.

La tension de Narcissa Malefoy augmenta ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle regarda Jack partir derrière l'ombre noire.

Jack suivit le Mangemort jusqu'à son antre personnel. Ils montèrent dans un chemin escarpé puis se stoppèrent en plein milieu des bois:

\- Où est votre maison? Si ceci est une blague elle n'est pas drôle du tout.

L'homme en noir eut un rire sadique:

\- Mais nous sommes arrivés voyons. Regarde à tes pieds.

Jack baissa les yeux et remarqua un trou barricadé de planches de bois.

\- ... Vous vivez dans un terrier?

Le rire de son pseudo maître retentit dans toute la forêt faisant fuir les animaux présents. D'un coup de baguette il dégagea les planches:

\- C'est un terrier un peu particulier, tu verras.

Jack le regarda sceptique puis le suivit dans le sol. Après quelques mètres il dut en effet admettre que c'était du pur génie que d'avoir établi un endroit pareil. L'antre ressemblait à une énorme grotte souterraine parsemée par ci et par là d'instruments forts suspects. Le Serpentard fut décontenancé quand il tomba sur une sorte de sombral noir de poussière. L'animal soufflait et piétinait le sol de ses sabots.

Plus Jack avançait, plus il trouvait de ces créatures noires. Pitch remarqua son intérêt:

\- Oh je vois qu'ils t'intéressent. Ce sont des cauchemars.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu as bien entendu Jack. Ne crois pas que je me suis tourné les pouces durant toutes la demi année dernière et cet été. Le maître m'a offert le soin de commencer notre domination sur les Moldus. J'ai donc choisi d'opérer par le biais des rêves. Grâce à un sort de ma création j'utilise cette sombre poudre noire que j'ai mélangé avec des sombrals pour hanter les rêves des Moldus sans défense, si bien qu'ils ne peuvent plus dormir en paix. Ils sont fatigués, au bord de la crise de nerfs et souffrent bien plus que si on les tuait. J'aime les regarder se réveiller en sueur pour pleurer sur leur sort. Hmmmm.

\- C'est affreux... souffla Jack choqué.

\- Oui! Délicieusement affreux.

\- Pourquoi vous détestez autant les moldus en fait? Moi je me fiche un peu d'eux mais je ne comprend pas votre haine, à vous les Mangemorts, pour la race sans pouvoir magique.

\- C'est pourtant très simple. Nous sommes des sorciers, des êtres aux pouvoirs puissants et nous devons vivre cachés pour que ces stupides moldus vivent en paix. Laisse-moi rire. Nous sommes nés avec un avantage considérable, nous avons reçu un don. Ce don on doit le laisser dans le silence pour faire plaisir à ces débiles de Moldus? Avec cette ancienne loi qui nous a coupés à leur monde, nous sommes presque des victimes. On ne doit pas se montrer, ni interagir magiquement avec eux et j'en passe.

Pitch serra le poing en riant:

\- Je déteste passer inaperçu. Que l'on ne me remarque pas et que l'on m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. Alors j'ai choisi de croire en l'idéal de Lord Voldemort. Un monde où nous, les sorciers qui avons reçu un don, dominerons ces Moldus et leur montrerons qui sont les élus pour gouverner. Nous sommes ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cette terre. C'est la loi de la nature après tout. Les plus forts sont au-dessus des plus faibles.

Jack cogita sur ses paroles pleines de sens. Cependant, il y voyait beaucoup de points négatifs:

\- Je suis d'accord que se cacher des Moldus c'est stupide. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre aux sang-de-bourbes et aux Cracmols? Ils n'y peuvent rien s'ils sont nés de parents Moldus ou s'ils n'ont pas hérités de pouvoirs.

\- Ah Jack que tu es naïf.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les sombres sous-sols de la caverne humide. En passant Jack admira les créations du Mangemort qui semblait être un sorcier plein de ressources.

\- Si les sorciers ne s'étaient pas mélangés à ces horribles Moldus nous n'aurions même pas cette race sous les bras. C'est ce mélange de sang qui provoque l'apparition de sang-de-bourbe ou de Cracmol. Sans ça le monde serait pur avec les sorciers d'un côté et les humains sans pouvoir magique de l'autre. Tu remarqueras qu'aucun sang pur n'a eu de Cracmol dans sa famille. Tout dépend de l'héritage et du mélange des ancêtres. Le tien étant aussi clair que de l'eau de roche mon cher disciple.

\- Je vois...

Le Serpentard réfléchit sur ses paroles philosophiques. Il trouvait le concept intéressant, c'était juste la méthode des Mangemorts qu'il trouvait stupide et cruelle. Peut-être devrait-il tenter de changer le monde par une autre manière? Sur ce questionnement, Jack arriva enfin devant une salle fermée à double tour. Pitch se tourna vers lui, d'un grand sourire:

\- Nous y voilà, je te laisse l'ouvrir.

Le jeune Frost trembla de ses mains et eut du mal d'ouvrir tous les cadenas de sa magie. La porte s'ouvrit une fois dé-crochetée. Un froid polaire envahit la caverne que ni Pitch ni Jack ressentirent. Leur température corporelle étant insensible. Après le grincement de la lourde ouverture, Jack se précipita à l'intérieur et resta figé. Pitch ne lui avait pas menti. Ce qu'il y avait sur la photo était bel et bien vrai...

Le jeune garçon eut les larmes aux yeux et se retint sur un pilier pour ne pas s'effondrer. Là, devant lui, se tenait un énorme bocal rond recouvert d'une fine couche de glace transparente. A l'intérieur, Pitch détenait une enfant avec des chaînes aux pieds qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Le Mangemort désigna la petite fille avec son doigt noir:

\- Dois-je la réveiller? Sache qu'elle dort depuis tous ce temps dans ce bocal de ma création.

\- Oui réveillez-là je vous en prie!

Pitch s'approcha de la bulle glacée et d'un grand coup de baguette la petite fille bougea les bras. Elle bailla de toute sa bouche et cligna des yeux. Le froid ne semblait pas lui faire de mal bien au contraire. Elle semblait également avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois que Jack ne l'avait vue. Ce n'était plus une petite fille de quelques années mais bien une enfant presque en âge d'aller à Poudlard.

La sœur de Jack se releva, perdue. Elle fixa alors les prunelles humides de Jack et sourit:

\- Grand frère!

D'un geste machinal elle rampa à quatre pattes vers le bord de la bulle et s'appuya contre la vitre embuée:

\- Grand frère! J'ai fait un horrible cauchemars! Il était si long et si froid! Tu n'étais plus là j'ai eu si peur, sanglota-t-elle.

Elena se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand elle remarqua Pitch à côté de son frère adoré. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier cet être horrible qui faisait peur à sa famille. Puis elle fixa son corps, sa façon de penser n'était plus la même , ni de parler. Que se passait-il? Elle regarda le cercle de verre puis paniqua:

\- Jack, je ne comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là...? Pourquoi suis-je si grande? Et que fait ce monstre à tes côtés!?

Le Serpentard eut un blocage. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et pleurait de tout son être.

\- Grand frère, larmoya Elena, j'ai peur!

Pitch poussa Jack qui n'osait plus bouger. Le Serpentard se décolla un peu du pilier et s'avança toujours une main sur la bouche. Il la retira pour la poser sur le bocal froid. Sa petite sœur plaça sa main sur la sienne dont seul le verre les séparaient. Il chercha sa voix, perdu.

\- E... Elena... Tu es en vie...

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Pourquoi cette phrase? Jack serra le poing. Pitch s'avança vers eux tout sourire. Elena se recula de peur. Il mit une main sur Jack:

\- Oui elle est en vie. Veux-tu que je te raconte comment? On en viendra ensuite à ce que j'attends le plus.

Jack approuva de la tête et Pitch prit place sur un siège en os devant le regard apeuré de l'enfant.

Il prit un livre dans ses mains:

\- Vois-tu mon cher disciple. Je suis réputé comme le plus grand sorcier créateur de ce monde. Quand j'étais à Poudlard en même temps que Tom Jedusor, j'ai mis au point un nombre incalculable de sortilèges, de malédictions et de potions. J'étais à Serpentard tout comme toi. Mais on ne me remarquait pas vraiment alors je travaillais tout seul dans mon coin. Sauf que Dumbledore m'a trouvé un sombre soir d'hiver lors de mes dernières années. Ayant vu mon travail il a décidé de me virer à tout jamais du château. J'étais affreusement contrarié. J'ai donc continué mes expériences dans cette caverne souterraine, histoire d'être tranquille. Le livre que je tiens entre les mains c'est moi qui l'ai rempli de mes sorts noirs. Et celui qui se trouvait chez toi est une copie que je t'ai fait parvenir. Tu t'y es intéressé tout seul, j'en étais ravi. Enfin avant d'en arriver là j'ai été débauché par le grand mage noir qui s'est souvenu de la puissance que je détenais. Quand il m'a expliqué son idéal je l'ai immédiatement rejoint.

Il marqua une pause pour que les deux sorciers assimilent ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il reprit:

\- Je suis donc le premier Mangemort à être entré à son service avec Astoria Gothel bien que celle-ci ait fui durant notre guerre pour ne plus donner signe de vie. Cette traîtresse avait trouvé une fleur du soleil qui donne la vie éternelle et s'était empressée de fuir avec. Tom en fut vraiment mécontent mais il avait trouvé son propre moyen de devenir éternel tout comme moi. Pour ma part, j'ai changé les propriétés de mon corps, ainsi il ne peut plus mourir de vieillesse mais il y a aussi plusieurs inconvénients. Je ne ressens plus la faim, le froid, la fatigue... Plus rien. Du temps que je peux continuer mes expériences cela me va après tout.

Il ricana tout seul. Jack attendit qu'il en vienne au fait.

\- J'ai donc reçu pour ordre de veiller sur toi et de te faire devenir mon apprenti. Voldemort savait que tu étais de sa famille et se doutait de la puissance qui se cachait en toi et en ta petite sœur Elena. Il a confié cette tâche à son plus vieil ami alors que lui même était devenu diminué. Et voilà que pendant un jour d'absence de ma part tu utilises stupidement les sorts que je t'avais prêté pour tuer toute ta famille. Idiot de petit enfant que tu étais.

Jack Frost ferma les yeux de douleur alors qu'Elena le fixait longuement. Elle se souvint à présent. Jack avait utilisé un sort de glace qui lui avait atteint le cœur et l'avait gelé ainsi que ses parents. Son dernier souvenir. Quand elle avait vu Jack pleurer et tomber dans cette mare de glace alors qu'elle lui tendait les bras tristement. Elle devait normalement être morte.

Pitch continua:

\- Quand je suis arrivé sur place prévenu par un de mes sorts qui se tenait dans ton ombre, Lucius était en train de te sauver et de te sortir de l'eau. J'en étais soulagé. Si tu étais mort ça aurait été un tragique moment. J'ai alors constaté que tes parents et ta sœur étaient gelés de la tête aux pieds. Je me souvins du sort que tu avais utilisé et comme j'en suis le créateur il me fut simple de le contrer.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr, Dumbledore lui avait déjà parlé de l'effet de ce sort! Il avait réussi à sauver un dragon parce qu'il était puissant et lui avait dit que seul lui et le créateur du livre le pouvaient.

\- Mon dieu, jura-t-il choqué. Je comprends tout!

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué. Par contre je n'avais pas besoin de tes traitres de parents alors je les ai tués.

Elena pleura en entendant ses mots.

\- Papa... Maman...

\- Et oui petite ils sont morts et enterrés. En plus à cette époque j'avais la garde de la baguette de notre cher Tom Jedusor. Si bien que je n'ai point été choqué de l'histoire qu'il m'a raconté quand tu as vu tes parents en fantôme au cimetière.

Tous les morceaux se recollaient devant les deux enfants traumatisés.

\- Bon tout ça pour dire que j'ai sauvé ta sœur de la mort que tu lui avais toi même infligé. Voldemort m'avait bien dit de m'occuper, et de toi et d'Elena , je lui suis donc resté plus fidèle que ce Lucius. Je l'ai d'ailleurs laissé te ramener chez lui sans lui parler d'Elena, j'avais déjà bien du travail à faire pour la garder en vie. Il me fallait la soigner dans un cocon de glace que j'ai crée en vitesse. Mais le temps que ses cellules se régénèrent et que son souffle de vie reprenne complètement je l'ai laissée là. Grandir dans ma matrice de glace. Un peu comme un œuf où l'oisillon se développe. Entre temps j'ai été arrêté en tant que Mangemort car j'ai été pris sur le fait par des Aurors alors que je créais une arme de destruction massive. J'aurais du faire plus attention mais c'est la vie et j'ai toute l'éternité pour la continuer cette arme. J'ai attendu sagement qu'un jour tu refasses surface ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois libre j'ai pu retrouver cette enfant endormie. Sa vie n'est plus en danger aujourd'hui et elle semble même bien puissante, tout comme toi. Je pense que tu connais toute l'histoire à présent.

Jack Frost regarda sa sœur qui lui fit un regard empli de tristesse. Tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant son long sommeil... Le Serpentard n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer en dehors de son monde. Lui qui avait cherché une nouvelle famille, il en avait encore un morceau qui restait coincé dans un cône de glace depuis son enfance.

\- Et moi qui avais fait le deuil de tout ça...pleura-t-il toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Ma vie ne se résume-t-elle qu'à un tragique destin?

Pitch rit aux éclats:

\- C'est le destin de ceux qui ont le sang pur et qui ont la chance de se voir liés au grand Tom Jedusor. Mais tu verras que tout ceci te sera bénéfique et que plus tard tu seras un sorcier noir formidable avec Elena et les Malefoy à tes côtés.

\- Je ne sais même plus quoi penser...

Le Mangemort se leva puis tapa dans ses mains:

\- Bien maintenant que tu sais tout, venons-en à ce pourquoi je suis venu te retrouver. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a donné de nouveaux ordres à ton sujet et à celui de ta précieuse petite sœur. Je suppose que tu veux que je la libère de son cocon de glace non? Car je peux toujours la tuer de l'extérieur en changeant les propriétés de cette bulle.

Jack serra les dents:

\- Oui je veux la voir libre et vivante! C'est mon souhait le plus cher après ce que j'ai osé lui faire!

\- Parfait. Alors voilà ce que tu dois faire Jack. Tu dois devenir un Mangemort à part entière et pour se faire le seigneur des ténèbres va te confier une mission de la plus haute importance avec Drago Malefoy.

Jack attendit la suite alors qu'il avala sa salive avec douleur.

\- Tu dois tuer Albus Dumbeldore, le plus grand obstacle de notre maître, durant ton année à Poudlard.

\- Quoi!? répondit fortement l'apprenti les yeux écarquillés. Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier!

\- Ah c'est comme tu veux. Si tu ne le peux pas alors je vais de ce pas m'occuper d'Elena.

\- Non!

Jack paniqua. En outre il devait choisir. Elena ou Dumbledore. Voilà le dilemme que lui donna Pitch.

Le Mangemort prit le bras de Jack et transplana. Elena cria le nom de son frère alors qu'il disparut d'un coup. Elle pleura et se recroquevilla au beau milieu de sa bulle glacée. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui anéantit toute joie en son cœur.

Jack se retrouva au beau milieu des bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Hurla-t-il.

\- Je te ramène près de chez toi. Maintenant que tu as vu ta sœur en vie je te laisse à ta mission. Je compte sur toi cette année. Une fois que tu auras tué Dumbledore et que tu seras des nôtres. La guerre pourra commencer et je libérerais ta sœur. A toi de voir.

Pitch prit un air encore plus sérieux et s'approcha de son apprenti :

\- Oh juste une dernière chose. De part ton ombre je vois tous tes faits et gestes. Je peux aussi entrer en contact avec toi comme l'année dernière. C'est un sortilège que j'ai placé il y a des années mais il marche toujours. Alors, ne fais pas l'erreur d'en parler à tes amis. Aussitôt que tu prononceras un mot de la vérité, Elena mourra de ma main. Fais bien attention à toi cette année, je serais toujours là derrière toi. Toujours.

Pitch disparut dans un écran de fumée noire alors que Jack ne put se résoudre à bouger ou à parler. Il resta tout droit en tremblant. Son sombre chemin semblait tout tracé.

Le dernier jour d'août arriva avec sa douceur de fin d'été. Mérida toujours furieuse contre sa mère ne la regarda qu'à peine quand celle-ci lui tendit une nouvelle lettre de la plus haute importance. La jeune rouquine l'ouvrit et avec Raiponce elle lurent le petit mot qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

 _" J'aimerais vous voir à la rentrée pour parler de faits importants en rapport avec votre prophétie. Amenez Harold Haddock et Jack Frost avec vous puis retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Les filles furent choquées de l'apprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut? Déclara la Weasley sceptique.

\- Peut-être nous dire de faire attention car on est visés par Voldemort, répondit son amie.

\- Sûrement. Mais c'est bizarre quand même. D'habitude il veille sur nous de loin comme toujours.

La Serdaigle haussa les épaules sans trop savoir. Elle continua de faire ses bagages tout en prenant soin de mettre la couronne avec ses affaires. Elinor arriva par la porte de leur chambre:

\- On y va les filles. La boutique des jumeaux Weasley sera fermée si on traîne. Surtout que demain, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. En passant Mérida, tâche de te souvenir que tu as un mariage à prévoir, je veux que tu y réfléchisses avant qu'on parte là bas.

Mérida lui tira la langue en se cachant dans sa valise. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se marier avec un des hommes qui la voulaient pour son royaume. Elle était dégoûtée que sa mère reprenne son poste à Poudlard maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau sur pied, malgré la blessure qui ne se refermait pas. Raiponce lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos:

\- Ne sois pas triste, allons retrouver Jack et Harold que nous n'avons pas vus de l'été à cause du danger. Cela nous fera du bien. Je suis pressée!

\- C'est vrai, j'ai hâte de les revoir, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Fermant la porte avec plus de douceur, Mérida suivit tranquillement Raiponce dans les escaliers. Prête à retrouver ses amis dans la toute nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes. Cependant, Jack n'avait pas répondu à son hibou, Raiponce ne savait donc pas s'il serait vraiment là ou pas mais elle y croyait fortement. Bien que de toute manière elle le reverrait à la rentrée le lendemain. Normalement. Elle l'espérait du fond du cœur.


	53. (Année 6) Chp 2 Lourd secret

Chp 2 : Lourd secret

Jack Frost fixa la lettre de sa petite amie. Il sourit tristement en relisant ses douces paroles chaudes qui l'invitaient à la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux Weasley le lendemain. Drago entra au même instant dans la chambre de son frère alors que celui-ci serrait les poings sur le lit.

Le blond resta planté à l'entrée de la porte:

\- Il va être l'heure d'y aller.

\- Hm... Dis-moi Drago. Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça fait mal?

Le blondinet releva la manche de son bras dont la marque lui envahissait la peau et semblait vivante:

\- Au début oui mais après tu as l'impression qu'elle fait partie de toi. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Jack se colla contre le mur bleu foncé de sa chambre.

\- Je le sais bien mais étrangement... J'ai peur... Pourtant je me croyais capable de tout affronter. Mais de me retrouver de nouveau devant lui pour qu'il appose sa marque, j'ai envie de fuir!

Il resserra les bras autour de lui. Drago soupira et s'approcha. Il s'assit côte à côte:

\- N'y pense même pas. Si tu fuyais tu ne ferais que causer des ennuis à Père et Mère qui sont déjà bien en danger. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas où est notre mère... Elle est partie depuis ce matin, enfin pas grave. Puis surtout ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de ta vraie sœur de sang. Si tu l'abandonnes elle mourra une seconde fois à cause de toi. On a un devoir à faire... Alors faisons-le.

En cet instant Jack n'avait jamais autant ressenti de lien avec Drago Malefoy qui malgré son regard dur de façade était en train de paniquer également. En même temps il devait aussi tuer Dumbledore... Le plus grand sorcier de la lumière. Et s'ils rataient leur mission les conséquences seraient terribles.

\- Bon on va y aller, plus tu traîneras pire ce sera. Mère n'est pas là mais... Je t'accompagne.

Drago le tira du lit. Jack esquissa un sourire et se fit traîner dans le salon.

\- Tu as une idée pour tuer Dumbledore?

Il sortit sa phrase de but en blanc ce qui désarçonna son frère adoptif. Drago regarda par la fenêtre pour voir l'arrivée de Pitch le Mangemort:

\- Oui j'ai mon idée sur la question, je te montrerais ça demain, on ira dans l'allée des embrumes. Tiens, Bellatrix n'est pas avec lui.

Jack fixa l'arrivée du Mangemort. Pitch était seul, il devait vraiment adorer s'entretenir avec le Serpentard. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le hall d'entrée devint froid et oppressant. La lumière disparut pour laisser place a de la fumée noire qui s'échappait des jambes de Pitch.

Le serviteur de Voldemort lui tendit la main:

\- Je ne pensais pas que l'on se reverrait aussitôt mon cher Jack. Tom est impatient de te revoir on dirait.

Jack ne répondit pas à sa main tendue. Il resta planté en face de lui sans rien faire. Le Mangemort abandonna d'un sourire en coin.

\- Soit dit en passant Elena refuse de s'alimenter, je pense qu'il faudra que tu lui écrives une lettre avant qu'elle ne se laisse mourir de faim.

Jack serra les dents avec rage. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Sa pauvre petite sœur devait être complètement perdue. Tout ça par sa faute...

Sur ce fait, Pitch s'approcha pour lui prendre le bras ainsi que celui de Drago. Puis il transplana jusqu'à son seigneur qui voyageait de jour en jour dans les contrées. Celui-ci s'était stoppé dans une ancienne résidence de sorciers aux sangs purs. Les deux enfants avalèrent leur salive alors que Tom Jedusor se retourna sur eux. Il ouvrit les bras:

\- Ah mes chers enfants, je suis si content de vous revoir. Surtout toi, Jack Gaunt Malefoy.

Le mage noir fit bien exprès de ne pas mentionner le nom de son traître de père qui avait engrainé toute cette situation de traîtrise. Les Serpentards n'osèrent bouger. Voldemort s'approcha d'eux tout sourire:

\- Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi mes fidèles. J'étais sûr que tôt au tard tu saurais où est ta vraie place Jack. Dans le vrai monde des sorciers.

Le jeune garçon se retint de lui répondre le contraire et le regarda s'approcher.

\- J'ai été plutôt impressionné par la façon dont tu m'as défié au cimetière, continua le mage noir. Tu as de la hargne, du vice et de la puissance. Tout ce qui fait de toi un bon Mangemort et un bon Serpentard. Si tu termines ta mission, Jack, et Drago, nous pourrons enfin sortir de l'ombre pour entamer notre seconde guerre. Ensembles.

Le jeune Frost déglutit en imaginant porter une cape noire à ses côtés alors que ses amis étaient au sol prêts à se faire tuer. Il chassa cette image et se fit prendre violemment le bras droit par Jedusor. Il savoura cet instant. Ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il était au bord de l'extase alors que Jack n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que cela se termine. Pitch qui était resté en arrière, regarda les autres Mangemorts s'attrouper devant ce moment unique au monde. Le cercle se concentra de plus en plus alors que Voldemort avança sa baguette sur la peau blanche et froide de son petit petit cousin.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, Jack Gaunt, tu seras un Mangemort à mon service. Tu m'assisteras dans toutes mes missions jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne notre objectif. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous.

Une fois son discours fini il planta sa baguette férocement en savourant la douleur que ressentait Jack. Le jeune garçon eut du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes et sentit la marque lui parcourir la peau. Elle le dévorait de l'intérieur comme une piqûre venimeuse de serpent qui se répandrait dans le corps en une fraction de seconde.

La marque apparut immédiatement. La tête de mort surmontée d'un serpent, tout de noir, dénota avec la peau livide du sorcier. Quand Voldemort retira sa baguette la souffrance se fit moindre. Jack put poser les genoux au sol et reprendre son souffle. Drago s'avança pour lui tenir les épaules. Tous deux se regardèrent puis fixèrent Voldemort qui affichait un sourire plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le lendemain, en cette veille de rentrée, Mérida et Raiponce filèrent avec leur sac en main. Elles avaient pris de quoi dépenser pleins de Gallion en objets de tous genres. A la base, Elinor avait été contre cette boutique et le fait d'y aller, surtout pour faire des farces aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Mais par ce temps sombre, elle avait laissé Mérida l'entraîner là bas. La rouquine avait supplié pendant des jours pour aller voir ses cousins et leur nouveau projet. Raiponce avait également mis de son petit grain de sel mais avec plus de subtilité. Si bien que la grande dame n'avait pu que se résigner à dire oui.

Comme Raiponce n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent voir rien du tout, Mérida lui prêta de sa propre bourse. Les Dunbroch étaient toujours aussi riches. Ensembles elles se tinrent bras dessus bras dessous en chantonnant dans les allées du chemin de traverse. Cela dénotait beaucoup avec la sombre ambiance qui y régnait. Quasiment la moitié des boutiques avaient fermé. Raiponce se stoppa tout de même devant chez Ollivander. Mérida fit la moue:

\- Pauvre Monsieur Ollivander... Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il ne soit plus là et que les futures générations ne l'aient plus comme vendeur de baguette. Ce moment si magique...

\- De même... C'est ce qui donne à cette allée un air encore plus sinistre.

\- Ouais mais regarde la boutique des Weasley elle envoie du lourd dans tout le chemin!

Elinor regarda où les filles pointaient du doigt. Elle soupira lascivement devant l'imposant bâtiment plein de couleur et de lumière. C'était extrêmement voyant et hors du commun.

Les filles se rapprochèrent de la boutique tout sourire puis elles patientèrent que les hommes se décident à venir. Elinor en profita pour la rappeler à l'ordre sur ce qui se trouvait dans cette boutique puis elle partit faire ses propres achats. Elle devait trouver une potion qui arriverait à lui enlever cette horrible morsure d'ours. Même si d'après les Médicomages, cela semblait impossible.

Après quinze bonnes minutes d'attente. Une ombre se pointa dans le ciel dont les filles levèrent le nez. Harold arriva avec Astrid et Flynn sur le dos de Krokmou. Elles en furent toujours aussi impressionnées. Le dragonnier se posa avec son furie nocturne dans un balai aérien magnifique. Mérida sauta au cou de l'animal qui lui fit de grosses léchouilles baveuses:

\- Quelle classe d'arriver en dragon! Ah ca suffit Krokmou tu m'en mets partout!

Elle rit de bon cœur devant un Harold aux anges. Raiponce s'avança:

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que le ministère te dise quelque chose? C'est interdit...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit son ami qui descendit calmement. Krokmou a été répertorié comme créature apprivoisée sous mon nom. Vu qu'il nous a aidés l'année dernière et les autres années. Si un jour il y a un incident j'en serais le seul responsable mais en attendant il peut faire ce que bon lui chante si je suis là.

\- C'est super alors, sourit la blonde rassurée.

Astrid et Flynn posèrent pied à leur tour. Raiponce se surprit à rougir devant l'arrivée de Flynn qui lui sourit tendrement:

\- Je suis si content de te revoir! Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Raiponce!

\- M..Merci, dit-elle en se tripotant les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'à part s'envoyer des lettres on ne s'était pas revu depuis le tournoi. Que deviens-tu maintenant? Tu n'a toujours pas voulu me le dire!

Raiponce lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il rit de bon cœur:

\- Oui c'est vrai je voulais te le dire en vrai. J'ai arrêté ce côté voleur, tu t'en doute. En fait j'ai fini mes études et je m'occupe de ma carrière de Quidditch. Mais je voudrais trouver un travail qui me correspond maintenant, surtout que l'équipement de Quidditch ça coûte très cher. Je pensais à devenir Auror avec mes talents de filature et d'invisibilité. Cependant je n'ai pas vraiment eu de super note pour y entrer donc je suis sur la touche pour l'instant. Enfin je verrais tout ça quand le climat sera redevenu plus calme.

\- C'est génial tout ça , j'en suis fort heureuse, chantonna Raiponce. Et tu as bien raison, il vaut mieux s'occuper d'abord de la menace qui plane sur nous, surtout que tu as rejoint l'ordre officiel du phénix, comme nous. Mais sinon tu peux faire d'autres métiers tu sais! Du genre travailler au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques ou Fabriquant de balais, toi qui adore ça.

\- Hm, je vais y réfléchir ça me semble tout aussi fascinant en effet!

Les deux amis se sourirent gentiment. Soudain Flynn tiqua:

\- Mais où est ce Jack Frost au fait?

\- Oh... Il ne devrait pas tarder! Mais comme il est occupé je ne sais pas s'il viendra.

\- Ca va avec lui au moins? Demanda le garçon sceptique.

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes d'ailleurs beaucoup plus complices désormais et j'en suis ravie! J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais fonder ma propre famille avec lui.

Elle rougit de tout son cœur et partit dans ses pensées. Flynn tourna la tête vers Mérida qui écoutait la conversation. Celle-ci semblait contrariée. Astrid en profita pour parler avec Harold de tout et de rien. Elle observa Mérida du coin de l'œil mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas intéressée par le fait qu'elle se tenait en tête à tête avec son nouveau copain. Une vraie tête en l'air.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, et une demi heure d'attente, les sorciers entrèrent dans la boutique. Jack ne semblait pas pointer le bout de son nez... Raiponce était déçue mais Flynn, un de ses meilleurs amis, s'occupa de lui changer les idées. Il commença par la faire rire avec toutes sortes de babioles. Cela marcha à merveille. Astrid les rejoignit et en fit de même. Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire. Les jumeaux vinrent à leur rencontre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et Mérida leur montra son porte monnaie bien rempli. Fred et George lui sautèrent dessus pour lui montrer toute la boutique. Harold la suivit et lui prit doucement la main dans un rayon. La rouquine se sentit mal à l'aise sur le coup puis elle lui sourit, c'était un sentiment nouveau mais si agréable. Elle oublia complètement l'histoire du mariage arrangé et s'amusa avec son petit copain avec qui elle aimait tant partager ses folles histoires.

Plus loin, Raiponce rejoignit Astrid qui s'était éclipsée. Elle lui sourit et parla par dessus son épaule:

\- Un filtre d'amour? C'est pour quelle occasion?

Astrid rougit et faillit faire tomber la fiole par surprise. Elle la retint de justesse et la reposa.

\- R..Rien, je regarde c'est tout...

\- Tu étais prête à l'acheter pourtant. Tu aimes quelqu'un n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle, râla Astrid qui fit mine de regarder d'autres babioles.

La Serdaigle regarda le filtre:

\- Tu sais si tu aimes quelqu'un il faut lui dire. La potion ne rendra pas l'amour véritable.

\- Facile à dire, s'emporta Astrid. Il est déjà heureux et en couple. Je ne suis que sa meilleure amie, je n'ai aucune chance et ça me rend dingue d'y penser.

Venant de ce vendre elle se referma sur elle même. Raiponce comprit.

\- Oh... Et bien peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler quand même... Histoire de... Passer à autre chose?

\- ... Pas le courage, marmonna-t-elle.

Astrid fila comme l'éclair pour retrouver Flynn, le seul avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille et qui la comprenait. Celui-ci avait l'air de compatir et de lui remonter le morale. Il fixa avec attention les filtres d'amour. Cela le tentait beaucoup. Surtout si Jack faisait du mal à Raiponce, il pourrait sûrement la rendre heureuse...

La blonde ne se douta de rien et continua son inspection. Elle tomba sur une adorable boule de poils violet claire. Celle-ci lui faisait un petit cri de chaton qui la conquit. Mérida la rejoignit alors qu'elle le prenait dans les mains:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un Boursouflet, sourit-t-elle joyeuse. Ce sont des créatures adorables qui sont connues pour chanter le lendemain de noël! J'aimerais beaucoup l'adopter. Si on le faisait tous ensemble? Comme une mascotte! C'est très gentil et aucunement dangereux.

Mérida tira la langue:

\- Gentil et pas dangereux? Ce n'est pas un argument qui va me plaire tu me connais! Mais j'avoue que je la trouve trop chou. Peut-être que ça serait cool d'en avoir une à nous trois, enfin quatre avec Jack.

Harold la prit à son tour:

\- Je craque complètement , bien sûr que je suis d'accord, les animaux sont des perles rares de la nature!

Les filles se firent un regard entendu sachant qu'Harold et les animaux c'était l'amour fou. Raiponce lui posa une main sur l'épaule:

\- Donne-lui un nom Harold, tu es le mieux placé pour ça.

Le dragonnier fut honoré de la demande. Il réfléchit un instant. Il chercha un nom évocateur. Puis son cœur se serra:

\- Et si... On l'appelait Sirius?

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux et posa sa main sur l'autre épaule:

\- Ca sera un nom parfait.

\- Oui, conclut Raiponce, ça lui va comme un gant.

La blonde n'osa pas lui dire que c'était probablement une femelle et tous trois repartirent dans les autres allées. Le Boursouflet en main. Harold était aux anges. Ils firent le tour de la boutique une nouvelle fois en achetant de tout. Mérida se faisait plaisir entre des Boîtes à Flemme, des Leurres Explosifs, des Oreilles à rallonge , des Marques des Ténèbres comestibles et de la Poudre d'obscurité. Raiponce en prit également un peu pour son compte ainsi que des capes boucliers qui pourraient toujours servir. Harold n'acheta pas grand chose tout comme Astrid et Flynn. Ils passèrent un agréable moment dans la boutique qui foisonnait d'objets fascinants crées pour la plupart par les jumeaux.

Une fois que le magasin fut dévalisé par les sorciers, Fred et George les remercièrent de bon cœur. Mérida avait dépensé tout son portefeuille. Heureux, ils sortirent s'acheter des marrons chauds, brûlés par un mini dragon. Ils se promenèrent sur le chemin de traverse en dégustant leur paquet:

\- Ah ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amusés comme ça! Hurla Mérida dans les rues en dansant sur place. Les jumeaux ont eu une idée géniale d'ouvrir ce magasin en ces temps troubles.

\- C'est clair, approuva Astrid les bras derrière la tête. Malgré mon pauvre salaire d'apprentie brigadière pour sorciers en danger, je me suis lâchée.

\- Moi je suis ravie d'avoir Sirius, sourit Harold qui ne lâchait plus la boule de poils.

Le dragonnier câlinait la créature qui se roulait dans sa main. Raiponce était totalement attendrie. Flynn le regarda de plus près:

\- On dirait un hérisson mais en plus doux.

\- C'est pas faux, répondit la Serdaigle. Mais les hérissons ne sont pas si adorables, ça en est hypnotique!

\- Oui, tellement que mes cousins m'ont dit qu'ils en étaient presque à court de stock, rit Mérida.

Arrivant près de Gringotts, certains voulurent aller prendre de l'argent. Cependant, Raiponce hurla. Les autres se retournèrent sur elle:

\- Un problème?

La blonde pointa l'allée des embrumes du doigt:

\- Jack! Je crois l'avoir vu passer!

\- Attends, dit Flynn qui la vit courir vers l'allée. Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable!

\- Oh moi ça me plaît, répliqua la rouquine qui suivit son amie.

Les sorciers s'engagèrent dans la sinistre rue. La Serdaigle chercha son petit copain de vue. Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin, devant la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Voyant qu'il était accompagné de Narcissa et Drago, ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher. Harold tiqua devant le nom de la boutique:

\- Beurk? Ils ont repris le nom de mon île!

\- Oh j'avais jamais remarqué, gloussa Mérida.

Astrid roula des yeux quand ils se rapprochèrent pour flirter. Flynn les poussa tous dans un coin sombre:

\- Vous savez que cette boutique ne vend que des objets maléfiques voir extrêmement dangereux!

Raiponce se tritura les doigts sans rien dire, elle fixa Jack entrer dans la boutique, poussé par Narcissa.

Mérida soupira en son for intérieur. Une boutique de magie noire, un Jack absent et suspect... C'était de plus en plus inquiétant. Voulant en voir plus, ils montèrent sur une balustrade en pierre. Astrid entendit de drôles de sifflement et remarqua Harry et ses amis perchés sur un toit. Tous regardaient à l'intérieur. Jack était avec Drago auprès d'une drôle d'armoire noire et gravée. Ils la touchèrent, la fixèrent avec attention et se parlèrent doucement entre eux. Ca sentait le complot à plein nez. Les deux jeunes Serpentards ne semblaient pas vraiment à l'aise et l'on voyait leurs doigts ainsi que leurs jambes trembloter. Narcissa, la grande femme blonde vint les aider en les tenant par les épaules. Quand ils se sentirent mal, elle leur embrassa la joue tendrement. Depuis que Lucius était à Azkaban elle devait s'occuper de sa famille et du cas de Voldemort. C'était un rôle très difficile que Jack admirait. Avant qu'il ne passe plus loin dans la boutique Jack fit un sourire à Narcissa puis se tourna vers l'extérieur. Il aperçut des ombres et fila rapidement sans savoir ce que c'était.

Mérida regarda Raiponce:

\- Ca sent le complot... Il a intérêt à nous en parler à la rentrée. Si il vient.

La blonde descendit de la murette sans rien dire. Elle cogitait.

\- Après peut-être qu'il fait juste en sorte de pouvoir se protéger ou autre, c'est juste une armoire quoi, déclara Harold pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il nous a prévenus qu'il serait avec les Malefoy. Il ne faut pas dramatiser.

Les filles se regardèrent en biais, chacune avec un point de vue différent. Harold se trouvait au milieu. Il pointa Sirius devant elles:

\- Attaque adorable en vue!

Les filles se décrispèrent et caressèrent l'animal. Après tout, elles pourraient lui en parler demain. Lors de la rentrée de sixième année.

La journée se finissant sur ce mauvais moment, Mérida et Raiponce laissèrent leurs amis partir et se rendre sur Beurk où l'ordre du phénix y tenait encore une réunion. C'était un lieu isolé et idéal avec plein de dragons pour la protection. La rouquine rentra avec son amie dont Elinor les trouva étrangement silencieuse.

La gare de King's cross était presque vide en ce premier septembre. D'habitude agitée, peu de sorciers semblaient avoir choisis de revenir à Poudlard. Avec l'annonce du retour de Voldemort c'était compréhensible même si l'endroit le plus sûr était encore auprès de Dumbledore. Il y avait tout de même des battants qui affichaient un regard fort et indéconcentrable. Ravis de retourner dans leur seconde famille.

Le train souffla de son sifflet et de sa fumée blanche. Il était presque l'heure de partir et Jack n'était toujours pas là. Le trio attendait dans le compartiment avec Sirius en main. Raiponce avait de nouveau laissé Pascal à la maison, elle avait trop peur pour lui depuis les premières années. Finalement le train partit sous le ciel gris et la froideur de l'atmosphère. Ne viendrait-il donc pas à l'école cette année? Raiponce était de plus en plus triste. Elle fixait la fenêtre:

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre? Jack fixait la fenêtre d'un air perdu et triste. C'est fou mais maintenant je le comprends tout à fait...

Harold lui sourit:

\- Oui je me souviens très bien et on avait fait un concours de bonbon de Bertie crochu pour mieux apprendre à se connaître. On en refait un?

Les filles gloussèrent alors que le dragonnier sortait un paquet. Il le tendit à Raiponce:

\- A toi de commencer!

La blonde prit le premier bonbon au pif alors que la porte s'ouvrit fortement. La Serdaigle tourna le regard et fixa les prunelles océans de son petit copain. Elle laissa tomber sa friandise et se leva en larmes:

\- Jack! Où étais-tu passé!? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...

Le Serpentard fut choqué de la réaction mais il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras:

\- Désolé, je t'avais pourtant prévenue que je serais absent cet été. Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour rien au monde je ne raterais Poudlard! Et surtout vous trois. J'étais juste dans le compartiment des Serpentards avec Drago. Je l'aide avec la perte de Lucius en prison...

\- Oui je vois c'est tout à fais normal, sourit la blonde dans le torse de son amour.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et ils s'assirent ensemble.

Sans s'occuper de Mérida et Harold , Raiponce l'embrassa, heureuse de leurs retrouvailles. Harold se tourna vers sa petite amie en rougissant. Il s'approcha et lui donna également un baiser. Mérida fut surprise puis lui répondit. Quand les couples reprirent leur souffle, Raiponce chantonnait joyeusement:

\- Vous voyez on est tous réunis et même plus encore, n'est-ce pas merveilleux!

Elle laissa ses pieds se balancer de haut en bas. Jack la regarda avec gentillesse. Au moins son rayon de soleil allait bien, c'était suffisant. Mérida regardait le couple sans savoir si c'était le moment ou non de parler. Jack lui sourit en coin:

\- Que veux-tu me demander? Tu es en train de tellement te retenir que je vois ta lèvre trembler.

Harold rit de bon cœur. Il avait tellement raison.

La Gryffondore fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai je voulais te demander un truc. On t'a aperçu à Barjow et Beurk. On voulait savoir de quoi il en retourne car ça sent le complot à plein nez. Et si tu pouvais nous parler de cet été aussi, ça me rassurerais car j'ai peur que tu fasses une connerie.

Le Serpentard se doutait de cette réaction bien qu'il fut surprit de savoir qu'il avait été vu. Enfin, vu la lettre qu'il avait reçue, il savait que ses amis étaient dans le coin. Jack prit un air détendu et détaché. Il devait tromper la vigilance de Pitch. Cela l'arrangeait de voir les deux cotés du tableau, il était le seul à tout savoir.

\- Et bien j'ai accompagné Drago voir une armoire qui l'intéressait grandement mais elle était trop pleine de magie noire pour nous alors Narcissa a dit qu'il ferait bien de prendre autre chose. Du coup on est ressortis sans rien de bien intéressant pour Poudlard cette année. J'ai passé mon été à prendre soin des Malefoy et j'ai été voir Lucius plusieurs fois à Azkaban. Je... Je les aime beaucoup, j'avoue. C'est ma nouvelle famille après tout.

Raiponce si intelligente mais si naïve en amour se contenta de la réponse. Après tout rien ne clochait dans ce raisonnement. Même Mérida et Harold trouvèrent cela logique. Mérida se détendit et lui proposa un bonbon de Bertie crochu:

\- Et pas de visite de Mangemort ou de l'autre tordu de Voldemort?

\- Si certains sont passés pour nous recruter mais Narcissa n'a rien lâché. Je la trouve plutôt forte depuis la perte de Lucius. Je suis encore tranquille pour cette année.

\- Ouf c'est rassurant, déclara Harold en prenant une friandise verte.

Jack recracha la sienne au goût de poubelle. Il fit la grimace alors que les autres rirent. Soudain il remarqua la boule de poils:

\- Tiens donc? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est Sirius! Déclara fièrement Harold en lui montrant de plus près. Raiponce a choisi d'adopter un Boursouflet à la boutique de farces et attrapes. On en a fait notre mascotte.

Il sourit, heureux, et Jack caressa l'animal:

\- Il est vraiment mignon, ça le fait. Dommage que je n'ai pu venir avec vous ce jour là, j'aurais bien voulu voir cette boutique. Tiens d'ailleurs j'espère que ça va... Avec ... La mort de Sirius il y a deux mois et demi de cela...

Le dragonnier eut un regard à la fois tendre et triste. Il s'exprima une nouvelle fois sur la mort de Sirius et le fait qu'il ne s'en remettait pas. La conversation tourna ensuite sur la boutique dont Mérida exprima son enthousiasme. Raiponce parla également des objets ornant la boutique. Leurs retrouvailles se firent tout naturellement, entre amitié et amour, ils reprirent leur commérage sans barrière. Jack en était content, c'était peut-être ses derniers instants joyeux avec eux. Ses vrais amis. Le dragonnier acheta le chicaneur entre temps , et la conversation tourna sur Voldemort. Bien entendu Jack resta discret sur ce sujet. De toute façon, personne ne savait ce que le mage noir avait en tête.

A leur arrivée devant le château, le quatuor fut ravi de revoir ce paysage habituel et réconfortant. Quand ils passèrent la barrière magique encore plus renforcée que d'ordinaire, leurs bagages furent fouillés. Sirius fut inspecté et toute trace de magie noire vérifiée. Rien de tout cela ne se trouvait en possession des apprentis. Jack n'était pas aussi stupide que d'amener un truc dangereux ici, pas comme son frère adoptif qui se fit aider par Severus Rogue. Une chance qu'il soit dans le coin. Les calèches arrivèrent pour amener les sorciers et chacun des membres de l'armée Rebelle restèrent figés. Enfin ils voyaient ce qu'étaient les sombrals. Ils avaient vu la mort de près. Jack leur sourit en montant dans la calèche et tendit son bras à Raiponce:

\- Ca doit faire bizarre mais on s'y fait. Moi je les trouve superbes comme créatures.

\- C'est si étrange, répliqua la Serdaigle curieuse.

Elle se saisit de sa main et il la tira. A ce moment sa manche se replia sur elle-même ce qui laissa montrer un bandage.

La blonde alla caresser le sombral depuis la calèche alors que Mérida monta grâce à Harold qui se fit également galant. La rouquine pencha sa tête sur le côté:

\- Pourquoi tu as un bandage sur le bras Jack? On t'a torturé?

Le Serpentard sentit une goutte de stress lui couler dans le cou. Il se raidit:

\- Je me suis écorché le bras dans la forêt alors que j'étais en pleine promenade. J'ai fui après des Mangemorts insistants... Mais ça va je n'ai pas mal.

\- Tu veux que je te soigne, s'empressa de dire Raiponce qui prit ses cheveux en s'approchant de son amour.

Jack se recula et retint son bras:

\- Non! Non... Ca va , je vais guérir tout seul, ne te donne pas cette peine.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais ma résistance a augmentée.

Le Serpentard regarda en biais:

\- Je n'en doute pas mais tout ira bien, je veux te voir en pleine forme ma princesse du soleil.

Raiponce gonfla les joues , boudeuse. Elle s'assit tout de même à côté de lui. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. L'autre couple le remarqua aussitôt. Jack changea aussitôt la conversation en parlant des sombrals et des fameux joncheruines du chicaneur. Cela fonctionna même si la suspicion était au rendez-vous. Jack avait mis le bracelet de Lupin par dessus le bandage en espérant que personne ne l'enlève. Cela allait être compliqué de cacher la marque des ténèbres pendant toute une année. Il devrait innover...

Sur ce, l'éternelle cérémonie de rentrée des premières années se finit et Dumbeldore passa aux nouvelles de Poudlard. Il présenta le nouveau professeur qui par surprise s'occupera des potions. Il s'appelait Horace Slugohrn, un homme rondouillard un peu pataud mais joyeux. Le quatuor tomba des nues lorsque le directeur sembla un peu trop ravi du retour de cet ancien professeur. Il fixait Harry puis le quatuor discrètement. Cela ne semblait pas bon du tout. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les apprentis fut l'arrivée de Severus Rogue au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était bien mieux qu'Ombrage, c'était sûr, mais comme ce poste était maudit, ils se demandèrent ce que tout ça allait donner... Elsa était contente de ce fait et applaudit, Jack resta tout de même sceptique. Il savait que c'était un ancien Mangemort mais également un allié de Lucius. Mais le pire fut que Hans était toujours là comme surveillant et avait été placé à Serpentard pour plus de facilité. Vraiment cette année, pour lui, semblait encore plus compliquée que prévu.

Dumbledore passa ensuite à un discours moralisateur sur le fait que le monde était en proie à la terreur mais qu'il fallait rester fort. Chacun écouta avec attention sauf Drago qui se renfrogna. Jack se sentit mal à l'aise quand le directeur évoqua un fait important:

\- A chaque jour, à chaque heure, les forces du mal tentent de pénétrer dans ce château. Mais en fin de compte leur meilleure arme, c'est vous. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit.

Quand le jeune Frost leva le nez de sa table les prunelles bleues au rayon X de Dumbledore le fixèrent. Jack se raidit comme un bâton. C'était impossible! Il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir sa mission!?

\- Allez tous au lit maintenant, hop hop.

Sur cette phrase inattendue, les sorciers sourirent et se levèrent. Seul Jack et Dumbledore se fixèrent. Les secondes passant comme des minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa l'interpelle. Il voulut partir mais Mérida lui fit des grands signes:

\- Euh, je te rejoins là bas Elsa, prends soin de Drago pour moi.

\- Pas de problème..., répondit-elle sans trop comprendre.

Jack retrouva ses amis dans le couloir. Il regarda Sirius qui poussait des petits cris dans les mains de Raiponce. Mérida lui prit le bras. Jack paniqua mais il vit qu'elle le tirait plutôt que de vouloir lui enlever son bandage. Son stress redescendit d'un cran:

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes?

La rouquine lui tendit une lettre:

\- Chez Dumbledore, il nous a demandé de venir le voir à la rentrée!

Son moment de calme se finit instantanément. Non pas chez le directeur! Il devait être au courant, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Jack tira la manche de son bandage pour le cacher. Il traîna les pieds derrière le trio.

\- Il veut nous parler de quoi? Paniqua-t-il sans le montrer.

\- Aucune idée, il parle de la prophétie. On verra, commenta Harold.

Ensemble ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Raiponce câlinait tranquillement Sirius pendant que Mérida et Harold partaient dans un délire à eux. Jack, en arrière, se posa mille et une questions. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste de sorcier puis serra sa baguette en chêne crochu. Une chaleur l'envahit alors que ses mains tremblaient. Si jamais Dumbledore le savait, qu'allait-il faire?

Arrivant devant la grande porte en bois, Mérida frappa quelques coups. On leur fit signe d'entrer et la rouquine poussa l'ouverture, impatiente de savoir ce que leur voulait ce directeur d'habitude si distant. Harold suivit ainsi que Raiponce qui prit le bras de Jack. Main dans la main ils entrèrent. Jack se raidit comme un glaçon et fixa un Dumbledore dans les songes. Bras dans le dos il contemplait son phœnix.

La porte se referma doucement devant les yeux curieux de Drago Malefoy qui fixait un Jack paniqué.


	54. (Année 6) Chp 3 Missions

Chp 3 : Missions et choix d'avenir

Albus Dumbledore se retourna sur le quatuor, un sourire gentillet aux lèvres. Il leur pria de s'asseoir sur des chaises mises à leur disposition. Les sorciers prirent place, pleins de curiosité. Seul Jack tenait sa baguette entre ses mains dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier. Le directeur s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à son tour devant le bureau. Il croisa les main et posa les coudes sur le pupitre en bois.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez répondu à ma lettre de votre présence.

Mérida lui tendit son papier:

\- On était bien trop curieux pour refuser cela.

Albus la prit et la posa doucement. Il sembla cogiter un petit moment, cherchant ses mots:

\- Vous savez, depuis que vous m'avez parlé de votre prophétie avant de partir l'année passée, je me suis mis à y réfléchir. Je dois dire que je n'aime pas m'impliquer dans la vie de mes élèves, ce pourquoi je ne suis jamais intervenu dans vos faits et gestes mais... Au vu de cette prophétie je ne peux rester sans rien faire. J'ai passé l'été à comprendre la signification de ces révélations pour l'avenir. Mais je dois avouer que j'arrive dans une impasse.

Les apprentis écoutèrent avec attention. Jack desserra sa main plus détendu. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant de sa mission de le tuer.

\- Je pense que Voldemort doit avoir des secrets, continua Dumbledore sans sourciller. Si une quête substantielle vous est attribuée , c'est que Tom Jedusor doit avoir fait en sorte de survivre même s'il est tué. Oui j'en suis venu à cette conclusion. J'ai fais des recherches sur cette supposition et j'en suis venu à plusieurs pistes mais je ne pense pas y arriver seul. Pour une fois, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez votre aide.

Raiponce se mordilla la lèvre, pleine de réflexion:

\- La quête substantielle ferait peut-être référence au fait de trouver ce que Voldemort cache?

Le directeur se gratta la barbe:

\- Peut-être oui. Même si je trouve cela bien maigre pour un mot comme substantielle. Quoiqu'il en soit en fouillant dans un souvenir j'ai trouvé des choses fort intéressantes. Des choses qui pourraient nous conduire au bon endroit tel une clef de voûte d'un mystère entourant le personnage de Tom.

Mérida avait la tête qui fumait. Pourquoi Dumbledore parlait-il toujours en énigmes? C'était trop compliqué pour son esprit. Harold se grattait également les cheveux. Le directeur se redressa dans son siège:

\- Bien entendu, je ne vous force à rien. Je voulais simplement vous faire cette requête égoïste pour que la lutte imminente contre Voldemort soit un succès. Je sens que bientôt le monde sera en danger comme lors de la première guerre et j'espère que l'ordre du phénix saura de nouveau triompher. Surtout que le fait qu'il ne soit pas mort la première fois me rend perplexe.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un peu pantois. Jack se sentait mal à l'aise qu'on lui demande cela. En outre il devrait aider Dumbledore pour mieux le tuer après? Que c'était compliqué dans son esprit. Harold et Raiponce regardèrent la rouquine en souriant et en donnant un petit coup de tête. Mérida savait qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire tout le monde savait que c'était son rêve de partir à l'aventure pour une quête substantielle.

\- Nous sommes entièrement d'accord pour vous aider dans vos recherches professeur! Depuis la première année nous sommes bien contre notre gré rattachés aux faits et gestes de Voldemort et si nous pouvons nous en débarrasser nous en serions heureux! Surtout qu'il veut nous tuer quoi.

\- Oui surtout ça! Gloussa Harold sur la façon dont sa copine avait fini sa phrase.

Elle lui tira la langue.

Le directeur eut un rictus plein de tendresse devant leur complicité.

\- Votre destin a û été décidé dès votre rencontre au Poudlard Express mais vous pouvez toujours faire marche arrière si cela devient trop dur, conseilla Dumbledore protecteur.

Jack soupira:

\- De toute façon, nous sommes tous concernés par le retour de ce mage noir et moi plus en particulier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter donc si on peut être utile, nous sommes là.

Le Serpentard se lâcha quand il comprit que Pitch ne voyait pas ce qu'il disait dans cette partie du château. Un énorme champ protecteur entourait son bureau. Dumbledore savait-il? Il n'en sut rien de plus. Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête sur ces faits. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre depuis leur rencontre au cimetière et leur nombreux liens avec Voldemort. Albus resta un moment à fixer Jack comme pour le sonder. Puis il leur sourit:

\- Voilà qui est agréable à entendre.

Mérida se leva d'un bond:

\- Alors que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider!

Elle sautilla sur place ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Le directeur se tritura la barbe tout sourire:

\- Doucement mademoiselle Weasley nous avons tout notre temps cette année. Mais si vraiment vous êtes impatientes j'aurais deux missions pour vous.

\- Dites-nous tout, continua la Gryffondore.

Harold se massa les tempes et parla aux deux autres:

\- On est mal barrés, je reconnaîtrais cette expression entre mille.

\- Oh oui, répliquèrent Raiponce et Jack en gloussant.

Mérida se retourna sur eux à moitié furax et amusé. Albus se leva au même instant et rejoignit son oiseau pour le caresser:

\- Voyez-vous j'ai fait revenir un professeur à Poudlard cette année. Horace Slugohrn. Il était très proche du jeune Tom Jedusor par le passé. Si vous pouviez entrer dans sa classe de potions et vous rapprocher de lui, ce serait d'une grande aide pour lui soutirer de futures informations. Il aime beaucoup les célébrités dans votre genre ou dans celui d'Harry Potter.

Harold pâlit:

\- Ce serait avec joie mais... Personne de nous quatre n'a eu d'optimal à ses buses... Même Raiponce n'a eu qu'un effort exceptionnel...

-... Ne me le rappelle pas, rechigna Raiponce abattue. Mon seul ratage dans les matières principales!

\- Tu appelles ça rater toi, s'indigna Mérida. Je te signale que j'ai eut Acceptable moi!

\- Pareil, répliqua Harold. Du coup on ne pourra pas entrer dans sa classe Monsieur.

Le directeur leur sourit:

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le professeur Rogue ne prenait que ceux ayant Optimal aux buses mais Horace est prêt a accepter tout ceux ayant eu au minimum Acceptable.

Raiponce poussa un cri de joie.

\- J'ai bien cru que je devrais arrêter les potions cette année!

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche quand tout le monde se retourna sur elle. Elle rougit de honte mais ils rirent tous.

Jack approuva:

\- Bien on va donc se faire une joie d'aller en potions avec enfin un professeur conciliant. On se rapprochera de lui donc. Et sinon la deuxième mission ce serait quoi?

Dumbledore regarda Raiponce droit dans les yeux:

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous mademoiselle Gothel. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais pour les prochaines vacances qui arrivent.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté:

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

\- Vous m'avez parlé d'un livre qui m'intéresse, en première année. J'aimerais beaucoup aller dans votre ancienne maison pour me le procurer. Pourrez-vous m'indiquer le chemin? Je vais me perdre dans les bois sinon.

Il rit dans sa barbe. La blonde hocha vivement la tête:

\- Oh bien sûr pas de problème, maintenant que ma... Que Astoria Gothel est en prison on devrait pouvoir y aller sans crainte. Vous parlez du livre où j'ai trouvé la description de la pierre philosophale?

\- Tout à fait, comme vous êtes maligne, sourit le directeur. Ce livre qui renferme toutes les façons de devenir immortel. Sachez que ce recueil est unique au monde et a traversé les âges depuis des décennies. Etant complété par des sorciers plus puissants et sombres, les uns que les autres. Mon ami l'avait possédé à l'époque. Enfin c'est une toute autre histoire. Je pense qu'il pourra répondre à quelques questions que je me pose.

\- D'accord, je serais ravie de vous y amener alors.

Albus caressa affectueusement la tête de Raiponce, heureuse d'être utile au grand sorcier de la lumière. Le quatuor put repartir une fois la discussion, de leur mission et des secrets de Voldemort, close. Drago regarda les sorciers partir et fixa un Jack satisfait. Il soupira et put se rendre à sa salle commune confiant. Le Big Four se ressembla dans la Hall d'entrée à présent désert. Raiponce sourit de tout son cœur:

\- Je pense que Dumbledore nous fait pleinement confiance pour enfin nous investir de mission! Lui qui a toujours été si distant, je suis contente qu'il nous offre une possibilité de l'aider. Surtout qu'on est pleinement concernés!

\- C'est ce que je pensais, Répliqua Harold. On voit bien l'urgence de la situation j'ai envie de dire... En tout cas je suis content d'apprendre que je continuerais les potions. J'aime bien cette matière, même si pas le prof qu'il y avait.

La rouquine bailla:

\- Ouais même moi j'aime pas mal cette matière, même si je suis pas trop à la hauteur. Bon je fatigue je pense aller retrouver mes cousins et Anna à la tour. Je vous laisse.

\- Ok moi aussi, répliqua Jack enfin de nouveau détendu après ses émotions. On se revoit demain pour le choix des cours. On ira graisser la patte de Slugohrn.

\- Parfait, conclut Harold.

Les couples se séparèrent par un tendre baiser. Ils se quittèrent pour leurs maisons respectives et retrouvèrent pleinement leurs amis de l'armée Rebelle. Raiponce profita d'une soirée entre filles avec Ariel, Aurore, Margot et Vanellope. Jack retrouva Drago, Elsa et Hans qui parlèrent de Voldemort chacun à leur manière. Harold rentra avec Sirius en main qui conquit Blanche-Neige ainsi qu'Eric et Charmant. Quant à Mérida elle retrouva ses frères en train de rendre hommage aux farces des jumeaux. Mulan et Shang n'arrivaient pas à les arrêter alors qu'Anna riait comme une folle. C'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais que Mérida prit avec joie en s'incrustant dans leur délire. La tour de Gryffondor devint plus que mouvementée.

Le lendemain matin, les allées désertes se remplirent soudainement comme des parcs à moutons. Tous les sorciers allèrent à leur premier cours pendant que ceux de sixième année cherchaient ou attendaient leur professeur principal. Ceux-ci était en train d'assigner les cours au vu des BUSE obtenues et du choix futur de leur élèves. Un passage de conseiller d'orientation en somme, obligatoire pour la nouvelle année. Les membres Big Four patientèrent donc dans les couloirs devenus de plus en plus étroits entre les troisièmes années qui devaient choisir leur nouvelles options et les premières années qui visitaient le château avec les secondes qui donnaient les explications. Sans parler des cinquièmes années qui cherchaient leur principal pour parler de leur cours pour les BUSES. C'était un vrai chantier.

La première à réussir à se faufiler fut Mérida qui poussa tout le monde pour retrouver McGonagall dans la salle de métamorphose. Les sorciers lui donnèrent des noms d'oiseaux mais Mérida n'en eut cure et passa devant eux puis entra devant une directrice déjà fatiguée.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Weasley. Voyons votre dossier.

Elle s'exprimait comme un robot. Cela devait faire une bonne quinzaine de fois qu'elle répétait cette phrase.

\- Quels sont vos choix pour cette année? Je vois que vous avez un piètre en histoire de la magie, on ne vous acceptera plus dans ce cours.

La rouquine soupira:

\- Ouais, non mais je ne comptais pas continuer de toute façon. Je vais prendre potions déjà.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce n'est plus le professeur Rogue qui préside alors.

\- Ouais il parait.

\- Et les autres? Troll en divination... Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de vous y voir.

\- Ah ça c'est clair, rit Mérida sous le regard fusillant de Minerva.

\- Déjà défense contre les forces du mal avec votre optimal ça me semble judicieux.

\- Oh oui, sourit la rouquine. Je pense prendre métamorphose si vous voulez encore de moi!

Elle rit de nouveau et Minerva poussa un soupir las.

\- Oui je vous prendrais mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle eut un petit sourire puis reprit:

\- Potions, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose. Il reste botanique et soins aux créatures magiques avec Acceptable vous pourrez passer. Sortilèges aussi avec EE. Vous reprenez? Ce que j'espère.

\- Oui... Bien sûr.

\- Bien voilà votre programme. Il est assez maigre, j'espère que vous ferez plus d'efforts cette année. Les ASPIC seront très importants pour votre futur. Vous comptez vous lancer dans quelle carrière?

\- Euh... beuga Mérida. J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais le droit de faire mais un truc trépidant serait bien.

\- Je vois...

Minerva se massa la tempe. Elle devait noter des choix d'avenirs mais que mettre avec cette réponse. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'Auror ne serait pas à sa portée. Elle écrivit une phrase approximative.

\- Bien au suivant. Vous pourrez commencer par les potions Mademoiselle.

\- Merci.

La rouquine partit en fleur avec son programme. En arrivant elle remarqua que Jack venait de passer.

\- Quels sont vos choix pour cette année et vos choix de métiers à venir? lança Severus Rogue directeur de Serpentard.

Jack parla sûr de lui:

\- Je vais tout reprendre sauf la divination. Pour plus tard, je ne sais pas, je dirais Auror par défaut ou un autre métier de terrain. Mais je sais que c'est mal barré.

\- Je vois que votre bulletin vous le permet. Même étude des runes prend les Acceptable ainsi que soins aux créatures magiques. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir suivre tous ces cours?

\- Oui.

\- Vous en aurez le temps cette année?

-... Pourquoi cette question Monsieur?

Severus Rogue leva le nez de ses papiers:

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres vous a confié une mission de ce que j'ai pu comprendre par Narcissa. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps d'étudier. Par ailleurs, quelle est-elle?

Jack comprit qu'il tournait la conversation à son avantage:

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Pitch me l'a interdit et si vous n'êtes pas au courant je n'y peux rien. Demandez donc à Voldemort.

Rogue se renfrogna encore plus.

\- Je vous trouve bien rebelle pour quelqu'un qui est entre deux chaises. Je vous avais par ailleurs prévenu de faire un choix, Lucius aussi, mais vous semblez aimer souffrir. Narcissa m'a demandé de vous protéger mais si vous choisissez vous même d'être masochiste je n'y pourrais rien.

Jack sourit en pensant à Narcissa. Elle avait fait ça pour lui et Drago, il n'y croyait presque pas. Le Serpentard se leva et tendit le bras:

\- Puis-je avoir mon programme Monsieur?

Severus lui donna et Jack se retourna. Il s'approcha de la porte:

\- Vous savez, je suis déjà à demi Mangemort, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore la chance d'avoir le choix de mes actes.

Sans se retourner il claqua la porte devant un Severus pensif. Jack laissa Elsa passer et retrouva ses amis en essayant au possible de paraître normal. Il ne trouva pas son rayon de soleil ni Harold qui étaient en train de passer.

Filius Flitwick resta pensif:

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous? Sachez que garder toutes vos matières sera de plus en plus compliqué... Déjà aux BUSE vous avez été débordée alors pour vos ASPIC je n'imagine même pas... Je pense même que sans toutes vos options vous auriez eu optimal partout.

La blonde ne lâcha rien:

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué de tout gérer mais je m'en suis bien sortie aux BUSE à part en divination...

\- Bien sûr! Se reprit le directeur de Serdaigle. Vous avez d'ailleurs brillamment eu toutes vos BUSE, pas une note en-dessous de EE à part en divination c'est un exploit même pour notre maison. Quoique c'est un exploit tout court vu que normalement vous ne pourriez pas suivre autant de cours sans l'aval du directeur et son retourneur de temps. Mais réfléchissez encore un peu pour vos ASPIC. Si vous ne prenez que les matières qui vous intéressent vous ferez le métier que vous voulez sans problème. Par ailleurs, que voulez-vous faire plus tard?

La Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre. Elle serra les pans de sa cape:

\- Je suis sûre de moi, je veux continuer toutes les matières... J'aime tout savoir et j'aime toute ces matières, je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à en abandonner une, ce serait trop dur. Sinon pour plus tard je pensais à un métier comme médicomage. Où je pourrais sauver des vies et aider les sorciers. Peut-être même créer des potions de soutien!

Le principal soupira. C'était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, il aurait au moins essayé. Le petit homme lui remplit son programme et lui tendit.

\- Tenez. J'aime beaucoup vos choix d'avenir, c'est une très belle carrière qui vous attend jeune demoiselle.

La blonde rougit:

\- Merci beaucoup!

Elle sortit de la salle en sifflotant. Elle allait encore travailler d'arrache pied cette année.

Harold s'offusqua:

\- Mais je veux continuer l'étude des moldus! Je sais que j'ai eu un piètre mais laissez-moi une chance...!

Pomona Chourave le regarda tristement:

\- Je suis désolée mais le professeur ne prend pas en dessous d'Acceptable.

\- S'il vous plaît, implora le dragonnier. J'aime beaucoup cette matière, je veux en apprendre plus sur ce qui m'est inconnu.

La directrice ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Bon je vais en discuter avec le professeur et je vous tiendrais au courant dans la semaine.

\- Oh merci beaucoup!

Harold sautilla dans son siège. Il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce qui nous laisse donc histoire de la magie, potions et Astronomie, vous voulez reprendre? Pour la divination c'est impossible par contre.

Le Poufsouffle sourit:

\- Je ne veux plus de divination de toute façon. Je voudrais reprendre potions et Histoire de la magie. Astronomie je n'en ai plus envie non plus et je trouve ça trop difficile à retenir.

\- D'accord je ne vois pas d'inconvénients vu le nouveau professeur de potions.

La principale lui tendit son programme:

\- Voici, je vous tiens au courant pour l'étude des moldus.

\- Encore merci, s'inclina Harold. Je vais me donner à fond pour les ASPIC.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua la professeur gentiment.

Quand Harold ressortit il trouva ses trois amis en pleine discussion sur les cours. Il y donna de son grain de sel et fut ravi de voir que tout le monde gardait l'option de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était un de ses cours préférés bien sûr. Sur ce, la cloche sonna, c'était l'heure de commencer le cours de potions avec Horace Slugohrn.

Arrivant près de la salle de classe, Mérida les stoppa.

\- On va faire comment pour se rapprocher du prof?

\- Jouer avec notre célébrité déjà, répliqua Harold.

\- Ca ne sera pas suffisant, conclut Jack.

Celui-ci fut ravi de voir que Pitch avait du mal à voir ce qu'il faisait au château. Il entendait Pitch tenter de le contacter en vain. Dumbledore avait sacrément bien protégé Poudlard.

Raiponce claqua des doigts:

\- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est de réussir nos potions d'une manière parfaite pour attirer son attention!

\- Sauf que l'on est pas super doués, répliqua Harold sceptique. On est bons mais pas extras.

\- Et bien on va faire double effort, dit-elle remontée à bloc.

Mérida soupira:

\- Ne comptez pas trop sur moi s'il vous plaît.

\- Au pire, lança Jack, essaye de faire genre que tu veux pleins de conseils et colle-le , il sera content qu'on s'intéresse à sa matière.

\- Oh bonne idée! répondit Harold les yeux brillants. On va lui demander pleins de conseils, ce sera plus facile d'entamer des conversations.

Le quatuor rit ensemble. La mission confiée les reboosta et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Le professeur accueillait les élèves en leur serrant la main. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer il délaissa complètement les autres apprentis. C'est à peine s'il ne courut pas vers eux avec un large sourire satisfait. Il tendit la main à Mérida en première ligne:

\- Ravi de vous voir dans mon cours mademoiselle Weasley! On m'a beaucoup parlé de vos exploits à Poudlard, je suis impressionné.

Il lui serra vivement la main dont Mérida lui répondit encore plus fortement, lui montrant sa poigne et sa hargne de vivre:

\- C'est un honneur d'avoir enfin un bon professeur de potions Monsieur, j'espère qu'avec vous je remonterais ma note en cette matière.

Ce graissage de patte marcha à merveille car Horace sembla aux anges. Il avait la lèvre qui frétillait.

\- Bien entendu je ferais tout pour vous conduire sur le bon chemin des potions! Oh et ne serait-ce pas la si intelligente mademoiselle Gothel! Je suis ravi de vous voir dans ma classe!

Raiponce se fit prendre la main à son tour, plus mal à l'aise. Elle lui sourit difficilement, vu qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de personne à intérêt.

\- Enchantée également, j'aime beaucoup les potions. Je voudrais atteindre la meilleure des notes aux ASPIC alors...

\- Pas de problème je suis sûr que vous y arriverez facilement avec votre talent naturel.

\- M...Merci, dit-elle gênée.

Il tendit ensuite sa main à Harold puis à Jack qu'il trouvait fascinant.

\- Et bien je vois que ces jeunes filles sont bien accompagnées. J'ai appris que vous avez vaincu un puissant dragon monsieur Haddock. Et vous que vous aviez défié Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est vraiment incroyable même si je ne préfère pas en parler ici.

Les garçons se sourirent. Leur notoriété depuis le tournoi avait vraiment monté en flèche.

Les apprentis n'eurent aucun mal à approcher le professeur. Quand le cours débuta, celui-ci semblait plus heureux que jamais et expliqua le programme de l'année. Il parla également d'un club qu'il entretenait modestement. Le club de Slug. Il expliqua aimer faire quelques dîners et quelques fêtes pour détendre les élèves et que tout le monde s'entende bien. Sous entendu qu'il voulait les approcher pour gagner lui même encore plus de notoriété et de passe droit dans la société. Il ne fit que le mentionner mais le Big Four sut qu'ils devraient s'y intégrer s'ils voulaient par le futur lui soutirer des informations sur Jedusor.

Le cours passa assez vite tellement le professeur parlait. Mais les élèves étaient tellement heureux de ne plus avoir Rogue qu'ils écoutaient tous avec calme et attention. Seul Harry stoppa ce silence quand il déboula avec Ron sans prévenir. Quand la cloche sonna Horace n'avait même pas vu le temps passer:

\- Oh et bien, il se fait déjà si tard? Retenez bien le programme de cette année nous verrons le Veritaserum, le Polynectar , l'Amortentia, le Felix Felicis, le Philtre de Mort Vivante , la Troisième loi de Golpalotte , des Antidotes, l'Élixir d'Euphorie et la Décoction Hoqueteuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et serais ravi de tous vous retrouver pour un prochain cours.

Il fixa le Big Four et Harry avec attention.

En sortant les quatre apprentis furent ravis de voir avec quelle facilité ils pouvaient approcher Horace. C'était si facile que c'en était presque ennuyeux. Satisfaits ils se rendirent donc au prochain cours, totalement détendus.

La nouvelle rentrée se passa en douceur, bien mieux que ce que les sorciers redoutaient avec les derniers événements. La première semaine passa et les sorciers reprirent leurs habitudes, comme si rien n'avait changé. Ce doux climat rassurait tout le monde qui envoyait des hiboux à leurs parents avec de bonne nouvelle à la clef. Le Big Four aussi profita de ce calme si revigorant. Un peu plus et on oubliait que Voldemort était de retour et avait déjà tuer plusieurs personnes. C'était sans compter sur Dumbledore qui, dans la deuxième semaine, invita le Big Four dans son bureau.

Mérida râlait dans les couloirs.

\- Il aurait pu nous solliciter à un autre moment. Les sélections de Quidditch se passent demain je dois m'entraîner , je ne veux pas perdre ma place de poursuiveuse moi!

\- Je suis bien d'accord, soupira Jack. J'avais prévu d'aller enfourcher mon balai cet après-midi je me sens un peu rouillé.

\- Pareil!

Les deux joueurs maudirent ce mauvais timing alors que Raiponce et Harold gloussèrent dans leur coin. Eux ils se fichaient bien du Quidditch. Harold préférait voler sur Krokmou c'était beaucoup mieux. Et Raiponce n'était pas vraiment amie-amie avec un balai. Elle était même dégoûtée de voler si mal. Tous le monde lui répétait que c'était ses cheveux qui l'empêchaient de bien garder l'équilibre mais elle savait que c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Mais elle persévérerait pour plus tard.

Arrivés devant le bureau, ils toquèrent à la porte et retrouvèrent le directeur près d'une grosse armoire pleine de fioles. Ils s'approchèrent curieux. Celui-ci leur parla sans se retourner:

\- Bien le bonsoir mes chers enfants. Comment se passe votre rentrée?

\- A merveille s'exprima Harold. On a retrouver tout nos cours, nos professeurs et notre petite routine. Malgré la mort de Sirius j'ai l'impression que tout est comme avant.

Albus fit demi tour sur le dragonnier:

\- Oui il ne faut pas oublier que malgré tout le danger est présent.

Il se tourna vers Raiponce:

\- Et vous, vos cours ne sont pas trop chargés? Je me demande comme vous faites pour en avoir autant, rit-il gentiment.

\- J'ai l'habitude et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce retourneur de temps.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'en avoir un, c'est interdit à présent et tous les retourneurs sont consignés dans le département des mystères alors gardez-le précieusement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Oh j'ai aussi appris que vous avez fait forte impression au professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes très doués.

Jack eut un rictus:

\- En même temps on n'a pas fait grand chose il nous a sauté dessus tout seul.

\- Oui mais on aurait pu faire mieux, enchaîna Raiponce en faisant la moue. Lors du deuxième cours j'aurais voulu gagner le Félix Felicis mais seul Harry a réussi. J'ai pourtant tout donné!

\- Au moins ton chaudron n'a pas explosé, bouda Mérida.

Harold eut un fou rire en revoyant la scène. Dumbledore rigola à son tour:

\- Oh je suis sûr que vous avez été tous très brillants. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez extrêmement doués à vous quatre. Vous ferez de grands sorciers.

Le Big Four se tut, gêné de ce compliment. Albus en profita pour leur montrer l'armoire derrière lui:

\- Si nous en venions à votre venue. Vous voyez toutes ces fioles?

Ils approuvèrent.

\- Ce sont tous les souvenirs que j'ai pu récupérer et qui concernent Lord Voldemort. Je les ai tous revus pour mes recherches et c'est là que j'en suis venu à penser que Tom nous cachait quelque chose. Un des souvenirs a attiré mon attention. J'aimerais vous le montrer pour vous expliquer ce que je veux que vous fassiez envers le professeur Slughorn. Cela vous intéresse-t-il?

\- Bien entendu, répondirent ils en cœur.

\- Alors approchez-vous de la pensine. Je vais vous le montrer.

Dumbledore versa un fluide bleu dans une grande bassine remplie d'un étrange liquide. Puis il invita les sorciers à plonger leur tête ce qu'ils firent en synchronisation. Puis tout devint flou. La tête leur tourna et ils tombèrent droit dans un souvenir. Tout comme dans le journal de Jedusor.

 _Le décor arriva de lui même montrant la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard par le passé. Le petit Tom Jedusor était là, entouré d'un tas de livres. Il devait avoir dans les douze ans, il était encore jeune. Reclus dans un petit coin il lisait un livre en compagnie de deux Serpentards, Astoria Gothel, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs en bataille et Pitch un jeune garçon plus âgé, vêtu de noir, dont les cheveux étaient impeccablement collés en arrière. Les trois camarades semblaient intéressés par le livre dont la couverture était aussi sombre que la nuit avec des nuances de rouge et de violet. Ils parlaient en murmurant._

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent, répliqua Harold en tendant l'oreille.

\- Moi non plus , dit Jack. Mais je les reconnais.

\- De même, Protesta Raiponce en voyant une petite Gothel sûre d'elle et malicieuse.

 _Soudain, Horace Slughorn sortit de l'ombre. Il s'approcha des enfants qui cachèrent le livre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez? demanda le professeur de Potions._

 _Tom le regarda droit dans les yeux:_

 _\- Rien d'important Monsieur._

 _\- Puis-je voir le livre?_

 _\- Non, râla Gothel qui se colla sur la table._

 _Pitch se leva:_

 _\- Nous allons de toute façon retourner dans nos dortoirs._

 _\- Avez-vous peur? Vous savez que je peux tout entendre, expliqua curieusement le professeur qui avait été attiré par la couverture sombre du livre._

 _Tom poussa les autres ouvrages et sortit celui qu'il cachait. Horace pâlit:_

 _\- C'est un ouvrage très très sombre ça, où l'avez vous donc trouvé!?_

 _Astoria bomba le torse:_

 _\- C'est le mien. Une vieille femme bossue me l'a vendu dans l'allée des Embrumes avec un petit grigri en bois. Soit dit en passant elle voulait me vendre toutes ses sculptures cette folle._

 _\- Et que faisiez-vous donc là-bas!? C'est dangereux par Merlin!_

\- Ce ne serait pas le livre que veut voir Dumbeldore? demanda Jack perplexe.

\- Si, dit Raiponce sûre d'elle. Je le reconnais c'est bien lui.

 _Astoria se leva et prit le livre contre sa poitrine._

 _\- Je fais ce que je veux professeur, et je vous interdits de me le prendre._

 _La jeune Serpentard s'enfuit à la suite de Pitch. Slughorn s'essuya le front. Tom se leva dans une ambiance tendue:_

 _\- Professeur, j'ai lu quelque chose d'étrange dans ce livre, vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus?_

 _Horace sembla réfléchir:_

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il Tom?_

 _La phrase qui suivit devint floue et Slughorn sembla contrarié. La suite se brouilla et les apprentis furent expulsés du souvenir._

De retour dans le bureau, Mérida se sentie perdue:

\- Je ne comprend pas tout. Il a dit quoi à la fin?

Le directeur s'assit sur le bord de son pupitre:

\- Justement c'est de là que vient le problème. Je n'ai pas la suite du souvenir comme si il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il m'a assuré avoir oublié ce moment mais je ne le crois pas. Quant au livre, sans vous Miss Gothel, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé, du moins s'il est toujours dans la tour de votre enfance. Je voudrais l'examiner pour découvrir ce que Tom a pu y lire. Et j'aimerais aussi...

\- Que le professeur nous dise ce qu'il sait de plus sur ce qu'on vient de voir, termina Mérida ayant enfin compris le problème.

Harold se massa le menton:

\- Je vois, je comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide. On fera de notre mieux. Surtout que ce qui se dégage de ce livre ne me semble vraiment pas bon du tout.

Albus fut soulagé de leur réaction. Il put les raccompagner gentiment à la porte et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Cependant, le Big Four n'était pas près d'aller se coucher. Ensemble ils profitèrent des dernières heures de libre pour parler de ce qu'il venait de voir. Que pouvait bien renfermer ce livre d'immortalité si important pour Voldemort? Ils cogitèrent sur ce point laissant leur imagination vagabonder sur ce que Tom cachait.

Peu à peu ils commençaient à se rapprocher de leur _quête substantielle_.


	55. (Année 6) Chp 4 Vie tumultueuse

Chp 4 : Vie tumultueuse au Château

Harold fixa avec émerveillement la lettre que lui avait envoyé sa directrice. Grâce à son enthousiasme et son intérêt pour la matière d'étude des Moldus, le Poufsouffle avait de nouveau été accepté dans cette classe malgré son échec aux BUSE. C'était un des cas à part que les professeurs adoraient reprendre et aider pour les ASPIC. Raiponce le félicita avec joie en regardant le papier par dessus son épaule.

\- Franchement j'ai eu peur de ne pas être repris!

\- Je comprend je me suis sentie pareil quand j'ai vu mon résultat en potions... Mais tout se finit bien alors.

\- Oui j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur les Moldus. Tu m'aideras hein?

Raiponce lui sourit:

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie! Je dois dire que leur monde est fascinant.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, je pense aussi pouvoir me rapprocher de ce que vivait ma mère puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique.

\- Ah oui c'était une Cracmole. Et bien elle serait fière de toi.

Les amis partagèrent un moment agréable assis sur les bancs vides du terrain de Quidditch. D'autres sorciers étaient là également pour encourager les sélections des équipes. Il y avait même Elsa qui fixait avec attention le terrain en attendant l'arrivée des Serpentards. Elle était cependant tendue car Anna s'était collée à quelques mètres d'elle, tentant un énième rapprochement. Bien sûr Hans assis à la droite de la sorcière de glace ne laisserait jamais arriver une quelconque réunion entre elles. Surtout qu'il était tout proche de passer à l'action et d'enfin accomplir sa mission première.

La grande porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les Serpentards, les premiers à passer pour les sélections comme toujours. Sur le terrain entra en priorité l'équipe de l'année passée dont Jack avait toujours réussi à reprendre son poste de poursuiveur. Il aurait bien voulu être également capitaine mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. Ce pourquoi il laissa la place à un septième année appelé Urquhart. Raiponce applaudit avec ferveur:

\- J'espère qu'il va de nouveau réussir ces sélections! Il y a de sacrés candidats cette année...

Harold hocha de la tête en rangeant sa lettre:

\- En effet, je m'inquiète également pour Mérida. Depuis qu'on lui a refusé le poste de capitaine pour Harry, c'est une folle furieuse. Elle pourrait bien rater ses tirs si elle a les nerfs en pelote.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de la détendre?

\- Si... Mais... A part avoir reçu une soufflante sur le fait que je ne comprends pas l'enjeu de la situation car je n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch... J'ai échoué.

\- Elle va s'y faire ne t'inquiète pas.

Les nouveaux comme les anciens candidats montèrent sur leur balai. Ils firent un petit tour aérien pour se mettre dans le bain. Puis le capitaine donna ses ordres de passage. Jack patienta pour son tour, en fixant le jeu de ses adversaires. C'était d'ailleurs bien vrai qu'ils étaient doués. Les buts se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Raiponce et Harold commencèrent à stresser. Mais Jack garda confiance, comme il savait si bien le faire. Quand son tour arriva il prit une grande respiration et s'attela à la tâche. Dans les airs il aperçut Elsa qui le soutenait fermement avec Hans puis Raiponce et Harold qui agitaient de petits drapeaux de ses couleurs. Il était si content qu'il offrit une de ses meilleurs performances. Rapide, flexible et calme, il enchaîna les buts devant le gardien de Serpentard. Sa valeur n'était plus à prouver. Elsa et Raiponce s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Les deux blondes se fixèrent un instant, jalouses, mais elles tournèrent la tête sans se parler. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, elles comprenaient d'un regard le fond du problème.

A la fin des qualifications Jack put reprendre son poste. Heureux, il put donc regarder les sélections de Gryffondor avec ses amis du Big Four. Raiponce l'enlaça avec amour dont il ne se pria pas pour la serrer fort contre lui. Harold se sentit de trop et se contenta de regarder les Gryffondors arriver.

Cependant, Elsa était en colère et Hans le remarqua aussitôt:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Jack n'est même pas venu nous voir alors qu'on est là pour l'encourager. Je suis vraiment vexée!

Hans haussa les épaules:

\- Tu sais bien qu'il a une petite copine qui passe en priorité et que ses trois amis comptent pour lui. Je ne vois pas ce que tu attendais de lui sur ce coup.

La sorcière lui fit un regard noir:

\- Si j'étais arrivée en première année, et que l'on avait été ensembles dans le Poudlard Express tout aurait été différent. Je ne supporte pas de le voir batifoler avec les autres maisons. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour mes pouvoirs mais il n'en fait rien. Sans toi, Hans , je serais si seule...

Elsa baissa la tête alors que Hans savoura cet instant de victoire. Il l'avait complètement dans la poche. Peut être devrait-il passer à l'étape supérieure?

\- Jack a perdu de vue ce qui est important c'est son problème. Mais toi Elsa, tu es différente. Je pense qu'au lieu de rester enfermée dans cette cage de bonne conduite que tu t'es faite, tu devrais en sortir et laisser libre cours à ta magie et à ton impulsivité. Je te vois toujours sur la retenue et tu n'oses pas prendre ta baguette. Pourquoi ne pas laisser sortir la vraie toi?

La Serpentard se calma et le regarda en biais:

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir?

\- C'est pourtant très simple, ne rêves-tu pas de liberté? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. Je pense que tu devrais te lâcher, montrer ta puissance. C'est un conseil que tu devrais garder en mémoire.

Le Mangemort se leva, tout sourire puis commença à partir. Elsa resta un court instant à réfléchir puis elle le rejoignit. Il avait tellement raison. Elle se dit que peut-être, un jour elle devrait arrêter de se retenir autant. De tout lâcher. Mais sa seule peur serait de tuer quelqu'un par inadvertance. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de faire attention. De ne pas utiliser sa magie à tord et à travers. Ils lui avaient également donné ses gants magiques. Elsa se sentit perdu mais malgré tout elle y réfléchit. Elle en avait vraiment assez...De retenir ses sombres pouvoirs de glaces.

Le tour des Gryffondors fut tout aussi épique que l'équipe précédente. Harry le nouveau capitaine ne savait plus qui choisir entre tous ces bons éléments. Il hésita énormément sur le cas de Mérida qui ne cessait de lui tirer une tête mécontente et qui ratait certains de ses buts. Ses trois amis croisaient les doigts car si elle finissait remplaçante, ce serait une furie qui s'abattrait sur le terrain. Par chance, Mérida était dans l'équipe depuis la première année et Harry savait reconnaître ses capacités. Il décida donc de mettre Anna comme remplaçante qui concourait également pour le titre de poursuiveuse. La jeune Gryffondore était déçue mais Mérida étant son modèle elle lui offrit ses plus tendres félicitations.

Quand la rouquine rejoignit leur groupe, elle s'assit en s'affalant sur le banc. Elle faisait la tête. Raiponce lui mit la main sur l'épaule:

\- Félicitations pour ton renouvellement de poste.

La rouquine grommela:

\- Mais moi je voulais être capitaine et je pensais que Jack le serait aussi. Ca casse tout mon délire, puis un peu plus et j'étais remplaçante, non mais vraiment je suis une merde.

Le silence devint pesant que Jack s'empressa de briser:

\- Tu sais je n'avais pas envie d'être capitaine, c'est bien trop de travail à côté des ASPIC. Mais je pensais que peut-être plus tard on pourrait rentrer dans une grande équipe de Quidditch officielle, ce serait bien mieux qu'un simple poste de capitaine dans une école. Tu ne penses pas?

Son amie réfléchit un moment, elle eut comme une illumination:

\- C'est vrai ça! On s'en fout un peu de l'école! Notre place sera bien plus haute dans les sphères du vrai monde du Quidditch!

La rouquine s'emporta les yeux pleins de lumière. D'un soupir ravi ses amis furent contents de la voir sourire à nouveau. Cependant Jack tourna la tête vers le ciel. Il avait dit ça pour la rassurer mais il savait bien, au fond, que jamais cela n'arriverait. Puisque bientôt, il serait un Mangemort à part entière.

Une fois les sélections passées, les entraînements reprirent. La vie au château n'avait pas changé. Elle était même mieux que du temps d'Ombrage, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elinor n'avait pas le même sadisme envers les élèves et Hans ne faisait absolument plus son travail.

Un soir d'entraînement, Drago Malefoy et Jack Frost rentrèrent ensembles à leur salle commune. Ils s'étaient rhabillés en tenue de sorcier mais Drago se stoppa en plein milieu du chemin. Jack se retourna:

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Son frère adoptif qui était en pleine réflexion, ressurgit:

\- J'ai mal au bras. Pas toi?

Jack fixa son bandage:

\- Si un peu... On dirait que On-Sait-Qui est en train de bouger.

\- Oui. Mais nous on ne fait rien. Par ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fais par deux fois au bureau du directeur. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

Jack baissa la tête et s'assit sur un rebord en pierre froid:

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais si tu insistes... J'ai été affublé d'une mission par Dumbledore. Il veut que je glane des informations sur Tu-Sais-Qui auprès de Slugohrn. C'est tout.

Drago ne s'y attendit pas du tout:

\- Sérieux? Qu'est ce qu'il veut de Slug'?

\- J'en sais rien, pour l'instant je dois juste me rapprocher de lui mais au pire je m'en fous un peu.

\- Je vois... Enfin au moins tu as le directeur dans tes papiers. Reste plus qu'à le tuer.

Sa façon d'énoncer ça laissa Jack pantois. Comme s'il pouvait le faire... Le Serpentard de glace se mordit la lèvre:

\- Honnêtement je ne me vois pas le tuer, je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Ah. Tu vas laisser ta sœur mourir? Et Lucius? Et moi?

Jack se leva d'un bond et cogna dans un mur. Du sang coula de son poing:

\- Je... Je veux sauver tout le monde... Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Le blondinet croisa les bras:

\- Moi non plus alors on doit se bouger. Il serait peu-être temps d'aller voir l'armoire.

Jack redressa la tête et approuva. Ensembles ils se rendirent au dernier étage du château. Ils montrèrent leur envie de trouver la salle et celle-ci s'ouvrit à eux.

\- Quel foutoir, répliqua Jack.

Le jeune mage de glace, inspecta les lieux. Il y avait de tout, comme un grenier à l'abandon. Si on ne lui en avait pas parlé à Barjow et Beurk il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir tout ça dans le château. Drago repéra bien vite l'armoire à disparaître sous un grand drap blanc qu'il tira.

\- La voilà, c'est exactement la même.

Les frères contemplèrent l'objet en touchant ses dorures, en fixant sa noirceur et la peur qu'elle leur inspirait. Jack avala sa salive par trois fois:

\- C'est donc ça notre solution de secours? Faire entrer les Mangemorts par cette armoire?

Drago l'ouvrit, celle-ci était triangulaire:

\- Ce sera notre dernier recours. Mais d'abord il faut la réparer. Elle ne marche plus très bien.

Jack resta scotché. Si les Mangemorts entraient dans le château... Allaient-ils en tuer les sorciers? Comme ses amis? Il eut un frisson d'angoisse et regarda son frère sortir une pomme rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je vais la tester pardi.

La pomme fut placée au centre puis Drago referma la porte et attendit en comptant. Il n'osa pas la rouvrir, c'est donc Jack qui s'approcha des poignées. Il clancha, et là, stupeur. Seule la moitié de la pomme était partie. Une moitié intacte et coupée nette comme une tranche de beurre. Même les pépins étaient intacts.

\- Je... Crois que si Pitch ou Bellatrix arrivent en une moitié, ça va pas vraiment le faire, déclara Jack.

Drago eut un sourire fugace d'hilarité mais se reprit:

\- En effet... Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la faire remarcher.

Les Serpentards soupirèrent de cet échec puis sortirent sans se faire remarquer. Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir en traînant par les cachots.

Jack resta pensif:

\- Mais au final on ne sait toujours pas quoi faire au sujet de notre mission.

Il parla doucement pour ne pas être entendu. Drago secoua la tête négativement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ni la moindre envie.

Le jeune Serpentard de glace pensa à Elena. Il l'imagina dans sa bulle de glace à se priver de nourriture jusqu'à ce que la faim lui morde le ventre au point de se traîner pour aller chopper un bout de pain. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings:

\- Drago je vais te laisser, je dois aller à la volière.

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou pour rassurer Elena, même si c'est déjà le quatrième je veux qu'elle se nourrisse. Et puis je vais réfléchir à un moyen de tuer Dumbledore.

Drago se retourna sans comprendre sa soudaine attitude. Jack s'approcha de lui puis sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire il le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes et partit. Le blondinet afficha une mine décontenancée en regardant son frère adoptif tourner au coin de l'allée.

Jack fonça droit vers la volière. Il s'assit dans un coin et écrivit une lettre de soutien où il l'implorait de manger et de retrouver la santé pendant que lui cherchait un moyen de la sortir de là. Il ne lui parlait pas du château, ni de ses amis et de sa vie à lui. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il donna tout son amour et son inquiétude par lettre puis l'envoya dans un regard morose. Des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur ses joues alors que le froid de l'automne arrivait à grand pas.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer.

Jack se retourna d'une traite en essuyant ses larmes. Il fixa Elsa qui tenait un hibou en main. Elle nourrit son oiseau fétiche des neiges puis s'avança vers son ami:

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais si mal Jack... J'étais peut-être trop concentrée sur moi-même...

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup puis se redressa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Je sais que toi aussi c'est dur avec toute cette magie qui déborde en toi. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle se renforce de plus en plus.

Elsa se posa à côté de Jack en se collant au mur.

\- Oui. Hans m'a dit que c'était de la magie noire. Toute ma magie vient de là et c'est pour ça que je fais du mal aux autres quand je l'utilise. Pour ça que mes parents avaient peur de moi... Je le comprend enfin mais ça ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux, au contraire.

Jack se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

\- J'imagine que ça doit être difficile surtout que si cela s'aggrave ta sœur pourrait réellement être en danger si tu ne fais pas attention.

\- Exactement! Il n'y a bien que toi et Hans qui me comprennent on dirait.

Hans... Jack se retint de lui dire que c'était un sale Mangemort de première. Au moins il était attentionné avec elle. Ce qu'il trouvait par ailleurs suspect mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à y repenser.

\- Et toi Jack, pourquoi pleures-tu? Je te pensais heureux depuis que ta magie s'était stabilisée. Et que tu étais en couple.

Le sorcier la sonda. Il réfléchit aux avantages et aux inconvénients de lui parler. Puis sachant son caractère et ses propres problèmes il se lança:

\- J'ai un problème avec les Mangemorts. L'un d'eux détient ma petite sœur en otage alors que je la croyais morte. Il l'a sauvée et la garde prisonnière dans une bulle de glace. Je ne sais plus quoi faire car si je veux la sauver je dois tuer quelqu'un. Voilà à peu près mon problème mais je te conjure de ne rien dire. S'il te plaît.

Elsa eut les larmes aux yeux:

\- Mon dieu c'est terrible! Je... Je ne peux pas t'aider mais sache que je te soutiens. Même si je préférerais... Que tu ne tues personne.

\- Moi aussi, rit tristement Jack. Moi aussi...

Le froid s'empara de la demoiselle qui serra sa robe de sorcier:

\- Bon je vais rentrer, tu viens avec moi?

Elle lui sourit et Jack se sentit comme réchauffé de l'intérieur. Enfin il avait pu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Drago et cette personne ne la jugeait pas. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Durant le trajet il reprit même confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir il fila directement dans les livres de magie noire que Pitch lui avait donné. Il chercha un moyen de tuer Dumbledore, indirectement. C'était sa seule alternative.

Les semaines suivantes, Jack et Drago retournèrent quelques fois le matin voir l'armoire, et tentèrent de la réparer, sans grand succès. La journée ils se séparaient pour aller en cours et s'occuper avec leurs propres amis. Puis le soir venu ils allaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Et enfin ils restaient avec leurs amis avant de retourner au dortoir pour parler d'une manière indirecte d'avoir Dumbledore. Cela devenait leur nouvelle habitude. Pendant ce temps Pitch resta silencieux puisqu'il ne voyait quasiment rien au château. Jack supposait qu'il devait chercher un moyen de lui parler. Mais en même temps cela l'empêchait d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur ce pourquoi il glissait dans chaque lettre un mot à Pitch pour lui dire que la mission avançait. Cela le tiendrait éloigné de lui un moment.

Pour l'instant il décida de profiter de ses derniers beaux jours à Poudlard. Il était toujours heureux de retrouver ses amis sous le cerisier fané. Le froid s'installait de plus en plus et cette année était l'une des plus fraîches depuis leur venue au château. Raiponce tremblota alors que Jack lui passa sa cape:

\- Tiens je n'en ai pas besoin moi.

\- Merci.

Elle la sentit:

\- Elle a ton odeur en plus...

La Serdaigle rougit et l'enfila. Jack lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. En face Mérida et Harold revenaient d'une promenade dans la forêt pour aller voir Krokmou, Graup et Ralph. Ils se tenaient par les épaules et s'échangeaient des petits regards complices.

Ensembles ils se rendirent dans la grande salle quand les sixièmes années furent convoqués par un envoyé du ministère spécialisé dans le transplanage. Là-bas il leur expliqua à tous qu'à la majorité de chaque sorcier, ceux-ci avait l'opportunité d'apprendre le transplanage et que les cours commençaient quelque temps après noël. Les sorciers étaient contents de l'apprendre, surtout Mérida qui sautait de joie.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée quand Elinor la rejoignit à la sortie de la salle.

\- Mérida il faut qu'on parle.

\- ... Je suis occupée, je dois aller au Quidditch...

\- Je sais que ça fait des semaines que tu m'évites mais là je ne te laisserais pas partir, on doit parler du ton futur mariage.

Harold faillit s'étrangler en entendant ses mots. Jack écarquilla également les yeux. Mérida n'en avait toujours pas parlé aux garçons. En fait elle n'avait jamais prévu de le faire. La rouquine piqua un fard de colère. Ses joues rougirent comme une tomate bien mûre:

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, ce sera toujours non!

Elle hurla si fort que les autres élèves se retournèrent. Harold déglutit. Il fixa sa petite amie sans comprendre.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Mérida Weasley Dunbroch! S'énerva sa mère. A noël tu auras une rencontre avec les autres clans en vue du mariage. Tu devras officiellement y assister en robe de circonstance.

\- Alors je fuguerais!

\- Je t'enfermerais dans ta chambre jusqu'à la date promise!

\- N'importe quoi! Je détruirais la porte!

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie, tu n'es pas encore majeure ma fille!

Raiponce et Jack retinrent leur souffle en regardant la mère et la fille nez contre nez. Harold faillit tourner de l'œil. Pendant ce court silence il s'interposa timidement:

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de me marier moi... C'est trop tôt...

Elinor détourna son regard sur le pauvre Poufsouffle en panique. Elle se redressa:

\- Mérida tu ne lui as rien dit je suppose? Quel enfant à problèmes.

La Gryffondore détourna les yeux en regardant le sol. Sa mère soupira:

\- Mon cher enfant, je suis désolé mais Mérida est déjà promise à un mariage avec une autre famille de nos contrées. C'est une tradition familiale pour consolider notre position sociale.

Le dragonnier afficha une tête indescriptible entre le choc et la surprise. Il beuga sur place alors que Mérida avait les larmes aux yeux. Elinor sortit une lettre de sa poche et la donna à sa fille:

\- J'attends beaucoup de toi après tout tes écarts de conduite ici. Sur ce, bon Quidditch et tâche de jouer calmement.

Tournant les talons, la grande dame fit évacuer les autres sorciers qui s'étaient attroupés. Elle partit fièrement sans se retourner.

Mérida ne put que fuir dans l'autre sens, la colère et la tristesse recouvrant son pâle visage. Harold resta droit comme un i. Ce fut Jack qui le réveilla avec une grosse claque sur la joue:

\- Ca fait un choc je le conçois mais je pense que tu devrais aller t'expliquer avec elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jack savait que le temps était compté depuis le retour de Voldemort. Plus le temps pour les disputes et les non-dits. Harold avala sa salive et courut pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Il la trouva au lac noir, les jambes serrées contre son corps. Le couple Jack-Raiponce les suivit également de loin. Quand Harold arriva, la Gryffondore mit sa tête dans ses genoux. Son ami serra les dents.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

\- ...

\- Tu vas te marier et je ne suis pas au courant... Je suis vraiment ton petit ami? Ou alors tu as juste accepté mes sentiments pour ne pas me faire de la peine?

Mérida releva la tête en larme:

\- Mais non espèce de sombre idiot! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est juste que je comptais régler cette histoire sans avoir besoin d'en parler! Tu crois que j'ai envie de me marier avec un inconnu moi? Même me marier tout court c'est pas mon projet... *renifle* C'est ma mère qui veut faire sa stupide tradition de bourgeoise. Le genre de tradition qui n'existe quasiment plus à part chez les sangs-purs. Je déteste ça! Je ne veux pas !

Le Poufsouffle se calma. Il avait compris ses sentiments et s'approcha d'elle. Calmement il posa son genou en métal au sol et prit la main de sa dulcinée:

\- Ecoute Mérida. J'ai eu très peur pour le coup mais je comprend maintenant. Et ça renforce mon idée que je... Ahem...

Il rougit et se mordit la lèvre pour se donner courage:

\- Que je t'aime vraiment du fond de mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te voir au bras d'un autre homme, j'en deviendrais malade. Je ne le supporterais pas! Même si je dois lutter contre ta mère, je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter ce mariage arrangé. Oui je te le promets!

La rouquine ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Un grand sourire élargit son visage. Elle serra la main qui la tenait.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, un mariage ne devrait pas nous poser de problèmes, rit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu sais Harold, je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de spécial. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ainsi que Krokmou, je me sentais vraiment proche de toi et de ta façon d'être... Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont ce qu'on appelle l'amour, je n'y connais rien, mais je sais que je veux rester avec toi...

D'un air tendre sur le visage, Harold la prit fermement dans ses bras:

\- Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi! Je ne veux jamais te perdre.

Mérida entoura ses bras pour un énorme câlin. Harold en profita pour caresser ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Puis il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Elle ferma les yeux quand il s'avança pour lui donner un fougueux baiser. Langoureusement, il se prolongea dont Harold en profita pour découvrir le corps de sa dulcinée. Pour la première fois de sa vie il toucha une poitrine par dessus la chemise de Mérida. Elle n'était pas très grande mais juste ce qui fallait pour tenir dans une main. La rouquine rougit mais se laissa faire en tâtant à son tour le torse du dragonnier.

Jack et Raiponce filèrent quand la tension monta entre le couple. Il se collèrent dans un petit coin. Le Serpentard sentait la chaleur intérieure lui monter à la tête. Lui aussi il avait envie de ce genre de câlin mais depuis le coup de Frollo il n'avait jamais franchi le pas.

\- Raiponce...

\- O...Oui?

La blonde se sentit toute chose quand Jack s'avança vers elle pour la coller dans un coin. Elle se tint une longue mèche de cheveu en regardant le sol. Le Serpentard se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais pour avoir ce genre de câlin. D'une main il souleva la tête de la Serdaigle qui tremblotait. Il s'en prit à ses lèvres tout en la collant contre le mur. La blonde y répondit timidement puis se laissa aller sous les baisers de son prince charmant. Elle en oublia tellement Frollo, qu'elle entoura ses bras autour de Jack. Ce signal offrit au jeune garçon la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Jamais Raiponce n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments de frisson qui parcouraient tout son corps. Dans le feu de l'action elle s'accrocha aux cheveux de Jack qu'elle trouva agréablement froid au toucher.

Doucement les mains de Jack passèrent également plus bas sur la poitrine de la blonde qui imagina un bref instant la main de Frollo et voulut repousser son assaillant. Mais Jack garda sa prise et elle se détendit de nouveau. La poitrine de Raiponce était un poil plus grosse que celle de Mérida mais sans vraiment que cela se voie. C'était un petit C qui ravit la main palpable de Jack. Le contact froid était vraiment agréable et offrait des sensations nouvelles. C'est à cet instant que la blonde comprit ce qu'Ariel aimait tant dans le fait d'être en couple avec Eric. La main de Jack continua de descendre jusqu'aux hanches. Les frissons grandirent quand il passa sa main derrière son dos. Férocement il continua ses baisers. Raiponce en profita également pour descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos et passa sa main sous la chemise. C'était encore plus froid, son corps devait être très loin des 37 degrés.

Quand Jack lâcha sa prise, essoufflé, il fixa sa petite amie en transe. Elle avait vraiment apprécié ce câlin érotique. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin mais il dut s'arrêter quand un petit bout de papier tomba sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il le prit et l'ouvrit en lisant l'intérieur. Raiponce ne pouvait plus décrocher un mot. Elle respirait fortement et tentait de se recoiffer. Au même instant arriva en trombe les deux autres amis à moitié rougissant.

\- Vous avez vu, Dumbledore veut encore nous parler? déclara Mérida en respirant un peu plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Encore? Siffla Jack qui n'aimait pas aller chez Albus qu'il devrait tuer tôt ou tard.

\- Il veut nous parler de Slug' peut-être? Déclara Harold qui avait fini de se remettre à neuf.

\- On a pas le choix allons-y maintenant. Ca me fera oublier ma mère tiens.

Mérida respira un bon coup. Elle se tourna vers Harold pour lui sourire amoureusement et lui prit la main. Il en fut vraiment heureux. Raiponce en fit de même en se collant au bras de son amour.

Ensemble ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les fit entrer comme à l'ordinaire. Il les fixa puis afficha un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Avait-il compris ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux? Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore leur ouvrit les bras:

\- Vous avez fait vite. J'espère en tout cas que ce premier mois et demi de cours se passe bien.

\- A merveille, sourirent-ils ensembles.

\- Tant mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Le directeur gloussa dans sa barbe. Puis il redevint sérieux et montra de nouveau une fiole.

\- Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'aimerais vous montrer un autre souvenir que j'ai recueilli auprès de l'ancien directeur. Celui-ci est tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique mais on n'en apprend pas beaucoup. Je pense qu'il pourra peut-être nous éclairer pour la suite.

Le vieil homme les vit se rapprocher, curieux. Il fixa cependant Jack qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis fit tomber le souvenir dans la pensine. Ils purent s'y plonger ensembles.

 _Le décor arriva doucement après l'horrible spirale bleue que les sorciers prenaient à chaque arrivée dans la pensine. Ce coup-ci ce fut en extérieur. On y trouva l'herbe fraîche et le bois adjacent à Poudlard. Le château était en arrière plan sonnant d'une cloche de début de cours. Des corbeaux étaient là à fixer avec attention le petit garçon devant le lac noir._

 _Tom Jedusor, âgé d'une quatorzaine d'année, tenait sa baguette en main. Il fixait une énorme pierre noire avec attention. Dans l'autre main se tenait le livre noir dont la couverture rouge et violette donnait toujours autant de frissons à voir. Le jeune garçon leva sa baguette et d'un sort informulé il fit scintiller le rocher. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Le jeune Tom sembla contrarié de son échec quand Dippet Armano, l'ancien directeur, arriva d'un regard inquiet:_

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas en cours Monsieur Jedusor?_

 _\- Non Monsieur, j'ai une après-midi de libre aujourd'hui._

 _\- Et vous ne la passez pas en compagnie de vos camarades de classe?_

 _\- Pourquoi faire? Je n'en ai pas besoin._

 _Dippet s'essuya son crâne presque chauve. C'était un homme frêle et fripé qui faisait encore plus vieux que son âge réel. On ressentait tout de même une forte sympathie pour lui hormis Tom Jedusor qui se fichait de tous les professeurs hormis de celui de métamorphose, Dumbledore._

 _Le directeur s'avança et tendit sa main:_

 _\- Puis-je voir ce livre? Il me semble être plein de magie noire pour un jeune sorcier comme vous._

 _Tom lui donna. Dippet l'ouvrit et consulta ses pages:_

 _\- C'est un recueil très rare et très profond que voilà... Rempli par de puissants sorciers tels que Merlin et Gellert Grindelwald. Dernière propriétaire, Cathy Cerda, lut-il sur la première de couverture. C'est cette femme qui vous l'a donné?_

 _Tom restait dans son air fermé et son ton monotone:_

 _\- Non. Elle l'a vendu à une camarade de classe, Astoria Gothel. Puis-je ravoir le livre pour lui rendre._

 _\- Désolé mais je ne peux tolérer ce genre de chose à Poudlard. Je vais le garder et convoquer mademoiselle Gothel. La magie noire n'est pas une bonne chose, vous devriez le savoir. Ce que renferme ce livre est plus sombre que la nuit elle-même._

 _Tom ne réagissant pas, Dippet soupira et partit. Il ne comprenait rien à ce gamin que lui avait amené Dumbledore._

 _Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules, il savait ce qu'il voulait et se doutait qu'Astoria n'en resterait pas là. Il s'approcha de la pierre noire et la toucha. Ce test n'était pas son premier. Il sourit et jeta la pierre dans l'eau parmi d'autres qui brillaient sombrement dans le fond du lac. Puis le souvenir se dissipa._

 _Un autre se forma rapidement et montra Astoria Gothel en train de hurler chez le directeur pour récupérer son livre. Puis tout devint flou et le Big Four remonta en surface._

Comme sorti d'un songe, le quatuor reprit ses esprits. Raiponce réfléchit puis se tourna vers le directeur, songeur:

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez été voir les pierres au fond du lac noir?

\- Bien entendu. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette magie mais je n'ai pas trouvé à quoi elle correspondait. A quel sort ou quel enchantement pouvait bien être rattaché ces tests.

Jack se gratta le menton:

\- Il faisait donc des expériences près du lac noir sur une forme de magie très noire sortie de ce livre. Hum...

Harold intervint:

\- Cathy Cerda... Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Dumbledore rangea le souvenir:

\- Oui c'est une sorcière qui s'est fait enlever par Voldemort avec Ollivander au cours de cet été. J'ai fais quelque recherche sur cette femme et elle semble lié à beaucoup de tragédie malheureusement. Elle n'est pas une mage noire mais elle pratique toutes sortes de magie dont celle utilisée pour la divination. Il me semble qu'elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur ce monde et sur les potions. Ce livre a du atterrir entre ses mains durant sa soif de savoir ou au cours de ses voyages. C'est une vagabonde qui parcourt les marchés sorciers dans le monde entier.

Le Big Four fut impressionné de tant de savoir. Dumbledore s'assit, fatigué.

\- Comme je vous l'avais dit je n'en sais pas plus sur ce souvenir que ce que l'on a aperçu. Ni sur pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse à Cathy Cerda à part pour lui parler du livre ou peut-être pour son savoir. J'espère sincèrement que cette relique du passé vous aidera pour la suite.

Après quelques théories de la part du Big Four la conversation fut close. Ils retournèrent donc dans le hall en pleine réflexion. Que pouvait bien fabriquer Tom avec ces cailloux noirs? Le quatuor sentit que la magie utilisée ne pouvait être que dangereuse.


	56. (Année 6) Chp 5 Sombre avenir

**Hello! Désolé de toujours publier à l'arrache, j'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge. Ceci dit j'en envoi plusieurs d'un coup ça compense * cherche des excuses*. En tout cas bonne lecture :) La prochaine fournée de chapitre sera 8 9 10 ! ^^**

Chp 5 : Les prémices d'un sombre avenir

Adossée contre le bord de sa bulle froide, Elena dessina de son index sur la buée de la vitre. La petite sorcière termina son œuvre par un maigre sourire et fixa longuement son Jack disparaître du verre gelé. Elle le recommença, encore et encore. Elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. La pauvre enfant ne connaissait même pas Poudlard ni ce que devenait le monde extérieur. Sa seule certitude était que Jack se démenait pour la sauver. C'était ce qu'il disait dans ses lettres. Mais il ne parlait pas de lui... Elena aurait bien voulu savoir ce que le grand Jack était devenu maintenant. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il pensait, avec qui il parlait, s'il avait des amis... Elle qui avait toujours admiré son frère, avait-il beaucoup changé?

Pitch entra avec une nouvelle lettre en main qu'il lui lut rapidement. C'était toujours la même chose. Mange, repose-toi, j'arrive bientôt. Elle voulait autre chose. Pourquoi était-il si silencieux, cela la brisait encore plus. Le Mangemort lui servit à manger mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Si tu ne manges pas ton frère va vraiment être furieux, rit Pitch sadiquement. Je serais aussi triste de perdre mon otage.

La jeune fille frissonna.

\- Pourquoi vous acharner sur nous? Je ne comprend pas...

\- Le destin très chère. Vous êtes nés dans une famille prestigieuse c'est tout.

Elena retint un spasme d'angoisse:

\- Où est mon frère? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revu depuis? Ces lettres sont-elles vraiment de lui?

Pitch entendait encore et toujours le même refrain:

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est en mission, il reviendra très bientôt, lorsqu'il en aura fini. Il m'assure qu'elle avance bien. J'essaye par ailleurs de le contacter mais la magie blanche est assez contraignante. Quoiqu'il en soit. Mange!

L'homme en noir se retourna et partit avec un de ses sombrals de poussière. Il ferma la porte de sa sombre et terrible magie. Elena put reprendre son souffle. Elle n'aimait pas sa présence oppressante. D'une larme sèche, la jeune sorcière de dix ans s'avança vers son bol de soupe froide et son morceau de pain. Hésitant plusieurs fois, elle croqua enfin dans son bout de baguette.

\- Grand frère... Je veux te voir...

La larme se mouilla et atterrit en une perle de glace sur le sol moite de la bulle, se brisant en mille éclats de détresse.

La neige arriva sur Poudlard accompagnée de son vent glacial. La belle couverture blanche recouvrit une partie du sol et des toits. Jamais une année au château n'avait été aussi frisquette. Pour Jack et Elsa cela était absolument magnifique et féerique. Ce furent les seuls sorciers à oser sortir par ce temps. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble au grand dam de Raiponce qui n'osait pas sortir de peur de finir frigorifiée.

Malgré la température déjà hivernale, les temps au château étaient agréables et chaleureux. Les sorciers pensaient même que c'était une des années les plus tranquilles à Poudlard depuis l'arrivée de ce fameux Harry Potter et de la bande des quatre sorciers aux maisons différentes. C'est ce qu'on appelait le calme avant la tempête, un sombre mais doux calme qui réconfortait et cachait l'obscur complot qui se déroulait autour du château. Deux personnes le savaient pertinemment. Drago et Jack ne furent pas dupes. Après leur entraînement visant à battre Serdaigle en janvier, ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Cherchant à réparer l'armoire.

Drago ouvrit la porte du passage jusqu'à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Il fixa une banane revenue en bouillie:

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, soit ils se coupent en deux, soit ils se font broyer.

Jack était allongé sur le sol. Il regardait un de ses livres de magie noire avec attention:

\- Hm.

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes un peu! Trouves-moi un autre sortilège pour tenter de réparer cette chose inutile!

Le Serpentard aux cheveux argentés leva le nez de son recueil:

\- Essaye un sort plus simple au pire. Du genre , Reparo.

\- Tu te paies ma tête ou je rêve? Râla le blond

Jack pouffa:

\- Bien sûr, si c'était si simple on en serait pas là.

Il redevint plus sérieux:

\- Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de... Enfin pour notre mission.

\- Sérieux?

Le jeune Malefoy abandonna l'armoire à disparaître pour s'allonger à côté de son frère adoptif. Jack pointa une page du doigt:

\- Ca, c'est efficace quand on le touche et on peut enchanter n'importe quel objet avec. De plus on peut le faire livrer par n'importe qui. Je trouve ça... Enfin ce serait le moins pire à faire.

\- C'est génial, déclara Drago reboosté.

\- Ouais enfin... Je ne sais pas trop si cela marchera sur un homme comme Dumbledore... Mais essayer ça ne coûte rien.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Si on ne tente rien, Hans le dira à ses collègues Mangemorts et cela nous créerait des problèmes. Bientôt il va y avoir les vacances en plus.

Jack approuva. Il resta silencieux un moment. Comme en pleine réflexion.

Drago ouvrit sa sacoche remplie de sombres objets achetés à la boutique de l'allée des embrumes.

\- Ce collier d'Opale pourrait faire l'affaire. Il est déjà plein d'obscure magie. Il suffirait de contrôler quelqu'un sous impérium.

Jack se gratta la tête:

\- Non il faudrait mettre quelqu'un sous imperium qui contrôlerait une élève sous imperium pour ne pas se faire détecter.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Astucieux.

Les deux comploteurs se mirent au travail dès qu'ils eurent fini les préparatifs. Ils ensorcelèrent l'objet d'une horrible malédiction. Ils durent s'y prendre par trois fois pour finir cet enchantement si compliqué. Ils rangèrent ensuite le collier dans un écrin de soie. Sans le toucher.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où et à qui le filer, déclara Jack.

\- Justement j'y pensais. On a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dans une semaine. Ce serait le moment idéal non?

Jack approuva, les yeux sombres. Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande tout en cachant l'objet sous leur tunique.

Mais Mérida était là. Elle se cachait derrière un poteau en pierre.

\- Je le savais Jack. Tu mijotes quelque chose, susurra t-elle.

La jeune Gryffondore n'en parla à personne. Encore une fois on ne la croirait pas de toute manière, surtout Raiponce. Elle s'occupa plutôt de filer Jack en douce mais celui-ci ne retourna plus à la salle sur demande dans la semaine qui suivit. Elsa la remarqua à plusieurs reprises, cela commença à l'énerver. La veille de la sortie, celle-ci l'interpella dans un coin:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi? Râla Mérida qui perdit Jack de vue.

\- Arrête de nous suivre tu commences vraiment à devenir collante.

\- Je fais bien ce que je veux. Dégage.

Elle tenta de la pousser mais Elsa pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- Non. Je protégerais Jack de toi, sale Weasley.

Elsa savait que Jack avait une mission à accomplir et elle voulait le protéger coûte que coûte. La sorcière se doutait que Mérida voudrait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La rouquine ne se laissa pas impressionner et sortit son arme à son tour:

\- Tu crois me faire peur? Je te détruis quand je veux ma pauvre fille.

Elsa resserra sa baguette aux mots d'une de ses rivales. Sa magie semblait vouloir sortir, elle avait tellement envie de jeter des sorts de glace, son corps tout entier en tremblait de désir. Elle tenta de se contrôler. Un combat s'engagea quand Mérida lança le premier sort de répulsion. Elsa la suivit au beau milieu de la cour. Les sorciers s'attroupèrent en hurlant leur pari. Anna arriva en trombe pour voir le désastre:

\- Arrête Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Sa sœur ne l'entendit pas et le combat prit de l'ampleur partant sur des Stupéfix et des Reducto.

Les triplés arrivèrent également, avec leur ami, pour encourager la Gryffondore. Une vraie guerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors s'entama. Les deux camps s'insultèrent alors qu'Elsa et Mérida se faisaient du mal. Raiponce arriva au même instant avec Harold, ayant eu info de la nouvelle. Elsa lança un sort de glace plus sombre que d'ordinaire que Raiponce repoussa d'un geste:

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous deux!

Mérida la repoussa:

\- Reste en dehors de ça, je m'occupe de son cas pour toi!

Elsa sourit:

\- Pas besoin de la sang-de-bourbe en plus dans ce combat de vrais sorciers. Retourne dans tes livres, pauvresse!

Mérida fuma de rage et reprit le combat. Raiponce serra les poings et lança un sort qui repoussa Elsa contre une fontaine. Elle en perdit ses gants.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais ta jalousie envers moi fait peine à voir, s'emporta la Serdaigle. Je suis la petite amie de Jack que ça te plaise ou non!

Elsa pouffa, perdant le contrôle de son corps. L'eau de la fontaine se changea en glace.

\- C'est vrai ça, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlés toutes les deux alors autant se lâcher maintenant que tu oses enfin m'affronter de face, ma chère peureuse. C'est bien beau de me lancer des regards noirs tout le temps mais as-tu au moins la force de me défier? J'en doute, tu es faible, tu ne vois que par tes livres, tu ne connais rien à la vraie puissance. Et tu ne connais rien de Jack non plus.

Mérida allait répondre mais Raiponce la balaya d'une main:

\- Je connais Jack bien plus profondément que toi! Il me raconte tout depuis son passé et je sais tout ce qu'il aime!

Elsa rit de plus belle refroidissant l'atmosphère sous les Serpentards qui la poussaient encore plus.

\- Vraiment? Oh ma pauvre, tu vas tomber des nues quand tu sauras la vérité à son sujet! Moi je sais qui il est et ce qui le tracasse. Pauvre chose.

\- Quand je saurais quoi? S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire? Tu rêves. Je sais un truc que tu ignores c'est jouissif.

Les cris d'encouragements des Serpentards repoussèrent les trois autres maisons qui se regroupaient de plus en plus dans l'arrière cour du château. Raiponce se sentit frustrée d'ignorer un fait important. Elsa serra sa main dégantée:

\- Raiponce Gothel, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes mais Jack ne sera jamais à toi. Il est destiné à bien plus et tu seras toujours mise à l'écart de ses projets. Moi je serais là pour lui, ainsi que Drago et Hans. Ses vrais amis!

\- Foutaise, s'emporta la rouquine sous le regard choqué d'Harold qui la vit plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

Anna tenta d'approcher Elsa mais elle la repoussa d'un sort et la gela sur un poteau:

\- Reste en arrière Anna, cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Elsa, arrête, pitié!

\- Non, j'en ai assez de me retenir tout le temps! Assez tu entends!

Hans la fixa au loin d'un air approbateur. Il était enfin temps. Il regarda le combat reprendre entre Elsa et Mérida-Raiponce. Les filles se crêpaient le chignon sous les hurlements des sorciers. Harold partit chercher un professeur aussi vite qu'il le put.

Quand Minerva arriva avec Severus Rogue, le mal était fait. Mérida et Raiponce étaient au sol, gelées et en train de perdre leur température corporelle. Elsa se tenait droite devant elles en reprenant sa respiration avec Hans qui la tenait par les épaules. Harold courut jusqu'à ses amies. Jack était là également avec Drago, mais en retrait. Il n'osait pas y aller, ne pouvant prendre parti. Il regarda sa petite amie et ses meilleurs amies se faire emmener à l'infirmerie. Drago croisa les bras:

\- Il était temps.

\- Comment? Demanda Jack furieux.

\- La tension entre elles est enfin libérée. Cela fais cinq années qu'elles se jaugent du regard, il fallait que ça pète un jour. Le jour où enfin, Elsa accepte ses pouvoirs et où la sang-de-bourbe devient moins peureuse et naïve. Cela devait bien arriver, avoue-le. Surtout depuis le match de Quidditch on sent qu'elles avaient envie de se parler. C'est une bonne chose de faite.

Jack se détendit:

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien eu peur qu'Elsa n'avoue notre secret.

\- Oui c'était à deux doigts. En tout cas cela ne te concerne plus Jack. Pense plutôt à la mission qu'on doit remplir.

Jack pensa à Raiponce, sa chère et tendre lumière. Puis Elsa sa confidente et meilleure amie. Il passa ensuite à Mérida, sa fougueuse rivale et amie. Et il termina par Elena. Sa pauvre sœur enfermée, seule et triste.

\- Tu as raison, la seule à ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir c'est Elena. Il est de mon devoir de la sauver. Puis être avec Raiponce... En ai-je vraiment le droit aujourd'hui? Je suis un menteur et un demi Mangemort... Je ne la mérite plus.

Il soupira et partit avec son frère. Jack sombrait dans les noirs tréfonds du monde des sorciers.

Le lendemain fut la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Les filles furent privées de cette sortie et contraintes de finir en retenue pendant une semaine. Mérida et Raiponce étaient par ailleurs toujours à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore vint leur rendre une visite pour constater les dégâts. C'était mauvais, très mauvais comme magie. Il fixa tristement Anna qui leur tenait compagnie. En son for intérieur il plaignait leurs avenirs. A ces pauvres enfants.

Harold se retrouva donc seul avec Jack pour la sortie. Dans la calèche les amenant aux boutiques, le dragonnier serra ses mains gelées en fixant un Jack à moitié dénudé:

\- Sérieux tu n'as pas froid comme ça?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne ressens plus le froid depuis mon enfance.

Il lui sourit. Cependant, Harold prit un air sérieux:

\- Je m'inquiète Jack. Il faut que tu parles aux filles avant qu'il arrive un malheur. Raiponce t'aime du fond du cœur. Je pense qu'Elsa aussi. Alors tu dois mettre les choses au clair. Je m'occuperais de Mérida.

Jack soupira et laissa sa tête se balancer en arrière:

\- Je sais qu'Elsa m'aime aussi, on l'a évoqué il n'y a pas trop longtemps de ça et elle a comprit que j'aime Raiponce. Quant à Raiponce... Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à vivre un peu sans moi.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna Harold surpris.

\- Parce qu'elle est trop accrochée à moi, c'est soûlant à force.

Jack ne pensait aucun de ses mots mais il était temps de s'éloigner un peu s'il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir.

Harold le regarda plus cruellement:

\- Et bien, tu es super gentil avec ta chérie toi c'est fou. Jamais je ne dirais ça de Mérida moi.

\- C'est normal, Mérida est une fille plus libre et moins importune.

\- ... Tu me sidères Jack. J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Un coup c'est noir un coup c'est blanc. C'était pas l'amour de ta vie Raiponce?

\- Si... Enfin c'est compliqué.

\- Oui c'est toujours compliqué avec toi.

Le dragonnier croisa les bras et regarda Pré-Au-Lard qui arrivait à leur vue. Puis son regard se perdit sur le bras de Jack. Celui-ci semblait faire des vagues.

\- Ton bras est bizarre.

Le Serpentard fixa l'envoûtement qu'il avait mis pour cacher la marque. L'illusion ne devait pas être au top mais il devait arrêter de mettre un bandage.

\- C'est le froid qui te fais délirer.

Harold fronça les sourcils alors que la calèche se stoppa:

\- Jack tu nous caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas! Mérida m'en a vaguement fait l'allusion la semaine passée. Si tu ne nous en parles pas ça va encore finir comme l'année passée. C'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher Harold. Tu es mon meilleur ami et les autres filles aussi mais vraiment là vous me prenez le chou, je voudrais rester seul.

Jack descendit en sautant et partit dans son coin. Harold eut un énorme soupir en rejoignant d'autres membres de l'armée Rebelle qui s'était réunis. Il fixa une Anna triste et la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put. Ensemble ils se rendirent aux trois balais. A eux tous ils prirent une table dans le fond, la plus grande et s'installèrent en paix.

\- Elsa me fait peur Harold... Je pense que sa magie devient de plus en plus instable. Je suis sûre que c'est Hans qui est derrière tout ça, râla Anna avec un cocktail sans alcool.

Le dragonnier se mordit la lèvre en y pensant. La jeune reprit:

\- En plus Harry n'arrête pas de délirer sur le fait que Drago soit devenu un Mangemort, murmura-t-elle doucement. Il l'a dit aussi à Mérida la semaine dernière. Mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer car ça voudrait peut-être dire que ma sœur aussi... Ou Jack... Enfin ce n'est que des suppositions bien sûr.

Le dragonnier resta de marbre. Il tomba dans ses pensées en buvant sa bièraubeurre. Et si c'était vrai? Si Jack avait franchi le pas? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Soudain arriva Slugohrn qui l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

\- Oh monsieur Haddock je vous cherchais justement! C'est dur de vous trouver dans toute cette foule, rit le bedonnant professeur.

Harold atterrit:

\- Oh, euh , oui..

\- Il faut dire que les sorciers exceptionnels comme vous se cachent toujours parmi les autres.

Harold eut un sourire forcé.

\- Vous me cherchiez pourquoi? Demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

Le professeur ne fit attention à personne d'autre à la table:

\- Je vous avais parlé d'un petit club que j'organise pour rapprocher mes élèves, et bien je compte inaugurer sa réouverture par une dîner bientôt. Cela vous tenterait-il de nous rejoindre avec vos trois autres brillants amis?

La demande fut soudaine. Il avait complètement oublié la mission de Dumbledore. Il se leva en souriant:

\- Bien sûr on en serait ravis!

Slugohrn lui sourit, complètement euphorique entre sa nature joyeuse et les bières qu'il buvait. Quand il se retourna il aperçut Jack et lui courut après pour lui faire la même demande. Le Serpentard approuva courtoisement.

Harold fixa Jack et Drago qui semblaient bien pâles. Plus que d'ordinaire tout du moins pour Jack. Les regards se croisèrent et Jack fila avec son frère dans les toilettes. Le dragonnier se rassit, tendu. Ariel le remarqua:

\- Ca ne va pas Harold? Tu me sembles bien perdu. Il faut dire que Slugohrn est un sorcier plutôt étrange.

Le Poufsouffle termina sa boisson:

\- C'est rien je me pose trop de questions sur un ami c'est tout.

\- Essaye de lui parler alors, non?

\- Déjà essayé mais c'est une tombe. Pire qu'avant j'ai l'impression.

Ariel eut de la peine pour lui puis elle se dandina sur place:

\- Eric, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, tu pourrais me laisser passer.

\- Encore? Et beh...

La rouquine lui fit un regard noir:

\- J'ai mes règles! Alors tu seras à la diète cette semaine.

Le jeune homme ne sut plus ou se mettre et se cacha dans ses mains, rouge. Ses amis rirent de bon cœur en le pointant du doigt.

Harold pensa brièvement à ce que venait d'évoquer Ariel. Un jour... Lui aussi un jour il pourrait le faire avec Mérida. Il rougit tout seul en imaginant Mérida, nue, et à sa portée. Un peu comme lors du combat sous le lac noir.

\- Tu penses au sexe toi, je me trompe? Sourit malicieusement Anna ne mâchant pas ses mots.

Harold s'étrangla et se leva brutalement.

\- Mais... Non!

Anna pouffa et l'accompagna dehors quand il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Elle lui tint le bras pour se réchauffer:

\- Allez avoue! Je suis sûre que tu as déjà fait des trucs coquins avec Mérida!

\- Ca ne te regarde pas enfin! Rougit de plus bel le pauvre Poufsouffle en feu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrants vous n'en parlez jamais... Mérida ne veux rien me dire.

\- Encore heureux!

Anna rit de bon cœur et le dragonnier la suivit dans son délire. Ils décidèrent de retourner aux calèches quand soudain, Ariel passa à côté d'eux sans les regarder.

Anna l'interpella mais la Serdaigle avança comme un automate. La jeune lui courut après pour la retenir:

\- Eh je te parle!

Ariel se retourna le regard vide.

\- Ca va ? demanda Harold perplexe. Tiens c'est quoi ça?

Il regarda le paquet que tenait Ariel. Celle-ci le serra contre sa poitrine:

\- Je dois l'apporter à Dumbledore, c'est un cadeau que je lui fais.

\- Ah... En quel honneur? Et c'est quoi?

Ariel pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était quoi déjà? Elle ouvrit le paquet pour voir et tout le monde admira le collier. Elle voulut le toucher pour le contempler de plus près. A peine l'effleura t-elle qu'Ariel tomba au sol en hurlant.

Ses deux amis paniquèrent, ils la virent trembler et hurler, se roulant dans la neige. Harold tenta de la retenir mais Ariel s'envola dans les airs par une bourrasque noire.

\- Que quelqu'un nous aide, hurla en pleurs la jeune Anna, terrifiée.

Harry arriva avec ses amis pour constater les faits. Ce fut Hagrid qui les aida avec un contre-sort qu'il connaissait.

\- Poussez-vous, poussez-vous!

Le grand garde-chasse prit la pauvre Ariel dans les bras qui hurlait toujours sous la douleur:

\- Elle va mourir si ça continue! Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ne touchez surtout pas à ce collier, sauf avec l'emballage! Et apportez-le aux directeurs.

Harold approuva tremblant encore d'angoisse. Il fit voler l'objet avec un Wingardium Leviosa et le rangea dans son étui qu'il prit dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... Répéta Anna plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais que ça soit adressé à Dumbledore me fait penser que ça ne signifie rien de bon.

Jack regarda la scène avec Drago. C'était un échec cuisant.

Le Poufsouffle se retrouva dans la salle de Minerva McGonagall avec Anna ainsi que le trio célèbre de Poudlard. Rogue examina le collier sous toutes les coutures pendant que la directrice de Gryffondor posait des questions.

\- Elle ne l'avait donc pas en sa possession en venant aux trois balais et est repartie avec une fois sortie des toilettes vous dites.

\- Oui elle disait que c'était pour Dumbledore, conclut Anna.

L'atmosphère se tendit. Minerva ne savait plus que dire, elle était persuadée qu'Ariel avait été sous imperium, ce que les autres comprirent également.

Rogue soupira en reposant le collier:

\- Je pense que Mademoiselle Ariel a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Ce collier tuerait n'importe qui en moins de quelques minutes.

\- Elle a été ensorcelée, maugréa Harry. C'est Malefoy!

Harold faillit perdre pied.

\- C'est une accusation très grave Monsieur Potter! Lança Minerva.

Harold sortit complètement de la conversation, son regard s'agrandit. Drago et Jack étaient dans les toilettes à ce moment là. Non... Ca ne pouvait pas être ça... C'était forcement une coïncidence. Une troublante et fâcheuse coïncidence...

Une fois la tempête passée, Harold retrouva les filles à la sortie d'une de leur punition. Il les fit s'asseoir à la bibliothèque, là où jadis, Jedusor, Gothel et Pitch faisaient leurs manigances. Il devait leur parler. C'est ce qu'il fit et leur déballa tous ce qui s'était passé aux trois balais, ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il pensait sur Jack et Drago. Une fois terminé son récit, Mérida resta scotchée au siège, comme hypnotisée. Elle s'en doutait tellement, elle même , que cette suspicion la renforçait encore plus dans son idée.

Seule Raiponce avait un regard sombre. Elle fixait le sol:

\- Tu veux dire que Jack et Drago auraient ensorcelé Ariel, qui aurait pu mourir. Ma meilleure amie aurait pu mourir par la faute de Jack... Murmura-t-elle.

Sa main se serra:

\- MENSONGE, hurla-t-elle alors que tous les autres sorciers se retournèrent.

Elle se tut puis se rassit en reprenant une voix plus basse:

\- Ce n'est que coïncidence et suspicion! Quand ferez-vous donc confiance à Jack!?

Harold repensa aux paroles sombres du Serpentard. Il avait été si dur envers Raiponce, qui elle, le défendait ardemment.

\- Et toi, quand essayeras-tu de voir qu'il nous cache des choses? Répliqua Mérida pour la bouger. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux!

\- Non c'est vous qui devez ouvrir les vôtres! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ses amis si vous pensez comme ça!

Raiponce se leva en repoussant sa chaise au sol et fila à l'infirmerie pour voir Ariel et lui poser des questions.

Harold retint Mérida qui allait se lever:

\- Non n'y va pas. Elle est amoureuse tu ne pourras rien y faire...

La rouquine se rassit main dans la main de son petit ami:

\- Mais elle me fait de la peine... Jack va mal tourner je le sens...

Harold lui caressa tendrement les cheveux:

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire et puis peut-être qu'on accuse à tord nous aussi, n'oublie pas l'année dernière ce qu'on a fait. J'ai foi en Jack, ça ira. J'espère...

\- ... Oui moi aussi j'ai foi en lui, avoua la rouquine. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais il est tellement mal entouré. Il peut très vite dérailler...

Harold approuva alors que la Gryffondore se coucha sur ses cuisses. Elle lui sourit:

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout confortable!

\- Pardon? répliqua le dragonnier qui fut ravi de ce changement de sujet.

\- Ta jambe en métal me rentre dans la tête.

Le couple pouffa sous les regards mécontents de la bibliothécaire qui les fit partir dès le second assaut de rires.

Quand Raiponce eut enfin un entretien avec Ariel, celle-ci lui expliqua ne se souvenir de rien. Qu'elle était allée dans les toilettes pour changer son tampon et rien de plus. Raiponce choisit donc d'aller trouver Jack pour une explication. Celui-ci était dehors avec Elsa, tous deux dans la neige à profiter du beau temps, car pour eux c'était un temps idéal. Frigorifiée elle les rejoignit.

Elsa fit un regard mauvais:

\- Ah non pas toi!

\- Elsa... C'est ma petite amie, je te le rappelle, soupira Jack.

\- Pfff, pas pour longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

Raiponce la regarda de travers:

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, mademoiselle le glaçon. Je suis venue voir Jack. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas une punition à avoir toi? Parait-il que tu as hérité d'un mois entier pour ton comportement et ta magie.

Elsa allait répondre mais Jack se plaça entre elles:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon rayon de soleil? Tu voulais me dire quoi? Lui sourit-il amoureusement.

La sorcière de glace fila sans un mot de plus pour aller retrouver Hans et maudire sur ce couple sans avenir. Jack conduisit Raiponce sous le cerisier qu'il aimait tant et la couvrit de sa cape. Celle-ci la serra avec force. Elle commença à lui expliquer ce que les autres avaient vu et pensaient de lui aux trois balais ainsi que pour le collier.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir! Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça n'est-ce pas? C'est une coïncidence? Je peux tout entendre tu sais. Je suis là pour toi, et je te fais confiance... Alors ne détruis pas cette confiance qu'il me reste...

Jack ne montra rien mais en son for intérieur il pleura. Il hurla. Il cria. Ce que le Serpentard avait envie de lui dire là maintenant quelle était sa mission, et que sa sœur était en vie, mais s'il prenait le risque, Elena serait tuée sur le champ. Si Pitch l'apprenait ou l'entendait, il pourrait dire adieu à sa précieuse petite sœur et aux Malefoy.

\- Jack? Réponds-moi je t'en prie! Tu me fais peur!

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Il avait fait un choix il fallait qu'il le tienne même si les choses se corsaient. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers instants avec sa chère et tendre Raiponce qu'il aimait plus que quiconque hormis Elena.

\- Ma chérie, je comprends que ces coïncidences te perturbent, ainsi que Mérida et Harold mais je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. C'est encore un quiproquo. Je t'aime tellement Raiponce. Si tu savais.

\- Mais je le sais! Déclara la blonde en se collant contre le torse de son bien aimé.

Jack déglutit:

\- Je vais te faire une promesse Raiponce. Quoiqu'il arrivera, quoiqu'il se passera dans le futur je veux que tu gardes en tête que je t'aimerais toujours. Oui mon cœur ne changera pas. Tu es la femme qui fait briller mes nuits! Je te promets de toujours te protéger du mieux que je le pourrais et nos deux autres compères aussi.

Il lui sourit, cette promesse était réelle et venait du cœur. Raiponce le regarda dans les yeux, le dévorant du regard:

\- Je suis rassurée alors.

Elle releva sa tête et Jack l'embrassa amoureusement alors que la neige tombait gracieusement dans le ciel. Il plaça sa main dans la sienne et se détendit au rythme de leurs baisers. Cependant le regard de Raiponce se figea sur son bras. Un maléfice était dessus, elle en était persuadée mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui demander. Pas durant ce moment romantique.

Jack Frost ressortit la même promesse et le même refrain à Mérida et Harold. Ceux-ci restèrent sceptiques mais lui offrirent le bénéfice du doute. De toute façon tout était bien qui finissait bien puisqu'Ariel ressortit enfin après une semaine d'infirmerie, en pleine forme. Bien que sonnée tout de même. Les jours qui suivirent, le trio le garda à l'œil mais Jack semblait normal. Il ne fit rien de suspect puisqu'il ne sortait que la nuit pour aller à l'armoire avec Drago.

Les vacances de noël approchèrent à grand pas et le club de Slug ouvrit enfin ses portes. Celui-ci avait prévu un premier dîner de rencontre puis une fête de noël avant que les sorciers ne rentrent chez eux. A ce dîner furent donc conviés ses chouchous tels qu'Harry et le Big Four. Pour ce repas une tenue correcte était exigée. Jack et Harold choisirent donc de venir en costume trois pièces. L'un en noir avec une cravate et un mouchoir jaune et l'autre en blanc avec une cravate argentée virant un peu sur le bleu, tel un cristal de glace. Raiponce était venue au bras de Jack avec une magnifique robe violette et rose. Une de ses préférées que Elinor lui avait acheté récemment. Puis arriva en retard Mérida que sa mère avait tenu à recoiffer et à remettre à neuf. Mais la rouquine qui lui faisait toujours la tête, avait fuit et arriva avec les cheveux ébouriffés. Sa robe était également fendue sur les coudes mais elle restait plutôt jolie, d'un bleu vert de sa contrée.

Tous prirent place et Raiponce gloussa à côté de sa camarade:

\- Tes cheveux c'est pire que d'ordinaire ma chère Rebelle.

La rouquine pouffa:

\- Je sais c'est le but. Par contre j'adore ta queue de cheval fleurie c'est sublime!

\- Merci c'est Jack qui me l'a faite.

\- Il est doué... Harold ne veut même pas essayer de passer un peigne dans mes cheveux.

Le rire s'intensifia:

\- Je le comprends!

Elles se turent quand tout le monde les fixèrent. Elles rougirent un peu puis prirent part au dîner. Slugohrn poussa nombre de questions sur leur entourage, leur dons et tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il demanda même à Jack s'il connaissait la magie noire ce qu'il répondit affirmatif alors que l'assemblée le fixait avec effroi. A quoi bon mentir de toute façon. Raiponce eut également droit à ses questions sur son origine dont elle n'en savait elle même strictement rien. La plus à l'aise fut Mérida qui raconta ses péripéties et son futur en tant que joueuse de Quidditch. Slugohrn adorait sa conversation. Harold resta plus discret, bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il avait vu à Pré-Au-Lard.

Quand le dîner se termina après une bonne assiette de profiterole, Mérida tenait toujours la jambe du professeur de potions, heureux. Raiponce en profita pour la rejoindre avec les garçons. Slugohrn leur montra sa collection de personnalités sur son étagère fétiche. Raiponce resta scotchée en fixant deux enfants collés côte à côte.

\- C'est Jedusor et ma m... C'est Astoria Gothel n'est-ce pas?

Le professeur se retourna sur elle:

\- Oh oui votre mère adoptive. C'était une talentueuse sorcière!

\- ... Comment était-elle à l'époque? Moi je l'ai connue sous divers aspects mais jamais je ne me suis intéressée à son passé...

\- Oh et bien, c'était une jeune femme plutôt dynamique et amusante. Elle aimait beaucoup la magie mais elle était obsédée par la jeunesse éternelle. Je me souviens quand je la voyais passer dans les couloirs avec ses cheveux noirs entortillés. Elle était toujours très maligne et comprenait tout ce que je lui apprenais. Je trouve ça triste qu'elle aie choisi une voie si sombre malgré son talent surtout que c'était une sang-pur. Enfin, ses parents étaient des nobles sorciers même si morts par une maladie très tôt. Je pense qu'Astoria avait peur de mourir. Quand elle a vu ses parents au bord de la mort puis trépasser dans la souffrance ça a du lui laisser des séquelles.

Slugohrn se remémora le passé alors que Raiponce buvait ses paroles. Elle en apprenait plus sur la marâtre qu'était devenue Astoria. C'était très instructif pour les combats à venir. Jack demanda alors pour Pitch. Le rondouillard professeur devint plus tendu:

\- Pitch.. Je ne le connais pas très bien.

Il s'essuya son front.

\- Il était très froid et distant avec tout le monde. Que ce soit professeur ou élève. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de savoir qu'il entretenait des relations avec Astoria et Tom...

\- Et ma mère? Questionna Mérida. Comment était Elinor, vous l'avez eue non? Et mon père? Et les parents d'Harold?

Le professeur s'assit, fatigué:

\- Votre mère était une élève très sérieuse. Quant à votre père c'était un impétueux Gryffondor comme tous les Weasley, sourit-il.

\- Elle était dans quelle maison?

\- ... Elle était à Serpentard, vous ne le saviez pas?

Mérida tomba des nues:

\- Sérieux? Elle n'a jamais évoqué sa maison vu qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement parler d'elle. C'est pour ça que mon père et ma mère se sont vraiment rencontrés lors de la guerre alors! Ils devaient s'éviter avant.

\- C'est fort probable.

Harold intervint à son tour pour demander pour ses parents. Le professeur de potions lui expliqua que son père était un vrai et pur Gryffondor, ce qu'Harold ne savait que trop bien. Son père lui avait parlé de ses exploits avec Gueulfor. Quant à Valga, étant une Cracmole, jamais elle n'avait été à l'école ci.

La discussion se clôtura sur ce fait car parler de Tom crispa le professeur. Le Big Four choisit donc de rentrer plein de pensées en tête. Ils devaient se préparer pour la fête et pour les futures vacances de noël. Mais Harold et Mérida ne lâcheraient rien. Ils garderaient un œil sur Jack.


	57. (Année 6) chp 6 Avancement

Chp 6: Avancement

Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida écoutaient calmement les chants de noël que la chorale de Poudlard chanta en ce dernier jour avant les vacances. Bientôt la plupart des sorciers rentreraient chez eux et passeraient de bons moments en famille. D'autres cependant resteraient au château comme le Big Four qui avait décidé pour la première fois de leur scolarité, de rester pendant Noël.

Mérida en riait encore:

\- Je suis tellement contente d'échapper à cette histoire de mariage et de rencontre arrangée que ma mère avait prévu!

\- Tu l'as mise au courant que tu restais au château pour aider Dumbledore? Demanda Harold paniqué.

\- Oui je lui ai balancé ça hier, elle a littéralement pété un câble alors je me suis barrée.

\- Mon dieu je le sens mal...

Harold laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Il se doutait qu'Elinor n'en resterait pas là mais il devait avouer en être soulagé. Dumbledore leur sauvait la mise pour une fois, sans le savoir.

A côté d'eux, Raiponce caressait Sirius doucement dans les bras de Jack. Le Serpentard profitait un maximum de sa dulcinée. La blonde réfléchissait ce qui n'échappa pas à son chevalier servant:

\- A quoi penses-tu?

Elle soupira:

\- Je me demande si le livre est toujours dans la tour et si il est toujours en état. Y retourner ça va me faire vraiment bizarre... Imagine que j'y ai vécu onze ans de ma vie enfermée...

\- Je comprends ça va être difficile mais on sera là tous les trois et Gothel est en prison. Tout ira bien.

\- Oui.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser plein de passion.

Les chants se terminèrent sur une note joyeuse alors que le sapin resplendissant clignotait de sa vive lumière. Les deux couples du Big Four décidèrent qu'il était temps de se préparer pour la fête du soir. Ils remirent les même habits que pour le dîner précédent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall dès le premier coup d'ouverture de la petite partie privée.

Les quatre amis se plantèrent devant la porte. Ils regardèrent Harry et Luna passer en les saluant. Une fois seuls, Harold se tourna vers le trio:

\- Bon, je pense qu'il va être temps d'entamer la conversation fatidique de Tom Jedusor. Il va falloir ruser.

\- La dernière fois nous avons parlé de nos familles, mais une fois évoqué Tom, il a pâli, ce ne sera pas une mince à faire que d'avoir des informations sur lui, répliqua Raiponce soucieuse. Il doit forcement savoir ce qu'il lisait dans ce livre et ce qu'il faisait avec ces pierres au lac noir. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- C'est sûr, dit Mérida. Ecoutez on va faire comme d'habitude, se rapprocher un maximum. On lui fera cracher le morceau une fois qu'il sera en confiance.

\- Essayons aussi de le faire picoler, termina Jack.

D'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle remise au goût du jour pour la fête. Celle-ci étaient remplie de sapins, accrochés aux poteaux de la salle, qui inondaient la pièce de lumière grâce leurs guirlandes magiques. Les filles admirèrent le côté féerique de l'endroit avec des bougies de noël flottantes et des petits fours tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Slughorn était à l'entrée et les attendaient. Il lâcha la grappe à Harry et les rejoignit:

\- Ravi de vous voir ce soir mes chers élèves. J'espère que cet avant goût de noël vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à vous servir en petites gâteries.

Les apprentis approuvèrent et commencèrent à lui graisser la patte.

Jack resta un peu en retrait, il n'était pas très motivé étant donné qu'il avait énormément de choses en tête. Il préférait laisser Mérida se charger de lui, avec sa langue bien pendue. Raiponce le rejoignit alors qu'il s'isolait sur un petit balcon. L'air était agréable.

\- Jack... Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Le jeune homme fixait le ciel et les paillettes blanches qui dévalaient de la sombre nuit. Il regarda la lune et leva la main comme pour la saisir:

\- J'ai l'impression d'être la lune. De vivre dans le froid et les ténèbres de la nuit et de tenter d'illuminer mon chemin pour ne pas me perdre. Des fois je suis rond et plein d'espoir alors que parfois je me fais engloutir et il ne reste qu'une partie de ma lumière. J'ai peur de finir comme une éclipse...

Raiponce admira la comparaison et s'assit à côté de lui en replaçant sa belle robe violette:

\- C'est très joli ce que tu dis là mais très triste aussi...

\- Mais véridique, lui sourit-il de ses yeux accablés. Toi tu serais plutôt le soleil. Qui brille de mille feux dans le ciel et réchauffe le cœur des gens. Tout le monde adore le soleil et il veulent tous rester près de lui. Sous ses doux rayons.

La blonde rougit du compliment. Un frisson la parcourut que Jack une fois de plus lui remit sa veste sur les épaules:

\- Merci... Le soleil a froid, rit-elle doucement. Je pense qu'une éclipse le recouvre aussi...

Jack pâlit. Pauvre petite Raiponce qui se retrouvait désormais sans famille et dans les méandres du destin. Il lui prit la main:

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Une fois qu'on comprendra ce que le destin nous réserve, tout deviendra sûrement plus clair.

\- Peut-être oui, dit-elle en se posant sur l'épaule de Jack. Mais je sais que tant que tu seras là, tout ira bien.

Elle sourit et se laissa bercer par la brise froide. Jack déglutit. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Il ne serait pas toujours là malheureusement.

La blonde se releva:

\- J'y pense, j'ai un présent pour toi! C'est pour noël mais je voulais te l'offrir en avance.

La Serdaigle sortit un petit paquet blanc de sa poche et le lui tendit avec amour:

\- Joyeux Noël mon bien aimé.

Jack reprit vie et lui sourit. Il se saisit du cadeau:

\- Il ne fallait pas... Le mien est au cachot...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ouvre-le vas-y!

Le Serpentard défit le ruban qu'il laissa tomber au sol puis ouvrit la petite boite. Ses yeux brillèrent:

\- C'est absolument magnifique! Où as-tu donc acheté un tel cadeau?

Raiponce était aux anges:

\- Sur le chemin de traverse j'ai trouvé une boutique de bijoux magiques qui allait fermer et qui mettait tout en solde à quatre vingt pour cent. J'en ai profité pour trouver quelque chose qui nous lierait d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Le Serpentard se saisit du pendentif coupé en deux. Celui-ci représentait un serpent surmonté d'un aigle. Il se coupait en deux avec d'un côté le J de Jack sur le serpent et le bec de l'aigle et de l'autre le volatile avec la tête du reptile surmonté d'un R pour Raiponce. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais de joie pour une fois.

\- Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est parfait...

\- Je suis trop contente qu'il te plaise! J'ai eu du mal à le faire faire sur mesure vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la boutique...

Jack prit le menton de Raiponce et la couvrit de baisers. Elle se tut et profita. Leur lien était plus fort que l'année passée. Quand il la lâcha, il prit le serpent du bout des doigts:

\- Puis-je te le mettre?

\- Oh oui!

La Serdaigle souleva élégamment sa longue chevelure pour dévoiler son cou. Jack lui passa alors le bijou à moitié serpent sur la nuque et ferma l'attache. A son tour la blonde prit le côté aigle pour lui attacher délicatement.

\- J'en prendrais soin toute ma vie, répliqua Jack en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le câlin s'éternisa sous la douce couche de neige qui s'installait sur le balcon. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Mérida et Harold.

\- Ah vous étiez là, on vous cherchait partout, râla la rouquine.

\- C'est clair, Slughorn commence à être pompette, il faut foncer!

Jack et Raiponce gloussèrent de leur petit moment d'intimité. Jack se leva et suivit le couple mais Raiponce resta un instant à regarder une dernière fois le ciel. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle avait mal au cœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir le bras de Jack accroché à un maléfice mais il ne lui disait rien... Et elle n'osait pas lui demander. Sa confiance était en train de s'effriter malgré son amour incommensurable.

Une fois les quatre amis dans la pièce, ils rejoignirent le soûl professeur qui racontait nombre de ses anecdotes. La fête battait son plein. Le Big Four décida de se relayer. Couple par couple ils s'occupaient du professeur pendant que l'autre allait manger ou danser ensembles pour profiter quand même de cette agréable soirée de pré-noël. Il faut dire que Slughorn avait mit le paquet, entre les mets de choix, les boissons riches en saveur et les musiques qui allaient avec. Il y avait même des serveurs qui n'étaient autres que des élèves voulant entrer dans le club mais n'étant pas assez célèbres. Malgré cette catégorisation, le Big Four approuva tout de même ce professeur qui ne faisait aucune différenciation entre maisons et âges. C'était si rare de nos jours surtout pour un ancien directeur de Serpentard.

Sur ce, la salle commença à se vider. Les sorciers étaient fatigués il était déjà deux heures du matin. Trouvant le moment propice à la discussion, les quatre sorciers emmenèrent Slughorn sur une table au fond de la grande salle. Jack étant reboosté, il entama les hostilités:

\- Dites-moi monsieur, vous aimez beaucoup parler du passé, vous pourriez nous en dire encore plus, répliqua-t-il en lui servant un verre.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, bien sûr mes chers enfants! Les vieilles personnes aiment à parler de leur vécu.

Il rit de son nez rouge et regarda un peu dans le vague.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur mon grand grand oncle.

\- Qui...? Vous avez un oncle? Balbutia-t-il perdu.

\- Oui monsieur, il s'appelle Tom Jedusor.

D'un geste de la main il s'agita:

\- Ah non, non , non pas Tom... Pas lui, je veux pas parler de lui... Non...

Mérida soupira:

\- On a envie d'apprendre à connaître notre ennemi c'est bien normal. Vous qui l'avez connu par le passé, vous pourriez nous en dire plus? Comment était-il?

Le professeur regarda son verre, il avait l'air complètement abattu:

\- Mais Tom Jedusor... C'était un gentil garçon, commença-t-il en roulant de la tête de tous les côtés. Il aimait beaucoup mes cours et il était sage... Pas très sociable mais on ne l'entendait pas, ce n'était pas un monstre... Du moins on ne le voyait pas.

\- Il aimait la magie noire n'est-ce pas?

\- Blurp. Peut-être oui, je sais pas , je sais plus. Je veux pas en parler...

\- Allez monsieur, insista Harold. On ne dira rien.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il monta son index sur la bouche:

\- Chuuuut. Il ne faut pas le dire.

\- Dire quoi? demanda Jack qui le poussa un peu plus.

\- Que Tom aimait la magie noire... Très très noire. Noire comme le fond de mon café le matin.

Il eut un fou rire et se reprit, il baissa le ton. Le quatuor se rapprocha pour entendre:

\- Plusieurs fois il m'a demandé des conseils sur des sorts interdits... Blurps... Et il les testait en dehors des cours... Il voulait devenir immortel pour que jamais il ne meurt. Pour que toujours il reste dans ce monde, pour le changer... Pour valoriser les sorciers, pour accomplir son but!

\- Quels sont Ces sorts? S'excita Mérida.

\- Oh ce ne sont pas des sortilèges, Weasley... Plutôt des enchoutements, non des mélafices, ou des milidection. Après des rituels, de la magie et des poutions...

Slughorn commençait à perdre le sens de la parole. Raiponce répliqua:

\- Des enchantements, des maléfices, des malédictions ou un rituel? Mais quoi exactement?

\- Je... Je me souviens d'un rituel. Oui il préparait un grand enchoutement... Avec le livre... Des pierres précieuses... Cathy Cerda... L'immortalité, des morts, plein de morts...

Slughorn s'effondra sur la table la tête la première. Le Big Four se crispa et Mérida hurla en le secouant:

\- Non, ne nous faîtes pas ça! On veut la suite! Réveillez-vous!

Jack le claqua. Rien n'y fit:

\- Rah on y était presque! C'est insoutenable!

\- Je vais noter les mots clefs sur mon calepin fétiche, s'exprima Raiponce.

\- Tu l'as toujours!? s'étonna Mérida.

\- Bien sûr, je garde tout. On me l'a redonné en fin de seconde année. Alors, Un rituel qui implique de devenir immortel. Ca on s'en doutait. Il sortirait tout droit du fameux livre noir. Et il concerne également Cathy Cerda, une sorcière très puissante et très mystérieuse. Le rituel aurait dans sa conception des pierres précieuses ainsi que... Des tonnes de morts...

\- C'est glauque mais ça se tient, répliqua la rouquine. Bon ben je crois qu'on aura pas mieux pour ce soir, il ronfle le bougre.

A la fois contents d'en apprendre un peu plus mais déçus, les jeunes sorciers quittèrent la fête d'un pas lent. Ils voulurent aller parler de leur découverte à Dumbledore mais celui-ci était apparemment parti pour une autre de ses missions secrètes. C'est donc contrariés que les apprentis rentrèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs et réfléchirent à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Noël à Poudlard se passait toujours en toute tranquillité. Il y avait un buffet spécial durant deux jours et des décorations partout. Ainsi que quelques chants et des soirées entres amis. Le jour des cadeaux, le Big Four se fit leur échange comme à leur habitude. Des friandises, des habits, des farces et attrapes ainsi que des bijoux. Chaque membre y trouva son compte.

Comme la plupart des sorciers étaient partis, le calme était de mise. Elsa en profita pour sortir toute seule, histoire d'aller nourrir les hiboux. Elle adorait s'en occuper. La Serpentard regarda les volatiles faire un balai aérien alors qu'ils la rejoignirent dans le parc derrière la tour de vol. Elle les cajola et les nourrit tout en leur chantant des petites musiques. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle adorait le chant. Seul Hans le savait puisqu'il la suivait tout le temps.

Chantant harmonieusement une musique d'amour aux animaux, Elsa fit un grand et chaleureux sourire à Hedwige, le hibou de Harry Potter. C'était une chouette blanche absolument magnifique.

\- Ton sourire est tellement magnifique, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

Elsa se retourna vivement pour faire face à Anna. Elle fronça les sourcils et allait repartir quand la Gryffondor pointa sa baguette:

\- Incarcerem.

Des cordes apparurent et ligotèrent Elsa qui s'étala au sol dans un gémissement de surprise. La sorcière de glace tenta de se dégager, en vain. Elle se retourna:

\- Où as-tu appris ce sort? Libère-moi sur le champ!

\- Non.

Anna bomba le torse. Elle la regarda avec pitié:

\- Elsa... J'ai appris ce sort l'année passée avec Mérida et je ne pensais pas l'utiliser dans de telles circonstances mais j'en ai assez de te courir après et de finir gelée sur un poteau comme la dernière fois. Tu m'évites depuis mon enfance. Un jour tu as cessé tout contact avec moi et je veux savoir pourquoi. Alors au lieu de fuir, fais-moi face... Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement que ce soit dans ta chambre fermée, ta salle commune, de par tes amis Serpentards et j'en passe.

La femme de glace tentait de se dégager en écoutant le discours. D'un soupir, elle fixa sa petite sœur. Elle regarda sa mèche blanche entremêlée de ses cheveux auburn.

\- Je t'en prie Elsa, commença à sangloter Anna. Depuis le jour où nos parents t'ont enfermée dans une chambre à part j'ai perdu ma sœur et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé... On était si complices avant! Tu te souviens d'Olaf? On s'amusait avec notre chien et on faisait des bonhommes de neige du même nom! On... On...

Elle pleura vivement se tenant la poitrine à ses souvenirs lointains. Elsa se mordit la lèvre en s'asseyant dans la neige froide. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

 _" ... Dans le grand château de la famille Arendelle , deux petites filles dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs. La toute jeune Anna était déjà réveillée et elle regardait les paillettes de neiges tomber à l'extérieur par les grandes vitres de son dortoir. Coiffé de deux petites couettes, la trépidante et maligne Anna descendit de son lit. Elle trottina en face près de sa grande sœur adorée et monta difficilement sur le haut lit en baldaquin. Elle sautilla mais Elsa resta silencieuse. Anna s'approcha de son oreille:_

 _\- Tu veux construire un bonhomme de neige?_

 _Elsa sourit dans son oreiller. Elle laissa Anna tenter de la réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut un fou rire._

 _\- Méchante tu étais réveillée!_

 _\- Ah ma petite sotte, rit Elsa._

 _Elle se leva et serra Anna dans ses bras de tout son amour. Leurs joues d'enfant se collèrent l'une contre l'autre joyeusement. Le câlin fini, les petites complices filèrent de leur chambre en douce. C'était interdit de sortir si tôt le matin mais elles faisaient toujours les quatre cent coups ensembles._

 _Enfilant un gros manteau par dessus leur pyjama, des gants et de grosses bottes, elles sortirent dehors grâce à Elsa qui utilisa un sort d'ouverture de porte avec sa toute nouvelle baguette. Ses parents venaient de lui acheter pour ses huit ans. Ensembles, les sœurs et Olaf leur fidèle compagnon, sortirent dans la cour du château. Elsa testa sa nouvelle baguette en construisant un bonhomme de ses pouvoirs. Anna applaudit les yeux grands ouverts, ébahie par cette magie qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas hérité de ses grand parents. Elsa était la seule à avoir eu ce privilège._

 _Joyeusement Anna et Elsa mirent une carotte dans le nez d'Olaf bis alors que le chien sautillait entre elle. Elles firent ensuite des bonhommes avec leur gants et leurs petites mains frêles. Les joues rouges et l'euphorie du matin les rendirent surexcitées. Anna ne tenait plus en place et serrait fort sa sœur dans ses bras qui lui caressait la tête avec amour. Un moment idyllique qui se changea en cauchemar en une fraction de seconde..._

 _Anna courut dans la neige et sauta sur des tas qu'Elsa fit apparaître de baguette. Les tas augmentèrent en hauteur et Elsa n'arrivait plus à suivre:_

 _\- Arrête... Anna... Je... J'y arrive plus..._

 _Elsa commença à paniquer car sa magie fit monter de plus en plus haut sa sœur. Elle ne contrôlait plus la puissance de ses sorts._

 _\- Elsa... Plus bas! J'ai peur!_

 _L'aînée trembla en regardant Anna à plus de trois mètres de haut qui glissa et tomba. Elle tenta un nouveau sort pour la sauver mais celui-ci lui échappa et visa Anna qui fut projetée au loin et retomba dans la neige._

 _\- Anna! Hurla-t-elle en panique._

 _De ses jeunes jambes Elsa accourut vers sa cadette qui, les yeux clos, perdait du sang. Celle-ci était complètement gelée et son visage se changeait de plus en plus en glace._

 _\- Non! NON ! MAMAN , PAPA!_

 _Prenant sa sœur dans les bras elle pleura en appelant ses parents. Ceux-ci arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, effarés. Olaf hurlait à la mort._

 _Le médicomage ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avec tristesse._

 _\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai du supprimer une partie de ses souvenirs durant l'intervention... Si je les avait laissés, la douleur du moment pourrait provoquer un traumatisme incurable. Ce sort lui a détruit une partie de son cerveau, elle aura sûrement du mal avec sa magie mais sa vie n'est pas en danger._

 _Le trio familial fit une tête d'enterrement devant une Anna inconsciente et alitée. Le médecin magique regarda Elsa:_

 _\- Mon enfant... Je connais ta magie, j'ai également connu ta grand-mère par le passé. Ta vie sera difficile et la peur sera ta pire ennemie. Mais tu pourras la contrôler tôt ou tard. Tu trouveras ta manière de t'épanouir et tu pourras vivre en société mais pour l'instant je préconise un enfermement le temps que sa magie se stabilise. C'est le mieux pour la sécurité de tous._

 _Les parents approuvèrent. Elsa resta pétrifiée, triste et pleine de culpabilité. Quelques minutes encore et sa sœur y aurait perdu beaucoup plus..._

 _Les parents d'Arendelle démontèrent le lit d'Elsa puis le mirent à part. Elsa fut enfermée dans sa tour, sa nouvelle chambre. Anna se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Elle appela Elsa mais elle n'était plus là. Ses parents la rassurèrent puis la recouchèrent. Anna fit la moue et abdiqua._

 _Remise sur pied, Anna trouva la nouvelle chambre d'Elsa et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure. Elle ne vit rien mais elle savait qu'Elsa était là. Celle-ci était contre la porte, les genoux serrés. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes qui se transformaient en cristal de glace sur le sol._

 _Anna n'abandonna pas. Tous les jours pendant un an, elle frappa à la porte et demanda un bonhomme de neige. Elsa ne répondait pas et regardait ses pouvoirs dérailler. Un jour, Olaf le chien lui rendit visite comme tous les matins. Elle le caressa doucement mais en ce jour de neuvième anniversaire, sa peur d'il y a un an refit surface. Elle en fit des cauchemars. C'est sans le vouloir que dans une crise de panique elle tua Olaf. Ses parents étaient horrifiés mais ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir. Ils lui achetèrent alors des gants magiques, très chers et très rares qui la protégeraient._

 _La magie d'Elsa s'estompa. La jeune enfant décida qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner voir Anna sa précieuse petite sœur qui maintenant affichait une mine triste et jouait avec sa mèche décolorée. Malheureusement le destin en voulut autrement. Leurs parents moururent, tués par des Mangemorts encore en libertés. Elsa se retrouva seule, complètement perdue et la peur la submergea. Elle s'accrocha à ce que sa mère lui disait " rigueur, retenue, solitude et calme"._

 _Finalement Elsa resta enfermée, élevée par des précepteurs. Une fois la première année à Poudlard c'est sans un regard à Anna qu'elle partit accompagnée d'une tutrice. Anna resta seule. Depuis ses six ans, Anna n'avait plus de sœur."_

\- Tu te rends compte, je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, tu me l'as volée, pleura la petite Gryffondore. Seule , toujours seule! Sans Poudlard, mes amies et ma maison je n'aurais même pas connu le bonheur. Elsa je veux te retrouver comme avant... Je veux une sœur!

Elsa revint de ses souvenirs les larmes aux yeux. Elle abdiqua. Il était peut-être temps de lui dire la vérité. De lui dire que depuis qu'elle avait eu sa baguette, sa magie avait monté en puissance et qu'elle avait failli la tuer. Lui dire qu'Olaf était mort par sa faute. Et que sa vie à elle était encore pire que celle qu'Anna avait. Que la solitude la rongeait, que sans Jack, , Hans, Drago et les Serpentard, Elsa serait encore et toujours seule dans sa magie noire héréditaire. Dans sa tour de verre.

Elsa desserra les poings:

\- Anna ... Je dois te dire la vérité... Je pense que tu es en âge de comprendre maintenant.

La Gryffondore ouvrit grand les yeux et la détacha. Enfin Elsa allait s'ouvrir à elle! Enfin ! La petite sœur mit sa main dans la poche de sa cape et tint fermement des chocolats. Elle en avait acheté pour une éventuelle réconciliation. Enfin si Elsa aimait toujours les chocolats. Elle sortit le paquet et attendit la suite. La Serpentard s'avança tristement puis se raidit. Elle se bloqua et ses yeux devinrent froids.

Anna pencha la tête sur la côté. Quand soudain, Elsa la pointa du doigt:

\- Tu veux tout savoir n'est-ce pas? Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles bouchées. Anna. Je te déteste. Du plus profond de mon cœur j'ai toujours rêvé à ce que tu n'aies jamais existé.

\- Qu... Quoi?

Anna tomba des nues et les chocolats s'écrasèrent dans la neige.

\- Tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris tu es lente à la détente. J'ai pourtant tenté de te tuer par le passé mais tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Depuis que tu es née je voulais ta mort. Je voulais rester fille unique, tu m'as toujours gênée. En plus tes pouvoirs sont faibles et tu fais honte à notre famille de Serpentards sang pur. Vraiment je te déteste tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me retenir de te gifler. Voilà pourquoi je t'évite. Parce que je ne veux pas te reconnaître comme sœur.

Elsa rit et se retourna pour partir mais Anna, en larmes, lui courut après:

\- Pourquoi... Comment puis-je faire en sorte que tu m'aimes? Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut... Quant on était petites on s'aimait! J'en suis sûre!

Elle s'agrippa à Elsa qui resta droite comme un i. La Serpentard la repoussa au sol.

\- Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Tu es trop différente de moi, trop impulsive et fatigante. Tu as rêvé cet amour car je t'ai toujours haïe.

D'un geste de cape elle partit. Anna hurla dans la neige froide:

\- Elsa... Je t'en prie... Je crois en toi, je suis sûre que tu te mens à toi même. Elsa...

\- Tais-toi, déchet.

Passant la porte de la volière la Serpentard disparut laissant Anna en miettes. Brisée à jamais.

Elsa se dirigea comme un automate puis se stoppa dans une allée déserte. Hans la regarda tout sourire.

\- Oh la vilaine Elsa qui fait pleurer sa petite sœur. Tu as été parfaite.

La sorcière resta droite et silencieuse sans bouger.

\- Ah c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce sort et je dois dire que c'est très pratique. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de l'utiliser sur mon père plutôt que de devenir Mangemort... Je suis si stupide en fait. Mais bon pas grave, maintenant que j'y suis autant le faire bien.

D'un coup de baguette il fit s'approcher Elsa. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu es tellement belle Elsa. Tu n'as pas de chance d'avoir eu une vie pareille. Mais je m'occuperais bien de toi tu verras. Tu n'as pas besoin d'Anna ou de ce Jack. Ils t'ont tous abandonnée mais pas moi.

Hans lui caressa le visage doucement. Il passa sa main sur sa tresse blonde platine. Puis il lui tint le menton et l'embrassa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas , stoïque. Hans la relâcha avec sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il recula d'un pas pour mettre fin à l'imperium:

\- Impero.

Elsa refit surface, complètement perdue.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer? J'ai mal à la tête...

Hans la soutint alors qu'elle allait tomber.

\- Rien ne t'en fais pas. Tu as fais un petit malaise quand Anna t'a traitée de sale monstre. Quelle idée de lui avoir dit la vérité aussi. Que tu avais failli la tuer et que tu as tué Olaf. Elle ne veut plus jamais te voir tellement tu es sale, qu'elle a dit. Tu n'as pas supporté le choc.

\- Je... Je ne me souviens même pas...

\- Traumatisme je pense... Allez viens te reposer avec moi.

Il la conduisit dans les cachots et la coucha sur son lit. Il lui sourit et la laissa se reposer. Il était fier de lui, il avait eu chaud. Un peu plus et Anna lui volait Elsa.

Pendant ce temps, au même moment, Le Big Four pénétra dans l'ancienne tour de Raiponce. La blonde ferma les yeux avec tristesse serrant la main de Jack. Albus posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. C'était un dur moment. Le vieil homme regarda la maison de plus près:

\- Cet endroit est empreint de magie noire. Il y a même un bouclier anti-moldu et un sort de protection contre sorcier. Sans Mademoiselle Raiponce je pense qu'on ne peut plus trouver cette tour.

La blonde sourit, fière de son utilité. Elle regarda Mérida et Harold fouiner un peu partout:

\- Oh tu faisais de la peinture c'est super beau, commenta Harold avec ravissement.

\- Elle en a recouvert tous les murs, continua Mérida. Celle-ci pleine de lumière est sublime!

\- M...Merci, rougit-elle. Celle-là c'est ma préférée car le jour de mon anniversaire ces lumières apparaissent dans le ciel. Je ne les ai pas revues depuis si longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- On pourra les revoir à la fin des études si tu veux, lui dit Mérida.

\- Ce serait avec joie!

Dumbledore admira les lieux et monta à l'étage. Mérida continua son inspection:

\- Wow, tu en as des livres dis-moi...

\- Je te l'ai dis pendant onze ans je n'ai fait que livre et rêver de l'extérieur, soupira la sorcière de Serdaigle.

\- Je vois c'est triste rien que d'y penser, dit Harold. Oh tu faisais aussi des bougies? On dirait que tu es douée de tes mains tout comme de ta tête. Un vrai génie notre Raiponce!

\- A..Arrêtez je vais finir par ne plus savoir ou me mettre. Rougit-elle de plus belle. Quand j'étais seule je faisais toutes sortes de choses vous savez pour m'occuper. Peinture, ménage, coiffure, confection de bijoux et de bougies, Lecture, écriture, dessins, échecs... Je peux aller loin comme ça.

Jack lui caressa la tête:

\- Tu es parfaite.

Il lui donna un baiser rapide sur la haut des cheveux.

Le Big Four se rendit à son tour à l'étage. En bas se tenait une cuisine, le grand salon et quelques placards. En haut par contre se tenait la salle de bains, une salle d'art, une bibliothèque et deux chambres. La visite par Raiponce fut amusante car elle donna quelques anecdotes de sa vie passé et des problèmes avec ses cheveux qui se coinçaient dans le rideau de douche. Le trio était ravi d'en apprendre plus. Elle montra sa chambre, toute de violet. Magnifique pièce, rangée et complète avec un grand lit en baldaquin. Quand Jack et ses amis s'assirent dessus Raiponce ne put que sourire. Elle n'était plus seule. Ses amis étaient là maintenant.

Par la suite, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la mère Gothel. Dumbledore était là sur le lit affublé d'une parure noire et rouge. Il lisait le livre qu'il cherchait, l'armoire ouverte par ses soins magiques. Mérida fonça dans l'armoire pour voir tous les grimoires. Dumbledore la stoppa quand elle faillit prendre un livre jaune orangé:

\- Je serais vous je n'y toucherais pas miss Weasley. Sauf si vous tenez à perdre vos cheveux.

La rouquine se retira immédiatement en panique. Ses cheveux rebelles étaient sa fierté.

Raiponce regarda le livre que Dumbledore tenait:

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que Tom faisait comme rituel avec des pierres précieuses?

Bien entendu durant le voyage le Big Four lui avait parlé de ce que Slughorn avait dit avant de finir par dormir comme un loir. Dumbeldore se lissa la barbe:

\- Ce livre possède nombre de sortilèges et de rituels, cela va être compliqué de savoir lequel est-ce.

Le trio regarda les pages défiler. En effet ce livre était vraiment étoffé. Au vu de leur regard Albus tendit le livre à Raiponce:

\- Tenez, vous avez tous l'air d'avoir envie de chercher ce rituel.

Le vieil homme se leva.

\- Je vais faire un tour pour regarder si Astoria Gothel n'aurait pas laissé d'autres objets intéressants voir dangereux.

Le quatuor approuva et laissa le directeur faire ses recherches.

Raiponce parcourut le livre avec ses amis. Chacun y allant de son commentaire. Ils se stoppèrent à la page de la pierre philosophale:

\- Ah c'est vraiment là que tu as trouvé le nom de la pierre, dit la rouquine.

\- N'empêche je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de façons de devenir immortel, répliqua Jack.

Les pages se tournèrent encore et encore. Raiponce se stoppa sur une page qu'elle avait déjà lue. La fleur du soleil. Elle la relut avec attention accompagnée ses amis.

\- Fascinant cette fleur. On dirait le même pouvoir que toi, dit Harold en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, il y a sûrement un lien... Faudrait que je fasse plus de recherches sur cette fleur si rare.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Raiponce arriva au bout du livre. Elle le retourna et le relut encore. Avec tous ces sortilèges et objets magiques, lequel était donc le bon? Dumbledore revint d'un air songeur:

\- Astoria avait laissé de terribles objets je vais les prendre pour les faire détruire. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Le trio afficha une mine triste mais Raiponce resta absorbée par le livre. Elle pointa un symbole du doigt:

\- Moi ce qui me perturbe c'est ceci. Il est marqué d'une couleur différente des autres, on voit que cela a été rajouté après. Cette couleur est d'ailleurs la même que celle qu'a utilisé Cathy Cerda pour signer de son nom à la dernière page. Je pense que c'est elle qui a rajouté ce symbole.

\- Faîtes voir.

Albus s'approcha et fixa l'emblème.

Son regard se perdit dans le temps:

\- Je crois avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part.

Raiponce regarda plusieurs pages:

\- Cet emblème a été rajouté à quasiment toutes les pages. La seule annotation écrite en rouge à la fin c'est " Seul remède". Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir... Si seulement on pouvait l'interroger...

Chacun resta béat, dans leurs pensées, imaginant ce que signifiait tout cela. Albus Dumbledore se releva une fois ses idées en ordre:

\- Je vais chercher le dernier lieu de Cathy Cerda pour trouver de nouveau indice sur ce symbole, je pense avoir enfin une solution et aussi une mauvaise impression. Quant au rituel que Tom cache, puis-je vous laisser le soin de le trouver? Je vous confie ce livre ainsi que le professeur Slughorn. Je dois encore aller enquêter à quelques endroits. Je ne serais donc pas présent au château souvent mais je vous fais confiance.

Le Big Four approuva tous sourires. Ils n'attendaient que ça, d'être utile. Jack pensa également à son autre mission. Il devrait parler à Drago pour savoir la suite, car si Dumbledore n'était pas là ça posait problème.

Tendant le bras, les sorciers surent que le dur moment d'un transplanage arrivait. Raiponce serra le livre contre son cœur et s'accrocha. Le trio suivirent et le craquage eut lieu. C'était l'heure de rentrer au château et de réfléchir à ces nouveaux indices.


	58. (Année 6) Chp 7 Vacances troublées

Chp 7 : Vacances troublées

Au coin du feu de la grande salle, le Big Four profita du reste des vacances de noël ensemble. Cette année il n'y avait vraiment que peu de sorciers qui étaient restés, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls dans l'immense pièce d'habitude si agitée. C'est pendant ces instants magiques qu'ils se mettaient tous à la table des Serpentards sans avoir peur d'être jugés. Jack en était ravi.

Pendant leur repos, le quatuor passa le livre de l'immortalité en revue. Raiponce nota toutes les idées en l'air de ses amis ainsi que les siennes. Elle planchait encore et toujours dessus. Mérida lui lança une boulette de papier pour la faire sortir de l'ouvrage:

\- Hey, tu vas encore rester longtemps dedans? On prépare une petite fête pour nouvel an tu pourrais nous aider.

La blonde émergea tout en tenant le livre dans ses bras:

\- Désolé... Je sens que c'est quelque chose d'important, j'aimerais résoudre cette énigme de symbole et de rituel.

\- Bouh la menteuse, taquina Jack à ses côtés. Tu es sur la page de la fleur de soleil.

\- ... Ouais ça aussi ça me tracasse...

Harold croqua dans un gâteau de noël. Il fixa la Serdaigle soucieuse. Mérida enchaîna en la taquinant:

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle se fiche bien de Tom Jedusor.

\- Mais ça suffit oui! Fit semblant de s'énerver Raiponce. Je veux comprendre ce que je ne sais pas c'est tout.

\- Comme toujours, dit Jack en passant un bras sur son épaule.

Le Big Four rit ensemble joyeusement. Puis Raiponce redevint sérieuse:

\- Cette fleur a les mêmes pouvoirs de guérison que moi et Astoria m'appelle souvent sa fleur. Je me demande si je n'en serais pas une... Où si je n'en avais pas mangé une ou alors si mes parents ne m'avait pas fusionnée avec ou alors un sort qui...

\- Stop, hurla Mérida en montrant ses mains. Il y a nombre d'hypothèses plausibles mais je pense que le mieux sera encore de chercher tes vrais parents après Poudlard pour leur poser la question. Pour l'instant tu devrais te concentrer sur autre chose...

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. C'est que entre ça et la couronne que Flynn a volé j'ai l'impression d'être proche du but. De me connaître enfin.

\- Je comprend c'est normal, approuva Harold qui plus jeune avait cherché à connaître sa mère morte.

Raiponce leur sourit et tourna les pages du livre:

\- On verra ça plus tard. Je vais plutôt chercher ce que ce symbole signifie car à mon avis si c'est lié à Cathy Cerda et aux rituels de ce livre c'est que c'est important! Surtout que " _seul remède_ " pourrait signifier que c'est la seule solution pour contrer ces sortilèges d'immortalités. Autant dire que ce serait notre seule chance de contrer Voldemort.

\- Fascinant, dit la rouquine les yeux écarquillés. Tu as raison ça pourrait être ça.

La Gryffondore sursauta quand une main se posa dans son dos.

\- Encore en train de divaguer, s'exprima strictement Elinor.

De son regard hautain elle regarda le quatuor se redresser. Harold se fit tout petit et lâcha le corps de sa petite amie qui rougit de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

La grande dame croisa les mains en fixant sa fille:

\- Mérida Weasley Dunbroch, il est temps que tu rencontres tes prétendants. Au lieu de batifoler par ci par là.

\- Que... Je ne batifole pas! Quant à ta réunion je te signale qu'on est à Poudlard et que je ne partirais pas d'ici avant cet été.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème j'ai eu l'accord de Minerva Mac Gonagall, ta directrice. Regarde ils sont là bas, va leur dire bonjour. Et avec distinction s'il te plaît.

Mérida vit rouge. Ses yeux se portèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle regarda trois hommes un peu perdus qui attendaient avec des présents à la main.

\- Non mais je rêve là...

Elinor la prit par le bras et la leva devant ses amis qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Harold crut mourir sur place devant le regard assassin d'Elinor. Autant ils s'entendaient bien avant autant maintenant elle l'avait en horreur.

Entraînée par sa mère, le fougueuse rouquine regarda ses aspirants. Elle se souvint de celui du milieu avec qui elle avait dansé lors de la soirée de noël du tournoi des duos de sorciers. MacIntosh. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait un corps plutôt athlétique ainsi qu'un tatouage tribal bleu sur l'épaule droite. MacIntosh sortait tout juste de Durmstrang et avait également des préjugés sur les nés de moldus. Il était également vaniteux, ce qui se voyait sur son visage sûr de lui. Comparé aux autres il pensait avoir toutes ses chances et bombait le torse fièrement avec ses fleurs en main. Seulement, Mérida ne voyait uniquement que son gros nez qui semblait aspirer tout l'air pur de la salle. Elle fit la grimace et passa son regard sur celui de droite.

A l'opposé de son camarade, l'autre prétendant était plus petit et rondouillard. Il s'appelait MacGuffin, elle l'avait vu à certaines soirées. Il était si timide qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix. C'était un homme blond coiffé d'une petit queue de cheval dans le dos. Malgré sa grosseur il semblait taillé d'une sacré force et sortait également tout juste de Durmstrang même si lui se moquait du sang et des origines. Mérida avait pas mal de sympathie pour lui et sa boite de chocolat toute prête, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le trouver totalement inintéressant. Il regardait ses pieds d'un air plutôt pitoyable.

La rouquine passa le dernier en revu, tout à gauche. Le pire à ses yeux. C'était un garçon repoussant qui se curait le nez de son gros doigt. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et totalement maladroit de ses mains. Il n'avait aucun charisme et paraissait totalement candide. Elle se souvint vaguement de son nom, Dingwall. La rouquine le détailla et se demanda comment c'était possible d'être aussi mal fichu. Il avait les oreilles en chou fleur, les dents qui sortaient de sa bouche , des cheveux blond en pics ainsi qu'une pomme d'Adam qui bougeait au gré de sa respiration. Elle déglutit complètement en se souvenant qu'il sortait tout droit de Poufsouffle à Poudlard il y a deux ans de cela... Il était tellement quelconque qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aperçu. En comparaison avec Harold il n'y avait vraiment pas photo.

Elinor se stoppa à leur hauteur en faisant les présentations. Les garçons fixèrent avec ravissement la belle et rebelle rouquine qui les regardait d'un air morne. La grand dame donna un coup sur la tête de Mérida pour que celle-ci fasse une courbette. Au loin le trio fixa la scène entre fou rire et tristesse pour leur pauvre amie. Une fois les formalités réglées MacIntosh attaqua. Il fit un baise main à la Gryffondore qui fit la grimace:

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, chère Damoiselle Dunbroch. Je t'offre ces fleurs comme l'image de mon amour irremplaçable.

Il lui fourgua les fleurs en souriant de ses dents blanches scintillantes. Puis sans prévenir il sortit un miroir pour se regarder et remettre ses cheveux en place. Mérida crut mourir de rire mais se retint face au regard noir de sa mère. Puis s'approcha Dingwall qui offrit un livre d'images dont une crotte de nez était collée à la surface. Mérida s'en saisit de deux doigts, écœurée:

\- C'est un livre que j'adore, il te plaira.

-... Merci...

La rouquine se retourna vers MacGuffin qui s'approcha timidement. Il regardait ses pieds et tendit la boite de chocolat:

\- ... P..Pour toi. J'aime beaucoup les chocolats alors je pense que toi aussi tu aimerais bien. J'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi, pour manger et pour parler...

Il tremblotait. La Weasley sourit et prit le paquet:

\- J'aime beaucoup le chocolat merci.

Ce petit ours de MacGuffin était encore le plus sympathique des trois. Mérida dut alors suivre les règles imposées par sa mère et sortir avec eux l'un après l'autre durant la journée. Elle avait beau contester, sa mère ne lâcha rien.

Harold et Jack suivaient de près les rendez-vous en analysant les faits et gestes des candidats. Le dragonnier mordait sa lèvre avec nervosité et énervement:

\- Non mais regarde le celui-là! Il lui prend les épaules!

Jack gloussa:

\- Il se regarde dans la vitre de la salle de botanique. Il s'aime on dirait.

\- J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus à ce prétentieux. De le mordre à la cuisse pour qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de Mérida!

\- Tu as sacrément la haine dis-moi.

\- Normal, imagine que Raiponce soit courtisée par trois hommes en même temps et qu'elle soit promise à un mariage arrangé... Elle pourrait très bien tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle rit un peu trop quand elle est avec le gros là.

Jack eut un fou rire alors qu'Harold le regardait furieusement.

\- Si si je comprend, moi aussi j'aurais envie de les tuer mais bon Mérida c'est une fille libre et rebelle. Je ne la vois pas avec un des ces trois bouseux. Regarde déjà le mal qu'elle a eu à voir que tu lui courrais après depuis le tournoi. Encore aujourd'hui je suis sûr que l'amour la dépasse complètement.

Le jeune Poufsouffle se calma. Il regarda sa promise se faire prendre la main et amener au lac.

\- Tu as raison mais je ne la laisserais pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mérida est à moi.

Prononcé tel un mâle dominant, Jack admira son amour inconditionnel pour la rouquine. Il comprenait tout à fait. Ensembles, ils continuèrent leur filature admirant une Mérida au bord de l'ennui.

Raiponce avait décidé de retourner dans la tour des Serdaigles. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer lorsqu'elle voyait le bras de Jack. Elle lui avait posé des questions à ce sujet mais il lui avait affirmé que c'était une blessure superficielle de Mangemort qui partirait une fois guérie par le temps. Mais Raiponce n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait de ce qu'il se cachait sous cette fausse blessure. Elle ne voulait pas y croire alors elle attendrait. Même si la peur la tiraillait.

Elle décida de ce concentrer sur le symbole avec Aurore et Ariel. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête.

\- Alors tu penses que c'est une façon d'avoir Tu-sais-qui ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de moi mais ça expliquerait pourquoi elle l'a noté à quasiment chaque page, répondit la blonde. Ca doit cacher un sortilège très puissant.

Aurore arriva gracieusement et regarda le symbole.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ce signe.

\- Ah bon? S'illumina Raiponce. Où ça?

-... Hum je ne suis plus sûre de moi, je crois que c'était au cimetière. Oui c'est ça je l'ai vu près de chez moi. C'est gravé sur une énorme tombe mais je n'ai plus souvenir d'à qui elle appartient.

La jeune Gothel le nota dans son carnet:

\- Il faut qu'on y aille alors! Je dois prévenir mes amis et Dumbledore! Moi qui ne trouvais rien dans les livres. Tu me sauve la vie.

Ariel lui sourit:

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi à fond dans ce que tu cherches. Je suis sûre que grâce à toi la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui sera très vite effacée.

\- Espérons, sourit son amie. Je veux être utile.

Un moment entre copines détendit la jeune Gothel. Celle-ci avait besoin d'un peu de repos à force de faire marcher son cerveau.

\- Armonia Necteris Pesus

Drago et Jack répétèrent la formule plusieurs fois devant l'armoire à disparaître. Ils ouvrirent de nouveaux les portes et trouvèrent une pomme intacte cette fois-ci:

\- Elle marche! S'emporta Jack, on a enfin réussi!

Son frère adoptif prit le fruit et le retourna. Il manquait un petit morceau.

\- Fausse joie Jack... Si on fait passer quelqu'un là dedans il pourrait y perdre un membre.

\- Et merde...

Le jeune garçon de glace soupira et retourna dans ses livres. Drago le regarda en biais:

\- Imaginons que cette armoire marche, on pourrait y faire entrer les Mangemorts et donc déléguer notre travail. C'est pour ça que tu es content. Tu n'es toujours pas résolu à tuer Dumbledore.

Jack eut un rictus amer:

\- Bien sûr que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier et même si je veux sauver Elena et mes amis, devoir le payer d'une vie, aussi importante soit elle, me débecte.

Drago approuva en silence. Puis il se posa au côté de Jack:

\- Elle va bien Elena? Pour ma part j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lucius, une évasion aura sûrement lieu comme l'année passée.

\- Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle ça! Sinon pour Elena... Je lui envoie une lettre par semaine et Pitch m'a répondu quelque fois. Il me dit qu'il la force à manger mais qu'elle se laisse mourir et pleure sans cesse... Si j'étais au moins présent pour la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer mais au lieu de ça je fais semblant de vouloir tuer Dumbledore et profite de mes derniers jours paisibles à Poudlard. Je suis un frère abominable...

Jack serra les poings en fermant les yeux avec tristesse. Il se sentait tellement coupable de tout ça.

Drago lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule:

\- Tu es un frère remarquable Jack. Je peux te l'assurer.

Le Serpentard à la chevelure dorée se leva et reprit sa quête de l'armoire. Son frère adoptif resta totalement choqué. Ces mots qu'on venait de lui dire lui allèrent droit au cœur. Drago avait tellement changé depuis sa première année et leur relation également. C'était incroyable de voir qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à tisser des liens ensembles. Une larme roula sur ses joues et s'écrasa sur un de ses sombres livres. Une larme de joie.

La fête du nouvel an commença dès le soir tombé. C'était une cérémonie organisée par le Big Four qui regroupait les sorciers, de toutes maisons, restées à Poudlard. Une fête visant à oublier les disparitions qu'on lisait chaque matin dans le Sorcerer. Les membres de l'armée Rebelle qui étaient également restés s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais plus surprenant encore, des Serpentards y assistèrent. Sous les yeux ravis de Slughorn qui s'invita, une unité peu commune se regroupa sous les sapins de la grande salle. Une fête pleine de réconfort en ces durs moments. Ariel fut d'ailleurs celle qui en profita le plus pour oublier sa douloureuse expérience.

Mais étrangement les principaux organisateurs n'étaient pas là. Raiponce, Jack et Mérida cherchaient Harold qu'ils trouvèrent dehors en loup. Celui-ci courrait à en perdre haleine. Il se stoppa quand il vit la rouquine l'interpeller de sa crinière de feu. Le Poufsouffle reprit forme humaine.

\- Harold! La fête a commencé depuis une bonne heure déjà! Que fais-tu donc dans ce froid glacial à courir partout? Ta jambe va finir par rouiller...

\- Moi je trouve qu'il fait bon, répliqua Jack moqueur.

La rouquine lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, amusée. Mais le dragonnier ne se mit pas à rire. Il serra les poings. Raiponce s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule:

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Le Poufsouffle fixa la rouquine, se demandant s'il devait lui dire ou non. Il se lança:

\- Je viens de recevoir un hibou. Le terrier des Weasley a été attaqué alors que l'ordre du phénix y tenait une réunion pour nouvel an. Mon père a été blessé par Bellatrix. J'ai encore plus envie de la tuer.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Mérida hurla:

\- Ils vont bien? Est ce que mes cousins vont bien? Et Harry et Lupin et les autres!

Harold approuva de la tête:

\- Oui ils n'ont rien. Ce n'est que leur maison qui a brûlé, ils vont la reconstruire mais mon père a bravement protéger la petite Ginny et du coup il est à Sainte Mangouste. Apparemment il n'a pas grand chose, il est robuste mais... Cette femme, je vais l'étriper! Elle a tué Sirius et a osé s'en prendre à mon père , je jure que si je la croise je lui lance un Avada Kedavra.

\- Tu ne ferais que devenir un tueur Harold, s'exprima Raiponce affolée.

\- Je m'en fiche! Je ne ferais que protéger le monde des sorciers en la tuant!

Mérida reprit son calme et s'approcha d'Harold. Elle le claqua. Celui-ci revint sur terre et planta son regard sur la Gryffondore qui le pointa du doigt. La neige se mit à tomber de plus belle sous son dur regard.

\- Idiot! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un fou furieux comme la dernière fois! Tu dois reprendre le contrôle de tes pulsions! Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça * sanglot*. J'avais eu si peur...

Elle larmoya franchement et sauta dans les bras d'Harold qui resta droit de surprise. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur elle et la colla contre son cœur:

\- Pardon Mérida... Pardon... Je vais me retenir. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal et causer des problèmes à mon entourage. Je serais maître de moi, je te le promets.

Jack et Raiponce s'attendrirent de la situation et les laissèrent entre eux.

La rouquine serra de ses mains gelées le dos du jeune garçon qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il se calma et son cœur se stabilisa.

\- Tu es mon garde fou Mérida. Quand tu es là j'arrive toujours à reprendre foi en la vie.

Elle sourit et se détacha un peu pour le regarder en face.

\- Je serais toujours là pour te retenir si tu en fais de même pour moi. Il n'y a pas plus impulsive que moi et tu garde toujours un œil à ce que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Qui sait si sans toi je ne serais déjà par morte.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, gronda-t-il faussement. Mais en effet je serais aussi là pour que tu n'en fasses pas qu'à ta tête bien que tu aies déjà changé. Ces années passées à Poudlard t'ont grandement fait mûrir. Tu n'es plus comme aux premiers jours à courir tête baissée dans les ennuis. Bien que ceux-ci viennent tous seuls à nous maintenant.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Mérida passa une main sur le visage de son petit ami:

\- Si j'ai changé c'est grâce à vous trois et à ta patience hors norme pour mes bêtises, hi hi.

Harold ferma les yeux tout sourire. Puis il sentit le contact chaud des lèvres de son amoureuse. Il y répondit tendrement. La chaleur de leur corps et de leur baiser leur fit oublier l'espace d'un instant que le temps était à un degré inférieur à zéro.

De retour à la fête le petit couple retrouva Raiponce Ariel Mulan et Aurore en train de danser joyeusement avec des garçons. Ils se joignirent eux. Jack de son côté était dans un coin à parler avec Elsa. Elle semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire et elle expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Anna, de ce qu'elle se souvenait et de ce que Hans lui avait dit. Jack tenta de la réconforter mais la jeune femme semblait totalement déchirée, perdue. Repoussée par sa sœur. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas ici et avait décidé de rentrer à la maison pour oublier ce cauchemar. Elsa était au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce pourquoi Jack et Hans décidèrent de passer leur soirée avec elle. Raiponce était extrêmement jalouse mais décida de se retenir. Le pire fut de voir Harold et Mérida qui malgré leur soucis de mariage arrangé semblaient aux anges. Elle se demanda si le vent n'était pas en train de tourner pour elle.

\- 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 , Bonne année!

L'assemblée hurla de joie et fit exploser des pétards de la boutique des jumeaux. Mérida et Harold s'embrassèrent sous le gui magique, scellant leur promesse d'amour. Raiponce décida d'aller trouver Jack pour un instant. En s'approchant, Elsa lui fit un regard digne d'un assassin mais elle n'en eut cure et demanda à Jack un baiser d'amour sous la plante de noël. D'un sourire il approuva et passa sa main sur la taille de la blonde qui l'embrassa avec amour:

\- Promets-moi de toujours rester dans le droit chemin et de demeurer auprès de nous Jack!

Il pâlit un instant puis lui sourit:

\- Je te promets de toujours choisir le bon chemin et de vous protéger du mieux que je le pourrais.

Raiponce en fut ravie même si elle ne comprit pas réellement la signification que portait cette lourde phrase. Ils s'embrassèrent alors, avec tendresse et passion.

Elsa était rouge de jalousie et de colère. Elle se leva et partit sans se retourner mais Hans lui tint la main:

\- Où fuis-tu belle reine des neiges?

\- ... Je ne veux pas assister à tout ça. Je déteste l'amour.

\- Pourtant tu aimerais bien le connaître. Puis c'est une tradition tu dois embrasser quelqu'un sous le gui!

\- Ha ha, fit-elle semblant de rire. Très drôle, tu veux que j'aille embrasser Jack alors qu'il est avec sa petite amie. Pour me prendre un vent devant tout le monde? Je ne suis pas masochiste.

\- Oh si tu l'es. A aimer une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Après toutes les fois où il t'a déçu. Mais si tu veux je peux t'aider.

\- Pardon?

\- Moi je t'aimerais à sa place Elsa. Et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il la tira jusqu'à lui et lui prit violemment les lèvres sans son autorisation. La jeune Serpentard resta bloquée et ce laissa entraîner par ce baisé surprise. Quand il lâcha prise celle-ci recula , essoufflée, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes les joues rougissantes. Hans la regarda partir avec un regard tendre et amusé.

Une fois la fête terminée. Elinor passa un savon à sa fille, étant donné qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Harold. Mérida eut beau protester cela se termina en larmes et en leçon de morale. Mais la Gryffondore tiendrait bon car son cœur n'irait à personne d'autre qu'Harold. Elle le lui avait promis après tout.

Harold décida aussi de passer outre les avis de la grande dame. Il ne chercha plus à se cacher et incita Mérida à ne pas répondre aux futurs courriers des trois garçons. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle serait obligée mais écrirait n'importe quoi. Finalement ils en rirent avant d'aller se coucher. Ils s'en sortiraient toujours tant qu'ils seraient soudés. Le dragonnier décida d'aller rejoindre Krokmou qui s'amusait avec Ralph le demi géant toujours dans la forêt interdite. Il profita d'un moment avec son ami de toujours tout en lui parlant de Mérida et de son amour angélique.

Jack quant à lui rentra à sa salle commune et trouva une Elsa assise en position fœtale sur un fauteuil vert. Il s'excusa de l'avoir laissée en plan à la fin de la soirée mais elle n'en avait pas l'air contrarié. Il demanda alors de lui expliquer son problème ce qu'elle n'osa pas faire et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était un comportement vraiment étrange de sa part. Le jeune Serpentard décida donc de se plonger dans ses livres d'où il pensait avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen d'accomplir sa mission secrète.

Au même instant la jeune Raiponce Gothel retourna dans la tour avec ses deux amies. Elles rirent et passèrent une soirée agréable ensembles. La promesse de Jack résonnait encore dans son cœur et elle en oublia presque ses soucis et ses doutes. Calmement elle se coucha avec la couronne dans les mains et s'endormit d'un coup d'un seul, en entendant une douce berceuse dans son esprit.

La rentrée pointa le bout de son nez bien que la neige et le froid persistants restèrent sur Poudlard. Janvier était un mois intéressant car les cours de transplanage allaient avoir bientôt lieu. Ils étaient presque majeurs après tout. Ils avaient seize ans et allaient sur cette nouvelle année à leur dix-sept ans, âge légal magique de majorité. Sachant que dès leur dix-septième année ils étaient enfin autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, à l'air libre, et avait le droit donc de ce servir du transplanage. Jack avait son anniversaire en décembre, sous la neige fraîche comme toujours, en hiver. Il adorait ce mois et cette saison. Il trouvait que son anniversaire tombait bien. Ce serait donc le dernier. Mérida avait le sien en automne dont elle adorait aller contempler les feuilles rougissantes qui collaient si bien avec sa chevelure de feu. Elle était née en octobre. Le dragonnier était né en pleine été sous la chaleur de son île végétale, en pleine période estivale. Quant à la blondinette, elle avait son anniversaire au printemps, en fin Avril où les fleurs donnaient leur première ouverture. Ca serait la première à passer le cap.

Le Big Four n'attendait que ça mais avant ils firent un rapport dès le retour de Dumbledore. Ils expliquèrent les potentielles pistes pour les rituels et surtout le fait que le symbole avait été identifié par Aurore dans le cimetière près de chez elle. Le vieil homme semblait ravi de cette nouvelle:

\- Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé pendant mon absence. Je suis ravi de contempler tous vos efforts.

Les quatre amis étaient contents d'entendre cela. Raiponce fut tout de même curieuse:

\- Et vous, où étiez-vous pendant les fêtes de fin d'années? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

Le directeur se colla dans son siège pensif:

\- Je faisais des recherches sur Voldemort. Je suis aller visiter la maison des Gaunt. La où vivaient vos arrières grands parents, Jack. Je suis allé dans divers lieux pour chercher de nouvelles informations. Je pense même avoir trouvé où était la dernière demeure de Cathy Cerda.

Le Big Four se regarda avec surprise. Jack s'avança:

\- Les Gaunt... Ma famille... Je me demande comment ils étaient et j'aimerais en savoir plus. Vous pourriez m'en parler Monsieur?

\- Bien sûr Jack, tu as le droit de savoir, répondit gentiment Albus. Ce que vous devez savoir de votre arbre généalogique est que vous descendez de Salazard Serpentard comme vous le savez depuis deux ans maintenant. Vous avez donc aussi hérité du Fourchelang. La lignée continue avec Elvis Marvollo Gaunt puis Elvis Gaunt et Morfin Gaunt votre arrière grand-père. Vient ensuite votre grand-mère Elisa Gaunt puis votre mère Eloïse Gaunt et enfin vous.

Il marqua un petit temps de pause pour l'assimilation des noms.

\- La maison où je suis allé appartenait à la génération de Morfin Gaunt et Mérope, sa sœur et mère de Tom Jedusor. Elvis leur père y vivait aussi avec son épouse. Mérope a fini par partir avec un Moldu sous emprise d'un sort d'amour. Elle a donné naissance à Tom bien plus tard en mourant de chagrin car le père Jedusor était parti. Le filtre d'amour n'ayant plus d'effet sans doute. Morfin a alors sombré dans la solitude avec ce père et cette mère si stricts et cruels. Il a fini par tomber amoureux d'une sorcière paysanne un jour et a commencé une liaison secrète vis à vis de ses parents. C'est ce qu'il ma raconté quand je l'ai vu en prison.

\- Que faisait-il en prison? S'étonna Jack.

\- J'y viens , j'y viens. Toujours en pleine liaison dangereuse la jeune femme tomba enceinte et décida de garder l'enfant. L'amour était fou entre eux et Morfin avait prévu de partir de sa maison comme Mérope. Ce qu'il fit une fois un dur conflit entre son père établi. Par la suite l'enfant naquit, et il vécut avec ses parents comme tout sorcier bien élevé. Elisa Gaunt était une jeune femme remarquable de talent et de puissance magique qu'elle transmettra à ses descendants. Notamment un pouvoir de glace sans limite. Mais la tragédie arriva. Tom Jedusor , une fois sorti de Poudlard a décidé de tuer ses grands parents, la femme de Morfin et son père pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Il fit porter le chapeau à Morfin, ce malheureux. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'innocenter et celui-ci est mort de chagrin en prison...

Le Big Four écouta attentivement l'histoire des Gaunt. C'était tragique.

\- Il ne resta qu'Elisa Gaunt qui ne connaissait que son cousin Tom Jedusor de Poudlard, plus âgé qu'elle. Elle choisit donc de le suivre dans ses péripéties. Elle est devenue une puissante Mangemort lors de la guerre contre l'ordre du phénix. Mais entre temps, la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse d'un sang-pur Mangemort et avait enfanté de ta maman, Eloïse Gaunt. C'est la que les choses se gâtent une nouvelle fois. Elevée comme une vraie Mangemort et sang-pur, ta mère était destinée à être comme Voldemort et même pire. C'est ce qu'elle fut au début mais un homme à tout changé. Un membre de l'ordre du phénix, Jonathan Frost. Un garçon rêvant d'un monde de paix entre toutes les races. Ayant été élevé dans l'amour et dans la bonté. Il a combattu nombre de fois Eloïse sans la tuer, ce qu'elle ne comprenait jamais. Il a toujours tenté de lui faire comprendre le vrai sens de la vie, ce que j'admirais à l'époque pour un si frêle garçon. Et il a réussi. Leur amour impossible a fini par donner naissance à deux adorables enfants, Jack et Elena Frost. Eloïse tenait beaucoup à ne pas vous appeler Gaunt pour en finir avec cette lignée maudite. Bien que par malheur vous ayez subit une nouvelle fois les foudres de ce lourd passé. Elisa en était folle de rage, c'est donc Jonathan qui a du faire un choix pour sa femme. Il l'a tuée alors qu'elle tentait de s'en prendre à sa fille Eloïse enceinte d'Elena. Puis ils se sont enfuis de l'ordre et ont aménagé, à la fin du règne de Voldemort, dans une froide forêt au nord d'ici. Ceci reflète le passé que vous teniez tant à savoir.

Jack avait tout compris, il avait enfin appris l'histoire de sa famille en entier. Il fut très heureux et remercia le professeur d'un large sourire de joie. Albus le trouva plus rayonnant que jamais. Peut-être que lui, Jack Frost, brisera finalement la chaîne de la malédiction de Salazard Serpentard et de sa lignée taché de sang. Il l'espérait du fond du cœur.

Mérida toussota pour se faire remarquer:

\- Je suis contente d'en savoir plus sur toi Jack mais j'ai aussi une question qui me tient depuis tout à l'heure! Vous avez trouvé la maison de Cathy Cerda ! On y va quand?

Elle sautilla sur place. Harold lui prit la main pour la calmer ce qui marcha à merveille. Elle se rassit joyeusement. Le directeur avait chaud au cœur, l'espoir revenait devant ce tableau de quatre enfants emplis de force de vie.

\- Très bientôt nous irons, mais tout d'abord il faut que je m'organise. Il faut aussi prévoir une visite au cimetière de _Valley Broad_ au pays de Galle, lieu de résidence de votre amie Serdaigle. Pour voir cette fameuse tombe. Sans parler du fait que le ministère me surveille de près... Et surtout j'aimerais que vous vous concentriez sur Slughorn et son souvenir. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu même si j'avoue que de devoir me reposer sur vous me peine grandement.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème Monsieur, déclara Harold. Nous somme liés par une prophétie parlant de Voldemort c'est de notre devoir de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oui et malheureusement le temps presse mes chers enfants. Le mal gronde et s'approche... Il ne reste que peu de temps avant que ça n'éclate mais avant cela il faudra absolument avoir ces réponses. Ce pourquoi, l'avenir et tout le monde des sorciers comptent vraiment sur vous...

\- Nous en serons dignes, répondit Mérida en souriant. Moi ça me va amplement , je rêve d'aventures et de défis en tous genres.

\- Oui on va y arriver, quoiqu'il arrive on donnera notre maximum, enchaîna Raiponce.

Jack se tut et ne dit rien de plus. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour ce genre de promesse vu ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé un nouveau moyen d'avoir Dumbledore. Il devrait redoubler d'ardeur s'il voulait avoir les réponses avant la mort de leur mentor...

Sur ce le directeur les libéra et ceux-ci reprirent le chemin des cours. Il restait un semestre pour savoir enfin la vérité sur ce que cachait Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne décide de réellement bouger. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait mais jamais à Poudlard la fin d'une année et d'une vie n'était si proche. Le Big Four était en marche sur la pente de leur destinée qui atteindrait bientôt son point culminant.


	59. (Année 6) Chp 8 Transplanage et Plan

**Voilà la suite avec la fin de l'année 6 en une fois. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Sachant que la dernière année et la guerre se passera sur un plan totalement inédit ;) Bonne lecture.**

Chp 8 : Du transplanage, un échec et un plan

La reprise se passa en douceur pour les apprentis sorciers. Les temps étaient aux études, aux sorties entre amis et au Quidditch. Durant le mois de Janvier, un grand match avait eu lieu entre Serdaigle et Serpentard dont Raiponce ne sut qui encourager. Au final ce furent les Serpentards qui gagnèrent avec une acclamation pour Jack qui malgré que son équipe n'eut pas attrapé le vif d'or, réussit à marquer plus de points que le décompte final avec le vif du côté adverse. Il se choqua lui même de son score et Mérida lui fit un applaudissement approbateur. Le suivant, début février, fut Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Avec Harry Potter en attrapeur, Ron en gardien, Mérida en poursuiveuse, et Anna qui remplaçait une joueuse, l'équipe gagna avec un score écrasant. L'équipe était bien partie pour gagner la coupe cette année ayant également gagné contre les Serpentards en début d'année.

Lors de la Saint-Valentin, Jack et Raiponce ainsi que Mérida et Harold, partirent pour une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour se faire une sortie en amoureux. Jack en profita discrètement pour acheter une bouteille d'hydromel. Ayant fini les préparatifs de son prochain plan avec Drago. Histoire de finir en beauté cette journée, ceux-ci se rendirent dans la forêt interdite pour un petit vol avec Krokmou au-dessus des beaux paysages de Poudlard. Puis avant de rentrer dans leur salle respective, chacun offrit son cadeau à l'être aimé. Du chocolat et d'autres petits présents pleins d'amour.

Tout se passait comme sur un nuage depuis la rentrée. Deux mois s'étaient écoulées et le Big Four se rendit compte que le temps pressait de plus en plus. Se retrouvant avant le premier cours de transplanage, sous le cerisier gelé, les quatre amis soupirèrent de lassitude.

\- Il commence vraiment à m'énerver Slughorn... Commenta Mérida boudeuse. Il nous parle de choses dont on s'en fout complètement et si on aborde le sujet Voldemort ou rituel il se braque et prétexte une urgence... Sérieusement il commence vraiment à me rendre folle.

Harold opina de la tête:

\- C'est vrai qu'on a promis à Dumbledore de se dépêcher d'avoir la vérité sur ce rituel et qu'on fait chou blanc de ce côté...

\- C'est une mission très importante pourtant, répondit Raiponce le nez dans un livre de transplanage. On devrait prévoir un nouveau plan d'attaque.

\- Je le pense également, enchérit le Serpentard. On devrait le pousser au pied du mur, sinon on y arrivera jamais. Quitte à ce qu'il ait peur de nous, du temps que l'on obtient ce que l'on veut.

La cloche sonna les premiers cours de l'après-midi. Mérida se leva en s'étirant. Elle replaça son écharpe sur son nez rouge qui transparaissait avec sa peau claire de rousse.

\- On y réfléchira plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai enfin la motivation pour un cours, alors allons-y!

\- C'est si rare! Taquina Harold avec un petit coup de coude à sa petite amie.

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Les quatre amis se rendirent dans la grande salle dont les tables avaient été repoussées pour l'occasion et où des cercles de couleur étaient posés au sol. La rouquine fixa Elinor d'un œil mauvais qui la soutenait du regard. Elles se détestaient cordialement, surtout depuis que la grande dame la forçait à envoyer des hiboux aux prétendants histoire d'arranger un mariage pour cet été. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs mais préférait éviter d'y penser. Harold était là après tout et il la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout, quitte à fuir de sa famille...

Sur ce un envoyé du ministère apparut pour apprendre l'art du transplanage. Le quatuor eut la peur pendant un instant de voir arriver le terrible Frollo mais celui-ci était un juge et ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de cas. Ils respirèrent en voyant entrer un sorcier banal, habillé d'une tenue officielle. Un dénommé Wilkie Tycross, moniteur spécialisé pour le transplanage. Si cela avait été le cas, Ils auraient encore eu des ennuis.

Tycross les fit se mettre en rang sur les bords de la salle et leur sourit. Il ouvrit les mains

\- Chers apprentis sorcier de sixième année. Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, le transplanage est un art très complexe qui ne peut être utilisé qu'à partir de la majorité de chaque sorcier. Cette loi a été mise en place pour empêcher les jeunes inexpérimentés de finir desartibulés. Il est donc dans votre intérêt d'obtenir ce certificat pour que cette année, lors de votre majorité vous puissiez avoir l'accès à ce privilège.

Mérida regardait le moniteur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle murmura:

\- Vivement mes dix-sept ans début octobre.

Raiponce lui sourit:

\- Moi je les aurais bientôt , hihi.

\- Chanceuse...

Les filles pouffèrent derrière les garçons qui haussèrent un sourcil.

L'employé du ministère continua:

\- ... et vous devez également savoir que le transplanage d'escorte est autorisé si vous possédez le certificat. Vous devez aussi vous souvenir que certains lieux son protégés pour empêcher le transplanage tel que la banque de Gringotts ou Poudlard. Maintenant , si vous voulez bien choisir un cerceau et vous placer devant.

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent en se bousculant. Le quatuor se mit côte à côte dans le fond à droite. Chacun prit un cercle de couleur. Raiponce choisit un beau violet. Mérida un rouge, Harold un brun et Jack un bleu. Ils se regardèrent avec excitation.

\- Pour transplaner il existe trois règles essentielles à toujours retenir. Premièrement, il faut fixer votre esprit avec résolution sur l'endroit où vous désirez aller. Puis il faut concentrer votre détermination sur l'espace occupé. Et enfin tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision. Tout se joue sur la détermination. Si vous êtes déconcentré ou hésitant, vous finirez soit dans un lieu non voulu soit désarticulé. Ancrez ceci dans votre esprit et entrez dans votre cerceau.

Raiponce se colla dans le cerceau en tremblotant:

\- J'espère que je vais y arriver, il nous fait peur avec ses remarques...

Jack lui sourit:

\- N'hésite pas, c'est justement la clef de la réussite. Tu es si forte, tu ne risques rien.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est rien. On a vu pire.

\- Exactement, répliqua Harold convaincu.

Tycross frappa dans ses mains.

\- Pour ce premier cours vous allez tenter de transplaner en dehors de votre cercle. Cela peut vous donner des nausées, la tête qui tourne ou vous rendre malade mais dites-vous bien que c'est normal. On s'habitue vite aux effets. Sur ce, concentrez-vous et visualisez le bords du cercle.

Sous la surveillance du moniteur les sixièmes année fermèrent les yeux et chacun à leur manière tentèrent de transplaner. Certains prenant plus de temps que d'autres. Tycross passait dans les rangs pour les motiver:

\- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D.

Destination, Détermination, Décision !

Les premiers pas hésitants des sorciers furent assez concluants. Certains bougèrent de quelques centimètres. D'autres se concentraient toujours sur la destination.

Mérida fut la première à tenter le transplanage. Visualisant la grande salle, celle-ci disparut dans un petit craquement et s'engouffra dans un tourbillon de couleur noir. En sortant de cette horrible tornade sombre, elle refit surface sur le plastique de son cercle rouge et s'étala au sol. Elle s'était déplacé de trois centimètres. Cependant, elle se sentit vomir et se retint une main sur la bouche, le cœur à l'envers. C'était en effet absolument horrible. Harold et Raiponce furent choqués de la voir réussir si vite alors que d'habitude elle était à la traîne, hormis en Quidditch. Surtout qu'eux deux n'arrivaient même pas à disparaitre. Raiponce râla:

\- Je n'y arrive pas! Pourquoi? Je manque de détermination ou quoi...

\- Rah je sais pas mais pourtant moi je visualise bien l'endroit, répondit Harold les mains serrées.

\- Et toi Jack tu t'en... Jack?

Le jeune garçon n'était plus dans son cercle. Les trois amis regardèrent avec appréhension la grande salle mais il n'apparaissait nulle part. Tycross ne l'avait même pas remarqué et s'approcha du trio.

\- C'est très bien Mademoiselle... heum... Weasley c'est cela?

\- O...Oui. Mais j'ai la nausée.

\- Ca passera, retentez.

\- Excusez-moi mais où est Jack Frost? Demanda Raiponce montrant le cercle bleu, vide.

Le moniteur fit une mine déconfite et regarda la salle. Pas une trace de lui. Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le Serpentard à bout de souffle. Il était entier. Drago et les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il se gratta la tête:

\- J'ai atterri dans la cabane d'Hagrid... Je crois que je ne suis pas encore au point.

Tycross ouvrit grand la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sorcier réussir à sortir de la grande salle pour une première fois. Jack retourna à son cercle:

\- Je crois que ma puissante magie m'a encore joué des tours...

\- C'est incroyable Jack, moi je ne bouge même pas d'un centimètre, répliqua Raiponce les yeux émerveillés.

Le moniteur referma enfin sa bouche, ayant du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Et bien... Une telle prouesse ne peut être que félicitée. Cependant vous devez régler le problème de destination. Vous avez mal fixé votre but, ou alors, peut-être étiez vous trop déterminé... Quoi qu'il en soit c'est très bien. Continuez.

Mérida se releva et fixa Jack avec dégoût:

\- Comment tu fais!? J'ai envie de vomir et les jambes qui en tremblent encore... Et toi tu transplanes à je ne sais combien de mètres en revenant comme une fleur.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est assez simple en fait. Mais je suis surtout content d'avoir tous mes membres.

Le cours se termina après deux heures d'essais. Jack transplanait toujours trop loin jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui par chance n'était pas là. Il avait également fini dans la salle de potions sur la table de Severus Rogue, dans la tour d'astronomie et dans les toilettes des filles d'où une Poufsouffle le gifla après avoir été vue la jupe à l'air. Harold en riait encore quand Jack raconta ses mésaventures. Raiponce était vexée de n'avoir même pas réussi à disparaitre. Il fallait qu'elle résolve ce problème de conviction. Quant à Mérida elle y arrivait plutôt bien mais les nausées lui tordaient le vendre tout comme Harold qui avait fini par tourner de l'œil. Ils avaient tout de même hâte d'aller au prochain cours.

Le début du mois de Mars ne se réchauffa pas. Au contraire il faisait de plus en plus froid et la neige persistait encore et toujours. Le Big Four décida d'attaquer Slughorn de front mais ils n'arrivaient plus à l'avoir. Celui-ci ne voulait plus les recevoir, ni eux ni Harry Potter. Le professeur avait compris qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui et il ne voulait absolument pas l'avouer. Ils y mirent pourtant du leur mais rien n'y fit.

\- Je ne connais aucun rituel ni aucun livre noir, laissez-moi tranquille, répliqua Horace en claquant la porte de sa salle.

Mérida avait posé sa question de but en blanc, c'était de pire en pire, la mission patinait et personne n'était là pour les aider. Albus était toujours absent...

Cependant, Jack n'oublia pas sa seconde mission et profita de l'absence du grand mage blanc pour la mettre en marche. Drago et lui se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, c'était leur seconde tentative de meurtre sur Albus Dumbledore:

\- Voilà la potion est enfin terminée, répliqua Jack en éteignant le feu de la marmite.

\- Ce fut vraiment long à préparer. Heureusement que l'on trouve de tout à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Tout à fait. Cet hydromel était à moitié prix en plus.

\- Bon, Il faut qu'on agisse pendant que le directeur n'est pas là. A qui va-t-on donner cette bouteille cette fois-ci? On va éviter de reprendre la même victime.

\- Surtout que j'avais dit non pour Ariel mais que tu ne m'as pas écouté!

\- Parce que c'est l'amie de ta sang-de-bourbe? Peu importe, elle n'avait qu'à pas toucher le collier.

\- Raiponce. Elle s'appelle Raiponce Gothel bon sang de bon soir.

\- Ouais, ouais... Bref.

Les frères adoptifs ouvrirent l'hydromel et y insérèrent leur poison ultra toxique. Le liquide se ternit mais l'odeur resta la même. Jack sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée:

\- On à qu'à le refiler à ce lourdaud de Slughorn. Il m'énerve tellement ce prof. On pourrait lui ordonner de l'offrir à Dumbledore avec un sort de confusion.

\- Hum, pourquoi pas. Ca changerait de prendre pour cible un adulte. Puis c'est vrai que ce simplet est une cible idéale.

\- Parfait à toi de jouer alors, déclara Jack.

\- Pardon?

\- Si j'approche de lui il se barre... Il n'y a que toi qui peut l'avoir. Au pire tu l'occupe et moi je me cache pour lancer un sort de confusion.

Une fois mis d'accord les deux complices mirent leur plan en marche. Drago prit le professeur à part dans les couloirs où Jack se colla contre un pan de mur, il prépara sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lance pas un Avada Kedavra sur Albus Dumbledore? Ca irait plus vite.

Jack se retourna en panique et fixa les yeux lumineux d'Hans. Le Mangemort le surveillait toujours.

\- Tu n'as pas le courage hein? C'est pathétique. Tout aurait pu être fini depuis septembre et tu aurais retrouvé Elena.

\- La ferme, jura Jack se retournant vers sa cible. Je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne tue pas les yeux fermés en souriant.

\- Hm. Tu n'en reste pas moins un Mangemort. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta mission, moi je vais tenter de trouver Elsa. Elle me fuit depuis un petit moment.

\- Vraiment? Vous qui étiez toujours ensembles pourtant.

\- Je crois qu'elle a peur de ses propres sentiments.

Il sourit et repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Jack était totalement déconcentré. Il voyait Drago en manque de conversation avec son Hydromel à la main. Il respira un bon coup et reprit ses esprits. Sur ce il lança le sort de confusion sous le soulagement de Drago qui se barra vite fait bien fait. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent le professeur émerger avec un regard inquiet.

\- Pourvu que ça marche, dit Drago avec lassitude. Vu que l'armoire n'est pas encore au point et que la fin de l'année approche.

\- Et bien en parlant de l'armoire, Pitch m'a envoyé un hibou avec un livre intéressant. Je pense qu'on peut s'en servir pour la réparer.

\- Ok, on va voir ça.

Affublé de leur air déterminé les complices retournèrent à leur salle commune. Prêts à tout pour réussir à sauver leur famille en dépit de leur sens moral.

Deux semaines passa sans que rien d'anormal n'arrive. Dumbledore venait à peine de rentrer de ses sorties non-officielles. Ce pourquoi Jack se concentra sur les cours de Transplanage d'où le pauvre garçon venait de finir sa course dans la bibliothèque. Il s'excusa du bruit et de la gène avant de repartir à son travail. Tycross ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Il fut cependant heureux de voir Harold et Raiponce réussir à sortir de leur cercle malgré la pâleur de leur visage. Quant à Mérida elle était bizarrement absente.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que l'horrible nouvelle tomba. Mérida et Ron Weasley, les cousins, étaient dans le coma à l'infirmerie. Le trio se précipita jusque là bas en renversant d'autres élèves aux passages. En arrivant dans la pièce, Madame Pomfresh hurla son mécontentement car il y avait trop de monde. Mais elle ne put rien dire vu que Dumbledore était présent. Il tenait le flacon d'Hydromel en main en regardant les apprentis. Il y avait également Slughorn, penaud. Minerva droite comme un i et Severus le regard soupçonneux. Dans la salle étaient également présent Harry, Hermione et Ginny au chevet de Ron ainsi qu'Elinor puis les triplés pour Mérida.

Albus leur sourit:

\- Voilà les meilleurs amis de notre cher Mérida Weasley. Vous avez fait vite.

\- Que s'est-il passé!? Hurla Harold qui ne tenait pas en place et sauta auprès de sa promise.

Il lui tint la main malgré le regard noir que lui lançait Elinor. Il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Albus montra le flacon d'Hydromel d'où Jack se décomposa en mille morceaux. Severus le vit immédiatement.

\- Cet alcool contient un poison mortel qui a été servi par inadvertance à nos jeunes Gryffondors. Sans l'intervention d'Harry Potter qui a pensé à utiliser des bézoards, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est...

Slughorn fit la moue, perdu, totalement hors du monde:

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du poison... Et dire que je voulais vous l'offrir Albus... Je ... J'ai oublié de qui il venait.

\- Et bien il va falloir faire plus attention, Horace, déclara sèchement Minerva.

Albus approuva et repartit en laissant les jeunes entre eux. Cependant Severus tira Jack par la main, violemment.

Il l'emmena en salle de potions.

\- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous et Drago.

\- Je... Je...

Jack mit les genoux au sol en tenant sa poitrine. Il était sous le choc. Si Harry n'avait pas été là... Mérida serait morte... Morte par SA faute! Non. C'était trop horrible. Etait-ce une punition du sort contre son acte impardonnable? Il était au bord du gouffre. Severus comprenait la situation, il s'agenouilla:

\- Jack Frost. Quelle est votre mission confiée par le seigneur des ténèbres? J'ai fait le serment inviolable de vous protéger ainsi que Drago. Alors dites-le moi. Vos tentatives sont couronnées de dangers et d'échec. Si vous tuez l'un de vos amis je ne donne pas cher de votre état de santé. J'ai perdu un être cher par ma faute moi aussi et je sais que l'on ne peut pas s'en remettre si facilement.

Le jeune Serpentard leva ses yeux embués sur le sombre professeur. Il semblait étonnement plus compatissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Jack hurla de toutes ses forces:

\- Oui c'est moi! C'est moi qui ai envoyé le collier et l'Hydromel... Je suis un lâche, je ne fais que faire souffrir les autres autour de moi! Elena, Raiponce, Mérida, Harold , Elsa... je pourrais faire encore une liste de deux mètres de long.

\- Quelle est votre mission?

Sous les soubresauts de son corps, Jack regarda le plafond:

\- Je dois tuer...

\- Qui?

\- Je dois tuer Albus Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année où sinon Elena mourra et les Malefoy seront en danger.

\- Ciel, jura Severus. Je m'en doutais. Mais Elena... Ce n'est pas votre fameuse sœur morte?

\- C'est une longue histoire professeur.

Severus se releva et donna un coup de baguette d'où apparut une tasse de thé. Il invita Jack à s'asseoir et à tout lui raconter. Son récit donnait froid dans le dos. Il parla de la rencontre au ministère avec Pitch et sa révélation. D'Hans et de Frollo qui étaient des Mangemorts et avaient semé la zizanie dans les deux dernières années. De la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié en échange d'Elena et de sa fidélité. Des ses plans foireux. Et du mal qu'il causait autour de lui. Severus opina sans rien dire puis une fois le récit clos il soupira:

\- Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu en début d'année dernière que vous étiez entre deux chaises et qu'il fallait choisir? Lucius ne vous a-t-il pas mis en garde également? Je pense que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème et que si l'on veut jouer l'agent double, il faut savoir sacrifier son humanité. Je suis dans le même cas après tout.

Jack se referma comme une huître. Il allait mieux après avoir parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un sans mentir mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser son cœur.

\- Ecoutez. N'essayez plus de tuer Dumbledore. Je me charge de résoudre ce problème d'une manière ou d'une autre. En attendant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de savoir quoi faire de votre avenir. Et ce avant la fin de l'année.

Jack resta pensif. Il était totalement perdu.

Les jours qui suivirent, dans la seconde semaine d'Avril, Mérida et Ron furent remis sur pied. La rouquine semblait en pleine forme malgré cette lourde épreuve:

\- Vous imaginez dans quel état j'étais quand j'ai mangé ces chocolats avec Ron. J'avais envie de sortir avec tout le monde. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un filtre d'amour serait si puissant. Et ce Slughorn si inutile qui m'a filé du poison. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire.

\- Pas tant que ça, murmura Harold dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un cherche à tuer Dumbledore ca ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant. Deux fois qu'il est la cible de meurtre indirect.

Jack regarda ailleurs sans rien dire. Raiponce fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Mérida fixa Jack en biais puis elle se ravisa de lui demander si lui ou Drago avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle avait failli mourir par sa faute. C'était inconcevable. Puis Jack n'avait aucune raison de tuer le directeur. Surtout qu'il l'aidait.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir à sa propre idée. Jack était plutôt en train de choisir quoi faire et s'il pouvait vraiment compter sur Severus le demi Mangemort pour l'aider. Il ne restait que trois mois pour trouver la réponse.

Un peu seul chacun de leur côté le Big Four entreprit de trouver une solution pour faire parler Slughorn le plus tôt possible. Avec une menace dans le château et en dehors, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Surtout que des disparitions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans le Sorcerer et Voldemort ne mâchait pas ses efforts pour se faire reconnaître de retour. Après s'être caché un an il se lâchait. Il était si proche du but. Une fois le dernier obstacle éliminé, il pourrait enfin commencer sa seconde guerre pour le contrôle du monde magique et instaurer la supériorité du sang.

C'est lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Raiponce fin Avril qu'Harold eut une brillante idée. Mais tout d'abord ils profitèrent d'un instant ensembles dans la tour des Serdaigles. Fut invitée toute l'armée rebelle qui purent admirer la magnifique salle commune des Serdaigles pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu. C'était extrêmement beau et chaleureux. Bordé aux couleurs bleu foncé et argent avec plusieurs têtes d'aigle par ci par là et une vraie table remplie de petits fours. Raiponce avait tout fait jusqu'à son propre gâteau ce que les sorciers trouvèrent excellent.

On ne fête qu'une fois sa majorité après tout. Même si la blonde aurait aimé la passer avec un membre de sa vraie famille... Au moins d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux. Elle chassa cette pensée et ouvrit ses cadeaux pendant que Jack servait le gâteau coupé. La blonde était ravie de voir autant de présents. Ariel, Aurore, Mulan, Mérida, Jack , Harold et tant d'autres l'avait comblée de babioles magiques qu'elle trouvait fort utile. Il y avait même des potions très rares pour se rendre invisible en un instant ou pour changer sa voix.

La fête battit son plein avec de la musique et un Karaoké. Les verres se remplissaient à ras-bord de jus de citrouille et les friandises de chez Honeydukes pleuvaient. C'était tout ce que Raiponce avait rêvé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Un endroit où elle se sentirait vraiment chez elle et où des gens l'aimeraient pour qui elle était. Avec qui elle n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à chaque parole. La blonde repensa à Astoria Gothel pendant un instant. Au final c'était vraiment un être insignifiant et elle en oubliait presque son existence maintenant qu'elle était entourée. C'était ce qui lui rendait du baume au cœur.

Se mettant un peu à l'écart Harold incita le Big Four à comploter pour Slughorn. Il expliqua qu'il avait trouvé une idée géniale et s'excusa de couper Raiponce dans sa fête:

\- Pas de problème je suis aux anges à cette heure. Alors que nous as-tu trouvé d'intéressant?

\- Alors voilà...

Harold expliqua son plan en détail en sortant le plan du château. Les amis écoutèrent avec grand attention, le sourire aux lèvres. Harold était vraiment un génie. Même Raiponce se sentait un cran au-dessous, à croire que le dragonnier cachait une grande intelligence quant il s'agissait de sortir un plan ou une idée. Il aurait pu aller à Serdaigle s'il n'avait pas eu un désintérêt pour l'apprentissage en lui même... Sur ce Mérida se leva d'un bond:

\- C'est absolument parfait! Une fois le dernier cours de transplanage fini, on pourrait le mettre à exécution ! Il ne pourra jamais se dérober comme ça!

Elle sautillait de joie devant les autres sorciers présents qui la regardèrent en biais. Harold la fit baisser d'un ton.

\- On est donc tous d'accord pour ça?

\- C'est parfait, il est temps de lui tirer les vers du nez, répliqua Jack. Il faut que l'on sache au plus vite ce que cache notre ennemi.

\- Tout à fais, approuva Raiponce. Il faut qu'on bouge avant que le tueur de Dumbledore frappe à nouveau.

Jack se figea une nouvelle fois. C'était terrible d'entendre cela de la part de sa bien aimée.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord et terminèrent la soirée sur une note légère. Les amis de la blonde portèrent un toast à la Serdaigle si heureuse en cet instant.

\- A Raiponce et à sa majorité! Santé!

Une fois les bougies soufflées sur le gros gâteau en chocolat tout le monde applaudit. Enfin la blonde n'était plus sous la loi de la restriction. Le ministère n'avait plus rien à lui redire de ce côté et bientôt elle aurait même le droit de transplaner. C'était idyllique même si cela semblait trop faux pour être vrai. Comme si l'orage ne grondait pas trop loin de là.

Le dernier cours de transplanage avait enfin lieu, fin Mai. C'était le moment où jamais d'en finir avec la mission de Dumbledore. Surtout qu'Albus avait convenu qu'une fois le souvenir récupéré ils pourraient tous partir au cimetière et à la dernière maison de Cathy Cerda. Histoire de faire ceci avant les examens qui se déroulaient en juin pour le passage à la dernière année. Rien de bien important, pas autant que les BUSES mais utiles tout de même pour savoir quels cours continuer et quel pronostique allaient donner les ASPICS.

L'examen de transplanage était un test très simple. Les sorciers étaient entassés dans la grande salle en ligne. Il y avait un cerceau rouge et ils devaient réussit à se transplaner en entier jusqu'à l'autre cercle dans la cour du château. Par ordre alphabétique il passèrent devant le moniteur dont son assistant dans la cour cochait le oui ou le non. Le premier à passer dans le quatuor fut Jack. Il était tendu car il n'arrivait toujours pas à viser le lieu qu'il voulait. Il se plaça dans le cercle rouge puis se concentra. Il disparut en une fraction de seconde et se retrouva au lac noir.

\- Et merde...

Convaincu qu'il y arriverait encore il recommença à transplaner et atterrit à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Je me rapproche...

Une nouvelle fois il disparut et réapparut au bord du gros cercle de la cour. L'assistant de Wilkie Tycross ne savait pas qu'il venait de faire plusieurs transplanage. Il fixa l'élève qui avait tous ses membres et qui était en pleine forme.

\- Vous êtes quand même loin du centre du cercle. Je vous prie de vous entraîner un peu plus.

\- O...Oui.

Il cocha positif puis attendit le suivant qui arriva dès que Jack eut quitté le cercle. L'assistant était choqué d'une telle rapidité mais en fait c'était surtout que Jack avait pris trop de temps. Ce qu'il ne sut jamais.

Au tour de Raiponce Gothel, la jeune fille se concentra à fond et avec conviction elle partit dans le tourbillon. Le transplanage l'envoya dans le cercle rouge un peu déportée du centre. Ses cheveux par contre étaient totalement détachées et s'était enroulés autour de la blonde qui se trouvait totalement emmêlée. L'examinateur eut un fou rire qu'il réprima.

\- Vos cheveux sont trop longs pour ce genre de chose... Vous devriez les couper. Il ne vous manque rien? Ca va?

\- Oui tout va bien mais j'ai besoin qu'on me démêle...

D'un coup de baguette il la délivra. Tout comme Jack il réfléchit à un oui ou un non. Elle avait réussi après tout.

\- Je vous accorde le passage mais faites quelque chose pour vos cheveux.

\- Bien. Merci!

Elle sautilla et rejoignit Jack près de la grande porte.

Harold arriva à son tour. Il était totalement vert et nauséeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout le transplanage. Il préférait voler avec Krokmou comme moyen de transport. L'examinateur approuva son passage même si son état montrait bien qu'il n'était pas près de réutiliser ce moyen de transport.

Puis bien plus tard ce fut enfin au tour de Mérida. Elle transplana d'une traite sans fermer les yeux. De son regard fier elle arriva au centre pile poil du cercle. Elle fit un grand sourire de joie à l'examinateur qui hocha de la tête. Il marqua réussite avec mention P, parfait. Ses amis en furent très contents. Chacun put donc obtenir son papier de régularisation de transplanage avec des annotations tels que " parfait" " malade en transplanage " " Cheveux encombrants" " Précision vague". Jack pouffa:

\- Précision vague, s'il savait que j'ai transplané trois fois avant de réussir!

\- J'avoue que c'est fourbe de ta part cher Serpentard, sourit Harold avec un coup de coude.

Mérida se plaça devant eux:

\- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de ce mettre en marche non. Le plan " _OVAS, on va avoir Slughorn "_ va commencer !

Le trio approuva. Il était en effet temps de trouver ce que ce professeur cachait de Voldemort. De savoir ce que l'ennemi préparait et de trouver comment le contrer pour que le monde retrouve son calme et que le Big Four puisse vivre enfin serein.

Ils se précipitèrent pour se mettre en position. Jack traîna un peu les pieds. Il relut la lettre que Pitch venait de lui envoyer " _L'armoire est-elle prête? Les Mangemorts oui, et ils s'impatientent tout comme notre seigneur. Il va falloir se bouger maintenant. Surtout qu'Elena est si maigre qu'elle ne tiendra pas un mois de plus. C'est à toi de voir. Mais un conseil, prends les sorts du livre que je t'ai donné et surtout. Dépêche-toi. Le temps t'es compté. Tic Tac Tic Tac ...! "_

Il froissa la lettre et soupira. Il devait prévenir Drago. Il fallait en finir avec cette armoire. Avec tout ça.


	60. (Année 6) Chp 9 Les secrets de Voldemort

Chp 9 : Les secrets de Voldemort

Horace Slughorn se prépara pour rencontrer Wilkie Tycross. Il enfila sa plus belle cravate verdâtre et brune. Ainsi qu'un costume saillant qu'il adorait porter pour les occasions. Toujours dans les même tons ils enfila des chaussures cirées et se recoiffa d'une mèche grisonnante sur le front. Il accrocha la chaînette de sa montre à son haut puis se sourit dans le miroir. Une petite touche de parfum et il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Le professeur était bien heureux en marchant dans les couloirs. Il sifflotait. La perspective d'avoir une rencontre avec Tycross, une tête du ministère avec qui il entretenait déjà de bonnes relations, l'enchantait. Son panel était déjà bien rempli de sorciers connus et il était toujours ravi d'aller voir ses amis si importants. Surtout que Tycross lui permettait de transplaner même dans les lieux interdits pour se cacher auparavant des Mangemorts. Car oui Slughorn était visé par Lord Voldemort qui le voulait dans ses rangs. Pas étonnant vu leur passé en commun, mais Horace n'avait jamais prévu de les rejoindre. Il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé un lieu aussi sûr que Poudlard avec ses tonnes de barrières magiques.

Sans ce soucier de rien, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il entra rayonnant de bonheur. Le professeur chercha Tycross du regard mais il ne trouva personne, la pièce était vide hormis une table au centre avec un cadeau brillant. Horace tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pas un bruit, rien. Il fut vite tenté par ce présent luisant et si accrocheur au regard. Il trouva tout de même étonnant que personne ne passe dans le couloir, aucun son de pieds, le silence total.

Haussant les épaules le bedonnant professeur entra complètement dans la salle et se dirigea vers le paquet. Une inquiétude commença à lui mordre le ventre. En s'approchant du cadeau il se gratta le menton. Le prendre? L'ouvrir? Le donner aux objets trouvés? Il tendit le bras pour le saisir et le palpa. Il le secoua mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seul son odorat fut titillé par une odeur alléchante de gâteau.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Soudain la porte se ferma d'une traite. Horace se retourna en panique. Il n'y avait toujours rien. Un coup de vent? Ca serait un peu gros pour une porte aussi massive... Horace reposa le cadeau et commença à faire marche arrière.

\- Monsieur vous ne voulez pas de notre présent? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il hurla et se retourna en tremblant:

\- Mon dieu , Jack, vous m'avez fait peur! Mais d'où sortez vous donc!?

\- Nous sommes ici depuis la fin du test, Monsieur, on doit ranger la salle, s'exprima Mérida.

Horace se tourna de nouveau pour fixer les yeux pétillants de la Weasley.

\- Et on a pensé vous faire un petit cadeau avant la fin des examens, reprit Harold.

Slughorn fut moins choqué mais tourna encore fois. D'où sortaient ses enfants!? Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Raiponce aux côtés de Mérida alors qu'elle n'était pas là une seconde avant.

\- Parce qu'on vous adore professeur.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin mais d'où venez vous!?

Il hurla plus que de raison. Le Big Four ne redit rien mais ils sourirent de malice.

Puis Jack prit le cadeau et lui tendit:

\- Pour vous, Monsieur.

L'homme s'en saisit. Il avait bien envie de fuir mais les quatre enfants étaient devant la porte fermée. Horace l'ouvrit doucement et admira un joli paquet de muffin au miel et aux pépites de chocolat. Raiponce s'avança:

\- C'est moi qui les ai faits hier soir, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Le professeur sourit faussement:

\- Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir...

\- Goûtez-les, ils sont très bons, assura Mérida en levant le pouce. Raiponce est la meilleure cuisinière de tout le château.

\- Oh tu me flattes.

L'homme rondouillard prit un des muffins en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose dedans. Voyant son attitude Harold lui prit des mains:

\- Je sais que vous ne nous faites pas confiance car on est plutôt collants avec Voldemort mais on vous promet qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre là dedans.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, grogna Slugohrn.

Harold mangea le muffin et se régala. Rien ne se passa. Horace tenta un truc:

\- Monsieur Haddock j'espère que vous ne prévoyez rien contre moi?

\- Rien du tout Monsieur!

Le professeur soupira et se détendit en souriant:

\- Je suis désolé, ces derniers temps je suis un peu sous pression avec toutes ses histoires autour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- On comprend, opinèrent les jeunes. D'ailleurs on tenait à s'excuser de nos attitudes.

-... Ce n'est rien n'en parlons plus maintenant. Tournons la page.

Horace prit un autre Muffin et croqua dedans. Ils étaient en effet très très bon. Il se toucha le ventre:

\- Vraiment une merveille Miss Gothel, vous devriez choisir un métier culinaire pour plus tard!

\- Oh peut-être, pourquoi pas, lui sourit-elle.

Le professeur en reprit un mais il se sentit tout drôle. Ses yeux devinrent vagues puis il regarda un point fixe, sans qu'il n'y ait rien devant lui. Jack respira un bon coup:

\- Professeur Slughorn, êtes-vous au courant du rituel auquel Tom Jedusor s'intéressait?

L'homme recula contre la grande porte. Il était en train de se retenir mais il ne put résister.

\- Oui.

Le Big Four haletèrent tous en cœur. Mérida s'avança:

\- En quoi consistait ce rituel? Que préparait Voldemort depuis Poudlard!?

-... Et bien il... Il préparait son immortalité. Il était obsédé par le fait de vivre pour toujours même s'il se faisait tuer par un sortilège de mort.

Horace parlait d'un ton monotone, comme un robot.

\- Dites-nous en plus sur ce qu'il préparait et pourquoi? Demanda Harold.

\- Il s'intéressait à la magie noire. Malgré le fait que les livres étaient dans la réserve, le jeune Tom, aidé d'Astoria Gothel et de Pitch, avait fini par trouver une relique du passé. Un livre retraçant tous les moyens de devenir immortel. C'est la jeune Gothel qui l'avait acheté à une certaine Cathy Cerda dans le passé. Cette sorcière qui vendait de tout et n'importe quoi et qui prédisait le destin. Une voyante et sorcière de marque dans notre monde.

Il marqua une pause et avala sa salive.

\- Les trois sorciers avaient quelque chose en commun. Vous l'avez compris c'est l'immortalité. Oh le livre fut confisqué à un moment donné par le directeur Dippet mais Astoria avait réussi à le reprendre avant de quitter Poudlard. Je me souviens qu'elle était obsédée par une fleur de soleil qu'elle avait prévu d'aller chercher une fois sortie de l'école. Je lui ai pourtant dit que ce n'était qu'une légende et qu'elle n'existait pas mais la petite avait déjà prévu son voyage autour du monde. Je me demande si elle l'a trouvée...Je suppose que oui. En ce qui concerne Pitch il a été renvoyé de l'école alors qu'il tentait des expériences interdites sous le château. Il était vraiment furieux. Je pense qu'il à du réussir ce qu'il entreprenait si il existe toujours... Peut-être...

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure. Mérida frappa du poing contre la porte dont le professeur ne bougea pas d'un poil:

\- Vous tournez autour du pot, je sais que vous luttez intérieurement mais il va falloir nous dire tôt ou tard ce que préparait Voldemort! Alors!? Répondez!

Horace pleura et reprit son ton monotone:

\- Tom Jedusor est venu me voir plusieurs fois. Oui, il s'intéressait à la magie noire et... Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je lui ai fait partager mon savoir mais je ne savais pas que cela aboutirait à un tel résultat. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait ses sorts... Il a changé son corps, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur pour finir à ce qu'il est maintenant.

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre:

-Les Horcruxes et Les Armowels. C'est ce qu'il a accompli pour devenir un être suprême et immortel. Il ne peut être tué. Il ne peut être touché. Voilà ce qu'il réussit à faire grâce à ce livre.

Raiponce eut un réflexe de panique. Elle avait lu ses pages et savait de quoi il en retournait.

\- En quoi cela consiste...? Balbutia Harold tendu.

\- Ce sont tous deux des rituels et des sortilèges interdits. Plus sombres que n'importe quelle forme de magie. Le premier consiste à détacher son âme en plusieurs fragments pour les attacher à n'importe quel objet. Si le corps du propriétaire meurt, son âme reste dans ce monde et peut réapparaître tant que cette part d'âme et de souvenir reste en vie. Le prix à payer est un meurtre. Un acte abominable qui déchire l'âme, soit six fragments aux maximum.

\- Le journal de Tom Jedusor..., murmura Raiponce.

\- Quant au second, avant que l'âme ne soit coupée, un rituel très noir et très puissant permet à son utilisateur de se créer une armure en transférant la copie de son âme sur des pierres. Des pierres précieuses plus précisément . Tom avait tenté sur des pierres ordinaires mais cela ne marchait pas, il faut que ce soit des joyaux tel que des rubis ou des émeraudes pour que cela fonctionne... Il est possible d'en créer cinq dont l'une fait office de lien principal avec les autres. Mais cela nécessite une centaine de morts voir bien plus.

Il souffla, fatigué:

\- Cette armure se colle sur le corps organique où une part de l'âme s'y trouve et empêche d'être touché par n'importe quel sortilège. Aucune attaque physique ou magique ne peut toucher la personne qui a revêti cette armure infaillible. Tant que les pierres précieuses utilisées et les Horcruxes crées sont actifs. Tom reste intouchable. Un être pouvant vivre jusqu'à la décadence même du monde et n'ayant peur de mourir ni d'être touché.

Le Big Four pâlit. Jack avait par un moment pensé à entrer chez les Mangemorts pour tuer Voldemort par derrière mais s'il était intouchable...

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour atteindre Voldemort?

\- Aucun.

\- Même le plus puissant des sortilèges de Dumbledore par exemple?

\- Ca ne marchera pas...

\- Mon dieu, paniqua Mérida après cette échange de questions. Mais c'est encore pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer! Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire contre ça!?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Horace s'affala au sol, exténué et déprimé. Il regarda le Big Four se ronger les sangs de ces révélations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Paniqua Raiponce. Si on y réfléchit bien on a trois immortels en face de nous avec Tom , Astoria et Pitch. Mais pire encore, le plus dangereux des trois est invulnérable! C'est la fin de tout.! Dire qu'ils veulent nous tuer avec Harry... On ne peut lutter contre ça...

\- Ne...Ne paniquons pas , tenta Harold en montrant les mains. On va aller expliquer ce qu'on a appris à Dumbledore. Il va trouver un moyen, ça doit forcement exister.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Répliqua Jack convaincu. Rien n'est infaillible. Il y a forcement une faiblesse. Raiponce.

\- Oui?

\- Va chercher le livre de l'immortalité. Nous on va t'attendre chez le directeur.

\- Ok j'y cours.

Le trio sortit de la grande salle après l'avoir remise à neuf et remercia les membres de l'armée Rebelle qui avaient gardé le couloir pour empêcher les sorciers de passer durant le temps de leur plan. Harold était ravi que son plan ait marché. Il avait convaincu ses amis de marcher dans la combine et de garder l'entrée le temps de découvrir un nouveau mystère sur Voldemort. Ils avaient accepté avec joie, ils voulaient vraiment aider. Avant tout cela, Mérida et Jack étaient partis voler du Véritaserum dans la réserve personnelle du maître des potions qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harold lui tenait la jambe pendant sa pause repas. Une fois effectué , Raiponce avait créé sa recette spéciale de muffin au chocolat en y intégrant trois gouttes de Véritaserum à chaque gâteau. Quand ce fut fini, ils emballèrent le paquet dans un des plus brillants et des plus tentants papier cadeau doré.

C'est ensuite qu'ils attendirent la fin des tests pour se proposer à tout remettre en place. Les tables, le cerceau, les chaises... Quand Tycross était sorti de la salle, Anna était en embuscade pour l'amener plus loin en parlant de transplanage. Slughorn ne devait surtout pas le rencontrer en chemin pour que le plan fonctionne. Harold se doutait bien que le professeur voudrait lui parler vu qu'il aimait les célébrités tel que lui. Il avait appris que Tycross était une tête haut gradée du ministère. La suite du plan était très simple. Attendre que la proie entre dans la grande salle et se dirige vers le cadeau. Harold était plutôt fier de son idée de boire la potion d'invisibilité que Raiponce avait reçu à son anniversaire. C'était une potion qui durait entre cinq et dix minutes. Par chance Horace avait à peine tenu trois minutes avant de fondre sur le cadeau. Il ne restait à la Serdaigle qu'à fermer la porte et la sceller de sa magie pour quelques minutes.

Une fois réapparus, les sorciers n'avaient plus qu'à lui faire manger les gâteaux de vérité. Il n'y avait pas d'issue de sortie et ne pouvait qu'accepter s'ils insistaient. Connaissant la nature méfiante de Slughorn, Harold savait qu'il n'oserait pas en manger sans être sûr, ce pourquoi il se proposa d'en manger un et assura ainsi qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Le véritaserum ne marcha pas sur Harold puisque celui-ci avant de lancer le plan avait demandé à Raiponce de lui lancer un sort de _bloque-gorge_. Ainsi en pleine conscience de ce qu'il faisait il pouvait lutter contre le Véritaserum pour ce court laps de temps. Ce plan avait marché à merveille ce dont ses amis le félicitèrent. Une vraie ingéniosité.

Courant à en perdre haleine, le Big Four se retrouva devant la porte du directeur. Raiponce arriva la première étant donné que le trio avait rangé la salle préalablement. Quant ils furent au complet, l'armée rebelle les rejoignit. Ariel, Mulan, Shang, Aurore, Anna et compagnie leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris. Un peu chamboulé, Harold tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sans entrer dans les détails, sur Voldemort tout en leur faisant promettre de le dire à personne d'autre, histoire de ne pas créer de panique dans le monde des sorciers. La peur se lisait sur le visage de tous. Mérida les rassura un peu en parlant de Dumbledore et d'un faux plan infaillible. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas les inquiéter.

Une fois terminé le Big Four frappa à la grande porte en chêne du directeur qui leur ouvrit le chemin, une mine déconfite au visage avec un Harry Potter blanc comme neige. Les deux hommes semblaient sortir d'une lourde conversation et le quatuor sentait que ça allait en rajouter une couche. Les quatre amis entrèrent toujours tendus. Dumbledore les accueillit lourdement. Sans expliquer la manière dont ils avaient obtenu leurs informations, étant donné que l'utilisation du Véritaserum était interdite sans accord avec le ministère, ils racontèrent leurs trouvailles. Ils commencèrent par les Horcruxes dont Harry approuva en même temps que Dumbeldore. Puis ils enchaînèrent avec les Armowels dont les deux hommes faillirent en tomber de leur chaise. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant de ça...

Quand le récit fut terminé, Dumbledore s'épongea le front.

\- C'est bien pire que tout ce que j'avais envisagé. Harry m'a prévenu pour les Horcruxes la semaine dernière, c'est déjà une si terrible nouvelle mais si en plus il y cachait un autre moyen de survivre...

\- Cela signifie donc que si l'on détruit tous les Horcruxes, la dernière part d'âme sera toujours intouchable? On ne peut pas le tuer? Demanda Harry

\- En effet j'en ai bien peur, assura Dumbledore le regard sombre. Le temps presse. Plus que ce que je ne croyais.

Il fixa Jack pendant un instant. Celui-ci pâlit. Severus ne lui avait quand même pas dit...?

Mérida coupa le silence en donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau qui fit sursauter les sorciers.

\- Que doit on faire professeur? Si l'on reste ainsi le monde va connaître une ère interminable de terreur et à part nous personne n'est au courant de ces secrets. Enfin j'en ai un peu parlé avec nos amis de l'armée Rebelle mais j'ai omis certain détails...

\- Vous avez bien fait miss Weasley, répondit Albus le regard dur.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, répliqua Raiponce tristement. Le retour de Voldemort... C'est de notre faute... Sans nous, sans moi et mon pouvoir il ne serait pas revenu et serait resté un morceau d'âme attaché à ce monde où l'on aurait pu agir sans avoir peur de lui et de ses fidèles. On doit agir c'est de notre responsabilité.

\- Allons ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Albus. Voldemort avait bien prévu les choses et vous êtes tous les cinq liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce mage noir. Par vos familles, votre passé, vos actes, et vos prophéties.

Le silence revient dans cette réflexion mutuelle de la vérité. Albus se leva calmement et donna à manger à Fumeseck. Il réfléchissait à quoi faire. Pendant ce petit moment Raiponce relut le livre de l'immortalité. Elle soupira.

\- Monsieur à part ce symbole je ne vois pas de piste pour une éventuelle solution. Aucune arme ou sortilège n'est précisé pour contrer ces rituels.

Harry se leva de sa chaise en bois:

\- Dites-nous ce que l'on peut faire.

Le directeur se retourna sur les cinq sorciers. Il retourna à son bureau et sortit le journal de Tom Jedusor, ainsi que la bague des Gaunt appartenant à Salazard Serpentard.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Harry, ces deux objets étaient des Horcruxes, ce qui me faisait penser que Voldemort cachait des secrets bien sombres. Les détruire fut compliqué mais réalisable. J'ai par ailleurs peut-être trouvé où se cache un autre Horcruxe.

Les apprentis reprirent un espoir inespéré. Le directeur se mordit la lèvre:

\- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de votre aide mes chers enfants. Ce que je vous demanderais sera sûrement très dangereux mais je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul...

\- On vous l'a dit, c'est de notre responsabilité de le faire, assura Harold confiant qui tenait la main de Mérida pour se donner courage.

Albus leur sourit, tel un père surprotecteur il posa une main sur Harry et sur Harold.

\- Vous êtes déjà de si grands sorciers. Moi qui ai vu votre arrivée à Poudlard avec vos petits yeux émerveillés. Qui ai regardé tous vos exploits. Et toutes vos bêtises.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

\- Vous avez toujours été si courageux et si bienveillants envers vos amis. J'espère sincèrement que l'avenir vous sourira plus que votre enfance * rire* . Pardonnez ma vieillesse mais je tiens toujours à ce qui m'est cher et vous cinq êtes très importants pour moi. Il vaut mieux le dire quand on a encore le temps.

Les apprentis avaient les larmes aux yeux mais ils sourirent. Jamais Albus ne leur avait dit de si belles choses. Il avait beau être distant il restait très protecteur envers eux et les aimait du fond du cœur.

Sur ce Dumbledore redevint grave. Il croisa les bras dans le dos:

\- Je pensais vous faire partir en mission après vos examens mais je juge que le temps presse... La semaine prochaine, je partirais trouver l'Horcruxe numéro trois. Harry je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Le binoclard approuva, déterminé à en finir avec son ennemi juré.

\- Et nous on ne vient pas? Demanda Jack impatient de comprendre comment tuer Voldemort avant de devoir faire un choix crucial.

\- Non. Je pense que le destin vous a confié une autre mission. Harry Potter se chargera des Horcruxes avec moi même. Vous, je vous confie une autre tâche. Vous devez trouver ce que signifie ce remède, ce symbole. C'est sûrement la clef pour détruire les Armowels. Votre mission sera de vous rendre au cimetière de _Valley Broad_ puis à la forêt où la dernière maison de Cathy Cerda se trouve. Là où elle à été enlevée. Tout est inscrit sur ce papier.

Il leur tendit un feuillet rempli de description et de photos.

Raiponce lut rapidement avec ses amis. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête:

\- Nous sommes déjà prêts à partir!

Le trio regardèrent la Serdaigle avec du baume au cœur. Depuis la première année elle avait tellement changé. Tant de courage et de ferveur se tenait en elle maintenant. Elle n'était plus naïve et peureuse, c'était une vraie sorcière digne de confiance.

\- Ne soyez pas trop pressés. Je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner et peut-être que le danger rodera dans les parages. Si jamais cela tourne mal vous devrez rentrer immédiatement c'est bien d'accord?

\- Compris, dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Par ailleurs je pense que le mieux serait d'y aller avec Krokmou, on aura une défense supplémentaire. A nous cinq nous serons en sécurité, répliqua Harold.

\- En effet ce serait le mieux à faire, dit Mérida.

Albus les serra soudainement contre lui. Le Big Four rougit un peu. Raiponce trouvait tout de même cette réaction étrange. Pourquoi tout à coup il était si démonstratif? C'était comme si il allait bientôt mourir...

La semaine suivante arriva bien vite. Les derniers jours, le Big Four n'était plus du tout concentré en cours et ne cessait de se retrouver sous le cerisier pour planifier leur départ. Malgré le mois de juin le temps ne se réchauffa pas ce qui rendait les jeunes encore plus tendus. Du côté de Jack celui-ci avait prévenu Drago qu'ils pourraient enfin réparer l'armoire dès son retour. Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais.

Le jour J, au moment du départ les apprentis sorciers se retrouvèrent tous à la tour d'astronomie. Ils croisèrent Severus qui d'un air grave semblait contrarié. Une fois arrivé en haut, Albus leur parla comme si de rien n'était. Il leur déclara à nouveau à tous qu'il les aimait du fond du cœur et qu'ils comptaient sur eux pour être prudents. Par la suite il entama un avertissement à Harry Potter qui devait partir si Albus lui disait de le faire. Il approuva sans vraiment le vouloir. Albus se tourna alors vers le Big Four. Il sourit:

\- Bonne chance mes chers enfants. Je prie pour que le temps vous soit toujours favorable. Je... Je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir maintenant. Je veillerais toujours sur vous. Et surtout n'oubliez pas. L'amitié et l'amour sont les sentiments les plus importants qui soit. Les armes les plus fortes au monde qui peuvent anéantir un mage tel que Voldemort, dont le cœur est vide. S'il vous plaît, gardez bien ceci en tête et restez soudés. Vous ferez et vous faites de grandes choses. Ensembles.

Il avait l'air de radoter mais étrangement le Big Four le prit comme un adieu plein d'affection. Raiponce voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Albus transplana avec Harry à son bras.

\- Il... Il compte se suicider là bas ou je rêve? balbutia Harold perplexe.

\- Je pense qu'il dit ça car on va au devant de grands dangers, déclara Mérida en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui sûrement...

Jack s'exprima calmement mais il savait la vérité. Le vieil homme était donc préparé à mourir. Severus avait du lui en parler. Mais c'était peut-être au mieux car bientôt les Mangemorts seraient dans le château... Et sa mort serait certaine...

Les quatre amis se rendirent dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient pris des sacs à dos remplis de babioles et de potions prévus pour ce jour. Affublés de leur baguette ils entrèrent dans l'épaisse fourré où se tenait Krokmou. Le dragon savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il était près à tout pour suivre son maître, sa sauveuse, l'amoureuse de son propriétaire et le garçon qui l'avait occupé pendant les premiers étés. Le Big Four relut la carte et les petits mots du directeurs. Etonnamment, ils étaient plus excités qu'affolés.

Mérida et Raiponce sautillaient d'impatience de partir. Harold et Jack étaient également en face avec elles et préparaient leur plan ainsi que leur formation si des Mangemorts attaquaient. Ralph arriva entre deux conversations:

\- Vous partez où?

Il se gratta l'oreille paisiblement. Il était accompagné de Vanellopé sur son épaule. Les sorciers leur sourirent.

\- C'est top secret, déclara Mérida. On revient vite ne vous en faites pas. * Elle se tourna vers Harold* Allez tous sur le dos de Krokmou!

Le dragonnier se gratta le menton. Il avait pris goût à la réflexion.

\- Je pense que le plus rapide serait d'y aller en transplanant.

\- Mais... On a pas encore le droit...? Commenta La rouquine perdue.

Jack se tourna vers la blonde:

\- Si il y en a une que le ministère ne surveille plus.

\- Que... Moi? Mais et vous?

\- Souviens-toi de ce que Tycross a dit, tu as le droit de faire du transplanage d'escorte avec n'importe qui. Humains, Dragons , Elfes. Et tu es la seule qui est majeure entre nous tous donc. On compte sur toi.

La blonde paniqua l'espace d'un instant. Elle se ressaisit bien vite au vu des regards confiants de ses amis.

\- D'accord. Comptez sur moi, vous ne finirez pas desartibulés. Mais vu que je ne connais pas l'endroit, ce ne sera pas très précis. Surtout que les photos prises de Dumbledore ne sont pas très nettes.

\- Ca ira t'inquiète.

Jack pris la main de Raiponce pour lui faire un baiser. Elle rougit et lui sourit.

\- Alors allons-y!

\- Bonne chance, leur cria Vanellopé en balançant son petit bras.

Mérida et Harold s'accrochèrent au bras droit de Raiponce. Jack lui tenait la main gauche. Ensemble ils se mirent sur Krokmou. Puis Raiponce tourna sur elle même. Dans un craquement sonore ils partirent ensembles dans le trou noir du néant. Dumbledore avait l'air de leur avoir laisser l'autorisation de transplaner malgré l'interdiction. Un accès de privilégié, pensèrent-ils.

Le tourniquet se termina sur une sombre colline. Le lieu était vierge, seulement recouvert d'herbe et d'un vent glacial. La nuit était déjà tombée. Aucune lumière apparente ne venait éclairer leur chemin. Et en dehors de Poudlard ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie. Sauf une.

\- Lumos Maxima!

Raiponce alluma une énorme boule qui éclaira sur plusieurs mètres. L'endroit était plutôt oppressant. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent et des grillons pour couvrir le silence du lieu. Il n'y avait pas une habitation à la ronde.

\- Euh... Tu crois qu'on est vraiment à Valley Broad? Demanda Mérida perdue.

\- Je vous ai prévenu que ce ne serait pas précis...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on est tous entiers, lui répondit Harold en caressant Krokmou malade. Par contre on ne pourra pas voler tout de suite vu nos états.

Le pauvre dragonnier était bien pâle, pire que son dragon. Jack de son côté, refit la queue de cheval de Raiponce qui était partie dans tous les sens.

\- Quelqu'un est déjà allé à Valley Broad en fait? Demanda Jack perplexe.

\- Honnêtement à part mon île et Poudlard... je suis jamais sorti au delà.

\- Moi non plus, ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je voyage sans sa surveillance. Bon j'ai fait quelques lieux en vacances mais rien de bien passionnant, dit Mérida.

Raiponce fit bouger la boule de lumière devant eux:

\- J'ai demandé à Aurore à quoi ressemblait sa contrée. Apparemment c'est rempli de collines comme celle-ci, de cours d'eau et de pâturages. En somme on doit probablement y être. Elle m'a expliqué que la ville centrale était pleine de maisons mais que les alentours étaient très éparpillés, avec des chalets et des maisons de campagnes. Des animaux, des vaches et des sentiers. Enfin, je pense qu'on est dans les alentours quoi. Mais le cimetière doit se trouver à la ville.

Les quatre amis commencèrent à chercher des habitations. Le secteur était rempli de verdure à perte de vue. Il se passa une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne croisent enfin une maison en bois. Ils frappèrent à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Les lumières s'éteignirent en vitesse et le peu de bruit qu'il y avait se perdit dans un murmure.

\- Je rêve où ils nous ignorent?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont peur que ce soit des Mangemorts. Je vous signale qu'on est en sécurité à Poudlard mais en dehors le monde est en proie à la panique. Laissons tomber, déclara Jack.

Le trio approuva et retourna en quête d'une autre maison. Les deux suivantes, le résultat fut le même.

Harold souffla de colère:

\- Bon on ne va pas y arriver comme ça. Je vais partir en éclaireur avec Krokmou pour trouver la ville.

\- Ok je viens avec toi, déclara la rouquine en se collant à lui.

Il rougit et accepta. L'équipe se sépara en deux pour une courte période. Main dans la main, Jack et Raiponce continuèrent un petit bout de chemin ensembles avec la boule de lumière au-dessus de leur tête. Il durent se cacher plusieurs fois quand des drôles de personnes se baladaient dans le coin. Soit des Mangemorts soit des trafiquants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air net.

Dans les airs, Krokmou se rafraîchissait l'esprit. Mérida se tenait contre Harold fixant le sol en souriant:

\- J'adore faire des balades dans les airs avec toi.

Elle rougit dans la pénombre, heureuse de ce petit moment en amoureux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harold dont Krokmou lui faisait un clin d'œil. On en fera plein une fois que tout sera réglé.

\- Oui dès qu'on aura trouvé un moyen de supprimer ce mage noir et quand j'en aurais fini avec... Ce mariage arrangé...

La Gryffondore fit une mine déconfite quant elle sentit Harold se raidir. Elle comprenait sa souffrance.

\- J'y pense souvent, déclara-t-elle doucement. Ca m'obsède un peu ces derniers temps et ma mère me prend vraiment la tête avec ça. Je dois trouver une solution. Et je te jure que j'en trouverais une!

Harold lui sourit mais ne redit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation et surtout la rage lui tordait le ventre. Sans Elinor ils seraient bien heureux ensembles... Il chassa sa pensée de finir seul. Mérida hurla et pointa son doigt en face:

\- Regarde des lumières, je crois qu'on a trouvé le centre de Valley Broad!

Ils se sourirent heureux et repartirent dans le sens inverse.

Le duo se posa pour laisser monter le couple qui avait fini eux aussi leur petite ballade en amoureux. Jack et Raiponce parlèrent des drôles de personnes qu'ils avaient vus. Ils fallait qu'ils soient prudents.

Enfin arrivés dans la ville, ils se posèrent près d'un grand clocher d'église qui pointait de toute sa hauteur. C'était un des plus grands bâtiment, inratable. Par chance il n'y avait que très peu de personnes en cette nuit gelée. Les sorciers restaient chez eux par crainte et il ne semblait pas y avoir de Moldus dans les parages. C'était peut-être une ville uniquement constituée de sorciers mais personne ne le savait vraiment. Il y eut tout de même une sorcière qui hurla en voyant Krokmou. Elle promenait son chien avec sa baguette. Elle s'enfuit aussi vite que possible.

\- Je pense qu'on parait menaçant comme ça, s'exprima Harold dont le dragon baissait la tête. On sera plus tranquille.

Mérida regarda de droite à gauche sous les réverbères qui illuminaient faiblement les ruelles glacées.

\- Le cimetière doit être dans le coin. Je pensais qu'il serait derrière l'église.

\- Parfois il est collé un peu plus en retrait, commenta Harold. Le nôtre est dans la forêt adjacente au village.

\- Suivons les flèche tout simplement, leur dicta Jack qui montrait un panneau de signalisation écrit "cimetière" dessus.

\- Ah oui en effet, pouffa Raiponce rassurée.

Les quatre amis , dont deux couples mains dans la mains, marchèrent le long des rues, Krokmou à l'arrière. Des sorciers ou peut-être même des moldus? les regardaient par leur fenêtre. Certains tiraient des rideaux, d'autres regardaient avec de gros yeux et même quelques courageux ouvrirent pour regarder. C'était une vallée qui n'avait sûrement pas l'occasion de voir de vrais dragons, ce qu'Harold ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Moi je les comprend, sourit Raiponce. Quant je suis sortie de ma tour et que j'ai découvert le chemin de traverse ainsi que Poudlard, j'étais pareille! Quant on ne connaît pas, ça fait peur mais en même temps ça intrigue et ça excite.

\- C'est vrai, puis Krokmou est un furie nocturne, un des derniers de son espèce, répliqua Harold en bombant le torse.

Le dragon lui répondit d'un caquètement joyeux. Le trio se mit à rire. Un vrai phénomène de foire!

Continuant leur route, ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans la rue. Il y avait juste beaucoup de maisons et de magasins agglutinés sur les bords de la chaussée. Il y avait aussi des voitures, magiques ou normales, ils ne le savaient pas non plus. Puis au détour d'un carrefour se dressa enfin un grand cimetière dont l'entrée était affublée d'une énorme porte en fer forgé avec des formes en pique. A côté se dressait un grand manoir violet.

\- Je crois que c'est la maison d'Aurore sur la colline la bas, isolée, dicta Raiponce.

\- C'est une grande maison, comme les Malefoy, répliqua Jack. Je pense que c'est des nobles.

\- Oui, des sangs purs aussi mais bon, ils n'ont pas du tout la même mentalité.

\- Je comprends, ils ne sont pas tous timbrés, rit Jack faussement détendu.

-Alohomora, Dit Raiponce lançant son sort.

Mérida poussa la grande grille qui s'ouvrit d'un grincement rauque et strident.

\- J'ai connu mieux niveau discrétion, lui répliqua Harold.

Mérida grogna pour toute réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour que Krokmou puisse passer. Raiponce passa en dernière et referma la porte en la scellant de sa magie.

\- On ne sait jamais.

D'un hochement de tête ils fixèrent avec terreur le grand cimetière si glauque et si sombre. C'était une atmosphère vraiment sombre et terrifiante, accentuée d'hiboux qui hululaient à tout va et de craquements non identifié. Raiponce et Harold eurent un frisson de terreur.

\- Lumos Maxima.

Raiponce créa quatre boules de lumière.

\- On va se séparer pour trouver la fameuse tombe où est gravé le symbole, approuva Harold. Krokmou je veux que tu restes avec Raiponce.

Il approuva et alla retrouver sa sauveuse d'un câlin de la tête.

Ils fixèrent une dernière fois le symbole qui était une sorte de demi arc de cercle fermé avec trois bâtons, un carré et un rond sur les côtés ainsi qu'un morceau crochu sur le centre.

\- C'est parti, dépêchons-nous! Déclara Mérida.

Affublés de leur baguette les sorciers prirent chacun une rangée et une boule de lumière. Il regardèrent les noms des défunts avec attention ainsi que leur tombe histoire d'y voir quelque chose de gravé. Raiponce était partie tout à gauche avec Krokmou. Elle balançait sa boule de droite à gauche:

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde. Et même des assez célèbres en fin de compte. Oh _SleepWood_. C'est le nom de famille d'Aurore. Ca doit être de sa famille, il y en a plein. Que des sorciers.

Elle passa en revue tombe par tombe pendant que Krokmou reniflait les caveaux avec curiosité.

Jack en faisait de même au centre mais il avait autre chose en tête. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Dumbeldore. Puis Severus et Pitch. Et enfin à Elena. De son point de vue Dumbledore était prêt à mourir et cela semblait être un adieu. Ce qui voudrait dire que Severus lui avait parlé tout à l'heure quand il l'avait croisé. Et que donc en rentrant il devrait avec Drago réparer l'armoire. Il ne pensait pas que ce jour viendrait si vite et pourtant la vérité allait éclater sous peu. Il allait devenir un paria... Pour tous les mensonges qu'il avait dit... Raiponce ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre ce fameux remède pour qu'au moins il sache comment en finir avec Voldemort. Il le fallait!

Perdu dans ses pensées il fut interpellé par Mérida, à droite de lui, qui les appela.

\- J'ai trouvé! Venez, voir!

Ils accoururent ensemble, à bout de souffle vers l'énorme tombe qui surplombait le cimetière. Elle faisait la longueur de quatre plaquettes ainsi que la taille d'une arbre. De plus elle était gravée avec beaucoup de dessins de noblesse ainsi que de couleur doré. Le symbole était gravé sur la sépulture, juste à côté des dates.

\- Aurore m'avait dit qu'elle était imposante mais je ne la voyais pas autant, Répliqua Raiponce abasourdie.

Les quatre amis eurent une pointe d'excitation avant de lire le nom du défunt à qui appartenait cette tombe. Ils bougèrent leur boule de lumière et s'approchèrent. Soudain leur visage se défigura de surprise. Un grand O se forma sur leur bouche et personne ne put parler.

Ce fut Harold qui brisa le silence. Perplexe il se gratta la tête, effaré:

\- Cette tombe... Elle... Elle appartient à _Helga Poufsouffle_!


	61. (Année 6) Chp 10 La quête

Chp 10 : La quête et ses tristes choix

Harold fixa la tombe sous toutes les coutures. Il regarda l'emblème de sa maison et le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle gravé en lettres d'or sur la sépulture dont les bords étaient recouverts de noir. Le fier blaireau trônait tout au dessus, regardant vers le ciel. Sur une petite plaque était même marqué les préceptes de sa maison _"Dévouement, Travail acharné, Patience, Fair-play, Gentillesse, Tolérance"_.

Il resta abasourdit:

\- Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Je ne comprend pas...

\- Ce symbole ne concernerait qu'Helga ou d'autres fondateurs de Poudlard? Réfléchit Raiponce.

\- C'est étonnant, je connais par cœur ma maison mais jamais je n'ai entendu parler de ça... Commenta Harold. Peut-être qu'un livre en parle à la bibliothèque?

\- Vu les tonnes d'ouvrages c'est bien possible, au moins maintenant on a une piste, répliqua Mérida.

Jack se gratta le menton. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent la vérité avant de rentrer car il ne pouvait prédire si l'armoire ne serait pas déclenchée bientôt...:

\- Je pense que l'on devrait aller chez Cathy Cerda maintenant. Si on a du temps avant l'aube on devrait aller voir la tombe des autres fondateurs.

\- Ca serait bien mais, où elles se trouvent ces tombes? Demanda la rouquine. Personnellement, celle de Godric Gryffondor se trouve à Godric's Hollow. Je le sais car c'est là que vivait Harry Potter quant il était bébé.

Le trio se retourna vers Raiponce pour la suite. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre:

\- Peut-être que celle de Rowena Serdaigle et de Salazar Serpentard se trouveront dans un des livres de Cathy Cerda. C'est une sorcière très cultivée après tout... Allez ne traînons pas, on a déjà fait assez de bruit ici.

Quelques sorciers regardaient par delà les murs pour fixer le fameux furie nocturne.

D'un commun accord, le trio prit le bras de Raiponce et ils repartirent dans un craquement sonore. Lorsque le tourbillon noir se termina, le Big Four posa le pied dans une forêt. Celle-ci était tout aussi sombre que l'endroit précédent et semblait vouloir aspirer le peu de lumière qu'il y avait du ciel. Les craquements de branches alentour fit sursauter Raiponce qui s'accrocha à Jack:

\- C'est pire que là où j'ai vécu niveau forêt, susurra-t-elle.

Jack pouffa. Et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il était vrai que cette épaisse fourrée noire donnait froid dans le dos. La blonde fit réapparaître de la lumière et les ombres qui apparurent rendirent le lieu encore plus hostile. Les sorciers se retournaient sur chaque buisson qui crissait.

Ils se mirent en route pour chercher cette fameuse maison perdue dans les bois. Ils tournèrent en rond voyant des traces de leur passage sur sol. Mérida, en tête de file, changea plusieurs fois de direction mais ils revinrent toujours sur leurs pas. Rien n'y faisait. Même Harold qui partit dans les cieux avec Krokmou, ne trouva rien au vu de la densité feuillue et de la magie qui semblait y régner. Au dixième retour en arrière, Harold se stoppa:

\- Sérieusement ça fait plusieurs fois que l'on passe par là. On ne se serait pas perdu, ou sous l'emprise de quelque chose?

Raiponce approuva:

\- Je pense que nous avons à faire à un sortilège de labyrinthe. A moins d'avoir la solution de ce dédale magique nous n'y arriverons pas... Cela ne m'étonne pas d'une sorcière aussi importante et puissante que cette madame Cerda.

\- Comment on peut faire alors? Demanda Mérida soucieuse. On fonce dans le tas ou un contre-sort peut-être?

Jack s'avança entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'aspirer l'atmosphère. Ses cinq sens en ébullition. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'en sortent ce soir.

Quand Jack rouvrit les yeux il pointa une direction du doigt.

\- C'est par là.

\- Comment tu le sais? Dit Raiponce abasourdie.

\- Il y a des traces de magie noire. Je la ressens bien ancrée dans l'atmosphère. Ca doit être les restes de ce que les Mangemorts ont lancé pour embarquer Cathy Cerda. Elle a du se débattre.

Le trio fit un grand " _ohhh_ " de la bouche et suivit le Serpentard. Celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos et suivait le mince filet de sombre magie dont il reconnaissait la particularité. Au détour d'un arbre centenaire, le quatuor se retrouva dans un trou perdu. Il s'y tenait une sorte de barrière détruite qui fumait toujours et un arbre millénaire dont une maison avait été incrustée dedans. On y apercevait des vitres et une porte ronde en bois sculpté.

\- On y est, sourit Mérida. Il parait qu'elle adore sculpter, on ne peut pas se tromper vu les totems un peu partout.

Ils approuvèrent et s'approchèrent de l'arbre dont la magie blanche et noire se ressentait jusque dans l'écorce. Krokmou renifla le sol avec intérêt. Il semblait contrarié mais personne n'y fit attention. La rouquine poussa la porte qui était entrebâillée. Le désordre qui y régnait montrait bien qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu et que tout avait été retourné.

\- Et bien, la pauvre femme a du se débattre un moment, commenta Jack.

\- Ouais. Je me demande si elle est toujours en vie ou si Voldemort l'a tuée, s'exprima Mérida en regardant les étagères en ruine.

\- Qui sait, soupira Raiponce tristement. En tout cas ce chêne est rempli de magie blanche protectrice, sans lui elle aurait sûrement été démasquée bien plus vite.

Mérida retourna des livres au sol:

\- On recherche quoi du coup? Le symbole? Les fondateurs? Des livres importants?

\- Un peu de tout , répliqua Jack qui se mit au travail.

Le Serpentard retourna un chaudron sale et odorant. Il avait été renversé au sol et le liquide était collé sur le parquet. Cette potion semblait bien étrange car Jack ne reconnut pas ce que c'était. Il continua ses recherches en passant en revue les flacons brisés. Harold se contenta de regarder les sculptures qu'il trouva vraiment bien faites. Cathy avait l'air obsédé par les ours par ailleurs. Raiponce de son côté, était dans les livres dont elle s'étonna de toutes les choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Quant à Mérida elle tourna dans une petite pièce au fond. Elle y voyait des tonnes de commandes, non envoyées, enfermées dans une armoire à moitié détruite. Il y avait des petites notes avec.

La rouquine commença à fouiller. Elle marmonnait à chaque fiole:

\- Filtre de mort, Potion de transformation, Elixir de jouvence, Elixir de destinée, Soin de crapaud bouillis, Citrouille rieuse, Potion de torture, Jus de bras long... Oh tiens qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Filtre de caractère?

Elle se saisit de la fiole violette et regarda l'étiquette:

\- Pour changer à jamais le caractère d'une personne pour son contraire. A mettre dans un plat ou dans un jus. Trois gouttes par personne. Attention, élixir dangereux, effet secondaire possible. Aucun remboursement, aucune rétractation.

La rouquine oublia totalement ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, elle fixa la fiole les yeux brillants. Et si elle en donnait à sa mère? Celle-ci deviendrait le contraire de ce qu'elle était à présent, soit douce, compatissante et sans préjugés. Elle accepterait d'annuler le mariage et voudrait bien d'Harold comme futur gendre! C'était la potion idéale ! Elinor deviendrait une mère si gentille et si imparfaite qu'elle laisserait Mérida dans ses besoins d'aventures et de liberté.

La jeune Gryffondore se saisit de la fiole et la rangea dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle retourna dans l'autre pièce. Raiponce semblait captivée par son tas de livres.

\- Du neuf?

\- Oh oui je crois avoir trouvé pas mal de choses intéressantes! Cathy est bien à l'origine du Symbole sur le livre de l'immortalité. Elle était fan de ce _remède_. Attends que j'en lise plus pour comprendre.

Les garçons retournèrent une armoire d'ingrédients qui les rendaient perplexes. Des queues de tout et n'importe quoi, Des doigts, des yeux, des langues, des cerveaux et bien d'autres choses très peu communes même dans le monde des sorciers. Il y avait également des traces de fientes sur le sol et de plumes. Il semblait y avoir eu un oiseau dans cette maison, sûrement un corbeau au vu des massives plumes noires.

Brusquement, Krokmou rugit. Harold fut le premier à se relever et à fixer dehors. Le dragon grognait en face de lui. Il lança une boule de feu bleue et fila dans le ciel. Un filet vert passa par dessus la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'excita Mérida la baguette en l'air.

Raiponce se plaça devant elle:

\- Pas de magie!

Des êtres encapuchonnés arrivèrent des buissons.

\- Des Mangemorts, déclara Jack les dents serrées.

\- Protego!

Raiponce créa un bouclier pendant que quelques filets de lumière détruisirent ce qu'il restait de la maison. Les débris de vitre giclaient au sol et des pans entier de bois éclatèrent.

\- Prenez-moi le bras! Hurla la Serdaigle qui se saisit des livres.

Un jet de lumière bleue repoussa l'espace d'un instant les Mangemorts qui tentèrent de viser le dragon qui, d'une rapidité prodigieuse, réussit à tout éviter.

Se saisissant du bras de la blonde, Harold leva la main:

\- Krokmou! Ici!

Le dragon dévia à droite alors qu'un sort de lumière rouge arriva vers le Big Four. Il le reçut de plein fouet en protégeant ses amis. Il hurla à la mort en même temps que son propriétaire retenu par Mérida. La blonde courut en sa direction et lui prit la patte par la main droite. Un nouveau sortilège arriva en même temps que le craquement du transplanage. Le décor disparut dans un tourbillon.

A Godric's Holow, un craquement vint déranger la tranquillité des habitants. Au centre du village, Le Big Four atterrit avec le dragon qui mugissait. Le furie nocturne attira l'attention des moldus et des sorciers. Le pire fut que le transplanage n'était pas fait avec concentration, les quatre amis avaient perdu un membre au passage et hurlaient à la mort. Jack égara son bras gauche qui pendait dans le vide, Mérida avait une jambe de travers, Harold n'avait plus que quatre doigts, Krokmou une aile en piteux état et Raiponce un pied en moins. Le sang coulait au sol, alertant en priorité les sorciers. Les moldus, eux , hurlèrent et partirent en courant.

Cependant, Raiponce ne perdit pas le nord. Elle se leva avec difficulté et balança ses cheveux en avant. Le trio la regarda et comprirent immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Les Mangemorts traînaient en embuscade chez Cathy Cerda, ils pouvaient très bien attendre ici aussi. Chacun entoura son membre défectueux.

" _Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce qu'il m'a pris._ "

Les passants de plus en plus nombreux, hurlèrent de stupéfaction quand les cheveux blonds s'illuminèrent et réparèrent les membres en miette. Les sorciers parlèrent entre eux " _De la magie de soin? Des cheveux de soins? Quel est ce maléfice_? " , Les moldus également " _De la magie! C'est de la magie! Ca existe! "._ Une fois la chanson terminée, le Big Four se releva et Harold ordonna à Krokmou de trouver le cimetière. Il fallait partir dans un lieu isolé. Jack dut mettre Raiponce sur son dos qui n'avait plus la force de marcher. Ensemble ils filèrent tous derrière Krokmou.

Arrivant non loin du dit-lieu, ils entrèrent d'une traite et reprirent leur souffle. Leurs membres réparés étaient encore douloureux dont une énorme cicatrice marquait à tout jamais leur périple. Mérida grogna:

\- Bordel! Si seulement on pouvait faire de la magie! Vivement nos dix-sept ans. On a même pas eu le temps de finir nos recherches... On va rentrer bredouille...

\- Je suis désolée, s'exprima la blonde en reprenant son souffle sur une tombe décrépie. J'ai très mal transplané, j'étais trop en panique...

\- On ne t'en veut pas, t'inquiète, Rassurèrent les garçons.

La blonde se reprit bien vite, le regard dur:

\- Je pense qu'on arrive au bout de notre mission les amis. Pourriez-vous me dire si la tombe du fondateur de Gryffondor a ce symbole. Je pense avoir trouvé ce que l'on cherche. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps. Je dois finir ce livre.

Reboosté en un clin d'œil le trio fila en courant dans les rangées. Krokmou resta avec sa sauveuse qu'il entoura de sa chaleur pendant qu'elle se précipita sur un ouvrage dédié au passé des grands fondateurs de Poudlard.

Quelques temps après leur recherche, Jack pointa du doigt la grande tombe de Godric. Lui qui reposait dans sa ville et dont la sépulture était sertie de rouge et d'or avec un lion brillant. Le symbole se trouvait à côté des dates, encore une fois.

\- C'est ça! Hurla de joie la rouquine. Lui aussi il a ce symbole! Raiponce on a trouvé!

Ils retournèrent la voir à l'entrée du cimetière. Mérida exprima son contentement mais la pauvre Serdaigle ne tenait plus debout.

\- Ca va? demanda Jack inquiet.

\- Hmm... Le contre coup est dur mais je tiens bon. J'ai trouvé les amis. Je sais ce que signifie ce symbole! L'espoir est encore permis!

Les trois amis sautèrent sur place:

\- Bon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Mérida.

Des Mangemorts arrivèrent depuis la rue de droite. Ceux-ci avait été prévenus par Nagini, le fidèle Serpent de Voldemort, qui traînait dans la maison des Potter et avait entendu le transplanage. Le mage noir savait où placer ses gardes... Il se doutait que quelqu'un irait fouiller chez Cathy Cerda pour en apprendre plus. Et que Potter retournerait un jour dans sa maison natale. Sur ce, apparut Maléfique et ses compagnons qui n'étaient pas tous à Azkaban.

\- Tiens mais qui voilà! Le quatuor de héros aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres. Quelle idée de quitter Poudlard. Le lieu le plus sûr du monde.

Elle fixa Jack avec questionnement. Il n'était pas devenu un Mangemort lui? Se demanda-t-elle. Jack soutint son regard puis recula d'un pas il parla sans bruit. Maléfique lut sur ses lèvres " _L'armoire va être mise en marche ce soir._ _Laissez-moi retourner à Poudlard pour le faire et Dumbledore mourra avant le début de l'aube_ ". Maléfique sourit. Raiponce tenta de lever sa baguette mais sa main n'en avait plus la force. Seul Krokmou grognait avec ferveur en protégeant la blonde si près des Mangemorts.

\- Tant pis on va utiliser la magie! Répliqua Mérida avec Harold qui sortirent leur baguette.

Mais étonnamment pour eux trois, Maléfique partit dans un rire diabolique et ordonna le repli. Avant de partir en fumée noire elle se retourna:

\- On se retrouve dans quelques heures, à bientôt mes chères proies. HAHAHA.

Elle partit en une fraction de seconde pendant que le Big Four reprit des couleurs. Ils soufflèrent et Jack s'avança:

\- Il faut qu'on rentre! Raiponce tu peux encore transplaner?

La blonde hocha négativement de la tête. Elle n'y arriverait plus.

\- Pas grave on peut y arriver en une bonne heure avec Krokmou, se précipita Harold. Partons avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Le dragon se baissa et chacun monta sur son dos. Jack retint la blonde, à bout de force. Le décollage fut rapide et la route défila devant leur yeux.

De retour à Poudlard, la barrière les laissa entrer étant donné qu'ils étaient marqués comme élèves par Dumbledore. Le dragon se posa dans la cour du château dont la nuit semblait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Ils descendirent tous ensembles et Jack posa sa petite amie sur un banc. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel tandis que Drago Malefoy fixait Jack par la fenêtre ronde de l'entrée.

Raiponce lutta contre le sommeil:

\- Je dois vous dire. Il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore! Ce symbole...

Jack s'accroupit et lui tint la main:

\- Va-y dis nous ce que tu as découvert dans les livres de Cathy.

\- Oui... * respire* Ce symbole représente des reliques. Ce sont les quatre célèbres reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard. Des armes dont la puissance magique égale le sort le plus puissant de Dumbledore pour sûr. Elles ont été forgées par les fondateurs qui ne se battaient pas uniquement avec des baguettes. Ils avaient crée des armes qui leur valurent la célébrité dans le monde entier des sorciers même si au jour d'aujourd'hui ces armes sont tombées dans l'oubli, voir même dans la légende. Ce sont des créations incassables qui sont capables de réduire en poussière le plus puissant des sortilèges noirs. Je dois dire que je n'en avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour mais plusieurs anciens ouvrages le mentionne comme _les premiers pas des célèbres fondateurs_ qui purent s'imposer au même rang que le célèbre Merlin et son épée _Excalibur_. Ils ne risquaient pas d'être attaqués tant qu'ils possédaient une telle force. Mais au vu de la dangerosité de cette puissance, les fondateurs avaient décidé de les cacher à tout jamais pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir à des fins diaboliques. Voilà ce qu'il en est. Ce symbole représente quatre armes, une par fondateur, dont il semblerait que ce soit le seul moyen de briser ces fameux Armowels...

Les apprentis ouvrirent grand leur yeux de stupeur. Jamais ils n'auraient pu le découvrir sans ce voyage. C'était des reliques abandonnées du passé.

\- Et où sont-elles cachées ? Pressa Jack qui avait aperçu Drago.

La blonde secoua la tête négativement. Elle n'en savait rien. Personne n'en savait rien et c'était le but voulu des fondateurs. Mérida et Harold se massèrent leur membre douloureux.

\- Ils faut qu'on les cherche alors. Et qu'on détruise les Joyaux protecteurs pendant qu'Harry se charge des Horcruxes, résuma Jack en réfléchissant. Je crois que nous la tenons enfin, notre quête substantielle.

\- Alors c'est ça notre mission, notre destin! S'écria Mérida d'un sourire.

\- Sans nous, personne ne pourra deviner les secrets de Voldemort, reprit Jack toujours dans son monologue. Quant aux quatre armes ils faut dire qu'ils correspondent bien à notre situation. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle. C'est à nous de nous en charger.

Harold hocha la tête:

\- Allons prévenir Dumbledore et Harry maintenant. Ils doivent sûrement être de retour au bureau du directeur!

\- Oui , enchaîna la rouquine qui commença à courir.

\- Je vous attend ici, je m'occupe de Raiponce, déclara Jack.

Le duo lui sourit:

\- Prends bien soin d'elle on se revoit après.

-... Oui... Prenez soin de vous.

\- Euh oui... Répliqua Harold perplexe.

Jack leur sourit. Il les regarda une dernière fois courir à en perdre haleine. Puis il se leva une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le bâtiment. Raiponce le regarda s'éloigner:

\- Où tu vas Jack!?

\- ... Raiponce... Je...

Il lui sourit à son tour, prit sa main et lui fit un tendre baiser.

\- J'ai une chose urgente à faire pour Dumbledore, attends-moi là d'accord?

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Il mentait, elle en aurait mis là main au feu. Jamais il n'avait arboré un tel stress dans sa main. Elle ressentait ses tremblements:

\- Tu me mens Jack! Encore et encore, explosa-t-elle. Quand vas-tu donc avouer que tu as la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras...? Je l'ai vue, je ne suis pas folle. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Le Serpentard la lâcha. Il recula. Sa marque était totalement visible et présente depuis son retour à Poudlard. Raiponce l'avait vue bouger depuis peu. Le pauvre garçon soupira:

\- Fais moi confiance, tout va bien Raiponce. Je t'en prie. Crois en moi!

Il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne regarda pas en arrière montant les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre le dernier étage. Raiponce était en sécurité dans la cour, dans le coin où se tenait le banc. C'était le moment d'agir.

Jack retrouva Drago qui avait ouvert la porte de la salle sur demande. Il tournait en rond, les mains agitées et le regard fuyant.

\- C'est le moment, susurra-t-il. L'armoire est réparée.

Jack se stoppa en reprenant son souffle. Il paniquait totalement.

\- Dois-ton vraiment le faire? Bégaya le pauvre Jack. On a encore le choix de tout arrêter...

Drago s'approcha de son frère et le prit par les épaules:

\- Non! On n'a pas fait tout ce travail pour rien. Pense à Elena qui est sur le point de mourir. Pense à nos parents que le seigneur n'hésitera pas à tuer si on le défie. On a promis. On doit le faire.

\- Mais... Et si les Mangemorts se mettent à tuer tout le monde à Poudlard, rechigna son frère. Et une fois Dumbledore mort le monde courra à sa perte.

\- Ressaisis-toi! Tonna méchamment Drago. On a un devoir, on porte le poids de nos familles sur les épaules. Tes amis s'en sortiront sans toi!

Jack fixa Drago qui s'avança vers l'armoire. Il tremblait mais il était si fort. Jack essuya ses larmes naissantes.

\- Tu as raison... Je porte trop de fardeau pour reculer. Faisons-le.

Les baguettes sorties, les deux sorciers lancèrent un sort très sombre dont la formule dérivait beaucoup du Latin. Une fois effectuée, le passage s'ouvrit d'une lueur grise pâle. Un bruit de cliquetis arriva avec de la fumée noire. Les Mangemorts attendaient dans la boutique, ils étaient en route. Jack espérait tout de même qu'elle marchait vraiment car si Maléfique ou Bellatrix perdait un bras, ils étaient morts. Au même instant, Dumbledore débarqua dans la tour d'astronomie. Jack et Drago l'entendirent en sortant de la salle adjacente. Ils se regardèrent et Jack se sentit investi d'une mission. S'il tuait Dumbledore lui même, le directeur aurait une mort plus digne que tué par ses raclures de Mangemort. Peut-être serait-ce mieux? Les Serpentards se précipitèrent dans la tour. Jack aperçut Harry qui tenta de ce cacher. Il lui sourit et monta. Ils venaient sûrement tout juste de revenir.

Dumbledore était dans un état lamentable. Presque mourant et malade. Aussi livide que Jack qui le regarda parler comme si de rien n'était avec Drago. Il resta bloqué devant ce si grand sorcier qui parlait de ce qu'il savait. Bien sûr qu'il avait deviné pour leur mission bien avant que Severus ne lui dise. C'était un homme extralucide... Dumbledore s'arrêta en posant enfin son regard sur Jack. Le jeune garçon serra sa baguette avec force puis la leva vers le directeur:

\- Je... Je dois vous tuer. Désolé...

\- Ah Jack Frost. Si impétueux et courageux jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais connu un garçon aussi torturé que toi, même si malgré tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé tu as su garder la tête froide. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que ta sœur était toujours en vie. Je l'ai tout juste appris de Severus et cela m'a enfin expliqué pourquoi je te voyais avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Je pensais que c'était peut-être pour la famille Malefoy mais pour ce genre de cas je comprend plus facilement, s'exprima Albus tel un grand-père plein de compassion. J'ai aussi eu une petite sœur que j'ai tué par inadvertance dans mon sombre passé. Je compatis sincèrement. C'est une tragédie que l'on ne peut oublier et si on peut faire marche arrière, on sauterait sur la moindre occasion. En tout cas, j'ai douté de toi par moment je l'avoue. Surtout en cinquième année, ce pourquoi je voulais que tu sois préfet avec Drago. Mais je dois dire que vous avez su prouver votre valeur jusqu'au bout.

Le Serpentard resta interdit. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Il ne pouvait plus tuer Dumbledore... C'était impossible...

\- Jack, j'ai une question à te poser. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez lors de votre mission?

Jack approuva de la tête toujours muet et tremblant.

\- Bien, bien. Je peux vous confier la suite alors. Je crois en cette prophétie. Je crois en chaque sorcier venu étudier à Poudlard. Harry Potter, Votre bande de quatre et même vous Drago.

Le vieil homme sourit, se reposant sur la balustrade. L'orage grondait de plus en plus et les nuages arrivaient.

Jack voulait pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux le faisait tellement souffrir. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche:

\- Je suis perdu... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire Monsieur... Ne comptez pas sur moi je vous en prie.

Albus le regarda de ses yeux brillant. Il sourit:

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Les temps seront durs mais vous n'êtes pas seul. Tant qu'il y aura des gens qui vous aiment, vous trouverez la bonne voie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire... gémit-il. J'ai trahi mes amis, ma bien aimée. Je suis un...

Albus leva la main. Jack se tut, il implora Dumbledore des yeux, il voulait de l'aide.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire.

Jack regarda le sol un moment. Il fixa les yeux verts d'Harry puis il remonta son regard. Il se calma. Oui il le savait mais ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je dois trouver la relique de Salazar Serpentard et je dois surveiller les Mangemorts. Je dois sauver Elena, les Malefoy et veiller sur mes amis de loin. Oui il est temps que je l'accepte... Je vais fermer mon cœur, murmura Jack dont seuls Drago et Albus purent l'entendre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en bas de l'escalier. Dumbledore lui montra sa main noire et déjà morte:

\- Restez avec Severus. Il saura vous aider. De toute façon regardez, je suis déjà mort. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir formé de si bons sorciers.

Une larme fugace coula sur la joue de Dumbledore. Jack baissa définitivement sa baguette. Il ne serait pas un meurtrier. Il resterait le sorcier dont Dumbledore était si fier. Jusqu'au bout il remplirait sa mission. Loin mais présent. Il sera le mage aux deux visages jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son passé , son présent et son destin tourne vers un avenir radieux.

Les Mangemorts débarquèrent d'un sourire victorieux. Bellatrix folle de joie avec Maléfique en extase, exposèrent leur rire strident. D'autres étaient là également mais très peu au vu des personnes enfermées à Azkaban, le nombre de fidèles était limité. Maléfique approuva:

\- Je vois que Jack n'a pas menti. Je suis si fière de toi.

Le Serpentard ne la regarda pas. Il regarda plutôt Bellatrix et Dumbledore se débattre de quelques derniers joutes verbales. Puis les deux folles poussèrent les Serpentards:

\- Allez-y! Tuez-le! Hurla Bellatrix

Des commentaires fusèrent quand Drago baissa sa baguette en panique et que Jack la garda contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu refuses? Demanda Pitch qui débarqua en dernier. Dois-je te rappeler de notre accord?

Jack le regarda pour la première fois , droit dans les yeux, sans une once de peur. Il soutint son regard et ne dit rien de plus. Il ne le ferait pas. Pitch insista longuement mais Severus débarqua. Un homme aux deux visages qui montrait la voie à Jack. Rogue avait sa propre mission à accomplir pour Dumbledore. Il devait l'aider à mourir et protéger Harry, Drago et Jack. Pour Lily Evans Potter son unique amour décédée et pour ses amis Malefoy.

Le maître des potions avança lentement. Son regard passa sur Drago puis Jack. Il se tourna vers Albus. Tous les Mangemorts présents retinrent leur souffle.

\- Severus. Aidez-moi.

Albus sourit doucement. Il adressa un dernier regard plein d'espoir à Jack, à Harry et à Drago. C'était au tour de la jeunesse de jouer maintenant.

\- Avada Kedavra, tonna Severus.

Le rayon de lumière verte entra directement en collision avec le directeur qui, d'une mort noble et souriante partit par delà la rambarde et descendit du ciel. Jack voulut se cacher les yeux mais Rogue lui murmura:

\- Regarde la mort en face. Regarde la mort d'un homme mémorable. Sois fort Jack Frost.

Le Serpentard regarda toute la scène puis il entendit les hurlements de joie des Mangemorts qui firent apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Leur victoire était complète.

Raiponce souffla, respira, monta une marche puis re-souffla. Malgré sa fatigue et son état, elle venait d'atteindre le dernier étage. La lutte fut longue et ardue mais elle devait rattraper Jack. Oui il le fallait. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et entendit un bruit. Elle tourna les yeux par la grande fenêtre ouverte et là, stupeur. Elle vit Albus Dumbledore tomber du ciel. Elle accourut jusqu'au balcon regardant le vieil homme s'écraser au sol, raide mort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Elle vit Krokmou se diriger vers le directeur, en hurlant à la mort.

En levant les yeux, son monde s'écroula comme un château de cartes d'un souffle de vent. Jack Frost, Pitch, Drago et Severus étaient en train de regarder la scène avec d'autres Mangemorts qui clamaient leur victoire. Jack ne pleurait pas. Il regardait en face de lui durement. Non... C'était impossible.

Elle le regarda partir. Il descendit les escaliers de la tour en dernier. Suivant la troupe qui passa devant Raiponce alors qu'elle se cachait derrière un poteau. Quand Jack passa à sa hauteur il sentit son parfum de fleur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la fixa. Elle pleurait, serrait les poings sur sa robe de sorcière et le regardait avec colère. Jack se bloqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici... Elle avait fait tout ce chemin dans son état... La majeure sanglota:

\- Alors c'était bien vrai, tu es un Mangemort. Sale menteur, hypocrite! Tu m'as... Tu nous a tous menti! C'était toi le tueur de Dumbledore et je vois que tu as réussi ta mission! Bravo! J'avais confiance en toi, hurla-t-elle. Jusqu'au bout je t'ai défendu contre Mérida et toi... Toi! Tu as osé... Tu as osé nous trahir!

Jack ne bougea pas, le regard dur. Il devait fermer ses sentiments.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, parla-t-il lentement. J'ai tenté de tuer Dumbledore deux fois sans succès. Et j'ai fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le château.

Des bruits de destruction parvinrent des vitres des étages en dessous. Les Mangemorts détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Seul Pitch attendit que Jack revienne. Raiponce recula contre le balcon, les mains sur celui-ci:

\- Tu as failli tuer Mérida, Ron et Ariel... Tu t'en rends compte!? s'étrangla-t-elle

\- Oui je sais. Je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est des conséquences non voulues.

\- Des conséquences non voulues..., grogna Raiponce dans ses dents.

Jack ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit encore plus déterminé à tout sauver. Le chemin que lui avait montré Dumbledore et Severus serait le seul viable:

\- Je suis un Mangemort depuis les dernières vacances. Et je pars avec eux. Désolé mais... C'est la fin pour nous deux. Malgré tout, je t'aime tellement...

\- Tais-toi! Tonna la Serdaigle en rage. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes c'est aussi un mensonge!

\- Non jamais. Je t'aimerais toujours.

\- C'est faux...!

Elle tenta de reculer mais elle était déjà au bord du balcon. Jack s'approcha avec sa baguette en main. Malgré la situation il lui sourit. Tristement.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je dois te demander une chose c'est de vivre. De vivre jusqu'au bout et de rester forte. Mon ange, mon soleil.

La blonde voulut le repousser mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Il donna un petit coup de baguette et endormit la blonde d'un sommeil léger.

Il la déposa doucement sur le sol, lui embrassa le front et replaça ses cheveux.

\- Ma belle princesse. Je ne te mérite pas de toute manière. Je t'en prie, tu dois vivre...

Levant sa baguette à nouveau il créa une fleur de glace qu'il déposa à côté d'elle. Un cadeau d'adieu. Puis il se détourna définitivement. Sans un regard en arrière il accourut vers son propre devoir.

Hans tira Elsa par la main qui se débattit. Ils venaient de sortir de la salle commune puis de passer devant la grande salle.

\- Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!?

Le Mangemort ne prononça pas un mot. Ils passèrent devant le corps mort de Dumbledore et fuirent vers la forêt.

\- Arrête! Arrête-toi! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'un jet de glace le propulsa plus loin.

Elle reprit son souffle en sueur. Il se releva frigorifié:

\- Quelle puissance...

\- Pourquoi tu m'amène dans la forêt? Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné ton baiser! Tu m'as volé mon premier... Enfin je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

Hans lui montra les Mangemorts se diriger par là.

\- Tu vois là. Dumbledore vient d'être tué par des Mangemorts et moi j'en suis un donc je retourne avec eux pour entamer notre guerre des sangs-purs. Comme je t'aime je veux t'amener avec moi. Enfin à la base c'était surtout ma mission. Me rapprocher et t'y convaincre mais je crois que mon cœur n'écoute plus rien. Tu seras malheureuse au château alors viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle refusa:

\- Non! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens là! Qu'est-ce que... Comment as-tu pu me mentir tout ce temps? Je n'étais qu'une mission!?

Elsa serra les dents. Rien n'était donc vrai dans ce monde? Tous le monde essayait-il de la manipuler ou de la détester? Hans s'agenouilla:

\- Je t'en prie, reine des neiges, rejoins nous. Tu vas te retrouver seule à Poudlard. Jack Frost et Drago Malefoy partent avec moi. Il n'y aura plus aucun allié à ton chevet et Anna va te traiter de monstre toute ta vie. Ecoute la raison, libère enfin ta puissance. Tu n'es pas faite pour te brider. En dehors de ce monde que tu connais se trouve un lieu ou tu pourras laisser libre cours à ta magie. Tu seras libérée, délivrée de tout ça.

\- Mais je... déglutit Elsa qui recula contre un arbre. Je ne veux pas être une tueuse. Pourquoi vous partez tous? Pourquoi vous me laissez seule?

Des larmes en cristal tombèrent sur le sol. Les Mangemorts passèrent à côté d'eux. Jack et Drago étaient là, avec Severus Rogue et Pitch. Elsa tomba des nues. Hans se releva et commença à s'éloigner. Il lui retendit la main:

\- Viens avec nous, Elsa d'Arendelle. Viens apprendre à vraiment utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques, ce merveilleux don que la nature t'a offert.

Elsa n'avait jamais entendu une personne adorer sa magie. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi comprise par ceux qui partaient à présent. Qu'y avait-il derrière elle? Rien. Anna peut-être mais Anna sans sa sœur serait bien plus heureuse, pensa la Serpentard. Hans partit et rejoignit le rang des ennemis qui brûlaient la cabane d'Hagrid. Leurs silhouettes s'éloignaient.

Elsa se mit à courir :

\- Ne me laissez pas !

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière et courut. Jack, Hans et Drago se retournèrent sur elle qui pleurait. La sorcière tomba dans les bras de ses amis qui la serrèrent fort.

\- Ne me laissez pas... Je ne veux pas être seule comme dans mon enfance... Je veux vire avec vous, je vous aime tellement!

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle exprima ses sentiments plein d'amour et de gratitude. Peu importe l'endroit où elle irait, ce qu'elle devrait faire. Son monde serait celui où se trouvait ceux qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était.

Hans la serra fort contre lui, heureux. Puis les Mangemorts partirent. Un à un ils transplanèrent. Le quatuor de Serpentard main dans la main fixèrent Harry Potter au sol qui parlait avec Severus. Puis arriva Mérida et Harold en courant. Le duo regarda Jack qui transplana en une fraction de seconde. Ensemble ils tombèrent à genou, anéantis. C'était trop tard, Jack était parti.

Les baguettes se levèrent. Les lumières montèrent dans les cieux pour éclipser la marque des ténèbres. Mérida et Harold en tête, avec Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ensembles ils pleuraient tous la mort d'un des plus grands sorciers du monde. Avec toutes les belles paroles qu'il avait dit juste avant sa mort...Cela ne rendit la scène que plus triste. Un grand homme, au grand cœur. Mérida fondit en larmes et enfourna sa tête dans le torse d'Harold. Celui-ci sanglotait en caressant la tête de Krokmou qui mugissait toujours. Les élèves ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. L'heure était au silence, au deuil et aux larmes froides.

Sur un balcon du sixième étage. Raiponce regardait la scène, le regard dans le vide. Comme morte à l'intérieur. Elle tenait la rose glacée dans une main et son collier de l'autre. Le collier à tête de serpent et à queue d'aigle qui avait un J dans son centre. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Non, elle regardait la scène sans la voir. Puis elle lâcha son collier et brisa la rose en mille morceau de glace. Le collier tomba dans la cour au dessus d'Ariel qui pleurait avec Eric. Quant elle le vit elle le saisit et leva les yeux. C'était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le voir mais elle savait à qui il appartenait. Elle comprit.

La guerre des sorciers étaient sur le point de commencer. Mort, Trahison et larmes, c'était également la fin définitive de l'enfance.

Quelques jours après le drame. Le château ne se remettait pas. Les sorciers rentraient chez eux au compte goutte avec leur famille. Les professeurs faisaient toujours le deuil de Dumbledore. Un enterrement était même prévu sous peu, début juillet. Les examens eux, avaient été annulés. De toute manière, Poudlard était perdu.

Alors que Mérida avait convaincu Harry de chercher les Horcruxes et elle les Armowels ainsi que les reliques des fondateurs pour détruire les objets en question, elle retrouva Harold ainsi que Krokmou près du cerisier fané. Il devait normalement être en fleur en cette saison mais celui-ci, étrangement, resta nu. Raiponce était là aussi mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être là... La rouquine toussota pour marquer sa présence:

-Je viens de parler avec ma mère. On rentre demain. L'enterrement n'aura pas lieu tout de suite donc pas la peine de rester pour attendre. Nous serons plus en sécurité sous la barrière de mon domaine...

Harold approuva doucement:

\- Oui je vais venir avec vous, je ne rentre pas à Beurk, je ne veux pas vous laisser seules les filles. Et puis mon père a des choses à faire avec l'ordre il ne sera pas là. Pareil pour Astrid et tous les autres. Il est temps... De rentrer...

La Gryffondore soupira en regardant Raiponce:

\- Ma blondinette... Je...

\- Ne dis rien, dit la Serdaigle sèchement. Je sais que tu m'avais prévenue. Je sais que j'avais tord pour Jack. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- ... D'accord... Pardon...

Mérida se frotta le bras, complètement perdue. Dans sa poche se tenait le collier de Raiponce qu'Ariel lui avait refilé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le jeter ou non... Valait mieux le garder au cas où.

Harold caressa la tête de son ami volant qui se collait à Raiponce. C'était la seule présence qu'elle tolérait par ailleurs.

\- Alors comme ça tout est fini, dit Harold pour Mérida. Jack est parti avec les Mangemorts, comme on le craignait. Il a choisi le mauvais chemin pour on ne sait quelle raison et nous, nous sommes brisés. Dumbledore n'est plus là. Il ne reste que l'ordre... Et les secrets que nous avons découvert. Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'Albus Dumbledore attendait de nous.

\- Oui, Acquiesça Mérida. Mais pour l'instant... Rentrons à la maison et reposons-nous. Je suis abattue tu vois.

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie Mérida n'avait plus aucune énergie, tout comme Anna un peu plus loin en train de déprimer avec ses amis. Son petit ami la serra fort et l'embrassa. Ce qui gêna Raiponce qui tourna le dos.

\- Je comprend c'était notre meilleur ami après tout. Et ton rival favori.

\- Oui...

Mérida sanglota doucement dans les bras de son amour.

Elinor et les triplés se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le train. Mérida, Raiponce et Harold prirent un compartiment avec eux mais aucun son ne sortit durant le trajet. Chacun cogitant dans son coin. Une fois de retour à la maison, Raiponce s'enferma dans sa chambre, recroquevillée avec la couronne. Mérida et Harold choisirent de rester avec Krokmou, à parler de leur destin. Quant au monde entier, il se préparait.

La guerre des sorciers commençait et le Big Four, ainsi qu'Harry seraient les seuls à pouvoir le sauver. Mais cela ne dépendrait que de leur volonté.


	62. (Année 7) Chp 1 Nouvelle ère

Chp 1: Le début d'une nouvelle ère

Un soleil de plomb frappa le château tant réputé d'Angleterre qui paraissait plus sombre que jamais. Aucun son n'en sortait, un silence angoissant plombait l'atmosphère autrefois si joyeuse et si familiale. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les allées vides, dans les couloirs déserts. D'ordinaire le temps était à la fête après les examens de fin d'année et le début des vacances estivales mais pour une fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, celui-ci était abandonné. Seuls les fantômes voguaient tristement entre les tableaux, repensant au défunt Albus Dumbledore. Peeves, le farceur, s'ennuyait à mourir.

En voyant cela, Mérida Weasley resta abattue. Elle regarda derrière elle en regardant le Poudlard Express qui déversait un flot de sorciers en tous genres venus assister à la cérémonie d'enterrement. Tous drapés de couleur noire et de capes de veillées. Elle même avait choisi une robe sombre assortie d'une pince rouge et noire de style très chinois. Celle-ci ne servait uniquement que de décoration et trônait dans cette touffe infinie orangée.

A sa suite se tenait Harold Haddock qui affichait son envie irrésistible de prendre la main de sa petite amie mais Elinor Weasley le fixait d'un regard assassin. Il abandonna et ouvrit son col de chemise. Il s'était habillé si sombrement que la chaleur l'étouffait dans son beau costume trois pièces. Astrid était à son côté et l'aida à enlever la cravate qui ne servait qu'à l'étrangler. Coiffée d'une natte elle pouffa puis admira le château Poudlard qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis trois ans. Au loin elle aperçut ses amis du tournoi, Pocahontas, Mavis et tant d'autres.

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas fut Raiponce Gothel, habillée d'une robe simple violet sombre, qui marchait nonchalamment sur le quai derrière le père Weasley et les triplés qui étaient si calmes qu'Elinor en était inquiète. Eux aussi étaient tristes. A ses côtés Flynn tentait de lui parler de tout et de rien mais il n'arrivait même pas à lui faire décrocher un mot. La pauvre majeure se plongeait dans le silence total. Les yeux durs et fermes. Il était pourtant si content de la revoir... Mais surtout il avait la haine. Il l'avait laissée au bras de ce Frost qui avait osé la faire souffrir. C'était désormais son ennemi juré. S'il le croisait, il lui ferait comprendre le sens du mot torture. S'il avait su, il aurait fait boire un filtre d'amour à sa chère Blondinette. Mais aurait-ce vraiment été une histoire d'amour ainsi? Au moins elle n'aurait pas souffert...

Flynn soupira et abandonna son monologue sans intérêt. Il regarda plutôt de toutes parts. Il fut choqué de contempler une horde entière de sorciers se diriger vers le lac. Il y avait des personnes de tous âges et de toutes positions sociales. Il y eut même d'autres élèves que ceux de Poudlard dont ceux de son ancienne école Beauxbâtons. Il sourit. C'était un bel hommage pour un grand homme tel que Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivés au bord du lac noir, les sorciers déjà présents coururent jusqu'à leurs amis. Anna, qui était seule dans son château, courut vers Mérida pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. La solitude rongeait son cœur depuis le départ de sa sœur. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras réconfortants de son amie. Mérida regarda son beau chignon et sa robe noire et verte. C'était vraiment un beau petit bout de femme. Si forte malgré la froideur qu'Elsa lui avait toujours donnée. Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent Mulan et Li vinrent à leur tour pour se saluer et pour s'épancher sur cette mort si soudaine.

Harold retrouva Blanche, Charmant, Vanellope et Russell qui furent choqués de voir Krokmou à ses côtés. Toujours présent et sachant pertinemment où il se trouvait et ce qu'il se passait. Son regard trahissait sa tristesse. Ce que le furie nocturne ne pouvait dire avec des mots se ressentait par ses yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait su mais Albus Dumbledore avait veillé sur le dragon avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Le vieil homme avait su depuis le premier jour ce qu'il se tramait dans la forêt interdite et il avait été ravi de voir un dragon si bien domestiqué. Il s'en était occupé pendant certaines soirées où il avait besoin de cogiter. Jamais Krokmou ne l'oublierait.

Alors que tout le monde prenait place peu à peu, Ariel au bras d'Eric accourut pour voir Raiponce qui se terrait dans un coin. La blonde regardait le lac qui bougeait anormalement. Son amie invita Aurore et Philippe, un couple fraîchement crée lors des derniers événements, à venir les aider. Les quatre amis rejoignirent la blonde pour lui parler. Celle-ci s'exprima avec des monosyllabes et sourit faussement pour les rassurer. Ensembles il prirent place à côté de trois petites filles, Margaux la Serdaigle et ses sœurs adoptées, Edith et Agnès. A leurs côtés se tenait l'homme si étrange nommé Gru, leur fameux père, et quelques créatures jaunes que le trio avait aperçu au ministère.

Toutes les familles étaient présentes. La plupart des ministres aussi, les élèves de divers école. Les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard bien entendu ainsi qu'Harry et ses compagnons. Et tous ceux qui estimaient le prestigieux mage de la lumière.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire d'un des sorciers les plus valeureux et les plus nobles que le monde ait connu.

Harold avait choisi de lui même de commenter la cérémonie avec l'aide de Mérida Weasley qui lui tendait les feuilles du discours. Ils avaient été proches de Dumbledore qui les avait aidés dans leur développement ainsi que dans leur devoir et leur destin. C'était normal qu'ils fassent leur hommage. A lui qui trônait à présent sous un linceul blanc brillant.

Le dragonnier retenait ses sentiments pendant qu'il déblatérait le discours écrit par d'autres sorciers. Peu à peu sa voix s'embrouilla sous les éloges du directeur. Mérida n'osa pas le regarder, ses yeux brumeux fixés au sol. Harold tremblotait à chaque mot ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer la moitié de l'assemblée. Même le Boursouflet Sirius lâchait des petits cris plaintifs dans la poche du sorcier. Il dut marquer une pause lorsque les larmes tombèrent et qu'un sanglot lui brisa la voix. Personne n'en redit rien, bien au contraire. Harold reprit sous le regard encourageant de son père et de Gueulfor. Quant il eut fini la dernière feuille, Harold devait retourner à sa place mais il resta devant l'assemblée.

\- Je tiens aussi à rajouter personnellement que...

Il s'essuya les yeux.

\- C'était vraiment un grand homme. Peu de personnes l'ont vraiment cerné et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Malgré ses méthodes parfois douteuses et farfelues, sourit-il tristement aux souvenirs du mage taquin, il n'en reste pas moins un homme au cœur d'or qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ce qui lui tient à cœur. Il a été le plus grand des directeurs de Poudlard. Il a aussi été l'un des meilleurs sorciers et également l'homme le plus remarquable qui soit. Intelligent, malicieux et sans faille. Albus Dumbeldore était, est et restera le héros qui a élevé des milliers de sorciers dans le monde. Personne ne l'oubliera jamais. Et pour moi il aura été un mentor jusqu'au bout même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à sa triste fin... Merci pour tout, disons lui merci comme il se doit.

Dès qu'il eut fini ses paroles un étrange chant s'éleva du lac. Harold tourna la tête ainsi que tous les membres présents. En une langue inconnue, les êtres de l'eau, amis du directeur chantaient une triste complainte. Ses êtres bleus à la chevelure violette cantonnaient en cœur. Raiponce était subjuguée par ce chant et des larmes coulèrent enfin de son visage figée. L'hommage qu'avait rendu Harold aura été magnifique. Elle se lâcha et plongea sa tête dans le torse de Flynn qui sourit enfin de la voir réagir. Il avait peur qu'elle ne sache même plus pleurer.

Le chant se termina dans un lourd murmure mélancolique. Puis arriva une horde de centaures de la foret qui restèrent en retrait mais tirèrent chacun une flèche en l'honneur d'Albus, respecté même parmi cette race. Graup et Ralph étaient avec eux, regardant le spectacle. Le silence revint aussitôt. Un silence de deuil. Le duo retourna enfin à sa place suivi du dragon puis le ministre dit également quelques mots. C'est alors qu'une magie lumineuse enveloppa le linceul d'une pierre blanche et d'un écriteau.

 _Ci-gît Albus Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier et Directeur de Poudlard ( depuis 1956). Défenseur des opprimés et inventeur de génie. 1881- 30 juin 1997._

La cérémonie prit fin lorsque Fumseck, le phœnix, déposa une gerbe de fleurs en son centre et qu'il gazouilla dans une complainte des plus magnifiques. Lorsque son chant se termina il fixa le trio puis vint se poser sur Krokmou avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Puis tour à tour les sorciers déposèrent une unique fleur au pied de la pierre froide et dirent leurs derniers mots.

De retour au château Weasley, Harold Haddock ne comprit par pourquoi l'oiseau de Dumbledore les suivait toujours. Il voletait insouciamment au-dessus de leur tête. Astrid qui était rentrée avec le trio et Flynn, haussa les épaules:

\- Il te prend peut-être pour son nouveau maître?

\- Un phœnix n'a que très peu de maître dans sa vie et il le sert jusqu'à la mort, répliqua Harold. Normalement il devrait être parti en deuil...

\- Alors peut-être que Dumbledore l'a envoyé pour vous aider. Tu m'as bien expliqué qu'une quête t'attendait non?

\- Ah... Ca c'est déjà plus plausible. Les phœnix sont si loyaux que même post-mortem ils feraient tout ce que leur maître leur aurait dit. Fumseck est un oiseau remarquable.

Astrid se stoppa devant l'entrée du château:

\- Prend-en soin alors. Bon il faut qu'on rentre.

Elle adressa un regard à Flynn qui approuva de la tête. Le garçon parlait aux filles qui semblaient peu enclines à bavarder.

\- Vous allez réussir à passer votre septième année à Poudlard? demanda le jeune homme. Il parait que les examens de fin d'année on été reportés pour Septembre. Vous pourrez y retourner sans problème. Mais pour les ASPIC ça ne sera pas la même.

Mérida se triturait les mains:

\- On ne va peut-être pas retourner au château cette année...

\- Hein? Pourquoi? S'étonna Flynn.

La rouquine regarda en biais:

\- On a des choses à faire mais on ne peut pas en parler.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner alors, dit-il fermement. Je prendrais la place de Jack!

Raiponce se tourna vers lui d'un regard noir et assassin. Il se tut et baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire... Puis la blonde retourna seule au château en claquant la porte au passage. Mérida se gratta le cou:

\- T'inquiète elle est juste secouée de cette trahison, ça lui passera... Mais tu ne pourras pas venir. Le prophétie ne concerne que nous quat...Trois.

\- Peut être qu'elle faisait aussi référence à moi plutôt qu'à ce sale traître!

\- Non il l'a touchée et elle parlait bien de Jack. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais... Si jamais, on serait ravis d'avoir de l'aide. Tu as un hibou?

\- Oui, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Astrid aussi sera disponible. A nous cinq on arrivera forcement à faire... Ce qui doit être fait pour se protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Merci Flynn. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit:

\- Si seulement j'avais été à Poudlard... J'aurais pris soin de Raiponce.

Mérida se renferma puis se choqua elle même:

\- Jack n'était pas mauvais, il l'a toujours protégée tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça et de devenir un Mangemort mais je trouverais le fin mot de l'histoire. Ses mensonges et sa trahison ne resteront pas sans réponses. Pour notre blonde adorée et pour nous.

Flynn resta sceptique. Il ne connaissait pas Jack aussi bien que les autres. Astrid les rejoignit et ils partirent en transplanant. Harold se retrouva seul avec Mérida. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude:

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Jack a forcément une raison derrière tout ça. Peut-être même que quelqu'un lui a tourné la tête. On ne peut pas en finir ainsi, il faudra qu'on lui parle et qu'il s'explique même si on doit le ligoter à un poteau et le traîner par la peau des fesses.

La rouquine lui sauta dans les bras, profitant que sa mère était rentrée. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Reprenant foi peu à peu.

\- J'ai confiance en nous, en cette prophétie, déclara-t-elle essoufflée. Notre périple n'aura de fin que lorsque tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Harold approuva et la serra dans ses bras. Son amour était sans égal.

La période qui s'en suivit fut le début de l'ère de la terreur. Les sorciers se barricadaient chez eux et la plupart fuyaient dans d'autres pays pour fuir la menace de Voldemort. Le pire furent pour les nées-Moldus et ceux dont le sang était entaché de plusieurs Moldus dans la famille. Ils savaient que bientôt, pour eux, ça serait pire que l'enfer.

Voldemort savait tout ça, la guerre atteignait son paroxysme. Les moldus et les sorciers avaient peur de lui. Son grand rival était mort. Harry Potter et ses autres ennemis étaient sans défense. Quant à Jack Frost, Elena et ses amis ils étaient au creux de sa main. Il en était sûr, son monde était désormais presque établi. Il ne restait plus qu'à écraser le reste de la pseudo-résistance fidèle à Voldemort.

Mais Jack Frost était loin de tout ça. Il venait de rejoindre le caveau de Pitch qui le conduisait, accompagné de Hans et de Elsa, à la chambre d'Elena.

\- Je te préviens elle a refusé de manger et de bouger, elle est très maigre.

Jack grogna pour toute réponse. Il sentit Elsa lui poser une main compatissante dans le dos. Le jeune garçon lui sourit puis se tourna vers le Mangemort:

\- Et sinon pour Lucius, vous n'étiez pas censé le faire libérer?

\- Si bien sûr, on va bientôt organiser tout ça avec Frollo à nouveau mais d'abord on tente une approche différente. Notre seigneur veut que l'on s'empare du ministère et des détraqueurs, ce qui est déjà en partie fait.

\- Je vois. Je le dirais à Drago alors.

Pitch eut un rire sadique. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui s'attachaient entre eux et surtout quant il n'y avait aucun lien de sang.

\- Voilà sa chambre.

Pitch sortit sa baguette sombre qu'on ne différenciait pas de ses habits. Il leva l'enchantement et laissa Jack ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci se précipita sur la poignée et rentra en trombe suivi de ses deux compères. Il la vit. Allongée sur un lit bleu, sortie de sa bulle de glace. Elle avait la peau très claire, un teint pâle presque transparent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs encore que la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que maintenant qu'il remarqua des mèches blanches dans sa touffe de cheveux auburn. Elsa porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Elle a du subir un sort similaire à Anna pour être dans cet état.

Hans approuva. Il scruta Jack qui s'avançait lentement, comme si un film tournait au ralenti devant lui.

Une fois à son chevet, le jeune homme plia les jambes et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant de dix ans, endormie recroquevillée comme un fœtus. Il trembla et leva sa main jusqu'à Elena. Il la secoua un peu pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, de peur de croiser Pitch. Elle paniqua et se releva. Yeux bleus les uns dans les autres les frères et sœurs se fixèrent. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Elena éclate en sanglots et ne saute au cou de son frère qui ouvrit grand ses pupilles. Il n'osa pas l'enserrer. Elle était si maigre qu'il voyait la forme de ses os à travers la peau translucide.

\- Grand-frère! Grand-frère! Enfin je te revois! Je peux te serrer contre moi! Sanglota-t-elle.

Elsa sourit tendrement et se sentit apaisée. Hans en fut ravi.

Jack avala par trois fois sa salive.

\- Elena... Je t'avais dit de manger... Tu es si pâle.

Il la détacha et la tint par les épaules. Elle continua de pleurer mais son regard durcit:

\- Je n'avais pas faim... Et puis je voulais des nouvelles de toi mais tu ne disais rien...

\- Mais je t'ai écrit des tonnes de lettres! Pitch te les as lues j'espère!?

Il se tourna avec fureur vers le sombre mage mais Elena renifla:

\- Oui ce monstre les a lues. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre... Tu ne me parlais pas de toi. Je voulais te voir et te connaître à nouveau mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Elle sanglota encore plus fort. Jack était étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Elena voulait une telle chose. Il sourit doucement et lui essuya ses larmes:

\- Je comprends, je suis stupide tu sais. J'ai fait plein de bonnes mais aussi de mauvaises choses... Je t'en parlerais mais d'abord tu dois me promettre de manger, s'il te plaît.

D'un regard implorant Elena esquissa un sourire:

\- D'accord mais tu manges avec moi! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là!

Elle pointa Pitch du doigt qui les regardaient en souriant méchamment de ses dents blanches. Il fit mine de rien et partit en claquant la porte.

Elena pencha alors la tête:

\- C'est qui eux? Ta petite amie?

Elsa se mit à rougir soudainement et Jack hocha négativement de la tête:

\- C'est une très bonne amie à qui je n'ai pas prêté assez d'attention. Ma petite amie... Est loin maintenant.

\- Oh...? Et le garçon?

Jack fixa Hans puis retourna sur Elena:

\- Un ami à Elsa. Allez mangeons.

Il prit un plateau sur une étagère et le réchauffa avec un chauffe plat. Il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser la magie. Pas tant que le ministère ne serait pas à Voldemort ou qu'il ne serait pas majeur.

Ensembles les quatre personnes mangèrent et Elena reprit enfin des couleurs. Elle en demanda plus au sujet de leur parents et Jack raconta l'horrible vérité. Elena se renfrogna mais elle ne redit rien à son frère. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Elsa fit passer la pilule plus facilement en racontant sa propre expérience. Elena s'attacha très vite à la blonde. Jack était heureux de voir les filles sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas si noir. Même Hans semblait détendu et parlait tranquillement. Ils profitèrent ainsi d'un agréable moment.

Quand le soir tomba, Elena se coucha dans les bras de Jack et Elsa posa sa tête contre Hans. Elle s'endormit, fatiguée. La jeune enfant luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux:

\- Et tu vas vivre avec moi maintenant? Demanda Elena pleine de questions.

Jack était content qu'elle n'en ait pas demandé plus à son sujet car il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses amis... de Raiponce...

\- Oui. Pitch m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici avec Elsa et Hans. Mais de temps en temps je devrais rejoindre mon frère adoptif. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Elena sourit et se roula contre Jack:

\- Oui j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Ce sera mon frère aussi alors?

\- Si tu le veux oui. Et je te présenterais aussi à Lucius mon père adoptif et Narcissa ma mère adoptive. Ils sont un peu particuliers, pas comme maman et papa avant mais ils ont un cœur d'or quant il s'agit de protéger leur enfant. On formera une belle famille d'accord!

\- Pourquoi on ne la forme pas tout de suite?

\- C'est compliqué ma puce... C'est la guerre en ce moment et tant que ce ne sera pas fini, on ne pourra pas vivre heureux.

\- Pourquoi la guerre? Depuis quand?

Jack rit doucement.

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi.

\- C'est... Ce ... Qui me fais ... Le plus ... Plaisir, bailla Elena.

La petite fille s'endormit et Jack éteignit la lumière. Hans et Elsa en profitèrent pour s'éclipser dans une autre chambre et allèrent dormir, comme des masses.

Raiponce Gothel enfila des affaires dans un sac à rallonge. Elle choisissait avec soin ce qui lui serait utile où non. Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit des hurlements et des insultes se proférer près de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée:

\- Mérida ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Si tu ne choisis pas un prétendant moi je le ferais! Tu dois épouser un homme avant ta majorité comme la tradition Dunbroch le veux. J'ai déjà préparé les invitations il ne me manque plus que le nom du mari.

\- Mais tu es bouchée ma parole! Je ne me marierais pas, articula-t-elle mot par mot.

Elinor était aussi rouge que sa fille. Elle pointa son doigt sans prêter attention à Raiponce qui se sentait mal à l'aise:

\- Le mariage aura lieu fin août que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je vais même organiser un tournoi pour savoir qui t'épousera. Ainsi, on sera enfin débarrassés de ton refus.

\- Mais tu es malade! Hurla Mérida hors d'elle en pouvant à peine respirer. Tu te crois au moyen-âge ou quoi? Non mais tu as un vrai grain!

Une gifle s'abattit sur la rouquine, choquée.

\- Silence jeune fille, ceci aura lieu et tu devras t'y préparer, tu n'as pas le choix!

Elinor claqua la porte alors que Mérida hurla des mots d'oiseaux.

Elle serra le poings et frappa dans tout ce qu'elle trouva, renversant les tiroirs et les bibelots. Elle fit même un trou dans le mur avec son poing. Reprenant sa respiration elle releva sa touffe orange et remarqua la blonde qui fermait son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit-elle toujours en colère.

Raiponce se leva et se posa sur son lit:

\- Je prépare mes affaires. Je vais partir.

\- Hein? Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça?

Mérida n'arrivait pas à ne pas hurler. La blonde tournait la tête pour ne pas voir la rouquine.

\- Je vais aller retrouver mes parents biologiques. Ma vraie famille m'attend quelque part et comme je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard je compte bien finir ce mystère. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

Mérida prit une grande inspiration et s'assit en face de son amie. Elle lui prit les mains:

\- Ok je comprends. Mais je ne te laisserais jamais partir seule, je viens avec toi!

\- Tu veux fuir ton mariage? Taquina Raiponce.

Mérida sourit, ça faisait un moment que la Serdaigle n'avait pas sorti une blague.

\- Oh j'aimerais bien mais je dois résoudre cela avant de partir. Ecoute, voilà ce que l'on va faire. On va passer ce stupide mariage dont j'ai un moyen de l'empêcher. Et une fois fini tout ça on partira tous les trois avec Harold pour aller retrouver ta famille. Flynn et Astrid nous tiendront au courant du reste du monde en attendant et après on ira chercher les reliques de nos maisons. Qu'en dis-tu?

Raiponce serra la main tendue avec affection:

\- C'est un plan parfait! Merci!

Elles se prirent dans les bras et se firent un câlin rempli de chaleur. Mérida était cependant toujours pleine de rage envers sa mère.

A la fin du mois de Juillet, les deux filles organisèrent l'anniversaire d'Harold. Elles convoquèrent certains sorciers courageux de l'armée Rebelle ainsi qu'Astrid et Flynn Rider. Pour ce jour si particulier, elles avaient choisi de sortir le grand jeu avec des banderoles, des tonnes de gâteaux et une piste de danse. Mérida aidait plus qu'elle ne faisait mais elle adorait voir son amie au travail. La blonde avait reprit des couleurs. Elle sortait tout juste des cookies bien chauds du fourneau lorsqu'Harold rentra de Beurk où il avait été voir son père la veille, accompagné de quatre protecteurs. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en descendant de Krokmou.

\- Mais vous êtes folles, s'empressa-t-il de dire devant les mines réjouie des filles.

Harold admira le décor qui se présentait devant lui. Il y avait des ballons multicolores dont sa tête était affichée dessus et lui adressait un clin d'œil ravi. Sur certains se tenait aussi Krokmou qui marchait en dansant. Des tables blanches étaient placées au centre du jardin des Weasley dont elles dégageaient de la poudre brillante. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de tonnes de bonbons de chez Honeydukes et de pâtisserie _made in_ Raiponce. Le Dragonnier bavait déjà devant les muffins au chocolat, les paquets de chocogrenouille et bièreaubeurre qui s'étalaient en ligne devant lui.

\- J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, merci beaucoup!

Le Poufsouffle enserra ses deux amies. Elles lui firent un câlin puis Mérida sauta sur place:

\- Les invités t'attendent à l'intérieur! Et les cadeaux aussi! Allez suis-nous!

\- On n'a pas la majorité tous les jours après tout, sourit Raiponce qui se souvint joyeusement de sa propre fête au château.

En arrivant Harold lâcha une larme de joie d'où les invités en rirent et présentèrent leur meilleurs vœux. Il reçut nombre de cadeaux fort utiles pour se défendre contre des Mangemorts mais aussi des objets magiques pour bien s'occuper de dragon. Krokmou en sautillait de joie surtout lorsqu'il vit un kit complet pour polir ses cornes et ses griffes ainsi qu'une canne à pêche magique pour pêcher plus de poisson.

\- En fait ça devient l'anniversaire de Krokmou, rit son maître.

Les invités passèrent un bon moment et ils trinquèrent à la santé du majeur. Pour inaugurer l'occasion le Poufsouffle lança des feux d'artifices depuis sa baguette magique. Tout le monde applaudit le spectacle et partit sur la piste de danse.

Cependant, un sorcier non-désiré s'invita à la fête. La plupart des jeunes fêtards se stoppèrent lorsque celui-ci arriva accompagné de deux gardes du corps. Mérida se dégagea de la piste et s'empressa de rejoindre le nouvel arrivant. Harold et Raiponce la suivirent. Le sorcier les toisa de toute sa hauteur:

\- Bonjour, si je me rappelle bien vous êtes Mérida Weasley, Harold Haddock et vous... Raiponce Gothel c'est cela?

\- Tout à fait, répliqua Mérida soupçonneuse. Que venez-vous faire dans mon domaine en pleine après midi? Vous n'avez pas de travail à faire pour arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui?

Harold lui donna une tape sur la tête:

\- Pardonnez mon amie monsieur le ministre de la magie...

Il leva la main, renfrogné:

\- Peu m'importe. C'est justement vous que je cherchais ainsi que Jack Frost. Où est-il?

\- Chez les Mangemorts, s'empressa de répliquer la Blonde d'un regard sombre.

\- Ah... Bon. Pourrions-nous être seul?

\- Bien sûr.

Mérida conduisit Rufus Scrimgeour, l'actuel ministre de la magie depuis la démission de Fudge et qui avait participé à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur. Lorsque le ministre passa une barrière magique il fut ravi de voir que la demeure était protégée. Cela rassura également le trio car si cela avait été un leurre de mage noir il n'aurait pas pu passer. Après nombres de détour dans l'immense propriété des Weasley-Dunbroch, Mérida les fit tous s'installer dans un salon chaleureux, rempli de meubles anciens. Un bar trônait à côté d'une énorme fenêtre laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil.

\- Un rafraîchissement? proposa Mérida sans conviction.

\- Non je ne reste pas longtemps merci. Je viens pour vous léguer quelques objets inscrits dans le testament d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le trio se regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Il nous a légué quelque chose, à nous? S'étonna Mérida.

Rufus fronça les sourcils, il était lui même surpris.

\- C'est ce que je me demandais. Vous étiez proches de lui?

\- Un peu, répliqua la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Il était notre mentor surtout en sixième année mais avant cela il restait très distant.

\- Il veillait sur nous quand même, enchaîna Harold. Je me demande ce qu'il veut nous offrir.

Le ministre ouvrit sa valise et sortit un morceau de parchemin. Le fameux testament. Il avait examiné les objets sous toutes les coutures rien ne lui avait paru suspect et il ne pouvait pas les garder plus d'un mois. Il dut donc les leur donner.

\- Je trouve cela étrange que Dumbeldore qui a tout légué à Poudlard ait choisi quelques objets en particulier pour vous ainsi que Monsieur Potter et ses amis. Je me demande ce que cela cache, répliqua Rufus d'un regard soupçonneux. Vous nous cachez quelque chose?

Le trio pensa immédiatement à la quête mais aussi au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance dans le ministère. Ils se souvenaient très bien de leur stupidité lors du procès qui avait failli les condamner en cinquième année et à toutes leurs interventions pour les faire passer pour des fous. Dumbledore n'avait pas confiance non plus en eux. Mérida eut un rictus amer en repensant à Ombrage.

\- C'était un vieux gâteux, il nous prenait sûrement pour ses enfants spirituels. On a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui l'année passée c'est tout.

\- Je vois...

Rufus ne les croyait pas du tout. Il aurait voulu en demander davantage mais l'heure tournait et il avait beaucoup de choses à faire face à la menace de Voldemort. Il déroula le parchemin et lut:

\- _" A Miss Raiponce Gothel, je lègue le tout premier exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard. En espérant que cela puisse l'aider à se souvenir pour toujours de cette école._ "

Le ministre lui tendit le livre. La blonde était déçue, elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire et pourtant c'était un simple livre qu'elle avait déjà dans ses placards... Elle se demandait tout de même si le fait que ça soit la première impression avait une signification particulière.

\- " _A Miss Mérida Weasley Dunbroch, je lègue une bague pour son futur mariage._ "

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche en fixant l'énorme rubis rouge et or scintillant que Rufus venait de lui placer dans les mains. Ca devait être une bague coûtant une fortune... Sa bouche se ferma quant elle se souvint du mot mariage. Dumbledore savait pour Elinor et donc de son plan pour l'été. Etait-ce une attention louable ou du sadisme...? Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que le vieil homme avait par la tête en lui léguant ce bijou.

\- " _A Monsieur Harold Haddock III , je lègue un sifflet à dragon. Pour qu'il s'épanouisse dans sa passion_ "

En regardant le sifflet Harold leva un sourcil. Il le tourna dans tous les sens. Il n'avait rien de particulier et le Poufsouffle savait très bien que les dragons ne répondaient pas à un sifflet... Albus devait le savoir aussi alors pourquoi? Il était perdu. En soufflant dedans il ne produisit aucun son.

\- _" A Monsieur Jack Frost Gaunt Malefoy, je lègue une boule de cristal. Pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qui est important dans la vie. "_ Comme il n'est pas présent je vous le donne et vous lui transmettrez ou le jetterez mais de toute manière je ne peux plus garder ce lègue.

La boule glissa dans les mains d'Harold. Elle était floue et rien ne s'en dégageait. Mérida et Raiponce la palpèrent sans rien y voir de plus. Rufus se leva frustré qu'il ne se passe rien avec les objets. Ce n'était que de la pacotille hormis la bague qui était un rubis.

Lorsque la visite se termina Rufus leur dit au revoir en bonne et due forme puis fila en râlant. Le trio resta sceptique lui aussi. Mérida se mordait la lèvre:

\- Pourquoi il m'a filé une bague? Sérieux je ne veux pas me marier déjà et c'est bien trop précieux. Il est devenu fou dans sa mort. Puis ce Rufus là, qu'est ce qu'il avait à nous regarder comme ça!?

Raiponce ouvrit son livre en réfléchissant:

\- A mon avis le ministre a du faire des tests pour voir ce que renfermaient ces objets et comme il n'y avait rien il espérait que peut-être il se passerait quelque chose si on les touchait. Mais rien. Je me demande si ces objets ne cacheraient pas quelque chose...

Harold siffla à nouveau et aucun son n'en sortit:

\- Et bien je ne vois rien pour ma part. Ce sifflet ne marche même pas.

\- Si secret il y a, ce ne sera pas facile de les trouver si le ministère lui même ne l'a pas fait, conclut Raiponce.

Sans plus de succès les amis retournèrent à la fête et oublièrent un peu cette drôle de surprise.

Tout se passa sans problème et chacun profita des dix-sept ans d'Harold. Le dragonnier s'exila dès que nuit tomba, pour se reposer un peu avec Krokmou. Les invités venaient tout juste de partir. Il regardait son sifflet et retenta de lui faire sortir un son. Sans succès. Seuls Krokmou et Fumeseck tournèrent la tête vers lui mais il ne voyait pas en quoi un sifflet ultrason pourrait lui être utile.

Soudain, un animal surgit de la barrière qui rendait le domaine invisible. Un hibou à la ramure blanche dont les pointes étaient bleutées arriva. Il fonça droit sur Harold en caquetant joyeusement. Le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse et reçut un lourd colis sur le ventre qui l'étouffa. Le hibou semblait ravi d'avoir enfin pu donner sa commande. Il semblait épuisé. Le furie nocturne et Fumseck lui firent le fête. Harold se releva en regardant le paquet. Il se gratta la tête et l'ouvrit. C'était un magnifique bouclier qui pouvait s'accrocher au bras et créer une barrière magique pendant quelques minutes. Harold en resta ébahi.

\- C'est de la première qualité. C'est même super rare, mon père n'en a jamais trouvé de si beau et si magique!

Il le toucha fébrilement et le caressa. Qui avait pu lui envoyer? Il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à comprendre. Un petit bout de cristal de glace glissa sur ses genoux quand il l'ouvrit.

\- Jack...

D'un sourire Harold serra le bouclier contre lui. Il devrait regarder s'il ne comportait pas de magie noire mais au fond il n'en doutait pas. Jack avait encore son cœur et pensait à ses amis. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il le retrouve et lui fasse cracher le morceau.

D'un soupir de soulagement, Harold prit des graines pour oiseaux et les fit manger au hibou. Il griffonna aussi un mot à l'attention de Jack en le remerciant et en lui expliquant qu'il viendrait pour le traîner jusqu'ici par les pieds. Puis il lui dit que Dumbledore lui avait légué une boule de cristal. Il l'enveloppa dans le papier du cadeau avec la boule et le donna au hibou qui repartit.

\- Finalement ce sifflet est pas si mal.

Harold retourna au château en courant pour montrer à Mérida et Raiponce son présent et parler de Jack. Les filles ne redirent rien de plus, ne sachant si Jack n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête plutôt qu'un vrai cadeau.

La blonde s'éclipsa lorsque la conversation devint trop pesante. Au cœur de la nuit elle regarda le ciel. Jack envoyait un cadeau à Harold mais elle...Rien... Pas une lettre. Elle secoua la tête:

\- Je n'ai rien à attendre de lui, ce sale traître. Je me fiche de ce qu'il tente de faire avec ce bouclier, je vais tourner la page.

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang puis se laissa tomber au sol. Son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord.


	63. (Année 7) Chp 2 Désastreux mariage

Chp 2: Le désastreux mariage de Mérida

Lisant le Sorcerer, Elinor déglutit en voyant toutes les disparitions, les meurtres et les hécatombes Moldus ainsi que sorciers qui s'agglutinaient à chaque page. Pendant la totalité de la période estivale, Voldemort avait déjà installé son empire et chaque jour un peu plus le ministère se rapprochait lui aussi de la destruction. Rufus Scrimgeour était dépassé et les Aurors tombaient un par un.

La grande dame frémit en voyant que Poudlard n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de futur directeur et qu'il était la cible des Mangemorts depuis une semaine:

\- Je ne sais pas si envoyer nos enfants à Poudlard serait une bonne idée cette année, commenta-t-elle à son mari.

Celui-ci se tenait dans un gros fauteuil à manger un poulet grillé. Il leva la tête de son plat:

\- Parce qu'Albus est mort? Mais tu sais que Mérida et Raiponce doivent passer leur dernière année. Si elles n'ont pas leurs ASPIC elles n'auront aucun avenir.

\- Je pense que le château n'est plus sécurisé. Il faut que je réfléchisse, et puis une fois Mérida mariée elle pourra très bien attendre un an avant d'aller en dernière année.

\- ... Oui je suppose que c'est mieux, on verra d'ici là, il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée.

Elinor sourit et se leva:

\- Oui mais demain est un grand jour. C'est bien plus important. Je vais commencer à préparer le château.

\- D'accord chérie.

Elinor partit en chantonnant. Son mari la regarda avec un air peu convaincu. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'organiser un tel mariage pour sa fille mais que pouvait-il dire contre la famille Dunbroch et son influence sur les trois plus grosses villes des environs? Il était déprimé d'avance en se souvenant que toute la famille Dunbroch serait présente. Des sangs-purs et des précieux qui détestaient cordialement toute la branche Weasley. Il était considéré comme un paria et ses enfants étaient traités comme des détritus. Mais y il ferait face pour sa femme. Il avait tout de même un très, très, mauvais pressentiment.

Le jour J, Mérida était stressée et énervée. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de convaincre sa mère de son erreur mais rien n'y faisait, la salle était déjà prête et le tournoi mis en place par Fergus. La rouquine râla si fort qu'elle claqua la porte de sa chambre pendant que sa mère vociférait ses instructions pour la journée. Raiponce la regarda avec anxiété pendant qu'elle lisait le livre d'Albus sur Poudlard:

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira...?

Sur les nerfs, la Gryffondore respira un bon coup en prenant la robe que sa mère voulait qu'elle porte.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Elle changera d'avis avant la fin de la journée.

\- ... Tu y crois toujours?

\- Mais oui. Et puis Harold sera présent donc je dois lui montrer que tout sera arrangé ce soir. Il est où d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il est parti cette nuit à Beurk je crois.

\- Tout seul!? paniqua Mérida. Il est fou!

\- Bah... peut-être qu'Astrid et Flynn étaient là je n'en sais pas plus.

Pour toute réponse la Gryffondore grogna. Elle avait peur que son petit ami se fasse prendre pas des Mangemorts. Cela lui rajouta un stress supplémentaire.

Elle allait sortir quand Raiponce lui dicta d'attendre.

\- N'oublie pas ça.

La blonde lui lança la bague de Dumbledore. Si belle et resplendissante. Mérida soupira et lui fit un clin d'œil. Après tout cette bague était un bel héritage, elle n'allait pas la jeter.

L'après midi pointa le bout de son nez, plus vite que ne l'espéraient les filles. Raiponce s'occupa de faire à manger pour aider les servantes et les elfes de maisons qui s'occupaient de l'énorme banquet en vue. Une fois terminé, elle retourna seule dans la chambre pour s'habiller d'une robe féodale toujours dans des tons violacés qu'Elinor lui avait acheté pour l'occasion. Il y avait avec la tenue un très long ruban rose qu'elle attacha dans ses cheveux avec son éternelle natte fleurie. Une petite touche de maquillage et la blonde se transforma en un ange magnifique. Pour agrémenter le tout elle ajouta des ballerines violettes claires à ses pieds.

Dans la chambre d'à côté les servants s'attaquaient à la lourde préparation des triplés en tenue de style très écossais. Ceux-ci avait passé leur après-midi à voler des cookies et des gâteaux depuis la cuisine ce qui rendait folle la chef de nourriture mais qui faisait rire la blondinette.

Fergus s'attelait aux derniers détails des épreuves pour le tournoi qui verrait trois tâches en tout. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête mais ne voulait pas décevoir sa femme. Il s'habilla lui aussi d'une tenue typique d'écosse avec un kilt vert à carreaux. Il se dépêcha lorsqu'il vit arriver peu à peu des sorciers traverser les eaux bordant leur domaine. C'est Fergus qui accueillerait les trois clans.

Au même instant, Elinor finissait de faire entrer Mérida dans sa tenue en tirant sur les lacets de son bustier qui enserra Mérida comme un saucisson. La pauvre jeune fille se faisait tirer les cheveux pour qu'ils entrent dans une coiffe blanche. Sa mère lui ajouta une jolie tiare et regarda son œuvre. Une mèche de cheveux rousse en tortillon dépassait qu'elle s'empressa de ranger.

\- Tu es magnifique mon ange, répliqua la grande dame les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je... ne peux plus... respirer!

Mérida marchait difficilement en petit pas.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer ne t'en fais pas.

Mérida grogna en se fixant dans le miroir. La robe était sublime certes mais la coiffe qui cachait sa si précieuse chevelure la rendait folle de rage. Et ce corset la tuait à petit feu. Malgré les protestations, Mérida suivit sa mère qui la menait vers les invités. La rouquine en profita pour prendre sa ceinture de clan dont une petit pochette était accrochée dessus. Dedans se trouvait sa solution à ce désastre mais elle ne pouvait pas encore l'utiliser.

Quand la grande porte s'ouvrit des exclamations sortirent de la foule alors qu'Elinor présenta sa fille d'un air solennel. Mérida regarda la foule avec répulsion et afficha une mine blasée alors qu'elle ressortit une mèche rousse sur son front. Elle repéra bien vite sa Raiponce adorée qui applaudit discrètement. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Son regard passa sur ses frères qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle et des invités. Elle comprenait totalement leur comportement. Surtout que personne de la famille Weasley était là. Outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, aujourd'hui ils fêtaient eux aussi un mariage, celui de leur fils Bill et de Fleur une ancienne concurrente du tournoi des sorciers.

De ce fait Mérida eut un frisson dans le dos en voyant en première ligne la famille Dunbroch qui arrivaient pour les salutations. Tous de cheveux noirs de jais et d'un air perché, ils regardaient Mérida en chuchotant leurs éternelles critiques. _Trop impolie, une coiffure affreuse, aucune tenue, déplorable fille, enfant ratée, honte au noble sang._ Cela ne touchait pas la Gryffondore mais elle aurait préféré éviter de sourire faussement toute la journée en étant prise pour une bécasse.

Plusieurs femmes, des tantes, vinrent l'inspecter de tous les côtés avec un air peu convaincu.

\- Ses cheveux sont toujours en désordre mais la tiare cache le désastre.

\- Regarde moi ce ventre, elle a grossi ces dernières années.

\- J'espère au moins qu'elle se tiendra bien cette fois.

Mérida était devant elles et se tut. Elle repensa furtivement au dernier repas de famille où elle avait renversé la table et fui dans les bois avec Angus. Un sourire orna ses lèvres qui repartit aussi vite quand elle entendit parler de son père:

\- Il est où le grand benêt à l'air stupide?

\- Sûrement en train de manger, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

\- Déplorable vraiment.

Les couples Dunbroch continuaient toujours et encore alors que la colère montait au fur et à mesure en Mérida. Celle-ci se fichait des critiques sur elle-même mais elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à son père et ses petits frères. Des monstres, qu'ils disaient tous. Elle aurait voulu leur sauter au cou et les changer en crapauds baveux mais elle n'était ni majeure ni assez folle pour défier les Dunbroch.

La suite de la cérémonie s'en suivit de l'arrivée et la présentation des trois clans concurrents. La rouquine n'en pouvait déjà plus quand elle regarda s'exhiber les pères et les trois fameux prétendants. Elle dut faire la révérence à Dingwall, McGuffin et MacIntosh. L'un semblait fort distrait, l'autre impatient du festin et le dernier dragueur. Elle fit une grimace lorsqu'elle put enfin se libérer de leur présence. Jamais elle n'épouserait un de ces horribles garçons. Elle serait libre dès ce soir. Il lui fallait encore un peu de patience jusqu'au repas.

La cérémonie commença. Un coup de trompette et la famille Wealsey-Dunbroch prit place sur une estrade avec des chaises de style royal. Raiponce eut l'honneur d'avoir une place à côté de son amie puisqu'elle faisait un peu partie de la famille depuis son installation au château. Elle put aider Mérida à contenir sa rage même si elle était inquiète de voir le mariage se poursuivre alors que Mérida devait normalement tout arranger. La rouquine en plus de cela, était extrêmement triste:

\- Où est Harold? se plaignit-elle en tapant du doigt sur sa chaise. Il n'est pas encore là... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fui et abandonné sa promesse... Peut-être ne veut-il plus de moi comme petit amie.

\- Ne dis pas cela voyons, répondit Raiponce une main sur celle de son amie. Il va venir j'en suis sûre, il tient énormément à toi!

\- Jack aussi il tenait à toi et pourtant il est parti avec Elsa et Drago.

La rouquine se mit une main sur la bouche:

\- Non je ne voulais pas dire ça! Excuse-moi... je suis nulle...

Raiponce baissa la tête puis lui sourit, elle serait forte pour Mérida.

\- Ce n'est rien, oublie. Je sais que ce jour est diffi...

\- Silence vous deux, râla Elinor alors que le discours continuait. Sinon je vous sépare.

Raiponce s'empourpra et regarda ses pieds pendant que son amie se fit ranger sa mèche de cheveuxsortie. Deux secondes plus tard Mérida la retira sur son front de colère. Elinor avait donc si honte que ça de son côté roux? Elle n'aurait donc pas du épouser Fergus dans ce cas là, pensait fortement la jeune fille.

Une fois finie les formalités, le tournoi fut officiellement commencé. Chaque clan sortit son drapeau avec le symbole de leur ville et les fils s'avancèrent pour la première épreuve. Elinor fit un signe de tête ravi:

\- Que commence la première épreuve, le tir de flèche.

Les invités applaudirent pendant que les trois jeunes prirent leur arc. Le premier à tirer fut McGuffin. Le gros garçon à l'allure penaud tendit son arc qui paraissait si petit dans sa main. Il tira et la flèche se planta tout au bord de la cible:

\- Pas très doué, rit Mérida avec son père.

Elinor fit les gros yeux. Raiponce se triturait les mains.

MacIntosh suivit le mouvement pendant que des cris féminins sortaient de la foule alors qu'il replaçait sa mèche. Il était le grand favori des filles et d'Elinor. Plein de fierté il tendit son arc et tira. La flèche se planta juste à côté du centre rouge. De colère il commença à hurler et à martyriser son arc qu'il détruisit au sol et lança en l'air. Son père n'arriva pas à le calmer alors que son fils se mordait les doigts.

\- Et bien il a des problèmes lui, répliqua Raiponce choquée.

Mérida approuva avec Fergus. Ce fut au tour du dernier, Dingwall, qui tourna sur lui même et fit tomber toutes ses flèches au sol. Quant il réussit à en prendre une , sous les éclats de rire des sorciers, il mit avec difficulté la flèche sur son arc. Pendant cinq minutes il tenta de tirer en hésitant avant que Fergus tape du poing:

\- Allez on a pas toute la journée!

\- Pauvre garçon, commenta Mérida en riant.

Dingwall paniqua et lâcha sa flèche qui se planta dans le centre de la cible. Tout le monde fut choqué , lui qui était l'outsider. Mérida eut une grimace de dégoût inexplicable:

\- Pitié tout sauf lui...

\- Silence, répliqua Elinor en se levant. Bien voilà donc le champion de la première épreuve.

Les sorciers applaudirent sans conviction quand soudain...Un homme boitant arriva et planta un drapeau devant tout le monde.

Elinor haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela?

\- La première épreuve n'est pas finie, il manque un candidat, répliqua Gueulfor.

\- Pardon? Mais quelle est cette mascarade?

Elinor commençait à devenir rouge de colère. Elle vit arriver Stoick accompagné d'un homme drapé. Mérida se leva d'un bond les yeux brillants de surprise. Raiponce avait la bouche grande ouverte ne pouvant la refermer. Stoick sourit fièrement et déroula un petit parchemin:

\- Selon la tradition Dunbroch, chaque premier né du sexe opposé de famille au sang-pur et de descendance royale peut participer au tournoi pour la main de Mérida Weasley Dunbroch. En l'occurrence mon fils Harold Haddock III étant mon premier né et unique fils de sang-pur et de lignée royale sur Beurk, prétend à la main de votre fille.

Harold ôta sa capuche et sa cape. Il bomba le torse en sortant un arc. Il ne regarda pas Mérida, il n'osait pas mais il était fier de lui. Il avait appris l'arc avec elle dans les bois, il allait se donner à fond, c'était SA petite amie et il n'en démordrait jamais.

La rouquine retomba sur sa chaise, heureuse et stupéfaite. Elinor la regarda méchamment mais le public présent approuva l'idée. En plus c'était un beau garçon et sa réputation le suivait. Lui qui avait affronté l'un des plus dangereux dragon au monde dans un tournoi de sorcier et qui avait fini, avec d'autres, toutes les épreuves en vainqueur.

\- Je te l'avais dit, chuchota Raiponce ravie, il n'aime et ne veut que toi!

Mérida ne sut quoi dire et regarda Elinor plus rouge qu'une tomate:

\- Bien, soit. Alors allez-y puisque cela ne gêne personne.

Harold sourit et s'avança vers la cible du petit Dingwall. Il paniqua un peu puisqu'il ne savait pas aussi bien tirer que Mérida mais il se donnerait à fond. Il tendit son arc et respira un bon coup. Ses yeux d'animagus fixèrent avec attention le centre de la cible. Puis il tira. La flèche partit comme une fusée et s'écrasa sur la flèche de Dingwall qui vola en éclats. Il était pile dans le centre.

\- Première épreuve réussie pour le clan de Beurk, commenta Fergus joyeusement.

Le père de famille aimait beaucoup ce garçon. Il serait ravi de le voir aux mains de Mérida. Se levant d'un bond les filles applaudirent à tout rompre. Le dragonnier croisa le regard de sa chérie qui le regarda avec un amour sans précédent. Il en rougit. Seul MacIntosh râla et se promit de le battre à plat de couture. Il frémit cependant en voyant un dragon, le furie nocturne, derrière son rival. Il était fort dangereux ce garçon.

La deuxième épreuve consista à un parcours semé de pièges et d'obstacles dangereux. Mais Harold ne ressentit aucune peur, ce n'était pas ce petit parcours qui allait l'inquiéter, il avait vu bien pire depuis six ans et surtout depuis le tournoi. C'était même trop facile. Dès le départ donné et avec les encouragements du public, il enchaîna obstacle par obstacle d'une facilité déconcertante. MacIntosh le suivait de près mais il avait bien du mal à tenir le rythme. Il tenta par moment de le décontenancer par de la magie qui normalement était interdite mais le dragonnier sortit son bouclier et repoussa toutes les attaques. Loin derrière eux se tenait Dingwall qui courait de petit pas et s'arrêtait à chaque épreuve pour bien prendre son temps à ne pas se faire mal. Et encore plus loin McGuffin soufflait comme un bœuf, au bord de l'agonie. La course était loin d'être son fort.

Vers la fin, MacIntosh tenta de pousser son rival dans un fossé mais celui-ci grogna de sa voix de loup qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber dans le gouffre plein de boue. Harold arriva en trottinant et en montrant le poing. Les filles se jetèrent à moitié sur lui comme des groupies. Il était vrai qu'Harold était un homme fort, impressionnant, loyal et extrêmement beau depuis qu'il avait connu la puberté. Il avait tout pour lui.

La troisième épreuve consista en duel de deux phases. L'une avec les armes et l'autre avec les baguettes. Cela ne prit que très peu de temps. Mérida savoura de voir son homme se battre avec ferveur tandis que Raiponce applaudissait à tout rompre, les mains rougissantes. La rouquine était heureuse de ce qu'il avait eu le courage de faire surtout en affrontant le regard d'Elinor qui n'aimait pas perdre prise sur les événements. Dingwall fut hors jeu contre MacIntosh dès le premier Round. Il abdiqua pour la suite. McGuffin cependant réussit à tenir un long moment et repoussa complètement MacIntosh contre un mur, assommé. Il était très fort physiquement. La finale se joua entre le dernier debout, le gros prétendant et Harold le vainqueur des deux précédentes épreuves. Le duel physique était corsé. Harold et McGuffin passèrent trois rounds sans réussir à se départager malgré le côté malin du Poufsouffle et son bouclier super utile. Il en remercia Jack mentalement. Le tout se joua avec les baguettes dont McGuffin n'était pas dès plus excellent. Harold le contra dès le premier échange et l'envoya au tapis avec un Stupefix de toute beauté. Il fut le grand gagnant.

\- Et je déclare Harold Haddock III grand gagnant de ce tournoi! Il a ainsi l'honneur de prendre ma fille, comme la tradition le veut, pour épouse! S'écria Fergus au comble du bonheur.

Les Dunbroch applaudirent, c'était en effet un jeune homme digne d'intérêt et Beurk avait l'air d'être une île prospère. Cependant comme il n'appartenait pas aux trois villes liées, certains commencèrent à crier à l'injustice. Elinor tenta de les calmer et amena tout le monde au château pour un buffet avant la cérémonie. Fergus décida de détendre l'atmosphère en chantant.

Mais Mérida fut tirée par le bras dans une chambre. Elinor la relâcha et hurla:

\- Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas!? Tu as encore fait des tiennes j'ai si honte!

Mérida était aussi rouge que le visage de sa mère:

\- Je n'en savais rien figure toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi il te dérange, il a respecté la tradition et il est un fils de haut rang!

\- Harold n'est pas un des fils des trois villes de nos contrées, les débordements ne vont pas tarder et nos alliances seront rompues. De plus, Beurk n'est qu'un village de barbares et Harold n'est pas mieux quand je vois dans quoi il t'entraîne à chaque fois. La famille Dunbroch compte sur moi pour notre avenir.

La rouquine empoigna une épée et la brandit devant sa mère:

\- Ne redis plus jamais de mal d'Harold et de son île! Ils sont tous géniaux, je les adore et j'aurais largement préféré vivre dans leur contrée et dans sa famille. Ils ne sont pas comme les Dunbroch ils ne te ressemblent pas et c'est ce que j'aime, tu es une vraie nuisance dans ma vie. Et ta famille est fausse, il n'y a pas d'amour. C'est comme ta mère qui ne t'en as jamais donné , tu es pareille!

De colère elle brisa une tapisserie qui représentait sa famille. Le trou coupait Elinor et Mérida de chaque côté.

\- Je te hais, je ne veux toujours pas me marier, même avec Harold, et surtout , oh oui surtout je voudrais ne jamais avoir été ta fille!

Elle reprit son souffle en fixant sa mère dont les larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Elinor se prenant en plein fouet les années de ressentiment que Mérida gardait en elle. La grande dame se souvint de sa propre mère, de son enfance faite de règles, de droiture et de dictâtes. Elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte puis partit pour ne pas montrer ses pleurs. On ne lui avait jamais appris à éduquer ses enfants avec amour et légèreté puisqu'on ne lui avait donné qu'un exemple. Elinor perdit pied et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Mérida resta interdite et serra les poings:

\- Tout va changer aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus tout ça, je veux vivre en paix avec ma famille et me marier quand j'en aurais envie, avec qui j'en aurais envie.

Elle sortit la potion de changement de caractère et se précipita dans les cuisines. Elle dénicha des petits cakes aux baies, faits par Raiponce. Elle y incorpora la mixture qui pénétra dans le biscuit et le changea en une couleur plus foncée. Puis elle accourut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, elle frappa à la porte

\- Où est Mérida? demanda Harold anxieux à son amie. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé stupide...

\- Oh non pas du tout, sautilla Raiponce, elle est comblée! Mais je l'ai vue partir avec sa mère je pense qu'il faut attendre qu'elles en aient fini.

\- Oui... Mais j'ai crée un sacré bordel quand même.

Il fixa la salle où les trois clans râlaient contre un Fergus un peu sous pression.

\- Maman?

Elinor se releva et s'essuya les yeux. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et croisa les mains.

\- Il faut que j'aille parler aux trois clans en bas.

\- Attend! Je... Je suis désolée sur ce que j'ai dit et je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre... Je t'ai fait un gâteau...

Elinor se radoucit un peu même si les dures paroles de sa fille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, je dois...

\- S'il te plaît. Ca me ferait plaisir et après j'irais moi même parler aux clans. Promis.

\- Bien... Tu m'as l'air plus mûre tout à coup.

Elinor prit le gâteau sans grande conviction et mangea un morceau. Elle sourit:

\- C'est très bon, merci. Allez il faut y aller Mérida.

Elle se déplaça mais sentit une légère absence qui la fit tourner. Elle se colla contre une barre de lit. Mérida se triturait les mains, ça avait l'air de faire effet. Elinor se sentit de plus en plus faible et s'étala sur son lit.

\- Maman? Tu as changé d'avis sur le mariage?

Elinor ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Mérida paniqua et toucha son cou. Le cœur battait. Elle avait peur de l'avoir empoissonnée.

Mais soudain une violente secousse repoussa Mérida. Elinor hurla de douleur alors que son corps se crispa dans tous les sens. La panique envahit sa fille qui vit le bras d'Elinor prendre du volume et du poil. Le reste du corps suivit par la suite dans un râle que personne n'entendit en bas à cause des bruits de disputes. Puis la grande dame s'étala au sol de l'autre côté du lit. Mérida se releva et accourut avant de hurler à nouveau.

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée:

\- On a entendu des cris dans l'escalier qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, paniqua Harold à bout de souffle.

C'est alors que se leva un ours gigantesque, de la taille de Hagrid.

\- C'est Mor'du! Paniqua Raiponce qui se souvint de lui au ministère.

Elle pointa sa baguette mais Mérida mit les mains en avant.

\- Non non c'est... c'est ma mère!

\- Qu... Quoi?

Harold en décrocha sa mâchoire. Il regarda la couronne trôner sur la tête de l'ours qui tournait comme déboussolée.

Mérida leur raconta rapidement ce qu'elle avait en tête parce qu'elle ne comptait pas se marier maintenant et qu'elle voulait que sa vie avec sa mère change. Raiponce resta abasourdie:

\- Une potion de changement de caractère? Si elle était bien préparée il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Et si mal préparée? Demanda Mérida qui regardait sa mère renifler le sol comme un ours ordinaire.

\- Et bien elle peut provoquer beaucoup d'effets secondaires mais pas changer quelqu'un en ours, je n'ai jamais lu cela nulle part...

L'ours semblait avoir encore un peu de lucidité car Elinor paniqua en se voyant dans le miroir. Elle cassa tout sur son passage.

\- Calme-toi maman ! Je ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la potion devait juste changer ton caractère!

L'ours se stoppa, outrée. Elle comprit pourquoi Mérida avait changé d'attitude en quelques minutes. Elle voulait lui répondre mais ne fit que pousser de gros grognements que personne ne comprit.

\- On ne comprend rien, répliqua-t-elle quant l'ours fini de s'égosiller.

Harold passa devant sa petite amie.

\- J'ai à peu près compris. Elle est furieuse contre cette idée de potion.

\- Je vais chercher mes livres pour trouver une solution, répliqua Raiponce déjà à la porte. Il faut faire vite avant que la guerre n'éclate en bas!

Mérida et Harold restèrent avec l'ours qui paniqua de plus en plus. Harold faisait une traduction approximative pendant que Mérida tournait en rond, paniquée. Elinor vociféra toute sa colère contre le comportement de Mérida mais celle-ci ne redit rien.

\- Pourquoi la potion n'a pas fonctionné , qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Harold, mais je pensais à une chose.

Elinor se tut elle aussi, attentive.

\- Ta maman a été griffée par Mor'du non? Peut-être que c'est une conséquence...?

Mérida réfléchit en même temps que sa mère:

\- Mais quel rapport avec une potion de caractère? Je ne comprend rien.

\- C'est peut-être une potion différente qui aurait été mal étiquetée? Je ne sais pas mais je pense que la raison ne peut venir que de cette morsure. On ne pourra pas savoir vraiment tant qu'on ne verra pas la personne à l'origine de cette potion.

\- Cathy Cerda? Mais elle est morte sûrement à l'heure qu'il est!

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec désarroi alors qu'Elinor commençait à sentir des pulsions dans son corps. Elle avait soudainement envie de mordre. Ses yeux se foncèrent légèrement au rythme des battements de son cœur.

 _* CRAC * * BAM *_

Des bruits effroyable retentirent de sous leurs pieds et des hurlements leur parvinrent.

\- Oh non ils entrent en guerre! S'époumona Mérida.

\- Attend, répondit Harold, écoute!

Ils tendirent l'oreille.

\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Endoloris!

\- Stupéfix!

\- Sectumsempra!

\- Bombarnum!

Harold se retourna vers sa petite amie:

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre entre clans ça, c'est une guerre de mages noirs!

Des hommes drapés de sombres étoffes déboulèrent dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

\- Trouvés! S'écria joyeusement Maléfique.

Elle retira son masque et se délecta:

\- Ah je vais enfin pouvoir finir le travail que j'avais commencé au cimetière.

\- Comment êtes-vous entres ici!? Hurla Mérida

Harold la retint par le bras devant une Elinor abasourdie de la scène. Il se plaça devant elle. Maléfique émit un rire sadique:

\- Oh c'est votre famille qui nous as ouvert le passage et nous as prévenu du petit rassemblement. Il semblerait que certains d'entre eux souhaitaient votre mort. Pour être précise j'ai pour ordre de tuer Fergus Weasley, Mérida Weasley et les trois petits monstres. En prime j'ai aussi le droit de me faire le fameux Harold Haddock et la petite blonde qui crèche ici. Mais je ne dois pas toucher à Madame Elinor Dunbroch. On dirait que la famille Dunbroch est très intelligente.

L'ours tomba des nues. Elinor reçut comme un coup de massue. Sa propre famille, les Dunbroch, avaient fait entrer des Mangemorts pour tuer son mari et ses enfants. Elle comprit soudainement que c'était plus que des gens précieux, c'était des monstres sans cœur. Une larme coula sur les joues touffues d'Elinor qui comprit brutalement sa lourde erreur.

\- Stupefix!

Maléfique et ses deux compagnons se raidirent. Raiponce débarqua avec son sac brun qu'elle préparait depuis des mois:

\- Les Mangemorts sont ici!

\- Oui, ils sont entrés avec l'aide des Dunbroch! Je savais qu'ils étaient pourris jusqu'à l'os, commenta Mérida.

\- On doit fuir, répliqua Harold d'un ton ferme. On a une mission à accomplir et si on meurt ici, la vérité mourra avec nous!

\- Mais ma mère, paniqua Mérida qui voyait Elinor au bord du désespoir.

\- Prenons-la avec nous, tant pis, répondit Harold devant le regard choqué de l'ourse. Venez madame, on va sortir de là.

\- Non on ne peut pas, s'écria Mérida. Mes frères aussi sont en danger et mon père! On doit faire quelque chose.

D'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent et Raiponce courut jusqu'Elinor en pointant sa baguette. Mérida et Harold firent de même. Le Dragonnier ouvrit son bouclier au même moment où s'abattirent deux filets vert et un rouge qui s'éclatèrent sur le bouclier activé sous Protego. Le contre coup fut violent et le mur se brisa poussant tout ce petit monde dans le vide. Ils tombèrent tous dans la grange du dessous en passant par le toit qui s'écroula en un grand trou. Ils venaient de tomber dans le box d'Angus. Le cheval huait en fixant l'ours puis rejoignit sa maîtresse.

\- Tout le monde va bien? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant la tête dont un mince filet de sang s'échappa.

Les Mangemorts sautèrent depuis le trou avec des balais et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'atterrissage. Rapidement Mérida monta sur Angus tandis que Raiponce et Harold se tinrent à Elinor qui courut derrière le cheval noir. Des bruits de craquements résonnèrent de tous les côtés alors que les invités transplanaient un à un.

\- Il faut trouver mon père et mes frères! Hurla Mérida. Suivez-moi!

Elinor tourna au même moment qu'elle et sentit la présence des Mangemorts derrière elle. Raiponce se retourna et se défendit avec Harold:

\- Reducto!

\- Stupefix!

\- Inferno!

Les sorts se balançaient entre les deux côtés alors que la course poursuite continuait. Les Mangemorts se rapprochait dangereusement sur leur balai mais qu'Elinor s'essoufflait.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Krokmou et Fumseck qui attaquèrent griffes, bec et flammes. Harold eut peur que le dragon se fasse toucher d'un sort de mort mais les deux animaux semblaient se débrouiller à merveille. Un énorme coup de griffe fit tomber deux Mangemorts contre les remparts tandis que les deux autres se firent mordre les yeux, la spécialité de l'oiseau de feu. Ils tombèrent au sol de douleur.

Harold siffla de son sifflet à ultrason que les deux volatiles entendirent. Ils le rejoignirent et volèrent au dessus d'eux. Mérida repéra son père qui se battait corps et âme avec une hache et sa baguette. Il semblait protéger une salle fermée avec l'aide des trois autres chefs de clans. La rouquine voulut la rejoindre mais un coup la repoussa violemment au sol. Son voile se déchira ainsi que sa robe qui se colora de boue. Elle releva sa touffe de cheveux en voyant Mor'du arriver en grognant.

\- Non ! Pas lui!

L'ours regarda Elinor qui se stoppa d'une traite. Krokmou et Fumseck se posèrent près de Mérida.

L'ours avait entendu le sifflet.

\- Il devrait être en prison, grogna Mérida dans ses dents.

\- Une évasion a sûrement eu lieu, le ministère est peut-être même tombé, répliqua Raiponce en panique. C'est ce que je craignais depuis quelques jours en lisant les nombreux journaux!

Mor'du grogna. Puis il sauta sur Mérida pour la griffer mais Elinor, qui se cabra pour faire tomber les deux sorciers, repoussa l'animal d'un coup de griffe et de gueule. Il ne toucherait pas à sa fille! Jamais!

\- Maman!

Elle trembla et regarda la scène de bataille dont Elinor prenait cher. Elle se prit coup par coup, le sang coulant de plus en plus dans ses poils noirs. Mérida resta pétrifiée, si elle lançait un sort elle toucherait peut-être sa mère. Harold et Raiponce se regroupèrent avec elle. D'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent et ils se firent encercler. Dos à dos ils pointèrent leur baguette magique sur les six ennemis qui venaient de les trouver. Ils en reconnurent certains dont Izma, Drago point sanglant, Gothel et Maléfique remise à neuf.

La mère Gothel, dont le corps était décharné et maladif, sourit de ses sales dents jaunies.

\- Raiponce, hahaha, je savais que tu serais là! répliqua-t-elle de son rire perçant. Je te l'avais dit que Jack Frost te trahirais, que tu te fourvoyais. Ah où sont donc tes belles paroles hein? J'en rigole encore, " _je fonderais une famille avec lui_ " . Pauvre petite chose, si seulement tu m'avais suivie et écoutée, tu n'en serais pas là!

Raiponce baissa la tête le cœur serré. Elle ne pouvait rien répondre c'était tellement douloureux. Mérida lui prit la main libre et Harold son bras où elle tenait sa baguette.

Mor'du balança Elinor au sol, à moitié morte. Elle hurlait de douleur alors que Mor'du monta sur elle d'une patte comme un signe de victoire. Gothel prépara des chaînes pour s'emparer de Raiponce. Les autres pointaient leur baguette prêts à tuer les derniers gêneurs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Elinor regarda alors Harold, elle parla et sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Harold reçut un coup au cœur. Il approuva de la tête et referma ses mains sur ses amis. Il regarda Krokmou et lui dicta de filer avec Angus et Fumseck. Le dragon comprit. Au même instant les Mangemorts sentirent un froid hivernal leur brûler la peau. Ils furent déconcentrés sans comprendre d'où venait toute cette glace. Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux et puis...

* _Crac_ *

Harold transplana devant les Mangemorts qui ne furent pas assez rapides pour lancer leur sortilège de mort. Mérida hurla d'un cri de détresse en voyant une dernière fois l'image de sa mère en sang et du château en ruines. Gothel martela le sol de colère avec Maléfique mais cela n'était que le début, tôt au tard ils les retrouveraient et les chasseraient en ne leur laissant pas le temps de partir.

Durant le tourbillon sans fin, le cœur du trio se brisa. Raiponce repensa aux paroles de Gothel et au froid qu'elle avait ressenti à l'instant. Mérida imagina la mort de sa mère et de toute sa famille pendant qu'Harold se répétait en boucle les paroles d'Elinor.

" _Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi elle t'a choisi. Allez vous-en! Partez loin d'ici et prends soin de Mérida pour moi. Je te donne toute ma confiance. Fuyez et ne vous retournez pas. Jamais._ "


	64. (Année 7) Chp 3 Double-jeu

Chp 3 : Le double-jeu du Mage de glace

 _* Quelques jours avant le mariage de Mérida *_

La porte de la grille du manoir Malefoy grinça sur ses gonds dans un bruit strident. Les Mangemorts se regroupèrent et passèrent les uns après les autres dans la lueur sinistre de la lune en croissant. Jack Frost, après avoir convaincu Elena de le laisser partir, pénétra dans le domaine qu'il connaissait si bien.

Pendant un moment il se souvint de ses premières années au grand manoir quant il cherchait sa nouvelle place chez les Malefoy qui l'adoptèrent. Le mal qui l'avait rongé pendant que Lucius Narcissa et Drago le rejetaient. La solitude et la douleur qui le persécutaient jusqu'au jour où il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Où il s'était fait des amis et avait réappris à rire. Il avait rencontré sa fleur de soleil et le duo de fou Mérida/Harold. Il avait aussi appris à s'intégrer à un groupe et à sa maison où Elsa compatissait avec lui. Son esprit divagua sur la façon dont les Malefoy avaient commencé à le reconnaître et à l'aider. Avec du temps et de la maturité, Jack avait enfin réussi à percer le cœur de Lucius Malefoy et de sa famille. Pour Drago ce fut un peu plus long, il était plutôt buté. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de retrouver une nouvelle famille qui l'acceptait et le protégeait. Jack avait enfin aimé le manoir et sa chaleur intérieure. Il avait adoré rentrer pendant les fêtes et se plonger dans un livre au coin du feu dans un fauteuil vert et moelleux. Ou passer l'été à parcourir les étendues du domaine. Partageant quelques instants avec Drago, riant de blagues douteuses et mangeant à sa guise.

Le pauvre Serpentard soupira de cette nostalgie. Alors qu'il avait appris à aimer ce Manoir chaleureux il devait y retourner pour y voir un château froid et dénué de bonheur dont les lianes envahissaient le jardin. Narcissa n'avait plus le temps de jardiner... Elsa se rongea les ongles en passant dans la cour:

\- Jack, cet endroit est terrifiant...

Drago à ses côtés fit la moue:

\- Notre maison est très belle. En temps normal je veux dire.

Jack approuva en fixant Hans qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant les cheveux d'Elsa se balancer pendant sa marche.

Le quatuor attendit un petit moment que Rogue arrive. Celui-ci entra gracieusement dans la propriété et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée:

\- Ne restez pas plantés là. La réunion commence maintenant.

Les jeunes entrèrent sans être rassurés. Hans et Elsa contemplèrent l'immense pièce qui s'étalait devant eux pendant que les deux autres montèrent déjà les marches qui menaient au grand salon. Rogue posa son regard sur Jack:

\- Où est Pitch?

\- Il s'occupe de chercher une certaine baguette je crois, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse.

L'ancien professeur de potion les entraîna dans plusieurs couloirs. Jack et Drago ne reconnaissaient vraiment plus leur propre maison. Tout était si sombre et si sinistre, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Les tableaux étaient si poussiéreux que l'on constatait avec effarement que Narcissa et son elfe de maison ne faisaient plus rien du tout ici bas.

La porte était ouverte. Rogue entra le premier. La voix sifflante de Voldemort immobilisa les enfants sur le pas de la porte:

\- Ah je suis heureux de vous voir enfin, mes chers apprentis. Jack je commençais à penser que tu m'évitais, tu n'es pas venu à la dernière réunion.

Il déglutit avant de serrer les poings et de regarder fièrement devant lui :

\- En effet je me suis occupé d'Elena, ma petite sœur dont sa santé était au plus bas. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à aider les Mangemorts et mon maître jusqu'à la mort.

\- J'en suis fort ravi, sourit Voldemort de ses dents jaunes. Je te l'avais dit que tu nous rejoindrais un jour ou l'autre, tu as vraiment été long à le comprendre.

Le ton qu'il employait était celui de la menace. Jack sentit une perle d'angoisse lui rouler dans le dos. Son estomac se contracta devant le regard noir du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- J'ai été stupide... Je ne comprenais pas l'importance du sang et de la domination des sorciers sur ces idiots de moldus...

\- Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, plaisanta le mage noir sans que personne n'ose rire. Allez, prenez place.

Jack se dirigea directement sur le siège à côté de Lucius Malefoy qui venait tout juste d'être libéré d'Azkaban par Frollo, qui lui, se tenait en face. Drago en fit de même de l'autre côté de son père et de sa mère. Elsa resta stoïque et Hans lui prit la main pour la diriger sur des sièges libres à côté d'Astoria Gothel dont le teint était aussi pâle que les fantômes de Poudlard. Elle semblait au bord de l'agonie.

Voldemort les regarda passer un à un, heureux. Jack son petit cousin était là, totalement sous son contrôle et il avait également réussi à enrôler Elsa d'Arendelle, une femme de sang très pur et dont la famille avait un prestige reconnu de tous. Sa magie était par ailleurs très puissante. Hans avait fait du bon travail. Même si au fond Elsa se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là... Si ses amis étaient restés à Poudlard elle n'aurait jamais été dans la bande des Mangemorts.

Voldemort claqua de la langue et entama la réunion. Il n'était pas aussi content que ce que le crut Jack car il commença à s'attaquer à certaines personnes qui avaient apparemment raté l'occasion de tuer Harry Potter durant un transfert qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il enchaîna sur l'incompétence des Malefoy ainsi que sur la baguette de Lucius qui ne marchait pas bien. Le Mage noir lui avait prise mais il ne ressentait aucune puissance. Il cherchait une baguette capable de tuer Harry une bonne fois pour toute sans ce lien qui l'unissait. Puis il sourit enfin:

\- Malgré tout, cette évasion de nos fidèles à Azkaban fut un véritable succès. Frollo et Maléfique vous avez fait un très bon travail à deux.

Les deux s'inclinèrent avec joie et folie dans leur regard. Seule Bellatrix rageait d'avoir raté cette occasion de briller devant son maître.

\- Je vais par ailleurs, donner une nouvelle chance à ceux qui m'ont déçu.

Il fixa les évadés pris au piège il y a un an de cela et les Mangemorts qui avaient raté Harry.

\- Grâce à de nouvelles sources je suis certain que bientôt auront lieu deux mariages. Deux unions dont tous nos ennemis seront réunis en un seul lieu. Une occasion unique d'en finir avec cette ordre du phœnix. D'un côté se tiendra un mariage Weasley-Delacour où Harry Potter sera présent avec ses amis. De l'autre le mariage de Mérida Weasley, un de nos obstacles, avec ses amis invités. Jack je pense que tu vois de qui je parle.

Le Serpentard approuva, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Ses amis étaient en danger. Voldemort reprit en caressant Nagini:

\- Je veux et j'exige que le ministère tombe définitivement sous ma coupe le jour de ces événements. Frollo je peux compter sur toi?

\- Oui je tuerais Rufus Scrimgeour moi même, ça me démange depuis un moment.

\- Parfait et tu prendras la tête du ministère. Une fois fait tu enlèveras les protections qu'ils ont placé sous les deux maisons et nous pourrons pénétrer pendant leur petite fête pitoyable.

\- En prenant la tête de Rufus je prendrais forcément celle du ministère, plaisanta Frollo sadiquement dont Voldemort sembla apprécier. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

Maléfique s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Excusez-moi mon seigneur mais la maison de Mérida Weasley est protégée par d'autres sortilèges que ceux du ministère. J'ai déjà pensé entrer dedans mais le sort qui les protège est d'une magie ancestrale.

Voldemort eut un rictus:

\- Voyons Maléfique penses-tu que j'aurais ordonné l'assaut sans le savoir?

\- Ah l'idiote! rit Bellatrix en gloussant.

\- J'ai déjà passé un contrat avec les Dunbroch, ils s'occuperont du sortilège le moment venu. C'est une ancienne famille de sang pur qui seront ravis de nous apporter leur aide.

Maléfique approuva et lança un regard noir à Bellatrix qui riait toujours.

Les équipes furent bien vite formées et la séance se termina. Jack était soulagé de ne pas avoir été pris dans une équipe puisqu'il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis ni Harry et ses protecteurs. Surtout que dans le lot devait se trouver Remus Lupin et jamais il n'oublierait l'aide que le loup-garou lui avait apportée. Il tenait d'ailleurs toujours son bracelet aimanté contre lui. Voldemort lui avait attribué un autre travail. Préparer la rentrée à Poudlard avec Severus Rogue qui allait prendre la place de directeur sous peu. Ses amis en feraient partie également et Voldemort ne semblait pas avoir une totale confiance en la nouvelle génération.

Tous se levèrent et tirèrent leur révérence pour se préparer à leur nouvel objectif. Jack s'éclipsa en dernier. Il écouta la conversation avec Astoria Gothel qui prévoyait d'aller chercher Raiponce elle même par la peau du cou. Voldemort apprécia l'initiative lui qui rêvait d'avoir la blonde dans ses rangs pour ses pouvoirs. Astoria passa ensuite à Rogue pour qu'il lui donne une potion de jeunesse plus puissante histoire de tenir le choc pendant la bataille. La vieille femme devait en prendre plusieurs fois par semaine, c'était à base de sang de licorne mais cela ne faisait que la maintenir en vie.

Le jour du mariage venu, Jack prit d'assaut le château de Poudlard avec Severus Rogue et ses deux amis. Le ministère étant tombé quelques heures auparavant, les barrières s'étaient effondrées au même instant. Alecto et Amycus Carrow, deux Mangemorts désignés pour les aider, les accompagnèrent. La troupe pénétra dans le château sans problème. D'un pas décidé et rapide ils pénétrèrent dans la cour en passant près du lac noir.

Jack Elsa et Hans avaient un pincement au cœur en fixant le château dont les nuages sombres recouvraient le ciel. Ils auraient bien voulu y retourner mais dans d'autres circonstances... Pourtant Hans n'était là bas que depuis deux ans et n'avait jamais eu cours à Poudlard mais il aimait le château autant que les autres. C'était un endroit d'ordinaire chaleureux et familial. Mais ce temps était révolu.

Rogue ouvrit les portes d'un sortilège et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, désert, froid et lugubre. Il attendit quelques instants avant que n'arrivent les fantômes du château ainsi que Minerva McGonagall actuelle régente et gardienne du château. Les autres professeurs étaient là également. Préparant la rentrée malgré la mort du directeur. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant l'arrivée de Severus et de certains anciens élèves. Minerva sentait la colère monter en elle. Severus Rogue, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, osait se tenir face à elle. C'était un affront, une insulte au château. Elle commença par lever sa baguette mais les Carrow furent plus rapides et la désarmèrent d'une traite.

Severus s'avança avec un papier à la main:

\- Par ordre du nouveau ministre de la magie, Claude Frollo, je suis désigné pour être le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

\- Impossible, hurla la vieille femme en arrachant le parchemin de ses mains.

Des murmurent fusèrent entre les professeurs. Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave se dévisagèrent avec angoisse. Sibylle Treawloney secoua la tête faisant semblant d'avoir toujours su cela. Septima Vector et Aurora Sinistra étouffèrent un cri outré et reculèrent d'un pas. Quant à Hagrid il s'avança, brandissant un canard mort dans la main:

\- Non ! Comment osez-vous revenir à Poudlard et prétendre au titre de directeur alors que vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore! C'est un scandale, une infamie! Personne ne le permettra!

Alecto Carrow gloussa méchamment devant l'air pathétique du garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Pauvre grand garçon, répliqua Amycus. Il est contrarié.

Hagrid insulta les personnes présentes mais Severus n'en eut cure et fixa Minerva devenir blanche comme un linge. Elle referma le parchemin. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux qu'elle réprima:

\- Si le ministère le désigne officiellement je ne vois pas quoi répondre à cela.

Les autres professeurs et les fantômes commencèrent à râler et s'indigner mais elle les arrêta d'un geste de la main:

\- Le décret est tombé, on ne peut rien en redire.

Minerva savait que si ils protestaient, ils devraient se battre et sûrement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. De plus, il fallait que le château soit protégé et surveillé. Que les élèves puissent être défendus. En mémoire d'Albus, Minerva allait sauver et veiller sur ce château. Sur ce, elle laissa passer le nouveau directeur et les autres. Elle fixa Jack et Elsa qui regardèrent le sol. Minerva arrêta Jack à sa hauteur:

\- Jack Frost... Pourquoi tout cela? Que vous est-il arrivé? Elsa...

Le Serpentard lui sourit, la professeur avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien et même après tout cela elle se préoccupait de ses anciens élèves plus que d'autre chose. Un vrai bon professeur de Poudlard.

\- Tout va bien professeur, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ayez confiance en moi tout comme Albus l'a fait jusqu'à la fin. Je saurais protéger les Serpentards et les autres élèves. Je serai nommé préfet-en-chef avec Elsa - malgré son âge mais Severus va arranger cela -.

Minerva eut un soudain regain d'espoir. Jack et Elsa semblaient se sacrifier plus que d'être de véritables Mangemorts.

Elle s'écarta puis les regarda passer avec un regard maternel. La petite troupe se mit en route pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe était le même que le dernier utilisé dont Severus en connaissait la dénomination. Ils prirent tous l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva. Une fois passé la grande porte en chêne, le bureau se dévoila, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil depuis fin Juin dernier. Seule la brillance semblait montrer que quelqu'un prenait soin de cette pièce. Sûrement Minerva.

Severus s'assit dans le siège en cuir, mal à l'aise. Il ne montra rien et croisa les jambes puis les mains. Les Carrow applaudirent joyeusement alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentit. Le nouveau directeur fut hué par les tableaux mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'y eut qu'un tableau qui ne fit pas comme les autres. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il se tenait là, assis, dont le regard perçant était dirigé sur les nouveaux arrivants. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire dont Albus lui rendit un clin d'œil. Pendant ce temps Severus commença ses plans pour les Carrow qui insistèrent pour s'occuper de la matière des moldus et de la défense contre les forces du mal, sous un nouveau jour. Severus ne put que rentrer dans leur jeu sans broncher. Une fois l'entrevue terminée les Carrow partirent faire un tour des lieux avec un rire sarcastique. Enfin seul, Jack s'approcha du portrait de Dumbledore, il voulait lui parler, comme avant, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps:

\- Tu n'as rien à faire?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu m'as expliqué vouloir aller sauver tes amis avant qu'il ne se passe un drame. C'est le moment où jamais, je dirais aux deux autres que tu es en train de parcourir le château.

\- Mais...

Il fixa Albus qui sourit. Severus se leva:

\- Les morts sont morts. Pense aux vivants.

Severus lui ressortit les même mots qu'Albus lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Lui même n'arrivant pas à oublier Lily Potter qu'il aimait éperdument.

Jack approuva de la tête:

\- Je vais transplaner. Mais ici on ne peut pas...

Severus leva sa baguette et utilisa un sort informulé:

\- Maintenant tu le peux. Dépêche-toi je te donne quinze minutes pas plus.

\- Merci.

Elsa et Hans hochèrent la tête et il partit dans un craquement sonore.

Jack atterrit calmement sur le sol frais. Il sortit sa baguette et regarda les alentours. Où avait-il encore atterri...? Il était au beau milieu d'un champ de blé. Pas loin se trouvait un énorme plan d'eau. Il soupira:

\- Moi et le transplanage ça fait deux...

Jack parcourut le champ en tentant de se repérer. Il trouva bien vite son chemin quant il entendit un grondement sonore. D'un premier abord il pensa que c'était le tonnerre mais une deuxième détonation le convainquit que c'était un combat.

Le Serpentard se précipita, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard et de voir ses amis morts... Il était pourtant si content quelques semaines plus tôt à offrir à Harold un bouclier très précieux qu'il avait trouvé dans les décombres de sa maison natale d'où il était parti faire un tour. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis d'y retourner avec Elena. Cependant il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire du présent de Dumbledore...

Courant toujours plus vite, les bruits de combat se rapprochèrent. Jack sentit sa peau se hérisser. Son pouls s'accentua. Puis il déboula en haut d'une colline et fixa avec horreur le château des Weasley-Dunbroch. Il était en ruines. Fumant de tous les côtés, il remarqua des invités fuir sans savoir où aller pendant que le père Weasley et trois autres hommes combattaient des Mangemorts. Des morceaux de banderoles et de ballons percés se répandaient ça et là. Jack remarqua un morceau d'étoffe à son pied. Dessus était écrit " _Vive la future mariée_ " avec une image de Mérida qui se forçait à rester sur l'affiche poussée par le bras d'Elinor.

Il sourit doucement et se mit à courir en direction du château. Il devait se faire discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par ses pairs Mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient à fond dans leur combat. Se cachant derrière un pilier à moitié brisé il regarda la scène. Il chercha ses amis. Son souffle ne cessait de s'accélérer quant il vit des cadavres de sorcier au sol. Puis il entendit un hurlement perçant. Un hurlement d'animal. Doucement il se faufila à l'intérieur et enfilant sa capuche tout en marchant contre les bords de la muraille.

Son regard se figea quand il repéra instantanément ce qu'il cherchait. Harold, Raiponce et Mérida étaient encerclés par une troupe entière de Mangemorts qui pointaient leur baguette sur eux. Au sol un ours se faisait écraser par un autre, Mor'du, un sorcier qui avait fini par devenir fou. Jack n'en savait pas plus sur ce sujet. En cet instant il ne savait pas qu'Elinor était au sol. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cet ours. Il se contenta de regarder le trio puis leva sa baguette.

Tout se passa très vite. Mérida hurla le nom de sa mère à moitié en transe, retenue par la main d'Harold. Gothel qui était de dos pour Jack s'avança vers Raiponce, des chaînes dans les mains. Et le dragonnier avait les larmes aux yeux, hochant de la tête en regardant l'ours au sol. Les Mangemorts étaient prêts à dégainer. Jack hurla un sort de glace très sombre qu'il envoya sur ses pairs en capes noires.

Puis Raiponce regarda derrière Gothel. Jack de ses yeux bleus saphir croisa le regard de jade de sa dulcinée qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'avait vu. Puis elle disparut dans un craquement sonore. Les yeux se perdant à nouveau de vue. Jack termina son sortilège et regarda les Mangemorts dont les mains étaient gelées sur leur baguette. Ils tremblèrent dans leur cape. Il transplana en une fraction de seconde et se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au lieu du bureau de Rogue. Treize minutes s'étaient passées. Jack accourut dans tout le château, il fallait qu'il trouve les Carrow pour montrer sa présence. Ce fut chose faite quant il tomba sur eux dans la grande salle. Il sourit faussement:

\- Elle est belle la grande salle hein? Dit-il pour faire la conversation.

\- J'adore, c'est l'éclate. Dire qu'on va passer un an ici. Je vais me régaler à apprendre la magie noire aux élèves.

\- Moi je préfère leur apprendre à détester les Moldus, ces saletés de sans pouvoir magique qui osent nous forcer à nous cacher. La bonne blague! Tiens d'ailleurs hier il y a eu une attaque massive à Londres, c'était excellent!

Son frère rit et Jack se força. Il fit mine de rien et cela marcha à merveille. De retour au manoir Malefoy, le soir même, Voldemort semblait hors de lui. Il torturait les Mangemorts qui se répandaient en excuses pour leur double ratage. Harry avait fui en transplanant avec ses deux amis, de même pour Mérida. C'était un échec cuisant.

Jack n'y prêta pas attention et entra en suivant Rogue. Les Carrow apportèrent enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tom se détendit:

\- Bien au moins une bonne nouvelle. Le ministère et l'école sont à nous mais... Nos cibles sont en fuite, hurla-t-il. ENDOLORIS!

Drago Point Sanglant se tortilla sur le sol. Malgré sa carrure il semblait énormément souffrir. A ses côtés Astoria n'avait reçu qu'un sortilège de torture mais semblait au bord de la mort. Ses bras squelettiques et son regard creux fixait Jack avec folie. Jamais il n'avait vu la mère Gothel aussi dégarnie. Il se mit à sourire en la regardant. Elle avait essayé de le tuer pendant le tournoi des duos de sorciers, il ne l'oubliait pas et elle avait aussi toujours tenté de faire du mal à Raiponce en l'empêchant d'aller à Poudlard. En la gardant dans sa tour, prison de pierre. Il était content et le montra si bien que les autres sorciers présents pensait qu'il était ravi de voir une torture. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus Mangemort.

Quant ce fut terminé. Jack alla retrouver Lucius dont la couleur était si transparente qu'on le croyait invisible. A ses côtés Narcissa et Drago semblaient en pleine conversation. Jack s'approcha de son père adoptif et sans s 'y attendre il le serra dans ses bras. Lucius se raidit et le regarda. Il détestait ce genre de démonstration affective. Il resta tout de même conciliant et lui tapota les épaules.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez sorti de prison Père!

Lucius était abasourdi de le voir ainsi. Il lui sourit d'une lèvre:

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Jack. Tu me sembles en pleine forme je n'aurais jamais cru cela.

\- Maintenant que mon choix est fait c'est beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs j'ai retrouvé Elena , je suis vraiment content et on s'en sort bien!

\- Oui. Tu as raison ça aurait pu être pire...

Il s'épongea le front et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Au fait, Père, tu ne serais pas au courant de ce qu'est devenue cette Cathy Cerda? Demanda Jack en se souvenant brusquement qu'il avait une mission à accomplir et que " _s'en sortir bien_ " était bien présomptueux de sa part.

\- La vieille femme? Elle est juste en dessous.

Jack ouvrit la bouche en un grand "o".

\- Je pensais que le maître l'aurait tuée depuis!

\- Non il la garde en vie car il veut des réponses mais elle n'a parlé qu'à moitié. Même si à mon humble avis elle est au bord de la mort. Vu son état.

\- Il cherche quoi?

\- Aucune idée, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va le dire, grogna Lucius.

\- Je peux aller la voir?

\- Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas si tu le peux...

\- J'ai un truc à lui demander, insista Jack, c'est très très important!

Jack croisa les mains et implora. Lucius resta interdit pendant un moment puis abdiqua:

\- Demande à Queudver de t'y amener. Et fais attention de ne rien dire de stupide.

\- Merci!

Jack sauta d'un bond pour quitter la pièce et se dirigea dans le quartier des serviteurs. Le traître était là, assis à manger. Dès qu'il vit Jack il hurla et fuit sous la table.

\- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, gronda le Serpentard, si ce n'était que de moi je te tuerais pour avoir fait des choses stupides tout au long de ta vie, rien que pour Harold je le devrais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Le gros homme penaud, leva le nez et regarda celui qui était aussi terrifiant que Voldemort. Il paniqua et demanda de sa petite voix:

\- Que voulez-vous?

D'un sourire satisfait il le pointa du doigt.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller voir Cathy Cerda! Tu vas m'y conduire sans rien dire à ton maître. Si tu parles je te tue. Je pense d'ailleurs que si IL sait que tu m'as amené la voir il le fera à ma place.

Une plainte sortit de sa bouche pleine de miettes et il s'empressa d'aller chercher les clefs du sous-sol. Il sortit, courbé, de la salle. Jack le suivit en un grand geste théâtral de robe. Il était ravi de voir que ce rat miteux pouvait lui servir et que Cathy était encore en vie! C'était peut-être la seule possibilité pour découvrir où était cachées les reliques des fondateurs.

Peter ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Jack entra en vitesse et regarda la pièce. Il n'y avait personne:

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Au fond Monsieur Frost... Susurra Peter.

Dans la pénombre il avança et remarqua deux corps frêles qui se collaient contre le mur:

\- Je vois. Tu peux sortir Peter, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

\- D...Dépêchez-vous je vous en prie, le maître ne restera pas éternellement dans le jardin...

Il claqua la porte en sortant. Jack pointa sa baguette. Les deux sorciers tremblèrent. Ils voyaient un homme en cape noire ce qui signifiait un Mangemort.

\- Assurdiato.

La pièce devint silencieuse pour Peter qui tendait l'oreille.

\- Lumos.

Jack pointa sa lumière sur les deux personnes prisonnières. Il y avait un homme et une femme, tout deux vieux et miteux. Il reconnut immédiatement Ollivander à qui il avait acheté une baguette magique et qu'il avait revu le jour du tournoi des sorciers pour un contrôle de baguette. Il semblait très maigre et affaibli. De même que Cathy Cerda qui ne pouvait même plus se lever.

\- Ah Jack Frost, c'est vous! Murmura Ollivander. Je suis surpris de vous voir de ce côté, je ne l'aurais jamais cru...

Le Serpentard baissa un peu sa baguette et sourit:

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous torturer je viens pour parler à Madame Cerda. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là aussi, au moins vous êtes vivant...

\- Elle est très faible. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra vous répondre.

\- Je pense qu'elle fera un petit effort car c'est pour le bien du monde.

L'intéressée dirigea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez, railla-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pardon?

\- Je suis à l'origine de cette prophétie qui vous concerne je me doutais que vous viendriez me demander plus amples détails le jour où le mage noir serait de retour. Même si je me demande quel choix vous avez fait, le bon ou le mauvais.

Jack fut surpris:

\- C'est vous qui avez fait cette prophétie!? Je ne pensais pas. Et je vous rassure je pense avoir fais le bon choix.

\- Hm votre cape me semble dire le contraire, intervint Ollivander.

\- N'y prêtez pas attention je vous prie. Je voudrais bien en savoir plus sur la prophétie! Dites-moi ce que vous savez s'il vous plaît! C'est tout ce que j'ai pour lutter contre LUI.

Cathy sourit et tenta de se lever. Elle s'appuya sur un vieux bout de bois.

\- Je me souviens très bien de cette prophétie, comme si c'était hier que je l'avais donné à Dumbledore et au ministère,

 _" Ceux qui, de caractères et de monde différents s'assemblent,_

 _formeront le dernier espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Une quête substantielle attendra ceux dont le monde est lié à la tragédie._

 _D'épreuves en épreuves le chemin sera long et le but ne sera atteint que si le pouvoir des quatre est à l'unisson._

 _L'un devra pleurer plus que de raison,_

 _l'autre devra trouver son chemin dans les noirs tréfonds du monde,_

 _un autre encore devra vaincre la malédiction et la haine_

 _quand le dernier surmontera la douleur de la solitude et de la trahison..._

 _La mort attendra, de son sombre chemin, quiconque se perdra sur la route du destin... "_

\- Ah comment oublier, j'ai longuement travaillé dessus pour être sûre de la comprendre. A votre avis, quel passage vous concerne? Avez-vous trouvé la quête en question? Moi je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que ce serait...

Jack lui raconta la quête des reliques des fondateurs et de l'invulnérabilité de Voldemort dont le corps était intouchable.

\- Pour ce qui est de mon passage, peut-être le premier ou alors le second... quoique la quatrième phrase pourrait aller aussi...

La femme gloussa et regarda dehors. Il y avait une mince ouverture pleine de barreaux magiques. Un corbeau l'y attendait et semblait lui parler. Cathy hocha la tête et sourit:

\- Je sais à qui appartient quelle phrase car je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal. Mais je pense que vous devriez le découvrir par vous même.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-le moi...

\- Réfléchissez. Qui pleure la mort de personnes proches et qui va en connaître d'autres? Qui se bat avec la magie noire depuis son enfance? Qui a tendance à avoir la haine facilement et pourrait provoquer une malédiction ? Et surtout... Qui a été trahi récemment et ne s'en relève pas? Je pense que vous avez déjà toutes les réponses Monsieur Frost. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas le plus important. Vous mourrez si vous fautez. C'est le destin qui le veut.

Le Serpentard regarda intensément le sol, il resserra la main sur sa baguette:

\- Je pense comprendre. J'ai trahi Raiponce d'une manière impardonnable et elle a aussi été trahie par sa seule famille, Astoria Gothel. C'est la quatrième. Celui qui a toujours été dans la magie noire ça ne peut être que moi, je suis le second. Mérida doit être la troisième même si je me demande de quelle malédiction ça parle. Et donc Harold va pleurer plus que de raison... Remarque avec la mort de Cédric son camarade Poufsouffle, Sirius son frère spirituel et de Dumbledore son mentor ça fait déjà pas mal.

La vieille femme se rassit en tremblotant. Elle approuva de la tête. Des coups frappèrent à la porte. Voldemort devait revenir.

\- Parlez-moi des reliques des fondateurs s'il vous plaît! C'est une urgence!

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'endroit où se cachent les reliques mais je n'ai aucune certitude.

Peter ouvrit la porte:

\- Vite Monsieur!

\- Dites-moi pour Serpentard ça me suffira.

Cathy réfléchit pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

\- Salazard avait une cachette bien à lui. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait dans un marais chaleureux, il aimait beaucoup voyager dans des endroits plus froid. Je crois que sa cachette secrète se situe dans le nord, au pôle nord.

\- Qu...

Des pas retentirent au dessus.

\- C'est tout?

\- Oui...

\- Mais c'est super vaste!

Jack jura sur lui même puis partit en courant. Il laissa Peter refermer la pièce et courut jusque dans le jardin. Le pôle nord... Il n'y avait pas plus près tiens...

* _Crac_ *

Raiponce, Harold et Mérida tombèrent dans une étendue d'eau et de boue. Sali et désabusé, le trio tenta de ce relever. Les robes et le costume du Poufsouffle étaient dans un piteux état. Le Dragonnier prit Mérida par un bras pour la décoincer de la vase. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux et murmurait le prénom de sa mère en boucle.

Raiponce s'avança en tremblant et se colla contre un arbre. Elle n'avait pas rêvé c'était bien Jack qu'elle avait vu sur place... Il était venu pour les protéger ou pour les attaquer? Elle ne saurait le dire, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle en parla au duo mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Elle les laissa reprendre leur esprit et parler d'Elinor. Harold semblait également se sentir mal comme à chaque transplanage.

Doucement la Serdaigle s'éclipsa et sortit de son sac une serviette. Elle s'essuya les cheveux en priorité qui étaient si sales qu'elle se croyait être devenue brune. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était et se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle s'imagina soudainement dans les bras de Jack, confortablement installée dans une couverture chaude. Il lui touchait les cheveux et la rassurait, comme avant... Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Décidément l'oublier n'était pas chose facile, surtout si il revenait la hanter.

Elle regarda dans son sac à rallonge et y dénicha la couronne qui brillait toujours. Une fois que ses amis se seraient remis, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils partent à la recherche de sa vraie famille. C'était ce sur quoi elle reporta toute son attention. Pour oublier.

Mérida cessa de pleurer, elle hurla:

\- Pourquoi tu as transplané!? Idiot! Stupide mec!

Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. Harold la laissa faire. Quant elle se calma il la prit dans ses bras et lui raconta le dernier vœu d'Elinor. Mérida n'en revenait pas et fut saisie de tremblements, à la fois de rage mais aussi de peine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? Et pourquoi maman n'a pas vu que sa famille n'étaient que des fumiers! Vraiment je... Je veux y retourner!

Elle voulut transplaner mais Harold la stoppa:

\- Tu ne peux pas y retourner. Et surtout si le ministère est vraiment tombé, tu ne peux pas transplaner avant tes dix-sept ans. Ni utiliser la magie. Sinon ils sauront où tu te trouves! Moi et Raiponce on a déjà la majorité mais ...

\- Pfff oui je sais, en automne. Ca me rend dingue , dingue!

Elle frappa dans les arbres et dans les bosquets, pleine de colère.

La rouquine eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits et Harold dut vraiment insister pour qu'elle n'y retourne pas. Puis Raiponce revint, avec la couronne dans les mains. La blonde leur tendit des serviettes pour qu'ils s'essuient. Elle se racla la gorge:

\- Je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance - plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en fait - mais je pars à la recherche de ma vraie famille... Je comprendrais que vous vouliez retourner au château de Mérida ou autre...Mais...

La rouquine réfléchit. Elle serra les poings puis s'avança vers son amie dont elle attrapa fortement les épaules:

\- J'ai promis de t'accompagner et je le ferais! De toute façon ma mère a donné de sa vie pour nous permettre de nous enfuir, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en revenant... Il faut qu'on avance dans notre quête. On doit écarter toute menace, c'est notre devoir maintenant. Puis on devait partir tôt ou tard... Voilà qui est fait...

Harold la regarda avec amour, elle avait tellement mûri. Il prit les filles dans ses bras et leur sourit:

\- On va trouver la famille de Raiponce, trouver les reliques, sauver le monde et voir qui ou non a survécu à cette guerre. Si ça se trouve ta maman et ton papa vont s'en sortir! Il faut y croire!

Les filles sourirent et à trois ils se firent un grand câlin.


	65. (Année 7) Chp 4 Les Fuyards

Chp 4: Les fuyards et le nouveau régime de Poudlard

Aux abords d'un village Londonien, Mérida Weasley affublée d'une cape bleu foncé qui recouvrait sa tête et son corps, se faufilait entre les maisonnettes. Elle tenait fermement sa capuche d'une main et de l'autre un journal. La Gazette du sorcier. Elle venait de le voler à un passant qui lui avait lancé des sortilèges de Stupefixion pendant un kilomètre avant d'abandonner sa course. Mérida était rapide mais la pauvre sorcière ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser sa magie du haut de ses seize ans. Elle devait encore attendre deux mois.

Après un long et ardu parcours du combattant, la rouquine entra dans une grange où elle trouva Harold et Raiponce en train de lire la première édition de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce que Dumbledore leur avait laissé comme héritage.

\- Du nouveau?

La blonde leva les yeux sur son amie:

\- Non il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse pas déjà dedans... J'avais espoir que se trouve un passage sur les reliques des fondateurs mais rien.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore n'a rien caché dedans après tout, répliqua Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, répondit Raiponce. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe...

Mérida s'assit sur le foin sec et ôta sa cape. Elle ouvrit la Gazette du sorcier et lut les grandes lignes.

\- Tu avais raison Raiponce... Le ministère est tombé le jour de mon mariage arrangé.

\- J'en étais sûre. Et qui est le ministre actuel du coup? Un Mangemort je suppose.

Mérida avala sa salive par trois fois, n'osant pas répondre à son amie. Harold passa sa tête par dessus son épaule avec une expression d'horreur.

\- Non... Pas lui... Frollo est le nouveau ministre de la magie...

\- Quoi!?

Raiponce hurla si fort que les vaches prirent peur.

\- Impossible, pas lui!

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, commenta la rouquine. Il a lancé un avis de recherche sur nous. Nous sommes suspectés d'avoir tué Dumbledore avec la complicité d'Harry Potter, c'est n'importe quoi! Oh et pire encore, mon dieu! Severus Rogue est nommé comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Il va réformer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que l'étude des moldus... C'est le monde à l'envers ma parole...

Raiponce se tassa dans la paille, déconfite:

\- Tout devient fou avec le règne de Voldemort. On est vraiment mal partis... On est seuls contre le monde entier.

Harold lui caressa doucement la tête:

\- Non nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a encore l'ordre du phénix, l'armée rebelle de Dumbledore et Harry qui cherche les Horcruxes. Ainsi que Krokmou, Fumseck, Astrid et Flynn qui doivent sûrement être à notre recherche. La résistance est réelle j'en suis sûr.

Mérida regarda Raiponce se lover dans les bras de son petit ami. Soudainement elle se sentit en colère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jalousie commençait à la ronger depuis qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cette grange et qu'Harold restait toujours collé à Raiponce pour la consoler de Jack. Au fond elle avait peur que la blonde trouve soudainement un intérêt pour Harold mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée quant elle entendit un craquement. Elle tendit l'oreille:

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelqu'un transplaner?

Le duo se leva, baguette en main. Ils eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant que trois Mangemorts ne les attaquent au Doloris.

Harold prit Raiponce dans les bras et la poussa au sol alors qu'un filet rouge leur rasait le sommet de la tête. Mérida sortit sa baguette puis la rangea en jurant. Si elle lançait un sortilège, Frollo les trouverait et d'autres Mangemorts débarqueraient. Elle prit alors une fourche et fonça sur les ennemis qui furent surpris de la voir fondre sur eux. La dragonnier se releva et lança un Stupefix qui fut évité. La rouquine sauta la fourche en l'air et repoussa les Mangemorts qui perdirent leur capuche. Il s'agissait d'hommes de mains non connus du trio.

Raiponce fronça les sourcils puis elle lança ses cheveux sur une planche en hauteur et tira dessus. Un morceau du plafond s'écroula sur les ennemis qui sortirent de la grange.

\- Mérida, Harold, prenez ma main!

Ses amis s'exécutèrent alors qu'un sortilège fonçait sur eux.

* Crac*

Ils partirent dans un tourbillon. Quand le décor ressurgit, le trio tomba au beau milieu d'une forêt vierge. Harold avait son bouclier d'ouvert. Il avait repoussé le dernier sortilège lancé par un Protego. Mérida reprit son souffle:

\- Comment...Ils... Nous ont... Retrouvés?

\- Alors là je ne sais pas du tout, commenta son petit ami. Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie?

\- Non! S'offusqua la rouquine. Prends-moi pour une idiote!

\- On ne sait jamais ... Avec toi...

\- Pfff, confiance règne.

La Gryffondore se leva, vexée et partit explorer les environs. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et fixa Harold rattacher les cheveux de Raiponce qui étaient en bataille. Elle jura puis fila. La blonde tendit un flacon à son ami:

\- Tiens pour ton mal des transplanages. Tu es blanc comme un linge.

\- Ah merci beaucoup! J'ai horreur de ce moyen de transport...

Raiponce pouffa gentiment.

Puis elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- A quoi penses-tu?

\- Aux Mangemorts qui nous ont trouvés. Si Mérida n'a pas usé de sa magie alors comment ont-ils fait leur compte? Vraiment je ne comprend pas.

\- ... Et bien, je sèche aussi.

Les amis réfléchirent un moment mais rien ne leur vint. Ils retournèrent alors sur leur héritage qui ne donna rien de bien concluant.

Revenant de sa marche, Mérida trouva ses deux amis en train de monter une tente et de placer des sortilèges de protection. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle était de trop. Elle bouda et fit à manger avec des lapins qu'elle venait d'attraper avec un piège de bois et de feuilles. De son côté, Harold sifflait dans son appeau, essayant de se faire entendre de Krokmou. Il abandonna quand l'heure de manger arriva puis ensembles ils prirent leur repas, en silence. Réfléchissant chacun de leur côté.

Le temps fila et la rouquine pensa qu'il était temps de bouger.

\- Ca fait quelques jours qu'on est ici. Il faudrait peut-être reprendre notre quête.

Elle fixait Harold qui sifflait toujours et encore dans son appeau.

\- Oui, on s'habitue trop vite à la sécurité de notre petit cocon, répliqua Raiponce le nez dans ses livres. Je dois retrouver mes vrais parents.

Mérida approuva silencieusement. Elle aurait bien voulu partir à la recherche des reliques des fondateurs mais elle avait fait une promesse.

Soudain, sans s'y attendre, un hibou déboula des cieux et fonça droit sur la barrière magique que le duo avait créée. Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et continua de souffler. L'oiseau pénétra dans leur camp et se posa au sol en hululant joyeusement. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il tournait dans le coin. Le garçon attrapa le parchemin alors que la blonde donna à manger et de l'eau au volatile. Il l'ouvrit et le lut à voix haute.

 _" Les amis, je ne sais pas si cette lettre vous parviendra, si elle arrivera à vous trouver mais je garde espoir. J'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à fuir après l'attaque des Mangemorts et je prie pour que vous soyez en vie. J'aurais vraiment voulu partir avec vous. Si j'avais su. Dans tout les cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider si vous me le demandez. Avec Astrid on fera tout notre possible pour vous venir en aide. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux vous donner des nouvelles, au cas où cette lettre ne vous parviendrait pas mais sachez que la résistance se fait et que l'ordre veille. Par ailleurs, une radio vient d'ouvrir pour nous tenir au courant. Le seul moyen de l'écouter... Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais sachez qu'il suffit d'avoir un mot de passe. Je m'adresse alors à ma petite blonde. "_ Je suis un homme dont le nom est si long que la plupart de mes connaissances préfèrent n'en dire que la fin" _. Bonne chance._

 _Pour en revenir à ce que tu cherches. Je me souviens avoir été volé la couronne dans un grand manoir tout près de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tu devrais chercher par là. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus j'ai une mémoire un peu volatile... Je suis désolé. Répondez-moi au plus vite si vous le pouvez. Encore une fois bonne chance et pitié dîtes-moi que vous allez bien!_

 _Vif D'or alias Flynn. "_

Le trio sourit. Mérida reprit du poil de la bête en serrant les poings:

\- On doit absolument lui répondre!

\- Oui, commenta son amoureux. Je suis finalement ravi d'avoir ce sifflet, il nous permettra de communiquer avec les autres si ils nous envoient des hiboux! Je me demande si Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu tout cela?

\- C'est bien probable.

Mérida ouvrit le sac de Raiponce et sortit un parchemin avec une plume. Ensembles ils écrivirent leur réponse.

 _" Merci pour ton message Flynn! Nous allons très bien, enfin on s'en sort quoi. Nous avons bien pris note de tes indications et nous t'en remercions. On aimerait en savoir plus sur les parents de Mérida et les survivants mais je comprends que tu ne puisses rien dire. Déjà qu'il n'y a rien dans la Gazette du sorcier sur ce sujet... Quoi qu'il en soit, faîtes vous aussi attention. Nous, nous partons vers notre destin, comme la prophétie le disait._

 _A bientôt, nous l'espérons._

 _PS: Tu as des nouvelles de Jack Frost?_

 _Mérida & Raiponce & Harold " _

Raiponce venait d'écrire le Postscriptum et replia la lettre avant que les autres ne le voient. C'était plus fort qu'elle... Sur ce, le hibou s'envola et les amis levèrent le camp.

Marchant vers l'ancien stade de la coupe du monde, le trio évita les villes et les villages. Ils marchaient aux abords des chemins et dans les fourrés de verdure. Ils croisèrent quelques sorciers fuyant mais aucun ennemi n'était à l'horizon.

Ils leur fallut plusieurs jours de marche pour atteindre l'ancien campement Moldu qui avait accueilli les supporters de la coupe du monde en toute discrétion. Arrivant sur les lieux, la nostalgie les envahit soudainement.

\- Mon dieu que de souvenirs! Commenta Mérida les yeux brillants. Cela fais déjà trois ans.

\- C'est vrai que ça date tout ça, répliqua Harold. Je me souviens encore de la fête que c'était et du monde qu'il y avait. Des sorciers de tous pays, parlant différentes langues et le match qui était épique!

\- Comment l'oublier, enchaîna la Serdaigle. Je me souviens de l'entrée de Flynn dans le stade. Le show avec les Vénales et les feux d'artifice. J'avais les yeux qui pétillaient , c'était nouveau pour moi tout ça. Moi qui ne sortais jamais! Remarque je me sentais aussi anxieuse avec cette foule.

\- Ouais c'était un jour exceptionnel, dommage que les Mangemorts avaient tout gâché. Je me demande si Jack était au courant à ce moment là tiens...

Raiponce se raidit à cette évocation qui était désormais tabou dans leur discussion. Mérida se tut en voyant son erreur puis elle changea de sujet:

\- N'empêche que c'est à partir de là que les Mangemorts on refait surface. Voldemort commençait à prévoir sa résurrection et on ne se doutait pas une seconde de la merde dans laquelle on allait se fourrer avec le tournoi des duos de sorciers.

Harold approuva. Il prit la main de Raiponce pour la détendre ce qui, une nouvelle fois, crispa Mérida qui tourna la tête en boudant.

Soudain un craquement résonna et des Mangemorts déboulèrent de nulle part. Parmi eux se tenait Astoria Gothel qui hurla d'un rire perçant:

\- Enfin ce coup-ci c'est la bonne! J'ai bien fait de me porter volontaire!

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un Doloris sur Raiponce qui le prit de plein fouet en hurlant de douleur. Mérida s'accroupit pour la soutenir. A cet instant elle se sentait si mal d'avoir été jalouse de sa meilleure amie.

Les autres Mangemorts lancèrent des sortilèges qu'Harold repoussa en ouvrant son bouclier. Il prit sa baguette et engagea un combat. Raiponce refit surface. Elle crispa sa main sur Mérida:

\- Ils... Nous ont encore... Retrouvés!

La rouquine approuva et serra son amie contre elle. Gothel profita du combat d'Harold pour passer par derrière et empoigna le bout des cheveux de Raiponce pour la tirer vers elle.

\- Viens avec moi petite effrontée , j'ai a un compte à rendre! _Fleur au pétale d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

Les cheveux de la blonde s'illuminèrent dans les mains de Gothel qui sentit sa force lui revenir. Son teint reprenant sa jeunesse et ses cheveux redevenant noir de jais.

Mérida hurla de rage et se précipita sur Gothel qu'elle envoya au tapis avec un coup d'épaule. Elle lâcha la chevelure dont quelques mèches volèrent et redevinrent brunes en tombant sur le sol.

\- Ne touche pas à ma meilleure amie, sale crapaud!

Elle montra le poing. Astoria grinça des dents et sortit sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Le filet vert se dirigea sur Mérida qui s'accroupit rapidement. Le sort se répercuta sur un ennemi qui tomba les bras en croix, raide mort. La panique envahit le trio. Harold prit la main de sa petite amie puis Raiponce mais Astoria lança une chaîne magique en argent qui se colla au bras de Raiponce:

\- Oh non pas cette fois! Vous ne transplanerez pas!

Raiponce tenta de se dégager alors que la chaîne lui brûlait la peau. Un Stupefix tomba sur Mérida au même instant, elle se figea. Les deux Mangemorts restant se rapprochèrent ainsi qu'Astoria, le sourire victorieux. Harold paniqua puis tenta le tout pour le tout. Il rangea son bouclier puis se changea en animagus. La surprise bloqua un instant les Mangemorts qui virent un énorme loup grogner et prendre la chaîne dans sa gueule. Il tira d'un coup sec, se brisant une partie des dents et la chaîne magique céda.

\- Non!

Gothel hurla. Elle se précipita sur le trio qui disparut dans un craquement. Raiponce transplana en tenant ses amis par la main et la queue.

De retour sur une colline d'herbe, Harold se coucha au sol. Il avait mal à la bouche et reprit forme humaine en ronchonnant de douleur.

\- Finite Incantatem.

Mérida reprit vie. Elle se massa les épaules. Pendant ce temps Raiponce soigna Harold en l'entourant de ses cheveux et en chantant. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

La rouquine regarda la scène serrant les poings derrière son dos. Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant à part ces temps-ci? Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie... Et elle n'était pas spécialement intelligente pour comprendre les énigmes de cette quête... Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de ses amis.

\- On va se faire surprendre encore longtemps comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour être retrouvé?

Personne ne comprit comment et la question resta en suspens. La blonde se releva un peu fatiguée:

\- Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici. J'ai transplané au stade où se trouvait la coupe, on est proches du camping.

\- Ok, filons alors.

Harold se releva un peu malade. Il se massa la mâchoire ses dents repoussant douloureusement avec une potion de la blonde. Mérida et Raiponce l'aidèrent à avancer en prenant chacune un bras. Ils devaient à tout prix partir de là.

\- Qui c'est? demanda Elena par dessus l'épaule de son grand frère.

Jack posa la boule de cristal sur un socle en la touchant de sa baguette. Les trois personnes disparurent, remplacées par une fumée bleu foncé.

\- C'est un secret, répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Alors tu es prête pour Poudlard?

La petite fille, âgée de onze ans tout juste, avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle tourna sur elle même dans sa robe de sorcière.

\- Oui! Elsa m'a aidé à l'enfiler. Elle a dit qu'elle m'allait très bien!

\- Elle a raison tu es sublime!

Elena s'esclaffa joyeusement en se pavanent dans sa tenue.

Elsa entra en même temps et s'assit à côté de Jack.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'elle aille à Poudlard? Elle va souffrir là-bas avec les Carrow. Et puis elle ne découvrira pas le château sous son vrai jour... En plus elle n'a même pas de baguette...

Le Serpentard réfléchit un instant puis approuva:

\- Oui je suis sûr de moi. Je l'aurais à l'œil, près de moi. Et puis je lui ai déjà expliqué la situation avec cette école. Je lui ai promis un jour de lui montrer le vrai Poudlard, quand le mage noir sera vaincu. De toute façon elle ne veut pas se séparer de moi alors...

\- Je vois.

\- Pour ce qui est d'une baguette, Pitch va lui en faire une. Mais un jour je lui en achèterai une qu'elle choisira d'elle même.

Elena rangeait des livres dans sa valise sans écouter. Elle était euphorique d'avoir l'opportunité de sortir d'ici. Et de connaître ce fameux château de Poudlard dont son frère et ses amis parlaient tellement.

Elsa tourna les yeux vers la boule de cristal:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un héritage de Dumbledore. Je viens tout juste de comprendre comment la faire fonctionner.

\- Oh? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

\- C'est un secret.

Elsa fit la moue mais Jack ne lâcha rien. Hans arriva en frappant à la porte:

\- Elsa. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une potion, tu peux venir?

\- J'arrive.

La blonde soupira et Jack haussa un sourcil:

\- Ca ne va pas?

\- Non non, c'est juste que... J'ai longuement réfléchi depuis que je suis ici et je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'Hans m'a fait. Il m'a utilisé tout ce temps pour qu'au final je vous rejoigne, ce que j'ai fait en plus. Je n'étais qu'une mission et ça me gène. Je suis furieuse au fond de moi. Je me sens trahie.

\- Je comprends, je voulais te prévenir mais tu semblais bien t'entendre avec lui. Enfin, j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, je trouve qu'il... Enfin... Il a l'air d'avoir de vrais sentiments pour toi.

Elsa regarda le sol. Elle rougit:

\- Mais moi c'est toi que j'aime Jack. Surtout que maintenant tu n'es plus avec Raiponce...

Le Serpentard se figea. Elsa avait vraiment été libérée depuis qu'elle était partie du château, elle osait dire ce qu'elle pensait ouvertement. La blonde platine posa une main sur la tête de Jack et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis elle partit:

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Jack, même si tu ne veux pas de moi.

Le Serpentard regarda la porte se fermer, littéralement bloqué de stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis il se toucha les lèvres. Non ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Raiponce... Pas du tout...

\- C'est ta petite amie alors?

Jack surgit des songes devant les yeux pétillants d'Elena. Il rougit puis secoua la tête:

\- Non pas du tout c'est des histoires de grands tout ça. Ma petite amie... Est loin d'ici...

Elena ne comprit pas et posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, perdue. Jack lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux:

\- Allez finis ta valise, on part dans deux jours pour le Poudlard Express.

\- Oui!

Toute excitée, elle sautilla sur place. Jack sourit. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi, sa petite sœur adorée.

Le Poudlard Express siffla tandis qu'Elena Frost, les yeux brillants, scrutait les moindres recoins de ce qu'elle voyait. Accompagnée de Jack, Elsa, Hans et Drago ils prirent un compartiment ensembles, chez les Serpentards. Elena était la seule qui affichait un sourire car les autres sorciers sur place était apeurés, tristes ou implorants. Mais certains regards étaient haineux. Ils étaient dirigées sur eux. La petite ne comprenait pas mais Jack savait qu'ils étaient au courant de tout. Le fait qu'ils étaient Mangemort, qu'ils avaient _tué_ Dumbledore et qu'ils étaient là pour les surveiller.

Certains osèrent même leur envoyer des insultes et un garçon leur cracha dessus. Drago les remit à leur place. Quant le train s'ébranla, Jack rassura sa petite sœur que tout changerait et qu'il faudrait être patient.

\- Mais tout le monde vous déteste... Pourquoi?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Mais personne ne veut me la raconter!

\- Chérie, c'est pour ton bien. Un jour je te le dirais mais pour le moment fais tout ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

Elena bouda et s'écarta de son frère pour se coller contre Elsa qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elle détestait vraiment ne pas comprendre, elle qui avait loupé une énorme part de sa vie.

Pendant le trajet Elsa et Jack accrochèrent leur insignes de préfets-en-chef. Cette année allait être différente des autres. Les PEC, auraient une autorité aussi grande que celle du directeur et Jack comptait bien en profiter pour protéger les élèves, quitte à passer pour un monstre.

Il vit bien vite que son rôle allait être compliqué. Arrivé à Poudlard il remarqua l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore se regrouper dans la cour. Ceux-ci le fixèrent avec un regard mauvais, empli de haine et de ressentiment. Ariel en tête, elle s'avança mais Eric la retint. La Serdaigle réussi tout de même à se dégager et s'approcha de Jack. Elle lui donna une gifle magistrale sous le regard outré d'Elena.

\- Ca c'est pour Raiponce. Et j'en ai bien d'autres en réserve, pour la fois où j'ai failli mourir par exemple ainsi que la mort du grand Albus Dumbledore. Je vais te faire vivre un enfer Jack Frost.

Elle tourna les talons la tête haute.

Elsa prit Elena par les épaules et la dirigea avec les premières années dans une salle à part. Jack resta un moment à contempler les membres de l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore alors qu'ils prenaient place. Ariel ne le lâchait pas du regard. Aurore essayait de la calmer mais elle parlait dans le vide. Mulan et Li semblaient également en vouloir à sa vie, vu les regards de défis qu'ils lui lançaient à la table des Gryffondors.

Quand Elsa rejoignit son ami, sur l'estrade des professeurs, elle croisa le regard d'Anna. Celle-ci avait l'air dépité. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux blonds qui avait été forcé d'aller à Poudlard, par ses parents, pour surveiller le château. Il était membre de l'ordre et n'avait jamais fini ses études ayant eu de très mauvaises BUSES. Il n'avait pas passé ses ASPICS et se trouvait à nouveau en septième année malgré son âge. Mais son but n'était autre que la surveillance, il se fichait toujours bien des études. Il s'appelait Kristoff et était un Gryffondor pur souche. Il n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres mais Anna ne semblait pas le lâcher depuis qu'il avait dit vouloir surveiller le château.

Sur ce, le directeur Severus Rogue entra sous les huées. Il n'en eut cure et s'installa dans le siège de Dumbledore, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Les Carrow ordonnèrent le silence avec la menace de Doloris. Cela marcha à merveille. Severus put entamer un bref discours sur la nouvelle année où il expliqua les nouveautés.

Jack et Elsa seraient les PEC avec des droits égaux aux professeurs. Les autres préfets devraient suivre à la lettre leurs instructions sous peine de punition. Punition qui serait sous forme de Doloris selon la gravité de la situation. Le cours de défense contre les forces de mal serait désormais un cours de magie noire appeler _Forces du mal_ dispensé par Amycus Carrow. Le poste de professeur d'étude des Moldus serait occupé par la sœur Alecto Carrow qui s'occuperait de leur apprendre l'infériorité de ces êtres. De plus, les maisons allaient être détruites, il ne restait plus que Serpentard dont l'emblème trônait dans la salle. Les premières années pouvaient donc s'asseoir où ils voulaient. Elena ne se fit pas prier pour aller à la table de son frère, elle ne savait même pas qu'il était Serpentard d'origine, et ce qu'étaient ces "maisons".

Severus termina son discours par l'importance du sang et de ce pourquoi beaucoup d'apprentis n'étaient plus là cette année puisqu'ils étaient des sangs impurs. Une fois fini, le repas arriva et les murmures allèrent bon train. Les Carrow profitaient tranquillement du repas sous le regard sceptique des autres professeurs. Severus aussi, même si il sentait le regard dur de Minerva appuyé sur lui. Les Serpentard d'origines n'étaient pas spécialement mal à l'aise eux. Ils mangeaient sereinement ce qu'Elena remarqua d'emblée alors que les autres tables semblaient au bord de la déprime. Elle avait tellement de questions en elle mais n'eut aucune réponse... Au moins elle était avec son frère et le repas était excellent!

Le soir venu Jack et Elsa firent la police pour que tout le monde aille au lit sans broncher. Hans et Drago les aidèrent ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Puis le frère retrouva sa petite sœur qui admirait la salle commune de Serpentard, drapée de Vert et d'Argent, de serpents et de velours. Avec un feu brûlant qui ronflait déjà dans la cheminée.

La fatigue arriva bien vite et Elena se retrouva dans la chambre des filles de premières années. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Peu de nouveaux avaient choisi la salle de Serpentard comme lieu de dortoir. Il n'y avait que deux filles, sûrement enfants de Mangemorts, qui dormaient toutes deux dans leur coin et n'adressèrent pas un regard à Elena. Elle haussa les épaules et se coucha, contemplant sa nouvelle baguette noire qui étrangement, ne lui donnait pas envie de la toucher.

Dans la chambre des garçons, Jack, Drago et Hans parlèrent un moment du château et de ce qu'il allait mettre en place dès le lendemain. Puis chacun tira les rideaux verts de leur baldaquin et s'endormirent. Seul Jack prit discrètement la boule en cristal de sa valise et sa baguette magique.

\- _Memorias open, Raiponce Gothel._

La fumée bleue tournoya sur elle même puis Raiponce apparut dans le verre. Il la contempla amoureusement.

La Serdaigle avançait à travers une épaisse forêt, accompagnée de Mérida et Harold. Elle tenait sa baguette en Lumos devant elle.

\- Je crois que c'est par là que la prochaine contrée se trouve, murmura-t-elle.

Mérida approuva:

\- On devrait s'arrêter ici pour la nuit et reprendra demain. Je suis exténuée et notre émission va commencer.

Harold approuva et sortit sa baguette magique pour enclencher des sortilèges de protections. Raiponce sortit la tente et la monta avec Mérida. Ils prirent un léger repas qui leur restait puis Mérida sortit une radio volée. Raiponce avait trouvé le premier mot de passe donnée par Flynn, _Albus Wilfrid Bryan Perceval Dumbledore_. Un nom très compliqué il était vrai. Les autres mots de passe étaient donnés à chaque fin d'émission sous forme d'énigme qu'elle s'empressait de résoudre. Il devait par ailleurs y avoir une édition spéciale dès minuit.

\- Alors tu as trouvé le nouveau mot de passe, Punzie?

\- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi ce matin.

Elle prit sa baguette:

\- _Grimmaurd._

La radio s'alluma en grésillant.

" _.. cela nous fait donc quatre disparut pour ce jour et un mort. Nous espérons que les familles les auront entendus. Nous vous informons par ailleurs que la rentrée de Poudlard vient d'avoir lieu ce soir. Et il semble que le nouveau directeur Severus Rogue a réformé une partie de l'enseignement, ce vil chacal..."_

Le présentateur énuméra les nouvelles règles.

\- Et bien on peut dire qu'on a échappé au pire, commenta la rouquine.

\- Je plains les pauvres élèves qui iront en cours de force du mal et d'étude des moldus.

\- Sans parler des punitions, enchaîna Raiponce. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que les maisons ont été dissoutes... C'est quand même l'essence même de Poudlard...

\- T'inquiète on va leur montrer que nos trois maisons existent toujours! S'exclama la Gryffondore. Une fois qu'on aura les reliques tout du moins.

" _... Par ailleurs il semble que les deux préfets-en-chef sont Jack Frost et Elsa d'Arendelle. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour monter en grade ces deux traîtres._

 _Je ne suis même pas étonnée- dit une deuxième voix -. Tous les Serpentards sont foncièrement mauvais, ils en sont la preuve._ "

\- Il est donc à Poudlard, murmura Raiponce.

\- Oui ma belle, répliqua Jack assis dans son lit en regardant dans sa boule.

\- Au moins on aura pas à le chercher, dit Mérida. Oh enfin ça devient intéressant!

 _" Nous en venons à notre édition spéciale pour nos chers fugitifs qui ont réussi à communiquer avec nous. A vous l'honneur Vif D'or. - Flynn prit la parole - Oui merci bien mon ami. Je tenais à parler de la famille Weasley dont la fille semblait inquiète du sort de ses parents. Je voudrais donc lui dire que son père et ses frères vont bien. Le trio est en ce moment à Poudlard sûrement en train de dormir dans la salle de Gryffondor. Ils avaient été hébergés par des membres de l'ordre après la bataille. Fergus Weasley a été blessé ainsi que les autres membres de la coalition des clans mais ils ont été soignés et vont désormais très bien. Ils sont dans leur propre QG dont bien sûr nous ne fournirons pas l'identité. La plupart des invités avaient réussi à fuir et les Dunbroch ont rejoint le clans des traîtres, bien entendu, ce sont nos ennemis._

 _J'en viens maintenant à Elinor Dunbroch qui... Est portée disparut depuis ce jour. Je suis désolé de cette triste nouvelle. Nous faisons notre possible pour la retrouver. Nous n'en savons pas plus si ce n'est que les membres de l'ordre sont toujours actifs. Je suis actuellement en face de l'une d'entre eux qui m'assure de dire qu'un certain Stoick est en pleine santé._

 _Ce sera tout pour ce soir, nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain à partir de vingt-trois heures trente pour de nouvelles informations. Souhaitons bonne chance à nos amis et n'oubliez pas, la résistance est toujours là!_

 _Le mot de passe de demain sera: Un lieu plein d'amour qui est rempli d'orange vif. "_

Mérida éteignit la radio. Elle regarda le ciel:

\- Bien sûr si Elinor est en ours ils ne peuvent pas la trouver mais... Est-elle en vie? Je me le demande...

Harold la prit dans ses bras et se coucha à ses côtés:

\- On ne peut le prédire mais j'y crois du fond du cœur.

Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse.

Raiponce se colla dans son coin en repensant à Poudlard puis à sa vraie famille. Beaucoup de choses lui trottaient dans la tête et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment les Mangemorts les retrouvaient. Elle soupira puis remarqua que son sac brillait d'une lueur d'or. Elle l'ouvrit et fut choquée de voir que la couronne scintillait bien plus fort que d'ordinaire. Elle ferma les yeux et soudain son cœur s'emballa. Elle reconnut la voix qui lui chantait des chansons. Plus forte qu'auparavant.

" _Allez chéri il faut dormir maintenant...Je sais que tu pense à la soirée de demain, aux lanternes et à ce jour maudit mais tu dois garder la tête froide. Cet hommage est important pour nous et pour tous ceux qui nous connaissent. "_

Les yeux verts se rouvrirent. Raiponce resta un moment à réfléchir, ne pouvant s'endormir. Cette voix, cette tendre voix. Serait-ce possible que ce soit celle de sa mère? Etait-elle proche de son but , enfin proche de la vérité sur ses origines? Raiponce y crut, dur comme fer.

Jack la contempla un moment, voyant les heures défiler et n'arrivant pas à dormir. Dumbledore lui avait offert un cadeau fort utile, il devait avoir prévu tout cela, comme toujours. Il sourit et se sentit un peu voyeur à la regarder comme ça.

\- Je suis un Stalkeur... Soupira-t-il. Allez, bonne nuit Raiponce. _Finite Memorias_.

La boule se remplit à nouveau de fumée bleue. Il la rangea et regarda le dessus de son lit. Son esprit vagabondait entre son trio préféré, sa sœur et sa quête. Quand pourrait-il se rendre au pôle nord pour trouver la relique de Serpentard? Peut-être à Noël... Il hésita puis ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil l'attrapa.

En cette nuit du 1er septembre, la nuit était plus froide que jamais.


	66. (Année 7) Chp 5 La princesse disparue

Chp 5 : La princesse disparue

Raiponce se réveilla aux aurores. Au final elle ne dormit que quelques heures, l'esprit embué de questions. Toujours la couronne dans la main, elle se glissa doucement dehors et apprécia la brise fraîche du matin. Elle resta un long moment à contempler l'horizon jusqu'à ce que Mérida se lève. C'était toujours la première debout, d'ordinaire. Cela surprit la rouquine, de trouver son amie ainsi et elle la prit dans ses bras. Un moment de complicité émergea et les filles discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas où Harold ramena un lièvre et deux perdrix. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ils étaient déjà contents d'avoir à manger.

Quand le déjeuner fut fini et que l'après-midi arriva, le trio décida de ranger le campement pour se rendre à la prochaine ville. Harold siffla un dernier coup dans son appeau mais aucun hibou, dragon ou phénix n'arriva. Sur le chemin il sembla déprimé. Ce que sa petite amie remarqua. Elle prit doucement sa main:

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Krokmou?

\- Oui et pour Fumeseck. Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à nous rejoindre... Sans oublier le petit Sirius qui est à Beurk.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te signale qu'on a transplané au moins trois ou quatre fois, Krokmou doit être perdu même avec son odorat sans faille. Tôt ou tard il nous rejoindra.

Harold approuva et embrassa le front de la Gryffondore. Elle rougit un peu mais sourit doucement.

Soudain, le dragonnier sursauta en tournant la tête:

\- Où est Raiponce?

\- Hein?

Mérida regarda de droite à gauche il n'y avait plus de trace de leur amie. Ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, Harold lâcha la main de Mérida et se mit à hurler le nom de la Serdaigle en courant. La rouquine eut à peine le temps de le voir partir. Elle bloqua sur place avant de se décider à le suivre, sans un mot. Harold retrouva bien vite la blonde qui courait en avant avec la couronne en main.

Il s'époumona:

\- Raiponce! Qu'est...ce-que.. tu fais?

La blonde montra la couronne en l'air qui brillait si fort qu'Harold dut placer une main devant ses yeux. Le trio se suivit pendant quelques mètres avant de débouler à la sortie de la forêt. Raiponce eut tout juste le temps de freiner avant de finir dans l'eau. Harold lui prit la main et la tira vers lui:

\- Woh doucement! Tu nous fais peur là! Ne refais jamais ça j'ai bien cru que tu avais été enlevée ou que tu t'étais enfuie ou pire que tu voulais te suicider!

Il reprit son souffle tellement il avait parlé vite. La blonde rit doucement:

\- Mais non je suivais juste la lumière qui semblait me guider jusque là. Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai rien prévu de tel.

\- Tu me rassures.

\- Ouais bon bah ça va là, râla Mérida.

\- Quoi? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

\- Rien laisse tomber, Don Juan.

\- Hein?

Harold fixa Mérida lever le nez au ciel et se retourner en croisant les bras. Le dragonnier tenta de la sonder mais Raiponce coupa court à l'imminente dispute. Elle hurla de joie en sautillant sur place. La blonde pointa du doigt la ville qui s'étendait sur toute une montagne de maison en hauteur:

\- Regardez! Regardez comme cette ville est belle !

Les deux amoureux ouvrirent les yeux en contemplant les lieux. C'était un endroit peu commun. On aurait dit qu'il avait été bâti sur l'eau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul pont pour l'atteindre , là où ils étaient. C'était une ville fortifiée, sûrement très ancienne, gardant des vestiges de bataille passée. Ce qui était amusant dans ce lieu c'était qu'il ressemblait à une île perdue. Un peu comme une ville oubliée dans les bas-fond de la grande forêt feuillue.

Les trois paires d'yeux s'avancèrent un peu plus en fixant les bâtiments en pierre et les chemins de pierre. C'était magnifique à voir et cela rappela à Raiponce le mont Saint Michel, un lieu de France qu'elle avait vu dans un livre. Au sommet, Harold repéra un vétuste château qui dominait le lieu, tout en hauteur. En dessous descendaient les maisons comme un escalier en colimaçon.

Sortant de leurs songes, un homme les interpella.

\- Bonjour mes jeunes amis! Vous voulez m'acheter un drapeau? C'est deux livres sterling! J'ai aussi des superbes lampions blancs pour ce soir! Je fais des promotions!

\- Euh... Non merci, commenta Mérida prise de cours.

\- Vous êtes sûre? Ah vous avez peut-être déjà ce qu'il faut pour ce soir...

\- Pour ce soir? demanda la blonde incrédule. Il y a une fête?

\- Bien sûr! Vous ne le savez pas? C'est la fête du maire, elle existe depuis maintenant quinze ans! Vous devriez allez voir les festivités, c'est un hommage grandiose.

Il repartit tout content avec ses cagettes de goodies, tous surmontés d'une emblème de soleil.

Raiponce se souvint des paroles entendues hier soir, la femme qui dialoguait et qui semblait être sa mère avait parlé de fameuses lanternes ainsi que d'un hommage. C'était une bonne piste.

\- Je crois que nous y sommes. Je dois être d'ici... Ma mère doit se trouver quelque part dans cette foule.

Elle pointa du doigt une énorme place où des habitants dansaient sous des banderoles violettes et jaunes.

\- Excellent, commenta Harold. Je suis tellement content, bientôt tu retrouveras ta vraie famille!

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien dans ce paysage? Demanda Mérida toujours boudeuse.

\- Non j'étais trop petite pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, je ne savais même pas que j'avais vécu ailleurs que dans ma tour.

\- Alors allons-y, allons retrouver tes racines, répliqua fermement Harold.

Raiponce lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle se sentait soutenue dans cette dure épreuve de recherche.

Les deux partirent joyeusement sur le pont alors que Mérida suivait en traînant les pieds. Harold ne semblait pas voir à quel point elle était au bord de la jalousie. Elle se sentait comme quand Astrid venait mettre le boxon en quatrième année. C'était une rage incontrôlable et inexplicable.

Arrivée sur place, Raiponce continua de sautiller. Elle rattacha correctement ses cheveux et contempla la ville avec Harold. Ils participèrent à la fête en achetant leur nécessaire pour ce soir ainsi que des objets en tout genre. Le duo rejoignit Mérida qui sirotait une bieraubeurre devant une fresque, dans un bar animé.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a des sorciers ici! Répliqua Harold en se posant avec fatigue. On a pu acheter avec notre argent de sorcier, on avait rien niveau argent Moldu. Ca doit être une ville mixte.

Mérida ne le regarda pas. Il haussa un sourcil:

\- Ca va?

\- Hmmm.

\- ... Heu, tu es sûre?

\- Oui, râla-t-elle n'ayant pas envie d'admettre sa jalousie. Et arrêtez de vous exhiber comme ça! C'est la fête certes mais je vous signale que nous sommes toujours recherché par ...

Harold lui mit la main sur la bouche.

\- Chut tu es folle de dire ça! T'inquiète on a bien vérifié il n'y a aucun Mangemort dans le coin.

Elle se dégagea avec dégoût:

\- Et bah si vous avez vérifié alors, tant mieux pour vous.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête bon sang?

Mérida lui tira la langue et redemanda une bière. Il abandonna et s'occupa de regarder les danseurs. Raiponce, elle, était absorbée par la fresque murale. Elle représentait trois personnes. Un homme et une femme de cheveux bruns. L'un ayant un bouc et des rouflaquettes dans un costume plutôt luxueux. L'autre, la femme, était dans une jolie robe mauve et tenait un bébé dans les bras. Une petite fille blonde au yeux vert , souriant de toutes ses dents. Et la question se posa dans son esprit. _Ce beau bébé, serait-ce moi?_ Elle resta absorbée et en oublia ses deux amis qui continuaient à se disputer. Mérida se leva et partie en fureur, Harold la suivit.

Quand la blonde se retourna elle se retrouva seule. Elle appela ses amis mais ils semblaient être vraiment partis. Un peu en panique, elle regarda de tous les côtés. Puis elle fixa des enfants qui faisaient de la peinture. De nouveau captivée elle s'approcha et se pencha. Ils tentaient de dessiner des soleils, l'emblème. Elle leur sourit et prit des pinceaux:

\- Regardez je vais vous en faire des belles.

\- Oh oui merci!

\- Des soleils, pleins de soleils et des fleurs violettes!

La blonde s'y attela joyeusement. Elle dessinait divinement bien sous les yeux adoratifs des enfants et des passants qui s'arrêtaient. Bientôt tout le monde regarda l'œuvre d'art. Quant elle finit, tout le monde l'applaudit.

\- J'adore les soleils, les fleurs et le violet, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. C'est les symboles et la couleur que je préfère.

Elle tiqua soudainement. Ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard si pendant toute son enfance elle avait dessiné des soleils dans un fond violet.

\- Mon dieu...

Elle réalisa. Oui elle était bien chez elle. C'était ici qu'elle était née. Des larmes arrivèrent dans ses yeux alors que les habitants se remirent à danser. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les prunelles une femme la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la danse:

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer voyons, c'est un jour de fête!

La blonde sourit et dansa de tout son soul. Elle tourna encore et encore sur elle même. Les pieds dénudés pour mieux danser elle ferma les yeux sous le rythme endiablé du son.

Dans sa frénésie elle se sentit observée. Deux grands yeux noirs étaient pointés sur elle. La blonde se stoppa quand la musique se finit. Tout le monde applaudit sauf elle. La Serdaigle regarda de tous les côtés une main sur le cœur. C'était une sensation fort désagréable. Une main se posa sur son bras d'où elle cria de peur. En se retournant elle trouva Harold.

\- Raiponce je t'ai cherchée partout, tu étais juste là...

\- Euh... Oui... J'étais en train de peindre et de danser.

\- Tu en as partout, fit remarquer le dragonnier en pouffant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Elle eut un rire retenu, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le duo s'éloigna alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Où est Mérida?

\- On s'est pris la tête et elle est partie de son côté... Je n'ai pas pu la retrouver. Je me sentais un peu seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Aucune idée...

\- ...

Harold haussa les épaules et Raiponce expliqua ce qu'elle pensait de cette ville, de ses pseudos souvenirs et de la fresque qu'elle avait vue. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je pense qu'on ferait bien de chercher tes parents dès que la fête sera finie.

\- Oui.

Raiponce gambada joyeusement sous le regard protecteur d'Harold. Il était heureux de la voir de nouveau contente malgré la douleur de l'année passée. Il la protégerait toujours, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Et Jack n'était plus là pour en prendre soin. Il fallait la défendre comme un petit chaton, c'est ce qu'il pensait toujours devant Raiponce. Mais jamais il n'avait eu un sentiment d'amour, ce qui était réciproque et entendu entre eux deux.

Tard dans la nuit, le duo retrouva enfin la rouquine qui mangeait une pomme dans une barque. Raiponce tenta de la dérider mais rien n'y faisait elle resta muette comme une carpe. Finalement le trio partit sur l'eau pour rejoindre les bateaux flottants qui préparaient leurs lanternes. Harold s'occupa de les sortir également.

Le silence régnait car aucun n'osait parler de peur de froisser une Mérida de mauvais poil. La blonde avait des fleurs dans son sac magique et commençait à enlever des pétales pour les poser sur le bras de mer. L'eau était tranquille et paisible. Elle regardait avec douceur dans ce calme reposant, l'eau qui emportait les pétales. Elle sourit et se posa sur le bord de la barque. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle remarqua une lumière puis deux et trois...

Elle leva la tête et repéra d'autres lumières qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. Ses yeux brillaient de même que le duo. Mérida oublia instantanément sa colère et se focalisa sur le tableau qui se présentait devant elle. Des lanternes par centaines s'élevaient dans le ciel nocturne. Ceux des bateaux suivirent la marche quand celles de la terre étaient toutes lanceés. C'était tellement magnifique que Raiponce se surprit à avoir des larmes. Elle monta sur le bord de la barque et admira le ciel. Ses deux amis se regardèrent puis sourirent. Mérida soupira en concédant qu'elle avait été trop méchante durant cette journée et prit une lanterne:

\- Punzie! Nous aussi on le fait. Ensembles.

La blonde sourit de ce revirement de caractère. Elle bougea si vite que la barque tangua mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle prit une lanterne devant les amoureux et ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Yeux dans les yeux. Raiponce toucha doucement sa lanterne avec un soleil dessus:

\- Il ne manque que Jack et tout serait parfait.

Mérida fut choquée de voir son amie parler du sujet tabou. Elle approuva et tous trois allumèrent leur lanterne. Puis ils les firent s'élever dans le ciel. Les regardant tourner entre elles. Harold prit la main de Mérida puis de Raiponce:

\- Ensembles pour toujours.

\- Oui pour toujours, répliquèrent les filles.

Ils ne purent qu'admirer le spectacle avec des frissons sur leur peau. Puis un homme près d'eux cria à l'unisson avec d'autres.

 _" C'est pour la princesse disparue! La petite princesse du maire! "_

Raiponce sursauta. La princesse disparue? Tout le monde se mit à crier cela jusque dans les terres. Et même au delà. Soudain elle eut une révélation.

\- Les lumières! C'était ça que je voyais dans le ciel jusqu'à l'âge de mes onze ans! Mais oui! Le deux septembre c'était toujours le soir!

\- Jusque onze ans? Questionna la rouquine incrédule.

\- Oui après quant je suis allée à Poudlard je ne pouvais plus les voir, j'avais oublié. Ca passait près de chez moi. Je me demande si la forêt où j'ai vécu dans ma tour n'est pas celle qu'on vient de traverser... Si ça doit être ça. Mais alors ça voudrait dire que je vivais tout près de ma vraie famille sans le savoir? Mon dieu...

\- Wow, c'est spécial ça. Alors Gothel aurait volé un bébé d'ici juste pour ses cheveux magiques?

\- C'est sûr, enchaîna Mérida à son copain. Elle touche à la magie noire et est une Mangemort. Ca ne lui ferait pas peur de voler un bébé ici.

Raiponce approuva. Elle serra les poings. D'un regard dur elle fixa ses amis:

\- Ramenez-moi au rivage, je veux retrouver ma famille. Je crois comprendre quelque chose.

\- Pas de problème mais... quoi? demanda Harold qui prit les rames.

\- Je vais vous montrer. Si j'ai juste alors... je... je crois que mes parents vont retrouver leur fille ce soir...

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux, de joie. Harold rama le plus vite qu'il le put.

Dès que l'embarcation toucha le bord, Raiponce s'empressa de sortir et courut. Les deux la suivirent. Elle monta, encore et encore. De plus en plus haut. Passant devant les maisons et les fêtards en deuil. La regardant avec curiosité. Ses longs cheveux blonds traînant dans le vent derrière elle.

Essoufflée, Raiponce arriva tout en haut, au vétuste château. Harold et Mérida ne redirent rien et la virent se précipiter devant la grande porte. Sur celle ci se tenait encore un grand soleil. Il y avait foule qui sortait. La blonde poussa et se faufila dans le château toujours suivie. Elle réussit à atteindre le dessous du balcon où deux personnes rentraient dans leur château.

\- Il faut qu'on entre dans ce château.

\- Pardon?

\- Oh oui, ça je suis d'accord, on fonce! s'écria Mérida à fond dans l'aventure.

Les filles se précipitèrent aux portes vitrées du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'Harold se frappa le front.

\- Pourquoi moi...

Il soupira et les suivit.

La porte était fermée:

\- Alohomora.

D'un cliquetis elle s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dedans. Ils ne firent pas deux pas avant qu'une servante ne les repère et ne donne l'alerte. Bientôt un paquet de serviteurs sortirent et les entourèrent. La moitié d'entre eux sortirent des baguettes magiques.

\- Des sorciers? S'étonna Mérida. Il y en a donc même jusque dans ce château.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? tonna une voix d'homme.

Les servants se penchèrent et s'écartèrent. C'est alors que le maire de cette ville arriva, également surnommé _le bon roi_ par les habitants. Il s'avança et fixa les trois enfants. Il avait une tenue de cérémonie et était impeccablement coiffé.

\- Que font des enfants ici?

\- Ils sont entrés avec de la magie, Monsieur, ce sont des sorciers.

\- Oh...

Puis une femme arriva. Les deux personnes de la fresque se tenaient là, devant Raiponce et les regardait avec stupéfaction. Mais l'instinct maternel était inexplicable. Non il n'y avait aucune manière de décrire comment la mère de Raiponce avait reconnu sa fille. Comment elle avait compris qui était cette jeune enfant aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux vert émeraude.

Elle fondit en larmes et courut prendre Raiponce dans ses bras:

\- C'est un miracle! Un miracle! Notre fête aura rendu possible une bénédiction! Oh ma petite fille!

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes alors que Raiponce se tenait droite comme un I. Choquée. Littéralement bloquée. Tous regardait la scène sans comprendre. La blonde eut du mal à refaire surface puis les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. C'était la voix qu'elle entendait dans la couronne. C'était sa maman! La femme qui avait enfin un visage dans son esprit. Elle se lâcha et enserra la grande dame.

\- M... Maman! J'ai retrouvé ma maman!

Le maire tomba des nues. C'était vraiment sa petite fille qui était là devant lui? Par quel miracle? Il s'essuya le front puis se pressa pour enserrer les deux femmes de sa vie. Peu importe comment, il avait retrouvé sa fille!

Après cet échange sentimental, les parents amenèrent tout le petit monde dans un salon luxueux. Drapé de violet partout. Puis ils leur offrirent à boire.

\- Comment... Comment nous as-tu retrouvé? Commenta la mère au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Que s'est-il passé durant ces quinze dernières années! Oh j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais été tué...

\- Chérie laisse la parler.

\- Oh désolée, je suis trop brusque. Après tout ce temps...

Mérida et Harold fixaient Raiponce qui semblait imprégner entièrement le visage de ses parents dans son esprit.

\- Euh je... Je ne sais pas trop...

Sa mère lui prit les mains:

\- Si tu savais! Cette nuit là il y a quinze ans, quand on t'avait mise au lit pour t'amener à ta première journée en crèche le lendemain. Une personne drapée, une sorcière est venue t'enlever à moi, à nous. Tu pleurais si fort dans ta couverture, dans les bras de cette horrible bonne femme! Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne sais pas utiliser la magie.

Elle pleura, se sentant coupable depuis tout ce temps:

\- Ton père et moi ne pouvions que la voir partir avec toi. Nos servants ont tenté de la stopper mais plusieurs en sont morts dans une sorte de lumière verte. J'ai cru mourir et depuis je ne fais que penser à tout ça... Je ne vis plus...

Raiponce sourit malgré les larmes:

\- Si j'avais su tout cela. Je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai vécu depuis mon enfance mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

\- On a tout notre temps ma chérie, tout notre temps, intervint Le bon roi.

La Serdaigle prit une grande respiration et entreprit de raconter son histoire.

Elle retraça sa vie avec Gothel, la fameuse sorcière qui avait volé Raiponce, le bébé du bon roi, la princesse de ce village. Elle raconta rapidement ses peines d'être enfermée. Sa douleur, sa solitude et les lumières qu'elle voyait la nuit de ce jour. Puis elle entama son changement de vie. Son départ dans la vraie vie et ses études à Poudlard. Les larmes se tarirent quant elle parla de ses amis. De la joie qu'elle avait vécu là bas, du bonheur ressenti dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle raconta tout de ses amis, de l'armée rebelle et même de Jack, sans complexe. Elle omit les explications sur les tragiques accidents, Voldemort et la prophétie. Cela ne les regardait pas pour l'instant.

L'explication finit, l'aube était là et le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Harold et Mérida avaient aussi raconté comment était Raiponce et les parents semblaient au comble du bonheur, sur un paradis sans nuage. La blonde termina son explication par sa venue ici et le fait de la couronne volée. Une couronne très chère qui avait été créée pour Raiponce par le peuple, qui la surnommait déjà princesse même si cela n'existait plus en ces temps. C'était la petite chouchoute du village.

La mère sourit, tellement comblée:

\- Je comprend et je suis comblée que malgré tout tu aies été bienheureuse! Que tu aies réussi à échapper à cette sale bonne femme. Et surtout que tu te sois fait de vrais amis. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitions pour toi.

La mère l'embrassa sur le front et la serra contre elle. Raiponce remercia son instinct pour avoir vu juste.

Puis les parents décidèrent de les conduire à une chambre pour dormir un peu. Le trio approuva, mort de fatigue. En passant de par les couloirs, les enfants admirèrent les décorations. Les sculptures, les tableaux et les bibelots en argents. C'était des personnes très riches ce que ne manqua pas de relever discrètement Mérida:

\- En fait elle est loin d'être pauvre notre Raiponce. On a tous une famille de richard!

Harold rit et approuva. Il était fils du dirigeant de Beurk, Mérida fille des dirigeants de quatre contrées, Jack descendant de Serpentard et un noble de Malefoy, puis Raiponce une fille de dirigeants également dans cette ville. C'était un destin fort amusant qui se jouait en ce moment même.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh !

Le hurlement de Raiponce fit se retourner tout le monde. Ils paniquèrent mais elle ne faisait que regarder un tableau.

\- Qu... Que se passe t-il ? demanda sa mère la main sur le cœur.

\- Ce tableau. Qui sont ces gens?

\- Heu... Et bien...

Elle fixa l'œuvre et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ah c'est ma sœur ici, et là, c'est son mari puis ces deux petites filles.

Mérida et Harold regardèrent où était le problème jusqu'à ce que ça percute dans leur tête. Un grand "oh" retentit dans le couloir désert. Les trois sorciers se fixèrent, incrédule.

\- Non j'y crois pas! Hurla Mérida. Non je ne veux pas l'envisager! NON NON NON !

Harold pouffa et Raiponce roula des yeux. Les parents regardèrent sans comprendre. Raiponce regarda le tableau puis montra la petite fille aux cheveux blonds clair.

\- Cette fille s'appelle Elsa pas vrai? Et l'autre c'est Anna.

\- C...Comment tu le sais?

La mère faillit faire une attaque. Son mari la retint. La blonde hocha la tête:

\- Elles sont à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Je les ai rencontrées. Votre sœur était une sorcière alors et ce serait mes cousines?

Sa mère approuva en avalant sa salive.

\- Oui... Je viens d'une famille de sang-pur mais il semblerait que je n'ai jamais été destinée à faire de la magie car je suis née Cracmole. J'ai refait ma vie loin de tout cela mais j'ai gardé bon contact avec ma sœur qui s'est mariée pour devenir Madame Arendelle. Sa mort m'avait fait un choc. En plus de tout ça, je n'en pouvais plus...

\- Je comprend. C'est dingue je ne m'y attendais pas, j'avais de la famille si proche de moi. Anna et ... Elsa.

La voix de Raiponce se brisa. Elle s'était tellement pris la tête avec Elsa, une grande altercation avait même eut lieue et des regards durs. Des batailles pour le cœur de Jack alors que c'était sa propre cousine. Le destin se moquait d'elle peut-être? Ou alors peut-être qu'on la poussait à aider celle qui l'avait toujours rejetée? Etait-ce de l'ironie?

Raiponce soupira, elle en avait mal à la tête:

\- Comme quoi même les sang-pur peuvent avoir des enfants sans pouvoirs magiques. Je crois qu'on peut changer cette théorie du " _on se reproduit entre sorciers_ ".

La mère de la blonde lui plaça une main sur l'épaule:

\- Ne t'en fais pas on a toujours su que tu serais une bonne sorcière malgré mon problème. A deux ans tu arrivais déjà à faire voler des objets, rit-elle. Mais je me demande... comment vont les deux petites? Je ne les ai pas revues depuis la mort de ma sœur.

Mérida s'interposa voyant Raiponce mal à l'aise et lui expliqua qu'Anna allait parfaitement bien mais qu'Elsa tournait mal, sans plus de détails.

La femme les remercia puis ils allèrent tous se coucher malgré le jour qui commençait. Il fallait se remettre de leur émotion. Tous dormir dans une grande chambre d'ami avec plusieurs lit en velours, un vrai confort.

La journée passa rapidement. Tous le monde dormit. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit allait tomber qu'un drame recommença. Tel une perpétuelle souffrance. Alors que Mérida et Harold venaient de se lever pour aller se restaurer avec les parents de Raiponce. La blonde dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Trop fatiguée de tout cela. Le visage serein.

Puis un cri. Elle cria en ouvrant les yeux. Une main l'agrippa et la personne tenta de transplaner. Par chance le château avait été protégé depuis toujours contre ce problème et la vieille femme râla. Elle prit Raiponce d'une main ferme à la gorge et la tira par la fenêtre avec sa baguette en main. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur le duo et les parents. Ceux-ci hurlèrent et la femme posa les genoux au sol:

\- Non pas encore, pas mon bébé! Non, le cauchemar recommence!

Son mari serra les poings et s'avança mais Mérida lui barra la route:

\- On s'en charge.

Astoria Gothel rit sadiquement et pointa sa baguette sur le duo Harold/Mérida. Raiponce se tenait la gorge d'où une main l'étranglait.

\- Comme on se retrouve. C'est plus facile de voler un bébé qu'une jeune fille je l'avoue.

\- Laissez mon enfant tranquille, mais que vous a-t-on fait? pleura la mère.

Raiponce suffoquait.

\- Vous m'avez volé ma jeunesse! Hurla Gothel de ses yeux noirs profonds.

Le trio aurait du s'en douter, que Gothel leur tendrait un piège ici. Qu'elle attendrait que Raiponce cherche sa famille...

Harold la menaça de sa baguette puisque Mérida ne le pouvait pas :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par jeunesse? Expliquez-vous sale monstre!

Astoria rugit et lança un endoloris qu'Harold réussit à contrer.

\- Le fleur du soleil, déclara-t-elle le regard dément, je l'avais enfin trouvée sur le bord d'une falaise! Cette fleur magique éternelle que nombre de sorciers ont cherché dans leur vie. Je l'ai trouvée, après tout ce temps, j'avais la vie éternelle à portée de main, comme Tom et Pitch!

Elle rit de folie, les cheveux hirsutes.

\- Mais ces incapables de pseudos dirigeants ont ordonné de trouver un remède pour sauver cette femme. Incapable d'enfanter d'une sorcière, sale Cracmole. Ne supportant pas la grossesse elle était sur le point de mourir et oh miracle voilà qu'un moldu tombe sur ma fleur et tente d'en faire un breuvage. Ils ont détruit ma fleur du soleil, l'ont écrasée et lui ont fait boire. Quand je suis revenue à ma planque elle n'était plus là, on me l'avait volée! Alors je l'ai cherchée et j'ai trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire.

Elle tira sur les cheveux de Raiponce:

\- Elle était là, dans le bébé sorcière de cette Cracmole. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends, la petite Raiponce allait être transférée je ne sais où, dans une crèche ou je ne sais quoi! NON , je n'allais pas la perdre encore alors j'ai voulu lui couper les cheveux. Mais la mèche étant redevenue brune j'ai du user d'un autre tour et j'ai pris cette traînée avec moi. Je l'ai élevée et ai pris soin de son pouvoir mais en retour elle me crache au visage, je vais la faire souffrir, la tourmenter toute sa vie.

Harold retint son souffle. Gothel pensait que la crèche était un lieu loin d'ici alors que c'était juste un établissement pour les bébés. C'était un sacré quiproquo mais cela ne changeait rien au crime, ni au fait que cette fleur n'était pas exclusivement à elle.

Mérida rit à son tour, méchamment. Gothel se stoppa et la toisa:

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle sale traître à ton sang!?

\- Je rigole parce qu'en fait vous êtes d'un pathétique. Au lieu de demander à se servir du pouvoir de cette enfant, en expliquant le problème, vous avez préféré foutre la merde. Et puis vous savez il est temps pour vous de mourir. La vie éternelle, ça ne devrait pas exister. Voldemort et Pitch, ont s'occupera aussi de leur cas. Vous me faîtes pitié car vous n'avez jamais connu ce qui était vraiment important. L'amour, l'amitié et le bonheur. Vous vivez dans votre bulle de souffrance et de vieillesse constante. Pfff.

Il y eut un craquement lointain que le trio reconnut comme un transplanage. Ils les avaient encore retrouvés, les Mangemorts, mais ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de la ville. Harold commença à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il murmura des mots à Mérida qui approuva. Gothel en profita pour regarder d'où venait ce transplanage. Raiponce, elle, cherchait sa baguette dans son sac. Elle la trouva et la tint fermement. Harold l'avait vu.

\- Bombarnum! Hurla le dragonnier.

Un jet bondit au-dessus de la fenêtre qui s'écroula. Gothel ne lâcha pas prise alors que les gravats tombaient mais Raiponce lui mordit violemment la main. Elle hurla de douleur et enfin la blonde put se dégager. Maintenant qu'elle avait tout compris de sa famille, elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Le trou dans sa vie s'était comblé.

\- Stupefix!

Le sort figea Astoria qui s'écroula sous la pierre.

Mérida en profita pour tirer les parents de la blonde dans le couloir:

\- On file!

\- Que... Mais où? Demanda la père en panique.

\- Loin!

Harold et Raiponce emboîtèrent le pas. Ils coururent plus vite qu'ils ne le purent. Ils devaient sortir de la zone de non transplanage.

Ils réussirent à sortir sans encombre. Les Mangemorts les rattrapèrent en brandissant leur baguette.

\- On va jamais s'en débarrasser mon dieu, répliqua la rousse.

Raiponce lança un sortilège de répulsion qui marcha à merveille. Ils continuèrent à courir. Harold en profita pour lancer un Expelliarmus dont une baguette fut rejetée au loin. Enfin ils réussirent à sortir. Il voulut transplaner mais Raiponce l'arrêta:

\- Attends on ne peut pas transplaner avec des Moldus c'est trop dangereux!

\- Heu, on fais quoi alors? S'exprima Harold sous le regard toujours médusé et perdu des parents dont le monde venait de basculer en une nuit.

\- On court jusqu'à la prochaine ville?

\- Attendez, commenta le bon Roi. Ne vous embêtez pas avec nous, j'ai bien compris que c'est un problème de sorciers. On nous à prévenu d'un prétendu mage noir qui terrorisait les moldus et qu'on devait faire attention. Si vous êtes en danger et que vous pouvez fuir, faîtes-le.

\- Mais... Commença la blonde.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ma fille! Je suis heureux de t'avoir revue, d'avoir appris à te connaître mais je veux que tu restes en vie quoiqu'il arrive. On se reverra. Quand tu le pourras ou le voudras on sera là, pour toujours.

Raiponce fit la moue et serra fort son père contre elle. Elle en fit de même avec sa mère.

\- Je suis désolée mais le climat ne se prête pas à de vraies retrouvailles mais je reviendrais. En attendant, gardez ça avec vous et fuyez le plus loin possible de la mère Gothel.

Raiponce se concentra et leur donna deux bracelets qu'elle enchanta. Ceux-ci rendaient les Moldus qui les portaient invisibles aux yeux des sorciers. Elle avait toujours voulu tester ce sort mais ça ne marchait que sur des Moldus.

\- On t'attendra. Raiponce Tangled.

La blonde reconnut son vraie nom de famille donnée par la prophétie puis sourit. C'était malgré tout un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle regarda ses parents mettre les bracelets et ils disparurent. Raiponce avait également crée un sort de localisation si elle voulait les retrouver un jour.

C'était déjà un adieu mais elle n'en pleura pas. Elle avait retrouvé ses racines. Découvert que de la famille l'attendait à Poudlard et qu'elle comptait bien s'en occuper. Compris ce qu'étaient ses cheveux et ce pourquoi sa vie avait toujours été si compliquée avec la fausse mère Gothel. Elle avait tout compris. Son rêve était acquis. Elle devrait en trouver un nouveau désormais. Trouver les reliques, sauver le monde des sorciers et rendre des comptes à Jack ainsi que ses cousines. Oui c'était son nouveau but et cela lui allait à merveille.

Elle prit les mains d'Harold et de Mérida puis transplana.

\- En avant toute, pour les reliques des fondateurs!

* Crac *

Et ils disparurent sans un bruit de plus.


	67. (Année 7) Chp 6 Infiltration à la BIM

Chp 6: Infiltration à la BIM

Sur une côte à l'est de l'Angleterre, aux abords de la mer noire, se tenait une chaumière pittoresque. C'était une maison de vacances qui surplombait la mer déchaînée dont le toit était fait de paille dure. A l'intérieur cinq sorciers prenaient le petit déjeuner en mangeant des bons croissants chauds.

L'hôte leur servit du café et du chocolat chaud ainsi que des toasts. Une fois terminé il s'assit et lut le journal des sorciers. Au bout d'un moment il soupira en grognant ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Mérida Weasley.

\- Du nouveau?

\- Non justement et c'est ça qui me rend dingue, répondit Flynn Rider. Je vais devoir me rendre à l'ordre si je veux faire un rapport des disparitions à la radio ce soir.

\- Tout est contrôlé par le ministère et donc par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tu le sais bien, répliqua Astrid. C'est ce qui rend la radio des résistants plus importante.

Harold approuva en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Raiponce arriva sur ses entrefaites en se servant du thé. Elle sourit, ce qui rendait toujours à Flynn une forme olympique. Il était ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés depuis quelques jours et se félicitait d'avoir envoyé un hibou avec l'emplacement de sa maison de vacances malgré le danger que ça aurait pu représenter pour lui. Ainsi, deux jours après l'escapade chez les parents de Raiponce, le trio avait choisi de se reposer dans ce lieu paisible. Rider avait été aux anges quand le soir là il les avait vus débarquer sains et saufs. Que Raiponce arborait un grand sourire satisfait et lui avait sauté dans les bras joyeusement. Cela changeait du jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Durant ces derniers jours le trio avait raconté leurs mésaventures avec les Mangemorts et les retrouvailles avec les vrais parents de Raiponce sans oublier de mentionner le fait qu'Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle étaient parentes à la Serdaigle. Flynn leur avait fait part de son côté du travail qu'il faisait pour l'ordre, en espionnant par ci par là les Mangemorts en binôme avec Astrid. Il les avertit également après leur récit qu'un _Tabou_ avait été placé sur le nom de Voldemort ce qui expliquait pourquoi les Mangemorts les retrouvaient toujours. C'était un sortilège que l'on plaçait sur un mot qui permettait de localiser n'importe qui le prononçant.

\- Oh je n'y aurais jamais pensé, avait répliqué Mérida. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois on parlait de _Lui_ quand ils arrivaient!

\- Rah j'aurais du m'en douter, avait répondu la blonde. C'était tellement évident, ils ne venaient que par petits groupes et semblaient ne pas savoir sur qui ils tombaient avant de nous voir... On aurait du faire plus attention à nos paroles. Seuls les membres de l'ordre osent prononcer son nom, et encore pas tous. J'espère qu'Harry est au courant.

\- Aucune idée, avait avoué Flynn.

Sur ce fait, les trois apprentis passèrent leurs journées à réfléchir aux reliques des fondateurs sans en parler au duo de l'ordre qui partait au lever du jour pour revenir le soir. Raiponce, Mérida et Harold ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire car aucun lieu ni aucune information ne se trouvait en leur possession. Malgré tous les livres de la blonde et les recherches de leur amie, ils étaient en panne sèche ce pourquoi le mois de Septembre fila plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Un soir alors que Novembre pointait le bout de son nez, Raiponce frappa des mains sur la table. Harold et Mérida se stoppèrent dans leur discussion.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Questionna la rouquine.

\- Non et ça commence à me rendre dingue! Je ne vois pas comment les trouver. A chaque fois c'est pareil " _A la fin de leur vie les fondateurs ont choisi de cacher à tout jamais les reliques dont la puissance entre de mauvaises mains serait plus dangereuse qu'une armée de détraqueurs. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient quant ils condamnèrent à tout jamais les reliques dans l'oubli du monde des sorciers_ ". Comment on est censés trouver quelque chose que d'innombrables sorciers ont cherché avant nous sans succès? Vraiment j'y croyais au début mais là je perds patience...

Raiponce fit les cents pas dans le salon. De temps à autre elle regardait la mer puis retournait à sa marche de réflexion. Harold profita de cet instant pour sortir et aller siffler dans son appeau. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Krokmou. Il aurait dû le retrouver maintenant... Ou revenir à Beurk mais Astrid avait affirmé que non. Ce pourquoi Harold paniqua en l'imaginant tué par des Mangemorts. Mérida de son côté s'occupait de pêcher du poisson dans la mer tout en marchant longuement sur la plage en repensant à ses dernières années. Est-ce qu'un jour le monde redeviendrait vivable?

Jack Frost quant à lui, n'écoutait rien de ce que les professeurs enseignèrent. Pendant ce mois de Septembre il regarda le monde qu'il connaissait dépérir. Ses ex-amis tentaient de reprendre leur rébellion comme avec Ombrage. Mais les conséquences étaient toujours terribles. Malgré son intervention nombreuses de punitions, et la surveillance de Severus qui leur faisait nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble, les Carrow n'étaient jamais bien loin. Les Doloris pleuvaient. Aucun sourire n'était visible dans le château. Les apprentis baissaient les yeux pour la plupart et filait dans leur salle commune dès la fin des cours. Ils mangeaient en silence pour aller se coucher juste après. Personne ne se baladait dans le château comme avant, et le peu de personne qui le faisait tombaient irrémédiablement sur Jack ou Elsa.

Le jeune Frost se faisait souvent attaquer durant ses rondes, de toutes manières que ce soit. Mais il n'en prenait pas compte. Il était même ravi de voir Ariel lui faire du mal, c'était comme une rédemption. Elsa n'approuvait pas ce comportement mais il n'entendait rien et continuait de donner des punitions plus sévères les unes que les autres pour que chacun oublie cette histoire de rébellion. La blonde claire avait beaucoup de mal pour sa part avec Anna et le garçon dont elle semblait harceler de sa présence. Kristoff. Les deux, la suivaient partout pour une surveillance constante ce qui commençait grandement à l'énerver.

Il n'y a qu'Elena qui s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Jack y voyait une petite Raiponce en elle ce qui lui donnait toujours du baume au cœur après une dure journée de bataille. Il la regardait et lui expliquait tout ce qu'il connaissait sur la magie. Par chance, étant Mangemort par défaut, Elena n'était pas brutalisée par les Carrow, ce qui la laissait librement découvrir Poudlard. Mais elle se sentait très seule malgré tout. Les apprentis l'évitaient ou courraient pour ne pas la croiser. Comme une paria. Ils avaient peur, peur de _La petite protégée_ du grand Jack Frost, le nouveau Voldemort. C'est ce qu'il se disait dans les rangs.

Ceci dit, Jack était toujours ravi le soir quant il entrait dans le dortoir des filles de premières années. Il retrouvait Elena et se couchait dans le même lit, avec amour. Puis il regardait dans sa boule de cristal avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil léger.

Lors de la première semaine de Novembre, il y eut enfin un déclic. Alors que Raiponce mettait au point une toute nouvelle idée, Krokmou arriva. Le dragon se posa et fit la fête à son maître qui pleura de joie en lui sautant au cou. Mérida eut un rictus moqueur. Elle fixa son petit ami qui se fit lécher en grande pompe.

\- Arrête , arrête je suis tout gluant!

Fumseck se posa sur Raiponce qui lui sourit et le caressa. Harold n'en revenait pas:

\- Mais où étiez-vous donc passés?

\- Regarde! Hurla la blonde.

La Serdaigle montra la patte de Krokmou dont une petite couronne en or était entre ses griffes. Mérida laissa tomber son bol qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle accourut et prit la tiare de sa mère.

\- Tu... Tu étais avec ma maman? Elle va bien?

L'animal hocha vivement de la tête en râlant. Mérida ne savait pas si il avait comprit ses paroles mais elle y croyait. Les larmes aux yeux elle sauta dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment laissant Raiponce tourner le dos à la scène, gênée.

Le soir même Astrid fut heureuse de revoir l'animal. Elle regarda Mérida pêcher du poisson et le lancer dans la gueule du Furie nocturne. Flynn arriva un peu plus tard avec des nouvelles informations sur le monde. C'est à cet instant que Raiponce s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Flynn, Astrid... Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir...

\- Quoi? Déjà? Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver!

\- Techniquement ça fait un mois qu'on est là, répliqua Mérida. Mais sans piste je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de partir.

Astrid respira longuement et prit la parole:

\- Pour ma part je suis d'accord avec Raiponce. Les Mangemorts rôdent dans le coin ils ne vont pas tarder à nous débusquer.

\- Toi dès que tu peux être contre moi de toute façon, râla la Gryffondore.

\- Ca n'a aucun rapport. Je n'ai plus rien contre toi.

\- Hum, donc tu avais quelque chose contre moi avant? C'était parce que tu voulais Harold c'est ça?

Mérida afficha un sourire sadique. Harold la regarda de travers:

\- Mérida, Astrid est ma meilleure amie, arrête de toujours la prendre en grippe, depuis un mois tu es invivable.

La rouquine haussa les épaules et tourna le regard de côté. Flynn invita Raiponce à reprendre son idée.

\- Je disais donc qu'il est temps pour nous de partir à ce pourquoi Dumbledore nous avait donné sa confiance. J'ai une idée pour trouver ce que l'on cherche mais ça risque d'être assez dangereux.

\- Ca m'intéresse!

\- Je n'en doute pas Mérida, sourit son amie. Puisqu'on ne trouve aucun indice je pensais me rendre à la BIM de Londres.

\- Quoi!?

Flynn tomba de sa chaise. Il se releva d'emblée :

\- Tu comptes aller à la Bibliothèque Internationale Magique? Tu es folle c'est gardé de partout ! En plus depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les détraqueurs en gardent l'entrée. Comme partout ailleurs remarque. Il y a un nombre incalculable de Mangemort qui s'occupent du contrôle des informations et des livres sur les Moldus. C'est se lancer dans la gueule du loup !

Mérida ouvrit grand les yeux de joie alors qu'Harold était encore choqué. Raiponce sourit doucement:

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix il n'y a que là bas que l'on trouvera sûrement quelque chose. Tout y est recensé.

\- Il n'y a pas une autre solution? Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles...

La Serdaigle s'approcha de Flynn puis elle le prit dans ses bras:

\- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elle ne le sont, nous allons partir Eugène, je suis désolée...

Flynn l'enserra avec amour:

\- Promets-moi de faire attention.

\- Je te le promet.

Quant ils se relâchèrent, Flynn lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Astrid prit également Harold dans les bras sans un regard pour Mérida qui ronchonna.

\- J'espère au moins que tu as un plan? demanda la Gryffondore changeant de sujet.

\- J'y réfléchis... Avoua la blonde.

Harold se massa le menton puis sorti un papier blanc et commença à potasser le sujet avec ses amies.

La nuit fut courte, ils réfléchirent ensemble jusqu'au petit matin. Puis le temps des au-revoir arriva et ils furent difficiles. Flynn et Astrid voulurent partir avec le trio mais ceux-ci refusèrent. La prophétie ne parlait que du Big Four. Cela pourrait être trop dangereux d'y intégrer d'autres personnes. Puis ils étaient très utiles pour l'ordre et la radio Potterveille.

Flynn abdiqua après moulte tentatives. Il dut se résigner à voir partir sa blonde et le duo qui lancèrent de grands signes de main. Harold les remercia du fond du cœur pour l'accueil et la protection. Puis ils partirent sans un mot de plus avec Krokmou, laissant Astrid et Flynn dans la plus profonde des tristesses.

Flynn s'assit sur un rocher, la tête dans les mains. Il allait de nouveau être inquiet et ne plus réussir à dormir de la nuit. Trop de dangers planaient sur ses amis... Astrid s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos:

\- Allez ne fais pas cette tête, ils vont faire attention et puis ce sont des héros dans l'âme.

Flynn la regarda intensément:

\- Je sais bien mais là ils vont à la BIM, tu te rend compte du nombre de Mangemort et de détraqueurs qui trônent là bas?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais et je m'inquiète pour Harold. Non je m'inquiète pour les trois vraiment mais on ne peut rien y faire leur décision est prise depuis longtemps. Nous aussi nous avons une mission qui est d'espionner le ministère et de transmettre les informations. C'est comme ça. Fais leur confiance.

Le jeune homme se massa les joues puis il se tourna vers son amie qui l'épaulait depuis son arrivée dans l'ordre. Non, depuis le fameux tournoi des duos de sorcier plutôt. Il lui sourit:

\- Tu as entièrement raison, il faut que chacun fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Vraiment sans toi Astrid j'aurais déjà sombré dans la dépression.

Elle sourit à son tour et lui donna un coup d'épaule amical. Il la regarda longuement comme pour l'analyser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la contempler et il se surprit à la voir si rayonnante. Il aimait vraiment les blondes.

Sur un coup de tête il la prit dans ses bras et la remercia pour tout son soutien. Elle fut surprise mais ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose et le remercia également. Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler de la vie sans se rendre compte que déjà le soleil descendait du ciel.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Krokmou se posa près de Londres. Ils se dissimulèrent dans un cimetière. Harold caressa longuement son ami en écoutant les filles évoquer leur idée à voix haute. Ensemble ils déjeunèrent sur une tombe quand l'heure de midi arriva.

\- Où est la BIM déjà? Demanda la rouquine. Il nous faudrait au moins des plans...

La blonde approuva et sortit fièrement un livre de son sac.

\- J'ai bien fait de tous les prendre, voilà un livre portant sur la bibliothèque internationale magique. Je l'ai lu un bon nombre de fois. Il parle également des sécurités magiques employées et des étages comportant chaque thème. Le rangement précis des livres etc. Par contre avec les Mangemorts on peut imaginer qu'il y aura des sécurités supplémentaires.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais c'est déjà bien, répliqua Mérida confiante. Montre-moi voir.

Le couple se mit ensemble pour lire l'ouvrage pendant que Raiponce se remémora les sortilèges et les potions qu'elle connaissait pour tenter d'infiltrer la BIM. La nuit tomba bien vite et le trio dut se résoudre à trouver un endroit où dormir. Le camping était de nouveau de mise. Ils trouvèrent donc un bosquet pour établir leurs sortilèges et leur tente.

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels le trio tenta diverses hypothèses. Ils en vinrent vite à la conclusion que cela allait être une vraie épreuve mais ils ne se découragèrent pas. Usant de toute leur intelligence ils mirent au point un plan définitif tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de la ville de Londres.

Quand le point final fut apposé sur le papier, Raiponce se mit au travail de diverses potions. Pendant ce temps Harold s'entraîna à un sortilège impardonnable. Mérida avait été contre au début mais il était inévitable que l'utiliser semblait la meilleure solution pour entrer. Elle servit de cobaye. Elle ne broncha pas sachant que son anniversaire approchait enfin.

Le temps leur parut long mais les préparations de potions prenaient plusieurs lunes si bien qu'ils tournaient en rond autour de Londres. Ils leur fallut également voler des ingrédients dans de nombreuses boutiques ce qui leur valut plusieurs frayeurs. Ils durent également éviter des Mangemorts en vadrouille et les détraqueurs. Par chance Raiponce avait un don inégalé pour les potions et elle termina les mixtures au plus vite. Mérida et Harold eurent le temps de bien se préparer et de faire plusieurs repérages. Leur seul moment de détente était le soir lorsqu'ils allumaient Potterveille. Flynn et Astrid étaient toujours là pour leur parler du monde et leur apporter au maximum leur soutien.

Raiponce ferma une fiole violette puis soupira:

\- Enfin terminé! Je n'en peux plus moi.

Harold délaissa Krokmou et Fumseck pour regarder toutes les potions étalés au sol. Il siffla d'admiration:

\- Et bien tu as fait vite, même si on t'a aidé c'est vraiment remarquable.

\- Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux. On va enfin pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution.

Mérida claqua de la langue:

\- Oui mais pas avant samedi! Avant il y a ... Mon anniversaire! Hurla-t-elle en dansant sur place.

Le duo se sourit. Mérida était aux anges, bientôt elle pourrait user à nouveau de la magie! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela. Elle était si pressée qu'elle organisa elle même son anniversaire.

En cette fin de mois de Novembre, la rouquine déblaya les feuilles mortes et installa une table pliable volée.

\- On la rendra plus tard, avait-elle dit en riant.

S'assurant d'être seuls et d'avoir encore une fois évité des détraqueurs, le trio entama une petite fête. Raiponce, fidèle à elle même , s'était attaquée à faire des gâteaux avec les moyens du bord. Elle les avait chauffés avec sa baguette magique. Cela lui changeait des potions. Harold s'était chargé d'acheter... Enfin plutôt de voler en donnant de l'argent discrètement, des cadeaux puis des petits ballons.

Même dans leur cavale, ils choisirent de ne pas laisser passer cette occasion de faire la fête et ensembles ils partagèrent un délicieux moment sans penser une seule fois aux reliques. Bien entendu ils s'occupèrent de placer des sortilèges de surdité et d'invisibilité pour pouvoir mettre un peu de musique avec la radio. Mérida leur exprima sa gratitude:

\- Même si cette fête est petite. Même si Jack et d'autres ne sont pas là, je suis la fille là plus heureuse du monde! Enfin majeure!

Harold et Raiponce lancèrent des confettis:

\- Joyeux anniversaire! Allez un tour de magie !

Mérida bomba le torse et sortit sa baguette:

\- Je souhaite enfin bon retour à ma jolie baguette. Expecto Patronum!

De sa baguette sortit un énorme ours brillant qui courut autour du camp. Il était plus puissant que jamais. Mérida le contempla en pensant à sa mère. Puis il disparut, son cœur se serrant. Elle chassa ses pensées pour aller un peu danser sur la musique et manger des cookies.

La fête fut un petit succès et ce moment de détende réussit à calmer le trio avant la grande infiltration. La cerise sur le gâteau fut un hibou qui arriva après qu'Harold ait sifflé une nouvelle fois dans son appeau. Ils comprirent que Jack avait envoyé un cadeau à la rouquine qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet sans imaginer qu'il aurait pu être piégé.

Celle-ci tomba des nues. Raiponce et Harold de même. Ils mirent du temps avant de réagir.

\- C...Comment c'est possible? Je ne comprend pas...

Elle fixa les parchemins que Jack lui avait envoyés. Dessus se trouvait un plan détaillé des rondes à la BIM et des sortilèges placés par les Mangemorts ainsi que d'autres annotations fort utiles pour leur plan. Raiponce tourna la tête de tous les côtés comme pour voir une caméra cachée quelque part. Harold se gratta le menton:

\- J'en suis moi même étonné. N'est-ce pas dangereux que Jack soit au courant de ce que l'on prévoit de faire? S'il prévient les Mangemorts nous sommes fichus...

Mérida réfléchit un moment:

\- Si il prend la peine de nous envoyer ça ce n'est pas pour nous dénoncer non?

Raiponce approuva silencieusement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Est-ce qu'il les voyait? Etait-il dans le coin? La regardait t-il? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Cette impression qui la suivait depuis un moment... Elle se sentait souvent observée. Serait-ce possible que Jack ait trouvé un moyen de les voir depuis Poudlard? Elle en rougit.

Le trio lut le parchemin avec attention et revirent certaines de leurs manigances d'une autre manière. Le plan n'en était que plus complet.

Puis le mois de décembre arriva. Le deux décembre pour être précis. Tout était fin prêt. Raiponce lista les potions:

\- Trois fioles de polynectar, trois filtre d'embrouille et deux fioles de potions aveuglantes. Cela devrait suffire en cas de problème. Puis nous avons des vêtements d'adultes. Harold je vais mettre ton bouclier dans mon sac.

\- Ouais tiens. Et pour Krokmou et Fumseck on fait comme on a dit?

\- Oui tous nos sorts sont prêts, on aura une heure en tout et pour tout. Mérida tu t'en sors avec la localisation ?

\- J'ai presque terminé, commenta-t-elle à travers une boule de verre.

Mérida était déjà sur place, tout près de la BIM. C'était un grand bâtiment en pierre sculpté qui était accessible uniquement par un magasin de livres qui ressemblait à une boutique Moldue. Mérida était en filature aux abords de la boutique dans une ruelle quelconque.

Raiponce inspira un grand coup:

\- Il est temps d'y aller. C'est parti.

Elle empoigna sa baguette:

\- Reducio.

Fumseck et Krokmou diminuèrent de taille. Le sortilège de Ratatinage les rendit aussi petits que possible mais cela ne marchait en temps normal que sur de petits animaux. Krokmou était encore de la taille d'un cheval mais Fumseck ressemblait à un oisillon. Raiponce mit le volatile dans son sac puis monta derrière Harold sur Krokmou qui s'envola avec difficulté. Le trajet était court et ils rejoignirent Mérida.

Krokmou, étant plus petit, passa inaperçu et put se cacher au-dessus de la boutique. Il devait se tenir en stand by jusqu'à ce qu'Harold siffle pour l'appeler et qu'ils fuient en cas d'urgence ou non. En espérant que d'ici là il ait repris un peu plus de taille.

Raiponce, Mérida et Harold mirent enfin leur plan à exécution. Pour entrer dans la boutique il fallait qu'ils changent d'apparence, ce pourquoi ils prirent trois sorcières au sang pur qui vivaient dans le coin et mirent des cheveux dans leur potion. Ils la burent avec écœurement. Leur visage et leur corps se tordirent pour prendre une toute nouvelle apparence. Mérida devint une femme mûre âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Les cheveux bruns tirés en chignon avec des lunettes sur le nez. Ses yeux étaient devenus bruns et son nez plus tordu qu'à l'ordinaire. Harold prit l'apparence d'une femme de même âge et corpulence. Ses cheveux était long, auburn et ses yeux restèrent vert. Il contempla sa poitrine plutôt imposante et ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le dessus de sa robe en rougissant. Mérida le frappa:

\- Eh! Pervers!

\- J'ai le droit de me regarder quand même !

\- C'est le corps d'une étrangère à la base.

\- Maintenant c'est le mien.

\- ... Non mais les mecs je te jure. Je te montrerais ma poitrine si tu veux tant en voir une.

Harold vira au cramoisi et se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux bruns clair de femme.

Puis ce fut au tour de Raiponce. Se faisant passer à son tour pour une femme plus vieille d'une trentaine d'année. Voulant faire croire simplement que trois damoiselles étaient venues faire leur petit tour à la BIM entre amies. La Serdaigle fut contente de sentir ses cheveux coupés très courts et bruns. Les yeux étaient restés verts également mais plus foncé. Elle remarqua comme il était bon de pouvoir tourner sur soi même sans que ses cheveux ne lui collent dans les pieds.

Une fois les découvertes sur leur nouveau corps fait, ils s'habillèrent de capes de sorciers de luxes de couleur verte et noire. Avec des chapeaux imposants comme dans le milieu. Sur les couvre-chef trônaient des plumes d'oiseaux. C'était Jack Frost qui leur avait envoyé ses conseils pour passer inaperçu. Il semblait que les nobles de sang pur passaient plus facilement l'entrée que d'autres. Surtout les femmes plutôt jolies. Par chance la potion prenait ce critère en compte pour que Raiponce puisse passer sans problème le détecteur de sang dit Impur. Même si malgré tout elle descendait d'une grande lignée elle aussi.

Les apprentis pénétrèrent enfin dans la boutique qui sonna d'une cloche. Ils sentirent un charme magique les analyser. Grâce à l'efficacité de la blonde le sortilège ne remarqua pas leur vraie apparence, c'était déjà gagné pour ce passage. Les trois _amies_ , dont Harold qui marchait comme un canard avec ses talons, se rendirent au comptoir. L'homme au regard noir était un Mangemort à coup sûr. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était des sorcières. Il leur fit passer un test de sang pur en prélevant du sang de leur doigt. C'est encore une fois grâce à Jack que cela fut un succès. Raiponce avait placé une petite poche de sang, appartenant apparemment à Elsa, sous la peau de son doigt si bien que le test révéla _Sang pur de parents sorciers_ sans problème. C'était un test mis au point par Pitch le Mangemort.

Quand ce fut fait, les trois _filles_ remplirent un bulletin d'entrée avec leur fausse identité. Puis elles furent dirigées derrière dans l'arrière boutique. Là, dominait une étagère de livres dont il tira plusieurs ouvrages et la porte s'ouvrit en cliquetant.

\- Bonne visite à la rue d'art de Magical Square Garden International.

\- Merci, répliquèrent- _elles_.

L'homme fixa longuement Harold en levant un sourcil. Il avait une démarche peu commune pour une femme, presque trop virile. Le Poufsouffle sourit , tendu, puis tenta d'être plus féminine et passa la porte qui se referma sur lui.

Il reprit son souffle:

\- Mérida je te hais d'avoir osé me faire ce coup là ! On aurait pu faire un couple avec une enfant mais non toi tu voulais trois filles.

Mérida pouffa de rire dans sa cape, elle adorait le comique de la situation. Raiponce par contre, s'inquiéta:

\- Il ne faut pas que tu l'appelles par son prénom on ne sait jamais! N'oublions pas nos noms de codes s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en murmurant.

\- Ah oui pardon, je voulais dire Anna.

La rouquine avait choisi ce nom en se rappelant de la petite Gryffondore qui lui ressemblait tant. Raiponce, elle , avait pris le nom d'Ariel. Quant à Harold il avait choisi Astrid. Bien que cela ne leur servirait malheureusement pas à grand chose.

Le trio se mit en marche vers l'imposant bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas que la BIM ici mais plusieurs autres établissements dédiés à la culture magique et même des musées. Ils admirèrent la vue mais se sentirent mal à l'aise. Ils avaient l'impression que tout le monde les regardait. La peur de se faire découvrir les rattrapait plus la foule s'intensifiait dans les allées. Ils tremblaient. La paranoïa les rattrapa. Fixant le sol les trois _filles_ marchèrent d'un pas pressé et non naturel. Mais la plupart n'y firent pas attention.

Arrivant enfin devant la bibliothèque, le froid leur parcourut l'échine. Des détraqueurs traînaient au-dessus et dans l'entrée. La devanture était gelée et les sorciers frissonnèrent. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid pour un début décembre. Resserrant leurs mains sur leur cape les _sorcières_ approchèrent des escaliers. La blonde murmura:

\- Ca va être l'étape la plus compliquée, vous êtes prêts?

Les deux approuvèrent d'un geste de la tête.

Un nouveau contrôle bien plus difficile devait se faire à l'entrée de la BIM. Les trois se mirent dans la queue des sorciers qui attendaient à l'entrée. Harold sortit sa baguette discrètement:

\- Impero

Le sorcier en costume devant eux se raidit. Ses yeux tombèrent dans le vague. Harold le fit se retourner et fit croire que c'était un bon ami à _elles_. Puis il lui fit boire un filtre d'Embrouille. Mérida et Raiponce en firent de même sur deux autres personnes.

Les deux filles relâchèrent leur sortilège. Leurs victimes étaient dans le vague comme avec la potion de confusion mais peu à peu la colère monta en eux. Puis Harold ordonna à la troisième personne de frapper les deux autres. Il le libéra et la mixture fit le reste. Le filtre d'Embrouille éclata et les sorciers à l'entrée commencèrent à se battre avec les poings. Puis avec de la magie.

Les détraqueurs et les Mangemorts le remarquèrent aussitôt et s'empressèrent d'aller voir le problème. Le trio en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'au poste de vérification. Ils se retrouvèrent face à trois détraqueurs qui gardaient l'entrée.

\- Spero Patronum, murmurèrent- _elles_.

Un phœnix, un ours et un dragon repoussèrent les détraqueurs qui filèrent dans le ciel. Cependant, deux Mangemorts à l'intérieur les repérèrent. Ils coururent vers eux mais les apprentis furent plus rapides:

\- Impero!

Raiponce et Mérida tenaient leur ennemi en joug.

\- Oubliettes.

Le duo de Mangemort regardèrent dans le vague alors que le trio fila entre eux. Puis ils retournèrent à leur travail. C'était un succès. Ils avaient pu passer sans avoir à être jaugés par le détecteur de polynectar et de baguettes qui auraient prouvées leur véritable identité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la peur laissa place à l'excitation. Un grand "o" s'afficha sur leur lèvres alors qu'ils contemplèrent l'immense bibliothèque qui s'étalait sous leur yeux. Il y avait un plafond sans fin et des rayons aussi hauts que possible. Des étages entiers étaient remplis de livres en tous genres indiqués par des flèches ensorcelées. Il y avait des élévateurs magiques qui montaient par ci par là entre eux. Un vrai nid de fourmi alors que le trio n'avait déjà plus que quarante-cinq minutes devant eux.

Avalant leur salive ils s'avancèrent au milieu du hall.

\- Hum, par où on commence? gémit Mérida qui détestait les livres et la recherche.

La Serdaigle regarda de tous les côtés complètement euphorique:

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais je crois qu'un jour j'y retournerais et je violerais cette bibliothèque ! J'ai raté ma vie jusqu'à présent!

Harold eut un rire très féminin dont Mérida tomba à nouveau dans l'hilarité. Il la frappa avec un sac à main ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller les autres sorciers aux alentours. Il se reprit et fit la fille féminine et douce. Mérida se cachait derrière ses mains tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

C'est alors qu'une plume arriva. Elle fila vers eux avec un bout de papier. Une voix s'éleva de la plume:

\- Puis-je vous aider? Que recherchez-vous?

Ils sursautèrent. Raiponce s'éclaircit la voix:

\- Nous cherchons des livres parlant des reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor.

La plume tournoya. Elle semblait réfléchir et le parchemin s'illumina d'une foule de titres et d'ouvrages.

\- J'ai cinq cent mille vingt quatre réponse. Voulez-vous affiner votre recherche?

Mérida soupira, déconfite. Harold s'avança:

\- Nous cherchons des ouvrages parlant uniquement des reliques des fondateurs, de leur création et de leur emplacement. De vieux ouvrages de préférence.

A nouveau la plume réfléchit.

\- J'ai six cent ouvrages sur leur création, quatre cent sur l'histoire des reliques et leur mythe mais aucun sur leur emplacement.

La Serdaigle se mordit la lèvre. Elle réfléchit un moment:

\- Et des livres parlant de personnes ayant cherché les reliques. Ayant fait des voyages et relatant leur récit dans un ouvrage?

La plume mit un temps fou à chercher des titres dans la base de données magique. Mérida tapa du pied au sol, voyant les minutes défiler alors que le temps pressait. Harold aussi qui contemplait ses cheveux et sa poitrine. La plume se stoppa au bout de cinq minutes:

\- J'ai trouvé une vingtaine d'ouvrages. Voici la liste.

Une feuille en trois exemplaires vola vers eux.

\- Merci c'est exactement ce que l'on voulait.

\- Bonne journée.

La plume fila vers un autre couple qui s'impatientait.

Mérida fixa le parchemin:

\- On doit les chercher nous même?

Harold pointa du doigt les élévateurs:

\- Il faut monter au bon étage et appeler le livre avec son code, c'est écrit en bas là.

\- Ah ouais avec le numéro des étages. Pas mal.

\- Pas mal? S'excita Raiponce, c'est le paradis ! Je suis aux anges!

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'aux élévateurs.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdue là, soupira Mérida.

\- Complètement.

Ils rirent puis la rejoignirent.

Prenant divers étages l'ascenseur fila dans tous les sens. En diagonale, à droite , à gauche, en arrière. A chaque nouvel étage, _les filles_ appelaient leur document qui volaient jusqu'à _elles_. Bientôt une vingtaine de livres trônaient dans leur main. Ils prirent donc une table au quarante huitième étage, l'étage des tables, à part, et commencèrent leur lecture rapide alors qu'il ne restait déjà plus que trente minutes.

Plusieurs Mangemorts passèrent en les regardant pour les analyser et continuer leur route. Passant de sueurs froides à de la réflexion, le trio était sous tension. Le pire fut pour Harold qui n'arrivait pas à croiser les jambes. Il les laissait écartés ce qui lui donnait un style très déplacé.

L'horloge fila. _Tic tac tic tac._ Les pages des livres tournèrent. La tension montait. Les yeux filaient de ligne en ligne, le souffle court. Le cœur qui palpitait au rythme du bruit des livres parcourus. Un silence de plomb et une atmosphère frigide. Mais le pire fut à venir.

Alors que les sorciers imprimaient dans leur cerveau le nombres d'informations relatant des reliques un homme arriva. Un Mangemort. Il tenait une feuille dans les mains et appela son livre. _" Jugement divin, code deux quatre six neuf sept JD "_.

Mérida leva les yeux de son livre quant elle reconnut la voix. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle se figea et il sentit son regard. Se retournant l'homme sourit en voyant trois belles dames plutôt sexy dont l'une semblait le dévorer du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et Mérida se tendit, elle n'aurait pas du le regarder. L'homme se plaça devant leur table:

\- Bonjour mesdames. Vous semblez fort intéressées par vos ouvrages.

Raiponce et Harold levèrent les yeux. Ils se figèrent d'effroi. Mérida leur donna un coup de pied sous la table et s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Ah... Et bien on aime beaucoup la lecture. Et vous... Monsieur le ministre que faites-vous donc ici?

Claude Frollo leur sourit, un sourire à faire peur. Il leur montra son livre:

\- Oh je cherchais quel nouveau châtiment je pourrais imposer à nos opposants impurs et aux Moldus. J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de trouver comment rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à une femme qui se joue de moi depuis le début de l'année.

Il râla pendant que le trio affichait un faux sourire. Raiponce se sentait au plus mal repensant à ses mains qui l'avaient touché et à la façon dont il les draguait. Ecœurant.

Frollo fixa les livres empruntés.

\- _"Voyage avec le grand Guy Montebourse, à la recherche des reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard. " , " La quête sans fin " , " Les reliques, un mythe ou une réalité? " , " Dans la peau d'un chercheur de reliques " , " la triste mort de Marty le chercheur de trésor"._ Dites-moi mesdames vous semblez vous intéresser à ces reliques.

Mérida approuva de la tête. Harold prit une voix féminine:

\- Oui nous sommes friandes de mythologie. Et nous adorons la quête de Poudlard.

\- Je comprends, moi même je suis fasciné par ce genre de chose. J'ai également fait pas mal de recherches sur le sujet à l'époque.

\- Oh et vous avez trouvé quelque chose? demanda nerveusement Raiponce.

Frollo la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi tremblait-elle? Il se remémora son passé:

\- Pas vraiment à vrai dire je me demande si ces reliques existent vraiment mais j'avais quand même trouvé une piste. J'avais trouvé un jour dans un ouvrage, que les fondateurs avaient tous une cachette secrète bien à eux. Et qu'ils avaient écrit un poème pour offrir une chance à quiconque de trouver leur emplacement par des énigmes. Cela ressemblait fortement à un jeu de piste croyez-moi et je n'ai jamais réussit à en comprendre un traître mot. Mais il est vrai que certains des chercheurs de ce que vous lisez ont pris ces poèmes très au sérieux et ont cherché un peu partout dans le monde pour trouver ces fameuses cachettes. Plusieurs rumeurs tenteraient à dire que dans ces cachettes se trouveraient les fameuses reliques. Armes à la puissance destructrices.

Mérida s'excita tout à coup et se leva. Elle sautilla sur place:

\- Où peut-on trouver ces poèmes!?

Frollo eut un étrange sentiment.

\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas, j'en ai trouvé certains sur des livres anciens que ma famille possédait mais ils sont très rares.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y en a ici!? Oh je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver ça! Hurla Mérida qui ferma le poing en l'air.

Harold fixa sa montre. Il se tint vulgairement sur sa chaise avec un bras en arrière.

\- Le temps presse.

Raiponce regarda ses pieds sans rien dire comme paralysée. Elle n'osait pas le voir en face.

Frollo examina le trio. Il eut comme un sourire qui s'allongea sur ses lèvres. Il comprit pourquoi ce sentiment le taraudait. Une femme surexcitée, une femme timide et une femme plutôt masculine. Il comprit pourquoi des bagarres avaient eut lieues devant la bibliothèque si calme en temps normal et que des détraqueurs semblaient mécontents. Pourquoi deux Mangemorts à l'entrées semblaient perdus en le voyant et ne savaient plus faire leur travail correctement. Oh oui il avait compris.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous cherchez les reliques des fondateurs mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça. Mérida Weasley, Harold Haddock et Raiponce Gothel.

Le trio regarda Frollo, en panique. Claude n'était pas dupe, il les connaissait si bien. Et il les avait enfin sous la main.


	68. (Année 7) Chp 7 La piste des quatrains

Chp 7: La piste des quatrains

Claude Frollo se frottait les mains. Son cruel regard se posa sur les trois _sorcières_ qui avaient un visage déconfi et blafard. Il jubilait. Pendant un court moment le silence régnait entre les quatre personnes. Harold tenta sa chance:

\- Mais que dites-vous Monsieur? Nous ne...

\- Allons, Allons ,le coupa-t-il. Je vous connais bien les enfants. Je ne suis pas dupe , j'ai eu le temps de bien vous étudier quand j'étais à Poudlard et devant le Magenmagot. Vos réactions, votre impulsivité. Par ailleurs mon garçon sache qu'une lady n'écarte jamais les jambes comme ça.

Harold rougit et serra les cuisses. Ils étaient grillés. Changer d'apparence c'était facile mais modifier sa personnalité c'était tout autre. Mérida serra les dents puis sortit rapidement sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus.

Frollo désarma la Gryffondore en une fraction de seconde, ce qui la décontenança.

\- Je suis bien plus expérimenté que vous et bien plus fort. Je vous laisse donc deux options. Soit vous me suivez gentiment jusqu'à mon maître et je vous promet une nouvelle vie de sécurité avec moi. Soit vous vous débattez et je vous traîne jusqu'à Lui pour qu'il vous tue. Mais ce serait dommage de gâcher de si belles jeunes filles.

Il fixa Raiponce, se rappelant de sa beauté et de ses cheveux. Il salivait en l'imaginant être son esclave pour toujours.

Un petit troupeau de sorciers commençait à regarder dans leur direction et à se rapprocher. La panique envahit le trio, pris au piège. Harold eut tout juste le temps de mettre sa main dans une de ses poches avant que Frollo n'agisse.

\- Incarcerem.

Des liens s'enroulèrent autour des trois _jeunes femmes_. Les cordes se serrèrent autour de leur cou et de leur buste. Les étouffants. Seules leur jambes étaient libres de mouvement:

\- Suivez-moi on va transplaner en dehors du domaine. Et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir ou j'attaque au Doloris.

Fixant Harold il eut un rictus:

\- Mon pauvre garçon tu me fais de la peine. Finite Incantatem.

Le corps des trois apprentis se tordirent et reprirent peu à peu leur vrais traits. Les cheveux de Raiponce s'allongèrent, encore et encore pour finir par toucher le sol et s'entasser en un longs tas brun. La couleur arriva par la suite d'un blond si doré que la lumière envahit l'espace pendant un moment. Frollo en avait les yeux qui brillaient d'envie. Mérida reprit sa teinte pâle claire, ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux en bataille qui explosèrent le chignon serré. De son côté, Harold sentit son corps s'allonger et prendre du volume. Ses cheveux fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il retrouva enfin son allure de beau garçon.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, j'ai un très bon flair.

Frollo s'auto-félicita et attira les apprentis sorciers à lui d'un coup de baguette. Le ministre en profita pour prendre leur armes avec un Accio puis il les obligea à avancer. Les autres sorciers chuchotaient leur ébahissement de voir les trois fugitifs saucissonnés comme ça. Certains Mangemorts approuvèrent et s'inclinèrent devant le passage de Frollo. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sortie de la BIM. Une fois à l'extérieur Mérida tenta de foncer sur Frollo pour lui faire perdre sa baguette mais celui-ci s'écarta gracieusement.

\- Endoloris!

La rouquine hurla et s'effondra sur les dalles froides devant la foule de curieux.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, toi je te surveille de près.

Il sourit, les yeux emplis de folie et continua sa torture.

\- Arrêtez je vous en prie! Hurla Raiponce.

Harold se contenta de grogner. Il tentait de se transformer en Animagus mais aucune magie ne pouvait passer par delà les cordes.

\- Hum. Je veux bien arrêter si tu me promets de rester à mes côtés. Je pourrais même m'occuper de Gothel pour toi.

La blonde déglutit.

\- Ne...t'occupe pas... de moi...

Mérida se tordait maintenant en arrière.

Raiponce serra les poings:

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en prie, laissez la...

Frollo stoppa le sortilège. Il prit la blonde par le menton:

\- Bien. C'est parfait.

Il renifla ses cheveux. Raiponce tremblait de haut en bas. Là à cette instant elle aurait vraiment voulu que Jack vienne pour la sauver, elle y pensa si fort.

\- J...Jack...

Frollo se releva, les sourcil froncés. Il contempla le petit bout de femme qui fermait les yeux en tremblant.

Ce que personne ne sut en revanche c'est que Jack suivait toute l'histoire depuis la boule en verre. Il avait entendu l'appel de Raiponce et son cœur venait de se serrer comme si mille aiguilles le transperçaient. Le pauvre ne pouvait rien faire, bloqué dans sa salle commune à contempler le fameux plan qui partait en sucette. Il aurait tellement eu envie, là tout de suite, de transplaner et de sauver sa belle. Mais c'était impossible à Poudlard. Oui il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste souffrir.

Frollo empoigna la blonde et la fit avancer à ses côtés. Les deux autres suivirent la marche. Bientôt ils iraient rejoindre Voldemort... Bientôt ils seraient condamnés. Durant la marche active, Harold continuait de saisir son appeau. Il avait la main dans sa poche mais elle était coincée dans les liens. Il tenait l'objet sans pouvoir le tirer. Mérida le remarqua pendant que son ennemi était focalisé sur sa proie aux cheveux de lumière.

La Gryffondore se colla à Harold et de sa main elle tira sur les liens de son petit ami. Plus elle tirait plus les liens se resserraient. Elle choisit alors de déplacer les cordes en descendant une partie sous la taille du dragonnier. Il l'aida en remontant au maximum ses épaules. Une fois dégagé Harold reprit son souffle et ôta sa main avec le sifflet de sa poche.

Les sorciers approchaient de la sortie et Frollo frappa plusieurs coup sur le mur pour que la porte s'ouvre. Celle-ci grinça sur ses gonds et dévoila l'arrière boutique Moldue. Si Frollo mettait les pieds dehors, dans la rue, il pourrait transplaner. Une fois dans la boutique le Mangemort qui gardait l'entrée félicita son supérieur. Frollo ne manqua pas de s'arrêter pour faire son propre éloge.

Cela laissa le temps à Harold de mettre l'appeau sur un meuble. Puis il s'accroupit et siffla. Plusieurs fois. Dans la seconde qui suivit, malgré les moldus présent, Krokmou débarqua par la vitre extérieure et cracha des boules de feu bleu en direction des Mangemorts. Le dragon avait quasiment repris sa taille normale. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant. Frollo s'effondra au sol pour se protéger. Il en perdit sa concentration. Les liens se détachèrent.

Raiponce se dégagea mais il réussit à s'agripper au bout de ses cheveux.

\- Attend que je t'apprenne ce qu'il en est de me défier.

Il était hors de lui et ses cheveux devinrent hirsutes. Mérida ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre sa baguette elle sauta sur lui. Harold prit son appeau, le rangea et courut jusqu'à sa belle pour prendre les baguettes dans la poche de Frollo. Celui-ci les repoussa avec une puissance magique inégalée.

\- Accio baguettes!

Raiponce avait pris la baguette du gardien. Leur propre arme arrivèrent dans les mains de chacun.

\- Bombarnum!

Mérida hurla et pointa sa baguette sur le plafond qui explosa et commença à s'effondrer. Elle avait pris exemple sur Harold qui avait utilisé la même tactique contre Gothel. Le dragonnier en fut ravi et ensembles ils réussirent à dégager Raiponce qui agrippa ses cheveux pour courir. La blonde en profita pour lancer ses potions d'aveuglement sur les deux Mangemorts qui mirent leur mains sur les yeux.

Krokmou les appela et ils montèrent sur lui. Il fila entre les débris qui tombaient puis s'envola. Quelques sortilèges volèrent depuis le sol mais rien n'atteignit l'animal qui disparut dans les nuages. Au loin, à Poudlard, Jack put enfin reprendre son souffle.

Une fois à l'abri dans une petite montagne. Les trois sorciers se reposèrent. Raiponce en tremblait encore. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit Fumseck pour qu'il puisse retourner à l'air libre, à nouveau à la bonne taille. Ils avaient préféré le garder en sécurité avec eux. L'oiseau se posa et réconforta la blonde d'un chant chaleureux.

Quant Mérida fut remise de ses émotions, elle commença à s'énerver.

\- Tout ça pour rien! On a failli passer à la casserole avec ce tordu pour rien, niet, nada!

Harold qui félicitait son ami volant, s'éclaircit les idées.

\- Et bien non on a une piste c'est mieux que rien.

\- Oui les poèmes d'accord mais où les trouver sinon dans la bibliothèque? Cette même BIM où on est certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir y remettre les pieds...

\- Tu n'as pas tord. On retourne presque à la case départ. Si au moins on avait pu emprunter ou voler les livres. Tu n'as rien lu de concluant dans les tomes ma chérie?

\- Rien. Enfin si j'en ai appris plus sur les reliques mais pas sur un endroit précis ou des poèmes. Ce que j'ai lu m'a plus fait peur qu'autre chose.

Harold haussa un sourcil:

\- Parce qu'ils disent tous que les reliques peuvent affaiblir le corps tellement elles pompent de magie?

\- Hum oui aussi c'est vrai mais surtout parce que tous les chercheurs qui ont été après les reliques... sont morts. Morts pendant leur recherche et non de vieillesse.

\- C'est vrai ça! Déglutit le dragonnier. Tous alors qu'ils approchaient du but... J'avais même pas fait le rapprochement.

Raiponce reprit son courage et se leva. Elle les rejoignit et sourit:

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je pense savoir où trouver ces poèmes!

\- Où ça? dit le couple en cœur.

\- Là dedans!

Elle sortit de son sac magique, la première édition de Poudlard offerte par Dumbledore.

\- Sérieux ils y sont? Commenta la rouquine.

\- Oui, j'ai lu ce livre une centaine de fois et je me souviens que sur le passage des fondateurs il existe un recueil de poème. Un écrit par chaque fondateur mais honnêtement en le lisant je n'y voyais que de la simple poésie concernant leur maison.

Harold s'assit sur un rocher:

\- Je me demande ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas... Il était... omniscient!

Les filles approuvèrent. Raiponce rechercha la bonne page en s'asseyant au sol avec Mérida. Elle connaissait le livre sur le bout des doigts.

\- Je pense que le directeur nous à donné ce livre justement parce que dans les premières éditions se trouvait des passages sur les fondateurs qui ont été retirés plus tard. Le ministère fait beaucoup de réformes concernant les livres et l'éducation, ils devaient trouver que certaines choses ne leur serviraient à rien. Bref voilà la bonne page.

Elle posa le livre sur l'herbe. Harold et Mérida se penchèrent dessus. Raiponce les lut à voix haute, un par un. C'était à chaque fois une constitution de trois quatrains.

 _Montre tes crocs, Valeureux Lion_

 _Le lion rugit dans la lande sauvage,_

 _Assouvissant son règne dans sa terre natale._

 _Protégeant à jamais sur son étal,_

 _Son beau et douloureux héritage._

 _Toujours fort fidèle et valeureux,_

 _Il n'attendra que les plus courageux,_

 _Au fin fond de son antre caché,_

 _Là où les portes veulent s'entendre chanter._

 _L'animal s'endort pour un moment,_

 _Sous la brise marine et humide._

 _Alors que trône la pierre de diamant,_

 _Dont la corne s'ouvrira dans le vide._

 _Godric Gryffondor._

 _A Godric's Hollow ,North Yorkshire - Moyen âge_.

 _Ouvre ton coeur, Loyal Blaireau_

 _Le Blaireau choisit un nid moelleux,_

 _Dans le creux d'un vallon boisé,_

 _Pour garder fidèlement l'entrée,_

 _De sa cachette remplie de Dahlias bleus._

 _Le juste animal n'aime pas être dérangé,_

 _Il fera tout pour se cacher._

 _Mais si on le réveille gentiment,_

 _Il écoutera pacifiquement._

 _Pourtant jamais il ne cédera._

 _Donner son trésor ne se fera que si,_

 _Loyauté, patience, justice et travail sont réunis._

 _Seule la vérité dans ton cœur te guidera._

 _Helga Poufsouffle._

 _A Pays de Galle - Moyen âge_

 _Déploie tes ailes, Aigle passionné_

 _Au sommet de sa montagne endormie,_

 _L'aigle scrute l'horizon de ses yeux jaunis,_

 _Posé sur son piédestal,_

 _Dans les ruines d'un château provincial._

 _Le volatile aime une chose essentielle,_

 _La liberté qu'il parcourt dans le ciel._

 _C'est ce qu'il attend d'un futur descendant,_

 _Qu'il voyage en tout temps._

 _Vivant sa passion sans détour,_

 _Il attendra fatalement sur la pointe de sa tour._

 _Aimant l'intelligence et la sagesse,_

 _Au travers toi il devra trouver culture et gentillesse._

 _Rowena Serdaigle._

 _En Ecosse, Glen Great - Moyen âge._

 _Soit le meilleur, Ambitieux Serpent_

 _Le fourbe Serpent tapi dans les marécages,_

 _S'en va pour un nouveau voyage,_

 _Fuyant les traîtres à leur sang._

 _Il retourna dans le froid virulent._

 _Caché sous la neige il hiberne pendant un temps,_

 _Attendant qu'un jour vienne un être de vrai sang._

 _Qu'apparaisse un héritier digne de son rang_

 _A qui il confiera son trésor et son talent._

 _Mais pour ce faire rien n'est plus dur,_

 _Que de montrer sa vraie nature._

 _Le Serpent lové dans sa caverne gelée,_

 _Attendra au centre du monde sur la pente brisée._

 _Salazard Serpentard_

 _A East Anglia,_ _N_ _orfolk - Moyen âge_

Le trio cogita. Chacun relut son propre couplet dans un silence pesant. Cela voulait tout dire et rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces poèmes? Un endroit, une épreuve? Mérida cogitait si fort qu'elle en fronçait les sourcils. Harold écrivait des idées sur un bout de papier, de même que Raiponce qui sortit son fidèle calepin. Dessus trônaient encore les anciens écrits comme la vérité sur le Basilic et la chambre des secrets.

Après une bonne demi-heure de réflexion ce fut Harold qui brisa le silence:

\- Je pense comprendre la structure de ces poèmes. Si on arrive à bien les déchiffrer on dirait qu'ils tendent à nous indiquer ce que doivent être ceux qui veulent prendre les reliques et l'endroit ou les chercher.

\- Je suis de cet avis aussi mais c'est assez vague, répondit la blonde. Si je prend mon essai. _" Dans la montagne endormie. Au sommet d'un château provincial. Sur la pointe de sa tour. "_ Ca peut se trouver n'importe où... Même si je suis sûre que c'est en Grande Bretagne. Les fondateurs ne seraient pas partis ailleurs.

Mérida approuva:

\- Justement dans mon poème il est dit " _sa terre natale_ " on peut donc supposer que les fondateurs ont choisis de rester ici. Sauf peut-être Serpentard qui se dit avoir voyagé dans une terre plus froide pour fuir _, et je cite, " les traîtres à leur sang."_ Sûrement après leur dispute pour les histoires de sang impur à Poudlard.

\- Ce qui ne nous concerne pas de toute façon, répliqua Harold.

\- Certes... Enchaîna Raiponce. Essayons d'écrire toutes nos idées et de faire un brainstorming après.

\- Un quoi? Demanda la rouquine paumée.

Harold pouffa.

\- Tu ne connais pas ça? C'est une méthode de travail qui consiste à...

\- Ah oui je vois, coupa la rouquine. " Une méthode de travail" forcément que je ne connais pas.

Ensembles ils rirent de bon cœur, se détendant après cette dure épreuve. Le chemin semblait semé d'embûches.

Au manoir Malefoy, des hurlements s'échappaient des murs. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient présents et regardait Claude Frollo se faire torturer pour son échec. Il se tordit de tous les côtés sous le regard terrifiant de Lord Voldemort qui semblait plus que contrarié.

\- Tu as laissé s'échapper le trio de fouineur.

\- Pardonnez...moi... mon maître!

\- Tu aurais du les tuer tout de suite.

\- Mais je pensais... que vous voudriez les tuer vous même et garder la blonde pour vous...

Jedusor stoppa son sortilège. Frollo put reprendre son souffle, étalé au sol de douleur.

\- Hum ce n'est pas faux mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as échoué stupidement dans ta tâche. Tu savais pourtant qu'ils avaient un dragon.

Frollo implora son pardon. Voldemort lui mit un pied sur la tête:

\- Pour te faire pardonner, il faudra redoubler d'efforts et me capturer ces trois là.

Le ministre approuva puis il releva la tête une fois le pied enlevé:

\- Maître j'ai quand même réussi à avoir des informations pour vous!

Voldemort s'assit sur une chaise laissant Nagini l'entourer et se lover dans sa main.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, si les gêneurs étaient à la BIM c'est parce qu'ils recherchent les reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard. Vous savez ce mythe qui explique qu'il existerait quatre armes surpuissantes capable créer toutes formes de magie.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, grogna Voldemort qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un inculte. Et pourquoi les cherchent-ils?

\- Je pense que c'est pour leur puissance. Pour lutter contre vous et vous défaire même si c'est impossible.

Le mage noir réfléchit:

\- Hum, pas si impossible que ça.

Les Mangemorts furent étonnés que Voldemort admette ça. Il se reprit pour s'expliquer:

\- Si ces reliques existent bel et bien, elles peuvent sûrement avoir la puissance de m'affronter et de me mettre en difficulté. Je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Mais cela peut jouer en notre faveur, on pourrait leur tendre un piège. Frollo. Où se trouvent les reliques?

Le ministre pâlit. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre négativement:

\- Je... Elles n'ont jamais été trouvées mon maître... Mais il existe des poèmes pouvant expliquer leur emplacement, je crois.

\- Je crois tu dis? S'impatienta Voldemort. Tu voulais te faire pardonner n'est-ce pas? Alors je t'ordonne de les trouver et de ramener les trois gêneurs ici. Que je les tue et emprisonne la fleur éternelle. Elle rejoindra sa fausse mère dans les cachots.

Il s'emporta d'un terrible rire glaçant qu'Astoria Gothel entendit depuis sa prison au sous-sol. Enfermée et punie pour son propre échec.

\- Bien ce sera fait. Puis-je me permettre de prendre quelques personnes avec moi?

\- Qui tu voudras mais je te préviens. Si ils nous filent entre les doigts ou trouvent ces reliques...Tu ne t'en sortiras pas qu'avec une simple torture.

Frollo sentit une perle couler dans son dos. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela mais il se donnerait à fond pour son maître. Lui qui était l'un des plus fidèles.

Jack Frost profita de la découverte de ses amis pour écrire son propre poème sur une feuille. Puis il se rendit dans le bureau de Severus Rogue. Il passa par la gargouille en escalier qui l'amena jusqu'à la grande porte. Le nouveau directeur lui ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et le pria de s'asseoir alors qu'il lisait tranquillement le journal.

Jack passa devant les portraits et regarda Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil amical. Le Serpentard lui sourit puis prit place dans un fauteuil moelleux.

\- Que me vaut ta visite? Encore un problème avec l'Armée rebelle de Dumbledore?

Jack secoua la tête:

\- Non ils se tiennent à peu près tranquille en ce moment. De toute façon je les ai envoyés travailler avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite pour les occuper. Ils doivent sûrement me maudire.

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

\- Je sais. Enfin passons, je viens car j'ai une piste pour...

\- Attends.

Severus sortit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce.

\- Vas-y. On ne sait jamais où les Carrow mettent leur nez.

\- En effet. Je disais, j'ai une piste pour trouver la relique de Salazard Serpentard. Vous savez la quête substantielle que je dois faire selon la prophétie si je veux défaire Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Quand est-il?

\- Pour l'instant je dois potasser sur un poème mais c'est bien au pôle nord que je dois me rendre. Là où le Serpent a quitté son marécage et à choisi de s'établir dans le froid.

Il lui montra le poème. Le directeur le lut et approuva.

\- Une énigme fort sympathique mais je vois à peu près où il veut en venir.

Jack approuva de la tête. Cependant Severus soupira et se tassa dans son siège:

\- Mais il y a un souci. Je devais justement t'en parler.

\- Un problème? Ne me dîtes pas que je ne pourrais pas partir à Noel?

\- Si justement. Tu-Sais-Qui veut te voir pour les fêtes et avoir un œil sur toi ce qui fait que j'ai pour ordre de t'envoyer au manoir pour les vacances. Tu ne pourras pas partir.

\- Mais... Comment je vais faire? paniqua la jeune garçon.

Severus cogita. Ils étaient bloqués car au château si Jack était absent cela se verrait tout de suite.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un prenne ta place à Poudlard.

Jack se frotta le menton. Il avait bien une idée mais...

\- Je pourrais demander à Drago mais je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Les autres ne sont au courant de rien... Alors il ne me reste qu'Elsa ou Hans. Sauf qu'Elsa doit aller en cours et c'est une fille plutôt compliquée. Hans... il ferait l'affaire mais est-ce qu'il voudra le faire sans me griller...

Le directeur approuva.

\- Je pourrais concocter du polynectar pour le temps du séjour mais tout dépendra de toi et d'Hans. Quoiqu'il arrive je ne suis au courant de rien et tu te débrouilleras avec tes propres soucis.

\- Bien sûr. Vous en avez suffisamment fait.

Jack sortit du bureau la tête embrumée. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire confiance à Hans? Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais il semblait avoir changé en compagnie d'Elsa. Il convia donc ses deux comparses et leur expliqua la situation sans évoquer ce pourquoi il partait.

\- Jack tu vas encore avoir des ennuis! Reste donc ici, supplia Elsa.

Hans, lui, y voyait une opportunité de garder son amie rien que pour lui:

\- Je ferai cela volontiers. A vrai dire je suis entré dans les Mangemorts pour trouver une place supérieure à ma famille mais depuis que je les ai tous virés du ministère je n'ai plus rien à accomplir. Alors si je peux t'aider. Je ne suis pas spécialement fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Merci Hans, j'espère que je peux sincèrement compter sur toi pour jouer un double rôle. A la fois le tien et le mien.

\- Compte sur moi. Elsa sera la pour m'aider dans mon rôle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr Hans. Je ferais tout pour que la couverture soit un succès.

\- Merci vous deux.

Elsa se mordit la lèvre:

\- Et pour Elena tu vas lui dire?

\- ... Non Hans devra jouer le rôle du grand frère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- A force de la protéger elle va t'en vouloir tu sais, insista Elsa.

\- Je préfère qu'elle m'en veuille mais qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- C'est ce que tu dis toujours que ce soit pour Elena ou les trois autres ou même nous mais... Je n'aime pas te voir en martyr.

\- C'est la voie que j'ai choisie.

Elsa soupira et le laissa partir. Il était bien trop butté depuis qu'il était entré chez les Mangemorts.

Jack était content d'avoir conclu son marché. Il se doutait qu'Hans respecterait son rôle si Elsa était dans les parages. Il avait choisi d'y aller après les fêtes. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il se rende au manoir et montre sa présence avant de s'engager dans une quête à durée indéterminée.

Le mois de décembre vit arriver la belle et froide poudreuse. Cela fit plaisir à Jack et Elsa mais moins au trio qui se gelait dans leur tente. Il n'avait qu'un poêle pour se réchauffer et ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux. Surtout qu'ils passaient leur temps à marcher pour ne pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Ils devaient toujours et encore replanter leur tente orange, mettre en marche leur poêle et se coller dans trois sacs de couchage. Réchauffant leurs pieds congelés.

Pendant le mois, le Big Four plancha chacun de leur côté sur les trois quatrains de leur maison. Jack passait tous les jours, après les cours et entre ses rondes, à la bibliothèque où il était souvent seul avec Elena. Il réfléchissait à ce que les vers lui inspiraient pour trouver un lieu plus précis que " Pôle Nord" et " caverne ". Elena de son côté en profitait pour apprendre un peu plus sur la magie avec tous les livres qu'il y avait. Jack ne pouvait que penser à Raiponce en la voyant. Si mignonne dans son air d'étudiante farouche.

Jack fit également attention aux Carrow et prit divers livres sur la magie noire pour faire semblant lorsqu'ils passaient. De temps à autre Hans et Elsa, après leur ronde, le rejoignaient pour parler un peu du monde et de l'Armée Rebelle. Quand Jack ne travaillait pas sur son poème il s'occupait de brider les sorciers sous le regard de Minerva qui approuvait sans le montrer. Entre temps il étudiait aussi les cours donnés mais cela lui était sans intérêt, presque secondaire. Il n'imaginait même pas passer ses ASPIC cette année. De temps à autre il se trouvait confronté à Kristoff et Anna qui le harcelaient de questions sur Elsa. Il devait toujours les éviter car même en les punissant ils insistaient. Anna était féroce.

Plus loin, dans les terres d'Angleterre, le trio était au même point. Pendant que la neige tombait de plus en plus ardemment et que les fêtes approchaient. La routine devenait leur lot quotidien. N'ayant pas de piste précise ils planchaient sur les écrits. Ils échappaient aux Mangemorts et aux Détraqueurs en transplanant tous les deux jours. Ils replantaient leur petite base qui il fallait l'avouer n'était pas très grande. Juste une tente trois places magique avec seulement la place pour un poêle , trois sacs de couchages, une cuisinière en kit, un petit frigo amovible et des bassines empilées pour le lavage. Ils tentèrent quelques repérages pour les reliques qui n'eurent pas de succès pour le moment.

Le soir ils écoutaient Potterveille et ils s'endormaient le nez sur leur papier. Mérida partait chasser de temps à autre dans les forêt pendant qu'Harold allait voler des provisions dans des supermarchés moldus. Raiponce restait toujours à la base pour surveiller et ne détachait pas son nez des livres. C'est ce qui calma un peu Mérida sur sa jalousie. Elle se sentait un peu bête d'y avoir songé. De toute manière elle n'avait plus le temps d'y penser. Le poème lui prenant tout son esprit.

Frollo était dans un cas similaire. Il avait monté une petite team avec Pitch, Gothel, Mor'du et Drago Point sanglant. Les Mangemorts réfléchissaient aux possibles lieux des reliques et laissait des sous-fifres se charger de la surveillance. Mor'du était le seul à parcourir les terres d'Angleterre pour trouver quelque chose avec son flair légendaire.

Juste avant les fêtes un jour particulier arriva au château de Poudlard. L'anniversaire de Jack Frost, sa majorité. Le jeune Serpentard était tellement obnubilé par sa quête qu'il l'avait oublié. Si bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi le soir venu une partie était organisée dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Au début surpris il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

C'était Elsa et Elena qui avaient tout organisé. Les deux cachottières avaient décoré toute la salle de banderoles et avait eut la permission des Carrow pour faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure. Après tout, cela concernait Jack Frost ce n'était pas un problème.

Les filles avaient demandé un somptueux repas de fête aux elfes de maison qui avaient été ravis de leur servir un plat royal. Les elfes, malgré ce qu'Hermione pouvait en dire par le passé, adoraient servir les sorciers, c'était la fête pour eux aussi. Il y avait de tout et Jack en salivait d'avance. Une grande table avait été posée au centre de la pièce d'où les canapés vert en velours avaient été repoussés contre les murs. Jack les remercia sincèrement et prit place aux côtés des deux filles.

Drago était un peu jaloux mais il prit part à la petite soirée avec Crabbe et Goyle. Hans s'occupa quant à lui de servir les boissons, alcoolisées ou non. Les autres Serpentard ne se firent pas prier pour assister à la fête et manger à leur guise. Millicent Bulstrode était d'ailleurs contente que Jack lui prête plus d'attention.

Après le repas Jack ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il fut surpris quant il ouvrit celui d'Elsa.

\- C'est... Il ne fallait pas!

\- Je pense qu'elle te sera utile bientôt, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Par contre elle s'estompe avec le temps alors ne l'utilise pas de trop.

\- Merci, sincèrement Elsa tu es la meilleure!

Il se leva et la serra dans les bras. Hans fronça les sourcils mais Jack ne vit rien. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et l'essaya. Il disparut et tout le monde applaudit. Jack réapparut en une seconde sous les yeux émerveillés d'Elena. Elle lui tendit alors son cadeau.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée ma puce.

\- Bien sûr que si voyons! Tu as dix-sept ans quand même!

Il ouvrit son présent et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. C'était une création faite par la petite sorcière. Un beau bracelet vert et argent:

\- Je sais que tu aimes cette couleur et puis je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il ne se désagrège jamais.

Elle rougit. Jack comprit pourquoi elle lisait avec tant d'acharnement les livres de la bibliothèque. Il la serra chaleureusement contre lui.

\- Merci c'est un des plus beau présent de toute ma vie.

Il attacha le bracelet et sourit comme un benêt. Il allait très bien avec le collier de moitié de cœur qu'il avait offert à Raiponce et lui même par le passé. C'était ses petits trésors avec le bracelet aimanté de Lupin.

La fête continua jusqu'à ce que les sorciers fatiguent et que le feu s'éteigne. Au compte goutte ils se couchèrent tous ne laissant plus que Jack, Elsa et Hans debout. Elena venait de s'endormir sur le canapé.

\- Ca vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors? demanda le Serpentard.

\- A trois heures du matin? Répliqua Elsa.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Les trois amis enfilèrent leur cape, leur écharpe et leurs gants vert argent puis filèrent dehors. La neige tombait ardemment. C'était un superbe tableau. Le silence régnait ce qui rendait le lieu magique. Seuls quelques hiboux hululaient avec bonheur dans les cieux. Le trio de Serpentard marcha un long moment bordant le château. Jack était à moitié dénudé mais il ne ressentait toujours pas le froid. Il adorait cette sensation hivernale, ce paysage.

Il se stoppa au cerisier recouvert de neige:

\- Déjà majeur, le temps passe tellement vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore onze ans.

\- C'est vrai, on passe vite à l'âge adulte et on perd notre enfance. Bien que nous trois on n'en ait pas vraiment eu.

Hans approuva contemplant le lac. Jack toucha son arbre fétiche.

\- Ils me manquent tellement...

Il colla sa tête contre l'arbre:

\- Mérida, Raiponce, Harold... J'aimerais les revoir et les serrer dans mes bras. Comme c'est difficile de choisir la voie du mensonge et de la trahison.

Elsa ferma les yeux et approuva. Jack avait ses amis lui aussi et elle comprit enfin à quel point il pouvait tenir à eux. Elle se surprit à sourire en repensant aux trois là. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une conversation normale avec eux. Pire encore elle s'était battue plusieurs fois avec Mérida et Raiponce. Elle se souvint également avoir congelé Harold lors du club de Duel de Lockhart. La Serpentard n'avait jamais cherché à les connaître, éloignant tout le monde d'elle.

Elsa se sentit un peu bête d'agir ainsi. Peut être faudrait-il qu'elle change elle aussi. Jack la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda son tendre ami graver à la baguette les initiales du Big Four. Il sourit et se détourna de l'arbre.

\- Allez rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid, tu as le nez tout rouge.

\- Il a raison Elsa, tu vas nous couvrir un sacré rhume.

\- Oh!

Elle renifla et sentit en effet qu'elle commençait à gelée sur place. Amicalement ils rentrèrent ensembles puis se couchèrent bien au chaud. Le ventre rempli de bonheur.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Jack reçut du courrier alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards. Il contempla les paquets et ouvrit le premier. C'était Lucius et Narcissa qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et lui envoyaient une superbe cape de voyage. Il était content et la serra contre lui. Puis il ouvrit le second c'était Pitch qui lui envoyait un nouveau livre de magie noire. Pourquoi pas? pensait-il. Enfin il ouvrit le troisième, anonyme. Il n'y avait qu'un mot dedans. " _Merci pour les infos"_. Puis accompagné de cela un colis rempli de pâtisseries faites maison.

Il resta un moment devant le colis. Il aurait reconnu ses gâteaux entre mille. C'était ceux de Raiponce... Se cachant il essuya ses yeux humides et serra le simple petit mot contre lui. Ils avaient pensé à son anniversaire et avaient fait passer ça pour un simple remerciement d'informations. Il en sourit tellement c'était du Mérida tout craché sur ce point.

Il prit un gâteau et le mangea avec joie. Fixant les décorations de noël qui venaient d'être fraîchement installées. Bientôt il devrait retourner au manoir Malefoy, affronter Voldemort puis partir en voyage pour la relique, tout cela en veillant sur le trio. Mais étonnamment il ne stressait pas. Pas à cet instant ou tranquillement il oublia tout ses soucis et savoura sa pâtisserie au chocolat.


	69. (Année 7) Chp 8 Sur le bon chemin

Chp 8: Sur le bon chemin

Les fêtes de noël et nouvel an, en cette fin d'année 1997, étaient plus maussades que jamais. Le monde des sorciers subissait la coupe de Voldemort. Personne n'avait la tête à faire la java. Même chez les Moldus l'enthousiasme était modéré en ces temps troubles. Malgré tout, les décorations trônaient dans les villes, illuminant les marchés déserts et les rues trop silencieuses.

C'est ce que constatèrent Mérida et Harold en marchant main dans la main pour faire quelques rondes de repérage en vue de trouver les reliques. Malgré tous leurs échecs ils n'abandonnaient pas et ratissaient beaucoup de villages en prenant soin de se cacher. Le jour de Noël, en retournant au camp, ils ramenèrent quelques décorations volées ainsi que des gâteaux en pain d'épice.

\- Et voilà à quoi ressemble notre Noël, susurra Raiponce morose. Deux guirlandes dans un arbre, des gâteaux non payés et une nuit aussi froide que possible.

Harold souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer:

\- Ce n'est pas très reluisant mais on a pas trop le choix. On pensera à faire la fête l'année prochaine... Peut-être.

Mérida raviva le feu du poêle avec sa baguette. Elle s'assit et se colla à son petit ami en tremblant.

\- Tu sais l'année prochaine on va surtout chercher les reliques et se battre contre nos ennemis, répliqua la blonde.

\- Oui mais après tout ça, si on est encore en vie, on fera une fête si grande qu'elle fera pâlir de jalousie les soirées mondaines.

Les filles sourirent en y pensant.

A minuit le trio chanta un petit cantique de Noël sous les regards bienveillants de Krokmou et Fumseck. N'ayant prévu aucun cadeau, ils se couchèrent aussitôt, avant que leurs pieds n'aient perdu toute sensation vitale.

L'atmosphère était bien différente au manoir Malefoy. Jack Frost venait de rentrer pour les fêtes. Il avait quitté Poudlard le jour même avec Elsa, Hans, Drago, et Elena qui avait insisté pour venir. De toute manière, Voldemort voulait la voir aussi.

Par chance il ne fut pas là à leur arrivée. Les adolescents déballèrent donc leurs petites affaires et prirent leurs aises dans les chambres du château. Jack était assez content de montrer à Elena le lieu où il avait vécu depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il fit le tour en passant par les chambres, les cuisines montrant des elfes de maisons au travail, les salons verts moins douillets que d'ordinaire et plusieurs autres pièces. Elena questionna son frère sur la porte fermée où elle entendait des bruits mais il lui ordonna de ne jamais y aller. Elle obéit en boudant. Jamais Jack ne la prenait au sérieux. Il lui cachait tout en la surprotégeant.

Durant le vingt-quatre décembre, les membres Malefoy et leur invités attachèrent des décorations et un sapin pour le principe. Jack passa son temps avec Drago, à ressasser le passé. Elena en profita donc pour filer en douce. Elle descendit à la porte du rez-de-chaussée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre le sortilège d'Alohomora avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle s'en félicita. Puis doucement elle descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol.

Elle reprit son souffle quand elle remarqua une porte fermée à nouveau à double tour. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Tout était noir. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Alors elle entra. Elena contempla la pièce humide et sale. Puis elle entendit un souffle:

\- Qui est là? Paniqua-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle se colla contre la porte. Puis une silhouette se dessina et elle repéra cinq personnes. Deux vieux sorciers, un autre adulte et deux adolescents. Ils étaient enchaînés à des liens magiques.

\- Que fait une si jeune fille ici? demanda l'adulte compatissant. Une Mangemort à cette âge?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, répliqua le premier adolescent aux cheveux blonds en pics.

\- Attend elle peut sûrement nous libérer! Commenta le second plus grand et plus pâle.

Elena fixa de ses yeux ronds la pièce. C'était une prison.

Le pâlichon insista:

\- Sors nous de là je t'en supplie! Je ne veux pas mourir! Pitié!

\- Oui détache-nous! Avant qu'IL ne revienne!

Les trois prisonniers se mirent à la harceler jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme intervienne:

\- Laissez là donc tranquille. Imaginez les ennuis qu'elle aurait si on la laissait nous sauver. Nous n'avons pas le choix que de subir notre peine.

\- Monsieur Ollivander je vous croyais plus fort que ça, commenta l'adulte tristement.

\- Et moi je vous croyais plus intelligent mon cher colocataire. Regardez là elle ne sait même pas où elle est.

Elena déglutit puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle hurla. En se retournant vivement elle tomba sur Jack qui la regarda sévèrement.

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller!

Elena avala sa salive par trois fois puis fronça les sourcils, reprenant son assurance de jeune fille intrépide:

\- Tu ne me dis jamais rien alors je voulais savoir ce que tu me caches! Il y a des prisonniers dans ta maison, des sorciers qui vont mourir!? Que me caches-tu d'autre? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sache ce qu'il se passe depuis que je suis de nouveau libre?

\- C'est pour ton bien.

\- Tu pourrais au moins les sauver!

\- Non. C'est impossible.

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Elena:

\- Si tu le peux avec ta baguette! Ils vont mourir... Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde te déteste à Poudlard et tu fais des choses horribles. Je ne comprends plus, es-tu bien mon frère bien aimé? Toi qui étais si gentil et attentionné.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement. Il serra le poing:

\- Cesse de poser des questions et retourne dans ta chambre. Tu n'as pas à savoir tout ça.

La jeune sœur hurla une insulte et courut monter les marches pour partir pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle y resta toute la soirée. Comprenant doucement qu'elle était peut-être du mauvais côté de la balance.

Ses doutes en devinrent des certitudes lorsqu'après Noël, Voldemort vint au château. Elle fut convoquée en même temps que Jack. En le voyant elle paniqua et eut raison car le regard du vil homme-serpent était aussi froid et puissant que d'ordinaire. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts où Jack dut lui tenir la main pour avancer. Mais , toujours contrariée, elle se dégagea.

\- Je suis bien heureux d'enfin rencontrer le fameuse Elena, petite sorcière surpuissante de notre noble famille.

Elena buvait les paroles pour comprendre qui était cet homme. Un membre de sa famille apparemment.

\- Pitch a fait du bon travail en la sauvant. Ses cheveux sont même redevenus bruns, parait-il qu'ils étaient argentés par un moment.

Jack approuva en silence. Il fixa la main de Voldemort caresser le visage d'Elena qui se retenait de partir en courant.

\- Dis-moi Jack, j'ai une question. Tes trois anciens amis. Pourquoi cherchent-ils les reliques des fondateurs?

Jack se tendit. Il était déjà au courant? Il réfléchit anxieusement à une réponse convenable pour lui et pour ses amis.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils les cherchaient. A vrai dire on l'a évoqué l'année passée car c'est un mythe que nous trouvions plutôt merveilleux. Vu que nous étions des quatre maisons. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il font à les chercher en ce moment au lieu de tenter de se cacher ou de fuir.

Voldemort, doué en Legilimens, le sonda. Il chercha le mensonge mais Jack était très doué enlu et ferma totalement son esprit comme lui avait si bien appris Severus Rogue.

\- Je vois. Je pense qu'ils veulent me vaincre avec ces armes. Cela ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit? Toi qui es si intelligent d'ordinaire.

Jack sentit sa main trembler. Il se contrôla. Voldemort cherchait à tout prix le mensonge. Ce qui était normal vu que Jack était étrangement docile.

\- Si bien sûr mais je n'osais pas émettre l'hypothèse de vous voir défait...

\- Hmmm.

Voldemort sourit malicieusement et approuva. Puis il entama une nouvelle réunion sur Harry Potter, les résistants et le trio. Frollo était présent et parla de ses recherches qui commençaient à aboutir. Voldemort en était satisfait mais moins Jack qui sentait la peur lui broyer le ventre. Elena suivit toute l'histoire sans un mot. Apeurée et perdue. Quand la réunion se termina elle sauta sur Jack pour avoir des réponses mais il se mura dans le silence et la renvoya dans sa chambre. Elena lui donna une gifle en partant. Elle songea pendant tout le reste des vacances à ces mages noirs. Au fait qu'elle était du mauvais côté et que Jack semblait être devenu très très sombre. Elle émit la seule hypothèse valable qu'elle trouva. Que Voldemort était un oncle et que Jack le suivait dans un monde noir car il pensait que sa famille comptait plus que tout.

L'année 1998 débuta, toujours aussi fraîche. Janvier ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer sur les basses températures. Jack et ses comparses retournèrent à Poudlard. Elena le bouda et ne lui adressa plus la parole depuis. Elle ne parlait qu'à Elsa qui se forçait à détendre l'atmosphère dans le train. La petite sœur comprenait peu à peu le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle préféra se murer dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Jack lui parle un jour de comment il en était venu à devenir un homme avec de mauvaises fréquentations. Le peu de temps passé au manoir l'avait convaincue que Voldemort était plus dangereux que quiconque et revoir Pitch l'avait assommée.

Sans un mot elle se dirigea au château, seule. Et resta longuement dans sa chambre où personne, à part Elsa, ne vint lui adresser la parole. La Serpentard comprenait parfaitement sa douleur et savait que la solitude était le pire mal du monde.

Durant le mois de Janvier, Jack prépara son départ. Sous le nez des Carrow il prenait des provisions et empaqueta le tout dans son sac de voyage. Il prit également la cape d'invisibilité qu'Elsa lui avait offerte et quelques potions créees par Severus. Il accrocha également la belle cape de voyage bleu foncé au dessus de son lit que ses parents adoptifs lui avaient envoyé. Severus avait tenu Lucius informé de la situation. Jack l'avait appris pendant les vacances quand le père Malefoy lui avait parlé de la situation actuelle des Mangemorts. Lui révélant également qu'une équipe était à la poursuite des reliques avec Frollo... Ce qui ne l'enchanta guère.

De leur côté, les trois fugitifs avancèrent un peu plus dans leur recherche. Ils choisirent de tous se concentrer sur un poème à la fois commençant par celui de Mérida vu qu'il était en premier. A force de concertation un lieu commençait à se dessiner.

\- Oui c'est ce que je crois , expliqua calmement Raiponce. _Une brise marine et humide_. _Au fin fond de son antre caché_. C'est forcement au bord de la mer, dans une caverne de pierre.

Mérida se frotta encore le menton:

\- Ca voudrait dire qu'on devrait chercher sur les côtes de Grande-Bretagne. Mais pas que, vu que ça parle aussi de _Lande sauvage_.

\- Lande sauvage ne veut pas forcement dire dans les terres, répliqua Harold. On trouvera plus facilement justement un rivage dont la végétation, sans arbre mais bien fournie, est déserte de monde.

Raiponce frappa de son crayon sur ses notes et se mit à sourire:

\- En effet. Puis si on fait référence à _Terre natale_ , on peut supposer qu'il faut chercher du côté de là où vivait Godric, à North Yorkshire. Il y a de très belles falaises sauvages là-bas.

\- C'est fort possible! s'excita Mérida qui se sentie reboostée pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Harold la suivit en se frottant les mains.

\- Il suffira de trouver _une pierre de diamant dont la corne s'ouvrira dans le vide._ Il ne doit pas en avoir des masses si on restreint uniquement à ce département.

\- Oh la la je sens que ça me plaît tout ça! Attends-moi courageux Lion, j'arrive!

Mérida sauta sur place et partit chercher de l'eau pour les provisions. Les deux autres s'empressèrent de préparer des fournitures pour leur prochain déplacement. Se rapprocher de leur idée les rendait fébriles.

Jack Frost choisit également sa date de départ dont il en fit part à Hans , Elsa et Severus Rogue. Il partirait peu avant la Saint-Valentin. Au passage il n'avait pas envie de voir des amoureux lui rappeler que lui il était dans la solitude par trahison. Il n'en parla pas à Elena qui de toute manière se réfugiait toujours dans sa chambre après les cours. Les hommes n'ayant pas accès au dortoir des filles il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Mais il pensa que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, il n'aurait comme ça aucune question embarrassante à laquelle répondre.

Une semaine avant son propre départ. Alors que le trio commençait également à chercher sur les falaises de North Yorkshire, un incident survint. Quelque chose que Jack n'aurait jamais pû prévoir. Il faisait sa ronde comme d'ordinaire et venait tout juste de coller Mulan d'une retenue qui traînait avec un papier interdit en main. Un parchemin en rapport avec Potterveille. Il le déchira en mille morceaux et l'envoya faire des lignes avec les autres qui étaient dans une salle de punition. Les triplés y étaient habitués.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et tomba sur Ariel. La jeune femme le dévisagea comme à l'ordinaire. Il s'attendait à entendre un nom d'oiseau et à l'envoyer une nouvelle fois en colle avec Mulan et les autres mais il se surprit à la voir pâlichonne. Elle avait l'air mal en point et tomba contre le mur à côté d'elle. Jack hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il la regarda se tenir la bouche. La suite ne tarda pas à venir et Ariel tomba malade en plein devant Jack. Elle sortit ce qu'elle avait en elle avant de s'effondrer.

Jack se précipita pour la retenir.

\- Eh! Ariel? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Lâche-moi, traître... Infâme cafard... Burp.

Elle remit la main devant sa bouche. Jack se décala mais ce n'était rien cette fois-ci. Il soupira et la traîna contre son gré à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh l'examina. Le Serpentard se dit que ça devait être une mauvaise gastro et allait repartir quand Ariel se mit à crier derrière le rideau blanc. Elle s'effondra en larmes devant une infirmière dépitée. Jack se précipita:

\- Quoi? Quelque chose de grave?

Jack s'inquiéta grandement sous le regard surpris d'Ariel. Il remit alors son masque de Mangemort et s'éclaircit la gorge. Pomfresh se massa la nuque. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et regardait Ariel.

\- Je pense que c'est à vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire mais je vais devoir prévenir les professeurs.

Jack recommença à paniquer.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi les professeurs? Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir.

Jack ne voulait pas que les Carrow mettent leur grain de sel dans ce qui semblait être un problème.

\- De toute manière tôt ou tard ils le sauront, maugréa l'infirmière. En attendant prenez cette potion elle fera passer les nausées et les faiblesses.

\- Merci...

Ariel la but d'une traite pendant que l'aide soignante repartait à ses occupations.

Mais Jack resta planté là.

\- Tu peux partir merci.

\- Non, dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant? Laisse-moi tranquille!

Jack grogna. Il aurait pu partir et la laisser à son sort mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était une de ses amies, dans son cœur.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu as.

Ariel soupira en roulant des yeux.

\- Monsieur le préfet-en-chef veut être au courant de tout hein. Tu le sauras bientôt ne t'inquiète pas.

Jack repensa qu'il ne le saurait pas puisqu'il allait partir. Il se mordit la lèvre, si c'était grave il ne pourrait pas la protéger...

Soudain Eric entra en claquant la porte sous le regard mauvais de l'infirmière. Il avait appris qu'Ariel était alitée.

\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as , j'ai eu si peur en entendant que Frost t'avait amenée ici.

Il le fixa méchamment. Puis prit la main de sa petite amie. Jack fit semblant de partir en grognant mais se cacha derrière le rideau. Il entendit alors le fin mot de l'histoire:

\- Eric... Je suis enceinte...

\- Qu...

L'homme eut un bug mental. Il resta planté sur sa chaise le regard dans le vide. Jack ouvrit le rideau.

Ariel jura en le voyant mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Le visage de Jack était mortifié:

\- Mais tu te rends compte qu'on est en pleine guerre! Et toi tu fais des cabrioles dans le château! hurla-t-il. Je savais que tu étais du genre tête en l'air mais ça dépasse mon imagination! Imagine que les Carrow te torturent sous endoloris!

Il reprit son souffle s'étant égosillé. Ariel le regarda durement:

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'aime Eric et ce n'est pas les Carrow qui vont me faire peur ni me dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit!

Jack prit une chaise et s'assit. Son masque s'étant brisé en mille morceaux:

\- Tu dois avorter Ariel. C'est trop dangereux en ce moment. Imagine qu'un jour une guerre éclate encore plus fort avec les Mangemorts, tu serais en danger et ton bébé aussi.

La Serdaigle regarda Jack comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était tout à coup plus la même personne.

\- Tu dois aussi arrêter de te battre contre les Carrow et le régime de Severus. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'Ombrage à côté c'était de la piquette.

\- ... Jack tu t'inquiète pour moi?

\- Je...

Il se renfrogna mais son regard voulait tout dire. Eric reprit un peu de couleur:

\- Se pourrait-il que tu nous punisse tout ça pour que l'on soit en sécurité?

Jack se releva et partit sans un mot mais Ariel hurla son prénom. Il se stoppa, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé Jack.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux ou non mais j'aurais juste une question. Est-ce que tu aimes encore Raiponce et ceux que tu appelais amis?

Le Serpentard serra les poings. Il prit une longue respiration:

\- Si quoi que ce soit arrive pendant les semaines suivantes, adressez-vous directement à Elsa. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Quant à ta question... Raiponce c'est la femme de mes rêves.

Il continua sur sa route et claqua la porte de l'infirmerie laissant les deux amoureux perplexes. Eric et Ariel se fixèrent. Jack n'était finalement peut-être pas leur ennemi. Ils devraient en parler à la prochaine réunion de leur Armée. Et faire un choix. Garder ou non ce bébé?

Malgré cette annonce déroutante, Jack ne changea pas ses plans. Alors que la fête des amoureux arrivait, il termina ses affaires et rangea ses notes dans le sac sous son lit. Il en profita également pour passer voir Ariel une dernière fois qui semblait se remettre de ses nausées. Son ventre était encore plat et il se demandait si elle allait avorter ou non. Il n'eut jamais la réponse car il partit le lendemain. En pleine nuit il retrouva Severus à la tour d'astronomie. Se rappelant la mort de Dumbledore au passage qui lui tirailla le ventre.

Le Serpentard avait enfilé son sac sur l'épaule et sa cape de voyage bleue foncée. Il avait également choisi de mettre un tweed bien chaud de la même couleur avec des paillettes blanches ainsi qu'un pantalon brun avec des touches argentées sur le bord. Rogue lui donna quelques dernières recommandations puis il déverrouilla le transplanage pour quelques minutes seulement.

\- Et essaye de ne pas tomber trop loin, sourit sadiquement le directeur.

Jack lui fit un regard provocateur mais amical. C'est vrai que lui et le transplanage...

Le jeune homme fut rejoint par Elsa et Hans qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Elsa lui fit une accolade chaleureuse. Hans lui serra la main avec force:

\- Je m'occupe de tout ici. Et même de la stupide femme en cloque. J'ai plein de polynectar en réserve alors pars tranquille.

\- Ok. Veille sur l'Armée pour moi.

\- Ouais. Vraiment pour toi parce que moi je m'en fous d'eux, railla Hans.

Elsa fit un regard dur d'où Hans baissa les yeux.

\- Allez, à bientôt. Je reviendrais avec ce que je cherche en main, je vous le promets!

Puis il partit dans un craquement sonore.

Elsa se fit du souci et se rongea les ongles. Mais le pire fut à venir quand en se retournant elle fixa deux yeux bleus contrariés. Elena était là, en dessous et avait regardé son frère partir sans un mot. Elsa ne put rien dire, la petite était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que le lendemain pour les cours. Les pires craintes de la jeune femme était fondées. A force de vouloir la protéger, Jack ne faisait que faire souffrir Elena de solitude et d'incompréhension.

Le trio émergea sur une nouvelle colline en bord de mer. Après plusieurs jours de marche ils continuaient leur tour sur les bords du Yorkshire. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils loguaient et inspectaient chaque recoin des falaises. Rien n'avait encore été conclu jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un miracle se produise.

Ce jour là, Krokmou volait haut dans le ciel avec Fumseck. Parcourant de leur hauteur ce qui pourrait ressembler à une grotte suspecte et pleine de magie. Il passèrent entre terre et mer profitant de cette fameuse brise marine. Pendant ce temps là, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce firent halte dans un pub plutôt calme. Ils étaient tout trois recouverts de leur cape de voyage et commandèrent quelques boissons au bar. Après une longue inspection il ne semblait pas y avoir de Mangemorts. Les trois amis purent se détendre un peu ayant les pieds ankylosés.

Raiponce relut ses notes et soupira. Elle raya un nouveau lieu de sa liste.

\- Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Ouais.

Mérida tenait sa choppe avec tristesse ayant perdu son engouement:

\- On dirait qu'on s'est lancés dans une quête sans issue. Depuis combien de temps on est en camping déjà? Je sais même plus...

Harold regarda le calendrier accroché au mur:

\- On est partis mi-août ça fait donc déjà six mois mais si on compte le passage chez Flynn ça ne fait que cinq.

Merida sortit un hurlement de désespoir et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bar. Ses cheveux étant la seule chose visible de sa tête.

Le barman se rapprocha doucement en ayant entendu la conversation:

\- Vous êtes des voyageurs? C'est rare par les temps qui courent.

\- Oui, s'exprima Harold méfiant.

\- Vous cherchez des trésors? Vous savez dans mon pub je ne voyais que ça avant... avant qu'on ne sorte plus de chez soi.

\- Ah ouais? Demanda Mérida sans grand intérêt pour le blabla inutile d'un barman.

\- Oh oui j'avais des chercheurs de tous horizons vous savez. Certains s'intéressaient aux créatures dangereuses. D'autres à des trésors enfuis depuis des millénaires.

Raiponce leva le nez de sa bièraubeure. Elle écouta le barman citer un ou deux voyageurs. Certains noms lui parlaient vaguement.

Elle attendit qu'il termine son monologue puis avança sa tête:

\- Et il y avait des chercheurs de trésor qui cherchait les reliques perdues des fondateurs de Poudlard? Comme celle de Godric Gryffondor par exemple.

Elle avait parlé tout doucement. Le barman leur sourit en nettoyant une nouvelle choppe.

\- Ah c'est ça que vous cherchez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, j'ai eu énormément de voyageurs pour ça durant des années et des années. Du temps de mon père même ils se bousculaient au portillon. Mais personne n'a l'air de l'avoir trouvé.

Le trio était soudainement aux lèvres du barman ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il s'ennuyait chaque jour n'ayant plus que très peu de courageux clients.

Mérida se frotta les mains, remise à neuf comme si une décharge électrique l'avait réveillée.

\- Ca voudrait dire qu'elle se trouve bien dans le coin!

\- Oui, répliqua l'homme moustachu. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient tous. A chaque fois il partaient vers les plages de Ravenscar.

\- Oh, vous pourriez me parler de ce lieu? Demanda Raiponce fébrile. Est-ce une terre sauvage?

Le barman réfléchit:

\- Je n' y suis pas allé souvent mais je me souviens que ce n'était pas peuplé. C'était un merveilleux paysage de carte postale avec des tonnes de plaines à perte de vue, une eau magnifique qui s'éclatait sur les rochers et de nombreux coins pour se promener. Enfin pour ce qui était accessible en balai ou à pied.

Le trio se regarda. Ca correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'ils recherchaient. Remerciant gracieusement le barman d'un énorme pourboire qui le fit tomber de sa chaise ils se précipitèrent dehors , sac en main.

\- Ils sont pressés ses jeunes, sourit-il avec les Gallions en mains. Et généreux. J'espère qu'ils trouveront ce qu'ils cherchent avant les autres. J'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir que j'avais renseigné un autre groupe avant eux. Enfin, c'est leur problème après tout.

Ils arrivèrent sur place le lendemain, aux aurores. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever pointant ses rayons sur les terres humides de Grande-Bretagne. Remotivés et gonflés à bloc, les trois apprentis commencèrent leur inspection de la longue pente verdâtre et ses criques rocheuses. L'herbe était extrêmement humide ce qui faisait glisser leurs chaussures.

\- Faîtes attention à ne pas tomber en bas, répliqua Harold qui tenait Raiponce d'un bras et Mérida de l'autre.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, marmonna Mérida qui glissait justement sur de la boue fraîche.

Raiponce qui adorait les nouveautés, se laissa à nouveau emporter par le paysage et regarda partout en imprimant chaque centimètre carré:

\- Ce lieu est magnifique, je ne serais pas surprise que Gryffondor ait choisi ce lieu pour sceller sa relique.

Le duo approuva.

\- Mais... je voudrais pas remettre ça sur le tapis hein. Vous ne pensez pas que la relique de Godric a déjà été trouvée et qu'elle est en ce moment même à Poudlard...?

Raiponce soupira:

\- Ca fait au moins dix fois que je t'explique que l'épée de Gryffondor n'est pas une relique. Enfin c'est une arme très précieuse de Godric mais il a du la faire forger après.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre?

La Serdaigle roula des yeux, elle devait une nouvelle fois réexpliquer cette histoire:

\- Premièrement, sur le dessin des reliques il n'y a rien qui ressemble à une épée. A moins que je sois folle en tout cas.

Mérida approuva.

\- Deuxièmement, lorqu'Harry a utilisé l'épée il n'a pas été fatigué malgré que les livres mentionnent le fait que les reliques utilisent une énorme force vitale de son possesseur ainsi qu'une part de magie. A douze ans il se serait effondré. Troisièmement, on parle de l'épée de Gryffondor depuis des lustres et elle a toujours été à Poudlard. Or, il a bien été précisé que les reliques ont été scellées juste avant leur mort. L'épée était pourtant à Poudlard et tous les directeurs l'ont eue. Ma théorie c'est que Godric qui était fan des reliques a choisi d'en créer une nouvelle, moins puissante pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans danger. Elle a d'ailleurs des pouvoirs remarquables d'absorption comme avec le venin de Basilic.

Raiponce reprit son souffle car parler et marcher en même temps était compliqué:

\- Et enfin, quatrièmement, l'épée est une création des Gobelins. Tout simplement. Alors que les reliques sont des créations à cent pour cent sorcières. C'est les fondateurs qui les ont créees et non les Gobelins. Voilà tout.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, répondit Harold.

\- Ouais vu comme ça je ne peux qu'avouer que c'est logique, soupira Mérida. Je vais oublier cette idée alors.

Elle bougonna d'avoir eu tord et se mit en avant du groupe.

Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres jusqu'à ce que soudainement une lumière aveugle la rouquine. Elle crut à une menace mais cela provenait d'autre chose. Oui, cela venait de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le duo la rattrapa et fixa la bague de Dumbledore.

-Tu la porte encore? demanda Harold peu enclin à se souvenir du fameux mariage raté.

\- Euh... Ouais c'était un cadeau puis je l'aime bien. Ca me rappelle que je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux, sourit-elle fièrement. Enfin ça me rappelle aussi ma maman...

Une main sur le cœur son regard se perdit dans la tristesse. Cependant Raiponce la ramena sur terre:

\- Regarde comment brille la pierre! D'un rouge éclatant. Ca me rappelle ma couronne tiens.

\- Tu as raison, répliqua la Gryffondore. Est-ce que ça serait une même magie?

\- Une sorte de détecteur magique, réfléchit Harold. Non... Pas possible... Ca serait quand même pas un détecteur de reliques ce truc? Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu avoir ça en sa possession!

Tous les trois se regardèrent, perplexes. Raiponce se mit à réfléchir puis elle sortit son exemple de l'histoire de Poudlard et parcourut les pages sans rien dire. Mérida tenta de repartir en arrière et la bague brilla de moins en moins sous les yeux émerveillés d'Harold.

Raiponce referma le livre en le claquant:

\- Je vois. C'est très logique en fait.

\- Ah bon? s'exprima Mérida

\- Mais oui. A Poudlard sont conservés un bon nombre d'objets appartenant aux fondateurs. Ils doivent être transmis de directeurs en directeurs. Certains sont même dans la salle des trophées et d'autres dans la salle sur demande. Du moins d'après ce livre. Dumbledore devait avoir cette bague avec lui, sûrement d'un fondateur qui l'aurait ensorcelée pour détecter les reliques en cas de nécessité. Connaissant Dumbledore, il a du faire plein de recherches sur les objets que lui a transmis son prédécesseur Dippet.

\- En gros, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait avant de mourir. Il nous a légué le reste du travail avec de l'aide à sa manière, aussi énigmatique que lui. Mais il compte sur nous et on ne doit pas le décevoir.

Les apprentis approuvèrent puis Mérida tendit le bras en avant et se servit de la bague pour suivre une sorte de ligne invisible.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La lumière devint vive et prenante. Si forte que le soleil en face d'eux était plus sombre. Ils descendirent et se stoppèrent au bord d'une falaise devant la mer.

\- C'est... censé être là?

Mérida regardait partout. Fumseck et Krokmou qui les suivaient, descendirent vers la mer. Fumseck remonta en caquetant.

\- Regardez en bas, on dirait qu'il y a un caillou émergé de l'eau. C'est pas cette fameuse _pierre de diamant._

Excitée ils montèrent sur Krokmou et descendirent sur le mini îlot immergé. Les pieds à moitié dans l'eau et le vent les balayant ils frissonnèrent. Fixant la pierre.

\- On y est je le sens, répliqua Mérida le cœur battant. J'y crois!

\- A toi l'honneur alors, poussa Raiponce. " _Dont la corne s'ouvrira dans le vide."._ Résous cette énigme.

La rouquine approuva, fébrile. Elle regarda la pierre dans tous les sens. Elle était lisse et ronde, rien qui dépassait... Il lui fallut quelques minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles Harold et Raiponce se regardaient en grelottant. Puis elle remarqua que la pierre avait une forme de gros lion couché dont la tête était dans l'eau ainsi que la queue. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était le ventre. Elle prit donc une grande respiration et sans hésiter un seul instant elle plongea la tête dans l'eau.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent. Un peu choqués de cette réaction impulsive. Telle une courageuse Gryffondore ne réfléchissant pas au conséquence. Elle trouva, au-dessous du lion, une grande corne faisant office de collier. Elle sourit, tira dessus, et l'abaissa dans le vide. Mérida sortit la tête de l'eau, les cheveux plaqués contre son visage. Elle souriait et pointa du doigt ce qui se trouvait derrière le duo. Ils se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Une grotte venait d'apparaître dans la falaise balayée par les eaux.


	70. (Année 7) Chp 9 Courage et Prouesse

**Hello! J'enchaîne avec la suite et fin de l'histoire. Elle est fini depuis belle lurette mais j'oublie toujours de poster xD Du coup j'envoie la dose.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Chp 9: Courage et Prouesse

A l'intérieur de la grande caverne de pierre, le vent balayait la poussière agglutinée sur les rochers. L'eau s'écrasait par intermittence sur son entrée. C'était une cavité assez volumineuse, creusée dans la pierre qui descendait en une pente raide au sous-sol.

Raiponce, Mérida, Harold et les deux volatiles entrèrent et fixèrent le tunnel noir sans fond.

\- Lumos Maxima.

De noir, la grotte s'illumina soudain de trois boules de lumière. Mérida respira un grand coup avant de prendre la tête de file et de s'enfiler dans le long couloir sans bruit:

\- Allez c'est parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se cache comme épreuve de la part de Godric le fondateur mais je suis prête à relever le défi. Je vais lui prouver que je suis une pure Gryffondore! Que le courage émane de moi!

Elle bomba le torse et se concentra. A l'arrière, Raiponce et Harold se regardèrent d'un petit sourire. Cependant une pointe d'angoisse les envahirent en repensant à tous les échecs qu'avaient causé les reliques. Si Mérida échouait la mort serait sûrement dans son sillage.

Le couloir s'allongea plus loin encore dans le sol. L'air se raréfia à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru. Krokmou se sentait mal. Il ramena ses ailes sur lui pour pouvoir passer sans s'écorcher. Le couloir sembla plus petit puis tout à coup il y eut une sortie. Mérida se précipita pour contempler la nouvelle pièce. Elle était ronde dont le centre était un énorme trou qui plongeait plus loin encore.

\- On doit encore descendre? Bientôt on va manquer d'air, commenta Raiponce faiblement.

\- On dirait bien oui. Mais seuls les plus valeureux trouveront cette relique, voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je continue seule.

Harold s'indigna:

\- Plaît-il? Nous sommes dans le même bateau, on t'accompagne jusqu'au bout. Qui sait ce qui se trouve dans ce gouffre... Et puis nous aussi nous sommes valeureux, je pense qu'on l'a assez prouvé lors du tournoi des duos de sorciers!

Raiponce approuva de la tête. En sept années ils avaient vécu assez d'aventures pour savoir qu'ils étaient plus que courageux.

\- D'accord mais n'hésitez pas à rebrousser chemin si c'est trop dur.

Mérida s'avança vers le gouffre. Elle dirigea une boule de lumière vers le fond, le plus loin qu'elle le put, sans rien y voir. C'est en la remontant qu'elle trouva un escalier en colimaçon , collé sur le côté.

\- Par là, suivez-moi.

\- Elle est à fond notre rouquine, murmura Harold à la blonde.

\- Oh oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle est la plus heureuse.

Ils se firent un clin d'œil et suivirent le guide avec sa baguette en avant.

Mérida commença à emprunter cet escalier en bois quant elle se rendit compte qu'il tanguait. Raiponce s'accrocha à Harold.

\- Il est extrêmement vieux, commenta celui-ci. Il date sûrement du moyen âge...

\- On est mal barrés, déglutit la Serdaigle.

\- Il est en miettes ouais, répondit Mérida. Allons-y doucement.

Krokmou et Fumseck attendirent en hauteur. Harold avait ordonné qu'ils attendent leur signal au cas où il y aurait des pièges. La descente fut laborieuse. Pas après pas ils avançaient doucement, prenant beaucoup de temps.

\- Si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon balai, grogna Mérida. Il me manque.

\- Il est au château Dunbroch? Demanda son petit-ami.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emporter en partant et c'est bien trop loin pour l'appeler avec le sortilège d'attraction.

\- Désolé il ne passait pas dans mon sac à rallonge, commenta Raiponce qui tâtait le mur.

\- Il n'a jamais de fond ce ravin? Limite on va arriver de l'autre côté de la terre, répliqua la Gryffondore.

Des chaînes cliquetaient et le bois grinçait. Mérida s'avançait plus en avant alors qu'Harold tentait de tenir le rythme. Raiponce n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle faisait son possible pour suivre le dragonnier mais la chaleur l'oppressa. Enfermée dans ce gouffre.

*Crac*

\- Ahhhhhhh!

Le couple se retourna, un pan de l'escalier commençait à se détacher alors que Raiponce passait à travers une latte pourrie.

\- Raiponce! Hurlèrent-ils.

Harold se précipita en arrière et tendit la main passant son buste par le trou que provoqua les lattes tombées. Juste à temps il attrapa la blonde du bout de la main. Tremblante, la blonde regarda son sauveur dans les yeux. Les deux prunelles émeraudes se regardèrent puis la main glissa. Lentement sous la moiteur, la sueur de leur peau.

\- Harold... Ne me lâche pas...

\- Je... Tiens bon!

Mérida remontait en courant et se coinça le pied dans une planche.

\- Merde, putain!

Harold sentait la main de Raiponce glisser de plus en plus. Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de le Serdaigle.

\- Ha...Harold...

Puis fatalement le lien se brisa. Raiponce hurla et tomba dans les ténèbres sous les hurlements du dragonnier. Il avait failli à sa tâche... Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il pensa à user de son sifflet à ultrason alors qu'une touffe rousse passa devant son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux puis fixa Mérida sauter dans le vide.

\- Mérida!

La Gryffondore, une planche coupée sur son pied, hurla en se lançant dans le vide. Elle tendit la main et attrapa une poignée de cheveux blonds.

\- Filamen!

Une corde apparut de la baguette de Mérida qui la balança sur la planche la plus proche. Celle-ci lâcha à son tour et elle recommença deux fois avant de trouver une bonne accroche. L'arrêt fut brutal et Raiponce cria de douleur en sentant ses cheveux tirés par le haut. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la tête.

Mérida passa outre les hurlements et balança son amie contre la paroi où elle remarqua la suite de l'escalier. Mais avant de réussir quoi que ce soit le bois se brisa et la chute recommença. Les filles n'avaient plus d'option. Le noir total les envahit et elle attendirent la chute.

Harold les appela, sans réponse. Il ne pouvait les imaginer mortes, non ce n'était pas possible! Il appela Krokmou de son sifflet qui n'apparut pas. Il trouva cela bizarre.

\- Krokmou! Mérida! Raiponce!

Seul il paniqua et sentit un vide dans son cœur. Remonter ou descendre? Quel était le mieux alors qu'il se trouvait sûrement au milieu du gouffre.

Il choisit de descendre, laissant les volatiles de côté. Plus vite que tout à l'heure il enjamba les planches, certaines se brisant sur sa route. Puis soudain Harold remarqua quelque chose du fond. Il fronça les sourcils et là, une lueur arriva. Rouge puis Or. Il sourit et reprit sa route.

Quant il arriva enfin à voir le sol il sentit l'escalier céder définitivement. D'un grand bond il sauta jusqu'au parterre humide et regarda les morceaux de bois se briser dans un vacarme assourdissant, soulevant des volutes entières de poussière étouffante. Harold toussa et tenta de voir les dégâts. Il sentit alors une main lui tapoter l'épaule:

\- Oh ma chérie!

Il l'enserra avant amour.

\- Et bien, c'est pas de tout repos. On va avoir du mal de remonter sans Krokmou, répliqua-t-elle. Tout va bien, on a réussi à ralentir notre chute et Raiponce vient de nous soigner. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir je l'avoue.

La blonde luttait contre le sommeil et lui adressa un signe de la main. Le dragonnier reprit son souffle. Trop d'émotions pour lui.

Après un court repos, le trio reprit la route. Harold porta Raiponce sur le dos qui ne pouvait presque plus marcher. Il s'excusa de tout son cœur pour ne pas les avoir protégées correctement mais les filles ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Elles savaient que le danger serait présent. C'était normal après tout.

L'air étant rare, ils économisèrent leur respiration. Ne parlant plus et marchant rapidement. Mérida et Harold remarquèrent bien vite quelques squelettes sur le sol. Ils tentèrent de ne pas y prêter attention mais il y en avait également au fond du gouffre. C'est alors qu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en pierre. Celle-ci était scellée d'un imposant lion en or sur le dessus. La porte était entourée de runes anciennes.

La rouquine poussa les portes mais rien ne se passa. Elle tenta tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables. Toujours rien. Après dix minutes elle se tourna vers le duo qui respirait par saccades.

\- Comment... Je l'ouvre... Moi? Demanda-t-elle économisant de l'air.

Harold haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis sûre... Que la relique est derrière. Je le sens, grogna-t-elle. Après tout... Ce chemin je ne vais pas mourir ici sans l'avoir entre les mains.

Harold vint de comprendre une chose. Ils ne pourraient pas remonter et mourraient sûrement du manque d'air quoiqu'il arrive. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant une solution mais rien de lui vint. Si Krokmou était là mais... Toujours aucun signe de lui. Et il semblait que le transplanage avait été interdit, rien de plus normal.

Raiponce s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Les runes... Une énigme est dans... Les runes.

\- Oh? Je ne sais pas lire cette langue...

\- Attends.

Raiponce avait la vue qui se brouillait. Elle se concentra au maximum dans les bras d'Harold. Il lui fallut un moment avant de commencer à les comprendre.

\- Hum... Elles signifient. _Le Lion tend l'ouïe, il attend pour ouvrir le chemin. Lui qui protège l'antique trésor._

\- Euh...ok...

\- Le poème, intervint Harold. Souviens-toi " _Là où les portes veulent s'entendre chanter_." Tu doit chanter... Quelque... Chose.

Il se tut, n'en pouvant plus. Raiponce de même. Ils fixèrent Mérida. Celle-ci approuva:

\- C'est à moi de jouer.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle tenta quelques cantiques du Yorkshire sans succès. Puis elle essaya autre chose, une petite comptine que le choixpeau et Nick-quasi-sans-tête aimaient bien chanter pour parler de sa maison.

 _\- Si vous allez à Gryffondor vous rejoignez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge, montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage. Gryffondor disait, tout apprentissage ira d'abord aux enfants du courage. Les plus brav's, les tromp'-la-mort, allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

Il y eut un cliquetis. Mérida se mit en position de défense et regarda la porte bouger. Le lion s'anima et parcourut tout le tour de la porte pour la faire s'ouvrir. Les lourdes masses de pierre soulevèrent de la fumée de débris.

Une fois ouverte, une petite pièce sombre apparut.

\- Bon...

Mérida se retourna et sourit à ses amis qui restèrent assis. Ils la regardèrent entrer alors qu'un voile apparut pour leur bloquer le passage. Mérida disparut complètement.

La rouquine tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle fixa la pièce. Ronde, sombre, chaotique et encore plus étouffante. Elle avait peine à remplir ses poumons. Elle observa un gros âtre de pierre d'où elle entendit un ronflement. Une queue se balançait au rythme du sommeil de l'animal.

\- Heu... Hello, hurla-t-elle.

Le silence arriva, le lion endormi commença à se détendre puis se retourna sur lui même. Il était énorme. Au moins dix fois plus grand que Mérida. Il grogna fortement sur Mérida qui recula d'un pas. Mais elle ne fut pas tentée de repasser le voile. Le lion en sembla satisfait. Il parla sans ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix se répercutant en écho sur les parois.

 _\- Courageuse enfant. N'as-tu pas peur de moi?_

\- Si... Mais je viens pour chercher la relique. Je ne partirais pas sans.

 _\- Hum. Toi aussi tu convoites mon trésor. Moults de sorciers sont venus à ma porte pour ceux qui ont réussi à arriver jusqu'ici mais aucun n'eut le cran ni l'audace que je recherchais. Ainsi qu'un cœur pur et valeureux._

Mérida pâlit:

\- Je ne sais pas pour le cœur pur mais je pense avoir les qualités requises. Je suis de la maison Gryffondor!

Elle bomba le torse mais le lion se mit à rire méchamment.

 _\- Ils viennent tous de Gryffondor, qu'ils disent. Mais je n'en ai aucune preuve et même si c'est le cas. Avez-vous bien été répartie? Godric m'a offert la noble tâche de garder son trésor jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un potentiel héritier de la flamme Gryffondor. Un vrai sorcier, valeureux, courageux avec une volonté de fer. Je ne peux donner cette relique à n'importe qui. La puissance est telle que cela pourrait changer la face du monde._

\- Je la veux pour lutter contre Vol... Contre un mage des ténèbres. Je n'ai que de nobles intentions, je ne recherche pas la puissance ni le vice.

 _\- ... Hum. Tu me sembles sincère jeune intrépide femme. Tu as réussi plusieurs étapes je le conçois mais es-tu prête à passer la dernière épreuve. Tu dois me convaincre. Me montrer qui tu es vraiment._

La rouquine déglutit puis serra le poing droit:

\- Oui je suis prête!

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin elle y était. La relique était à sa portée. Tout dépendrait d'elle. Quelle question allait-il lui poser? Le peu de temps qu'il lui fallut pour réfléchir, elle se sentit mal et tomba à genoux. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur puis les rouvrit instantanément. Elle déglutit, elle était seule dans le noir. Puis deux hurlements l'interpellèrent et elle reconnut ses deux amis.

Mérida empoigna sa baguette et se mit à courir vers les cris. Arrivant sur place elle tomba à la renverse. Un énorme dragon se tenait devant elle, encore plus grand que celui qu'Harold avait battu en quatrième année. Elle bloqua un moment, regardant ses deux amis se faire avaler.

\- Noooon!

Se relevant difficilement, elle courut vers le dragon et lança un sortilège de Stupefixion. Le dragon la repoussa de sa queue. Elle vola jusqu'à un arbre, le dos raclant contre lui. La douleur lui transperça le corps. Mérida ne lâcha rien et se releva. C'était une épreuve terrible! Se servir de ses amis comme ça! Elle brailla des insultes et lança multiples sortilèges qui égratignèrent à peine l'animal.

Elle se mordit la lèvre de rage et se précipita sur lui. Le dragon en riait tellement elle était faible. Il lui donna un énorme coup de griffe qui la fit basculer en arrière. Sa jambe en lambeaux, sa tête qui se recouvrait de sang et son bras gauche qui se retrouva de travers. Ses pleurs se déversèrent sur le sol alors que le dragon leva la jambe pour l'écraser. Elle repensa vivement à ses sept dernières années, à ses amis et à son rêve. Son rêve d'aventure et de liberté.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je vais pas crever comme ça! Harold, Raiponce, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez!

Mérida roula sur elle même et évita le pied de l'animal. Elle rampa jusqu'à sa baguette et la prit de sa main valide.

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Des pierres, des branches et autres débris s'envolèrent. Elle les lança sur le volatile qui se protégea de ses ailes. Il ne sentit presque rien. Mais elle continua. Encore et encore. Elle se releva sur son genou valide. Son regard flamboya croisa celui du dragon. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, impressionné.

Une voix résonna.

 _" Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde en cet instant? "_

\- Je... Je veux les sauver! Je veux vaincre!

" _Mais tu vas mourir "_

\- Alors je prendrais le risque!

 _" Meurs"_

Le dragon prépara ses flammes puis celle-ci se dirigèrent sur la Gryffondore qui ne bougea pas d'un poil et hurla. Les flammes la consumaient de part en part. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus, son corps était noirci.

C'est alors que dans sa main droite elle sentit quelque chose. Un objet en bois. Elle tourna les yeux sur celui-ci, c'était un arc brillant , lumineux. Il était gravé de runes et d'un lion. Elle ne réfléchit pas et brandit l'arc vers le dragon, sans penser une seule seconde à son état. Une flèche apparut, lumineuse. Une flèche d'or. Douée elle ferma un œil, visa le dragon puis tira. La flèche partit et s'écrasa sur sa cible. Cela fit mouche et il disparut. La vue de Mérida se brouilla, elle tomba dans le coma.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en panique et se releva. Un hurlement lui prit la gorge et elle commença à se palper de la main gauche. Elle était vivante. Et... En bonne santé? Le lion semblait lui sourire.

 _\- Tu as prouvé ta valeur. Je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi courageuse et possédant un cœur en or. Un petit bout de femme prêt à tout pour ses amis et ses convictions. Valeureuse et puissante. Ah je vais enfin pouvoir m'endormir. M'endormir à jamais, j'ai rempli ma mission oh mon maître._

Le lion commençait à disparaître. Mérida comprit alors que tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Elle eut un rictus amer puis la nervosité l'emporta et elle pleura. Elle s'inclina devant le lion qui sembla rire de joie.

 _\- Bonne chance, la possession d'une relique est un fardeau. Vous allez sûrement connaître le malheur._

\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis rodée.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe d'adieu. Il rit encore une fois en rugissant puis disparut à jamais. Laissant derrière lui une dernière lueur rouge dorée.

Mérida traversa le voile. Elle remarqua que l'arc était dans sa main droite. C'était cela la relique de Gryffondor. Un arc auburn, virant sur le rouge lorsqu'il s'illuminait. Gravé de runes et d'un lion rugissant. Il tirait des flèches magiques de lumière, d'une puissance colossale.

Cependant... La pauvre enfant dut reconnaître que la chance n'était effectivement pas de son côté car dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce son regard croisa celui d'une poignée d'autres personnes. Des Mangemorts qu'elle reconnut d'emblée. Frollo, Gothel, Drago point sanglant, Mordu et... Un autre ours?

\- Maman !

Mérida voulut se précipiter mais l'ours en question la grogna méchamment.

\- M...Mam...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine elle ne te reconnaîtra plus, c'est trop tard, commenta le sadique ministre de la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Et toi? Pourquoi l'as-tu changée en ours?

Frollo riait joyeusement. Son maître allait être fier de lui.

\- Je... Je ne le voulais pas...

\- Oui bien sûr mais tu l'as tout de même fait.

\- Mais la potion... Elle ne devait pas la changer en ours...

\- Et bien on dirait que tu l'as ratée ta potion.

Frollo regarda Mordu et Elinor. Il savait la vérité sur leur compte mais ne comptait pas le dire à Mérida. Surtout pas. La rouquine avait la rage dans les yeux, encore pire que face au dragon. Elle détestait cet homme. Ce qu'il avait fait à Raiponce, ce qu'il leur avait fait au ministère, à la BIM, puis à Poudlard... Tellement de rancœur.

Le ministre de la magie se frotta les mains:

\- Bien on va reprendre notre petite captivité et gentiment se faire amener jusqu'à mon maître.

\- Non.

Elle répondit du tac au tac. L'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer l'avait encore plus remise d'aplomb.

\- Non? Tu sais que tes petits camarades sont aux prises avec mes collègues et que tu es seule contre nous tous? Rit-il.

Mérida regard Gothel, redevenue une belle femme plantureuse qui menaçait Raiponce avec sa baguette sous la gorge de la Serdaigle. Dans la même position, Drago Point-Sanglant tenait sauvagement Harold qui se débattait. Frollo occupait la place devant elle, baguette en main, et les deux ours s'avançaient doucement en grognant.

Claude Frollo eut un sourire en coin:

\- Au pire je veux bien jouer avec toi. Tiens par exemple, et si je laissais ta propre mère t'attaquer et te ramener en miettes. Vilaine fille.

Il claqua des doigts et les ours obéirent. Se dirigeant vers Mérida qui se retrouva collée contre le voile maintenant redevenu une porte. Mérida serra les poings:

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici?

Elle avait complètement oublié que l'air était manquant. Tellement la haine la tiraillait.

\- Et bien nous sommes nous aussi après les reliques. Pour notre maître. Nous avons trouvé l'emplacement de la relique mais impossible de dénicher la cachette. C'est là que nous vous avons vus et on vous as suivis. C'était plus simple à la fois pour vous piéger à l'intérieur et pour gagner une relique gratuitement. Accio Arc!

L'arme ne bougea pas d'un poil de la main de Mérida. Il recommença deux fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que?

\- L'arc choisit son porteur, sourit Mérida. Je suis son actuelle propriétaire car j'en suis digne. J'ai le cœur pur.

Frollo lui fit un regard noir puis elle leva l'arc et le tendit vers eux. Une énorme flèche de lumière jaillit ce qui fit reculer les Mangemorts. C'était une arme puissante ils le savaient. Frollo n'avait pas prévu ce problème, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

\- Donne-moi cette arme! Hurla-t-il alors que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête.

\- Jamais!

Elle lâcha la flèche qui siffla et partit sur Frollo. Il leva sa baguette pour la contrer, mais surprit, celle-ci explosa à son contact et il fut propulsé à dix mètres plus loin. Les autres regardèrent avec angoisse l'arc de Mérida qu'elle commença à retendre. Harold en profita pour mordre Drago qui le lâcha. D'un coup en arrière l'homme grogna et tomba au sol. Gothel s'agrippa à Raiponce:

\- Jamais je ne vous la laisserais!

Harold la mit en joue mais Gothel plaça la faible Raiponce devant elle comme un bouclier.

Mérida fut aux prises avec Mordu et sa mère. La seconde flèche rendit Mérida tremblante et celle-ci partit sans le vouloir au-dessus de Mordu pour s'écraser sur le mur du fond qui explosa. La Rouquine se sentit très faible. Deux flèches et sa magie venaient d'être vidées. Mordu et Elinor en profitèrent pour se jeter sur elle.

\- Expelliarmus!

De sa baguette elle repoussa Mordu au loin. Mais elle n'osa pas viser sa mère qui la propulsa au sol. Elinor grogna et voulut la mordre à la tête. Cependant, elle semblait résister. Mérida regarda ses yeux et y vit une larme. Etait-elle sous l'emprise de l'imperium?

\- Stupefix!

Elinor se bloqua sous le sortilège d'Harold. Celui-ci accourut difficilement jusqu'à Mérida. Le souffle manquant.

\- Viens... On ... Sauver... Raiponce!

\- Mais ma ...Maman!

\- Choisis...

Harold repartit en sens inverse et courut après Gothel qui fuyait avec Raiponce sur le dos. Mérida eut une hésitation. Sauver sa mère ou son amie? Qui était le plus en danger...? Bien sûr c'était la Serdaigle. Mérida prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la truffe:

\- Je reviendrais te sauver maman, compte sur moi! Les Mangemorts payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait!

Mérida délaissa tristement sa tendre mère stupéfixée puis courut avec Harold. Elle passa par dessus Frollo et entendit Mordu se relever pour lui courir après. Mérida accrocha son nouvel arc dans le dos, serra sa baguette et courut là ou ses jambes pouvaient encore la porter. Malgré l'air manquant il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Arrivée dans la pièce à l'escalier écroulé. Gothel prit une grande ficelle verte et tira dessus pour remonter d'une rapidité déconcertante. Harold et Mérida la regardèrent:

\- Adieu les mômes! A moi l'éternité, dit la voix de Gothel qui disparaissait en hauteur.

\- Merde! Je m'occupe de Mordu, trouve un moyen de nous remonter!

Mérida se mit en joue. Harold appela de son sifflet mais toujours aucune réponse. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Un duel s'engagea entre Mérida et Mordu. Celui-ci tentant de la griffer et de la mordre alors qu'elle lui envoyait une palette de sortilèges qu'il évita aisément. Frollo déboula quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en l'air , fou de rage. Harold se joignit donc au combat. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils étaient coincés. Le dragonnier choisit de se changer en Animagus et d'affronter Mordu à coup de crocs. Mérida prit en grippe le ministre de la magie qui envoyait des Endoloris à tout va. Mais l'incontestable puissance des Mangemorts eut raison d'eux.

\- Sectumsempra!

Claude Frollo envoya un sortilège qui mit Mérida au tapis avec des blessures qui apparurent sur son corps. Mordu sauta à la gorge d'Harold qui raclait le sol en hurlant. Il ne lâcha pas prise.

La situation semblait désespérée mais une aide arriva du ciel. Fumseck caqueta méchamment et brilla d'une lumière aveuglante. Il semblait blessé et en sang mais cela ne le perturba pas. Frollo lança un sortilège de mort qu'il évita de justesse sous le regard angoissé d'Harold. Le majestueux oiseau de Dumbledore fonça en piqué sur Frollo. Il l'attaqua au visage de son bec et de ses pattes.

Mérida en profita. Elle se releva malgré les plaies qui lui déchiraient la peau. Son regard noir et furieux:

\- Desartilum!

Un sortilège bleu fonça de plein fouet sur Frollo qui bascula. Celui-ci se désartibula perdant sa baguette au passage.

\- Toi! Je vais te...

\- Un jour je vous ferais souffrir Frollo, coupa Mérida. Et ce jour là vous allez regretter d'avoir été après nous!

Harold repoussa Mordu et reprit sa forme humaine. Il se tint la gorge qui saignait. Fumseck caquetait au-dessus d'eux deux. Ils s'accrochèrent à la queue de l'animal qui les emporta en hauteur. C'était une de ses capacités.

\- Merci Fumseck, lança avec soulagement Harold.

L'air redevint de plus en plus vivable à mesure qu'ils montaient. En bas on entendait les cris fous furieux de Frollo et Mordu. Arrivés tout en haut du gouffre l'oiseau les déposa à côté de Krokmou, couvert de blessures.

\- Oh non, mon pauvre ami, que t'ont-ils fait...

L'animal leva la tête et lui donna un petit coup amical. Harold le caressa:

\- Il faut que l'on suive Gothel. Tu peux nous accompagner?

Krokmou sembla dire oui et se mit sur ses pattes, avec douleur.

La petite troupe suivit le couloir et remontèrent enfin à la surface. Gothel avait sûrement déjà transplané mais ils ne perdirent pas espoir. La pauvre Raiponce... Les rebelles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte qui les aspergea d'eau. Puis il remontèrent à la surface de nouveau grâce à Fumseck qui semblait au bord de l'agonie. C'est alors qu'une surprise les attendit. Astoria Gothel était couchée au sol, inerte. Seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Mérida posa le pied à terre avec son petit ami qui se tenait le cou.

Quelques mètres plus loin deux sorciers sortirent d'un bosquet et les tinrent en joue avec leur baguette. Mérida voulut répliquer quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas des Mangemorts. La fille fronça les sourcils:

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Avant de demander cela on se présente, grogna Mérida sous pression.

\- C'est vrai mais je préfère rester prudente.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se jaugèrent. Puis la fille abdiqua en premier.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être des Mangemorts. Je m'appelle Esméralda et voici mon petit ami Phoebus. Il faisait partie du ministère avant que nos ennemis n'en prennent le contrôle.

\- Oh? Vous faîtes partie de l'ordre du phénix?

\- Oui et non, nous sommes simplement des résistants contre l'oppression de Frollo, s'exprima Phoebus. Esméralda était une captive de ce sinistre personnage, -mais je l'ai sauvée de la peine capitale- simplement parce qu'elle est une née-moldue réfractaire. Il avait l'air de vouloir la violer en plus...

\- Bref, protesta la femme qui n'avait pas envie d'en parler. A votre tour de vous présenter.

Esméralda avait de longs cheveux noirs un peu bouclés. Elle avait des yeux verts profond et une beauté inégalée. Une peau un peu mate elle avait un style des gens du voyage. Phoebus était son contraire. Blond aux yeux bleus fermés, la peau pâle et le regard dur. Il avait également un petit bouc mature qui semblait montrer que tous deux étaient déjà adultes. Mérida et Harold se détendirent:

\- Vous ne lisez pas les journaux? Nous sommes les grands fugitifs que Vold... Que Vous-Savez-Qui recherche. Je suis Mérida Dunbroch Weasley et voici mon petit ami Harold Haddock Trois. On vient d'échapper à Frollo et sa bande mais nous courions après notre amie qui a été enlevée.

\- Je vois, alors vous êtes mes invités, sourit Phoebus. Suivez-nous jusqu'à notre planque pour vous reposer , vous semblez en piteux état.

Esméralda leur montra Raiponce qu'ils avaient sauvée de le mère Gothel. Elle dormait paisiblement sur un cheval blanc. D'un soupir de soulagement, ils transplantèrent ensemble jusqu'à Londres, dans une grande cathédrale du nom de Saint-Paul. Chacun put se reposer dans les étages de l'église qui ressemblait à un grand refuge de Nés-Moldus et autres prisonniers sauvés.

Esméralda prépara le repas pour tout le monde. Une fois servi Mérida qui était couverte de bandages, s'empiffra avec plaisir. Après tout ce remue ménage elle le méritait.

\- Et donc vous étiez à la poursuite de Frollo pour voir quelles victimes vous pourriez encore sauver ché cha?

Mérida parlait en mangeant sous le regard outré de Phoebus.

\- Oui, on s'est donnés pour mission de lutter contre lui à l'instant où il nous a torturés sous Endoloris dans la cave de son manoir. La lutte dure depuis l'année dernière vous savez mais on tient bon. On a ouvert ce refuge que les Mangemorts n'ont toujours pas trouvé. C'est un lieu d'asile le temps que la guerre prenne fin, un jour...

Esméralda avait une voix douce et onctueuse. Harold était sous le charme mais ne le montra pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- C'est une très bonne idée, vous avez du courage.

\- Vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire charmeur. Lutter contre le monde entier et les Mangemorts c'est de la folie et pourtant malgré votre âge vous semblez très puissant.

Il rougit et reprit son repas.

Plus tard Raiponce se réveilla, enfin en pleine forme. Elle regarda Esméralda danser pour les réfugiés pendant que ses deux amis lui expliquaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Mérida raconta son récit par trois fois en expliquant comment elle avait obtenu la fameuse relique. Harold et Raiponce la regardèrent sous tous les angles avec une joie extrême. Une relique sur trois c'était une grande réussite malgré la souffrance que cela avait apporté.

Harold profitait des fraîches soirées pour aller voir Krokmou et Fumseck en haut dans les cloches. Ils dormaient beaucoup pour récupérer de la torture des Mangemorts. Avec des couvertures il les bordait et leur donnait à manger, du poisson et des graines. Fumseck semblait ravi d'avoir un nouveau maître si attentionné, comme Albus. Et Krokmou lui fit de grandes léchouilles amicales.

Plus loin, dans une gare quelconque, Jack Frost décida de prendre le train Moldu. Après une bonne nuit à l'hôtel il était revigoré. Il s'habilla comme un sans-pouvoir-magique en gardant son fidèle pull bleu foncé et son pantalon brun. C'était un style qu'il aimait beaucoup. Se glissant dans la foule il utilisa des livres sterling pour payer un ticket et se faufila sous le nez de deux Mangemorts qui semblaient faire une ronde. Ils les avaient déjà vus au manoir.

Il prit une place contre la vitre et se laissa border par les sursauts du train. Il se cacha à moitié dans sa cape de voyage et s'endormit encore un peu, sachant qu'une fois sur place il aurait déjà plus de mal de somnoler. Durant le trajet il relut plusieurs fois son poème. Il pensait avoir une piste et comptait bien savoir si lui et Severus avaient raison de penser ça. Le jeune garçon avait prit sa boule de cristal pour regarder ses amis mais étonnamment il ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de compromettre son voyage en regardant où en étaient les trois autres.

Au terminus, après une journée de voyage, il se balada sur les quais pour chercher un bateau en partance pour le pôle. Il eut beaucoup plus de mal qu'à la gare puisqu'une bonne poignée de Mangemorts contrôlait chacune des entrées et sorties des sorciers et des Moldus. Jack recourut pour la première fois du voyage à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était bien trop connu pour passer inaperçu dans les barrages. Le Serpentard se faufila entre plusieurs personnes puis passa les nombreux contrôles.

Une fois fait il monta clandestinement sur un paquebot en partance pour le pôle nord qui semblait être un gros bateau de pécheur. Quand il fut en sécurité il ôta sa cape et s'habilla comme un pêcheur pour se mêler aux travailleurs Moldus. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le métier mais se fit passer pour un apprenti - que personne ne semblait connaître -.

Cela marcha tout de même et il passa plusieurs jours dans les bandes de poissons au bord du pôle. Après une bonne semaine entre travail, repos et réflexion sur le poème, Jack posa enfin le pied sur la banquise gelée. Tout le monde fut impressionné de voir l'apprenti à moitié dénudé, respirer un grand air frais de satisfaction. Plusieurs lui conseillèrent de s'habiller plus chaudement avant qu'il tombe gravement malade mais Jack n'écouta plus personne. Il pris son sac, se rhabilla , accrocha sa cape de voyage bleue foncé et partit de son côté sans que personne ne le revoie.

Déterminé il prit la route son sac sur l'épaule , sa cape bien ajustée et sa baguette dans la poche. Prêt à tout pour trouver la relique de Salazar Serpentard avant que son absence ne devienne un problème à Poudlard. Il était fin préparé pour ce jour et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il entama son ascension sur les froides banquises du pôle.


	71. (Année 7) Chp 10 La surprise d'Harold

Chp 10: La surprise du Dragonnier

Malgré l'arrivée du mois de Mars, le temps ne sembla pas se réchauffer en Grande-Bretagne. La neige était enfin partie mais le vent glacial et le ciel gris rendaient les personnes maussades. C'était la grande période connue pour la dépression et les suicides. Rajoutant à cela le règne de Voldemort, cela ne rendait personne euphorique. Surtout pas les sorciers qui vivaient une terrible période de domination. Les résistants commençaient à se faire rare hormis les plus fidèles de l'ordre du phœnix. Cependant, beaucoup décédèrent et le nombre diminuait drastiquement. Les sorciers perdaient espoir chaque jour un peu plus. Harry ayant disparu ainsi que certains autres, le monde était prêt à craquer.

Mais la résistance avait belle et bien lieu. Potterveille continuait de tourner tous les soirs malgré les dangers et les descentes de Mangemorts. Harry continuait sa chasse aux Horcruxes avec ses amis. A Poudlard l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore prenait soin de faire vivre un enfer aux Carrow et au règne de Severus malgré la ténacité d'Elsa d'Hans et de Jack - Hans sous polynectar - de les punir. Seule Ariel ne participait plus, pour le moment, aux batailles.

A la cathédrale de Saint-Paul, les trois aventuriers étaient également en train de préparer la suite des événements. Après la jubilation de leur réussite et la guérison de leur blessure - qui avait été longue pour Mérida puisque les plaies se rouvraient magiquement toutes les heures -. Ils durent de nouveau se remettre dans le bain. Il restait encore les deux reliques de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ils durent tout de même admettre que cet abri était extrêmement confortable et Esméralda était une hôte de choix. Gentille, forte et amusante elle animait les mornes soirées dans les combles de l'église. Les nés-Moldus, Cracmols et autres reclus avaient bien de la chance d'être tombés sur cette petite association de sauvetage appelée _La cour des miracles_.

Alors que le printemps approchait, Mérida, Raiponce, Harold et leurs volatiles décidèrent de partir. Après un bon moment à l'abri, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement, comme pour leur escapade chez Flynn Rider.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir repartir? Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voulez, répliqua Phoebus.

\- Désolé mais nous avons prévu quelque chose. Lutter contre Vold... Vous-Savez-Qui est de notre devoir, du moins selon une prophétie. Et puis Albus Dumbledore comptait sur nous, on doit finir notre quête, répondit simplement Mérida sans trop en dire.

\- D'accord, mais sachez que les portes seront toujours ouvertes aux reclus à la Cour des Miracles.

Esméralda arriva avec des paquets de nourriture et de boisson:

\- Prenez ça pour votre voyage. Bonne chance à vous trois, vous allez nous manquer.

Raiponce les remercia infiniment pour les soins, la nourriture et l'hébergement.

\- Grâce à vous on a pu se remettre facilement. Merci!

Ils s'enlacèrent chacun à leur tour puis, tard dans la nuit, le trio s'en alla pour une nouvelle aventure. Sous le regard tendre du couple de résistants.

\- J'espère que ce satané Frollo ne va pas encore leur barrer la route, grommela Esméralda.

Phoebus posa une main sur son épaule et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'espérait aussi. Ce vil ministre.

Claude Frollo n'était d'ailleurs pas rentré au manoir Malefoy, auprès de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas avouer son nouvel échec. Mais il ne perdit pas courage. Après avoir torturé tous ses compagnons qui avaient échoué et particulièrement Gothel qui avait voulu s'enfuir avec Raiponce, ils se remirent au travail. Ils étaient sûrs de trouver leur cible après les deux autres reliques, ils leur fallait un coup d'avance, et vite. Surtout qu'étrangement , Pitch avait disparu.

De son côté, Jack Frost marchait depuis plusieurs jours dans la neige froide. Il avait de la chance, il n'y avait personne, absolument personne sur sa route. Il ne croisa que des mammifères locaux. Des ours polaires, des pingouins, des morses... Ils le regardaient passer avec de drôles de regards. Que faisait un humain seul ici? C'était rare hormis les scientifiques.

Le Serpentard étudia plusieurs lieux sur sa carte magique. Il cochait des croix sur ses échecs puis repartait en quête de cette fameuse _Caverne gelée._ Il avait une idée en tête. Dans le poème était écrit une phrase que Severus et lui même interprétaient d'une certaine façon. " _Attendra au centre du monde sur la pente brisée_ ". Pour lui cela ne pouvait faire référence qu'à une seule chose. La caverne se trouvait au centre de monde, c'est à dire au point culminant du pôle nord, tout au-dessus de la planète.

Il s'était procuré une grande carte à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et avait tracé une médiane avec un petit cercle en son centre une fois les calculs finis. Pour lui ça ne pouvait être que là. Dans la fameuse Dorsale Lomonosov.

Jack était heureux d'une certaine manière. Le paysage était magnifique et il ne ressentait pas le froid. Il pouvait donc profiter de la vue tout en contemplant les animaux faisant leur vie, loin de la douleur que les humains s'infligeaient entre eux. C'était calme et reposant. Pourtant une angoisse le tiraillait depuis son départ. Une sorte de paire d'yeux semblait le fixer et pourtant personne n'était après lui, il le saurait.

Dans les terres de Grande-Bretagne, Le trio était aussi en voyage. Reprenant leur tente, leur sac et leurs sortilèges de protection. Ils visaient maintenant la relique de Poufsouffle, deuxième poème du livre sur Poudlard. Leur ancienne routine revint assez vite et leur repérage recommença. Mais ils durent faire beaucoup plus attention, les Mangemorts semblaient amplement plus actifs. Voldemort devait savoir ce qu'il se tramait, peut-être. Sans parler du fait que la résistance était quasiment éradiquée maintenant.

Bien rôdé, le trio trouva rapidement une piste. Choisissant également de demander à des taverniers qui leur apportèrent un maximum d'informations. Mérida ne cessait pendant tout le voyage de dompter sa propre relique sous les yeux émerveillés de ses deux amis. Mais c'était une arme redoutable. Outre sa puissance colossale, les contrecoups de chaque flèche étaient meurtriers. Pour le moment deux flèches vidaient Mérida de sa magie et de sa force vitale mais une troisième pouvait être tirée avec un peu de volonté. C'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire. Godric Gryffondor ne l'avait pas scellée pour rien.

Les jours passèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs nombreuses pistes donnent enfin des résultats. Plusieurs sorciers avaient repérés des champs de Dalhias bleus près de grandes montagnes sauvages dans le nord de l'Angleterre. En temps normal les Dalhias ne pouvaient pas avoir de couleur bleutée ce qui rendait ces fleurs très rares et probablement d'un fait magique. Chaque zone de Dalhias bleus était inspectée par le trio.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans un paradis montagneux. Plein de verdures et de sources d'eaux pures. Krokmou se sentit plus qu'à l'aise et courut chercher des poissons dans une rivière.

\- Et bien c'est un petit paradis ici comme le mentionnent les témoignages, commenta le dragonnier. Je me sens revigoré.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Raiponce les yeux brillants. C'est magnifique!

Elle se mit à courir derrière le furie nocturne, ses cheveux suivant ses pas. Elle avait les bras en l'air , ravie. Seule Mérida resta sur ses gardes, les Mangemorts étaient du genre tenace. Elle avait pris son arc et sa baguette, prêts à l'emploi. Harold le remarqua et prit sa main:

\- Détends-toi, tout va bien pour l'instant.

\- Tu as raison je suis trop sur le qui-vive...

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Pendant un petit moment le couple se fit un romantique câlin plein de chaleur. Profitant que Raiponce regarde ailleurs pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais celle-ci avait jeté un coup d'œil et ne put qu'avoir le cœur serré en repensant immédiatement à Jack.

Fumseck détendit ses ailes fraîchement guéries pour parcourir les vallons. Il semblait chercher de sa propre initiative les Dalhias Bleus. Raiponce choisit de partir de son côté avec Krokmou à sa suite. Ils passèrent un bon moment à jouer et à se faire des papouilles. L'animal adorait sa sauveuse depuis toujours. Un peu plus loin Harold et Mérida, main dans la main, scrutaient les horizons à la recherche des fleurs et d'une cachette. Jetant des regards à la bague qui ne brillait toujours pas. Mais la rouquine semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ca ne va pas?

\- ... Si je me sens bien, je suis guérie mais j'ai un coup au moral, soupira la Gryffondore. Je repense à ma mère. Ca fait deux fois de suite que je l'abandonne. Elle doit souffrir chez les Mangemorts. Je suis sûre qu'elle est contrôlée. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Mordu n'y serait pas aussi du coup? Rah je ne comprends rien, pourquoi s'est-elle changée en ours! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette potion?

Harold lui serra la main un peu plus fortement:

\- Je comprends, si j'avais changé Stoick en dragon sans savoir pourquoi et qu'il m'attaquait du côté des Mangemorts je serais dans le même cas que toi haha. Mais je pense qu'ils ne la tueront pas et la garderont pour t'attaquer et t'attendrir. Ce sera ta chance de la sauver.

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment, approuva-t-elle en souriant. Je ne vais pas sauter dans la gueule du loup et tous nous faire avoir. Il y aura forcement d'autres occasions.

\- Tout à fait! Ta maman t'attendra toujours.

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux parlant un peu de la maman de Mérida et des mères en général. Mentionnant Gothel au passage. Raiponce les rejoignit et s'intéressa à la conversation. Parlant de sa mère biologique qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé. C'est alors que le destin se remit en marche de nouveau. Comme si tout était lié par un seul fil rouge. Krokmou débarqua du ciel, il semblait agité. Quelque chose le dérangeait, des odeurs, des impressions. Harold le caressa doucement:

\- J'y pense on devrait peut-être faire une inspection par les cieux avant que la nuit ne tombe?

\- Bonne idée, j'ai mal aux pieds à force, répondit sa petite amie.

Raiponce approuva, elle avait une de ses envies d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle qui adorait être pieds nus dans l'herbe.

\- Bien Krokmou prêt pour une balade?

Le dragon lui répondit sans trop le regarder. Il regardait le ciel, perturbé. Harold se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules. Il monta et se cala bien derrière la tête du furie nocturne. Les filles le suivirent et grimpèrent derrière le dragonnier qui s'envola aussitôt.

Le dragon les amena plus loin en survolant les nuages. Le trio profita de la vue en cherchant les reliques et laissèrent Krokmou les porter. La bague de Dumbledore ne brillait toujours pas. Le furie nocturne monta donc au-dessus des cumulus pour se détendre et survoler un peu en planant. Mais le calme fut de courte durée.

\- Oh mon dieu!

Raiponce se tendit. Les deux autres regardèrent autour d'eux. Des cornes émergeaient doucement des nuages. Plusieurs, beaucoup, une énorme poignée de têtes débarqua. Krokmou prit peur, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Doucement mon grand , doucement.

Harold le caressa. Une perle de sueur roula dans son dos. Des dragons par centaines se mirent à monter à côté de lui en les regardant.

\- Mais d'où ils sortent ceux là?

La rouquine se colla contre son petit ami qui murmurait:

\- Doucement, garde ton calme Krokmou. Doucement, ne les regarde pas.

Harold avait déjà vécu des situations similaires en parcourant les îles autour de la sienne mais jamais il n'y en avait eu autant qui le regardaient et semblaient lui vouloir quelque chose.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait des dragons dans le nord? Murmura Raiponce.

\- Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Je pensais que la plupart de Grande-Bretagne étaient partis en Roumanie et dans les pays chauds... Normalement il n'en reste presque plus ici... Je ne comprend pas comment il y en a autant...

Krokmou émit des petits cris, paniquant. Harold fit son possible pour le calmer mais c'était très impressionnant cette nuée de cracheurs de feu. Tous, Fumseck y comprit, contemplèrent la beauté et la dangerosité de ces créatures.

Certains étaient pâles presque albinos, d'autres verts luisants, bruns ou rouges. Leur queue étaient criblées de pics, de pointes ou de poison. Leur corps était recouvert d'épaisses écailles solides comme du diamant. Montrant leur puissantes dents pointues ils semblaient vraiment agressifs.

\- C'est des grosses chauve-souris, juste des chauve-souris, marmonna Raiponce pour elle-même.

La rouquine avait peur aussi, si l'un deux commençait à les attaquer, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

\- Je crois... qu'on est maudit, susurra-t-elle décontenancée. Tous les maux du monde sont pour nous.

Ses amis approuvèrent bien tristement.

Soudain, sortis de nulle part, un dragon avec deux grandes cornes arriva et coupa la route à Krokmou qui s'immobilisa, battant des ailes en surplace. Les sorciers n'en crurent pas leur yeux quand ils aperçurent une personne au-dessus de l'animal, le dirigeant. Il portait un masque avec des pointes bleues comme un fou du roi. Toute sa tenue était faite de brun et de bleu clair. Sa seule arme était un long bâton en bois, de la taille de son corps avec des trous sur les extrémités. Il semblait le faire tourner pour communiquer avec les dragons ce qui impressionna Harold.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Aucune réponse. Le masque tourna sur le côté en supposant que la tête en fit de même. L'inconnu semblait les analyser. Amis? Ennemis?

Mérida se pencha en avant:

\- Monsieur, on vous a demandé votre nom! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort! railla-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit rire de la part de l'inconnu puis celui-ci donna des ordres aux dragons qui s'activèrent. Le trio paniqua et vit une masse d'ailes tourner autour d'eux. Brutalement trois cracheurs de feu passèrent au-dessus d'eux et sans rien pouvoir faire, le trio se fit embarquer par les pattes de ceux-ci. Hurlant, se débattant. Harold ne voulait pas blesser un dragon avec sa baguette et la rabaissa. Krokmou se fit également embarquer par le flux des animaux qui partaient vers l'océan.

Fumseck suivit le mouvement et tout ce petit monde se fit entraîner par dessus l'Atlantique. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une sorte d'îlot perdu qui n'apparut que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Raiponce soupçonna que l'île était invisible aux Moldus. Elle le ressentait. Le commandant les fit pénétrer dans le centre de la terre émergée et les lâcha au beau milieu d'une fosse remplie de dragons qui se posèrent chacun à leur tour. Le trio se regroupa et ils se collèrent en panique, pointant leur baguette inutilement devant eux.

\- Pourquoi, Pourquoi, Pourquoi toujours nous! s'énerva Mérida.

Harold se mit en peu en avant sachant à peu prêt comment communiquer avec les dragons, il protégeait les filles au possible. Krokmou et Fumseck les rejoignirent et se posèrent devant eux en les protégeant. Le phénix s'installa sur Raiponce, il ne semblait pas prendre peur.

Puis intervint l'inconnu qui descendit de sa propre monture volante Il regarda Harold communiquer avec les dragons. Pour les amadouer. Il semblait très surpris. Harold tenta tout ce qui lui passait par la tête de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Des gestes, des inclinations, des petits cris stridents. Leur assaillant semblait absorbé par la situation. Il émergea de ses songes uniquement lorsque Mérida pointa sa baguette sur lui:

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous nous voulez mais libérez-nous sur le champ de ces créatures! Je serai sans pitié si ils s'en prennent à mes amis.

L'inconnu regarda la baguette avec une certaine appréhension, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Puis il s'approcha un peu d'Harold en marchant d'une manière étrange, un peu sauvage, à quatre pattes. Son regard fixa longuement le dragonnier qui se figea. Krokmou entoura son maître et les filles en grognant. Il préparait déjà son feu bleu. L'inconnu le calma tout de suite avec son bâton qu'il tourna en l'air dans un son apaisant.

Tout à coup la personne masquée se mit à reculer en poussant un cri de surprise. Personne ne sut que dire jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il daigne leur parler:

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir un jour... Ni voir un furie nocturne, il doit être le dernier de son espèce.

Les apprentis se regardèrent. Mérida s'avança un peu:

\- Revoir qui? Vous ne nous confondez pas avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Après hésitation, l'inconnu retira son masque pour enfin révéler son identité. Cela les surprit car en fait c'était une femme. Une belle femme adulte avec une natte brune dans le dos et des sublimes yeux verts.

\- Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses si je vous ai fait peur. En fait j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi un furie nocturne se baladerait depuis plusieurs mois dans les cieux de Grande-Bretagne. Et qu'il était accompagné de sorciers. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit utilisé que comme une vulgaire monture, comme un esclave que l'on torture si il fait mal son travail... Mais j'ai eu tord il semble très attaché à vous et en pleine santé malgré cette queue cassée.

\- Oui c'est notre fidèle ami, répliqua d'emblée Harold. Jamais nous ne lui ferions du mal. Vous êtes une protectrice des dragons?

La femme le regarda intensément en souriant:

\- Oui en quelque sorte. Je les libère de leur esclavagisme et je les amène loin de tout. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours en vue de libérer ceux qui sont maltraités au fin fond de la banque de Gringotts... Les malheureux...

\- Il y a des dragons à la banque des sorciers? Répliqua Raiponce choquée.

\- Oui... Ils sont enchaînés et enfermés dans le noir jusqu'à leur mort... Pauvres petits.

\- C'est honteux, grogna Mérida en serrant le poing.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire changer les mentalités mais personne ne m'a jamais écoutée. Vu ce que je suis...

Elle se détourna d'eux tristement pour caresser un beau dragon bleu. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes quoi au juste? Une sorcière reniée? Répliqua Mérida pour sa propre curiosité.

\- Si seulement j'en étais une. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune magie en moi, je suis une Cracmole. Je peux voir beaucoup de choses mais je suis incapable de créer le moindre sortilège.

Les apprentis se sentirent mal d'avoir demandé. Un silence gêné arriva qu'Harold brisa. Il avait de la compassion pour cette femme fan de dragon comme lui:

\- Vous êtes courageuse pour vivre avec de dangereuses créatures sans avoir de pouvoir magique.

\- ... Oui, enfin ils sont adorables quant on les comprend. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué le jour où ils m'ont enlevée par inadvertance. Grâce à leur chef ils sont civilisés comme une troupe de loups.

\- Leur chef?

\- Oui un Alpha. Je vais vous montrer si vous voulez.

Ils approuvèrent vivement de la tête. La femme sourit et les dirigea.

\- Je ne pensais pas que toi, Harold, tu deviendrais comme moi. C'est très surprenant, après tout ce temps.

\- Pardon? On se connaît?

\- Oh tu ne dois pas me connaître après tout tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais une mère n'oublie jamais le visage de son enfant, je t'ai reconnu tout de suite. Je... Je suis ta maman après tout.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux en marchant devant elle. Harold bloqua sur place.

\- Hein? Mais non ma maman est morte avalée par des dragons...

La femme se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû revenir après avoir été enlevée... Je n'ai pas été mangée mais juste embarquée car le dragon pensait que j'étais un mouton avec ma fourrure... Quand il m'a posée dans ce nid il a remarqué son erreur et l'Alpha lui a ordonné de me laisser. J'avais très peur au début mais j'ai vite compris leur mode de vie et finalement je n'avais pas de moyen de revenir. J'ai... J'ai passé le reste de mes jours à les aimer et finalement j'ai choisi de les sauver, de vivre avec eux. Je suis égoïste...

Le dragonnier ne sut quoi répondre à cela et se renferma. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu au moins revenir leur dire qu'elle était vivante mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir de vivre pour sa passion. Ca n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours, surtout pour une Cracmole.

Finalement il sourit à moitié:

\- C'est très surprenant mais je pense comprendre d'où me vient cette passion insolite.

\- Ah ah tu adorais les dragons depuis tout petit Harold. Je te montrais les différentes espèces de l'île mais ton père n'était pas pour.

\- Après que tu sois décédée - pour de faux du coup-, papa a chassé les dragons tu sais. J'étais très triste avant de sauver et connaître Krokmou.

\- Mince, dit-elle avec peine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fait cela. Il faut dire que j'ai oublié mon humanité. Je n'avais pas reparlé depuis des lustres, j'ai la gorge enrouée.

Durant le trajet, le trio fit connaissance avec Valka, la mère biologique d'Harold. Celle-ci qui avait disparu lors de ses quatre ans. Cela donna un coup au dragonnier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce coup du sort mais il devait avouer que sa mère était fantastique. Cependant il n'osa pas la prendre sans ses bras, encore sous le choc. Elle les amena donc dans le centre de la grotte, rempli d'eau et de verdure. Valka leur expliqua en passant chaque race de dragon qu'il croisait dont Harold en buvait le savoir. Elle était extrêmement calée sur le sujet. Plus que lui. Puis elle montra l'Alpha. Un énorme dragon blanc, bien plus gros que celui qu'ils avaient connu au tournoi. Avec ses deux grandes défenses il semblait âgé. Ses yeux était d'un bleu transcendant et Krokmou se sentit plié devant lui. Il se soumit immédiatement.

\- L'Alpha peut commander à tous les dragons, expliqua la mère, sauf les bébés, ils n'écoutent encore rien à leur âge. C'est une sorte de pouvoir insolite qu'il possède.

\- J'en avais entendu parler mais je ne pensais pas que cette légende existait vraiment, sourit Raiponce les yeux brillants.

Harold approuva de la tête. Il avait l'air perdu et émerveillé en même temps.

Une fois que l'Alpha les eut sondés il retourna à sa sieste au fin fond du nid des dragons.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que certains dragons peuvent vivre en communauté, c'est une journée de gagné, répliqua la Serdaigle en sautillant.

Mérida les approcha sans insister car ils grognaient les inconnus. Fumseck semblait à l'aise dans ce nid et se fit une petite place en hauteur.

Par la suite, Harold, Raiponce, Mérida et Valka s'assirent sur un coin de verdure et parlèrent de dragon. Plus tard la conversation dévia sur la magie et ce que le trio faisait dans la vie. C'est alors que le Poufsouffle entama son résumé de la situation des sorciers et de leurs propres problèmes. La mère du dragonnier fut choquée d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en cavale. Bien entendu elle avait appris pour Voldemort et sa terreur. Mais elle restait à l'écart du monde magique depuis toujours.

Le soir venant, les filles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre devant un feu qui crépitait. Seul Harold avait les yeux grands ouverts et harcelait sa mère de questions.

\- En effet les Mangemorts ont tenté de pénétrer cette île pour me convaincre de les rejoindre mais jamais je n'ai plié. Il y en a un, Drago Point Sanglant, qui vient me harceler toutes les semaines. Il s'en prend aux dragons et les ramène chez lui... Je n'arrive pas à les défendre, répliqua Valka tristement. C'est un sanguinaire qui ne jure que par la domination. Je le hais viscéralement.

\- Je le connais, on l'a affronté plusieurs fois. Et il me répugne également. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait l'air si intéressé par moi et Krokmou. J'ai ma réponse.

\- Oui tu dois faire attention à lui. Si il prend ton dragon il le réduira en esclave. Ou pire.

Le feu émit des crachotements. Valka remit une bûche en grattant un peu l'amas brûlant. Harold se frottait les mains, il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Mam... Valka. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenue nous voir? Tout ce temps ou je t'ai crue morte. Et Papa aussi. C'était horrible, j'en ai encore le cœur qui saigne.

Il se tint la poitrine et détourna le regard. Sa mère pencha la tête vers lui, tristement:

\- Je comprends que ça soit difficile. Je t'ai abandonné, toi et Stoick pour les dragons... Je suis une femme égoïste mais je me suis dit que tu serais heureux avec ton père. Sans qu'une Cracmole qui te mettrait en danger traîne dans les parages. Tu sais à cause de ma passion tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois étant bébé et ton père ne me le pardonnait pas.

\- Mais même, s'emporta le dragonnier. J'avais besoin d'une mère! Tu aurais dû revenir.

Il lâcha quelques larmes ce qui déstabilisa la sauvage Valka. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était les émotions humaines.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Harold... Je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'étais un danger pour toi et que les dragons avaient besoin de ma protection...

\- C'est trop facile de dire ça.

Il se leva et se détourna.

\- Je t'aime Mam... Valka mais je ne peux pas supporter ce que tu viens de me dire.

Il partit voir Krokmou laissant la mère de famille sur place. Les yeux clos.

Le lendemain matin, le souffle des dragons réveilla tout le monde. Ils prirent alors un petit déjeuner offert par Valka et sa chasse aux poissons. Ce n'étais pas très ragoutant dès le matin mais ils préféraient ne plus vider leur reste de provisions.

Harold faisait la tête. Mais les filles semblaient fort heureuses d'en apprendre plus de Valka. Ils passèrent leur matinée à inspecter l'île en contemplant le magnifique Alpha qui dormait au fin fond de l'antre. Néanmoins, le trio n'oublia pas leur mission et confièrent à la mère d'Harold qu'ils devaient repartir d'urgence à leur quête substantielle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester ici? Le monde peut bien s'entre-déchirer, ici vous ne verrez rien et serez en paix. Se battre pour une simple prophétie c'est vraiment...

\- Nous on n'a pas abandonné le monde des sorciers, coupa Harold. Nos amis sont toujours en danger. Quant à notre devoir c'est de respecter le dernier souhait du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Notre vœu le plus cher serait de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard comme avant, et de terminer notre scolarité avec nos amis. En paix.

\- ... Je voulais juste que tu sois en sécurité...

\- Il fallait y penser avant à ça.

\- Harold, calme-toi, répliqua Mérida outrée.

Il lui fit un regard noir.

Raiponce pensa brièvement à Jack puis se reprit:

\- Harold n'a pas tord, il faut que l'on retourne chercher les reliques. La fuite n'est pas une option, après tout ce chemin parcouru depuis notre enfance.

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondit le Poufsouffle. Vold... Tu-Sais-Qui doit périr.

Reboosté, le trio se remit en route en abandonnant le repère des dragons. Mais au moment de partit un autre dragon les rejoignit. C'était Jumper le fidèle dragon de Valka qui arriva à son tour.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner. Je veux me racheter...

Les filles regardèrent Harold.

\- ... Comme tu veux mais sache que sans pouvoir magique tu seras plus un poids qu'autre chose.

\- Harold! Hurla Raiponce. On ne dit pas ça à une Cracmole! C'est ta mère tout de même.

Il grommela et monta sur son ami. Il s'envola dès que ses amies prirent place. Valka les suivit. Elle comprit que son erreur avait été bien trop loin pour qu'Harold ne lui pardonne mais elle voulait quand même s'assurer qu'il aille bien maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

L'étrange petite troupe se remit à la recherche de la relique. Valka suivant leur rythme. Quand la nuit arriva, ils campèrent à nouveau dans une plaine et c'est là que la solution fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent par la dragonnière:

\- Des Dahlias bleus? Oh je sais où il y en a tout un jardin. Jumper m'a montré cette endroit plusieurs fois. C'est un magnifique Vallon entouré de fleurs bleues de toutes sortes. Il est plutôt difficile d'accès si l'on a pas de dragon.

\- Sérieux? S'emporta Mérida. Il faut vérifier ça dès demain! Avec la bague on saura tout de suite si c'est bien le bon endroit. Merci Madame Haddock.

\- Oh mais de rien ma belle, si je peux être utile en quoi que ce soit...

Harold fit mine de rien mais il se réjouit de la nouvelle. Raiponce également qui notait déjà les indications du lieu dans son calepin.

Plus tard dans la nuit le trio éteignit le feu et se prépara à aller au lit en écoutant Potterveille. La radio insista sur le fait de tenir bon malgré la perte de nombreux alliés. Il ne fallait rien lâcher ce qui ragaillardit les trois fugitifs. Le mot de passe suivant fut énoncé sous forme d'énigme que Raiponce écrivit. Elle le trouva tout de suite et éteignit la radio. Mérida préparait les sacs de couchage dans son coin quand Valka s'incrusta:

\- Heum, Mérida c'est ça?

\- Oui madame. Encore merci pour vos indications on devrait vite s'en sortir comme ça.

\- J'en suis ravie. Et sinon vous... vous êtes ta petite amie d'Harold?

Mérida rougit puis sourit:

\- Ouep, c'est bien moi.

\- Il a beaucoup de chance alors.

La mère sourit tendrement et repartit voir Jumper. Mérida ne sut quoi répondre si ce n'est un grand sourire rougissant. Si sa mère avait réagi pareil elle n'en serait pas là avec Elinor... Changée en ours et contrainte à faire de mauvaises choses... Mérida y pensa jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Elle l'aimait beaucoup cette maman là.

A la suite des indications de la veille la troupe arriva dans un vallon boisé et rempli de magnifiques parterres fleuris. Il leur avait fallu toute la matinée pour l'atteindre entre de longs couloirs de roche dans les montagnes et des étroits passages feuillues. C'était une terre protégée de la vie humaine, sauvage et magnifique.

Le trio s'émerveilla devant le regard tendre et protecteur de Valka. Puis la bague se mit à briller intensément, signe de réussite. Mérida sautilla en même temps que Raiponce:

\- C'est là! Hurla la rouquine. Enfin on a trouvé la relique d'Helga Poufsouffle!

Chacun se mit à courir en suivant la lumière qui s'intensifia. Puis il se stoppèrent devant un mur de roche. Valka fixa le pan de montagne recouvert de lierre grimpant:

\- Il faut escalader?

\- Non je pense que c'est derrière ce mur, c'est un lieu scellé comme le premier ,expliqua Raiponce sûre d'elle.

\- Je vois, marmonna Mérida. C'est à Harold de jouer alors ce coup-ci.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Harold inspecta les environs. Il se remémora le poème " _Le Blaireau choisit un nid moelleux,_

 _Dans le creux d'un vallon boisé, Pour garder fidèlement l'entrée, De sa cachette remplie de Dahlias bleus."_ Il n'y avait aucun indice sur comment ouvrir cette roche. Il savait qu'il était au bon endroit vu qu'il était au cœur d'un vallon rempli de verdure feuillue et de Dahlias bleus autour de l'entrée. Les Dahlias...

Le dragonnier cogita en se massant le menton. Cette fleur devait être le centre du problème. Il commença à fouiller les massifs. Pendant ce temps les filles parlèrent entre elles. Les jeunes expliquant à l'adulte à quoi serviraient les reliques. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Puis soudain le mur s'effondra et disparut laissant une grande ouverture dans la roche.

\- Et voilà! C'était une fleur rouge qu'il fallait couper. Elle se cachait dans les Dalhias.

Valka écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait un fils très intelligent en plus d'être beau garçon, d'aimer les dragons et d'avoir de merveilleuses amies. Il avait bien réussi sa vie mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il le devait. Elle se mordit la lèvre en les suivant dans la grotte sans les dragons qui étaient trop grands pour passer. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait tout faire pour rattraper les choses maintenant que le destin lui donnait une nouvelle chance de le faire.


	72. (Année 7) Chp 11 Loyauté

Chp 11: Loyauté

Une fulgurante tempête de neige obligea Jack à arrêter ses recherches. Il avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin depuis son départ mais le temps ne semblait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Même si il ne ressentait pas le froid, Jack ne voyait plus rien devant lui et choisit de se stopper pour la nuit. Il marchait plus de vingt heures par jour et dormait le reste du temps. Il se donnait à fond pour sa quête.

Le Serpentard chercha une caverne, une grotte ou tout autre lieu à l'abri. Il fit quelques mètres avant de tomber sur une cabane en bois dont de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas vu d'habitation depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur la banquise et ne refusait pas un peu de confort. Il s'approcha et fixa l'intérieur. Si c'était des Mangemorts il serait mal barré. La buée floutait la pièce. Il ne voyait qu'une personne assez imposante derrière un meuble.

Après réflexion il se décida à entrer. Il frappa d'abord à la porte d'entrée, remarquant que ses doigts étaient crispées et inertes. Puis Jack fut invité à entrer. La voix d'un homme imposant lui avait répondu. Ouvrant la porte doucement et serrant sa baguette d'une main il passa délicatement l'embrasure et tomba des nues. C'était tout sauf ce qu'il imaginait. Il se bloqua sur place avant que l'homme ne l'interpelle d'une toute petite voix avec un accent russe:

\- Uh-uh, bienvenue chez Oaken. Magasin et sauna. Veillez refermer la porte s'il vous plaît.

Jack sursauta et s'exécuta. Il resta bouche-bée en regardant où il avait atterri. Un magasin... Un magasin au beau milieu du pôle nord? Et un sauna.. Intéressant. Si un jour la guerre s'arrêtait il retournerait bien ici avec Raiponce... Enfin si elle voulait encore le voir...

\- Quelque chose vous intéresse?

\- Euh...

Pris de court Jack continuait de détailler le lieu. Il y avait du matériel de neige un peu partout. Il regarda le gérant avec son pull en laine bien chaud:

\- Euh... Est-ce-que je pourrais loger ici pour la nuit? Vous faîtes des chambres?

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes là pour ça. Il y a aussi supplément sauna.

\- Oh... Je suis intéressé pour une nuit alors.

\- Parfait, votre nom et prénom?

-... Euh... Eric... Arendelle?

Le gérant nota. Jack ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom, c'était mieux comme ça. Il toussota, perplexe:

\- Vous avez beaucoup de clients ici?

\- Uh-Uh, bien sûr! Toute la Oaken family se donne à fond pour faire tourner cet établissement qui est seul sur le marché!

Ah ça c'est sûr, pensa Jack.

Il nota un nom de chambre et reprit:

\- Vous savez nous avons énormément de vendeurs de glace qui viennent ici. C'est de là qu'est redistribué un bon nombre de gros blocs de glace pour l'Europe. Oh nous avons aussi des scientifiques qui viennent étudier la fonte de la banquise et d'autres les animaux. Certains viennent aussi pour se détendre et aller trouver les inuits dans les montagnes. Et même aussi des chercheurs de trésor.

Jack tiqua:

\- Des chercheurs. De quel genre? Il y en avait après la relique de Salazard Serpentard?

Le vendeur joignit ses doigts devant lui et tapota joyeusement.

\- Uh-Uh, je n'aime pas donner des informations sur mes clients désolé.

\- Je vois...

\- Je vous donne l'option sauna? Ca sera Cinquante Gallions.

C'était cher mais pourtant le Serpentard se dit qu'il en aurait bien besoin pour réchauffer au moins ses doigts et ses pieds collés.

\- Je prend merci.

\- Voilà votre clef c'est en haut à droite et le sauna en bas. Merci de votre visite.

\- ... Vous pourriez me dire une dernière chose.

\- Oui?

\- Je ne connais pas très bien la région et je cherche un trésor, est-ce que vous auriez une carte ou quelque chose qui m'aide...? Magique de préférence.

Jack avait remarqué qu'il était un sorcier vu son énorme baguette sous le comptoir.

\- Hum, je n'ai que des cartes normales que vous possédez déjà mais je peux vous conseiller d'aller voir un sorcier. Un vieux sorcier un peu loufoque qui ne vit pas très loin d'ici. Il connaît tout sur tout. C'est un vieux sage russe. Il a le même accent que moi.

\- D'accord merci beaucoup!

Le gérant lui mit une croix sur sa carte pour l'emplacement puis lui fit un signe de la main.

Reposant ses affaires Jack put enfin faire une longue et bonne nuit confortablement installé. Le sommeil lourd et profond.

Dans un endroit bien plus chaud, Harold pénétra dans l'ouverture créée récemment. A sa suite ses amies et sa mère avancèrent. Jumper et Krokmou pleurèrent d'être mis de côté mais ils n'arriveraient pas à entrer. Seul Fumseck pénétra à son tour. La grotte se referma immédiatement sur elle même dès que le volatile fut passé.

Raiponce en avait sursauté de peur s'agrippant à Mérida.

\- D...Désolée.

\- Ah ah pas grave, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus j'espère qu'on pourra la rouvrir après.

Valka eut un petit rire d'amusement. Seul Harold semblait à fond dans son avancée et ne se retourna pas. Mérida avait remarqué que sa mauvaise humeur venait des retrouvailles avec sa mère mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et c'était une dame très charmante. Assez folle pour être sa propre mère.

Avec Lumos, les sorciers y virent plus clair. Valka, la Cracmole, avait eu un regard de désir devant les baguettes mais elle tenta de ne plus y prêter attention. Elle n'était pas invitée dans ce monde magique. Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir dans la montagne qui bifurqua sur plusieurs autres. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne directrice dont les bords s'allumaient de torches magiques en or. Marcher ne fut pas bien compliqué et aucun piège ne se trouva sur leur chemin.

\- Peut-être que comme c'est Poufsouffle, il n'a pas besoin d'évaluer le courage comme Gryffondor. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu fasses attention, expliqua la rouquine. Il va sûrement te plonger dans une illusion pour voir si tu as bien hérité de la volonté Helga.

\- Je m'y suis préparé, répliqua froidement Harold.

\- Ok.

Le silence s'installa. Valka fut la seule à en demander plus sur la magie qu'ils arrivaient à pratiquer et sur les maisons dont ils parlaient temps. Raiponce fut fin heureuse d'étaler son savoir. Elle expliqua tous les détails qu'elle savait dont Mérida y ajoutait des anecdotes.

Le chemin s'entrecoupa de petites salles en pierre ressemblant à d'anciennes mines. Mérida y repéra même des anciennes railles en fer et en bois. Datant probablement du Moyen-âge. Par ailleurs, par endroits, le plafond était éboulé. Il ne tenait plus debout depuis le temps et personne ne se sentait à l'aise dès qu'un grondement apparaissait. Il ne suffisait que d'un sortilège pour que tout s'effondre sur eux.

\- On est sur le bon chemin, commenta Raiponce qui contemplait les murs. Par endroits on voit des blaireaux noirs sur les poutres porteuses.

\- Elles sont mangées aux mites, dit Valka. Il ne faudra pas traîner quant vous aurez le trésor.

Ils approuvèrent. Harold ne se retourna pas une seule fois sur le chemin et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'il se trouva devant de grandes portes gravées de runes et d'un énorme blaireau en or.

\- Ce fut long mais nous y voilà, commenta-t-il ravi. C'est la même que Gryffondor.

\- Oui, il faut que tu chantes l'hymne des Poufsouffles, dit Mérida.

Raiponce s'avança:

\- Et n'oublie pas le poème. Il faut le réveiller gentiment et lui montrer ta loyauté, ta patience , ta justice et ton travail acharné.

\- Je sais , je sais.

Le dragonnier s'avança devant la porte sans un regard en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait désolé pour la façon dont il traitait Mérida et Raiponce mais il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Trop de questions étaient dans sa tête.

\- Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal. Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler et leur patience est proverbiale. Helga avait le goût du travail acharné, tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés. Elle disait : Je veux l'équité, tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le blaireau s'anima et contourna la porte. Elle se descella puis s'ouvrit en grand. Mais la surprise fut grande lorsque le trio et Valka trouvèrent d'autres personnes à l'intérieur. Les Mangemorts, Frollo, Gothel, Drago Point Sanglant, Mordu étaient là - Seule Elinor manquait à l'appel- Endormis au sol dans des positions fort risibles comme si ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à tomber inconscients. Frollo avait d'ailleurs les fesses en l'air et le nez dans la poussière ce qui octroya à Mérida un fou rire mémorable. Gothel n'était pas mieux lotie les jambes écartées et les bras de travers.

Mérida se demandait si c'est à cela qu'elle avait ressemblé devant le Lion.

\- Ils nous ont devancés, grogna le dragonnier. On doit l'avoir avant eux!

Harold s'avança et entra dans la pièce. Le blaireau apparut devant lui, bien réveillé. Ses amis ne virent pas de voile ce coup-ci et attendirent devant la porte en priant qu'Harold s'en sorte mieux que les autres. Ceci dit au niveau des compétences attendues Harold devrait normalement être facilement vainqueur.

 _\- Oh mais que voilà. De nouveaux candidats, s'exprima le blaireau d'une voix claire et féminine. Cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas vu et voilà que j'ai plusieurs sorciers d'un coup._

\- C'est exact je suis là pour la relique et eux ce sont mes ennemis - il pointa les Mangemorts du doigt-. Ils n'ont aucune noble intention, s'exprima Harold pressant. S'il vous plaît, donnez là moi avant que le monde ne courre à sa perte. Si je n'ai pas la relique comme celle de mon amie qui a l'arc de Gryffondor, nous serons exterminés par un féroce mage noir.

Le blaireau bailla longuement:

 _\- Rien ne sert de se presser jeune enfant. Il est vrai que je reconnais la relique de Gryffondor dans le dos de votre amie mais je suis ici pour offrir un trésor uniquement si je pense que la personne en est digne. Si l'un de vos ennemis l'es, il l'aura. Je n'ai reçu qu'un unique ordre._

\- ... Alors que dois-je faire!?

 _\- Pour commencer vous calmer. Un bon Poufsouffle est calme, gentil, réfléchi et patient. Tu ne me sembles pas avoir le talent pour concourir dans cette épreuve. Rebrousse chemin jeune enfant et reviens plus tard._

\- Mais...

Harold se mordit la lèvre. Il devait se comporter comme un digne Poufsouffle et depuis l'apparition de sa mère ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Il la regarda en biais puis reprit son souffle. Ses amies l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Désolé je me suis emporté, se calma Harold qui desserra le poing. Je brûle les étapes à cause du contexte mais je peux vous prouver que je suis quelqu'un digne de cette relique. Laissez-moi une chance, ô fier blaireau.

 _\- Hum. Je préfère cela. Mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre alors tu vas passer une épreuve. Es-tu prêt à mettre tout ce que tu as en jeu?_

\- Oui. Je suis prêt à tout.

 _\- Bonne attitude. Alors allons-y._

Harold s'écroula au sol mais les filles ne le virent pas car elles aussi s'écrasèrent à leur tour dans la poussière. Le test se jouait à plusieurs.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Jack se réveilla. Il s'étira et fixa la pièce dans le noir. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Allumant une lampe de sa baguette il regarda son sac et trouva la boule en cristal qui s'illuminait. La curiosité le tenaillait mais il résista et ne regarda pas ce que faisait le trio. S'il s'inquiétait il voudrait transplaner là-bas... Alors qu'il était peut-être proche de son but.

Baillant plusieurs fois il se frotta les mains. Un petit sauna avant de repartir serait une très bonne idée. Il prit sa baguette, ne voulant pas la lâcher et se dirigea au sous-sol. Là se tenait plusieurs personnes qui sautèrent sur lui:

\- Oh rejoignez-nous, c'est un très bon sauna! uh-uh.

\- Monsieur, il fait bon chaud. Ca vous plaira et vous reviendrez uh-uh.

\- Venez-vous détendre mon bon ami, uh-uh.

Jack ne le montra pas mais un fou rire lui tenait les côtes. La famille Oaken dans toute sa splendeur. Il se dévêtit donc, enfila une serviette prévue à cet effet et entra dans le sauna. La famille au complet l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il aurait bien voulu être tranquille pour se détendre mais impossible avec eux. Ils firent la conversation pour une salle entière. Jack se contenta de suivre tout en s'asseyant sur la pierre chaude. Le bien être ressenti le noya dans un bonheur immense. La chaleur et la fumée qui dansaient devant ses yeux étaient reposantes, calmantes et douces. Pourtant son corps ne ressentait pas la chaleur mais la température était si élevée dans un sauna que même lui en ressentait les effets. C'était un pur régal.

Il en profita pendant une bonne heure avant de finir comme un pruneau sec. Une fois sorti il se sentit faible et retourna se coucher. Après tout il pourrait bien rester encore un peu. Il était si bien là. Il partirait le lendemain à la recherche de ce fameux sorcier qui savait tout... Oui il avait le temps. Jack s'endormit d'une traite et rêva d'un bon bain chaud avec Raiponce, Mérida et Harold. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres pâles.

Le Dragonnier se releva dans le noir. Il attendit dans le néant que la voix de l'animal s'élève.

 _\- Je vais à présent tester votre véritable nature. Ouvrez-bien votre cœur et votre esprit._

Harold respira un bon coup. Il y était enfin, son épreuve, ce que la prophétie voulait qu'il réussisse.

Parti de rien, un décor se planta devant lui. Il y avait une vitre qui parcourait la moitié de l'espace puis derrière, là où Harold n'était pas, se tenaient trois poteaux. Sur eux était attachées Raiponce puis Mérida et enfin Valka.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

Les filles la regardèrent avec frayeur car en dessous d'elles se trouvait un gouffre sans fond. Il dut patiemment attendre la suite , que le blaireau se manifeste.

 _\- Ô toi, jeune sorcier. J'ai sondé ton esprit et il en ressort du positif. Je vais maintenant te poser deux uniques questions. Tu devras y répondre honnêtement. Tu auras quinze minutes en tout et pour tout avant que ne tombent tes amis dans le vide et que leur réel corps n'en subisse des dommages irréparables. Si tu es patient, juste et loyal envers ceux que tu aimes, le jeu n'en sera que plus facile. Cependant gare à toi car si tu veux la relique il te faudra être un véritable Poufsouffle que personne encore n'a su exactement me le montrer. Elle apparaîtra quand ton cœur aura révélé la vérité._

Harold déglutit, cela semblait facile d'un premier abord mais d'un autre côté il le sentait très mal ces deux questions. Le Blaireau émit un petit rire. Comme si il avait entendu les pensées du dragonnier.

 _\- Voilà mes deux requêtes. Premièrement. Quelles sont les qualités requises d'un digne héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle? Pourquoi est-ce-que Poufsouffle est une des meilleures maisons qui soit? Qu'est-ce qui la rend si différente des autres?_

Le jeune sorcier pâlit. En effet c'était bien trop facile pour que personne ne puisse trouver. Il y avait un piège la dessous.

 _-Et deuxièmement. Si tu avais le choix entre sauver ta meilleure amie- Raiponce- , Ton amoureuse - Mérida - et ta propre mère - Valka - , Qui choisirais-tu? Si tu me donnes un nom tout de suite je la libérerais sur le champ mais les deux autres femmes subiront le fameux châtiment aux conséquences irréversibles. Même avec un pouvoir magique de guérison._

\- Quoi? Harold hurla sans le vouloir.

C'était une question complètement stupide et surtout inextricable!

 _\- Oui mon jeune ami tu vas devoir choisir entre ces trois femmes là. Et la réponse "aucune" entraînera immanquablement la sentence pour les trois. Tu vas devoir faire un choix, et le bon, pour leur survie. Tu peux choisir de sauver la femme qui t'a mis au monde et aimé. Ou la femme qui te feras une famille et des enfants. Mais encore tu pourrais choisir celle qui te soutiens à tout moment et sauve tes proches de ses cheveux magiques. Le choix te revient mais prends garde à tes mots._

Harold serra les poings:

\- C'est inhumain, hurla-t-il. Comment être juste et loyal si on doit choisir de sauver une personne pour en laisser d'autres de côté! Je... Je les aime toutes les trois!

Valka sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce que venait de dire Harold lui fit chaud au cœur ainsi qu'aux deux autres. Mais elle se sentit stupide d'avoir voulu venir et de mettre Harold sur un choix cornélien:

\- Harold, s'exclama-t-elle à travers la vitre, tu ne dois surtout pas me choisir je ne le mérite pas. Je t'ai abandonné tout ce temps, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme une vraie et digne mère le ferait... Alors... Laisse-moi souffrir, je le mérite!

 _\- Elle a raison, répliqua le Blaireau. Pourquoi la sauver? Elle ne le mérite pas après tout._

Il tentait de déstabiliser le dragonnier mais celui-ci avait un regard noir. Il posa une main sur la vitre.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, brailla-t-il. Même si je t'en veux ça ne veut pas dire que je veux te voir souffrir! Tu es ma mère et tu es précieuse dans mon cœur, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Ni toi ni mes deux meilleures amies! Je ne peux pas choisir!

Le blaireau tenta une autre option:

 _\- Je peux te laisser un autre choix si tu veux._

\- Lequel?

 _\- Abandonner. Si tu abandonne je vous laisserai partir comme vous êtes venus._

\- Je...

Harold planta son regard sur le sol. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Mais Mérida se mit à rugir.

\- Surtout pas Harold! On a pas été si loin pour que tout se finisse comme ça! Tu peux l'avoir cette relique j'ai confiance en toi! Réfléchis et bouge toi les fesses sinon tu n'es pas digne d'être mon petit ami!

Ses paroles d'encouragement firent mouche et Harold abandonna l'idée de partir. Il devait avoir cette relique, pour lui même et pour le monde entier. Voldemort était intouchable après tout. Il respira un bon coup et s'assit en tailleur. Cela le calma sous les yeux fermes et motivants de Mérida et Raiponce. Seule Valka se sentit de trop.

Le Poufsouffle choisit de réfléchir un moment. Il avait encore dix minutes devant lui avant de répondre après tout. Et il se doutait que Frollo n'arriverait jamais à répliquer correctement à cela. Il donnerait les valeurs connues de tous pour être à Poufsouffle et choisirait de sauver un Mangemort au pif. Cela ne ferait jamais de lui quelqu'un de juste et loyal. Ce qu'il n'était de toute façon pas. Une fois au clair avec ses idées il réfléchit à la notion d'être un vrai Poufsouffle. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que Juste , Loyal et Avoir une capacité de travail acharné. Non c'était autre chose mais quoi exactement? Qu'est-ce que lui était de plus que ça? Des qualités que personne ne pensait à donner? Le fait que Poufsouffle soit une maison unique malgré ce que tout le monde en disait.

Cette maison avait toujours été considérée comme le ramassis de ce qu'il restait après les autres maisons. Tu n'es pas Courageux/Valeureux, Ambitieux/Fourbe ou Intelligent/Passionné, tu vas à Poufsouffle. Mais Harold savait bien qu'ils avaient tous tord. Lui il était bien plus que ça. Oui il était intelligent. Il savait mettre des plans au point et était bon en cours. Il était ambitieux, il voulait tout faire pour sauver le monde. Il était courageux, il avait affronté des tonnes et des tonnes d'épreuves. Il était loyal, jamais il ne laisserait ses amis en danger , même pas Jack... Et Valka...

Le déclic eut lieu. Oui c'était en fait très logique.

Il passa à la seconde énigme, il lui restait six minutes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas choisir. Mérida il l'aimait plus que tout, Raiponce aussi. Jack également même si il n'était pas là et Valka était sa mère. Le Serpentard restait quant même son meilleur ami de même sexe que lui, il avait partagé toute sa scolarité ensemble et même s'il avait choisi l'autre camp il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Valka il était heureux de la retrouver à nouveau, de la savoir en vie. Il l'aimait et reconnaissait cette odeur de fraîche nature en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas choisir non... Alors il allait...

\- J'ai mes réponses, répliqua-t-il en se levant fièrement.

\- Je le savais que tu y arriverais, dit Mérida. Regardez Madame Haddock comme votre fils est extraordinaire!

Valka ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise devant le sourire des deux demoiselles.

\- Oui, il va lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai Poufsouffle et il nous sauvera car c'est en plus de tout un grand Gentleman, dit Raiponce en regardant Mérida.

La rouquine comprit son message. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de Raiponce. Harold était juste gentil et loyal avec tous ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis. Même Astrid. Elle se détendit et regarda son petit ami fixer ardemment la vitre.

 _\- Bien, j'espère que tu auras fait les bons choix, tu n'as qu'une seule et unique chance. Ainsi que quatre petites minutes pour me convaincre. Alors?_

Harold trembla, si il échouait c'en était fini mais il lui semblait certain d'être sur la bonne piste. Il se racla la gorge pour parler fortement:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Poufsouffle? Qu'est-ce qui rend cette maison unique? Voilà ma réponse. Nous ne sommes pas un ramassis d'élèves sans talent bien au contraire car nous on est des Choipeauflou! Oui on a -pour la plupart- tous les talents à la fois! Notre principale caractéristique est d'être Juste, Loyal et Patient. Nous aimons aussi beaucoup travailler et apprendre de la vie mais à côté de ça nous sortons des codes. Nous ne sommes pas que ça! Cédric Diggory me l'a prouvé et moi même je l'ai par plusieurs fois testé! Nous sommes courageux! Nous sommes ambitieux et fiers d'être ce que nous sommes! Nous aimons le savoir et sommes intelligents! Nos notes méritent les meilleurs classements. Nous sommes aussi discrets et savons ce que nous faisons. On est unique car on possède bien plus de talent que les autres maisons qui en palissent de jalousie. Mais nous savons aussi rester humble et en retrait , gardant pour nous notre véritable nature! Voilà ce qui fait de Poufsouffle une maison unique et merveilleuse! Nous sommes tout à la fois.

Il reprit son souffle puis pointa du doigt ses amies en déclarant encore plus fort:

\- Et surtout je ne pourrais jamais choisir car je les aime toutes à ma façon. Ma mère est une femme formidable qui a voué sa vie aux dragons! Je peux le comprendre et elle mérite aussi toute ma sympathie! Alors je vais les sauver coûte que coûte. Je ne choisirais pas!

 _\- Ouiiii, Oui c'est ça que j'attendais, déclara fébrilement le Blaireau. Helga Poufsouffle était une femme tellement parfaite mais tellement humble qu'elle ne se vantait pas de ses qualités. Elle a choisi d'enseigner à ceux qui sont mis de côté pour leur montrer qui ils sont vraiment. Bravo je suis impressionnée mais pourras-tu mettre tes paroles en action? Pourras-tu vraiment les sauver!? Il te reste trois minutes._

Harold sentit son cœur se serrer puis sans réfléchir il fonça sur la vitre avec sa baguette en main. Celle-ci résista mais il n'abandonna pas. Il réfléchit un instant. La seule chose qui pouvait la détruire ne pouvait être que... la relique!

Celle-ci apparut à ses pieds dès que son désir se fit sentir. Il sourit et l'empoigna soigneusement. C'était une hache noire et dorée. Brillante et tranchante à souhait. Son manche était incrusté de symboles runiques alors qu'un blaireau trônait juste avant la lame. Fermement il la leva et donna un énorme coup qui brisa la vitre un mille morceaux. Une lueur noire avait suivi la lame de la hache.

- _Juste et Loyal Poufsouffle la relique t'a choisi. Tes amis peuvent être fiers d'avoir un ami comme toi, aux multiples talents._

Le décor se brisa au même instant puis les quatre alliés émergèrent de leur sommeil. Une bataille semblait faire rage autour d'eux car des bruits de sortilèges filèrent dans leurs oreilles. Harold sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur la hache-relique qui était dans sa main droite. Il serra le manche et ouvrit les yeux. Frollo tentait de la dégager.:

\- Donne-moi cette relique!

Son teint était pâle, il avait dû se faire violemment recaler car les autres Mangemorts tenaient à peine debout. Ils avaient des blessures sur tout le corps. Sûrement avaient-ils reçu le fameux châtiment. Seul Drago Point Sanglant était en pleine forme et se battait contre le Blaireau, signe que Frollo l'avait choisi dans la deuxième question. Harold se releva d'un bond en repoussant son assaillant. Le blaireau commençait à disparaître en remerciant Harold et en le mettant en garde.

Le silence revint dans la caverne. D'un côté se tenait Frollo et Drago qui lorgnaient sur la relique. De l'autre Raiponce et Mérida les tenaient en joue de leur baguette alors qu'Harold pointait la hache magique et Valka une hache normale.

\- Encore, on va encore se défier, commenta Frollo. Vous feriez mieux de me donner les deux reliques et je vous laisserais tranquilles! Vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à moi!

\- Ni contre moi, s'exprima méchamment Drago Point Sanglant qui pour la première fois fit tonner sa grave voix. Oh Valka comme on se retrouve encore! Tu ne veux toujours pas m'offrir ton nid de dragon je suppose?

\- Même pas en rêve, siffla-t-elle les dents serrées. J'ai passé mon existence entière à les protéger. Et je le ferais jusqu'à ma mort!

\- Alors je devrais te tuer. Une pauvre Cracmole dans ton genre ça sera facile. Puis ton Jumper n'est pas avec toi ce coup-ci.

Drago Point Sanglant tonna d'un cruel rire qui fit trembler la grotte. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Harold , le cœur libéré, se plaça devant Valka qui ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

\- Essaye toujours voleur de dragons, je ne te laisserais toucher à personne. Surtout pas à ma mère.

Drago en rit de plus belle à cette révélation inattendue. Puis sans attendre, stupidement, il se mit à rugir avec une épée et sauta sur Valka. Harold le repoussa d'un Expelliarmus.

\- Non arrête! hurla Raiponce.

Mais ce fut trop tard. La montagne trembla quand le sortilège se répercuta sur le mur. Elle allait s'écrouler et les enterrer vivants. En hurlant tout le monde se mit à courir en sens inverse alors que des gravas tombaient comme une pluie lors d'une tempête.

Tout en courant Frollo lança des sortilèges et s'approcha d'Harold.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas filer avec la relique!

\- Vous êtes complètement fou!

Harold sortit son bouclier - offert par Jack à son anniversaire - et repoussa Frollo qui s'écroula au sol. Drago lui marcha dessus et continua à courir derrière Valka qui protégeait les filles.

Harold mit son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête et s'approcha de Drago:

\- Sache que tant que je serais en vie, tu ne touchera pas à un caillou de l'île des dragons!

D'un coup de hache-relique il l'envoya contre le mur et dut reconnaître qu'en effet c'était super épuisant de ne porter qu'un unique coup avec une relique. Il comprenait Mérida maintenant.

\- Vous les Haddock je vous tuerais tous, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac! Un jour je vous exterminerais avec ma botte secrète!

Harold avait repris sa course et sentit une perle de sueur couler dans son dos. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Une arme secrète...?

\- Plus vite Harold!

Sa mère l'empoigna et ensembles ils remontèrent le couloir. Celui-ci était bouché par endroits. Raiponce et Mérida en tête de ligne s'occupaient de libérer le passage qui ne faisait qu'aggraver l'éboulement. Mais Fumseck leur montrait la voie parmi les débris et la poussière. En brillant d'une flamme éternelle.

Au bout de quinze longues minutes de souffrance et d'anxiété ils retrouvèrent enfin la liberté. Passant par la porte qui s'ouvrit à leur contact. Ils étaient libre et avaient la seconde relique. Mais surtout Harold avait fait un long travail sur lui même, il se sentait léger comme une plume. Dans un moment d'euphorie partagé il se mit à pleurer, la nervosité redescendant d'un cran et serra Valka contre lui. Avec Amour.

\- Maman!

La femme lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Je suis là.

La tempête s'était enfin calmée dans le grand nord. Jack avait pu profiter d'un moment de paradis avant de repartir à sa quête. Avant de partir le gérant insista tellement que Jack - pour le remercier - acheta des fournitures de neige telles que des cordes et des pics de glaces. Oaken lui fit alors de grands signes de gratitude et lui donna une carte de fidélité. Il pourrait y revenir ça serait quinze pour cent de réduction la prochaine fois.

Cela fit sourire le Serpentard. Comment en ces temps si troubles avait-il pu trouver un tel coin de paradis... Loin de tout. Requinqué il fit marche vers la demeure du sorcier loufoque. C'était à quelques jours de marche seulement. Au passage il réussit à recevoir un hibou grand duc venu de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit dès qu'il se posa le soir venu.

 _Hello, j'espère que tout va bien dans ta "ballade" si je puis dire ainsi. J'espère que ce hibou ne sera pas intercepté... Je serais donc assez brève._

 _De notre côté tout se passe à peu près bien. Enfin je veux dire que les Profs n'ont pas remarqués ton absence. Le double-jeu de notre ami marche à merveille et ça grâce à la potion de tu sais qui aussi. Par contre il en profite pour méchamment rembarrer l'armée rebelle et il semble qu'ils te détestent encore plus maintenant... Pourtant certains voulaient discuter avec toi mais ils ont stoppé net depuis... Je suis désolée que ça se passe ainsi. Pourtant Ariel semble toujours prête à parler avec toi mais elle est surveillée de près par les deux nouveaux professeurs. Elle n'a toujours pas fait de choix concernant sa grossesse mais honnêtement elle va devoir se bouger car son ventre va prendre une petite vague maintenant. Enfin moi de toute façon elle ne m'écoute pas._

 _D'ailleurs depuis ton départ j'en ai de plus en plus marre de l'armée car je ne sais pas les mater comme toi. Sans notre ami, je me ferais manger mais lui il semble y prendre du plaisir. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser , je suis un peu perdue._

 _Pour ta sœur elle sait que tu es parti. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais elle a vu ton transplanage donc... Tu devras mettre les choses au clair à ton retour. Il est temps de lui parler de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. C'est plus qu'un conseil que je te donne. Elle a 11 ans et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Raconte lui tout ou c'est moi qui le ferai, je ne le répéterais pas plusieurs fois._

 _Enfin voilà... J'espère que tout va bien... Ne répond pas à ce hibou c'est trop dangereux. Si tu savais tout est surveillé. Cheminée, portoloin, lettres... Heureusement que notre ami connaît des méthodes peu légales pour passer des lettres incognito. Je me demande si je dois en avoir peur ou non haha. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça... La résistance faiblit même ici à Poudlard. Le ministère, la presse... Plus rien ne va, le monde est dans son déclin. Je pense que le Seigneur des ténèbres a déjà gagné mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire que tu sauras le défaire un jour. Il n'a gagné qu'une partie mais pas la guerre. Voilà ce que j'en pense._

 _Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'à croire en toi. Et en les autres. Je dois déjà protéger Anna c'est amplement suffisant. Avec son ami Kristoff c'est un véritable enfer. Mais je tiendrais bon._

 _Bon voyage mon ami, je suis de tout cœur avec toi._

 _Une amie qui te veut du bien._

Jack sourit:

\- Ah Elsa, merci de tes nouvelles. Garde confiance, on va tous s'en sortir je te le promets.

Il remit son sac sur les épaules et refit un bout de chemin. Plus motivé que jamais.


	73. (Année 7) Chp 12 Ambition sans faille

Chp 12: Ambition sans faille

De retour sur l'île des dragons, Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Valka firent une petite fête de victoire. Ils pansèrent leurs blessures et mangèrent à leur guise des repas préparés ensembles. Ils firent retomber la pression et chacun toucha la relique comme pour l'examiner de près. Elle était magnifique, d'un doré noir éclatant. Le blaireau faisait la plus grande fierté d'Harold. Mérida le félicita toute la soirée en lui montrant également son arc. La Serdaigle ne se soucia pas de se sentir seule puisque bientôt cela serait à son tour.

Par ailleurs les jours suivants, Raiponce ne se pria pas pour plancher sur son poème. Elle était motivée au vu de leur réussite mutuelle. Tous les matins elle se levait aux aurores. Préparait un bon petit déjeuner après le retour de Valka qui ramenait des provisions. Puis elle s'asseyait, seule, dans le bosquet de l'Alpha pour écrire ses résultats de recherche. L'albinos la regardait avec intérêt. Il ressentait en elle une adoratrice du monde. Une joie et une gentillesse naturelle. C'était si apaisant que de temps à autre il lui envoyait des souffles de glace pour la faire rire. La Serdaigle avait l'impression d'être au contact de Jack avec tout ce rafraîchissement. Ce qui la rendait encore plus détendue et sereine. L'Alpha s'attacha très vite à la blondinette.

Mérida et Harold pour leur part, profitaient de leur temps libre en compagnie de Valka pour en apprendre plus sur les dragons et pour user de leur relique. Un apprentissage fastidieux sous le regard tendre des dragons et de la mère du dragonnier. Valka n'arrivait plus à se détacher de son fils qu'elle réapprenait à connaître. Par ailleurs le soir venu elle se retrouvait toujours seule avec lui pour jouer avec Jumper et Krokmou.

\- Tu te débrouilles à merveille mon chéri. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour tu aies été ce tout petit garçon frêle et innocent.

Elle rit derrière sa main droite et Harold rougit un peu:

\- Mais depuis j'ai grandi... Enfin surtout j'ai énormément appris de Poudlard et de mes amis. C'est ce qui m'a forgé mon caractère. Et aussi les mésaventures qui me sont arrivées. Mais ça je m'en serais bien passé.

\- Pourtant elles t'ont endurci, je pense. Enfin ton père a fait un très bon travail, il n'y a pas à dire.

Le Poufsouffle s'assit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête:

\- Oui j'ai le meilleur papa qui puisse exister. Malgré les prises de tête sur les dragons il a toujours su me soutenir et m'encourager dans la vie. Il a bien pris soin de moi.

Valka se plaça à côté de son fils:

\- Stoick a toujours été un homme merveilleux. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité. Il est plein d'amour même si il est un peu bourru. On l'aime comme ça.

\- C'est ça. Et... Tu devrais peut-être revoir papa également, tenta Harold. Je veux dire il mérite d'être au courant de ta survie... Puis il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer tout ce temps. Il parlait toujours de toi en termes é mort lui a fait un choc.

Valka se tendit. Elle baissa le regard:

\- Tu as raison, j'en ai le devoir mais j'ai peur de sa réaction... Je vous ai abandonnés tout ce temps pour les dragons. Que va-t-il penser de moi?

\- ... C'est vrai qu'il va peut-être se mettre en colère mais c'est normal. Tu l'as quand même laissé pour compte alors qu'il te pensait morte.

La femme soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils:

\- Tu es un grand homme Harold. Encore meilleur que ton père. Ne t'en fais pas je vais retourner dans le monde de l'humanité. Il est plus que temps. Ton père doit savoir.

Harold sourit. Il regarda les dragons jouer entre eux.

\- Le temps passe si vite, susurra-t-il à moitié endormi. Tout se précipite autour de moi. Les épreuves, les enjeux et ton retour. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu es bien là. Vivante et heureuse parmi ma propre passion.

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi j'ai bien du mal à réaliser que tant de temps avait passé depuis mon départ. Tu es déjà si grand! Et le monde a tellement changé hors de ma bulle. Je suis heureuse... Heureuse que tu aies trouvé la force en toi de me pardonner...

Une larme roula sur sa joue qui s'écrasa contre la main d'Harold. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il s'installa confortablement dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère:

\- Après tout, rien n'est terminé. Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu te rattrapes. Toi, les dragons, moi, Stoick et Beurk... On pourrait former une belle, grande et heureuse famille.

La femme aux dragons se sentit au comble du bonheur.

-Oui, plus jamais je ne vous abandonnerais. Si vous me laissez une chance je serai toujours là pour vous deux. Toi et Stoick...!

Harold se surprit à sourire béatement et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Valka le remarqua et le laissa passer la nuit dans ses bras. Il était revenu dans sa vie comme un rayon de soleil. Et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais s'en aller.

Le printemps était enfin arrivé. Alors que le mois d'Avril pointait le bout de son nez, les fleurs émergeaient des sols pour se préparer à fleurir. Les arbres reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs même si peu d'entre eux possédaient des feuilles. Cependant on sentait qu'un courant d'air chaud était enfin prêt à revenir et à s'installer. Peut-être était-ce un signe de renouveau.

Malheureusement loin de ce grand redoux printanier, Jack marchait en s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de neige. Celle-ci lui arrivait aux genoux. Il dut donc faire de grandes enjambées pour pouvoir avancer correctement. La fonte des glaces n'avait pas l'air d'être un souci ici bas.

Le Serpentard suivait sa carte magique d'où la croix et un mince chemin en pointillés rouges lui indiquait la route. Si par mégarde il s'égarait la carte elle même se chargeait de le réprimander. Cela lui tapait sur le système mais au moins il arriva à bon port en à peine quelques jours. Il reprit grand son souffle quand enfin il aperçut une énorme maison en pierre qui dominait une colline neigeuse. La croix le félicita avant de disparaître.

\- Bon je suppose que c'est là. Je ne risque pas trop de me tromper vu le désert que c'est ici.

Il sourit et remonta son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il avança avec précaution et frappa à la porte. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Son ventre fit un bond et il se retourna avec sa baguette. Personne. La porte s'ouvrit au même instant. Un elfe de maison le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi le sorcier devant lui semblait lui tourner le dos.

\- Monsieur est perdu?

Jack fit volte face et se relâcha. Cette impression n'était qu'une fausse alerte, sûrement.

\- Euh... Non je cherche le sorcier qui vit dans cette maison.

\- Mon maître a de la visite? Il en sera très content, c'est si rare!

L'elfe lui ouvrit grand la porte. Jack s'excusa et pénétra dans la demeure. Il reçut comme un choc électrique quand il regarda l'énorme pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Encore pire que lorsqu'il était tombé dans le magasin d'Oaken. Il ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer. Les yeux ébahis de milliers d'étoiles.

Des elfes de maisons par centaine se regroupèrent autour de lui pour le saluer. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Le plus fou dans tout ça était les tonnes et les tonnes de jouets qui s'entassaient dans la pièce - qui était au moins aussi grande que le domaine entier de Poudlard-. Pourtant la maison ne paraissait pas aussi imposante de l'extérieur, Jack dut donc en déduire que la magie était bien derrière tout ça. De haut en bas, des jouets volaient pour se faire peindre, couper ou briller. D'autres partaient se faire emballer dans de magnifiques boîtes en carton de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait également des sacs remplis de partout et des matières premières qui traînaient au fond. Du bois, du métal, du plastique... Dans tout ce fouillis s'activaient les elfes de maisons qui chantaient des cantiques de sorciers alors que la musique s'élevait du plafond. C'était un paradis pour enfant cet endroit.

Un homme imposant, possédant un ventre démesuré et une barbe colossale fit son apparition sans que Jack ne le remarque, trop absorbé par le lieu.

\- Attention à ne pas gober les mouches, jeune sorcier.

D'un accent russe, il se mit à rire dans sa barbe. Jack fit un bond et ferma la mâchoire. Il en avait complètement oublié le but de sa venue.

\- Wouhaou c'est vraiment magnifique chez vous! Je ne m'y attendais pas!

\- Eh oui c'est le paradis du jouet. Mais dis-moi plutôt que viens tu faire dans ce trou perdu?

\- Je...

Jack détourna enfin le regard de la pièce:

\- Je suis venu car on m'a conseillé de venir vous consulter. J'aurais besoin d'aide et il paraît que vous connaissez le pôle nord comme votre poche.

\- Ah ah, ils ont raison. Mais passons d'abord dans mon bureau. Il y a trop de bruit ici.

Le vieux sorcier le poussa par les épaules et Jack se fit entraîner dans d'autres pièces. A chaque fois des elfes étaient occupés à courir partout avec des paquets en mains. Ils portaient tous un vieux torchon rouge et vert comme habit.

\- Vous avez combien d'elfes de maison avec vous? Même dans les cuisines de Poudlard je n'en ai jamais vu autant!

\- Hum une centaine environ. Ils ont tous été libérés alors qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Je les ai donc recueillis et fait d'eux mes elfes de maisons. Ils aiment avoir un maître c'est dans leur nature.

Le gros bonhomme se massa la barbe:

\- Il en arrive à peut près une dizaine par an. Ils connaissent tous mon adresse maintenant et savent ce qu'ils ont à faire si ils sont désespérés.

\- Je suis encore plus impressionné, siffla Jack.

L'homme poussa la porte du fond qui donna enfin sur une pièce calme avec un grand bureau en chêne et des tonnes de papiers dessus. Assez similaire au bureau de Dumbledore avec les babioles et Fumseck en moins. Le rondouillard put s'asseoir et lut quelques parchemins comme si de rien n'était. Jack prit place dans un fauteuil luxueux.

\- Et donc... Vous faîtes quoi ici? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le Serpentard.

\- N'est-ce pas évident? Je suis le Père Noël bien sûr.

Jack ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il beuga.

\- Hein? Mais ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, il n'existe pas. Ce sont les parents qui...

\- Oui oui bien sûr, coupa le vieux sorcier. Mais cela n'empêche pas quiconque voulant le devenir de l'être. Si dans ton cœur tu te sens Père Noël alors tu l'es.

\- ... Euh je ne suis pas très bien le fil de votre pensée.

Le vieux sorcier posa son document sur la table et examina Jack. Il sembla comprendre très vite sa personnalité. Il sourit:

\- Toi mon garçon tu ne connais pas bien la détente et la souplesse. Es-tu heureux dans la vie?

\- Je... Je l'ai été oui. Même si je ne comprend pas trop votre demande...

\- Je vois. Tu sais je ne suis qu'un humble fabriquant de jouets magiques. Mais dans mon cœur une flamme m'anime. Une passion dévorante de voir mes jouets émerveiller les yeux des enfants qui viennent à peine de rentrer du magasin et qui se lancent dans le déballage de leur présent. Une joie indescriptible passe dans leurs yeux que je peux voir à travers ma boule de cristal. C'est comme si Noël durait toute l'année et que j'étais leur Père Noël. Voilà ce qui m'anime au fond de moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'anime au fond?

\- Moi...? Je ne sais pas...

Le fabriquant de jouets semblait insistant. Il lui sourit et lui tendit une boîte de poupée russe. Jack s'en saisit comme subjugué par ce personnage philosophique à la Dumbledore. Il se sentait à l'aise.

\- Ouvre-les. Regarde tu vois là c'est moi. - Il pointa chaque poupée de plus en plus petite - Je suis grand et imposant. Mais aussi Jovial. Et Mystérieux. Courageux. Attentionné. Et tout au fond il y a...

\- Euh... un minuscule morceau en bois?

\- Non. La passion qui m'anime! De grands yeux tournés vers les enfants. Des yeux qui savent voir au delà des apparences! Qui regardent et créent plein de choses! Voilà ce que je suis et ce que toi tu dois trouver pour être heureux mon jeune ami.

Jack se mit à réfléchir à la question. Qu'est-ce qui l'animait au fond de lui? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait exceptionnel?

\- Ah tu m'excuseras je me suis encore emporté. C'est un autre de mes traits de caractère, gloussa le sorcier. Mais dis-moi plutôt quel était le but de ta visite?

\- Ah euh oui...

Jack se secoua la tête. Il avait totalement omis le motif de sa venue. Il se racla la gorge:

\- Je viens car je suis à la recherche de la relique de Salazard Serpentard qui doit se trouver sûrement dans le coin et... Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas des informations là-dessus.

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air mystérieux. Il croisa ses doigts. De son habit rouge et de sa toque noire il avait vraiment une tête de Père Noël. Mais version russe...

\- Oui je vois. Beaucoup sont venus me voir, tu sais. Ils voulaient tous la même chose, la relique et la puissance. Mais je pense qu'elle est bien où elle est.

\- Je comprend, répliqua calmement Jack. En temps normal je ne pourrais qu'approuver vos dires mais là c'est pour la survie du monde des sorciers. Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même?

\- Bien sûr, enfin je lis les journaux mais je n'ai pas été voir. Je ne sors jamais de chez moi. Et le monde m'a oublié.

Jack soupira, la gazette du sorcier n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la vérité. Il se mit donc à lui raconter les faits. En grossissant un peu l'histoire et en zappant des détails insignifiants. Cela aurait été trop long. Son interlocuteur sembla le croire et hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Avec ses yeux il avait vu la sincérité à travers ce bon Jack Frost.

Il claqua de la langue plusieurs fois à la fin du monologue du Serpentard.

\- Vous semblez dire la vérité, les faits sont on ne peut plus sérieux.

Jack n'avait pourtant pas senti de legillimens le sonder mais peut-être que l'homme avait son propre don en la matière.

\- Je vais vous aider mon jeune ami. Parce que je crois en vous. Si vous voulez la relique de Salazard Serpentard elle se trouve juste derrière chez moi. A un jour de marche d'ici se trouve une colline dont on dit qu'elle est l'épicentre du monde. Là-bas vous devriez trouver ce que vous cherchez car j'ai toujours senti une grande magie émaner de là. Et puis Salazard Serpentard... avait sa maison ici. Elle était remplie de Serpents et de broderie verte. C'était un beau palais mais je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma façon.

Le vieux russe rit joyeusement dans sa barbe.

Jack sentit un poids s'ôter de son ventre. Il avait enfin déniché le lieu de la relique et avait même trouvé la propre maison de Serpentard. C'était une aubaine d'être tombé dans cette auberge et également sur ce vieux sorcier un peu fou mais amical.

\- Cependant, j'espère que vous ferez attention. Certains ne sont jamais revenus de leur expédition malgré mes mises en garde.

\- J'en suis bien conscient Monsieur, merci infiniment!

\- Si je peux être utile à la jeune génération, j'en serai toujours heureux.

Après cette entrevue le sorcier l'invita pour la nuit ce que Jack refusa. Il allait repartir sur le champ. Mais l'insistance qu'émit le vieux fou dut finalement convaincre le Serpentard d'attendre le lendemain. Rien ne servait de courir la relique n'allait pas disparaître. Finalement il passa une soirée dans la grande salle de fabrication à regarder les jouets se mettre en forme. Le vieux _Père Noël_ lui expliqua plein de choses comme les balais-jouets qui étaient de sa propre invention. Cela permit au jeune apprenti de se détendre et de passer une bonne journée. Le soir venu il se coucha dans une chambre d'ami et s'endormit aussitôt. Voyager dans la neige était épuisant.

Le lendemain, Jack prit un petit déjeuner copieux. Un peu trop d'ailleurs mais son hôte semblait en être satisfait. Puis il se prépara et renfila sa cape de voyage et son sac. Il ne cessait de cogiter à la fois sur ce qui l'attendait dans _la caverne gelée_ et sur ce que lui avait dit son hôte la veille. Surtout que celui-ci lui avait offert un ensemble de poupée russe complètement vierge. Jack en resta perplexe mais le vieil homme était fier de son cadeau. Le Serpentard ce dit que ça devait surement être à lui de dessiner la suite. Il la rangea soigneusement dans sa cape pour être sur de ne pas le perdre si son sac venait à être égaré et le remercia.

Au moment de partir il fit de grands signes de main. Le vieil homme lui sourit:

\- Si jamais il vous vient l'idée de revenir ma porte sera toujours grande ouverte mon ami. Et surtout n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'en mettrais ma toque au feu!

Jack lui sourit. Il repartit à nouveau dans le froid virulent. Heureusement qu'il était quasiment immunisé sinon il serait déjà au bord de l'agonie.

Il passa donc la journée à marcher. Il trouva assez vite le lieu que lui avait donné son hôte. Oui le soir venu il sentit une grande force magique entourer une énorme pente dont le sommet était lisse comme si une partie en avait été coupée _. " Le Serpent lové dans sa caverne gelée, Attendra au centre du monde sur la pente brisée."_ Jack était sûr qu'il avait enfin trouvé son objectif. Il fit alors une pause pour la nuit et s'allongea dans un sac de couchage.

Le temps était enfin venu. Alors qu'Avril débutait, Jack se tenait devant l'entrée de la caverne gelée. Scellée pour le moment. Lui qui était parti depuis Mi-février, il ne put s'empêcher de crier victoire. Ce voyage lui avait pris un mois et demi et il commençait à en ressentir la fatigue. Il était las de parcourir la banquise et de chercher dans le vide, tout seul. Puis surtout il voulait retourner au château... Son absence serait une catastrophe si Hans faisait une boulette. Il priait pour que tout se passe bien même si récemment la lettre d'Elsa lui avait assuré que oui.

Il vida son esprit et se reconcentra. Il ne devait pas penser à autre chose que la relique de Salazard. Fixant la pente il se mit à chercher comment ouvrir le passage. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée car à part de la neige, des roches et de la glace, rien n'était transcendant. C'était une pente ordinaire. Jack tenta de parler en Fourchelangue. Mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à midi. Grognant il se stoppa et avala un copieux déjeuner offert par le vieux fou des jouets. Il regarda aussi ses poupées russes sans visage. C'était déroutant. Puis il se reconcentra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'échappe? Après tout je n'ai aucun indice dans le poème...

Après le repas il retourna à son inspection. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il dénicha ce qui lui échappait. Un petit Serpent était enseveli sous une volumineuse couche de glace.

\- Comment ça a pu geler autant? s'exprima-t-il à haute voix. Remarque ça date du Moyen-âge. - Il leva sa baguette- Incendio!

La glace commença à fondre. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure avant d'en venir à bout. C'était un sacré morceau qu'il venait de décongeler. Il reprit son souffle:

\- Moi je sais geler mais décongeler ce n'est pas mon truc...

Il rit pour lui même et fixa le Serpent qui se mordait la queue. Il appuya dessus et enfin la pente gronda.

La neige trembla et révéla un trou béant dans le bas de celle-ci. Jack se pencha par dessus et ressentit de l'air chaud en sortir.

\- Ma foi, c'est parti. Attends-moi Serpent, voilà l'héritier de Salazard.

Il sauta sans retenue et se sentit porter par un long toboggan en pierre. Cela lui rappela tout de suite la chambre des secrets que Salazard avait construit à Poudlard. Et la suite n'en fut que similaire.

Il atterrit dans une sorte de gros gouffre où s'étalaient des tonnes de chemins différents, comme de longs tuyaux. Il y avait même de l'eau signe que la glace avait fondu puisqu'il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur des terres. La seule différence est qu'il n'y avait aucune carcasse de poisson et de mue de Serpent. Cela rassura un peu l'apprenti. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'affronter un Basilic tout seul alors que ses amis avaient galéré ensembles par le passé.

De sa baguette Jack s'offrit un peu de lumière et s'avança dans les couloirs humides. Il entendait du bruit derrière lui et se retourna plusieurs fois. Son cœur s'accéléra mais il n'y avait absolument personne. Cette impression d'être suivi ne le lâcha pas. Toujours ce sentiment qui lui tenait le ventre depuis son départ. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être?

Le dédale rocheux fut un vrai labyrinthe. Cela lui rappela ce coup-ci les cachots du château qui étaient faits pour que seuls les vrais Serpentards trouvent la salle commune. En faisant le rapprochement il en comprit tout de suite le lien. Les couloirs avaient un sens similaire ce qui ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Seul un vrai Serpentard pourrait connaître le chemin qui n'avait jamais changé. Jack Frost sourit et suivit le sentier de son souvenir.

Cela porta ses fruits car il tomba dans une salle ronde avec une énorme porte surmontée d'un Serpent en argent. De son œil vert il le scruta. Sur le côté, des runes étaient incrustées de couleur olivâtre. Par chance Jack avait étudié cette matière et avait même reçu un Acceptable lors de ses buses. Il avait donc les bases. Le déchiffrement ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

- _Le Serpent tend l'ouïe, il attend pour ouvrir le passage. Lui qui protège l'ancestral trésor._ Hein? Je dois peut-être parler Fourchelang ce coup-ci. - Jack changea de langue- Ouvre-toi.

La porte resta close. Il se mit donc à cogiter. Il tenta plusieurs mots sans succès. Il relut alors son poème, rien n'était écrit dedans. Que devait-il faire?

\- Chante l'hymne de Serpentard, susurra une sombre voix en écho.

\- Que?

Jack se retourna. Toujours aucun signe de vie. Mais il venait bien d'entendre quelqu'un parler non? Il leva sa baguette et regarda dans tout les sens.

\- Finite Incantatem.

Toujours rien, pas de personne cachée. Il imagina que peut-être c'était un Serpent qui lui avait parlé. Le cœur battant il choisit d'avancer au plus vite.

\- Bien alors. _Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leur fins. Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition. Salazar disait : Il faut enseigner aux descendants des plus nobles lignées. Ainsi il voulait un sang pur chez les sorciers de son académie et qu'ils aient comme lui, ruse et rouerie._

Dès qu'il eut fini la porte s'anima. Le Reptile fit le tour de la pierre en sifflant. Jack serra alors sa baguette et pénétra directement dans la petite pièce où un énorme serpent vert semblait dormir, lové en un tas géant.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança et parla en Fourchelangue:

\- Bonjour, puis-je te parler noble Serpent.

Celui-ci releva sa tête immédiatement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa langue natale. Aucune personne qu'il avait revu depuis la mort de Salazard ne parlait le Fourchelangue. Son corps ondula et il sembla se mettre en mouvement. Il tourna sa tête vers l'arrivant, le fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes.

L'animal se dressa complètement sur lui même et sembla analyser le nouveau venu. Fouillant son esprit que Jack laissa ouvert.

\- _Tiens tiens un nouveau sssssorcier venu chercher la relique de mon maître. Ayant réussssssssi à prendre le bon chemin. Tu étais bien de la maison SSSSerpentard ou est-ce que c'est un coup de chancccce?_

Jack abaissa sa baguette. Il était calme.

\- Je suis bel et bien de la maison Serpentard, j'ai parcouru le cachot de long en large, ce ne fut pas bien compliqué ici de trouver la bonne voie. Mais vous devriez le savoir puisque vous pénétrez dans ma tête.

Le Serpent sembla sourire et siffla plus fort comme pour rire.

 _\- Tu ne manque pas de panache toi. Et tu à l'air sssssûr de toi. Tu me plaît bien dans ton genre._

\- Oh, je vous en remercie. Par ailleurs si cela vous intéresse je suis un Sang-pur et un vrai descendant de Salazard. Du même sang.

 _\- Oui je l'ai ssssenti. Mais cela ne change rien. Un héritier peut bien être ce qu'il veut, cccce n'est pas le sssang qui décide de la véritable nature d'une perssssonne. Je cherche un héritier ssspirituel._

\- Je pense en avoir les qualités requises. Après c'est à vous de me le dire.

 _\- Ss ssss ssss , le serpent se mit à rire sadiquement. Tout à fait, tu es malin. Alors je t'accorde le droit de passser un tessst. Montre-moi ssssi vraiment tu as raison._

Jack eut tout juste le temps de prendre une bonne respiration avant de tomber inconscient sur le sol. L'épreuve commença et le fameux rire malsain parcourut en écho le mur de la pièce.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva dans le noir et fixa devant lui un grand bâton brun qui semblait briller d'une lueur argentée. Ce bâton était crochu comme une branche de berger et avait également des paillettes blanches sur le contour. Il semblait imposant dans cet espace vide. Un mince petit serpent trônait sur le bout du bâton. A peine visible.

Jack sursauta quand en s'approchant une voix résonna en lui:

 _\- Tu as devant toi la relique de SSSalazard SSSSerpentard. Tu la veux je sssupose?_

\- Bien sûr!

 _\- Alors montre-moi à quel point tu la désires, attrape-là donc. Mais je te préviens cela ne sssera pas facile Sssss sssss ssss!_

L'apprenti déglutit et regarda un serpent apparaître juste devant la relique. L'animal l'attrapa de son corps souple et fila devant lui, sur une pente glissante. Jack comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait à faire. De la force de son ambition il démarra au quart de tour et courut derrière le reptile.

L'animal glissait avec rapidité et se mit à entrer dans une grande variété de couloirs plus vastes les uns que les autres en tournant à diverses reprises. Jack garda le rythme, sa baguette trônant dans sa main. Il voyait à peine la queue de l'animal et dut admettre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le perdre de vue. Il réfléchit tout en courant. Si il était un vrai Serpentard il allait devoir prouver sa fourberie. Et justement il était doué pour ça. D'un sourire joueur, dès qu'il fut en ligne droite, il lança un sortilège de colle-forte.

L'animal se prit dans le piège. Il siffla alors que Jack se rapprochait. Mais le serpent se tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même et réussit à se dégager. Juste au moment où le Serpentard effleura la relique, le noble rampant tourna sur lui même et entra dans un petit tuyau où Jack ne pouvait pas passer.

\- Zut.

Le sorcier rebroussa chemin et chercha dans les couloirs un bruit de glissade. Le silence semblait dire que son ennemi s'était arrêté exprès. Le fourbe. Il grogna mais n'abandonna pas pour autant, reprenant sa quête avec avidité.

\- Je l'aurais cette relique, elle sera à moi. Par tous les moyens!

Jack se stoppa:

\- Serpensortia!

Une douzaine de rampants déboulèrent de sa baguette et à ses ordres ils se mirent à débusquer leur comparse. Pendant ce temps là, le Serpentard posa des pièges un peu partout. De la colle, des filets, des bombes à retardement et des sortilèges de magie noire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant d'entendre un premier piège marcher. Une énorme explosion retentit à sa droite. Jack se précipita sur le lieu. Le Serpent n'était plus là, mais il savait que c'était le bon. Ses propres Serpents savaient où étaient placés les pièges.

Il entendit par la suite un sifflement rauque et tourna deux couloirs plus loin avant de voir un filet troué. Il aperçut la queue du serpent qui reprit un trop petit couloir pour lui. Mais il avait bien étudié le lieu comme Raiponce lui avait toujours conseillé de faire. Il prit le bon couloir, baissa sa respiration et attendit à la sortie du tuyau. Le Serpent jaillit avec la relique.

\- Uh-uh, trouvé! Répliqua-t-il en pensant à Oaken.

Il sourit sadiquement.

\- Glacius Maxima!

Le sortilège de magie noire s'empara du Serpent qui hurla de douleur. Le Serpentard savait ce que faisait ce sort puisqu'il l'avait principalement utilisé lors du tournoi des duos de sorcier. Jack ne savait pas qu'il était dans une illusion mais il ne comptait pas laisser le Serpent s'échapper à nouveau.

Une fois congelé comme l'avaient été ses propres parents, Jack eut un ample remord. Il prit cependant la relique dans sa main.

\- La voilà enfin. La relique de Salazard!

Il la fixa avant de retomber dans le néant. Il reprit vie quelques secondes après et se releva. Avec la relique dans la main droite.

 _\- C'était un très beau combat, s'enquit le Serpent. Je ssssavais que tu avais le bon esssprit. Que tu sssserais capable de tout pour avoir ce que tu veux. Même prêt à tuer ton ennemi et à user de fourberie pour ton désir le plus cher. Un vrai SSSSerpentard._

\- Je ne suis pas spécialement fier d'avoir tué ce serpent. Mais pour la survie du monde, de mes amis et de mon but ultime je me devais de le faire.

 _\- Un meurtre ccccc'est toujours horrible. Mais je te rassure tout n'était qu'illusion. Quoi qu'il en sssoit, je te la donne, tu la mérites plus que tous ccceux qui sont venus me voir. Pensssant simplement que j'allais leur donner car ils connaissait la magie noire. Cela ne fait pas tout et SSSSSerpentard n'était pas un mauvais sorcier. Personne ne comprend vraiment que SSSalazard était ssssimplement un homme ambitieux. Tel que toi il aurait tout fait pour ses propres idéaux. Qu'ils ne plaisent ou pas c'était ce qu'il voulait pour Poudlard. Tous les SSSSerpentards ne sont pas mauvais comme on le penssse. Tu le ssssais après tout. Nous sssommes juste fiers et allons au bout de nos idées._

 _Ah Enfin, je vais pouvoir me reposer à jamais. Bonne chance, Jack Frossssst. Tu as hérité d'un lourd fardeau._

Le rampant commençait à disparaître. Jack lui souriait sincèrement:

-Ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai l'habitude des lourds fardeaux et je saurai le porter. J'arriverais à mes fins, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le serpent lui sourit puis disparut à jamais dans un sifflement rauque. Jack se sentait léger. Il avait atteint son but, rien ne pouvait davantage le combler. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il ressentait du bonheur, quelqu'un venait le lui voler...?

\- Ah, tu as été rapide. Je suis fier de toi Jack Frost. Tu peux maintenant me donner la relique et je passerais outre ta trahison. Enfin, tu as plutôt intérêt à le faire pour le bien de ton entourage. Haha.

Jack se retourna, une peur sans nom le submergea. Il se retrouva avec deux yeux pleins de malice. Qui le fixaient sadiquement. Jack ne comprit que trop tard qu'il avait encore été piégé. Il serra fortement sa mâchoire. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Jamais!


	74. (Année 7) Chp 13 Qui je suis

Chp 13 : Qui je suis

Dans la caverne gelée, on n'entendait plus un bruit. Le Serpent avait disparu en un dernier sifflement laissant son trésor maudit entre les mains de Jack Frost. Celui-ci en revanche, semblait au bord de la crise de panique. En face de lui se trouvait son pire ennemi. Pitch. L'homme en noir tendait la main pour recevoir la relique tout en continuant de menacer Elena et le château de Poudlard en entier. C'était un dur dilemme car Jack savait que sans sa relique, le monde serait en danger. Il fallait les quatre... De plus, lors de son inconscience, Pitch en avait profité pour lui dérober sa baguette magique.

\- Allez Jack, pourquoi réfléchis-tu? Tu n'as pas le choix. Je savais que tu n'étais pas fidèle au maître, je le pressentais.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi, siffla Jack entre ses dents. Mais comment saviez-vous pour la supercherie du polynectar? Hans serait donc un traître!?

Pitch rit glacialement. Il commença à tourner autour de Jack qui pointait sa toute nouvelle arme de tous les côtés.

\- A Poudlard je savais que tu te tiendrais à carreau même lorsque j'ai appris pour les reliques. Mais tu sais, tu sembles un peu trop confiant par ta magie. Tu croyais que parce que tu avais fermé ton esprit je ne pouvais plus voir dans ton ombre comme avant? A Poudlard je n'y arrive toujours pas mais aussitôt que tu as mis le pied dehors je l'ai ressenti. Comme j'étais sur les mêmes recherches que toi ce ne fut pas très compliqué de te retrouver.

Le Serpentard fixa sa propre ombre puis celle de Pitch qui semblaient reliées. Pitch paraissait presque disparaître lorsqu'il marchait entre les roches de la caverne. Seul son rire résonnait avec force.

\- J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur toi, Jack. Toujours. Et j'espère que ce petit voyage t'auras fait profiter de tes derniers véritables instant de liberté, tonna-t-il. Car maintenant je vais aller retrouver le maître. Et il ne te fera pas de cadeau mais tu le mérites. Oh mais sois tranquille. Il ne te tuera pas. Tu es trop précieux.

Jack tremblait comme une feuille. Comme jamais la peur lui transperçait le ventre de part en part comme des pointes de glace qui lui auraient déchiré les entrailles. Déjà que Pitch était sa plus grande peur, comme les épouvantards le prouvaient à chaque fois mais en plus il était au pied du mur. Quoiqu'il fasse il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Pitch dirait tout à Voldemort ou il tuerait Elena. Il pensa brièvement que son seul choix aurait été de le tuer. Mais Pitch était immortel... Du moins en théorie. Il n'en savait pas plus à son sujet.

Son ennemi disparaissait et reparaissait entre ombre et corps de fumée noire. Sur les mus on le voyait marcher sous plusieurs formats de silhouettes. Il riait et se moquait de Jack. Celui-ci se mit à courir pour tenter de l'attraper ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de son attaquant.

\- Oh Jack, je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais en faisant cela mais c'était perdu d'avance. La relique ne t'aurais servi à rien puisque tes amis te détestent. Tu les as trahis après tout. Personne ne t'accepteras jamais à part moi. Tu as fais de mauvais choix.

\- Silence.

\- Tu seras toujours tout seul et je sais que c'est ta peur la plus profonde car tu connais ma spécialité? C'est de deviner la peur secrète des gens qui m'entourent. On me l'a toujours dit. C'est mon don.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, hurla Jack en lançant un puissant sortilège de glace avec le bâton qui brisa le mur d'en face.

\- Oh si tu as peur. Tu ne veux pas être tout seul. Que personne ne fasse attention à toi, que tu n'existes plus.

\- Tais-toi!

Il hurla en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- De toute façon c'est déjà fait. Tu apportes le malheur autour de toi, comme d'habitude. Tu as rendu Raiponce, Mérida, Harold, Elsa et pleins d'autres malheureux. Tu ne seras jamais aimé. Même Elena te déteste en ce moment même. Haha.

Jack lança des sortilèges tout autour de lui sans viser. Il se vida de sa magie.

\- Ferme là je te dis...De te taire!

Il sentit son corps fatiguer et perdre son souffle. Pitch avait atteint son but en l'épuisant mentalement et physiquement, il avait déjà gagné.

\- Ah mon pauvre Jack, si seulement tu avais choisi mon camp. Tout aurait été plus simple pour toi. Maintenant il est temps de mettre Tom au courant tu ne crois pas?

Le Mangemort fila à travers la caverne qui n'était plus très stable après l'acharnement de Jack. Si il restait ça s'écroulerait avec lui. Pitch le força donc à sortir. Jack rugit et se précipita sur l'ombre de Pitch. Il ne remarqua même pas le trajet qu'il prenait. Suivant le corridor de la sortie. Puis il se retrouva au toboggan qu'il remonta difficilement. Un véritable morceau d'escalade qui finit par l'achever.

Arrivant dehors il posa un genou au sol. Pitch dont le noir de son corps ressortait avec la blancheur de la neige brillante, attendait les mains dans le dos. Manipuler Jack était un jeu d'enfant, et ce depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il lui avait donné ce livre par fourberie. Facilement influençable, Jack avait fini par tuer sa propre famille et se faire détester du monde entier. C'était trop facile.

Pitch le regarda avec douceur:

\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté de tous parce que nous sommes différents. Toi et moi sommes pareils.

\- Non nous ne sommes pas semblables!

Jack hurla et recommença à se battre avec le bâton de Serpentard. Pitch lui répondit de sa baguette noire. Il sortait des sortilèges de sable ébène qui s'entrechoquaient et formaient des sculptures magnifiques entre glace et noirceur.

\- Rien ne nous oblige à demeurer seuls Jack. Car moi je crois en toi et tous les autres Mangemorts le feront à leur tour.

\- ... C'est...

\- Regarde donc ce que notre union peut donner! Rien ne se marie mieux que le froid et les ténèbres! Nous obligerons le monde à nous voir et à nous respecter. Il ne pourront plus détourner les yeux de Pitch et Jack, le duo invincible!

Le Serpentard fixa la sculpture avec envie. Il était vrai que leur profonde magie était complémentaire et tous deux méritaient d'être de vrais héritiers de Serpentard. Ambitieux et fourbe. Mais Jack recula d'un pas comme si il sentait la menace:

\- Non! Le monde aura peur de nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde avec angoisse comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Je veux qu'il sourit et m'accepte! Alors une bonne fois pour toute, laisse-moi tranquille!

Pitch perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon fais comme tu l'entends. Tu préfère être seul? A ta guise. Mais je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne me mettes plus de bâton dans les roues.

Il prit sa propre baguette d'une main puis celle de Jack qu'il avait subtilisée de l'autre. L'apprenti en avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus. Pitch usa d'un sortilège de magie noire et celle-ci brûla dans les ténèbres pour disparaître en une poussière qui s'envola avec le vent. Jack avait les yeux ronds. Sa précieuse baguette... A jamais réduite en bouillie. Il regarda la poudre noire retomber dans le fossé derrière lui. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau, si tant est qu'il pouvait encore être entier. Pitch lui décocha un sourire de victoire. Puis de sa propre baguette il le mit en joue.

\- Je pense que se battre contre moi était perdu d'avance mais tu aurais au moins pu me rendre les chose plus difficiles. Ce n'est pas drôle, railla le Mangemort. Bombarnum Blacksand Maxima.

Jack eut le réflexe de se protéger avec son bâton mais c'est exactement ce que Pitch attendait car ce sortilège avait pour but de détruire la relique. Le crédule Serpentard pensait que celle-ci était invincible. Or, durant ces derniers mois Pitch avait bien étudié le sujet et avait trouvé un sortilège contre mesure. Fatalement, le bâton se brisa en deux morceaux.

\- Je sais que tu ne me la donneras pas mais maintenant elle est inutile. Tu as perdu Jack, tout perdu. Sans la relique et ta baguette tu ne peux même plus espérer quoi que ce soit. Adieu mon bon élève. Tu as échoué d dans la vie. Tu n'es qu'un ramassis de malheur. Expelliarmus.

Jack fut projeté dans le fossé. Il était si faible et décontenancé qu'il ne résista pas un seul instant. Une larme roulant sur sa joue il s'écrasa contre le mur du fond et tomba en piquet sur le sol neigeux.

Pitch rit une dernière fois en regardant son assaillant avec deux morceaux de reliques brisées en main. Il aurait un bon rapport à faire à son maître. En passant il devrait tout reprendre à zéro avec Elena. Peut-être en se changeant en Jack sous polynectar? Il en rit encore plus fort et se détourna du gouffre. Jack Frost était désormais fini.

Le jeune sorcier resta inerte sur le sol. Il n'était pas inconscient mais n'avait plus la force de se lever. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur de ses membres endoloris. Il regardait dans le vague. Seul, au fond d'un trou, alors que la neige le recouvrait doucement. Qu'avait-il espéré après tout? Ca n'avait toujours été qu'une suite de malheurs dans sa vie, cela n'allait pas changer maintenant. Les larmes s'écrasèrent en morceaux de glace.

\- Je ne suis rien du tout. Je suis transparent.

Dans sa tête ne cessait de tourner en boucle les paroles de Pitch. C'est alors que de sa poche, glissèrent les poupées russes en bois. La grosse figurine sans visage roula dans la neige. Jack la fixa alors qu'elle se stoppa conte la paroi rocheuse. Il tendit le bras et s'en saisit machinalement. Il la fixa alors qu'apparaissait devant lui - par magie - un visage larmoyant. Il se releva un peu et se posa contre la roche.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on me voit. Triste et solitaire.

Jack repensa aux paroles du vieux russe. Son cœur semblait se réchauffer un peu à cette pensée fugace. Il ouvrit alors la poupée pour en trouver une plus petite. Toujours aucun visage.

\- Je dois deviner n'est-ce pas... C'était ça son but. Bof de toute façon je ne suis rien et je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi, à quoi bon...

Il fixa la poupée. Il repensa brièvement au bonheur qu'il avait connu par le passé. A quel caractère lui correspondait le mieux sous ses couches à lui. Puis le morceau de bois s'anima. Le visage qui le regardait était riant et expressif.

\- Oui, je suis aussi un grand pitre, quand je suis heureux. Et espiègle.

Il commença à se prendre au jeu et ouvrit la suite. Le petit bonhomme avait déjà une face avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai je suis aussi amoureux, romantique et sentimental.

La suivante avait un regard dur et semblait tendre la main.

\- ... Je suis... Oui protecteur avec ceux qui m'entourent. Je tends la main à mes amis quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

L'avant dernière poupée montrait un homme à la face déterminée, avec dans la main des parchemins et une baguette.

Jack le regarda de côté pour l'interpréter.

\- Oui au fond je suis aussi ambitieux, et je veux de grandes choses. J'aime étudier pour mon avenir. J'adore la magie et je voudrais tout connaître de sa conception.

Enfin il des-emboîta le dernier, avide de savoir. Malheureusement le minuscule morceau de bois restait vierge. Jack soupira lacement. Comme si la réponse serait si simple.

" _Qu'est-ce qui t'anime au fond Jack Frost? Qui es-tu réellement?_ "

Les paroles du vieux fabriquant de jouet résonnèrent plusieurs fois en lui. Il avait beau réfléchir, ce n'était pas évident de se connaître soi-même. Surtout dans cette situation. Il ferma les yeux et commença à revoir son passé. Il se contempla enfant. Il se souvint avoir été heureux avec Elena et ses vrais parents. Sa maman aux longs cheveux bruns et yeux marrons qui lui souriait en lui préparant des gâteaux. Son père qui rentrait le soir avec des cheveux courts auburn et les yeux d'un bleu éclatant, comme les siens et ceux d'Elena. Puis il se souvint de la tragédie. De la solitude et de la douleur chez les Malefoy qui ne le regardaient pas. Enfin ses pensées s'attardèrent sur Poudlard. Tout à coup ce fut comme une renaissance. Il se surprit à sourire. Imaginant ses amis tous présent et lui même sous le cerisier en fleur. L'arbre comportant leurs initiales comme il l'avait fait récemment. Les Malefoy lui souriaient aussi. Même Drago lui faisait des signes de mains. Il était bien entouré...

Jack rouvrit les yeux. Il eut comme une révélation. Au fond la seule et unique chose qui l'animait, ce n'était pas son ambition ou sa fourberie. Tout au fond de lui se cachait un précieux trésor. L'amitié et l'amour.

Le dernier visage s'anima. Il avait des yeux joyeux mais surtout un long très long sourire qui s'étendait sur tout le morceau de bois. Sur les côtés apparurent également des autres petits morceaux de bois qui semblaient collés à lui. Jack le contempla en le touchant.

\- Ce qui m'anime au fond de moi c'est d'être avec mes amis! De les voir tous en bonne santé, rire et sourire. Qu'ils soient heureux avec moi. Je veux tout faire pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Oui c'est ce que je suis au fond, un gardien. Un gardien du sourire. Je veux les rendre tous heureux. Qu'on soit ensemble à rire de bonnes blagues.

Il repensa au vieux sorcier qui aimait voir le sourire des enfants déballer ses jouets. C'était un peu pareil finalement. Il voulait protéger et voir le sourire de ses amis. C'était la seule chose qui réchauffait son cœur et le rendrait à son tour heureux.

" _Es-tu heureux? "_

Jack soupira et se releva douloureusement.

\- Non je ne suis pas heureux parce que je n'ai pas encore accompli mon devoir. Je vais sauver et protéger mes amis. Car c'est ça qui m'anime au fond et c'est ça qui m'apportera le vrai bonheur!

Il serra le poing et sourit en contemplant la neige. Tout à coup il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelques instants plus tôt il avait eu peur de Pitch et de ses dires. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il avait son ambition sans faille pour le porter là où il voulait. Auprès de ses amis qui souriraient car ils auraient tous gagné la bataille!

Jack se saisit de la relique avec ferveur. Il n'avait plus de baguette certes mais il y avait toujours ce bâton. Et il était du même sang que Salazard non? De la même trempe aussi. Les deux morceaux dans la main il usa de la magie cachée tout au fond de lui. Et les planta l'un contre l'autre. Il hurla:

\- Reparo!

Le bout de bois crochu s'illumina d'une forte lumière bleue glacée. La magie s'empara de la relique dans un froid polaire. C'est alors qu'un flash apparut. Jack avait fermé les yeux. Quant il les rouvrit, le bâton était entier et semblait fébrile. Comme si il venait de ressusciter le bâton avait encore plus envie que Jack soit son propriétaire. Maintenant que son ambition était claire et nette. Jack sourit puis sans réfléchir il se lança en l'air.

C'est là qu'une autre surprise l'émerveilla. Alors qu'il s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, il n'eut pas besoin de se rattraper sur la paroi. Non il volait. Sans balai, juste avec sa magie il réussissait à voler! Sachant qu'aucun sorcier n'en avait la capacité. A part, Lord Voldemort. Ce n'était pas son petit neveu pour rien. Le Serpentard ne se mit plus à réfléchir. Il fonça dans les airs puis se dirigea droit vers les traces de pas de Pitch. Apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas transplané. Sûrement qu'il allait vers la maison du fabriquant de jouets pour le tuer.

\- Ca! Jamais! Pas tant que je serais en vie!

Rapidement il fila dans les airs comme un faucon sur sa proie. Faisant des pirouettes et profitant également de la vue et du bien-être de voler avec son propre corps. Il ne mit que très peu de temps à rejoindre la maison du vieil homme dont un combat faisait rage. Ni une ni deux, de son bâton, il fit un énorme trou dans le mur et entra dans la bâtisse où il trouva Pitch et le _Père Noël_ face à face, les baguettes tendues.

\- Toi, répliqua Pitch les yeux exorbités. Impossible!

\- Oh Jack, content de te revoir si tôt, Gloussa le russe.

Les deux le regardèrent alors qu'il volait. Pitch avait l'impression de voir Tom Jedusor face à lui ce qui le décontenança. Même le regard de Jack était similaire. C'était impossible que le bâton soit toujours entier... Que Jack ait un moral si solide... Et surtout qu'il vole sans balai!

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir de moi c'est que ce qui m'anime au fond est très très précieux. Pour le sourire de mes proches, jamais je ne flancherais. Telle est mon ambition, tel est ce que je suis!

Le russe applaudit, ravi de voir la réussite de Jack. Il l'avait senti que l'apprenti cachait un cœur exceptionnel et une volonté sans faille. Un être bon et protecteur, un vrai gardien comme lui même l'était avec les enfants.

\- Si tu penses que ça va changer quoi que ce soit que tu voles.

Pitch lança un Endoloris en l'air que Jack évita facilement. Le sourire qu'il affichait décontenança le Mangemort. Jack le pointa à nouveau de sa baguette.

\- Je ne serais jamais comme toi. Et j'en suis bien heureux. Glacius Maxima!

Pitch grogna et se protégea du sortilège de sa propre création. Heureusement qu'il le connaissait. Le combat s'engagea alors.

\- Votre aide est la bienvenue monsieur!

\- Pas de soucis, j'allais justement te le proposer!

Jack et le sorcier se sourirent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul pour l'affronter après tout.

Ensembles ils se battirent de toute leur force magique. Malgré la puissance colossale de Pitch qui tirait des flèches de sable noir, celui-ci se trouva en difficulté. Il voulut transplaner quant il se sentit en infériorité mais le russe avait un sortilège interdisant cela autour de sa maison. Il en gloussa quand il vit que le Mangemort râlait. Jack profita de ce moment d'inattention et de surprise pour passer derrière lui.

\- Expelliarmus!

Un vent glacial envoya la baguette de Pitch au loin. Son ennemi jura .

\- Accio Baguette!

La baguette sauta en l'air mais le russe l'intercepta malgré le fait que celle ci lui brûlait la peau. Au même instant, Jack vida entièrement le reste de sa magie que la baguette-relique dévora goulûment. Elle rayonna d'un bleu aveuglant faisant concurrence à ses yeux de saphir. Pitch et l'allié du Serpentard se cachèrent les yeux alors qu'un son de cloche tel le jugement dernier résonna. Puis, d'une force incommensurable, Jack relâcha toute la puissance de son sortilège de glace.

Le sortilège frappa Pitch de plein fouet qui cria avant de se faire engloutir dans la glace fraîche. Retombant au sol, Jack regarda le résultat. Le Mangemort était congelé dans un bloc de glace à la dureté incassable du diamant. Il avait une expression de terreur dans les yeux et la bouche ouverte ainsi que les mains en avant.

Le russe toussa et s'épousseta vu la neige qui lui était tombé dessus. Il fixa le bloc de glace en sifflotant d'envie:

\- Ca c'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je n'ai que rarement vu une puissance pareille.

\- C'est... Grâce à la relique, répliqua Jack au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Oui mais pas seulement. C'est aussi parce que tu as une force unique en toi. De l'ambition et de l'amour.

Jack lui sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant aussi largement que possible puis tomba dans les pommes. Le russe en eut une larme à l'œil. En à peine deux jours Jack avait fait plus d'efforts que quiconque mais surtout il avait trouvé son vrai lui et sa joie le montrait. Il pouvait maintenant se reposer sereinement sous les yeux protecteurs du _Père Noël._

Quant Jack refit surface, quelques jours plus tard, il se sentit reposé. Sa magie avait mit un moment à le remettre d'aplomb. Le vieux sorcier qui était en plein travail vit Jack arriver, encore plus palot que d'ordinaire, mais avec un grand sourire. D'un geste il envoya tout valser pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Serpentard était un peu gêné mais cela lui plaisait bien. Une fois fait Jack eut tout loisir de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant son expédition de la relique. Il parla de son test, de Pitch, de son mal pour trouver l'entrée.

Puis ensuite il partit même sur Poudlard. Parlant de ses amis, des cours, du bonheur d'être dans une grande famille. Le vieux sorcier ne lui cacha pas qu'il y était allé il y avait très longtemps, quasiment à l'époque de Dumbledore. Il avait même apprit tristement son décès dans la gazette. Plus tard encore, Jack s'exprima ouvertement sur son passé comme si maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un petit caillou sur son chemin. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libéré. Il voulut remercier le russe d'une quelconque manière mais il refusa promptement. Son sourire était sa récompense qu'il disait. Ce que Jack fit tout le long de la semaine où il resta au château des jouets.

Cependant il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait retourner tôt au tard à Poudlard. Maintenant que tout était réglé. Le russe lui donna donc une dernière accolade et l'entassa sous des tonnes de conseils pour l'avenir.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as motivé Jack. Je pense rejoindre ce fameux Ordre du Phénix. Je vais rentrer à Londres dès demain, je te raccompagne si tu veux.

\- Avec joie! Mais vous êtes sûr? Et votre boutique?

\- Oh les elfes sauront la gérer en mon absence. Je peux bien prendre des vacances moi aussi, rit-il dans sa barbe.

\- C'est loin d'être des vacances, enchaîna Jack tout sourire.

\- Hé hé ça dépend de la vision des choses.

Le lendemain, ils partirent donc à deux. Jack se dit que le chemin serait long avant de rejoindre les terres de Londres mais le russe avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il sortit une de ses inventions qui faisait office de portoloin sans être détecté par le ministère de la magie. Jack en fut impressionné. Le fabriquant de jouets lui montra le globe.

\- Prends-le, ça va être rapide.

\- Bien.

Jack se saisit de l'objet et une minute plus tard un tourbillon les envoya dans un abime sans fond. Puis en quelques secondes ils finirent par atterrir dans un sous bois de Londres. Jack était tombé par terre lors de l'atterrissage. Il s'épousseta:

\- Efficace en effet. Alors vous allez à l'ordre maintenant?

\- Oui même si je ne sais pas trop où chercher.

Jack approuva de la tête:

\- Je vous conseille d'aller à l'île de Beurk. Un homme, le chef du village, est membre de l'ordre. Bien sûr je ne sais pas trop si il est encore là-bas mais je sais que l'île est protégée par de puissants sortilèges de protection anti mage noir.

\- Je vais m'y rendre de ce pas.

\- Merci pour tout... Vous savez selon une amie, la résistance est déjà finie. Dans le cœur des gens en tout cas mais il restera toujours des résistants comme moi et mes amis. Alors je suis content qu'il y en ait un en plus.

\- Et moi je suis ravi de protéger les enfants de ce monde, répliqua-t-il avec ferveur. Puis je suis contre la domination des sorciers. C'est stupide nous sommes tous égaux. Un enfant qui sourit peut être de n'importe quel sang, ce sera toujours une âme innocente.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Jack. En tout cas j'espère que Pitch restera scellé dans votre manoir...

\- Espérons oui, ça devrait aller. Bon, on va devoir se dire au revoir maintenant. Des Moldus approchent.

Jack approuva de la tête et lui tendit la main:

\- Bonne chance à vous. Je vais rentrer au château. Je les protégerai tous.

Le russe lui sera la main un peu trop fortement.

\- Très bien. A bientôt Jack Frost. Et si une envie t'en prend tu pourras toujours m'écrire.

\- Merci. A bientôt!

D'un geste de la main ils se quittèrent. Cela fit un petit pincement au cœur de Jack qui s'était attaché à lui. Mais maintenant il fallait rentrer. Avril avait débuté. Il ne fallait pas que son absence se fasse remarquer à Pâques qui débuterait le neuf cette année là. Qui sait si Voldemort ne lui demanderait pas de venir le revoir...

Mettant sa cape d'invisibilité, Jack se rendit à Poudlard. Une fois là-bas il passa par les grilles et s'engouffra comme de rien n'était dans les couloirs. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle commune et attendit qu'Hans revienne. C'est ce qui arriva une demie-heure plus tard. Jack fut surpris de se retrouver face à son sosie parfait. Il ôta sa cape d'où Hans hurla si haut dans les aigus qu'on aurait dit une fille. Jack pouffa de sa surprise. Elsa arriva sur ses entrefaites et pleura de joie en revoyant son ami, sain et sauf. Elle le serra dans ses bras sans vouloir le lâcher. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Celle-ci remarqua aussitôt ce changement d'attitude qu'elle approuva. Il semblait vraiment heureux. Oubliant tout le reste et Hans reprenant son apparence , ils parlèrent le restant de la journée. Tant pis pour les cours ce n'était pas important. Jack raconta son parcours et ses ennuis avec Pitch. Puis Hans et Elsa parlèrent de la fin de la résistance avec les maigres forces qu'il restait. Ils évoquèrent aussi l'armée rebelle qui venait tout juste de se faire punir par Severus Rogue. Les Carrow qui leur apprenaient les trois sortilèges impardonnables sur des Moldus. Enfin cela ne changea pas beaucoup du reste de l'année. Enfin une fois la nuit venue, Jack croisa Elena dans le salon. Il la stoppa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle voulut le repousser mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui expliqua alors que bientôt elle aurait droit à la grande conversation qu'elle attendait tant. Elena en pleura de joie et serra fort son frère à son tour. Elsa semblait ravie de la situation. Tous purent se coucher comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sous le nez des Mangemorts. En espérant tout de même que la disparition de Pitch n'allait pas alerter Lord Voldemort.

Pâques arriva alors que le redoux continuait sa course. Cela redonna beaucoup d'espoir à ceux qui se sentaient dépressifs. Tout le monde retrouva un peu de joie de vivre. Sans parler de Jack et Harold qui avaient déjà retrouvé leur bonheur ainsi que Raiponce qui bossait à fond dans son élément. Seule Mérida déprimait encore. Malgré le soleil qui transperçait les nuages et sa relique en main, la rouquine ne cessait de penser à Elinor. Surtout depuis la réconciliation entre Harold et sa mère Valka. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour que cela se passe pareil dans son cas. Qu'elle retrouve Elinor, la serre dans ses bras et qu'ensembles elles se comprennent à nouveau...

Mérida en avait gros sur le cœur. Un jour elle décida de rejoindre Raiponce dans la fosse à l'alpha. Celui-ci la fixa de ses yeux bleus clairs. Il la regarda s'installer entre les feuilles que la blonde avaient étalé par terre.

\- Alors, ça avance?

La blonde ne la vit pas tout de suite. L'Alpha lui souffla de la glace pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le dragon et son amie.

\- Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas vue... Je suis à fond, je crois toucher au but là!

\- Ah c'est génial alors! Bientôt on aura tous notre relique et on pourra en finir avec cette fuite sans fin.

\- Tout à fait, lui sourit la blonde. Et puis on aura des choses à régler aussi. Avec Jack par exemple.

\- J'adore comme tu as réussi à te calmer sur lui. On peut en parler et prononcer son nom sans que tu te mettes en colère ou que tu pleures.

La franchise de Mérida était toujours aussi piquante. Mais Raiponce trouvait que c'était une grande qualité.

\- Oui j'ai réussi à dépasser ma peine. Ce voyage, ces questionnement, ces aventures... Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir. Après tout Jack nous as aidés pour les plans de la BIM, et vous a offert des cadeaux par hibou. Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et je le saurais tôt ou tard on le mettra devant le fait accompli.

Mérida la prit dans ses bras:

\- Tu as bien raison. Je serais avec toi.

\- Merci.

La Gryffondore la relâcha. Elle fixa le ciel:

\- Moi je me sens plutôt mal... Ce que j'ai fait à ma mère. Et depuis elle est en danger permanent. On ne la même pas revue depuis ma relique. Tout est de ma faute. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée...

Raiponce referma son calepin:

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute voyons. Certes tu lui as donné une potion suspecte mais le reste c'est de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui et des Dunbroch. J'y ai réfléchi tu sais. Je pense que ta mère a subi une malédiction.

\- Hein? Tu crois que c'était une potion maudite?

\- Non je ne pense pas... Mais au vu de la prophétie qu'on a reçu et de la phrase qui te concerne, je pense que ta mère a subit une malédiction et que tu dois la surmonter. C'est ce que disait le destin en tout cas.

\- Oh j'avais oublié ça.

Raiponce rangea tout son foutoir. Elle se releva et s'étira.

\- Je voudrais bien t'aider, je vais réfléchir à un moyen de percer le secret de ta malédiction d'accord? En attendant essaye de préparer notre départ qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai une très bonne piste, répliqua la Serdaigle. En tout cas si tu veux mon avis, il y a un lien entre Mordu et Elinor. J'en mettrais ma baguette au feu.

Mérida imita la blonde et lui sauta dessus en l'enlaçant:

\- Merci, Merci! Tu as raison, je ne me laisserais pas abattre! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la sauver!

Elles se firent un grand câlin et repartirent bras dessus bras dessous pour se promener parmi les dragons.

Les jours suivants, Mérida et Raiponce se motivèrent à passer la deuxième. La temps passait bien trop vite. Harold restait quant à lui avec Valka pour assurer la sécurité de l'île. Krokmou en profita pour connaître Jumper et s'amuser avec les autres volatiles. Fumseck pour sa part restait dans les hauteurs à se reposer et à partir chasser quand il avait faim. Toute la petite troupe passait de longues soirées au coin du feu à parler du monde de la magie et de Beurk. Sans oublier les dragons bien sûr.

Un matin cependant, quant Harold et sa mère revinrent d'une ronde avant le déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent les filles à parler vivement en pointant la carte du doigt.

\- Vous semblez hystériques, répliqua le dragonnier en haussant un sourcil.

Mérida lui fit un faux regard noir et lui tira la langue.

\- On a trouvé le potentiel lieu de la relique de Serdaigle, répliqua la blonde euphorique.

\- Ouah! Vous n'avez pas chômé, Dit Harold impressionné. J'espère sincèrement qu'on est sur la bonne voie alors. Plus j'entends Potterveille plus j'ai peur... Il faut absolument arrêter Voldem...

\- Chut! Hurla Mérida en lui sautant dessus. Tu sais bien qu'on ne dit pas son nom!

\- Ah... Pardon... J'oublie toujours le Tabou. Tu m'as fait flipper!

\- Ouais ben je préfère ça plutôt que d'avoir une armée de Mangemort à nos portes.

Valka s'incrusta:

\- Je pense qu'ils savent déjà que vous êtes là. Drago Point Sanglant à forcement dû les mettre au courant. Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas transplaner où passer la barrière sans y être invité. C'est une ancienne magie que possède l'île.

\- Un peu comme Poudlard et Gringotts alors, sourit son fils.

\- Entre autre oui, répliqua Raiponce. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, on va pouvoir bouger. J'ai déjà tout noté.

\- On en doute pas, rit Mérida. Moi aussi j'ai tous les bagages de prêts. Il ne manque plus qu'à y aller.

\- Yeah!

Valka en profita pour préciser qu'elle allait retourner sur Beurk avec tous ces dragons. Son fils en fut ravi car Stoick enfin allait pouvoir revoir sa femme. Mais il se demandait quelle réaction allait faire son père face à l'armada entière de dragons sur son île. Quoi qu'il en soit, les sorciers et la Cracmole décidèrent de passer une dernière soirée ensemble. Une soirée festive. Ils trinquèrent tous à leur aventure et leur succès. Ils se promirent de tous se donner à fond, pour qu'enfin le calme revienne sur le monde.


	75. (Année 7) Chp 14 Réunions et Sagesse

Chp 14: Réunions et Sagesse

Comme il s'y attendait, dès les vacances de pâques arrivées, Jack Frost fut obligé de rentrer au manoir. Il avait eu de la chance d'être de retour quelques jours auparavant. Au final si son ami le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas ramené avec son invention, jamais il n'aurait pû être présent... Il en remercia le ciel.

Il prit donc le Poudlard Express avec ses amis et sa famille. Il en profita pour raconter toute l'histoire à Elena, ce qui lui prit l'intégralité de la journée de voyage. Si bien que lors du grand retour chez les Malefoy il en avait complètement oublié le fait , qu'un, il n'avait plus de baguette, et de deux, si Voldemort parlait de Pitch il devrait user d'une sacrée bonne utilisation de l'Occlumancie...

Cependant il ne put que sourire face à l'air satisfait de sa sœur d'enfin tout comprendre. Jack n'était pas un _méchant_ , juste un malchanceux de la vie. Et puis il avait fait tout cela pour elle, comment ne pas lui en être reconnaissante? La petite lui pardonna et fut impatiente de voir le fameux trio dont il parlait avec tant d'amour. Surtout cette Raiponce qui le faisait virer au cramoisi. Elle avait également compris son rôle dans cette histoire et se devait simplement de se taire tout en regardant son frère se battre pour elle. Même si à la première occasion elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie de l'aider. Elle commença d'ailleurs dès son arrivée, à aller voir les prisonniers pour leur tenir compagnie et leur donner à manger. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Cela la choqua de voir autant de monde. Elle ne reconnut que la vieille femme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous enfermés ici? Et où sont ceux que j'avais vu la dernière fois..? Demanda-t-elle à la dame âgée alors qu'elle servait de la nourriture.

Le vieille femme, Cathy Cerda, affublée de son corbeau, lui sourit:

\- Merci ma petite c'est bien gentil de ta part. Si tu veux tout savoir je suis ici car on veut obtenir de moi des réponses sur l'immortalité et la façon de la défaire. Les Mangemorts savent que je suis une des auteurs - encore vivante - du livre de l'immortalité et ils veulent savoir si il y a une façon de contrecarrer les sortilèges écrits dedans. Ils me torturent tous les jours pour que je révèle ce que je sais mais ils ne peuvent pas me tuer, car je suis leur seul espoir. Seulement je n'ai toujours rien dit et je ne le ferai jamais. Ils veulent également que je leur prédise l'avenir car vois-tu je suis voyante et une des meilleures. J'ai même crée de nombreuses prophétie dont celle qui concerne ton frère.

Elena ouvrit grand la bouche, impressionnée. La femme continua:

\- Malheureusement j'en ai vu défiler des prisonniers ici... La plupart sont morts, pour ne pas dire quasiment tous. Cependant certains ont réussi à s'enfuir il y a un mois de cela avec trois jeunes autres sorciers et un elfe de maison. Ils voulaient m'amener aussi mais j'ai préféré rester là. J'avais encore une chose à accomplir selon ma boule de cristal alors j'attends que le moment soit venu.

\- Je vois, si vous avez prédit quelque chose alors j'espère que ça se réalisera.

\- Oh oui tu peux en être certaine et ça se rapproche, bientôt mon devoir sera accompli. Je pourrais retourner à mes occupations.

Elle semblait sûre d'elle ce qu'Elena ne contesta pas. Peut être était-elle devenue folle entre temps? En tout cas elle servit à manger aux autres.

\- Merci, lui répondit une belle femme à la peau foncée. Je m'appelle Esméralda, j'espère que tu sauras prendre soin de mes amis... Avant que l'on ne passe aux bûcher par ce ... ce monstre de Frollo.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, j'aimerais tellement vous aider mais mon frère me l'a interdit... Vous êtes si nombreux.

\- Oui nous sommes tous des sang non-purs d'après les Mangemorts et nous avons été débusqués il y a quelques jours. Il semble que la fin de la résistance est bel et bien venu.

\- ... Mon frère m'a dit qu'elle continuerait toujours tant qu'un seul sorcier se dressera contre le mal. Et j'y crois dur comme fer.

\- Oui tu n'as pas tord, même si pour nous c'est terminé.

Elena soupira. Elle donna encore à manger à un ours mal en point au fond de la prison qui avait apparemment désobéi à l'impérium d'un Mangemort. Puis elle repartit voir Jack pour un grand câlin. C'était assez dur de voir tout ce monde condamné à mort, sans ne rien pouvoir faire...

Le manoir continuait encore et toujours à recevoir des Mangemorts, des prisonniers et d'autres actes qu'Elena préférait ne pas se souvenir. Le soir souvent elle entendait des tortures sous Endoloris. Elle se cachait donc sous son oreiller pour fuir la réalité. Il y eut également une réunion où Voldemort réunit tous ses adeptes. Elena dut y participer comme tous les autres. L'atmosphère était tendue.

\- Et donc, vous avez encore échoué? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu de mes fidèles. Moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un de fiable Frollo... Endoloris!

Elena cacha ses yeux. Jack retint son souffle avec Elsa. Hans lui, détourna le regard.

\- Entre Harry qui réussit à s'enfuir en prenant mes prisonniers sous mon propre toit et les reliques qui ont été dérobées par les trois autres! Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien, tous! Endoloris! Endoloris!

Tous le monde y passa, Bellatrix, Drago point sanglant, Gothel... etc. Seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés pouvaient se tenir collés au siège en priant. Severus avait l'air aussi pâle que la famille Malefoy. Convoqué également à la grande réunion pour faire le point.

Voldemort stoppa sa rage après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de torture. Il semblait aller un peu mieux et se rassit avec Nagini dans la main. Il le gardait précieusement autour de lui.

\- Bien, reprenons notre séance. Donc, malgré vos échecs cuisants sur les fugitifs. Il n'en reste pas moins que la résistance est terminée. La capture du dernier clan de réfugiés marque la fin de leurs représailles. Il ne reste que deux ou trois farfelus qui se cachent pour soutenir Potter et les autres. Nous allons donc bientôt nous assurer de notre victoire. Pour se faire je vous laisse une dernière et unique chance.

Il fixa un à un ses Mangemorts présents. Il tenait dans sa main la puissante baguette de sureau - Volée il y a peu de temps dans la tombe de Dumbledore - qui faisait trembler ses adeptes.

\- Frollo, Gothel, Drago Point Sanglant. Vous prendrez Mordu avec vous et irez chercher la relique de Serdaigle puisque vous avez trouvé son emplacement. Vous capturerez les trois fugitifs et les amènerez ici même pour que je puisse me délecter de leur torture. Aucun échec ne sera toléré.

\- On... On ne prend pas la femme ours? Demanda Frollo angoissé.

\- Non, elle s'est avérée inutile. On la tuera avec les autres.

\- Bien.

Jack déglutit. Pauvre Elinor. Il sentit également une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos lorsque Voldemort évoqua le sujet qui fâche. Où était donc Pitch?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Frollo. Il est parti de son côté pour chercher la relique de Salazard Serpentard mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelle. Il était au Pôle Nord dans sa dernière lettre.

\- Hum...

Pendant un moment Voldemort fixa Jack qui malgré ses apparences stoïques, était aussi tendu qu'un fil de guitare. Il avait l'impression que le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. Puis le mage noir après une bonne attaque de Légilimens, se ravisa.

\- Je vois. Maléfique, Ursula, Morgana. Allez le retrouver au Pôle Nord. J'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose qui me tracasse. Ensuite Izma, Cruella, Shan Yu et Hadès vous irez surveiller les alentours du château de Poudlard. Je sens que Potter et les autres vont venir y fouiner quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent.

Jack nota immédiatement dans son esprit que Poudlard cachait quelque chose d'important. Par la suite le mage noir envoya les Mangemorts restants à la poursuite d'Harry. Il confia également la tâche à Severus de trouver pourquoi sa baguette de sureau ne fonctionnait pas bien. Enchaîna sur Elena, Jack, Elsa et Drago qui devraient prendre encore plus de cours particuliers sur la magie noire avec les Carrow. Puis la réunion se termina enfin, libérant les adeptes qui ne se firent pas prier pour se mettre à la tâche. Seul Frollo semblait fixer Jack sur le côté. Comme si il avait un doute à son tour. Pitch absent à une réunion, alors que c'était le grand ami de Voldemort? Trop étrange. Jack fit mine de rien mais quand il retourna dans sa chambre ses nerfs craquèrent et il tomba en crise d'angoisse. C'était très dur de résister à Lord Voldemort.

Et pourtant au loin, la résistance continuait bel et bien. Sur Beurk à présent recouverte d'une bonne centaine de sortilèges, l'ordre s'était aussi réuni. L'île se déplaçait sur l'eau grâce à un puissant sortilège que Stoick avait crée avec l'aide de plusieurs autres membres. Grâce à cela, ce quartier n'avait pas encore été trouvé. La réunion avait lieu une fois par semaine dans la maison de Stoick qui sans s'en rendre compte était devenu le chef de l'ordre.

\- Bienvenue à nos deux nouveaux membres, Valka et notre grand créateur de jouet du Pôle Nord qui n'a pas voulu donner son vrai nom au cas où, et je le comprend.

Stoick eut une petite larme à l'œil en pointant Valka. Le retour de celle-ci avait été un véritable chamboulement dans son cœur.

 _Il en avait fait tomber son casque et sa baguette. Valka se tenait devant lui, avec une armée entière de dragons. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiétait bien au contraire. Il s'avança doucement, comme un robot._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Stoick... Comment j'ai pû faire ça. M'éloigner pendant toute ses années...Pourquoi je ne suis pas rentrée pour toi? Pour notre fils. Je sais que je t'ai laissé élever Harold tout seul. Mais je croyais qu'il serait mieux sans moi et ma passion dangereuse pour les dragons. Et j'ai eu tord je le sais aujourd'hui - des larmes arrivaient sur ses joues -. Mais... Arrête d'être aussi stoïque, Stoick! Allons hurle si tu veux mais dis-moi quelque chose!_

 _L'homme s'était doucement approché, les yeux ronds. Il tendit la main vers Valka et caressa sa joue ce qui la fit taire alors qu'elle tremblait._

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi belle que le jour où je t'ai perdue._

 _Valka écarquilla les yeux et en pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son mari. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, non au contraire, il était heureux de la revoir et comprenait ses sentiments. Son amour fou pour sa femme. Jamais il ne pouvait oublier et son retour lui avait mis un coup au cœur. Il l'aimait pour toujours. Et ne lui en voulait pas , surtout sachant qu'Harold était en vie et qu'il avait accepté le retour de Valka._

La réunion parla donc des trios. L'un étant à la chaumière aux coquillages - une maison de l'ordre - après s'être échappés du Manoir Malefoy et parlant de voler la banque Gringotts pour y dérober un objet dans la chambre de Bellatrix. L'autre étant à la recherche de la dernière relique des fondateurs, parti pour un château abandonné en écosse, Dunnottar. Tout cela pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses secrets. Puis la discussion tourna sur les disparus et les nouveaux morts. Ils recensèrent le tout pour Potterveille dont Flynn et Astrid, qui étaient présents, se chargeaient de leur transmettre le message chaque nuit. Lupin, Tonks et tous les autres parlèrent de leurs propres périples et informations. L'un d'eux expliquant la triste histoire de la _Cour des Miracles_ à Londres qui avait été démantelée par le ministre actuel de la magie. Que tous ces pauvres sorciers au sang dit impur allaient mourir au bûcher sous peu. La fin de la réunion laissa un goût amer aux résistants mais il fallait tenir bon. Stoick leur fit un discours d'encouragement avec Gueulfor. Prenant exemple sur les trios, ils devaient continuer la guerre. Ne jamais abandonner.

Et c'est en effet en écosse que Mérida, Harold ainsi que Raiponce débarquèrent avec leurs volatiles. Après de longues recherches sur l'île des dragons de Valka, la blonde avait trouvé ce château où Rowena avait séjourné pendant toute sa jeunesse. Par ailleurs il était, selon les rumeurs Moldues, hanté par de drôles de fantômes posant des énigmes. Cette forteresse était située sur une énorme montagne, entourée d'eau. Un îlot parfait dont un aigle pourrait facilement y scruter le monde et le ciel. Ce qui répondait au poème. _" Au sommet de sa montagne endormie, L'aigle scrute l'horizon de ses yeux jaunis, Posé sur son piédestal, Dans les ruines d'un château provincial."_

Aucun Mangemort n'avait l'air d'être dans ce lieu mais il fallait se méfier. Le trio sortit donc leur baguette et ils descendirent de Krokmou. Malgré tout le paysage était magnifique. Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place avec de grands yeux joyeux. L'eau qui bordait le château s'écrasait sur ce magnifique îlot perdu. Merida approuva:

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à mon château, je ne me sens pas dépaysée.

\- C'est vrai mais il est assez délabré celui-là, répliqua son petit ami.

Mérida eut un rictus amer:

\- Le mien il doit ressembler à ça depuis que les Mangemorts et les Dunbroch sont venus y mettre le boxon.

\- Ah... C'est pas faux.

Ils eurent un petit moment de complicité puis Raiponce les appela.

\- Venez, on y va!

\- On arrive.

Harold prit la tête de Mérida et l'embrassa rapidement comme pour se donner du courage avant cette nouvelle expédition dangereuse. Elle rougit et lui sourit en prenant sa main. Ensembles il suivirent la Serdaigle qui marchait fièrement en direction du château.

Ils passèrent donc par le pont qui reliait la terre et l'îlot-Château. Celui-ci était vétuste mais il tenait fermement debout. C'était de la vraie pierre du Moyen-âge avec de la végétation qui recouvrait certains recoins. Les tours, les morceaux de muraille, les fenêtres... Un lieu absolument magnifique qui rentrait bien dans la végétation florissante. Arrivés devant la grande porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit. S'ls ne savaient pas que c'était magique, ils auraient vraiment eut peur, comme les Moldus.

Ils entrèrent avec précaution, n'oubliant pas de regarder en arrière au cas où des Mangemorts seraient dans le coin. Les portes se refermèrent en claquant ce qui fit sursauter Raiponce.

\- Et bien, c'est... Rassurant, dit-elle nerveuse.

Le château partait dans divers vieux couloirs poussiéreux. Des zones blanches sur les murs semblaient montrer que des tableaux avaient été volés au cours de l'histoire. De même pour des verres brisés et des pièces presque vides.

\- Ce château avait l'air magnifique, pourquoi l'avoir abandonné? Demanda Harold.

La Serdaigle répondit du tac au tac:

\- Parce que les Moldus croient qu'il est hanté et que les sorciers ne veulent pas s'approprier une demeure avec déjà des fantômes présents.

\- Vu comme ça. Je n'aimerais pas non plus avoir des inconnus fantomatiques qui me parlent alors que je fais ma petite affaire dans les toilettes, pouffa Mérida.

Les deux autres s'ensuivirent d'un grand rire.

Marchant quelques minutes ils se stoppèrent devant plusieurs portes pour examiner les pièces dont le vent faisait craquer le bois moisi. Sans les pierres alentour celui-ci se serait déjà effondré. Une grande arche les accueillit en arrivant dans la deuxième partie du château. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique serre remplie de vieilles plantes magiques. Celles-ci semblaient vivre indépendamment depuis longtemps en se reproduisant.

\- Magnifique! Des plantes de tous horizons, s'exclama la Serdaigle. Des Voltiflor, Des Mimbulus mimbletonia, Des Alihotsy. Oh et même des Branchiflores, c'est super rare!

Elle pointa chaque espèce du doigt.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aimer les plantes, commenta un fantôme qui déboula du mur.

La Serdaigle sursauta puis approuva de la tête:

\- Oh j'adore un peu tout! Je suis contente il y ait des plantes que même en cours de botanique on avait pas le droit de voir.

\- Les anciens propriétaires adoraient les plantes exotiques, ou celles possédant de grands pouvoirs magiques.

\- C'est fascinant oui, moi je n'ai pas trop la main verte.

\- Dit celle qui a eu Optimal aux BUSES de Botanique, taquina Mérida.

\- C'est vrai mais c'était surtout des plantes faciles!

Les filles se sourirent puis le fantôme les analysa. Il fixa l'arc de la Gryffondore et la hache du Poufsouffle.

\- Ce sont... Les reliques des fondateurs!

Harold et Mérida sursautèrent quand quelques secondes après plusieurs fantômes arrivèrent. Les mots "relique des fondateurs" avaient un effet immédiat.

\- On doit être au bon endroit, murmura la rouquine ravie.

\- Je ne les avais jamais vues en vrai mais elles sont magnifiques, répliqua-t-il. Moi qui était au service des Serdaigles depuis des générations, je suis surpris de voir que deux reliques sont réunies et que la troisième... enfin...

\- Elle est ici, enchaîna le dragonnier. On le sait, on a fait beaucoup de chemin pour venir la chercher, et nous pensons être à nous quatre...euh trois, la réincarnation des fondateurs.

Mérida le regarda de côté, la réincarnation? Mais Raiponce approuva de la tête:

\- Oui je le pense aussi, on en a un peu parlé à la dernière fête. Je pense que c'est vrai, pas toi?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible, tiqua Mérida.

\- Merveilleux, si les reliques sont à vous c'est que ça doit être vrai pour votre cas. Qui l'aurait cru. Mais vos yeux, mademoiselle - Il se tourna vers Raiponce - sont emplis de la même passion dévorante que Madame Rowena. Je suis sûr qu'en vous se tient son âme.

La blonde rougit en se triturant les cheveux. Que de compliments. Le serviteur des Serdaigle se dirigea alors avec les autres domestiques fantômes vers une petite stèle. Il l'ouvrit magiquement:

\- Voilà la cachette de Rowena Serdaigle pour sa relique. D'ordinaire je fais passer de longs tests pour étudier la personne mais je ressens en vous quelque chose d'unique. Allez-y et si vous revenez avec, je ferais de vous ma nouvelle maîtresse!

Rougissant de plus belle, Raiponce balbutia un merci gêné puis à la suite du couple ils descendirent des marches en pierre amenant au sous-sol.

Des torches s'allumèrent sur leur chemin et la voie semblait assez pratiquable. Ils descendirent donc jusqu'à la première porte fermée. Dès qu'il tirèrent sur la poignée scellée, une inscription apparut sur le bois.

" _Trois portes attendent devant toi. Trois énigmes qui prouveront ton esprit, ta logique et ton intelligence. Sauras-tu les défaire ou rebrousseras-tu chemin?_

 _La première étant: Un coquillage est accroché à la coque d' un bateau._

 _Le fruit de mer pend à 3 mètres au-dessus du niveau de l'eau._

 _L'eau monte 2cm par heure._

 _En combien de temps l'eau touchera-t-elle le coquillage?"_

Raiponce se tut et cogita. Cette énigme semblait un peu trop facile. Mérida et Harold commencèrent à compter à voix haute.

\- Oui donc si un mètre égale à cent centimètre, réfléchit la rouquine.

\- Il nous faut donc trois cent centimètres, il suffit de diviser par deux ce qui nous fait. Ben cent cinquante heure. C'est... énorme non?

\- C'est pas très logique, répliqua Mérida. Je trouve ça bizarre.

La Serdaigle se mit à avoir un fou rire inexplicable puis nota la réponse sur les pointillés prévus à cet effet. Le duo s'appuya sur elle pour regarder puis suivirent le rire de leur amie. Qu'ils étaient bêtes. C'était un piège et ils tombaient en plein dedans. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Parfois la logique c'est aussi trouver les pièges stupides des énigmes. Pour entrer dans notre salle commune on en a beaucoup des comme ça!

\- Preuve que tu es bien une Serdaigle. Non mais vraiment, c'est logique _. Le bateau flotte_! Que l'eau monte ou descend ça ne change rien au coquillage qui pend sur son bateau.

\- Et oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle une bonne blague, merci Rowena, pouffa Harold. Autant je suis intelligent sur certains points autant ce genre de choses je plonge toujours direct dans le panneau.

\- Pareil, dit la rouquine.

La blonde leur sourit et se stoppa devant la seconde porte. La première était en bois et celle-ci en bronze. Elle toucha la poignée, l'inscription arriva.

" _Bravo, ta logique est bonne mais sauras-tu trouver celle-ci:_

 _Un navire prend feu en haute mer._

 _Tous les matelots, sauf le capitaine, se sauvent dans le canot de sauvetage._

 _Le capitaine plonge et nage sous l'eau pendant environ 90 mètres. Il entend une explosion._

 _Lorsqu'il revient à la surface quelques instants plus tard, il entend une autre explosion._

 _Le capitaine rejoint le canot et est repêché par les matelots._

 _Le capitaine mentionne qu'il a entendu les deux explosions._

 _Les marins n'ont entendu qu'une seule explosion!_

 _Tous disent la vérité. Comment est-ce possible? "_

\- Oh là là, encore un truc compliqué. Répliqua Mérida après un long silence. C'est de la logique bizarre. Je veux dire on a pas assez d'informations. Ou alors, c'est un truc tout con comme tout à l'heure du genre. Le bateau a craqué plusieurs fois sous son poids. Ou les marins sont en fait à moitié sourds à cause de l'accident.

\- Peut-être est-ce quelque chose de plus technique, par rapport au chef non?

Harold se tourna vers Raiponce pour connaître son point de vue. Celle-ci approuva:

\- Oui je crois savoir ce que c'est. Mais j'ai peur de me tromper.

\- Essaye toujours, au pire... On a le droit à plusieurs chances non?

\- Non une seule, répliqua-t-elle. C'est écrit en tout petit là.

\- Sympa pour les précisions, protesta la rouquine.

Raiponce se frotta longuement le menton. Puis elle se décida.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre option.

Une fois inscrite sa solution, le duo la poussa presque pour voir l'explication. Harold poussa un grand "oh" d'admiration.

\- Si! Si tu as raison c'est super logique en fait! Bravo vraiment, tu penses à tout!

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses gonds, Raiponce s'en félicita elle même. Encore une énigme qui aurait bien figuré à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Mérida se mordit la lèvre et les suivit:

\- Bah en fait pour tout vous dire moi je ne savais même pas ça.

\- Maintenant tu sauras que _le son voyage plus rapidement sous l'eau_. De ce fait le capitaine entend la détonation sous l'eau et quand il remonte, il l'entend à nouveau, c'est la même explosion donc.

\- Futée, vraiment c'est pas ma petite Serdy d'amour pour rien.

Mérida la prit par les épaules d'où elle rit joyeusement. Raiponce en était fière de son esprit longuement travaillé par les livres, Poudlard et ses envies de découverte.

La marche fut un peu plus longue, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin dans les sous-sol humides du château. On entendait le flot s'écouler contre la pierre au plafond. Il devait être carrément sous l'étendue d'eau. Puis ils atteignirent la dernière porte à énigme, en argent. Rebelote, une inscription arriva dès que la poignée fut touchée.

" _Oh je vois, en plus d'un esprit logique, voilà un esprit cultivé. Il ne te reste donc plus qu'à montrer toutes tes compétences, toi qui prétends pour la relique! Voilà ta dernière énigme:_

 _Je suis dans l'étang et au fond du jardin, je commence la nuit et finis le matin mais surtout j'apparais deux fois dans l'année, qui suis-je ? "_

Mérida étant à court d'idées, laissa la blonde dans son énigme. Harold approuva en se taisant. Il pensait à Krokmou qui n'avait pas pu , encore une fois, descendre avec eux. Il pensa également à Valka. Elle devait être arrivée sur Beurk. Comment son père avait réagi? Il avait tellement envie de savoir. Mérida de son côté pensa une nouvelle fois à sa mère. A chaque fois qu'elle cogitait c'était sur ce point. Une malédiction? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier...

Coupant court à leurs réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit devant le sourire espiègle de leur blonde. Elle avait été rapide:

\- Trop facile celle-ci. C'était simplement la _Lettre N!_

\- Oh! Mais oui en effet deux fois dans année et tout ça. Je suis impressionné.

\- Pareil, heureusement qu'elle est avec nous hein. Entre ça et ses stratégies de fou. Je me souviens encore de la partie d'échecs en première année. Epique.

\- Ca suffit je vais finir par rougir, répliqua la blonde en se cachant le visage.

\- Mais elle a raison, taquina Harold.

\- Toi aussi tu fais de très bons plans!

\- Ah je ne le conteste pas.

Le dragonnier lui tira la langue que Raiponce répondit d'un faux bougonnement.

Puis enfin ils parvinrent devant la porte dorée surmontée d'un superbe aigle bleu. La blonde sut tout de suite quoi faire et ne perdit pas une minute de plus.

\- C'est parti, la dernière relique sera à nous.

Le duo approuva tout en jetant des regards en arrière. Toujours personne c'était bon signe.

- _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être. Là-bas, ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître. La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence animait son amour des bienfaits de la science. Rowena disait : Donnons la culture à ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre. Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans sa classe._

L'aigle ouvrit grand son bec et poussa un cri perçant puis il tourna autour de la porte qui lourdement se scinda en deux. Habitué, le trio se protégea pour ne pas recevoir trois tonnes de poussière dans la figure. Après quelques toussotements, ils se tournèrent derrière eux pour encore une fois se sécuriser. Puis Raiponce serra les poings et entra toute seule. Un voile apparut. Le couple se mit alors en position de défense devant celle-ci. Prêt à tout pour ne plus se faire avoir.

La blonde respira un grand coup et fixa l'aigle royal endormi dans son nid de paille. Il était aussi géant que les autres créatures précédentes. La Serdaigle s'approcha doucement :

\- Excusez-moi...

Ce ne fut pas assez fort, elle augmenta le volume:

\- Hem, Excusez-moi!

Une aile se leva puis la tête sortit de dessous. Deux yeux jaunes profonds se plantèrent dans les prunelles mal assurées de Raiponce. Il l'analysa en pénétrant dans son esprit. La blonde se laissa faire et tenta de sourire:

\- Je...Je viens chercher la relique de Serdaigle. Enfin non, je veux prouver que j'en suis digne aussi. Et je passerais une épreuve si il le faut. Mais je force à rien. Mais j'en ai besoin en fait...

L'aigle sembla sourire face à la petite blondinette angélique. Il bailla puis parla, toujours sans ouvrir le bec.

- _Bien le bonjour jeune enfant. Il est très rare que des sorciers parviennent jusqu'à moi. Cela faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais vu de personne. Cela grâce aux fantômes qui gardent fidèlement l'entrée et qu'on ne peut pas tuer._

Raiponce eut un rire nerveux. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas leur soutirer quoi que ce soit et si il ne voulaient pas se montrer la porte restait scellée.

\- _Mais je vois que ton esprit , ta culture et ta gentillesse semblent être prometteurs. Si ils ont pensé que tu étais digne de passer un test alors ils doivent avoir raison._

\- Je... Oui je pense en avoir les qualités requises. Après c'est à vous d'en juger.

L'aigle approuva:

- _Sagesse et réflexion. J'aime beaucoup ton esprit jeune enfant aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête. De l'amitié, des épreuves, de l'envie à foison. Découverte, passion, voyage, curiosité! Ah cela me rappelle tellement Rowena. C'est une première. Alors allons-y. Je t'offrirais la relique avec joie si tu réussis mais attention, elle est néfaste pour le monde et pour soi-même._

\- En effet, je suis au courant mais je suis prête à tout ça. J'ai besoin de cette relique.

- _Nous verrons ça._

Raiponce se prépara à s'évanouir et s'assit aussitôt au sol. Cela arriva juste après où elle fut la seule à tomber dans une position décente. Dans une obscurité totale elle attendit sagement. Rien ne se servait de se presser. C'est alors qu'apparut devant elle une bonne dizaine de portes comportant chacune un numéro de un à dix. Sur chacune se tenait une sorte d'écran avec un film qui montrait différentes choses. La blonde s'approcha de l'une d'elle, la toute première, et regarda l'écran. Dessus elle se fixait elle-même qui mangeait calmement en compagnie de ses amis. Ils riaient et s'amusaient. Cela la fit sourire même si Jack était présent et semblait lui tenir la main. Son cœur se serra.

La voix de l'aigle résonna en écho:

- _Voici ton épreuve. Je te propose dix situations différentes. Chacune créée à l'aide de ton esprit. Parmi celles-ci, choisit la porte qui te donne le plus envie. Derrière une seule d'entre elles se trouve la relique de Rowena Serdaigle. Pour les autres elles seront vides. Alors à toi de savoir ce que tu veux réellement. Bonne chance petite demoiselle, tu as de grandes qualités. Réfléchis comme une Serdaigle et tu sauras._

Le silence revint lourdement. Rien que la première porte Raiponce en avait rêvé pendant des nuits entières. Que tous les quatre se réunissent ensemble à s'amuser sans soucis en tête. Avec Jack...

Raiponce secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle se mit donc à marcher le long des portes l'une après l'autre. Sur la seconde elle avait une famille. Elle et Jack avaient des enfants, à côté se tenait Elsa sa cousine avec Anna puis Mérida et Harold avec des triplés. Elle en rit mais avoua qu'elle avait très envie d'avoir une vraie famille aussi. La troisième montra Raiponce en train de marcher le long des routes. Les décors défilaient rapidement, elle partait partout , en chine, en inde, en Amérique. Elle voyait de tout. Un voyage qui lui montra tout ce que le monde possédait pour elle. La blonde se mordit la lèvre, ce qu'elle pouvait en rêver de partir découvrir le monde. Son plus profond rêve d'enfance.

A la quatrième, Raiponce faisait des pâtisseries dans son propre magasin. Ses amis venaient les goûter et adoraient le résultat. La blonde en était ravie sur l'image et même en vrai elle aurait bien voulu que ça se réalise. Arrivée à la moitié elle regarda l'écran, celui-ci lui montra une journée à Poudlard. Toute l'armé Rebelle était là, avec le Big Four pour chanter et danser. Puis ensuite ils allaient en cours et étudiaient des choses formidables. Un vœu qu'elle avait dans le cœur depuis son départ du château. La suivante montra la blonde en Médicomage qui soignait avec ses cheveux magiques. Tout le monde lui en était reconnaissant et elle montrait fièrement un brevet à son nom. Encore un désir futur pour son métier comme elle en avait parlé à Flitwick.

Après ce fut un film sur elle même avec ses parents biologiques. Son cœur se serra à nouveau quant elle les revit. Ils lui souriaient et ensembles marchaient main dans la main le long des rues. Chacun l'appelait petite princesse et elle portait sa belle couronne dorée.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent. Pourvu qu'ils soient en sécurité...

Elle continua sa route sur la huitième porte. Celle-ci représentait Raiponce qui dormait calmement dans l'herbe. Elle était entourée de fleurs et contemplait le ciel. Une journée d'été où rien ne la dérangeait. Elle avait un livre sur les genoux. Joyeuse.

Cela lui redonna le sourire. Elle regarda alors les deux dernières portes. L'avant dernière la montrait en train de parler de son savoir à des enfants avides d'apprendre. Elle était professeur à Poudlard et enseignait le monde de la magie dans son ensemble heureuse de faire connaître la vérité. Puis la dernière était simplement un film sur elle et Jack. Oui ils étaient ensembles au travail, ensembles dans une maison, ensembles dans le lit...

Elle se mit à rougir quant des images érotiques défilèrent devant elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce genre de choses ce qui la décontenança et c'était voulu de la part de l'aigle. La Serdaigle repartit donc en arrière et se stoppa au milieu:

\- Je veux toutes ces choses. Comment suis-je censée n'en choisir qu'une? Mes amis, mes passions, mes envies, ma famille, mes futurs projets... Je veux tout ça...

Finalement ce fut plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'attendait à une énigme encore une fois mais là c'était quelque chose de très personnel. Et son seul indice était de réfléchir comme une Serdaigle...

\- Hum. En somme qu'est-ce qu'une Serdaigle ferait vraiment. Ce que j'ai envie tout au fond de moi. Un rêve très profond peut-être? Que j'ai depuis toujours en moi et qui fait de moi la Serdaigle que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour Rowena.

La blonde tourna en rond. Tout en ayant une main sur le menton:

\- Rowena était très intelligente. Elle avait une grande sagesse. Elle adorait voyager et se passionnait pour beaucoup de choses. En somme, sans me vanter, ce sont mes qualités. Calme et réfléchie... Qui veut toujours tout découvrir. En fait c'est pour ça que je suis à Serdaigle. Car j'aime apprendre, j'aime tout savoir et surtout j'aime tout voir. Le monde qui m'entoure... C'est ce que le choixpeau pensait.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes de réflexion avant de se stopper. Sous l'œil espiègle de l'aigle elle se mit à regarder chacune des portes. La première et la seconde ne faisaient pas d'elle une vraie Serdaigle mais plus une Poufsouffle loyale. Donc non. Tout ce qui concernait les autres était très bien mais pas ce qu'il fallait. Les futures envies de travail? C'était plutôt une ambition comme les Serpentard même si c'était assez différent. Finalement après avoir trié ses traits de caractère qui constituaient les autres portes il n'en resta plus qu'une. Ca ne pouvait donc être que celle-ci. Elle sourit:

\- Bien sûr j'aurais dû m'en douter. Après tout à mon arrivée à Poudlard ça à toujours été mon rêve. Et même avant, quand j'étais enfermée dans ma tour. Quand je lisais ou regardais les lumières danser par la fenêtre. Oui moi je voulais m'évader. Et en plus c'est dans le poème. Ah la la.

Elle se frappa le front puis se plaça devant la porte numéro trois. Elle regarda le petit film qui la faisait voyager à travers le monde. Voir tout ce que la Terre lui offrait. Découvrir d'autres cultures. Son sourire s'élargit. Depuis toute petite elle rêvait de parcourir le monde. Et cela avait déjà bien commencé en Grande-Bretagne depuis cette année. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un prémice, et c'est cela, en plus de son esprit, de sa sagesse et de son intelligence, qui faisait d'elle une pure et parfaite Serdaigle. Comme Rowena.

" _Le volatile aime une chose essentielle, La liberté qu'il parcourt dans le ciel. C'est ce qu'il attend d'un futur descendant, Qu'il voyage en tout temps._

 _Vivant sa passion sans détour, Il attendra fatalement sur la pointe de sa tour. Aimant l'intelligence et la sagesse, Au travers toi il devra trouver culture et gentillesse."_

Prenant la poignée, elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Son cœur fit un bon quant elle fixa devant elle un objet installé sur une petite table en or. Elle le fixa longuement, c'était une sorte d'énorme poêle en fonte. Une masse plutôt légère malgré son apparence qui était bleue foncé et argentée sur la poignée. Bien entendu le fidèle aigle royal trônait sur ce pommeau. Elle s'en saisit, avec attention et fébrilité.

Une fois fait tout devint noir et elle retomba dans le monde réel. La masse en forme de poêle dans la main elle sourit et se releva. Elle était au comble du bonheur. Tous avaient leur relique désormais. Réussissant les épreuves et prouvant qu'ils étaient les dignes héritiers, les réincarnations même des fondateurs. L'aigle put disparaître gaiement sa mission terminée, la mettant encore en garde.

Raiponce accourut et retrouva le duo qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Une grande accolade eut lieu. Des larmes de joie et de nervosité. Enfin c'était fini, ils avaient leur relique. Tout le monde était entier. Tout était parfait. Et pourtant... Oui pourtant, en une fraction de seconde tout allait de nouveau s'écrouler mais ça ils ne le surent que bien trop tard.


	76. (Année 7) Chp 15 Désillusion

**Voilà la fin de l'année 7 première partie! La suivante sera la seconde partie alias la bataille de Poudlard !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **...**

Chp 15: Désillusion

Satisfaits de leur réussite, le trio se relâcha. Ils remontèrent doucement le chemin qui menait à la surface. Des rires et des cris parcouraient en écho la caverne souterraine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Ils passèrent les portes les unes après les autres.

\- C'est extra, une masse plate, comme ça tu vas pouvoir donner de grands coups dans la tête des Mangemorts, pouffa Mérida.

\- Oh je l'ai déjà fait avec une poêle tu sais lors du tournoi des duos de sorciers. Enfin ce n'était pas des Mangemorts mais c'était utile. Oh et je t'ai raconté une fois j'ai assommé Flynn au championnat de Quidditch! Une drôle de rencontre.

\- Excellent, s'emporta Harold. J'imagine tellement la scène.

\- Eh ouais je sais me protéger je ne suis pas une pauvre petite fille sans défense.

Raiponce passa la dernière porte en bois et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Mérida la suivit tout en déviant la conversation sur son arc.

\- Mon père m'a appris à tirer à l'arc dès l'âge de quatre ans. Je crois que je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça, encore aujourd'hui ça m'est utile.

\- Moi pareil mon père m'a appris le maniement de la hache, enchaîna Harold. Il disait que pour se battre contre des dragons rien ne valait mieux qu'une arme létale. Les sortilèges sont souvent inefficaces contre eux.

\- Dans un sens il a raison, répliqua Raiponce. Il faut trois Stupefix pour en immobiliser un adulte.

\- De toute façon je ne leur ferais jamais de mal moi! Je les aime trop.

\- Non c'est pas vrai? taquina Mérida.

Le trio arriva à l'entrée du tunnel. Ils sortirent et se firent accueillir par les fantômes. Ceux-ci les félicitèrent et répliquèrent une nouvelle fois que Raiponce était leur nouvelle maîtresse. Elle rougit longuement et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester.

\- Non vraiment, avec mes amis on doit... Euh battre un mage noir.

\- Mais vous seriez tellement bien ici, on vous tiendrait compagnie et on protégerait le château!

\- Allons allons, je reviendrais vous voir c'est promis mais maintenant ce n'est pas possible.

Mérida tira la blonde par le bras pour qu'ils retournent à l'entrée sous les mines dépressives des non-vivants.

\- On a eu ce que l'on voulait, pas la peine de tergiverser, affirma la rouquine. Maintenant on... On... Euh on fait quoi?

Harold se stoppa sur la poignée de la porte de sortie:

\- C'est vrai ça. On a les reliques mais et maintenant?

Harold ouvrit la porte en cogitant. Les filles le suivirent. Leur but n'était pas que d'avoir les reliques, ce n'était que des armes. Un prémice au combat. De retour à l'air libre, ils purent prendre une longue respiration en s'étirant les bras. Seul Harold sembla contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda sa petite amie.

Ils entamèrent leur marche sur le pont.

\- Euh... Où sont Krokmou et Fumseck?

\- Sûrement en balade à force d'attendre, suggéra Raiponce qui fixait sa poêle d'un air ravi.

\- Je lui ai pourtant dit de rester ici.

Les trois se regardèrent. Mais c'était trop tard. Avant de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, les apprentis se firent attaquer par d'énormes lianes blanches venues du dessous du pont. Elles s'agrippèrent à eux les saucissonnant comme des bâtons. Ne pouvant répliquer, les bras collés contre son corps, Mérida poussa un juron. Comment avaient-ils pû se relâcher ainsi?

La rouquine mordit ses lianes qui se resserrèrent encore plus. Harold se changea en Animagus qui brisa les liens mais il se toqua contre un mur invisible. Raiponce réussit à dégager sa main au même moment pour saisir sa baguette.

\- On est enfermés, hurla Mérida qui fixait son ami loup buter contre quelque chose.

\- On est tombés dans leur piège! Finite Inc...

\- Accio Baguette!

L'arme de Raiponce s'envola dans la main de Gothel qui salivait de joie.

\- Les Mangemorts, grogna la rouquine.

La Gryffondore se débattit avec rage, réussissant à s'extirper des lianes. Aussitôt fait elle prit son arc et tira une énorme flèche dorée sur le mur imperceptible.

Celui-ci sembla se briser. Sauf que soudainement, le contre coup de cette attaque fut dévastatrice. Des éclairs apparurent qui électrocutèrent les trois adolescents tombant au sol, se tordant de douleur. Frollo apparut d'entre les fourrés, d'un rire plus puissant que jamais.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce coup-ci nous sommes bien préparés. Ces échecs nous auront servi de leçon.

Il faisait une tête victorieuse et planta ses doigts les uns contre les autres frénétiquement.

\- Vous auriez dû être plus vigilants, s'avança à son tour Drago Point Sanglant. Nous avons placés sept pièges bien rodés sur ce pont. De la pure magie noire, indétectable et efficace.

Les apprentis se tordaient toujours de douleur malgré la fin du sortilège.

\- Oh vous m'excuserez, répliqua Frollo avec cruauté, j'ai utilisé un sortilège égal au Doloris mais qui dure plus longtemps. C'est tellement dommage que vous n'ayez pas un peu plus résisté, j'avais prévu d'autres sortilèges en réserve!

Mérida lui fit un regard noir malgré la bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Raiponce commença à rouler des yeux. Gothel s'en approcha:

\- Je crois qu'on a des comptes à se rendre. Incarcerem.

Ligotée de nouveau, Raiponce n'avait plus la tête ni la force de résister. Mérida tenta en vain de se relever mais Frollo avait prévu le coup et la stupéfixa violemment au sol. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il s'approcha et se mit par dessus elle:

\- Pitié ce genre de chose ne marche pas deux fois avec moi.

Drago Point Sanglant usa de sa magie pour redonner à Harold une forme humaine. Celui-ci prit sa baguette et répliqua d'un Expelliarmus.

\- Où est Krokmou!? Je ne le demanderais pas deux fois!

Il avait le teint rouge de colère. Il sortit sa relique et la pointa sur son ennemi. Celui-ci eut un rictus:

\- Oh je l'ai juste assommé et enchaîné à un arbre. J'ai aussi dû déplumer ce satané oiseau de malheur qui me tournait autour. Mais rien de grave, je vais les prendre avec moi, dans mon armée!

\- Non, jamais!

Harold se rua sur son ennemi et lui asséna un coup de hache magistral qui l'envoya au tapis. Frollo en profita pour lancer un Stupefix par derrière lui. Harold tomba raide.

\- Vraiment on ne vous a rien appris du combat? Ne pas foncer tête baissée dans les pièges. Et surtout regarder autour de soi quand on attaque quelqu'un. Enfin à quatre contre un c'était perdu d'avance. Et par chance on ne peut pas transplaner dans ce domaine.

Mordu s'avança et s'occupa de garder les filles qui tombèrent dans le coma. Harold grogna mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Drago se releva douloureusement. Avec une grosse massue il se vengea et frappa la tête d'Harold qui partit à son tour dans le néant. C'était une grande réussite.

\- Très bonne stratégie, commenta Gothel. On aurait dû commencer par là.

\- Non au contraire, tant que nous n'avions pas les reliques cela nous désavantageait. Mais maintenant que nous avons les trois, notre maître sera aux anges ha ha ha.

Le vil ministre s'empara des trois objets en question et hurla sa réussite. Trois pour le prix d'une!

C'était le néant. Il n'y avait aux alentours que des murmures à peine audibles. Le seul son perceptible était des gouttes de pluie qui s'étalaient sur la pierre. Il semblait pleuvoir à torrent dehors. Mérida se sentit revenir à elle. Les yeux mi clos elle entrouvrit les paupières. La rouquine se massa la nuque avec douleur. Elle fixa la pièce qui était si sombre qu'on ne voyait absolument rien à part une ouverture sur l'extérieur, pleine de barreaux. Le tonnerre gronda plusieurs fois avant que Mérida ne réussisse à se mettre en tailleur. Sa tête tournait. Elle avait la nausée.

A ses côtés elle entendit Harold se lever à son tour en maugréant. Il se massait l'épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et réveilla Raiponce un peu plus loin. Celle-ci était couverte de bleus. Avec difficulté la Serdaigle se posa contre le mur en pierre. Mérida la regarda et commença à se souvenir:

\- On... On est prisonniers?

Harold approuva amèrement de la tête.

\- On a baissé notre garde une fois les trois reliques en notre possession... Du coup voilà, retour à la case départ... On est... Tellement stupides!

La rage lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement depuis plusieurs mois? Tout ce travail pour rien. Les reliques étaient en possession de l'ennemi grâce à eux. Quant à leur avenir? Peu reluisant à son noble avis.

Mérida couvrit la blonde de sa cape. Il faisait très froid c'était la nuit. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes à l'extérieur dont une bonne partie de l'eau s'écoula par leur petite ouverture et s'entassa sur le sol.

\- Je crois que pendant notre inconscience les Mangemorts en ont profité. Gothel s'est acharnée sur Raiponce...

\- Et ce n'est que le début...

Harold ne voyait plus une once d'espoir. Tout était passé de lumière à noirceur en quelques minutes.

La Gryffondore ne sut quoi répondre et se plaça à côté de son amie pour la réchauffer. La pauvre Serdaigle n'avait même plus la force de parler. Dire que plus tôt dans la journée elle avait tenu sa relique en main. Juste quelques minutes...

Le silence tomba dans la prison. Personne n'avait le cœur à la conversation. Plus de baguette, plus de relique. C'était la fin. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils avaient atterri et étaient tous seuls dans leur petite geôle de pierre. La nuit s'écoula longuement entrecoupée de la pluie et du tonnerre. Le trio somnola à moitié et ne fut réveillé qu'au petit matin par un son de porte. Celle-ci grinça sur ses gonds.

Mérida se releva et fixa Frollo avancer vers elle. Il referma précautionneusement la porte. Elle n'allait jamais s'échapper d'ici, pas avec lui et son long travail. Il avait quand même mis quatre jours à placer tous ses pièges sur le pont.

\- Vous! Espèce de monstre!

\- Oh, dit-il faussement indigné. Madame est vexée d'avoir travaillé si dur pour que finalement je vole tout son travail? J'en exulte. Notre maître est enfin fier de moi et m'a félicité. Par ailleurs il viendra bientôt vous chercher pour... vous parler.

Un rictus envahit son visage. A la pensée de revoir Voldemort, le trio trembla. Mérida perdit de sa superbe.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour, en espérant que votre chambre vous plaise.

Il ricana et leur lança des bouts de pain dur. Comme si il nourrissait des canards. Il se délecta de leur mine triste et déconfite.

Quand il claqua la porte pour repartir, Mérida poussa un juron et lança un doigt d'honneur.

\- Je crois que si un jour j'ai l'opportunité de l'avoir sous ma baguette je finirais par le torturer jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Harold froidement.

Voldemort les appela le lendemain même. Affamé et faible, le trio fut obligé de se lever et de suivre Frollo. Sorti de la geôle, Harold fixa les autres pièces qui semblaient conduire à d'autres cellules. Il distingua des yeux le fixer par un trou dans une des portes. Il eut l'impression de reconnaître ce regard aux yeux verts pétillants mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder on le tira en avant.

Ils montèrent une volée d'escaliers pour se retrouver dans une entrée de manoir. C'était une maison de sang-pur au vu des cadres, des têtes d'elfes accrochées sur le mur et des babioles de luxe. Ils furent tous conduits dans un salon au premier étage. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Raiponce remarqua deux petits yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Ceux-ci partirent en courant dès que Voldemort éleva la voix.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà? Trois petits joueurs qui pensaient pouvoir me doubler.

Son ton était glacial et farouche. Les filles ainsi qu'Harold sentirent leur estomac se retourner. Comme si un manège à sensation les faisaient tourner dans tous les sens. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis si longtemps... Rien que sa présence était une pression telle que la peur coulait dans leur regard.

La team Frollo était au complet. Ils avaient l'air au point culminant de leur bonheur, ayant reçu les félicitations de leur maître. Voldemort fit s'asseoir les fugitifs par terre devant lui. Il sourit et prit une voix faussement amicale.

\- Alors dîtes-moi. Que vouliez-vous faire avec ces reliques? Me défaire, peut-être?

Personne n'osait répondre. Mérida déglutit par trois fois.

\- Alors? Répondez.

Il tonna fortement. Mérida sursauta:

\- Oui. On pensait que... La puissance pourrait... Nous aider à vous vaincre...

Sa voix partit dans les aigus. Mais au moins Voldemort ne soupçonna pas qu'ils étaient au courant pour les Armowed ainsi que de la façon de défaire son invincibilité.

\- Oh vous pensiez me battre avec ça. Comme c'est mignon.

Il se saisit de sa baguette de sureau. Un sourire s'étira du coin de ses lèvres:

\- Vous savez je comptais vous tuer, mais, au vu du mal que vous avez apporté dans mes divers projets. Je pense que la mort serait bien trop douce. Et puis, grâce à vous j'ai trois armes surpuissantes en plus dans ma collection, ce n'est pas négligeable. Cependant, je vais vous apprendre que se dresser contre Lord Voldemort est le pire des châtiments. Vous avez mal choisi votre camp, maintenant que la résistance est morte et enterrée. Vous avez choisi le camp des perdants, des faibles.

\- La résistance est encore en vie! S'égosilla Mérida.

Ce fut la parole de trop. Son impulsivité... Fut payée d'un lourd châtiment.

\- ENDOLORIS!

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Un hurlement déchirant envahit la pièce. Harold se releva pour l'aider et reçut le même sortilège.

Raiponce ne bougea pas d'un poil, les larmes coulant ses joues. Elle ne pouvait même pas se déplacer tellement Gothel l'avait rouée de coups. Voldemort avait la lèvre qui tressautait alors que son sortilège rouge faisait rouler les apprentis devant lui. Il rit sans s'en rendre compte. La joie à son paroxysme. Voldemort pointa ensuite Raiponce du doigt:

\- Astoria, je te la confie. Enferme-la dans une chambre, seule, et garde-la bien. Pour ta réussite je t'autorise à l'utiliser. Mais fais attention, une certaine personne ne doit surtout pas s'approcher de sa cachette.

\- Bien , merci maître!

Astoria se délecta de sa proie et l'empoigna par le bras. Raiponce poussa des cris de douleurs et fut tirée hors de la pièce. Elle entendait les hurlements de souffrance de ses amis.

Une fois tout en haut du manoir, Raiponce fut enfermée dans une pièce noire et sans fenêtre. Dans un grenier repoussant. Gothel en profita pour user des cheveux magiques. Retrouvant son teint de pêche. Puis elle la peigna en chantonnant.

\- Ah je t'avais tellement mise en garde, tu es stupide Raiponce. Stupide d'avoir espéré t'en sortir sans moi. D'avoir cru que trois petits adolescents pourraient s'occuper du grand Jedusor. Moi qui le connaît avec Pitch depuis bien longtemps, je savais que tu perdrais. Maintenant regarde dans quel état tu es? Pathétique.

Astoria mit sa main devant la bouche pour rire avec cruauté.

\- Toi et moi on va repartir de zéro d'accord? On va recommencer à vivre toutes les deux ensembles, comme si jamais tu n'avais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Raiponce tourna la tête et força sa gorge à parler.

\- Jamais.

Son regard était dur. Gothel pinça ses lèvres, son visage se décomposa en une haine sans limite. Elle recommença à la battre violemment. La blonde subit son châtiment mais ne regrettait pas sa réponse. C'était fini d'être une poupée. Jamais plus!

Renvoyés dans le cachot, Harold et Mérida comprenaient à quel point ils allaient en perdre la tête si ils se faisaient encore torturer comme ça. La douleur lancinaient leur membre et ils sentaient leur esprit confus. La pauvre rouquine dut se coucher sous le regard protecteur d'Harold qui la recouvrit de sa cape - Laissée sur le sol après leur départ-.

\- Moi qui voulais tant te protéger, vous protéger même. Je suis... Je suis inutile et faible.

Les larmes d'Harold s'écrasèrent sur sa petite amie qui lui sourit. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue:

\- Allons, tu n'y peux rien. On a donné... Notre maximum, dit-elle avec difficulté. Je crois que la prophétie mentionnait le fait qu'on pourrait mourir. Et finalement on aura pris...Ce chemin _kof kof_.

Harold mit sa main sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux comme pour sentir une chaleur perdue.

\- Je t'aime Mérida. Du fond du cœur.

\- Ne dis pas ça, on est encore vivants, il y a... De l'espoir...

\- Hum... Au cas où.

Mérida soupira:

\- Moi aussi je t'aime gros idiot. Comme jamais je n'avais ressenti ça.

Le dragonnier sourit tristement puis relâcha sa main et la laissa se reposer. Il avait un corps plus consistant qu'elle pour résister aux Doloris. Il s'assit donc et la surveilla. C'est alors qu'il entendit un sifflement.

\- Psssst

Il leva les yeux vers la porte et se dirigea pour regarder par le trou. Il recroisa les magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Harold, c'est toi?

\- ... Esméralda!?

\- Chut! Pas si fort!

\- Désolé...

La belle bohémienne lui sourit:

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, mais triste de savoir que toi aussi tu as été capturé par Frollo.

\- Eh oui, moi de même... Toute la cour a été arrêtée?

\- Oui, peu de temps après votre départ... Frollo a débarqué et nous a tous envoyés au cachot.

\- Je pense que c'est de notre faute, déprima Harold. Si nous n'étions pas venus, Frollo ne vous aurait pas trouvés. J'en suis certain.

\- C'est possible mais je ne vous en veux pas. Tôt ou tard cela devait arriver.

\- Oui...

Harold baissa les yeux, emplis de colère et de tristesse.

\- Par contre quelqu'un veut te parler.

\- Ah?

\- Madame, je vous laisse le champ libre.

\- Merci ma petite.

La voix de la vieille Cathy Cerda résonna. Harold ne la reconnut pas et elle dut se présenter.

\- Oh vous! Mais... Vous êtes captive depuis plus de deux ans, j'ai vu votre disparation dans le journal en début de sixième année! J'ai même été dans votre maison...

\- Je sais.

\- Ah?

La vieille Cathy Cerda sourit malicieusement, elle avait peine à tenir debout. Esméralda l'aida.

\- Je suis une voyante, j'ai même crée votre prophétie. Et je vous attendais.

Harold avala durement les paroles:

\- Que... Donc c'était prédestiné qu'on finirait ici?

\- L'avenir n'est pas statique mais il y en avait de fortes probabilités. Tôt ou tard notre rencontre était inéluctable. Je dois vous parler de la malédiction de Madame Elinor qui est ici présente.

Le Poufsouffle se retourna sur Mérida. Elle semblait dormir profondément.

\- Dîtes-moi tout!

\- J'y compte bien. C'est ma mission.

Elle respira un grand coup.

\- Le problème de la maman de votre amie n'est pas la potion en elle même. Elle change vraiment le caractère d'une personne. Ce changement d'apparence est dû à une malédiction. Tout est de ma faute. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Harold écouta patiemment.

\- Par le passé, un sorcier voulut se démarquer de ses trois frères. Il voulait gagner la guerre et protéger son territoire pour montrer à son père qu'il était digne du trône. Celui-ci était aussi ambitieux que les Serpentards. Il me demanda donc une solution magique pour l'aider à gagner les guerres qui régnaient à cette époque. Je lui ai offert une arme incassable qui atteignait toujours sa cible. Mais je l'ai mis en garde, cette lame ne devait servir que pour les batailles. Si il l'empoignait contre sa famille il serait maudit à jamais. L'homme n'écouta pas mes recommandations. Il gagna la guerre, mais le chef de famille choisit un autre frère pour gouverner. Désabusé, le sorcier décida de tuer ses propres frères pour prendre la place de tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Si bien que la malédiction tomba et qu'il fut changé en ours. Pour l'éternité. Il gagna des instincts animaux au fil du temps et s'oublia. Il attaqua le propre restant de sa famille qui tomba dans le néant. Une tragédie regrettable mais je l'avais prévenu. Tout a un prix.

La vieille avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de reprendre.

\- Cependant à cause de cela, Mordu a finit par griffer nombre de ses ennemis et la malédiction s'est transmise par le sang... Je n'avais pas prévu ce cas de figure, si bien que des _Elinor_ il en existe des tonnes. Mais il faut tout de même un élément déclencheur. Vouloir briser sa famille réveille la malédiction endormie dans les personnes griffées. Votre amie, en voulant changer sa mère et briser leur lien familial, a activé le déclic. Voilà comment Madame Dunbroch a finit dans cet état. Et les Mangemorts s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ils ont trouvé Mordu dans la forêt un jour. Ils l'ont pris sous leur coupe et font pareil pour cette femme. Cependant, Elinor a encore sa conscience et résiste. Voilà pourquoi maintenant ils veulent la tuer.

Le dragonnier déglutit. C'était une effroyable histoire. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule.

\- M..Mérida...

\- Comment briser cette malédiction? Je sais que tout est de me faute et je... Je prendrais mes responsabilités. J'aurais dû arrêter mes caprices et expliquer calmement à ma mère. Comme une fille mature. Alors s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à avoir une seconde chance!

La vieille femme réfléchit, son corbeau hurlant dans la cellule. La pauvre rouquine se tenait contre la porte, soutenue par Harold.

\- Et bien... Tenta Cathy. Il se peut qu'en reliant à nouveau le lien brisé, la malédiction disparaisse à son tour mais ce n'est que spéculation. Je fais des malédictions mais je ne les défais pas.

\- Je dois juste lui dire que je l'aime?

\- Je pense que c'est plus profond que cela. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est déjà ça, merci...

Mérida planta sa tête contre la porte et se frappa. Comment renouer ce lien brisé? Harold la retint pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal. C'est alors qu'un bruit d'ours retentit. Mérida fixa le trou et trouva un museau sortir de celui d'en face. Ses larmes s'écrasèrent en torrent:

\- Maman! Maman je suis tellement désolée pour tout! Pitié pardonne-moi, je vais faire en sorte de te ramener à ton état normal, je t'aime tellement...

Mérida sortit son bras par le trou et tenta d'atteindre l'autre côté, qui était bien trop loin. Elinor poussa quelques cris d'ours pour lui répondre.

\- SILENCE LA DEDANS!

Drago Point Sanglant hurla depuis la porte du haut et envoya un sortilège de Repulso. Des deux côtés Elinor et Mérida se firent envoyer valser contre les murs. La pauvre rouquine tomba dans l'inconscience. Harold grogna en fixant les yeux de Drago qui lui souriait:

\- Là c'est beaucoup mieux. J'ai hâte que l'on vous tue, que le calme revienne au manoir ha ha ha. Oh et au fait, Haddock, ton dragon est dur à maîtriser. Je vais devoir le brûler un peu pour le faire obéir !

Son rire aigu résonna dans les sous-sols. Harold hurla de colère et frappa sur la porte avant de s'effondrer au sol. Anéanti. Harold voulait sauver Krokmou. Et Mérida voulait sauver Elinor mais il faudrait déjà se sauver soi même et ça c'était déjà perdu d'avance...

Raiponce se réveilla tard dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans le manoir mais il lui semblait avoir dormi fort longtemps sous le coup de la douleur. Peut-être deux jours au moins. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part le craquement des vieilles planches du grenier. La blonde tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle pensa furtivement à se soigner mais si elle s'endormait à nouveau Gothel la battrait sûrement, cela ne changerait donc rien.

La Serdaigle fixa le plafond. Son cerveau eut du mal de se mettre en route. Que faire? Prisonnière à jamais de Gothel et utilisée comme un simple objet, il en était hors de question. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte, butant dans plusieurs vieux meubles entassés dans la poussière. Une trace sur le sol suivait le corps de Raiponce qui nageait dans la saleté. Une fois contre la porte elle regarda par le trou de la serrure. Là elle sursauta en arrière. Un petit œil bleu la fixait.

\- Qu... Qui est-ce? Balbutia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Euh... Bonjour... Euh... Comment dire? Je reviens.

La blonde entendit des bruits de pas puis plus rien. Elle se massa la nuque. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix féminine. Qui semblait d'ailleurs bien jeune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plancher grinça de nouveau puis la porte se déloqua. C'est alors que Raiponce fixa une petite fille, une adorable enfant aux cheveux bruns, pénétrer dans la pièce avec un plateau.

\- Je t'ai pris à manger! Tiens!

Elle posa le plateau au sol et referma la porte:

\- Par contre je ne peux pas te faire sortir... C'est trop dangereux.

Raiponce la détailla malgré la faible lumière environnante. Ce n'était quand même pas une Mangemort?

\- Que fais-tu dans ce manoir? C'est risqué ici...

\- Oh je sais, on me le dit tout le temps. Mais je suis obligé d'être là. Alors je veux aider un peu et je donne à manger aux prisonniers. C'est la seule chose que j'ai le droit de faire...

La Serdaigle gargouilla au même moment. La petite en rigola et lui approcha le plateau.

\- Tu devrais manger.

\- Hum...

La blonde semblait obnubilée par l'enfant. Elle avait des yeux bleus... si profonds. Elle se servit et avoua que manger faisait du bien.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres? Questionna la petite. Là je viens de faire le tour des cachots, il y a vos deux amis à part puis une autre cellule remplie de prisonniers appartenant à ... Euh c'était quoi déjà? La cour des miracles voilà!

Raiponce s'étrangla à ses mots.

\- Oh non! C'est pas vrai... Tout est vraiment fini alors...

\- Fini?

\- La résistance... - Elle soupira - Je ne vois pas comment nous en sortir maintenant.

La petite sourit:

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir. C'est ce qu'on me dit toujours et je compte bien y croire. Bon c'est vrai que vous êtes dans un sale état mais rien n'est fini. Quelqu'un viendra vous aider.

\- Hein? Qui?

\- Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant, j'ai des ordres.

\- Ah bon? De qui?

L'enfant regarda le plafond malicieusement. Elle semblait heureuse.

\- Mange, tu meurs de faim.

Raiponce fit un faux regard bougon et mangea. La petite semblait ravie.

\- Je vais devoir y aller avant que Gothel ne revienne. Attends encore un jour et tu sauras tout. Garde espoir surtout, comme le dit mon frère, on vaincra. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Et...

Elle s'approcha de la porte en sautillant:

\- C'est vrai que tu es très très jolie! Je suis jalouse. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tant de compliments à ton sujet. Tu es aussi très douce et tes cheveux sont sublimes. Enfin je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Elle sortit et repartit comme elle était venue. Raiponce se bloqua sur place. C'était quoi tout ça? Mais au moins elle se remonta, il y avait encore une lueur d'espérance.

Raiponce entendit Mérida et Harold se faire torturer. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et boucha ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait rien faire... Au même instant Astoria entra dans la pièce, Elle lui ordonna de chanter ou elle recommencerait à la battre. Raiponce obéit, il fallait rester en forme. La femme lui caressa la tête:

\- Tu vois quand tu es sage tout se déroule à merveille. Bonne petite.

Raiponce regarda devant elle sans détourner les yeux. Le regard dur, sans expression. Astoria décida de la titiller:

\- Tu sais quoi? Dès demain on sera tranquille toutes les deux. Frollo a posté une date pour l'exécution de tous les prisonniers du cachots. Ca sera donc le Vingt-trois Avril. Tes deux amis vont s'en aller avec les autres. Certains vont même rentrer de leurs vacances. Il ne restera plus que nous deux.

La Serdaigle se retourna et la fixa méchamment. Les yeux pleins de colère. Astoria adorait ça et empoigna ses lèvres en appuyant fortement sur ses joues.

\- Et oui, adieu les emmerdeurs, on va pouvoir être ensemble pour toujours. Toi et Moi.

Astoria se lécha la lèvre puis poussa Raiponce au sol avant de partir. La blonde frappa des poings.

\- Non, pitié... Ne mourrez pas... Mes amis.

En panique elle se leva et tenta d'arracher la porte. Elle fonça dedans, étripa la poignée mais la magie scellait la pièce. Elle hurla sous le rire d'Astoria qui arrivait dans le salon pour regarder Frollo torturer Mérida. Il prenait son pied, et le pauvre duo perdait leur conscience, comme les parents Londubat. En entendant Mérida donner ses derniers gémissements, la blonde pleura et glissa contre sa porte. Ses poings commençaient à saigner à force de frapper.

Elle rugit de toute la peine de son cœur. Les mains plaquées sur le bois qui rougissait de sang. Elle était au bord du désespoir. Le seul avenir possible? Gothel qui l'utilisait comme objet, ses amis morts et le monde dominé par Voldemort. Elle imagina cette situation en boucle, se laissant aller contre la porte.

\- Je t'en prie... Ne pleure pas Raiponce...

La blonde se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes. Elle cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Cette voix... Non impossible?

Un petit mouchoir en tissu arriva de dessous la porte. Elle s'en saisit, il était froid. Sa main trembla, elle restait bloquée sur place. Que faisait-il là? Non c'était impossible il était à Poudlard!

\- Ecoute... Euh.., commença la voix de l'homme. Je te surveille depuis ton arrivée ici. Je ne voulais pas intervenir ni me montrer mais... Mon cœur se brise à t'entendre pleurer comme ça alors s'il te plaît garde espoir. Elena t'a pourtant prévenue hier, je vais vous sortir de là avant mon départ demain. Je dois juste finir les préparatifs.

L'homme avait les mains sur la porte, de l'autre côté. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans le savoir les deux sorciers avaient les mains liées. Seulement séparés par le bois. Raiponce reprit son souffle, elle sentait une crise d'angoisse arriver.

\- Pourquoi... Que fais-tu là...? C'est toi n'est-ce pas... C'est toi! Jack!

Le Serpentard serra les dents à l'évocation de son nom dans la bouche de celle qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Il avait peur, peur de se retrouver face à elle et ses reproches.

\- Je... Je te promets de vous faire sortir de là. Attends juste demain.

Il se releva mais Raiponce cria:

\- Ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas encore!

Il se stoppa:

\- Je ne peux pas rester, pleura-t-il.

Raiponce entendit ses hoquetements. Elle se leva les larmes revenant.

\- Je veux tellement comprendre Jack... Parle-moi! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête depuis l'année dernière... Ce que tu fais ici... Je n'en peux plus.

\- Arrête, ne pleure pas je t'en prie.

Il se colla contre la porte, il aurait tellement voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes formèrent une petite flaque au sol qui se rejoignirent par dessous la porte.

Incapables de parler les deux restèrent ainsi à pleurer. Les mains reliées sur la porte. Cependant, Jack entendit Astoria remonter, il paniqua. Il avait un planning très serré dès qu'il venait voir en cachette Raiponce, Mérida ou Harold. Il sortit donc son arme secrète.

\- Accio cape d'invisibilité!

L'étoffe vola de sa chambre jusqu'à lui en passant par dessus Gothel qui ne vit rien. Il se cacha juste à temps. Gothel ouvrit la porte dont Raiponce s'écroula au sol. Jack se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas émettre de gémissement plaintif.

\- Oh, tu vas cesser de hurler et de pleurer comme une gamine! Regarde-moi ça c'est tout humide par terre.

Astoria attrapa ses cheveux et la re-balança à l'intérieur.

Jack en profita pour s'enfuir par les escaliers. La voix de Raiponce résonnait dans son cœur. Depuis si longtemps il avait voulu la réécouter. Mais pas comme ça... Pas si tristement... Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'écroula par la pression. Depuis l'arrivée des prisonniers, il n'arrivait même plus à dormir. Son monde s'écroulait. Elena arriva quelques minutes après et prit soin de son frère qui semblait perdre pied.

Le lendemain matin, la blonde eut un bref regain d'espoir. C'était aujourd'hui, normalement, que Jack agirait mais aussi celui de la mort de ses amis. Tout se jouerait là. Fermement elle serra le mouchoir que Jack lui avait donné la veille. Elle devait être forte et se préparer à se battre.

Allant beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée - car elle obéissait faussement à Gothel -, Raiponce se releva en pleine forme. Elle respira un bon coup et commença à faire des mouvements pour s'étirer. Son regard dur et ferme.

Dans les geôles, Mérida et Harold n'en savaient rien si ce n'est qu'on les avait prévenus de leur exécution ce soir. Il n'arrivait plus trop à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, leur cerveau souffrant de liaison subi par les multiples tortures. Elinor et Esméralda passaient souvent les yeux à travers la porte pour leur parler mais personne ne répondait. Ils étaient assis ou couchés au sol, meurtri. Loin était le temps des reliques pour eux. Tout était noir.

La journée défila dans l'attente. Raiponce tournait en rond et se rongeait les sangs. D'après Gothel, Voldemort serait présent à vingt heures. Il fallait donc agir avant mais Jack ne donna aucun signe de vie. Passé midi, la blonde retenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à manger. Elle décida donc d'attacher correctement ses cheveux pour ne pas se prendre dedans si à un moment elle devait se mettre à courir. Mais l'horloge continua sa course frénétique du temps. L'angoisse montant en pression.

Plus bas, Jack faisait toujours semblant , auprès de Gothel, de ne rien savoir des prisonniers présents. Il ne devait pas être au courant mais bien entendu il savait tout grâce à sa boule de cristal. Il avait été choqué le jour où Mérida, Harold et Raiponce étaient apparus dans sa boule, dans sa propre maison. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait raté un épisode et avait immédiatement sorti sa cape pour voir la vérité. C'est depuis lors qu'il ne dormait plus et avait des cernes effroyables sous les yeux. Heureusement qu'Elsa connaissait un moyen de les cacher, c'était trop suspect.

Ensemble dans la cuisine, les apprentis attendirent que Gothel et Frollo partent préparer le bûcher dehors après quatorze heures. Ils comptaient brûler les prisonniers histoire de les faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. Quand les apprentis furent seuls à coup sûr, ils congédièrent les elfes de maison et insonorisèrent la pièce.

\- Bon on a peu de temps, entama Jack. Il faut que l'on fasse évacuer les prisonniers sans que l'on nous soupçonne et ce avant notre départ.

Elsa, Hans et Elena approuvèrent de la tête. Drago n'avait pas voulu participer pour sa part. Hans étant présent uniquement pour Elsa qui elle même voulait aider Jack. Elena, elle, n'avait pas besoin de raison particulière.

\- Que doit-on faire grand frère? Je suis prête!

\- J'ai rassemblé du polynectar restant de Severus. Hans tu vas encore devoir prendre ma place.

\- Ca va devenir une habitude, railla-t-il.

Elsa lui fit un regard noir et il se tut.

\- Elena, tu vas prendre la place d'Elsa. C'est très important que nous deux soyons présents pendant les faits. Vous irez rejoindre la Team Frollo dehors et les aider dans leur tâche.

\- Ok, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Une fois les prisonniers échappés de leur cellule nous allons nous enfuir par la porte. principale. Elena et Hans vous n'oublierez pas de les occuper à l'autre bout du jardin. Quand ça sera fait, les Mangemorts verront nos amis partir et transplaner juste sous leur nez. Pendant qu'ils seront occupés à regarder ce massacre, moi et Elsa passerons par le fenêtre du salon sur le côté. Vous deux vous reprendrez immédiatement votre apparence grâce à une potion que j'ai préparé, et là, on sera normalement tout les quatre à côté de Frollo qui ne pourra rien dire puisque nous ne serions pas à l'intérieur. Voilà le plan, des questions.

\- Tout va se jouer au timing, répliqua Elsa. Mais j'y crois. Elena tu es sûre que ça ira?

\- Compte sur moi, sautilla-t-elle. Let's Go!

Elsa soupira et lui sourit. Trop enthousiaste cette petite Frost. Ils attendirent donc seize heures puis mirent leur plan à exécution. Hans et Elena burent la potion pour se transformer. Jack et Elsa se couvrirent de la cape et partirent à leur tour. Il fallait les sauver à tout prix.


	77. (Année 7) Chp 16 Direction Poudlard

Chp 16 : Direction Poudlard

Claude Frollo, Astoria Gothel et Drago Point Sanglant accueillirent l'aide de Jack - Hans - et Elsa - Elena - avec joie. Ils avaient fort à faire entre l'installation du bois, les liens en métal à accrocher et le discours pour les Mangemorts. Le ministre voulait faire ça bien, histoire de clôturer en beauté sa haine pour ceux qu'il pourchassait depuis plus d'un an. Elena se sentait assez anxieuse de mentir et de jouer un rôle mais comme Elsa était une femme stressée de nature cela passait à merveille. Pour Hans il avait l'habitude même si il jouait un peu trop sadiquement son rôle. Il tenta de contenir ses pulsions et joua un Jack calme et silencieux.

Dans le manoir cependant, le vrai Jack et la vraie Elsa arrivèrent devant les escaliers. Ils inspectèrent les lieux, aucun autre Mangemort n'était présent sauf un garde qu'Elsa venait de congeler. Ils le mirent dans un placard à balai.

\- Bon, je vais chercher Mérida et Harold , toi tu t'occupes de Raiponce, ordonna Jack.

Elsa le regarda en biais:

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas sauver Raiponce? Ce n'est pas censé être la femme de ta vie?

Elle s'exprima avec rancœur mais Jack lui tourna le dos, déjà prêt à descendre.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler... Garde la cape.

Il partit aussitôt laissant Elsa invisible. Elle se doutait qu'il avait trop peur de lui faire face. Mais tôt ou tard il faudrait bien qu'il l'affronte.

Haussant les épaules la Serpentard se dirigea vers le grenier. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement Raiponce, à la vue de leur rivalité. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort non plus. Elle se dépêcha et planta sa baguette devant la porte close qu'elle déverrouilla de magie noire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit la blonde se tenait devant, les mains anxieusement tremblantes. Elle était prête à partir, ses cheveux bien attachés.

\- J... Jack? C'est toi?

Elsa enleva la cape. La blonde sursauta:

\- Que... Elsa! Où est Jack?

La blonde platine lui indiqua les escaliers:

\- On a pas le temps pour ça il faut y aller. Suis-moi.

\- Mais... Attends. Je m'attendais à...

\- Oui je me doute, la coupa-t-elle froidement. Mais Jack n'a pas voulu te voir alors en avant toute. Je suis en train de jouer ma propre vie là!

La Serdaigle baissa la tête. Elsa lui prit le bras et la tira. Raiponce se fit entraîner dans l'escalier:

\- Elsa je te remercie de me sauver. Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important justement.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je voulais vraiment t'en faire part. En fait je...

\- Chut!

Elsa plaqua la prisonnière contre le mur et lui planta la main droite sur la bouche. Drago Point Sanglant passa dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Raiponce ouvrit grand les yeux en se taisant. Elle aurait sûrement d'autres occasions de lui dire qu'elles étaient cousines...

Jack pénétra dans les cachots. Il ouvrit la geôle de son bâton qu'il tenait d'une main ferme. Là, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut Mérida et Harold en train de fixer le plafond, l'air absent. Leur cerveau semblait bien atteint...

\- Mérida, Harold! On y va, vous êtes libres!

Aucune réaction de leur part. Jack les secoua comme des pruniers. Harold bégaya un peu. Il se reprit:

\- Je suis au paradis? Jack tu es mort aussi hein.

Jack le claqua si fortement qu'Harold sentit sa joue rougir.

\- Non je suis vivant et toi aussi. Reprends-toi que diable, tu as une mission à tenir.

\- Une... Mi... Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi!

Harold se leva d'un bond. Il venait de ressurgir. Il fixa Jack d'un air médusé.

Sans se soucier de cela le Serpentard effectua la même opération sur Mérida. Quand il la claqua Harold lui prit le bras:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Laisse-la tranquille! Traître!

\- Harold? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, marmonna Mérida qui fixa ses mains. Oh j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar. Je me sens mal je n'ai pas les idées claires...

Le dragonnier se calma et relâcha le Serpentard. Il se sentit coupable de sa réaction. Jack se dirigea vers la porte:

\- C'est normal après tant de tortures il y a forcement des séquelles. Mais pour le moment vous devez partir. Et vite. On a très peu de temps.

Le couple eut à peine le temps de réagir que Jack sortit de la pièce. Ils auraient bien voulu parler un peu mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Cependant, Harold se dirigea vers la porte en face de sa geôle.

\- Jack. Ouvre celle-ci aussi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère? On ne va pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans la cour des miracles, la mère de Mérida et la vieille qui connaît l'histoire de notre prophétie.

\- Idiot, on ne peut rien pour eux. Ca va déjà être dur de fuir à vous trois alors si...

\- Toi tu as peut-être perdu ton cœur mais pas moi, assomma le dragonnier. Ouvre ! Cette ! Porte! Maintenant!

Le Serpentard ronchonna. Un imprévu n'était jamais bon dans un plan mais il ne voulait pas que le duo reste planté là devant la porte. Et puis il avait bien envie de sauver Elinor aussi.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. Je vais les libérer mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

\- Merci... Je savais que tu étais encore bon Jack.

Harold sourit mais Jack ne le regarda pas, il avait trop honte pour l'instant. Mérida approuva sans rien dire, elle avait trop mal à la tête. D'un coup de bâton, Jack libéra les autres prisonniers qui avaient tout entendu. Esméralda enserra Harold avec amour ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire revenir la rouquine dans le monde réel. Elle croisa les bras mécontente.

\- Suivez- moi tous, on remonte, s'exprima Jack.

Mérida lui emboîta le pas. Elle remonta les escaliers en le rattrapant:

\- Jack, je rêve ou tu es en train de nous sauver la vie? Tu ne serais pas un peu bipolaire?

Il ne répondit pas. La main se serrant sur son bâton.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre. A moins que tu aies trop honte pour me regarder en face. Tu sais j'ai bien envie de te frapp...

\- Chut.

Jack ordonna le silence et toute la troupe se stoppa devant la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Drago Point Sanglant était dans la cuisine à chercher à manger.

Le Mangemort prit bien son temps. Les prisonniers stressèrent en le voyant marcher près d'eux. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour finir ses sandwichs et les amener dehors. Elsa et Jack soupirèrent une fois fait et se retrouvèrent ensembles. Raiponce se bloqua quand elle revit enfin Jack. Le Serpentard avait une allure imposante et le regard dur. Regard qui , soit dit en passant, fixait derrière elle comme si il ne voulait pas la voir. Sa cape noire lui donnait un look sombre et aguicheur. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter dans son esprit.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler pour comprendre son ancien amour mais le temps ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le choix.

\- Vous allez tous filer par la grande porte et courir jusqu'au grillage. Je vais déverrouiller le passage et vous transplanerez ok?

\- Euh, et nos baguettes? Et nos reliques? On ne peut pas partir comme ça! Répliqua Mérida.

Jack se bloqua sur place, il avait complètement oublié ce petit mais important détail. Elsa regarda dehors en stressant:

\- Vite, ils ont presque fini...!

\- On ne peut pas partir sans ça, dit Harold. Tu dois bien savoir pourquoi, Jack.

Ils se fixèrent intensément. Le Serpentard cachait sa relique dans son dos. Il soupira:

\- Bon on va encore faire un détour. Elsa reste cachée dans l'escalier du sous sol avec les autres fugitifs. Nous on va dans la pièce du fond.

\- Faite attention à vous, trembla-t-elle.

Jack tourna sur lui même, sa cape noire voletant dans l'air. Il se précipita dans un sombre couloir. Mérida Harold et Raiponce le suivirent en se regardant, perplexes. Jack était un vrai mystère à lui tout seul.

La rouquine n'arrivait pas à se retenir:

\- Pourquoi tu nous aides si tu es dans le camp des Mangemorts? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte? J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège sinon ça ira très mal.

\- Mais non, railla-t-il. Cesse de poser des questions.

Se postant devant la pièce secrète , Jack la déverrouilla ayant le code en tête. Il usa de son bâton de berger. Raiponce fixa l'objet longuement avant de réagir:

\- Je rêve ou bien, c'est une relique ça?

Sa voix fit frémir Jack qui sentit son cœur fondre au soleil. Cette voix si merveilleuse et si douce. Comment résister?

Le Serpentard respira par deux fois et leur montra l'armoire du fond en la déverrouillant:

\- Prenez vos baguettes et vos reliques. Vite.

Ils s'exécutèrent, voyant que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Harold prit sa hache. Mérida son arc. Pendant que Raiponce saisit sa masse-poêle et son sac à rallonge dont elle le remplit de toutes les baguettes présentes. Celles des sorciers de la cour des miracles. Dans le tas elle repéra la sienne et les deux de ses amis qu'elle leur lança.

Quelques bruits de pas retentirent près de la fenêtre et Frollo circula devant la vitre. Le quatuor dut se lancer sur le sol et se cacher sous un meuble. Jack tendant le bras instinctivement pour les protéger. Raiponce fixa longuement son ex petit ami. Il était encore leur allié, alors pourquoi tout ça. Pourquoi toute cette folie de devenir Mangemort? Les questions passaient dans sa tête en bouillonnant et ses lèvres ne rêvaient que de s'exprimer. Jack le vit et mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Plus tard Raiponce. S'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda et approuva de la tête. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Une fois le silence revenu, le Big Four se précipita dans le hall, relique en main et baguette en poche. Raiponce passa son sac sur ses épaules. C'était leur seul et unique chance de survivre. Elsa croisa le regard de Raiponce et de Jack qui semblaient se fixer avec une certaine tension. Elle soupira et fit le guet. Une fois la voie libre elle leur fit signe. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Jack leur indiqua de courir pour partir mais le trio resta planté sur place. Mérida s'avança:

\- Ecoute Jack. On s'en va peut-être maintenant mais quand on se retrouvera, tu auras beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et ça a intérêt à tenir la route. Je serais sans pitié.

\- Oui enfin il nous a sauvé et nous a aidé pour la BIM, ce pourquoi moi je lui laisserais une chance, commenta Harold. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication.

Raiponce fixa la relique de Jack. Si il s'était donné cette peine, tout seul, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle chemina vers lui:

\- Regarde nous dans les yeux s'il te plaît. Et dis nous, avant que l'on parte. Dis nous que tu es encore notre ami.

Pris de court, le Serpentard resta interdit. Il releva la tête et les regarda enfin, un maigre sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Vous allez partir à la fin. Je ne vais pas vous sauver la mise toutes les cinq minutes. J'aurais des chose à vous dire oui, beaucoup, si vous voulez bien les écouter. On se reverra à Poudlard, je vous y attendrais. Surtout que c'est là que ce cache quelque chose que Jedusor ne veut pas que l'on trouve. Comme des Armowels peut-être. A vous de voir mais je vous conseille de choisir cette voie.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et leur indiqua la sortie une nouvelle fois. Le trio sourit. C'était leur Jack, il était toujours le même.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- A trois, un, deux...répliqua Elsa.

Jack s'approcha du trio et murmura:

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et ça ne changera jamais alors par pitié. Restez en vie!

\- Trois!

Elsa enjoignit la cour des miracles à fuir. Jack poussa le trio qui se retournèrent juste à temps pour le voir tirer une larme. Il sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Raiponce lui fit un signe juste à temps puis elle suivit le troupeau. Mérida lui prit la main pour qu'elle ne choisisse pas de revenir en arrière. Harold en fit de même avec la rouquine. Derrière eux Elinor fermait la marche avec Cathy sur son dos - Ne pouvant plus se mouvoir.

Frollo regarda son travail avec un sourire satisfait. Il prit Jack - Hans - par une épaule:

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. On va pouvoir faire une grande fête ce soir.

\- Oui.

Hans trouvait que ça commençait à faire long. Personne ne sortait par la porte et tout était terminé. Par chance Elsa - Elena- jouait l'innocence et brisa un pilier.

\- Oh je suis désolée j'ai trébuché...

\- Ce n'est pas grave répare-le, lui assena Gothel.

Les trois Mangemorts mangèrent leur sandwich sans aucun soucis en tête. Elena cependant, ne savait pas utiliser correctement le sortilège de Reparo. Hans dut poser des questions pour dévier leur attention laissant Elena réussir après quatre essais.

Une fois l'en-cas terminé, les Mangemorts se préparèrent à rentrer. Ce fut à cet instant, juste à temps, que les prisonniers coururent vers la grande porte. Frollo eut à peine le temps de réagir que certains transplanaient déjà alors que Jack venait d'ouvrir le portail.

\- Les prisonniers! Hurla le ministre. Ils s'échappent!

Usant de ce court moment d'inattention. Elena et Hans burent leur potion inverse au polynectar. Elsa et Jack sautèrent par la fenêtre et atterrirent juste devant les deux autres. Cachant leur métamorphose.

\- Ils faut les récupérer! hurla Jack pour Frollo.

Celui-ci le regarda comme pour le sonder. Non ce n'était pas possible il était resté pendant un long moment avec eux, toujours sous son regard.

Il jura et se lança à la poursuite des fuyards. Cependant fermant la marche, Mérida lança une flèche dorée qui explosa au sol, soulevant de la fumée. Harold en profita pour aider Elinor qui traînait de la patte. Jack, Elsa et Hans lancèrent des Stupefix, ratant bien entendu leur cible.

\- Non , NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Frollo s'arracha les cheveux alors que le trio s'échappa de justesse avec Elinor. Gothel lança un dernier Endoloris qui disparut dans le vent. Elle hurla, hystérique!

\- COMMENT SE SONT-ILS ENFUIS! Ils n'avaient pas de baguette, pas de magie ! Tout était scellé à la magie noire! C'est vous hein! C'est vous!

Elle pointa les apprentis du doigts de sa baguette. Frollo Drago et Gothel les fixèrent d'un regard noir. Cependant, Jack garda son calme:

\- Pardon? On était là toute l'après midi à vous aider.

\- Moi je n'ai pas vu Elena et Hans, répliqua méchamment Drago.

\- Elena? Vous plaisantez elle est trop jeune pour ouvrir une porte de magie noire, répliqua Hans froidement. Quant à moi je suis vraiment dégoûté que vous m'accusiez, j'en ai rien à faire des prisonniers. Pas comme ces deux là - Il désigna Jack et Elsa- mais j'avoue que je ne les ai pas vus dans le manoir, ça me sidère.

Frollo grinça des dents et les expulsa au loin avec sa magie. Il ne les croyait pas mais il n'avait aucun preuve du contraire. Hurlant et se maudissant, le trio de Mangemort savait que ce soir, Voldemort n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Cette défaite cuisante les rendit fous, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à les avoir et qu'ils allaient les tuer. Leur regard de folie semblait dire que bientôt ils seraient capables de n'importe quoi pour tous les torturer, les étriper, les tuer!

* Crac*

Arrivés à l'endroit convenu après leur petit entretien dans le hall du manoir, les fugitifs posèrent le pied dans une grande étendue d'herbe, au bord de l'eau. C'était là qu'Esméralda avait sauvé Raiponce aux prises de Gothel lorsque le trio venait d'avoir la relique de Gryffondor. Ils purent tous reprendre leur souffle, au bord de l'agonie. Mérida et Harold tombèrent même au sol.

\- Je vais vous soigner, répliqua d'emblée Raiponce. Je pense que votre cerveau est très très mal en point après ces Endoloris...

La belle bohémienne se plaça entre eux:

\- Attendez, trouvons d'abord un endroit où se cacher. Et ensuite, j'aimerais bien que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur plusieurs de mes amis. Ils n'arrivent même plus à parler et sont devenus fous. Si tu pouvais tenter quelque chose...?

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie. Je me suis bien remise en obéissant à Astoria.

\- Super alors suivez-moi, je connais une planque tout près d'ici.

Tout le monde approuva et aida ceux qui ne pouvaient plus bouger. Elinor se précipita sur Mérida qui, même assommée, se releva et se colla contre le doux et soyeux pelage de sa mère:

\- Oh maman, je suis tellement contente d'avoir pû te libérer de ce cauchemar. Ces derniers mois ont dû être terribles sous Imperium, Endoloris et j'en passe. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner...

L'ours colla sa truffe dans les cheveux de sa fille et se frotta amoureusement. Elle semblait déjà toute excusée.

Malgré sa fatigue, Elinor porta Cathy, Mérida et Harold sur son dos sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à la fameuse base secrète. Celle-ci était cachée derrière un énorme arbre centenaire qui s'ouvrit après un mot de passe que Phoebus donna. Ils rentrèrent tous dans ce pittoresque antre feuillu et purent se reposer convenablement. Cette dernière semaine avait détruit la dernière part d'enfance du Big Four.

Une fois remis de leurs blessures, la semaine suivante dans les derniers jours d'Avril, la petite troupe se concerta. Il invitèrent tout le monde de valide à la réunion dans le creux de l'arbre.

Après avoir usé de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses forces la blonde se reposait souvent et s'installa donc dans un siège de mousse confortable. Mérida qui avait passé son temps avec sa mère et qui se remettait de ses tortures, choisit de prendre place sur le sol. Elinor ne fut pas invitée car la pauvre femme commençait à avoir des absences de conscience et devenait un ours sauvage. Le temps pressait, la rouquine savait que dans les prochains jours elle devrait agir. Elle aurait d'ailleurs voulu prévenir Fergus mais elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Sûrement avec le reste de l'ordre.

Harold qui s'inquiétait pour Krokmou ainsi que Fumseck, se rongeait les sangs et prit place sur une racine à côté de sa petite amie. Ils se tirent la main, l'un rassurant l'autre dans leur problème. Le dragonnier se demandait si son meilleur ami ne finirait pas par y perdre la vie alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour le rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ne sachant où Krokmou avait été envoyé.

Les sorciers valides se placèrent en rond et Esméralda arriva en dernier avec Phoebus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de volontaires pour se battre à nouveau. Après tout, ils avaient tous failli mourir à quelques minutes près. Puis les tortures les avaient affaiblis et traumatisés pour la plupart. Phoebus déposa Cathy Cerda qui ne pouvait toujours pas marcher puis ouvrit la réunion des résistants.

\- Après de nombreuses conversations, nous pensons qu'il est temps d'agir pour sauver notre monde, commença-t-il. Grâce à nos sauveurs nous savons désormais que notre ennemi n'est pas imbattable. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui comme nos trois amis présents, se battent pour en finir avec le mage noir. Il semble que l'homme soit protégé par deux sortilèges très puissant qui le rendent immortel. Mais, il parait aussi qu'Harry Potter est en train de détruire l'un deux. Du moins c'est ce que Cathy vient de nous dire n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui tout à fait, s'exprima-t-elle d'un regard un peu fou. Il ne lui manquait que très peu d'objets à détruire, m'a-t-il dit, pour en finir. Et cela s'est passé il y a un mois au manoir.

Phoebus approuva:

\- Donc voilà qui nous enlève une épine du pied. La seconde étant la quête de nos chers amis ici présents.

Mérida, Harold et Raiponce sourirent et levèrent le pouce.

\- Cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils courent après les secrets de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de détruire le second sortilège d'immortalité qui créerait une sorte de bouclier imparable autour de lui.

\- Tout à fait, c'est le topo, affirma la rouquine avec son arc.

Tout le monde les observa et fixèrent leurs armes qui dégageaient une forte aura de puissance et de danger.

Esméralda se leva à son tour, à côté de son fiancé.

\- Donc nous voilà dans un point culminant de la guerre. Maintenant que nos amis ont leurs armes et nous ont sauvé la vie, je propose de leur prêter assistance encore une fois. Ils veulent se rendre là où, parait-il, se trouve l'origine du bouclier. A Poudlard. C'est cela?

Elle se tourna vers Harold qui hocha la tête:

\- Oui, nous devons trouver des sortes de pierres précieuses et les détruire avec nos reliques. D'après notre...Ami aux cheveux argentés qui nous as sauvés, elles seraient sûrement à Poudlard, là où Vous-Savez-Qui considère le château comme sa propre maison. Comme un peu tout ceux qui y sont passés j'ai envie de dire.

\- Mais il reste un problème, commenta Raiponce soucieuse. Pour pénétrer à Poudlard ça ne va pas être de la tarte... Le château est gardé par de puissants sortilèges et il y a trois Mangemorts dedans. Sans parler de sa protection extérieure qui a l'air , d'après ce que j'ai entendu depuis mon grenier, multipliée par deux. Des tonnes d'adeptes seraient en train de tourner là bas ainsi qu'à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Il va falloir mettre un plan au point, réfléchit Phoebus. Mais ça ne devrait pas être insurmontable.

\- Evitons quand même de se refaire capturer, s'exprima un allié. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cellule.

\- Réfléchissons ensembles, répliqua la Serdaigle qui sortait son calepin. Il y a toujours une solution à tout.

La suite de la réunion tourna sur ce plan dont ils imaginèrent plusieurs idées et scénarios avant d'aboutir à une idée générale. Quant ce fut terminé, chacun se prépara pour le départ du lendemain, le dernier jour d'Avril. Mérida retourna voir Elinor qui dormait dans une position très animale, ce qui lui fendit le cœur. Harold et Raiponce la prirent dans leur bras. Cathy arriva sur ses entrefaites:

\- Je suis sûre que vous saurez sauver votre mère. Vous avez un bon fond.

La rouquine se retourna et tenta de sourire, sans succès:

\- Je voudrais y croire mais de jour en jour elle perd son humanité et je ne sais pas comment relier le lien brisé.

\- Je pense qu'il vous faudra réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait cette journée là où elle s'est transformée. Peut-être que le déclic vous parviendra et que vous trouverez plus facilement un remède.

La Gryffondore commença à se masser le menton. Ce jour là hein, pensa-t-elle.

Cathy s'assit, trop fatiguée. Son corbeau se posa sur son épaule en piaillant.

\- Tais-toi un peu tu en fais un boucan, râla sa maîtresse. Je sais bien que je dois leur parler de la prophétie.

Le trio se tourna vers elle. Avide de savoir. La vieille eut un rictus de satisfaction.

\- Je me souviens encore quand j'ai fait cette prophétie à Dumbledore. " _Ceux qui, de caractères et de mondes différents s'assemblent, formeront le dernier espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une quête substantielle attendra ceux dont le monde est lié à la tragédie. D'épreuves en épreuves le chemin sera long et le but ne sera atteint que si le pouvoir des quatre est à l'unisson. L'un devra pleurer plus que de raison, l'autre devra trouver son chemin dans les noirs tréfonds du monde, un autre encore devra vaincre la malédiction et la haine quand le dernier surmontera la douleur de la solitude et de la trahison... La mort attendra, de son sombre chemin, quiconque se perdra sur la route du destin..._ "

Cathy sourit vaguement:

\- J'étais dans une taverne ce jour là et je ne m'attendais pas à finir dans l'inconscience quelques secondes après qu'Albus m'ait encore demandé de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il insistait toujours mais je préfère ma vie d'errance.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que c'était de nous quatre qu'il s'agissait? demanda Mérida curieuse.

\- Oh je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai vu un peu plus tard avec des précisions comme le fait que je devrais vous révélez la vérité sur la malédiction d'Elinor si vous vouliez avoir une chance de la sauver. Mais vous savez, rien n'est immuable.

\- Pourtant on suit exactement ce que dit la prophétie, dit Harold sombrement.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas voulu de ce destin vous auriez pû y renoncer, tout est décidé par les actes et non par la volonté d'on ne sait quoi. Cela vous a juste permis de décider quoi faire pour sauver le monde que vous chérissez tant.

Le trio médita sur ces paroles de sagesse et laissèrent Cathy se remémorer le passé. Raiponce prit la main de Mérida puis celle d'Harold:

\- Vous vous rendez compte, qu'une simple rencontre dans le Poudlard Express nous aura conduit à tout ça. Si on n'avait été dans d'autres compartiments, qui aurait pu dire ce qu'il nous serait arrivé et si on serait devenus comme on est maintenant. Rien que de l'imaginer j'en ai des frissons. Une simple rencontre... Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne le regrette pas! Le chemin que nous prenons ensembles tous les trois... Non tous les quatre est merveilleux.

Mérida serra fortement son amie:

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais vécu des aventures fantastiques avec vous et jamais je n'avais aimé trois personnes aussi précieusement. Je ne regrette rien, j'aurais même peur d'imaginer que cela ne se soit pas produit et qu'on ne se soit jamais adressé la parole. Surtout qu'on est pas dans les mêmes maisons.

\- C'est ce qui est marrant, commenta Harold joyeusement. Ensembles pour toujours, quatre caractères et mondes différents s'assemblent. Pour ne faire qu'un. Je vous aime les filles.

Dans ce doux moment de réconfort ils se firent un câlin et scellèrent à jamais leur amitié. Se promettant qu'une fois à Poudlard, ils iraient voir Jack une bonne fois pour toutes pour de grandes explications. Car ils ne voulaient pas le perdre malgré tout. C'était eux quatre, le Big Four.

Claude Frollo sentit son corps se déchirer. Sous la rage du seigneur des ténèbres il ne savait même plus si il était encore en vie. Celui-ci dans une colère noire et incontrôlable - qui arracha à Harry une soirée de douleur dans sa cicatrice- s'acharnait sur eux. C'était l'échec de trop. Alors que tout allait se terminer. Il hurla faisant trembler les murs du manoir. Les Mangemorts présents avaient si peur qu'ils tremblaient tous. Jedusor les brûla, les asphyxia, les tortura jusqu'à plus soif. Cela dura toute la nuit de son retour. Jack était présent pour sa dernière nuit au manoir et eut le droit à sa part de souffrance. De même que Hans, Elena, Elsa et Drago.

Voldemort ne faisait pas de distinction, tout le monde était coupable et tous recevaient un châtiment bien pire que la mort en elle même. Jack ne regretta rien même si Elena souffrait le martyre pour sa première fois sous Endoloris. Elle semblait tout de même lui adresser un regard dur, l'air de dire " Ne t'inquiète pas, on a bien fait". Elena était très forte comme enfant et semblait prendre la vie avec fierté depuis qu'elle avait survécu. Cela donna du baume au cœur à Jack qui réussit à prendre sa torture sans trop de conséquence.

Par chance le lendemain fut le retour à Poudlard. De grandes séquelles étaient visibles sur le corps des apprentis mais ils ne se firent pas prier pour retourner au château. Voldemort ne pourrait plus les torturer même si il se doutait qu'au fond c'était peut-être eux qui les avait libérés. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le prouver, même Elena fermait son esprit, tel un don de sa famille Salazard. Et il ne pouvait pas les tuer, il en avait trop besoin. Il décida donc de les renvoyer sous les yeux trois mille fois plus vigilants des Carrow.

Pendant ce temps là, les jours suivants, la Team Frollo devint aliénée. La torture les mena dans une folie irréversible qui les rendaient encore plus terrifiants qu'avant. Un seul but trônait dans leur esprit. Tuer leur ennemi. Tuer , tuer , tuer, encore tuer. Leur regard était vide et sombre. Tels des pantins, des fous avides de meurtre. La prochaine fois serait la dernière, ils les détruiraient.

Jack, de retour au château, constata que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis le début de l'année. Il reprit place dans sa salle commune et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Il remarqua toutes les mines déconfites qui mangeaient en silence ou étudiaient. Aucune joie ne respirait dans le château. Dumbledore devait se retourner dans sa tombe de voir ça. Rogue trônait dans le centre de la pièce ainsi que les Carrow de chaque côté. Les trois seuls Mangemorts non torturés par Voldemort au final.

Severus sembla faire un signe de tête à Jack qui lui rendit. Minerva l'avait remarqué. Toujours fidèle à la défense du château, elle aidait Jack à protéger les nombreux rebelles qui voulaient faire la loi. Ceux-ci par ailleurs continuaient leur habituelles farces qui finissaient bien trop souvent en heure colle. Le jeune Serpentard soupira en prenant place à sa table:

\- Rien n'a changé. Il est vraiment temps de faire quelque chose. J'espère que mes amis auront entendu mes conseils et viendront ici.

Elena lui sourit:

\- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont très valeureux comme tu me le dis toujours. Aie...

Elle se serra le bras dont les marques lui brûlaient la peau. Jack lui mit de l'essence de Murlap pour calmer la douleur. C'était vraiment un monde de fou.

Après le repas, Jack se fit accoster par Ariel dans la cour du château. Il contemplait la nuit tomber avec ravissement.

\- Ce coup-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas, on doit parler!

Le Serpentard sursauta et se retourna. Ariel avait un petit ventre rond maintenant. Elle était à ses deux mois et demi de grossesse.

\- Tu as choisi de le garder finalement? S'inquiéta Jack.

\- Ben oui je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es Alzheimer?

Jack soupira:

\- Non c'est juste que ces derniers temps quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour moi, je n'étais donc plus au château mais il ne faut pas l'ébruiter.

Las de mentir il avait sortit ça d'une traite sous les yeux surpris de la Serdaigle.

\- Oh, tu es bien franc tout à coup. Mais je comprend mieux ton attitude si désagréable depuis quelque temps. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais enceinte et que ça te faisait peur.

\- Non non tu parlais à Hans en fait.

\- Beurk, ce que je le déteste lui. Bon ça m'arrange alors. - Elle s'assit à côté de Jack- J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses à ton sujet. Et je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu m'en parles. Après mûre réflexion j'ai trouvé que tu essayais de tous nous protéger par tes punitions. Puis ça se voit que tu aimes toujours Raiponce et tes amis, je t'ai vu graver un truc sous votre cerisier à ton anniversaire.

\- Stalkeuse, pouffa Jack.

Ariel se surprit à rire aussi. Elle se détendit:

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais du côté des Mangemorts? Et pourquoi tu as changé de baguette aussi?

Jack fixa la baguette qu'il avait volé à un des sorciers de la cour des miracles. Elle ressemblait à la sienne mais pas autant. C'était juste le temps que les cours se passent même si la baguette ne lui obéissait pas du tout. Ariel avait l'œil.

\- Tu as raison, pendant bien trop longtemps maintenant j'ai joué un rôle. C'est très dur et je pense que tout va bientôt se terminer pour moi. Si tu veux tout savoir je suis sur une quête substantielle liée à une prophétie dont moi, Harold, Mérida et Raiponce sommes conviés. On y voit enfin le bout, et c'est ici à Poudlard que ça devrait enfin se finir. Si je suis devenu ainsi c'est simplement pour tous nous protéger, tous ceux que j'aime. Elena en priorité. C'est ma petite sœur tu sais. Et puis j'ai aussi fait une promesse à Dumbledore avant sa mort. Je dois en finir avec tout ça pour renaître à nouveau, c'est ce que j'ai choisi.

Le Serpentard ne donna pas plus de détails mais cela sembla convenir à Ariel.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur, je pensais que tu l'avais adoptée chez les Mangemorts ou je ne sais quoi. Raiponce m'avait pourtant dit que tu l'avais tué...

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Il lui sourit et se leva, un poids tombant de ses épaules. Délivré d'un autre fardeau. Ariel en fit de même et se pencha en avant, ses beaux cheveux voletant sous la brise tiède:

\- Je m'excuse Jack. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis l'année dernière. Je voulais venger Raiponce, Dumbledore et mes amis mais je me rends compte que j'avais tord. Je vais attendre que tout soit terminé dans ta quête. Et à ce moment là je t'accueillerais les bras ouverts pour une grande discussion.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, Pour le moment il jouerait encore son rôle et Ariel le laisserait faire. Car bientôt il le sentait , tout allait se dénouer.

Ariel toucha son ventre avec amour et repartit joyeusement au château. Jack continua de contempler le ciel et se dirigea vers son cerisier qui bourgeonnait à nouveau.

\- Le renouveau... C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas?

Il parla plus à lui même qu'à l'arbre et s'assoupit en dessous. Bercé par la douceur du vent. Comme si ses trois amis étaient là et le bordaient.

Le trente Avril, dernier jour du mois, le trio et ses alliées se préparèrent à partir. Sacs en main, armes dans le dos et baguettes en poche, Ils sortirent du grand arbre centenaire et laissèrent les non-participants à leur repos. Elinor se joignit à eux. Cathy par contre, déclina l'invitation. Elle était trop amochée et aimait plutôt être en coulisse. Elle donna plusieurs conseils et potions à Raiponce puis regarda la troupe partir. Son rôle était enfin terminé, elle allait pouvoir se reposer.

* Crac*

Un à un les sorciers transplanèrent. Une seule est unique direction en tête: Poudlard.


	78. (Année 7) Chp 17 Infiltrations

Chp 17: Infiltration et Retrouvailles

La nuit était sur le point de tomber dans le ciel aux couleurs orangées. Des fines étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez sous la lueur descendante du soleil. Bientôt la lune viendrait recouvrir Poudlard et ses alentours.

Au château c'était l'heure du dîner. Les sorciers mangeaient dans un silence pesant, digne de pantins articulés. On entendait juste des murmures entre sorciers qui racontaient leur journée. Sous les yeux vigilants des Carrow et de Severus. Les Serpentards sang-purs parlaient un peu plus fort et jovialement mais la plupart se contentaient de banalités. Car pour les élèves de Poudlard, le monde était ce qu'il était. Leur yeux tournés non pas sur la résistance ou sur Voldemort mais plutôt sur les examens de fin d'année. N'ayant d'autre choix que de se taire et de travailler -Surtout la magie noire.

Ceux de la génération de Jack dont Drago, Crabbe et Goyle parlaient déjà de leurs ASPICS dans un mois. Après la terrible épreuve des BUSES sous les directives d'Ombrages il fallait maintenant se faire les ASPICS sous la terrible menace des Mangemorts. Avec Frollo en tête. C'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous. Sauf une poignée de personnes. Jack, Elsa et Elena se fichaient bien de tout ça. Le Serpentard attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du trio à Poudlard. En les attendant, il parcourait le château à la recherche d'indices sur les Armowels. Où pourraient-elles se cacher? Ces cinq fameuses pierres précieuses qui reliaient l'âme de son propriétaire pour le rendre intouchable physiquement.

D'après les dires de Tom et son insistance sur Poudlard, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles se trouvaient ici. Bien cachées dans ce que Jedusor prenait pour sa propre maison, lui qui tenait énormément au château.

Après le diner, Jack sortit directement sous la douce brise printanière. Les étoiles perçaient le ciel qui prenait une teinte violacée. Il respira un grand coup, les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Habillé fièrement de sa tenue vert-argent de Serpentard. Il fixait l'horizon, ses cheveux se balançant au vent:

\- Je vous attends les amis. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver les Armowels.

D'un sourire caché par l'ombre de son visage il tourna les talons et entreprit une nouvelle balade autour de Poudlard.

A la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, un peu plus à droite, des *Pop* de transplanage arrivèrent par petits groupes. Celui d'Esméralda arriva en premier. Mais à peine eurent-ils posé les pieds sur le sol qu'un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Un cri strident qui résonnait dans leur tête et leurs oreilles. Fabius fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il prit la main d'Esméralda et la tira en avant.

\- Courrez! C'est une alarme! Vite!

\- Attends, hurla la bohémienne qui tenta de couvrir l'alerte. Il faut prévenir les suivants!

\- Je pense qu'ils le verront eux aussi, on va tous rejoindre comme prévu le point de rencontre!

Esméralda se mordit la lèvre et suivit son fiancé qui la tira plus vite.

A peine eut-elle le temps de regarder en arrière qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts, affublés de leur cape noire, leur courut après. Les sorciers résistants de la cour des miracles plus le couple, prirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges pour ralentir leur adversaires.

Comme si on avait tapé dans une fourmilière, les résistants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, séparant les mages noirs. Chacun se mit à partir à droite et à gauche, sauvant leur peau et protégeant les autres. C'était le plan de secours. Une fois dispersés les Mangemorts n'étaient plus aussi efficaces. Les deux clans faisaient armes égales et la course poursuite continua dans les bois ainsi que vers Pré-Au-Lard.

L'arrivée du trio avec Elinor eut le même impact. Leur arrivée déclencha une nouvelle fois l'alarme qui pénétra en profondeur dans l'esprit de l'ourse. Elle avait l'ouïe très fine et beuglait de douleur.

\- Assurdiato!

Raiponce visa Elinor qui se sentit bien mieux. Elle n'entendait plus la sonnerie mais entendait toujours ce qu'il y avait autour. La Serdaigle était aussi douée que rapide.

Maléfique déboula d'un buisson , de son air triomphant. Elle était avec d'autres Mangemorts hormis la Team Frollo, ce qui rassura Mérida. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Ursula lança un sortilège de torture. Harold fut le plus rapide des quatre et ouvrit son bouclier magique qui arrêta le sort.

\- On vous attendait, sourit méchamment Morgana, la sœur d'Ursula. Notre maître nous avait prévenu que vous viendriez ici. Vous êtes si prévisibles.

Face à face il y eut un léger silence angoissant ou seul le bruit du vent brisait ce calme. Baguettes pointées contre baguettes. Yeux dans les yeux. Le souffle court. C'était à savoir qui prendrait l'initiative. Le trio réfléchit rapidement. Utiliser les reliques? Non ça serait épuiser ses forces avant de détruire les Armowels. Fuir? Combattre?

Les trois apprentis se fixèrent. Ils approuvèrent d'un léger hochement de tête, se comprenant. Il fallait absolument rejoindre le point de rencontre. De toute manière au vu de ce que faisait Maléfique - Elle appuya sur sa marque pour prévenir Voldemort- ils étaient déjà grillés.

\- On continue le plan A, hurla Mérida qui enclencha la première réaction.

D'un demi tour magistral elle courut à fond de blinde en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Raiponce fut la seconde à réagir qui entraîna Elinor avec elle. En arrière course Harold fermait la marche en renvoyant les sortilèges avec son bouclier qui commençait légèrement à faiblir. Il avait beaucoup servi depuis son anniversaire.

La rouquine lança des sortilèges de feu sur ses ennemis tout en enjambant les branchages de la petite forêt bordant le village:

\- Dire qu'on a choisi de transplaner aussi loin pour ne pas être repérés. C'est réussi, répliqua t-elle dans sa course.

Raiponce tenait ses cheveux tant bien que mal en courant. Elle usa d'un sortilège d'aveuglement sur Izma qui hurla d'un cri perçant.

\- On ne peut pas tout prévoir! Quoi qu'il en soit...

\- ... Direction Pré-Au-Lard, enchaîna Harold qui revint à leur hauteur en rangeant son bouclier.

Maléfique usa d'un sortilège d'entrave qui rebondit juste derrière le dragonnier. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas courir de grande distance avec sa jambe en métal. Il l'oubliait souvent mais fit comme si il ne sentait rien. Il lui répondit d'un sortilège de Jambe-Coton qu'elle dévia facilement.

Déboulant comme un cheveu sur le soupe, le trio et Elinor arrivèrent au village silencieux. Le couvre-feu était passé donc personne n'était dehors. Seul leurs visages se collaient contre les vitres pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Honeydukes, Raiponce trébucha dans la pointe de ses cheveux et s'étala de tout son long sur Mérida. Harold se prit les pieds sur les filles. Elinor se retourna en beuglant. " _Dépêchez-vous_ " criait-elle sans se faire comprendre. Maléfique les rattrapa alors qu'ils se relevèrent.

\- Stupefix!

Mérida se fit envoyer valser à quelques mètres. Harold grogna et répliqua vivement d'un sortilège de répulsion qui mit Shan Yu et Ursula à terre. Raiponce ne se laissa pas impressionner:

\- Finite Incantatem!

Mérida reprit vie. Elle cligna des yeux puis fixa sa mère. Celle-ci se pencha. La rouquine sourit:

\- Tous sur Elinor!

\- Hein?

Mérida monta sur sa mère comme si cela était normal, comme si elle montait sur un simple cheval. Harold obéit en empoignant la blonde qui reçut un sombre sortilège sur le bras. Celui ci s'ouvrit de diverses plaies et saigna abondamment. La douleur lui arracha un cri qu'elle réprima pour se cramponner à son amie. Elinor, qui avait encore une part d'humanité à l'heure actuelle, se précipita dans les rues du village à une vitesse ahurissante.

Les Mangemorts continuèrent leur course poursuite en visant l'ours que Mérida défendait d'un _Protego Maxima_. Les sorts se répercutèrent. Harold prit le bras de Raiponce comme il le put:

\- Ca va!? Hurla-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ...

Une secousse la fit taire. Elinor courrait vraiment très vite.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant les trois balais puis passèrent devant la tête de Sanglier. A force de tourner dans tous les sens, leur ennemi se perdait. Ils arrivèrent tous juste à les semer à l'extrémité du village. Il ne resta que Maléfique, qui ne lâchait rien, avec Ursula et Morgana.

\- On n'y arrivera pas à temps... Répliqua Mérida alors qu'Elinor ralentissait en soufflant fortement la langue pendue.

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Stupefix!

Morgana brisa le Protego qui faiblissait et envoya valser les quatre sorciers. Pendant que sa sœur Ursula les pétrifia. Leurs baguettes tombèrent plus loin.

\- Incarcerem!

Maléfique les saucissonna d'une traite. Ne leur laissant même pas le temps de réagir bien qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas vraiment dans l'état. Elinor se plaça d'avant eux et grogna, prête à attaquer et défendre sa fille.

\- Ah, toi on aurait vraiment dû te tuer bien plus tôt. Je savais que te garder en vie ne servirait à rien, répliqua froidement Maléfique de son regard de braise. Avada Kedavra!

Le rayon de lumière verte se dirigea vers Elinor qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle resta plantée là durant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent comme des minutes. Au dernier moment elle ferma les yeux, prête pour sa sentence.

Mérida ne put pas hurler mais un grognement rauque signifiait qu'elle tentait de le faire.

\- Repulso!

Une lumière blanche jaillit de nul part et envoya Elinor sur le côté. Si bien que le rayon vert se termina dans le vide. A terre, les trois autres sentirent leur cœur faire un bond. Elinor était sauvée, pour l'instant. Mais Maléfique regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un œil glacial:

\- Toi! Qu'est-ce que sa signifie!? Explique-toi!

Le sorcier se plaça devant le trio et l'ours. Il souriait alors que derrière lui la lune brillait, ronde et luisante, cachant ainsi son visage à moitié. Tel un chevalier servant il se tenait devant eux, un bâton en main et un regard à faire pâlir les plus puissants mages noirs.

Il dirigea son bâton vers les autres:

\- Finite Incantatem.

\- Traître!

Maléfique vociféra des insultes. Mais Jack Frost n'en sourit que davantage.

\- Oh je t'en prie Maléfique tu croyais vraiment que j'étais ton allié? Il est vrai qu'un jour je t'ai indiqué la prise de Poudlard mais ça c'était inévitable. Je pensais vraiment que je serais plus surveillé que ça.

\- Tu étais suivi pas Pitch, grogna Maléfique. Et notre maître t'avais à l'œil. Tu étais aussi surveillé par les Carrow et Severus! Comment tu... C'est toi qui a congelé Pitch!

La Mangemort ouvrit grand les yeux son bâton à la main qui renfermait sa baguette. Jack pouffa méchamment histoire d'impressionner ses ennemis:

\- Vous avez trouvé mon joli glaçon au pôle nord? Je vous en félicite.

Durant cet échange, le reste du Big Four se leva. Raiponce se tenait le bras de douleur mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle fixait Jack d'un regard plein d'espoir. Il était venu les sauver, encore! Il avait toujours dit qu'il la protégerait. Il tenait sa promesse.

Mérida et Harold se fixèrent d'un maigre sourire et aidèrent Elinor à mettre sur patte. Tous les quatre contemplèrent un Jack confiant, serein et sacrément impressionnant. D'une allure imposante digne de Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Il dégageait une aura singulière. Froide mais réconfortante.

La discussion se prolongea un peu et des Mangemorts commencèrent à se rassembler.

\- On est mal, murmura Mérida qui était prête à prendre son arc mais Jack la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Je pense que ma carrière de Mangemort vient de prendre un tournant décisif... Je vais devoir vous dire adieu.

\- On ne quitte pas les Mangemorts comme ça! Vociféra Shan Yu. On va te tuer, toi et tes amis.

\- Essayez toujours, répliqua-t-il en tendant les bras. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Oh mais on va te le montrer, s'avança Maléfique. Et tu pourras dire adieu à Elena en passant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète plus pour elle. Elle est assez grande pour se protéger et elle est avec deux amis en qui... j'ai confiance, oui j'ai confiance en eux - même Hans- .

Les Mangemorts s'indignèrent puis d'un même ensemble ils hurlèrent:

\- Avada K...

Mérida allait réagir, toutefois, Harold lui tint le bras pour l'en empêcher. Raiponce fixait toujours son ex petit ami d'un regard perçant. Celui-ci réagit le plus rapidement, le bâton de Serpentard en face de lui:

\- Hibernatus Gigantia.

\- ...edavra!

Après quelques mouvements de bâton, un énorme tempête de neige se propulsa sur ses ennemis. Les rayons vert se firent engloutir, avalés par la puissance du sortilège de glace.

Jack n'était pas très fier d'utiliser un tel sortilège de magie noire devant le trio mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Et c'était une magie fort pratique qu'il avait mis au point cette année, en prévision de ce genre d'événement. Il n'avait pas chômé.

Ensevelis sous la neige et la glace, les capuchons noirs disparurent de leur vue. Jack se tourna et regarda ses amis bien en face, comme il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps:

\- Je pense que ça tiendra vingt quatre heures tout au plus, alors ne traînons pas dans le coin pour le moment.

Le trio approuva et aidèrent Elinor à marcher, à court de souffle. Mérida suivit Jack d'un pas rapide:

\- Comment tu as su que nous viendrions maintenant?

Les paires d'yeux se plantèrent sur le Serpentard qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Pour tout vous dire je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui précisément car j'ai oublié de regarder dans ma boule de cristal après le dîner. La boule que Dumbledore m'a donnée en héritage me permet de voir ceux qui ont touché ce globe et qui sont dans mes pensées. Donc autrement dit je vous voyais souvent.

\- C'est pour ça que tu savais pour la BIM! S'emporta Mérida surprise. Tu as vu tout ce que l'on a fait?

\- Oui, enfin presque, j'ai pas osé regarder à certains moments. Je m'assurais juste que vous alliez bien. J'ai même vu Valka, ta maman, Harold.

Le dragonnier et Raiponce se regardèrent surpris de la révélation. Jack était présent sans y être finalement... La blonde rougit en pensant aux nombreuses fois ou elle murmurait le nom de Jack dans la nuit, parce qu'elle se sentait triste et seule. Elle cacha son visage sur le côté.

Mérida reprit alors qu'il arrivait devant la cabane hurlante:

\- Mais comment tu as su alors, vu que tu ne nous as pas vu dans ta boule de voyeur?

Jack soupira. Toujours la même Gryffondore, elle ne changeait pas et... Il en était ravi.

\- J'ai entendu l'alarme - On l'entend depuis le parc du château - alors que j'étais sous le cerisier. J'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pû.

A l'évocation de leur arbre fétiche, une sorte de douceur envahit leur cœur meurtri.

\- Sinon j'ai croisé vos amis résistants, ils sont dans la cabane hurlante, allons les rejoindre.

Tous approuvèrent et suivirent Jack. Une fois dans la cabane Esméralda leur sauta au cou. De leur côté ils y avaient eu des pertes... Trois morts et deux capturés. Mais ils tenaient bon.

\- Au moins nous avons pu nous rendre à notre point de rendez-vous. Et donc, par là on peut rentrer à Poudlard?

\- Oui, répliqua Harold, on a déjà pris ce chemin il y a des années de cela et personne ne le connaît. Hormis nos alliés.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous, maintenant que nous sommes découverts, on ne doit pas traîner, répliqua Phoebus. Nous on va rester avec l'ourse près des sorties pour surveiller et protéger notre seul moyen de fuite. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant.

Mérida approuva:

\- Merci pour tout... Sans vous on ne serait pas arrivés jusque là.

Esméralda lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras:

\- Bonne chance, on sera toujours là pour tendre la main à nos prochains.

Mérida répondit à son sourire puis se dirigea vers le trou terreux. Harold la suivit alors que Jack et Raiponce se regardaient sur le côté. Ne sachant que dire. Jack fixa son bras:

\- Tu... Tu es blessée!

\- Oh ca. Oui... Un peu.

Il fixa le sang qui coulait. C'était plus qu'un peu. Par chance Raiponce avait ce qu'il fallait et sortit de son sac une potion faite par Cathy. Elle la but et les plaies se s'arrêtèrent de saigner. Jack soupira de soulagement puis prit un morceau d'étoffe qu'il imbiba d'eau et nettoya les lésions. Raiponce en rougit de plus belle. Cette retrouvaille à moitié inattendue la rendit anxieuse et fébrile. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Que dire? Que faire?

Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour les explications. Une fois nettoyé, Jack lui sourit et s'avança derrière le couple qui partit vers le saule cogneur. Raiponce le suivit. Ses lèvres la brûlaient d'un désir ardent de poser des tonnes de questions. Mais elle se contenta d'avancer, l'estomac noué.

Arrivée au saule qui se stabilisa, Mérida sortit la tête du trou, sa touffe orangée dépassant largement du sol. La nuit était bien présente maintenant. Il faisait noir. Seule la lune offrait une lumière consistante parsemée de milliers d'étoiles. La brise était toujours aussi douce et faisait frémir les branches de l'arbre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et pas un seul gardien en vue.

Elle sortit précautionneusement. Harold fut le second à sortir. Il murmura:

\- Si Jedusor est au courant qu'on était à Pré-Au-Lard, il devrait avoir prévenu les Carrow non? Il doit se douter qu'on va pénétrer le château...

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

A leur suite Jack sortit et tendit la main pour aider Raiponce. Elle la serra en sentant son cœur exploser. Sa main si froide qu'elle aimait tant. Il en fut de même pour lui qui ressentait la chaleur de sa chère et tendre. Il se fixèrent sans rien dire. Les mots étaient futiles.

Mérida commença à s'avancer mais Jack la stoppa:

\- Attends. Où tu veux aller comme ça?

\- Et bah, chercher les Armowels, quoi d'autre?

\- Tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça la nuit! Il y a des détecteurs à tous les recoins ainsi que des patrouilles de Mangemorts. Sans parler de Rusard et surtout. Regarde là haut.

Le trio fixa le ciel. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de Détraqueurs qui commencèrent à s'approcher. Le froid crépitant sur l'herbe.

\- Nom de dieu! Et toi comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir?

\- Oh moi ils ont ordre de ne pas me toucher. Je n'avais qu'à voler jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard c'était facile.

\- En balai?

Le Serpentard répondit négativement de la tête:

\- Non je t'expliquerais plus tard. En attendant, je pense qu'il faudrait attendre le jour pour agir. Surtout que le premier mai on a congé, on pourra se promener dans le château en tenue de sorcier sans soucis. Par contre je n'ai plus de polynectar et Severus non plus. J'en ai beaucoup utilisé ces derniers mois.

\- Ah...

Mérida serra sa baguette en voyant les détraqueurs arriver. Raiponce se racla la gorge, sortant de son mutisme amoureux:

\- C'est une bonne idée, il suffit de se déguiser ou de trouver un moyen de passer inaperçu. Mais à l'idée d'attendre une nuit avant d'agir... Jedusor va sûrement se pointer ici.

\- Je pense qu'il attendra que les Mangemorts fassent le travail pour lui. On devra redoubler de vigilance mais avec tous les sorciers dans le château et les protections de la nuit enlevées, on aura plus de chance. Et aussi de l'aide.

Les plantes moururent au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des détraqueurs.

\- D'accord, d'accord, pressa Mérida. Et on va où en attendant? Se pavaner dans la forêt interdite peut-être?

Jack eut un rictus:

\- Venez.

Le quatuor se dirigea vers le château. Ensembles ils levèrent leurs baguettes pensant à de doux souvenirs nostalgiques.

\- Expecto Patronum!

La Phoenix de Raiponce fut le premier à repousser les encapuchonnées aux râles pénétrants. Puis ce fut le dragon d'Harold qui perça les nuages. L'ours arrivant quelques secondes après pour perforer un énorme trou sur son passage terrestre. Mais le plus choquant ce fut le Patronus de Jack. Celui-ci avait changé de forme au cours de l'année. Assez significatif de son évolution sentimentale.

Jack arborait un élégant phœnix blanc comme neige sous les yeux exorbités de Raiponce. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Raiponce sut alors. Elle sut que son amour pour elle était indélébile. Son cœur battit à la chamade alors qu'un épais sourire parcourut ses lèvres. C'était une des plus belles preuves d'amour qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. Elle put comprendre la signification de la rose de glace en fin d'année scolaire. Elle comprit pourquoi il les avait aidés. Même si elle n'en saisissait pas la raison première, cela lui suffisait. Encore une fois elle ne dit mot mais elle regarda Jack qui de son côté semblait fortement rougir.

Une fois les détraqueurs renvoyés en l'air, le quatuor se remit en marche. Ils rasèrent les murs , connaissant le château par cœur. Jack en tête suivi de Mérida, puis Raiponce et Harold fermant la marche. Le Serpentard remarqua un groupe de professeurs passer au premier étage.

\- Nos Patronus ont dû attirer l'attention des patrouilleurs... On ne pourra pas rentrer si facilement mais j'ai une idée.

Il tendit son bâton vers l'étendue d'eau, derrière lui:

\- Accio Cape!

Le quatuor attendit une dizaine de minute avant de voir surgir du lac noir une cape trempée. Il la saisit et la sécha d'un coup de relique:

\- Bon elle a beaucoup été utilisée récemment alors il faudra être prudent, je pense qu'elle perd de son invisibilité.

\- Attend je vais rejeter un charme du bouclier dessus, s'empressa d'ajouter Raiponce qui s'exécuta. Voilà ça sera plus sûr. Ca tiendra un peu plus longtemps.

Jack reprit son étoffe et la balança sur eux.

\- Zut les pieds dépassent, râla Mérida. On est bien trop grands...

Ils se courbèrent et marchèrent en crabe jusqu'à la grande porte centrale. La rouquine tira sur la poignée mais elle resta inerte. Harold tenta de l'ouvrir avec un sort. Même problème.

\- Les portes ont dû être scellées de magie noire, commenta Jack pensif.

\- Tu es passé par où toi? Commenta le Dragonnier, perplexe.

Jack se gratta le cou.

\- J'ai volé depuis la tour d'astronomie... C'est une longue histoire.

\- Oui comme toujours, bougonna Mérida.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, projetant le quatuor sur le côté dans un buisson. Alecto et Amycus Carrow sortirent avec leurs baguettes tendues. Severus fermait la marche. Il aperçut furtivement les apprentis et la cape. D'un coup discret de baguette il la fit voler sur eux. Juste à temps.

\- Le maître a été très précis on doit trouver les intrus qui sont venus de Pré-Au-Lard, répliqua sadiquement Alecto. Sûrement notre chance de briller auprès de lui!

\- Je vais leur apprendre à rentrer dans notre domaine, pouffa Amycus. Un petit Doloris leur fera du bien. Le premier qui les trouve a gagné.

\- Ok!

Severus ne dit rien mais suivit dans la cour les deux autres qui se mirent à courir. Il donna un coup de tête que Jack comprit. Le trio se fit embarquer par le Serpentard à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme lourdement.

Mérida le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

\- Attends... Severus Rogue est de notre côté? Vraiment!?

Le Serpentard approuva d'un petit signe de tête:

\- Oui et non, c'est...

\- Compliqué on sait, coupa Harold en roulant des yeux.

Etrangement le petit groupe se mit à rire en cœur malgré la situation de danger. Jack se ressaisit quand Miss Teigne arriva en miaulant. Il leur fit signe de se taire et de se recourber. Le plus dur fut de réussir à fuir tout en trottant en crabe sous la cape. Ils se marchaient sur les pieds dont Mérida en poussa des jurons inaudibles.

\- On va où? Susurra impatiemment la Gryffondore.

Ils arrivaient au bas des escaliers, entendant Rusard parler à sa chatte.

\- Au septième étage. J'ai connaissance d'une cachette par McGonagall même si je ne suis pas censé être au courant. Vous serez tranquilles là bas.

\- Attends tu veux pas dire... Mais oui! La salle sur demande? Répliqua Raiponce un peu fort.

Le quatuor se crispa quand tous les portraits se tournèrent vers eux, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa d'un regard puis ils se mirent en route. Leurs pieds dépassant à chaque marche.

\- C'est là que se cache l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore, répliqua Jack après deux étages. Ils sont toujours actifs vous savez. Malgré leurs blessures à chaque fois ils continuent de se rebeller contre la dictature présente ici. Même si ce n'est pas de la faute de Rogue.

Jack se surprit à sourire:

\- Je les ai pourtant collés un nombre incalculable de fois avec Elsa et Hans mais rien n'y fait. Ah ils sont vraiment impayables. Au fond je les ai enviés cette année, j'étais dans la mauvaise position moi.

Le trio se regarda avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Ils ne pensaient pas que Jack avait pû souffrir et pourtant ils ne voyaient que le bout immergé de l'iceberg.

\- Leur leader c'était Ariel, elle était complètement folle et voulait se venger de beaucoup de choses. Mais a cause d'un petit incident, c'est Neville qui a repris les rênes avec Mulan.

Raiponce, Mérida et Harold allèrent lui demander encore plus de détails quand les fantômes déboulèrent du mur. Ils préférèrent se taire et avancer.

Une fois arrivés au bout des sept étages ils reprirent leur souffle, toujours courbés, leur dos endolori. Une fois devant le mur du fond ils ôtèrent enfin l'étoffe et s'étirèrent.

\- Et maintenant, comment on trouve la salle? répliqua un Harold sceptique. Quand on donnait des cours la porte était ouverte mais là...

\- Allons c'est facile, répliqua Raiponce confiante. La salle est trouvable uniquement en sachant à quoi elle sert et par qui elle est utilisée. Il suffit d'y penser avec force et de passer trois fois devant le mur. C'est ce qu'a fait la brigade inquisitoriale avec Ombrage. Une fois qu'ils ont su la vérité.

\- Oh j'avais jamais trop compris comment ça fonctionnait. Maintenant je serais incollable.

S'exécutant, le quatuor pensa à une pièce de défense contre les Carrow avec les membres de l'Armée. Ils tournèrent devant le mur. Puis, incrustée dans la pierre, une porte apparut. Magnifiquement sculptée. A l'intérieur, les occupants s'agitèrent au vu des bruits précipités et des tasses qui se brisèrent au sol. Jack soupira puis ouvrit la porte. Des cris retentirent _" Ils sont là" , " ils nous ont trouvé!", " faîtes partir les triplés et les plus jeunes ! "_ ...

Jack s'avança dans la pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était somptueuse. Remplie de confortables hamacs et de poufs moelleux. Il y avait également les blasons des trois maisons - Hormis Serpentard - qui pendaient au plafond. Dans un recoin il y avait même une baignoire et un toilette cachés par une cloison de pierre. Plus au fond un frigo offrait des victuailles sûrement fournies par les elfes de Poudlard, ainsi qu'une table, des livres et une bibliothèque spacieuse. Un vrai petit confort, digne d'une salle commune. Bordée des trois couleurs rouge, bleu et jaune des maisons.

Un éclair de lumière passa devant Jack qui recula tendant son bras:

\- Du calme, arrêtez de crier je ne suis pas venu vous punir. Pour une fois.

\- Ariel nous a dit de te faire confiance mais moi je n'y crois pas, cracha Eric. Si tu es là, notre planque est finie.

\- Eric je t'en prie arrête! Implora la Serdaigle aux cheveux flamboyants. Laisse-lui une chance!

\- Non pas après tout ce qu'il a fait! Tu as failli mourir à cause de son collier l'année dernière, tu as donc oublié!?

\- Allons, ne nous précipitons pas, répliqua Aurore avec sagesse.

La tension était palpable. Un cadre était ouvert dans le fond montrant un passage jusqu'à la tête de sanglier, un moyen rapide de fuir. Les triplés étaient dedans. Ils en sortirent en sautillant:

\- Grande sœur!

Toute la troupe se tourna vers la porte quand déboula une touffe orange qui sauta au cou de ses petits frères avec amour:

\- Mes chéris vous m'avez manqué!

\- Nous aussi!

\- On a résisté du mieux qu'on a pû!

\- On a pensé à toi chaque jour!

Raiponce entra à sa suite et se précipita sur Ariel qui pleura à chaudes larmes. Elles se prirent dans les bras en se laissant aller.

\- Je suis tellement... Heureuse de te revoir, Hoqueta Ariel. J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas à Poudlard et que tu fuyais on ne sait où. C'est comme un rêve et tu es bien en vie... Devant moi!

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Ariel sanglota encore plus fort, les hormones n'aidant pas à la calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce...Que vous faîtes là... Du coup!?

Raiponce lui caressa les cheveux. Au même moment Harold ferma la porte hermétiquement et retrouva le reste de l'armée.

\- On est là pour finir notre quête substantielle qu'une prophétie nous a lié depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Et il se trouve que c'est à Poudlard qu'elle doit se finir, même si ce ne sera pas simple.

Les Rebelles purent se détendre et se précipitèrent sur le trio. Des accolades, des larmes, de la joie. Un instant chaleureux envahit la salle sur demande. Jack resta en retrait. Ce qu'Ariel remarqua. Elle s'écarta de sa blonde:

\- Merci Jack, pour les avoir protégés. Et nous aussi.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir.

\- Ahhhhhh!

Le cri de Raiponce retentit dans la pièce:

\- Tu... Tu es enceinte!?

Ariel rougit et toucha son ventre rond qui grossissait à vue d'œil:

\- Oui. J'en suis à deux mois et demi. C'est une petite surprise que je n'attendais pas mais je compte bien le garder.

\- C'est... fou! Mes félicitations! A toi et à Eric!

La nouvelle fit jaser le trio. Ils s'approchèrent et touchèrent son ventre comme des petits enfants qui découvraient la vie. Eric resta à l'écart un peu gêné de la situation. Ce que les autres hommes ne manquèrent pas de le taquiner à coup de coude.

Après ces affectueuses retrouvailles, les apprentis s'assirent dans les poufs et les hamacs. L'armée en demanda plus sur Jack qui leur expliqua qu'il était leur allié mais qu'il ne leur expliquerait tout qu'une fois terminé. C'était trop long à raconter. Les Rebelles choisirent donc d'en demander plus sur la fameuse quête à finir.

\- On cherche des pierres précieuses, répliqua Harold. Ce sont des Armowels et votre aide sera la bienvenue oui.

S'attendant à un refus, les sorciers en furent ravis. Ils voulaient vraiment aider.

\- Elles sont cachées dans Poudlard et emplies de magie noire. On va devoir les détruire avec ces objets.

Il montra sa hache, l'arc, la masse en forme de poêle et le bâton de Jack.

\- Mais d'abord les trouver sera déjà une tâche compliquée.

\- On s'y met dès demain, assura Mulan. On a rien à faire en plus.

\- Oh oui ça va être génial, je suis toute excitée, s'emporta Ariel.

\- Toi, tu vas faire attention, tonna Eric.

\- Oui...Oui...

Elle roula des yeux et bougonna. Elle n'aimait pas être mise de côté depuis sa grossesse et souvent les hormones la rendaient un peu trop téméraire.

Jack se leva après une bonne heure de récit sur le trio. Ils racontaient leur aventure poignante et les fois où ils avaient vu la mort de près. Les autres répondant par des exclamations ponctuées de grand cri de victoire.

\- Où tu vas? Demanda la blonde en se levant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit:

\- Je vais retourner dans mon lit, les Carrow doivent me croire innocent pour l'instant. Vu que les congelés de Mangemorts n'ont encore rien pû dire à mon sujet. Je vais retrouver Elsa et les autres.

\- Elsa...

\- Oui?

Raiponce secoua la tête:

\- Euh non rien... Je... On se reverra demain alors...

Le Serpentard la regarda intensément. Il s'approcha et lui prit la main droite qu'il lui assena d'un tendre baisé tel un prince se prosternant devant sa princesse. Le cœur de la Serdaigle fit un cent mètre.

\- Tu sais Raiponce, Elsa c'est ma meilleure amie, mais c'est tout. C'est... C'est toi que j'aime.

Les doutes se dissipant la blonde ne savait plus où regarder et finissait couleur pivoine. Jack en eut un rictus amoureux puis repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna dans son dortoir sous sa cape.

La Serdaigle beuga sur place avant qu'Ariel et Aurore se placent chacune sur ses épaules.

\- Et bien, si je ne m'y connaissais pas je dirais que c'était une pure déclaration d'amour, taquina Ariel.

\- Et en plus il est gentleman, enchaîna Aurore d'un sourire.

Raiponce se prit les mains dans le visage. Après tout ça elle lui pardonnerait si facilement? Mais pardonner quoi au final? Il était de leur côté non...? Mais il avait aussi menti pendant deux ans et fait de stupides erreurs...

\- Arrête donc de cogiter, répliqua Mérida en face d'elle. Laisse-toi aller. On aura tout le temps pour ça après.

\- Tu as raison, pour le moment on a autre chose de prévu.

La Serdaigle se ressaisit en touchant sa masse. Elle avait de si bonnes amies. Et elle était si contente de tous les retrouver, en vie.

Harold s'occupa d'installer d'autres hamacs ainsi que des lits provisoires. Il s'étira une fois fait:

\- Bon je vais prendre une douche, j'en rêvais depuis des lustres!

Les deux autres fugitifs approuvèrent. Ils sentaient plutôt mauvais mais n'y pouvaient pas grand chose, ayant vécu dans un arbre pendant une semaine et s'étant provisoirement baigné dans une pseudo rivière... Et ayant été prisonniers sans aucun moyen de se laver.

\- Je serais la suivante avec Raiponce, commenta Mérida. On se lavera les cheveux ensembles hein.

La blonde approuva un peu gênée:

\- Et bien j'ai du travail avec tout ça!

\- Eh, Oh, tu n'as pas vu la longueur des tiens!

Les filles pouffèrent et Mérida commença à lui détacher sa tresse:

\- Puis après au lit. On a du boulot demain... Beaucoup de boulot...

\- Oui, tous ensemble.

Raiponce termina la conversation et s'assit sur un pouf. Réfléchissant à la suite. La course contre la montre était lancée.


	79. (Année 7) Chp 18 Contre-Attaque

Chp 18: Emplacement et Contre-attaque

1er Mai 1998, jour phare dans l'histoire du monde des sorciers. Une date qui restera à jamais gravée dans les mémoires comme le début de la fin du règne de la magie noire et celui de la bataille la plus sanglante connue en Grande-Bretagne. Et pourtant, ce jour commença comme un autre. Le matin, une douce brise s'éleva à Poudlard. Le soleil était caché par delà les nuages gris qui recouvraient entièrement le ciel.

Le temps était plutôt doux et les sorciers se levaient calmement dans leur dortoir. Se préparant à aller manger un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes de maisons. Ils revêtaient leur tenue d'écolier sans couleur ( uniforme de la nouvelle année), se pomponnaient un peu puis se retrouvaient avec leurs amis dans les couloirs. Parlant des futurs examens. La routine.

Pourtant l'orage grondait déjà au loin. Voldemort s'impatienta dès qu'il vit les premières lueurs du jour. Il tournait en rond, la baguette de sureau en main. En face de lui, dans le jardin des Malefoy, se tenaient deux énormes glaçons qu'il n'arrivait pas à liquéfier.

\- Maître... C'est sûrement à cause des reliques, elles sont t...t...très puissantes, Bégaya Frollo.

\- Je sais ça, tonna-t-il le regard noir, prêt à user de sa baguette. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Poudlard? Que fait Severus!?

\- Il...Ils sont en pleine recherche, déglutit Gothel. Ca ne devrait pas tarder ils ne peuvent pas se cacher indéfiniment... Ils ont passé la nuit mais le jour sera...

\- Tais-toi, inutile bonne femme.

Astoria serra les poings et baissa les yeux. Elle qui avait déserté lors de la première guerre, Jedusor ne l'avait pas oublié et ne la considérait plus comme une camarade de classe. Voldemort continua sa marche en long et en large fixant Pitch, son meilleur allié, une expression de surprise sur son visage incrusté dans la glace. Il avait les mains en avant dont sa baguette pointée devant lui.

\- Jack Gaunt, retentit Jedusor. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a trahi.. Lui qui a du sang de Serpentard dans les veines. De ma propre famille. Si il a osé se dresser contre moi il en paiera les conséquences.

Mordu et Drago Point Sanglant se firent tous petits en regardant leur maître vociférer contre les fugitifs. Voldemort le savait après tout, tant que les deux trios ne seraient pas morts, l'espoir serait toujours là. Ce qui le répugnait.

Il glissa de sa cape en regardant Maléfique dans le second bloc de glace, les yeux mi clos et la bouche grande ouverte de frayeur. Les autres Mangemorts à ses côtés avaient une expression similaire. Après plusieurs tentatives qui échouèrent, Tom finit par perdre patience:

\- Frollo.

Le ministre sursauta et se pencha:

\- Oui m..maître?

\- Je t'ordonne d'aller au château. Avec tout tes bons à rien d'alliés. Tu vas aller en finir avec Raiponce Gothel, Mérida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock. Sans hésiter tu les tue. Dommage pour le pouvoir de la blonde mais elle sera mieux morte. Jack sera le seul que je veux que tu captures en vie. Profites-en pour ramener aussi Elena Gaunt - Jedusor ne voulait toujours pas prononcer le nom de Frost. Je vais vous donner cinq emplacements. Vous protégerez des pierres précieuses pour moi. Je le sens, elles sont en danger. Et en même temps vous tuerez ceux qui viendront les détruire.

La team Frollo se mit au sol, ils approuvèrent leur ordre et se préparèrent à partir.

\- Si une seule des pierres venait à être détruite, bien que je ne pense pas cela possible, ne revenez pas devant moi. Et suicidez-vous. C'est un conseil car si je vous retrouve je vous ferais voir la véritable terreur.

Les Mangemorts déglutirent et se mirent en route, le regard si sombre et si fou que la moindre étincelle serait prête à les faire exploser.

Le soleil se leva définitivement même si il resta caché derrière les épais nuages grisâtres. Les sorciers se dirigeaient tous dans la grande salle malgré l'absence étrange du directeur et de ses professeurs qui tournaient en rond dans le château. Tous ayant pour ordre de débusquer des intrus probablement infiltrés à Poudlard. Bien entendu les non-Mangemorts cherchaient surtout à les sauver mais déjà fallait-il les trouver.

Jack Frost, de son côté, monta vers le septième étage d'un pas rapide. Il était accompagné d'Elena à qui il avait tout raconté. Hans et Elsa avaient choisi de rester en retrait pour surveiller les Carrow. Il se faufila par divers passages pour éviter la foule, passant par les tapisseries et les petits couloirs cachés. Arrivé dans la salle sur demande, il trouva ses trois amis déjà préparés et prenant un petit déjeuner. Même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'appétit et picoraient dans les assiettes pleines.

Mérida regarda sa montre qui indiquait huit heures et se leva:

\- Pile à l'heure Jack! Toujours aussi ponctuel.

\- On ne se refait pas, sourit Jack. D'ailleurs j'aimerais tous vous présenter quelqu'un officiellement avant de partir en chasse.

Tournant tous les yeux vers le Serpentard, celui-ci prit Elena par les épaules et la plaça devant lui. Elle arborait une petite mine gênée.

\- Ah! S'écria Raiponce en se levant, je la reconnais, elle était au manoir!

\- Et je suis contente que vous alliez bien, sourit-elle comme réponse.

Jack lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux:

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter bien sûr mais pour le moment contentez-vous de cela. C'est ma petite sœur biologique, Elena Frost. Normalement elle devrait être morte par ma faute mais finalement elle a survécu. Par plusieurs concours de circonstances elle a fini captive chez Pitch notre ennemi juré. Mais on lui aà peu près échappé. Pour l'instant.

\- Et on lui fera mordre la poussière, assura la petite brunette.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Chacun fixant la petite sorcière souriante. L'armée Rebelle finit par briser ce malaise pour exprimer leur accord et leur compréhension. Mérida, Raiponce et Harold ne surent que dire et se regardèrent, perplexes. Ils étaient totalement dépassés par cette révélation, surtout connaissant le Jack du passé qui pleurait souvent sa famille et son erreur. Il avait même voulu voler le retourneur de temps de Raiponce pour changer l'histoire d'antan même si il ne savait pas que l'on ne pouvait partir que de quelques heures en arrière.

Ce fut Elena qui fit le premier pas:

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin. Je comprend que vous soyez choqués il m'a caché beaucoup de choses à moi aussi. Hein grand-frère! Mais il se rattrape toujours parce qu'il a un cœur en or!

Jack ne savait plus où se mettre. Mérida se racla la gorge:

\- Et bien, je crois en effet qu'on aura beaucoup de choses à se dire mais tout de même...

Elle s'avança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule:

\- Je suis ravie de voir que ta petite sœur est en vie. Ca doit être un poids en moins sur ta conscience.

\- Oui!

Il lui sourit. Harold et Raiponce approuvèrent.

\- Enchantée Elena, répliqua la Serdaigle, et merci pour ton aide au manoir. On va avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter après tout ça.

\- Oh oui! Surtout comment Jack est tombé amoureux de toi!

\- Que...

Devenus pivoines les deux sorciers regardèrent le sol ce qui fit pouffer l'autre couple.

Ariel coupa court à la rencontre en frappant dans ses mains:

\- Bon il est temps de partir à la recherche des pierres précieuses de magie noire!

Mérida fixa sa montre, déjà beaucoup de temps de perdu. Elle approuva et monta sur une petite estrade:

\- Le temps nous est compté! On va devoir retourner ce château de fond en comble. Je pense que vous avez tous compris ce que l'on cherche. Commencez par les salles communes puis les salles de classe et ensuite les pièces secondaires même les toilettes -Bien que je n'y crois pas de trop. Puis les extérieurs. Mais essayez de paraître normaux, nos ennemis ne doivent pas découvrir ce que l'on trame. Si il y a des contrôles, passez-les sereinement. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Tous levèrent le poing en hurlant. Puis la seconde suivante ils inspectèrent le couloir du septième étage et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ne resta que le Big Four et Elena.

\- Il ne reste qu'un problème maintenant, comment on va se promener dans le château sans être vus? Demande Harold anxieux.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, répliqua la blonde. Je pense que l'on pourrais tenter la transformation humaine avec nos reliques. Elles ont bien la puissance nécessaire pour combler nos faiblesses dans ce domaine.

\- Tu crois que l'on en sera capable? Demanda la Gryffondore. Je me souviens avoir changé la couleur de mes cheveux en classe de métamorphose de sixième année mais de là à se changer complètement et à garder cette apparence longtemps...

\- Il suffit d'essayer. On a juste à changer la couleur de nos cheveux et nos yeux. Pas la peine de changer la forme de notre corps. On est des écoliers après tout et on a enfilé les tenues de la nouvelle année.

\- Ok, essayons. N'empêche que ces uniformes sont horribles, commenta la rouquine. Regardez-moi ça ils sont tous gris! Plus de rouge, de bleu ou de jaune!

\- Ou de vert, répliqua Jack joueur.

Elena les regarda tour à tour. Une telle complicité transparaissait entre eux. Ca ne faisait aucun doute quant à leur solide amitié. Prenant les reliques, même Jack qui avait peur d'être un traître aux yeux des Mangemorts, ils tentèrent la métamorphose. Harold fut le premier à réussir. Ces dons de transformations étaient les plus élevés. Il prit une teinte plus bronzée et une couleur de cheveux noir ébène avec des yeux similaires. Cheveux qu'il agrandit un peu.

\- Excellent, applaudit sa petite amie. On ne te reconnait pas du tout!

Les trois autres suivirent un peu plus difficilement. Usant de la force magique des reliques entre les mains pour se donner de la puissance. Le plus dur fut pour Raiponce qui raccourcit ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Un exploit qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible sans sa masse. Puis elle changea la couleur en blond très clair comme Elsa puis ses yeux devinrent bleus azur. Comme une Aryenne. Mérida eut également beaucoup de mal à changer sa touffe en des cheveux lisses et très courts. Cela lui prit une bonne quinzaine de minute pour en venir à bout. Ils prirent une teinte auburn, toujours un peu roux sur les bords. Elle choisit plutôt d'enlever ses taches de rousseurs et de colorer un peu sa peau. Les changements étaient surprenants. Puis Jack termina à son tour. C'était maintenant un charmant jeune homme ressemblant à Tom Jedusor dans son adolescence. Il était ravi du résultat.

Une fois changé, la recherche commença. Le quatuor se mêla à la foule et se sépara en deux groupes. Mérida et Harold, ainsi que Jack et Raiponce dont un silence pesant ne les aida pas avancer dans leur quête. Elena pour sa part, retourna rejoindre Elsa pour les dernières nouvelles.

Ainsi passa la matinée du premier mai. Sans grand succès, l'armée rebelle finit par retourner à la grande salle pour faire présence au déjeuner du midi. Les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas présents et interrogeaient méchamment tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient, retournant eux aussi le château. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche c'est que le Big Four passait par tous les passages secrets dont ils avaient connaissance pour passer d'un lieu à un autre. Ils les connaissaient par cœur au grand dam de leur ennemi. Et ce n'est pas Severus qui allait en redire quoi que ce soit , au contraire il faisait mine de rien en donnant quelques petites indications par ci par là.

A l'heure de midi, le Big Four retourna dans la salle sur demande pour manger, seuls. Mérida ruminait:

\- Rien dans la tour de Gryffondor, j'ai pourtant tout retourné même la chambre des garçons.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Harold. Rien chez les Poufsouffles.

\- En même temps je vois mal Jedusor choisir des lieux comme ça, commenta Jack. Il est Serpentard après tout mais c'est bien de les avoir éliminés de la liste. Il n'y a rien non plus dans les cachots. Ni chez les Serdaigles.

Jack et Raiponce avaient pu profiter de découvrir la salle commune de l'autre pendant leur inspection, restant toujours par deux. Ce qui était une grande première. Jack trouvait que la salle des Serdaigles était très classe, élégante, raffinée et pleine de douceur. Pour Raiponce la salle des Serpentards était plutôt froide mais vraiment magnifique et princière.

Ce fut pareil pour Harold et Mérida. Le dragonnier pensa que c'était extrêmement chaleureux chez les Gryffondors même si beaucoup de meubles semblaient fort utilisés et vieillissants. De son côté la rouquine apprécia énormément le côté jovial de la salle des Poufsouffles. Remplie de tables et de poufs pour passer du temps entre amis. Seule la couleur jaune pétante lui donnait mal au yeux.

\- Donc en somme il faudrait chercher les lieux que Jedusor adore, répliqua la Serdaigle. Je pensais à un lieu en particulier par ailleurs...

\- Désolée de te couper blondie mais... Tes cheveux ont vachement repoussés depuis ce matin, répliqua Mérida en lui caressant les pointes.

Ceux-ci tombaient jusqu'à ses fesses et reprenaient une teinte plus foncée.

\- Oh tu as raison je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Il faudra refaire un petit tour de magie avant de partir.

Harold approuva en regardant les racines de Jack redevenir blanches ainsi que ses propres cheveux se raccourcir. Sans parler de ceux de Mérida qui semblaient vouloir de nouveau exploser.

Après un repas bien difficile pour avaler quoi que ce soit et un petit tour de métamorphose, le quatuor se remit en route par groupe de deux. Mérida et Harold partirent à l'inspection des salles de classe vides. Evitant de justesse Amycus qui tournait vers l'aile ouest. Jack et Raiponce qui parlaient toujours aussi peu, choisir l'option de la blonde à savoir, la chambre des secrets. C'était un lieu idéal pour trouver un objet caché par l'héritier même de Serpentard. Jack parla en Fourchelang et l'entrée s'écarta. Ils plongèrent et retournèrent nostalgiquement dans le grand dédale de tuyaux souterrains.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans la dernière pièce avec la grande tête de Salazard et le basilic mort qui pourrissait.

\- Dire que des années plus tôt on était ici à s'impliquer sans s'en rendre compte dans les affaires de Jedusor... Commenta la blonde qui en avait marre de ce silence pesant.

Jack sauta sur l'occasion lui aussi gêné de cette atmosphère.

\- Oh oui je me souviens de l'inquiétude que j'avais eu en te sachant soit morte soit pétrifiée. Et le pire c'est que j'avais été mis à part par mon grand oncle adoré.

L'ironie passa crème et Raiponce rit doucement dans sa main:

\- Au final c'est Harold ,Mérida et Krokmou qui avaient tout fait.

\- Et oui ils étaient déjà destinés à être en couple. Ces fous.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Ils se détendirent.

\- Et nous... Tu crois que...

\- Que nous étions destinés à être en couple? Demanda Jack

\- Ouais... C'est que, ils s'est passé beaucoup de choses mais finalement on a été ensembles en premier. Et puis depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés il y a toujours eu... de l'alchimie entre nous non?

Jack fut surpris de telles paroles tenues par Raiponce. Elle avait pris du poil de la bête cette année. Il inspecta les yeux des Serpents en souriant:

\- Qui sait. Mais si je me souviens bien la première fois que je t'ai embrassée c'était ici.

La Serdaigle se souvint furtivement de la potion que Jack lui avait fait avaler par la bouche en l'embrassant au passage. Elle s'empourpra.

Terminant leur inspection, sans rien trouver, ils remontèrent. Jack l'aida à monter une marche puis la regarda flâner devant lui. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les rattraper:

\- Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner mes mensonges, ma trahison de l'année dernière et revouloir de moi comme petit ami?

Raiponce se stoppa les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se tourna vers lui:

\- Tout dépendra de ce que tu as à me dire. Mais... Après tout ce que tu as fait cette année pour nous... Comment t'en vouloir? Et puis... J'ai eu beau résister, répliqua-t-elle en serrant sa poitrine, mais mon cœur n'a jamais voulu t'oublier. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour y réfléchir.

Jack sentit son cœur danser le tango, il se pencha en avant:

\- Merci Raiponce, tu es vraiment un ange.

\- Idiot...

Elle rougit et regarda en l'air d'un petit sourire. Il se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux mais libérateur. Elle le suivit dans son fou rire et ils repartirent ensembles de cette caverne vide. La tension retomba.

Puis ils continuèrent leur quête d'autres lieux fréquentés par Tom Jedusor tels que la salle de Slughorn ou le parc du château. Tout en conversant plus facilement et en se taisant à chaque rencontre de sorciers et professeurs. Au loin, Mérida et Harold avaient fini leur tour du château, le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. La rouquine s'arrêta devant leur cerisier en fleur. De belles grosses fleurs roses et blanches. Bientôt les fruits pousseraient et donneraient de bonnes cerises bien rouges, juteuses à souhait. Surtout que maintenant leur arbre semblait enfin offrir des bourgeons. Sachant que les cerisiers étaient longs avant de faire enfin pousser quelque chose.

Harold y vit un signe:

\- Ce cerisier est un peu comme nous quatre. Il a suivi notre scolarité en poussant malgré les aléas de la vie, les tempêtes, les beaux jours, la grisaille. Il a subi de lourds dégâts l'année passée avec le froid et la pluie, cette année encore il a dû subir la brume des détraqueurs. Et pourtant, il atteint finalement son apogée. Prêt à donner des fruits. Il va se battre encore un peu pour s'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme nous.

Mérida médita sur de si belles paroles en fixant leur arbre fétiche qui évoluait à leur rythme. Elle toucha un bourgeon prêt à éclore:

\- Espérons que nous allons fleurir et non mourir. Rien n'est encore fini.

\- On le saura bientôt.

Harold prit sa main dans la sienne et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Amoureusement. Il remarqua alors l'inscription sur l'arbre que Jack avait marqué il y a peu. Il le montra à Mérida qui toucha doucement l'écorche taillée.

\- Allons-y. On a encore du travail.

Harold approuva et regarda encore une dernière fois ce lieu synonyme de tellement de choses. Puis il retourna à sa quête. N'ayant toujours aucune piste sur les cinq joyaux...

Le soir tomba à nouveau sur Poudlard. Toute la petite troupe se retrouva dans la salle sur demande, dépitée. L'arrière goût amer de l'échec.

\- J'ai trouvé quelques pierres mais c'était juste de la décoration, soupira Ariel. En même temps on connaît ce château par cœur et on a jamais rien ressenti de néfaste... Alors bon...

\- Au moins personne ne s'est fait prendre c'est déjà ça, enchaîna Mulan. Mais quand même vous êtes sûrs qu'elles sont ici?

Le Big Four qui avait repris leur vraie apparence, se fixèrent. Incrédule.

\- Pas sur à cent pour cent mais bon, répliqua Mérida évasive. Disons que notre ennemi cache des choses ici alors on s'est dit que ça ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs...

Un silence de plomb assomma les résistants. Perdus dans des réflexions.

\- Pourtant on a vérifié toutes les tours, expliqua Anna. Et même les placards, les toilettes, les salles de bain, les cagibis... Mon ami Kristoff s'est même fait prendre dans la réserve à potions par Severus.

Déprimée, la rouquine retomba lourdement sur un hamac:

\- Mais bon dieu où sont ces fichus cailloux? Avec les armes c'est bien mais ça ne sert à rien si on ne peut même pas les utiliser...

\- On s'est trop focalisés sur les reliques, commenta Harold soucieux. On en a oublié le problème principal que sont les joyaux et on marche dans le vide. On a aucune piste ni aucune chance de savoir ce que Tom avait en tête en les faisant...

\- Attendez! Se releva Raiponce illuminée d'une idée nouvelle. Harold tu as raison!

\- Euh... Oui malheureusement.

\- Il nous faut une piste!

Mérida soupira:

\- Quelle révélation.

\- Mais laisse la donc parler, râla Jack.

Les deux se tirèrent la langue et Raiponce roula des yeux. Les vieilles habitudes.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge:

\- Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose concernant les Armowels qui devaient être placés d'une manière particulière pour que le rituel soit complet. Ca peut peut-être nous aider. Pour ça je dois retrouver le livre de l'immortalité!

\- Où est-ce qu'on l'a laissé celui là...? S'inquiéta Harold. Je ne me souviens plus.

\- Attends, répliqua Mérida qui fouilla dans sa mémoire. Je sais!

Son cri fit sursauter l'assemblée.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'on l'avais redonné à Dumbledore juste avant notre voyage pour chercher la tombe qu'Aurore nous avait indiqué! Donc il doit être dans son bureau! A moins que Rogue ne l'ait jeté... Mais ça m'étonnerait.

Raiponce explosa de joie et enserra son amie qui lui répondit également.

\- Nouvel objectif le bureau du directeur!

Mulan les arrêta juste avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte:

\- Attendez! Le couvre feu vient d'arriver vous ne pouvez pas sortir, les sorts de détections vont être mis en place... Vu que le dîner est fini maintenant.

\- On a plus le temps, on a déjà perdu une journée, répliqua Mérida fermement. Attendez-nous ici. En plus à la cabane hurlante on a laissé nos amis et j'ai peur qu'ils ne se fassent débusquer aussi, on doit se dépêcher.

Peu convaincue Mulan abdiqua. Ariel s'avança avec Anna:

\- Bonne chance, faîtes bien attention à vous...

\- Et sachez qu'on sera toujours là pour vous aider, enchaîna la petite Gryffondore.

Raiponce lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Anna ne comprit pas du tout ce soudain élan de gentillesse mais apprécia le geste. La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

Jack la regarda en biais.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si proche d'Anna d'Arendelle. Je croyais que tes grandes amies c'étaient Ariel et Aurore?

Mérida et Harold pouffèrent ce que Jack ne comprit pas. La blonde lui fit un regard mystérieux:

\- C'est un secret!

\- Comment ça? C'est pas juste!

\- Au moins tu vois ce que ça fait, ricana Mérida fièrement. Tu le sauras plus tard.

\- ... Sadiques.

\- Oh oui, surtout avec toi!

Les deux filles se regardèrent, fières de leur coup puis se souvinrent qu'ils étaient en mission.

Au dehors les détraqueurs sortaient de leur cachette et la lune pointait ses rayons sur le château. Le quatuor se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et avancèrent vers le bureau du directeur qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de là dans les hauteurs. Malgré leur silence on entendait quelques bruits de pas qui se répercutaient en écho. Les tableaux regardaient leur passage ainsi que les fantômes qui s'arrêtaient et tournaient la tête de tous les côtés.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils durent s'immobiliser. Alecto était là balançant des sortilèges au hasard histoire de voir que personne ne se cachait là. Ils rebroussèrent chemin à tâtons et se retrouvèrent en sandwich entre Alecto d'un côté et Amycus de l'autre.

\- Toujours rien mon frère?

\- Non et notre maître s'impatiente. Que fait Severus bon sang? Il connaît pourtant ce château par cœur!

\- Il nous a peut-être trahis?

Alecto se mit à réfléchir. Puis soudain il se souvint de quelque chose d'important qu'il devait lui dire:

\- Au fait, on a peut-être encore une chance de réussir notre coup.

\- Comment ça?

Mérida se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éternuer. Harold Jack et Raiponce lui mirent la main devant son nez et sa bouche. C'était bien le moment...

\- Tu n'as pas entendu l'alarme?

\- Elle a encore sonné? Répliqua Amycus étonné.

\- Oui il y a quelques minutes de ça à Pré-Au-Lard. Je pense qu'Harry Potter doit aussi être dans le coin.

\- C'est peut-être plutôt ceux que l'on cherche qui sont repartis en transplanant.

Alecto donna un grand coup sur la tête de son frère:

\- Idiot, le seigneur des ténèbres a dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose à Poudlard et qu'il le saurait si il les avaient détruits. Alors continue à l'Est et moi je prend l'autre côté. Et si tu vois n'importe qui debout tu l'assommes.

\- Ouais je sais, tsss.

Le trio se regarda, avec la conviction d'être finalement au bon endroit pour leur recherche. Mérida de son côté avait le nez rouge qui lui piquait affreusement. Les frères et sœurs se détachèrent et repartirent de leur côté. Attendant une bonne dizaine de minutes le quatuor se relâcha et Mérida éternua avec force trois fois.

\- Saleté de boussière...

\- Heureusement que tu t'es retenue en tout cas, soupira Jack. Un peu plus et on était cuits.

\- Je me demande si Harry est vraiment dans le coin, Songea Raiponce.

\- Chut voilà Rusard!

Le Cracmol suivit sa chatte qui se stoppa devant le Big Four en miaulant. Ceux-ci se mirent à marcher tout doucement mais elle continua à les suivre ce que son maître repéra. Il sourit et courut derrière eux.

\- Petrificus Totalus!

Rusard tomba raide sur le sol devant l'expression effarée du quatuor.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Minerva en tenue de nuit:

\- Enfin je vous trouve... Ca fait des lustres que je vous cherche.

Jack ôta leur tête de la cape qui semblèrent flotter en l'air.

\- Professeur McGonagall! S'exprima Mérida surprise. Que faîtes- vous...

\- Je vous cherchais, coupa Minerva. Vous êtes complètement fous de revenir ici!

Harold lui expliqua les faits. Elle assimila durement la réalité à laquelle ces pauvres enfants avaient eu à faire depuis la mort de Dumbledore puis elle se reprit:

\- Je comprend. Je vais prévenir l'ordre du phœnix de venir ici. Je crois que Potter aussi est dans les parages. On ne sera pas trop de plusieurs pour vous faire fuir en cas de danger, je ne pourrais pas tout faire moi même. En attendant restez bien cachés.

\- On va dans le bureau de Rogue pour le moment, expliqua Raiponce. On doit vraiment trouver ces Armowels!

\- ... Une prophétie, des promesses, des combats, des rituels... Vraiment vous m'aurez tout fait!

Minerva s'épongea le front. Mérida lui sourit:

\- C'est vrai depuis notre arrivée vous n'avez pas chômé avec nous et on vous en remercie. Vous et le professeur Dumbledore ont été comme des mentors pour nous. Ne vous en faîtes pas, on est prêts à en finir et à en découdre avec nos ennemis.

La vieille femme eut les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils remirent la cape sur leur tête et partirent le plus discrètement possible. Elle se sentait si mal pour eux mais tellement fière de leur comportement. Une main sur le cœur elle s'avança, bien décidée à contacter l'Ordre.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui bloquait le passage au bureau du directeur, le quatuor scruta le couloir puis enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité. Ils se demandèrent alors une chose essentielle.

\- Mais en fait... C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe? Demanda Mérida le regard maussade.

\- Euh...

Les quatre amis se frappèrent le front puis tentèrent divers mots. La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Aucune idée de ce que Rogue a pu mettre, râla Harold. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Le chercher?

\- Non attends j'ai une idée.

La blonde fouilla dans son sac à rallonge pendant un petit moment. Puis elle en sortit la première édition de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle le montra à la gargouille:

\- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné en héritage! Lui dit-elle. On est souvent venus ici alors s'il vous plaît, ouvrez-nous le passage! C'est pour la survie du monde magique!

\- Moi j'ai sa bague, montra la rouquine.

\- Et moi sa boule de cristal.

\- Pour ma part j'ai un de ses appeaux.

L'espoir fut bien vite étouffé quand aucune réponse n'intervint.

\- J'aurais essayé, bouda Raiponce sous le regard des trois autres.

Le temps fila alors que chacun tenta trois mots de passe chacun. La délivrance n'eut lieu qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard quand le directeur apparut dans un couloir:

\- Quelle perte de temps, commenta Severus qui fit faire un bond aux quatre autres. Minerva a oublié de vous donner le mot de passe et voilà que je me retrouve à faire le pigeon voyageur alors que j'ai un message important à donner à Potter.

Il s'approcha sous les yeux médusés du trio. Seul Jack lui sourit.

\- Lily Evans.

La gargouille s'anima et l'escalier en colimaçon apparut en tournant sur lui même.

\- Bonne chance. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on se reverra de sitôt.

Severus se retourna et fila dans l'ombre.

\- Merci professeur Rogue, dirent-ils en cœur devant le regard perplexe du directeur.

Sans plus de cérémonie ils montèrent les marche quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent devant la lourde porte en bois qu'ils poussèrent. Le bureau n'avait pas du tout changé depuis que Rogue était en fonction. Tous les instruments bizarres étaient à leur place. Les meubles au même endroit et les portraits des directeurs sur le côté. Seul celui de Dumbledore avait été rajouté. Mérida se précipita sur lui:

\- Professeur! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici!

Albus lui fit un clin d'œil ravi. Il scruta leur relique et se leva de son petit siège rouge:

\- Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé cette année encore mes chers enfants. Je suis tellement fier de vous.

Le quatuor lui sourit. Le vieil homme essuya une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

\- La nouvelle génération est déjà prête à suivre sa voie, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. En tout cas si vous cherchez le livre il est dans l'étagère là tout à droite.

\- Merci beaucoup, s'exprima Harold. On a encore un dernier devoir à accomplir.

\- Et je vous souhaite bonne chance. Par ailleurs, je pense que maintenant vous n'avez plus besoin de mes conseils mais quand même gardez ceci en tête. Il n'y a qu'ensembles que vous réussirez tout ce que vous entreprendrez parce que l'amitié et l'amour sont la seule force qui peut vaincre la magie noire. Une force si puissante et mystérieuse n'est-il pas?

Les apprentis approuvèrent en se tenant la main. Jack se sentait revivre à nouveau. En une seule journée son monde avait repris des couleurs dorées. Albus se rassit et les contempla avec fierté. Raiponce se précipita dans l'armoire et y trouva le livre qu'elle ouvrit à la bonne page. Elle en lut fébrilement son contenu pendant que Jack regardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en toucha la surface et scruta le siège vide. Il eut comme une envie irrépressible de s'asseoir dedans.

\- C'est ça, j'ai trouvé!

La blonde posa le livre sur le bureau en chêne. Les quatre se penchèrent dessus:

\- Il faut que les pierres précieuses forment un carré symétrique avec la pierre principale en son centre. Donc si on prend le plan de Poudlard - Elle en sortit un de son sac magique et l'étala sur la table. On pourrait tracer ce genre de ligne. Là et là, ensuite on relit et ça donnerait ça.

Harold approuva d'un hochement de tête et toucha le centre de Poudlard:

\- La tour d'astronomie, ce serait là où se cache la pierre principale? Mais on ne l'a pas trouvée.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est à l'extérieur de la tour, sur le toit par exemple, précisa la blonde, sûre de son coup.

\- Oh oh , commenta Mérida en touchant un point au Nord Ouest de la carte, il y a une pierre au stade de Quidditch! Fascinant!

\- Et une autre au lac noir, Dit Jack en fixant le Sud Est. Comme on a vu dans un souvenir!

\- A mon avis oui, répliqua la Serdaigle. Et au Sud Ouest ça serait dans la forêt interdite puis au Nord Est, probablement entre les serres et la forêt de Botrucs.

Mérida regarda la carte puis elle sourit en serrant le poing:

\- Alors allons-y immédiatement! Pour aller plus vite je propose d'en prendre une chacune et de se faire la dernière ensemble.

\- C'est peut-être un peu risqué, commenta Jack en fixant sa blonde. Je propose que l'on se sépare encore en deux. Nous on prend le Sud et vous le Nord? On se rejoint ensuite à la tour?

\- Parfait! Je pense qu'on ferait bien de commencer par...

* _Boum_ *

Un tremblement fit chanceler le château tout entier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'écria Raiponce qui se tenait au bureau.

\- On dirait qu'il y a eu une explosion plus bas, répondit Jack qui entendait des drôles de bruits.

D'un pas rapide le Big Four monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du directeur puis ils regardèrent par la fenêtre. Une énorme fumée provenait de la grande salle. C'est alors qu'une voix cruelle , d'un timbre de Serpent, émergea dans leur tête. La voix de Lord Voldemort s'éleva en même temps que les douze coups de minuit. Fermant ainsi une des plus longues journées de la vie du Big Four, mais en ouvrant une nouvelle pleine de larmes et de douleurs.


	80. (Année 7) Chp 19 Grande bataille en eau

Chp 19: Grande bataille en eaux troubles

 _* Ding, Dong , Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong... *_

Les horloges se mirent à tinter dans le bureau du directeur, toutes sonnant minuit. Alors que résonnaient les douze coups, la voix de Voldemort s'insinua dans l'esprit de tous les sorciers présents dans le château. Le Big Four se prenait la tête dans les mains de douleur. Une voix glacée qui se lova et se répandit dans tout le château.

 _\- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Que le reste de la résistance s'est réuni à Poudlard._

Raiponce et Harold sursautèrent alors que Jack et Mérida reculèrent d'un pas en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

\- _Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._

Les quatre amis se regardèrent fébrilement, le cœur battant à la chamade.

 _\- Livrez-moi Harry Potter, Mérida Weasley, Harold Haddock, Raiponce Gothel, reprit Voldemort froidement, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-les moi et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-les moi et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à une heure précise. Quant à Jack et Elena Gaunt, je les prie de revenir immédiatement avec Elsa Arendelle et Hans. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance en cas d'absence._

La voix se perdit dans les murs du château. Le silence retomba comme une lourde charge de plomb. Chacun se regardant, figé sur place, glacé jusqu'aux os. Mérida déglutit et fut la première à prendre la parole:

\- Donc... On a une heure pour détruire les cinq Armowels? Jack... tu es avec nous hein? Ou tu retournes auprès de lui?

Le Serpentard croisa les bras fermement:

\- Ai-je l'air de vouloir partir? C'est terminé le double jeu mes amis, ce soir c'est la liberté qui nous attend! Elena et moi, on va en profiter pour se libérer de nos chaînes et de notre passé.

Raiponce sourit joyeusement malgré la situation. Elle referma alors le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons retrouver nos alliés dans la grande salle puis partons finir notre quête.

Chacun approuva et ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur sous le regard perçant d'Albus qui souriait dans son cadre.

Arrivant dans la pièce bondée de monde qui filait dans tous les sens, Jack repéra bien vite sa petite sœur qui se précipita dans ses bras:

\- Grand frère! Tu as entendu?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas on va s'en sortir!

\- Je le sais , répliqua-t-elle d'emblée.

Harold regarda de tous les côtés:

\- Le monde qu'il y a! C'est quoi cet attroupement?

\- L'ordre du Phoenix est arrivé depuis Beurk, répondit la petite sorcière. McGonagall les a prévenus, ils ont emprunté sa cheminée. D'ailleurs les plus jeunes sont en train d'être évacués par les réseaux de cheminette. Quant aux majeurs ils ont le choix entre rester et partir.

Le quatuor regarda les directeurs diriger leurs anciennes maisons. Ceux de Serpentard partirent quasiment dans la totalité à l'exception d'Elsa, Hans et Jack qui se retrouvèrent après plusieurs recherches.

\- Où est Rogue et les Carrow? Demanda fébrilement Jack.

\- Harry et les autres les ont fait partir juste avant que Jedusor ne nous donne son ultimatum. Le trou dans les vitres là, c'est Rogue qui a fui. J'avais de la peine pour lui...

Elsa déglutit et fixa Anna contester son départ devant Minerva. La blonde platine se mordit la lèvre. Puis se dirigea vers elle d'un pas résolu.

\- Anna! Pars d'ici tout de suite!

Sa sœur qui n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis longtemps, se bloqua sur place. Elle se retourna les yeux plein de larmes:

\- Elsa! Enfin tu m'adresses la parole!

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles c'est dangereux ici et tu n'es pas majeure!

\- Je sais ça mais je veux me battre! Je fais partie de l'armée rebelle de Dumbledore!

\- Non les mineurs s'en vont, coupa Minerva. Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

\- Je reste ici, hurla Anna en s'agrippant à Kristoff.

\- Mais quelle tête de mule. Quant vas-tu écouter ce que je te dis?

\- Quant tu ouvriras ton cœur et que tu me parleras franchement.

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent. Anna n'avait pas oublié les paroles d'Elsa l'année avant son départ. Les fausses paroles données par Hans. Quant à la blonde elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais:

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, la guerre va exploser.

\- Si tu crois que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. Je me battrais à vos côtés et je te protégerais Elsa.

\- ...

La Serpentard soupira et regarda sa sœur camper sur ses positons. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Anna ne renoncerait jamais.

Alors que les minutes défilaient, l'armée se réunit auprès du quatuor. L'ordre également dont Harold se précipita sur son père qui ouvrit grand ses bras:

\- Harold! Tu m'as tellement manqué! J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais depuis le mariage de Mérida.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Sans le récit de ta mère j'aurais continué à me faire un sang d'encre. Quelle folie as-tu fait...

\- Désolé, mais je me devais de le faire. Avec mes amis on avait une tâche à accomplir.

Valka les regarda tendrement. Puis elle s'approcha et fit un câlin à ses deux hommes. Une vraie famille.

\- J'ai appris des choses terribles, commenta Valka. Vous avez fini en prison chez les Mangemorts? Avec ton père on était prêts à faire un raid là bas...

Harold lui raconta son périple. Son père se massa la barbe:

\- Je vois... Tu es un vrai homme maintenant Harold. Tu es prêt à reprendre le flambeau de Beurk.

Harold n'avait plus réfléchi à ce que désirait son père depuis longtemps.

\- On verra, déglutit-il vaguement.

Sur ce fait arriva Lupin qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller saluer chaleureusement les apprentis. Jack regarda le sol ce qu'il ne manqua pas de constater:

\- Alors Jack, on a fait beaucoup de cachotteries ces derniers temps.

\- Oui... Je...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, répliqua Remus. Pas devant moi en tout cas. Je suis fier de voir que tu es du bon côté, ça me suffit amplement.

Jack le regarda droit dans les yeux, surpris. Puis il lui montra son bracelet:

\- Je l'ai toujours vous savez professeur. Il m'a soutenu tout ce temps et m'a prouvé que j'étais capable de tout. Merci encore, pour tous les conseils que vous m'avez prodigué.

Lupin lui prit une main et lui sourit:

\- Et je suis fier de vous.

Le Serpentard ne savait plus où se mettre et sourit bêtement. A côté Mérida se retrouva aux prises de Fergus et ses frères. L'homme la sera dans ses bras ne voulant plus la lâcher:

\- C'est bon je vais bien, répliqua-t-elle ne pouvant plus respirer. Je suis forte.

\- Oh oui aussi forte que ta mère, larmoya Fergus. Je ne sais pas où elle est mais je la retrouverais je te le promets ma puce! Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es ma chérie.

Mérida bomba le torse fièrement à ses paroles qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur avant la bataille finale. Puis elle lui prit une grosse main:

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je sais où est maman et elle va... à peu près bien. Je dois juste trouver un remède à la malédiction de Mordu...

\- Une malédiction?

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine de raconter ce qu'il en était. Fergus approuva et réfléchit.

\- Je suis vraiment rassuré, commenta-t-il perplexe. Mais renouer le lien brisé... Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ce jour là.

\- Pas dans les détails mais oui.

\- Et y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu peux réparer?

La rouquine n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchi. Elle regarda ses frères qui fuyaient Minerva voulant les renvoyer en sécurité. Soudain une illumination parcourut tout son corps:

\- Oui... Réparer, renouer, relier... Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux tenter!

Fergus lui sourit et lui caressa sa si précieuse touffe de cheveux.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras car au fond tu l'aimes fort ta maman. Et je suis sûr qu'après cette épreuve Elinor comprendra aussi son rôle. Surtout après la trahison des Dunbroch.

Il donna leur nom en crachant à moitié sous le regard amusé de sa fille. Puis elle se dirigea avec ferveur vers les triplés.

\- Harry, Hubert, Hamish! Hurla-t-elle.

Ils accoururent vers elle:

\- On reste!

\- On ne partira sous aucun prétexte.

\- On veut se battre nous aussi. Avec Russell notre ami

Un gros Poufsouffle leur sourit en agitant la main.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous appelle j'ai une tâche à vous confier qui pourrait aussi vous sortir des griffes de McGonagall.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement puis filèrent une fois les ordres donnés. Minerva arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe:

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à les faire partir? J'ai eu bien du mal...

\- C'est un secret.

Mérida sourit et fixa ses frères partir en destination de leur maison. Ayant un seul et unique objectif. Trouver une tapisserie familiale fendue en deux.

Du côté de Raiponce, elle retrouva l'armée rebelle. N'ayant aucune famille à accueillir. Et ne voulant pas penser à Gothel. Elle expliqua brièvement ce qu'ils allaient accomplir.

\- On veut vous aider, répliqua immédiatement Mulan.

Ariel allait approuver mais Raiponce les stoppa:

\- Ce coup-ci nous agirons de nouveau seuls. Vous n'avez pas de relique ça ne servirait à rien... Par contre je compte sur vous pour protéger le château. Elena la petite sœur de Jack aura besoin de protection.

Après plusieurs contestations, ils ne purent qu'approuver et rester en stand-by.

Trois bon quarts d'heure venaient de filer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mérida, Harold, Jack et Raiponce paniquèrent. Les retrouvailles et l'évacuation avaient pris bien trop de temps. Le quatuor se décida à partir. Mais leurs amis semblaient avoir du mal à vouloir les laisser fuir une nouvelle fois dans leur quête. Elena accourut et fit un grand câlin à son frère. Elsa également. Raiponce sentit Ariel et Aurore pleurer sur son épaule. Fergus et Stoick prenaient leur enfant dans les bras en se regardant d'un air compréhensif. Deux hommes trop paniqués de savoir leur petit en danger. Valka vint à son tour pour embrasser son fils et le dorloter une dernière fois avant de le lâcher.

Une fois fait et à contrecœur, le Big Four partit vers le parc. Aux abords du château les Mangemorts affluaient déjà alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du délai imparti. Jack se stoppa et fixa Mérida qui hocha de la tête:

\- On se retrouve à la tour d'astronomie?

\- Oui, répondit-il. Là où Dumbledore est mort, là où tout se finira. Faîtes attention à vous deux.

\- Vous aussi.

Mérida ne put s'empêcher de courir et de prendre Jack dans ses bras. Sous le regard outré des deux autres. Mérida le serra fortement. Son ami Serpentard lui répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Jack... Malgré tout tu restes mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand rival alors s'il te plaît ne meurs pas. Tu n'as le droit de souffrir que de par ma main.

Jack se mit à rire nerveusement et lui embrassa le haut des cheveux en la relâchant. Mérida était une fille tellement adorable.

Il fit ensuite une accolade chaleureuse à Harold pendant que Mérida prenait Raiponce dans les bras. Ils se relâchèrent enfin puis alors que le temps était presque écoulé ils filèrent chacun de leur côté. Mérida et Harold foncèrent au Nord Ouest, au Stade de Quidditch. Pendant que Jack et Raiponce se lancèrent au Sud Est, au Lac noir.

 _* Ding, Dong *_

La grande cloche de Poudlard émit son douloureux tintement. Un seul coup, une heure était passé, il était une heure du matin. Jack et Raiponce arrivèrent tout juste au lac noir alors que déboulaient des Mangemorts en grande pompe qui filaient dans l'enceinte du château à l'attaque. Mais le pire fut qu'ils repérèrent également les détraqueurs sortir de leur cachette, ainsi que des géants de dix mètres de hauteur pour les plus jeunes. Et pour finir de grosses acromentules apparurent de la forêt interdite plus à l'ouest ainsi que d'immenses dragons.

Raiponce hurla en voyant les araignées. Puis elle remarqua que des détraqueurs s'approchaient, étant les seuls à sentir leur peur et leur passé tourmenté.

\- Expecto Patronum!

Les deux Phoenix surgirent de l'ombre pour repousser les arrivants. Leur sortilège attira d'autres ennemis.

\- Les reliques. Je crois qu'on ne peut plus y couper, tonna Jack.

Raiponce approuva et rangea sa baguette. Elle sortit sa masse magique dont elle pouvait user de sortilèges bien plus puissants.

\- N'épuise pas toute ta force, conseilla son tendre ami.

\- Stupefix! hurla-t-elle en frappant devant elle.

Une araignée vola au loin, paralysée, et retomba contre un géant qui avançait lentement vers eux.

Raiponce se surprit de la force de son arme. Durant ce court moment un inferi - Un cadavre ensorcelé - sortit du lac pour agripper sa jambe. La blonde lui renvoya une charge d'Expelliarmus qui démembra son corps en plusieurs morceaux. D'autres cadavres émergèrent de derrière eux. Encerclés par les ennemis, ils ne se démontèrent pas un seul instant. Raiponce envoyait, de sa masse magique, la plupart voler au loin, assommé, blessé ou pétrifié. Pendant que Jack lançait de son bâton tout son panel de sortilèges de glace. C'était pour la plupart de la magie noire mais ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter.

Cela devint plus tendu quand le géant arriva à leur hauteur et lança sa main vers le duo. Il réussit à les repousser contre la plage où les inferis s'agrippèrent à leur cape. Les tirant vers le lac.

\- Jack! hurla Raiponce dont le pied était dans l'eau.

Elle donna plusieurs coups de poêle mais le nombre de cadavre s'agglutinait sur elle.

Sans réfléchir le Serpentard accourut:

\- Glacius Maxima!

Le sortilège passa juste au-dessus de la blonde qui gela les ennemis d'une traite. Puis il prit la main de sa belle et la tira vers lui. Il se surprit à avoir super bien visé , sans toucher Raiponce. Elle lui sourit:

\- Merci, je savais que tu réussirais.

La bataille reprenant, le géant les assena de son poing. Raiponce lui donna un coup de masse inutile qui la fit trembler sur place et repousser au sol. Jack la sauva in-extremis d'un coup et ils roulèrent sur le côté.

\- Ca ne marche pas, paniqua la blonde.

Jack se releva et lança le même sortilège que précédemment. Le géant se fit geler les pieds. Mais cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant de briser la glace avec son poing et sa force colossale. Il hurla et se précipita sur le duo.

C'est alors qu'apparut un autre géant, beaucoup plus petit, qui repoussa l'ennemi d'un coup d'épaule. Raiponce écarquilla les yeux:

\- Ralph!

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs déboula et lança un sortilège qui renvoya une araignée jusqu'à la forêt.

\- Coucou les amis, commenta Vanellopé. On est là pour vous aider on attendait dans la forêt! Allez-y, reprenez votre quête.

\- Merci mais tu ne devrais pas être là , tu n'es pas majeure, paniqua la Serdaigle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et partit se battre alors que deux encapuchonnés arrivèrent. Ralph se battit contre le géant alors que Vanellopé et Margot qui arriva avec des drôles de créatures jaunes, foncèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Jack prit la main de la blonde:

\- Allons-y.

\- Mais Jack... Elles sont si jeunes, on ne peut pas les laisser là...

\- On a une tâche à accomplir, concentre-toi!

D'un dernier regard Raiponce suivit son amoureux qui la tirait par la main. Elle vit Vanellopé voler contre un arbre et Margot répliquer d'un sortilège.

Une fois en sécurité, Jack regarda sa petite amie qui tournait les yeux en arrière. Il prit alors sa tête dans les mains:

\- Raiponce! Où doit-on chercher maintenant!?

La Serdaigle se reprit et réfléchit. Elle fixa le lac.

\- Sachant que je n'ai jamais ressenti de magie noire ici, je pencherais pour l'intérieur du lac... J'ai senti une oppressante magie lors du tournoi des duos de sorciers.

\- Bonne idée! Alors... On... Mince je n'ai plus de potion ou d'herbe pour nager sous l'eau sans respirer.

\- Pas de soucis j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Raiponce ouvrit son sac à rallonge et fouilla dedans une bonne dizaine de minutes. Des éclats de bataille et de voix leur parvinrent du château.

Elle sortit alors une fiole poussiéreuse:

\- Elle date mais je pense qu'elle marche encore. Bois-en la moitié.

S'exécutant Jack sentit ses jambes fourmiller. Il regarda Raiponce en faire de même puis se jeter à l'eau en enlevant ses habits. Il la suivit en rougissant sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que ses jambes commencent à ce coller entre elles. Il fixa son pantalon se déchirer et une nageoire pousser. Une belle et longue nageoire bleue clair. Il fut choqué et sentit ses poumons se rétracter pour former des sortes de branchies. Il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent en une étrange forme de nageoire qui lui permettait d'entendre les sons sous l'eau. Puis ses mains se palmèrent formant une fine pellicule entre ses doigts blanc. Torse nu avec simplement son bracelet et son collier, il s'étonna du changement. Raiponce le regarda et fixa le collier dont elle avait jeté l'autre morceau il y avait longtemps de ça. Elle le regrettait maintenant mais ne savait pas du tout où il avait atterri.

Elle même possédait une queue violette et des écailles roses à la place de la poitrine. Se regardant en sirène avec délectation, le duo fut vite interrompu par les inferis qui criaient et s'agrippaient à eux. D'un coup de masse Raiponce les repoussa et délivra son cher et tendre qui n'arrivait pas très bien à se faire à son nouveau corps. La blonde lui montra la démarche à suivre et il la suivit en faisant des gestes inutiles des bras. Jack lança plusieurs sortilèges de répulsion pour laisser la voie libre à sa petite amie. Celle-ci frappait les cadavres qui fonçaient devant elle et fila vers le fond du lac.

Par chance les inferis n'étaient pas très rapides. Le plus embêtant était qu'une fois agrippée il mordait et frappait avec conviction.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps vu la dose qu'il restait dans la fiole, répliqua Raiponce entre deux pauses de bataille.

Elle fonça en arrière sur un rocher pour écraser un inferi qui se mit à flotter et à remonter à la surface.

\- On ne voit rien devant nous, commenta Jack se débarrassant de sa propre créature. Comment voir où aller?

Raiponce haussa les épaules et reprit sa route dans l'eau brunâtre. Si trouble qu'on n'y voyait pas devant soi. Jack la suivait des yeux, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue.

\- Glacius!

Devant lui une nuée de blocs de glace remonta en surface. Dans chaque bloc un ennemi congelé dans un expression risible.

Raiponce s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les abysses, de sa queue violette qui donnait de grands coups fermes. Jack la rattrapa ayant distancé une bonne partie des inferis. Il nageait de mieux en mieux et accéléra l'allure, son bâton à la main.

\- Lumos Maxima.

Le duo fit apparaître des boules de lumière pour les éclairer dans le noir des profondeurs.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que le lac était si profond.

\- Personne ne peut rentrer sur ce territoire en temps normal, c'est le domaine des êtres de l'eau ici.

Des créatures mi-humaines mi-poissons passèrent justement près d'eux au même moment, filant vers les inferis pour se battre. Même le calmar était là. Ils ne se soucièrent pas du duo de sorcier ce qui signifiait bien qu'ils étaient de leur côté.

Une grande créature, les cheveux violets flottant en l'air s'arrêta devant eux. Jack prit le bras de Raiponce pour l'approcher de lui. Il regarda l'arrivante qui semblait être le chef des êtres de l'eau. Elle faisait plutôt peur mais restait assez jolie. Elle se mit alors à parler longuement dans un langage incompréhensible.

\- Qu... Quoi?

Raiponce approuva et se tourna vers Jack:

\- Elle nous indique le chemin. Elle m'a dit , enfin je crois, que ce que l'on cherche est tout près.

\- Tu parle ce langage? Et comment elle sait ça?

\- J'en sais rien moi et oui j'ai commencé à étudier cette langue.

Vu sa conviction Jack soupira et se laissa entraîner derrière la chef. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans un lieu absolument inédit. Des énormes ruines se tenaient là où semblaient vivre les êtres de l'eau bien qu'à l'heure actuelle elles étaient désertées. La chef parla à nouveau et Raiponce fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, elle a dit quoi?

\- Un mauvais présage. Elle veut qu'on l'aide à sauver son peuple.

\- De?

\- D'un ennemi qui rôde dans le coin.

\- Oh non...

Jack grogna tout en continuant de nager. Il espérait avoir le temps de remonter vu que la potion ne marcherait plus très longtemps. Soudain la créature se stoppa et montra une cavité qui semblait ancrée dans la roche collée au sable. Elle parla et partit en vitesse rejoindre sa troupe. Raiponce se stoppa et ferma les yeux.

\- Là dedans est caché un ennemi qui semble protéger les lieux. Il semble que Tom avait réussi à venir ici et à cacher sa pierre bien au fond du lac par le passé.

\- Je ressens de la magie très sombre, s'exprima Jack le bâton en avant. Tu es prête?

\- Plus que prête.

\- Alors allons-y.

Se prenant la main le duo avança dans la sombre cavité. Les boules de lumières les accompagnèrent. Ca et là, la végétation mourante laissait percevoir une aura maléfique. Puis ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur stérile. Sans rien d'autre que de la pierre rugueuse.

\- C'est un cul de sac? Demanda Jack perplexe.

\- Il y a sûrement quelque chose derrière, assura la blonde. Ca doit être l'antichambre ici.

\- Je vois. Hum, Revelio!

Jack agita sa baguette. Rien ne se produisit. Il se mit à tenter divers sortilèges avec sa blonde qui frappa contre le mur sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce que Tom a bien pu mettre comme enchantement?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un rire glacial leur parvint. Un horrible rire qui les pétrifia sur place. Raiponce se colla contre Jack qui lui prit les épaules.

\- Ce rire... Marmonna-t-il.

Le silence revint encore plus terrifiant qu'auparavant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre la blonde s'avança vers le mur. Elle le toucha de sa main tout en restant à l'affût:

\- Toi qui connais les pensées de Jedusor, à ton avis, quelle protection a-t-il mis en place en créant ce mur?

Jack frétilla de la queue en tournant en rond.

\- Je pense qu'il veut que la personne qui s'aventure jusque là, n'aille pas plus loin. Ou peut-être soit affaiblie. Peut-être veut-il que l'on paye un tribut pour passer.

\- Hum, comme du sang?

Le Serpentard se stoppa et se mordit la lèvre.

\- On peut toujours essayer, file-moi un couteau.

La blonde fouilla dans son sac. Elle aurait volontiers servi de sacrifice à sa place mais elle préférait garder des forces. Elle lui tendit la lame qu'il se saisit:

\- T'inquiète ça sera rapide.

La blonde déglutit et regarda son amoureux se trancher les veines du bras. Il colla alors son membre contre la paroi qui s'effrita. Le sang se mêlant à l'eau ne la rendait que plus sombre et effrayante. Quand la paroi fut effondrée complètement, Jack sentit son corps se soigner tout seul et remarqua que les cheveux de Raiponce étaient entourés contre son bras. Elle chantait doucement, la rendant encore plus belle sous ses traits de sirène.

Une fois la chanson terminée Jack n'avait plus rien. Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Merci petit ange blond.

Raiponce rougit en souriant puis ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans une énorme caverne circulaire. Au centre se trouvait un socle où une pierre bleue foncé luisait de toutes ses forces. Une lumière bleutée qui formait des ombres sur la paroi et rendait l'endroit envoûtant. Avant le socle se tenait là des piliers de pierres détruits et des morceaux d'ancienne statue brisée.

\- Je pense que c'était un temple avant ce que Tom en a fait. C'est... Beau.

\- Oui.

Les deux adolescents oublièrent partiellement leur quête en contemplant avec ravissement les eaux danser dans des tons bleutés autour de la caverne.

Leur rêverie se brisa lorsqu'une voix franche s'exprima. Les sortant de leur songe:

\- Endoloris!

Jack hurla d'une douleur inimaginable. Sa queue se balançant dans tous les sens.

\- Jack!

Raiponce se précipita sur lui. La pièce était pourtant vide mais elle lança un sortilège au hasard qui fit cesser le rayon rouge. Mais un rire tonitruant s'éleva de nulle part. La blonde tenant fermement Jack contre elle.

\- Montrez-vous! Hurla-t-elle avec ferveur.

De sa poêle elle tourna de tous les côtés. Le rire s'accentua, résonnant comme le son d'une cloche dans une église.

Jack lui prit la main et se releva. Il avait un regard noir, terrifiant. Pourtant la blonde se sentit rassurée.

\- Toi, tu as donc réussi à t'échapper, tonna Jack.

\- Ah ah, rien ne peut me tenir en laisse, je suis un esprit volage.

\- Tsss, je suis sûr que tu as une envie de revanche en tête n'est-ce pas.

Une ombre s'intensifia devant eux puis un corps émergea de devant le socle. Des dents blanches et des yeux profonds se plantèrent sur le duo:

\- En effet je ne le cache pas. Et je dois protéger la pierre de Tom pour que son immortalité reste complète. Et par chance je le suis aussi, tout comme Gothel. Alors je crois que votre fin est inévitable.

Tournant autour de la pierre dans son ombre Pitch ouvrit grand les bras. Jack n'hésita plus une seule seconde:

\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Non!

Raiponce n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que le filet vert fila sur Pitch et le traversa. L'homme en noir ricana de victoire:

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas mourir. Mais vous si.

Pitch retourna dans son ombre:

\- On va jouer a un jeu, je serais le loup et vous les moutons. Tentez donc de survivre et trouvez moi ha ha ha.

Une fois dit des sortilèges verts et rouges déboulèrent de nulle part entre les ombrages bleus que la pierre produisait. Hurlant Jack et Raiponce tentèrent de les éviter tant bien que mal avec leur queue. Ils réussissaient à bloquer les sorts non motel. Mais les verts étaient imparables. Si un seul d'entre eux les touchaient , ils mourraient. Cependant ils étaient imprévisibles, et sortaient sans prévenir. Si bien que Jack et Raiponce ne firent que danser dans les eaux troubles.

Raiponce fut frôlée de peu par la mort et hurla. Ses cheveux suivant son corps et ondulant. Pitch s'amusait et réussit à atteindre Jack qui se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Raiponce se fit également attacher par des cordes et se débattait.

\- Non, pas ça!

La blonde hurla quand un filet vert se dirigea sur Jack qui ne bougeait pas. Mais en une fraction de seconde le sortilège rebondit et fila en hauteur contre le mur qui s'effritait de plus en plus. Raiponce tremblait de la tête aux pieds, toujours prisonnière de son filet. La fumée se dissipa et la blonde trouva Jack entouré de glace. Comme un énorme miroir géant il avait réussi à dériver le sortilège.

\- On ne peut le parer, susurra Jack. Mais il ne peut pas non plus traverser des textures minérales. Je me suis mis au point cette année avec les Carrow. Vraiment vous êtes stupides de m'avoir enseigné la magie noire. Eux et toi , Pitch. Tu m'as appris à m'en servir si bien que maintenant l'élève va tuer son maître.

Pitch apparut sur le socle en pierre:

\- Peut-être que je t'ai appris à te servir de toutes formes de magie mais tu ne peux de toute manière pas me tuer, cela en revient au même pour moi. Dis merci au livre de l'immortalité.

Jack serra les dents et le pointa de son bâton:

\- Tu te crois donc invincible Pitch? Mais sache que je possède une forme de magie bien plus puissante que la tienne et que l'immortalité ne m'intéresse pas. Je la laisse aux lâches qui fuient devant la mort. La vie est belle justement parce qu'elle est éphémère. Je n'ai plus peur de toi c'est terminé.

\- Cesse de me sortir de la psychologie à deux balles. Ce sont juste des paroles de faible. Tu n'as rien que je ne connais déjà.

\- Et pourtant si, la force de l'amour est la magie la plus puissante au monde!

Jack se remémorait les paroles d'Albus. Il était fier d'être un de ses disciples.

Pendant leur échange houleux qui se prolongea, Raiponce s'était libérée et avait sorti le livre de l'immortalité sur un coup de tête après les paroles de leur ennemi. Elle ouvrit fébrilement les pages, protégeant le livre d'un sortilège amphibie. Puis elle relut diverses feuilles en diagonale.

Jack le remarqua et se mit à sourire.

\- Ah nous deux Pitch, toi et moi. Pour en finir avec le passé!

\- Comme tu voudras, tu vas comprendre où est ta place et ce que tu aurais toujours dû choisir! Si tu échoues, c'est ta sœur que je prendrais.

\- On verra ça! Sectumsempra!

Le corps de Pitch explosa en une poussière noire qui se reforma en un rire. Le duel s'envenima entre les deux sorciers. L'un envoyant des sorts de glace et l'autre une poussière noire et collante. Leurs coups s'entrechoquèrent et formèrent de belles sculptures qui tombaient sur le sol à côté de Raiponce indéconcentrable.

Le combat prit encore de l'ampleur quand des morceaux de roches s'écroulèrent entre eux. Lançant des sortilèges informulés, Pitch et Jack ne s'étaient jamais battus aussi fébrilement avec vengeance et terreur.

\- Il est temps d'en finir Pitch!

\- J'en dirais de même Jack! Hurla son ennemi. Tu vas connaître la véritable peur! La solitude!

Pitch dirigea son filet vert sur Raiponce.

\- Noooon!

La blonde disparut alors en une fraction de seconde.

\- Que...?

Pitch tourna les yeux de tous les côtés. Jack également. Où était-elle passé?

Raiponce réapparut en nageant de l'entrée jusqu'à Jack. Un grand sourire aux lèvres:

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur.

\- Si! Tu as transplané? C'est impossible ici?

\- Non ,non je suis retournée dans le temps. Je n'arrivais pas à lire avec votre combat.

\- Le... Retourneur de temps?

Raiponce lui montra le petit objet doré qui pendait à son cou.

\- J'ai retourné de trente minutes ce qui m'a laissé le temps de fuir discrètement pendant qu'on arrivait par l'entrée et me poser pour relire le livre de l'immortalité. Maintenant, je sais comment tuer Pitch.

Leur ennemi hurla de rire:

\- Je le répète il est impossible de me...

\- Oh c'est ce que l'on verra, tonna Raiponce.

Elle susurra des mots à Jack devant le regard déconfit du Mangemort. Il se précipita alors sur eux en brandissant sa baguette. Jack eut tout juste le temps de découvrir la vérité avant de se précipiter sur la gauche et la blonde sur la droite. Le combat reprit de plus belle entre sortilèges de torture, de mort, de répulsion et d'entrave. Jack se mit en tête. Il répliqua lorsque Pitch lança des énormes charges de sable noir qui rongeait tout ce qu'il touchait. Jack sortit un des plus puissant sortilège de glace. Son bâton vibrant. Leurs sortilèges explosèrent entre eux en des millions de petits éclats de glace. Jack se précipita alors vers la pierre précieuse avec Raiponce puis d'un même ensemble il pointèrent leur relique dessus.

\- Adieu Pitch, lança Jack d'un ton ferme. Tu n'auras pas réussi à gâcher ma vie et je compte bien t'oublier rapidement. Retourne là où est ta place, en enfer!

\- Lumos Maxima!

Le duo se tinrent la main pour former une sorte de convergence de leur sortilège.

Une énorme lumière apparut dans la pierre précieuse qui s'illumina de tous les côtés projetant une vive illumination qui se répercuta sur les murs. Pitch se cacha la vue et recula en hurlant. C'est alors que la lumière se refléta dans les petites morceaux de glace. Ne laissant place qu'à une caverne brillante, sans ombre. Pitch hurla et se sentit projeté hors de son ombre. Sa poussière se dispersant dans l'eau. Il tenta de rattraper son corps qui partait en lambeaux mais malheureusement, sans ombre, il n'était plus rien.

Jack plongea son regard dans le sien. Tenant Raiponce par la main et fixant ses derniers instants. Pitch qui avait usé d'un sortilège d'immortalité sur son corps, l'avait rendu invulnérable et impénétrable en devenant une poussière noire informe. Ne gardant que son cerveau en vie. Il avait alors attaché son corps aux ombres pour vivre à jamais dans celles-ci qui ne pouvaient disparaître. De ce qu'il croyait du moins. Mais avec une lumière si forte, l'ombre n'était plus dans cette caverne et son corps se détachait. Quand à la poussière noire, sous l'eau elle se fit emporter et disparut à jamais. La tête de Pitch fut la dernière à partir:

\- Je...Veux... Pas... Disparaître! Je suis...La peur... Elle même... Noooon...!

Le silence retomba et la lumière disparut. La blonde fixa son petit ami dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- C'est.. C'est fini? Lança-t-il perdu.

Elle approuva et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

\- C'est fini Jack. Ton cauchemar est parti à jamais.

Il se mit à rire sans comprendre pourquoi et plaqua une main sur son visage. Les larmes se mêlant à l'eau. Oui tout était terminé, Pitch ne reviendrait plus jamais le hanter.

Laissant Jack reprendre ses émotions, la blonde nagea de sa queue jusqu'à l'autel où brillait la jolie pierre bleue:

\- Un Lapis Lazulis. Vraiment magnifique mais malheureusement, Tom, je vais devoir t'empêcher de nous nuire. Tu nous aura quand même bien aidés petite pierre. Merci.

Elle brandit sa relique de Serdaigle, fermement, puis l'abattit sur la pierre qui sembla hurler. Jack se retourna pour regarder le Lapis Lazulis se fendre en deux dans un râle terrifiant. Il se secoua la tête et rejoignit Raiponce qui se fit repousser par l'explosion de la pierre. Il la rattrapa au vol et fixa la grotte qui grondait et s'effondrait.

\- Sortons d'ici!

Il prit le bras de Raiponce et la tira.

Cependant la fin de la pierre avait crée un voile noir dont Jack ne voyait plus rien.

\- Lumos. Lumos! LUMOS!

La lumière se fit étouffer par la noirceur et Jack ne retrouva pas la sortie. Pris au piège , sentant son corps redevenir peu à peu humain. Raiponce étouffa.

\- Le sortilège se termine. Il faut... Fuir.

\- Mais la porte est de nouveau bloquée! Je ne la trouve pas.

Il tâta devant lui en se prenant une pierre sur la tête et sentant du sang perler.

\- Je vais te sortir de la ma bien aimée, je te le promets!

Raiponce sentit les doigts de Jack se contracter sur sa main.

\- Rah si seulement on avait de la lumière!

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et marmonna:

\- J'ai des cheveux qui s'illuminent quant je chante... J'ai des cheveux qui s'illuminent quand je chante!

Elle respira un dernier coup, sentant que c'était peut-être sa dernière respiration.

\- Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...

Elle ne put continuer à bout de souffle mais ses cheveux s'illuminèrent d'un blond doré. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux ronds en voyant ça et sourit malgré lui. Il leva le pouce et regarda d'où les cheveux partaient, attirés par la sortie.

Trouvant enfin l'issue il s'agrippa à Raiponce et l'entraîna en avant alors que celle-ci avait repris des jambes humaines et se tenait la bouche à court de souffle. Il prit du sang qui coulait de sa tête et rouvrit le passage pour filer plus vite que jamais. Mais sa nageoire ralentissait à son tour. Il brandit son bâton et les propulsa en hauteur. Jamais il n'avait senti pareille vitesse. Toujours tenant Raiponce fermement.

Il croisa la chef des êtres de l'eau qui semblait continuer son combat contre les inferis. Puis le calmar et enfin, l'air frais. Propulsé en l'air il attrapa Raiponce au vol et retomba sur le sable à plusieurs mètres de là. Recrachant leurs poumons, ils vomissaient toute l'eau accumulée. Puis après un instant de silence ils se mirent à rire nerveusement. Ils avaient réussi!

Au loin Voldemort hurla sa fureur alors qu'il s'écroula à côté de Severus. Il tenait sa jambe droite de douleur. Il le savait au fond de lui, une des pierres venait d'être mise en déroute et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment qu'il détestait tant: la peur.


	81. (Année 7) Chp 20 La guerre éclate

Chp 20: La Guerre éclate de tous les côtés

Lorsque résonna le coup de la cloche, les Mangemorts se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le Big Four venait à peine de partir que les sorciers de la résistance entendirent le glas de la guerre. Minerva se précipita en première, invoquant un sortilège de défense du château qui activa les armures en mode attaque.

\- Que tout le monde se tienne prêt! C'est l'heure de se battre pour la liberté!

McGonagall se tint fermement en avant des résistants, sa baguette prête à agir. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'un filet de couleur verte se dirige sur elle. Dispersant le troupeau de sorciers, les Mangemorts déboulèrent en hurlant de joie. Criant l'hymne à la guerre. Ceux restés aux château ouvrirent alors le grand bal de la fin. Des sortilèges fusèrent de partout. Un vrai arc en ciel de couleurs. Rouge, vert, jaune, violet, noir, blanc. Chacun s'octroyant un ennemi.

Au loin Graup le géant et Ralph entrèrent dans la bataille à leur tour pour combattre leurs condisciples de dix mètres de haut. Plus au sud les êtres de l'eau, ayant un grand respect pour le regretté Albus, entrèrent en action, aidant au passage Raiponce et Jack. Dans la forêt ce furent les sombrals qui choisirent de se battre pour Hagrid contre les Acromentules. Rapidement un énorme champ de bataille se dessina dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Regroupant différentes espèces.

Au même instant Mérida et Harold arrivèrent au nord-ouest du domaine, là où se tenait le stade de Quidditch si familier à la rouquine. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, les grands piliers se tenant fermement au centre des gradins qui dominaient de leur hauteur. Sur les côtés brillaient les trois paires d'anneaux représentant les buts . La Gryffondore entra sur le terrain en entendant les hurlements lointains de la guerre.

\- Accio Balai, hurla-t-elle alors que la porte du vestiaire se brisa pour laisser passer un balai de service. Harold? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune Poufsouffle regardait en arrière, la panique envahissant tout son corps.

\- Non! Hurla-t-il d'un souffle, regarde!

Il pointa du doigt un énorme dragon gris pâle qui déboula depuis l'entrée de Poudlard. Il était loin et pourtant il était déjà d'une taille gigantesque.

\- C'est l'Alpha, Rassura Mérida. Il doit être venu avec ta mère.

\- Non! Regarde bien il n'est pas aussi blanc! Il est même plus terrifiant encore! C'est un autre Alpha!

Mérida déglutit en remarquant l'animal souffler de la glace en plein sur le château, détruisant au passage une tourelle qui s'écroula dans la cour de Poudlard.

\- Mon dieu, susurra-t-elle à court de mot.

La tour s'écrasa sur deux sorciers qui y perdirent la vit instantanément sous les yeux exorbités de Stoick et Fergus, en première ligne. La terreur n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que déjà le combat reprit de plus belle. L'Alpha ennemi s'avançait de plus en plus avec une nuée de dragons qui s'attaqua aux résistants.

Stoick regarda sa femme fuir en arrière:

\- Où vas-tu? lui hurla-t-il en prenant sa main.

\- Je dois me battre moi aussi, supplia-t-elle.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique et...

\- Oui comme lors de la première guerre et pourtant j'ai mis en déroute plus de Mangemorts que tout l'ordre réuni.

\- Ma chérie... Regarde ce monstre, que pourrais-tu faire? Tes dragons se sont encore retournés contre toi en plus...

\- Je vais les récupérer, crois en moi. Je suis la seule qui connaisse vraiment les dragons ici bas. Aie confiance en ta forte femme.

Elle lui prit la main et le regarda avec amour. Stoick ferma les yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et la laissa s'en aller, le cœur meurtri. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne la reverrait.

Valka, la main sur le cœur, monta sur son ami Jumper qui avait résisté au chef ennemi pour sa maîtresse. Il luttait contre les ondes que lui envoyait l'Alpha gris. Par chance L'Alpha blanc était là aussi et se tenait en arrière pour envoyer ses propres ondes. Il se redressa à l'arrivée de Valka qui lui caressa une corne.

\- Mon ami, on doit sauver notre meute. Donne-moi ton aide je t'en supplie.

L'animal émit un léger son d'approbation et se leva derrière le château. De tout son cœur il tenta de rameuter les brebis égarées qui tournaient des deux côtés sans savoir à qui obéir.

C'est à ce moment que surgit Drago-Point-Sanglant sur un dragon noir enchaîné. Valka se précipita en face de lui avec Jumper.

\- Krokmou!

Un rire perçant émana de Drago.

\- Il est beau mon furie nocturne hein. C'est le dragon le plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Rends-le ! Rends-le à mon fils!

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir? Je t'ai toujours détesté Valka, depuis la première guerre, cracha-t-il. Les dragons sont faits pour être soumis, ce sont des animaux et non des humains avec qui on fait ami-ami. Pauvre folle.

\- Tu es un monstre Drago. Les dragons ont un cœur!

\- Et un feu très puissant aussi, ricana l'ennemi.

Krokmou regardait dans le vide, ses énormes yeux noirs soumis. Incapable de réagir il suivit les ordres de son maître et cracha une énorme boule de feu bleue que Valka évita de justesse. Puis il fila si rapidement dans les airs que la femme ne le vit pas partir. Elle hurla et se lança à sa poursuite, maudissant cet homme qui contrôlait ses amis.

Harold regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel, volant sur un balai de Poudlard.

\- C'est un feu bleu que j'ai vu là, je ne rêve pas!? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Ca doit être Krokmou!

\- Harold concentre-toi, hurla Mérida devant les anneaux. On a une tâche à accomplir avant l'arrivée de Voldemort!

\- Ne prononce pas son nom il y a un tabou...

\- Ca change rien à l'heure actuel, il sait déjà qu'on est là, soupira Mérida lascivement. Je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes fais ça pour moi et cherche l'Armowel.

Le dragonnier serra son balai avec douleur et se retourna. Mérida levait sa baguette en avant:

\- Laissez-nous donc tranquille! Expecto Patronum.

L'ours blanc repoussa trois détraqueurs qui s'avançaient vers elle. Avec élégance elle fit un tour de balai et se stabilisa avec son arc en main. Elle tira une flèche en direction de deux dragons qui avançaient vers elle. Ceux-ci se firent projeter au sol.

\- Ne leur tire pas dessus ils n'ont rien fait! Ils sont contrôlés! Cria Harold.

\- C'est ça ou on se fait manger alors bouge-toi un peu.

Harold la regarda méchamment alors que la Gryffondore lui tournait le dos. Elle inspecta une nouvelle fois le stade.

\- Où peut-elle bien être... Maudit soit mon incapacité à réfléchir avec complexité.

Volant un peu plus bas elle remarqua qu'Harold l'avait enfin rejoint, la mine bougonne. Il ne pensait qu'aux dragons et à Krokmou qu'il aurait juré avoir entr'aperçu.

\- Harold tu n'as pas une idée? Plus vite tu trouveras les Armowels, plus vite on pourra rejoindre les autres.

Le dragonnier ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête. Mérida en profita pour lui donner une grande claque qui le réveilla définitivement de ses pensées. Il se toucha la joue de douleur.

\- Merci... Tu as entièrement raison. Bon. Concentrons-nous.

\- Je préfère ça!

La bataille prit de l'ampleur avec l'arrivée des renforts alliés étant en position d'attente à la cabane hurlante. Esméralda se lança avec Phoebus et ses amis en prenant les Mangemorts par l'arrière ce qui les décontenança. Pris en tenaille. Elinor pour sa part, se mit à attaquer les premières lignes et à sentir si elle ne pourrait pas retrouver l'odeur de sa fille. Cependant, plus elle se battait plus elle sentait des absences dans son comportement. Toute cette violence la rendit moins humaine, plus animale. Elle perdait peu à peu conscience, sentant qu'à l'arrivée du jour elle ne serait plus Elinor. Juste un ours.

Ne se doutant de rien Mérida regarda son petit ami tenter un sortilège de localisation.

\- Alors?

\- Je ne ressens aucune magie noire ici. En même temps Dumbledore l'aurait senti lui aussi. Raiponce s'est peut-être trompée.

Mérida longea le sol de son balai.

\- Peut-être que c'est sous un sortilège très puissant de dissimulation.

\- Même ça, le directeur l'aurait vu.

\- Hum.

Soudain, arrivant sans prévenir un géant défonça une partie du stade de Quidditch et entra devant le duo qui se fit projeter contre les gradins du fond. Le géant hurla et s'avança avec des acromentules. Mérida s'était violemment cogné la tête. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Harold se changer en loup et mordre la main du géant qui s'abattait sur elle. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses griffes et ses crocs, martelant son ennemi.

La rouquine sentit la nausée lui prendre l'estomac. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Les acromentules escaladèrent les gradins. Mérida se mit à ramper plus en hauteur pour être hors de portée mais les créatures montaient facilement les marches. Elle s'agrippa à la barrière du fond et pointa sa relique devant elle. Sentant le sang qui se répandait sur son front. Elle sortit une énorme flèche de lumière et la lança au pif.

Trois acromentules basculèrent, se retournant au sol, mortes. Mais cinq autres se reformèrent devant elle. Une nouvelle flèche partit, une araignée fut touchée mais les quatre restantes commencèrent à sortir leurs crocs et leur venin. L'une d'entre elles la mordit au cou dont elle hurla de douleur, sentant un liquide brûlant envahir sa gorge et des larmes se former sur ses joues bien pâles.

En une fraction de seconde Harold déboula sur les ennemis et les envoya valser au loin de ses pattes. Puis il reprit forme humaine et prit sa petite amie dans les bras:

\- Mérida! Je t'en prie ne meurs pas!

La rouquine sourit. Elle sentait son corps s'engourdir et remarqua que sa peau se teintait de violet. N'abandonnant pas, les Acromentules revinrent à la charge pendant que le géant se redressait avec difficulté. C'est alors que sans prévenir, alors que tout semblait déjà assez désespéré, un énorme ours avec une cicatrice à l'œil gauche et un corps constellé de blessures, sortit de sous les gradins. Presque sortant de la terre.

Il se précipita sur Harold qui lâcha sa belle et sortit sa hache pour l'envoyer au loin d'un Repulso. Cela ne le fit reculer que de quelques mètres. Un combat s'engagea entre le dragonnier et les ennemis multiples. Mérida le regarda se démener en pétrifiant des araignées, envoyant voler Mor'du et frappant le géant qui râlait à chaque coup. La hache s'enfonçant dans ses membres durs comme du béton. L'issue ne faisait aucun doute, Harold n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il fallait du renfort. Mérida prit sa baguette avec difficulté et lança en l'air un sortilège qui explosa en une lumière rouge. Elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il avait été aperçu.

Son corps s'engourdissant elle lutta contre le sommeil et se saisit de son arc. Du mieux qu'elle le put, elle envoya des flèches sur les Acromentules à sa portée qui voulaient en faire leur quatre heures. Harold recula près d'elle, sentant son corps fatigué par l'utilisation de la relique ainsi qu'une douleur dans sa jambe de métal.

La structure des gradins se brisa soudainement sous le nouveau coup du géant. Harold et Mérida s'écroulèrent jusqu'au sous-sol avec des morceaux de bois les ensevelissant. Par chance cela tua aussi les acromentules restantes. Harold, qui s'était protégé avec sa petite amie de son bouclier , le sentit se briser en mille morceaux. C'en était fini du cadeau de Jack qui avait admirablement tenu jusque là. Dégageant des morceaux de bois il sortit à l'air libre et tira Mérida qui suffoquait.

Mor'du ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et déboula des gravas pour sauter sur Harold qui ne le vit pas venir. Il se retourna et sentit un coup de vent passer devant lui. Il fut projeté en arrière. Les yeux clos il se releva avec douleur. Il regarda alors Elinor se battre contre Mor'du avec leurs crocs et leurs pattes velues.

\- E...Elinor, susurra-t-il.

Il se leva en boitant légèrement et se précipita près des débris pour chercher la rouquine qui avait disparu.

\- Mérida!

Il regarda de tous les côtés. Il aperçut une touffe orangée qui lui fit signe. Il en larmoya de joie et se précipita sur elle alors que le géant tournait en rond de douleur se tenant les yeux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cela lui était égal.

Il prit Mérida dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put:

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte je ne sais où...! Comment as-tu été guérie?

\- Regarde en l'air! Les renforts ont vu mon sortilège d'appel!

Harold fixa le ciel et remarqua Fumseck qui caquetait et s'attaquait au géant. Il venait de lui crever les yeux et s'attaquait à ses oreilles. Plus bas Elinor mordait de toutes ses forces dans la peau de son ennemi " _Tu ne toucheras plus à ma fille_ " pensait-elle avec force, gardant le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

Le dragonnier remarqua que Fumseck avait été sacrément amoché pendant sa période de captivité. Il serra les poings:

\- Si je retrouve Drago je lui ferais payer! Mais ça me rassure, je pense que Krokmou est bien dans les parages.

Mérida approuva, se tenant le cou. Les larmes du phœnix étaient vraiment d'une efficacité remarquable. Puis elle prit la main d'Harold:

\- J'ai trouvé où se cache l'Armowel.

\- Sérieux?

Mérida lui sourit mystérieusement et l'entraîna là où ils étaient tombés précédemment sous les gravats.

Elle souleva quelques planches et lui montra le sol terreux.

\- C'est de là qu'est sorti Mor'du tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'il y a un passage caché dans les sous-sols du stade. Ca ressemblait bien à Tom de cacher des choses sous terre. Mor'du doit être là pour la garder, je parie qu'on est au bon endroit.

Harold approuva et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa belle:

\- Très belle réflexion, tu es bien la meilleure.

Mérida lui fit un regard tendre et se ressaisit en fixant sa mère souffrir d'une griffe de Mor'du.

\- Et comment on fait pour ouvrir le passage? Demanda Harold.

Mérida sembla sûre d'elle et tendit son bras:

\- Je pense qu'il faut sacrifier du sang, comme Mor'du quand il est arrivé il saignait. Il a dû se griffer lui même pour sortir pensant qu'on était sur le point de se faire avoir définitivement.

\- C'est tordu, assura Harold qui approcha la hache de lui même. Ca lui ressemble bien.

\- Non entaille-moi le bras tu en as besoin pour brandir ta hache!

\- Et toi ton arc, tu doit avoir tes deux mains de libres.. Moi je peux m'en servir d'une main.

\- Mais...

Elle ne put contester d'avantage car Harold fit gicler du sang sur le sol qui s'effondra sur lui même et emporta le duo dans les profondeurs insondables de la terre.

Ils s'étalèrent dans une grotte ronde où brillait une pierre en son centre. Avec des piliers de pierres étalés en rangée symbolique devant le socle en verre. De la même taille et forme que celle précédemment visitée par Jack et Raiponce. Celle-ci cependant était d'un doré éclatant. Aussi belle qu'un lingot d'or pur. Cela fascina un instant le couple qui se releva en se tenant les membres endoloris.

\- Voilà l'Armowel! Caché six pieds sous terre là ou personne n'aurait pensé à le chercher.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais en plus c'était sous les gradins des Serpentard. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Je suis sûre que si Dumbledore avait connaissance des Armowels il aurait facilement trouvé ce lieu sous le terrain de Quidditch.

Coupant court à la discussion, Elinor et Mor'du tombèrent du ciel s'étant projeté là pendant leur bataille. Ils retombèrent chacun de leur côté, en sang et au bord du gouffre. Elinor s'était vaillamment battue. Elle luttait à la fois contre la bestialité qui la tiraillait et contre l'ennemi qui avait perdu toute conscience. Mor'du se releva en secouant sa tête et reprenant son souffle. Mérida se précipita sur sa mère:

\- Oh maman...

\- Il est increvable celui-là, râla Harold qui se lança sur Mor'du avec sa hache.

L'ours réussit à le repousser en grognant et crachant de la bave partout.

Mérida se plaça devant son petit ami et brandit son arc:

\- Je m'en charge.

Elle lui tira sur le corps, les flèches se plantant dans son dos. Mais l'animal resta debout et se précipita sur la rouquine qui tenta de le stupéfixer en vain. L'ours était d'une force incomparable, prenant de l'ampleur à chaque coup. Juste avant qu'Elinor n'intervienne une nouvelle fois. Mérida croisa les yeux de Mor'du qui semblait pleurer. " _Aidez-moi_ ".

Elinor le repoussa au loin et sentit une de ses pattes se briser. La douleur lui lancina le corps. Mérida resta plantée sur place alors qu'Harold allait repartir à la charge. Elle lui prit le bras et le stoppa:

\- Attend... Il... Il faut l'aider. Il est sous impérium rappelle-toi et il a bien longtemps perdu sa conscience mais avant tout ça c'était un humain.

\- Je sais, mais il a tué sa propre famille si tu te souviens de l'histoire. Il ne mérite pas ta pitié. Regarde donc ce qu'il a fait à ta mère!

Mérida baissa la tête:

\- Ce qu'il arrive à ma mère est entièrement de ma faute. Je ne lui mettrais pas ce fardeau en plus sur le dos.

\- Tu es trop bonne Mérida, trop gentille...

\- Je préfère être gentille que de sombrer comme les Mangemorts.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Se comprenant mutuellement.

\- Pour l'aider à mon avis, il faudra le tuer tu sais.

\- Oui.

Mérida battit des paupières avec rapidité puis se relança dans la bataille. Visant son cœur de sa flèche. Mais celle-ci ne pénétra pas dans sa chair. A force d'utiliser les reliques, leur puissance diminuait. Harold tenta de lui trancher la gorge mais Mor'du réussit à empoigner la hache dans sa gueule et à l'envoyer au loin avec le dragonnier. Il était d'une robustesse remarquable.

C'est alors qu'Elinor, à court de souffle, se plaça devant le duo. Elle grogna et tenta d'intimider Mor'du qui la fixa longuement. Elinor avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle devrait le tuer pour le sauver. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il le fallait.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent pendant des secondes qui parurent durer des heures. Puis Elinor se lança sur son ennemi qui en fit de même. Au beau milieu de la salle dorée. Ils se rentrèrent dedans. Avec l'intelligence dont Elinor disposait encore en temps qu'être humain, elle s'aplatit et repoussa l'animal depuis son ventre qui lui mordit le cou pour la faire lâcher prise. Mais elle ne lâcha rien et avec un ultime effort, Elinor envoya Mor'du contre un pilier en pierre qui, après les attaque de flèches magiques de Mérida, s'était effrité.

Elinor recula et regarda le socle vaciller au-dessus de Mor'du qui reprenait ses esprit en grognant méchamment. Harold, Mérida et Elinor ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce alors que l'énorme bloc de pierre se détacha du plafond pour tomber en ligne droite sur la tête de l'ours. Personne ne détourna le regard, au contraire, il fallait regarder sa fin.

L'ours hurla dans un dernier râle alors que son crâne fut écrasé par le lourd pilier en pierre froide. Mérida lui accorda une sorte de prière qu'Harold ensuivit. Puis ils eurent l'impression de voir un fantôme en face d'eux. Un homme robuste et barbu, qui souriait:

 _\- Merci... Et encore pardon._

Il disparut en une fumée blanchâtre et laissa pantois le trio.

Harold se tourna vers sa petite amie:

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, il peut enfin trouver la liberté lui aussi.

\- Oui, susurra la rouquine. J'espère qu'on trouvera un moyen pour que ma mère ne finisse pas comme ça.

\- T'inquiète.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis il sentit l'éclat doré se refléter dans les yeux de la Gryffondore. Il se retourna:

\- A toi de jouer. Je te la laisse celle-ci. Ton arc ne tiendra peut-être pas une bataille de plus.

Mérida approuva sous les yeux attendris d'Elinor qui se couchait, n'ayant plus aucune force motrice. Mérida regarda l'éclat doré:

\- Je crois me souvenir que c'est une Pyrite. C'est vraiment une pierre magnifique. Mais il faut la détruire maintenant.

Pour faire un test, elle tenta de la détruire avec sa baguette qui se fit violemment rejeter en arrière avec elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tonna Harold. Tu sais bien que...

\- Mais oui je sais, coupa-t-elle se relevant avec douleur. Je voulais voir ce que ça ferait. Sans les reliques on serait dans la mouise.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe déchirée et tira une longue et magnifique flèche. Les deux couleurs dorées se mêlèrent dans une magnifique vague d'or.

Puis la pierre éclata en mille morceaux dorés, développant un voile noir qui commençait à faire s'effondrer la caverne.

\- Il faut remonter, hurla Harold perdu dans le noir.

\- Je me charge de ma mère, répliqua sa petite amie qui tâtonna en trouvant une touffe de poils. Wingardium leviosa!

L'ours s'éleva en l'air alors que Mérida appela son balai qui était tombé dans le gouffre. Harold prit un balai aussi et ils s'envolèrent tout en haut. Ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser un escalier prévu à cet effet. Puis Harold remit une petite couche de sang et tous reprirent vie à l'air libre.

Ils se posèrent bien au nord où Fumseck les rejoignit après en avoir fini avec le géant. Il chanta pour Elinor qui était au bord de l'agonie. Le dragonnier se tourna vers Mérida:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ta mère?

La Gryffondore réfléchit un instant et secoua sa tête:

\- Je dois continuer ma tâche, comme je t'ai réprimandé tout à l'heure, on doit avancer, dit-elle puis elle se pencha sur sa mère. Attends-moi maman, je reviendrais te sauver. Aie confiance en ta fille.

Elinor sembla sourire puis regarda partir le duo, un peu claudiquant, se tourner vers le Nord-est.

Plus loin de là, Voldemort qui quittait la cabane hurlante pour se rendre en forêt, tomba à nouveau au sol devant les quelques Mangemorts restés avec lui. Sa jambe gauche le brûlait intensément. D'un hurlement terrible il fit trembler les terres alentour. La deuxième pierre avait cédé et sa fureur devint écarlate.

\- Amenez-moi à Gothel, vite.

Ils obéirent en courant dans tous les sens.

La bataille était devenue cruelle et sanglante pendant leur périple. Des morts s'étalaient ça et là dans le château, souvent des jeunes sorciers ayant eu la malchance d'être si inexpérimentés. Le château lui même était couvert de sang et de gravats dont la tour brisée toujours bien visible derrière Stoick et Fergus.

Valka se battait dans le ciel contre Drago. Lui lançant des sortilèges et elle usant de Jumper et de l'Alpha pour tenter de rameuter les dragons. Malheureusement l'influence du grand dragon ennemi était sans faille.

Plus bas, un peu partout à l'intérieur central du domaine était dispersée l'armée rebelle de Dumbledore qui contrait les Mangemorts ayant pénétré les premières ligne et cherchant les cibles de Voldemort. Ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient partis à la chasse aux Armowels et aux derniers Horcruxes. Dans la cour centrale, à côté de la fontaine, se battaient Aurore la Serdaigle et Philipe le Gryffondor contre l'arrivée épique de Maléfique qui se changea en demi-dragon, crachant des flammes vertes. Un peu plus loin se tenait Eric ainsi qu'Ariel qui n'avait pas réussi à fuir à temps et qui se protégeait le ventre au maximum. Ils se retrouvaient en duel contre les deux sœurs Ursula et Morgana. Elles avaient usé de métamorphose pour faire pousser des tentacules sous leur robe de sorcière qui leur permettait d'avoir plus de bras.

A leur droite, Mulan Fa et Li Chang avaient perdu leur baguette dans la bataille et Mulan avait été blessée au ventre. Ses cheveux courts volant un peu partout elle empoigna une épée prise sur une armure en déroute et se battait contre Shan Yu qui hurla de rire avec une hache trouvée par terre. C'était plus amusant ainsi!

Tout au fond, Elsa protégea de justesse Anna qui tomba au sol face à un sortilège d'entrave. Kristoff la libéra pendant que Frollo prenait Hans par le col et le ramena vers lui:

\- Je te préviens Hans, on ne quitte pas les Mangemorts comme ça. Alors soit tu te bats à mes côtés soit tu meurs de SA main ou de la mienne. C'est moi ton maître! Ne l'oublie pas, tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi au ministère. On a ensemble procédé à l'évasion de nos confrères tu ne te souviens pas. Et tes plans pour emballer Elsa et la faire pencher de notre côté.

La blonde platine déglutit face à ses révélations. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Depuis le bal il y a maintenant trois ou quatre ans. Où tu as fait en sorte qu'elle panique et use de ses pouvoirs incontrôlables pour l'apprivoiser et rester près d'elle pour lui faire croire que tu était un allié compréhensif alors que tu crachais ton venin par derrière.

Frollo esquissa un grand sourire en voyant Elsa s'effondrer au sol. Hans ne savait plus quoi faire, pris entre deux feux. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, il ne pouvait pas le contester...

\- Allons et aussi la fois où tu l'as mise sous imperium pour déblatérer toutes ses méchancetés à Anna. J'en ris encore quand tu me l'a raconté. Il n'y a pas plus manipulateur que toi Hans. Alors que décides-tu?

Hans fixa Elsa qui pleurait et qui le regarda d'un œil noir et vengeur. Il soupira et sortit sa propre baguette, la pointant sur les sœurs:

\- Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout mon maître.

\- Bien! Je préfère ça!

La bataille reprit de plus belle. Elsa n'arrivait plus à bouger mais jeta des sortilèges au hasard sur Hans de toute sa colère. Le froid du désespoir envahissant l'allée devant la porte d'entrée centrale du château. Anna et Kristoff essayèrent de la raisonner mais eux-mêmes furent projetés à part Frollo. Le duel s'engagea des plus férocement. Elsa ne visant plus très bien se mit à paniquer, elle ne voyait plus que sa colère et sa peur.

C'est alors que sans pouvoir se retenir elle lança un énorme sortilège de glace qui atterrit non pas sur Hans mais sur Anna qui tomba au sol. Elle venait de la toucher au cœur même et la petite brunette commença à ressentir un froid intense dans tout son être. Kristoff la saisit par la taille, sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, de la peur pour autrui:

\- Anna!

\- Non, je ne voulais pas ça, larmoya Elsa en tremblant. Non!

\- Repulso!

Hans envoya Elsa au tapis qui ne trouvait plus la force de se lever. Frollo se délecta de la vue.

Flynn et Astrid arrivèrent au même moment, depuis la cheminée la plus proche en sortant par la grande porte, voulant les protéger mais Izma et Hadès leur barrèrent la route. Ils avaient été retardés pour prévenir le monde de la bataille qui avait lieu en piratant les radios magiques pour passer leur communiqué. Maintenant le monde savait.

Hadès se précipita sur eux en lança des flammes bleues qui explosèrent tout sur leur passage les renvoyant dans l'entrée du château délabré. Izma en profita pour user de sa force en métamorphose et devenir une bête cruelle qui se rua sur Astrid. Celle-ci la repoussa d'un sortilège de répulsion juste à temps pour aider Flynn à se relever. Celui-ci fut surpris quand il remarqua qu'un pan de mur entier avait été arraché. Là ou se trouvait maintenant un géant, Ralph ainsi que plusieurs enfants plutôt jeunes pour avoir eu le droit de rester en pleine bataille.

En effet Margot et ses créatures jaunes apprivoisées, se battaient contre un Mangemort étrange du nom de Vector et un autre gros mexicain qui vantait son surnom de El Macho. Avec elle se tenait Vanellopé dans les bras de Ralph qui luttait contre un vieux Mangemort décrépi. Pour les aider Russel était avec eux qui espérait de tout cœur que ses trois amis aux cheveux oranges allaient bientôt revenir.

Le temps filait aussi vite qu'un guépard en chasse. Jack et Raiponce le remarquèrent lorsqu'ils virent le château partir peu à peu en miettes et leurs alliés en difficulté dans la cour centrale. Mais ils avaient encore une chose à faire. Ils étaient actuellement en plein ciel. Jack volait, sans balai ni sortilège. Raiponce s'était accrochée à lui après qu'il ait raconté son périple dans le nord et sa nouvelle aptitude étrange qui était extrêmement rare.

\- Ca doit venir de mon sang, commenta-t-il en plein vol. Voldemort le peut aussi.

Raiponce sourit malgré elle:

\- Au moins je ne serais plus la seule à avoir une particularité rarissime.

Il lui répondit d'un rire approbateur. Puis ils descendirent doucement en plein dans la forêt interdite, au Sud-ouest. Elle semblait bien calme et silencieuse sans les centaures, les acromentules et les deux géants ayant élu domicile là - Graup et Ralph.

Il n'y avait que le son lointain de la guerre. Les deux apprentis se regardèrent un peu perdus.

\- Sachant que la forêt regorge de magie noire par ci par là... On est censés chercher vers où? Demanda le Serpentard en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

\- Euh, aucun idée, avoua-telle.

Soupirant, le duo se mit en quête de parcourir l'immensité feuillue et sombre jusqu'à tomber sur une sensation de magie très noire. Ils parcoururent donc plusieurs mètres ainsi, alors qu'au même instant la bataille du première assaut entrait dans sa dernière ligne droite.

Le temps s'écoulait bien trop rapidement. Jack et Raiponce ne trouvaient aucune piste alors que le ciel noir devenait de plus en plus clair. S'enfonçant jusqu'au cœur de celle-ci, Jack trébucha dans une drôle de petite pierre qui scintillait. Il la prit dans ses doigts triomphants:

\- La voilà! L'Armowel numéro deux!

Raiponce sourit et s'approcha. On aurait dit un beau rubis rouge flamboyant:

\- C'est étonnant, susurra-t-elle alors. Il n'y a personne pour la garder? Et aucun socle?

\- Et bien...

Jack la tourna pour regarder de plus près. C'est alors qu'il hurla en pointant du doigt derrière la blonde qui sursauta et fit volte face. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme et une femme légèrement transparents. Une belle femme au cheveux bruns soyeux et au yeux bleus clairs. Ainsi qu'un homme un peu plus clair de cheveux mais ayant de très beaux yeux bleus profonds. Il souriait.

\- Maman! Papa! Répliqua Jack en tremblant comme une feuille. Comment...Est-ce possible?

La mère s'avança, plein d'amour:

\- On se revoit encore une fois Jack, quelle chance j'ai.

Elle lui caressa la joue alors qu'il se souvint en effet les avoir revus dans le cimetière où Voldemort avait ressuscité. Quand la baguette d'Harry avait fait ressurgir ceux qu'il avait tuer. Et que Pitch avait tué lorsqu'il prenait soin de la baguette de Voldemort, en d'autres termes ses parents qu'il avait choisi d'achever.

Jack ne sentit pas la caresse, juste un petit voile froid de fantôme qui l'effleura.

\- Nous t'avons toujours accompagné mon enfant, sourit-elle. Tu as été très brave et tu as du faire beaucoup de choix difficiles. Mais nous sommes si fiers de toi. Tu es un homme admirable maintenant et je pense que tu es prêt à commencer à vivre de nouveau.

\- Surtout maintenant que Pitch est mort, approuva son père qui se pencha à côté de sa femme.

Le Serpentard pleura à chaudes larmes. Sa mère lui sourit de plus belle:

\- Tu sais Jack, on ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Notre mort n'est due qu'aux Mangemorts et à leur tactique sournoise comme de t'avoir donné ce livre de magie noire à notre insu. Nous sommes heureux de voir ce que tu es devenu. Avec Elena.

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais ne put l'attraper. Il déglutit et se releva. Raiponce regarda l'échange avec amour. Elle se souvint de la rencontre avec sa propre famille biologique. Brève certes mais égale.

\- Vous me manquez tellement... Mais, s'exprima enfin Jack, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place et des personnes que j'aime énormément.

Il regarda Raiponce du coin de l'œil. Elle rougit.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi. Et sachez que vous serez toujours dans mon cœur.

\- Nous aussi, on sera là pour te voir t'épanouir, répliqua son père.

\- Et moi aussi, commenta un homme qui arriva doucement jusqu'à Jack.

\- Sirius!

Le Gryffondor barbu lui adressa un signe de tête. Cédric Diggory arriva également ainsi qu'Albus pour les encourager une dernière fois. Cela réchauffa le cœur du duo.

Mais comme par magie ils disparurent soudainement en un regard paniqué puis Jack entendit une voix sinistre annoncer dans son dos:

\- Ah vous voilà enfin, je vous attendais.

Jack et Raiponce firent volte-face. Le regard décomposé.


	82. (Année 7) Chp 21 Morts et désespoirs

Chp 21 : Entre morts et désespoir

Un peu plus tôt, dans la cour centrale de Poudlard, les drames se succédèrent. Elsa se battait ardemment contre Hans, ayant perdu toute volonté de vivre. Anna était allongée un peu à part, devenant de plus en plus pâle à mesure que la glace recouvrait son corps et ses cheveux. Kristoff la protégeait en se battant aux côtés d'Elsa. Ils avaient tenté de soigner la brunette, en vain.

Un peu plus à droite à leur côté Astrid et Flynn venaient de pétrifier fièrement Izma et Hadès mais Frollo les libéra et prit leur place. Si bien que le duo se retrouva contre le Mangemort le plus assoiffé de meurtre existant. Le ministre de la magie fit valser en l'air la blonde dont des plaies béantes s'ouvrirent sur tout son corps. Elle hurla de douleur sous le regard horrifié de Flynn qui la vit retomber comme un pantin. Claude se délecta de la scène. Il usa par la suite d'un sort de cécité que Rider reçut en plein dans les yeux. Vacillant contre le mur du fond. Malgré tout il lança des sortilèges d'entrave au hasard. L'un d'eux fila droit devant dont Frollo s'écarta élégamment.

Le sortilège toucha Ariel qui se tenait en arrière pour des questions de sécurité. La flamboyante Serdaigle tomba au sol. Eric n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ursula la prit avec un de ses tentacules et la secoua comme un prunier. La Mangemort ricana de voir sa prise souffrir. Eric sentit plus qu'il ne vit un tentacule le balancer dans la fontaine brisée. Morgana s'avança fièrement vers sa sœur et prit la bouche d'Ariel avec sa main:

\- Ah depuis le temps que je voulais élaguer un peu les branches de notre arbre généalogique. On a réussi à prendre ta mère, ma chère cousine mais ton père est un peu trop résistant à mon goût. D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il notre bon Triton?

La rouquine la regarda sans ciller une seule fois:

\- Il s'occupe de protéger les jeunes sorciers, il est plus noble que tu ne le seras jamais même si il est un fils né-Moldu!

Ursula gloussa en serrant encore plus fort sur sa prise, Ariel pleurant intérieurement pour son pauvre bébé. Elle allait sûrement le perdre.

\- Foutaise, ma cousine a dévié notre arbre du droit chemin de sang-pur que l'on a cessé de tenir propre de toute trace Moldu.

\- Mon père est un sorcier!

\- Un né-moldu! Il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans sa famille avant ça, c'est écœurant.

\- Alors c'est tout? C'est le seul prétexte que vous avez trouvé pour tuer ma mère!

Morgana prit la parole à son tour en frappant violemment la tête d'Ariel:

\- Tais-toi pauvre sotte. Ta mère était une saleté de traître à son sang! Elle était en faveur des Moldus et de leur liberté. C'est impardonnable! Quant à toi, si tu ne t'étais pas dressée contre nous, nous t'aurions largement laissé la vie sauve avec un sorcier de bon rang comme ce Eric.

Le dénommé Eric se releva difficilement. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il regarda Ariel se faire propulser contre Aurore qui fit rire les deux sœurs.

La blonde Serdaigle tomba sur le dos en lâchant sa baguette. Un filet rouge l'emportant dans les limbes de la douleur. Vaillamment Philippe sauta au cou de Maléfique qui avait repris une apparence humaine bien que des cornes étaient toujours visibles sur sa tête. Eric claudiqua jusqu'aux deux filles qu'il aida à se relever. Elles étaient à moitié inconscientes. Il les traîna vers l'intérieur quand soudain il trébucha sur quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il trouva son ami Charmant et Blanche-neige, morts. Les bras tendus, les mains tenues l'une dans l'autre. Inertes et des larmes humides coulant encore sur leurs joues pâles.

\- Non!

Eric tomba au sol de douleur.

Mulan le croisa du regard et reprit la bataille avec Li qui s'était pris un coup de hache sur le côté du ventre. Shan Yu était un vrai bourrin. Il venait de tuer une pauvre sorcière sur son passage et marcha dessus comme si ce n'était qu'un cafard nuisible.

\- Monstre, vociféra Mulan en fixant une jeune blonde dont elle se souvenait s'appeler Cendrillon. Tu as détruit une partie de mon ancienne patrie et maintenant tu me suis jusqu'ici!

Shan Yu ricana son poing serrant encore plus fortement sa hache.

\- Moi je ne fais qu'asseoir ma puissance devant le monde entier. Peu importe si tu es dans mon chemin. Toi qui es partie de ta maison comme une idiote.

La chinoise se mit en position de combat. Li regarda la forte femme se démener contre ce monstre qui l'assena de coups.

Non loin de là, Stoick, Fergus, Gueulfor et Valka se démenaient en enjambant les cadavres de leurs compatriotes. Ils venaient d'être rejoints par Elena Frost qui avait fuit après la mort de Blanche-Neige qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher. Elle retenait fièrement ses larmes. Accompagnée de Russell et Margot, les trois apprentis se démenaient contre des Mangemorts tenaces. L'un d'eux réussit à tuer juste devant Elena, le rondouillard garçon de Poufsouffle nommé Russel. Elle vit Margot courir vers lui et hurler en larmes. Juste à temps Elena poussa Margot alors qu'un autre filet se dirigeait sur elle.

La petite Frost sentait son corps se briser quand un sortilège de doloris l'atteignit dans le dos. Elle fixa le regard cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'amusait comme une folle. Comme elle avait ordre de ne pas la tuer elle passa sur elle pour partir sur une autre proie. La jeune enfant était entravée et regarda Margot se faire protéger par une créature jaune qui mourut instantanément.

Stoick et Fergus étaient confiants et réussirent à mettre en déroute une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts et de géants. Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à se protéger des dragons que Valka et Gueulfor tentaient de rallier. Stoick fut surpris quant Valka fila au loin derrière Drago-Point-Sanglant sur Krokmou.

\- Où ils vont?

\- Concentre-toi, mon ami! Tonna Fergus qui dévia un sortilège de torture.

Valka non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait fui le champ principal de bataille. Elle le suivait de près sur Jumper qui ne volait malheureusement pas aussi rapidement que Krokmou. Elle le perdit presque de vue et constata que Drago était parti en direction d'une grande verrière au Nord-est de la bataille. Elle remarqua également qu'une petite bataille semblait déjà avoir lieu contre des géants et des acromentules. Elle accéléra en se penchant en avant sur son ami.

Harold se débarrassa de deux araignées en les démembrant d'un sortilège peu recommandable. Il regrettait de ne plus avoir son bouclier pour le protéger. Mérida était avec lui, dos à dos. Elle visait les géants pendant que Fumseck leur crevait les yeux. Le phœnix s'était énormément attaché à Harold au cours de l'année même si à la base c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de les protéger. Si bien qu'il se donna lui aussi à cent pour cent malgré les traces de blessures apparentes sur ses ailes rouge feu.

Mérida réussit à toucher en plein cœur un petit géant qui s'effondra en hurlant. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal aux petits mais n'avait que d'autre choix que de se défendre. Ils étaient forcés à participer contre leur gré.

\- Comment on peut chercher le second Armowel si on est toujours assaillis d'ennemis... Réducto!

Un araignée retomba en miniature sur le sol, sa _sœur_ la mangea sous l'air répugné de la rouquine. Harold regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la partie botanique du château, là où Raiponce leur avait dit d'aller. A cause des géants la serre, et surtout la forêt mystérieuse qui l'accompagnait, se faisaient écraser et piétiner sans vergogne.

Harold remarqua que certaines plantes souffraient le martyr. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas se précipiter sur deux derniers géants encore debout mais aveugles.

\- Une idée du lieu où se cache l'Armowel? Demanda le dragonnier pour changer de sujet alors qu'il fit valser un dragon vert qui s'approchait.

\- Aucune, il faut réfléchir à...

Mérida abattit une flèche sur un ennemi.

\- Ce que Tom pensait de bien dans ce lieu. Tout comme il aimait le lac noir et ses mystérieuses créatures. Ainsi que le Quidditch sous la tour de Serpentard. Ou encore sûrement sur la magie noire qui régnait dans la forêt interdite. Qu'est-ce qui peut le faire kiffer dans ce lieu?

Le duo n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de parler davantage car un nouvel ennemi arriva du ciel suivi d'une horde de dragons dont l'Alpha qui écrasa la moitié de Poudlard sur son passage.

\- Mérida couche-toi!

Elle obéit et sentit une chaleur lui brûler sa cape qui s'envola en fumée. En relevant la tête elle beuga sur place. Encerclés par plus d'une centaine de dragons. Drago survola le duo fièrement. Harold n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il fixait son Krokmou tenu en laisse et utilisé comme une vulgaire arme de guerre.

La rage l'envahit dans toutes les pores de sa peau. La sang bouillonnait dans son esprit embué:

\- Espèce de salaud, beugla-t-il. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça!

Drago caressa la tête de Krokmou ce qui augmenta la fureur du Dragonnier:

\- Quoi c'est une belle bête non. Un bon petit chien. Rapide et efficace.

L'Alpha se stabilisa à leur hauteur, le regard bleu ciel se plongeant dans Krokmou qui ne résistait pas.

Point-Sanglant se surprit à sourire:

\- Et si on s'amusait un peu. Je me demande ce que deux parasites peuvent faire contre une nuée de dragons. Ca va être marrant, je ferais d'une pierre deux coup en protégeant la pierre.

Mérida tiqua mais Harold commença à lui lancer des sortilèges de couleur rouge. Cependant, Drago se protégea de dragons qui tombèrent au sol en hurlant. Harold se sentit pris au piège alors que Drago ordonna l'attaque.

Des milliers d'ailes papillonnèrent de tous les côtés. Mérida et Harold tentèrent de se défendre mais le combat était perdu d'avance. Le feu brûlant peu à peu leur corps. Drago se sentit partir dans un fou rire sadique.

Au même instant, Jack Frost rangea la pierre rouge dans sa poche et se plaça devant Raiponce qu'il tint par les mains. La blonde déglutit le regard apeuré. L'ennemi en face d'eux leur sourit et ouvrit les bras:

\- Allons, Allons, Jack tu es une telle déception que je n'ai même plus les mots pour qualifier ta stupidité. Au départ je pensais que c'était des erreurs de jeunesses mais maintenant je constate que tu es simplement un idiot impuissant.

Le Serpentard serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à répliquer dans cette situation et pointa sa relique face à son ennemi qui partit dans un rire dénué de joie.

\- Vraiment tu veux t'en prendre à moi? Au grand Lord Voldemort en personne? Tu n'as pas froid au yeux, mais ta chance ne durera pas éternellement et ce soir, je vais devoir te faire mourir. Ta traîtrise à dépassé l'entendement. Peu importe ton sang, je prendrais Elena pour te remplacer.

\- Elle ne se laissera pas faire, siffla Jack en panique.

\- On verra ça.

Voldemort entrava le duo qu'il tira vers lui. Regardant Jack dans les yeux, nez à narine de serpent. Il souriait tellement depuis son arrivé qu'il faisait encore plus peur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eutconnaissance des Armowels et des Horcruxes mais c'est désormais terminé. Tout était futile dès le départ et tu sais pourquoi?

Jack répondit non de la tête ce qui amusa encore plus Jedusor:

\- Parce qu'Harry Potter est mort.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Raiponce ne crut pas un seule instant à ses dires.

\- C'est faux, s'égosilla-t-elle augmentant l'hilarité du mage noir.

\- Je vais vous montrer juste pour lire le désespoir dans vos yeux remplis de lumière et d'amour.

Il fit une grimace sur les derniers mots et fit valser en l'air le duo qui se retrouva la tête en bas au-dessus du sol. Comme retenus par un fil invisible à leurs pieds.

Harold hurla son désespoir et se précipita sur Krokmou malgré les flammes ardentes qui pénétraient sa chair. Celui-ci lui lança une boule de feu bleue. Mérida arriva juste à temps pour sauter sur Harold qui s'écroula au sol avec elle. La boule filant dans les airs.

\- Idiot! Ne te précipite pas comme ça!

Le Poufsouffle ne répondit rien. Il regardait le balai aérien qui annonçait sa future mort.

L'Alpha pénétra sans la serre en écrasant bon nombre de plantes qui mourraient ou hurlaient. Il se plaça devant Harold prêt à jeter de la glace. Mais juste à temps, Valka vola jusqu'aux apprentis. Elle les attrapa au passage et ils s'envolèrent sur Jumper. L'Alpha planta ses yeux sur le dragon restant qui luttait contre les ondes. Jumper s'effondra au sol d'être si proche de lui.

\- Mon ami... Ca va?

Jumper sentait sa conscience s'envoler. La mère d'Harold serra les poings. Son fils aussi. Ils exécraient Drago-Point-Sanglant et ses méthodes de sauvage.

Mère et fils se placèrent devant Drago, le regard dur. Valka avait une lance imbibée de magie en cas d'urgence et Harold empoignait sa hache. Tout deux se lancèrent sans réfléchir sur Drago qui fila sur Krokmou.

\- Essayez déjà de m'attraper. C'est risible.

Harold grogna et empoigna le balai qu'il avait pris du terrain de Quidditch. Il s'envola avec force malgré qu'il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport. Valka le suivit avec Jumper qui fit un dernier effort pour rester lui même.

Le duel entre les deux sorciers et la Cracmole s'engagèrent dans les airs. Les dragons se battant entre eux, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Harold ne s'aperçut même pas que Mérida avait disparu. Elle profita de l'inattention de tout le monde pour s'éclipser avec Fumseck dans la forêt de Botrucs.

Après quelques mètres, suspendus en l'air, Voldemort amena les deux apprentis jusqu'à une bande complète de Mangemorts. Ils avaient été rapatriés par Voldemort qui avait donné un nouveau délai d'une heure sous peine de lancer un second assaut. Ce qui frustra beaucoup d'ennemis qui n'avait pu finir leur combat contre leur cible. Jedusor avait de nouveau ordonné à Harry et les autres de se rendre et avait attendu ici-bas. Harry était venu de lui même avant que Jack et Raiponce n'arrivent aussi à quelques mètres d'eux, dans le cercle magique ennemi.

Tout au fond se trouvait Astoria Gothel qui semblait garder un arbre centenaire émanant une aura tellement noire que la végétation alentour était morte. Raiponce croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Et si l'Armowel était là?

Astoria fit un grand sourire victorieux même si elle n'osa s'approcher de Voldemort. Au centre de tout ça, Harry était étendu au sol. Dans une position non naturelle. Il semblait bel et bien mort dont Hagrid , le géant, en pleurait des litres et des litres de larmes. Celles-ci s'écrasant sur les deux Mangemorts qui le retenaient prisonnier.

\- Harrrrry! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Ah la vue des deux nouvelles prises le demi-géant repartit de plus belle, personne ne réussissant à le faire taire.

Voldemort semblait au comble de sa joie:

\- Après la mort d'Harry Potter. Voilà les deux prochains sur la liste. Raiponce Gothel la sang-de-bourbe et Jack Gaunt Malefoy le traître à son sang. Je suppose que vous n'en redirez rien n'est-ce pas?

Il fixa Lucius et Astoria. Tous deux semblaient implorer sa clémence.

\- Maître on a encore besoin de ses cheveux, moi surtout...

\- Jack peut encore être sauver c'est un sang si pur...

\- Silence, tonna Voldemort qui fit trembler l'assemblée. Vous contestez ma décision!? Alors que vous n'êtes que d'inutiles pions incapables de quoi que ce soit! Ce soir j'ai perdu plusieurs bons partenaires dont Pitch. Je ne pardonnerais jamais aux incompétents tel que vous d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

Lucius ne savait plus quoi faire et regarda Jack. Il s'était bien trop attaché à lui mais que pouvait-il faire pour le sauver? Rien... Narcissa pleura discrètement dans un mouchoir. Astoria de son côté était prête à tout pour reprendre sa blonde mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, seule face à Voldemort...

Jedusor était aussi joyeux que furieux. Il amena le duo au centre et les fit retomber au sol. Toujours entravé. Leur relique au sol également.

\- Ce soir vous m'avez défié une fois de trop. Ce soir, il est trop tard pour vos âmes. Voldemort ne sera plus clément avec vous deux ni avec vos deux autres amis. Oui ce soir c'est la fin de la résistance. Mais soyez rassuré, hormis Weasley et Haddock, vos amis seront sauvés par votre sens du sacrifice.

Il fixa le ciel avec ravissement. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'arrêter. Ni Dumbledore, ni l'ordre, ni Harry Potter, ni le quatuor lié à son destin. Il en ricana et tendit sa baguette vers Raiponce:

\- Toi en premier!

\- Non! Laissez-moi mourir en premier, implora Jack.

\- Si tu le désires tant. Lord Voldemort te fera cette dernière faveur. Avada Keda...

Mérida sauta entre les plantes qui la mordaient et la frappaient pour l'empêcher de passer. C'était de sacrés mauvaises graines que cultivait le professeur Chourave... S'enfonçant toujours plus, le cœur battant elle suivait Fumseck qui semblait attiré par la magie noire. Mérida avait eu une idée en voyant l'Alpha écraser les plantes. Certains recrachaient des graines, des pierres et d'autres sortes de substances. Alors pourquoi une de ces plantes ne cacheraient pas un Armowel quelque part?

Son intuition se révéla bonne lorsqu'au détour d'un chemin elle tomba sur une zone interdite aux élèves. Là étaient regroupées un bon nombre de plantes liées à la magie noire que Chourave étudiait avec Dumbledore et les autres professeur dont Severus pour des potions. Elle sentit que c'était en effet très dangereux de se promener ici. Ce que Tom avait forcement dû expérimenter dans sa jeunesse.

Fumseck tournoya en rond au-dessus du champ de plantes maléfiques. Mérida retroussa ses manches et s'aventura dans la faune sauvage. A peine fut-elle rentrée dedans qu'un énorme bulbe lui cracha dessus une texture violette qui la brûla plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Retenant un hurlement, elle s'enfonça et se fit mordre par une étrange plante-chat. Elle sentit un venin lui parcourir le bras qu'elle se dépêcha d'aspirer et de recracher au sol.

L'aventure la poussa à avancer, son instinct de Gryffondore prenant le dessus elle poussa les plantes autour d'elle et continua sa route. Elle sentit ses pieds pris dans un filet de diable qu'elle chassa d'une flèche de lumière.

\- Alors c'est de là que venait cette plante pour garder la pierre philosophale? Et bien j'aurais tout vu ici moi.

Après quelques minutes de recherche ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Une plante entourée d'un halo dont elle ressentait les même ondes que précédemment dans la caverne de l'Armowel. C'était un végétal complètement vert foncé. Il avait une énorme tige au sol et diverses sortes de branches vertes claires qui se tortillaient comme des serpents. La plante, de loin, ressemblait à un arbre à s'y méprendre. Seul son centre était gonflé, comme un gros nœud.

Mérida s'approcha et se sentit défaillir. Autour de la plante se tenaient des fleurs toxiques qui firent jaillir un gaz mortel. Elle se couvrit la bouche en arrachant un morceau d'étoffe de sa robe déjà en lambeaux. Puis elle sortit une flèche de lumière qui se répercuta sur la plante sans la transpercer.

\- Merde alors...

Elle s'avança alors que la plante, digne de devenir l'enfant du saule cogneur, frappait de ses lianes-serpent pour la faire reculer. C'était une plante sacrément rebelle.

La rouquine cogita. Comment faire ouvrir cette plante pour prendre l'Armowel? Elle repensa furtivement à la façon dont il fallait faire ouvrir le sol tout à l'heure. Etait-ce si facile? Mérida fit donc apparaître un couteau qu'elle dirigea sur son bras. Elle respira un bon coup, et sans retenue, elle se trancha les veines d'où jaillit un sang brûlant qui gicla sur la plante. Celle-ci se calma et avala le sang. Cela semblait être sa nourriture. La Gryffondore s'approcha et sentit la plante lui prendre le bras pour boire la sang qui coulait de la plaie.

Elle jura et tendit sa main dans le centre du végétal. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa prendre une pierre de couleur violette brillante. L'Armowel vibra dans la main de la rouquine qui perdait connaissance peu à peu. Faiblement elle usa de ses dernières forces pour lancer le précieux bijou en l'air que Fumseck rattrapa.

Le phœnix fila jusqu'à Harold laissant seule la pauvre rouquine inconsciente. Celui-ci était en piteux état avec sa mère mais ils ne lâchaient rien. Drago s'était assez moqué d'eux. Le dragonnier était comme en transe. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque le phœnix lui envoya l'Armowel dans les mains.

\- C...Comment? Hurla Drago. Non !

Il se précipita sur Harold mais Valka lui barra la route. Il lança un sortilège de Doloris sur Jumper qui s'effondra au sol laissant la voie libre. Le Poufsouffle réagit en une demi seconde et se laissa tomber de son balai. Il laissa la pierre retomber sur le sol, une belle améthyste, puis il leva sa hache.

En une fraction de seconde celle-ci ce brisa à l'impact que lui assena Harold en rage. Il comprit fatalement que Mérida venait de se sacrifier pendant que lui ne pensait encore une fois qu'à Krokmou et sa vengeance. Il se haïssait d'avoir agi ainsi. Il ne pensait même plus à la quête jusqu'à l'arrivée de la pierre. Oui il se maudissait.

Sortant de la pierre, un voile noir repoussa Drago et ses dragons qui remontèrent en l'air. Valka resta au sol, inconsciente après sa chute avec un Jumper au bord de l'agonie. Pendant qu'Harold, jurait sur son incompétence.

\- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg.

Voldemort s'effondra au sol sans avoir pû finir de prononcer la formule magique du sortilège de mort. Le tout se passa très vite. Il perdit sa baguette et sentit sa main droite le brûler. Astoria en profita pour libérer sa blonde qu'elle avait prévu d'emporter avec elle. Mais rapidement, avec l'instinct d'un rapace, Raiponce attrapa sa relique. Elle libéra Jack et se précipita en avant. C'était leur seule et unique chance que le destin semblait leur offrir. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient toujours restés dans le droit chemin? Comme la prophétie le mentionnait ils n'avaient jamais dévié de leur devoir et de leur foi en les autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Raiponce dépassa Astoria qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Jack la suivit en envoyant valser les Mangemorts qui ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire. Voldemort se tortillait de douleur. Tom savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux pierres pour protéger son corps, son réceptacle d'âme.

Il tenta d'attraper la baguette de sureau et dirigea un filet vers le duo. Jack réussit à le parer. Il laissa Raiponce filer à l'arbre centenaire.

\- Ne les laissez pas... Argggg.. Prendre la pierre!

Une fois l'ordre donné, le troupeau se précipita sur eux. Jack barra la route d'un énorme mur de glace qui lui fit mettre un genou au sol. La sueur et l'adrénaline lui prenant ses tripes et son cœur.

La blonde arriva devant l'arbre qui sembla vouloir l'attaquer. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et fit gicler une quantité impressionnante de sang depuis son bras. L'arbre apprécia son don et s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un socle en bois où reposait une pierre rouge magnifique. Tel le rubis qu'ils avaient trouvé tout à l'heure. Le bras douloureux, Raiponce se saisit de la pierre de son autre main valide. Elle ne pouvait pas se soigner maintenant et si elle le faisait, la fatigue la rattraperait.

\- A toi !

Jack se retourna alors que son mur se fissurait. Il regarda l'aura sinistre qui se dégageait du rubis et entendit vociférer Voldemort qui explosa le mur une fois remis debout.

Au même instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Jack, d'un sourire sadique, brisa la pierre de son bâton.

\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Jamais un cri n'avait été aussi terrible à entendre. Tout le monde se paralysa alors qu'une nouvelle fois Jedusor sentit l'enfer lui brûler le bras gauche. Il hurlait de rage, ses traits se déformant en une horreur sans nom.

Jack se redressa alors qu'un voile noir apparut:

\- Tu ne gagneras jamais. Pas tant qu'un seul sorcier se dressera contre toi, mon grand oncle. Parce que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Le hurlement de Voldemort se mua en un grognement rauque. Profitant de cet effet de surprise, Jack saisit sa belle qui saignait de plus en plus. Il s'envola alors sous les yeux exorbités des Mangemorts.

\- Il vole! Il vole!

\- Sans balai regardez ! Comme le maître!

Astoria en profita pour fuir à toutes jambes, en suivant la blonde des yeux. Son plus cher désir, sa fleur de soleil. Elle la récupérerait! Il ne faisait pas un doute.

Voldemort se releva malgré la souffrance qu'il endurait alors que son corps devint vulnérable et semblait se détacher de son âme. Il ne parlait même plus il hurlait froidement:

\- Rassemblez les Mangemorts restants autour de Poudlard immédiatement!

Il fixa Harry.

\- Faîtes porter cette larve par ce lourdaud de pleurnicheur. On va à Poudlard. Il est temps de proclamer haut et fort notre victoire!

Ils s'exécutèrent et se préparèrent à partir.

\- L'amour... L'amour...! Répliqua Jedusor en devenant fou, seule la puissance compte! Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux avant le lever du soleil!

Il passa en tête fixant la mort d'Harry comme une compensation à son nouvel échec.

\- Harold! Mon chéri où es-tu?

Le Poufsouffle sortit du voile noir. Il sentit les bras de sa mère qu'il ne méritait pas.

\- Où est Mérida? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

\- Elle est parti par là tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui...

\- A été chercher l'Armowel oui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer. Et où est Drago?

\- Je ne sais pas il allait m'attaquer mais il a disparu d'un coup. Je crois qu'on l'a appelé. Les dragons l'ont suivi... Même Krokmou... Harold?

Le dragonnier s'étala au sol en pleurant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils?

\- Je suis un incapable... Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Krokmou, ni Mérida, ni tous les autres qui ont péri ce soir, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni Cédric, ni...

Valka le prit dans ses bras:

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu fais toujours de ton mieux. On ne peut pas empêcher certaines choses. Et tu sais la mort n'est qu'une étape, ce n'est pas la fin de tout...

\- ... Je voudrais être plus fort.

\- Tu es déjà comme il faut. Ton père a même reconnu en toi un valeureux sorcier digne de reprendre Beurk. Aie confiance.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre personne.

\- Je suis sûre que toute cette tragédie sera bientôt terminée maintenant. Tiens regarde qui arrive.

Harold regarda le ciel. Fumseck déposa Mérida qui émergea. Le dragonnier se précipita et lui fit un bandage avec un morceau de tunique. Il avait la même à son bras mais il sentait que ça commençait à s'infecter. La rouquine lui sourit:

\- On a réussi, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- Oui, tu es la meilleure!

Il essuya ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras, rassuré. Il était vrai que Mérida était une incontestable battante, inlassable.

Harold porta sa petite amie jusqu'au château de Poudlard. Il restait encore une pierre qui enchaînait Voldemort à l'invulnérabilité. Valka le suivit avec un Jumper mal en point. Arrivés sur place, un silence angoissant régnait. Seulement troublé par le bruit du vent printanier. Le dragonnier monta les marches dévastées et entendit un appel. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Jack voler dans le ciel avec Raiponce dans les bras. Ils se posèrent devant l'entrée déserte.

\- Tu...

Harold ne finit pas ses paroles. Cela était surprenant mais Jack était quelqu'un de puissant après tout. Alors le fait de voler sans balai lui allait bien. Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui:

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? Où sont-ils tous passés?

\- A l'intérieur je crois.

Les garçons se mirent en route pendant que les filles reprenaient leur souffle. Se regardant mutuellement, amochées à un tel point qu'elles savaient que si elles vivraient après cette bataille, des cicatrices parcoureraient leur corps.

Dans la grande salle, la moitié des sorciers s'agitaient dans les soins pendant que les autres étaient étalés au sol. Le quatuor pensait que c'était des blessés mais... Non, c'était souvent des morts. D'horribles morts qui leur détruisirent le dernier rayon de lumière qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Jack et Harold rejoignirent Elena qui leur fit un faible signe au fond de la salle. En passant, ils posèrent leur yeux sur les cadavres. C'était un massacre, des deux côtés.

Les autres les regardèrent passer avec un faible sourire, ravis de les voir en vie. Elena semblait meurtrie au plus profond de son cœur car elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer et hurler. D'une petite voix elle s'exprima:

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir en vie, j'ai eu très peur... Il y a eu... Tellement de morts devant moi... J'ai oublié de compter.

\- Ma puce...

Jack posa Raiponce sur un banc et prit Elena contre son corps. Elle se laissa aller, son innocence brisée si jeune.

Harold en fit de même et consola la petite de tapes dans le dos. Minerva se précipita sur les filles pour les soigner avec Chourave et Pomfresh:

\- Avez-vous réussi? Demanda curieusement McGonagall.

\- Oui, presque, il manque une dernière chose à faire. Mais d'abord un instant de répit, j'ai cru mourir par trois fois au moins ce soir, dit Mérida.

\- Vous avez été dans les plantes noires, tonna Chourave. Je connais les anti-sorts ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Merci.

Raiponce fit un tour de la salle des yeux:

\- Pourquoi la bataille est arrêtée?

Minerva déglutit, les yeux froncés.

\- Les Mangemorts ont apparemment reçu l'ordre de se replier. Ils vont revenir avec Voldemort pour un second assaut et... Après ça... Sûrement que la fin sera proche. Il nous a transmis un nouveau délai d'une heure ainsi que le fait de lui livrer les fugitifs, il y a maintenant un bon moment de ça. Je ne sais pas où Harry Potter est mais je suppose que comme vous il accompli son devoir.

Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Raiponce qui pâlissait. Voldemort entrait en scène et Harry était mort, c'était vraiment la fin en effet. Elle n'eut pas le force de lui avouer la mort de Potter. Elle préféra se taire et se reposer un peu. Elle comptait bien aller dans la tour d'astronomie pour en finir avec ces Armowels. C'était ce à quoi elle et les trois autres se raccrochaient.

Après quinze bonnes minutes de soins. Les retrouvailles se firent au compte goutte. Le quatuor se mit à chercher leurs amis dans la mêlée. Jack trouva Elsa en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes au sol.

\- Hans est retourné chez les Mangemorts, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ce monstre... Et Anna, je l'ai touchée sans le vouloir, j'ai recommencé, je le savais , j'étais un danger pour elle.

Elle se recroquevilla en boule et pleura en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Jack regarda au loin Anna D'Arendelle recevoir des soins inutiles. Son sort semblait scellé, personne n'arrivait à la soigner. Kristoff la fixait impuissant sur une chaise, il était meurtri.

Plus loin Raiponce retrouva Ariel, Aurore, Eric et Philippe. La rouquine vomissait du sang. Eric lui tenait la main. Elle pleurait entre deux secousses:

\- Je vais le perdre, je vais le perdre... Je suis la plus mauvaise mère au monde. Je ne veux pas Eric, je ne veux plus...

Il ne savait que répondre et lui serrait la main alors que quelqu'un examinait son ventre martelé de bleus.

\- Tout est de ma faute, je suis irresponsable.

Raiponce n'osa pas s'approcher et fixa Aurore et Philipe. Aurore semblait dans le vague, une main sur le cœur alors qu'elle contemplait le corps mort de deux de ses amies, Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon. Philippe s'occupa de fermer les yeux de Charmant dont la main était toujours dans celle de sa petite amie décédée.

Mérida retrouva son père.

\- Aucune nouvelle des triplés?

\- Ils sont en sécurité ne t'inquiète pas.

Fergus se tenait la jambe avec douleur. Mérida s'inquiétait pour une autre raison... Sa mère était seule , dehors, à attendre que la rouquine vienne la sauver. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus à part attendre leur retour ?

Harold trouva le cadavre de Russel. Il était si jeune et de sa maison en plus. En bon Poufsouffle il lui accorda une prière. Il regarda une jeune Serdaigle, Margot, pleurer sur son corps avec Vanellopé qui se faisait réconforter par Ralph. Il tomba ensuite sur Mulan et Li, ils étaient en sang et semblaient furieux que le combat ait été coupé en plein milieu de leur ébat. La chinoise semblait réfléchir à une future stratégie pendant que Li lui soignait le ventre.

Son cœur se serra d'avantage quand il repéra la famille Weasley pleurer sur la mort d'un jumeau. Puis il regarda Jack hurler et s'effondrer. Il se rapprocha et constata que Lupin y était passé aussi avec Tonks.

\- Non pas lui! Pourquoi!

\- Je... Je compatis.

Harold posa une main sur son épaule. Jack regarda son bracelet en aimant:

\- Il m'a toujours conseillé. Il me soutenait et me comprenait. Sans lui qui sait ce que je serais devenu... Je ne peux plus pardonner à ces monstres, je vais les étriper.

Raiponce et Mérida rejoignirent les garçons pour une dernière prière à Lupin. Un très grand homme et professeur, pour sûr.

Ils furent rejoints par Astrid et Flynn. La jeune femme boitait, alors que lui, semblait ne pas bien voir devant lui et se tenait à la blonde.

\- Ca va vous quatre? Content de vous savoir encore en vie, pour l'instant.

Chacun approuva sans trop de conviction. Les pertes étaient trop lourdes, bien trop lourdes. Et ce n'était pas fini.

\- Vous avez réussi à finir votre quête? Demanda Astrid un œil d'ouvert et l'autre au beurre-noir.

\- Quasiment, rassura Harold. On va d'ailleurs s'occuper de ce qu'il reste, hein les amis?

Le trio approuva sombrement.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand la voix de Voldemort s'éleva au dehors. Les sorciers se précipitèrent dans la cour et constatèrent avec effarement que la guerre était perdue. Jack prit la main de Raiponce et la serra. Harold fit de même avec Mérida. Ils se regardèrent alors que Voldemort arrivait avec le corps mort de Harry Potter.


	83. (Année 7) Chp 22 Dernier assaut

Chp 22 : Dernier assaut, derniers enjeux

Les deux camps étaient face à face. Le troupeau de Mangemorts se tenait à l'entrée de la cour détruite et poussiéreuse qui ressemblait à de véritables ruines antiques. Tous étalés sur une bonne longueur, ne laissant en avant que Voldemort et Hagrid qui tenait Harry Potter dans ses bras en pleurant. Quant aux résistants encore vivants ils se tenaient entre la grande porte et les escaliers. Rempli de larmes, de désir de vengeance et d'abattement. Leur regard fixé sur l'élu qui avait finalement sombré.

Le Big Four et l'armée rebelle avaient choisi de rester en retrait, en hauteur, et regardaient Voldemort sourire. Son visage s'ouvrant d'une longue fente terrifiante. Malgré la rage qu'il avait ressenti il y a peu, il était tellement ravi du spectacle et de sa presque victoire qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Avec triomphe il déclara:

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.

Il pointa Harry de son long doigt fin. Raiponce se serra plus fortement contre Jack qui appuya sur sa main en signe de soutien.

\- La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le grand survivant n'est plus. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera de me résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Mais je vous offre une chance de rester en vie malgré votre affront. Voldemort sait pardonner. Je vous demande donc de me remettre les quatre personnes que j'ai demandé plus tôt.

Il désignait désormais le Big Four, dernier rempart à sa conquête qui résistait malgré tous ses assauts. Le seul souci qui pourrait encore causer sa perte.

\- Amenez-les et agenouillez-vous devant moi. Vous serez alors épargnés. Ainsi que vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs. Joignez-vous à moi et nous reconstruirons ensemble un monde nouveau.

Le lourd silence plomba la fin de son discours. Personne ne bougea ou ne fit un geste contre le Big Four. Personne même ne les regardait. Seule une voix brisa l'atmosphère pesante.

\- NON!

Un cri déchirant sortit de la bouche de Minerva. Jamais personne n'aurait cru que McGonagall puisse émettre un tel son. Le désespoir qui en résultat fit rire les Mangemorts dont Frollo qui savoura ce sentiment de supériorité. Les résistants se mirent à leur tour à chuchoter et pleurer alors que leur ennemi n'en prit que plus de plaisir.

Comme le quatuor savait déjà, ils se contentèrent de baisser les yeux et de se rassurer entre eux. Jack avait informé Mérida et Harold avant de partir. La rouquine ne fut donc pas choquée de la nouvelle mais comprit que c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver pour le moral. Soudain la tension monta et à la place du désespoir, la rage l'emporta. Des injures fusèrent envers les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils n'avaient tous plus rien à perdre maintenant.

Valka, Fergus, Gueulfor et Stoick ne se prièrent pas pour sortir tout leur panel d'insultes sous le regard choqué d'Harold et Mérida. La rouquine n'avait jamais entendu autant de mots de la sorte en une demi seconde par son père. Si Elinor entendait ça... Elle eut un sourire fugace à cette pensée.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS! Tonna Voldemort froidement.

Un sortilège les força à le faire. Les regards se froncèrent et ils fixèrent méchamment Jedusor qui marchait à présent sur Harry comme un trophée de chasse, à ses pieds. Il continua son discours glorieux jusqu'à ce que le sortilège se dissipe et que de nouvelles contestations l'emportent. La colère étant à son apogée.

C'est alors qu'une petite silhouette émergea de la foule, se plaçant devant tout le monde:

\- Harry est peut-être mort mais nous ne vous obéirons jamais! Parce que nous sommes fiers d'être libres et de vivre comme on l'entend! Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un horrible bonhomme qui se croit supérieur aux autres! Mais moi je n'ai pas peur et je sais qu'un jour on arrivera à vous défaire de votre fierté!

Les regards choqués se plantèrent sur Elena Frost. Petite enfant de onze ans dont les cheveux volaient aux vents et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Jack se mit à pousser tout le monde pour la rejoindre en compagnie des ses amis. Il la prit dans ses bras et la recula de force.

Voldemort eut la lèvre qui se mit à tressaillir.

\- Elena et Jack Gaunt. C'est tellement gentil de vous mettre en avant je serais quitte de vous chercher pour vous tuer. Quel déshonneur pour le sang des Serpentards. J'aurais fait fausse route depuis le début en m'accrochant au reste de la famille. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter vu vos imbéciles de parents qui étaient entrés dans la résistance.

\- Mes parents étaient nobles et bons! Meilleurs que vous ne le serez jamais!

Elena ne lâcha rien jusqu'à qu'elle se sente déchirée de l'intérieur par un Doloris. Jack la sentit tomber et hurla. Voldemort se délecta de son supplice devant les cris déchirants des sorciers. Les yeux de la petite roulèrent dans leurs orbites sous chaque impulsion de baguette. Voldemort était à son maximum.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette surgit de la foule et força Jedusor à s'arrêter. Il projeta le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Neuville Londubat. Ce jeune garçon qui ne supportait pas de voir la torture devant ses yeux. A cause de son passé. Voldemort se mit à questionner ses Mangemorts à son sujet et voulut en faire le premier exemple de ce qu'il arriverait aux autres résistants avant de tuer les personnes qui étaient encore sur sa liste. Soit le Big Four et maintenant Elena en plus.

Neville ne se laissa pas abattre et déclara:

\- Vive l'Armée Rebelle de Dumbledore!

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la foule toujours soudée et secouée de la torture d'Elena. Malgré la douleur et la peine, Ariel, Aurore, Mulan et tous les autres levèrent le poing en hurlant. Seul Jack prenait Elena dans les bras d'un regard noir. Il était au bord d'exploser de rage alors que la petite main de sa sœur tentait de lever également le poing.

\- Très bien, si tel est votre choix.

Le ton qu'employa Voldemort donnait froid dans le dos et tout le monde se tut à nouveau. Il donna un nouveau coup de baguette et le choixpeau lui atterrit dans les mains après avoir volé depuis la grande salle. Il déclara haut et fort que la maison Serpentard régnerait sur Poudlard puis il posa le couvre-chef sur la tête de Neuville.

\- Voilà ce qu'il arrivera aux sots qui veulent encore s'opposer à moi!

Jedusor ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à enflammer le choixpeau sous le regard interloqué des élèves présents. Cela signifiait tellement à la fois! C'était un symbole qui brûlait dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Cela marqua le point de non retour. La haine qu'éprouvaient les résistants se mit à éclater. C'était le geste de trop! Un tumulte sans précédant se mit à jaillir dans le château. Les sorciers de la lumière hurlèrent et se précipitèrent en avant vers leur ennemi. Les Mangemorts répliquèrent du tac au tac et entrèrent dans la cour les baguettes en avant. Durant ce court laps de temps Voldemort se sentit dépassé et fixa son serpent se faire couper la tête par Neville qui brandissait l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main.

Le second assaut devint infernal. Depuis la forêt apparurent les centaures qui se joignirent, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde magique, aux sorciers de la lumière. Ne réfléchissant plus au danger, n'étant guidé que par la haine, l'armée se lança à l'assaut comme jamais. Usant de tous leurs sortilèges.

A peine soignés, Mulan et Shang filèrent en avant avec leur baguette en main. Ils se précipitèrent sur Shan Yu qui tentait de tuer quelqu'un par derrière. Ils lui firent dévier son sortilège et se lancèrent sur lui avec acharnement. Ils avaient un duel à finir. Tout près d'eux Aurore qui d'habitude gentille, arborait maintenant une mine furieuse, se lança sur Maléfique avec Philippe. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps de les voir arriver et de se changer en dragon avant de se faire projeter en arrière.

Eric regarda Ariel filer droit sur ses grands-tantes. Elle avait reçu un charme de protection sur le ventre même si elle ne savait toujours pas l'état de son bébé actuellement. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et pleurait intérieurement sentant qu'elle l'avait de toute façon perdu. Sa haine maternelle surpassant la douleur elle se mit à lancer des doloris sur Ursula et Morgana qui évitèrent avec difficulté l'assaut de la rouquine en colère.

Au fond, Kristoff venait de perdre Anna de vue et tentait de se frayer un chemin dans un blizzard froid que créaient les détraqueurs et Elsa dont il l'avait vu filer droit en avant. Celle-ci était en transe et n'avait elle non plus, rien à perdre. La jeune femme trouva Hans avec Frollo et s'engagea dans un terrible duel de glace et de feu avec son ex-ami. Le ministre de la magie ordonna à Hans de la tuer puis fila à son tour dans la cohue. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire.

Le reste des géants vivants ainsi que les acromentules se mirent à filer droit dans le château dont un pan de mur était ouvert. Ralph les intercepta avec les petites filles qui se vengeaient de la mort de Russell. Au même moment, sans prévenir, des sortilèges repoussèrent les ennemis d'une violence incomparable. Se retournant vivement, Ralph aperçut les triplés. Ils avaient un regard à la fois joueur et furieux d'avoir appris tant de mauvaises choses en leur absence:

\- On va vous aider, commenta Hubert. On va en faire de la pâté! Pour Russell!

Chacun leva le bras en signe d'acquiescement et reprirent la bataille dont les sortilèges volèrent un peu partout.

Peu avant cela, alors que la bataille commençait à peine. Jack prit Elena sur son dos et se mit à filer dans le château, la mettant à l'abri. Raiponce le suivit. Il commençait à se diriger dans les escaliers quand sa sœur le força à s'arrêter:

\- Je veux me battre, railla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Si! Laisse-moi descendre!

D'un soupir il obéit.

\- Jack, s'exprima Raiponce à sa hauteur. Où tu vas?

\- Je voulais mettre Elena en sécurité dans une salle de classe puis aller à la tour d'Astronomie. Mais... Où sont Harold et Mérida?

Il hurla pour couvrir le son des nombreuses batailles au dehors.

La blonde haussa les épaules:

\- Ils ont filé dans la mêlée.

Des Mangemorts débarquèrent pour couper court à leur discussion. Détruisant un nouveau pan de mur qui s'éboula sur lui même. Le trio se mit en position et se battirent contre deux Mangemorts.

Au même instant, Harold rejoignit sa mère et son père. Valka venait de rejoindre Jumper alors qu'une nuée de dragons s'abattait sur eux:

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, hurla le Poufsouffle. Les pauvres dragons!

\- Oui, répliqua Valka fermement, il faut les libérer!

\- Allons-y ! Dit Stoick à Gueulfor en voyant sa famille filer.

A leur suite Astrid et Flynn se joignirent au groupe. La petite troupe trouva rapidement le terrible Drago Point Sanglant qui de ses cheveux noirs graisseux se mit à rire férocement.

Il ordonna à son alpha de s'approcher -grâce à son bâton- qui força les dragons à foncer sur les résistants. Valka monta sur Jumper et fila jusqu'à lui et Krokmou. Harold avait la rage. Il regarda leur échange pendant quelques minutes en se protégeant de sortilèges jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Alpha blanc qui se mit à se battre malgré son côté pacifique. Valka secoua son bâton pour l'empêcher de faire ça mais la décision semblait prise. L'énorme dragon blanc, aussi haut qu'une montagne, lança ses cornes contre son homologue grisâtre. Au passage les dégâts furent considérables et des pans entiers de muraille furent réduits à néant.

Valka profita de ce court moment pour foncer sur Drago. Il avait le dos tourné et ne la sentit pas arriver, elle le fit tomber de Krokmou dans un énorme choc frontal. Drago hurla et s'écroula dans la cour, se ralentissant d'un coup de magie. Il tomba alors sur Stoick qui lui envoya un sortilège d'entrave. Celui-ci réussit à le parer avant de lui envoyer à son tour un sortilège de Stupefixion.

Pendant ce temps les dragons s'éparpillèrent. Ceux reprenant un peu leurs esprits et ceux qui étaient encore sous la coupe de l'Alpha gris. Harold regarda Krokmou qui tomba au sol après la chute de son maître. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et retrouva son ami qui hurla de douleur en tenta de résister aux ondes ennemies:

\- Krokmou! Mon ami!

Le dragon reculait en hurlant. Harold ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait le récupérer, c'était son obsession depuis le début des combats.

Le duel d'Alpha prit un tournant décisif lorsque le grisonnant donna un énorme coup de corne dans le ventre du blanc des neiges qui s'effondra au sol dans un râle plaintif.

\- Nooooooooooooon!

Le hurlement de Valka déchira les cieux. Elle savait qu'il était trop faible pour se battre.

Stoick se figea et regarda sa femme hurler. Drago pouffa de victoire:

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle! Ce que tu ne fais jamais!

Stoick se précipita vers sa femme alors que le grand Alpha gris lui lança un énorme jet de glace. Drago en profita pour attaquer le chef par derrière mais Flynn, Gueulfor et Astrid l'en empêchèrent. Le trio se démena contre le mage noir qui rameutait les dragons crachant leur venin et leur feu sur eux.

\- On ne lâche rien, hurla Astrid.

\- Où il est? Dis-moi la direction! Hurla Flynn qui était toujours aveugle.

Astrid devint ses yeux pendant que Gueulfor ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Valka se fit éjecter de Jumper qui perdit tout contrôle mental et s'effondra sur plus de dix mètres de hauteur. Par chance Stoick la rattrapa de justesse et tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol, les jambes douloureuses. Harold le vit et se sentit meurtri. Il se précipita sur Drago à quelques mètres de lui:

\- Arrête! Pourquoi tout ça! Pourquoi tant de morts! Pour prendre le pouvoir? Dominer le monde? Etre invincible?

Drago le repoussa d'un Repulso en riant.

\- Les dragons sont des êtes dangereux, répliqua froidement Drago. Je les ai vus brûler mon village et détruire toute ma famille. Je me suis toujours promis de m'élever au-dessus des dragons! De les contrôler. C'est mon seul et unique but. Et je ne pourrais continuer mon travail uniquement si Jedusor prend le pouvoir.

\- Les dragons peuvent être éduqués! Comme je l'ai fait avec Krokmou! Comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avant en Roumanie! On peut les contrôler tout en les laissant vivre leur vie ailleurs. C'est ce que je vais étudier plus tard, alors...

\- NON! Hurla Drago qui fit frémir Flynn soutenu par Astrid ainsi qu'Harold. On doit les éradiquer!

\- C'est tout ce qui compte pour vous! Eradiquer les dragons et prendre le pouvoir avec ce taré de Voldemort!?

\- Oui, ricana-t-il. Je serais un des plus puissant sorcier de ce monde et je serais aussi celui qui contrôlera une armée entière de Dragons. Mon plus fidèle allié sera celui-ci!

Il pointa de son bâton Krokmou qui hurlait toujours en tournant sur lui même.

\- Jamais!

Harold se précipita sur son ami et se plaça devant lui.

\- Ta mère et toi êtes le seul rempart à mon objectif. Je vais te montrer à quel point les dragons sont cruels. A quel point tu te trompes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Il hurla et agita son arme.

L'alpha gris cessa de malmener son compère qui mourrait à petit feu, en sang. Il s'approcha et fixa Krokmou qui se débattait. Celui-ci se stabilisa.

\- Krokmou, répliqua Harold, réponds-moi! Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul avec ce monstre mais tout va bien maintenant, tout va...

Le furie nocturne se releva, les pupilles dilatées.

\- Sois témoin de la vraie force! La force de la volonté! Face à ce pouvoir, tu ne vaux rien!

Krokmou se retourna puis fixa Harold. Il s'approcha en grognant:

\- Allons Krokmou, mon grand... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Non, non tu fais quoi là, arrête, Krokmou! Stop! Krokmou reprends-toi! Tu es fort!

Drago savoura son action puis reprit son duel contre Flynn et Astrid qui lancèrent des sortilèges de désartibulement.

\- Krokmou, arrête, je t'en prie!

La dragon préparait des flammes bleues. Harold était impuissant, il ne pouvait même pas lui lancer un sortilège, il n'y arriverait pas. Il tenta de le raisonner encore et encore alors qu'il se retrouva coincé contre un mur de pierre.

\- Non, Non!

Son ami se préparait à le tuer, les bras tendus Harold tenta désespérément de le raisonner puis il entendit un hurlement.

\- Non Stoick! Reviens!

Il entendait sa mère supplier. Il tourna les yeux deux secondes:

\- Non, Papa!

\- Fils!

Stoick sauta en avant pour protéger son amour de fils. Harold eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors qu'une flamme bleue, d'une puissance incomparable, toucha sa cible à bout portant.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Harold reprit son souffle et releva la tête. Il regarda à droite et fixa Krokmou, la bouche ouverte, le regard fou. Puis il tourna encore la tête et tomba sur son père. Etendu dans des gravats. Il se releva rapidement et se précipita sur lui.

\- Stoick!

Valka arriva et aida Harold à enlever les débris de roche.

\- Papa! Non ! Non !

Il le secoua, prit de folie alors que Valka écouta son cœur.

Elle tendit l'oreille et ferma les yeux. Puis se releva. Harold la regarda d'un air suppliant. Elle ne lui répondit que par des larmes.

\- Non, Non... Je ne veux pas le croire... Tu m'as promis que c'était fini, que plus personne ne mourrait... Non...

Les cris déchirants d'Harold arrivèrent jusqu'aux autres. Astrid se précipita jusqu'à lui suivie de Flynn qui marchait dans le vague et s'étala devant eux. Krokmou reprit une partie de ses esprits lorsque son maître hurla à la mort, tel un chien en deuil. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la scène. Il était embrumé. C'est alors qu'Harold qui repoussa sa mère et Astrid se dirigea sur Krokmou et le frappa. L'animal recula en secouant la tête:

\- Non! Tu ne t'approche pas ! Va t'en d'ici!

L'animal perdu se mit à supplier du regard:

\- VA T-EN !

Le furie nocturne se recroquevilla et se replia plus loin alors que Valka prit son fils dans ses bras:

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu le sais... De bons dragons sous le contrôle de mauvaises personnes font de mauvaises actions.

Harold n'arrivait même pas à pleurer tant sa peine était sans égale. Après la mort de Sirius il ne pensait ressentir à nouveau un tel vide et pourtant, le seul être qu'il aimait le plus au monde c'était bien son père. Celui qui l'avait élevé, l'avait aidé à grandir et vu s'épanouir. Il l'avait toujours protégé. De loin avec de grands signes de main et un sourire joyeux. Même lors de son premier jour à Poudlard il l'avait poussé en avant. Ce qui avait été le geste le plus merveilleux qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour lui.

Harold vit défiler une énorme quantité de souvenirs sous ses yeux. Son père lui donnant à manger alors que lui ne voulait pas de légume. Son père l'aidant à apprendre la magie malgré la faiblesse de son esprit et de son corps chétif. Son père lui soufflant des paroles de sagesse et lui parlant de Valka, sa femme perdue. Toujours plein d'amour dans les yeux. Mais surtout, son père lui inculquant les vraies valeurs de la vie. La gentillesse, l'amitié, la compassion, l'esprit de groupe, l'esprit de famille... Ce qu'il était maintenant, c'était grâce à son père qui à présent. Etait mort.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait aux oreilles alors que la bataille éclatait à côté de lui avec d'autres cadavres aussi bien Mangemorts que résistants. Il ne ressentait que la chaleur d'Astrid et de Valka. Et ne voyait que le corps mort de son père. Les larmes se libérant enfin de son emprise en une cascade.

Pendant ce temps Drago reprit Krokmou sous son emprise et fila avec sa horde qui se mit à attaquer les autres résistants qui avaient déjà peine à survivre. Laissant derrière lui une famille brisée.

Mérida ne fut malheureusement pas témoin de la scène. Lorsque la bataille s'était déclarée elle s'était jetée en avant pour se battre mais ses trois petits frères l'avaient retenue. Ils avaient tout entendu et avait même vu les morts dans la grande salle avant de se rendre dans la cour. Ils la regardaient durement et lui tendirent une tapisserie fait main qu'elle avait coupé en deux il y avait maintenant -pour elle- des lustres de cela. Lors de son désastreux mariage.

Oubliant tout autour d'elle , Mérida les prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction de l'extérieur, repoussant deux ou trois Mangemorts au passage. Fergus le remarqua:

\- Mérida!

Elle ne se retourna pas et contourna la scène pour sortir par le parc. Voyant les triplés, le père de famille hésita puis choisit sa fille et lui courut après.

\- Accio Balai!

Mérida monta sur un Brossdur de l'école et fila en avant. Fergus la suivit en effectuant la même opération.

La rouquine fonça jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où elle trouva sa mère, au sol. Toujours incapable de se lever ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle descendit en laissant le balai continuer sa course qui s'explosa contre un mur.

\- Maman!

D'un faible hurlement Elinor lui répondit, elle sentait tout son être devenir ours et son cœur changer.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé une solution! Je dois relier le lien brisé! Je vais tenter quelque chose.

D'un coup de baguette, un nécessaire à couture apparut. La rouquine se mit à l'œuvre où elle fixa sa mère en tapisserie et elle même, enfant, séparées par un trou béant qu'elle avait causé de son épée.

Pendant sa couture tremblante et fébrile elle repensa à ce jour, son cœur se serrant à chaque nouveau point.

 _" De colère Mérida brisa une tapisserie qui représentait sa famille. Le trou coupait Elinor et Mérida de chaque côté._

 _\- Je te hais, je ne veux toujours pas me marier, même avec Harold, et surtout , oh oui surtout je voudrais ne jamais avoir été ta fille! "_

Des larmes se formèrent à ce souvenir alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se piquer le doigt dans la tapisserie.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, susurra-t-elle en tremblotant.

L'aube approchait de ses rayons qui transparaissaient faiblement au loin. Elinor perdait pied et commençait à vouloir mordre sa fille. C'est alors que Fergus débarqua, il pointa sa baguette sur Elinor:

\- Stupef...

\- Non!

Mérida se leva devant sa mère, les mains en avant.

\- Arrête c'est Elinor! C'est Maman!

\- Quoi...

Fergus ne l'avait jamais vue. Il avait entendu l'histoire de Mérida mais n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire alors que sa femme était en face de lui sous la forme d'un ours noir. Il l'avait pris pour Mor'du, celui qui lui avait arraché le pied lors de la première guerre.

Mérida fixa les rayons descendre du ciel. Elle souleva la tapisserie en hâte, sachant que l'aube serait le point de non retour. Elle la lança sur l'ourse puis la contempla. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à côté de son père alors que rien ne se passa. Mérida regardait les premiers rayons du soleil toucher Elinor, sur son soyeux pelage d'ourse. Ses yeux se teintèrent de noir et elle perdit connaissance.

Mérida se mit à pleurer et s'effondra à côté de sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh non. Je ne comprends pas j'ai pourtant...

Elle trembla et regarda Elinor dans les yeux:

\- Oh Maman! Je te demande pardon... Tout est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai agi contre toi, contre nous. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, malgré ma folie et mes bêtises. Tu n'as jamais renoncé. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux te revoir... JE T'AIME MAMAN ET JE SUIS FIERE D'ETRE TA FILLE.

Pleurant contre le torse velu de sa mère, les rayons continuèrent leur course. Mérida se laissa aller, les larmes roulant sur ses joues blanches comme neige, constellées de tâches de rousseur.

Fergus regarda la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Perdu dans la réalité qui le dépassait depuis la disparition de sa femme et l'histoire que lui avait raconté sa fille. Il se mit à regarder le ciel grisâtre qui laissa transparaître de beaux rayons orange rose. En face il distinguait un soleil presque terrifiant dans ce cadre si triste. Il redescendit les yeux sur sa fille et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Il se bloqua sur place pendant que Mérida continuait de pleurer contre Elinor. Sa touffe orangée suivant ses sursauts.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime...

Elle continuait de le répéter en boucle, tellement son cœur la faisait souffrir. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur sa tête. Elle pensa à son père avant de se rendre compte que c'était une douce main, aussi petite que la sienne. Elle releva la tête et croisa le visage souriant de sa mère qui pleurait elle aussi. Les cheveux détachés, noirs, avec une mèche grise.

\- Maman tu es revenue!

Elinor fondit sur sa fille et l'embrassa de toutes parts. Mérida pouffa et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

\- Oh comme tu as changé, s'exclama Mérida qui vit sa mère pleine de joie et de non retenue.

\- Oh trésor... Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé.

\- ELINOOOOOOOOOR.

Fergus fonça sur sa femme et s'étala devant elle ce qui fit pouffer les deux filles. Il les enlaça se fichant de savoir Elinor nue. Il l'embrassa langoureusement alors que Mérida déglutit en tournant la tête:

\- Pitié pas devant moi...

La mère se mit à rire comme jamais elle n'avait ri malgré la douleur de ses blessures. Se sentant libérée d'un poids elle contempla le ciel:

\- Ah. Ce temps passé en ours et cet événement avec ma famille m'ont fait prendre conscience de tellement de choses. Sur toi, sur moi, sur le monde. J'ai été si strict et si abusive. Je ne me comprends même pas moi même alors que l'essentiel n'est pas que ma fille soit parfaite mais simplement heureuse. J'aurais dû donner plus d'amour que de leçons.

Fergus lui tapa amoureusement l'épaule alors que Mérida lui sourit:

\- Oui mère c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais j'avoue que je suis aussi trop intrépide et j'ai vraiment été bête. Je ne pense pas avoir eu tord pour le mariage mais ma façon d'opérer était mauvaise. Je m'emporte trop vite et je ne sais pas discuter calmement. Je vais changer en mieux. Et j'arrêterais d'entraîner tout le monde dans le danger comme avant. Oui je serais une fille bien.

\- Et je serais une bonne mère. Pas comme celle que j'ai eu.

Les filles se sourirent et se firent un grand câlin. Oubliant partiellement le fait que non loin de là, la guerre explosait de toutes parts.

Jack abdiqua, il laissa Elena les accompagner et fila avec Raiponce à la tour d'astronomie. Dans les couloirs déserts certains Mangemorts déboulaient des vitres sous ordre de Voldemort. Le trio dut donc s'engager dans de courtes batailles pour repousser les assaillants par les fenêtres. Raiponce les envoya valser à coup de poêle alors que Jack les gelait sur place et qu'Elena les balançait dans le vide.

L'ascension fut périlleuse. La tour était le plus haut bâtiment du château et était la seule encore debout. Parsemée de trous par ci par là ils réussirent à franchir les obstacles et à atteindre le dernier étage. Elena se stoppa en voyant au loin la bataille qui s'envenimait. Jack lui prit la main et lui sourit:

\- On y est presque.

Raiponce lui tapota la tête et elle avança de nouveau.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, le trio monta les marches en colimaçon. La fatigue les ralentissant clairement dans leur montée. Une fois arrivée au bout Raiponce se figea. Elle fixa le regard noir de la Mangemort qui était adossée à la barrière.

\- Vous avez été bien long, commenta Astoria Gothel. Je m'ennuyais à force, bien qu'il y ait un joli spectacle sous mes pieds.

Elle contempla la bataille avec les morts qui s'entassaient. Raiponce déglutit et regarda Jack pousser Elena contre le mur.

\- Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai tenté de te récupérer, siffla Gothel. Mais ce soir, tout va se terminer et tu vas gentiment revenir à mes côtés pour...

\- Non, coupa la Serdaigle le regard dur. Je ne vous écouterais plus jamais ni ne me laisserais faire. Je ne suis plus ni naïve ni docile. J'ai grandi et appris du monde extérieur. Je connais la peine, la douleur mais aussi l'amour et la vie. Je sais ce qui est important et croyez-moi que vous, vous ne le saurez jamais.

Astoria grinça des dents et fronça les sourcils:

\- Oh, Oh. C'est vrai que mademoiselle n'est plus un pantin maintenant. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es faible et que tu m'appartiens.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne.

Raiponce pointa sa relique sur son ancienne mère adoptive:

\- Comme vous le dîtes, tout va se terminer ce soir, entre vous et moi. Je veux retrouver ma liberté.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir!

La mère brandit sa baguette et envoya un sombre sortilège sur Raiponce qu'elle esquiva et qui se répercuta sur les murs. Jack poussa Elena au sol pour l'éviter. Il regarda le duel entre sa chère et tendre et sa marâtre. Les sortilèges pleuvaient à en faire pâlir les plus grands sorciers. Astoria fit fondre le métal des planètes en fer et l'envoya sur Raiponce qui, aussi vite que la lumière, les retransforma en boule qui s'écrasèrent dans l'escalier. Gothel répliqua à nouveau d'un énorme sortilège de feu noir qui consumait tout sur son passage. La blonde s'écarta et éteignit les flammes avec de l'eau qui sortit de sa relique.

Les barrières cédèrent sous les coups et Gothel s'avança pour ne pas tomber. Elle envoya valser Jack qui arrivait pour se battre et lança sur Raiponce du métal brisé. Celle-ci invoqua un mur invisible qui les arrêta en pleine course.

\- C'est moi la femme la plus puissante! Commenta Astoria, Forte, belle et ETERNELLE!

Elle hurla en brisant le mur qui explosa dans les airs. La blonde en profita pour s'accroupir et faire passer le métal au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous êtes cruelle et égoïste. Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais!

Gothel partit dans un rire tonitruant et s'avança vers Raiponce:

\- Oui et j'aime voir souffrir les autres, car je ne veux que mon bonheur éternel! Je me fiche bien de toi! Mon petit pantin!

Astoria souleva une barre de métal - de sa baguette- à ses pieds et d'un sourire elle l'envoya sur Raiponce. Celle-ci l'esquiva aisément alors qu'elle sentit son erreur bien trop tard. Jack venait de se relever et protégeait Elena qui assistait à la scène. Il sentit le métal s'enfoncer dans son ventre sous le regard triomphant de Gothel.

Il recracha son sang et s'effondra au sol alors qu'Astoria se mit à s'esclaffer de folie.

\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Elena et Raiponce se précipitèrent sur le Serpentard alors que Gothel en profita pour les désarmer.

\- C'est trop facile, répliqua-t-elle. Les gens comme vous s'attachent aux autres si bien qu'ils font des otages parfaits. La bonté de cœur est votre plus grande faiblesse. Ha ha ha!

Raiponce n'écouta pas. Elle allait se saisir de Jack quand elle sentit une chaîne lui agripper les bras et la tirer en arrière.

\- Avec ça plus de magie. On va pouvoir partir toutes les deux dans un endroit reculer loin d'ici. Loin de Tom, des résistants, et nous reconstruirons une vie nouvelle! Allez viens!

Elle tira sur Raiponce qui se débattit avec force. Elle l'entraînait vers les escaliers en fixant Elena pleurer sur Jack mourant. Raiponce hurla, encore et encore!

\- Allons cesse de te débattre Raiponce, franchement...

\- Non jamais! Il ne se passera pas une heure, une minute, une seconde sans que je me batte. Mais... Si vous me permettez de le soigner, alors je vous suivrais. Je ne me débattrais plus et consentirais à finir mes jours avec vous. Je ferais le serment inviolable, je le promets!

\- Non Raiponce, ne fais pas ça, s'époumona Jack. Tu dois être libre...

Astoria réfléchit un instant. Si Raiponce faisait le serment d'être toujours à ses cotés sans se débattre elle n'aurait plus jamais aucun souci. Elle approuva et tira la blonde vers Jack:

\- D'accord, j'accepte ton marché. Mais dépêche-toi.

Elle attacha Jack et Elena d'un coup de baguette:

\- Au cas où vous auriez l'idée de nous suivre après ça.

Elle libéra la blonde qui se précipita sur son amoureux. Elle pleurait. Il lui tint la main:

\- Non, Non ne fais pas ça...

Elle l'entoura de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés.

\- Chut, Jack, Chut je vais te soigner d'accord. Fl...

\- Attends, Raiponce, attends...

\- Quoi...?

Jack usa de toute ses forces pour se soulever un peu:

\- Raiponce, je t'aime...

\- ... Moi aussi, idiot!

Elle pleura et sentit Jack se relever comme pour l'embrasser. Astoria trouva cela écœurant. La blonde sentit son petit ami lui passer une main dans les cheveux et approcher son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour recevoir son ultime baiser quand soudain, elle se sentit plus légère.

Elle ressentit Jack lui tirer les cheveux et les couper avec un morceau de verre brisé.

\- NON !

Astoria regarda la scène surréaliste se passer devant ses yeux. Le Serpentard coupa les cheveux blonds qui se changèrent en leur couleur d'origine, brun clair.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait!

Astoria se précipita sur eux mais sentit ses forces diminuer. Elle vacilla légèrement sentant sa peau la tirer et ses cheveux tomber. Sous le regard des trois jeunes sorciers Astoria vieillissait à vue d'œil. En tirant sur sa capuche noire de Mangemort.

Libérée de son entrave Elena se surprit elle même et courut vers Gothel. Celle-ci était aussi maigre qu'un squelette, la peau se détachant en poussière. Puis elle la poussa et Astoria tomba dans le vide. Se transformant en poussière comme ce qu'elle aurait dû être à l'heure actuelle. Ou comme la fin de Pitch .La petite reprit son souffle et revint au côté de Raiponce, les cheveux courts, mal taillés, et bruns.

\- Jack, pourquoi tu as fait ça! Pleura la blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas... Que tu sois prisonnière comme tu l'as toujours été. Je veux voir ton sourire... Tu es mon soleil, tu es mon rêve... Ma tendre Raiponce.

La blonde pleura à chaudes larmes:

\- Moi aussi Jack, je t'aime plus que tout, ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas!

Elena retenait ses larmes et se blottissait contre son frère:

\- Grand frère! Je n'ai plus que toi! Ne meurs pas!

Malgré tout, il sourit, se sentant léger. Il savait qu'il avait bien agi. Il ferma doucement les yeux alors que Raiponce paniquait:

\- Non non!

Sa main retomba et son souffle diminua, Jack était en train de perdre pied alors que le sang se répandait sur la pierre froide. Il se dit que peut-être c'était sa pénitence. Pour avoir laissé Dumbledore mourir sur cette tour, c'était lui à son tour qui devait périr. Un juste retour des choses.

Raiponce reprit sa main gelée, ne sachant si c'était parce qu'il était mort ou si c'était comme d'habitude et la posa sur ses cheveux bruns.

\- Fleur aux pétale d'or, répands... ta... magie

La douleur la consumait, elle qui l'aimait tant. Elena se sentit si triste qu'elle mit un bras sur ses yeux et pleura à torrent:

\- Grand frère, grand-frère...

Raiponce se sentit impuissante sans ses cheveux. Elle prit Jack contre son cœur et le berça, n'ayant plus aucune volonté. Elle se mit à chanter dans le vide:

\- Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris... Rends-moi... Ce qu'il m'a pris...

Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur la joue de son amoureux. Son cœur écrasé dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

\- Ce qu'il m'a pris...

Elle tremblait de tristesse alors que la vie lui prenait à nouveau son bonheur.

C'est alors qu'une lumière vive la ramena sur terre. Elle regarda le trou béant que Jack avait dans le corps, se refermer sur lui même. Ses larmes se firent absorber par la peau froide de Jack. Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de sentir Jack remuer.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui. C'était assez flou mais son regard se planta sur sa sœur qui lui sourit avec amour puis sur sa chère et tendre. Elle lui rendit son regard puis il lui sourit joyeusement:

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais les blondes?

Raiponce se mit à pouffer nerveusement et l'embrassa dans une fougue bestiale qui fit rougir Elena.

Alors que la guerre arrivait à son terminus, les enjeux finaux étaient bien en place. Chacun se battant pour sa propre voie, ses propres convictions. Sans jamais faiblir.


	84. (Année 7) Chp 23 Résistance acharnée

Chp 23 : La résistance s'acharne

L'aube se levait doucement sur la scène surréaliste du champ de bataille. Fermant le rideau de la plus longue nuit jamais connue des apprentis. Et ouvrant sur une nouvelle journée décisive. Qui de la lumière ou des ténèbres allait marquer ce 2 mai 1998? Voldemort ou les résistants? Tel était l'enjeu final.

Rempli de colère et de ressentiment, les sorciers de la lumière se battaient avec toute leur rage. La plupart étaient entrés dans la grande salle pendant la bataille, Voldemort tuant sur son passage quiconque tentait de lui résister.

Au dehors cependant, Harold ne ressentit pas la chaleur des premiers rayons du jour. Il ne les voyait pas. Il ne ressentait qu'un gouffre immense et froid. Les yeux fixés sur le corps mort de son père, recouvert à présent d'un drap blanc posé par Astrid. Personne n'osait parler et chacun fit son deuil en silence, au bord de la forêt interdite. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le dragonnier s'avança et regarda l'horizon:

\- Père je suis désolé... Je ne suis pas le chef, le digne sorcier que tu voulais que je sois. Je ne suis pas cet homme fort que je croyais être. Je...Je ne sais plus...

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Son monde s'écroulait encore une fois. Valka respira un grand coup et s'approcha de son fils. Elle lui caressa les cheveux:

\- Quant tu es venu au monde tu étais si frêle et si fragile, commença sa mère, j'ai pensé que tu ne survivrais pas et pourtant, ton père, lui, n'en a jamais douté. Il a toujours dit que tu deviendrais le plus fort de tous et il avait raison. Tu as le cœur d'un chef, d'un précieux ami et l'âme d'un dragon. Tu es le seul, avec tes alliés, qui puisse encore sauver le monde des ténèbres. Voilà qui tu es mon fils.

\- Je... J'ai toujours eu peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Surtout depuis la mort de Sirius et là... Sans mon modèle, sans mon père je...

\- Harold, tu es déjà un homme accompli. Stoick n'a cessé de te faire des compliments depuis que je l'ai revu. Il m'a dit que tu étais le garçon le plus courageux, le plus brave et le plus aimant qu'il connaisse. Toujours là pour ses amis et pour aider les gens dans le besoin. Digne d'un chef.

Le Dragonnier regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et se mit à sourire doucement. Il ne s'en pensait pas capable en l'instant et pourtant ses paroles de réconfort lui allèrent droit au cœur.

\- J'aurais au moins aimé l'entendre de moi même mais...

Il soupira et se donna une énorme claque qui fit sursauter Astrid et Flynn. Puis le Poufsouffle se retourna vers la petite assemblée:

\- Ecoutez, on doit retourner en guerre. On doit continuer le combat avant de faire le deuil de mon père. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Ce qu'il attend de moi et je deviendrais le chef qu'il admirait tant en moi. On va récupérer les dragons et s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute de Point-Sanglant!

Astrid leva le poing en l'air:

\- Oui! Je suis partante!

\- Moi aussi, commenta son ami

\- Bien dit Harold, répliqua Gueulfor.

Valka le prit par les épaules:

\- Tu as fais beaucoup de chemin fils, allons-y.

Il approuva de la tête et, malgré son cœur meurtri, se lança en avant pour retourner vers le château. Accompagné de ses amis et de sa mère.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la cour quasiment déserte, les dragons s'attaquaient au toit du château pour entrer dans la grande salle et dans les couloirs. Tout en haut, Drago se tenait sur Krokmou et lançait ses ordres alors que l'Alpha gris monta sur un monticule de pierre. Harold se stoppa au pied de la grande porte.

\- Comment l'atteindre? Demanda Astrid perplexe.

\- J'ai une idée, répliqua le Poufsouffle. Est-ce que les jeunes dragons sont là?

Valka le regarda en biais:

\- Oui sûrement dans le coin, je ne voulais pas qu'ils participent et leur mère non plus je suppose.

\- Bien alors on va les utiliser. Il n'y a que les bébés qui ne répondent pas aux ondes de l'Alpha.

\- Excellente idée! Applaudit Astrid.

Valka approuva difficilement et les accompagna de nouveau vers la forêt. C'est alors qu'une surprise attendit le dragonnier. S'approchant à vive allure une touffe orangée fonça sur lui et sauta dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva au sol, étouffé.

\- Oh Harold! Je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien! On doit absolument aller à la tour d'astronomie!

Mérida se détacha de lui alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il la regarda un peu surpris.

\- Oui je sais j'ai disparu sans prévenir et tout ça, répliqua-t-elle honteusement. Mais j'ai croisé les triplés qui avaient la tapisserie alors je suis partie voir ma mère et puis après j'ai dû recoudre mais comme je suis nulle je n'ai fait que de me piquer et...

\- Oh là, la stoppa Harold. Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Il pouffa devant l'air perplexe de sa petite amie qui se mit à rire à son tour. Puis il remarqua un homme et une femme blessée, recouverte d'une longue toge étrange, derrière elle. Il reconnut d'emblée Elinor et Fergus. La femme avait un air différent mais surtout humain.

\- MERIDA! TU AS SAUVE TA MERE? Hurla Harold malgré lui.

La rouquine lui sourit:

\- J'ai fait au mieux... Mais cessons de bavasser on a encore des choses à faire non?

\- Tu as raison. J'aurais besoin de ton aide d'ailleurs.

\- Ah?

Elle sautilla, prête à tout. Harold lui fit un sourire en biais:

\- Combattre un grand méchant, libérer des dragons et finir notre quête. Ca te tente?

\- Oh que oui!

Mérida bomba le torse puis se tourna vers sa mère:

\- Mais je ferais attention et je ne foncerais pas dans le tas.

Elinor lui sourit et lui montra le pouce. Ce court moment d'approbation remplit Mérida d'une joie sans nom. Elles se comprenaient enfin. Mère et fille sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle en rêvait depuis toujours.

Valka finit de rassembler les bébés, beaucoup plus sauvages et les mit sous impérium:

\- Je suis désolé, leur parla-t-elle. C'est pour le bien du monde magique et de vos parents...

Harold approuva en caressant un bébé avec une grosse tête et des cornes naissantes. Puis il indiqua les autres volatiles:

\- Prenez-en chacun un et fonçons vers Drago Point Sanglant. Ce monstre va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- ... Euh, tu es sûr de toi, paniqua Flynn. C'est que moi en plus je ne vois rien...

Astrid ricana et lui donna un coup d'épaule qui le fit chavirer de côté:

\- T'inquiète je m'en charge j'ai déjà monté sur Krokmou avec Harold, ça va le faire.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dis..., commenta-t-il peu rassuré.

Mérida ne se fit pas prier pour monter sur le premier venu qu'elle réussit à tenir sous impérium.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi dur que de monter sur un balai. Ca bouge juste un peu plus.

Elle sourit et s'envola. Harold la suivit puis Valka, Astrid et Flynn sur le même dragon et enfin Gueulfor. Fergus et Elinor choisirent de rester au sol et de revenir au front par la voie de la terre. Il fallait juste trouver des habits pour la pauvre grande dame ainsi que soigner sa jambe boîtante.

Arrivant tel une escouade dans un assaut frontal, Harold et ses amis filèrent droit sur L'alpha. Passant au-dessus de la grande salle à présent ouverte et sans toit. Les sorciers eurent un instant d'arrêt en fixant la horde arrivante qui s'attaquait aux dragons et surtout au grand Alpha Gris. Les résistants approuvèrent d'un hurlement de joie mais durent bien vite reprendre le combat.

Harold et Mérida foncèrent devant l'Alpha en tournant autour de lui pour l'empêcher d'agir. Valka fit du bruit avec son bâton pour le déconcentrer pendant que Gueulfor, Astrid et Flynn lui lançaient des sortilèges divers. Le grand animal tenta de rapatrier les bébés de son côté mais aucun ne le ressentit. Il se mit alors à lancer des jets de glace dont Astrid et son ami durent faire bouclier au-dessus de la grande salle.

Drago repéra la troupe. Il fixa Harold suivi de Mérida qui, sur de tous petits dragons, s'approchaient de lui

\- Ce qui est certain c'est que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire je dois le reconnaître, commenta Dragon fièrement assis sur Krokmou.

Harold respira un bon coup et sentit Mérida près de lui. Cela l'apaisa instantanément. Il serra les poings puis regarda son plus fidèle ami:

\- Krokmou, c'est moi. Je suis là mon grand. Reviens vers moi. Je suis tellement désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... J'étais en colère...

Drago se mit à ricaner:

\- Ce dragon n'est plus à toi maintenant, il appartient à l'Alpha. Mais je t'en prie essaye de le récupérer, tu vas encore faire tuer quelqu'un comme tout à l'heure. Pourquoi pas la rouquine derrière toi?

Harold hésita mais Mérida lui fit un regard qui voulait dire " T'occupe pas de moi je sais me défendre toute seule". Harold déglutit alors que l'Alpha s'avançait au-dessous d'eux. Puis il s'avança, résolu:

\- Krokmou je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, il t'a forcé à le faire. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal.

Krokmou commença à vaciller. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sous le regard choqué de Drago:

\- Comment fais-tu ça!?

Le Mangemort sentit le danger et recula. Puis il lança des sortilèges sur Harold que Mérida repoussa avec l'aide d'Astrid. Les deux filles se firent un clin d'œil complice. Mais le dragonnier ne lâcha rien et continua:

\- Je t'en prie tu es mon meilleur ami mon grand. Mon meilleur ami!

\- Assez!

Drago frappa l'animal plusieurs fois qui hurla. Il avait la tête confuse.

\- Sois fort! Tu es le meilleur d'entre tous!

\- Oui Krokmou, tu va y arriver on croit en toi, hurla la rouquine qui envoya un sortilège d'expulsion que Drago évita.

Astrid se lança à sa suite et réussit à faire voler la baguette de l'ennemi.

\- Non, bande de vermines!

Drago hurla et les dragons se mirent à foncer sur eux, au-dessus des sorciers impressionnés. Harold continua encore et encore d'appeler son ami qui secouait la tête de tous les côtés. Mérida, Astrid, Valka, Gueulfor et Flynn firent barrage entre lui et les dragons sauvages. Entrave, expulsion, aveuglement, tout y passait.

Harold hurlait pour couvrir le bruit puis il réussit à toucher la tête de son dragon. Drago le repoussa d'un coup de pied mais Krokmou le désarçonna. Il avait reprit ses esprits et fixa son maître tomber à son tour. Il vola si vite que personne ne le vit partir. Ensembles, Maître et dragon se retrouvèrent dans un hurlement de joie sonore. Ils volèrent au-dessus même de Voldemort qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

Remontant en piqué sous les cris de joie des filles, Harold regarda l'Alpha se déchaîner avec son souffle de glace.

\- Fais quelque chose, hurlait Drago qui avait atterri sur lui. Utilise ton pouvoir!

Harold réfléchit à toute vitesse, porté dans les airs par son fidèle furie nocturne:

\- J'ai une idée, Krokmou, tu as confiance en moi?

L'animal approuva d'un cri strident. Harold déchira alors un morceau d'étoffe et lui banda les yeux. Le furie nocturne eut peur sur le début mais Harold le dirigea à merveille.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui d'accord, et écoute bien mes gestes. Toi et moi, on ne fait qu'un.

Mérida tenta de gérer l'Alpha avec Valka quand elle vit Harold passer en trombe devant elle, faisant vibrer sa touffe orangée. Elle hurla:

\- Vas-y mon Harold! Fais lui mordre la poussière!

\- Vas-y mon fils!

\- Go Harold! Tu es le meilleur!

Les encouragements des filles reboostèrent le dragonnier qui se sentit plein de puissance. Harold fila droit sur l'énorme dragon, évitant les autres grâce à ses alliés.

Drago perdit pied, il reprit sa baguette et vociféra:

\- Reprends le contrôle allez! IMPERO!

\- Fais pas attention Krokmou.

\- Arrête-les!

\- Maintenant!

Harold fit un énorme tourbillon qui décontenança Drago. Le bandeau se perdit mais Harold venait de sauter par derrière. Il envoya un énorme sortilège de flamme qui fit s'écrouler Point-Sanglant. Il tenta de répliquer mais le dragonnier fut plus rapide:

\- Repulso!

D'un coup de relique, Drago s'écroula et tomba de L'Alpha qui lançait de la glace dans les airs. Harold remonta sur son ami et fila aussi vite que possible avant de recevoir un coup de queue.

\- Ouais on a réussi!

Krokmou approuva et Harold le dirigea vers Drago dans la cour. Il se posa enfin à terre:

\- Expelliarmus!

La baguette de Drago vola et disparut au loin. Le Mangemort grogna. La troupe le suivit et se posa.

\- Je préfère largement le sol, commenta Flynn perturbé.

Astrid et Mérida pouffèrent.

Harold pointa Drago du doigt:

\- C'est fini maintenant!

\- Que tu dis, vociféra Point Sanglant montrant ses dents sales.

L'Alpha pointa droit sa gueule sur Harold et lança une énorme gerbe de glace. Il fut enseveli en une fraction de seconde.

\- Non ! hurlèrent les filles.

Mérida se précipita sur la glace et frappa de son arc inutilement. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire mais soudain une lumière vive et bleue l'aveugla. Valka se précipita sur la jeune fille et la plaqua au sol alors que la glace explosait en mille morceaux.

En se relevant, Mérida eut les yeux qui pétillèrent, jamais elle n'avait vu un pareil spectacle. Tous les poils de sa peau se dressèrent. Krokmou était devenu Noir et Bleu. Sur le long de son corps une couleur bleuâtre fluo émanait en halo. Il grognait en enserrant Harold contre lui. Celui-ci sourit:

\- Allons, quant on a eu Jack Frost pour ami, on ne craint pas la glace.

Mérida se mit à avoir un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Krokmou se souleva et fonça sur l'Alpha, il était en colère d'avoir été contrôlé et que l'on s'attaque à son maître. Il se posa en avant et hurla en crachant du feu bleu. Jamais pareil spectacle n'avait eu lieu à Poudlard.

\- Il est en train de défier l'Alpha! Hurla Harold perplexe.

\- Il te protège Harold! Commenta Valka.

\- C'est parce que c'est le meilleur!

Mérida sautilla. Krokmou hurlait alors que l'Alpha en faisait de même. Les dragons alentours prirent peur et fuirent la scène. Ce qui ôta une énorme épine du pied des résistants.

Le petit Krokmou envoya une douzaine de slave de feu bleue sur l'énorme Dragon qui n'arrivait plus à gérer. Il recula.

\- Non Non Non reprends-toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive!

Drago beugla en s'agitant.

\- Finissons-en tout de suite! Hurla Harold qui se précipita vers son dragon vainqueur.

\- JAMAIS! VAS-Y!

Il s'époumona pour que l'Alpha attaque mais une énorme nuée de flammes le repoussa. Les dragons avec Jumper en tête se mirent à attaquer celui qui venait de les contrôler pendant tout ce temps. Une véritable vengeance entre dragons eut lieu au-dessus de Poudlard. Krokmou semblait être devenu le nouvel Alpha car les autres restèrent derrière lui.

C'est alors que dans la mêlée Drago se fit projeter en avant. Harold eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un dragon le prit dans sa gueule. Puis les autres s'ensuivirent et il finit par disparaître dans leur estomac. Mérida détourna les yeux de l'horreur, sentant la main d'Harold se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Puis Krokmou se posa et leur fit la fête.

\- Oh mon ami tu me surprendras toujours, quelle puissance.

Le furie nocturne leva fièrement la tête et se reposa un peu après la dure bataille qu'il venait de mener.

L'Alpha, déchu de son titre, s'enfuit en perdant une corne au passage. Les autres dragons volèrent un instant au-dessus de Poudlard puis partirent à leur tour aux quatre coins du monde, libre. Valka en pleura de joie, son but était atteint. Elle fut cependant triste d'avoir perdu l'Alpha blanc qu'elle aimait tant mais à présent il était mort. S'étant vaillamment battu malgré son âge. Jumper se posa devant la femme et il se retrouvèrent avec joie. Il ne comptait pas partir sans elle.

Valka s'approcha d'Harold et le serra contre lui:

\- Ton père serait tellement fier de toi.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini.

Le dragonnier monta sur Krokmou et tendit la main à Mérida.

\- On y va?

\- Avec joie.

La mère regarda le couple dont Mérida se pressa amoureusement contre son Harold. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et fila dans les airs se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres:

\- La bataille n'est pas terminé! Allons-y !

\- Ouiiiiiiii!

Ensembles ils filèrent vers la grande salle, euphorique d'avoir enfin battu le cruel Drago Point Sanglant.

Arrivant à la tour, Krokmou déposa le duo où ils fixèrent une scène particulière. Jack et Raiponce s'embrassaient amoureusement sous le regard rouge pivoine d'Elena.

\- On vous laisse une heure ensembles et voilà ce qu'il se passe, commenta sadiquement la rouquine. De vrais vicieux!

\- Eh! répliqua Jack faussement en colère. Tu violes notre intimité!

D'un rire joyeux le quatuor se retrouva. Harold fixa le ventre de Jack qui venait de se refermer. Puis il sursauta en regardant Raiponce.

\- T...T... TES CHEVEUX?

\- QUE!?

Le couple resta planté sur place. Raiponce avec de courts cheveux bruns en bataille? C'était possible ça?

L'ancienne blonde semblait vraiment heureuse et toucha ses cheveux:

\- Jack vient de me faire une coupe express. Gratuite en plus! Mais du coup ils ont repris leur couleur d'origine. Ceci dit je n'ai pas perdu mon pouvoir pour autant. Il est encore en moi et ce depuis ma naissance. Alors je suis vraiment contente!

\- Oui et la vilaine sorcière n'est plus, commenta Elena.

\- Astoria? Ta mère est... Enfin ta fausse mère est...? Demanda Mérida

Raiponce approuva de la tête:

\- Sans la puissance de mes cheveux le lien a été rompu comme avec Pitch et ses ombres. C'est le seul point faible des sortilèges et rituels d'immortalité du livre. Si le lien est brisé comme avec les Horcruxes ou les Armowels, alors la personne retrouve son état d'origine et se dissout. C'est ça dans les grandes lignes si on ne compte pas trop l'état de Voldemort.

Jack approuva et toucha son ventre. Il avait peur de sentir un trou mais non tout était bien à sa place.

\- Bien je crois que l'on a une chose à finir.

\- Oui, répliquèrent les trois autres.

Jack fixa Elena:

\- Ecoute j'ai besoin de toi. Peux-tu protéger nos arrières?

\- Bien sûr!

La petite fut ravie qu'il lui fasse enfin confiance. Jack lui caressa la tête:

\- On va finir notre quête substantielle et on serait ravi que tu protèges les escaliers. Comme ça on pourra se battre sans se retourner.

\- Compte sur moi grand-frère je serais un véritable mur!

Jack la serra dans ses bras puis Raiponce et Mérida aussi. Harold lui tapota la tête et après un dernier sourire, le Big Four monta au tout dernier étage. Là ou une trappe menait sur le toit. Une fois la périlleuse ascension effectuée, Mérida poussa la cale de bois et monta sur les briques noires. Elle se figea. Harold la suivit ainsi que Jack puis Raiponce qui l'aida à monter. Elle se sentait tellement légère qu'elle en perdait l'équilibre.

\- Je crois qu'on a atteint le boss final.

Mérida fixa Frollo avec une haine non dissimulée.

L'arrivée de Valka, de Fergus et d'autres alliés fut un véritable second souffle pour les résistants. Leur aide ainsi que celle d'Esméralda qui avait rameuté de nouveaux membres de la cour des miracles fit basculer les rôles. Voldemort remarqua immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère ainsi que la perte de Drago, un de ses puissants pions. Il sentait le vent tourner et hurla ses ordres.

Les Mangemorts redoublèrent donc d'efforts mais leur moral était en baisse. A l'instar des sorciers de la lumière qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les premières lignes commencèrent à finir leur propre duel. Mulan et Chang étaient les derniers à lutter contre Shan Yu. Un duel sanglant qui durait depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Le sang coulait sur les trois sorciers mais personne ne lâchait rien. Le Mangemort était tenace mais la témérité des deux autres n'était pas à démérité.

\- Chang!

L'homme se fit envoyer basculer contre des gravats à l'extérieur de la salle trouée après avoir été déconcentré par sa sœur Cho en difficulté. Mulan serra les dents et évita une flopée de sortilèges Doloris. Elle semblait danser. Devant elle passa un sortilège de mort envoyé par Maléfique et dévié par Philippe. Cela permit à la brave Gryffondore de monter sur une table brisée pour prendre de la hauteur. Son ennemi la suivit, le regard empli de folie:

\- Tu es une adversaire de taille je le conçois, pour une femme. Mais il est temps de te montrer où est ta place!

Mulan grogna, elle détestait les misogynes. Depuis le début il la titillait. Le duel continua sur la table des Serpentards tout à l'ouest de la salle. Mulan évita plusieurs sortilèges et réussit à désarticuler une jambe de son ennemi. Shan Yu bascula légèrement mais ne sembla pas plus affecté que ça.

Il remit sa jambe avec un craquement sonore audible puis repoussa Mulan jusqu'au bout de la table.

\- Expelliarmus!

Le sort fit mouche et Mulan sentit sa baguette s'envoler au loin. Désarmée elle regarda Yu s'avancer:

\- On fait moins la maligne comme ça hein! J'aime voir les femmes souffrir. Avada Kedavra!

Mulan l'évita de justesse et tomba au sol. Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle trouva une nouvelle stratégie qui lui semblait complètement folle.

La Gryffondore se mit à courir , passant devant Aurore-Philippe et Eric-Ariel. Elle reprit sa baguette perdue, sortit de la salle puis hurla:

\- Accio Boite à Flemmes!

Shan Yu la rattrapa alors que la boite arrivait dans les mains de Mulan. Elle sortit alors des énormes feux d'artifices des jumeaux Weasley. Le Mangemort ne s'en préoccupa pas et lança un sortilège de mort. Mulan l'évita à nouveau, son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle alluma les plus petits pétards qui explosèrent devant Shan Yu. Celui-ci hurla et se protégea les yeux.

Chang rejoignit son amie. Il la fixa brandir sa baguette sur un énorme pétard à mèche. Celui utilisé par les jumeaux lors de leur sortie magistrale en cinquième année.

\- FLAMARIS!

L'objet s'alluma, crépita puis fila en avant. Shan Yu eut à peine le temps de le voir qu'il se fit embarquer par l'énorme pétard rouge. Chang et Mulan regardèrent la scène alors que leur ennemi se fit emporter au loin. Puis il y eut une détonation. Un hurlement et enfin le silence à nouveau.

Mulan sentit son cœur danser le tango après sa victoire mais Chang remarqua un sortilège d'entrave filer vers eux. Il la plaqua au sol. C'était un sortilège envoyé par Ursula qui fut évité par Ariel. Celle-ci entrava Morgana dans un filet qui râla. Eric envoya alors valser un chandelier sur la grande sœur qui recula d'un pas.

\- Arrrg, hurla Ursula. Je vais vous le faire payer!

\- Non c'est moi qui me vengerais, cracha Ariel, pour ma famille!

Morgana se libéra des liens et rejoignit sa sœur. Tous les quatre, le regard en feu, s'envoyèrent une multitude de sortilèges qui se répercutèrent dans la salle au grand dam d'Astrid et Aurore qui devaient éviter deux fois plus de filets colorés.

Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort restait toujours intouchable, ayant encore un Armowel en jeu. Les sorts se répercutaient sur son corps dont il pouffait à chaque tentative. Ce pourquoi Harry attendit sous la cape d'invisibilité avant de le défier, comme les prophéties semblaient le vouloir. Cependant, la joie de Jedusor déchantait dès que ses pions tombaient au combat. Il n'y avait plus Pitch, Mor'du, Gothel - bien qu'elle fut reniée -, Drago, Shan Yu et qui d'autre encore? La seule chose qu'il espérait c'est que Frollo, un des ses plus fidèles lieutenant avec Bellatrix, allait bien protéger le dernier Armowel.

De nouveaux objets volèrent de tous les côtés que les sorciers durent éviter. Cela permit à Aurore de pouvoir reprendre son souffle alors que Philippe la protégeait.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence, lui dit-il. Mais Aurore il va falloir faire plus que ça si on veut gagner.

\- Je sais Philippe... Mais je...

\- Pense à Blanche-neige, Cendrillon et Charmant qui sont morts! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ça.

Aurore approuva et se releva. Elle serra de toutes ses forces sa baguette magique et reprit le combat alors que Maléfique crachait un énorme feu vert sur eux.

\- Protego!

Le feu se répercuta sur les deux boucliers.

Mais Maléfique avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Après un long moment de préparatifs, elle reprit une forme demi-humaine et ricana en entravant Philippe.

\- Je crois qu'un petit sommeil vous ferait du bien!

D'un coup de baguette, la Mangemort envoya une aiguille noire dans un doigt de la jeune Serdaigle qui sentit son corps se tendre. Puis elle tomba au sol inerte. Philippe hurla et se précipita sur elle:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait! Monstre!

Il sentit son souffle, elle était vivante.

\- Oh rien de particulier, juste une sieste éternelle. Un poison que j'ai moi même mis au point pour abattre mes ennemis tout en faisant souffrir leur entourage qui regardent leur proche dormir et vieillir sans ne jamais revenir à la vie.

Le rire tonitruant de Maléfique résonna dans la salle malgré la bataille qui faisait rage.

Philippe tenta de réveiller Aurore sans succès. Il lâcha une larme et la posa en lieu sûr avant de reprendre le combat, seul. Sa haine l'emporta, surtout en pensant à la douce Aurore qui n'arrivait pas à se battre car elle était une totale pacifiste.

\- Je vais trouver un antidote! Ne croyez pas avoir gagné!

\- Essaye toujours mais jamais elle ne se réveillera, ha ha ha.

Maléfique reprit son apparence de dragon noir et vert. Philippe donna tout ce qu'il avait dans cet ultime duel. Il balança une foule de Stupefix alors que Maléfique peinait à les éviter.

C'est alors qu'il changea de perspective.

\- Meurs, petit insecte, ta petite amie ne te rejoindra pas avant des lustres!

Le Gryffondor se fit violence pour ne pas répliquer à la provocation et recula. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était inacceptable pour les autres combattants mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Bombarnum!

Maléfique fixa le sortilège s'éclater sur le sol. Celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux entraînant la Mangemort dans sa chute.

\- Incarcerem!

La femme tenta de s'envoler mais le sortilège la bloqua sur place. Malgré sa force et son feu vert, elle fut ensevelie au sous sol de Poudlard où des pierres lui brisèrent le cou. Philippe fixa la scène en tremblant puis retourna auprès d'Aurore qui n'ouvrait plus ses beaux yeux noisettes.

Le tremblement fit chavirer Ariel qui s'agrippa à une table. L'éboulement se prolongea et elle décida d'en profiter pour se venger. De sa baguette elle agrandit le trou qui se fissura sur toute la longueur de la grande salle.

\- Stupefix!

Elle bloqua Ursula qui se fit emporter par l'éboulement au même titre que Maléfique. Elle finit par se faire ensevelir en hurlant. Morgana hurla de rage :

\- Comment avez-vous osé! Vous allez me le payer!

Eric reprit ses esprits après avoir été ensorcelé par Ursula sous imperium et protégea sa tendre Ariel.

Des filets verts sortirent de sa baguette qu'Eric et Ariel eurent peine à enrayer. L'effondrement se stoppa et le duel reprit. Ariel tentait de faire voler sa baguette pendant qu'Eric voulait la stupéfixer. Morgana qui ne pensait qu'à sa grande sœur, sortait des filets verts et rouges de tous les côtés. Dans son entreprise elle tua quelques sorciers à côté. Ariel sentit son cœur faire un bond quand elle remarqua que son propre combat tuait d'autres résistants.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Elsa qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle et gelait toute l'arrière salle qui était à présent ouverte sur l'extérieure. Elle trouva une nouvelle idée et se mit à s'approcher du lieu pendant le combat. Eric protégea sa petite amie de justesse qui se retrouva plaquée au sol. Mais elle avait atteint son but.

\- Eric, occupe là!

Il approuva de la tête et lança des sortilèges de jambencoton ou de lévitation. Morgana les para. Elle lui renvoya un Stupefix qu'il évita de côté. Ariel trouva le bon angle puis se précipita en avant. Morgana la vit arriver en trombe sans pourvoir réagir. La rouquine se mit à bout portant et hurla:

\- Repulso!

Morgana grogna et se fit projeter en arrière.

Eric accourut pour prendre Ariel dans ses bras. Morgana retomba dans l'arrière salle et sentit le froid l'envahir. Elle eut à peine le temps d'hurler qu'Elsa la congela dans un énorme bloc de glace. N'importe quelle personne qui entrait dans son périmètre était son ennemi.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Eric regarda sa petite amie soulever le bloc de glace puis le jeter dans le trou béant ou Maléfique et Ursula avaient péri.

\- Pourquoi tu...?

\- Elle voulait rejoindre sa sœur, elles sont mieux ainsi.

Eric sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Malgré tout sa Ariel avait un très grand cœur.

Elsa n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Elle lançait des sorts de glace à tord et à travers sur Hans qui la faisait fondre de son feu ardent:

\- Arrête Elsa! Je t'en prie tu te fais du mal!

\- Tais-toi! Tout est de ta faute! C'est toi qui m'a fait souffrir encore plus que ce que j'étais avant! C'est toi le responsable de mon malheur! Tu m'as manipulé et fait souffrir Anna! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

D'un nouveau sortilège des pics de glace volèrent jusqu'à Hans à une rapidité déconcertante. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'accroupir et de les sentir passer au-dessus de lui. Elsa était extrêmement puissante, ce pourquoi Voldemort l'avait voulu dans ses rangs.

Hans dut se résigner, il avait été trop loin et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait trop peur de la réaction d'Elsa ce pourquoi il avait rejoint Frollo une nouvelle fois. Et peur aussi de ce que serait sa vie si les résistants gagnaient. Sa famille l'enverrait en prison sans sommation et ce pour le reste de sa vie. Après avoir fait son choix, Hans devint beaucoup plus cruel.

\- Elsa, je vais en finir avec toi.

\- Très bien!

La bataille devint sanglante. Des sortilèges de feu et de glace filèrent de tous les côtés. Des coupures apparurent par-ci par-là sur le corps du duo. Le duel fit rage, des énormes monstres de glace furent crées par Elsa qu'Hans attaqua avec des flammes en forme de phœnix.

C'était une égalité parfaite entre glace et flamme. Hans se sentit tout de même plus en retrait devant la puissance sans pareille de la blondinette. Il tenta d'oublier ses propres sentiments puis trouva une nouvelle idée. Il s'approcha d'Elsa tout en continuant de combattre:

\- Elsa! Tout cela est vain!

Il sentit un pic de glace lui déboîter l'épaule mais il continua:

\- Ta sœur est morte! Par ta faute!

La Serpentard se stoppa. Elle regarda Hans dans les yeux:

\- Elle n'est pas morte, elle est...

\- Si elle l'est, je viens de la voir. Toute blanche dans les bras de Kristoff. Tu l'as laissée mourir en plus de l'avoir toi même attaquée. C'est fini Elsa, tu as tout perdu! Tout !

Malgré sa rage, la tristesse prit son corps et elle se mit à pleurer. Les paroles d'Hans résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'effondra au sol. Son cœur n'avait plus la force de supporter la vérité. Plus de famille, seule à jamais. Sa petite sœur tuée par sa faute c'en était trop. Hans se fit violence et s'avança par derrière. Il brandit sa baguette sur Elsa. Celle-ci le remarqua mais ne bougea pas. Il valait peut-être mieux mourir après tout?

\- Avada... Avada Ked...Avada Kedavra...

Le filet vert poignarda Elsa qui s'effondra au sol. Hans laissa retomber sa baguette. Il pleura à chaudes larmes alors qu'il venait de faire une chose horrible. Lui même se sentait vide et meurtri. N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution que ça? Quand il se rendit bien compte de son acte, il choisit de prendre la baguette d'Elsa puis de se suicider.

\- Je suis tellement stupide... Avada ...

Il allait lancer son sortilège quant quelqu'un lui prit la main. Il sentit une douce brise froide lui coller à la peau. Il vit alors les magnifiques yeux bleus d'Elsa, se planter dans ceux verts émeraude d'Hans.

\- T... TU...!?

Elsa continuait de pleurer:

\- Ne fais pas ça, c'est lâche...

\- Mais comment, je ne comprends pas!

Hans perdit une nouvelle fois la baguette de sa main, et semblait comme hors du temps. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la blonde devant lui. Il l'avait pourtant tuée, il en était sûr...

Elsa serra sa poitrine en pleurant. Hans abandonna. Il n'avait plus la force de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas si Anna est morte... Je ne l'ai pas revue.

\- Comment!?

Elsa releva la tête. Elle regarda Hans qui avait pleuré peu avant. Puis elle posa une main sur sa joue:

\- Hans... Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre mais je suis au moins sûre d'une chose. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être et tu ne veux pas me tuer.

\- ... Je ... voulais juste trouver ma place...

La vérité éclatée, il ferma les yeux de douleur. Elsa se releva soudainement:

\- Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer le sortilège m'aurait eue mais si tu ne le veux pas vraiment cela ne marche pas. Il faut le vouloir pour tuer quelqu'un Hans.

-Je sais... Tu as envoûté mon cœur...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait...

\- Désolé... Vraiment je suis désolé...

\- Non c'est trop facile...

Elsa se retourna mais Hans l'arrêta:

\- Attends! Ta sœur, je crois qu'elle était à ta recherche dans la cour tout à l'heure, elle y est peut-être encore... Il n'y a que ton amour qui pourra la sauver...

La blonde se tut et partit en trombe, laissant Hans à sa propre douleur. Ses erreurs se reflétant dans la glace froide.

Elsa parcourut la grande salle sans se soucier du trou béant qui se trouvait là ni des autres qui se battaient encore. Elle passa à côté d'Aurore endormie puis sentit un froid la parcourir. Les détraqueurs avaient gelé les alentours de Poudlard et restait là en stand by. La blonde parcourut la glace froide qui augmenta à son contact en une micro tempête. Après quelques minutes de recherche elle tomba sur Kristoff qui appelait Anna. Puis sa petite sœur qui marchait à petits pas en appelant Elsa.

La blonde déglutit alors qu'Anna la repéra. Elsa courut du plus vite qu'elle le put mais Anna ne bougeait plus. Tout son corps était gelé sur place hormis sa tête.

\- Anna, oh Anna! Non ne me laisse pas, je...

\- Elsa, coupa la petite Gryffondore. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit ces paroles la dernière fois, je me sens tellement mieux. Mais ce que j'aimerais surtout c'est que tu ne sois plus triste... Je n'aime pas te voir...pleurer...

La glace recouvrit entièrement Anna sous le regard interloqué d'Elsa.

\- Non!

Impuissante, Elsa s'écroula sur Anna en pleurant. Elle repensa brièvement à Hans et ses erreurs.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait de terribles erreurs, je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de toi. J'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen de te protéger que de te repousser. Oh je t'aime tellement Anna...

Kristoff arriva trop tard et regarda les deux sœurs l'une contre l'autre. Elsa pleurant tout ce qu'elle avait et Anna congelée.

\- C'est trop tard... Je n'aurais pas réussi à la protéger, maugréa-t-il. Alors que je commençais enfin à comprendre ce que voulait dire aimer.

Elsa se retourna:

\- Je... C'est de ma faute... Au lieu de me venger ou de fuir j'aurais dû être auprès d'elle. Je ne fais que des erreurs, je suis pire qu'Hans.

L'homme blond se gratta le derrière de la tête puis s'avança vers la Serpentard. Il lui mit une main sur les épaules sans un mot. Il ne savait que dire de plus. C'est alors qu'un énorme hurlement les déconcentra. Kristoff laissa Elsa avec Anna puis accourut dans la grande salle. Il se bloqua sur place.

Là, la guerre s'était arrêtée. Il ne restait que très peu de Mangemorts présents. Ceux encore en vie venaient de se figer de même que les résistants encore en vie. Voldemort se tenait la poitrine. Il souffrait et en face de lui Harry venait de sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Chacun resta droit comme un i alors que le duel final semblait prendre place.


	85. (Année 7) Chp 24 L'ultime vengeance

Chp 24: L'ultime vengeance

Plus tôt de cela, le son des batailles parvenait aux oreilles du quatuor et de Claude Frollo. Le silence régnait entre le Mangemort le plus cruel qui soit et les fugitifs survivants. Les quatre sorciers étaient étalés sur une ligne invisible au bord du toit noir. Mérida au centre à gauche avec Harold puis Jack au centre à droite avec Raiponce.

Le ministre de la magie les examina un à un. Il fut surpris de voir Raiponce avec un tel regard, les cheveux coupés à ras et bruns. Sa belle blondinette n'était plus. Mérida était égale à elle même et pourtant elle semblait plus confiante et plus sérieuse. Ne hurlant pas à tout va. Jack avait l'air plus calme et détendu, bien qu'arborant un regard noir. Cela n'en était que plus effrayant. Quant à Harold, il affichait une mine de Leader et de loyauté absolue.

\- Je vois que vous avez changé depuis nos diverses rencontres, parla-t-il enfin. Mais cela ne vous suffira pas à me vaincre. Même à quatre avec vos reliques des fondateurs.

Harold sourit malgré lui:

\- Peut-être avons-nous changé mais vous non, Monsieur Claude Frollo. Vous êtes toujours autant imbu de vous même.

Le Mangemort fronça les sourcils. Mérida enchaîna:

\- Je reconnais que vous êtes très puissant mais cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un d'infranchissable. Cette confiance vous aveugle.

\- Et puis nous avons un compte à rendre, pour toutes les souffrances et les entraves que vous nous avez causé, continua Jack. Pensez donc que nous nous donnerons à deux cent pour cent.

\- Sans parler des attouchements que vous avez osé me proférer, termina Raiponce. On l'a promis et nous le ferons, oui nous crions vengeance en ce jour faste. Et nous réussirons, ensemble. Car vous, vous êtes seul.

Frollo se mit à ricaner avec folie. Aucune des tirades ne l'avait convaincu. Il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais ce que le Big Four racontait. L'amour, l'amitié, les liens? Tout n'était que foutaise pour lui. Il n'avait que le goût amer de la défaite en bouche et l'envie de reconquérir l'approbation de son dieu, Voldemort.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venus ici. Et vous savez pertinemment ce que moi je fais là. Je serais un mur infranchissable. Si j'étais vous je renoncerais, je partirais loin d'ici et laisserais les autres se débrouiller. Sinon vous allez finir tragiquement dans un sort encore plus cruel que ce que sont devenus les parents Londubat. C'est un conseil.

\- Un conseil qui vous arrangerait bien. Avouez donc que vous avez peur de nous ça sera plus facile pour la suite, répliqua Mérida du tac au tac.

Frollo renifla fortement en signe de dédain puis pointa sa baguette magique sur le quatuor qui dégaina leur arme.

\- Je vais vous faire payer vos insolences.

Claude se remémora furtivement toutes ses défaites contre le quatuor tandis qu'eux mêmes se rappelaient les tortures et les sévices psychologiques subis. Vengeance contre vengeance , l'ultime duel éclata comme un ballon contre une aiguille. Une veine violette palpitait sur le front du ministre de la magie qui entama les hostilités avec des sortilèges basiques de Mangemort. Raiponce usa de _Protego_ avec Mérida pour laisser Jack et Harold en première ligne. Entre glace, entrave et torture, les filets de couleur coloraient le ciel déjà parsemé d'un rose doré de l'aube. Des tuiles s'envolèrent à chaque contre coup.

\- Incarcerem!

Harold fut pris au piège mais dans la seconde qui suivit Mérida le débloqua. Après quatre ou cinq échanges du même acabit, Frollo comprit qu'il fallait jouer à un niveau supérieur. Il se mit à sauter au centre du grand toit rectangulaire.

\- Gemino Coporis Valum

Une vive lumière fit stopper les deux couples. Tel un flash elle disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à l'effarement.

Jack, Raiponce, Mérida et Harold faisaient à présent face à une vingtaine de Frollo. Tous ayant un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une envie irrépressible de jouer.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas se dédoubler plus de quatre fois maximum, susurra Raiponce impressionnée. Et encore ce n'est pas accessible à tout le monde...

\- Et oui on ne joue pas dans la même cour vous et moi. Je vais vous montrer la supériorité et l'expérience que j'ai engrangé pendant des années! Bande de petits apprentis n'ayant même pas eu leurs ASPICS.

Le quatuor déglutit mais ne recula pas. C'est alors que les dix Frollo de la première ligne foncèrent sur eux lançant des sortilèges à tout va.

Mérida se plaça en avant et hurla à l'intention de ses amis:

\- Nous sommes quatre, nous sommes fort, nous sommes soudés, nous sommes les réincarnations des fondateurs, oui nous sommes le Big Four!

Elle décocha une flèche brillante et prononça la formule magique _Obscuro_ qui banda les yeux du Frollo en face d'elle. Celui-ci tituba et tenta d'enlever son masque.

Reboosté comme jamais, Harold l'ensuivit en envoyant une décharge électrique sur un clone. Par chance ceux-ci étaient à moitié moins puissants que l'original qui réfléchissait à un plan.

\- Incendio!

Raiponce fit brûler, sans une once de remord, une copie qui passa devant-elle. Celui-ci retira sa toge à temps et se retrouva en caleçon noir avec un maillot blanc. Cela fit pouffer Jack un instant qui usa d'un sortilège de répulsion pour l'envoyer loin du toit. Une fois vaincus ceux-ci se retrouvaient en poussière.

Deux nouvelles reproductions sautèrent sur Mérida au même instant. Elle visa le bord du toit de sa flèche:

\- Glissero!

Des tuiles se métamorphosèrent rapidement en un toboggan lise qui fit glisser les ennemis qui s'embrochèrent dans une gargouille. Avant de périr les duplications lancèrent deux sortilèges d'entrave que Raiponce para juste devant la rouquine en un timing parfait. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle répliqua arriva par derrière. Harold réagit en un quart de tour.

\- Lashlabask!

Le faux Frollo se sentit porté en l'air et envoyé loin d'ici dans un hurlement risible. Jack en profita pour déjouer deux autres apparitions qui se firent changer en glaçon pétrifié.

Grognant, le vrai Frollo en profitait pour lancer des sortilèges de mort ou d'entrave dans le dos des apprentis. Seulement, à chaque attaque, l'un d'entre eux protégeait l'arrière de l'autre. Aucun sortilège ne fit mouche et Frollo décida d'envoyer la deuxième vague de répliques. Il choisit également de prendre le maillon faible de l'équipe qui pour lui était Raiponce. Ce qui fut une grosse erreur. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci réagit si vite qu'il en perdit l'équilibre . Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une tuile envoyée, aussi rapidement qu'une balle de baseball, par _Waddiwasi._

La blonde lui envoya un Stupefix mais celui-ci le para:

\- Quelle rapidité et quelle précision! C'est très surprenant pour une impure.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je suis une génie de sang-de-bourbe. Celle que vous n'aurez jamais.

Elle lui rendit son regard noir, se souvenant du jour où il l'avait déshonorée comme punition dans une salle de classe puis prise contre lui à la sortie de la BIM. Claude tressaillit de la lèvre en un signe de folie imminent mais Jack réagit en premier.

\- Glacius!

Une barre de glace passa entre les deux combattants qui les fit se séparer. Le Serpentard se plaça au côté de sa chère et tendre alors que Frollo recula et envoya un nouveau clone.

Il changea de cible et fondit sur Harold qui venait de se faire pétrifier. Il occupa Mérida avec quatre clones puis fondit sur sa proie.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Harold dont les yeux venaient de s'agrandir, fixait le filet vert arriver sur lui. Il voulait hurler mais ne le pouvait pas. Au moment de l'impact il ferma les yeux puis sentit une lumière vive lui parcourir l'échine.

Il ne savait plus où il en était quand soudain il se sentit libre et léger. Rouvrant les yeux, il pouvait de nouveau bouger et se lever. Là devant lui se tenait un tas de cendre. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un petit oisillon piailler.

\- Fumseck!

Frollo hurla de rage:

\- Encore et toujours de la chance, mais vous finirez bien par ne plus avoir de bouclier tôt ou tard, cracha-t-il. Que ça soit Sirius Black, Stoick Haddock ou cet oiseau de malheur, qui sera le prochain à mourir pour toi hein? Tes amis peut-être? Comme ceux qui ont péri lors de cette guerre alors que vous partiez de votre côté! Les laissant se démener pour vous et donner leur vie!

Harold sentit la bouilloire éclater dans sa tête. Il était rouge de colère et de ressentiment lorsqu'il se releva mais Mérida lui plaça une main sur l'épaule. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de contrôle. Le dragonnier se souvint du jour où, en colère, il l'avait repoussée et blessée très sérieusement à la tête. Il se souvint de beaucoup de choses puis il ne vit plus que le sourire de sa petite amie. Il se reprit, fit face à la provocation et serra les poings. Il devait être digne de ce que son père attendait de lui. Il était enfin quelqu'un d'accompli.

\- Chaque personne se battant dans cette guerre l'a fait de son propre choix. Que ça soit mon père, Sirius ou mes amis, ils ont choisi de mourir pour moi. Et je respecterais leur volonté. je ne me laisserais plus envahir par la colère. Et je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé! _Diffindo_!

De sa relique un filet orangé fonça sur Frollo qui l'évita de justesse. Le sortilège lui coupa son précieux chapeau violet en mille morceaux ce qui le rendit fou de rage.

Sa tentative de provocation se solda par un double échec. Il recula et se cacha derrière ses clones. Il n'en restait plus que quatre. Chacun en prit un évitant les attaques d'entraves et de tortures. Raiponce exécuta rapidement sa nouvelle idée qui déconcerta légèrement ses amis:

\- A trois les amis, vous tirez. Un... deux... trois! _Elasticus_!

Une fois le sortilège prononcé, le quatuor sauta et s'envola en l'air tel des humains sur la lune. Le trio vit passer en dessous d'eux des filets de couleurs qui s'écrasèrent dans le ciel rose.

\- Reducto!

\- Locomor mortis!

\- Flamaris!

\- Furonculus!

Les quatre répliques furent touchées d'une traite. L'une fut réduite à la taille d'une mouche, une autre tomba les jambes bloquées pendant qu'une troisième s'enflamma. C'est alors que la dernière reçut d'énormes furoncles sur le visage qui lui fit perdre la vue tellement c'était enflé. Retrouvant le sol, Harold, Jack et Raiponce se tournèrent vers Mérida qui haussa les épaules:

\- Quoi, il est beau comme ça non? Avec plein de furoncles au visage haha.

Ses amis pouffèrent en fixant le vrai Frollo s'enrager. Les veines de son front palpitaient avec ferveur entre rouge et violet.

\- Bande de vermines, de cafards nuisibles qui ne veulent pas se faire écraser.

Il marmonna dans ses dents.

Jack se plaça entre le trio:

\- Revigor!

Les quatre se sentirent d'attaque pour la suite alors que de l'énergie parvenait dans leur corps. Seule Raiponce fronça les sourcils:

\- Vous savez qu'à partir de maintenant on va dépasser nos limites?

\- C'était déjà le cas avant, commenta Mérida assurée. On a tellement usé des reliques que le contrecoup sera forcement terrible et sans retour en arrière mais... c'est obligatoire.

\- Aucune force n'est gratuite, termina Harold avant que Frollo ne s'avance de nouveau vers eux.

Ils le savaient de toute manière, après la guerre, les effets secondaires seraient terribles et leur corps se déchireraient peut-être. Mais c'était leur choix.

Le ministre arborait maintenant une mine sinistre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sans chapeau et sa cape noire-violette commençait à se parsemer de saleté.

\- Je vais vous faire danser dans les flammes de l'enfer! Ignitus Volaris

Frollo entreprit de grands gestes avec sa baguette alors qu'apparurent d'énormes flammes volant de tous les côtés. La chaleur fit grimper le thermomètre bien plus haut qu'un simple corps ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Protego totalum!

Le Big Four se protégea sous un énorme bouclier à quatre sortilèges qui fondait à vue d'œil. Frollo partit dans un rire diabolique à faire frémir n'importe qui.

Jack semblait être le plus souffrant, il ne supportait pas du tout la chaleur et tournait de l'œil. Harold le retint avant qu'il s'écroule:

\- Jack, reviens avec nous, hey! Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire quelque chose à cette fournaise! Tu es bien spécialisé en glace non!?

Le Serpentard approuva difficilement de la tête. Il ne lâchait pas son bâton d'un millimètre. Il ouvrit un œil dans les bras d'Harold et susurra:

\- Envoie-moi en l'air.

\- Compris. Compte sur moi.

Harold poussa Jack en avant puis hurla le sortilège de lévitation.

L'apprenti s'envola dans les airs et atteignit une hauteur moins étouffante. Il déglutit et survola la place, essayant de voir à travers la fumée noirâtre et de tenir sa magie stable. Il nettoya ses yeux plein de suie et regarda ses trois amis dont le bouclier disparaissait presque, ainsi qu'un Frollo hors de contrôle qui envoyait des charges de feu sur eux. Fermement, Jack se rapprocha puis pointa sa relique sur la tour. Il respira un bon coup et exécuta les gestes de son sortilège de magie noire.

\- _Hibernatus Gigantia_!

Une énorme giboulée de neige et de glace fusa de sa baguette en une explosion démentielle. Harold, Mérida et Raiponce se collèrent entre eux en créant un mur de pierre magique. La glace dévala le ciel dans un spectacle à la fois merveilleux et ahurissant. Digne d'une avalanche. Celle-ci s'étala sur les flammes qui disparurent en un torrent noir de fumée et de suie. Le crépitement des flammes se stoppèrent pour laisser place à la fonte de la glace qui gouttait sur le toit. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu mais Jack était plutôt fier de son œuvre. Il avait juste peur d'être allé trop loin.

Il redescendit sur le toit en toussant dans la fumée asphyxiante. L'émanation poussiéreuse s'évapora au bout de quelques minutes avant qu'on ne puisse y voir quelque chose. Il trouva alors les deux filles qui se tenaient l'une contre l'autre autour d'un mur qui semblait avoir vécu un cataclysme. Elles tremblaient de froid mais souriaient à Jack avec un hochement de tête. A leurs côtés Harold tenait Fumseck contre lui qu'il blottit dans sa poche intérieure. Frollo émergea quelques secondes plus tard, furibond. Il ce tourna sur lui même pour constater les dégâts. Il avait par ci par là des tâches blanches de froid qui s'accrochaient à sa peau.

Il ne leur laissa pas un seul répit et dégaina à nouveau son arme. Explosant sa rage, au bout de sa folie, il hurla tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

\- Il pète un plomb, hurla Harold qui évita de justesse un sortilège de blessures profondes.

\- Et on dit après moi, répliqua Mérida qui glissa du toit et se fit rattraper par Raiponce à temps.

Elle lui sourit:

\- Il t'a largement dépassée! C'est bien fait pour lui.

\- Attention!

Jack attrapa les deux filles et les emmena plus loin en volant et en évitant de recevoir un nouveau sortilège de mort. Harold fut la cible suivante, il dut éviter un filet vert alors qu'il glissa sur la glace et se retrouva au sol. Il roula sur le côté et utilisa sa hache qu'il planta dans le toit pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois déposées, Jack repartit aider Harold. Les filles utilisèrent un sortilège de bulle d'eau pour essayer de noyer Frollo. Il brisa la boule en une fraction de seconde la rendant noirâtre. Il enchaîna avec des sortilèges d'amplification ce qui fit grossir Mérida qui repoussa de justesse Raiponce pour la protéger. L'image burlesque de son amie lui décocha un sourire furtif avant de se re-concentrer.

\- Reducto.

Elle dégonfla la Gryffondore mais se prit au passage un Doloris qui la fit valser et trembler sur le sol. Frollo s'esclaffait les yeux exorbités.

\- Souffre! SOUFFRE! SOUFFRE !

Jack grogna et se précipita sur Frollo avec Harold.

Le Mangemort qui se tenait bien droit fut propulsé en arrière par les deux garçons qui envoyèrent en synchronisation un sortilège de répulsion combiné. Le ministre se releva d'emblée en grognant comme un ours enragé. Il envoya sur Harold un sortilège de Sectumsempra qu'il réussit à dévier avec la lame de sa relique. Celui-ci se perdit dans les airs. Jack le retint juste à temps avant qu'il ne glisse et tombe de nouveau.

\- Merci mon ami.

\- Pas de souci.

Les quatre sorciers reprenaient leur souffle tout en continuant d'éviter ou de parer les sortilèges. Le Mangemort était dans un état similaire mais la rage lui faisait continuer sans ressentir de fatigue. Les sortilèges volèrent de partout au-dessus de Poudlard. Noir, Rouge, Vert, Jaune, Bleu, Orange! Un arc en ciel de couleur qui s'envenimait entre glace, feu, eau et électricité. Le duel rivalisant facilement avec une bataille bien connue opposant Dumbledore à Grindelwald.

Le toit ne tenait plus très bien à force de bataille. Le soleil commençait à pointer franchement le bout de son nez teintant le ciel de couleurs orangées. Mais malgré tout ça, la confrontation ne faiblit pas. Frollo réussissait à pétrifier ou à assommer ses opposants mais à chaque fois, un autre venait le sauver, le soigner ou le protéger. Jamais le Big Four ne s'était senti aussi uni sous le regard émerveillé d'Elena et Krokmou un étage plus bas qui regardait tout depuis le début.

Le ministre usait de tentatives désespérées pour l'emporter. Il bloqua leur langue pour les empêcher de sortir des formules magiques. Malheureusement pour lui, le Big Four était doué en sortilèges informulés. Cela ne prit que deux minutes à Raiponce pour user d'un anti-sort et reprendre sa belle voix doucereuse. Claude se sentit dépassé par les événements. Il reculait au fur et à mesure avant de se trouver au bord du précipice.

\- Arrrrrg mourrez! Hurla-t-il en pleine crise. Disparaissez à jamais!

Frollo lança un nouveau sortilège de mort qui passa de justesse entre Raiponce et Harold qui la rattrapa à temps.

Mérida et Jack se placèrent en avant et abattirent fièrement leurs sortilèges sur Frollo qui sentait son corps au bord du précipice.

\- Tu es coincé Frollo. C'est fini pour toi! Répliqua Mérida qui le tenait en joue.

\- Jamais! Rien n'est terminé tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tué!

Son regard dément passant dans ceux du Big Four.

\- On ne vous tuera pas, ce serait trop facile, répliqua Jack froidement. On préfère vous voir souffrir à Azkaban pour le reste de votre vie et recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

Claude trembla à la fois de folie, de rage, et de peur.

\- Désolé, on ne vous fera pas cette faveur, s'exprima Raiponce le regard dur. Vous avez été trop loin et payerez pour tous les autres qui sont morts avant d'expier leurs crimes.

\- Ahahahahahah! Essayez seulement de m'arrêter sans me tuer! Vous êtes trop faibles!

Harold approuva d'un signe de tête:

\- Oui nous sommes affaiblis et tenons à peine sur nos jambes. Mais, nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

\- Descendo.

Mérida envoya un sortilège qui força Frollo à poser le genou au sol. Usant de toutes ses forces le ministre se débloqua puis sauta en arrière d'un rire tonitruant:

\- Vous ne m'aurez jamais!

\- Un suicide! Hurla Raiponce la main en avant ne pouvant pas le rattraper.

\- Pathétique.

Jack parla comme si de rien n'était et fila dans les airs pour le rattraper.

\- Lâche-moi, sale traître à son sang!

Jack le lança sur le toit qui ne tenait plus que sur quelques planches.

\- Expelliarmus!

La baguette du Mangemort retomba plus bas sous le fier regard de Raiponce. Elle en avait rêvé tellement de fois. Là il se tenait devant eux, sans arme, au bord de la fatigue et conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Cependant, le Big Four non plus ne pouvait plus bouger et posa genou à terre. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, crachant leurs poumons. Ce fut un véritable combat éprouvant.

\- Vous voyez, même là je peux encore gagner car je suis le meilleur. Accio baguette!

Frollo rattrapa son arme quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était coupée en deux:

\- Comment!?

Il hurla si fort que la toiture trembla.

\- Qui a brisé ma baguette?

Jack sourit. Il avait bien compris que c'était Elena qui l'avait rattrapée en vol et brisée de ses petites mains. Il se releva, se tenant sur son bâton. Mérida le suivit les jambes tremblantes. Harold et Raiponce également.

\- C'est fini, on a gagné, commenta Mérida. Je n'ai jamais autant joui d'un tel combat.

Claude grogna en se relevant et se jetant que le quatuor en hurlant. Il voulait au moins en étrangler un.

C'est alors que les planches lâchèrent définitivement propulsant le ministre dans les gravats. Il hurla d'un cri théâtral puis termina assommé dans la cage d'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Elena le regarda avec approbation.

\- Incarcerem, lâcha Harold qui ficela l'ennemi inconscient.

Celui-ci était actuellement en train de se tenir à la taille de Jack qui volait. Mérida se tenait à Harold qui elle même était agrippée par Raiponce. Une belle brochette d'apprentis qui survolait les lieux.

Le quatuor se posa dans la tour. N'ayant plus la force de se lever ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Jack chargea Elena d'aller inspecter le corps de Frollo pour trouver une pierre précieuse. Il avait forcement dû la prendre avec lui pour ne pas leur laisser. Et ce fut en effet ce qu'il avait effectué avant le début du combat. Elena trouva une pierre verte qu'elle fit léviter comme le lui avait appris Flitwick cette année. Elle la fit retomber entre les quatre sorciers.

Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se regardèrent d'un sourire:

\- Je crois qu'on a enfin terminé, dit Mérida fatiguée.

\- Oui, le reste ne nous appartient plus, répliqua Raiponce. C'est aux résistants de jouer.

\- Alors finissons-en avec notre destin, enchaîna Harold. Maintenant que notre vengeance est accomplie.

\- Oh oui il est fichtrement temps d'en finir.

Jack fit bouger son bras avec difficulté et tendit sa baguette sur l'émeraude verte brillante qui luisait dans la tour pleine de gravats. Elena fixa la scène sans bouger. Raiponce tendit sa masse sphérique, Harold sa hache et Mérida son arc.

Les quatre se regardèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Puis ensemble ils libérèrent leur dernier grain de magie en eux. Tout ce qui pouvait leur rester se composa sous la forme d'un puissant jet de lumière. Bleu pour Jack, orange pour Mérida, brun pour Harold et violet pour Raiponce. Alors qu'ils étaient à moitié dénudés, couverts de suie et de blessures, les quatre amis souriaient et regardaient la pierre verte se fendre en quatre morceaux. Elle s'éleva dans les airs en dévoilant un voile noir qui cacha momentanément le visage des apprentis. Seul un hurlement déchirant résonna jusqu'à leur tour à moitié brisée. Le dernier Armowel était détruit. Voldemort était de nouveau atteignable. On pouvait enfin le tuer.

Les résistants se stoppèrent tout comme les Mangemorts. Fixant le centre de la grande salle où Voldemort hurlait à la mort en se tenant la poitrine. Il semblait souffrir le martyr alors qu'apparut soudainement Harry Potter sortant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le binoclard semblait sourire et remercier le Big Four intérieurement. Il regardait Voldemort cracher du sang et se relever avec un regard de haine totale.

Plus personne n'osa faire quoi que ce soit, murmurant des commentaires entre eux. Li Chang tenait Mulan contre lui et arborait une mine indescriptible. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. La chinoise non plus qui fixait Harry les yeux ronds. Il était encore en vie? Ariel Eric et Philippe fixèrent également la scène dans le fond où il virent Harry s'avancer et s'exprimer. Un cercle commença à se dessiner alors qu'Hans déboula de l'arrière salle et Kristoff de la grande porte. Les deux hommes contemplèrent Voldemort et Harry tourner en rond et se vociférer de dures paroles entre eux. Parlant d'Albus, de l'amour et d'autres choses encore.

Flynn qui ne voyait rien, avait un récit détaillé par Astrid qui racontait tout avec fébrilité. Elle dévorait la scène du regard alors que Bellatrix gisait à ses pieds, tuée par Molly Weasley peu avant. Pas très loin de là, Valka qui avait toujours le cœur brisé, contempla avec ravissement le dénouement de l'affaire. A ses côtés se tenaient Fergus et Elinor qui la soutenaient et qui regardaient l'énorme bouclier de protection qu'Harry avait déployé entre eux et la scène centrale. La scène s'accéléra et Voldemort semblait hors de lui. Les triplés encourageaient silencieusement Harry avec Margot, Vanellopé, Esméralda et Phoebus dans le côté droit de la pièce.

L'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle. C'est alors que l'échange aboutit à sa fin et rapidement la conclusion arriva. Harry et Voldemort finirent de parler de la baguette de sureau. Puis ils envoyèrent chacun un sortilège.

\- Expelliarmus!

\- Avada Kedavra!

La foule hurla alors que la baguette de Voldemort sauta de ses mains pour se répercuter contre lui même. Jedusor s'écroula les bras en croix en une fraction de seconde. Il était enfin mort.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que les résistants ne réagissent en hurlant leur joie. Les Mangemorts pour la plupart ne pouvaient plus bouger et abdiquèrent d'emblée à la mort de leur leader. C'était terminé. La lumière avait vaincu après tant de sacrifices et de résistance. Chacun se mit à enlacer les autres. Fergus prit Valka et Elinor dans ses bras les étouffant à moitié. Philipe et Eric se firent une accolade avec Ariel au milieu. Les triplés dansèrent sur les tables avec Esméralda qui enchaîna un pas de danse de la victoire sous l'œil aguicheur de Phoebus. Vanellopé sauta au cou de Margot alors que Ralph applaudissait fortement de ses grandes mains. Hans soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Kristoff retourna auprès d'Elsa pour lui raconter pendant que Mulan et Li Chang firent la fête à leur camarade Gryffondore.

Astrid profita d'un instant d'euphorie pour hurler ses commentaires à Flynn qui ne comprenait rien et riait. Elle soupira et se mit à l'embrasser sans retenue dans une euphorie passagère. Flynn fut énormément surpris et se laissa faire. Quand elle le lâcha, Flynn sentit qu'elle rougissait d'avoir agi sous une pulsion. Il lui caressa cependant la joue et sourit en signe d'approbation. Elle lui sauta alors au cou et l'enlaça.

Les cris de victoires résonnèrent au loin jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elena sautilla de joie et expliqua qu'elle allait chercher du renfort pour s'occuper de Frollo et de leurs soins. Jack approuva. Les quatre sorciers étendus sur le dos, écoutaient la joie provenant du château et remarquèrent des pétards lancés par Mulan. Ils souriaient, incapable de bouger. Main dans la main.

Krokmou se mit à lécher son maître:

\- Ah arrête tu sais bien que ça ne part pas au lavage!

Ses amis pouffèrent. Mérida lui caressa la tête:

\- On dirait qu'il est content que l'on ait gagné. Et qu'il soit de nouveau avec nous.

\- Oui, il a énormément subi ces derniers temps.

Le dragon se coucha et donna un coup de tête pour qu'il monte sur lui. Harold soupira:

\- Non mon grand... Je ne peux plus bouger...

Krokmou insista. Il rêvait d'une balade avec son maître pour fêter son retour.

\- Ah tu as encore la force d'insister toi, quelle tête de mule.

Mérida pouffa:

\- Et pourquoi pas après tout? Avant de se faire emmener à l'hôpital on pourrait s'octroyer un dernier tour dans les airs. Vous en pensez quoi?

Jack regarda sa belle qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit:

\- Allez-y en couple. Nous on va rester là un petit moment.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Mais oui ils sont sûrs, commenta Harold.

Le dragonnier ne refuserait pas une petite ballade en amoureux. Il s'agrippa alors à son dragon et se hissa sur lui à moitié allongé. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Mérida en fit de même, usant de toutes ses forces pour s'agripper à Harold.

\- Va-y doucement hein, on est tout cassés.

Krokmou approuva et s'envola aussi doucement que possible. Ce regain d'air frais fut un moment magique pour Harold et Mérida qui se tenaient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, admirant l'aube dans toute sa splendeur.

Raiponce en profita pour prendre la main gelée de Jack. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant joyeusement:

\- Tout est enfin terminé n'est-ce pas? Les batailles, les sacrifices mais aussi les mensonges et les soucis...

Le Serpentard pressa sur sa main et sourit à son tour:

\- Oui, tout est fini. Mon passé, ton passé, leur passé, tout à été remis dans le droit chemin. Et plus jamais je ne me forcerais à mentir. Je me sens même d'humeur taquine. J'ai envie de rire, sourire , danser. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment de joie intense.

La blonde caressa de son doigt la peau blanchâtre de son tendre ami. Elle contempla le ciel:

\- J'en suis tellement heureuse. Toi qui étais si triste et si renfermé quant je t'ai connu au début.

\- Oui j'avais beaucoup de soucis en tête mais j'ai changé grâce à toi et aux autres.

La Serdaigle se rapprocha de son Jack et ferma les yeux:

\- Ca me fait tellement bizarre d'avoir les cheveux courts...

\- A moi aussi, mais ça va repousser ne t'en fais pas.

\- Heureusement! Rit-elle. Mais pour ce qui est de mon pouvoir je me pose plein de questions. La fleur du soleil est encore en moi alors je dois toujours avoir le même don mais on dirait que le lien avec mes cheveux a été rompu.

Jack approuva:

\- On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant.

Ils se sourirent en se regardant dans les yeux.

Jack eut une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser mais ce retint. Raiponce le comprit et abandonna toutes ses dernières rancœurs. Elle s'approcha et ferma les yeux. Le signal fut donné que Jack accepta volontiers. Il ne lâcha pas sa main et s'avança en collant ses lèvres froides contre sa chère et tendre. L'échange fut timide au début puis se prolongea en un baiser langoureux. Corps contre corps ils partagèrent cet instant chaleureux sous le soleil brillant qui arriva définitivement sur Poudlard. Sublimant la scène.

Entre deux baisers Raiponce susurra à l'oreille de Jack:

\- Je te pardonne Jack... Je t'aime tellement.

Le Serpentard prit la tête de sa petite amie entre ses doigts puis l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'une larme s'écrasa contre le sol en pierre. Leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

Dans le ciel, Harold et Mérida passèrent au-dessus de différentes scènes. Ils contemplèrent ensemble la serre écrasée de Chourave avec la forêt de Botrucs en émoi. Puis basculèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch brisé en un énorme trou dont les gradins s'étaient effondrés. Puis ils survolèrent le lac noir où les êtres de l'eau chantaient leur joie et leur victoire. Krokmou en profita pour voler très bas laissant Mérida et Harold toucher la surface de l'eau. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Mérida se colla un peu plus contre son petit ami.

Elle lui souffla sur l'oreille ce qui le fit rougir. Elle pouffa et lui donna un tendre baiser sous le regard approbateur de Krokmou qui les emmena vers la forêt interdite. L'un contre l'autre ils profitèrent de la ballade. Fixant les professeurs, les élèves, les centaures et autres créatures se prendre dans les bras et fêter leur victoire alors que le soleil éclaircissait la scène.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le couple retourna dans la tour où Jack et Raiponce s'étaient assoupis l'un contre l'autre. Main dans la main amoureusement. Mérida se laissa glisser contre le dragon avec son amoureux. Elle lui sourit et murmura:

\- Ils sont beaux tous les deux, je suis contente qu'ils aient réussi à surmonter la douleur de leur séparation et de la trahison.

\- Vu l'état de Raiponce ce n'était pas gagné. J'en suis aussi content et puis j'ai surtout hâte d'entendre l' histoire de Jack. Avec Elena et tout ça.

\- Tu as raison.

La rouquine pencha la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami alors que Krokmou les enserra tous les deux de sa queue noire. Il posa sa tête au sol et s'endormit à son tour.

Mérida avait également les yeux qui papillonnaient:

\- Je crois que c'est... * baille* la plus longue nuit que je n'ai jamais vécue.

Harold lui caressa les cheveux qu'il aimait tant.

\- Plus que ça oui... Mais tant que tu es là je pourrais tout affronter Mérida. Je te remercie de m'avoir épaulé et soutenu.

\- Et moi de même...

La Gryffondore ferma doucement les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Mérida Weasley, du fond du cœur.

\- ... Moi... Aussi.

La jeune fille s'endormit, bercée entre la respiration du dragon et son petit ami qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Harold fut le dernier à s'assoupir. Il regarda au loin le soleil qui montait de plus en plus haut au fur et à mesure. Il pensa à son père, à ce qu'il avait accompli. Puis il baissa les yeux et regarda Jack et Raiponce lovés entre eux. Il sourit se sentant en paix. Ses yeux mi-clos il se laissa aller et partit à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand Elena arriva sur la scène avec Valka, Fergus et Elinor, elle trouva les quatre sorciers endormis. Deux sur le sol l'un contre l'autre et les deux autres dans le cocon chaud et réconfortant de Krokmou. Un sourire passa sur leurs lèvres.

\- Laissons-les encore un peu, susurra Elinor. On les amènera à Sainte-Mangouste après.

\- Oui il n'y a pas le feu, il n'y a plus d'urgence maintenant. Ils méritent leur repos.

Valka murmura ces dernières paroles et regarda son fils avec un regard maternel. Ils étaient tous devenus de grands sorciers.


	86. (Année 7) Chp 25 Séquelles

Chp 25 : Séquelles

Astrid Hofferson et Eugène Fitzherbert, de son vrai nom, parlèrent aux pantins articulés devant la boutique londonienne de _Purge & Pionce Ltd_. Attendant quelques minutes que la rue soit dégagée, ils traversèrent la vitre. Astrid tenait Flynn par le bras qui avançait avec sa canne en main. Il tâtonna devant lui et sentit une odeur de médicament lui piquer le nez. Une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

" _Si vous ne savez pas où aller, si vous êtes incapable de vous exprimer normalement ou de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici, notre sorcière d'accueil sera heureuse de vous aider._ "

Astrid ne se donna pas la peine d'aller à l'accueil et entraîna son ami dans les escaliers. Elle salua quelques connaissances sans s'arrêter. L'hôpital était surchargé depuis un mois, après cette fameuse guerre qui avait ravagé Poudlard. Le château était actuellement en reconstruction et avait renvoyé tous les élèves chez eux. Le cas de l'école allait être étudié pour savoir quoi faire au niveau des examens et des passages en année supérieure.

La blonde atteignit le quatrième étage, _Service de pathologie des sortilèges_. Connaissant le lieu par cœur depuis ses allers-retours, elle entraîna Flynn jusqu'à un couloir où un guérisseur en blouse verte l'attendait. Portant fièrement l'emblème de Sainte-Mangouste, une croix faite d'un os et d'une baguette magique. Il les accueillit dans son bureau leur offrant un petit thé au passage. La médicomage s'appelait Miriam Strout. Elle s'assit et leur sourit:

\- Alors comment vous portez-vous? Et votre vue?

\- Moi tout va bien, répondit Astrid, toutes mes blessures sont refermées et mon œil a enfin dégonflé. J'ai beaucoup de cicatrise mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

\- Très bien, je vois en effet que votre bel œil est revenu de l'enfer. Montrez-moi votre ventre.

La blonde souleva son dessus.

\- Oui très bien, ce sont des belles cicatrices. On ne les voit qu'à peine.

Astrid approuva, c'était son dernier jour de contrôle. Flynn prit alors la parole en soupirant:

\- Moi je ne vois toujours que des tâches floues. Les couleurs se succèdent sans que j'en connaisse vraiment la forme. Bref, je suis toujours aveugle mais j'ai une bonne aide qui me ferait presque remercier la situation.

Il fit un sourire dragueur à Astrid qui leva les yeux au ciel en riant. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui.

\- Au moins vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette dure épreuve. Votre petite amie vous soutient. Quoi qu'il en soit ce sortilège de magie noire fait encore l'objet de recherches donc ne désespérez pas. Mais il va sans dire que Claude Frollo a crée des sortilèges vraiment très puissants et incurables. J'ai beaucoup de cas comme vous.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire.

Astrid prit la main de Flynn et la serra en signe de soutien.

Par la suite Miriam fit des examens supplémentaires à Eugène puis les libéra en prenant les patients suivants.

\- On passe à la boutique avant de leur rendre visite? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ouaip. Prenons leur des friandises ils seront contents.

Le tout nouveau couple fraîchement crée, monta au dernier étage, le cinquième, là où se tenait une boutique et un salon de thé. Ils firent quelques achats pour finalement redescendre à l'étage du dessous dans les chambres. Arrivés à la bonne porte ils frappèrent deux fois avant qu'on leur donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Mais qui voilà! Sourit Raiponce. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vus!

\- Eh oui, on aidait à beaucoup de choses, répliqua Astrid.

La blonde referma la porte et entraîna Flynn sur une chaise en l'asseyant. Elle contempla la grande pièce blanche et verte avec les quatre lits se faisant face par paire. Elle s'assit toujours en tenant la main de son amoureux.

\- Et bien on dirait que ça avance bien votre histoire, taquina Mérida allongée près de la fenêtre à gauche.

Astrid roula à nouveau des yeux en riant. Harold qui était également à gauche mais vers la porte, prit la parole à son tour:

\- Je suis content que tu sois passée à autre chose Astrid. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'apporter ce que tu recherchais...

\- Ce fut dur oui mais je pense que notre mutuelle tristesse fut révélatrice. Ainsi que notre travail de cette année et nos combats.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Flynn d'un sourire joyeux. Même si je continuerais toujours de surveiller Jack et de protéger Raiponce!

La blonde, qui était à droite près de la porte, se tritura les mains:

\- Désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Jack.

\- Et oui, j'aurais essayé.

Flynn soupira faussement, sentant les doigts d'Astrid se resserrer en signe de tristesse. Le Serpentard qui était contre la fenêtre à côté de sa petite amie, approuva et fixa Flynn avec défi. Ces deux là s'entendaient bien désormais mais il y avait toujours une pointe de rivalité qui traînait alors que Mérida et Astrid avaient totalement fait la paix de ce côté là.

Astrid calma sa peur de perdre Flynn en respirant un grand coup puis reprit sa joie de vivre et distribua plein de friandises qui firent plaisir au Big Four. Les quatre les remercièrent. C'était une tendre attention. La blonde se rassit en se collant contre Eugène:

\- Et sinon comment ça se passe pour vous? Vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous lever? Ca m'inquiète. J'espère que vous serez rétablis en septembre pour retourner à Poudlard...

Harold soupira tristement:

\- Non on ne peut pas bouger de notre lit. Hier Mérida a réussi à s'asseoir complètement mais elle a eu très mal au dos par la suite. Les reliques ont fait de sacrés dégâts. Déjà que l'on a dormi pendant une semaine avant de refaire surface. Mais je suis confiant. Tôt ou tard avec les rééducations et les soins quotidiens on arrivera à se lever et peut-être même à marcher d'ici septembre.

\- Après tout on a encore trois mois devant nous. On est qu'en juin, enchaîna Jack.

\- Certes mais ça me fait peur quant même. Un mois sans bouger de la position allongée ça ne doit pas être très commode, expliqua Flynn.

\- On s'y fait et puis on est servis comme des princes, pouffa Mérida. Repas au lit, cadeaux à foison, massages des pieds... Seulement on a mal partout à chaque mouvement et ça c'est moins bien.

Le couple compatit à leur terrible épreuve. Ils avaient tellement dépassé leurs limites que leur corps s'était brisé.

\- Si seulement j'avais encore mes cheveux et leur pouvoir... S'exprima Raiponce boudeuse.

\- Repose-toi c'est amplement suffisant, gronda Jack que Flynn approuva.

\- Et sinon vous comptez bien retourner à Poudlard non? Demanda l'aveugle qui jouait avec sa canne.

\- Bien sûr, on veux nos ASPICS, répondit d'emblée la blonde.

\- Enfin on va essayer de les avoir, rétorqua Mérida peu confiante.

\- Mais si je suis sûr que ça ira, répondit Harold. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu les examens c'est de la rigolade.

Mérida grommela toujours peu convaincue.

\- C'est super que vous choisissiez de continuer vos études, reprit Flynn. Beaucoup ont abandonné comme Harry Potter. Je trouve ça bien dommage. Et sinon vous avez des idées de carrières?

Le Big Four approuva:

\- On a eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir ce mois ci tellement on s'ennuyait, répliqua la rouquine lassée. Moi je veux devenir Auror. Il n'y a pas à faire c'est mon rêve mais ce qui m'inquiète... C'est que les notes que je dois obtenir doivent être supers élevées... Je ne sais pas si mon ambition sera réalisable. Au pire je me reconvertirais dans la police magique.

\- Oh très bon choix, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, commenta Astrid. J'ai foi en toi.

Les filles se sourirent amicalement. Harold enchaîna:

\- Moi depuis tout petit vous savez ce que je veux faire donc pas de surprise. Je veux devenir chercheur et protecteur des dragons. Peut-être que je rejoindrais Charlie Weasley en Roumanie il accepte d'être mon mentor!

\- Ah ah oui tout le monde le sait, dit la blonde de Beurk. Tu nous manqueras si tu pars.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour toujours.

\- Et toi? Toujours Médicomage? Demanda Flynn à son amie.

Raiponce approuva:

\- Oui, même sans mes cheveux je veux toujours me diriger vers une carrière de soin. J'aimerais aussi mener des recherche sur la Fleur de soleil, ainsi que dans les potions.

\- Pas mal comme plan de carrière! Et toi Jack? Au final c'est toi le plus mystérieux, demanda Astrid. J'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas ce qui te tente! Auror peut-être?

\- Pas du tout, dit-il d'un sourire énigmatique. A vrai dire je me suis seulement décidé il y a quelques mois de cela. Elena m'a vraiment convaincu sur mon choix.

\- Ah?

\- Je voudrais devenir... Directeur de Poudlard!

\- Oh! Ca c'est de l'ambition, s'exprima Astrid avec surprise.

Flynn resta bouche bée.

\- Oui, je commencerais par être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou autre selon mes compétences. J'aime transmettre mon savoir et protéger les plus faibles que moi. Comme un gardien. Je me suis toujours évertué à protéger Raiponce, mes amis et Elena. C'est une voie parfaite. J'aime le sourire des plus jeunes.

\- C'est un métier remarquable et fait pour toi Jack, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Tu réussiras haut la main, sourit Raiponce.

\- Merci!

La discussion se prolongea sur leur avenir à tous. Astrid exprima sa volonté de devenir Auror également avec Mérida depuis qu'elle en avait parlé. Flynn hésita de son côté, il pensait reprendre le Quidditch ou devenir fabriquant de balais. C'était sa passion. Après une longue après-midi, les deux amis se firent éjecter par une médicomage qui avait de nouveaux soins à donner. Le couple leur dit au revoir puis choisir d'aller prendre des nouvelles des autres sorciers pour le Big Four qui ne pouvait pas bouger.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin et trouvèrent Ariel, Aurore, Philipe et Eric ensemble. Les deux garçons étaient déjà guéris et restaient avec les filles.

\- Bien le bonjour! Comment allez vous?

Ariel leva les yeux et sourit:

\- Oh bonjour Astrid. Et Flynn Rider c'est ça? - Il hocha la tête - Moi ça va assez bien mais je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir...

\- Ah? Et le bébé alors?

\- Et bien... Il est très faible, c'est pour ça que l'on me garde. J'ai une chance sur deux de le perdre mais je garde espoir. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris le sexe du bébé. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle arrive à terme en vie. C'est mon devoir surtout après ce que j'ai osé lui faire subir lors de la guerre.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'Eric essuya.

\- Ne pleure pas je suis sûr que ça ira. Même si elle survit, elle sera de faible consistance. Mais ca ne changera rien, on l'aimera et ce sera le symbole de l'espoir pour notre génération!

Astrid sourit tendrement en pensant au fait d'être mère. Cela la tenterait bien un jour.

\- Je compatis et je suis à fond derrière vous.

Flynn approuva également. La blonde regarda Philippe. Il avait les yeux mis clos et le regard triste.

\- Toujours aucune amélioration pour Aurore?

\- Aucune, sanglota l'homme. Personne ne trouve d'antidote.

Les deux couples le rassurèrent au mieux mais ce n'était pas gagné. Ariel demanda par la suite des nouvelles du Big Four que Flynn expliqua en détails. Ce n'était pas joli non plus mais au moins ils étaient tous en vie.

Ils partirent après quelques échanges et des petits cadeaux offerts qu'Ariel les remercia chaleureusement. Le couple enchaîna dans la pièce suivante. Mulan et Li faisaient leurs affaires. Ils venaient enfin d'avoir la permission de sortie. Leurs blessures s'étant changées en cicatrice. Astrid prit de leurs nouvelles et il semblait que Li avait fait sa déclaration à Mulan. Ils étaient en couple désormais et comptaient bien en profiter cette année avant de rentrer chez eux en Chine après leur diplôme.

Le duo les quitta de la même manière que les autres pour aller voir Elsa en salle suivante. Celle-ci n'avait aucune blessure mais elle était au chevet d'Anna d'Arendelle, sa sœur avec Elena Frost. La petite venait pour voir un psychologue magique après tant de Doloris. Kristoff était là également en tant que visiteur:

\- Anna est toujours...? Tenta Flynn

Elsa pleura de plus belle alors que Kristoff approuva de la tête:

\- Les médecins disent qu'elle est toujours en vie mais ils n'arrivent pas à la ramener à son état normal. J'espère qu'ils ont raison et qu'elle n'est pas...

\- Mais non! Hurla Elena une nouvelle fois. Puisque je vous dis que moi aussi j'ai vécu des années dans un glaçon et que j'ai survécu! Le froid ça préserve le corps!

\- Tu as raison, sourit Astrid. Ayons la foi.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps vu le froid qui régnait dans la pièce pour tenir Anna _en vie_.

Ils terminèrent leur tour par la salle des plus jeunes où Margot avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Russell. Elle était soutenue par son étrange père et ses petites sœurs adoptives. Ils la consolèrent au mieux. Vanellopé était là également juste pour examen de santé avec d'autres jeunes dont les triplés. Astrid était ravie de voir que les jeunes avaient réussi à survivre pour certains.

A la fin de leur visite, le couple fit un petit tour dans le salon de thé puis ils rentrèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, là où le Big Four avait élu domicile pendant un mois. C'était un beau cottage au bord de la mer. Le couple priait de tout leur cœur pour que tout s'arrange un jour ou l'autre pour les victimes encore vivantes de la guerre.

Juillet. Un nouveau mois passa sans grande amélioration. Seul le Big Four faisait des progrès. Ils arrivaient maintenant à rester assis où à se déplacer sur leur lit en rampant. Mais leurs jambes étaient toujours aussi molles que de la gélatine. Jack avait enfin pu raconter son histoire sous l'attention du trio et d'Elena qui venait toujours squatter leur chambre. La révélation fut lourde, comme une brique que l'on reçoit en pleine tête. Au final tout ça s'était pour tous les protéger, que ça soit Elena, eux mêmes ou la famille Malefoy.

Raiponce en fut ravie et comprit enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle put donc reprendre totalement confiance en Jack. Elle s'excusa pour l'avoir accusé à tord mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle n'avait surtout pas à le faire vu toutes les fois où il avait menti et les avait un peu manipulés. Mérida consentit à le pardonner entièrement tout comme Harold même si c'était déjà fait avant. Elle le taquina plusieurs fois sur ce fait qu'il prit à la rigolade. Il était devenu vraiment joyeux depuis la fin de la guerre.

Entre temps, la famille venait leur rendre visite. Elinor passait presque tous les jours au grand dam de Mérida qui pensait qu'elle la laisserait un peu tranquille. Cela dit elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, surtout que maintenant elle était plus cool et joyeuse. Toujours les cheveux détachés et des gâteaux en main. Fergus et les triplés l'accompagnaient de temps à autre. Valka et Gueulfor venaient également entre deux ou trois escapades depuis Beurk où les dragons étaient revenus y vivre avec Jumper et Krokmou. Elle apportait toujours de la nourriture à Fumseck qui restait dans leur chambre sans vouloir bouger. C'était un oiseau encore bien petit depuis sa résurrection.

Souvent le soir, en rasant les murs sous le regards des autres, Lucius, Narcissa et Elena venaient rendre visite à Jack. Maintenant la petite avait élu domicile au grand manoir et aidait du mieux qu'elle le put la famille détruite par Voldemort. Drago n'était pas venu une seule fois mais Jack savait qu'il était dans une période compliquée entre sa famille et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la sixième année. Narcissa était toujours ravie de voir Jack et surtout heureuse d'avoir Elena à ses côtés. La petite apportait le bonheur dans leur maison si terne. Elles avaient d'ailleurs ensemble nettoyé la maison et le jardin puis détruit les prisons du sous sol. Lucius en était ravit également, il avait changé depuis sept ans.

Personne ne vint voir Raiponce, ce qui était normal. Mais celle-ci ne comptait pas encore revoir sa famille Moldue. Elle attendait d'être rétablie et d'avoir parlé à Elsa en l'aidant pour Anna. Cela devait encore attendre un peu.

Pour la plupart des Mangemorts encore en vie, ils avaient tous fini à Azkaban hormis la famille Malefoy qui avait été graciée par Harry et Jack. Claude Frollo avait été jugé le plus sévèrement pour ses actions et purgea la peine maximale. Il reçut l'horrible baiser du détraqueur bien que la folie l'avait déjà consumé. Il termina dans une cellule des prisonniers jugés à vie et passait ses jours à hurler des mots incohérents vis à vis du Big Four. Ceux-ci étaient ravis de l'avoir appris par la gazette du sorcier qui avait fait peau neuve et offrait de vraies informations.

Hans avait également fini en prison mais allait ressortir sous peu en liberté surveillée. Aussi surprenant que ce soit la personne qui l'avait fait sortir de prison en plaidant en sa faveur n'était autre que Jack Frost.

 _" - Attendez, hurla Jack qui se faisait transporter en brancard magique. J'aimerais dire quelque chose à propos d'Hans._

 _Le principal intéressé était maintenu par des liens magiques la tête baissée. Il se faisait emmener par les Aurors. Il leva le visage, surpris._

 _\- C'est un Mangemort il n'y a pas grand chose à en redire. Il a participé à l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban et donc en quelque sorte à la mort de certains résistants._

 _\- En effet je ne le conteste pas. Mais il faut lui accorder aussi le fait qu'il a fait de bonnes actions qui ont permis d'atteindre la victoire._

 _Elsa était outrée d'entendre Jack dire ça. Elle allait hurler que ce n'était qu'une crapule mais Jack la coupa d'un geste de la main:_

 _\- Sans Hans, je n'aurais jamais pu partir de Poudlard à la recherche de ma relique et donc je n'aurais pu détruire les Armowels qui tenaient Voldemort dans l'immortalité. De plus il a participé à l'évasion de mes amis qui allaient finir par se faire tuer et torturer par Claude Frollo. Il a également peu participé aux réunions de Mangemort et aux actes répréhensibles. De ce fait, moi Jack Frost, je me porte garant d'Hans. Même si je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour. Mais plus j'y réfléchis plus je pense qu'il a simplement fait des erreurs. J'en ai fait beaucoup aussi donc je sais ce qu'il ressent. Prenez mon témoignage en considération s'il vous plaît._

 _L'Auror, Elsa et Hans ouvrirent grand les yeux. La blonde platine se mit à réfléchir à ces paroles. Elle abdiqua et approuva avant de partir tristement. Hans se surprit lui même à pleurer avant d'être amené. Peu après Jack fut amené à l'hôpital et tomba à nouveau dans un coma d'une semaine. "_

Hans s'était mit à réfléchir à la suite de sa vie alors que son père et ses frères venaient se moquer de lui en prison. Ils étaient tous du ministère après tout. Il devait réfléchir à quoi faire de son avenir. Plus il y pensait plus il vint à une conclusion. Il devait absolument réparer ses erreurs. Sauver Anna et supplier Elsa de lui pardonner. Parce qu'avec Jack c'était ses seuls amis et peut-être son seul espoir de se trouver lui même. Il voulait changer, comme Jack Frost le lui avait montré.

La gazette s'en donna à cœur joie les mois qui suivirent. La fin de la guerre et ses répercussions au sein du monde magique étaient détaillées de près. Le Big Four se tenait toujours au courant de la situation. Ils apprirent par ailleurs que le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt qui succéda à Frollo, offrait une médaille d'honneur à tous les participants de l'assaut de Poudlard. De plus Harry Potter et le quatuor avaient reçu les honneurs qu'ils méritaient en ayant étalé leur aventure dans les journaux. Tout le monde fut donc au courant de leurs actes héroïques, de leur prophétie et de leur dévouement au monde des sorciers.

Ils figurèrent à présent dans les célébrités du monde magique et leur état était décrit dans les moindres détails à chaque amélioration. Cela fit les gros titres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau à tenir debout avec des cannes. Le quatuor était comblé de savoir que leur acharnement avait de telles récompenses. Que tout leur travail avait sauvé le monde et qu'ils en étaient récompensés comme il se devait.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, le monde se remettait peu à peu du règne de la magie noire. L'ordre du Phoenix et ses bénévoles aidèrent à la reconstruction d'une vie stable et du château de Poudlard. Celui-ci allait tout juste être terminé pour la rentrée ce qui rassura Minerva McGonagall qui en était devenue la directrice succédant à Rogue dont la vérité avait aussi éclaté à son sujet. Il avait reçu les honneurs post mortem vu qu'il était mort durant la guerre. Ce que le Big Four fut attristé d'apprendre et lui accordèrent une prière. Ils l'avaient vu juste avant sa mort de surcroît.

Une grande pierre avait été érigée portant le nom des combattants morts aux combats pour le salut du monde. Les enterrements avaient aussi lieu ça et là. Ce à quoi le Big Four ne pouvait malheureusement pas participer et se contentait d'accorder une minute de silence au jour où avaient lieu ceux-ci. Les personnes en deuils reprenaient une nouvelle vie et le monde se reconstruisit.

Ce ne fut que vers fin août, que le Big Four réussit à marcher de nouveau. Après de nombreux acharnements et de soins plus ou moins douloureux, leur corps reprenait de leur vitalité. Ils boitaient toujours mais arrivaient à marcher avec une canne. Ils purent donc en profiter pour rendre visite à Ariel en néonatalogie qui n'était toujours pas sortie à cause de complications. Puis Aurore qui dormait toujours ainsi qu'Anna congelée. Ils passèrent également les trois quarts de leur temps dans le salon de thé à boire et manger tout en parlant du monde et de leur dernière aventure. Ils étaient les derniers à être toujours ici avec ceux cités plus tôt. Mais ils ne s'en faisaient pas. Même à moitié guéris, ils retourneraient coûte que coûte à Poudlard d'ici deux semaines. Pour leur dernière année. Elena choisit de passer en seconde année et en avait eu l'autorisation après avoir passé des tests d'aptitudes magiques en juillet. Jack avait bien entendu choisi de redoubler et tous se retrouvaient dans la même classe que ceux qui avaient un an de moins.

\- Bientôt la rentrée, répliqua la blonde qui buvait un bon chocolat chaud. Il va être temps de faire nos vrais adieux vous ne pensez pas? Avant de commencer une nouvelle vie, il faut en finir avec l'ancienne...

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Jack. La semaine prochaine on s'organisera tout ça. Harold tu es partant?

Le dragonnier approuva fébrilement de la tête. Mérida et lui étaient au courant maintenant. Jack leur avait parlé d'une mystérieuse pierre qui montrait les morts. Et ils comptaient bien l'utiliser avant de la cacher à jamais. C'était une pierre bien dangereuse. Harold en était si ému quant il lui avait dit ça qu'il avait pleuré pendant une journée entière. Il allait pouvoir revoir son père une dernière fois.

\- On fera une grande cérémonie, termina Mérida qui réfléchissait à comment s'y prendre.

Et donc, la semaine suivante, le Big Four reçut une autorisation de sortie. Ils pourraient passer la semaine chez eux puis rentrer à Poudlard la semaine d'après. Ils devaient cependant toujours recevoir des soins à domicile. Ensembles et soudés comme jamais, les quatre amis quittèrent enfin Sainte-Mangouste après trois mois de convalescence. Accompagnés par leurs parents ils se rendirent tous dans un village à moitié Moldu et sorcier. Oui dans la ville de Raiponce.

Là, ils trouvèrent une vraie forteresse toujours aussi resplendissante. Les dirigeants étaient revenus grâce à l'ordre du phœnix, si bien que tout le monde faisait la fête. La blonde n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie que lorsqu'elle se planta devant le château de ses parents qui déboulèrent de la porte. Ils pleuraient. Sans retenue la mère et le père accoururent en serrant leur fille dans les bras sans se soucier de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Jack s'approcha en souriant amoureusement et la mère tendit son bras vers lui. Elle avait compris qui il était pour la blonde en un coup d'œil.

Un peu hésitant il tendit sa main puis se fit tirer en une accolade générale sous les rires de joie de la Serdaigle. Après cela, tous le monde fut invité à un grand banquet pour le retour de Raiponce, de ses amis et de leur victoire. Ils mangèrent et burent jusqu'à plus faim. Profitant de la fête comme jamais. Cela changeait des plats peu ragoutants de l'hôpital.

Le soir une fête des lanternes avaient été programmées. Chaque couple prit une barque et deux lanternes pour les lancer amoureusement dans le ciel nocturne éclairé de magnifiques lumières. Jack et Raiponce se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ravis des parents de la blonde. Mérida en fit de même avec Harold dont Valka semblait fondre de bonheur. Astrid et Flynn avaient également été invités et l'homme voyait les lumières qui brillaient comme des masses floues. Il adorait le spectacle malgré tout et fit la promesse à Astrid de toujours rester à ses côtés.

La fête se termina dans les ruelles du village où tous le monde dansait sauf le Big Four qui ne pouvait toujours pas faire d'efforts. Ils passèrent donc une agréable soirée sur une table à rire et raconter nombre d'anecdotes sur leur voyage. Ce fut un véritable succès.

Peu à peu les habitants partirent se coucher. Les dirigeants également après avoir raconté leur voyage de cette année et appris ceux de leur fille. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les sorciers invités soit les parents, le Big Four, Elena, Astrid et Flynn. Jack leur parla de la pierre magique ce que tout le monde se prépara mentalement. Ils approuvèrent l'idée du Big Four de tourner une page en cette dernière nuit d'août. Pour mieux avancer par là suite et oublier les séquelles présentes.

Jack prit la pierre de sa poche et la tourna trois fois. Chacun retint son souffle alors que des fantômes arrivaient au compte goutte. Harold sentit ses pieds défaillir quand il aperçut Stoick. Son père avait un sourire large, tellement fier de son fils. Il s'approcha de Valka, son fils et Mérida.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils. Tu es plus que ce que j'espérais que tu deviennes.

Le Poufsouffle ne put se retenir de pleurer et son père en sourit d'avantage:

\- Oh je sais que tu es triste, fils, mais je veux que tu sois heureux de vivre maintenant. Que toi et ta mère soyez une vraie famille à nouveau et que tu prennes bien soin de ta petite Mérida.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La rouquine rougit.

Harold mit une main sur le cœur:

\- Oui je jure de rester auprès d'elles pour toujours et de mes amis. Mais papa je tenais vraiment à te le dire avant que tu ne meurs. Je voulais sur tu le sache... Je ... Merci! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis des années! Merci pour tes conseils, ton soutien et la façon dont tu m'as élevé. - Il sanglota- Tu es... le meilleur père qui puisse exister et tu vas terriblement me manquer...

Stoick pleura à son tour désirant enserrer son fils mais ne le pouvant pas.

\- Je me souviens encore quand tu étais une petite crevette qui ne pouvait même pas tenir droit sur tes jambes lorsque je te donnais de lourdes charges à porter.

\- Et moi je me souviens du père qui me donnait des leçons de vie et qui me parlait de ma mère avec... avec une joie immense.

Valka se cacha pour pleurer dans sa main.

\- Je vous aime mes précieux trésors et je vous attendrais. Un jour vous me rejoindrez mais par pitié pas trop tôt! J'ai hâte de voir mes petits enfants de là où je serais.

\- Compte sur moi, renifla Harold le cœur serré. Je...Ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles papa... Reste...

\- Je ne peux pas fils... Sois fort, je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'accompagnerais dans ton cœur.

Stoick commençait à disparaître. Valka s'essuya les yeux:

\- Je t'aime Stoick, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Compte sur moi pour Harold.

\- Merci ma chérie, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Adieu, mes chers trésors.

\- Adieu... Papa!

Stoick disparut laissant Harold s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère. Il pouvait enfin faire son deuil. Mérida pleurait également et serra Harold contre elle.

Plus loin Jack et Raiponce parlaient avec Lupin et Sirius.

\- Merci vraiment si j'avais pu je vous aurais tous sauvé, répliqua Jack. Professeur, je garderais vos conseils pour toujours dans mon cœur.

Lupin sourit:

\- Je suis fier de toi. De vous quatre. Vous êtes vraiment les nouveaux maraudeurs, pas vrai Sirius?

\- Oui la trahison de Jack m'a fait penser à Pettigrow mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil bien sûr. Chaque génération de Maraudeur a son histoire haha.

Il sourit joyeusement. Jack et Raiponce ensuivirent d'un rire:

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis content de pouvoir vous dire au revoir correctement, répliqua le Serpentard. On prendra soin de nous et des futurs générations. Quand je serais directeur je m'occuperais de tout le monde!

\- C'est extra Jack, tu prendras soin de mon fils Ted alors.

\- Je ferais mon maximum comme toujours.

Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami:

\- Bien je pense qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Place aux jeunes.

\- C'est vrai, bonne chance mes amis. Portez vous bien et n'oubliez jamais ce que je vous ai appris. L'amitié vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- On n'oubliera jamais , dit Raiponce des larmes arrivant aux coins des yeux. Au revoir.

D'un geste de la main le couple regarda disparaître leurs anciens amis.

Ils rejoignirent Elena qui parlait avec ses parents. Sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant ses deux enfants qui étaient déjà des sorciers accomplis. Jack et Elena leur dirent adieu comme il se devait avant que leurs parents ne partent à nouveau. La petite se sentait soulagée dans sa douleur, c'était assez étrange comme sentiment.

Quand tous les fantômes eurent disparu tout le monde retourna au château pour aller dormir. Seul le Big Four attendit car ils savaient que quelqu'un d'autre arriverait. Et ils eurent raison. Albus Dumbledore jaillit avec les larmes aux yeux et une joie sans nom au visage:

\- Que dire si ce n'est bravo mes enfants, répliqua-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis si fier de vous. Je vais pouvoir reposer en paix maintenant.

Les quatre sourirent:

\- On a bien retenu vos leçons sur l'amour et l'esprit d'équipe. Vous avez été un vrai mentor pour nous alors vraiment merci! répliqua Mérida.

Albus s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche:

\- C'est très bien. Vous êtes les premiers enfants à avoir jamais eu une aussi belle amitié malgré vos quatre maisons différentes. Je penche aussi beaucoup pour la théorie de la réincarnation des fondateurs à votre sujet. J'ai toujours su que vous feriez de grandes choses ensembles.

Albus se tourna vers le ciel:

\- Jack, il est vrai que tu voudrais devenir directeur?

\- Oui. C'est mon ambition maintenant.

\- C'est admirable. Je te vois bien dans ce rôle, je conseillerais Minerva pour t'aider. Je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre soin des nouvelles générations. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu malgré tes origines et les tragédies qui t'entouraient. Il est vrai que j'ai eu peur par moment mais je sentais que tu serais quelqu'un de bien et tu as respecté notre dernière promesse.

Jack ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Il souriait à pleines dents.

\- Merci professeur. De tout cœur nous vous remercions. Et nous vous souhaitons de reposer en paix.

Albus sourit en regardant les quatre amis se tenir la main. Ils étaient prêts à débuter leur véritable vie maintenant. Il leur fit un petit signe de gratitude puis posa sa main sur le cœur et disparut.

 _ **" Ceux qui, de caractères et de monde différents s'assemblent,**_

 _ **formeront le dernier espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**_

 _ **La mort attendra, de son sombre chemin, quiconque se perdra sur la route du destin... "**_

Jack Gaunt Frost Malefoy, Raiponce Tangled, Mérida Dunbroch Weasley et Harold Haddock trois ne dormirent pas cette nuit là. Tous les quatre choisirent de se poser dans l'herbe et de regarder le ciel. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils l'en avaient pas besoin. Ils restaient simplement ensembles à contempler les étoiles sous la chaude brise de l'été.

 _ **"Une quête substantielle attendra ceux dont le monde est lié à la tragédie.**_

 _ **D'épreuves en épreuves le chemin sera long et le but ne sera atteint que si le pouvoir des quatre est à l'unisson. "**_

Chacun pensa une dernière fois à tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplit durant ces sept années à Poudlard. La protection de la pierre philosophale, la bataille dans la chambre des secrets, les découvertes entre loup et Animagus, le tournoi des duos de sorciers, la résurrection de Voldemort, la bataille au ministère, la résistance et surtout... A leur quête qui avait pris un an de leur vie et toutes leurs dernières forces. Ensemble, Mérida la Gryffondore, Raiponce la Serdaigle, Jack le Serpentard et Harold le Poufsouffle avaient vaincu l'adversité. A l'unisson et ne déviant jamais de leur amitié indélébile. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient passées ensembles durant sept ans.

 _ **L'un devra pleurer plus que de raison,**_

Harold pensa à son père Stoick, à Sirius, Lupin, Cédric, Dumbledore et tant d'autres qui avaient péri. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pleurerait autant et aurait autant de morts dans son entourage. Mais il réussirait à supporter la douleur et avancerait. Ayant une pensée pour les morts dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

 _ **l'autre devra trouver son chemin dans les noirs tréfonds du monde,**_

Jack pour sa part, pensa à tout ce qu'il avait accompli en sept ans. Ce qu'il avait subi avec la perte de sa famille, ce qu'il avait surmonté comme douleur pour en ravoir de nouvelles et finir par faire un choix crucial. Supportant l'acharnement des Mangemorts et de Voldemort après lui. Pour finir par entrer dans les forces du mal sans se perdre ni dériver. Il ferma les yeux en pensant avoir réussi à ne pas sombrer.

 _ **un autre encore devra vaincre la malédiction et la haine**_

Mérida regarda les étoiles dont certaines formaient un ours. Elle sourit en pensant à sa vie de famille. Elinor avait tellement changé ça lui faisait du bien, et elle aussi. Elle avait réussi à devenir plus calme, à oublier la haine et l'impulsivité. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle n'en voulait plus à personne. Ayant vaincu une bonne fois pour toute les ennemis de son chemin.

 _ **quand le dernier surmontera la douleur de la solitude et de la trahison...**_

Raiponce souriait ses cheveux courts se balançant dans le vent. Elle tourna la tête et contempla les trois autres. Ses amis étaient là avec elle, ainsi que son petit ami qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait même retrouvé sa famille et était très bien entourée. Ce qui n'avait pas été gagné étant si seule et triste l'année passée.

Chacun tourna la tête vers l'autre et se sourirent. D'un même ensemble ils s'exprimèrent:

\- Finalement cette prophétie n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous la magnifique lune ronde de l'été. Main dans la main.


	87. ( AG ) Chp 1 Dure vie d'étudiant

**La suite porte sur leur futur et leur nouvelle vie après la guerre , j'appelle ça l'après-guerre (AG) puis l'épilogue!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

Chp 1 : Une dure vie d'etudiant

Le 1er septembre 1998, l'école de Poudlard rouvrit de nouveau ses portes après trois mois de longues reconstructions. Le château était plus resplendissant que jamais. De nouvelles pièces avaient été créées, d'autres embellies et de nouveaux projets avaient eu lieu. Un bon nettoyage pour la nouvelle vie qui commençait en cette après-guerre mortelle. L'ordre, le ministère et les bénévoles avaient travaillés main dans la main pour offrir aux apprentis un nouveau départ.

Lors de cette rentrée peu commune, les premières années étaient toujours conviés en barque. Seulement exceptionnellement, les secondes années et ceux qui redoublaient par choix devaient également passer par là. Ils n'avaient pas été répartis l'année passée ce que Minerva trouvait inacceptable. Elena et ses confrères passèrent donc par l'étape des barques, ce qui l'enchanta. Elle avait une toute nouvelle baguette achetée sur le chemin de traverse - comme son frère- et un uniforme réglementaire à l'ancienne charte. Elle regardait avec joie le château se découvrir à elle lors de la balade avec Hagrid.

Sur le chemin des calèches, le Big Four prit place avec leur amis en se faisant aider pour monter. Ils boitaient avec leurs cannes et se fatiguaient très vite. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rire et de s'amuser jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la grande salle où ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives. De nouveaux meubles avaient été placés dont chaque table offrait le blason ainsi qu'un drapé aux couleurs des maisons comme chemin de table. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles mais aussi de visages emblématiques à Poudlard qui volaient dans des bulles dorées et argentées.

Depuis la grande table des professeurs où étaient gravés les préceptes importants du monde de la magie, Minerva accueillit la cérémonie de répartition. C'est Slughorn qui s'était dévoué à aller les chercher et les appela un à un en fixant ceux qu'il repérait important pour son club. Il n'avait pas changé. Elena passa au milieu des appels. Elle s'assit et on lui posa le choixpeau rapiécé et moitié brûlé sur la tête. Celui-ci se trouvait bien ainsi, il avait des blessures de guerre comme il s'amusait à le clamer à tout va. Jack et ses amis regardèrent avec impatience le verdict.

 _" Hum oui je vois, tu possèdes beaucoup de qualités. De l'ambition, du courage, de la ténacité et un désir ardent de faire tes preuves. Voyons voir où vais-je te mettre? Serpentard ou Gryffondor? "_

Elena retint son souffle. Elle se fichait de la maison où aller puisque de toute manière elle aurait un ami au moins dans chacune d'entre elles. Elle attendit et le choixpeau sembla satisfait de son propre raisonnement:

\- Tu seras à ... Gryffondor!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table tout à droite où Mérida se leva pour l'accueillir. Elena rougit de plaisir d'être chez les courageux. Les triplés lui firent alors une place d'honneur entre eux, ce qui était inédit. Elle passa un bon moment avec eux jusqu'à ce que se termine l'appel.

Une fois fini, le repas apparut pour le plus grand plaisir des sorciers affamés. Jack passa son dîner à parler d'Elena et de sa fierté en tant que frère.

\- Elle a défié Voldemort sans problème et elle a même détruit la baguette de Frollo!

Elsa et Drago écoutaient tranquillement ces louanges qu'il donnait à toute la table. La blonde platine n'était pas en grande forme mais tenait bon.

Quant le souper se termina, Minerva prit la parole pour souhaiter une bonne année et rappeler les règles importantes ainsi que les nouveautés. Elle présenta également le nouveau professeur contre les défenses du mal qui n'était autre qu'Elinor Dunbroch dont Mérida susurra à sa table:

\- Je vous préviens elle est super sévère. Bonne chance!

Ils pouffèrent tous alors que la grande dame fit une courbette en avant pour saluer la foule et fit un clin d'œil à sa fille qui le lui rendit. Elinor avait subi pendant un an toutes sortes de sortilèges de magie noire que personne ne soupçonnerait. Elle pensait offrir son savoir le temps qu'un vrai professeur fasse son apparition. De toute manière personne ne voulait le poste maudit et Severus n'étant plus Slughorn restait en potions.

Par la suite, la foule d'apprentis eut un élan de surprise quand le poste précédent de gardienne qu'Elinor occupait fut donné à Hans. Minerva McGonagall consentit à lui donner une seconde chance en l'ayant vu à l'œuvre l'année dernière pour protéger les sorciers et en ayant été soutenue par Jack Frost ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau. Chaque sorcier avait le droit à une seconde chance si il le demandait ardemment. Hans obtint donc le poste sous surveillance du ministère dont il promit de faire son maximum pour se racheter auprès de l'école.

La plupart ne surent à quoi s'attendre de lui mais patienteraient de le voir à l'œuvre. Elsa semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand il fut présenté. Jack fut le seul à applaudir avec ferveur ainsi qu'Elena. Le sorcier se rassit à sa place et tenta de prendre un air dégagé sous les regards sceptiques de certains.

Une fois les explications terminées, Minerva les convia à aller au lit. Les préfets-en-chef se levèrent pour conduire les plus jeunes. Pour plus d'équité, Minerva avait choisit deux préfets-en-chefs -un garçon et une fille de septième année- dans chaque maisons pour son nouveau règlement. Jack et Elsa, de la même année à présent, prirent leur rôle très à cœur en les amenant au sous-sol. Ils firent, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un sermon sur la bonne entente entre les maisons qui en surprit certains mais que la guerre les fit finalement changer d'avis. Jack s'y tiendrait toute l'année à ce respect. Il voulait vraiment devenir directeur plus tard et c'était le premier pas pour lui.

Les Gryffondors furent amenés par Mérida Weasley et Li Chang. Hermione, qui était revenue, avait laissé sa place de préfète-en-chef à la rouquine qui la remercia pour ce geste. Elle préféra se concentrer sur ses études. Elinor était très fière de sa fille qui le méritait amplement. Elle en fut d'autant plus convaincue lorsqu'elle mena à bien son travail avec son ami chinois. Elena posa trois tonnes de questions pendant l'aller où les triplés se battaient pour lui répondre ce qui amusa leur grande sœur.

Chez les Serdaigles, Raiponce fut ravie de reprendre son rôle de préfète avec Michael Corner qui avait aussi redoublé avec elle. Beaucoup avaient choisi de ne pas tenter les ASPICS en juillet parce que le programme n'était pas complet. Peu de personne les avait d'ailleurs obtenues. La blonde semblait assez triste en cette soirée de retrouvailles. Boitillante elle pensa à Aurore qui était plongée dans un profond sommeil et à Ariel qui ne pouvait pas sortir de l'hôpital avant d'avoir accouché. Elle n'allait d'ailleurs sûrement plus retourner à l'école avant des années. Cela lui donna un pincement au cœur. Elles étaient maintenant de la même année mais ne pourraient jamais partager la même salle de classe. Elle allait se sentir bien seule dans le dortoir sans ses deux meilleures amies de chambre.

La dernière table à partir fut celle des Poufsouffles où Harold, qui fut fier de son insigne, amena avec Hannah Abbot les apprentis jusqu'aux tonneaux de vin. Il se sentait tellement heureux d'avoir reçu cet honneur dont son père devait le regarder de là haut. Encore un pas de plus pour être chef de Beurk comme il le désirait.

Lors des premiers cours, les septièmes années comprirent bien vite que leur temps d'amusement allait être réduit à néant. A peine la première semaine de passée que les devoirs s'entassaient dans les cartables. Le Big Four se retrouva très souvent sous leur cerisier feuillu pour s'acharner de tout finir à temps. Les ASPIC seraient un vrai challenge cette année que ce soit pour toutes les matières de Raiponce qui avait toujours son retourneur de temps ou Mérida qui pédalait dans la semoule à chaque exercice trop complexe. Jack et Harold étaient du même avis.

Souvent les quatre se rendaient aussi à la bibliothèque avec leurs amis pour écrire de longues dissertations et essais sur les sortilèges, les potions et les plantes magiques. Cela ne les empêcha pas de profiter à nouveau des bienfaits de Poudlard. Les repas étaient somptueux sans parler des moments entre amis sans qu'aucun mage noir ou autre force ne leur gâche la vie. Une année parfaite comme Jack en rêvait pour Elena.

Le Quidditch reprit également dans la deuxième semaine de cours. Mérida reprit son poste de capitaine et entraîna les nouvelles recrues pour les futurs essais. Jack fit de même sous les encouragements de ses amis. Lors du choix des équipes celui-ci fut surpris de voir Elsa sur la liste des participants. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait se rapprocher d'Anna et comprendre sa passion pour le Quidditch. Ce qui le choqua d'autant plus c'était qu'elle était très douée et réussit à prendre place comme attrapeuse. Elle avait un don comme Harry même si elle ne le soupçonnait pas du tout. Ce moment de détente en balai lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et elle se sentit prompte à en faire toute l'année. Hans l'avait par ailleurs applaudie ce qui l'avait de nouveau perturbée. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir face à lui. Quoi dire, quoi faire, lui en vouloir, le pardonner? Elle était perdue et préféra oublier en jouant.

Chez les Gryffondors, Mérida regrettait qu'Anna ne soit plus là, c'était une des meilleures. Et sans Harry cela serait plus difficile d'avoir la coupe. Elle fut tout de même ravie de voir les triplés réussir avec Elena. Ce fut la plus jeune équipe existante depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Elena devint attrapeuse. Elle était très douée pour virevolter à pleine vitesse et avait un œil de lynx. Les triplés eurent les places de batteurs, succédant aux jumeaux ce qui fit rire Mérida:

\- C'est dans le sang ça! Les Weasley sont chauds!

Les trois enfants se partageraient les places entre chaque match puisqu'il n'y avait que deux postes. Mulan eut d'ailleurs, avec Li, les postes de poursuiveurs avec Mérida, ce qui remplit l'équipe au complet. Ginny avait laissé sa place d'attrapeuse à Elena qui méritait de rattraper le manque de son enfance et devint gardienne.

Une fois l'équipe réunie les entraînements prirent le reste du temps des sorciers débordés. Que ce soit les cinquièmes ou les septièmes années, les professeurs ne furent pas tendres avec eux. Elinor était la pire mais Mérida savait que c'était pour leur bien et que ce n'était rien comparé à Severus Rogue par le passé. Le Big Four dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir autant, surtout qu'ils étaient séparés par leurs maisons. Ils se rencontraient en cours mais étudiaient avec acharnement. Ils se voyaient également pour les séances d'études collectives et certains entraînement de Quidditch qui pour la première fois se faisaient en duo de maisons. Minerva venait d'instaurer ce droit. Et encore une fois pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard les Serpentards et les Gryffondors jouaient chaque soir entre eux, s'envoyant quelques piques de rivalité que Jack et Mérida ne manquaient pas d'entretenir entre eux.

Parfois ils se croisaient dans les couloirs pendant leur rondes nocturnes ou lors de leur réunion de préfet. Le plus dur fut pour les couples qui ne trouvaient plus de temps à passer ensembles pour fricoter. Jack et Raiponce ne se voyaient qu'en cours ou à la bibliothèque. La blonde passait les trois quarts de son temps là bas. Elle dormait également beaucoup et faisait des recherches pour Anna et sa fleur de soleil si bien que Jack se retrouvait souvent seul. Lui même étant pris par le Quidditch il voyait beaucoup plus Mérida. Harold se retrouva un peu à part en allant souvent rendre visite à Hagrid, Krokmou et Fumseck dans la forêt interdite. Il passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps à étudier les dragons avec le garde chasse et les centaures.

Halloween arriva où tout le monde fit une grande fête costumée. Les feuilles tombaient une à une et le temps se refroidit. Malgré tout, Hans prit l'initiative de faire une chasse aux bonbons dans le domaine extérieur de Poudlard. Achetant en grande quantité chez Honeydukes il cacha par magie des tonnes de bonbons par-ci par-là que les sorciers devaient trouver avec l'aide d'une carte magique. Il y avait des énigmes également et des sortilèges adaptés à chaque niveau. Ce fut un grand challenge qui lui avait pris tout le mois de septembre à octobre.

Minerva l'approuva sans problème et laissa Hans préparer la fête avec Elinor. Les sorciers avaient découvert un matin sur le tableau d'affichage la dite fête. Ils étaient fort heureux de ce choix et commencèrent enfin à regarder Hans d'un œil nouveau. Ceux qui le connaissaient et le détestaient changèrent peu à peu d'avis. Surtout que la fête fut un véritable succès. Par groupe de quatre ils purent profiter d'une magnifique journée à jouer entre eux. Le Big Four en profita pour se raconter leurs dernières nouvelles et fricoter enfin paisiblement. Main dans la main, s'embrassant entre deux réussites ils étaient contents qu'une telle cérémonie fut organisée et remercièrent Hans. Elsa avait également passé un très bon moment avec Drago et deux autres Serpentards. Elle se choqua à voir Hans sous ce nouveau jour.

Après le grand repas du soir, tout le monde retourna se coucher le ventre plein et la tête remplie de rêves. Elsa choisit ce moment pour accoster Hans qui avait abandonné le harcèlement envers elle pour l'attente. Il se bloqua sur place quant elle le prit à part. Il se tritura les mains, toujours honteux d'avoir aussi mal agi pendant des années avec celle qu'il aimait désormais comme un fou. Elsa se racla la gorge:

\- Hans... Je voulais mettre les choses aux clair. En fait, je voulais te remercier pour cette fête qui était géniale. Et il est vrai que ton aide a été précieuse l'année passée. Je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir trompée mais... je conçois peut-être aussi à te donner une autre chance si tu es vraiment sincère.

Hans sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il mit un genou au sol que la blondinette sursauta:

\- Merci! Merci de me laisser une nouvelle chance! Je te promets d'être digne de ton amitié! Je faisais d'ailleurs des recherches pour Anna, je suis sûr que l'on trouvera une solution si tu me laisse t'aider. Raiponce aussi m'aide à le faire.

Elsa rougit un peu et détourna les yeux.

\- On verra bien... Mais comment ça Raiponce cherche à sauver Anna!? Je croyais qu'elle cherchait un moyen de sauver Aurore l'endormie?

\- Elle fait les deux. Apparemment elle ne t'a encore rien dit...

\- Dit quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire...

\- Tu en as trop dit! Ecoute je te pardonnerais déjà à moitié si tu...

\- Non, non l'arrêta Hans. Avant j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion mais plus maintenant... J'ai promis de ne rien dire alors, alors... Et bien demande lui tout simplement.

Elsa soupira:

\- Tu n'as pas tord, si tu as fais une promesse. Mais je ne lui parle jamais, je n'ose pas l'aborder et avec tout le travail que j'ai je ne la croise jamais.

\- Va à la bibliothèque elle y est tous les soirs.

\- Hum, je vais y réfléchir aussi alors.

Hans sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie:

\- Merci Elsa, d'avoir reconsidéré la question. Tu sais... J'ai un fort complexe d'infériorité et avec mes douze frères j'ai toujours vécu dans le rejet. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait énormément d'erreurs. J'avais aussi peur que tu me rejette. Ce qui est arrivé... Mais je vais faire au mieux pour changer en commençant par couper les ponts avec ma famille et aider les victimes de la guerre comme Anna.

La blonde leva sa main et la posa sur celle d'Hans:

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.

Elle sourit en signe d'acceptation. Il lui rendit son sourire et tous deux rentrèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentards le cœur plus léger. Un mur venait de tomber.

Elsa attendit quelques semaines avant de se décider. Tous les jours elle passait devant la bibliothèque, voyait Raiponce travailler seule ou avec ses amis et tournait les talons. Prenant une grande respiration Hans l'accompagna cette fois-ci pour lui donner du courage.

La Serdaigle leva les yeux de son livre d'Arithmancie supérieure et sourit à moitié. Elsa se crispa et s'assit en face. Un silence passa. Hans lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Ahem, oui heum. Raiponce...

La blonde posa sa plume:

\- Oui Elsa?

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer mais... Je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ce qu'on a vécu. De notre rivalité. Et aussi du fait qu'il semble que tu veuilles sauver Anna.

Raiponce referma son livre et lui sourit sincèrement ce qui déconcerta Elsa, elle s'attendait à un regard sceptique ou autre.

\- Je voulais attendre de trouver une solution pour Anna mais si tu insistes je serais ravie de parler avec toi Elsa. Je suppose que tu m'en veux d'être avec Jack?

La blonde platine la regarda longuement. Elle soupira:

\- Dire non serait mentir. Mais Jack t'a choisie et je respecterais son choix. Je vais passer à autre chose puisqu'il en est ainsi. Après je ne peux pas t'en vouloir plus longtemps pour ces sortises. Je pense être assez mature pour me rendre compte que c'est puéril.

\- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Même si je suis désolée que ça se passe ainsi mais il est clair que je n'abandonnerais jamais Jack.

\- Je n'en doute pas, s'exprima Elsa tristement. Je vais me faire à l'idée c'est tout.

Hans serra le pan de sa cape. Il était contrarié d'entendre Elsa parler de Jack ainsi mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas bien placé pour en redire quelque chose.

\- On fait la paix alors? Répliqua Raiponce en tendant sa main.

Elsa hésita puis lui sourit et serra chaleureusement la main de sa nouvelle amie:

\- Oui, faisons cela. Oublions nos querelles amoureuses et avançons ensembles.

\- Ca veut dire que tu me considères comme une amie maintenant?

Elsa eut un petit rire que Raiponce trouva adorable. La blondinette claire était vraiment libérée de plusieurs fardeaux:

\- Ca ne me gène pas mais il faudra apprendre à mieux se connaître alors.

\- Compte sur moi, sautilla Raiponce sur sa chaise. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on arrive à s'entendre surtout qu'on est...

Elsa la regarda de côté et pencha la tête.

\- Qu'on est?

\- Heum...

Raiponce voulut se triturer les cheveux mais ceux-ci n'avait repoussés que jusqu'aux épaules. Elle regarda le sol avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle prit un air sérieux qu'Elsa n'attendait pas.

\- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre au manoir Malefoy pendant notre fuite?

\- ... En effet.

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose ce jour là mais tu m'as stoppé. Et depuis je n'ai pas retrouvé le courage de le faire ni le bon moment. Surtout avec ce qui est arrivé à Anna.

\- Ah!

Elsa mit une main devant sa bouche car elle avait crié trop fort. La bibliothécaire la regarda d'un mauvais œil. Elle s'excusa.

\- Je me souviens oui... C'était si important que ça?

\- Oui...

Raiponce fouilla dans son sac et sortit une photo magique. Elsa faillit tomber de sa chaise quant elle reconnut sa mère et une autre femme qui lui ressemblait à côté. Elles souriaient toutes les deux et leur faisaient des signes.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Là c'est ma maman, désigna Raiponce. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique et n'en a jamais eu. Mon père non plus d'ailleurs. Ce pourquoi ils ont fondé une ville faite à la fois de sorciers et de Moldus. Mais moi j'ai hérité de pouvoir de notre branche familiale. En plus de la fleur du soleil que j'ai eu dans le ventre de ma maman.

Elsa se bloqua sur place avant de bien comprendre:

\- Donc... Ta mère, c'est la sœur de ma défunte maman? Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes... NOUS SOMMES COUSINES?

La bibliothécaire les enguirlanda une dernière fois dont Elsa s'excusa à nouveau. Raiponce pouffa:

\- Oui c'est ça. Sur une tapisserie familiale on vous voit toi et Anna. Toutes petites avec vos parents. J'ai fait le lien pendant mon voyage cette année. C'est une nouvelle incroyable sachant qu'on se détestait.

Elsa pouffa doucement à son tour:

\- Le destin a de drôles de façons de se moquer de nous tu ne trouves pas?

\- Oh si! J'ai pensé la même chose!

Elle rirent sans faire trop de bruit puis se regardèrent avec une complicité nouvelle.

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir mis les chose au clair, déclara la Serpentard. Merci Hans pour ton aide et merci Raiponce d'avoir consenti à oublier nos anciennes querelles.

\- C'est tout à fait naturel. On s'était bien battues quand même dans mon souvenir.

\- Oui je ne suis pas fière de moi... Pour beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

Raiponce plaça une main sur celle de sa cousine:

\- Allons, tout va s'arranger j'en suis sûre. On trouvera un moyen de sauver Anna.

Elsa approuva et lâcha une larme sous les yeux souriants d'Hans.

Noël pointa le bout de son nez au grand soulagement des apprentis. Entre les cours, les devoirs, le rôle de préfet, le Quidditch, le club de Slug, les nouveaux clubs de duels, les nouvelles activités annexes et les passages à la bibliothèque, le Big Four et leurs amis n'en pouvaient plus. La pause hivernale allait leur faire le plus grand bien surtout pour Raiponce qui travaillait quatre fois plus que les autres et faisait des recherches tous les soirs avec Elsa et Hans. Le tout nouveau trio passait beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps ce qui avait rendu Mérida, Harold et Jack jaloux. Bien entendu tout retourna dans l'ordre pendant les vacances.

La première semaine, Raiponce rentra chez ses parents biologiques avec Jack Frost. Ils passèrent la fête de noël en famille dont Jack apprenait à connaître sa nouvelle belle-famille potentielle. Les parents étaient au comble de la joie, c'était leur premier noël avec leur fille et son petit ami. Il y eut une grande fête dans toute la ville.

Le soir, Jack et Raiponce partagèrent une même chambre pour la première fois de leur vie et osèrent franchir un nouveau pas dans leur relation. Jack avait insisté, un soir de neige, pour que Raiponce se réchauffe un peu dans ses bras sous la couette. Puis de fil en aiguille les vêtements avaient disparus et Jack savourait le corps de sa belle. Peu à peu les baisers et les attouchements étaient devenus plus langoureux. Le Serpentard avait fini par poser LA question de l'accord dont Raiponce avait hoché de la tête en signe d'approbation:

\- Si c'est toi je n'ai pas peur. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Jack lui avait caressé la joue avec amour:

\- Je t'aime tellement Raiponce, je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi.

Rouge pivoine Raiponce avait approuvé et lui embrassa le bout du nez en riant. Les yeux dans les yeux Jack avait préparé sa petite amie pour ce qui allait suivre. Alors que la neige tombait avec ardeur dehors, la Serdaigle se cambrait de plaisir. Une fois prête Jack la regarda un moment, lui prit la main droite et posa sa gauche dans ses cheveux bruns qui avaient bien repoussés. Il se lança alors en donnant un petit coup de reins dont Raiponce poussa un cri de douleur:

\- Tu as mal?

\- Un peu... Mais vas-y...

\- D'accord.

Doucement, lentement il s'avança de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le fond. La blonde pleurait un peu mais s'accrocha à son petit ami. Un peu de sang coula sur les draps blancs avant que Jack ne réitère un nouveau coup sous les couvertures violettes. La douleur laissa place à l'extase dont la blonde ne sentait plus que Jack et elle. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Elle embrassa le cou de son amant et se laissa aller au va-et-vient de son corps sensuel. Gracieusement, Jack donnait des à-coups et savoura l'instant présent comme si il en avait rêvé depuis des lustres.

Les coups se firent un peu plus rapides et Raiponce ne put retenir certains cris de joie. Jack sourit et l'embrassa plusieurs fois pour la faire taire. Elle se sentit porter dans un sentiment nouveau qui approchait. Qui la titillait. Le Serpentard sentit lui aussi que son corps était en feu, prêt à exploser. Il se coucha un peu plus et prit Raiponce bien contre lui avant d'entamer une danse endiablée. Le sentiment monta en pression, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'extase explose et emporte les deux tourtereaux au septième ciel. Dans un râle de bonheur, Jack s'effondra sur sa petite amie qui reprit également son souffle.

Elle se mit à dessiner des ronds dans le dos de Jack qui était prêt à s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais connu tel bonheur et sentiment d'apaisement. Il releva un peu la tête et embrassa sa petite amie:

\- Ma princesse du soleil rien qu'à moi.

Il la serra fortement et elle profita de cette étreinte:

\- Mon beau prince des glaces rien qu'à moi.

Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La fatigue les attrapa en plein vol. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, rêvant d'amour et de passion charnelle.

Pour la fête de noël, Mérida était retournée chez elle où sa maison était remise à neuf. Elle passa une agréable fête avec sa famille et ses cousins Weasley que sa mère avait enfin choisi d'inviter. Molly avait eu du mal au départ puis elle s'était détendue et tout le monde avait passé une bonne soirée. Bill et Fleur étaient là également ainsi que le reste de la famille.

Harold passa son noël sur Beurk où une cérémonie de passation de pouvoir avait eu lieue. Astrid, Flynn, Valka et ses amis le regardèrent devenir le chef officiel de Beurk dont une doyenne lui dessina un symbole sur la tête. Les armoiries de Beurk représentant une croix surmonté d'un rond et courbé sur les côtés. Le Poufsouffle fit fièrement un discours de préservation de Beurk et des dragons, il déclara faire tout son possible pour garder l'île pleine de vie. Celle-ci s'était replantée en pleine mer dès que le sortilège de mouvement et de dissimulation avait prit fin par l'ordre. Une minute de silence eut lieu pour Stoick dont le corps avait été brûlé sur les flots. Une coutume de chez eux.

Par la suite une grande fête eut lieu pour fêter Noel plus la cérémonie. Harold organisa avec Gueulfor une grande tablée et ils dansèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le Dragonnier s'amusa avec Fumseck et Krokmou en pensant furtivement à Mérida. Il avait déjà envie de la revoir. Surtout quand il voyait Flynn et Astrid s'embrasser dans les sous-bois.

Elsa pour sa part, était restée à Poudlard avec Hans et certains autres. Ils étudiaient et faisaient des recherches devenant un peu plus proches à chaque soirée passée ensembles.

Pour le nouvel an, Mérida organisa une énorme fête chez elle dont elle invita tous ses proches et amis. Raiponce, Jack, Harold et tous les autres vinrent pour fêter le dernier jour de l'année. Des baisers sous le gui, des cadeaux offerts pour l'occasion, des bûches à manger et des danses remplirent la soirée d'un grand succès. Harold profita de revoir Mérida pour l'embrasser avec passion sous le gui. Il la fit danser toute la soirée. Jack profita d'un repas et d'une balade en amoureux avec Raiponce qui venait de retrouver son collier que Mérida gardait depuis longtemps chez elle au cas où. Et elle avait bien fait. Le cœur était à nouveau reformé au cou de Jack et Raiponce.

Juste avant la rentrée du second trimestre, Le Big Four qui était resté chez Mérida, partit rendre visite à Ariel qui avait accouché le mois précédent. Elle les accueillit à bras ouverts et montra son petit trésor. C'était une toute petite fille reliée par plusieurs tuyaux et faible de consistance mais qui souriait joyeusement. L'enfant avait les cheveux noirs comme son père mais des yeux bleus profonds comme sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et rose avec un gros médaillon jaune de naissance où était marqué son prénom - en forme de coquillage-.

\- Oh Melody? C'est un prénom magnifique, commenta Raiponce au bord de la gagaterie.

Les filles se prirent au charme de la petite en la prenant dans leurs bras.

\- Elle est sortie de la couveuse à Noel, répliqua Ariel d'un regard maternel. C'est une battante, les médecins vont nous faire sortir en janvier. Elle va mieux maintenant et moi aussi.

\- Après plus de sept mois à l'hôpital ça fait plaisir à entendre, répliqua Harold ravi. Vous formez une belle petite famille.

Eric prit Ariel par les épaules qui tint Melody dans les bras. Ils leur sourirent alors que la petite riait.

\- Melody, l'espoir de la nouvelle génération. Elle est sublime, mes sincères félicitations, répliqua Raiponce.

Chacun donna ses félicitations pour le petit bout de chou qui ne faisait que de sourire malgré son poids inquiétant. Le Big Four fut si content qu'ils achetèrent une tonne d'habits pour la petite ce dont Ariel les remercia.

Ils en profitèrent également pour passer de nouveaux examens où leur corps semblait être remis à leur maximum. En somme ils ne pourraient plus jamais marcher correctement et seraient souvent fatigués comme des personnes âgées. Mais cela ne les troubla pas plus que ça, c'était un fait, il fallait l'accepter et vivre avec.

Pour terminer leur visite ils allèrent voir Aurore et Anna. Toujours sans amélioration, Raiponce ne désespéra pas et leur parla.

\- Je fais plein de recherche, vous verrez, on vous sauvera!

Le trio approuva et Raiponce leur sourit. Ils purent de nouveau rentrer en ayant des conversations sur les bébés tout le long du chemin. Jack paniqua quant il se souvint n'avoir pas utilisé de protection pour leur première, et seconde fois après noël, rapport intime. Mais la Serdaigle pouffa en lui disant qu'elle prenait une potion contraceptive depuis leur première fois, au cas ou. Le Serpentard put donc se détendre après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas prêt pour être père...

La rentrée de janvier se fit sous le signe du soleil. La neige fondit et le rythme endiablé reprit. Des examens blancs eurent lieu dès le début ce qui stressa tous le monde. Les deux premières semaines furent un véritable combat pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Elsa abandonna partiellement ses recherches pour ce concentrer sur ses ASPICS, laissant Hans continuer seul. Ils avaient une piste sérieuse.

Mérida se sentit submergée par la nervosité. Tous les soirs après chaque épreuve elle étudiait celle du lendemain, des livres partout, la tête prête à exploser et l'envie irrépressible d'hurler. Elle avait l'impression de tout oublier après avoir révisé. Les trois autres étaient dans le même cas. Raiponce, on ne la voyait même plus. Elle restait dans la tour des Serdaigles et potassait ses treize matières qui était une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait toutes les matières à passer et se sentait plus débordée que quiconque même si au fond elle adorait ça. Tout savoir.

Les examens furent donnés par chaque professeur et de jour en jour des cernes apparaissaient sous leur yeux. Certains tombaient même dans les pommes pendant que d'autres ne mangeaient plus. Un terrible moment à passer qui représenterait également leur future fin d'année.

La délivrance eut lieu le 16 janvier quand les examens blancs se finirent avec les options. Raiponce fut la dernière à terminer en épreuve de runes supérieures avec Jack. Une fois fini, à moitié mort, l'euphorie les reprit et Mérida cria sa joie à tout le château. Elle devait bosser à fond puisqu'elle voulait être Auror. Minerva lui avait expliqué lors d'un entretien cette année qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup d'ASPICS. Ce qui ne la découragea pas pour autant.

Le calme revint au château après la débandade. Le Big Four se retrouva sous leur cerisier qui se préparait au futur printemps. Ils se reposèrent et furent rejoints par Elena, Elsa et bien d'autres. Elena qui avait passé Noel avec Narcissa et les Malefoy. La petite Gryffondore était fière d'avoir gagné son premier match en tant qu'attrapeuse que Mérida félicita de nouveau. Jack grommela que leur attrapeur à eux était vraiment nul.

Chacun se reposa, s'amusa, rit et parla de tout et de rien. Raiponce entama le sujet avec Elsa, Hans, Jack et Elena sur le cas d'Anna pendant que Mérida regardait les photos de Melody bébé qu'Ariel venait de lui envoyer. Harold sentait son cœur et son corps s'emballer en pensant à certaines choses non catholiques. Il avait appris que Jack et Raiponce avait franchi le cap et l'avaient déjà fait deux fois. En regardant Mérida il sentit son désir augmenter. Peut-être qu'aux prochaines vacances il tenterait le coup.

En attendant, chacun reprit la route des cours. Février approcha avec la saint valentin que les couples préparèrent déjà à fêter. Hormis certains dont Philippe qui déprimait toujours dans son coin. Jack et Raiponce ainsi que Mérida et Harold avaient déjà prévu une grande balade à Pré-au-Lard que Minerva accorda. Quant à Elsa et Elena, elles allaient vite être surprises de ce qu'on leur réservait.


	88. ( AG ) Chp 2 Au revoir Poudlard

Chp 2 : Au revoir Poudlard

La veille de la Saint-Valentin ne changea rien à la motivation des professeurs qui donnèrent une bonne dizaine de devoirs à faire aux septièmes années. Minerva annonça même de lourds contrôles qui assomma tout le monde d'un las soupir collectif. Le Big Four et leurs amis durent se mettre au travail dès maintenant si ils voulaient être dans les temps et éviter de faire perdre des points à leurs maisons.

Ceci dit, les aprentis choisirent de laisser les cahiers clos le 14 février. Ils avaient d'autres projets pour certains et en profiteraient un maximum. N'ayant pas cours et ayant fait une demande au préalable, Jack et Raiponce ainsi que Mérida et Harold partirent pour Pré-au-Lard accompagnés de Mulan et Chang ainsi que d'autres couples. Les commerçants virent là une aubaine et déballèrent leur stock en se léchant les babines. Ils regardaient les apprentis comme des hyènes à l'affût.

A la première occasion ils leur sautèrent dessus. Ceux-ci se laissèrent tenter et finirent par acheter plus que de raison. Pour combler la douleur des dernières années, ils se laissèrent aller entre achats, rires et tendres baisers au trois balais. Ils passèrent par plusieurs boutiques et s'offrirent des cadeaux entre deux sourires. La journée ensoleillée de neige fondue passa si vite que les couples ne voulurent plus rentrer.

A Poudlard cependant, certains étaient restés et profitaient du temps qu'ils avaient pour étudier, jouer au Quidditch ou s'amuser. Elsa et Elena, étant seules, choisirent de s'amuser un peu sur leurs balais. La petite Gryffondore aurait voulu aller visiter Pré-au-Lard mais elle n'était qu'en seconde année et n'avait pas encore la permission d'y aller. Elsa lui fit oublier cette déception avec un match de Quidditch entre amies. Elles s'amusèrent, avec d'autres sorciers, comme des folles. Ce qu'elles ne virent pas néanmoins c'était le regard de plusieurs garçons qui les épiaient dans les gradins. Ceux-ci contemplèrent les deux filles avec appréhension. Ils attendirent qu'elles descendent avant de se lancer.

Les filles riaient en sortant des vestiaires avant de se rendre compte que plusieurs elfes de maisons se tenaient devant elles avec des fleurs et des cartes de saint-valentin.

\- Livraison spéciale.

Elsa regarda un elfe lui tendre cinq lettres tandis que son amie reçut trois courriers du cœur.

\- Qu...Quel succès, gloussa la petite Gryffondore devant l'air déconfit d'Elsa.

\- Toi aussi...

\- Tout mes vœux de bonheur, bonne Saint Valentin, répliqua un elfe las.

La créature lança des confettis et partit en transplanant. Il avait fait ça toute la journée dans le château. Les elfes n'aimaient pas la Saint-Valentin pour cette gêne de livraison mais cela n'était pas pire qu'une année où Lockhart les avait déguisés en cupidon.

Les deux filles, pantoises, se précipitèrent dans un coin pour ouvrir leurs missives roses-rouges. Certaines émettaient des petits bruits de baisers alors que d'autres lançaient des cœurs volant. Elena commença la première en tremblotant légèrement. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un lui écrirait. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas encore à ce genre de chose mais d'autres si apparemment.

\- Alors? demanda curieusement la blonde platine.

Elena parcourut la première lettre d'un sourire. Elle ouvrit les deux autres assez similaires puis se tourna enfin vers une Elsa stupéfaite. La Gryffondore rougit un peu puis rangea son courrier.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai de sacrés prétendants...

Elsa trépignait d'impatience en se dandinant sur place. Sa curiosité fut assouvie quand la petite s'étira et se coucha:

\- Ce sont les triplés Weasley. Ils sont très gentils et on se voit tous les jours en ce moment. Ils me disent qu'ils adorent passer du temps avec moi et qu'ils voudraient apprendre à mieux me connaître. L'un est plus loquace que l'autre mais le troisième était vraiment adorable dans sa lettre.

\- Et tu vas en choisir un des trois pour être ton Valentin? Taquina la Serpentard.

Elena rougit un peu en bougonnant. Elle soupira en riant avec son amie:

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par tout ça, je ne suis pas comme mon frère! Mais je serais contente de m'amuser un peu plus avec eux. Comme hier soir on a bien rigolé, en fait...

La jeunette raconta ses périples nocturnes à son aînée. Elsa écouta attentivement en s'esclaffant et commentant par quelques sermons. Elle était préfète-en-chef tout de même. Elena lui faisait des clins d'œil complices. Elle fut contrainte de ce couper dans son élan quant le Big Four revint de leur escapade amoureuse et que les devoirs les rappelaient à l'ordre.

Elena retourna dans sa tour où l'attendaient Harry, Hubert et Harris. Elle leur sourit et les remercia pour leur carte. Ils étaient étonnamment tendus mais reprirent comme si de rien était leurs discussions habituelles. Ils se battaient entre eux pour avoir les faveurs d'Elena qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Cela fit beaucoup rire Mérida quant elle les regarda en biais pendant son devoir de potions avancées.

Elsa rentra au cachot à son tour, toujours les lettres en main. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit tout en les triturant. Qui pouvait donc bien lui écrire? Et autant de garçons...? Pourquoi? Elle se sentit submergée par un sentiment inconnu. Une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais réfléchi ni compris avant de perdre Anna et de se retrouver dans cette atmosphère de détente.

Elle commença par ouvrir la première lettre avec un petit couteau en glace qu'elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Elsa resta interdite en parcourant les lignes du parchemin. C'était un court message l'invitant à devenir sa partenaire. Un garçon d'un an de plus qui avait redoublé et se trouvait aussi à Serpentard. Elle haussa les épaules un peu perplexe. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et il semblait toujours perdu quant elle le regardait. Les suivantes furent du même acabit. Un Serdaigle, un autre Serpentard et un Gryffondor plutôt jeune.

Elle expira mais sourit doucement. Beaucoup de garçons semblaient la regarder même si elle n'y faisait pas attention. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la signification de l'amour et des garçons. La Serpentard ne savait trop quoi en penser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la dernière enveloppe qui était bien plus lourde et imposante que les autres.

Comme prise dans la glace elle se bloqua sur place en voyant les tonnes de parchemins qui composait un recueil de plus de sept pages recto-verso.

\- Qui a bien pu écrire un tel roman pour moi?

Elle chercha fébrilement l'expéditeur sur la dernière page. Elle s'étrangla en découvrant son nom.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Hans...

Ce qui jusqu'alors l'avait laissée stoïque, Elsa se sentit toute chose. Elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte et sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est stupide, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Elsa secoua la tête, elle se mit à parcourir la première page. Puis la seconde jusqu'à ce que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Il continuait encore et encore sur le parchemin suivant. Il s'excusait pour tout, lui expliquant en détail ses remords, ses hontes et ses peurs. Il se dévoilait à elle à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'il écrivait de sa plume. Comme prise dans un état second Elsa réussit à lire le manuscrit en quelques minutes seulement. A la fin son cœur semblait trop étroit dans sa poitrine. Il palpitait à tout rompre. Elle se remémorait encore et encore les passages qu'il venait de lui avouer sur ses erreurs et ce qu'il lui avait fait comme mensonge.

Hans avait terminé son roman d'excuses et de remords par un couplet sur ses sentiments. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de le relire

" _Voilà pourquoi, je suis tellement désolé pour tout. Si j'avais agi autrement ou si j'avais choisi le bon chemin, peut-être qu'Anna aurait été avec toi à l'heure actuelle et que tu m'aurais laissé une chance. J'ai tellement honte si tu savais mais je ne peux réprimer ce que je ressens. Quand je te vois je voudrais te parler mais j'ai toujours si honte que je me rétracte._

 _Alors je t'écris ces quelques mots qui sont ancrés en moi. Elsa, je t'aime. Du plus profond de mon cœur tu as changé la vision que j'avais de la vie. Tu as envoûté mon cœur comme personne et m'a montré le droit chemin. Même lorsque j'étais Mangemort, tu m'as soutenu et même en sachant la vérité tu m'as pardonné. Même malgré ma trahison._

 _Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de te demander cela... Mais... Elsa, voudrais-tu partager ta vie avec moi? Je serais un homme meilleur si tu m'en laisse l'occasion. J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et te protéger. Je ne te demande pas de changer si tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu peux oublier cette lettre si tu veux. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu saches la vérité._

 _Tendres baisers, Hans._ "

Elsa déposa le parchemin sur son lit. Elle haleta et réfléchit à ses mots. La lettre hanta ses rêves alors qu'elle s'endormit sur ses parchemins à l'eau de rose.

Elsa retrouva Hans le lendemain où elle se décida à lui parler sans attendre. Elle expliqua maladroitement que cela lui avait fait plaisir mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. L'homme approuva silencieusement. Ca aurait pu être pire et il se contenta de sourire.

\- Je comprend, oublions tout ça pour l'instant et allons faire de plus amples recherches pour sauver Anna. D'accord?

\- Oui! Cette fameuse potion pourrait bien marcher!

Elsa sautilla et suivit Hans qui lui montra la voie de la bibliothèque. Elle passa devant lui, joyeuse, alors qu'il la contemplait tristement. Son cœur oppressé dans sa poitrine.

Après ces chamboulements hormonaux, Elsa et ses amis reprirent le travail acharné du second semestre. Hans contemplait sa tendre amie dans ses études, ses recherches et ses entraînements de Quidditch. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle alors que la blondinette se concentrait sur sa vie et son avenir. Libérée de certains fardeaux.

Les vacances de Pâques offrirent une dernière pause aux apprentis qui choisirent de rester au château pour travailler et passer des moments entre amis si rarissimes. Elinor surveillait d'un d'œil sa petite fille devenue adulte. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui reprocher et ses amis non plus.

Le quatuor envoya beaucoup de lettre à leur famille et leurs amis pendant la période de pause. Comme à Ariel qui venait d'acheter une superbe maison en bord d'océan avec son fiancé et sa petite perle de Melody. Elle passait un royal moment à profiter de la vie avec son père et ses sœurs. La petite Melody se portait à merveille et prenait du poil de la bête. Elle rampait déjà au bord de l'eau adorant énormément l'océan. Ariel envoyait pleins de photos magiques comme réponse.

D'autres lettres furent envoyées pour la famille. Fergus apprit les exploits de sa fille en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi que de ses fils qui faisaient des prouesses malgré leur nombreuses bêtises et punitions. Il sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient aussi excentriques que Mérida, voir peut-être plus.

Raiponce envoya beaucoup de parchemins à ses parents qui étaient si fiers de leur unique fille et avaient hâte de la revoir cet été. Ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle aurait son diplôme bien qu'ils n'en doutèrent pas une seconde. C'était une fille parfaite.

Jack envoya son courrier aux Malefoy en parlant de Drago qui semblait reprendre plus de couleur. Narcissa s'inquiétait beaucoup mais il semblait que son premier fils se sentait mieux lorsqu'Harry n'était plus dans les parages. Elle sourit également quand il parla d'Elena, et ses exploits, pourtant dans la maison qu'ils n'aimaient pas avec Lucius. Celui-ci était par ailleurs plus chaleureux et semblait plus modeste depuis que le monde l'avait rejeté.

Quant à Harold, il prit des nouvelles de Beurk et de Valka qui gérait l'île avec l'aide de Gueulfor. Ils étaient bien heureux avec les dragons qu'ils étudiaient eux aussi et s'en servaient même pour quelques tâches. Harold en profita pour demander des nouvelles d'Astrid et Flynn qui avançaient dans la vie active. Astrid passa plusieurs tests pour devenir Auror. Le ministère l'employa en essai ce dont son ami la félicita. Flynn reprit sa carrière de joueur professionnel. Et il semblait prêt à se fiancer avec Astrid. Harold l'encouragea et attendit qu'un jour il se décide.

Le temps se radoucit et le dégel fit place à une forte chaleur imprévue. Le cerisier donna ses premiers fruits sous le sourire du Big Four qui trouvait de moins en moins d'instants pour parler entre eux. Un soir de mai, après une longue ronde dans les couloirs, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent. Ils mangèrent des cerises juteuses en songeant à leur avenir.

\- Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir encore gagné la coupe de Quidditch cette année, commenta Mérida joyeusement. Les Serdaigles étaient tenace ssur ce dernier match.

Raiponce approuva:

\- Ouais le gardien de notre équipe a fait de son mieux et sa seconde place est méritée.

Jack soupira et cracha un noyau de cerise jusqu'au lac.

\- Et bien moi cette année j'ai vraiment eu une équipe pourrie. A part Elsa qui s'en sortait pas trop mal et encore... je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que troisième. Tant pis pour moi je n'aurais jamais eu la coupe.

\- Tu l'aurais eu plusieurs fois sans la force d'Harry sur les matchs antécédents, j'en suis sûre, réconforta Mérida.

Jack lui sourit en reprenant un fruit. Elle lui répondit pleine de complicité puis soupira.

\- Tu vas me manquer Jack.

Le trio se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

\- Non mais c'est vrai! Un fois sortis de Poudlard beaucoup de choses vont changer... Pour Harold , moi et vous deux. J'espère vraiment qu'on ne... qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue et tout ça...

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle retint difficilement. Les trois amis regardèrent le ciel. Harold serra les poings:

\- Notre amitié a été assez forte pour tenir durant ses durs moments et même après une longue séparation avec Jack. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. On aura toujours nos hiboux pour s'envoyer des lettres. Et on se verra sûrement pendant les fêtes. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais partir en Roumanie l'année prochaine que je vais vous oublier, je vous aime trop pour ça.

Jack et Raiponce lui sourirent. Mérida lui prit la main:

\- Oui moi non plus je ne t'oublierais pas chéri. Je vais me battre pour une place d'Auror et crois-moi que quant tu reviendras, je serais la meilleure qui soit.

\- Oh comme toujours!

Il lui embrassa la joue en souriant. Jack regarda sa petite amie et lui caressa ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le dos:

\- Ce que ça repousse vite tout ça. Ils seront aussi longs qu'avant si tu ne fais rien.

\- C'est le but, sourit-elle. Et je me tâte à faire une coloration. J'aimais beaucoup mes cheveux blonds.

\- On verra ça une fois diplômé. Tu vas avoir du travail pour ta future carrière.

\- Et toi aussi, mais tout ira bien , je suis confiante.

\- Essayons déjà d'avoir les ASPIC, répliqua la rouquine. Ca sera une étape bien compliquée.

\- Oh oui.

Le quatuor se détendit à nouveau.

Mérida fixa le lac où l'un de ses frères semblait en grande conversation avec Elena. Elle sourit vaguement en pensant à tout le temps où ils pourraient s'amuser à Poudlard sans avoir de soucis en tête. Pas comme ce qu'elle avait vécu, même si au fond, elle était satisfaite de sa vie et de son parcours. Elle soupira se rappelant tout le travail qu'elle avait encore à faire pendant un mois. Le Big Four allait bientôt devoir se séparer et cela serait le plus gros pari de leur avenir.

Juin, les examens approchèrent à nouveau. La peur reprit le dessus. Plus de temps pour le batifolage et les amourettes. Minerva supervisa la dernière ligne droite en encourageant ses classes de toutes années. Slughorn arrêta son club et les professeurs aidèrent au maximum leur élèves. Elinor devint une femme très stricte mais réconfortante pour les septièmes années.

La veille du premier jour d'examen débuta par plusieurs crises de panique. Quelques sorciers finirent à l'infirmerie pour surmenage et abus de produit soit disant utile pour les études. Bien que la plupart n'était que pur placebo. Les préfets-en-chefs n'avaient pas pu tout contrôler ni confisquer mais avaient fait au mieux pour le reste de leur travail

Les ASPICS débutèrent par les matières obligatoires. La métamorphose fut le premier passage où des personnes du ministère vinrent les juger. Minerva pria pour eux et regarda Mérida se ronger les sangs. Elle devait avoir au moins cinq ASPICS en effort exceptionnel pour prétendre à devenir Auror.

\- Tous va bien se passer, vous êtes très douée, la réconforta-t-elle.

Mérida approuva en tremblant puis pénétra à son tour dans la salle de classe. Elle dut effectuer une métamorphose humaine qui la radoucit un peu. Elle avait déjà réussi ce tour lors de la recherche des Armowels à Poudlard. Cela tiqua aussi avec Jack et Raiponce qui souriaient en repensant à ce moment. Bien que sans les reliques cela s'avéra bien plus dur- celles-ci étant interdites pour les examens et rangées dans les valises-. Seul Harold se sentit à l'aise et devina qu'il avait réussi haut la main. Il en profita pour se recenser comme Animagus auprès des personnes du ministère. Après tout c'était obligatoire et il avait beaucoup attendu. Ils passèrent tous ensuite à la partie écrite qui demeura dans leurs cordes.

Puis ce fut au tour des sortilèges l'après-midi. Le Big Four et même Elsa se sentirent assez confiants dans cette matière, autant à l'écrit qu'en pratique. Ils avaient une grande culture et savaient très bien utiliser les sortilèges vu l'année qu'ils avaient passé à se battre et se cacher. Une fois fini, ils retournèrent tous étudier dans leur salle commune. Raiponce étant celle qui était la plus surmenée dans ses révisions. Ses livres traînant par terre et ses cheveux se hérissant à chaque dérangement.

Le jour suivant, le mardi, ce fut au tour des potions et du tant redouté examen de l'histoire de la magie pour Jack, Raiponce et Harold. Mérida avait une après-midi de plus de libre pour réviser. Le matin fut donc le dur examen en sous sol dont Slughorn leur donna les derniers encouragements. Chacun s'attaqua bien vite à la potion de trois heures qu'ils devaient préparer sous les vapeurs enivrantes de la fumée et du stress. Certains brisèrent leur fiole et durent faire face à des ingrédients plus complexes que d'ordinaire. Même Raiponce se sentit dépassée. Ils se donnèrent au maximum lorsque le gong final sonna et que chacun remplit un échantillon de sa potion. Ce n'était peut-être pas une grande réussite mais c'était mieux que rien se rassurèrent-ils. Ils passèrent bien vite à l'écrit dont les propriétés de chaque préparation les engloutirent.

L'après midi fut le pire examen qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Le trio se retrouva devant plusieurs parchemins à remplir sur des tonnes et des tonnes de dates, d'événements et de lieux à se souvenir. Les questions s'entassaient sous la pression. Harold déprima et en sauta beaucoup. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce dont il était sûr. Jack usa de la tactique du baratinage pour tenter de remplir les trous. C'était tout ou rien mais ça marchait souvent. Si il pouvait gratter quelques points en plus. Raiponce de son côté, se mit à répondre en détaillant chaque question ce qui lui donna une crampe à la main et un manque de temps à la fin du sablier. Elle jura et s'enterra le reste de la soirée à la tour des Serdaigles pour reprendre ses révisions. Elle avait l'impression de tout rater.

Mercredi, ce fut au tour de la défense contre les forces du mal et de la botanique. Elsa et le Big Four avaient passé une longue soirée dans les plantes magiques et ses descriptions. Sachant que la première matière serait leur domaine. Elinor ne se fit aucun souci non plus. Ils étaient tous plus détendus et se sentirent en confiance. Elsa se surprit à sourire à la sortie de son examen. Hans la félicita, elle avait usé d'un sortilège très impressionnant en option et l'avait très bien réussi. Contrôlant à merveille son pouvoir maintenant. Un à un les sorciers passèrent et se retrouvèrent pour le repas de midi. L'euphorie de la réussite se tassa à mesure que la botanique approchait. Raiponce retrouva sa peur de l'échec dès que sonna l'heure d'y aller.

A l'arrivé dans les nouvelles serres, elle tremblait ce que Jack repéra. Il la rassura. Elle tenta de se détendre en vain et entra sans grande conviction. Ils durent alors s'occuper de plusieurs plantes en pratique et s'étaler sur la théorie dans de longues explications et notions fort complexes. Les dégâts, les potions, les soins que pouvaient apporter chaque plante citée était un vrai casse tête. Cela fit tourner la tête à Mérida qui ressortit de l'examen plus pâle que jamais. Elle ne le sentait pas bien celui-là. Harold pour sa part était plutôt confiant mais Jack semblait lui aussi sceptique.

Le Jeudi et Vendredi était l'arrivée des options. Par chance Mérida n'avait plus que soins aux créatures magiques le matin même du jeudi. Après serait la libération pour elle et surtout que cet examen n'était pas très important. Elle s'était acharnée à réussir les cinq matières obligatoires qu'elle avait. C'était déjà assez maigre comme cela pour Minerva.

Le quatuor se retrouva une dernière fois ensemble pour l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils durent s'occuper en plein air de plusieurs dangereux animaux et finirent par expliquer, sur la partie théorie, beaucoup d'espèces ainsi que leur caractéristiques. Ils durent également épiloguer sur la façon de soigner tel ou tel animal. Certains devaient être traités avec soins et d'autres avec précaution. Harold était dans son terrain et se sentait à fond. Les trois autres essayèrent mais ne se sentirent pas plus que ça à l'aise.

Une fois terminé, Mérida fit la fête dans la grande salle avec certains autres apprentis alors que le trio fit la tête. Ils pensaient déjà à l'examen de l'après midi et du lendemain. Les plus durs et les plus vagues. Ils mangèrent ensembles avec Elsa et Elena, bien que manger fut un bien grand mot. Ils avaient la nausée et lisaient leur fiche de lecture entre deux bouchées. C'était le plus dur challenge à passer.

Le pire fut pour Raiponce. Son après midi était rempli de deux examens consécutifs. Etudes des runes et Etudes des moldus. Elle devrait user de son retourneur de temps ce qui lui ferait une horrible journée de surmenage. Elle relut et relut encore ses fiches avant que ne sonne le glas. Jack lui prit la main:

\- Courage, on y est presque ma princesse.

\- ... Oui... A tout de suite Harold. Enfin pour toi.

Elle sourit faussement et trembla en suivant son petit ami. Devant la salle elle dansait sur ses pieds comme si une envie irrépressible d'aller aux toilettes la tenaillait. Une fois dans la salle elle retourna sa feuille de runes et déglutit. C'était très compliqué. Plus que les BUSES. Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière elle s'attela à la tâche sans relever son nez une seule fois de la feuille. Jack jeta des coup d'œil de temps à autre. Certains textes à décoder étaient trop durs pour lui il devait faire des pauses mentales. Mais au fond il était déjà content de connaître les bases. Cela lui avait rendu service au pôle nord.

Une fois terminé, Jack poussa un grand soupir de fatigue et regarda Raiponce filer. Il eut à peine le temps de demander comme c'était qu'elle était déjà partie avec son retourneur de temps. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses fiches. Il avait encore de quoi plancher.

La blonde rejoignit Harold qui sortait du repas.

\- Ca fait vraiment bizarre je viens de te dire au revoir. Alors les runes?

\- Pas mal... Je sais pas.

Elle reprit sa danse de la panique et se retrouva face à un examen un peu plus facile. Depuis qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents elle connaissait très bien les Moldus. Elle put se détendre un peu et se radoucit pendant l'examen. Quant il fut fini elle rentra dans sa tour pour se reposer. Elle n'avait plus la force de réviser.

Le vendredi, Mérida profita de sa journée pour se détendre au Quidditch avec sa maison. Harold la rejoignit, il avait aussi terminé ses examens avec celui des Moldus dont il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise depuis qu'il connaissait sa mère Cracmole. Il pria pour les deux derniers qui avaient encore des examens. Jack était là également. Son dernier examen était à minuit et il étudiait sur les bancs du nouveau stade.

Raiponce se retrouva seule à se battre en Arithmancie. Une matière des plus complexe qui usa de toutes les forces de la Serdaigle. Les nombres s'accumulaient dans sa tête mais elle ne lâcha rien et se retrouva bien vite à la fin du temps limite, ne sachant absolument pas où elle en était.

Perdue, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit puis s'endormit d'une traite, loupant le repas de midi. Jack s'inquiéta mais fut ravi de la revoir le soir.

\- Prête pour l'Astronomie?

\- Ouais. Ca devrait aller. Vivement la fin des examens je n'en peux plus.

\- Tu as d'énormes cernes, je compatis. Promis dès que tu as fini je te chouchouterais comme jamais.

La blonde sourit sincèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensemble ils révisèrent et attendirent minuit.

Quand l'heure sonna, ils se retrouvèrent dans la fameuse tour rénovée. Elle avait un peu changé mais l'atmosphère était encore là. Jack et Raiponce ne purent que se souvenir du passé. De Dumbledore mourant et dévalant la tour. De la bataille contre Frollo. Du dernier Armowel brisé. De la presque mort de Jack et de la fin d'Astoria. Raiponce se sentit plus à l'aise qu'auparavant et entama son examen avec plus de calme. Jack également, se touchant parfois le ventre en souvenir de son pseudo-trépas.

Le Serpentard termina enfin ses terribles épreuves d'ASPICS. Il encouragea sa petite amie pour les dernières tests et l'embrassa avec amour pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle se sentit revivre et se coucha avec un grand sourire.

Le Serpentard rejoignit les deux vacanciers. Ils encouragèrent tous la petite Raiponce qui avait encore deux épreuves à passer en ce samedi matin. Dès midi elle serait libre aussi et cela lui donna de dernières forces pour avancer encore. Pour se donner à fond.

Premier passage elle partit en art et musiques magiques. Une option très peu prise mais que la blonde adorait. Elle aimait beaucoup la musique et avait une voix d'ange. L'examen lui parut plutôt facile et l'examinateur avait un grand sourire à son passage. Cela passa très vite, à peine trente minutes, que la blonde retrouva le trio.

\- Alors?

\- Je le sens bien, c'était génial!

Elle sautilla et regarda deux trois autres sorciers passer. Puis pour la dernière heure elle partit dans la pire matière que le quatuor abhorrait. La divination. Raiponce s'acharnait sur cette matière mais elle était toujours aussi nulle et ses amis étaient contents de l'avoir abandonnée.

\- Quoi que tu fasse c'est une matière nébuleuse alors vas-y tranquille, conseilla Harold.

\- Merci, tu as raison.

Montant dans une pièce chaude et oppressante, Raiponce dût effectuer une grande prophétie sous l'œil vigilant d'un examinateur motivé. Elle tenta diverses interprétations mais se sentit un peu perdue quand l'examinateur fronçait les sourcils. Finalement elle ressortit à la fois dépitée et soulagé. Oui c'était enfin fini. Enfin!

Hurlant leur joie, le Big Four, Elsa et tant d'autres se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils passèrent un week-end ensoleillé si parfait que jamais ils n'avaient autant été soulagés. Ils faisaient la fête et riaient à tout va sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva. Elle était fière que l'école ait su se relever malgré la mort d'Albus et la destruction du château. Elle lâcha une petite larme en contemplant le Big Four et pria de tout son cœur pour qu'ils aient réussi. C'était l'aboutissement de huit longues années.

Une fois les ASPICS et BUSES terminés, les apprentis laissèrent les autres sorciers à leurs propres petits examens de fin d'année pour terminer le mois de juin près du lac. La dernière semaine, le Big Four se retrouva entre eux pour parler de tout et de rien. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau ensembles. Comme avant et sans soucis en tête. Plus de pression, les vacances étaient là.

Elsa choisit de rester avec Hans. Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche depuis la déclaration de son ami. Et celui-ci la couvrait de soins et de câlins qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer. Au contraire elle n'osait l'avouer mais cela lui faisait plus que plaisir. A chaque fois son cœur tambourinait. Si bien qu'elle en oublia presque Jack qui lui rappela son existence par moment. Mais ce n'était plus pareil, Elsa se sentait différente avec lui et cela lui rendit à nouveau son sourire. Ce que le Serpentard approuva. Surtout qu'il n'était pas prêt de la revoir.

Premier juillet, les aux-revoir furent bien difficiles. Les septièmes années firent le tour du château une dernière fois en pleurant pour certains. Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se remémorèrent leur vie au château. Passant devant la porte où il y avait eu le chien à trois tête, Touffu. Passant devant les toilettes du deuxième étage où Mimi Geignarde pleurait de se retrouver seule à nouveau pendant deux mois. Là où se tenait l'entrée scellée de la chambre des secrets. Passant devant le bureau du professeur contre les défenses du mal où tant de personnes s'était succédées. Lupin étant le meilleur puis Elinor aussi mais encore le faux Maugrey, Lockhart l'amnésique, Ombrage la sadique, Severus le renfermé, Un Carrow Mangemort et Quirrell le béguayant.

Ils circulèrent également par la grande salle où avait eu lieu le choix des champions de la coupe des duos de sorciers. Un énorme coup de pression. Mais aussi par les gradins de Quidditch, les serres et d'autres lieux emblématiques. Sans oublier la fameuse tour d'Astronomie. Ils finirent par leur cerisier qu'il prirent en photo plusieurs fois avec eux dessus. Les cerises étant toute tombées, l'arbre était beau et bien feuillu. Ils prirent un beau cliché d'eux avec l'inscription que Jack avait fait l'année précédente. " _Big Four forever, Mérida Gryffondor, Jack Serpentard, Raiponce Serdaigle et Harold Poufsouffle. Pour la vie._ "

Les quatre touchèrent le symbole en forme de cœur qu'il avait sculpté.

\- Ca nous manquera, commenta Harold. J'ai passé des moments merveilleux ici. Je n'oublierais jamais ce lieu qui a fait de moi un homme. Et qui m'a apporté une folle que j'aime tant.

Mérida rit.

\- Moi non plus je n'oublierais jamais Poudlard qui m'auras porté tant d'aventures et de joie. Ainsi que plus de maturité.

\- Je n'oublierais pas, enchaîna Jack. Que ce lieu m'a montré qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Avec nos mentors et nos aventures. Poudlard sera toujours dans notre cœur. Là où j'ai trouvé mon soleil et mes vrais amis.

Raiponce l'embrassa sur le nez:

\- Je n'oublierais jamais, le prince des glaces déprimé que j'ai rencontré ici. Et ce lieu qui m'aura fait découvrir la vérité sur mes origines. Qui m'aura appris à ne plus êtres une naïve petite fille trop gentille. Qui m'aura rendu plus forte.

D'un dernier regard, le Big Four s'éloigna de leur arbre fétiche qui allait encore et encore vivre des années à veiller sur la nouvelle génération. Ils se prirent par la main avec leurs bagages et quittèrent Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Ou presque, car Jack sourit en pensant y retourner plus tard.

Le train s'emballa et chacun dit adieu au château. Les tours disparaissant au loin, devenant de plus en plus floues. Pour enfin ne laisser place qu'à la faune et la flore des environs. Raiponce pleura sans pouvoir le contrôler ce qui entraîna les autres. C'était très dur de quitter à jamais ce paradis. Si ils le pouvaient, ils auraient voulu y rester pour toujours.

Elsa arriva avec Hans et Elena. Ils avaient prévu une fête avec les septièmes années. Le Big Four s'y joignit et chacun profita de la journée de voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Dans ce train qu'ils prenaient aussi pour la dernière fois. Portant un toast à Albus, à Minerva et surtout à Poudlard.

Une fois sur le quai les cœurs se serrèrent. Les larmes abondèrent. Les sorciers durent se dire au revoir et même adieu pour certain. Mulan et Li, main dans la main, dirent adieu à leur amis de Poudlard dont le Big Four. Ils retournaient en Chine et comptaient se fiancer. Ils ne reviendraient probablement pas en Angleterre. Ou pas maintenant.

\- Je n'oublierais jamais l'armée Rebelle, répliqua Mulan les larmes aux yeux. Vous me manquerez tous.

Une grande accolade eut lieu puis Mulan et Li, d'un tendre baiser, partirent de leur côté.

Raiponce fut inconsolable. Elle vit alors ses parents et fonça dans leur bras. Ils la câlinèrent tellement heureux de la revoir. Jack sourit et la laissa pour retrouver les Malefoy qui se faisaient tout petits. Drago croisa son regard puis lui fit un sourire en coin. Jack le lui rendit et il se firent un jeu de main amical. Drago prit même Elena par les épaules et ensembles ils rejoignirent leurs parents. Chaleureusement ils se firent une accolade distinguée. Mérida embrassa Harold avec fougue avant qu'Elinor ne la remette en place ce qui fit bougonner sa fille. La grande dame rit de sa taquinerie puis enserra Harold contre elle.

\- Hâte de te revoir chez nous mon garçon, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame

\- Appelle-moi Elinor.

\- Ou belle-maman, pouffa Fergus qui fit rougir les trois sorciers.

Mérida partit après de durs aux-revoir. Elle retrouva ses frères qui sautillaient partout et parlaient d'Elena en boucle. C'était vraiment une obsession. Les pauvres, à trois sur une seule fille ça allait être bien dur. Harold retrouva sa mère, qui lui sourit amoureusement en compagnie d'Astrid et Flynn. D'un grand câlin il repartit pour Beurk où Krokmou attendait avec Fumseck depuis les vacances dernières. Astrid parla de son futur mariage qui arriva plus tôt que prévu. Il la sentait revivre et heureuse, c'était extra. Flynn ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire. Même si de temps à autre il avait une pensée pour Raiponce.

Le Big Four retourna chez lui. Les vacances de juillet sous le soleil chaud, tendre et réconfortant les envoûta. Ils planifièrent leur avenir et attendirent leur résultat d'ASPICS. Tout se jouerait là dessus. Et ils étaient impatients.


	89. ( AG ) Chp 3 Vie active

Chp 3 : Vie active

Mérida se rongeait les ongles en regardant le ciel ce matin là. Ayant passé une longue nuit de fête avec ses amis, elle avait les yeux qui tombaient de fatigue. Harold la regardait, toujours nu dans le lit.

\- Tu as si peur que ça pour tes ASPICS?

\- Bien sûr! Si je n'ai pas cinq Effort Exceptionnel je ne pourrais pas être Auror!

\- Et moi qui pensais t'avoir détendue la nuit dernière.

Mérida s'empourpra en fixant ses pieds. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail et lui aussi. C'était inoubliable.

" _La fête battait son plein en l'honneur des ASPICS le lendemain. Jack et Raiponce venaient de partir dans leur coin et Harold les regarda monter dans les chambres. Il avait un peu bu et se sentait euphorique. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Mérida qui riait avec Astrid. Il ne restait plus que la jeune femme et Flynn en invités. Ils rentraient tous chez eux peu à peu hormis le Big Four qui restait dormir chez les Weasley-Dunbroch._

 _\- Tu la dévores du regard._

 _Harold sursauta quant il se rendit compte que Flynn le fixait._

 _\- Qu... Mais attends tu me vois?_

 _\- Non mais je ressens beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis aveugle. Et la tâche floue qui te représente pointe droit devant sur Mérida._

 _\- ... Tu m'impressionnes._

 _\- Et non tu ne pourras pas être tranquille même avec moi, ricana Eugène. Alors, où ça en est avec miss aventurière?_

 _Harold s'empourpra un peu:_

 _\- Tout va bien ma foi. Même si j'aimerais franchir une nouvelle étape depuis un moment... Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder._

 _Flynn sourit. Il savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Harold tapa de son doigt sur un meuble._

 _\- Comment tu as fais toi pour... enfin tu vois, avec Astrid?_

 _\- Ca s'est fait naturellement, un soir où l'on dormait ensemble, je me suis mis à l'embrasser partout, répondit t-il sans complexe. J'ai joué de mon charme ravageur et ça n'a pas pris cinq minutes avant qu'on se retrouve sans nos vêtements._

 _Le dragonnier approuva silencieusement. Ce soir il dormait avec sa belle pour la première fois depuis l'été. Il se battait contre lui même pour savoir quoi faire._

 _La surprise fut grande quant il finit par se faire tirer par Mérida jusque dans la chambre. Elle semblait trop stressée pour dormir et voulait être seule avec lui. Il y vit une chance parfaite. Assis l'un contre l'autre, Mérida l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Harold y répondit favorablement avant de planter ses mains sur la poitrine de sa petite amie. Elle se laissa faire et rallongea ses baisers. Elle aussi sentait la chaleur enivrante qui la tenaillait quand Harold la serrait contre elle._

 _Des bruits de gémissement les interrompirent. Ils tendirent l'oreille puis rirent d'un même ensemble. Harold allongea Mérida un peu férocement:_

 _\- On dirait que deux de nos amis profitent des choses de la vie dans la chambre d'à côté, répliqua Le Poufsouffle._

 _\- En effet! Je suis un peu jalouse._

 _Harold rougit franchement avant de lui sourire. Il avait largement le feu vert, cela ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Quand Mérida avait décidé quelque chose elle le faisait savoir. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle avait choisi de dire oui à ce genre de situation. A contrario si elle ne l'avait pas voulu un non catégorique aurait orné ses lèvres._

 _De sa main droite il joua un peu avec la mèche rousse de sa petite amie qui se tortillait sur son front puis l'embrassa sensuellement. Il prit son temps pour câliner Mérida et palper sa petite poitrine. La rouquine planta ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon. Quand il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou elle se mordit la lèvre de bonheur et laissa sa main se fixer sur le postérieur de son partenaire. Elle palpa avec un grand sourire, il étouffa un petit rire satisfait._

 _Se retrouvant collé de plus en plus, Harold laissa sa main soulever la robe de son amante et parcourir une zone inconnue. Mérida se tendit instantanément. Elle se débarrassa des ses chaussures et du haut de son petit ami. Elle s'attaqua à sa robe qu'elle ôta par le dessus pendant que le Poufsouffle avançait dans son exploration. La rouquine était envahie d'une intense chaleur qui la rendit sauvage. Sans s'en rendre compte elle griffa subtilement le dos d'Harold qui appréciait la chose. Il en avait des frissons._

 _Une fois entièrement nus, Mérida joua à un jeu de séduction qui rendit Harold fou. Elle se faisait désirable et palpait toutes les zones érogènes de son cher et tendre avec la bouche et les mains. Oubliant totalement son stress. Harold se délecta du petit jeu et termina les préliminaires en la forçant à se coller contre lui, lui tenant les deux bras._

 _\- Coquine._

 _\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Dis-moi plutôt , tu as une protection?_

 _Harold approuva de la tête, il avait déjà fait le nécessaire. Prévoyant._

 _Mérida l'embrassa avec fougue poussant Harold sur le lit qui trembla. Il empoigna férocement sa touffe de cheveux et l'ébouriffa. Mérida fit quelques mouvements érotiques qui terminèrent de rendre Harold fou. Il la retourna comme une crêpe et la retint par ses bras._

 _\- Toi, vraiment tu me cherches et tu vas me trouver!_

 _\- Cool!_

 _Ils pouffèrent puis Harold reprit un peu son sérieux. Il était anxieux mais se devait de franchir le pas. Avalant sa salive il fixa sa belle, nue, qui avait une entière confiance en lui dont les yeux s'étaient posés dans les siens. Il détailla un instant sa peau blanche comme la neige parsemée de tâches de rousseur très gracieuses._

 _Harold lui sourit et commença le dur passage du premier coup de reins. Il entama doucement la manœuvre en regardant la rouquine se crisper. Elle ferma les yeux quand il arriva au bout. Il la questionna d'un regard et elle lui caressa la joue d'un air confiant. Le dragonnier n'hésita plus et donna d'autre coup qui de fil en aiguille changèrent le regard de son amante en un franc moment de plaisir. Lentement puis rapidement il changea plusieurs fois de vitesse, profitant de cette nouvelle sensation qu'il attendait tant. Il analysait Mérida pour savoir ce qui lui plaisait le plus._

 _La rouquine se cambra plusieurs fois sous les à-coups et sentit son corps devenir moite et brûlant. Au cours de l'ébat elle le repoussa sur le lit et prit la place du dessus. Harold la laissa faire un petit instant qui pour lui fut le plus grand plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il l'empoigna par les reins pour l'accompagner. Se relevant un peu il l'embrassa avec amour continuant leur danse endiablée. Celle-ci devint un peu plus rapide. Harold déposa quelques baisers sur la poitrine de son amante et joua de sa langue._

 _Sous le bruit des cigales, Harold serra fermement Mérida contre lui. Il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et accéléra le rythme. La rouquine se sentit hors de tout. Le monde tournait autour d'elle alors qu'un sentiment très profond émergea. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus comme une bête sauvage prête à surgir des buissons. Bientôt elle ne vit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien et se laissa aller dans un long et intense plaisir. Harold l'accompagna avant de reprendre son souffle et de s'étaler en arrière sur le lit. Mort de fatigue._

 _Mérida haleta et se coucha sur lui en se dégageant. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'endormirent ainsi après plusieurs câlins et bâillements. Harold et Mérida semblaient au comble de la satisfaction."_

La Gryffondore sentit une pression dans son dos. Harold se colla et l'enlaça lui donnant un petit baiser sur la nuque.

\- Ne sois pas si anxieuse, tout ira bien j'en suis sûr.

\- On va en être fixés bientôt, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa sur le nez.

\- La nuit dernière était explosive.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Il rougit avant de la serrer contre lui. C'était une femme géniale, il n'aurait pû rêver mieux.

Ils descendirent après s'être lavés et habillés convenablement pour le petit-déjeuner. Jack et Raiponce étaient déjà là, se regardant avec des yeux amoureux. Le duo se fit un clin d'œil et s'assirent en face. Elinor était présente également avec Fergus. Seuls les triplés étaient encore au lit. La grasse matinée des vacances étaient leur crédo.

Elinor leur servit à manger mais Mérida ne toucha à rien. Sa mère soupira:

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas te priver jusqu'à ce que les lettres arrivent quand même?

\- Je n'y peux rien, mon avenir se joue dessus...

\- Je sais mais tu as travaillé dur, il n'y a pas de raison.

La Gryffondore sourit franchement à sa mère et s'attaqua à un toast. A peine eut-elle croqué dans le pain plein de confiture que des hiboux grands ducs s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ce qui la fit recracher sa tartine.

Raiponce eut un grand fou rire avec Jack et Harold. La rouquine ne s'en préoccupa pas et arracha les lettres aux pattes des volatiles qui hululèrent en signe de protestation. Harold leur donna à manger pour les calmer. La rouquine distribua les missives en regardant la sienne avec angoisse. Elinor était également si tendue que Fergus sentit sa main se faire écraser comme dans un étau.

Les quatre sorciers prirent une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir leur enveloppe et de trouver un parchemin neuf. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils déroulèrent enfin leur résultat. Les yeux parcourant avec une vitesse folle ce que leurs efforts avaient donné.

 _Jack Malefoy Frost_ _:_

 _Général:_

 _* Botanique_

 _BUSE : Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _BUSE : Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC : Optimal**_

 _* Métamorphose_

 _BUSE : Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC : Optimal**_

 _* Potions_

 _BUSE : Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC : Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Sortilèges_

 _BUSE : Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC : Optimal**_

 _* Histoire de la magie_

 _BUSE : Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC : Acceptable**_

 _Options:_

 _* Soins aux créatures magiques_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Etude des Runes_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Astronomie_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC : Acceptable**_

 _Mérida Weasley Dunbroch_ _:_

 _Général:_

 _* Botanique_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Métamorphose_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Potions_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Sortilèges_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Histoire de la magie_

 _BUSE: Piètre_

 _ **ASPIC: Désolant**_

 _Options:_

 _* Soins aux créatures magiques_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Acceptable**_

 _Harold Haddock trois_ _:_

 _Général:_

 _* Botanique_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Métamorphose_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Potions_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Sortilèges_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Histoire de la magie_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Acceptable**_

 _Options:_

 _* Soins aux créatures magiques_

 _Buse: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Etude des Moldus_

 _BUSE: Piètre_

 _ **ASPIC: Acceptable**_

 _Raiponce Gothel_ _:_

 _Général:_

 _* Botanique_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Métamorphose_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Potions_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Sortilèges_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Histoire de la magie_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _Options:_

 _* Soins aux créatures magiques_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Etude des Runes_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Etude des Moldus_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

 _* Divination_

 _BUSE: Acceptable_

 _ **ASPIC: Troll**_

 _* Astronomie_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Effort Exceptionnel**_

 _* Arithmancie_

 _BUSE: Effort Exceptionnel_

 _ **ASPIC: Acceptable**_

 _* Arts et musique magiques_

 _BUSE: Optimal_

 _ **ASPIC: Optimal**_

Un silence retomba dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harold se mette à exploser de joie.

\- Oh mon dieu je suis trop content! J'ai tout mes ASPICS! Mais encore mieux j'ai réussi à augmenter ma note et à avoir l'étude des Moldus! Merci à ma mère et aux parents de Raiponce.

Il pleurait presque, tellement joyeux.

\- J'ai un peu baissé en botanique mais j'ai bien réussi en potions j'y croyais pas. L'histoire de la magie j'étais sûr de l'avoir tout juste. Franchement quatre Optimal, deux Effort Exceptionnel et deux Acceptable, c'est génial.

Jack approuva:

\- C'est excellent même! Moi je n'ai que trois Optimal. Mais quand même quatre Effort Exceptionnel et deux Acceptable. De toute façon histoire de la magie c'était trop dur! Je pensais plutôt avoir piètre ou Désolant. Par contre je suis déçu j'ai pas bien réussi l'Astronomie...

\- Ce n'est pas non plus la matière du siècle, répliqua Harold admiratif du bulletin. Tu vas facilement pouvoir être professeur avec cette réussite.

\- C'est vrai et toi chercheur et protecteur des dragons. Tu as eu des optimal dans les bonnes matières.

Les hommes se congratulèrent avant de s'intéresser aux filles, bien silencieuses. Raiponce abaissa ses notes, des larmes aux yeux. Jack paniqua:

\- Quoi tu as eu des mauvaises notes? Non... Le surmenage peut-être...

\- J...J'ai...

Elle hoqueta:

\- J'ai eu un Troll en divination...

Les garçons se regardèrent avant d'avoir un fou rire magistral. Elle qui s'acharnait à garder cette matière pour finir sur ça. Ils se tenaient les côtes tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus. Raiponce essuya ses yeux et les frappa avec ses feuilles:

\- Mais vous êtes méchants!

\- C'est trop Raiponce... C'est trop marrant! S'emporta Jack les yeux humides.

Harold le frappa dans le dos en riant de plus belle.

Elle bougonna puis se mit à rire à son tour en voyant son Jack si heureux. Elle avait été stupide de continuer cette matière mais au moins elle aurait essayé. Puis ce n'était pas déterminant pour son poste de Médicomage. Elle se reprit avec les garçons:

\- J'abdique, la divination c'est nul et inutile, voilà!

\- C'est toujours bien de le comprendre un jour où l'autre, essaya de se calmer Jack.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas à te plaindre, enchaîna Harold à moitié rieur. Tu as sept Optimal! Quatre Effort exceptionnel dont l'histoire de la magie, ce qui est juste improbable quoi! Et un Acceptable en Arithmancie, une matière super dure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut! Surtout vu ton cas à part.

\- Oui j'avais pris plus de matières. Mais l'histoire de la magie... j'aurais pu faire mieux si j'avais eu le temps de finir mais le sablier s'est terminé avant que j'ai le temps de répondre à toutes les questions!

Jack secoua Raiponce:

\- Ahhhhhh! Mais sois fière de toi bon sang, c'est un exploit, tu es super forte!

Il la lâcha et la vit rire aux larmes:

\- D'accord d'accord vous avez gagné. Je suis plus qu'heureuse, surtout après tant de travail , ça paye!

Elle contempla son bulletin avec amour. Posant son pouce sur le Troll pour éviter de le voir. Au final c'était la seule de la bande à jamais avoir eu cette mauvaise note ultime, c'était un échec cuisant qu'elle préféra oublier.

Le trio se tourna par la suite vers Mérida qui se cachait derrière son papier. Elinor lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle avait lu ses résultats.

\- C'est un des plus beau bulletin que je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis si fière de toi Mérida.

Elle tremblait et fit tomber son bulletin au sol. Elle souriait les larmes roulant sur ses joues en un torrent.

\- Je les ai, j'ai mes cinq ASPICS. Je peux mourir en paix!

Le trio explosa de joie et sautèrent sur son parchemin:

\- Deux Optimal et Trois efforts Exceptionnel, bravo répliqua Harold en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Extra, répliqua le duo qui la serrèrent contre eux.

Elinor posa sa main sur le cœur, son mari la prenant par la taille.

\- Etre passée de trois Acceptable à des notes si hautes c'était inespéré. Notre fille a si bien travaillé, je suis si fière, si heureuse!

\- La seule note étrange c'est le Désolant en histoire de la magie, commenta Fergus. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa matière.

\- Disons que le professeur est vraiment nul, répliqua Elinor sous le regard choqué de son mari. Mais si, c'est un fantôme ennuyeux qui ne sait même pas qu'il est mort. Minerva ferait bien d'en trouver un autre.

Fergus se mit à rire fortement:

\- Je vois, c'est un étrange collègue alors. Ah je suis si fier aussi. Notre fille est une adulte maintenant.

\- Une magnifique adulte.

Ils la fixèrent en des parents satisfaits.

Mérida sauta en hurlant:

\- Je vais être Auror, je vais être Auror! Et ça c'est grâce à vous!

Elle serra le trio contre elle qui exultèrent. Tous ensemble ils hurlèrent leur réussite. Une nouvelle fête fut programmée. Encore plus bruyante que la dernière.

Les deux mois de vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle. Raiponce avait officiellement été présentée aux Malefoy dont elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. D'abord froids ils s'étaient montrés plus conciliants vu le lien de parenté avec les Arendelle et une Elena bougonne sur le sujet. Pour elle tout le monde était égaux, point. Cela changea beaucoup Narcissa et Drago. Seul Lucius resta un peu sur la retenue mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de nuire à cette gentille jeune fille si bien élevée malgré son origine.

A l'inverse Jack partait souvent se détendre chez les parents de Raiponce qui profitaient des deux adolescents comme jamais. Ils restaient toujours à les chouchouter et les inviter à faire diverses activités Moldues telles que le croquet ou l'équitation. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec eux tout comme les habitants du grand village à l'emblème de soleil.

De temps en temps ils étaient invités sur Beurk ou en écosse pour voir Mérida et Harold qui eux non plus ne se décollaient plus. Les parents étaient très contents de les voir tous ainsi. Si proches et si amoureux. S'amusant d'un rien, restant modestes et profitant de leur vie malgré la dureté de leur enfance détruite. Ainsi que la popularité qu'ils arboraient pendant leurs sorties.

Septembre marqua le temps des choix. Ce qui surprit énormément leur famille car ils décidèrent de prendre une année sabbatique. Malgré le temps passé ils n'oubliaient pas la guerre, les morts, le goût du sang et du néant. Les épreuves difficiles et les traumatismes engendrés.

C'est Raiponce qui apporta cette idée. Elle avait une envie irrépressible de découvrir le monde. Si forte qu'elle ne se sentait pas de commencer des études supérieures de Médicomage avec ce manque en tête. Jack avait donc proposé de partir avec elle pour faire le tour du monde. Il pouvait bien se le permettre lui aussi. Il avait envie de s'amuser à fond, pour rattraper toutes cette peine d'antan. Joueur et confiant il avait totalement changé et le faisait savoir au monde en créant des blagues et des farces envers ses amis qui le charriaient toujours.

Par la suite, Mérida qui avait appris pour le voyage, sentit une pulsion aventureuse qui voulait également être comblée. Elle pensa qu'être Auror pouvait bien attendre encore. Après tout Astrid était entrée seulement cette année et était plus âgée qu'elle. Son choix fait, Harold ne put se résoudre qu'à les accompagner. Il contacta Charlie qui lui assura de profiter encore un peu de sa liberté de vie et lui promit un poste l'année prochaine. Harold le remercia comme jamais.

Le premier Septembre, Le Big Four dit au revoir à Elena et aux triplés qui prirent le train pour Poudlard. Ils se surprirent à ne plus connaître grand monde des sorciers présents sur le quai. Puis ils firent leurs bagages et partirent le lendemain pour le tour du monde. Raiponce et Mérida étaient fébriles. Les garçons ne l'avouèrent pas mais eux aussi. Ils allaient tout voir et tout connaître de ce que le monde pourrait leur apporter. Tant magique que Moldu.

Jack eut même une idée. Il les invita à aller dans une source d'eau chaude connue au pôle Nord qui était extra. Les fameuses sources d'Oaken à qui il avait promis de revenir. Il les invita aussi à aller rencontrer le fameux _Père Noel_ qui était un de ses mentors pour lui. Chacun approuva avec joie en choisissant d'y aller comme premier passage. Jack était le plus heureux des hommes.

Ils choisirent Krokmou comme unique moyen de transport et avec leur ami Fumseck, partirent pour leur grand périple d'un an. Comme Raiponce l'avait toujours rêvé mais avec ses amis en plus. Commençant par le pôle nord ils passèrent un formidable moment chez les Oaken. Riant à tout va et dormant plus que de raison dans les vapeurs du sauna et des bains chauds. C'était un vrai paradis dans cet univers si glacial. Puis ils se rendirent chez le vieux sorcier qui leur montra avec fébrilité ses nouvelles créations de jouets et son lien avec certains membres de l'ordre. Il s'était sociabilisé à nouveau.

Par la suite, ils partirent aux Etats-Unis pour découvrir des tonnes de créatures inconnues et dangereuses seulement comptées dans les livres. Mérida et Harold étaient dans leur élément. Raiponce et Jack se préoccupèrent plus du monde humain et des drôles de sorciers qui peuplaient le continent.

Leur voyage les conduirent également dans les pays asiatiques où la culture japonaise les enivra. De magnifiques temples , des sorciers très calmes et respectueux, ainsi que des paysage somptueux de fleurs roses volant de tous les côtés leur donna des frissons. Ils furent également très heureux en passant par la Chine. Ils rendirent une visite surprise à Mulan qui s'effondra en pleurant quant elle les aperçut. C'était la plus belle surprise qu'elle n'eut jamais eu. La chinoise et son mari Li, les présentèrent à sa famille qui était présente. Désormais mariés et heureux, Mulan et Chang travaillaient pour la police magique pour le compte du ministère chinois. Le Big Four en fut ravi.

Continuant sur leur lancée ils partirent en Inde, puis en Russie. Passant par divers petits pays. Découvrant de nouveaux plats, de nouvelles potions, des sortilèges étranges, des animaux exotiques et des cultures magiques plus que surprenantes. Il y avait tant à voir. Des photos prises leur rappelaient déjà des tendres souvenirs alors que les mois filaient. Ils en envoyaient la plupart à leurs familles qui recevaient un hibou quotidien.

Ils finirent leur voyage en passant par l'Europe alors que le printemps était là. L'Italie et la France retinrent leur attention. C'était des pays très connus pour être romantiques. Ils en profitèrent pour roucouler entre couples et regarder comment se comportaient les autres. Ils étaient moins pudiques ce que Jack, Raiponce, Mérida et Harold comprirent en se mettant à la page. Ils n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux.

Leur retour fut accueilli avec émotion. Les grandes retrouvailles émerveillèrent leurs familles aux larmes. Le Big Four avait mûri entre temps et bronzé également. Raiponce s'était d'ailleurs teinté les cheveux en blond avec une potion venue d'orient qui était permanente. Cela avait coûté cher mais pour rien au monde elle ne le regretterait, surtout qu'ils avaient repoussé jusque dans le bas du dos. Jack en était le plus ravi. Ils étaient différents maintenant , plus matures et confiants. Prêts à rentrer dans le monde du travail.

Ils s'y mirent d'ailleurs dès qu'ils se furent reposé un bon mois. Le plus difficile arriva quand Harold fit ses adieux à sa chère et tendre. Il lui fit une proposition de fiançailles, ayant trop peur de la perdre. Vu la réaction de Mérida à son ancien mariage il eut plutôt peur et pourtant elle pleura et approuva en lui sautant dans les bras. C'était le bon, elle le savait. Jack en profita pour faire sa demande la semaine suivante sous une soirée de lanternes volantes. Raiponce se sentit défaillir et approuva fébrilement. S'embrassant dans leur barque avec un amour indescriptible.

Prêt à tout, le Big Four entra dans le monde des études supérieures et du travail. Harold partit seul pour la Roumanie où il rejoignit Charlie Weasley pour se former pendant un cycle de trois ans. Il ne rentrerait que pendant les fêtes. Jack entra dans une formation pour devenir professeur dans une école où Albus, Minerva et tant d'autres étaient déjà passés. Recommandé par cette dernière, il avait cinq ans à faire avant de passer des concours magiques et d'envoyer une demande à Poudlard. Prenant un appartement près de son école, Jack emménagea avec Raiponce. Celle-ci entra dans sa propre université pour les guérisseurs, Médicomages et autres professionnels de la santé qui avait sept ans de formation en perspective. Cela ne fit pas peur à la blonde, loin de là, elle n'attendait que ce genre de challenge pour la motiver. Elle pourrait en plus faire des recherches pour Aurore et Anna qui restaient toujours dans le coma.

Ne resta que Mérida qui partit vivre dans un appartement de fonction pour les personnes du ministère qui le désiraient. Elle passa les tests d'entrée pour devenir Auror en montrant ses ASPICS. Au vu de ses exploits contre les Mangemorts, de sa popularité reconnue dans le monde entier, elle réussit haut la main ses essais ayant même le sentiment d'avoir été pistonnée. Ils ne regardaient qu'à peine ses résultats, c'était une célébrité après tout, avec les trois autres. Seul le fait qu'elle boitillait encore et fatiguait vite posa problème pour les formateurs. Ils choisirent tous de même de lui laisser une chance et elle entra dans la longue formation d'Auror avec Harry Potter et Astrid qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Les formations prirent tous le temps du Big Four qui vécut leur vie active comme une récompense à leurs efforts. Ils étaient fort heureux et comptaient bien se marier une fois qu'ils en auraient fini. Ils avaient trouvé leur voie.

Ce fut au bout d'un an seulement que Raiponce réussit ce qu'elle avait entreprit à côté de sa formation. Grâce aux bibliothèques sur la magie de soins allant des plus rares au plus étranges elle trouva un remède pour sa cousine et son amie. Elle y travailla corps et âme. Parce qu'elle savait au fond que son don serait la seule solution à ses tragédies. Elle prévint donc Philippe et Elsa de ce pas qui tombèrent des nues. La blonde platine qui avait passé son temps de recherche avec Hans à travers le monde, tomba au sol tant de pleurs que de délivrance. Le Gryffondor se demanda également si il était en train de rêver quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Il en fut de même pour Flynn qui fut invité à venir à son école dès le lendemain.

Les sorciers vinrent à l'horaire donné dans un petit cabinet d'étude où Raiponce y passait la plupart de son temps. Elle était accompagnée d'amis et de professeurs curieux de ce qu'elle allait essayer de faire. Flynn, Astrid, Hans, Elsa, Philippe et les parents d'Aurore la regardèrent avec une telle supplication qu'elle espéra être sur la bonne voie. Si elle y arrivait, elle pourrait créer de nouvelles potions et devenir encore plus célèbre que maintenant. Même si son modeste but était de sauver les personnes souffrantes grâce à son don.

Elsa lui sauta à moitié dessus pour des explications. Raiponce la calma et sortit d'une glacière, une poche de sang. De son sang. Habillée d'une blouse verte et blanche elle entama ses explications.

\- J'ai découvert après plusieurs mois de recherche que mon pouvoir, venu de la plante magique très rare de _Fleur du soleil_ , pouvait être extrait par mon sang ou mes larmes. Mon ancien pouvoir de guérison était plus puissant quand un lien avait été établi par mes cheveux mais malgré tout j'ai trouvé un moyen de le récupérer sous une autre forme, plus... contraignante.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi? Souffla Elsa impressionnée.

Elle sentit une main la soutenir. Hans la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle sourit et se détendit à nouveau. Cette année elle avait fait beaucoup de recherches en sa compagnie. Mais son cœur n'était toujours pas en paix. Tant qu'Anna serait dans le coma elle ne laisserait pas de place à son propre bonheur, ce pourquoi Hans attendit patiemment et y vit une chance en ce jour faste.

Raiponce sortit alors un chaudron et divers matériaux pour son expérience. Devant les sorciers qui la regardaient, filmée par les professeurs, elle entama une potion contre l'aveuglement. Flynn sentait son cœur battre la chamade quand il comprit qu'elle faisait ça pour lui. Astrid sentait une énorme pointe de jalousie lui parcourir l'échine qu'elle eut bien du mal à réprimer. Avant elle était jalouse de Mérida et maintenant Raiponce... Elle aurait bien voulu s'en passer mais dut se raccrocher au fait que la blonde était heureuse en ménage et avait de toute façon repoussé Flynn. Il se lasserait bien un jour. Cette tête de mûle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme termina son œuvre qu'elle laissa sur le feu:

\- C'est une potion avancée contre l'aveuglement dû aux sortilèges de magie noire. Mais malgré tout, Claude Frollo à crée un sortilège incurable que même cette potion ne peut aider. La preuve devant vous.

Elle donna une gorgée à Flynn qui après quelques minutes d'essai intense, ne voyait toujours rien d'autre que des tâches floues. La blonde sourit puis sortit sa poche de sang qu'elle mit à la bonne température. Elle en versa dix gouttes précisément dans le chaudron qui bouillonna. Elle le mélangea alternant la droite et la gauche. Une fois fait elle surprit tout l'auditoire. Chacun retint son souffle quant elle se mit à chanter un doigt dans la potion. " _Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris"._

Le corps de Raiponce devint lumineux, comme le soleil. Partant de son cœur, parcourant ses veines en un étrange dessin. Une forme de fleur apparut au dessus de la potion qui s'évapora en laissant la mixture se changer en doré. La blonde soupira, un peu fatiguée puis tendit sa nouvelle potion à son ami.

\- Voilà qui devrait te sauver Eugène. J'espère sincèrement être sur la bonne voie.

Il approuva et but la mixture cul-sec.

Un court moment passa, dans une attente insoutenable de la part des sorciers présents. Elsa et les parents d'Aurore semblaient au bord de l'apoplexie. C'est alors que Flynn ferma les yeux, une lumière vive lui brûlait la rétine. S'illuminant devant les spectateurs, il rouvrit à nouveau les paupières. Tout le monde attendit le verdict. C'est alors qu'Eugène pleura. Il sanglota en regardant Raiponce puis tous ceux présents dans la salle. Il fixa longuement Astrid et lui sourit:

\- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs! Quand es-tu devenue aussi magnifique!?

La blonde de Beurk s'effondra sur lui en larmes. Elle s'était en effet entretenue pour ce jour fatidique. Elle y croyait tellement. Flynn regarda ses mains puis sa fiancé qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Il se tourna ensuite vers la blonde, au bord de la satisfaction.

\- Merci Raiponce, merci pour tout!

\- Allons bon, sans toi je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu mes parents biologiques. Ce n'est que partie remise.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es un ange! Merci! Merci! Répliqua Astrid en lui sautant au cou.

La jalousie partit en fumée et les blondes se serrèrent amicalement d'un câlin de joie.

Les spectateurs présents l'applaudirent, un grand pas venait d'être franchi en ce jour et Raiponce allait se donner à cent pour cent. Ce fut donc au tour des autres. La semaine suivante, à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Raiponce donna du breuvage magique à la fleur de soleil à Anna puis à Aurore. Philippe attendit en se penchant sur sa petite amie devant la famille d'Aurore impatiente. Celle-ci sembla respirer différemment mais ne se réveilla pas. L'homme, trop empressé, se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche:

\- S'il te plaît, réveille-toi Aurore, je t'aime tellement, je voudrais tellement te revoir douce et souriante. D'un calme légendaire et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve...

La jeune femme sembla s'illuminer un instant alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, perplexe. Elle regarda Philippe qui pleurait et ouvrait grand les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se faire enlacer par sa famille.

Elsa regarda Anna toujours congelée. Elle attendit avec Raiponce et Hans:

\- La potion que tu m'as donné était la bonne, répliqua l'ancienne Serdaigle. Il manquait juste mon pouvoir pour la terminer. Aie confiance.

\- Merci cousine, répliqua Elsa. Je prie jour et nuit depuis trois ans pour la revoir. J'y crois encore.

Elsa ne put se retenir de pleurer et se coucha sur Anna. Elle lui donna tout son amour. Hans regarda avec un sourire la façon dont Elsa avait changé. Elle pouvait facilement dégivrer de la glace plutôt que d'en créer. Sachant parfaitement contrôler ses sentiments.

Le corps d'Anna s'illumina à son tour. Il sembla fondre et reprendre des couleurs. Son sœur fut le dernier endroit à luire d'où la glace eut du mal à partir, libérant enfin la chair de l'emprise glacée. Anna trembla de froid. Elsa pleurait à chaudes larmes en l'aidant à se réchauffer. Elle lui passa une couverture sur le corps.

\- Je le savais... Répliqua Anna d'Arendelle d'un petit sourire. Que... tu me ... sauverais. J'ai toujours...cru en toi...

\- Oh Anna! Je t'aime tant Anna!

Pleurant l'une contre l'autre, elles se firent un grand câlin fraternel.

Kristoff regarda la scène de loin, il était près de la porte, ne voulant pas s'interposer. Hans allait également partir. Anna susurra un mot à l'oreille d'Elsa " _Je t'ai entendu tout ce temps ma sœur, ne laisse pas ton bonheur de côté. Fonce_ " . La petite brunette la repoussa. La blondinette comprit et lui sourit. Elle se leva précipitamment:

\- Hans!

L'homme s'arrêta sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna et eut à peine le temps de la voir arriver qu'Elsa fondit sur lui. Elle l'embrassa contre la porte toujours les larmes aux yeux. Il fut si surpris qu'il eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle brisa leur baiser et se colla contre lui:

\- Je suis si contente Hans, tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre... Et je ... Je t'avais promis que j'y réfléchirais. Oh au fond je l'ai toujours su bien sûr, que je t'aime et que mon cœur bat à la chamade depuis que je t'ai rencontré au bal ce jour là. Je voudrais tellement oublier le passé et avancer. Avec Anna, Raiponce, et ... Toi! Parce que je t'aime du fond du cœur et que je me sens enfin prête à me l'accorder.

Le jeune homme, figé dans la surprise, se sentit hors du temps. Depuis combien de temps avait-il espéré ce moment? Le jour où Elsa lui avouerait son amour et oublierait Jack Frost? Il eut un rire nerveux avant de la serrer fermement contre lui.

\- Je suis... Le plus heureux des hommes.

Il se cacha dans le cou d'Elsa pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Anna et Raiponce se regardèrent avec complicité. Il était vraiment temps qu'Elsa vive sa propre vie en oubliant ses peurs et sa retenue. Anna laisserait une nouvelle chance à Hans elle aussi. Tout le monde avait le droit à sa rédemption, c'était son credo.

La nouvelle se répandit dans le monde entier. Une jeune femme fraîchement sortie des ASPICS réussissait à créer des potions pouvant soigner les maux incurables. Elle avait déjà soigné un aveuglement irréversible de magie noire, trouvé un antidote contre le potion du sommeil éternel et soigné un corps figé à jamais dans la glace. Ses exploits furent accompagnés d'une médaille d'honneur et d'un travail à mi-temps dans des laboratoires magiques du ministère. Jack était très fier de sa petite amie et le lui montrait tous les soirs après le travail. Mérida également qui la croisait dans le ministère de temps à autre. Quant à Harold il le lut dans le journal, en Roumanie, il était si content qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie dans son propre travail avec Charlie.

Le monde reprit son cours pour les sorciers sauvés. Anna rentra à Arendelle après plusieurs examens donnés par un médicomage et par la blonde en interne. Kristoff lui avoua sa peur de la perdre à jamais, chose qu'il ne ressentait pour aucun autre humain. Anna prit sa pour une déclaration et l'embrassa ce qui rendit Kristoff rouge tomate. Hans s'installa aussi au château. Il était surpris de voir Elsa si resplendissante. Joyeuse, amoureuse, et surtout libérée. Elle usait souvent de sa magie pour un rien, ce qui n'aurait jamais pu être le cas avant. Il était content le soir quand il se retournait dans le lit de sa petite amie et qu'il la prenait bien au chaud dans ses bras. C'était son plus grand rêve.

Anna retourna également à Poudlard en cours d'année. Elle voulait avancer dans ses études ce que sa sœur l'encouragea. Elle même avait eu tous ses ASPICS ainsi que de très bonnes notes. Lorsque la petite sœur partit au château retrouver ses amis, la blonde platine décida d'une carrière. Elle entra dans le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques au ministère de la magie. Elle voulait se rendre utile à d'autres personnes connaissant un destin similaire au sien. Elle était prête à tout pour rendre le monde meilleur, comme il l'était pour elle.

Hans approuva son choix mais opta pour sa part, en une carrière de sorcier d'élite dans la brigade de police magique. Il préférait chasser les criminels comme il en était un avant, et peut-être réussir à en sauver d'autres qui auraient fait des erreurs. Au départ, vu son casier judiciaire, le ministère n'approuva pas sa candidature mais il fut appuyé par tellement de sorciers venus de Poudlard qu'il fut accepté. Il avait enfin le droit à sa deuxième chance. Même si ses frères et ses parents le renièrent et ne lui adressaient jamais la parole dans les couloirs du ministère.

Aurore quant à elle, apprit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé après son sommeil et remercia Philippe d'un tendre baiser après qu'il lui ait avoué avoir passé trois ans à rester à ses côtés. A tout faire pour la sauver. La jeune femme accéda à sa demande en mariage dès le premier mois de récupération. Il n'avait plus envie d'attendre, c'était elle qu'il voulait. La Serdaigle allait donc devenir femme et choisit de ne pas passer ses ASPIC tout comme Ariel. Elle eut d'ailleurs des nouvelles de celle-ci et apprit pour la petite Melody qui trottinait déjà comme un lapin. Ainsi que le métier d'Ariel et Philippe qui étaient devenus Herboristes magiques pour plantes aquatiques. Apparemment c'était un don de famille chez les parents d'Ariel. Elle remercia également Raiponce du fond du cœur.

Par la suite, elle trouva un travail avec son mari dans un poste très peu apprécié du ministère. Elle devint, avec son mari, des employés en relations publiques avec les Moldus. Ils avaient tellement le cœur sur la main et l'art de l'altruisme que ce métier leur semblait évident. Il ne fallait d'ailleurs pas de grandes qualifications. Ils avaient trouvé leur voie.

Quant à Flynn, il fut le plus heureux des hommes quand il se maria avec Astrid. Invitant ses amis à la cérémonie. Il voyait tout, intégrait tout en sa mémoire mais surtout la beauté suprême d'Astrid en robe de mariée. Elle était si féminine qu'il ne la reconnaissait à peine. Si belle, si forte, si entreprenante et si gentille. Elle était parfaite pour lui.

Le temps s'écoula, il suivit le chemin tout tracé de la vie active. Gardant contact avec les précieux amis de Poudlard. Avançant dans leur propre ambition. Le Big Four devinrent adulte sans s'en rendre compte. Ils furent diplômées et entèrent dans le monde du travail.

Raiponce devint Médicomage confirmée de sa blouse verte et son écusson brillant. Elle devint également une des guérisseuses et potioniste les plus célèbres pour ses inventions de soins. Etant citée dans tous les livres sur les cures et inventeurs de génie. Elle créa de nombreuses autres potions et sortilèges pour préserver le corps et l'esprit. Jack en était très fier. Il l'épousa d'ailleurs dès qu'elle eut obtenu son diplôme au bout de six ans. Elle réussit à sauter une classe en dernière année.

Le mariage fut une double unions. Mérida et Harold en profitèrent pour se joindre à leur cérémonie. Deux mariages pour le prix d'un, c'était leur rêve à tous les quatre. Harold rentra d'ailleurs chez lui, il était devenu un professionnel et s'occupait des cas de dragon dans toute la grande Bretagne. Il y en avait trois fois plus qu'avant depuis la venue de l'Alpha gris dans le pays. Mérida quant à elle, réussit à devenir rapidement Auror. C'était l'une des plus efficaces et des plus redoutables avec Harry Potter. Son nom était aussi connu que Maugrey Fol Œil en son temps.

Leurs exploits accentuèrent leur célébrité. Raiponce devint célèbre en tant que médicomage reconnue, inventeuse de génie et don de soi inimaginable. Mérida devint célèbre pour ses exploits en tant qu'Auror et au nombre de ses arrestations de mages noirs voulant succéder à Voldemort, Frollo et compagnie. Harold prit à son tour la célébrité quand il réussit à dresser l'Alpha gris et que les dragons furent agréablement contrôlés pour ne plus jamais créer d'accidents. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier militant à défendre les dragons de Gringotts qui réussirent à être libérés après un an de bataille. Quant à Jack, il devint professeur de défense contre les forces du mal succédant à Elinor Dunbroch qui reprit son poste de surveillante générale succédant à Rusard devenu trop vieux. Il fut reconnu pour son aide appréciable et son esprit de gardien envers les jeunes générations. Au vu de sa renommée il comptait en profiter pour devenir directeur plus tard. Il était déjà soutenu.

Mais bien entendu personne n'oublia le passé. Tous les ans, les sorciers ayant connu la guerre se retrouvaient ensemble le deux mai. Ils faisaient une fête puis allaient dans les cimetières et priaient les morts. Ils se retrouvaient pour parler du bon vieux temps avant de retourner à leur vie de tous les jours. Une vie active durement gagnée au prix de nombreux sacrifices mais qui, selon le Big Four, en valait franchement la peine.


	90. ( Epilogue ) La nouvelle Génération

**Voilà la fin de cette LONGUE aventure :D J'en ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écriture et à la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus :)**

 **Vive le Big 4 , Vive Disney, Vive HP ~**

 **...**

Epilogue: La Nouvelle génération

Sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart, le train vrombissait de sa fumée ardente. Le temps était plutôt clair ce matin là. Un léger voile recouvrait le ciel que le soleil sublimait de sa présence par intermittence. La chaude brise d'été était encore présente alors que les sorciers de tous âges traversaient le mur en brique. Il y avait foule en ce premier septembre, jour de rentrée à Poudlard.

Les enfants étaient accompagnés par leurs parents jusqu'à la locomotive, certains avec de l'appréhension pour leur premier jour et d'autres joyeux de retrouver le château. De onze à dix-sept ans, les sorciers s'entassaient sur les pavés disant au revoir à leur famille, accourant vers leurs amis ou tremblant de leur premier jour. Il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne se prêtait attention. Seul à l'arrivée de certaines personnes, les regards se tournèrent. Des célébrités ça faisait toujours jaser et on espérait toujours les croiser. Harry Potter fut le premier à ignorer les autres et à avancer avec sa femme Ginny et ses enfants.

Non loin d'eux, alors que l'heure tournait, une jeune fille attira l'attention plus que de raison. Elle avait des cheveux roux frisés flamboyants, un peu plus foncés que sa mère, et des yeux d'un vert brillant. Elle avait une coupe coupée court mais un volume impressionnant qui semblait exploser à chacun de ses pas. Une mèche se tortillait sur son front alors qu'elle hurlait à tout va. Elle avait également attaché une tresse sur le côté gauche de son visage pour se donner un style. Elle portait un court dessus rouge décoré d'un dragon et un élégant jean avec ceinture et quelques chaînes en argent. Sur sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur on y voyait également un piercing au nombril que ses parents désapprouvaient. Malheureusement pour eux leur fille était une véritable rebelle qui ne cessait de toujours tout contester, c'était une phase bien compliquée de l'adolescence.

A ses côtés, se disputant avec elle, un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux similaires et attachés en queue de cheval lui exposait sa théorie. Il avait plus de retenue, arborant les même yeux que sa grande sœur de deux ans. Lui avait tout juste onze ans mais était l'esprit pratique de la famille. Il possédait déjà une grande intelligence ainsi qu'un domaine de prédilection pour les dragons. Il était habillé d'un haut style chinois avec un dragon dessus et d'un jean assorti à sa sœur.

\- Ah ça suffit vous deux!

Mérida Haddock arriva pour les prendre par les oreilles. Harold la suivit d'un air amusé. C'était toujours la même scène. La différence de caractère entre les deux enfants les faisaient se disputer alors leur mère arrivait et hurlait encore plus fort. Lui se contentait de regarder en admirant la ténacité de sa femme. Il avait déjà abandonné. Entre l'esprit extraverti de sa fille et celui intellect de son fils, il n'y avait rien à y faire.

\- Allez je veux vous entendre vous excuser! Aliénor! Théodore!

Le jeune homme soupira:

\- Désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu avais l'intelligence d'un macaque, sourit Théodore.

Aliénor rougit de colère, où que son père reconnut facilement le trait de caractère de sa femme.

\- Je m'excuse également de t'avoir traité de cerveau sur pattes. Même si c'est...

Mérida lui donna un grand coup sur la tête. Aliénor se tut et bougonna. Malgré tout elle fit la paix avec son frère et la dispute, comme toujours, s'envola.

Les deux enfants attendirent un instant leurs amis:

\- Alors tu penses être réparti chez les Gryffondors? Sourit Aliénor se tenant d'un air dégagé.

\- Non je ne pense pas que cette maison me soit destinée, je te l'ai déjà dit...

\- Maman va être déçue, taquina-t-elle. Elle espérait tellement avoir deux Gryffondors comme la tradition Weasley le veut.

Théodore bouda mais sa grande sœur lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit râler.

\- Ne fais pas la tête! Tu seras très bien dans n'importe quelle maison.

Son frère lui sourit avant de la voir hurler à nouveau et courir vers deux arrivants.

Il soupira de lassitude, sa sœur était trop envahissante. Tenant en main son livre sur les dragons exotiques, il se dirigea aussi vers ses amis d'enfances. Aliénor accourut si vite qu'elle faillit renverser le jeune homme qu'elle enlaça.

\- Hey, prêt pour la rentrée Alban , moi je suis fin prête!

Le garçon la laissa parler, en général elle parlait pour deux et ça lui allait très bien il n'était pas du genre bavard. Il lui sourit encore plus pâle qu'elle. Il héritait ce trait de peau de son père tout comme sa petite sœur. Beaucoup leur disait qu'ils étaient malades mais c'était leur couleur naturelle.

Le jeune Alban avait des cheveux argentés si particuliers qu'il faisait déjà tourner les têtes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair égal à ceux de son père qui semblaient sonder n'importe qui d'un regard. Comme son père aimait beaucoup le comparer à la lune et sa sœur au soleil, il arborait un beau T-shirt bleu imprimé de neige et d'une lune en croissant avec une montre en argent. Dans ses cheveux, une pince créee par sa mère était sa fierté. Il la portait tous les jours sans faute.

Arrivant timidement, une jeune blondinette, sa sœur, se colla au bras de son grand frère. Elle l'aimait énormément tous comme ses parents et ses amis. Cependant la peur du premier jour la tétanisait. Tout comme Théodore elle avait onze ans et entrait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Elle avait les même yeux profonds que son père et son frère mais avait de longs cheveux bonds comme sa mère. La petite aimait beaucoup les fleurs depuis qu'elle avait appris que son prénom venait d'une magnifique fleur rose et violette. Azalée. Elle portait une rose dans les cheveux ce jour là, ainsi qu'une jupe prune très coquette et un dessus soleil adorable. Avec cela elle rajoutait souvent des rubans à ses pieds et ses poignets ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles. Tout fait par sa maman.

\- Salut Azalée! Pas trop stressée? Demanda Théodore.

La petite se colla un peu plus à Alban qui lui sourit:

\- Je ne veux pas être toute seule... Si je ne suis pas dans la même maison que vous...

\- Allons, rassura son grand-frère, même si nous ne sommes pas dans les même maison tu aura des autres amis j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais... je veux être avec toi à Serpentard ou avec Aliénor à Gryffondor!

Raiponce Frost sourit à son mari en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Celui-ci s'avança vers fille et la prit contre lui:

\- Ne t'en fais pas voyons, si il y a un problème tu sais bien que je serais là dans mon bureau. Tu n'auras qu'à venir frapper.

\- C'est du favoritisme, taquina Aliénor qui tira la langue.

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup son nouveau directeur dont le bras droit comportait une cicatrice où la marque des ténèbres avait disparut.

Le train siffla son premier coup, il allait bientôt falloir se quitter. Le Big Four regarda leurs enfants prêts à partir avec leurs bagages en main ainsi que la cage de leurs animaux. Azalée était toujours peu convaincue. Raiponce se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front avec tendresse:

\- Tu sais le premier jour à Poudlard j'étais comme toi et même peut-être pire car je ne connaissais rien au monde extérieur. Rassure-toi ça va passer et on sera tous là pour te soutenir.

La petite approuva d'une mine plus calme:

\- Tu m'écriras hein?

\- Tous les jours s'il le faut!

Azalée fit un grand câlin à sa maman avant de prendre son frère par la main. Elle ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle. Ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde. Jack avait l'impression de se voir avec Elena. Il sourit un bref instant puis prit sa femme par les épaules.

\- Tiens ce n'est pas tes cousines là bas?

Raiponce sourit et fit signe à Elsa et Anna de venir. Elles arrivèrent un peu haletantes:

\- On a faillit louper le train à cause de Kristoff et Erynne..., commenta la plus jeune des sœurs.

\- Oh, encore une dispute père-fille? Rit Raiponce

\- Si tu savais, je n'en peux plus. Entre ça et les jumeaux.

La blonde regarda les deux petits garçons qui se disputaient l'amour de leur mère dans sa robe. Ils étaient apparemment très attachés à Anna. Ils avaient les même cheveux que celle-ci mais des yeux bruns profonds comme leur père qui arriva avec une petite sur les épaules. Celle-ci lui tira la langue qu'il répliqua en hurlant. Elle avait les même yeux que son père mais aussi les même cheveux blonds en couette. Ainsi que le même caractère...

\- Anna dis quelque chose enfin! Erynne n'écoute rien!

Sa femme pouffa joyeusement. Elle se sentait ballottée de droite à gauche par ses fils.

\- Prend exemple sur ta cousine Angel ainsi qu'Azalée elles sont adorables elles!

Kristoff fit descendre sa fille qui bougonna. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la maison mais n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait tout juste onze ans. Ses frères, Tilio et Timael, n'avaient que neuf ans et encore deux années à attendre.

Elsa rigola dans sa main. Elle dit bonjour à la petite Azalée et à Alban qui lui sourirent gentiment. Raiponce regarda Hans arriver par derrière. Il portait sa fille dans ses bras et la posa au sol. Elsa soupira:

\- Oui comme tu le vois il n'arrive toujours pas à la lâcher... C'est un vrai papa poule.

Hans ne s'indigna même pas. Il regarda la petite Angel, un portait craché de sa mère enfant mais avec ses yeux vert émeraude. C'était l'ange de sa vie. Une fille magnifique avec les cheveux attachés en chignons-tresse qui arborait toujours un sourire et un calme olympien. Elle était joyeuse de vivre. Elle adorait également beaucoup les robes que sa grand-tante Raiponce lui offrait. Elle était déjà très coquette.

La petite salua convenablement ses amis.

\- Tu as encore cette peluche, s'étonna Aliénor. Tu vas te faire lyncher si tu te trimballe ça au château.

\- C'est Olaf, je l'aime beaucoup! C'est maman qui l'a fait pour moi avec Tata Anna et Grand-Tata Raiponce!

Elle le serra contre elle. Azalée lui fit un câlin aussi. Elles étaient si mignonnes que Jack et Hans soupirèrent de bonheur entre eux. Complètement gâteux.

\- Hey regardez, voilà Eulalie et Alia! Hey les filles coucou! S'emporta à nouveau Aliénor.

Deux jeunes filles, l'une de douze ans et l'autre onze, arrivèrent joyeusement au bras de Flynn et Astrid. La grande sœur aux cheveux blonds plus foncés que sa mère et aux yeux bleus agita sa main. Elle accourut laissant ses couettes basses se balancer au vent. Elle portait une adorable robe rouge avec des sandales ainsi qu'un serre-tête égal à celui de sa mère et de sa petite sœur Alia. Flynn semblait ravi d'avoir deux filles et s'amusait à dire qu'il n'avait pas la recette pour les garçons.

Eulalie salua tout le monde. Azalée et Angel allèrent voir Alia, pour leur part, qui semblait un peu plus stressée pour son premier jour ce qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement.

\- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison! Commenta Alia.

\- Nous aussi!

Elles se firent une accolade chaleureuse avec Théodore. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup la petite Alia qui avait de beaux cheveux bruns courts et des yeux bleus transcendants. Elle avait aussi de fines tâches de rousseur comme sa mère et sa sœur.

Le train siffla le deuxième coup.

\- Il va falloir y aller! Pressa Harold après avoir regardé sa montre.

La petite troupe approuva et ensemble ils se rendirent dans le Poudlard Express. Alban et Aliénor les aidèrent à se repérer et à ranger leurs affaires. Leur expliquant qu'ils devraient mettre leur robe de sorcier à mi chemin.

Les parents regardaient la scène avec des larmes aux yeux. Ca grandissait trop vite pour eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être eux mêmes encore à Poudlard l'année passée. Un nouveau sifflement eut lieu, prévenant les retardataires de se dépêcher. Et justement, une jeune fille se mit à courir rapidement alors que ses parents poussaient son chariot. Elle était accompagnée d'un autre couple d'amis. Raiponce les appela et ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Ariel, Aurore, Eric, Philippe! On a bien cru que Melody louperait le train, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oh c'est de ma faute, répliqua Aurore tristement. J'ai cru avoir des contractions en plein sur le chemin mais c'était une fausse alerte.

La jeune femme avait un gros ventre bien rond mais avait absolument tenu à accompagner Ariel et sa fille au train. Ariel étant également enceinte de trois mois.

La jeune Melody était pétillante de vie. Les cheveux longs, noirs, en queue de cheval avec un élastique vert. Elle respirait l'esprit de la jeunesse et la gentillesse. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond se plantèrent dans ceux de sa maman qui lui sourit tendrement. Melody portait une magnifique robe rouge avec des coquillages violets. Elle adorait l'océan vivant juste à côté et regrettait de devoir s'en passer pendant les études. Elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans maintenant et entrait dans sa dernière année d'études. Les ASPICS , le chamboulement hormonal, les liens d'amitié, beaucoup de choses étaient en cours dans sa vie mais elle semblait respirer la sérénité. Une fille qui avait bien grandi et s'était épanouie. La fille de l'espoir comme le disait Ariel depuis la guerre.

Eric susurra un mot à l'oreille de sa femme qui se retourna et sourit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Melody:

\- Ma chérie, je crois qu'un jeune homme t'attend pour prendre le train, ce serait dommage de le lui faire rater tu ne crois pas.

Melody se retourna en regardant Jim Hawkins sur le quai. Elle rougit quant leurs regards se croisèrent. Se grattant les cheveux elle sourit et prit ses bagages:

\- J'y vais alors! Maman tu me préviens de comment se porte mon petit frère Uriel hein!?

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, tout va bien. Avec Aurore on y va de ce pas.

\- Il serait temps oui, commenta Aurore. Je crois finalement que je vais peut être accoucher...

\- Hein?

Tous se retournèrent alors qu'une flaque se trouvait aux pieds de la magnifique blonde à la robe rose et bleue.

Melody allait la féliciter quand le train entra dans son dernier sifflement. Elle paniqua et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Puis elle se précipita vers Jim qui l'attendait les mains dans les poches. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

\- Ca va Melo? Je t'attendais...

\- Merci Jimbo! J'ai eu quelques complications avec ma mère et son amie.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous là dedans, je vais fermer les portes sans vous sinon! Hurla un dénommé Silver.

Le duo sursauta en regardant un homme claudiquant les presser. Ils sourirent et entrèrent. Silver était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis la promotion de Jack l'année passée et il aimait beaucoup les taquiner. Il était là justement pour les amener dans la salle des préfet-en-chef, tous deux élus dans leurs maisons respectives, Serpentard pour Jim qui était très ambitieux et Serdaigle pour Melody qui adorait étudier.

Le train s'emballa. A la fenêtre les apprentis dirent au revoir à leur parent avec tendresse mais aussi tristesse. C'était dur de quitter sa famille jusqu'à noël voir plus pour certains. Azalée pleurait presque et se cramponnait à son frère pour de grands au-revoir à sa maman. Jack Frost était entré dans le train à la suite de Silver pour parler aux préfets avec lui. Il était content et allait retrouver avec joie le Poudlard qu'il aimait tant ainsi qu'Albus qui trônait dans son carde avec Severus Rogue et d'autre directeurs. Il adorait ce lieu.

Aliénor fit de grands signes qui faillirent la faire tomber du train. Théodore dut la retenir avec Alban. Mérida soupira devant un Harold amusé. Dans le même compartiment, Angel, Erynne, Eulalie et Alia dirent au revoir à leur famille en se tenant amicalement par le bras avec Azalée. Cinq belles fillettes parties pour une nouvelle aventure.

Le train disparut de plus en plus loin jusqu'à disparaître de la vue des parents. Ils soupiraient un peu tristes de se retrouver seuls à nouveau.

\- Bon je pense, qu'on devrait y aller... Commenta Aurore souffrante.

\- Oh! Oui! Je vous amène!

Raiponce invita Ariel et Aurore à les suivre. Elle devait de toute façon aller à son travail. Elle voulait surtout oublier que Jack allait encore partir pour plusieurs mois. Elle se sentait seule sans sa famille mais avec ses amis, son travail et surtout Mérida qui squattait tous les soirs, ce manque était vite comblé. La rouquine tira son mari:

\- Moi aussi je veux voir le petit Lilio d'Aurore alors on y va.

\- Tu n'avais pas une mission aujourd'hui? Répliqua Harold outré.

\- ... Je dirais que j'étais malade.

\- Harry t'a vue sur le quai. Astrid aussi.

\- ... Je dirais que j'avais une urgence!

\- Mon dieu... Pauvre Harry je le plains avec toi.

\- Roh!

Harold pouffa en s'amusant avec sa barbiche d'adulte. Il accompagna sa femme jusqu'à Raiponce qui les accueillit avec joie dans sa voiture. Sur le quai il ne resta que les sœurs Arendelle. Flynn et Astrid venaient de partir à leur tour. Ainsi qu'Anna qui était attrapeuse dans l'équipe professionnelle d'Eugène, et de Kristoff qui ramenait les jumeaux se bataillant toujours. Hans regardait le train comme s'il était encore là. Elsa se colla contre lui:

\- Allons, Angel va bien s'en sortir tu verras.

\- Mais si quelqu'un lui fait du mal ou si elle se sent seule ou alors si...

Elsa posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hans qui se tut instantanément. Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa, il savoura le tendre baiser et se calma. Il se faisait bien trop de soucis. C'était tout lui ça. C'est alors qu'Elsa se colla contre lui et susurra à son oreille.

\- Au fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important mon amour.

\- Oui? Hans leva un sourcil et lui caressa le dos.

\- Je suis enceinte de deux semaines.

Hans s'étrangla. Il la prit par les bras et il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. Des larmes se glissèrent sur ses joues de mari et père aimant.

\- C'est le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie!

Elsa lui sourit et toucha son ventre. Hans posa sa main dessus.

\- Je vous aime tellement.

\- Oh nous aussi.

D'un tendre baiser, Hans raccompagna sa femme, plus heureux que jamais.

Elena arriva à Sainte-Mangouste peu après l'arrivée de Lilio, petit garçon plein de vie qui hurlait pleins poumons. Elle était accompagnée de son petit ami dont Raiponce n'arrivait jamais à savoir si c'était Harry, Harris ou Hubert... En tout cas c'était un triplé Wealsey, ce qui lui faisait bizarre à voir. La jeune Frost était actuellement Potioniste avec lui et semblait avoir des horaires assez flexibles car elle s'était libérée en une heure. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents.

Le lendemain, des hiboux arrivèrent dans les familles pour raconter leur premier jour d'école. Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se retrouvèrent le soir pour commenter ses fameuses lettres. Ils rirent de bon cœur en sachant enfin le résultat.

\- En somme, Aliénor la Gryffondore, Théodore à Serdaigle, Azalée à Poufsouffle et Alban le Serpentard... J'y vois moi encore une blague du destin , répliqua Mérida.

\- Oui je pense qu'il ne nous lâchera jamais celui là, enchaîna Harold tout sourire.

\- Moi je trouve ça merveilleux! Ca entretient les liens entre maisons, je suis sûre que Jack pense pareil, roucoula Raiponce.

Fumseck donna son approbation en chantant une petite mélodie sur l'épaule de son maître. Krokmou était là également à dormir sur l'herbe fraîche. Harold leur sourit tendrement. Puis il regarda une hache et un arc qui brillaient dans un placard scellé.

\- Les reliques... Je me demande si on en aura de nouveau besoin un jour.

Mérida se retourna pour regarder leurs armes:

\- C'est fort probable mais évitons de nous détruire le corps comme la dernière fois. Surtout que sans la potion magique de Raiponce et de sa fleur du soleil on serait toujours boîtants et fatigués.

La blonde hocha de la tête. Ravie d'avoir pu être utile.

\- Ma poêle aussi est bien rangée, avec la pierre de résurrection. Depuis la guerre je ne m'en suis jamais resservi mais je préfère la garder au cas où. Surtout que c'est une arme dangereuse. Je pense la léguer à mes enfants quand ils seront prêts.

\- Tu as raison, c'est le mieux à faire. Ce sera notre héritage.

Le trio se sourit ne se doutant pas que Jack les regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Avec son bâton près de lui et Albus qui fixait la scène tendrement. Severus jetait aussi un œil sans rien dire. Mais un demi sourire teintait ses lèvres de côté. Jack souriait d'autant plus que sa fille venait de lui rendre visite et de lui apporter quatre cartes de choco-grenouille. Comme si le destin le rappelait à lui, il se fixait lui même dans une carte. Puis une autre avec Raiponce, Harold et Mérida. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une carte à son effigie un jour. Et pourtant la célébrité était là.

Aliénor Dunbroch Haddock ( Gryffondore), Théodore Dunbroch Haddock ( Serdaigle), Alban Tangled Frost ( Serpentard), Azalée Tangled Frost ( Poufsouffle), Angel Arendelle ( Poufsouffle), Erynne Arendelle (Gryffondore), Eulalie Hofferson Fitzherbert ( Serpentard), Alia Hofferson Fitzherbert ( Serdaigle), Melody Benson ( Serdaigle) et Jim Hawkins ( Serpentard) se retrouvèrent tous sous un cerisier feuillu. Ils lisaient leur courrier et usaient de sortilèges. Jack les contemplait de loin. Protecteur. Savourant de voir cette magnifique mixité.

Les apprentis révisaient leurs cours et parlaient de potins. Ils s'amusaient sans soucis en tête et regardaient Aliénor faire sa folle sous le regard éreinté de son frère. Les enfants du Big Four se retrouvèrent à jouer autour de l'arbre fétiche quand les autres partirent pour le déjeuner. Jack les vit s'allonger dans l'herbe et discuter de la vie. Il eut alors les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Là, sans s'en rendre compte il eut l'impression de se voir. Comme un flash du passé, lui , Mérida, Raiponce et Harold. Ensemble, joyeusement. Il se mit à sourire chaudement et resta ainsi à les contempler. La nouvelle génération était prête à avancer sur son propre chemin. La relève était assurée.


End file.
